The Ultimate Mission
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: A girl wished she can save the characters she loves. Well, now she got her wish. Follow her in a scary yet cool world.
1. The Ultimate Mission Chapt 1

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 1: The Dream, The Tattoo, and Body Changes

" _I have heard your cries young one" called out, a voice filled with years of wisdom from living so many years._

 _"_ _Who are…" a second voice questioned, this voice was no doubt a young person's._

 _"_ _I have seen how much you care about people and your strong feelings towards injustice." interrupted the old voice, "If you truly wish to save people from the injustice in the world, then I'll grant you strength to protect and save those dear to you, however with great power comes a heavy cost."_

 _"_ _What is the cost?" came, the second voice_

 _"_ _In order to wield this power, you need to guard it with your life and make sure it never falls into the wrong hands." commanded, the old voice, "Now hold out your ankle"_

 _"_ _It's just a bracelet…I thought there would be pain…OWWWW!" screamed the young voice while holding her hip._

 _As the darkness slowly fades the young voice can hear the old voice laughing…_

Ivy Miller bolted upright in her bed for a second before pushing off her aqua-blue covers, stretching her arms before walking on the wood floors heading towards her bathroom.

 _What a strange dream. It felt so real_ thought Ivy, while walking into her bathroom taking off her pj's: a black tank top with Ace from One Piece on it and silver cotton shorts that had designs of Ace's flames on it.

 _I was so upset that Ace died_ Ivy glumly thought as she walked out of the shower.

She was halfway to her bedroom door when she noticed two things: the first she felt a sharp pain coming from her hip and second she noticed she had a bracelet that looked strangely similar to the one from her dream on her ankle with a charm in the shape of a tan stretched out arm with a hint of red on the sides of the charm (almost as if it was part of a shirt or something) hanging from the silver chain. She rushed to the bathroom mirror and screamed.

 _When did I get a tattoo?_ Ivy thought confused as she looked at her in the mirror attempting to take deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

Staring back at Ivy Miller was a short girl (4ft. 8inches) with bright-red, curly hair that went down to the middle of her back and green eyes. But that was not what made the young girl shout, what made her scream was on her light tan skin was a tattoo with the words RUBBER on her hip in black ink.

 _Hopefully, mom won't notice_ Ivy hoped while getting ready for school.

Fortunately, either Ivy's mom did not notice or choose not to ask when Ivy came down for breakfast this morning.

Ivy chose to wear black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with Ace's orange cowboy hat on it, and black combat boots.

"Bye mom, I love you." Ivy called, as she was rushing towards the door carrying her mint green backpack that had buttons with her favorite anime along the straps and all over the front.

Ivy loved watching anime and her favorite anime was One Piece. Her mom was worried about her because she always talked about the different anime she watched and Ivy got so attached to the characters she was left heartbroken if something sad happened to them.

"Hey, Cece!" waved Ivy, to a tall girl with black hair that was in a pixie-cut.

Cecily Thompson was Ivy's best friend. Cecily had a nose ring and she was wearing a black t-shirt that had a black rose design and black skinny jeans with silver zippers everywhere.

"Hey, Vines." smirked, Cecily as she walked towards her best friend.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Ivy pouted

"What did I tell _you_ about calling me Cece?" countered Cecily with a smile

"Anyways, did you watch last night's episode of…" Ivy began, but stopped when she saw Cecily looking at her ankle and her hip. "Umm… Cecily is everything ok?"

"Where did you get that bracelet and that tattoo?" questioned, Cecily with a weird look.

"I had a strange dream last night and when I woke up they were on my body." Ivy recalled, while rummaging through her locker finding her books for her Algebra class. "Well, I'm off to the pit of hell. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah." answered Cecily with a worried look at her best friend.

A dark shadow came into the room where the Elder was.

" _Shadow, I thought you might come to me."_ Elder's voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Then you know why I came." Shadow assumed

"Yes, I do." agreed, Elder

"Then why now!" fumed, Shadow, "You know we were supposed to wait until "it" was ready!"

"Yes, however things happened to change our plans earlier than expected." the Elder admitted.

"But "it" is not ready yet!" objected Shadow

"Which is why I'm sending you to make sure "it" is ready." boomed, the Elder, "Now leave, Shadow and I'm trusting you to make sure nothing bad happens understand."

"Yes, you can count on me Elder." Shadow assured the Elder, while leaving to continue the mission.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to the problem A (2) + P (3) = K (6)?" droned, my Algebra teacher.

I hated every type of math with a passion, plus I'm not good at math at all. So when I saw something through our classroom door window I jumped at the chance to leave this torture that mankind so kindly created. Note the sarcasm.

"Miss Miller where do you think you're going!" roared, my Algebra teacher, while I was rushing towards the door.

"Huh, sorry I have to go to the bathroom." I lied, while running out the door missing my teacher hollering for me to get back in the classroom.

 _Yeah, right_ I thought, while sprinting around the curb of the hallway, seeing flashes of black retreating behind doors that lead to the second story of the high school. Finally, after running for five minutes the black flashes darted into a door that lead to the school's swimming pool. After catching my breath for a few seconds I push open the door, glancing around the room to find the black flash gone. As I walk to the edge of the pool, I notice nobody else is here, right when I was about to turn around I got pushed from behind and fell into the pool. The last thing I see before darkness overtakes me was Cecily jumping into the pool after me.

 _"_ _Ivy, its time for you to save the people you hold dear."_

 _Ohh, its you old voice person_ I thought tiredly

 _Old voice person?...never mind, listen carefully, your body will be different in this world, so try not to panic._ Old voice warned.

 _This feels nice_ I thought.

 _Hey! Are you listening to me…Never mind just be careful_ said the old voice

I woke up to people yelling, however I was still too tired to open my eyes to see who the voices belonged to.

"Hey, kid! Are you alright!" a man's voice filled with concern

"Get the kid to the doctor!" a second man's voice

"Bring the child inside." a third man's voice: this one was filled with calmness

I must have passed out again because when I woke up I was in a bed and had an IV in my arm. As I looked around I made a guess that I was in the infirmary on a huge boat.

"Hungry?" came the voice of the first man from the doorway.

As the man was walking towards me with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, I knew what pirate ship I was on. Nobody could mistake the bright red hair, and that easy-going smile (don't let that fool you, he can get extremely scary when he needs to be). I was on Red-Hair Shanks's ship. Cue inner happy dance.

"Feeling better?" observed, Shanks with a hilarious disbelief face as he watched me finish the bowl just as he gave it to me.

"I never thought I would meet someone who would be able to compete against Luffy as the fastest eater." chuckled, the second man voice.

 _Please I'm nowhere near close to Ace and Luffy_ I thought with a grin.

"You're right about that Ben." laughed, Shanks, "This Kiddo could give him a run for his money."

I glared at that comment, which only made Shanks laugh harder.

"Nobody should be eating that fast, let alone children." came the disapproving voice of the third man's voice.

"Lighten up, Doc." joked Shanks, which earned him a scowl from the Doc.

"Everyone out, while I check on my patient." ordered Doc as he pointed his finger towards the door, not before getting a party pooper from Shanks.

"Sorry about them, I'm Ren and as you can guess I'm the ship's Doc, as they so call me." explained Ren, as he did his examination. "Do you know why you were in the ocean?"

"No, I don't, but I know my name is Ivy Miller." I recalled.

"How's the Kiddo looking Doc?" Shanks asked mockingly

"I'm not a Kiddo! I'm Ivy and I'm 20-years-old!" I yelled, which made both Ren and Shanks look at each other, then Shanks was rolling on the floor laughing with tears running down his face while gasping something along the lines of "even funnier than Luffy"

That's when Ren helped me walk over to the mirror in the bathroom, not before I gave Shanks a nice kick in the shin. I looked in the mirror to see I'm ten-years-old again.

 _Oh so this is what that Old Voice meant_ I thought depressed as I saw a short girl with bright red hair cut into a pixie cut wearing a lime green tank top with black shorts that went past my knees and I was wearing black combat boots.

"Where are we sailing to?" I asked curiously

"Well Kiddo, we headed to an island where we will be dropping you off with a kid about your age." claimed, Shanks.

"Oh, so the kid is ten then?" I questioned, which made Shanks spit his sake out.

"WAIT, YOUR TEN YEARS OLD!" screeched, Shanks, "B-but you're so short."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I deadpanned, while staring out to sea.

 _Now to figure out what part of the anime I'm in_ I thought, as I looked at Shanks, I noticed his straw hat was on his head and he still had both of his arms.

 _Good, that means its either when the mountain bandits come or before Luffy eats the gum gum fruit._ I determined.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 2: The Devil Fruit, The Happy Idiot, and The First Time Seeing Mountain Bandits

"Captain," panted Yassop catching his breath from running to the deck caring a small snow leopard kitten in his hands, "We found this inside the Shorty's bag."

Ivy glanced over at Yassop, instantly her eyes became hearts as she saw the adorable fluff ball struggling in his hands.

"Let's eat it," muffled Roo, as he walked onto the deck with a huge chicken leg in his hands.

"No!" Ivy shrieked with horror as she barreled into Yassop to snatch the poor thing out of his hand. Apparently, the kitten was thinking the same thing as Ivy considering it was hissing at them until Ivy had it in her arms.

"We were joking Shortstuff," Shanks apologized while placing a hand on my shoulders, "Besides it seems like the thing really likes you."

"Well, I don't like those kinds of jokes," I distractedly accused while cuddling my precious kitten, "How long until we are on the island?"

"We'll be there in an hour," answered the navigator from the crow's nest.

"I'm going to my room then," I called over my shoulder as I walked into my room carrying the kitten in my arms.

"Phew, I thought I could never talk to you!," came an annoyed voice.

"Wha…," I mumbled confusedly while looking around the room for the voice.

"What, you don't recognize your best friend? I'm hurt Vines.," teased a voice coming from the kitty.

"Cece, is that you?" I voiced with pure disbelief, looking at the cat sitting on the floor with a huge smirk on its face.

"Who else? Although, Cecily Thompson was my human name, in the "real" world my name is Shadow and I was ordered to come along with you.," Cecily…I mean Shadow, proudly claimed, "Plus, the human girl you saw isn't the real me."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"I'm actually a black wolf pup, however I can change into any animal I want.," replied Shadow with a huge smirk, as she saw my eyes turn into stars, "Before you ask, no I can't turn into any mythical animals."

"That stinks!," I pouted, "But it's still pretty awesome though."

"Yup.," Shadow agreed

"So you're like my personal pet then?," I grinned mischievously, while Shadow's smirk fell off her face right when she saw my grin.

Lucky for her, one of the guys banged on my door to tell us we're docking on the island in about a couple of minutes.

As I stood next to Shanks staring out towards the island with Shadow sitting on my shoulder, I got excited because I was going to meet Monkey D. Luffy.

As soon as we docked, I raced off the ship running towards Makino's bar to meet Luffy, with Shanks and his crew following me. I walked behind Shanks, suddenly feeling very shy, as we entered the bar.

 _Cue in 3…2…1_ I thought chuckling

"SHANKS!," hollered Luffy, flying off his stool, spitting food everywhere as he ran towards Shanks.

"Hey, Anchor.," Shanks laughed.

"Shanks, whose the boy!," Luffy rudely pointed towards me with a chicken leg, while continuing to stuff his face with food.

 _Do I really look like a boy that much? Well, I guess I was more boyish back then._ I thought dejectedly

Apparently, Luffy went back to his stool and was back to stuffing his face after saying hi to Shanks.

"Luffy!, that was rude.," scolded Makino as she walked over to me with a playful scowl on her face. "What's your name sweetie?"

I stared in awe at one of the characters I highly respect. She had green hair that was pushed back by a yellow bandanna and was wearing a black dress shirt under an orange vest with the same pattern as her headband and a light blue long skirt with ties down both sides of the hips. On her feet she had on plain bright red shoes.

"My name is Ivy Miller.," I answered as I walked over to Luffy with a chilling smile as I punched him on the head, "I'M A GIRL NOT A BOY!"

Everyone froze for about two seconds before Shanks started rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down his face, then everyone started laughing really hard, though Makino quietly chuckled. That's when everyone except Makino realized what I just said.

"WAIT YOU'RE A GIRL?!," everyone shouted with their jaws hanging open.

"Yeah," I spoke with an agitated voice, "Did you guys think I was a boy?,"

"Ignore them Ivy," Makino started as she smiled at me while laying a plate of mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken strips in front of me, "They don't know what they're talking…"

Makino and I looked in horror as Luffy held a dagger to his right eye while shouting this will prove to Shanks to let him go with him. Makino ran behind the bar to retrieve the first aid kit as I rushed over to Luffy seeing the blood coming out of his hand. When Makino was finished with Luffy, he had a scar underneath his right eye from stabbing the dagger into it. After whacking Luffy in the head for giving me a heart attack, I went back on my stool to continue eating. I smirked to myself when hearing Shanks ask Luffy if he wanted some milk and laughed when Shanks said he never seen a pirate that drinks milk.

After a while, the laughter in the bar died down and I looked up from my plate to see what made the room so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. A group of mountain bandits kicked opened the door with a loud bang. I frowned at knowing what was coming next.

"I'm Higuma leader of the mountain bandits.," Higuma praised himself cockily, "I'm guessing you guys are pirates?"

"They look weak Boss," laughed a bandit.

"Yeah, this is the first time I'm seeing pirates and I have to say it's a letdown because they look like a sorry lot.," agreed Higuma, as he made his way towards Makino, "We would like to buy ten barrels of sake."

"I'm sorry we're fresh out of sake.," Makino answered.

"Funny, then what is that those _pirates_ are drinking?," sneered Higuma, "Water?"

"I just served the last of it.," Makino replied with a tense smile.

"Sorry about that, I guess my crew and I drank the place dry.," Shanks cheerfully apologized, "Here you can have this bottle, it's not even opened yet."

Everyone waited with their breaths held as Higuma looked at Shanks then at the bottle.

Then suddenly Higuma grabbed the bottle and broke it over Shanks's head and yelled what kind of fool does Shanks takes him for, while Shanks's eyes are covered by his straw hat.

"Oh no, now the floor's all wet.," Shanks calmly commented as he bent down to clean up the mess, "Sorry about the mess Makino."

Higuma was obviously getting ticked off that he was being ignored because in the next second he swung his sword across the bar making the dishes fall onto the floor where Shanks was.

"Since you like to clean so much…," fumed Higuma, with a huff as he and his bandits left but not before calling over his should, "Maybe next time he will think twice before messing with us!,"

As soon as the bandits left, Shanks crew laughed at him, which made Luffy furious as he stood on the stool.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!," fumed Luffy, "That was disgraceful, who laughs after being picked on! You're not a man or a pirate!"

"Look, I know how you feel Luffy.," Shanks began, "But it was just a bottle of sake, there's nothing to get worked up about."

Luffy went back to his stool eating something fast, clearly still ticked off at Shanks.

When Roo made a joke about Luffy eating out of anger, he realized what Luffy was eating, which was when Shanks started rushing over to Luffy.

"Luffy, please tell me you didn't eat that fruit that was in the treasure chest!," panicked Shanks while shaking Luffy upside down only to stare in dread as Luffy's head hit the floor, "Luffy spit that out right now! That's a devil fruit now you won't be able to swim again!"

"WHAAATTT, I thought it was dessert!," Luffy yelled in horror.

"YOU DUMBASS!," Shanks cursed.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 3: The Second Meeting, The Arm, and The Treasures

Shanks left about five days ago with his crew, but promised he would be back before long. On the bright side, Luffy and I became fast friends.

"IVVVYYY!," shouted Luffy, as he burst through the doors and immediately ran over to me.

Since I was living with Makino temperately, I profoundly demanded I start working at the bar. Which Makino strongly objected at first, but let me take orders and bring plates of food out to the customers. So when you are carrying plates filled with food and have something speeding towards you not stopping…yeah it spells trouble.

"LUFFY…," was the only thing I managed to get out before being knocked down on the floor with food all over me.

"Food! Yum!," glees Luffy, as he starts eating the food…off the floor…completely unaware of the sudden chilly aura…Makino sweatdrops as she stood behind the counter watching us.

"Luffy," I dangerously called in one of my sweet-evil voices.

"Uh-Oh!," Luffy squeaked as he glanced up at me before attempting to make a run for the door, unfortunately I tackled him before he even made it a fraction of the way.

"WATCH YOUR SURROUNDINGS YOU BAKA!," I roared as I sat on his back stretching his arms and legs out as far as inhumanly possible, "Now before I take a shower to wash all this food off me, I would like to know if you understood anything I just said.

"Yes, I understood completely." Luffy groaned out as I headed upstairs to clean up. (He didn't understand at all)

When I came back downstairs, I saw Luffy on the floor pulling Shadow's tail.

"LEAVE SHADOW ALONE YOU MORON!," I raged as I pined Luffy to the floor and began another round of stretchy torture until familiar loud voices barged in making me release Luffy and stood up tensely.

Seeing how stiff Luffy is standing next to me, he remembers them as well. Everything was fine until the bandits started dissing Shanks. I gritted my teeth as I walked over to take their orders until Luffy just had to blow it by shouting his stupid, big, fat mouth off by telling them to apologize to Shanks and how stupid mountain bandits are.

"Shut up you damn squirt!," Higuma hissed, "So those pirates are having little kids handle their problems?"

"Shut up you turds!," I muttered quietly as I grabbed a pitcher of hot coffee from behind the bar.

"What?," baited Higuma, "I couldn't hear you sweetheart."

"I said," I slowly repeated as I poured the hot coffee on Higuma's pants, "FUCK OFF YOU JACKASSES!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!," howled Higuma as he grabbed me painfully on the neck of my shirt, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Painful, isn't it?." I smirked at him as he flung the door opened carrying me into the town.

Everyone in the bar was flabbergasted at what I had done since I never did anything like that before. It took Luffy about three seconds to snap back to reality and he charged off after us like a bull following the red cloth.

When Luffy got there, he took one look at Higuma's foot painfully pushing down on my back with my face digging into the ground and jumped at Higuma knocking him down. Unfortunately, Luffy never thinks things through otherwise he would have seen Higuma had two other people with him. Right before Luffy flew into Higuma, the guy beside Higuma flung out his arm and caught Luffy by the throat.

"Let Luffy go, you bastards!," I wheezed out while moving my leg up to hit Higuma in the back of the head, which only resulted in my leg being pinned down and my back hurting as Higuma twisted painfully around towards my leg.

"Hey, Pitz should we punish this brat by slicing up her leg or cutting off her toes one by one?," Higuma chuckled darkly, as he turned towards Pitz, then turning towards me with a dark look, "What do you find so amusing, Shorty!"

"Just… how stupid… that name is.," I wheezed out while laughing, unfortunately they didn't share the same sense of humor as I do.

"Hey, Boss let's do both.," suggested Pitz with a smirk taking out his own dagger.

"I was wondering why nobody greeted us at the port.," drawled Shanks, "What's the matter Luffy, I thought you bragged that your punches were strong as pistols?"

"You're still here?," exclaimed Higuma, "Leave now you pathetic cowards, or I might have to shoot you."

"Are you deaf?," the bandit who didn't have Luffy or me warned, as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shanks's head.

"Now that you drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it?," spoke Shanks softly, but even though he wasn't yelling he had an aura that made people listen to him.

"What the hell are you blabbering about?," bellowed Higuma with annoyance.

"I said weapons are for actions not threats.," Shanks stated.

The next thing happened so fast, I barely saw it. One minute, Roo was standing a few feet behind Shanks the next, he was standing beside the bandit and shot him in the head with one hand while he ate a chicken leg with the other. The bandits shouted profanities seeing their comrade lying on the ground in his own blood.

"Dirty? Don't make us laugh.," Benn smirked as he took a drag of his cigarette, "We never claimed to be saints or anything, after all we are pirates."

"Listen well, you can pour drinks on me, throw food at me, hell you can even spit on and I'll just laugh it off, BUT I DON'T CARE WHAT REASONS YOU HAVE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!," warned Shanks with one of his dark looks (he might be an easy going person, but don't let that fool you he's downright terrifying when someone pisses him off).

"WON"T FORGIVE US! HA!," raged Higuma, "We'll destroy you!"

"Let me take care of them .," Benn offered, as he pulled out his gun, "If you're going to challenge us you better have a fleet of marines to back you up."

I stared with newfound respect for Shanks and his crew as I saw Benn take down one bandit by putting his cigarette into the bandit's eyes then Benn used his long gun as a bat, sending the bandit flying. I glanced up at Higuma and almost had a huge laughing fit when I saw the look of utter disbelief as his men got taken down one after the other so effortlessly by pirates ON LAND.

"Wait, these brats messed with us first.," Higuma gulped, looking like a deer stuck in a headlight.

"Doesn't matter, after all didn't you brag about there being a bounty on your head.," grinned Shanks

"Looks like he just realized he angered the wrong people right Luffy?," I grinned looking over at Luffy

"Shut it twerps!," growled Higuma, as he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and jumped into a boat with us with him, "Nobody will look for you guys out here, I think I'll start by drowning the girl…"

Higuma stopped talking and turned to see a huge Sea King coming at us. Fortunately for us, Higuma's plan didn't work out because the Sea King decided that Higuma would make a great snack (not judging here…but that couldn't have been tasty). I suddenly curse being short for two reasons 1) I now have to attempt to keep Luffy above water since you know he ate that devil fruit 2) Thanks to the Sea King, he not only ate Higuma but at the boat as well, so now Luffy and I are stranded. On even worse news, the Sea King is back looking at us as if we were his dessert. Just as the Sea King was close enough to eat us, something came towards us and blocked it from eating us. That's when I notice the red in the water, when I glanced up Shanks was there glaring at the Sea King.

"Get lost," commanded Shanks with a dark look turning towards us when the thing left with its tail between its legs, "Ivy why are you crying?"

"Your arm Shanks!," I bawled as I hugged him, feeling the water lapping against Luffy and my backs.

"It's just an arm, its nothing to cry over." assured Shanks, as he swam towards the dock with us in his arms.

Shanks and his crew stayed for one week before setting off to sea again. Today was the day they were leaving, Luffy and I rushed down to the docks to see them off. As usual, Shanks and Luffy bickered until Luffy claimed he was going to get a pirate crew that surpassed Shanks. What made me gasp in surprise was when Shanks _willingly_ put his precious straw hat onto Luffy's head, telling him to give it back to him someday in good condition when Luffy became a strong pirate. Shanks then turned to me reaching into his bag pulling out a small silver dagger with a black rose on its hilt.

"Learn how to use this," Shanks grinned and winked to me, "Luffy's going to need all the protection he can get."

"When we see each other again I'm going to be stronger!" Luffy promised as Shanks was heading towards his ship.

"I'm going to be a pro at using the dagger!" I promised as I waved at Shanks. Soon the ship was just a spot in the ocean.

"Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with.," Benn mused, as he stood next to Shanks watching the village fade away.

"You can count on that!" laughed Shanks, "Especially, Ivy she'll be a spitfire."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 4: The She-Man, The Insane Relative, and The Many Failed Attempts At Murder

A week after Shanks and his crew left, was when a "tornado" by the name of Monkey D. Garp came destroying poor Makino's bar…well, more like the walls, the door, and…well you get the picture.

I was waiting tables as usual with the occasional stretchy torture when Luffy was harassing poor Shadow, when some loud noises were headed for the bar. The next thing I know, Luffy was hiding behind the bar when he heard those noises and Makino was sighing in desperation as I glanced towards Luffy in confusion the door came off its hinges as Garp stormed in.

"Hello, Makino.," boomed Garp with a loud voice as he glanced around the bar before seeing me standing with my mouth slightly ajar (it's one thing to see it on a computer screen, but it's a whole another story in real life) "Who do we have here?"

"My name's Ivy," I answered with narrowed eyes (hey, he didn't help Ace when he should have), "You're going to fix that door right?"

"She has spunk.," laughed Garp, "Have you seen my grandson, Ivy?"

"Nope, can't say that I have," I deadpanned, "You still never answered my question."

"That's too bad," teased Garp, "I guess I'll have to eat all this _meat_ I brought with me by myself."

 _Uh-Oh_ I thought

"MEEAATTT!," yelled Luffy jumping from behind the bar only to reel in horror as he was tricked.

I face palmed at Luffy's idiocy as Monkey D. Garp hit him with his Fist of Love (more like Fist of Child Abuse) and picked him up by his neck before turning to me and picking me up as well (not at all gentle might I add) by my ankles.

"Put us down you old fart.," fumed Luffy, as he utterly failed at getting away from Garp.

Luffy's comment made me snicker, unfortunately Garp had no quarrels with hitting a girl and I now know Ace's, Luffy's, and Sabo's pain when they get Garp's Fist of Love.

"Didn't anybody teach you to never hit a girl you damn geezer!," I cussed as I failed to bite his leg.

"Did anyone teach _you_ to respect your elders, young lady.," countered Garp, "Luffy, quit biting into trees!"

"Not until you let us go!," challenged Luffy, neck stretching as his mouth stayed clamped onto a tree.

"Not a chance!," objected Garp, "The three of you will become strong marines even if I have to beat it into you little snots!"

"Na-Uh!," boasted Luffy, "I'm going to be The King of The pirates!"

"Like hell I'm going to be a marine!" I added, "I'm going to be a pirate!"

"So you want some of your gramps's Fist of Love do ya!," boomed Garp, with large tick marks on his forehead as he knocked down the trees in the forest, "I had hoped leaving you in Foosha Village would make you stronger, since that didn't happen I'm bringing you to a place where the strong survive."

"Can't be worse than the other times.," stated Luffy, as Garp pounded on a door of a rundown shack.

"WHATT!," exploded a man…or woman with curly, bright orange hair, "G…Garp, what a surprise!"

"Save it Dadan," said Garp, "I need you to care of these two."

"Give us a break," wined Dadan, "Ace is already a lot to handle let alone two more."

"I'll give you two choices: either take care of my grandchildren or I can throw you guys in jail.," suggested Garp.

"Sometimes I think jail would be better than looking after Ace.," muttered Dogra.

"WAAIIITTT, THEY"RE YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!," yelled Dadan.

"Say Hi Luffy and Ivy.," ordered Garp, as he held us up by our necks.

"Yo.," waved Luffy.

"What's up.," I grinned.

"Now that that's settled…," began Garp as he set us down on the ground and I chased after Luffy who went after a butterfly.

"Yuck…spit!," howled Luffy, while wiping his cheek with a disgusted face, "Who did that."

I pointed to a boy who was the same age as me in this world. He was sitting on top of a huge, dead, boar with a metal pipe in his crossed arms. He had short, wavy, black hair and had grey eyes with freckles across his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a red tank and black shorts and black flat shoes. He was glaring at us with a look that had such hate and coldness that no young child should be wearing.

"Ace.," Garp cheerfully called, "Luffy, Ivy this is Ace. You guys are going to live with him and Dadan so get along."

As Garp walked away, I was going to surprise attack kick him in the back of the head. Ace stopped to turn towards me with raised eyes as I managed to make Garp stumble.

"You little brat!," rumbled Garp as he hit me on the head.

Not before I swung up onto a branch and attempted to hit him with my feet, unfortunately he grabbed my ankles and swung me into the ground. Hard.

"You are way too weak to beat me Shorty.," bragged Garp while calling over his shoulder as he walked away, "I'll be leaving now Dadan, I expect the next time I come back they're stronger."

At dinner, Dadan gave us a bowl of rice and a glass of water to which Luffy complained that he was still hungry. I quietly sat eating my bowl of rice, looking over at Ace to see him stop eating his huge meat every so often to glance at me with narrowed, confused glower, but then continue eating when he realized I noticed.

Knowing the first aid Luffy and I were going to need in the next few minutes, I cleaned my bowl and walked over to the first aid kit setting it inside my mint green shoulder bag alongside my rose dagger Shanks gave me.

"Hey, Midget what do you think you're doing with that first aid kit?," questioned Magra (who in my opinion looked like a large rooster)

I ignored him as I run after Luffy who was chasing after Ace shouting about wanting to be friends.

Boy, was I right about bringing along the first aid kit. I cannot count the number of times Ace had attempted (failed miserably) to murder us in the last two and a half months (over 100 times in about 50 different ways, but who's counting). It wasn't for the lack of trying though, it's just Luffy is one persistent bugger (where do these D. boys get their stubbornness from I wonder?). Even though, I have repeatedly explained to Luffy that Ace might not want to be our friend (I knew Ace would cave eventually…they all do when it comes to Luffy's annoying habit of being a pest) to which Luffy determinedly (more like stubbornly) announced we were going to be Ace's friend whether he liked it or not.

A week later, Luffy was still running after Ace when the Tiger Lord prowled out of the bushes towards Luffy. I knew Ace was watching behind the bushes and heard him mutter why Luffy didn't run away . Before the Tiger Lord could even think about seeing Luffy as a meal, I called out to Shadow to change into a falcon and lift Luffy away while I distracted the tiger.

"Hey there kitty.," I whispered, holding out my hand while slowly walking towards the tiger, "I'm not going to hurt you."

At first, it pulled back its ears looking at me with distrust, but relaxed when it found no threat in my eyes as I came up to it.

"That's a nice kitty.," I cooed, as it butted my outstretched hand with its head and purred when I started petting its back. What can I say, I have a gift with animals. Knowing the trouble Luffy attracted, I knew I had to leave.

"Bye kitty.," I softy spoke, "Don't give me that look, my little brother needs me, but I'll be back again sometime alright?"

The Lord Tiger rubbed against me with sad "Kitty Eyes", but knew it could trust me. When I got back to Dadan's, Luffy had scratches and cuts and was playing (I would call it animal abuse) with Shadow, but was otherwise alright.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5: The Boy in Blue, The First Encounter With Real Pirates, and The Boy Who Never Runs

Today marks the three months Luffy has been chasing Ace and the murder attempts Ace had tried on us. Over the last two months, Ace had tried kicking a tree down the hill, throwing us over a rope bridge into a ravine below (that took us a week to get back to the shack since Luffy can't tell right from left which made hungry wolves follow us after Luffy kept getting us lost), throwing rocks at us while climbing a mountain, sick poisonous snakes at us, jumping on crocodiles and sat comfortably on a rock watching us dodge the pissed off crocodiles (more like I needed to hit the crocodiles who had Luffy in their mouths with rocks), and let's not mention the oh so friendly swarm of bees Ace just oh so kindly decided to whack their beehive at us. Note the sarcasm. I was pretty pissed at Ace for that last attempt (bad experience with bees that made me strongly dislike them). After successfully catching up to Ace, Luffy and I are currently hiding behind some bushes listening to Ace talking to another person, that was until Luffy heard them talk about pirates and just _had to_ join the conversation.

 _Terrific!_ I thought cursing Luffy's stupidity

Upon hearing Ace say "If he's here, the other one isn't far away," I started backing out of the bushes towards Dadan's shack. However, Ace is really clever and was standing in front of me with a deadly smirk before hitting me on the head with his pipe. Which was the reason why I'm tied up to a tree next to the world's biggest moron with two boys standing in front of us menacingly.

"YOU BONEHEAD!," I shouted as I kicked Luffy on the head.

"Hey, be my friend,!" Luffy directed towards Sabo, completely ignoring me.

"No way!," denied Sabo, "Are these the two Ace?"

"Yeah.," affirmed Ace

"You talked about us, Ace?" cheered Luffy with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, about how you're a stupid moron and how he can at least protect himself.," the boy in a blue tail coat, blue shorts, a white scarf thing, and a black top hat with googles, retold us.

Either Luffy was ignorant or he just didn't realize he was being made fun of (probably the latter) as he just laughed.

"He does realize we were insulting him right?," inquired Sabo with incredulity, "Or is he really that stupid?"

"He really is that stupid.," answered Ace and I at the same time, which made us glare at each other.

"Okay…Ace what should we do with these two?," questioned Sabo as he pointed at me, "At least _he_ isn't dense."

"I'M A GIRL!," I raged, as I stretched my leg (as only a rubber person can do) kicking Ace in the nose with my foot.

"They know too much," stated Ace, as he whacked me on the head with his pipe as blood ran down his face, "We have to kill them."

"How did you do that?!," questioned Sabo with awe.

"You never told me you ate a devil fruit too, Ivy.," marveled Luffy with flashing stars in his eyes.

"That's because I didn't.," I intoned with a bored expression on my face, "I just am able to copy the power of any devil fruit and use it."

"DON'T BE AMAZED BY HER SABO!," fumed Ace as he whacked Sabo on the head, "We need to kill them."

Of course Luffy just had to make it easier for them by screaming not the river.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT YOU DUMBASS!," I shouted as I kicked him on the head again.

Before either of them could kill us, something sprung out from the woods latching onto Ace's right leg with its teeth.

"OOOWWW THIS THING JUST BITE ME!," Ace howled, as he shook Shadow off his leg and lifted her up by her neck, squirming in his hands, "Maybe we can eat it?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!," I growled, I knew it was Shadow even though she changed forms (she was a black ferret right now).

"Oh yeah, and what are _you_ going to do about it?," smirked Ace evilly, right in my face.

Lucky for him, two loud voices interrupted me before I could retort.

 _Bluejam pirates…damn it_ I thought bitterly as Ace and Sabo hide in the bushes nearby, while leaving me and Luffy tied to the tree.

"I heard voices over here Porchemy!," shouted a Bluejam pirate as they entered where Luffy and I were tied up.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!," hollered Luffy as the pirate that is with Porchemy held him up by his neck, "ACE HELP US!"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!," I yelled as I punched him on the head with my fist since I was being held upside down by Porchemy.

"What's this?," questioned Porchemy, "These brats know Ace?"

 _Please Luffy, for once in your life shut your mouth_ I prayed.

"Of course we do.," Luffy proudly boasted, "Ace is our friend…well he did just try to kill us now."

 _We screwed_ I thought.

"Is that right?," addressed Porchemy, "Then you know where they hid _our_ treasure right? I mean since you guys are _such_ good friends."

"What treasure…I certainly never seen it before…," lied Luffy (it was soo obvious considering he was whistling while never looking Porchemy in the face…he had never been a good liar…Huh maybe that's why he is always telling the truth?).

"What about you, Midget?" Porchemy questioned, turning towards me.

"In case your ears are filled with gunk, they just tried to kill us, so what makes you think, if they had any treasure, that they would show us where it was?," I lied with a bored face and bored tone in my voice, plus giving Porchemy half-lidded eyes.

I smirked to myself when I heard Sabo muttered she's good.

"Fine, you little twerps want to play that game, two can play that game." huffed Porchemy with little tick marks forming on his forehead as he led us to a shack in grey terminal.

"Are you feeling chatty now you little turds," panted Porchemy, he has been hitting us with these gloves for almost a whole day now.

"Go…to…hell…asshole!," I wheezed, through the blood running down my nose.

The minute Porchemy brought us to the shack, he tied us to a rope back to back and strung it from a ceiling, so he could take turns hitting us. I hoped if I could antagonize Porchemy enough he would leave Luffy alone, since Luffy ran out of tears hours ago as for me it takes a lot to make me cry, so I was a stone-cold wall, which I think pissed off Porchemy even more than what he already was.

"Tell me where Ace and Sabo hide our money and the pain can go away!," promised Porchemy.

I smirked as I spat blood on his cheek as my answer, Luffy mumbled something along the lines of not telling a jackass like you anything.

"That's it you brats are going to die!," raged Porchemy as he brought out a large sword and pointed it at us, "Last chance!"

Just before he swung it, a small blur launched itself towards Porchemy. I immediately knew it was Shadow, only this time she was a little red fox pup. I looked up when I heard a yelp to see Shadow being flung into the wall by Porchemy.

"LEAVE SHADOW ALONE!," I seethed as Porchemy glanced at me then started picking her up by the neck viciously with a demented smirk.

"I would suggest you tell me where Ace and Sabo hide the money if you don't want your _pet_ hurt.," sneered Porchemy as he held the blade of the sword to Shadow's throat.

"I would let Shadow go if I were you.," I threatened with a low voice with my red bangs darkening my eyes as a dark aura surrounded me. Even Luffy shivered, which rarely ever happens (it's like he's immune to fear).

"Or what?," mocked Porchemy, as he pressed the sword tighter against Shadow's neck.

"Umm….Porchemy maybe...you should stop…," one of the Bluejam pirates suggested.

"Huh? Why it's not like she ca…what the hell?!," Porchemy broke off when he glanced at me.

I had my eyes cast downwards following the tiny drops of blood from the slight cut Shadow got when Porchemy tightened the blade. I felt this unknown power inside of me while boiling in rage seeing Porchemy hurt Shadow.

"I warned you didn't I?," I stated expressionless, while moving slowly towards Porchemy, "You really should've listened to your friend over there."

"W-w-wait… we're sorry.," stuttered Porchemy as he backed against the wall with the other pirates.

"I NEVER FORGIVE THOSE WHO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS OR ANY ANIMALS.," I hissed as I raised my hand up to the ceiling chanting the words that sounded right, "DRAGON BLADE!"

I watched in amazement as a bright golden light, lite up the shack for a few seconds and when it left, floating in midair was a bright green, short sword with a dragon etched into it and dragon wings for the handle.

"IF I EVER SEE YOUR PATHETIC FACES AROUND HERE AGAIN...," I barely finished my threat when Porchemy and the pirates were out the door with their tails between their legs, my sword became a bright green necklace in a design of a dragon.

"Remind me never to piss Ivy off.," called Sabo from the window as Ace and Luffy nodded in agreement, apparently when Ace and Sabo realized Luffy and I never told Porchemy where the money was, they gallantly rushed to our rescue only to stand underneath the window gawking at a "Murderous Ivy".

"I wasn't that terrifying was I?," I asked in bafflement as I looked at Shadow's wounds.

"Vines, even the devil himself would have been shaking in his boots.," chuckled Shadow, "Stop smothering me, I'm fine."

"I agree with her….WAIT YOU CAN TALK?!," all three boys comically shouted.

"Duh, what, did you actually think I was a real animal?" said Shadow like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys meet Shadow, my best friend, and my black wolf pup, she can change into different animals.," I introduced as we started walking back to Dadan's, "And before you ask Luffy, no she can't change into mythical beast like dragons and such, I asked."

"Aww, well its still cool though.," pouted Luffy as he had stars in his eyes through his tears of pain.

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING!," raged Ace as he whacked Luffy on the head with his pipe, "You don't see Ivy crying and she's a _girl_ …oops."

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL, HUH!" I roared as I went over and whacked Ace with my fist, which resulted in Ace and I shoving each other to the ground.

"Ace is getting beaten up by a girl.," sang Luffy as I sat on Ace's back pulling his legs and arms painfully as far as I could.

"Not only that…but a… _short girl_ …HAHAHAHA!," choked Sabo between laughs with tears running down his face.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!," roared Ace, "OWWWW."

Pretty soon Sabo and Luffy were rolling on the ground howling with gigantic fits of laughter and streams of tears running down their faces.

"Care to take back what you said?," I smirked down at Ace still sitting on his back, pulling his arms.

"Yes.," yelped Ace, "There's no way you're a girl…OWWWWWW."

"Did you say you wanted me to pull your arms back farther? Alright I can do that.," I laughed darkly as I pulled his arms even further, then getting off of him, "It's getting dark we should be getting back."

 _You like him_ Shadow teased me as she communicated with me by our minds.

 _I do not_ I denied as we walked upstairs of Dadan's shack and went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 6: The Oath, The Treehouse, and The Training

I woke up to a burning pain below my hip this morning. I tried to get up, but a foot hit my nose when I tried (correction: Luffy's foot hit me on the nose). Since Dadan didn't give us each our own beds, the four of us had to share two small cots (Ace vehemently refused to share one with Luffy and me). Ace made sure his and Sabo's cot was pulled against the wall halfway down from where Luffy and my cot was against the wall (this is progress: he used to have his cot pushed against the wall on the other side of the room as far away from us as he could possibly move the cot so yah J). Lucky for Ace, he picked the right person to sleep next to him, don't get me wrong I love Luffy to death, but he is not someone you want to have to share a bed with. For example, Luffy kicked my leg, arm, and stomach during the night, plus he somehow managed to roll to the end of the cot so his head was at the foot end and his feet were where his head should be. Then he rolled his bottom half of his body on top of so I had his butt on my stomach and now his feet are kicking me in the face. In addition, he somehow unconsciously used his rubber powers while he was sleeping so his head is next to my ear, which wouldn't bother me if I didn't have a freaking ship horn blaring into my ear every few seconds. I was about ready to kick Luffy off of me, when he _finally_ rolled away from me muttering meat in his sleep.

I rolled my eyes at his antics as I walked downstairs to the bathroom, but almost burst out laughing when I glanced at Ace. He somehow managed to shove his toes up Sabo's nose (he was sleeping exactly the same way as Luffy…minus the toes up the nose part and head stretching part…don't ask me how, but they did manage it somehow), while whacking poor Sabo in the chest (hard enough to make Sabo wheeze as if he was out of breath) with his fist every few seconds muttering something on the lines of I'm…not…bastards (yup, still swears even in his sleep I sweatdropped) and his mouth hanging open, snoring almost as loud as Luffy if that's even possible.

 _How are those two not brothers?_ I thought humorously as I glanced at both Ace and Luffy before walking down the steps to the bathroom.

Once I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, I pulled up my black tank top and saw what was causing me that sharp pain. Right below the words RUBBER was another tattoo only this time it was FIRE and it went a little past my hip, almost to the top of my thigh. As I bent down to pet Shadow (it still weird thinking she's not a human) I noticed another charm dangling off the bracelet on my ankle. It was on a hook next to the outstretched arm, this time the charm was a red and yellow flame. When I looked closer, the charm was hallowed out to make it look like its actually burning when it moves.

 _Even though it's a cool charm, I really don't like the idea of having tattoos_ I thought then sighed as I realized I needed to make breakfast.

After cooking scrambled eggs (which was eggs I found from bird nests), cooked bacon (crocodile meat from yesterday's hunt that the boy's caught), and some berries I found for myself (give me chicken meat or fish meat and I'll eat it, but I draw the line at crocodile, tiger, deer, and any other meat because I can't…I just can't), I figured the boys would be up in

 _3…2…1…bingo_ I grinned to myself hearing loud bangs and crashes coming from upstairs.

"NO FAIR ACE!," pouted Luffy as he and Ace came veering around the corner like race car drivers with Sabo walking leisurely behind, "YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"You snooze you lose," smirked Ace as he got to the table first whacking Luffy on the head, "Besides its your own fault moron."

"Sabo, here's your food.," I smiled sweetly holding a plate out at Sabo, who was sitting quietly at the table.

"WHY DOES SABO GET HIS FOOD FIRST?!" questioned the two dingbats with bared teeth, pointing at Sabo.

"Because," I started slowly then yelling with bared teeth while I whacked both of them on the head, "HE WASN"T RUNNING DOWN THE HALL UNLIKE YOU TWO IGNORAMUSES!"

Sabo had choked on his own food from trying not to laugh since he knew exactly what that word meant, which had earned him two death glares from said dingbats.

"Jeez, why can't you two be like Sabo," I complained with a sigh as I started eating my bowl of berries, "At least he's a gentleman with manners…"

"You were saying?" smirked Ace with his face full of food as he looked at me with an "I was right look", seeing the disgusted look on my face as I watched the three boys eat like savages.

Know how I just said Sabo was a gentleman and had manners? Well I take that back. Sure, he does have manners and is a gentleman (the two stodges could learn from him), but what I failed to remember was having manners and being a gentleman does not apply when you eat. Luffy was stretching his hand to take food off Ace's plate even though he had a piece of meat in his mouth and a stick of meat in his other hand that wasn't snatching food off plates. Ace was stuffing his face with meat and slapping Luffy's hand away everytime he came near his plates. Both of them were tearing their meat to shreds with pieces of meat going everywhere (including a couple of times landing in my hair and cheek). In addition, they were eating a new piece of meat every 5 seconds and once even a fork went flying onto Sabo's hat. You would think since Sabo was from a noble family, he would at least have some table manners, but _noo_ when it came to eating all bets were off. He was almost as bad as Dumb and Dumber over there. Just like Ace and Luffy, he had a piece of meat in his mouth and in his hands with silverware and meat flying all over the place. He also had some jelly stuck on his chin.

 _Hold up…I never put jelly out this morning…so how did…_ I thought suspiciously through narrowed eyes. That's when it came to me as I glanced down at me berry bowl, noticing how smaller it had gotten.

"Hey, Sabo," I called dangerously with a sugary sweet voice as I picked up my butter knife and pierced it through the table right next to Sabo's hand (I would never hurt anyone ) "DON"T EVER TOUCH MY FOOD AGAIN!"

Sabo and Ace stared at me with gaped mouths and Luffy took the chance to eat Ace's food off his plate.

"Uh Ace, Luffy's eating your food." I smiled sweetly as I put my chin on my hands with my elbow resting on the table.

"TRAITOR!" accused Luffy while pointing at me as he started running away.

"YOU BRAT!" fumed Ace while running after Luffy around the table, "GET BACK HERE!"

A few seconds later, I started getting huge tick marks on my forehead because Ace had _brilliantly_ decided to push Luffy on top of the table, pinning him in a headlock while giving him a noogie, all the while spilling the food everywhere.

"Guys…" I began trying to be heard over Ace and Luffy yelling at each other, but being completely ignored which made the tick marks grow bigger.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY FOOD!" Ace chuckled darkly, while giving Luffy a harder noogie.

"Umm, guys…ha…ha…I really think you stop now…ha…ha.," voiced Sabo with concern at seeing the dark aura flowing out of me.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!," I hollered as I bashed their heads together and tossed them on the ground rather harshly, "Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am," dejectedly called the two numbskulls holding their heads in pain as huge lumps formed as the three boys walked behind me as we head towards our "training" spot.

"I think she broke my skull opened.," whined Luffy as he walked in the middle of Ace and Sabo while I was a little ways ahead of them.

"Shut up!," hissed Ace with a whisper as he whacked Luffy on the head, "She can hear you, you baka!"

"I tried to warn you guys.," reprimanded Sabo in a hush voice.

"Stop chatting and get a move on!," I ordered as we neared the spot as Shadow was lying on my shoulders as a white fennec fox (Authors Note: small foxes with gigantic ears: Most adorable things ever…Sanji's eye heart mode activated), "I want to get fighting."

"By the way Shadow, I love this animal form!" I squealed with hearts in my eyes, "Stay in this adorable form forever!"

The three boys sweatdropped at how easy it was to find something that calms me down.

"Ummm…yeah…," stammered wearily Shadow, eyeing me with concern (not for me, for herself, when there is animal that I think is adorable I will constantly hug them) as she scampered over to the boys.

"How did you do that?," whispered Ace in amazement.

"Can you stay like this forever…in case she goes in her "rage mode"?," asked Luffy seriously.

"Is she always like that?," asked Sabo in a hushed voice.

"Nothing really, she has always been like that when it comes to adorable animals.," softly answered Shadow as they bent their heads together to listen, "Not a chance, you guys are on your own when it comes to her "rage" mode."

"Alright we're here guys," I called over to them, "Let's fight!"

"Wait guys, before we start I wanna ask you something." Ace spoke so softly, but with such seriousness, we had to lean our heads closer to him to actually hear him, "The other day, why didn't you tell Bluejam where the money was?"

"Because if we did, you wouldn't be our friend." stated Luffy, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING I DID TO THE BOTH OF YOU WHY DO YOU STILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!?" shouted Ace.

"BECAUSE IVY AND I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE!" stated Luffy, "IT'S WORSE BEING ALONE THAN BEING HURT!"

"Don't you have families that care for you?" questioned Ace.

"My father left my mother before I was even born and my mom did the best she could, but it had always been hard on her." I scoffed, while leaning against a tree.

"The only person I have is my gramps." answered Luffy.

"So you're guys are happy when I'm around?," asked Ace with narrowed eyes, "And when I'm not, you miss me?"

He glanced up at us as we nodded our heads in agreement.

"Let me ask you two another question then.," intoned Ace with his head down and face covered by shadows, his hair falling in his face, "Do…do you think I should have been born?"

WHACK

I had walked up to Ace and punched him on the head.

"WHY YOU…," snarled Ace, as he was getting ready to punch me back.

"WHOEVER SAYS YOU SHOULD NEVER BEEN BORN," I interrupted while putting my forehead against his and smiling at him, "Never knew who your father was and only heard what the marines wanted them to hear, so yes Ace I do think you belong with us."

"Ahem…our fights.," coughed Sabo, shaking us out of our moment.

"Right…ahaha…," we yelp nervously as we sprung away from each other.

"First up: Ace VS Luffy!" announced Sabo standing by the scoreboard with our names on it, "This round goes to Ace!"

"That fight was so pathetic it was embarrassing!" I moaned as I covered my face with my hands to hide my laughter only to fail and smack the ground with my fist at seeing Ace's annoyed face.

The fight barely lasted 5 _seconds_ and Ace only won because Luffy smacked _himself_ in the face with his _hand_. Not joking…at all. He literally smacked himself in the face with his hand when attempting to hit Ace with his hand, here's what happened: Luffy used his gum gum power to stretch his arm towards Ace, however his hand hit the tree…waaaaayyyy in the back _behind_ Ace and when his arm snapped back, it hit the tree above Luffy making it punch him in the face.

"Next Up: Sabo VS Ivy!," announced Ace as he replaced Sabo as the score keeper with Luffy panting sitting next to Ace as he watches our fight with eagerness.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl, Sabo!" I challenged with a huge smirk on my face, as I stood in my fighting stance with my fists raised.

"You would beat me up a lot worse if I did," stated Sabo with a grin, "Ladies first."

"You bet your ass I would," I agreed as I rushed towards him swinging my fist towards his face which he blocked, "And such a gentleman."

"Thank you for the compliment." grinned Sabo, as he took a swing at me.

I dodged his block with ease as I jumped up and caught the nearest tree branch swinging myself around it, landing on the ground next to Sabo in a crouch as I lifted my legs off the ground smacking them into Sabo to make him fall and landing a punch to his chin as I came up. This lasted for about ten minutes.

"Victor: Ivy!" declared Ace as he wrote the score on the board.

"Nice job, Sabo!" I smiled as we clasped our hands together for a good fight.

"You too Ivy," Sabo nodded as I walked back to fight against Ace, "Next: Ace VS Ivy!"

"Don't go crying that I hurt you after I beat you!" Ace smirked as he stood in his fighting stance, and then started rushing towards me with his fists raised.

"Quite dreaming, Freckles!" I taunted as I blocked his punch and lifted my knee to kick him in the stomach, however he blocked that by jumping in the air, landing on his hands swinging his legs towards me then doing a back handspring landing on his feet before charging at me with his fist swinging.

This fight lasted for about 30 minutes, and it was only by Sabo declaring it a draw. The other times Sabo won a few against Ace and me, I won a few against Sabo and Ace, and Ace in turn won a few against me. The thing that never changed though was that everyone won against Luffy.

It was midafternoon by the time we were laying on the ground panting next to each other laughing. Suddenly, Ace had a mischievous smirk on his face as he ran off telling us he'll be back.

When he came back carrying 3 small cups and a big bottle of alcohol, I had a fire started with ten fish cooking on sticks.

"Guys, let's make a promise.," Sabo suggested with a hint of sadness, walking towards the edge of the cliff, "A promise to set sail on the seas, so no one can take away our freedom!"

"True that." Ace approved, while setting the cups and the bottle down on the stump and walking over to him with me and Luffy on either side of him.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME MUCH STRONGER SO I CAN BECOME A PIRATE!," promised Sabo as he shouted as loud as he could towards the ocean, "SOMEDAY I'll WRITE A BOOK ABOUT THE MANY THINGS I ENCOUNTERED!"

"I'M GOING TO BE A PIRATE, ONE THAT EVERYONE WILL KNOW NOT BY MY PARENTS BUT BY THE NAME THAT I MADE FOR MYSELF ON MY OWN!" promised Ace as he started walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" promised Luffy as he approached the edge of the cliff.

Then they each looked at me with expected eyes, after Ace yelled at Luffy for being a moron and Sabo laughing telling him he is one crazy person.

"I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD!" I promised as I also walked to the edge of the cliff, "I'LL TAKE PICTURES OF MY JOURNEY AND ALONG THE WAY I'LL TRAIN TO MASTER THE DAGGER!"

"Did you steal Dadan's booze, Ace?" inquired Sabo with a raised eyebrow (damn! Everyone else can do that, but me) (***AN: this is a true fact, I am not able to raise an eyebrow***), "What's with the cups?"

"Did you know, if you exchange cups of sake you immediately become brothers?," asked Ace, opening the bottle and pouring the sake into the tiny cups, "So even if we're far apart from each other, the bond we share can never be broken."

"Really? Cool…," exclaimed Luffy with stars in his eyes, but pouted once he realized something, "But Ace, you only brought 3 cups, what about Ivy?"

"Ivy is a _girl,_ Luffy." Sabo spoke slowly for Luffy to understand.

"So?" Luffy intoned expressionless with his pinky up his nose.

"SO?!," exclaimed Ace peeved, as he whack Luffy on the head with his fist, "SHE CAN'T BE A _BROTHER_ , YOU BAKA!"

"Its ok Luffy.," I explained with a smile as I leaned against a tree watching them, "I know I'm your guys' sister, I don't need some ritual to tell me that." 

"If you're sure Ivy." worried Luffy.

"I'm sure," I assured with a smile watching them clink their glasses together, "Now go and become brothers."

Makino made a surprised visit in the late afternoon when we got back to the shack. After giving us all new clothes, Makino insisted that she stay to make dinner for us. We even brought out the good table, chairs, silverware, the whole works. The boys were stuffing their faces as usual and talking about pirate stuff with an occasional retort from me, when Ace, Luffy, and I stopped eating as our faces started turning white because of the presence we all felt. Sabo looked at us, then to his astonishment found the bandits in the same sorry state as us. The only one who wasn't affected was Makino (bless her soul).

"Did I hear my grandchildren talking about pirates?!," boomed Garp, as he crashed through the wall, "Aren't there supposed to be four of you, where's the fourth?"

"Oh, you mean Ivy? She should be…HEY NO FAIR!" Ace and Luffy hollered as they saw me rushing out the door towards the woods, faster than a cheetah.

I took the chance given to me when everyone was too shocked to move from Garp's destructive entrance (once again not using the door, can he not see the door or what?) to bolt out of there before Garp noticed I was there.

"SORRY, EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES WHEN GRAMPS IS INVOLVED!," I called over my shoulder as I zoomed out the door, "I'LL PRAY YOU HAVE A QUICK AND PAINLESS DEATH!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!," Ace and Luffy yelled at the same time as they dashed like mad to catch up to me, "YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO BE SAFE!"

Poor Sabo was still sitting at the table, frozen speechless at what just happened not noticing the dark smirk coming from Garp.

Sabo has no idea why we're scared shitless of a tall man when we faced far more dangerous foes on a daily basis than an old geezer.

 _You poor sap_ I thought sadly, already picturing Sabo's demise.

Later on that night, Sabo was pissed that we left him behind, not that we fared much better. Sacrificing Sabo gave us about 5 minutes before Garp found us (it was a noble cause) and gave us his Fist of Love.

The next day, we decided to move out of Dadan's after Garp's _loving_ family _bonding_ time. We insisted we were going to die if we don't (have you ever been hit by Fist Of Love? No, no you have not, so shut it).

Anyways, we found stuff that we could use to build our new home (really it was a treehouse, but we were kids so who cares) at grey terminal and brought it deeper into the woods where Garp could never find us (we hope it would give us at least a 5 minute head start, we originally wanted 10 minute, but we figured that was pushing it) towards the highest tree in the forest. The thing I never realized was that Ace was a great artist (though coming from the person who can't even draw a straight line…) granted it was only our initials on a black flag, but still. The flag had the A in orange, I in lime green, the S in bright blue, the L in bright red and an S in purple.

"Something's missing." Ace commented, while looking up at the fort with narrowed eyes.

"Don't all fortresses have traps? That could be what's missing." I hinted with a calculating look up at the treehouse.

"That's it!," exclaimed Ace as he smacked his fist into his palm, "You're a genius, Ivy!"

"I'm…not really…though," I blushed glancing at Ace's feet before lifting my head, and narrowed my eyes at seeing a smirk spread across Sabo's face, "Sabo come here."

"I'm good…," Sabo gulped at seeing my face and realizing the terror he brought on himself.

"I _insist_ you come over here.," I smiled one of my sugary sweet smiles, "Or _I_ could just come over to you?"

"Coming!," squeaked Sabo rushing over to me.

"What do you think Sabo did to Ivy?" Luffy questioned innocently to Ace.

"No clue," muttered Ace as they hurried towards grey terminal, not wanting to bring Ivy's wrath towards them, "Just be glad it wasn't us this time."

They shivered as they could clearly picture what happens to someone who pisses Ivy off (not a lot can make her angry, but when she is you better hope you're _not_ on the receiving end).

Both boys raised their eyebrows at Sabo's appearance when the other two walked towards them. Clearly, Sabo had received some sort of wrath from the mud all over his clothes and Ivy clearly made Sab put his hat on his head after putting mud inside of it since it was dripping down his face. After they had grabbed the stuff they needed and built the traps, they headed for bed. None of them noticed a certain orange haired she-man climb up the rope ladder watching with a smile of relief as she went back towards her shack.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 7: The Tiger Lord, The Ramen Shop, and The Truth

I woke up to the sounds of yelling coming from outside of the treehouse (which is one thing you never do: wake me up before I want to get up) and got up, (Shadow was curled into my side in her small black wolf pup form, although she is starting to get bigger, but she got up when I moved the covers off of me), going down the ladder with a pissed off aura surrounding me (it was only 5 in the morning) and my aura only darkened upon seeing the boys in a fighting stance in front of the Tiger Lord.

"LEAVE THE TIGER ALONE, YOU MORONS!," I reamed, sending a flying-side-kick at the three boys, and landing with my arms out protectively as I stood in front of the Tiger, "AND DON'T BE SO LOUD IN THE MORNING!"

"IVY!, WE WANTED TO SEE WHICH ONE OF US IS STRONGER, SO WE DECIDED TO TAKE ON THE TIGER LORD!," complained Luffy as he shrieked in my face, "AND YOU RUINED IT!"

"TOO BAD!," I smirked with an evil look on my face, as I hammer-fisted Luffy on the head, "DON'T ATTACK ANIMALS, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Luffy, if we're measuring which one of us is stronger by who can take down the Tiger Lord…," began Ace with a annoyed look on his face as he remembered how I easily got the Tiger Lord to submit to me, "Then its Ivy, after all she did manage to tame the Tiger Lord."

"NO WAY!," Sabo astounded with wide disbelieving eyes, "SHE TAMED THE _TIGER LORD_?!"

"Hi, there again," I cooed, scratching the Tiger Lord underneath its chin as it bent down towards me purring, "Were you looking for me?"

"SOO COOL!," shrilled Luffy as he dashed over to the Tiger Lord, who immediately bite him when he reached his hand out, "I WANT TO PET HIM TOO!"

Sabo and Ace (reluctantly after Sabo tried to pet the tiger) went over to pet the Tiger Lord, only to get a mouthful of teeth clamped onto them.

"WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE IT LIKES!?" accused the three blockheads as they bared their teeth at me, pointing at me, who was on the ground scratching the Tiger's belly and climbing onto its back as it purred, it threw a smirk at the three boys (which only made them angrier)

"BECAUSE I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T SEE IT AS MY NEXT MEAL, YOU BAKAS!," I smirked while continuing to give the Tiger Lord belly rubs, and scratches as I climbed up its back, "Isn't that right?"

"Speaking of food…," began Sabo with a thoughtful expression, "We should probably catch breakfast right?"

"True," Ace insinuated with a sly smirk, "Let's catch 2 crocodiles, because I have an idea for lunch."

Sabo, Luffy, and I looked at each other and shrugged, following Ace as he lead us to the river, wondering what Ace's _plan_ was.

After eating the first crocodile (Ace sending Luffy into a tree when he attempted to eat the 2nd crocodile), we sparred for a couple of hours and suddenly it became lunch time. Ace had found a long black jacket and demanded all of us to put it on as we climbed onto each other's shoulders (me, Luffy, Sabo, with Ace on the bottom) and walked into Goa Kingdom with the second crocodile dragging behind us. We stopped at a trading post, exchanging the crocodile for money.

"Ace, where are we going exactly?," I whispered down at Ace, "We are we even here?"

"I know a great restaurant that serves the most amazing ramen noodles." Ace smirked as he walked carrying all of us on his shoulders with ease (we are all monsters…need I say more?)

"I'm not even going to ask…," I chuckled under my breath, shaking my head with amusement, "Sabo, take out your _I.D_."

"How do…," Sabo inquired with panic looking up at me, while the other boys look at us in confusion.

"Doesn't matter," I dismissed, waving my hand in a backwards fashion, "Just be ready to take it out."

I'm sorry, but we don't serve your kind here," sneered the manager upon seeing the "man" (AKA: Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and me) entering the restaurant, and Sabo handed his family's noble crest up to me.

"I _believe_ we will be taking the private room upstairs." I nasally imitated a noble as I pulled out the noble crest badge (with snickers coming from Ace, Sabo, and Luffy) and holding out the badge in front of the manager.

"R-r-right away, Sir!," sheepishly scrambled the manager, as he led us upstairs to the room, "I didn't realize…"

"YOU BETTER NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER WORK ANYWHERE EVER AGAIN," I sneered as "I" walked into the room, "I would like four bowls of ramen in your largest size that you have. AND MAKE IT SNAPPY WILL YOU!"

"R-RIGHT AWAY, SIR!," panicked the manager, rushing out of the room like a bat out of hell, "COOK, START MAKING FOUR BOWLS OF RAMEN IN OUR SUPER DELUXE SIZE!"

"That was amazing, Ivy," approved Sabo with a nod, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Yeah, you totally acted like a stuck up noble," agreed Ace, unaware that Sabo had stiffened for a few seconds after Ace had said that, while Luffy was busy picking his nose not really interested in the conversation, "It was impressive."

"I guess I'm a good actor? Ha…ha," I chuckled nervously and sighing in relief when our food came, "Oh look, our food's here."

After that, we had almost the whole table filled with ramen bowls and it looked like we were going to get away with our little act. That was until Luffy decided to stretch his arm to grab another bowl of ramen we order out of the poor waitress's hand.

"WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED!," grinned Ace, getting up from his chair, heading towards the window, before jumping out of it, breaking the glass in the process, "RUN FOR IT!"

The three of us followed suit after Ace, laughing as we ran away from the manager.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT!" Ace realized, skidding to a halt, turning towards the manager, and pulling us along side of him, bowing towards the manager and cook as they halted to a stop in surprise.

"THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" all four of us thanked, bowing before turning back and running with laughter, not before screeching to a grinding halt upon hear someone yell Sabo's name.

"Sabo, do you know him?" Ace questioned Sabo with raised eyebrows, as we headed back to the treehouse with the Lord Tiger wagging its tail upon seeing me (I had asked Lord Tiger to guard our treehouse and tell us if Garp starts coming).

"Spill it." commanded Ace and Luffy with shadows across their faces as they interrogated Sabo. (I already knew the story so I was playing with the Tiger Lord and Shadow, believe it or not, the Tiger Lord and Shadow became fast friends while we were gone.)

"TELL US WHO THAT GUY WAS SABO!," Ace and Luffy demanded as they started choking poor Sabo, "BEFORE WE HURT YOU!"

"FINE… I'LL… TELL… YOU…!," wheezed Sabo, trying to get air from being chocked by Ace and Luffy, "JUST STOP CHOCKING ME!"

"We're waiting." Ace and Luffy said in perfect sync, while crossing their arms (also in perfect sync).

"THE SON OF A NOBLE!," synchronized the two dunces, "Who is?"

"I AM!" peeved Sabo, as large tick marks were forming on his forehead.

"So?" intoned the two bakas, while sticking their pinkies up their noses in unison, clearly they didn't care whether Sabo was a noble or not.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN ASK!," hissed Sabo baring his teeth at the two screwballs, "I'm not an orphan, nor was I born in grey terminal, I have _parents_ that are alive. That man just now was my father. But my parents are as good as dead to me. All they ever cared about was having an heir that could protect their family's image, they never cared about me. They always told me never to go near Grey Terminal, they despised and scorned the trash heap, but I would take Gray Terminal over where those stupid bastards live any day."

"DON'T THINK WE'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, IVY!," the two boys shouted as they started walking over to me with Sabo close behind, "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN BEFORE IT DOES?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was psychic?" I hoped nervously.

"NO!" objected the three boys baring their teeth at me.

"Well there goes that idea out the window," I sighed before looking up at them, "Fine, but you might not believe me if I told you…"

"TRY US!" jeered the three guys with tick marks on their foreheads.

"I came from another world different from this one," I began, not looking at them, "In that world, this world isn't real, and it's an anime…"

"Wait what's a…anime?" Ace said slowly, not used to saying that word.

"Think of it as many pictures that someone draws and puts it together, kinda like a book, then they have someone look at it to decide if it gets printed," I explained as simply as I could, "Only in this case, it gets put on a TV, which is like a big box that shows people or anime through a glass screen."

After they still looked confused, I tried finding some other explanation to help them understand what a TV was.

"You guys know about the video transponder snail right?," I asked and smiled at seeing them nod their heads yes, "A TV is like that."

"Ohhh…," they understood, as they pounded their palms with their fists, "THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN HOW YOU KNOW THINGS BEFORE THEY EVEN HAPPEN!"

"I watched this anime that had you guys in it, so I know pretty much everything about you guys and what each of your futures look like," I replied with a sad look on my face as I remembered the thing I want to stop from happening, "Even the tragic event that will happen in the future…"

"Oh? And what's that?," smirked Ace as he still didn't believe me, "Maybe if you tell us then we might believe you."

"I can't because it may change the story then," I muttered my hair hiding my face as shadows start darkening my face, "What I can tell you though is, it will break Luffy's confidence and leave a scar on his heart."

"It's getting late, we should go to bed now." coughed Sabo trying to change the topic.

"Sabo's right, I'm beat," I yawned heading towards the treehouse and having Shadow and Luffy come snuggle up to me a few minutes later with Ace and Sabo close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 8: The Choice, The Fire, and The Tragedy

"LET SABO GO, YOU BASTARDS!" ordered Ace, Luffy, and I from where we were being held back by the Bluejam pirates.

Here's what happened: we were woken up during the night by a violent storm and when we got up our treehouse needed fixing, so we went to Grey Terminal to find stuff we could fix the treehouse with. Only to be surrounded by Bluejam Pirates one minute later, which was why we were being held back by Bluejam Pirates as Sabo's dad came to bring him back home five minutes later.

"Let him go?," repeated Sabo's dad, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT WHEN IT'S THE CHILD'S DUTY TO OBEY THEIR PARENTS WITHOUT QUESTION!"

"BLOOD DOESN'T ALWAYS MEAN FAMILY, YOU ASSHOLE!," I retorted as I jabbed my elbow into the pirate holding me, and started running towards Sabo's dad unclasping my green dragon necklace, "DRAGON BLADE!"

"I thought everyone from the Danico clan was wiped out all those years ago," mumbled Sabo's dad with puzzlement, before turning towards the Bluejam pirates with a gleam in his eyes, "Bring the girl as well."

"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU BASTARD!" I fumed as I rushed towards Sabo's dad with my green short sword only to have someone hit me on the back of the neck, knocking me out.

"IVY! DAMN YOU! ," Ace fumed thrashing to get away as he saw me being dragged off with Sabo, "LET IVY AND SABO GO!"

 _Hi little sis_ smirked a voice that I haven't heard ever since that day.

 _Jay? Is that you? Oh, I must be in heaven then_ I thought sadly

 _You're not in heaven, Vi,_ my brother said coming towards me in my dream? I think I'm dreaming.

 _Then how are you here when you're supposed to be dead_ I countered, not wanting to get my hopes up.

 _Yeah, funny story, I didn't actually die. I was brought here and learned something very interesting_ my brother grinned sheepishly.

 _You're…you mean…you're not dead?_ I stuttered while flying to my brother weeping with happiness.

 _Nope, and you're never going to guess what I learned_ Jason, boasted puffing out his chest.

 _What did you learn Jay?_ I rolled my eyes with a smile

 _I learned our family is actually from One Piece…_ my brother began

 _That's a good one Jay, one of your best ones yet… You can't be serious!_ I laughed only to frown at him

 _It's true though, I met dad and I know the reason why he left mom! He's a dragon that's half man who fell in love with mom (a human). They figured it would be dangerous for us to live here, so they found a way to the "human" world to live there, only there was something wrong back at our clan, so dad had to leave, but he promised to come back and get us as soon as he could. When I was brought into this world, I met dad who explained everything to me. Unfortunately, some people came and wiped out everyone in our Danico clan when I went back to see dad again._

 _That's horrible! Why and who did that?_ I questioned with horror

 _It was the marines! They did it because they thought that we were a threat to the world, but that's a bunch of bullshit! Our clan was the most peaceful people you could ever meet,_ my brother sneered in rage

 _The marines! Why am I not surprised_ I thought bitterly

 _Dad also told me to pass along a message for you before he died: Tell Ivy that she needs to find all of the dragon swords scattered throughout the One Piece world…whatever that means_ my brother recited with confusion

 _That's weird_ I commented, thinking what my dad meant by that

 _I got to go Vi, I'm only communicating with you in your sleep, but I promise we will meet again, stay safe little sis!_ waved my brother as he disappeared from my dreams

"IVY WAKE UP!," shouted Sabo in concern as he shook my shoulders, "WE NEED TO WARN ACE AND LUFFY!"

"Hey Sabo," I yawned groggily sitting up turning towards Sabo, "What's up?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!," screeched Sabo, grabbing my wrist running out of his bedroom window, "THE NOBLES IN THIS DISGUSTING TOWN ARE PLANNING TO SET GREY TERMINAL ON FIRE TO GET RID OF THE _TRASH_!"

"BUT ACE AND LUFFY ARE THERE!," I panicked running faster with new determination, "DON'T THEY CARE THAT THERE'S PEOPLE LIVING THERE?!"

"THAT'S WHY I SAID WE NEED TO HURRY TO ACE AND LUFFY TO WARN THEM!," raged Sabo as a dark look came over his face, "AND THEY COULD CARE LESS ABOUT KILLING HUMAN LIVES!"

"THOSE DOUCHBAGS!," I fumed with boiled rage, as we neared the wall some officers in has-man suits spotted us and caught Sabo, "SABO!"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!," called Sabo as he was being pinned to the ground, "GO TO ACE AND LUFFY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

"But…," I began, but stopped when I noticed the look Sabo was giving me (part pleading and part "no room for arguing), "FINE JUST DON'T DIE, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"I DON'T PLAN ON DIEING ANYTIME SOON!," smirked Sabo at me with a thanks look on his face, "JUST MAKE SURE ACE AND LUFFY ARE OK ALRIGHT?!"

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE SURE THOSE TWO BONEHEADS ARE SAFE!," I promised as I jumped over the wall, "Even if I have to drag Ace back by force."

"YOU'RE INSANE!," shouted Ace with disbelief at Bluejam, "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU SEARCH FOR OUR MONEY!"

"MY CREW AND I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LOSE!," cackled Bluejam manically, "YOUR MONEY WILL ONLY GO TO WASTE!"

"ACE, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING THIS JACKASS SABO'S AND YOUR MONEY THAT YOU WORKED YOUR ASSES OFF FOR 5 YEARS!," roared a voice, landing in a forward-roll, springing up with glare at Bluejam as I smacked Ace upside the head for even considering giving Bluejam the money, "THIS FIRE MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!"

"WHAT THE HELL IVY!," Ace complained baring his teeth, seeing the girl with a dark glare as shadows crossed her face, standing in her fighting stance holding out her green short sword, "IS SABO…"

"Sabo's fine Ace," I assured smirking, with a backward motion of my wrist, "Looks like you got played, Bluejam."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" fumed Bluejam with tick marks on his forehead as he started running towards me.

"Now, now, just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you should take it out on everybody else," I taunted lifting up my eyebrows in a mocking manner, kicking Bluejam in the back with my foot, "ITS OUR OWN DAMN FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU JACKASS!"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN MIDGET!," Bluejam raged as he came after me again with his sword swinging at me, "NOW DIE!"

"SHIT!," I cursed as I slipped over a piece of wood, and stared with alarmed eyes as Bluejam swung his sword down at me, unable to move from being frozen in place.

"MOVE MORON!" shouted Ace with fear in his eyes at seeing the scene before him.

"IVY RUN AWAY!" bawled Luffy as he also feared for his friend's life.

I expected to feel a terrible pain, but I didn't. I glanced up to see Dadan with a huge axe. At the last second, Dadan had stopped Bluejam's sword by connecting her axe when it came inches from me.

"I AM THESE KIDS FOSTER MOM AND I CAN'T LET YOU HURT THEM!," Dadan declared with a frown on her face, "NOW….RUN FOR IT!"

Dadan ruined her epic moment by running away with her group of bandits close behind her, only to skid to a halt noticing Ace and me not following them.

"ACE! IVY! RUN AWAY YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY HOPE TO DEFEAT THEM!" beseeched the bandits calling to us frantically.

"ONCE I CHOOSE MY OPPONENT I NEVER RUN AWAY!" Ace declared stubbornly as he glared at Bluejam.

"AND I'M STAYING WITH THIS HOT-HEADED IDIOT, SO HE WON'T GET HIMSELF KILLED!" I informed, then flinched knowing that his stubbornness _is_ going to be the thing that gets him killed later on.

 _Not if I can help it…consequences be damned I'm going to make sure he lives whether he likes it or not!_ I thought defiantly as I stood back to back with Ace, glaring daggers at the Bluejam pirates.

"I WANT TO HELP TOO!" Luffy pouted defiantly as he was being lifted away by a mountain bandit.

"TAKE LUFFY AND GET OUT OF HERE!," Dadan ordered, calling over her shoulders at the bandits, "I'LL MAKE SURE ACE AND IVY GET BACK SAFTLY, SO GO!"

"ALRIGHT BE CAREFUL BOSS!" called the bandits rushing towards the shack.

"Ready to kick some ass Ace?" I smirked over my shoulder at Ace, already unclasping my green dragon necklace, as my dagger that Shanks gave me is in a sheath on my hip.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ace smirked back at me as we stood back to back, glaring at the pirates with pent up rage.

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?," Dadan exasperated frowning at the two of us, then glaring at Bluejam, "YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELVES KILLED ONE OF THESE DAYS WITH THAT STUBBORNESS OF YOURS!"

"Did you hear something Ivy?" Ace smirked behind him, as he kicked some approaching pirates in the nose…hard.

"Can't say that I did, Ace," I smirked back at him, also kicking pirates in the nose, all the while we kept standing back to back, only I just thought of something I wanted to try out and I started putting my arms through Ace's arms, "Ace, I want to try something, think you can send me flying up into the air at Bluejam?"

"No problem." Ace smirked knowing what I was getting at, as he bended his back, flipping me onto his back, then threw me by my wrists towards Bluejam. (like the dance move were the boy flips the girl, except Ace flipped her onto his back briefly before releasing her by her wrists into the air).

"I'M KEEPING THIS MOVE!," I smirked at how epic it looked, unclasping my green dragon necklace, flying towards Bluejam who had his jaw open, "DRAGON BLADE!"

"DON'T GET COCKY, YOU LITTLE PUNK!," Bluejam yelled, connecting his sword with mine as sparks danced off the two striking blades, "YOU'RE STILL JUST A LITTLE KID!"

"Don't get mad just because you don't have an awesome move for yourself." I smirked as I did a forward-shoulder roll before springing onto my feet in front of Blue Jam with my sword out, and then grimaced slightly feeling a sharp pain on my ankle.

 _Don't tell me I sprained my ankle when I landed_ I frowned as I spread my feet apart, tensing as Bluejam started coming after me with his sword.

I tried to sidestep his attack, but my ankle flared making me collapse onto the ground in pain.

" _LEAVE IVY ALONE!,"_ Ace shouted as he ran towards me upon seeing Bluejam raising his sword at me, sending a shockwave towards the pirates, making all of them fall with foam coming out of their mouths. It kinda even made me shake a little, "IVY ARE YOU OK?"

 _Damn, I knew he could use conqueror's spirit haki, but I never knew how powerful it was…maybe I can ask Shanks to teach Ace how to control it the next time he comes, it could come in handy for Ace later on if he has it…whether he would use it though, is a whole other story…_ I thought impressed.

"A little shaken up, but I'll live," I assured Ace, who had bent down to look at me, "Damn Ace, you just used conqueror's spirit haki. It could help you to know how to control it. You might want to think about having someone train you how to use and control it."

"I'll think about it," affirmed Ace with a worry look at me as he ran towards Dadan, dragging me along with him, "We need to leave before the royal police start looking for survivors."

"Ace, carry Dadan, I can still walk," I suggested as I struggled to get up, "We should hide somewhere, so we can rest…"

"LIKE HELL YOU CAN!," Ace yelled hitting me on the head, while bending his back in front of me and Dadan standing near us with a smirk lighting her cigarette, "YOU'RE GETTING ON MY BACK SO I CAN CARRY YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!"

"But…EEEEEK! ACE PUT ME DOWN!," I shrieked hitting Ace, as he lifted me up onto his shoulders, while Dadan chuckled softly walking behind us, "SERIOUSLY, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

"No can do," smirked Ace as he walked towards Dadan's shack with Dadan following closely behind, "I warned you didn't I? Now shut up and let me carry you."

"Fine, but I want you to know I'm protesting." I huffed in annoyance as Dadan's shack appeared in front of us.

The minute we walked into Dadan's shack, Ace tossed me onto an old couch ordering Magra to treat my injuries. It's been two days since then and I finally am fully recovered. I walked outside in the morning to see a furiously ticked off Ace tied to a tree and I heard a crying Luffy coming from inside the shack.

"Did I miss something, Ace?," I joked walking over to Ace, only to halt, smile gone, upon seeing Ace not looking me in the eye, "Ace, look me in the eye and tell me what happened?"

Without a word, he nodded towards his pocket, silently asking me to take it out. What I read made my heart freeze and my face a ghostly white. In big bold letters were the words, " _Young Boy Dies After Horrible Shipping Accident The Day A Celestial Noble Comes To Goa Kingdom._ "

"SABO!" I cried, heaving heavy sobs (hey even if I knew he was still alive, it still hurts).

"Ivy, I'm sorry…" Dadan spoke softly putting a hand on my shoulder as she came out of the shack carrying the white note from Sabo, "Here, Sabo must have sent this before he…you know…"

I read it out loud.

 _Dear, Ace, Ivy, and Luffy_

 _I hope you weren't hurt in the fire. I'm worried about you guys, but I know if anyone could survive the fire then it's you guys. I'm sorry I didn't keep our promise to sail out to sea when we're older, but I couldn't stand living in that place anymore. One day when we become strong pirates, let's all four of us meet again someday. Oh and Ace, remember our bet? Who do you think Ivy will choose to join? You or Luffy? Ace and Ivy, I know Luffy is still a crybaby and can be a pain sometimes, but he's our little brother, so go easy on him for me ok?_

 _-Sabo_

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 9: The Farwell, The Thank You, and The Strongest Man Alive

 _THREE YEARS LATER_

"Ready to go, Ivy?," Ace called to me, coming to stand next to me and pulling me closer to his side, as I stared off towards the ocean from the cliff where the four of us made our promises to each other, "Is Shadow coming along too?"

It's been three years since Sabo "died" and I decided to set sail with Ace for a while just until Luffy finds a crew, since my birthday is tomorrow and I'll be 17 (technically, we will be leaving at midnight so that way the both of us can leave together since it wouldn't make sense to leave separately since our birthdays are one day apart and we all promised to set sail when we're 17. (***Author's Note: Ace is one day older than Ivy and Luffy is 14).

"Yeah she's coming," I answered leaning against Ace, thinking about what Sabo's doing right now, "Sabo would be happy for us."

"Yes he would," smiled Ace as his orange cowboy hat with the blue frowny and smiley face beads that I got him for his birthday yesterday fell onto his back as he brought out a _neatly_ wrapped present from behind his back, "I got you something for your birthday."

"You wouldn't have happened to _steal_ it right?," I teased with narrow eyes before taking it from his hands, "EEEK, SO CUTE!"

"I thought you would like it," smirked Ace smugly at seeing my reaction to his gift, "And I may have stolen it."

"I DON'T CARE!," I laughed gleefully as I danced my happy dance before giving Ace a big hug, "Thanks Ace."

He had gotten me a mint green fedora hat with cats all over the belt.

"You're welcome." Ace smiled as we started walking towards the small boat and everyone in the village had come to see us off (surprisingly, even Dadan).

Before I could step into the boat, a flash of red came barreling at me, making me stumble and fall on the ground.

"I'M…GOING…TO…MISS…YOU…GUYS…," wailed Luffy wrapping his arms and legs around me with snot coming off his face and onto me.

"We're going to miss you too Luffy," I stated as I ruffled his hair, "But we'll see each other again, I can promise you that ok?"

"Right," nodded Luffy, with a determined look, "Do you have my present I gave to you earlier?"

"Yes, Luffy," I assured, showing him my new sheath he gave me (it was gold with cats etched into it…yes, I LOVE cats) giving him a quick hug before walking towards Makino and giving her a hug as well, "Its on my hip with my dagger Shanks gave me inside of it."

"I'm going to miss you, Vi," Makino claimed wiping a tear out of her eye before whispering in my ear with a grin (besides Jason, Makino is the only one who can call me that), "Keep Ace close you hear, he's quite a looker and girls will think he's cute."

"So, it's not my business what other girls think of Ace," I stated confused, "Beside I would have kept an eye on him without you even asking me to watch him so he doesn't cause trouble."

Everyone fell over at how dense I was at what Makino was saying (well except Luffy, who was just as puzzled as I was).

"IVY LET'S GO!," called Ace, wanting to get out of there before they fill Ivy with any ideas, "I WANT TO HIT THE NEXT ISLAND BEFORE NIGHTFALL!"

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!," I called over my shoulder while running towards the woods to say goodbye to the Tiger Lord, "I WANNA SAY GOOD BYE TO THE TIGER LORD BEFORE WE GO!"

"FINE, BUT HURRY UP!," shouted Ace as he cupped his hands over his mouth, "I don't see why she wants to say good bye to that _thing_ …OWWWW!"

"I HEARD THAT!," I glared chucking an apple at the back of Ace's head, after quickly coming back out of the woods from saying good bye to the Tiger Lord, "He said he still hates you by the way."

"Like I care," muttered Ace under his breath as he started untying the boat, "I thought you said Shadow was coming? Well, where is she?"

"I'm right here genius," waved Shadow from the edge of the boat in her human form, "Where are we going first?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ace stumbled pointing at the tall girl that was waving mockingly at Ace from the edge of the boat.

"Rude much," deadpanned Shadow in a bored tone, taking her black leather steel-toed boots off along with her black socks with holes all over and dipping her feet in the water, "I guess Makino still needs to teach you some manners after all."

Shadow was in her human emo form, short spiky black hair, and black shorts with silver zippers all over, that came up to her kneecaps and a black t-shirt with holes everywhere and a gray thin hoodie tied around her waist, and she had her ear piercings in, along with her nose ring. And she had a black leather studded bracelet on her left wrist.

"Didn't I tell you?," I realized I never told the boys that Shadow could change into a human before, "Shadow can transform into a human but as far as I know, this is the only one though."

"NO, YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT!" scolded Ace as he smacked me upside the head (yeah, he changed from hitting us on the head to smacking us upside the head…he claims he's trying to be calmer, but Luffy and I still think its basically the same thing).

"Oops, my bad," I chuckled nervously, sitting by Shadow, "Where exactly are we going?"

"A couple of places," Ace smirked slyly, "But first, we eat at the next island we find."

"NICE GOING YOU MORON!," I shrieked while running towards the small boat with Shadow in her black wolf form running alongside me, as I punched Ace on the head who was running beside me on my other side (Shadow's almost a full grown wolf now she comes up to my chest now), "YOU JUST _HAD_ TO HAVE THAT STUPID SMALL TREASURE CHEST! WHATEVER'S IN THERE BETTER BE WORTH BEING CHASED BY THE MARINES!"

"Relax V," Ace mocked jumping into the boat and untying the ropes, "Have I ever done anything stupid before?"

"You really don't want me to answer that," I frowned, jumping into the boat landing beside Ace with Shadow following me a second later, "What's in that treasure chest anyways?"

"No idea," Ace chirped as he stuck his tongue out at marines who were on the beach trying to come after us, "I just took it from them because I felt like it."

"YOU'RE AN UTTER MORON!," I shouted with tick marks coming onto my forehead as I pushed Ace's head into the water, "YOU RISKED OUR LIVES CAUSE YOU _FELT_ LIKE TAKING SOMETHING FROM THE MARINES?"

"Makino's right," observed Shadow with a smirk, "You two must really like each other."

"NO WAY!" we shouted at the same time before glaring sending sparks at each other.

"WHO WOULD LIKE A GIRL THAT CAN PUNCH HARDER THAN A GUY? OH WAIT I FORGOT, SHE'S NOT A GIRL SHE'S A GUY IN A GIRL'S BODY!" Ace bantered, pointing to me.

"WHO WOULD LIKE A GUY THAT SLEEPS HALFWAY THROUGH A SENTENCE AND WHEN HE'S EATING? PLUS, WHO'S SCARED OF A _SHORT_ 17-YEAR-OLD GIRL?" I bickered pointing at Ace before we huffed sitting far away from each other.

"You two really sound like an old married couple," smirked Shadow, "In about five minutes you're going to be back to liking each other."

"NO WE DON'T AND NO WE WON'T!" we yelled in perfect sync, glaring at each other.

"Anyways, what's in the box, Ace?," asked Shadow coming to look over Ace's shoulders as he opened it, "Ooh a devil fruit, I wonder what kind it is?"

"You should eat it Ace," I smirked at him, as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, "It would be entertaining to see what power you get."

"Why do you want me to eat it?," inquired Ace with even more suspicious eyes, "You probably only want me to eat it because then you can throw me into the ocean as punishment."

"No I want you to eat it because you're the one that found it," I intoned slowly, "Although, the throwing you into the ocean part is just an added bonus."

"Fine, I'll eat the stupid thing," Ace sighed as he put it into his mouth, only to grimace at how disgusting it tastes, "GROSS! YUCK! NASTY!"

"Feel any different Ace?" I inquired with a bored tone as I yawned closing my eyes, "Wake me up when we get to where we're headed will you Ace."

"Yeah, I will," assured Ace with a smile on his face seeing me go to sleep, before turning towards the front of the boat making sure we're sailing in the right direction, "We'll be seeing someone you care about real soon Ives."

"Aww how cute, you gave her a new nickname," mocked Shadow as she sat next to Ace, "So how long have you known?"

"I'm still working on it," Ace replied with a sigh, "But I started feeling annoyed whenever a guy starts talking to her a few days ago."

"A few days ago…," Shadow thought then smirked as she remembered what happened, "You were following her while she bought your birthday present weren't you?"

 _TWO DAYS AGO_

 _What is she coming into_ _ **this**_ _store for?_ Ace thought confused watching her walk into a clothes store as he secretly followed Ivy to see what she was going to get him (he put on a tan baseball cap he found near Grey Terminal and some slightly broken sunglasses before walking into the store)

"Hi, I'm looking for something for my friend's birthday present, do you recommend anything that could help me?" Ivy asked the guy behind the counter, who sat up straighter when she walked in.

"What do they like to do?" the guy asked.

"I think I might look at your hat section." mumbled Ivy walking towards the wall of hats, laughing at some until landing on a bright orange cowboy hat with blue frowny and smiley face beads.

 _That is the most ugliest thing I have ever seen…and she's buying it for me_ Ace thought with dismay.

"This is the one." Ivy triumphantly called with sparkly eyes as she brought it down, bringing it to the register with a huge grin.

"Are you sure you want this one?," questioned the guy looking at it in disgust, "We have other hats…"

"Yup, this is the one I want." Ivy said, looking very proud of herself.

"Not to be rude or anything," the guy behind the counter stated rudely before ringing the hat up, "But that hat is the most ugliest thing I have ever seen, I wouldn't want it for _my_ birthday present."

 _That douche!...ok I might have thought the same thing at first, but it's kinda growing on me_ Ace thought glaring at the guy as he "looked" at the men's shirts.

"Really? Well, _I_ think it's a fearsome hat that frightens people the moment they see the shocking orange," Ivy smiled fondly as she held the hat before glancing up at the guy, "Not because of the color, but by the person wearing the hat."

"Sure, sure," the guy behind the counter said handing the orange cowboy hat to her purposefully brushing his hand against hers, "Hey, are you doing anything this Friday?"

"No…," Ivy answered, glanced up not seeing the guy behind the counter anymore before shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the store, "That's weird."

"Listen here and listen well you punk," hissed Ace holding the guy behind the counter where he had tackled him, "If I ever catch you near that girl again…"

"S-S-S-SO C-C-COLD!," complained Ivy through chattered teeth rubbing her arms to get warm, as they walked through a snowy island searching for a cave, "W-W-WHAT A-A-A-ARE W-W-WE E-E-EVEN D-D-DOING H-H-HERE A-A-A-ACE!"

"You'll see in a few minutes," Ace claimed as he trudged through the snow with his jacket opened, "Trust me, this will all be worth it."

"I-I-I D-D-DOUBT T-T-T-THAT!," Ivy growled throwing daggers with her eyes at Ace's back, "W-W-WHY D-D-DO Y-Y-Y-YOU H-H-H-HAVE Y-Y-YOUR JACKET O-O-OPENED!"

"Huh, I guess I'm not cold?," Ace shrugging, thinking it over for a second before walking towards a red light coming up ahead, "We're here, Ivy."

"HOW IS T-T-THAT EVEN POSSIBLE F-F-FOR YOU N-N-NOT TO B-B-BE COLD!," I grumbled frowning at him then in shock, "ACE, YOU'RE ON FIRE!"

"WHAT! HOLY CRAP I'M ON FIRE!," Ace screamed rolling around on the snow to put out the fire on his shoulder, "WATER, GET ME SOME WATER!"

"ACE STOP PANICKING!," Shadow chided as she smacked Ace on the cheek, "ITS PROBABLY FROM THAT DEVIL FRUIT YOU ATE!"

"OOOH, Yeah," Ace agreed as he stopped rolling on the ground, "Thanks Shadow!"

"Anytime, _partner,"_ Shadow teased as she tipped his cowboy hat while walking over to me with an eye roll.

"WHO'S OUT THERE….?," shouted an all too familiar voice that I haven't seen in ages (Roo), as the voice came out of the cave, "NO WAY…IVY IS THAT YOU? DAMN, IT IS YOU! GUYS YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT, ACE!," I called over my shoulder as I ran into the cave laughing, "HURRY UP FLAME-BRAIN!"

"What am I ever going to do with those two?" sighed Ace as he followed Ivy into the cave with Shadow on his shoulder in her black-footed ferret form (she hates the snow + warm flame-brain = personal heater).

"There's nothing we really can do with her and Luffy," Shadow sighed, almost like she had this discussion before, "You just have to follow them and hope you can survive until the next day."

"So, I heard _Kiddo_ over here tells me you have something you want to say to me," Shanks teased sticking out his tongue at me as I frowned at him, "Well, I can't wait to see what _Kiddo_ 's boyfriend has to say to me."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BAKA!," I fumed with a slight blush on my cheek, whacking Shanks on the head with the butt of the dagger he gave me, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS SAILING TOGETHER FOR A WHILE THAT'S ALL!"

Ace had spitted out the drink and choked on his food that Shank's crew gave him before yelling, "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

"My bad, I just assumed…," Shanks smirked knowingly, "Well, what do you want to say to me?"

"Right, umm…I wanted to thank you," Ace bowed in front of Shanks, "For looking after Ivy and Luffy before they became friends with me."

"I really didn't do much, but you're welcome all the same," Shanks smiled, "What do you two and your crew plan on doing now?"

"I plan on challenging Whitebeard." declared Ace with determination

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH YOU DUMBASS!," I raged hitting Ace on the head, "AND NOT ONE WORD OUT OF YOU SHANKS!"

"I wasn't going to say anything." defended Shanks with his palms up, attempting to control his laughter, but failing as small snorts of laughter came out.

"NO BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!," I accused over my shoulder, as I dragged Ace back to the ship, with the crew following after me, "IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN, SHANKS!"

"YOU TOO KIDDO!," Shanks yelled back as an apple smacked him in the head as he said, "I'LL LOVE TO SEE YOU AND YOUR BOY…OWWWW!"

"When did the shorty become so good at hurling things at people?" inquired Yassop with a puzzled face.

"Not only that but there was definitely something going on between those two," Roo observed eating his chicken leg, "They just don't know it yet."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!," I roared at Ace, who had just gotten his ass handed to him by Jinbei (a blue fishman with black hair and long white tusks, who apparently respected Whitebeard and looked out for him), and punched him hard on the head, "DO YOU NOT KNOW THE CONCEPT OF PICK YOUR BATTLES AND KNOW WHICH ONES TO LET GO? OH WAIT I FORGOT, THIS IS A STUBBORN HOT-HEADED IMBECILE THAT I'M TALKING TOO!"

"HAHAHA! YOU TELL HIM GIRL!" shouted a vaguely familiar voice (I'm going to go with Thatch, but I don't really remember).

"SHUT UP STUPID POMPADOUR!" I smirked upon hearing laughs, knowing I got that right.

"SHE TOLD YOU THATCH! HAHAHA!" wheezed another familiar voice.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO PINEAPPLE BIRD!" I smirked upon hearing more gasps of laughter coming from the Moby Dick.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Marco started climbing off the ship, but was pulled back by a gigantic hand.

"LITTLE BRAT HAS SPUNK GURHAHAHA," laughed a humongous man shaking the ground as he jumped, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME, LITTLE SNOT NOSED BRAT?!"

"My name is Ivy Miller," I smiled up at Whitebeard, "And it's nice to meet you."

"LIKEWISE POLITE LITTLE BRAT! GURAURAURAURA," bellowed Whitebeard as he glanced down at me, "WELL IVY ARE YOU THE ONE WANTING TO CHALLEGE WHITEBREAD?"

"No way! I'm not that stupid," I denied waving my hand in a backwards fashion and pointing to Ace who was lying pitifully on the ground, " _Him_ on the other hand…He's the one who wants to challenge Whitebeard, however he _just_ got his ass handed to him by Jinbei."

"JINBEI, HUH! GURAURAURA, WELL HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS STAY ON MY SHIP TO RECOVER THEN IF HE STILL WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME, THEN HE CAN!," Whitebeard suggested looking at both me and Ace, "I'M WHITEBEARD!"

"I know who you are and thank you again," I bowed again at the tall man before walking over to Ace and punching him in the stomach, dragging him up onto the Moby Dick, "Sorry about this Ace, but this was the only way that I could think of to get you onto the ship _willingly_."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own. I am working on two other stories besides this one, so I'm sorry about the slow updates (I write to a certain number of chapters on one then go onto the next story write the same number of chapters and so on,) so please bear with me if you're annoyed by the slow updates. And now that I look back on the stories I found a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, so I will go back and fix them when I get the chance. Thanks guys for reading my stories I love hearing your awesome reviews. Speaking of which, I want to give a big shout out MadelVer, Ceroji, and CrystalSeker for being my 1st, 2nd and 3rd reviewers ever! (No, it wasn't a joke, I was being serious) Thanks a bunch guys!***

Chapt. 10: The Attempts At Murder, The Decision, and Meeting The Traitorous D.

 _I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FLAME-BRAINED IDIOT_ I thought agitated as I pulled my bed covers off of me and stormed out of my bedroom that I was staying in while we were on The Moby Dick, and flinging the door open with enough force to make the hinges creak.

I had been woken up by Ace's umpteenth time at assassinating Whitebeard (failing miserably, plus not Ace's smartest move NOBODY wakes me up when I don't want to be woken up PERIOD). Thatch gave me a raised eyebrows with a knowing smirk on his face (but he didn't say anything) upon seeing me walk into the kitchen (how anyone can get up at 4:00 in the morning is beyond me, but Thatch was and he was starting the crew's breakfast), grabbing a monstrous sized cooking pot and walking out onto the deck where Ace was going to try to kill Whitebeard… _again_. Ace had been furious at me when he woke up on Whitebeard's ship….that was three weeks ago and he had gotten over that, only to try to murder Whitebeard (he was already on his 500th attempt…wait make that 501 attempt) every chance he got (even going so far as to trying to kill him when he slept).

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!," I seethed darkly, smacking Ace on the head with the cooking pot before walking back to the kitchen with a pissed off face, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, DUMBASS!"

"What is this, his 500th attempt already?," questioned Thatch with a chuckle upon seeing me walking back into the kitchen, putting the pot away, "Shouldn't he be bored of this by now?"

"Its 501 actually, but who's counting," I deadpanned laying my head on the counter tiredly, "And no he isn't because he is so stubborn when he gets something in his head."

"You look exhausted, maybe you should go back to sleep?," suggest Thatch as he stirred some pancake mix in a silver bowl, "When did you last sleep anyways?"

"Thanks Thatch, I think I'll do just that," I nodded getting up from the stool, walking out of the kitchen heading towards my bedroom, calling over my shoulder towards Thatch, "Ever since Ace started his "assassination" attempts."

"THAT WAS THREE WEEKS AGO!" called Thatch with shock, as I waved my hand up in the air as I walked towards my bedroom and fell asleep on my comfy bed with Shadow curling up next to me.

"IVY! WAKE UP!," shouted Ace with glee as he shook my shoulders the next morning, barging into my room holding a piece of paper behind his back, "I GOT A NEW BOUNTY!"

"Ace, I'm going to give you three seconds to leave this room," I began mumbling with a dark aura seeping out, as I chucked my shoe from the floor at him (unfortunately, it hit the door at the last second), "BEFORE I SMOTHER YOU WITH MY PILLOW!"

I pushed the covers off of me, stepping onto the hardwood floor, digging in the dressers before pulling out my clothes for the day, all the while Shadow was curled up on my bed with one eye opened and she chuckled at my actions towards Ace.

I had chosen a white long tank top with a red flannel tied around the waist. I also had chosen black jean shorts that came just above my knees and I was wearing my trusty black leather steel-toed combat boots. For my accessories, I had on my mint green fedora hat Ace had given me, my green dragon necklace, a black leather bracelet, one leather glove (Dadan and her bandits had surprisingly pitched together to buy me for my birthday), a blue dragon ring on my left ring finger (Makino), my dagger Shanks gave me resting inside my new cat sheath Luffy gave me, and my ankle bracelet (now with a purple phoenix charm with purplish-blue flames behind it, a diamond charm, and a blue sky with small little cracks in it, charm dangling on the silver chains). Not to mention the three new tattoos going down my leg (now almost to my kneecap) with the words: PHOENIX, DIAMOND, and QUAKE.

"Did Ace wake you up again?" Marco smirked jumping down from the deck to where I was, "Pops is asking to speak to you and Ace, says it's important."

"Isn't he always?" I stated with a smirk, closing my bedroom door shut and walking over to him, "I wonder what Whitebeard wants with us?"

"Gee, I _wonder,_ " Marco smirked knowingly, walking next to me heading towards Whitebeard's office, "They're all waiting for you and even the flame-boy is waiting."

"NO FAIR!," I pouted as I started running faster towards the office with Marco chuckling as he struggled to catch up to me, "ACE YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE HAD TO MEET WITH WHITEBEARD!"

"GURAURAURA! LIVELY LITTLE SNOT AS EVER I SEE!," bellowed Whitebeard with a smirk lifting his head up from reading a newspaper with amusement upon seeing me barge into his office, "HERE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS PAPER BEFORE I ASK YOU BRATS SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

He had handed Ace a piece of paper curious I walked over to Ace, glancing over his shoulders and laughed so hard. It was his new bounty picture that he wanted me to look at

His bounty picture looked like he was posing for a photo shoot. He had on the biggest smirk as his orange cowboy hat was casting shadows over his face. The index finger that was lifting his cowboy hat slightly up was on fire.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? POSING FOR A PHOTOSHOOT ACE?!," I guffawed at him as I hit the floor with tears streaming down my face, "WHEN DID THE MARINES _EVEN_ TAKE THIS PHOTO?"

"It must have been a journalist or something," Ace grinned at me as he thought of when this was taken, "They must have taken it when I was watching you kick those drunks' asses after they _suggested_ bringing you back with them "for a good time"."

"Ohhh, yeah," I smirked remembering that, "They totally deserved it though."

 _"_ _Hey girlie," hiccupped a drunk coming out of the nearest bar with his friends staggering behind him, "How about you come with us and we can show you a good time?"_

 _"_ _Don't take this the wrong way, but you guys smell worse than a sewage waste disposal_ _center," I stated scrunching up my nose in disgust, "I wouldn't_ _ **even**_ _get into the same_ _ **room**_ _with you guys, let alone "having a good time" with you."_

 _"_ _YOU LITTLE BITCH!" hiccupped the drunk coming towards me with his fist raised, stumbling as he heard another voice with a slight edge of amusement coming from the darkness of the alleyway._

 _"_ _I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Ace leaning against the wall with amusement then a mocking sigh, "I warned you didn't I?"_

 _I had done a spinning roundhouse kick to their faces, sending them into a nearby brick wall with a sickening crack._

"NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS SHALL WE?," boomed Whitebeard with an amused smirk, "HOW WOULD YOU TWO LIKE TO BECOME A PART OF MY FAMILY?"

"Even after everything I did to you," began Ace quietly not looking at Whitebeard, "You still want me to be a part of your crew?"

"OF COURSE I WANT YOU TO JOIN MY CREW! YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'M STILL STANDING AREN'T I?," shouted Whitebeard and then frowned upon seeing the look on my face, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU SHORTY?"

"Not that I'm not grateful to you for asking me to join your family," I began, feeling a little guilty, "It's just that I would only be able to stay here for three years, because I want to sail with our other brother when he becomes a pirate, so…"

"DOESN'T MATTER!," dismissed Whitebeard with a grin, "YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE A PART OF OUR CREW EVEN IF YOU LEAVE."

"What do you say, Ace?," I grinned at him, "Want to become daughter and son of the strongest man alive?"

"HELL," Ace exclaimed with a grin, "WHY NOT!"

Later that night at dinner, a sickening voice greeted me as they sat down next to me with a plate stacked to the top with food.

"So I hear you and Ace will be joining us?," grinned the voice glancing down at me as he spooned mash potatoes into his fat face, "Although, you will only be staying with us for three years…"

" _Listen here you fat pig and listen well,"_ I hissed, whispering in Teach's ear as I pulled his arm behind his back and purposefully smashing his face into his plate of food, " _You may have fooled everyone else on this ship, but I'm not buying it. I suggest you watch your back because I won't hesitate to kill your worthless ass. And another thing, stay away from Ace and Thatch you traitorous swine."_

"Nothing to see here folks," I assured all the other Whitebeard pirates as they gawked at me, with a sugar-sweet smile as I pulled away from Teach and slapped him hard on the back, "This dumbbell decided to start a friendly brawl with me."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 11: The Training, The Incident, and The Truth

"MARCO I HATE YOU!," I screamed in frustration at the flying pineapple bird, "ITS WAY TO EARLIER TO BE DOING THIS!"

Marco had oh so _kindly_ woken me up at 4:00…in the morning stating I had to have training to become stronger, when I never even asked for training in the freaking first place. He was training me in Observation Haki, by having me sit criss-cross on the deck of the ship, then he put a blind-fold over my eyes and told me to try to hit him without moving my body from that spot. And if I missed hitting him, he would lightly whack me on my arm or my head. So far we have been doing this for 3-hours now and I still couldn't whack him.

"FOCUS!," Marco directed as he whacked me on the head…again," If you want to protect your friends don't you want to become stronger?"

"But I'm already strong…," I whined as I slightly grazed his leg as he flew by me, "YES! I ALMOST HAD YOU THAT TIME!"

"You're getting better," Marco agreed with a smirk, "And you are strong, but it doesn't hurt to be stronger does it?"

"Yeah, you're right," I huffed with determination, while trying my hardest to use Observation Haki, "Can we take a break, I want to eat breakfast before Ace eats all of Thatch's cooking."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry too," Marco nodded as we headed towards the kitchen, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Thatch will be leaving on a little mission later on tonight after we celebrate Ace becoming the 4th division Commander."

"WHAT!," I yelled in shock at what Marco said, "SINCE WHEN IS THE LAZY ASS A DIVISION COMMANDER?"

"Since last night," Marco stated with a smirk, "Pops talked to Ace late last night about it and he agreed. Didn't Ace tell you?"

"NO, HE MOST DIFFENTIALY DID NOT!," I fumed with tick marks on my face as I stormed into his room, "WAKE UP YOU FLAME-IDIOT!"

"Huh…what's going on?," Ace yawned tiredly as he sat up in his bed, "Oh hi Ivy."

"Don't hi Ivy me," I seethed as I stormed over to Ace and whacked him on the head, "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU'RE A DIVISION COMMANDER NOW, YOU BAKA?!"

"Must've slipped my mind," Ace grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck, "I was going to tell you, but I sort of fell asleep."

"That's so like you," I laughed as I scooted onto his bed, "Congrats by the way."

"Thanks," Ace grinned as he stretched and yawned, "Is there food yet?"

"Yeah, Thatch is making it right now," I began only to fall off the bed when Ace jumped up and started running towards the kitchen, only to have me tackle him and start pulling his legs as I sat on him, "THAT HURT YOU JERK!"

"OWWW," Ace wailed as I bent his legs back as far and inhumanly possible, "WHY DOES THIS HURT?!"

"Fu, fu, fu," I cackled manically as I started pulling his arms back behind his back while I sat on his back, "You can thank Marco for teaching me Armament Haki."

"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE BIRD!," Ace roared as I was still stretching his legs and arms back, "OWWWWW!"

"I'm not even going to ask," Marco smirked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe watching us, "You two _lovebirds_ better get some food before it's all gone."

"WE ARE NOT DATING! AND ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Ace and me roared with a slight blush on our faces at Marco before running to the dining hall while shoving and pushing each other to get there first.

"I BEAT YOU ACE HAHAHAHA!," I cheered pumping my fists into the air as I dashed into the dining hall first, "YO THATCH, GIVE ME SOME FOOD, PLEASE!"

"You two are hilarious," Thatch laughed while putting food onto two plates, "Seriously, why aren't you two dating anyways?"

"Hn'l rwmaoire (translation: he's immature)." I stated with my face full with pancakes, pointing at Ace as we started chucking eggs at each other with our spoons.

"dge'c kot m trfy, jhg'q f vih (translation: She's not a lady, she's a man)." Ace stated with a mouth full of meat while chucking a piece of scrambled egg at me with his spoon.

"I don't have a clue what you two just said," Thatch smiled shaking his head with a laugh, "But you both are immature."

"SU UK!" (translation: nu uh) we both exclaimed at the same time with food spitting everywhere, then glaring at each other sending sparks before throwing grapes at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU!," Marco raged with tick marks on his face at seeing the food everywhere, "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE CLEANING THAT UP BEFORE YOU LEAVE!"

Ace and I looked at each other, then smirked as we nodded in agreement before stuffing our faces with our food and running out of the dining hall as fast as lighting with Marco yelling at us to get back here.

"Marco's going to be so pissed," I laughed while giving Ace a high five, "Where should we hide?"

"Pissed doesn't _begin_ to cover it," Ace laughed before smirking, "But I have an idea that might work to distract him."

"What is it?," I smirked leaning my head closer as he said his plan, "THAT'S BRILLANT!"

As we were hiding up in the Crow's Nest, we heard Marco yelling at us to come down from the Crow's Nest and we both smirked as I activated my copy power.

"YOU TWO BETTER…," Marco ranted before breaking off with bugging eyes (it was quite hilarious considering he usually has lidded eyes (lazy), "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?," I asked innocently as I used Marco's Devil Fruit powers to fly Ace and I down onto the deck, "Oh, you mean, how can I use your Devil Fruit powers?"

"WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT!," Marco fumed with tick marks on his face at my bored expression, "So how can you do that?"

"I can copy the powers of Devil Fruit users," I told Marco, releasing Marco's Devil Fruit Power on myself, "And I can use the powers as many times as I want."

"Interesting," Marco mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I guess you told Ace and now me?"

"Yup, your correct," I nodded walking back to the dining hall and whispering as I walked by him, "Let's keep it that way…at least for now. You never know when it could come in handy for a surprise attack."

"Right," Marco agreed while walking along side me, "It's time to see Thatch off and celebrate Ace becoming the Division Commander."

Either Blackbeard is a much bigger coward than I gave him credit for (I know he's a coward, waiting until Whitebeard's dead because he knew he would get his ass handed to him if he tried taking him on, and the whole deal with Ace…it's still too painful to think about) (***Author's Note: True fact, I watched the episode where Ace dies 3 months ago and it still is painful for me***), or he just too cocky thinking I can't make good on that promise, because he never spoke to me, Ace, or Thatch ever since and it's been 3 weeks since then.

It's been a day since Thatch left and if everything goes smoothly for him (it was only doing recon on one of Whitebeard's Islands) he should be back tomorrow afternoon. Over the couple of years that I have been on the ship, I have gotten close with a lot of the crew members and they became another family to me.

 _Thatch is in danger!_ Shadow thought-screamed at me the night Thatch came back.

 _Thanks Shadow!_ I thought grabbing my dagger and rushing out towards the deck.

Thatch had come back earlier this afternoon and was giddy with happiness of finding a Devil Fruit (the one Blackbeard kills him for).

 _Curse the Grand Line's bipolar weather_ I thought grumbly as I rushed out onto the deck.

It was raining really hard and flashes of lighting struck every once in a while.

I stood on the deck before seeing Thatch struggling with Blackbeard and I knew he was going to grab his dagger and stab Thatch, so I rushed at Blackbeard upon seeing him lifting his dagger.

I tackled Blackbeard to the deck, luckily for Thatch the blade had only slightly grazed his arm. I had also gotten a pretty deep cut on my arm, but I had used Marco's fast healing ability (thanks to his Devil Fruit Power) and it was gone.

" _I warned you didn't I, you fat, ugly, pig,"_ I hissed holding my dagger to his throat, "I _should_ kill you before you do anymore damage to my family, but unlike you, I'm _not_ a murder. However, I do _love_ getting payback, so I think I'll hand you over to the marines and have you thrown into Impel Down."

"NOBODY WOULD BELIEVE YOU! ZAHAHA!," Blackbeard smirked smugly attempting to stab me with his dagger, "YOUR JUST A NEWBIE, THEY'LL NEVER BELIEVE YOU OVER ME."

" _I know how much damage you did to Ace and his family_ ," I glared as I kicked the dagger out of his hands and stabbing his pants legs with it so he couldn't move (successfully breaking his wrist and hand), "And I intend to make sure you get the same treatment as Ace when you handed him off to the marines. The marines throw him in Impel Down, because of how powerful he can become."

"What…," Blackbeard widened his eyes at what I was saying, "Are saying you're from…"

"THATCH TAKE THAT DEVIL FRUIT AND GO WAKE EVERYBODY UP, WHILE I TAKE CARE OF THIS ASSHOLE," I smirked pushing my dagger deeper into Blackbeard's throat as Thatch nodded his head at me before taking off, "Yes, I know _everything_ that will happen, but the thing is there's some _minor_ things I can't stand, so I'm going to make sure that they _don't_ happen."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!," Blackbeard roared lifting his fist out to punch me, but I stomped my foot with my steel-toed combat boots down hard on his arm (I think more of his bones broke), "OWWWW!"

"Watch me," I smirked while digging my dagger even deeper into his throat, "THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOU PUT ACE THROUGH YOU DIGUSTING JACKASS!"

"Ivy, what's going…," Marco came running onto the deck with the others close behind, "What did Teach do?"

"Hi Marco would you be a dear and hand me that metal chain and rope please," I smiled my sugary-sweet smile that reeks of death-must-kill aura, "Izo, go into the navigator's room and get me a transponder snail with the marine's number. Haruta, bring me the small boat that our fisherman use when going out to fish, and bring me a small explosive and some heavy ducktape while you're at it."

"But…," they began only to start running to fetch the items upon seeing my super deluxe death-pissed off face.

"I have friends that work in Impel Down," I smirked darkly at Blackbeard, "I'm going to make sure they make your pitiful life a living hell while you rot down there."

"WHITEBEA...," Blackbeard shouted only to get cut off by me shoving his two ribbons into his mouth.

"Whitebeard isn't going to help you, nobody will," I smirked as my mint green hat cast shadows on my face, "Hi Ace."

Ace never said one word to me as he walked over to Blackbeard with his orange hat casting shadows onto his face.

The thing Ace did to Blackbeard made me gasp in surprise and then smirk in approval.

"THAT WAS FOR ATTEMPTING TO KILL THATCH YOU TRAITOROUS ASSHOLE!," Ace fumed, punching Blackbeard in the nose (breaking the Sir Ugly's nose) (I have never seen Ace so livid before, sure he may have gotten _angry_ when he was little, but full blown _livid…_ nope never seen it and let's just say I never want to be on the receiving end of his wrath when he's like that), then he smiled at me, "Hi Ivy."

"I approve of his nose job you gave him Ace," I commented looking at the "nose job" Ace had given Blackbeard while I still held my dagger to his throat, "Very nice."

"I thought it was time he got a new nose," Ace smirked leaning against the mast after he gave Blackbeard his new "nose", "By the way, what are you planning for the jackass anyway?"

"Figured I would hand him off to Gramps," I listed as I smirked upon seeing Ace nod his head in approval, "Then have Gramps throw him in Impel Down."

"That's terrifyingly brilliant," Ace smirked knowing Blackbeard made a huge mistake pissing off Ivy, "I approve, though I have _no idea_ how you come up with those. I probably don't want to know."

"Your right, you don't want to know," I agreed as I saw the others coming back carrying the items I requested, "You guys got all I things I asked for?"

"Yup" the three men handed me the stuff and sat back as I did my stuff.

PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI…CLICK

"WHO'S THIS?" boomed a loud voice that Ace and I knew all too well on the transponder snail I just dialed.

"Hey Gramps," I chuckled nervously hoping that I didn't make the wrong choice in calling him, "Its your favorite granddaughter."

"BAHAHAHA! IVY, ITS GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU!," Garp bellowed with a laugh, "NOW WHAT CAN I DO FOR MY FAVORITE GRANDDAUGHTER?"

"I would like to ask you a favor as a marine," I began cautiously, as I motioned for Ace, Marco, and the other's to start tying up Blackbeard, "Do you think you can meet me at Plummet Falls Island (***Author's Note: I totally just made that name up***) so I can drop off a package for you to deliver to Impel Down?"

"I CAN BE THERE BY TOMORROW AFTERNOON!," Garp affirmed, "AND I'M GUESSING YOU WANT THE _COMFY_ SUITE FOR THIS PACKAGE?"

"That works for me," I agreed with a smirk, "You know me so well, that's why you're my favorite."

"SEE YOU TOMORROW THEN IVY!," Garp grinned, "AND MAKE SURE TO BRING ACE ALONG WITH YOU! I HAVE THINGS I WANT TO DISCUSS WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"He'll be _delighted_ to come," I smirked while sticking my tongue out at Ace who was giving me the "no" sign, "You take care now."

CLICK

"We better get going Ace," I stated as I got Blackbeard tied, gaged, chained, and thrown into the small boat none to gentle (plus, if Blackbeard decided to break free, I ducktaped the small explosive onto Blackbeard's feet, plus we had Shadow keep an eye on him as well from the seat behind Blackbeard), "Let's go."

"I hate you," Ace grumbled as he sat next to Blackbeard (we decided to have one of us keep an eye on him in case he tried to escape), "You know that right?"

"WE'LL BE BACK IN TWO DAYS!," I called cupping my hands to my mouth to the others on the Moby Dick before turning back to Ace "No you don't, you love me."

Thatch had made me get the cut I received from Blackbeard looked at, but started freaking out when it was gone. I had to tell everyone about my ability before Ace and I left to send Blackbeard to Impel Down (of course we left Blackbeard on the boat before I started telling everyone about my ability because we didn't want him knowing about it).

After my explanation of my power we set off into the sunset heading towards Plummet Falls Island.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapt. 12: The Drop Off, The Way Back, and Feelings?

"How long until we get to Plummet Falls Island?" Ace asked me as he sat down next to me.

"It's the same as when you asked me before," I replied dryly (he asked me this every 5 minutes since an hour ago), "And your supposed to be watching Blackbeard."

"But I don't wanna," Ace whined bored as he started reaching for the back of my neck (my ticklish spot), "I have a better idea."

"Ace don't you dare…," I began wearily at seeing his hands creep towards my neck before laughing as he tickled me, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M HAHAHA GOING TO HAHAHAHA KILL YOU!"

"Would you guys shut up," Blackbeard complained (he somehow managed to spit out the ribbons I stuffed down his throat, "You two are so sweet its making gag."

"SHUT UP YOURSELF!" Ace and I raged with tick marks on our faces as we punched Blackbeard in the face.

"I'm going to sleep so it's your turn for watch duty, Ace" I yawned as I stretched on the bench of the boat before going to sleep.

"I'll wake you up when we get there." Ace nodded with a smile glancing at me.

 _She's cute when she sleeps…wait where did that come from?_ Ace thought glancing at the tiny snoring girl before turning back towards the front of the boat, not seeing the smirk Shadow was throwing his way.

"IVY WE'RE HERE!," Ace called shaking my shoulders, "WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP…," I yawned tiredly stretching, "Good morning, Ace."

"Its afternoon Dufus," Ace corrected as he lightly bonked my head, "Its about 11:00 in the morning and we should start heading to the spot where we're going to meet Gramps."

"Right," I nodded, now awake and I had Ace drag (like how Blackbeard and his crew hauled Ace off in the anime, but we made sure that Blackbeard's head bonked into everything…am I evil? Yes. Do I like getting revenge on dicks that are assholes? Yes. Am I sorry about that? Not even in the slightest…Mahahahaha), Blackbeard along behind him by his ankles while I had delightfully kicked him in the head every so often with a wicked grin (admittedly, I had Shadow use him as a scratching post a few times) (like I said, he was one of the guys responsible for Ace's death in the anime so I'm making sure he pays and gets locked away before that can happen), "Looks like Gramps is already here."

"THERE'S MY GRANDCHILDREN!," Garp boomed upon seeing us, "SO WHO'S THE BASTARD WHO MESSED WITH MY GRANDCHILDREN?"

"Here he is Gramps," I smiled sweetly at him and pointed behind Ace to the knocked out Blackbeard (wuss fell unconscious after getting his head knocked into a tree with a bolder underneath it), "Feel free to give him your "Fist of Love". His name's Teach or Blackbeard, whichever you prefer and he tried to kill one of our crewmembers last night. But I stopped him."

"BWAHAHAHAHA!, THAT'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER!," Garp laughed as he chucked Blackbeard onto his ship (approvingly not at all gentle) towards some of his marines onboard, "DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE SURE HE GETS THE _SPECIAL_ TREATMENT WHILE HE'S THERE!"

"Thank you Gramps," I thanked as I hugged him around the waist before letting him go and walking over to Ace, "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I heard from a _little birdie_ that you two are dating now," Garp questioned suspiciously at the both of us, "And I wanted to see it for myself."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" Ace and I hollered baring our teeth with a small blush on our faces.

"WHO DID YOU _EVEN_ HEAR THAT FROM…," I shouted then fumed as it dawned on me _who_ would say that, "THAT RED-HAIRED MORON!"

*****Shanks: ACHOO!, I feel like Ivy just found something out that I did to annoy her, but I can't remember what I did…****

"Anyways, we best be off, Gramps," Ace coughed as we waved goodbye, "IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU AGAIN!"

After we dropped off Blackbeard with Garp, we decided to grab some food at a restaurant before going back to the ship (we even brought Shadow along, but we made her change into her human form).

"What can I get you?," a blonde haired waitress called (she was staring at Ace).

"I would like a chicken sandwich, hold the tomatoes, French Fries, and a Pepsi please." I listed with a frown upon seeing the waitress's scowl.

"I was asking _him_ ," the waitress sneered as she nodded her head towards Ace, "Not _you_."

"Well I was talking to _you_ ," I faked smiled, "And I'm hungry so go and get me my food instead of staring at him like he's a gigantic piece of meat."

"What would _you_ like." the waitress ignored me and put her elbow on the table looking at Ace.

"I would like meat, potatoes, and corn." Ace listed as he glanced at the waitress and then at me.

"Right away." the waitress winked as she walked off towards the kitchen, coming back carrying a plate of his food and setting it in front of him, "Would you like anything else?"

"Yes, _my_ food," I hissed through bared teeth, seething at the waitress who was twirling her hair smiling at Ace before turning to me with a disgusted look, "I would like my food now."

"Are you doing anything later tonight?" the waitress ignored me _again_ as she turned back to Ace with a smile.

"Yes, he is actually," I cut off Ace's reply, "Now will you get me my food."

"What are you? His girlfriend or something?" the waitress seethed at me.

"No, I'm not.," I intoned with an expressionless face as I glared at her under my mint green hat, "He's my friend…"

"Then it shouldn't matter to you what girls he hangs out with," the waitress smirked smugly at seeing my face falter for a second, "Now why don't you let the grownups talk and just skedaddle on out of here."

I ran out of the restaurant with small tears streaming down my face. I didn't notice where I ended up at until I glanced around and notice it had a cliff (similar to when we lived with Dadan) and sat on the edge with my feet dangling against the rocks as little drops of tears falling.

 _She's right, why the hell should I care if Ace talks to girls_ I thought, never noticing a small white Fennec Fox coming onto my shoulders.

"You're unbelievable, Vines," Shadow chided as she licked my cheek, "Actually, you _both_ are hopeless."

"I'm really not in the mood right now Cece," I warned with a slight edge to my voice, "AND THAT'S WHAT'S SO CONFUSING! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M SO IRRITATED!"

"It's because you like Ace," Shadow rolled her eyes at me, "And it's not in the friend way either."

"That's not…" I began only to be cut off by Shadow.

"Ok, how about this," Shadow tried as she looked up at me from my lap, "Tell me when you became irritated?"

"When the waitress started talking to him," I frowned as I tried to make sense of this mess, "But that was because she was being obnoxious and rude to me."

"Oh brother," Shadow sighed shaking her head as we walked back to the small boat where Ace was now standing in waiting for me, "At least _think_ about what why you got so irritated back there."

"Are you alright Ivy," Ace asked concerned as he pulled out a food container and helped me into the boat, "Here's your food, I had them make it for you."

"Thanks," I smiled at him as I grabbed it from his hands, "I'm beat so I'm going to sleep. Let me know when I need to take the second shift alright?"

"Yup." Ace grinned giving me the thumbs up as he smiled at seeing me sleeping with Shadow curled up next to me as I slept.

"Ivy," Ace whispered as he shook my shoulders, "Its time to switch shifts now."

"Already," I yawned stretching as I went to sit at the front of the boat, "Good night Ace."

When I didn't hear a reply from Ace, I turned to glance at him and smiled.

"You're always watching out for me," I muttered with a smile as I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before turning back towards the front of the boat, "You're cute when you sleep, Freckles."

 _Since when do I think Ace is cute?_ I thought suddenly with a shock expression

 _Told you so,_ smirked-thought Shadow curling up to Ace

 _Shut up Cece! This doesn't mean anything!,_ I thought while gazing out towards the ocean from the front of the boat.

"EVERYONE!," Thatch called to every crew member upon seeing Ace and Ivy sail up to the ship, "IVY AND ACE ARE BACK!"

"WELCOME BACK GUYS!," everyone shouted at Ace and me as Ace helped me up onto the boat.

Which made Marco smirk (I always get up on a ship by myself, rarely do I ever let anyone help me) and he gave Ace a man-hug before coming to me.

"Welcome back, Ivy," Marco whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug, "I see something has changed between you two while you were gone."

"Nope," I commented smacking Marco upside the head, "Nothing has changed between Ace and me. Your just imagining it."

"I'll fill you in on all the details, Marco," Shadow whispered as she climbed onto Marco's shoulders (she was in a tiny panda bear form this time), "It's _finally_ starting to get interesting."

Thatch had given me a huge hug and thanked me for saving his life, before I went to bed (it was like 1 in the morning) and fell asleep as my eyes hit the pillow.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 13: The Brother, The New Training, and The Incident

"Hey Ivy," Thatch, Marco, Ace, and all the other members of the crew called to me at lunch the following week after Ace and I came back from dropping Blackbeard off, carrying someone towards me, "We found this guy sneaking around on the ship, claiming he wanted to speak to you. He must have sneaked on when we were docked at the last island a couple days ago."

Apparently, I became their little sister (except for Ace…still trying to figure my conflicting emotions on that one, but I started to think maybe I _do_ like Ace a little more than friends) when I saved Thatch and as "Big Brothers" it was their _sworn_ duty to fend off guys who approached me.

"Who…JAY!?," I shouted with delight as I shot out of my seat, tackling my brother in a bear hug, "I missed you so much!"

Jason "Jay" Calvin Miller was my older brother (by a year) who I thought "died" over 4 years ago, but miraculously was alive.

He had short strawberry red hair that went to his ears. He had green eyes and was medium height and he was slightly broad around his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue jacket. He was wearing black jeans with a sliver belt around his waist. On his feet were his favorite black sneakers with neon green shoelaces. He was wearing leather gloves on his hands. Dangling off his jeans was a sheath with a long thin sword inside of it. His ears were pierced with black studs.

"You know this guy, Ivy?," Ace asked throwing a scowl at Jason, which made everyone on the ship smirked, "He looks suspicious."

"Gee sis," Jay smirked down at me (curse the shortness), "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!," I fumed with a slight blush on my face, punching Jay in the head, "Yes Ace, this _moron_ is my brother."

"Yeah right like I'll believe that," Jay mumbled under his breath and smirked sending sparks at Ace, "So, this is the infamous Fire-Fist Ace that I've been hearing about."

"I wish I could say the same," Ace smirked as he sent sparks at Jay, not before sending me a pointed look, "Ivy's never mentioned you before."

"Not my fault," I defended while petting Shadow who was in a Prairie Dog form, "I thought he was dead for the last 4 years."

"Sis, could you take everyone and leave," Jay ordered me, still sending sparks at Ace and Ace sending sparks at him, "Ace and I need to have a _little_ chat."

"Fine," I huffed, herding everyone away from the two of them, "Just don't kill each other alright?"

They each sent me thumbs up as I walked into the dining hall with everyone else.

"If you ever hurt my sister," Jason began with a glare towards Ace, "I will come after you."

"What are you talking about?" Ace pondered with a confused face, as he leaned against the mast.

"You two aren't dating?," Jay marveled with wide eyes before smirking as it dawned on him and muttering under his breath, "So you two don't know?"

"What gave you that idea?" Ace inquired with wide eyes.

"It's obvious that the both of you like each other," Jay pointed out to Ace, "Plus, Ivy used to hate guys, but I can tell that she likes you."

"We're not dating," Ace said a little puzzled, "But it's feeling like maybe we're more than friends."

"Ahh," Jay nodded as he smirked, "So you're in the "not-dating-but-not-really-friends" stage in your relationship."

"What are you even talking about?" Ace questioned with a confused look on his face as he furrowed his brows.

"Never mind," Jay dismissed with a wave of his hands, smirking as he walked to the dining hall towards his sister, "She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her." Ace spoke softly, as he started walking towards the dining hall.

"Marco what's this new training you're going to give me?," I asked as I walked onto the deck of the ship the next morning, "And why can't the training be in the afternoon instead of at 4:00 am?"

It's been a week since my brother left the ship. Two days ago, Marco had come up to me stating he had an idea for my training.

"Because, Ivy, this way you can eat breakfast before everyone else," Marco rambled as he walked over to me, "And I'm going to teach you how to use my Devil Fruit powers."

"SERIOUSLY?!," I questioned with stars in my eyes, "SO COOL!"

"True, but only _if_ you can do it," Marco began with a smirk, "Now try to use that copy power of yours so I can see how long you can hold my Devil Fruit power for."

Turns out, I can only hold the copy Devil Fruit powers for about 3 minutes. But over the next few months, I would be able to use the Devil Fruit powers for over an hour and I would master most of the basic moves of each Devil Fruit.

 _I can't sleep_ I thought as I turned over in my bed one night.

 _Thinking about Ace?_ Shadow smirked-thought at me from where she was curled up next to me in her Snow Leopard cat form

 _Be quiet you!_ I thought-demanded as I pushed the covers off of me and walked out to the deck in a black tank top and silver cotton shorts

Ever since my brother left, Ace and I had gotten closer and I realized that Ace and I have a more-than-friends-but-not-dating vibe going on between us.

I flew up to the Crow's Nest using Marco's Devil Fruit ability. As I started to sit down, I didn't notice someone was already up there until the voice spoke.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ace hinted as he looked up at me from where he was laying on the floor of the Crow's Nest looking up at the stars.

"Yeah," I nodded as I started lying down next to him (my head was resting on top of his shoulder as I stared up at the sky), "How was your day?"

"It was good, well expect for the stupid paperwork," Ace replied as he turned his face towards me, "I even tried to set some of the papers on fire just so I didn't have to do it."

"I bet Marco was…" I began as I turned to face Ace and my eyes widened in surprise.

Ace had kissed me, it wasn't a long kiss. But it still had me using the Devil Fruit power I got from Marco to fly down onto the ship and run into my room locking the door (I was surprised). As I ran, I heard Ace yelling for me, but I was shocked that I went into my room to figure out my emotions.

 _It wasn't that I hated the kiss, but I was more surprised_ I thought as I laid back down on my bed and Shadow curling onto my chest looking into my eyes with a smirk

 _Did he kiss you?_ Shadow thought-smirked looking up at me

 _Yeah_ I thought to Shadow

 _Did you like it?_ Shadow interrogated lying on my chest

 _Yeah, but I don't really know what that means_ I thought confused

 _It means that you like him in more than a friend way_ Shadow thought-stated with a smirk

 _I'm going to process that, so don't talk to me for a while_ I thought-directed as I rested my head on the pillow staring up at the ceiling and moving Shadow to my side.

 _Will do_ Shadow thought-mock saluted at me as she curled up against me to sleep

And with that, both of our eyes closed as we fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own. Sorry for the late updates, my college professor gave us 11 homework assignments and I have some other assignments to do in my other classes. Luckily, I got 9 assignments done and I still need to do 2 others and some other assignments from my other classes, so if you notice that I haven't updated the stories in a while that's why. But I will update the stories***

Chapt. 14: The Talk, The relationship, and The Departure

 _Why are you hiding from Ace?_ Shadow thought-asked me from my shoulders (she was in a Red Panda form)

 _Because I can_ I thought-defiantly as I glanced around the wall before running into the dining hall

Just before I would have made it into the dining hall, something grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ace interrogated, pinning my arms against the wall with his hands, "Is it because of the kiss?"

"No it wasn't," I denied, trying to break free (unsuccessfully) from his hold on me, "NOW LET ME GO!"

"Nope," Ace declared, smirking gleefully at me, "Now that I know, I'm not letting you go."

"I ALREADY TOLD…" I started only to get cut off by Ace kissing me again.

This time it was longer and I could taste what Ace smelled like: fire and burnt wood (surprisingly, I liked it). When Ace noticed I wasn't pulling away, he slid his tongue into my mouth and I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away from each other to get some air.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," I apologized, putting my forehead against his, "I was surprised because I started realizing I liked you more than a friend and I didn't want to wreck our friendship."

"Kind of too late for that now," Ace chuckled, resting his forehead against mine, "Where does this leave us?"

"You're right," I grinned, looking up at him, "I guess maybe we should give this a shot?"

"Would you, Ivy Miller, be my girlfriend?" Ace grinned down at me.

"I would love too," I agreed with a slight blush on my face, "Would you, Portagas D. Ace, be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," Ace grinned as he leaned down to kiss me, "Let's make it official."

"Alright." I nodded as he pushed me up against the wall again and kissed me.

"Finally." all the crew members claimed smirking, peeking around the wall at us.

"Ace, their watching us." I mumbled, pushing him away slightly.

"Ignore them." Ace muttered, leaning in to kiss me.

"Keep an eye on Luffy for me," Ace whispered in my ears as he gave me a hug, it was time for Shadow and me to set sail with Luffy, "Be safe and I love you."

Before we knew it, Ace, Shadow, and I have been on this ship for three years and it was time for Shadow and I to join Luffy's crew. Ace's and mine's relationship is stronger than ever.

"Don't worry about Luffy, I'll make sure I'm right beside him so I can help him if he needs it," I muttered in Ace's ear as I hugged him, "I love you too and _you_ be safe as well."

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm afraid of," Ace muttered under his breath as he kissed me on the cheek (I still don't like kissing in front of people) before releasing me from the hug, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Nothing will kill me."

"You know as well as I do that you D. Brothers are magnets for trouble, so the best I can do is back him up in case he needs it," I scoffed at Ace as I kissed him on the check, "That's what _I'm_ afraid of, you D. Brothers think you're indestructible."

"Ok, _lover boy_ ," Thatch called, pushing Ace out of the way before Ace could retort to me, "Everyone wants a chance to say goodbye to our little sis, so quit hogging her all to yourself."

"Watch after Ace for me," I whispered at Thatch as I gave him a hug, "I'm going to miss you and your stupid pranks."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to be by _his_ side in case he needs my help," Thatch promised whispering in my ear as he pushed away slightly, using my words right back at me, knowing how it's impossible to keep the D. Brothers out of trouble, "I'm going to miss having my partner in crime."

"And _I'll_ make sure these two don't get themselves killed," Marco promised, pointing to the two stooges with his thumb as he gave me a hug, "Look after yourselves alright and Shadow, make sure _she_ doesn't get herself killed alright."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Shadow smirked as she started climbing into the small boat with me behind her, "After all, the _Human Heater_ would kill me if she got even a tiny scratch on her."

"BYE EVERYONE!," I waved as our boat started sailing, "I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!"

I couldn't hear their replies as our boat faded into the horizon.

"Shadow since when can you transform into different human forms?" I asked curiously, seeing the different human form Shadow was in.

She was a short little girl (probably about 10-12 years-old) that had long, wavy, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue cotton dress that came down to her knees with black shorts under the dress. She had a pair of light blue sandals on her feet that had a blue flower on them. In her hair was a blue ribbon on her left side of her head.

"You're not the only one who trained over the last 3 years," Shadow smirked as she changed into another human form, "I can also change into this one."

She was a teenage girl (15-16 years old) that had shoulder length, straight, blonde hair. She had grey eyes. She was wearing a pink and black checkered dress that came above her knees. She had black shorts (kind of like stretch pants, but they're shorts) underneath the dress. She had a black wristband on her wrist and she was wearing black leather, ankle-high combat boots.

"SO COOL!" I exclaimed with stars in my eyes as our tiny boat sailed off into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own. I'm sorry for the late chapters, but I'm watching the episodes and writing down the lines for all the characters, so I write the story with accuracy***

Chapt. 15: Finding Luffy, Meeting the Coward, and The Gorilla

"Where do you think Luffy is, Shadow?," I asked Shadow, turning my body so I face her, "I mean it can't be _that_ hard to find a mayhem magnet."

"Umm…Vines," Shadow announced nervously (she was in her emo girl form), pointing towards something speeding towards us, "I think I found him."

"What…," I began with wide eyes, looking to where Shadow was pointing and saw Luffy in a small fishing boat heading towards us, "LUFFY SLOW DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?," Luffy faltered rowing the boat, glancing around with a puzzled expression until he spotted us, then he grinned really big and started rowing faster, "IVY! SHADOW!"

That was when I noticed it was starting to get chilly and I glanced up at the sky, which was pitch dark instead of bright blue like it had been a few seconds ago. When I looked back at Luffy, I noticed a massive whirlpool that was drawing both Luffy's and Shadow's and mine boats towards it.

"LUFFY, STOP ROWING!," I commanded with panic as I cupped my hands to my mouth and directed Shadow to start emptying the two barrels out, "EMPTY A BARREL AND GET INTO IT NOW!"

"WHY?" Luffy yelled confused, as he started emptying out a barrel.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER," I promised, shouting towards Luffy as Shadow and I started emptying out our barrels, "JUST MAKE SURE YOU CLOSE THE BARREL TIGHT, SO NO WATER CAN GET INTO IT!"

"FINE!" Luffy nodded as he got into the barrel, sealing it shut tight as the boats came even closer towards the whirlpool.

 _Shadow, turn yourself into the smallest animal form you can and get inside the barrel with me_ I thought-ordered, as Shadow came into the barrel (she was in a small mouse form, I could put her into my pocket and nobody could see her)

 _Why? I thought you wanted me to empty out the two barrels_ Shadow thought-questioned as she snuggled up next to me

 _Did you get the second barrel emptied?_ I countered-thought

 _No…Ohh, thanks_ Shadow thought-answered as the boats started breaking into pieces

 _No problem, and Shadow_ I thought-nodded as I felt the barrels spinning around

 _Yeah?_ Shadow thought-responded as the barrels were tossing and spinning

 _Hold on tight, we're going into the whirlpool_ I thought-commented as we started losing consciousness

"You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!" panicked a whiny and shrill voice.

"She won't if you keep your trap shut, right _boy_?" threatened another voice.

"Yeah, right…hahaha…ok," squeaked the whiny voice.

"This sucker's heavy." observed another voice.

 _What…where are we, Shadow?_ I thought-called, as we slowly woke up upon hearing those loud voices

 _Not sure…my guess is we're on a ship…_ Shadow began, but got cut off by a very _familiar_ loud voice.

"I SLEPT SOOO GREAT HAHAHAHA!," Luffy laughed as he broke (I'm not sure, but considering the loud cracking noise, I'm assuming he broke the barrel) the barrel opened, followed by a thud noise (if my memory is correct, which it usually is, I believe he punched the pirate that was going to open the barrel), "Who the hell are you guys?"

"I believe they're Alvida Pirates," I smirked as I opened my barrel with Shadow in her snow leopard cat form around my shoulders and lightly smacked Luffy upside the head, "And don't be rude."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" fumed the two Alvida pirates with tick marks on their faces.

"Haha, right sorry," Luffy grinned up at me then turned towards the two pirates with concern, "Your friend will catch a cold sleeping like that."

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT!" raged the two pirates.

"Don't you know that we're vicious pirates?" the third pirate said with wide eyes as he points his sword at Luffy and me.

"Vicious?" I snorted, as I unsheathed my silver dagger from its sheath hanging off my hip, "Pink-haired kid where can we get some food?"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the third pirate roared as he charged towards Luffy with his sword as the other pirate charged at me with his sword.

"Bad move pal," I smirked as I dodged the guy effortlessly (haki training payed off) by doing a back handspring away from him, then using Ace's fire power to raise me up to the wall and I pushed out with my legs against the wall to land behind the guy with my dagger held against his throat and his sword cut in half (the broken part was jammed into the ceiling and he was holding the hilt in his hands), "If you guys don't want to get hurt, I suggest you take your friends and get out of here."

"What is wrong with you two?," Luffy frowned as he tilted his head at the two pirates (he had also broken the guy's sword in half and that part of the sword was stuck into the ceiling right next to the one I broke).

"Who are you two?" the two pirates looked at us with pure terror.

"Who? Us?," I smirked as I pulled my mint-green fedora hat down so it cast shadows across my face, "Just a sister and her little brother sailing the seas looking for crewmates."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy introduced with a wide grin, "And this is my sister, Ivy Miller, and her pet, Shadow."

"You don't mean _that_ Ivy Miller," the two pirates looked up at me with pure dread as it dawned on them _who_ they just went after, "The girlfriend of Fire Fist Ace, and who they call "The Animal Tamer"?"

"So you heard about me?," I smirked deeper as I walked up to them with an evil aura seeping out, "Then you know what I do to those who mess with my family and friends."

"WHAAAA!" the two pirates ran out carrying their friend with them.

"Sissies," I frowned, shaking my head at the three of them and I turned towards Luffy and Colby, "So Luffy, how have you been the last three years?"

"Good," Luffy grinned at me, walking alongside of me as we searched for food with Colby frantically trying to stop us, "Are you and Ace really dating?"

"Yes, we have been for almost three years now," I smiled at Luffy as we entered the food storage room, "Do you _even_ know what dating means Luffy?"

"Of course I do, it means hanging out with your friends more often," Luffy stated in a duh tone, his eyes light up upon seeing the crates full of apples, "Ivy, we hit the goldmine!"

"Umm…Luffy, I don't think…" Colby began getting up from the floor from when he fell over just a second ago, but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Don't bother Pinky," I dismissed with a wave of my hand as I grabbed an apple out of a nearby crate and took a bite, "His only love is food. More specifically, meat."

"You guys should run before they come back and kill you…" Colby began but got cut off by Luffy as he ate apples.

"We don't care about that," Luffy mumbled with his face filled with food, "These apples are awesome."

"Luffy, don't talk with your mouth full, do I have to get Ace here to _refresh_ your manners?," I mocked threatened as I punched him on the head lightly, "Hey Pinky, does this ship have any fishing boats?"

"My name's Colby," Colby greeted as he turned towards me from where he was standing by the door, "And I think so, why do you ask?"

"Because our boats got wrecked in that whirlpool," I deadpanned expressionless, as I threw my apple core at the back of Luffy's head, "LUFFY! QUIT EATING ALL THE FOOD, YOU BAKA!"

"You don't mean the one outside do you?," Colby inquired with wide eyes, "No one can survive that!"

"Yeah, we were surprised hahaha," Luffy laughed as if we didn't _just_ survive a life or death situation, "So how did you get on this ship anyways?"

"It was on a fateful day…," Colby recalled, but since I already knew what happened, I went with Shadow on my shoulders (still a snow leopard) to glance at a certain orange haired navigator.

 _Dang it, I just missed her_ I thought as I stomped back into the storage room and heard the end of Colby's story.

" **You're pretty stupid, ya know that?"** Luffy and I stated in perfect sync.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty," Colby sighed with a sweatdrop on his forehead, "And that's creepy."

" **What is?,"** Luffy and I grinned at the same time.

"That," Colby pointed his finger at the both of us, "The weird talking at the same time thing."

"We never did that before, maybe it's because we haven't seen each other for three years?," I pondered with a frown as I thought, "Who cares if we start saying the exact same things at the same time."

"Anyways, if you hate it here so much why don't you just leave then?" Luffy suggested as he _still_ was eating and I tuned Colby out for a minute when he started explaining his reason.

" **You're a moron and a coward, we hate people like you haha!"** Luffy and I laughed as I sat on a crate while Luffy was still eating.

"Yeah, you're right, if I had the courage, I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dream, I'd like to rid of all of them, so what about you two, what was it that got you two to set sail on these seas?" Colby asked the both of us with curious eyes.

"Hmm, well I'm going to be King of the Pirates." declared Luffy as he stopped eating.

"And _I'm_ going along to make sure this _moron_ doesn't get himself killed," I nodded my head towards Luffy, and turned back to Colby who had bewildered eyes, "That and I have a mission to do, so I decided I might as well go with Luffy, that way I can protect him, go on my mission, and see the world all at the same time."

"A king…Are you guys serious?" Colby shrilled with panic, "YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES!"

"Yup, he's dead serious," I intoned with expressionless eyes, "Whenever he and his brother get something stuck in their heads, all you can do is go along with them to make sure they don't get themselves killed."

"B-b-but, what about your crew?," Colby stammered looking at us as if we were insane (which I guess we were), "Pirates all over the world are looking for The One Piece."

"Ivy's the only one I have right now," Luffy smiled with a rare seriousness in his eyes and his voice, "We've decided long ago that she would come with me on my journey to become King of the Pirates, and if I die fighting for that I die, now that my belly's full I'm gonna look for a boat, they might even give me one if I ask them nicely."

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, LUFFY!," I reprimanded, punching Luffy on the head, "AND I DOUBT THEY'RE GOING TO BE THAT GENEROUS, YOU IDIOT!"

"No way! It's impossible, impossible, impossible, there's no way anyone like you guys could ever find that treasure during this great pirate age, there's just too many pirates out there that are meaner, and better…OWWW, why did you two hit me?"

" **Cause we felt like it**." Luffy and I deadpanned after hitting Colby in perfect sync.

"Colby, Luffy has a dream that he's willing to die for," I smiled as I sat down on one of the crates, "And it's not _if_ he can, it's a matter of _when_ he becomes King of the Pirates. He may be an airhead that's brash…actually both of them are, but they have this aura about them that just makes you want to follow them. When they make friends, they look out for them and come to their aid if their friends ever are in trouble."

"Haha, you're right about that," Colby laughed with a smile, "Do you think I can join the marines?"

"Personally, I dislike a lot of the marines," I frowned tilting my head down as shadows come onto my face as I thought of the reason why I despised most of the marines, "But I think you would be one of the good ones, Colby."

"You think?," Colby asked with hopeful eyes, "It's always been my dream to become a marine. I had always wanted to catch bad guys and now when I do join the marines, I'll get stronger and catch Alvida myself."

"WHO'S THAT YOU PLAN ON CATCHING COLBY? DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS _TWIG_ AND THIS _MIDGET_ IS GOING TO HELP YOU?," demanded a huge lady…or was it a man…wait it might actually be a gorilla, "WELL, ANSWER ME!"

 _She looks like a gorilla…_ Shadow thought-smirked as she jumped down from my shoulders and got into her fighting stance (she was in her snow leopard form)

"MY GUESS IS YOUR NOT ZORO THE PIRATE HUNTER," Alvida boomed as she crashed into the deck, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY MIDGET?!"

"Just how much you look like a gorilla," I smirked as I put my hand on the hilt of my dagger and started activating Marco's Devil Fruit power (not a lot, I didn't want her to notice it yet), "And how you're gonna regret calling me that."

"Colby, who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?" Alvida ignored me as she turned towards Colby.

"Hey Colby, whose the fat lady?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Hahahahaha," I guffawed so hard because of how innocent Luffy looked and how all the other pirates looked stunned, "Luffy, you crack me up."

"Ivy, Colby, Let's go," Luffy laughed as he got ready to use his gum gum power, "GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's cowardly to attack from behind?," I smirked as I stopped the pirates that were going to attack Luffy from behind (I had used Marco's power to speed towards Luffy), "Yo Luffy, you go on and kick Alvida's ass, I'll handle these guys."

"Luffy, Ivy, what are you guys?" Colby gaped in awe at us.

"I'm a rubber man." bragged Luffy as he stretched out his cheeks.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit?," Alvida guessed with curiosity, turning towards me, "What about you, Shorty?"

"Nope," I smirked leaning casually against the ship, bodies of the pirates that I knocked out laying across the deck, "I didn't eat a Devil Fruit, I will admit though that the powers might be cool depending on what you get."

"Then how can you do what you just did?," Alvida interrogated with narrow eyes, "You must have some ability, because nobody can just do that without having some Devil Fruit power."

"Why would I tell you?," I scoffed as I started walking towards Luffy and Colby with my dagger in my hand and my observation haki on incase she tries anything, "I don't tell jerks information about myself."

"I heard rumors that they existed, but I've never seen any proof until today," Alvida mused, with annoyance at me, "So are you two bounty hunters?"

"Nope, we're pirates!" Luffy informed, while walking towards Alvida with a purposeful stride, stretching his arms back, grabbing the mast.

"Pirates ha, all by yourselves on these waters?" Alvida mocked, raising her eyebrow at Luffy, as I went back to the storage room to find some food to bring along.

"Today, it's just us," Luffy grinned as he got ready to attack Alvida, "But I will find our crew tomorrow or next week or something, but we need about ten people on our crew."

"Ivy, where are you going," Colby questioned, walking after me with panic, "Shouldn't you stay here in case Luffy needs help."

"I'm going to get some food to put on the boat," I stated calling over my shoulder as I walked into the food storage room, "And there's no need for me to wait for Luffy, he can take care of himself."

 _Shadow, see if you can find us a small boat_ I thought towards Shadow

 _I already found one, it's on the left side of the ship_ Shadow grinned-thought

"Hey, Colby help me carry this barrel of apples into the boat," I directed, lifting the barrel out of the storage room, "If I know Luffy, we're gonna need all the food we can get."

"Sure, but why do we need all this food anyways," Colby questioned, while lifting the barrel over the left side of ship, "I mean it's not like we're going to be traveling for months together."

"Trust me, we're going to need lots of food," I assured, turning my head when something went flying past us, "See I told you Luffy could take care of himself."

"Was that Alvida?" Colby remarked, as Alvida flew off into the far distance, "Holy crap, he just sent her flying far away."

"Hahaha, that's my little brother for you," I laughed, grabbing Colby's hand as we ran towards Luffy, "Let's go get Luffy."

"Right," Colby nodded, "Hey Luffy that was impressive."

"Hahahaha, thanks," Luffy grinned, running up to us before jumping into the boat, "Come on guys, let's go."

"We better leave before the marine's come," I agreed, jumping into our small boat with Shadow jumping onto my shoulders, "Are you coming Colby?"

"Yes, I'm coming." Colby nodded, jumping into the boat after me.

After a little while of sailing, Colby came next to me, while Luffy was sitting at the front of the boat.

"If you guys are searching for the elusive One Piece, then you guys are headed for the grand line right?" Colby guessed.

"Yup." Luffy grinned turning towards us.

"I heard people call the Grand Line the pirate graveyard." Colby recalled.

"Which is why we're looking for extra strong people to join our crew," Luffy explained with a grin, "The fat lady mentioned some pirate hunter, what's he like?"

"Oh, you mean Zoro," Colby noted as he told us about Zoro, "Last I heard he's being held prisoner at some marine base."

"Oh, he's weak then." Luffy pouted, as he looked crestfallen (clearly he had hoped this "Zoro" would be strong).

"Doubtable," I snorted as I stroked Shadow (she was in a Kola Bear form this time), "Although, you could debate that in his sense of directions."

All two of the boys glanced at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I shrugged innocently while petting Shadow, "I hear things too."

"You're wrong Luffy," Colby began nervously, "They say he's as violent as a demon and 3 times as horrifying, why are you asking about him anyways?"

"Not everything you hear is the truth," I muttered bitterly thinking of how Ace is treated without anyone knowing him, "Why do people judge someone without actually knowing the person."

"I figured if he's good enough I'll ask him to join my crew." Luffy stated with a gleam in his eye.

"He's bad enough that the marines caught him, no way, not a chance, forget it, no…OWW, why did you guys hit me?" Colby complained as he held his head with his hands (Luffy and I both hit him).

" **Cause we felt like it**." Luffy and I intoned in sync.

"Just because the _marines_ say something its true," I seethed with a frown on my face, "Doesn't mean it actually is. They aren't the _good guys_ they appear to be."

"But…" Colby began, but took one look at me and got quiet.

"I'm not saying all the marines are bad," I huffed in irritation, "It's just, they pretend to be these _amazing_ and _honorable_ people, when it's just a bunch of bullshit, all they want is to protect their perfect image and kill people who _might_ cause people to question their "Government", but in reality it's just them being cowards because of how powerful the person may become. It just pisses me off at how they decide who dies without actually even knowing the person, but based on their parents."

"The marines wouldn't do that," Colby defended as he turned towards me, "They have more morals than that."

"You would be surprised just how wrong you are Colby," I frowned wanting to tell him all the things his "Heroes" did and will do, but knowing I couldn't, "Just promise me you won't become a jackass alright?"

"Yeah." Colby promised as he furrowed his brows and we sailed into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own. I'm sorry for the late chapters, but I'm watching the episodes and writing down the lines for all the characters, so I write the story with accuracy and since its finals coming up in May at my college, I just have a lot of things I need to do, but once I am on summer break, I will be updating my stories a whole lot more often so bear with me.***

Chapt.: 16 The Thief, The Swordsman, and The Treasure Hunt

"Ahh, it's a beautiful day," I stretched sitting up reaching for an apple, while Shadow was swimming next to our boat (in a dolphin form this time), "The sun shining…WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE APPLES, LUFFY!"

"Van'k tow gut blur wuahnb icht" (translation: don't know what you're talking about), Luffy muffled with his face full of apples as he sat on the fishing boat's front, "Vej Klbei, gen far he koing to jet to plare mouro qi?" (translation: when are we going to get to where Zoro is?)

"Oh yeah?," I challenged rising my eyebrows at Luffy, picking up a branch floating in the water and chucking it at him with tick marks on my forehead, "THEN WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR MOUTH, YOU JERK!"

"Umm…," Colby faltered with a helpless look, not understanding what Luffy said because of the food in his mouth.

"He asked you when are we going to get to where Zoro is," I sighed, after hitting Luffy on the head, "What, I know how to speak "gibberish food Luffy"."

"Umm…alright then," Colby muttered before answering Luffy, "As long as we stay on the path we're going right now, we should reach the marine base in no time."

"Wow," Luffy swallowed the apples (every single piece…even the apple cores…), "You're really great out here Colby."

"YOU MORON, HE'S JUST USING THE SKILLS THSY EVERYONE WHO SAILS THE SEAS SHOULD KNOW HOW TO USE!," I face palmed as I whacked Luffy upside the head, "AND DON'T EAT THE APPLE CORES UNLESS YOU WANT TO CHOKE, YOU IDIOT!"

"You guys do realize the place where we're going to has tons of marines right?" Colby inquired with concern, as I helped him tie the ropes to the dock, "Besides that, it isn't exactly the safest place for you guys to be…"

"Anywhere isn't safe if you're with Luffy," I deadpanned getting out of the boat, getting Shadow in her snow leopard form onto my shoulder while Colby's back was turned, "LUFFY IF YOU'RE GOING TO A RESTAURANT MAKE SURE TO BRING ME BACK A CHICKEN SANDWICH WITH A PEPSI OR COLA WITH CHEESE CURDS OR FRENCH FRIES AND DON'T EAT AND DRINK IT THIS TIME!"

"FINE," Luffy hollered while running towards the nearest restaurant, not before muttering under his breath, "Stingy."

"I HEARD THAT YOU TURD," I shouted, watching Luffy barging into the restaurant with a smile on my face, turning towards Colby, "Keep an eye on him for me will ya. "

"Yeah sure," Colby nodded, walking towards the restaurant, "Where are you going?"

"I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO DO!," I waved over my shoulder, running towards the marine base, "TELL LUFFY I'LL MEET YOU TWO AT THE MARINE BASE. AND IF YOU LET LUFFY TOUCH _EVEN ONE_ TINY CRUMB OF MY FOOD, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE." (I would only put itching powder in his clothes, or hot sauce in his food or something, considering he's a good marine…I think, I haven't gotten farther than Sanji leaving from Zou and Luffy was planning to go after him).

 _So this is Zoro, huh_ I thought as I vaulted over the wall landing on my feet as I ran towards the windows of the marine base.

Zoro had green hair and had three earrings on one of his ears. He was wearing a white shirt that had short sleeves. He was wearing black pants with a green waistband around his waist. He had on a pair of black boots and had a black bandanna tied around his upper arm. He was tied up to two big wooden beams and looked like someone has been kicking and punching him.

"Hey Moss-head." I smirked, calling over my shoulders, running past him, and leaping onto a windowsill before climbing into the room.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, LITTLE GIRL!" Zoro growled as I stuck my tongue out at him before climbing through the window.

 _Now, where was that…ah ha! There it is_ I thought as I grabbed the map from the secret hiding space before sitting on the window sill waiting.

 _Bingo_ I thought as I heard a familiar voice outside the door, before the voice came into the room and went through all the desk drawers, never noticing my presence (maybe…hard to tell with this one)

"Looking for this?," I smirked slyly, holding out the map, swinging my legs in front of me from the window sill I was sitting on, as the person turned around shocked before narrowing their eyes at me, "This chart is fake, by the way."

When the person didn't take it from me I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead take a look and see for yourself if you don't believe me," I rolled my eyes when the person's eyes narrowed deeper, "I only want to talk to you, _Nami_ "

Nami had short orange hair with a piece of hair longer than the rest of her hair and hazel eyes. Nami was wearing a white and blue shirt with sleeves going above her elbows. She was wearing a tan skirt that came above her knees with orange circles on the sides. She also had on a pair of brown ankle boots.

"Who are you?," Nami smirked, suspiciously at me as she quickly grabbed the map before backing away from me, "How do you know my name? And why do you have a snow leopard kitten as a pet?"

"I'm just a girl who knows a lot about people," I insinuated smirking, "I know about Bell-mere."

"Eh," Nami stuttered, stunned, before smirking, "Lucky guess."

"Just keep this in mind, Nami," I smirked, as I heard familiar voices coming from outside, "Not all pirates are like _Arlong_ , if you're wondering how I know these things, find where Buggy the Clown is. It's been fun chatting with you, but I got to go."

"Wait!," Nami exclaimed, eyes widening as I fell out of the window backwards, looking out the window expecting to see me dead only for her mouth to hang open when I landed safely on the ground, "She's a freaking nutjob."

 _Just wait until you meet Luffy_ I thought-grinned, landing onto the ground and running towards Colby and Luffy, screeching to a halt upon hearing Zoro mutter, "Is that little girl even human?"

"For your information, _Mosshead_ ," I frowned, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance as I walked up to him, "I'm 20-years-old, so I am _not_ a little girl."

"NO WAY!," Zoro exclaimed stunned, staring at me with wide eyes, "B-b-but you're so short HAHAHA!"

"I'm short am I?," I quietly spoke as I pulled his ear with the earrings on it and yanked it with all my might, with a tick mark on my cheek, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU JERK!"

"OWWWW," Zoro howled with pain then glared at me, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"It's a gift," I smirked, running towards Luffy and Colby (they were on top of the wall) with Shadow on my shoulders, "See ya Moss-head."

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away." Luffy pondered, with a look in his eyes as he stared at Zoro.

 _Oh boy, I know that look Luffy has on his face right now_ I thought-chuckled, glancing at Luffy when I climbed up the wall and sat with them.

"He's lost his mind," Colby cried with silent tears, before turning towards Luffy, "Luffy, there's no way you'll survive with that guy on your crew…"

Right when Colby was going to say we should stop this little girl that suddenly appeared out of nowhere from going to Zoro, he caught my eye, noticing I was shaking my head lightly at him and he closed his mouth.

 _What Zoro does next, will determine if he becomes a crew member_ I thought, petting Shadow

"Guys, I'm going to have a look around alright," I whispered, while going back into the Marine Base, "I'll be back shortly."

"Luffy, aren't you going to stop her?" Colby hushed, watching me sneak back into the Marine Base, "What if…"

"No I'm not," Luffy objected quietly, never taking his eyes off the scene in front of him, "She can take care of herself."

"The both of them are insane," Colby announced with wide eyes, "Yet, you can't help but to be intrigued by them."

 _Hey Shadow, do you know anything about the mission I'm supposed to do?_ I thought-asked Shadow (she was in her mouse form) as I walked into different rooms and grabbed different things I could sell.

 _Not really, just that you're supposed to collect the different dragon blades_ Shadow frowned thinking as we walked into another room

 _Yes! I've been meaning to get one of this before we started out on our journey but I didn't have time_ I thought excitedly, going through the drawers, placing anything sellable in a bag I found in some room, and holding out a camera. It was a really good one too.

 _Seriously Vines, shouldn't we get back to Luffy, its been over 10 minutes now_ Shadow informed, as we went into another room.

 _I want to look in a few more rooms before heading back…No way, a black and white transponder snail_ I cheered before stuffing them inside the bag as well

 _What's so special about those things_ Shadow pondered-thought, as I rummaged through the room finding loads of stuff that I could sell for money

 _You're kidding right? I thought you came from this world didn't you?_ I thought, faltering from digging through the clothes in a closet

 _Yes, but I grew up in a remote place, so there are things I don't know about_ Shadow defended-thought

 _Oh, well the black transponder snail can intercept calls as long as the signal is strong enough and the white transponder snail can make sure that your calls to someone can't be heard by someone that may be listening in_ I explained, returning back to looking through things in the room

 _So in other words, we might be able to listen in on the Marines_ Shadow guessed, grinning as she watched me find tons of stuff and stuffing it into the bags I found to put the stuff inside

 _Exactly, nice a regular transponder snail…holy crap there's at least almost a million berries in this safe_ I thought, my mouth hanging open as I opened a hidden safe behind a picture on the wall, then started to stuff it all in the bags and getting Shadow to bring more bags

 _We should go find Luffy now_ Shadow suggested, as we carried the bags out of the room and heading outside.

"Ivy, where's Luffy and Colby?" Shadow questioned, not seeing Luffy or Colby anywhere.

"Follow me, I know where they are," I grinned, running towards the town to find that restaurant where that little girl is, "They're in town."

"Alright I'm coming," Shadow chuckled, running alongside of me, with our bags flying behind us.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Once again, I'm sorry for the late chapter, but I've been watching the episodes and writing the lines down and so far right now, I'm on the arc where they meet Chopper. Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 17: The Butt-Chinned Hippo, The Fight, and Our New Crewmate

"Hey Luffy, your never gonna believe what I found," I grinned, running towards him with Shadow on my heels, "There's probably over a million berries that I swiped from the marines."

"SERIOUSLY!," Luffy exclaimed, drool started falling off his face, and he had a dreamy look on his face, "YES!"

"FORGET IT LUFFY!," I fumed, punching Luffy in the head (knowing exactly why he had that look on his face), "WE ARE _NOT_ SPENDING THIS MONEY ON MEAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"But…," Luffy pouted, giving me puppy dog eyes, "It would be a lot of meat."

"I said no, you'll just end up eating all of it in less than an hour anyways, so it would be a waste of our money," I explained with a frown, "Besides, we may need this money for an emergency."

"Huh," Luffy furrowed his brows in confusion, "Doesn't not having meat on a ship count as an emergency?"

"NO, YOU NUMBSKULL!," I chafe, with a huge tick mark on my forehead, punching him on the head, "EMERGENCIES ARE THINGS LIKE BOAT REPAIRS!"

"Luffy, umm…who is she?," a little girl called, coming out of the restaurant (I believe her name was Reika), "Is she one of your friends."

"Yup," Luffy grinned, rubbing his head as a bump started forming, "Don't mind the she-orgre, she may seem scary, but she's really nice."

"I'm going to choose to ignore that," I stated, walking over to Reika, bending down and putting out my hand, "Sorry about him, I'm Ivy and this is my friend Shadow."

"Hi, I'm Reika," Reika greeted with a smile, shaking my hand, "Are you going to help Zoro?"

"You bet we are," I assured, pulling my hand back and standing up, and walking over to the bags, "Shadow and I are going to go into town for a little bit and do some shopping, please try not to cause any trouble while we're gone alright Luffy?"

"So what's the deal with Zoro?," Luffy inquired, completely ignoring me, "And can I get some food?"

"And he's ignoring me," I sighed, picking up some of the bags and headed towards a money exchange shop with Shadow following me (she was in her blonde hair girl form) with bags dragging behind her, "Let's hope we can get a lot of money for this stuff."

"I'm guessing you're keeping the three transponder snails, the camera, and any money you found right?" Shadow smirked, walking into the money exchange shop, with the bags in her hands.

"Yup," I grinned, entering the shop and placing the bags onto the counter (we took out the transponder snails, any left over money, and the camera and put them inside my mint green shoulder bag before we went inside), "How much will you give us in exchange for the things inside these bags?"

"Let me take a look," the shop keeper addressed, coming to the counter and examining the contents of the bags, "You have some expensive things here."

"Our mom wanted us to clean out our attic and we thought we might as well get some money for this stuff considering she was going to throw it away anyways," I lied, smiling sitting on a chair in front of the guy with Shadow sitting next to me, "So how much are you going to give us?"

"That was a wise choice girls," the shopkeeper lifted his head towards us, "For everything here, I can give you 4 hundred-million berries."

"Come again." Shadow and I spoke flabbergasted.

"Well, these shoes are worth at least 7,000 berries, and you have 10 pairs of them," the shopkeeper listed, "Not to mention this gold watch here is an antique that is worth about 1 million berries, which you somehow found 8 of those, and you have some small gold pieces that are worth at least 8 million berries if not more."

"That's amazing," I smiled, getting up from the chair, "We'll take the money."

"Who in their right minds would buy a pair of shoes for 7,000 berries?" Shadow pondered with a shake of her head, "Although now that I think about, Nobles probably would be that stupid."

"Not even Nobles would be that dumb, Cece," I countered, walking towards a shop, "The only ones who _are_ that stupid would be the Celestial Dragons, let's go inside here."

"Yeah, you're right," Shadow agreed, walking into the shop after me, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I want to get some log poses, logbooks, pens, inks, and maybe some clothes," I listed, grabbing some logbooks, ink, and pens off shelves, "Do you think this shop sells log poses?"

"I doubt it," Shadow guessed, walking behind me as I walked up to the counter, "How many are you thinking of buying anyways?"

"I don't know maybe four," I answered distractedly, pulling out the money to pay for the things, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get a log pose do you?"

"Yes I do know a place," the shopkeeper smiled as she rang up my stuff, "Its right down the street when you take a left, you can't miss it."

"Thanks." I thanked, grabbing my bags and putting my money inside my mint green shoulder bag, walking out of the shop with Shadow on my heels, "Right down the street huh."

"Are you sure you want to go inside?," Shadow voiced, glancing at me, as we stared at the shop, "It's kinda…creepy."

"Yeah, it is, but this is the direction that the shopkeeper told us to go," I shrugged, walking into the shop with Shadow behind me, "Besides you can't judge a shop by its outside appearance."

The shop had black paint that was peeling off, the brick walls looked like it needed to be fixed. There was ivy wrapped around the walls and the windows were boarded up. The inside wasn't any better. The walls had cracks in them. The windows had curtains over them, so no sunlight could get through. The shelves were made out of wood and the floors were made out of wood (black wood).

"Are we even sure that this shop is still opened?," Shadow commented, glancing around the shop, "Cause it looks like it was shut down a long time ago."

"We're still opened," a soft voice spoke from behind Shadow and me, "Have a look around."

"WAAAA!," Shadow and I shouted jumping back, "WHEN DID SHE GET BEHIND US?!"

"I was always behind you," the woman smirked as she walked back behind the counter, never making a sound, "Feel free to look around."

The lady was about 26. She had long black hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing a black T-shirt with black leather pants. She had on a pair of black leather steel-toed boots and she had piercings in her ears. On her wrist was a black leather wristband and she sat down on her chair, lifting her feet onto the counter and stared at us with amusement.

"Are you seriously going to look around this shop?," Shadow whispered, following me as I glanced at the shelves, "This place is creepy and she's staring at us."

"Sweet, log poses," I ignored Shadow, grabbing four log poses, before going to the next shelf, "Ooh, what is that?"

"What is what?," Shadow asked with annoyance, coming over to me, then her eyes widened, "Is that one of the dragon swords?"

"I don't know you tell me," I rolled my eyes as I picked up the bracelet from the shelf, "It looks like it could be one, right?"

"Definitely," Shadow agreed, walking over to the purses, grabbing a light green small hip bag, "Here you're going to want this."

The bracelet had a gold dragon design on it with a gold chain.

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing the mint green hip bag and the gold dragon bracelet from Shadow and walking up to the counter, "You have some pretty cool things here."

"Thanks," the lady smirked, ringing my stuff up, "It may not look like much, but we do have some pretty incredible things."

"You're right about that," I nodded, handing her the money and grabbing my bags before walking out of the shop, "Let's go Shadow."

"Where to next?," Shadow grinned, walking alongside me, "Are we going to a clothes store this time?"

"We are," I nodded, opening the door to the clothes shop, "I want to look for a winter coat, a hat, some new tank tops, and some pants."

"Ok, do you mind if I look around too?," Shadow inquired, walking to the nearest clothes rack before looking through different clothes, "I might need some clothes too."

"Yeah, go ahead," I waved distractedly, looking at the hats before picking out a black and green hat with a fuzz on the end (it had the words LOVE going around the hat with hearts on it), "Now for my coat."

As I glanced through the coats, I found the one I wanted: a jade green winter jacket with a hood that had white fuzz along the hood. I also found a pair of winter gloves that had cats on them. Next, I went over to the shorts and found a light green shorts that came just above my kneecaps. I also found a dress that came up to my knees. It had a pink underneath with spaghetti straps, but over the pink part it had a purple cover that was tied in the front and was longer than the pink part (the purple part bellowed out on the sides) the sleeves on the purple part hanged down my shoulders. For the shirts, I found a blue off the shoulder, belly shirt with elbow length sleeves. The shirt had brown strings going criss-crossed in the front. I also found a green shirt, brown cargo pants, and white jeans.

I figured I bought enough clothes for a while, so I headed to the counter and found Shadow waiting in line. After we checked out, we stopped at a grocery shop and picked up some cases of Pepsi before heading back to the boat to put our stuff away, only to hear a loud commotion coming from the Marine Base.

"Dammit Luffy," I cursed under my breath, as I sprinted off towards where the commotion was, calling over my shoulder at Shadow, "Hurry up Shadow, Luffy's starting a fight without us."

"How do you know for sure its Luffy?," Shadow smirked, running alongside of me, "For all you know, it could be someone else causing that ruckus."

"Seriously," I cocked an eyebrow, looking at Shadow with an are you kidding me face, as I ran, "When has it _not_ been Luffy when there's a huge commotion?"

"Half of the time," Shadow threw a knowing look at me, "The other times its Ace."

"Haha, yeah I forgot," I laughed as I ran, "I would hate to see the people who fight both Ace and Luffy at the same time when they're at their strongest and are fighting together."

"Unstoppable team of pure destruction," Shadow laughed, running next to me, as the Marine Base appeared up ahead, "I'm gonna change into my snowy owl form, so meet you in a second."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON!," I yelled, vaulting over the wall, seeing Luffy failing at untying Zoro's ropes and reaching into my hip sheath, unsheathing my dagger, throwing it at Zoro's ropes, and unclasping my green dragon necklace, "DRAGON BLADE!,"

"Hi Ivy, Shadow you're back," Luffy grinned, "I was trying to undo the ropes but they were on him tight."

"Yeah I saw that," I rolled my eyes, going over to Zoro and bent down picking up my dagger from when I threw it as I jumped over the wall, "You're welcome, by the way."

"That was awesome, Ivy," Luffy grinned, getting ready to fight the oncoming fleet of marines, "Zoro, are you gonna join our crew?"

"I have no choice if I want to live," Zoro smirked, grabbing his swords, "But know this, if I ever have to give up my dream of being the world's strongest swordsman while I'm with you guys, I expect you take responsibility and apologize to me."

"Sounds good," Luffy grinned, "The King of the Pirates wouldn't have anything less than the best on his crew."

"Big talker," Zoro smirked, "Let's take these guys down."

"Luffy, go take out the Robort, let me and Zoro handle the others," I smirked, my green short sword in my hands, "What do you think 30 seconds?"

"I won't even need 10," Zoro bragged, hitting the Marines close to him, then running into the other marines, "WHAT THE HELL…!"

"Yeah, Luffy's made out of rubber," I smirked, over my shoulder as I rushed through the herds of marines, upon seeing marine sneaking up on Luffy, I did a back handspring, kicking the Marine with both of my feet as I reached into my hip bag and throw my dagger at a guy that looked like a Butt-Chinned Hippo, who was going over to Colby, and it sunk into the wall inches from his face, "Don't even think about it, Butt-chin Hippo."

"How did you…," Zoro faltered, pausing his battle when I threw that dagger while I was upside down, not noticing the Marine going to attack him with a sword, "WAHH!"

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR BATTLE, MORON!," I scolded, clashing my dragon blade into the Marine's sword right before it would have hit Zoro, "STOP GAWKING AND PAY ATTENTION!"

"To think I was scolded by a little girl," Zoro smirked, charging at the Marines, "Thanks."

"Anytime," I smirked, looking at him over my shoulder, "I think it's about time we finish this, what do you say Zoro?"

"Couldn't agree more," Zoro smirked, getting in position to use one of his attacks, "ONI-GIRI!"

"DRAGON'S WRATH!," I chanted, swinging my sword, sending a huge gust of wind at the Marines, "Wow, they're pathetic."

"You can say that again," Zoro grinned, walking over to me, sheathing his swords, "So who are you?"

"My name's Ivy and this is my friend Shadow, it's a pleasure to meet you," I grinned, nodding my head in respect, as Shadow climbed up onto my shoulders (in her black-footed ferret form) (we took down all the Marines there on the base and they were piled everywhere on the ground), "And sadly, that rubbery idiot over there is the reason for my ulcer."

"Huh?," Zoro titled his head in confusion.

"Don't worry you'll understand soon enough," I slyly smirked, putting my green dragon necklace on again and sheathing my dagger into my hip sheath, walking over to Luffy, "Since we're done here, let's go."

"Cut that out," Zoro directed towards me (I was taking his picture with my new camera, I also got a picture of the Marine Base), "What's that little girl doing back here?"

"Ivy," Reika waved, barreling into me with sparkles in her eyes, "You're amazing!"

"Aww, thanks," I cooed, giving her a huge hug, while reaching for my camera and shoving it into Zoro's hands, "Zoro, take our picture."

"Why me?," Zoro complained, sighing in defeat when I gave him narrowed eyes, "Fine, but I don't understand why Luffy couldn't do it."

"Because, if I let Luffy do it, he would somehow manage to break the camera," I intoned, holding Reika as we posed for the camera, only to have Luffy photobomb the picture at the last second, "LUFFY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Here, and I'm not redoing it," Zoro grumbled, handing the camera back to me, "We better go before they send more Marines."

"Right," Luffy moaned from the ground, I was giving him my stretchy torture (the difference now was that it could hurt him), "OWWW, WHY DOES THIS HURT IT NEVER DID BEFORE!"

"Fu, Fu, Fu," I chuckled darkly, using my Armament Haki to coat my hands as I pulled Luffy's legs back, "I learned a few new tricks while I was gone."

"Umm," Zoro sweatdropped, standing next to Reika, watching us with disbelief (well…Zoro was, but Reika had stars in her eyes), "We really should be leaving now."

"Oh fine," I huffed, getting off of Luffy's back, giving Reika a hug before Zoro, Luffy, Shadow, and me started walking towards our boat, but not before giving Colby a hug and whispering in his ear, "Promise me something Colby."

"What is it?" Colby whispered back with furrowed brows.

"I don't know if its gonna happen anymore," I began softly with sadness in my voice, "But someone very dear to me and Luffy might get "captured" by the marines sometime soon, so if this person does come I want you to go and talk with that person to decide for yourself if the person is as evil as _they_ make him out to be and depending on what you decide try to free him before it's too late or at least help him long enough until people come to save him. Promise me that alright?"

"I promise." Colby nodded, pushing back, seeing how important this was to me, and waving to us as we sailed off into the sunset, "THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS, I KNOW WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

"What were you whispering to Colby about, Ivy?" Luffy asked innocently, as we waved at Colby.

"Nothing much Luffy," I smiled lightly, my mint green hat sending shadows across my face as I bent my head down, waving back to Colby, muttering under my breath, "Let's hope you don't have to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 18: The Dumb Idea, The Landing, and, The Trick

"I'm so hungry," Luffy complained, laying across the boat, looking pitifully at the empty barrel of apples (that he ate in less than an hour, even though I just managed to get a new barrel of apples before we left), "Ivy, I'm hungry."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT, YOU GLUTTONESS PIG!," I irked, baring my teeth at him with a tick mark on my forehead, "Jeesh, it's like you want my blood pressure to rise."

"When in the hell are we going to reach land anyways?" Zoro yawned, stretching his arms.

"Who knows, we're just sailing on the winds and the waves not knowing where they're gonna take us," Luffy deadpanned, staring out at the sea, "We might never even reach land, nah, I guess we will someday."

"MORON!," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, "THIS IS WHY WE NEED A NAVIGATOR!"

"A navigator?," Luffy repeated, tilting his head to the side with furrowed brows, "What's that?"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Zoro and I shouted with bared teeth, (Shadow was in a turtle form, following the boat).

"Even _Zoro_ knows what that is and that's saying something." I huffed in irritation.

"Hey!" Zoro frowned.

"A navigator is a person who can read seas charts and can guide a ship to where it needs to go," I explained, ignoring the glares being sent my way from Zoro, "And if they're really good, they can even predict when a storm comes and they can guide the ship so it can avoid the storm or at the very least, guide the ship so it gets a small amount of damage. Do you understand Luffy?"

"Sure," Luffy grinned, nodding his head, "I'm hungry."

"Why do I even bother," I sighed, face palming, widening my eyes upon seeing the grin on Luffy's face as he glanced up at a bird (Luffy with a grin like that on his face is never a good sign), "Luffy, whatever _bright_ idea you just came up with, I can promise you it's not."

"Hey look," Luffy pointed to a bird way up in the sky, completely ignoring me, "It's a bird, let's eat it."

"Huh," Zoro raised his eyebrow at Luffy, "How would we even catch it?"

"Leave that to me," Luffy laughed, stretching his arms and launching himself up into the air, "GUM GUM ROCKET!"

"Makes sense, eh," Zoro nodded, watching Luffy, only to turn his head towards me in confusion, "Why are you getting the paddles out?"

"In about three seconds that rubber idiot is going to be caught by that bird and the bird is going to be flying off with him," I deadpanned, handing the oars to Zoro, who had his mouth opened three seconds later when it did happen, "See told you."

"YOU MORON!," Zoro shouted, baring his teeth up at Luffy, paddling the boat, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NOW?!"

"Stop men overboard!," waved three Buggy Pirates, "Hey stop!"

"I can't stop, you're just going to have to jump in," Zoro called to the three Buggy Pirates holding onto the boat and getting in, "I'm actually impressed you guys made it on board."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!," screamed the three Buggy Pirates, smirking darkly at us, "Stop the boat now, the three of us are members of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is our now."

"Zoro keep paddling," I smirked darkly moving my mint green fedora hat down, so it casts shadows on my face and my bright red hair falling into my face, glaring at the three Pirates as Shadow flew onto my shoulders (Snowy Owl form), unsheathing my dagger from my belt, "Let us handle them."

"Works for me," Zoro smirked, paddling the boat without taking his eyes off the scene, and sweatdropped at how weak the guys were (all I had to do was just hit them on the head with the butt of the dagger's hilt), "Seriously, how pathetic."

"I know right," I mocked shaking my head, before glaring at the three Buggy Pirates, "Now paddle you three."

"Yes, ma'am," the first Buggy Pirate said, taking the oars out of Zoro's hands and started rowing, "We're terribly sorry we didn't realize you were Zoro."

"What do we do now?," the second Buggy Pirate whined, rowing the boat, "If Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and treasure, we're history."

"Girl?," I frowned before smirking, "This girl wouldn't have orange hair and knew about the weather would she?"

"Yes she did, but how do you know that?," the third Buggy pirate inquired, before having a terrified look on his face, "Y-Y-You're _her_!"

"Huh, what are you talking…," the two other Buggy Pirates puzzled, looking at their friend as if he was crazy, then having the same terrified looks on their faces upon seeing me, "WAAAAHHH! You're _his_ girlfriend! We're very very sorry, we had no idea, please don't tell _him_."

"Heh, I might consider it if you guys bring us to where Buggy the Clown is," I smirked in amusement, stroking Shadow's feathers (she was still on my shoulders), shrugging upon seeing Zoro's confused face from where he was laying down in the boat, "My boyfriend is a badass."

"…Ok." Zoro said, laying back to rest.

"GET BACK HERE!" fumed a group of Buggy Pirates, chasing after Nami who had a map in her hands, "GIVE US BACK THAT MAP!"

 _Yeah right, bleh, now where is that red-haired short girl_ Nami thought running, only to turn around in shock as something crashed behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Nami wondered, trying to peer through the dust.

"What just happened to me was awesome.," declared a young boy wearing a straw hat, "I'm hungry."

"Ah, hmm," Nami smirked, thinking of an idea, "Oh hey Boss, thanks for coming to save me."

"Huh?," Luffy titled his head in confusion, "Who are you?"

"They're all yours now Boss!" Nami waved, running around a building.

"What do you think was that loud crashing sound?" Zoro asked, stepping onto the land, reaching out his hand to me.

"It's Luffy," Shadow chuckled, shaking her head (she's in her snow leopard kitten form), "Its always Luffy."

"Yeah, WAAAHHHH," Zoro nodded, before pointing at the snow leopard with wide eyes, "THAT THING CAN TALK?!"

"That thing has a name, its Shadow," I frowned rolling my eyes, "And yes she can talk along with changing into different animals and some different people forms too."

"No way," Zoro raised his eyebrow impressed (he recovered his shock), "That can be really handy."

"Yup, which is why we don't want the wrong people finding out about that," I grinned over my shoulder that didn't have Shadow resting on it as I ran, "We better hurry cause if I know Luffy like I do, he's already started an uproar."

"How do you know it's him?," Zoro quietly spoke as we climbed up onto the building's roofs, "It could be anyone."

"Remember the bird incident a little while ago?," I hushed raising my eyebrows at him, crawling closer to the place where we heard the commotion coming from, "That's life on a daily basis with Luffy."

"You're joking," Zoro bewildered, following close behind me, stopping to glance at the scene in front of us, "He can't cause _that_ much trouble on a daily basis."

"You'll learn my green-haired friend," I mocked sympathy, putting my hand on his shoulder before widening my eyes in irritation, "That utter moron, I can't leave him alone for even a freaking second without him causing trouble."

"Who?," Zoro furrowed his brows, then looked where I was pointing and widened his eyes in disbelief before a huge tick mark appeared on his forehead, "How the hell did he get himself stuck inside a cage?"

"My guess: someone tricked him…," I began before cursing when Zoro appeared in front of Buggy, getting ready to leap off after him with my green dragon necklace in my hands, only to fall in agony in mid chant when a sharp pain suddenly shot up my leg, "DRAGO AHHHH!"

"IVY!," Luffy shouted, stretching him arms to catch me before I fell, "What's wrong?"

 _Dammit, why did that appear now,_ I thought, slowly standing up putting my hand on my leg.

"Thanks Luffy, I'm fine now," I stood up, whistling for Shadow (she was in her Black Wolf form), swinging my legs over her side and sat on her back, and lightly tapped my foot against her side, holding onto her fur as we raced off towards Zoro, "Let's go Shadow, Zoro is going to need our help."

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Shadow panicked, seeing Zoro slash Buggy into pieces, and Buggy getting ready to stab Zoro.

"Yes, we will," I smirked, holding my right arm in front of me ,holding my dagger in my right hand, with my left hand, "Here goes, CHOP CHOP: INTERCEPTION!"

Buggy's smug smirk fell off his face when he saw his blades clashing with another hand that was holding a dagger.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!," Buggy demanded, looking around and seeing me rushing towards him on a big black wolf, "HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! This shouldn't even _be_ possible."

"Zoro, you alright?," I glanced down at Zoro, reattaching my hand, "NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ENEMY!"

"QUIT IGNORING ME!," Buggy fumed, holding his arm out in front of him, getting ready to attack me, "CHOP CHOP CANNO…WAAA"

"I DON'T THINK SO BUGGY!," Luffy grinned, swinging his arm back, rushing towards Buggy and hitting him before Buggy could attack me, "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

"I'm fine," Zoro smirked, sheathing his swords after slashing Luffy's cage opened, "And thanks."

"Who are you people?," Nami muttered under breath, eyes in bafflement as she watched all of us, "I'm getting out of here…it's that little girl."

"Luffy, you take on Buggy while Zoro and I handle Mohji and Cabaji," I suggested reaching into my hip belt grabbing my new dragon sword (the gold dragon bracelet), sitting on Shadow, "I've been wanting to test out my new sword."

"Umm...," everyone except for Luffy and me (he had sparkles around his face) gave me a weird look as lifted their eyebrows in confusion and asked, "What sword?"

"Just watch," I smirked, lifting the gold bracelet in front of me, "NAGO!"

Everyone gasp (except for Luffy and me, we just oohed) as a blinding white light filled the area, when it faded everyone's mouth (once again not Luffy or me) dropped comically to the ground as a big sword was floating above me. The sword was bigger than a short sword, but smaller than a regular sword. It had a silver blade with long curved designs on the front of the blade, making it look like the gold hilt in the shape of the dragon was breathing fire.

"Who cares if she has a fancy sword," a guy riding a huge lion dismissed, he had white hair with two ears on top, "I'm still gonna kill her."

"That's a weird animal suit you got on." I smirked, holding my sword in my hand, so it wouldn't hurt Shadow, "Let's see which one of us animal tamers is better: me or you and Lion or Wolf."

"Fine by me," Mohji smirked, cooing at Richie, "Richie's been itching to fight."

"That goes for Shadow too," I smirked darkly, rubbing Shadow's ears, "I take it you know who I am then."

"Of course," Mohji stated, "No exceptional animal tamer wouldn't know their rivals now would they, Animal Tamer Ivy."

"So true," I mocked, bending down to whisper in Shadow's ear, before lightly tapping Shadow's side, raising my sword to send my attack at Mohji, but faltering when someone yanked my ear hard enough to make me fall backwards off of Shadow "DRAG...OWW!"

"Hey, you have some explaining to do," Nami interrupted, dragging me by my ear, along with Shadow, "And I don't have time to waste."

"I'm kinda in the middle of a battle at the moment…oww," I fumed, my feet dragging behind me as she pulled the back of my shirt, and pulling Shadow in her other hand.

"Too bad, I want answers and you're going to give them to me as we take Buggy's treasure," Nami demanded, dragging us towards Buggy's hideout, "Since you're strong, you're going to help me carry the treasure."

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!," Mohji seethed, kicking Richie to go after us, "WE STILL HAVE TO FIGHT!"

"EEEEEEK!," Nami shrieked seeing a girl ahead of us, blocking our way, running faster, only to stop when I pulled her hand off my neck, and jumped in front of her, leaping onto Shadow, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Fighting duh," I mocked, raising my Gold Dragon Blade (Nago), "I'll explain everything _after_ I take care of this girl."

"Jeesh Mohji," the girl shook her head in disappointment, "You couldn't even handle a little girl and her puny pet kitty cat you're pathetic."

"Shut it Marie," Mohji glared stopping a few feet away from us, "This isn't your fight."

"Actually, it just became my fight," Marie smirked darkly, "Captain wanted _me_ to take over since _you_ couldn't seem to handle it on your own."

"I was handling it…" Mohji began, only to freeze for a second before landing on the ground on his knees, coughing up blood, "You…bitch…"

"I forgot to mention, Captain also asked me to eliminate you," Marie grinned evilly, bending down to eye level with Mohji, who was now lying face down on the ground, "I expected you to fail, but not this soon, you were always pitiful."

Marie had long green hair tied in a ponytail with a hair piece in her hair by her ear. She was wearing a black tube top that had white specks all over it (it looked like the night sky) with a blue ribbon along the top where it touched her boobs. She was wearing a long skirt that had a slit in the front going up to her kneecaps. One part of the skirt had a curve that pulled part of it to the back, while the other part hanged down straight. The curved part was the same color as the ribbon on her tube top, and the flat slight was also the same color as her tube top.

 _W-w-what did she do to him_ I thought shocked, holding my golden sword in my hands.

"You really shouldn't have messed with the Buggy Pirates, little girl," Marie stood up facing me with a dark smirk, "You bite off more than you can chew."

"Is that so?," I smirked, shifting my swords in my hands, while sitting on Shadow "Personally, I really don't care what _you_ think, as long as scumbags like you hurt innocent people, we won't sit idly by."

"Big talk for a little girl like you," Marie glared darkly, crossing her arms, "Why don't you go back home to your mommy, this isn't the kind of place for a kid."

"How very thoughtful of you," I smirked evilly, raising my sword, "But I'd rather be where the action is, besides I'm 20-years-old."

"WHAAAATTTT!," Marie and Nami screeched in shock.

"Ah, now I know why you look familiar," Marie smirked smugly, "You're _his_ girlfriend."

"Why do people only remember me for that," I mocked sighed, "Just because I don't have a bounty poster like him doesn't mean I'm not awesome like him."(****Author's Note: I changed my mind on when she's going to have the bounty poster. I edited some chapters, which I will replace the old chapters with when I have the time****)

"YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE THAT HAS A BOUNTY ON HIS HEAD?!," Nami shrieked in disbelief, "Please tell me he's not on the Marines most wanted list."

"Does him setting fire to tons of marine vessels qualify as Marines most wanted?," I grinned over my shoulder, never taking my eyes off of Marie, "Not to mention all the marines he knocked out because he "felt" like it."

"Waa," Nami fell over comically with silent tears falling down her face before stand back up with bared teeth at me, "OF COURSE THAT QUALIFIES, IS THERE ANYONE THAT YOU KNOW THAT _ISN'T_ INSANE?!"

"Nope," I smirked, calling over my shoulder at Nami, "You might want to back away from here."

"If you're anything like Luffy," Nami began, walking towards a tree in the distance, "Good luck."

"I really want to kill you now, so can we get started?" Marie commented in a bored tone, picking at her nails.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I smirked darkly, back flipping off of Shadow, landing on the ground.

 _Shadow, I want you to stay out of this one, I'm getting bad vibes from her_ I thought-ordered, spreading my feet apart with my Gold Dragon Sword in my hands

 _Alright, but be careful, I'll go to Nami and watch you from there_ Shadow informed, running towards Nami and sitting next to you (she's still in her black wolf form)

"Give up while you still can," Marie taunted, leaning against a rock with a smug face, "This isn't going to end well for you."

"I won't know what happens unless I try," I smirked, charging forward, swinging my sword, "DRAGON WIND!"

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Marie taunted, dodging my attack by jumping onto a nearby building, flicking one finger slightly, "WRAPPING VINES!"

"Damn," I swore under my breath, as vines started coming out from the ground, grabbing my ankle, whacking them with my sword "These are starting to get on my nerves, DRAGON FIRE!"

"Poison jab," Marie flicked her finger again barely moving her finger.

"AHHHHHHHH!," I screamed in pain as long, thin, needles made out of thorns stabbed my shoulder, getting onto my feet, swinging my sword "DRAGON'S BREATH!"

"Thorn blade," Marie barely moved her finger, as she walked towards me with an evil grin she kept moving her finger, cutting my skin "You guys shouldn't have challenged us."

"Gaaa," I felled onto my knees, coughing up blood as cuts appeared all over my body from her thorn blade, then fell face down into the ground. "Dammit…"

 _Shit, my vision is going blurry_ I thought before blacking out.

" _Young one, why are you just lying there as she cuts you up with that weak blade of hers?" called the old voice from before._

 _"_ _Oh it's you, old voice and she's strong alright" I thought tiredly._

 _"_ _Untrue, have you not figured it out by now?" the old voice mocked_

 _"_ _Figured out what?," I thought through the fog in my brain_

 _"_ _I'll give you a hint, not everything is what it appears to be, now wake up you still have things to do" the old voice echoed, as something touched my forehead_

"IVY! WAKE UP!," Shadow and Nami shouted, running towards me, "COME ON GET UP!"

"Don't bother, I stabbed her with deadly…," Marie trailed off upon seeing me, move, "How is that even possible."

"Stay back," I wheezed out using my sword to help me up, directing it towards Nami and Shadow, "This is _my_ fight and I can't concentrate on my fight if I have to keep an eye out for you two."

"How is she even managing to stand up with those cuts all over her body," Nami halted, putting her hands to her mouth in shock, "Not to mention the poison still in her veins. Is she even human?"

I had huge deep cuts on my leg, arms, and shoulder, a bruise next to my eye and a small cut on my eyebrow. Yeah, I was pretty banged up, but hey it could've been worse.

"How are you still alive, that poison should have killed you," Marie questioned as she turned around from when she was going to walk away.

"I don't die that easily," I smirked, standing up, raising my sword up, before understanding what the old voice meant, "Besides I'm not gonna die because I have people that need me."

"It makes no difference you're going to die soon anyways…" Marie broke off, seeing me being surrounded by a golden glow, "What the…"

"DRAGON CLAW!," I boomed, holding the sword flat against my arm, turning my arm into a Gold Dragon talon, "PIERCING DRAGON TALON!"

 _Thanks old voice,_ I smirked, charging at Marie slashing out at her.

I figured out that the swords can also be used as dragon armor.

"Captain Buggy…didn't…tell me…," Marie chuckled weakly, falling to the ground coughing up blood, "There…was…someone…left…from…the…Danico…clan…"

"IVY!," Nami panicked, catching me before I fell onto the ground, with Shadow running towards me "You did amazing, now rest."

"Nami, I'll help you with the treasure, like I promised," I smiled weakly up at Nami and Shadow, standing up and walking towards Buggy's treasure "And I also will explain everything to you."

"Take it easy," Nami smiled lightly, walking behind me with Shadow on my shoulders (snow leopard kitten), "I can't load all the treasure, if I don't have you to carry it all."

"Yeah, Yeah." I dismissed with the wave of my hand, preparing for the long hours ahead.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Chapter 19

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 19: Questions, The Conclusion, and The Navigator

 _Another tattoo and charm_ I thought grinning sitting on a crate in Buggy's treasure room, activating Marco's Devil Fruit power, healing my wounds (hopefully the poison as well).

I had another tattoo with the words CHOP on my leg, only it was really small and it was beside the RUBBER tattoo (it was tiny though). As I bent down to look at my bracelet on my ankle, I noticed another charm dangling from the silver chain. This charm was a small blue dagger.

 _Phew, I thought the charm was going to be a big nose_ I thought in relief.

"How did you do that?," Nami exclaimed pointing at my wounds that are healing, as she lifted her head up at me from stuffing treasure into a bag, "You better start talking now."

"I'll start at the beginning then," I greeted, walking over to her, picking up treasure and stuffing it into the bags, "I'm Ivy Miller."

"Yeah I know that already," Nami frowned, grabbing another bag to start stuffing more treasure into it, "Your cat already told me, speaking of which, HOW THE HELL CAN SHE TALK!"

"Shadow isn't a normal animal," I smiled, petting Shadow (she was in her snow leopard kitten form) who was laying on my shoulders, "She can transform into animals and a few human forms too."

"You're lying," Nami accused, stopping to look up at me, "There's no way animals AHHHH."

"You were saying?," Shadow smirked, walking over to Nami in her emo girl form, then switching to her other human forms, "Call out a name of an animal."

"Eh," Nami blinked rapidly at Shadow before smirking smugly (like she doesn't believe Shadow can transform into animals), "I'll play along, though I still don't believe you, alright how about a zebra."

"Believe me now?," Shadow smirked (she transformed into a zebra), then turning into her black wolf form, "Even though I can transform into many animals, this is my real form."

"That's so awesome," I squealed, running over to Shadow with stars in my eyes, "I didn't know you can transform into a zebra."

"That's nice and all, but," Nami broke in, baring her teeth at me, "HOW DID YOU HEAL YOUR WOUNDS?"

"I can copy people's Devil Fruit powers," I deadpanned, stroking Shadow's mane, "And use them as many times as I want."

"So did you eat a Devil Fruit that allows you to copy other's Devil Fruits abilities?," Nami furrowed her brows resting against the huge treasure bag (she finished putting everything into bags), "Cause that's what's confusing me."

"Nope, I didn't eat a Devil Fruit, I just can copy other Devil Fruits, but I don't really know how I got the power to do that," I corrected, scrunching my eyebrows together, thinking where I could have gotten my power, "The down side is, I have to be within a certain distance of the person before I can copy their power."

"Huh," Nami pondered, rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger, "Why were you holding your leg earlier?"

"Oh you must mean when Luffy caught me," I recalled grinning, "That's because I got a tattoo."

"What?" Nami spoke quietly, touching her shoulder, then widening her eyes as I lifted part of my shirt up to show her my tattoos, "How many did you get?"

"They appear everytime she copies a new Devil Fruit power," Shadow informed walking over to me (black wolf form), "Show her your ankle."

"Right," I nodded, taking my black leather steel-toed boots off, showing Nami my bracelet…actually it's a anklet, "I don't know why but I can never take this thing off and no matter how many charms come onto it, the anklet never gets bigger and it always fits on my ankle."

"Wow," Nami awed, looking at the charms with amazement, "These are really pretty."

"Thanks, its weird though, the charms also suddenly appear out of nowhere too," I grinned, putting my boot back on, picking up a bag of treasure with Shadow following close behind me also carrying a bag of treasure, Nami following suit a few seconds later, "And Luffy's my little brother."

"No wonder, you're both monsters," Nami mumbled under her breath, narrowing her eyes at me a few seconds later, "You still didn't tell how you knew about Bell-Mere."

"Keep an opened mind when I tell you," I suggested stopping to lean against the bag of treasure, "I used to live in a different dimension, if you will, where this world isn't real."

"Huh?," Nami furrowed her brows in confusion, "That makes no sense what so ever."

"That "world" was, well I guess you can think of it as the "normal world"," I explained, hoping she would understand (if anyone can understand something its her and Robin, since those two are really smart, but for now its just Nami), "I had always thought that the "normal world" was my home, that was until I watched an anime that had you guys in it."

"Hold up," Nami broke in, holding up her hand in a stop position, "What's anime?"

"It's sort of like a fictional story," I elucidate, "Except instead of reading, you watch it, plus it has drawings instead of words."

"So, its' like if someone read a book with words, then they wanted to write the story only with drawings," Nami deduced, turning to me with a raised eyebrow, "Ok, but that doesn't explain how you know about Bell-mere."

"The anime with you guys in it, showed a lot of things from the past, present, and future," I smiled sadly, "So I know a lot of things that did happen and that will happen."

"That's ridiculous," Nami threw a disbelieving look at me, " _Nobody_ can predict the future and know what happened in the past without even knowing someone."

" _Nobody_ should be able to do what Luffy and I do, yet we can," I pointed out, "So is it really that unbelievable for someone to come into another world that isn't their own?"

"Even still…" Nami defended, with less argument in her voice, "I suppose your right, but what's with those swords of yours?"

"Ever heard of the Danico Clan?" I smirked.

"Yeah, everyone knows about them," Nami raised an eyebrow at my question, "That clan was famous for being able to befriend dragons, it was a shame to hear the entire clan was massacred a little over three years ago."

"Not the _entire_ clan was wiped out," I spoke softly, head bent downwards, my mint-green hat casting shadows across my face, "There's still three left."

"No way!," Nami breathed with wide eyes, "Are you saying that…"

"Uh ha," I smirked in amusement, lifting my eyes up at Nami, "Me, my brother, and my mom are the only ones left."

"Wait Luffy's a Danico?" Nami spurted with huge eyes, "Just how insane is your family?"

"No Luffy isn't a Danico," I corrected, explaining upon seeing Nami's confused face, "Technically, we're not related, but we grew up together, so we're like adopted siblings, besides you know better than anyone that blood doesn't necessarily mean family."

"Yeah," Nami smiled sadly, a faraway look on her face, "If it's not Luffy, then who is it?"

"His name's Jason, four years ago back in the "normal world" I thought he died, but I learned seven years ago that he was actually brought here," I began, with a smile, "And he told me about our clan and the reason why our father left our mom."

"That must have been tough believing your brother died only to find out he's been alive all those years." Nami sympathized.

"It was," I nodded, petting Shadow's fur, "I had always thought that my dad left my mom because he was a jerk, but he only left to check on the clan here."

"That must've been a lot to process." Nami observed.

"It was," I agreed, "I had always believed that the "human world" was my home, but when my dad left us, I started watching anime and came across one that had you guys in it, that's when I knew deep down inside me this was my actual home."

"That's really unbelievable," Nami chuckled softly, picking up the bag, dragging it towards the docks, "We better hurry and put these bags of treasure on the boat before Buggy comes."

"Too late," I smirked, pointing at Buggy's hands coming at us, "Nami I think he found us."

"Keep your grubby hands off my treasure," Nami directed, whacking Buggy's hands with her long stick, "Come on and help me."

"I'm coming," I rolled my eyes as Shadow and I walked over to Nami, picking up the treasure bags only to freeze upon hearing a loud angry voice, "Only one thing sounds like that."

"Woah, he's livid over an old straw hat," Nami muttered with wide eyes, peeking around a building wall, "Go figure, I thought nothing could faze him."

"He's so dense that even if you make fun of him, he'll just laugh as he agrees with you," I smirked over Nami's shoulders, "But there _are_ things that will piss him off."

"So even _he_ has something that will set him off." Nami mused, watching Luffy.

"There are things someone should never do," I listed, smirking as I watched Luffy talking with Buggy about Shanks, "The first thing is NEVER touch his hat, the second is never mess with his friends and family, third, never break a promise, and lastly, never disrespect Shanks."

"Well, let's hurry and get these bags to the boat…" Nami trailed off, baring her teeth at me upon seeing me running, "HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO!" I called over my shoulders as I dashed towards Buggy at the same time as Luffy, yelling and kicking Buggy at the same time as Luffy, "DON'T YOU _EVER_ BAD MOUTH SHANKS AGAIN!"

"Ow…my…balls…" Buggy wheezed, falling to the ground in pain, "That…was…a…cheap shot."

Luffy and I had kicked Buggy in balls at the same time, and shouting the same thing in perfect sync.

"I don't want you to _ever_ mention Shanks name to me again, you bastard," Luffy fumed darkly, then turning to me with a huge grin as his normal idiotic aura returned, "Hi Ivy, where's Shadow?"

"Helping Nami carry the bags of treasure to the boat," I grinned as I high-fived Luffy, before smirking darkly upon seeing Buggy start separating himself as he inched away from us, "And just where do you think you're going, BIG NOSE!"

Luffy and I glanced at each other before nodding, a dark smirk coming onto our faces as we walked slowly towards Buggy, then running when Buggy started making a break for it.

"Zoro, go find us a rope," I smirked, sitting on Buggy's back, piercing my dagger into the ground inches from Buggy's face, while Luffy took Buggy's shoes off his feet, "I have a _fabulous_ idea."

"I don't get it, but sure." Zoro smirked, running off to find a rope.

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" Nami shrieked, running around us carrying a huge bag in her hands, with Buggy's arms chasing her.

"See how you like this," Luffy grinned, smashing Buggy's feet with a book (where he got one from I have no idea, but Buggy's face was hilarious so I'm not questioning it), "GUM GUM PISTOL!"

"You two are gonna die," Buggy glared, standing up, "Now CHOP CHOP ASSEMBLE!"

It was quiet for 30 seconds, then me and Luffy burst out laughing, rolling on the ground with tears streaming down our faces.

"Look Luffy, it's a Mini Clown, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I wheezed, hitting the ground with my fists.

"His nose may be big, but his height sure isn't!" Luffy wheezed, pointing at the mini Buggy.

"BAZINGA!" I howled with laughter standing up, as Luffy _finally_ managed to make an accurate and hilarious joke.

"WILL YOU TWO MORONS GET LAUGHING AND GET RID OF HIM ALREADY!" Nami raged, with huge tick marks on her forehead, one foot on Buggy's tied up chop chop pieces and a rope in her hand.

"No problem," Luffy grinned, stretching his arms way back, "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!"

"Oh shit," I cursed with wide eyes, tackling Nami out of the way, as Luffy's arms just missed us, "That was close."

"WATCH IT!" Nami and I screeched with bared teeth, punching Luffy on the head, "YOU ALMOST SENT US FLYING ALONG WITH BUGGY, YOU DUMBASS!"

"Where's Buggy?" Zoro puzzled, coming back with a rope in his hand.

"LUFFY ALREADY TOOK CARE OF HIM!," Nami fumed, stomping over to Zoro and punching him on the head, "YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IF YOU WERE HERE, BAKA!"

"Umm…," I began, pointing to a mob of angry villagers, "Luffy why do the villagers look as if they want to murder us?"

"How should I know?," Luffy deadpanned, sticking his finger up his nose, "Maybe it's because I knocked out their mayor?"

"YOU MORON!," I fumed, smacking Luffy upside the head, running towards the docks, with Zoro and Nami right behind us, "Nami, is Shadow in the boat?"

"Yes, I left her to guard the treasure," Nami nodded, leaping into her boat, as we vaulted into our boat right next to hers, "Luffy give me your hat, so I can fix it for you."

"You can fix it for me?" Luffy cheered gleefully with sparkling eyes, handing his hat over to Nami's outstretched hands, "You're amazing Nami!"

"I'm not _that_ amazing," Nami mumbled, a faint tinge of a blush appeared before fading, "Besides, I'm only mending it, not fixing it and it might take a while before I'm done."

 _Was that a blush, ooh this is going to be fun_ I smirked, laying back in the boat to sleep, with Shadow coming on top of my chest laying down before closing her eyes (she was in her black footed ferret form)

 _Tsk tsk, I expected more from you, Vines_ Shadow mocked-thought, smirking opening one eye to look up at me.

 _What, I might give them a little nudge_ I smirked, innocently

"What's with all these bags of money?," Zoro complained, shifting the bags out of his way, before laying down (or at least trying to, it was hard for him considering _everyone_ except for me is a freaking giant), "This boat was already cramped enough without having more bags to make it even more cramped."

"Touch those bags Moss-head and I'll make sure those precious swords of yours become a pile of rust," I warned, seeing Zoro about to throw some bags out into the sea, "It's not my fault everyone except for me are giants besides I swiped this money from the marines a while back so we can have money to use if we ever have an emergency."

"Where have you been all my life? Another responsible person who understands money like I do," Nami mocked, wiping a fake tear out of her eye, before going back to mending Luffy's hat, "How much money did you swipe anyways?"

"4 hundred-million berries, give or take," I smirked, taking out my camera and snapping a photo of the town we were just at, before taking a picture of Nami and getting out my logbook and writing down our journey so far, "Not to mention I found a white and black transponder snail and I grabbed a normal one while I was at it."

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU MANAGED TO GET THAT MUCH MONEY?!," Nami marveled with huge eyes, "AND HOW DID YOU GET BOTH A WHITE AND A BLACK TRANSPONDER SNAILS!"

"Shadow and I just loaded a whole bunch of things we found in bags," I dismissed, grabbing a can of Cola (I may or may not be addicted to Cola) (***Author's Note: True fact, although its Pepsi I'm addicted to***), from its box beside my feet (before Nami and I left Buggy's treasure room, I spotted three cases of Cola (the 24 case) and I took them, "It wouldn't be any use to take the money either Nami, so don't bother trying."

"I wasn't going to," Nami defended, thrusting Luffy's hat in his hands, "Here and don't poke it otherwise the tears will open again."

"Thanks," Luffy thanked, grabbing the hat, starting to poke the straw hat, tearing it open again, "Uh Oh…"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" Nami seethed, jabbing Luffy with the needle.

"What is with all these cases of Cola?," Zoro complained as a case hit him alongside his head, "Who even _drinks_ this stuff anyways?"

"I do," I hissed through my teeth, huge tick marks started forming on my forehead as Luffy flails around in pain, before hitting Luffy on the head, "STOP ROCKING THE BOAT BEFORE YOU TIP IT OVER YOU MORON!"

"Umm…guys," Shadow spoke, untying the ropes on the boat upon seeing the villagers, "We better get out of here while we still can."

"Right," Luffy grinned, unfailing the sail, before sitting on the front of the boat, "LET'S GO!"

We all chuckled softly as we sailed off into the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. Chapter 20

***Author's Note: Hi Guys, I'm back, Sorry for the wait. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 20: Meeting the Long-nosed Liar, and The Call

"Thanks Nami for letting me stay on your boat," I thanked, walking out from the room onto the "deck" from changing my clothes, "I can't change on the other boat with Luffy and Zoro."

After my battle with Marie, I had to change my clothes considering the tears and holes in it. I put on a lavender V-neck, shirt that went above my belly button (it showed my stomach) and the shirt also had a pink broken heart on it. I tied a light purple sweatshirt with the words CREEP IT REAL on the front, around my waist. I paired it with black short shorts that had a green belt tied around the shorts. On my feet were mint-green steel-toed, combat boots (I forgot to mention, but I have tons of different colored combat boots). I let my hair hang down, but I had a hair tie on my left wrist (my right wrist had my black leather, fingerless glove on it).

"It's no problem," Nami smiled, glancing up at me from petting Shadow, "Besides, I don't know how you haven't thrown Luffy into the sea yet, you are truly a saint."

"You flatter me," I laughed, sitting next to Nami, "But there were times I really felt like it."

"NAMI I'M HUNGRY!," Luffy complained, yelling from the other boat next to us, "AND WHEN ARE WE GOING TO SEE AN ISLAND?"

"SHUT UP," Nami screeched with tick marks on her face (I guess she likes her girl time?), "CAN'T YOU SEE IVY AND I WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION!"

"Peaceful girl time is over," I sighed, getting up and staring out the front of Nami's boat, spotting an island ahead, "LAND AHOY!"

"YAHOOO!" Luffy shouted gleefully, (Zoro whacked him for almost tipping the boat over)

"Where does he get all that energy from?" Nami asked with a small smile on her face as she looked at Luffy, "Let's stick together this time alright everyone."

"I've been asking myself that same question for years now," I chuckled, turning towards Luffy's boat, "OI DID YOU HEAR THAT MOSS-HEAD? NO GETTING LOST!"

"SHUT UP, MIDGET!," Zoro yelled with tick marks on his forehead, working on the boat's ropes as we started pulling up to the beach, "AND I DO _NOT_ GET LOST!"

"Sure keep telling yourself that," I muttered rolling my eyes, working on Nami's boat's ropes, "And Luffy, wait for all of us before taking off on your own!"

"It's no use Ivy," Shadow chuckled, watching me from my shoulders (She's in an Artic Fox form), "You know he's just going to end up taking off on his own."

"Yeah, but I figured maybe this _once_ he would listen to me," I huffed, jumping onto the beach with Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Shadow (still on my shoulders) coming a few seconds later, "Nami, isn't there a village around here?"

"Yeah, but it seems like a very small one though," Nami affirmed, glancing up at me from the map she was looking at, "Hopefully, they'll have the supplies we need."

"Like meat." Luffy chirped grinning, jumping on the balls of his feet (even someone who hasn't meet him before can tell that Luffy is excited for an "adventure")

"And booze." Zoro piped in with a smirk.

"IS THAT ALL YOU TWO THINK ABOUT!," Nami fumed with bared teeth and tick marks on her forehead, "THERE ARE FAR MORE IMPORTANT THINGS WE NEED THAN BOOZE AND FOOD, YOU BONEHEADS!"

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head with a puzzled look, "What do you mean, Nami?"

"SHE MEANS WE NEED A SHIP, YOU IDIOT!" I exclaimed with bared teeth and tick marks on my forehead, whacking Luffy upside the head, "If we ever want to make it on the Grand Line there are things that we need to have in order to survive out there."

"Not only that though, we also need a cook that can give us the proper amount of nutrients," Nami began, only to bare her teeth upon seeing Luffy running ahead and _not_ paying attention to her, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"MEAT I WANT MEAT!" Luffy cheered, running ahead, only to have Zoro grab the back of his vest, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM ZORO!"

"Hold up, Luffy," Zoro directed letting go of Luffy, placing his hands on his swords hilts, "We're being watched."

"Who? Where are they? Do they have meat?" Luffy jabbered cheerfully with a grin.

"Guys watch out." Shadow exhorted, jumping down from my shoulder upon seeing tiny silver balls being launched at us.

"Woah, SO COOL!" Luffy praised, jumping from one foot to the other to avoid the silver balls being thrown at our feet.

"I am Ussop leader of the invincible pirates who reign over this island," boasted a teenage boy standing on a cliff with a sling shot out, "You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lives I am the great Captain Ussop, my army of 80 million super mean pirate soldiers will squash you like bugs."

The teenage boy was wearing a dark brown overall with a white sash tied around the middle. He had a yellow bandanna tied around his black curly hair and he had on a pair of light tan boots. He had a blue and white arm warmer around his right wrist, plus he has a long nose.

"AWESOME!" Luffy praised in awe, while Zoro sweatdropped.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT LUFFY!," I scolded, punching him on the head, "He's obviously lying."

"WHAAT? HE WAS LYING?!" Luffy boomed with his mouth hanging opened.

"Just how dense can you be?" Nami questioned in disbelief, walking over to me and standing next to me with a smirk on her face as we smirked up at Ussop, "Honestly, you can't believe everything someone says to you, Luffy."

"They know!" Ussop quavered frantically.

"Well, now we do." Nami and I smirked.

"Curse you two crafty tacticians," Ussop taunted (it wasn't effective at all, since he's like a scared chicken so it didn't faze us in the slightest), "80 million may have been an exaggeration, but I have a great many men under my command."

"More like four, you and three kids," I smirked, glancing up at Ussop before calling to the three kids, "More specifically, the kids' names are Carrot, Pepper, and Onion, right?"

"AHHH SHE KNOWS OUR NAMES!" the trio screamed, jumping up from their hiding spots, running away back to the village.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?!" Ussop fumed at the three kids running away.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know those kids names," Zoro smirked, coming to stand next to me, "Oi long-nose, you still want to challenge us?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!," Ussop threatened, putting a tiny ball inside his sling shot before pointing it at us, "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING OR YOU'LL SEE WHY THEY CALL ME PROUD USSOP AND NOT PUSHOVER USSOP, I CAN RIVAL ANYONE WITH A PISTOL!"

"Now that you've drawn your weapon," Luffy began, pushing his straw hat down, casting shadows on his face, I smirked upon hearing those words that Shanks repeated so many years ago and unknowingly left a mark etched into Luffy's and mine hearts (metaphorically not literally), "Are you willing to use it? Weapons are for action not threats."

"Heh, I can assure you that we're real pirates," Zoro smirked, catching Luffy and mine's eyes, putting his hand on the hilt of his swords, "I would consider your next move very carefully."

"Real pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind their words since they can actually back it up," Ussop muttered in awe, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"He stole that," I grinned, glancing at Luffy and Zoro before looking back up at Ussop, "Your father's Yassop right?"

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Ussop drawled, eyebrows furrowed, "And how did you know Carrot, Onion, and Pepper?"

"Red-haired Shanks said those words a long time ago," Luffy grinned, a faraway look on his face, "Me and Ivy knew him and your dad."

"You two know _Red-Haired Shanks_?," Ussop stuttered in dubiety, "You two must be lying."

"Your father talked about you so much that it made our ears bleed," I recalled with a smile, "Come down here and I'll tell you how I know those three kids' names."

"I'm coming," Ussop grinned, running down the cliff, only to trip on a rock, face-planting at the bottom of the beach (I winced seeing him hitting the rocks with his face as he came down), then brushing himself off before coming to sit next to me, "Ok so tell me."

"You two might wanna listen too," I called towards Luffy, and Zoro, they came by me a few seconds later (Nami made sure the ropes on the boats were secure before coming over to us, since I already told her the things I was going to tell Zoro, Ussop, and Luffy), "I'll start at the beginning…"

"That's so unbelievable," Ussop remarked, getting up from sitting on the ground (I finished telling them about me), "But at the same time, it's awesome."

 _Ivy, aren't you going to tell him about me?_ Shadow thought-questioned from my shoulder (she's in her Artic Fox form)

 _I did, but if you mean about you being able to change forms then no, because I have a hilarious trick I want to pull on him_ I thought-smirked

 _You spent_ _ **way**_ _too much time with Ace and Thatch, you know that_ Shadow thought-grinned

I only smirked at Shadow before running after Luffy with Zoro, Nami, and Ussop right behind us.

"I WANT MEAT!" Luffy declared, running towards the village (how does he know where food is? I have no idea…I stopped trying to figure that out a long time ago).

"WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE, YOU BAKA!," I fumed with tick marks on my face, tackling Luffy to the ground and giving him my special stretchy torture, "YOU'RE BEING RUDE!"

"Umm…," Ussop began, sweatdrop on his forehead as he, Zoro, and Nami watched us, "I know a restaurant that I'll take you guys to."

"Thanks Ussop," I grinned up at him, letting Luffy go, walking with Ussop, Zoro, Luffy (he was rubbing his legs with a pained expression), Nami, and Shadow (she leaped onto my shoulders when I let Luffy go), "Lead the way."

"What was with your arms?," Nami mumbled, walking up next to me, Zoro came on my other side wanting to know what that was too, "Your arms were black."

"Oh you mean when I did this?" I smirked, turning my arms black as I went up to Luffy and whacked him on the head, "It's called Armament Haki, which is one of the things that works against Devil Fruit users."

"OWW!," Luffy howled, holding his head with his hands, glaring at me, "IVY THAT HURT WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"See?," I pointed to Luffy with my thumb, "I needed to show them an example of what can affect Devil Fruit users, Luffy."

"Oh, then its ok." Luffy grinned, putting his fist into his palm (which made all of us except for me and Shadow sweatdrop)

"Here we are," Ussop announced, opening a door to a restaurant, leading us to a table and sitting down on a chair with us doing the same, "You'll never find better food than here."

 _I doubt that_ I thought-smirking, thinking of a certain _blond pervy cook_

"What can I get you folks?" a perky blonde hair waitress asked us with a smile.

"I would like a chicken sandwich hold the tomatoes, French fries, and a Cola," I listed with a smile, before pointing to Luffy, "He'll have lots of meat and a Cola as well."

"Umm…," the waitress blinked rapidly at me with a confused expression on her face, "Just plain meat?"

"Yup, big pieces of meat on a bone," Luffy grinned, nodding his head rapidly, "Make sure to bring lots of it too."

"I'll take a hamburger with French fries and a mug of booze." Zoro grunted to the waitress.

"I'll have a fish sandwich with French fries and a Cola as well." Nami smiled at the waitress, the waitress was writing our orders down (I still think she was shocked about Luffy's order).

"I'll have what he's having, except I'll take a Cola." Ussop stated, pointing to Zoro.

"Your food should be here shortly." The waitress smiled, walking off to the kitchen.

"So Ussop," Nami began, turning towards Ussop with her elbow on the table and her hand on the side of her face, "Do you know anyone in this village who can give us a ship?"

"This is a really small village," Ussop began, smirking as he put his elbow on the table and tilted his head away from us, "So I doubt that there's anyone who can help you guys."

"What about that huge mansion on that hill over there?" Zoro tilted his head towards the place out of the restaurant window.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE...," Ussop bristled, knocking his chair over as he stood up, before rushing out the door and calling over his shoulders at us, "I just remembered something I really got to do."

"Why was he in such a rush to get out of here?" Nami frowned, watching Ussop leave, the waitress coming with our food and placing it in front of us.

"I _wonder_ ," I smirked slyly, picking up my chicken sandwich, along with my butter knife, taking a bite out of my food and keeping my eyes on Luffy (in case he tries to steal my food), "I think he might be visiting his _girlfriend_."

"Huh?" Nami frowned in confusion, picking up her food as well.

"What I want to know is why do you have your butter knife in your hands like you're about to murder someone?" Zoro inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as he ate his food (not noticing Luffy stretching his hand towards his plate and stealing Zoro's French fries for the last two minutes).

"Because _someone_ steals food off plates," I deadpanned, eating a French fry off my plate, "Just like how he's been stealing _your_ food off your plate for the last four minutes now."

"Eh?," Zoro began, only to look down at his plate with tick marks on his forehead upon seeing his French fries gone (well, there was one left, but it was tiny), and putting Luffy into a headlock, giving him a noogie, "THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO STEAL OTHER'S FOOD HAHAHA!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU MORONS!," Nami raged bonking Luffy's and Zoro's heads together, with tick marks on her forehead as our food started flying into her hair (luckily Luffy was smart enough _not_ to mess with my food, unfortunately Zoro wasn't), "Hey isn't that those three kids that were hanging out with Ussop earlier?"

"Huh?" I paused my assault on Zoro (he now knows the pain of my stretchy torture) to glance up at where Nami was pointing at three kids coming into the restaurant and got off of Zoro and we sat back down in our chairs, "Oh yeah."

"Fess up you filthy pirates," demanded the three boys, "What have you done with our beloved captain?!"

"That meat sure was good." Luffy moaned, tilting his chair back as he rubbed his stomach.

"THEY'RE CANNIBALS!" cried the three boys (the amusing part was they kept looking at Nami when they said that)

"If you're looking for your captain" Zoro grinned darkly at the three boys.

"We ate him." I finished with a dark grin of my own.

"AHHH CANNIBALS!" cried the three boys, looking at Nami with their eyes out of their sockets (you know the expression that Ussop makes? Yeah that one)

"WHAT ARE YOU PUNKS LOOKING AT ME FOR!?" Nami screeched with bared teeth, turning towards us with tick marks on her forehead, "YOU GUYS JUST _HAD_ TO SAY SOMETHING STUPID DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Chill Nami, we're just having some fun," I chuckled, getting up from my chair and walking towards the door with shadow on my shoulders, "Shadow and I have to do something, so we'll meet up with you guys later."

"Those two are always going off by themselves." Nami huffed, watching us go out of the restaurant.

"What are we going to do?," Shadow questioned with a grin from my shoulder, "I'm assuming you have a plan."

"I _always_ have a plan," I smirked, running down an alleyway before pressing against the wall and rolling up my sleeve, "But first, I want to make a phone call."

"How are you gonna do that when the transponder snail is back on the…," Shadow trailed off upon seeing a transponder snail on my wrist (I managed to snag a small wrist transponder snail from Buggy), "WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"I snagged it from Buggy when Nami and I were ransacking his treasure," I grinned, punching numbers into the transponder snail, "Now be quiet, I'm calling someone."

PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI CLICK

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice (I slapped Shadow upside the head when she smirked upon hearing the voice)

"Still causing havoc freckles?" I teased with a smirk, talking into the transponder snail.

"You know how I enjoy causing chaos, Vines," the voice smirked through the transponder snail, "How have you been?"

"I've been great Ace," I smiled through the transponder snail, "And before you ask, Luffy is fine."

"So you managed to find the knucklehead that's a relief," Ace breathed a sigh of relief through the transponder snail, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I mumbled with a bright red face, through the transponder snail.

"Your face is bright red right now isn't it?" Ace teased through the transponder snail.

"S-shut up!," I stuttered through the transponder snail, before grumbling, "I hate you, you do realize that right?"

"No you don't you love me," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, only for him to yell as someone tried to wrestle him for the transponder snail a few seconds later (not quite sure, but judging from the curses being tossed around I'd say someone is trying to take the transponder snail away from Ace), "GIVE THAT BACK YOU STUPID POMPADOUR!"

"Hi my favorite partner in crime," Thatch greeted through the transponder snail (I could hear Marco in the background muttering she's the only one), "HEY TAKE THAT BACK YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE BIRD!"

"I miss you too Thatch," I laughed through the transponder snail, "Say hi to everyone for me alright?"

"Will do," Thatch nodded through the transponder snail, "I'm gonna let the pineapple bird talk to you since he has a cordless shaver in his hands, which I think he's threatening to shave my hair off if I don't let him talk to you."

"Thank you," came Marco's voice through the transponder snail as Thatch handed the transponder snail over to him, "When are you coming back Ivy?"

"Eh," I frowned through the transponder snail, "Umm…"

"Please you _have_ to come back," Marco pleaded through the transponder snail, "I can't take those two idiots' pranks anymore."

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to deal with dumb and dumber on your own," I chuckled through the transponder snail, "Ace and Thatch can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah? They saran wrapped all the bathroom toilets, put oral gel in my toothpaste, and tied buckets of paint to doors, so if you opened the door it falls on you," Marco listed in annoyance, then raged upon hearing me guffawed, "ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"That…is…hilarious…!," I wheezed through my fit of laughter (needless to say, Marco was _not_ amused), "I'm…writing…that…down!"

"I'm surrounded by morons," Marco huffed, shoving the transponder snail back at Ace (I'm about 89% sure that's what he was saying, but I didn't catch it since I was too busy laughing), "You two are _made_ for each other. You and your girlfriend are both immature idiots."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?," Ace grinned through the transponder snail, "Cause I do since you knew exactly what's on my mind."

"Was Marco's face that hilarious?" I smirked through the transponder snail, "Nice job on the pranks Ace."

"It was," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, "I know I'm a genius."

"Is it just me or has your ego inflated since I left?" I teased through the transponder snail.

"That's just you," Ace smirked through the transponder snail.

"Maybe Marco's right," I mused playfully through the transponder snail, "I think I do need to come back to the Moby Dick since _someone_ should deflate that big ego of yours."

"I know something else you can do if you come back to the ship." Ace smirked through the transponder snail.

"Keep dreaming Flame-Brain," I grumbled face bright red, "I better go before Luffy gets himself into trouble."

"Oh I will," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, "I love you Ivy."

"I love you too," I muttered with a smile, before hanging up the transponder snail, "I love you so much, you Flame-Idiot."

"I'm surprised Ace is still with you even after three year." Shadow smirked from my shoulders as we walked to Kaya's house

"What do you mean by that Shadow?" I narrowed my eyes at her as we continued to walk.

"Well, isn't it true that most guys date girls because they want to "do it" with them?," Shadow smirked upon seeing how red my face was getting, "Even after three years, you two haven't…"

"SHUT UP SHADOW!," I shrieked with my face bright red from embarrassment face planting the ground from surprise before getting up and continuing to walk towards Kaya's house, "WHY WOULD YOU _EVEN_ SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Because it's fun to see your whole face turn into a red tomato," Shadow smirked, as we approached Kaya's house, "Plus, Ace is a terrific and _attractive_ guy."

"I already know that," I frowned, stopping to raise my eyebrows at Shadow, "What's your point?"

"My point is," Shadow began slowly, "Guys like him are hard to find now days, so don't keep him waiting too long."

"I know that, but it's so embarrassing talking about these things." I grumbled, pulling the house's side door open and walking in.

"I could always ask _Jay_ to give you the "talk" instead of me." Shadow smirked, as I had a look of terror on my face.

"That would be _even more_ embarrassing than what it already is," I groaned, looking around the hallways, making sure nobody sees me, "Where is it?"

"Judging from the gleam in your eye," Shadow smirked from my shoulder as we sneak into different rooms, "You already came up with something to piss someone off."

"Pissed won't _even_ begin to cover it," I smirked, running into another room and finding what I wanted, "I'm going to break those _precious_ cat claws that Poop Butler is so fond of."

"Is there something I can do?" Shadow smirked, climbing onto my shoulders as I looked for those cat claws.

"Yeah, could you go grab me a piece of paper, some ink, and a pen?" I directed, glancing up at Shadow while I kept searching everywhere that Poop Butler could've hid that black duffle bag with his claws inside of it, "We better hurry before someone sees us."

"You worry about finding those claws and I'll handle the other things." Shadow smirked over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room.

 _Where would I hide something I wouldn't want others to find…_ I thought, rummaging through everything in the room before sitting on the floor in frustration when I didn't find the claws

 _Deep breath Ivy, you can't solve anything when you're upset_ I thought taking deep breaths with my eyes closed, before opening them up with a bolt

 _That's it_ I thought-smirked, running towards a closet and knocking my knuckles against the back, before opening a hidden wall in the very back of the closet, _You're so dumb Kuro, putting a fake wall is so obvious_

I grabbed the bag and glanced around the room for something to smash the claws with.

 _Seriously who keeps a hammer lying on a table in a room that isn't a workshop?_ I thought, grabbing the hammer and laying the claws out on the table, before smashing all the "claws"

"I found everything you need Ivy." Shadow grinned running into the room carrying the items I requested.

"Perfect," I smirked, grabbing the piece of paper, ink, and pen and started my brilliant plan, "And done."

"How do you come up with these plans?" Shadow pondered leaping onto my shoulders, as we ran out of the mansion with wide smirks on our faces.

"I'm pretty sure that Ace, Luffy, and Sabo messed up my brain," I chuckled, running to find Luffy and the others, "I just wished I could see the look on that Poop Butler's face when he finds out what happened to his weapon."

"No kidding," Shadow grinned, "I bet if you take a picture of that it would be the most hilarious thing ever."

5 Minutes Later (back at Kaya's house)

A man wearing a black blazer with golden poop designs walked into his room and went over to his closet. When he opened the fake door in the back of his closet, large tick marks appeared on his forehead upon seeing a note attached to his left cat claw (which was broken to smithereens). The man picked up the note, reading it before crumbling it and chucking it onto the floor with anger before storming out of the room.

 _Hi Mr. Poop Butler or should I say Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates,_

 _As you can see, I destroyed both of your precious "Cat Claws". (I wouldn't call those things Cat Claws). Anyways, I know about your plan to steal Kaya's fortune unfortunately for you, that isn't going to happen._

 _I guess you shouldn't have pretended to be cats, HAHA_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Never telling you my name_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Chapter 21

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 21: The Girl, The Incident, and The Evil Scheme

"Why are we hiding in a tree watching Ussop talk to Kaya instead of looking for Luffy?" Shadow whispered from my shoulder (she's in her Artic Fox form), as we watched Ussop from a high tree branch.

"We don't need to," I smirked slyly, hearing familiar loud voices in the distance, "Luffy should be coming right about…now."

"YAHOO!," Luffy shouted gleefully, crashing on the ground with Zoro, Nami, and the three boys (apparently, he thought it would be fun to use his Gum Gum Rocket to launch them towards Kaya), "That worked well!"

"Yeah, real well!" Nami screeched sarcastically with bared teeth as she punched Luffy on the head.

"Oh my, are you guys alright?" Kaya voiced in concern, wide eyes.

"They're fine," I dismissed with a wave of my hand, jumping down from the branch with Shadow on my shoulders, landing on the ground next to Luffy, "This happens to be "normal" when you hang out with Luffy."

"Goodness," Kaya chuckled softy, lips curled up slightly in a small smile, "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I'm glad you asked," I grinned, holding onto my mint green fedora hat, mock bowing as I introduced myself, "My name is Ivy Miller and it's a _pleasure_ to meet you Kaya."

"How did you know my name?" Kaya wondered with furrowed brows, directing her question down at me.

"Let's just say Ussop spoke _very fondly_ of you," I winked, smirking upon seeing Ussop fall out of the tree and landing on the ground with a loud thud (Kaya had a faint blush on her face), "I think you two would make an adorable couple."

"SHUT UP!" Ussop shrieked, marching up to me and whacking me lightly on the head (he had a faint red hue on his face).

"She's right," Nami smirked, walking over to me before standing next to me, "You two would make an adorable couple."

Ussop opened his mouth to retort, but closed it shut as he stood up stiffly with a deep frown on his face upon hearing a voice coming towards us.

"You there," boomed the voice as it walked closer towards us, "Get out before I have you people arrested for trespassing."

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically, recognizing the person as it stopped in front of us (Ussop, Zoro, Luffy, and the three boys snorted at that, while Nami curled her lips in amusement, which made the Poop Butler send us a dark look), "It's the Poop Butler."

"I _suggest_ you leave unless you have some business with me." Kuro warned, pushing up his glasses with his palms.

"Do you think you can help us get a ship?" Luffy asked innocently with hopeful eyes.

"Certainly not," Kuro frowned, eyes landing on Ussop (why he thought hiding behind a tree was smart…I'll have no idea), "Ussop."

"Crap." Ussop panicked, coming out of his _genius_ hiding place.

"I hear you've gone on many adventures," Kuro began, smirking, Ussop climbing down the tree, "That's quite _impressive_ for someone as young as you."

"Usually people who admire me call me Captain so it's Captain Ussop to you." Ussop bragged, sticking his nose up high in the air.

"Captain huh, hahahaha," Kuro laughed darkly, (all of us frowned knowing this _wouldn't_ end well), "If I remember correctly, your father also has somewhat of a reputation too."

"What." Ussop growled, clenching his fists at his sides, Luffy pushed his straw hat down, adding shadows across his face.

"You'll never be anything more than a son of a filthy pirate," Kuro baited with a dark smirk, "Now you and your kind leave this place at once."

"A filthy pirate?" Ussop repeated glaring at the Poop Butler.

"She and you are from completely different worlds." Poop Butler taunted, pushing up his glasses again.

"Apologize right now Klahadore!" Kaya demanded, her head sticking out of her bedroom window.

"You must hate your _idiot_ of a father," Kuro sneered, ignoring Kaya's order, "Consider he left his family to play pirates."

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again." Ussop spoke quietly, but with enough rage in his words.

"Shouldn't you be lying right about now?" Kuro jeered with a dark smirk, pushing up his glasses again (that's so annoying, I really want to smash those to smithereens), only to have Ussop charge and punch Kuro in the face, "Like how your father is a traveling salesman or how you aren't…"

"SHUT UP!," Ussop fumed, a look of pure hatred on his face, "THIS IS _ONE_ THING I'LL NEVER LIE ABOUT BECAUSE I'M PROUD OF MY FATHER FOR CHOOSING TO BE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

"That's a twisted way of putting things, but it still doesn't change the fact that pirates are all the same: doing anything to get money," Kuro frowned, getting up from when Ussop hit him, "Just like how you concocted a scheme to pretend to be the lady's friend in order to steal her fortune."

"That's not true…" Ussop defended only to get cut off by the Poop Butler.

"It's in your blood so of course you would come up with such an evil scheme." Kuro taunted, only to falter for a second upon hearing my words.

"That's rich coming from _you_." I glared, putting my hand on Ussop's shoulder before shaking my head no, taking my hand off when Ussop nodded back at me before taking off towards the cliff.

"And what's that supposed to mean, little girl?" Kuro challenged narrowing his eyes as he glanced at me, "You look familiar."

"Even though you may have fooled all the villagers, you just _couldn't_ fool Ussop isn't that right, Klahadore?," I smirked darkly, "Or should I say, Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates?"

"That's preposterous," Kuro declared, narrowing his eyes deeper, "Everyone knows he died three years ago."

"He's right Ivy," Nami agreed, "It's impossible for him to be Captain Kuro since you know he _died_."

"It's strange that nobody ever heard the name Klahadore until three years ago," I mocked, smirking as I walked towards Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, "And another thing, Ussop isn't the kind of guy who pretends to be friends with someone just so he can steal their money."

"THAT'S RIGHT JERKFACE!" the three boys agreed, yelling at Klahadore.

"JERKFACE!" Luffy yelled along with the boys.

"Shut up," Zoro chided, hitting Luffy on the head with the hilt of his swords (I laughed because Luffy's head moved back and forth, with Luffy's glare on his face never leaving) (***AN: you know this part in the anime where there glaring at the poop butler and the three kids called him jerkface and then Luffy chimed in which Zoro hit him on the head, yeah it was that part***), "You don't have a bone to pick with this guy."

"Actually Zoro," I corrected smirking, "We _will_ have one later."

"AHHHH!" the three boys screamed, grabbing onto my legs to hide upon seeing the glare that Poop Butler threw at the kids.

"LUFFY THIS ISN'T OUR FIGHT!" Zoro yelled, holding Luffy back from beating the crap out of the Poop Butler.

"LET ME GO!" Luffy roared, thrashing against Zoro.

"I'LL LET YOU GO WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Zoro stated, still holding Luffy back.

"You all will leave here immediately." Kuro ordered, with a dark glare at us.

"Don't tell us what to do, you stupid Poop Butler." I hissed, walking past Kuro, with the three boys clinging onto me and Shadow on my shoulder (Zoro and Nami had to literally drag Luffy away, only to have me threaten to take away all of Luffy's meat when they couldn't get Luffy to budge, needless to say he bolted out of there faster than a cheetah. I also may or may not have threatened to call Gramps if he didn't move).

"Where did Luffy go?" Nami questioned putting Shadow, who was on her shoulders, sitting on a picket fence (after leaving Kaya's we found a spot to hang out for a while and immediately Luffy took off)

"Why are you missing him?" I teased glancing up at Nami from the ground, stroking Carrot's hair (the three boys have decided I'm their big sister now, so Carrot's sitting on my lap and Pepper is leaning against my side).

"N-N-NO WAY!" Nami sputtered, a light blush on her face, kicking me on the head, "I was just curious where he went that's all."

"He's probably with that Long-nosed guy," Zoro guessed, leaning against the fence, glancing down at me before asking a question, "Anyway, I want to know who this Gramps of yours is, Ivy?"

"Yeah, I'm curious as well," Nami nodded her head, glancing down at me, "I didn't think Luffy was scared of anything, but he went ghost white when you mentioned the word Gramps, so who is he?"

"We have faced many dangerous foes back when we were kids," I began dramatically, shivering as I remember Gramps giving us his "Fist of Love", "But nothing scared the crap out of us more than when that _demon_ showed up."

"CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" Zoro and Nami irked baring their teeth at me.

"I _am_ being serious," I defended, shivering as the memory of the punches came back to me, "His damn "Fist of Love" is no laughing matter."

********(Ace: I don't know why, but I just felt a shiver down my spine, which usually only happens when someone mentions that insane Gramps of ours)************

"Fist of What?" Zoro raised his eyebrow, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Let's just say when the four of us were little, our Gramps didn't approve of us wanting to be pirates," I explained the best I could without telling too much, "So he left us with these mountain bandits and whenever he came back to visit us, which wasn't very often, he claims it was family bonding time, but really it was just him trying to kill us at least in our professional opinion."

"Hold up," Nami broke in, holding up her hand in a stop command, "What do you mean by the four of you?"

"Yeah I always assumed it was just you and Luffy who grew up together." Zoro grunted, opening an eye from when he closed them to take a snooze.

"Luffy, Shadow, and I grew up with two others," I smiled, remembering our childhood, "You wouldn't believe it now, but back then, Luffy could never beat the three of us when we spared."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Nami exclaimed with bugged eyes (Zoro's eyes were wide, but not like Nami's), "The same Luffy that sent Buggy flying?"

"Yup," I grinned, stroking Pepper's hair (Carrot and Pepper switched a few seconds ago), "Although in Luffy's defense he sucked at using his Gum Gum powers back then."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoro laughed, getting up from his spot, "That's Luffy for you."

"Mmm hmm," I agreed smiling, looking down at Pepper, "Hey where's Onion?"

"Come to think of it," Pepper began with a sweatdrop, "He always disappears a lot."

"Yeah," Carrot nodded in agreement, "And whenever he comes back, he is always freaked out about something."

"SOUND THE ALARM!" Onion panicked, running towards us and skidding to a halt in front of us, "This is bad guys, some nutjob is on his way here and he only walks backwards!"

"See," Pepper and Carrot deadpanned, "You liar."

"Which one of you had the nerve to call me weird?" Jango accused, walking up to us (how can anyone be able to walk backwards?), "I'm not weird."

 **"** **That so? You look insane."** Nami and I intoned at the same time with bored expressions on our faces.

"Don't be silly," Jango chirped, stopping to talk to us, "I'm just an ordinary run-of-the-mill hypnotist."

"Show us then." The three boys demanded, standing up in front of Jango with their arms crossed.

"You fools, what makes you think I'd want to reveal my masterful techniques to a bunch of roadside strangers?" Jango boomed with a dark look, but changed back to a happy weirdo a second later (not joking, it was literally a second later) pulling out his rings, "Ok you convinced me, now watch the ring closely."

" **What a ham**!" Zoro and I growled with sweatdrops appearing on our foreheads at how stupid this guy was.

"By the count of Jango, you'll be in a deep sleep," Jango declared, swinging his rings, "1, 2, Jango."

" **What a freaky weirdo**!" Zoro and I exclaimed with huge tick marks on our foreheads.

"I'm going to go find Luffy," I called over my shoulder as I ran towards the cliff with Shadow running next to me, "I'll meet up with you guys in a little bit."

"There they go once _again_." Nami huffed in annoyance, watching us leave.

"I've never seen that guy before, who is he?" Ussop puzzled, looking at Jango, screeching when I appeared suddenly with Shadow on my shoulder, "AHHH!"

"SHUSH!" I hissed, clamping my hand over his mouth as I landed next to him with a loud thud, "The man with that Poop Butler is named Jango, he's a hypnotist that we met five minutes ago."

"Don't do that you jerk," Ussop hissed, removing my hand from his mouth, whacking me on the head, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, Yeah," I rolled my eyes, crouching between Ussop and Luffy, and watching the scene in front of us, "Just watch."

"Jango, did you hear that?" Kuro demanded, glancing around his surroundings with narrowed eyes, "I swear I just heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Jango dismissed, shrugging his shoulders, "Are we ready to start the Rich Girl Murder Plan?"

"Don't call it Murder, you know how I hate that word," Kuro directed, still glancing around before turning back towards Jango, "There's been a _slight_ change in the plan."

"Oh?" Jango inquired, raised eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"There's a short red-haired little girl with a pet on her shoulders who knows too much about me," Kuro informed with an evil smirk, "Contact Ginger and have her eliminate that little brat."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea," Jango blurted with wide eyes, "You know how Ginger gets, it might be safer if I just handle the brat."

"Are you questioning my orders, Jango?" Kuro warned, with a dark look on his face, "Besides, you're going to be busy with taking care of Kaya, you moron."

"Of course not," Jango denied waving his hands in a dismissive fashion, "I'll call Ginger right away."

"Good, have everyone ready to attack the village at dawn, Jango," Kuro smirked, walking away from Jango and calling over his shoulders, "I'm off to find some new cat claws, since some _pest_ broke my old ones."

"This is bad," Ussop whispered in panic, "But at least they didn't noticed us…"

"HEY YOU BAD GUYS!" Luffy yelled, making Jango and Kuro pause to look up at us, "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!"

"YOU DUMBASS!," I hissed, shoving Luffy into the ground (I tried, but it wasn't working very well at all), "GET DOWN BEFORE THEY SEE YOU!"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" Ussop fumed, as he also attempted to shove Luffy to the ground, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE NOW YOU JERK!"

"If it isn't Ussop and the red-haired little brat, along with the idiot wearing the straw hat," Kuro sneered, turning towards us, "Did you hear anything?"

"Nope, nothing at all, not a peep, we don't know what you mean," Ussop rambled, holding Luffy down (well, we tried to, but Luffy broke free from us), "We just got here so we didn't hear anything about anything."

"We heard everything." Luffy declared with a nod, standing up with an idiotic face (like he didn't _just_ sign our death warrants).

" **DON'T TELL THEM THAT YOU MORON**!" Ussop and I raged with bared teeth and tick marks on our foreheads, shoving Luffy's face into the ground.

"Jango, kill the little brat and that idiot wearing the straw hat," Kuro ordered over his shoulder, walking away, "It doesn't matter if the Long-nosed lives since no one will believe him anyways."

"If you say so," Jango shrugged, taking out his rings, "Look at the rings."

"Both of you shut your eyes tight," I instructed in a hush pulling my hat down over my eyes along with closing my eyes and feeling Shadow do the same from my shoulders, "Those rings he's holding are what he uses to hypnotize you."

"Seriously?" Ussop raised his eyebrow in dubiety, but closed his eyes anyway, "Hypnotism doesn't work…"

"On the count of Jango, you'll be in a deep sleep," Jango droned, swinging his rings back and forth, "1, 2, Jango."

"What was that you were saying about hypnotism doesn't work?" I whispered, pulling Ussop onto the ground next to me (making it look like we were sleeping, so Jango would go away), hearing Luffy fall off the cliff, "He's fine, Ussop."

"But…" Ussop muttered with wide eyes, starting to get up, but I pulled him back down.

"Ussop, Luffy is just fine," I assured whispering, "Right now we need to pretend to be asleep, otherwise Jango _will_ kill us."

"If you're sure," Ussop mumbled, grinning upon hearing Jango and Kuro leaving, "Is it safe, Ivy?"

"They're gone." Shadow informed, jumping onto my shoulder from the branch she was hiding in (she was in her Snow Leopard kitten form).

"That's great," Ussop sighed in relief, sitting up, but shrieking in panic with bugging eyes upon seeing Shadow on my shoulder, "WHY IS THERE A SNOW LEOPARD KITTEN ON YOUR SHOULDER!"

"You remember Shadow right?" I smirked, petting Shadow, "Well, I forgot to mention she can change forms."

"NO WAY!" Ussop exclaimed in awe as his eyes turned into stars, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"You can see her different forms later," I smirked, seeing the look on Ussop's face, "Right now your girlfriend is in danger."

"Right," Ussop stood up with a determined look on his face, before whacking me on the head with bared teeth and a light blush on his face, "KAYA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever you say long-nose," I smirked, sticking my tongue out at him, as he dashed towards the village (how can anyone run that fast, I will never know), jumping down the cliff towards the beach, "I guess it's time to wake the rubber idiot up."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 22

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 22: Ussop's Failed Warning, The Counter-Attack, and The beginning of The Battle

"Ivy, what happened?" Zoro questioned, running towards the beach with Nami and the three boys on his heels, "We came over here when we saw Ussop running past us."

"Zoro could you wake the rubber idiot up for me?" I called over my shoulder, running towards Kaya's house (Shadow was on my shoulder as usual), "SHADOW AND I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO, TELL LUFFY WE'LL MEET UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER!"

"Ugh," Nami sighed, watching us leave, "It's always the same with them."

"It's just how they do things Nami," Zoro smirked, walking up to Luffy (Luffy's butt was up in the air and his face was in the ground), jabbing Luffy in the butt with his swords' hilts, "OI WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!"

"What are we doing back here?" Shadow grumbled from my shoulders, as we watched Ussop pleading with Kaya to come with her (utterly, failing…poor guy) from a tree branch, "This is heartbreaking."

"This is mild compared to…," I muttered, pulling my cap down over my face before bringing my face back up, "Anyways, we're because I wanted to talk with Kaya before I go back to Luffy and the others."

"That was heartbreaking, but we're going to change that," Shadow grinned at me, "So what do you want to talk to Kaya about?"

"Ouch," I grimaced, seeing Mary shoot Ussop in the arm, and leaping into Kaya's room, landing in front of her, "Kaya, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm not feeling the greatest so make it quick." Kaya frowned, sitting on her bed.

"I'm sure Ussop already told you this, but let me ask you something," I voiced, looking her in the eyes, "Has Ussop ever lied to you about something as serious as this?"

"Well…no, but…" Kaya admitted, a small hint of doubt in thinking Ussop was lying about this.

"Then why would he start now," I pointed out, walking to the window before turning back towards her, "You saw the look in Ussop's eyes just a little bit ago didn't you? Did those eyes look like a man who was trying to get revenge on Klahadore?"

"Listen, I can't make you believe me or Ussop only you can do that," I smiled at Kaya stepping onto the windowsill, "But I _can_ give you advice, haven't you known Ussop for a while now to figure out what kind of person he is."

 _Ivy, get out of there, the poop butler is coming to Kaya's room_ Shadow thought-warned

"I got to go," I called, leaping out of the window, and landing on a tree branch "Just keep what I said in mind Kaya."

"Ivy, Shadow, you're back," Luffy cheered upon seeing us walking towards them, "Where were you?"

"I went to talk with a friend," I muttered, looking anywhere other than Nami, who was stitching up Ussop's wound (I can't look at needles, or anything sticking out of anyone), "Are we going to help Ussop?"

"Are you scared of needles or something?" Zoro questioned, raising an eyebrow at my actions.

"No I'm not scared of them," I defended, turning my back on Ussop and Nami, "I just can't look at needles when it's being poked into someone's skin or anything that sticks out of someone's skin for that matter."

"That's stupid." Zoro mocked.

"Well, your hair's stupid." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him, while he's giving me an "is that the best you got" face.

"There all done," Nami declared, putting her things away, "Zoro stop picking on Ivy."

"Take that you gigantic Moss-head!" I cheered in triumphant, before going over to Luffy (I skillfully ignored the glare being sent my way from a certain Moss-head) with Shadow smirking on my shoulders, "So are we going to help Ussop or not?"

"Would do you say Ussop," Luffy called, grinning at Ussop, who was sitting on the rock where Nami stitched his wound, "Want some help taking these guys down or what?"

"You guys will actually help me?" Ussop stared at us in disbelief.

"You're a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away to fight on your own," Zoro smirked, unconsciously putting his hands on the hilt of his swords (or maybe he knows he does that?), "Plus, you look scared out of your mind."

"For your information, I have nerves of steel, I'm perfectly fine with taking on tons of bad guys on my own…" Ussop bragged unconvincingly (his legs were clashing together as they shook).

"Really?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows in an "are-you-serious" face, "Try telling that to your legs."

"DAMMIT!," Ussop seethed, whacking his legs with his hands, "Fine, I'm scared, but if you guys are helping me because you pity me, then I don't want your help."

"You really think we would risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy grinned, walking up to Ussop.

"Just so you know," Nami began, smirking, coming up to Ussop as well, "I call dips on their treasure."

"We're not helping you because we pity you," Zoro smirked, walking over to us as well, "We're doing this because you're an honorable man."

"Plus, I loathe seeing nice and innocent people being treated like crap." I smirked, walking over to them with Shadow on my shoulders.

"You guys are the best," Ussop smiled at us with respect, "Ok so here's my idea, I think our best move would be to attack them when they're climbing up the slope. Also, I want to put oil on the slope, so we can have an easier time taking them down."

"Sounds easy enough." Luffy grinned, getting excited for the battle.

"There's one problem though," I stated, "There are only two ways to get into the village: the two slopes."

"So?" Luffy intoned, sticking his pinky up his nose.

"So," I began, with big tick marks appearing on my forehead, punching Luffy on the head, "WE DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE THEY'LL COME FROM, YOU IDIOT!"

"Just put oil on both of the slopes." Luffy suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE WANTING TO COME TO THE VILLAGE OR LEAVE HUH?!," Nami screeched, punching Luffy on the head, "HOW WILL THEY GET OFF AND ON THE ISLAND WITHOUT SLIPPING ON THE OIL, YOU MORON!"

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea," Ussop commented, rubbing his chin in thought, "We get enough rain that it would wash away before any of the villagers would notice it was there."

"Wouldn't that hurt the environment?" I inquired, "I know oil is bad for sea creatures, and it would contaminant the village's water supply."

"Not the oil we're going to be using," Ussop assured with a grin, "The oil we're going to be using has something in it that breaks down the oil once it gets wet, so the oil will turn into water."

"The most annoying thing for bad guys and it's also eco-friendly," I smirked, high-fiving Ussop, "I like it."

"I know right," Ussop boasted, nose high up in the air, hands on his hips, "I actually invented this oil and I made sure to test it out by putting the oil in a pan and pouring water on it."

"No way," Nami marveled in awe, walking over to us, "That's amazing Ussop."

"I don't really get it," Luffy grinned, coming over to us, "But this mystery oil sounds awesome."

"This sounds easy enough," Zoro smirked walking over to us, "So are we going to fight or not?"

"Talking about it is easy but victory depends on our strength," Ussop commented, looking up at all of us, "What can you guys do?"

"I cut." Zoro smirked, hands on his swords' hilts.

"I slice." I smirked as well, putting my hand on my Green Dragon necklace (Shadow made me put the green hip bag on before we landed).

"I stretch." Luffy grinned, holding his arm out in front of him.

"I transform." Shadow smirked from my shoulders (she's back in her Artic Fox form, since we don't want Kuro and his men to find out about Shadow)

"I steal." Nami informed with a smirk.

"I hide." Ussop gulped, scared about fighting, only to have Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and me punch him on the head (Shadow just bared her teeth at him as she yelled)

" **YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT TOO USSOP**!" Zoro, Luffy, Nami, and I fumed, punching Ussop on the head, with bared teeth.

"It was just a joke." Ussop grumbled, huge bumps forming on his head.

" **It wasn't a very good one**." Zoro and Luffy glared.

"Hey Ussop?" I called, interrupting Luffy and Ussop's fight (they were pulling each other's hair and Ussop was stretching Luffy's cheek, plus they were kicking and punching each other, Zoro was getting huge tick marks on his forehead because he had picked them up by the back of their shirts and they were attempting to kick each other even though Zoro had them both in each of his hands), "Do you mind if I make a few _additions_ to your plan?"

"What are you thinking, Ivy?" Nami inquired, walking over to me, with the others coming behind her.

"I already know that those pirates are going to be coming from the North shore," I attested, searching for them with my Observation Haki (plus that's the shore they came from in the anime), "We'll still put the oil on the slope, but I want to lay Ussop's Cowdrops on the ground as well, in case some of them get past the oil."

"That's a great plan," Ussop began with a grin, "But how do you know for _sure_ that they'll be entering from the North Shore instead of this one?"

"Remember when I told you that I watched episodes of you guys back in the "normal world"?" I reminded Ussop with a smirk, "That's how I know, well that and I used Observation Haki and spotted them out in the sea a few yards out from the North Shore."

"You know Observation Haki and Armament Haki?," Zoro mused with an impressed look on his face, then glancing at Luffy and Ussop as they looked at us in confusion, "This is going to be a pain to explain to the two Dodo birds."

"Allow me Zoro," I suggested taking over the explanation, knowing the gigantic headache someone can get from trying to explain something to Luffy, earning a grunt of thanks from Zoro, "Haki is something everyone has inside of them, but without proper training they can't use it. Are you getting it so far, Luffy?"

"I think so." Luffy nodded, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration.

"Think of it as something that heightens your senses Luffy," I explained slowly, "Technically there are three types of different Haki, but the third one is extremely rare, so not a lot of people can use it. Actually, Luffy do you remember when Shanks glared at that Sea King when we were younger?"

"Yeah, that was so awesome!" Luffy nodded his head rapidly, grinning, "He made that Sea King look like a small puppy with just one glare."

"He used the third type of Haki: Conquers Spirit Haki," I smiled, glad he understood that, "The reason, at least in my opinion, why there isn't a lot of people who are able to use this type of Haki is because it's powerful and hard to control."

"It can't be _that_ powerful," Ussop asked, raising an eyebrow, "Considering, he only used it on a fish right?"

"You're wrong, you can also use it on people," I spoke emotionless, pushing my mint-green fedora hat down my face, remembering Luffy's desperate plea to save Ace, "For example, if you're surrounding by tons of marines as you try to save someone you care deeply for, who is about to get their head cut off, and the only thing you can do at that moment is to use the Conquers Spirit, as long as the people around you have a weak will, you might be able to knock every single damn marine out, which could give you enough time to save the person."

"I've been wondering something," Zoro prodded, "Why do you hate the Marines so much?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!," I glared, taking a deep breath before continuing to explain the Haki, "Besides, I still want to explain the other two Haki before coming back to Ussop's plan."

 _I know that look,_ Nami thought sadly glancing at my face, placing her hand on her shoulder, _It's the same look someone gets when they lose someone important to them, but…_

"The first Haki is…" I droned, but a certain orange haired girl wasn't listening, she was lost in her own thoughts.

 _If she watched a lot of episodes when she was in that "normal world" then it's possible that she already knows something bad will happen, which would explain that look, but who did she see die, I'm only assuming she saw someone die, because if someone got seriously hurt (not enough to die though) she would have a different look on her face (a mix between relief and joy) not the one that shows anguish and heartbreak,_ Nami thought, glancing at me, before looking at Luffy, _I'm pretty sure it isn't Luffy, because every once in a while when she looks at him, the face she makes is more guilty, pain, and wanting to help him, almost as if they both knew the person and Luffy goes into a breakdown because of the pain of losing that person, so that leaves…_

Nami shot her head towards me with her hands going to her mouth, as she figured out part of the mystery.

"Nami are you ok?" I asked concerned, upon seeing Nami snap her head towards me with her hands going to her mouth and wide eyes.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine," Nami assured, going back to her regular self, "Continue with your additions to Ussop's plan."

"Right," I nodded, going back to Ussop and my plan, "Since the only ones who knows where the North shore is are, Ussop and me and we have two screwballs who can't tell right from left, Ussop should lead the two screwballs to the North shore, while Nami, Shadow, and I go on ahead to pour the oil and place the Cowdrops."

" **HEY**!" the two screwballs fumed, baring their teeth at me.

"WHY ARE THE THREE OF US GOING TO THE SHORE FIRST?!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at me.

"So you _want_ those pirates to steal your _treasure_?" I baited, raising my eyebrows at her, "Technically, all you would do is help me pour the oil, place the Cowdrops, and then you can hide in our boats knocking out any pirates who came close to your treasure, while Shadow and I hold off the pirates on the slopes until the other three come to join in the fun."

"Well, when you put it like that," Nami grinned, coming to sit next to me on the sand, "Sounds like a plan, although I feel bad that I can't help you two."

"Do you though?" Zoro muttered under his breath.

"OF COURSE I DO, YOU JERK!" Nami fumed, punching Zoro on the head.

"It's alright," I assured trying to calm them down before it get worse, sweatdrop on my forehead, "We all have things we can and can't do. We just have to find our own ways to help."

"Right," Luffy agreed grinning, jumping up from his sitting place on the ground, putting his hand out in front of him, "LET'S GO KICK THAT POOP BUTLER'S ASS!"

"I was hoping you would say that." I smirked, putting my hand on top of Luffy's and Shadow putting her paw on top of mine.

"What are we waiting for?" Zoro smirked, putting his hand on top of Shadow's.

"You guys with your picking fights all the time." Nami huffed, but grinned as she put her hand on top of Zoro's.

"Thanks you guys." Ussop thanked, putting his hand on top of Nami's.

"On the count of three, let's all shout Team Straw Hats." I suggested, smirking.

"1, 2, 3." Luffy counted grinning as we all threw our hands up in the air.

" **TEAM STRAW HATS**!" We all cheered, running to our assigned missions.

"Ivy, let me ride on Shadow," Nami whined, running alongside me as I rode on Shadow (she's in her black wolf form), "You always get to have Shadow, let someone else have a turn."

"It's your own fault for wearing those awful shoes in the first place," I chided, as we ran through the forest (well Nami was, but I was laying on Shadow's back, closing my eyes as Shadow jumped over tree trunks), "Besides, you're too tall, she wouldn't be able to carry you."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE WOULD BE RUNNING THROUGH A FREAKING FOREST!" Nami fumed, jumping over a tree trunk, "This is one of the reasons why I hate being tall."

"And that is one of the reasons why I love being _short_ ," I smirked, sensing we were getting closer to the shore, "We can rub what tall people can't do right in their faces."

"Ivy, I'm shocked," Nami grinned up at me (finally, I'm taller than someone for a change), "I always pegged you for the nice and innocent type."

"Please," I scoffed, sitting up, "I can be a down right bitch when someone pisses me off."

"Good to know," Nami remarked, stopping as we got to the shore, "Alright let's get to work."

"I'll start placing Ussop's Cowdrops, while you and Shadow pour the oil," I instructed, getting off of Shadow, untying the barrel of oil that we tied to Shadow before we left, and reaching into my green-hip bag and grabbing the Cowdrops Ussop handed me before we left, "We better hurry, its almost dawn."

"Got it," Nami nodded, pushing the barrel sideways, with Shadow pushing it with her nose, "Let's just hope those three stooges don't get lost."

"True, which is why I had Ussop go with them," I grinned over my shoulder, glancing at Nami and Shadow, pausing in covering the Cowdrops in the sand, "Although knowing Zoro, he'll find a way to get lost."

"No kidding," Nami sighed, pouring the oil as Shadow tipped the barrel with her head, "It's like we have to put a leash on the guy everytime we go out somewhere just so he won't get lost."

"I don't even think that would work to keep him from getting lost, Nami," I chuckled, standing up when I was done placing the Cowdrops, "It feels like we're watching over a baby."

"Say Ivy?" Nami softly spoke coming over to me with Shadow on her heels, "Back in the "Normal" world, you watched an episode where your boyfriend died, didn't you?"

"W-what," I stuttered, snapping my neck towards her with wide eyes, "Where did you get that from?"

"You think I don't know that look on your face you get every once in a while when you mention him?" Nami deadpanned expressionless, "It's the same one I get when I think of Bell-Mere and anyone who ever lost a loved one."

"That's not true…" I denied, clenching my fists in sadness.

"And how sometimes you look at Luffy like you wish you can take away his broken heart," Nami continued, walking closer to me, "My guess is this boyfriend of yours is close to both you and Luffy and somehow the Marines are involved in this guy's death, am I wrong?"

"You figured that out all on your own did you?" I laughed sadly, sitting on the ground, Nami joining me a second later, "I can't tell you all the details of it, but that's the just of it."

"Because if you did, it could change what happens right?" Nami guessed, giving me a hug, "That's so sad."

"You have no idea," I whispered pushing lightly away, wiping my eye, "Which is why I'm going to make sure he survives and Luffy isn't going to go through that heartbreaking pain."

Loud voices coming from the sea, cut off Nami's reply to me. We nodded towards each other before going into our positions with Shadow on my shoulders.

 _It's go time_ I smirked, hiding in a tree branch, watching the pirates start coming out of their ship.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Chapter 23

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 23: The Battle Commences, The Three Stooges Arrive, and The Interception

 _Those pirates will be slipping on that oil right about…now_ I thought-smirked, watching the pirates curse as they slipped on the oil (it was entertaining to watch them imitate penguins), from the tree branch I was hiding in (Shadow was on my shoulders as usual)

"You boys seem to be having some trouble," I mocked with a smirk, landing in front of the slope in a crouch (I swung my body around the branch before vaulting onto the ground), with Shadow leaping next to me a few seconds later (she's in her Snow Leopard form), glancing down at the pirates, "Can't blame you though, that oil's a bitch isn't it."

"Are you the one who put this oil on the slope, little girl?" question the nearest pirate with a forced smile upon seeing me, (I'm pretty sure he thinks that I'm a sweet innocent little girl and wasn't involved with the oil, sucks to be him bleh!).

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." I mocked, shrugging my shoulders.

"I was being nice the first time considering you're a little…" the pirate began only to break off upon seeing my rolling on the ground in laughter, "WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"JUST HOW…YOU THINK…I'M A…LITTLE GIRL…HAHAHAHA!" I wheezed, tears streaming down my face, before getting up and dusting my shorts off, "Its funny how everyone automatically assumes just because you're short, you're a little kid."

"Huh?" the pirates tilted their heads in confusion, pausing in their failed attempts at climbing up the slope, "Are you saying…"

"That's right," I smirked standing up, unclasping my Green Dragon Necklace, "I'm actually 20, you idiots."

"NO WAY!," the pirates hollered, jaws hanging down from their faces, "SHE LOOKS LIKE A 5-YEAR-OLD!"

"That may be so," I smirked darkly, already had my green-short-sword in my hands (I learned how to change the swords without having to say the chant back when I trained on the Moby Dick, although I'm only able to do it every once in a while so far), "But I can still kick your asses."

"Guys," a pirate on the right side of the slope called in panic, "If she's who I think she is, we're screwed."

"What are you talking about?" the pirate that thought I was a little girl voiced, looking at the other pirate as if he was crazy, "She can't be that strong, I mean look at her, she's so tiny."

"It's not _her_ that I'm terrified of, it's _him_ who will come after us if we hurt her," the pirate explained, with terrified eyes, "I heard rumors that she's strong, but that's nothing compared to that boyfriend of hers. _He's_ a monster if you piss him off."

"You're talking nonsense again," the pirate, who thought I was a little girl, dismissed with a wave of his hand, "I say, if someone looks like a wimp, then you take them down."

"YEAH!" cheered the pirates, using their weapons to help them get up the slope and charging at me when they made it to the top.

"You _really_ should've listened to your friend," I smirked, using Ace's fire fist to send the pirates back down the slope (I might have forgot that oil is flammable…or maybe not muhahahaha), "FIRE FIST!"

"I told you her boyfriend is a monster," the pirate coughed, being crushed by the other pirates falling on top of him, "And that Fire Fist didn't even come from _him_."

 _Hold on a second_ Nami thought, watching me from the rim of the boat with wide eyes before rummaging through a bag filled with bounty posters (she must have been collecting them since she was eight, in order to see what money can get from the bounties), _I remember seeing a bounty poster of a rookie pirate about three years ago, but I can't remember the name, the only thing I remember was he had on a hideous bright orange cowboy hat and I only remember that because who could forget something like that._

"Your right," I smirked, tapping my finger against my chin in mock thought, "He would have roasted you guys alive, so be grateful I'm nicer."

"YOU CALL LEAVING A SLIVER OF AN OPENING TO OUR SHIP BEING NICE?!" the pirates fumed, shoving into each other to get to their ship without being burnt by the fire. (Nami wasn't listening to my reply since she was lost in her thoughts)

 _I can guess who her boyfriend is by the things she mentioned, 1) He has a high bounty 2) He set fire to thousands of Marine vessels...wait a minute, I know I read an article about that and at the time I thought that rookie pirate was an utter moron, but I guess I found an even bigger moron_ Nami thought smiling, as she glanced through the bounty posters before pausing on the one she was looking for, _Bingo! Here's the one I was looking for…EH! NO FREAKING WAY! HER BOYFRIEND IS…"FIRE FIST" ACE, THE FOURTH DIVISON COMMANDER OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES!_

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT, YOU JERK! HAHAHA!" I cackled manically, dragging one of the pirates up the slope before sitting on him as I twisted his arms back (good old dose of my famous stretchy torture), while Shadow and Nami stared at me with sweatdrops on their foreheads (Shadow went to hide with Nami, when I started my attacks on the pirates)

 _Make that two morons_ Nami thought, chuckling as she shook her head, before widening eyes in alarm as I failed to notice something coming up behind me, "IVY WATCH OUT!"

"That idiot!" Shadow muttered, running towards me in panic.

"Huh," I uttered turning my head around, doing a backhand spring upon seeing a blade coming towards me, "Phew that was close."

"Tch, I missed." tsked an eight-year-old girl with long white hair that had black streaks in it as the ends were sticking out of a hood with cat ears covering her head (the ends of her hair fell onto her chest), getting ready to strike again.

"Ginger I presume?" I guessed smirking, spreading my feet out in my fighting stance with my short sword in my right hand, and Shadow at my side growling at the girl.

Ginger was wearing brown dress that came to her kneecaps and the dress had a brown hood with cat ears on it. She had on brown fuzzy leg warmers over brown tights. On her feet were a pair of brown ankle boots (she had the leg warmers over the tops of the boots as well) and on her hands were long silver "claws" (the "claws" had a buckle going around her wrist so it would stay in place and there was a silver hand grip under the "claws" that she was holding while the swords (claws) went past her own fingernails. It made it look like she had actual cat claws. She had one of these on each hand.)

"What, you won't talk to me?" I smirked darkly, clashing my blade with her "claws" when she charged at me, "I'm a little hurt by that Gingie."

"I don't speak to the people I'm going to kill," Ginger spoke softly, expressionless, swinging her other cat "claws" at me, "And don't call me Gingie."

"No need to get your panties in a twist, _Gingie_ ," (get it cause she's emotionless…anyone…no?) I taunted, smirking, back flipping away before lifting myself up onto a branch, throwing my silver rose dagger into a tree close to Ginger and clipping her cheek as it sunk into the tree upon seeing Ginger cut Shadow's side, and chucking her into the tree, soaring out of the tree branch with my famous death-glares, sending Ginger flying into a boulder with a kick, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SHORT COW!"

"Y-you made me bleed," Ginger mumbled sitting up against the boulder, touching the side of her face with the tips of her fingers before glancing down at her fingers seeing blood, "Nobody has ever made me bleed before."

"SHADOW! ARE YOU OK?" I shrieked in dread, running over to her, gagging upon seeing her wounds before taking off my sweater and applying pressure to her wounds, "This is bad, hang in there Shadow, the boys should be here any second now and we can get you some help." 

_Where the hell are those three morons_ I thought in irritation, blood seeped through the shirt as I still applied pressure to Shadow's sides.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ginger fumed, charging at me and striking her "claws" at my back when I didn't turn around from helping Shadow, "THIS IS WHY HAVING FRIENDS WILL GET YOU KILLED!"

 _This isn't good, if she keeps getting cut like that…_ Nami thought in horror with wide eyes, handing going to her mouth as she watched me get sliced to ribbons by Ginger, _She can't help Shadow and fight Ginger at the same time, I got to do something, but what can I do? I'm not strong like her, Luffy, or Zoro, I would just get in their way…_

" _We all have things we can and can't do. We just have to find our own ways to help_." Nami remembered what I said earlier as she continued to stare at the scene in front of her.

 _Our own ways to help huh…_ Nami pondered, snapping her neck up before vaulting out of the boat, running towards Shadow and me with a determined look on her face, carrying a towel in her hands, and placing her hands on top of mine as she squatted down next me, _Maybe there is something I can do_

"Ivy I'll take over from here," Nami spoke quietly, moving my hands away and placing the towel on Shadow's wounds and started applying pressure, "You take care of that fake cat girl, leave helping Shadow to me."

"Thanks Nami," I smiled gratefully up at her, before standing up, turning towards Ginger with a glare and my death-kill-auras and my green short sword in my hand, "NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

"Good," Ginger grinned manically, getting ready to charge at me, "Now we can _really_ have some fun."

"You think hurting someone is fun?" I quietly spoke with fury, pushing my mint green fedora hat down on my face as it cast shadows across my face (I pushed my hat down with my left hand, the hand that didn't have my sword in it), "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Easy," Ginger smirked darkly, striking her "claws" at me, clashing with my blade, "I have no need for _friendship_ , or _love_. THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU WEAK!"

"YOU'RE WRONG," I objected, my voice cracking, deflecting her "claws" with my blade, "ITS THOSE THINGS THAT MAKE YOU STRONGER, NOT WEAK!"

"Oh really?" Ginger mocked, striking her claws at me again (I blocked it), "How, pray tell, does _friendship_ and _love_ make you stronger WHEN ALL IT DOES IS HURT YOU!"

"It's true that those things may hurt you," I agreed with sad eyes, clashing my blade, blocking her attack, "But that's just how the world is. You can't take the easy road in life where everything is sunshine and daisies, there has to be some bad things mixed in with the good, if we could take the easy way in life where everyone gets what they want and nobody dies we probably would take it, but it wouldn't be real."

"Why would anyone want to live in a sad and horrible world where people's hearts get broken?" Ginger sneered, striking her "claw" out at me as it collided with my blade, "And what does _friendship_ and _love_ have to do with getting stronger?"

"There are certain things each of us can do and when you have friends, they can help with the things you can't do," I explained glaring, swinging my blade at her, "And when you truly find love, you'll fight harder to survive and protect that person no matter what."

"I don't understand…" Ginger faltered, tripping over my leg (I had used Luffy's Gum Gum power to stretch so she would trip over my leg that I twisted around a tree trunk) and I knocked her out with the hilt of my sword before chucking her onto their ship.

"Someone like you can't understand that," I coughed, holding my arm that got cut by Ginger's "claws", dashing over to Shadow and Nami, "How's she doing?"

"She'll live, as long as we get her to a doctor," Nami concluded, still holding the towel and shirt on her wounds, "Or a vet at least I think so."

"That's a relief," I sighed, sitting down next to Shadow, and petting her fur, "Shadow can you talk?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ussop panicked, running over to us after seeing the many pirates lying around, taking a sharp breath upon seeing Shadow, "THAT LOOKS REALLY BAD! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!"

"NO CRAP GENIUS!" I fumed, punching Ussop on the head, "WHERE WERE YOU THREE…WHERE'S LUFFY AND ZORO!"

"Huh?" Ussop puzzled, looking behind him and not seeing the two of them there, "THEY WERE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

"Why must they get lost at a time like this?" I grumbled, tick marks on my forehead.

"Meowban Brothers, get them while they're exhausted!" Jango ordered, pointing to us, "Especially the short girl, didn't I kill her?"

"Got it.," the two fake cats called, charging towards us.

"Dammit, I forgot about these two ugly fake cats," I cursed under my breath, "Why now?"

"DO SOMETHING, IVY BEFORE WE'RE KILLED!" Ussop whined, hiding behind the tree.

"I CAN'T, YOU IDIOT!" I fumed with huge big tick marks on my forehead, baring my teeth at him, as I rested against the tree trying to use Marco's fast healing ability, "I'M STILL RECOVERING FROM MY LAST BATTLE, YOU MORON!"

"THEN YOU DO SOMETHING NAMI!" Ussop cried peeking over the tree, the two "cats" coming closer to us.

"I CAN'T GO AGAINST THEM, THAT'S JUST SUCIDE!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at Ussop, "YOU FIGHT THEM IF YOUR SO WORRIED!"

"PLEASE, LIKE _I'M_ GONNA DO ANY FIGHTING," Ussop countered, peeking over the tree again, "Beneath this calm exterior lies an object terror of a coward."

"OH YOU THINK YOU'RE SCARED?" Nami shrieked, baring her teeth at Ussop, "I'M SO SCARED, I'M LITERALLY ABOUT TO CRY!"

"PLEASE, YOUR EYES ARE COMPLETELY DRY," Ussop bantered, "You're gonna have to do better than that, us liars can smell our own."

"THAT'S JUST YOUR UPPER LIP!" Nami shrilled, jabbing Ussop with her finger as she marched up to him with annoyed look on her face.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU BONEHEADS!" I fumed marching up to them, punching both of them on the head (lighter than what I do to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace), "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE ARGUING WHO'S THE WEAKEST RIGHT NOW!"

"HEY, THAT HURT…" Ussop began, only to trail off when I started stumbling backwards (apparently, I didn't quite heal all the wounds yet), catching me before I hit my head on the ground, "NAMI, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH IVY!"

"I guess…I didn't quite heal all my injuries yet, haha," I chuckled weakly, activating Marco's ability again only to find out it wasn't working, "Dammit, I must've used up too much energy during the fight."

"WELL OF COURSE SHE ISN'T ALRIGHT, YOU IDIOT!" Nami lectured teeth bared, punching Ussop on the head, then storming up to me and punching me on the head (not hard, but not lightly either), "AND YOU, STOP GETTING UP BEFORE YOU HAD TIME TO PROPERLY HEAL!"

"But…" I started, as Ussop laid me gently against the tree, only to have his eyes opened wide as the two cat guys got even closer.

"NO BUTS!" Nami hissed, before sighing heavily in exasperation, "Jeez, what is it with the three of you being utterly stubborn morons?"

"You don't mean…" I mumbled, snapping my head up at her with wide eyes, before shaking my head with a light smile on my face, "So you figured _that_ out too did ya? I don't know the answer either, I guess we've always been like that ever since we were kids, especially my boyfriend, he's an even bigger stubborn hot-headed idiot than my and Luffy combined."

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!," the two "cats" roared, flying straight at me, "TIME TO DIE, LITTLE BRAT!"

"IVY!" Nami yelled in panic, only to have Jango grab her from behind as she started running towards me, "LET ME GO YOU FREAKY WEIRDO!"

"SPECIAL ATTACK: GUN…AAAHHHH!" Ussop called, bringing his sling shot back, but the fat "cat" that looked like a cow body slammed him from above, "I'm…dead..."

"NAMI! USSOP!" I shouted with fury, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU BASTARDS!"

"I would worry about yourself," the first "cat" grinned darkly, jumping towards me with his claws out, "NOW DIE!"

I closed my eyes expecting to feel stinging pain, but didn't (unfortunately I couldn't move at the moment), hesitantly opening my eyes upon seeing a certain Moss-head standing in front of me, smirking as his blades had clashed with "cat" number 1's "claws".

"Look at you," Zoro smirked, calling over his shoulder at me, "What's wrong? I had thought you were tougher than this Ivy."

"SHUT UP, MOSS-HEAD!," I smirked, getting up and finally activating Marco's fast healing ability again, before slapping Zoro upside the head, "WHERE YOU TWO ANYWAYS?!"

"SHADOW, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Luffy exclaimed in panic, rushing towards Shadow and shaking her shoulders, "Ivy, did these two bastards do this to you two? And is Nami alright?"

"Umm…yes they did, Luffy and Zoro can you two kick their asses for us?" I lied, smiling (hey, I know that I beat the actual person who hurt us, but I wasn't gonna tell Luffy that because a) he would be upset that I got all the fun and b) once he gets something stuck in his mind there's nothing that can change his mind), getting up and grabbing Ussop by the nose (after giving that cow-cat a punch on the head to get him off of Ussop and kicking Jango in the place-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine making him release Nami), "OI LUFFY, USSOP AND I ARE GOING TO FIND SHADOW A DOCTOR, SO WE'LL MEET UP WITH YOU IN A LITTLE BIT!"

"Sounds good," Luffy grinned, cracking his knuckles, glaring at "cat" #1, nodded his head at Nami when she glanced at him, asking him a question without asking, before she took off after Ussop and me, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU UGLY MAN-CAT!"

"WAIT FOR ME!," Nami shouted, running to catch up to Ussop and me, "I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

"Why are we at Kaya's house?" Nami inquired, raising an eyebrow at me from the tree branch we were hiding in, "I highly _doubt_ Kaya can help Shadow."

"Hey!," Ussop frowned, whacking his hand sideways, "But I hate to admit it, but she's right Ivy, I'm fairly certain Kaya doesn't have any medical experience."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss," I smirked slyly, leaping down from the branch, calling up to them before running towards the mansion using the shadows of the night as cover, "You two stay hidden, I'll be back shortly."

"I have a feeling she knows something we don't." Ussop mused, watching me sneak into the house.

"I bet she knows a lot of things that we don't," Nami agreed, sighing as she leaned back against the tree, keeping an eye on the house in case Ivy needed them, "I get why she can't tell us, but I just wished she could, it might take some of that burden off her shoulders if she could just talk to us about it."

"Miss Kaya got those custom made so it suited your face," Mary's voice gushed, "Isn't that nice of her to give you a present for the three years you've been here?"(I was hiding in the air vent that looked into the room where Kuro would hurt Mary)

"Yes, very nice." Kuro gritted his teeth, picking up the case and taking out the glasses.

"While you were out this afternoon, Ussop came by spouting some nonsense about you being a pirate who's after her fortune," Mary laughed, wiping the light fixture, "Can you believe that far-fetched…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore," Kuro smirked darkly, breaking the glasses with his feet, as he pulled his new "cat claws" out of his bag, slipping them onto his hands and charging at Mary, "NOW DIE!"

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU POOP BUTLER!" I smirked, crashing through the air vent and standing in front of Mary, blocking Kuro's "claws" with my green short sword, "Did you _really_ think I'd be that easy to kill, Captain Poopy Cat? Why you guys call yourselves the Black Cat Pirates is _beyond_ me, considering you guys look _nothing_ like cats."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT OF THE NAME, YOU IDIOT! Kuro seethed, glaring at me, "CATS ARE INTELLIGENT AND CRAFTY CREATURES!"

"Nu uh," I argued, hand on my hip (the one that wasn't carrying my sword) my eyes slightly turning into hearts, "Cats are soft, fluffy, cute, and adorable fluff balls, not some evil sneaky and manipulative mutated-hybrid monstrosities _you_ call cats."

"It's pointless talking to an idiot like you," Kuro glared in annoyance, "Besides, I thought Jango already killed you?"

"Funny story actually," I smirked standing in my fighting stance in front of Mary, who was gaping in stunned speechless, "He and _Gingie_ failed to kill me."

"YOU DEFEATED…GINGER?!" Kuro hissed, narrowing his eyes at me, "HAHAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"Believe what you want," I deadpanned, keeping my guard up, "But Ussop _will_ stop you and protect Kaya."

"That long-nosed liar? HAHAHA!" Kuro laughed darkly, pushing up his glasses, "What can _he_ possibly do to stop me? _Nobody_ believes him."

"Wrong," I smirked pushing my hat down, casting shadows across my face, swinging my blade at Kuro, cutting his cheek, then sending him flying through the glass window with a kick, "There are people fighting alongside him as we speak and mark my words, they _will_ kick your ass."

"Y-You're…" Mary stammered, watching me with wide eyes.

"There's no time," I cut him off, rushing out of the room, dragging Mary by the arm, "I need to speak to Kaya immediately."

"Of course, but I'm not sure what Miss Kaya can do for you," Mary nodded, pointing towards Kaya's room, "I'm sure she'll try to do anything she can to help."

"Thank you Mary," I thanked gratefully, running towards Kaya's room with Mary flying behind me, "Kaya I need to speak with you."

"My goodness, you scared me," Kaya exclaimed, sitting up in her bed upon hearing her bedroom door bang opened, "Mary, what's going on?"

"Ussop wasn't lying Miss Kaya," Mary rushed looking guilty, Klahadore really is after your fortune and is planning to kill you in order to get it. He even tried to kill me a minute ago, but this brave young girl saved me."

"Look we don't have much time," I informed impatiently, walking up to Kaya with pleading eyes, "My friend is in really bad shape, and she needs a doctor."

"That's horrible," Kaya muttered sadly, before scrunching her brows in confusion, "But I'm no doctor, so why are you asking me for help?"

"You want to be a doctor right?" I hinted, my voice laced with worry, "This will give you some experience before you begin your studies, although she technically isn't human."

"I don't know," Kaya fidgeted nervously, biting her lip, "I've never even done surgery on a human before let alone an animal."

"Please, Kaya, I'm begging you," I pleaded, picking up her hands in my and looking into her eyes, "If she doesn't get help soon she will die, can you really live with yourself knowing you could've done something to help, but didn't?"

"That's playing dirty," Kaya mumbled trying to frown, but her lips were curving up in a smile, "Fine, I'll do it."

"THANK YOU KAYA!" I cheered, jumping up and grabbing Kaya by the wrist as we dashed out of the house towards the tree where Nami and Ussop were hiding in, "LET'S GO GUYS!"

"Did you…" Ussop began, jumping down from the branch, only to freeze upon seeing Kaya standing beside me, "Kaya, what are you doing here?"

"Listen Ussop, I'm sorry…" Kaya began, looking down at the ground, fidgeting with her fingers.

"You two can sort your love-problems out later," I addressed, grabbing Kaya's wrist and running towards the shore, with Nami and Ussop following behind us, "Right now Kaya needs to save Shadow."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Ussop fumed, baring his teeth at me with a red blush on his face, (Kaya squeaked in surprise with a blush on her face as Nami smirked at me as I smirked back at her over my shoulder), "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAYA IS GONNA SAVE SHADOW?"

"I'm actually going to study to be a doctor, I already have some medical experience," Kaya explained, shyly, "Since I was in the hospital a lot ever since I was a child, I caught onto to some things."

"That's amazing Kaya." Ussop praised, looking at Kaya with endearment.

"Yeah, she's amazing," Nami rolled her eyes, running behind Ussop, "But how is she going to save Shadow if she hasn't even done a surgery before?"

"I don't know," I frowned, feeling Kaya squeeze my hand in reassurance, running towards the shore, "But right now, she's Shadow's only chance to survive."

"Let's just hope she can save her and that we're not too late to save her." Nami muttered under her breath, as we ran through the forest in the darkness of the night.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	24. Chapter 24

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 24: Enter The Poop Butler, The Ussop Pirates, and Mission Protect Kaya

"Luffy, have you been putting pressure on Shadow's wounds ever since we left?" I commented kneeling alongside of Luffy, who was applying pressure to Shadow's wounds, (Ussop, Kaya, Nami, and I were surprised to find Luffy doing that instead of fighting alongside Zoro when we made it to the shore), "I'm impressed and very proud of you."

"Yeah," Luffy grinned, looking up at us, "Zoro reminded me that Shadow still needed someone to help her and that I should save my strength for my fight with Kuro."

"Alright move aside," Kaya directed, pushing Luffy out of the way (she's bossy when she gets into her "doctor" mode), glancing at the wounds before turning towards us, "Nami get me a bucket of clean water and some alcohol to get rid of the bacteria in the wounds, Ussop find me some thread and a needle, Ivy find me some towels and a pair of scissors, Luffy keep putting pressure on the wounds while I go wash my hands."

"What do you want me to do doc?" Zoro questioned walking up to us (he finished his battle with the two "cats").

"See if you can find me something we can lay Shadow down on, so the bacteria can't get into the wounds while I do the surgery," Kaya commanded in an authority tone, "Make sure all of you sterilize the items with alcohol before coming near Shadow."

"I have a sewing needle and thread would that work?" Nami inquired, standing up before muttering, "The needle would work, but we need something stronger than sewing thread."

"Right," Kaya affirmed nodding her head, standing up, "If there's something metal or plastic that might work to stitch up her wounds."

"Hey Kaya, how about cauterizing her wounds?" I suggested hesitantly (knowing how squeamish I get and how much it'll hurt her), "Unless that won't work."

"Your right that would be better," Kaya nodded slowly, hand on her chin in thought, "But we should still have the other things ready just in case."

"I can cut her hair around the wounds." Zoro suggested, walking up to Kaya, unsheathing his sword.

"That's way too big," Kaya frowned, thinking things through, "Besides, you might actually make her wounds worse."

"Here use this," I grunted, shoving my dagger into his chest, while walking towards Nami's boat, ripping the sail off and pouring Zoro's alcohol on it, carrying the sail and a case of Zoro's alcohol in my arms, "Will this work Kaya?"

"Yes," Kaya nodded grabbing the things from everyone, pouring alcohol on the needle and the strings after she washed her hands, "Zoro and Luffy gently lift Shadow onto the sail."

"You guys might want to leave for this part," I suggested kneeling in front of Shadow after washing my hands, "It's gonna get gross."

"I don't care," Luffy grinned, kneeling beside me (he also washed his hands), "Shadow's my friend too, so I'm gonna stay here in case you need any help."

"Thanks Luffy," I smiled weakly (how does he know when someone needs help, but is completely stupid on other things?), gulping as I turned back to Shadow as I mutter under my breath, "I'm doing this for Shadow."

"I'll just be in my boat protecting my treasure," Nami stated walking towards the boat, looking anywhere, but at Shadow, Kaya, Luffy, and me, "You coming Ussop?"

"Yup." Ussop yelped, running towards Nami, also looking anywhere, but were the surgery will be (looks like I'm not the only one who is squeamish around surgery and needles).

"What a bunch of wimps," Zoro taunted watching those two climb onto the boat, turning back to cutting Shadow's fur and then kneeling next to Luffy when he was done, "You don't see _me_ getting squeamish over a little…"

"What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy questioned in worry at Zoro, whose face was getting greener (his face was even greener than his hair) every second upon seeing the gross puss coming out of the wounds as I sealed them up with Ace's fire power, "Your face is greener than your hair, I don't think that's healthy."

"I'm out." Zoro declared, running towards our boats with his hands on his mouth, upon smelling burning flesh.

"Done," Kaya declared, cutting the disappearing plastic doctor thread from the ends of Shadow's wounds (she stitched up Shadow's wounds after I closed them up) (she grabbed a doctor bag from her house before we left), "She's lucky that it didn't cut any main organs."

"Does that mean she's gonna be ok?" Luffy grinned, looking at Kaya with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, she's going to be just fine," Kaya nodded smiling, "Just as long as she takes it easy for about three weeks."

I had ran towards a far way tree the moment I was done healing Shadow's wounds making sure they couldn't hear me vomit. Apparently, not far away enough, since I could hear Ussop, Luffy, and Zoro going EWWW.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would," Nami commented impressed, walking towards me, "How did you last that long without barfing all over Kaya and Shadow?"

"Believe me, there were a few times I wanted to, but I knew I had to help Shadow," I chuckled weakly, wiping my face off with a towel that Nami handed me, before walking back towards the others with Nami walking beside me after grabbing a can of Pepsi from Luffy's boat and taking a swig to get rid of the awful taste in my mouth, "KAYA!"

"We left not only two minutes ago…" Nami began with wide eyes upon seeing the scene in front of us, Ussop lying on the ground blood flowing from his head, Luffy sleeping on the ground, Zoro fighting with the two Meowban Brothers (I thought we taken care of them already?), Jango standing with his rings out, and Kuro standing on the cliff with a pissed off look on his face, pressing his "claws" against Kaya's throat, "How can this happen so fast?"

"Nami, wake that rubber idiot up, while I save Kaya…" I directed smirking, only to widen my eyes in dread upon seeing the three young boys jumping onto Kuro from behind with a frying pan, a metal baseball bat, and something else that I have no idea what's it's called, "RUN AWAY, YOU BAKAS!"

"THE USSOP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED!" the three boys cheered, whacking Kuro with their "weapons".

"TAKE THIS!" Carrot grinned, hitting Kuro in the face with the frying pan.

"SAY YOUR PRAYS!" Pepper threatened, hitting Kuro with the metal baseball bat.

"IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU!" Onion cackled, hitting Kuro in the face with his "weapon"

"Those rugrats have a death wish." Zoro sweatdropped, glancing over his shoulder as he fought the two "cats"

"NAMI HURRY UP AND WAKE LUFFY UP!" I ordered over my shoulders, running towards Kaya and the three boys, "LET ME WORRY ABOUT KAYA AND THE BOYS!"

"Right," Nami nodded, running towards Luffy (I grimaced upon seeing her boot heel jammed into Luffy's eye), "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I smirked, kicking Jango between the legs upon seeing him getting ready to throw the rings at Nami, "That boy is going to be your guys' downfall, so we kind a need him awake."

"That's cold." Ussop and the three boys groaned upon seeing Jango fall backwards without a sound (expect for a moan of pain)

"THAT HURT YOU JERK!" Luffy screeched, glaring (not one of his evil-hate glares that he uses at his enemies, but the second glare he uses for his friends…if that makes sense…see Luffy has two types of glares the first he uses for his enemies and the second is his playful-anger soft glares he uses for his friends) at Nami with a tick mark on his face, "DON'T GO STEPPING ON PEOPLE'S EYES!"

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY," Nami bantered, baring her teeth at him with a huge tick mark on her forehead, "I _WOULDN'T_ HAVE DONE THAT IF _YOU_ HADN'T FALLEN ASLEEP ON THE JOB!"

"Oh, I forgive you then," Luffy grinned, bending down to pick up his straw hat, turning towards Kuro sending a glare at the poop butler, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Nice of you to finally join us, _captain_ ," Zoro smirked, deflecting the Meowban Brother #2 (the one that looks like a cow) "claws", while the first Meowban brother was laying on the ground unconscious, "Nami go and protect Shadow."

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!" Nami hissed, but walking over to Shadow anyways, picking up my dagger from the ground as she sat beside Shadow, "IVY, I'M BORROWING YOUR DAGGER!"

"GO AHEAD, KEEP AN EYE ON SHADOW!" I grinned, waving over my shoulder as I ran over to Ussop, Kaya, and the three boys, "Boys, what you did was stupid, but you saved Kaya so I can't be too upset at you guys."

"Stupid indeed," Kuro chuckled darkly, walking over to us before turning to glare at Jango, "Why is the little brat still alive, JANGO!"

"They're…a lot…stronger than…we anticipated…" Jango wheezed, standing up.

"Listen you three," Ussop muttered, looking up at the three boys, "I'm giving you guys the most important job there is."

"We're not leaving…" the three boys began only to be cut off by Ussop.

"Protect Kaya at all costs," Ussop directed, with his serious face, "We can't let her get killed."

"But…" the three boys began to object only to get cut off by Ussop one again

"TAKE KAYA AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Ussop shouted, "THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER FROM YOUR CAPTAIN, NOW RUN!"

"And just _where_ do you think your going?" Kuro glared at the three boys running towards the woods, grabbing Kaya as they passed her, and Ussop grabbing Kuro's leg when he was going to stop them, "LET GO OF ME, YOU PATHETIC LONG-NOSE!"

"I will _not_ allow you to hurt Kaya or this village," Ussop coughed glaring at Kuro, attempting to stand up, but failing, "I swear, you and your men will not set one foot in that village."

"Is that right? HAHAHA!," Kuro laughed darkly upon seeing Ussop flop back on the ground after failing to stand up, "How are _you_ gonna stop me when you can't even get up?"

"Who says he's going to stop you by himself?" I smirked pulling my mint-green fedora hat down as it casted shadows across my face, standing in front of Kuro in my fighting stance, "He's got _us_ to back him up."

"And just what can a small group of thugs do against an army of fully trained merciless killer pirates?" Kuro laughed darkly, turning towards Jango with a glare, "Stick with the plan Jango and go after the girl."

"Right." Jango nodded, running into the woods twirling his rings around his fingers.

"Umm…Ivy," Nami called in confusion upon seeing me bend down with my back towards Ussop, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna carry Ussop on my back so we can go after that freaky weirdo and save Kaya, duh," I intoned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Ussop, get on my back."

"DON'T BE A MORON!," Nami screeched, baring her teeth at me with tick marks on her forehead, "YOU CAN'T CARRY HIM! LET ZORO CARRY HIM!"

"There's no way you can carry him," Zoro agreed, pausing his fight to glance over at me, "I'll be done in a minute, so let me carry him."

"Yeah, let Zoro carry me." Ussop nodded, sweatdrops appearing on his forehead.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON MY BACK BEFORE I BREAK THAT LONG NOSE OF YOURS!" I threatened, straightening back up when Ussop climbed onto my back and I ran towards the woods carrying Ussop like it was nothing.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY NOSE?!" Ussop complained, his voice echoing across the shore as we disappeared into the woods.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zoro exclaimed with bugging eyes, upon seeing a short girl carry a tall guy like it was nothing (yup, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and I are all monsters)

"HOW IS THAT _EVEN_ POSSIBLE?!" Nami exploded with wide eyes as well, watching Ussop being carried by a tiny short girl (apparently I was so short that it looked like Ussop was floating in the air)

"Which way do we go Ussop?" I questioned stopping to listen for any sounds, turning towards Ussop, then snapping our heads in the direction where a loud crash came from the forest on our left, running towards the sound with worry on our faces, "Guess that answers that question."

"Yeah," Ussop nodded, taking out his slingshot and cocking a silver ammo in it, "Let's just hope that was the three boys kicking Jango's butt and not the other way around."

"I wouldn't worry about those three," I laughed, remember what they did to Jango in the forest, "Those three can hold their own until we get there."

"Eh," Ussop tilted his head in confusion, before looking down at me, "Is this one of those things that you know about, but can't talk about?"

"Yup," I nodded, glancing up ahead of us and pointing towards Jango, who had Kaya pinned to the tree with his ring outstretched, "Ussop, I'm gonna cut this tree branch down, so you can hit Jango with your Exploding Star."

"Right," Ussop nodded with a determined look in his eyes, pulling the slingshot back and letting go when I cut that branch down, "TAKE THIS YOU WEIRDO HYPNOTIST, EXPLODING STAR!"

"DAMN YOU STUPID BRATS," Jango seethed, getting hit by Ussop's Exploding Star, coughing out smoke as he fell comically backwards, "Kuro…won't…like…this."

"Ussop that was incredible," Kaya gushed, running towards Ussop, who got off my back and was dashing towards her, "Thank you Ussop."

"Kaya, are you ok?" Ussop grinned, standing in front of her, "I am amazing aren't I."

"Hey boys come here for a second," I smirked evilly, pulling my hat down my head sending shadows across my face, calling the three boys over my shoulder, walking over to Jango with an evil aura seeping out of me, "How would you three like to help me take care of this freaky weirdo?"

"Sounds fun." Carrot grinned darkly, walking over to me, hitting his frying pan in his hands.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pepper smirked manically (huh I wonder where they learned to be scary when they need to be?), walking over to me, tapping his metal baseball bat against his palms.

"It would be our honor." Onion cackled evilly, walking over to me, holding a metal shovel across his shoulders.

"J-just hold on a second," Jango cried nervously upon seeing the evil looks on our faces as we walked slowly towards him with dark auras coming out of us, "Can't we talk about this?"

"Not a chance," the four of us smirked, brandishing our weapons as we started picking up our paces upon Jango trying to crawl away, "It's time to pay for what you did."

"MOMMMY!" Jango cried, crawling faster away from us.

"GET HIM!" the four of us cheered, running towards Jango tackling him to the ground, dealing him the rightful punishment, "TAKE THIS! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!"

"STOP TEACHING THEM CREEPY THINGS LIKE THAT, IVY!" Ussop fumed, marching up to me (I was giving Jango my famous stretchy torture, Carrot was hitting Jango repeatedly on the head with the frying pan with a crazy look, Pepper was whacking Jango where-the-sun-doesn't-shine repeatedly with his metal baseball bat, and Onion was holding Jango's legs and arms down), smacking me upside the head, baring his teeth at me upon seeing weak cries of pain coming from Jango, "YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON KIDS!"

"Pff, kids love me," I dismissed, pausing my stretchy torture to glance up at him before going back to pulling Jango's arms behind his back, "Isn't that right, you three?"

"Huh," the three boys paused in the punishments they're giving to Jango to look up at me with a smile before going back to what they were doing, "Yeah, Ivy's awesome."

"See told ya," I smirked sticking my tongue out at him, before cackling manically as I pulled Jango's arms back farther, "No stop being a party pooper, Ussop."

"Yeah, party pooper." The three boys imitated me, sticking their tongues out at Ussop.

"HEY DON'T IMITATE HER!," Ussop fumed baring his teeth at the three boys and at me with huge tick marks on his forehead while Kaya was watching us with amusement, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Come on boys, let's tie Jango up before Ussop has a heart attack," I grinned getting up, "Besides, Luffy's battle must be over by now."

"Aww, fine," the three boys pouted as they got up, finding a rope and tying Jango up as we dragged him through the forest walking to the North Shore, "Let's do that again, Ivy."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" Ussop raged, bonking the three boys lightly on their heads, walking beside Kaya as we walked through the forest, "Jeesh, I can't _believe_ kids like you even after they see you acting all creepy."

"What can I say, kids love me," I smirked, walking behind Jango as the boys dragged Jango from behind them, (the boys were in the lead pulling Jango behind them and I was behind Jango, and Ussop and Kaya were behind me), "It could be because of my height that most kids like me."

"Well I think it's adorable," Kaya giggled, glancing at me in amusement, "It's like you're their mom."

"Thank you Kaya." I grinned sweetly at her over my shoulder, then playfully glaring at Ussop.

"She sure doesn't act like one." Ussop grumbled under his breath, as we continued walking through the forest, lifting branches up for Kaya to pass by.

As we continued to walk through the forest, the sounds of Kaya's soft giggles of amusement and Ussop's grumbles echoing through the forest could be heard as the party approached the shore.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. Chapter 25

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 25: Mission Success, The Farewell, and A New Crewmate

"How are you holding up Shadow?" I asked, kneeling beside her the moment we got back from taking care of Jango, "You gave me quite a scare back there, I don't think I would be able to handle another death." (I know that Ace isn't dead, but it still hurts knowing he did die in the anime)

"I've been better," Shadow smiled weakly up at me (she was resting on the sail that was next to the tree), "But you forgot that I lived with you four destructible _hazards_ for over ten years."

"How could I forget?" I smiled sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I gently rubbed her head as I walked over to our boats, grabbing my camera out of my bag and walking over to Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Kaya, and the three boys with a huge grin, "Picture time everyone."

"YAY!," Luffy cheered, pumping his fist up in the air, grabbing Ussop, Nami, and Kaya towards him, "I LOVE PICTURE TIME!"

"No thanks," Zoro grunted, starting to walk towards the village, only to have Nami and me drag him towards us by his ears, "OWWW, LET GO YOU BOORISH WOMEN!"

"You're getting your picture taking with us." I smirked pulling his right ear as we brought him to Luffy (Luffy grinned, stretching his legs and arms around Zoro so he wouldn't run).

"That's right," Nami smirked, pulling Zoro's left ear as we dragged him to Luffy, " _Everyone_ has to participate, so stop being such a killjoy."

"Since Shadow can't be in a group photo we just won't do one yet," I smirked holding out my camera, as I dragged Ussop and Kaya together, while shooing everyone else off to the side, "Say cheese you two."

"What…" the two of them started in surprise, as I took a picture of them, then one of Luffy and Zoro (Luffy was still wrapped around Zoro and I couldn't resist not taking a photo of it since it was hilarious)

"Now Luffy, Zoro, and Ussop stand together," I directed, grabbing them as I positioned them in the poses that I wanted, "That looks great."

"Hey Nami," I called handing her my camera as I stood next to the three little boys (Carrot, Pepper, and Onion), "Take our picture."

"Sure," Nami grinned, taking our picture and looking at it in approval, "Aww so cute you guys."

"Ussop do you mind taking us girls' photos?" I grinned handing my camera over to him as I grabbed Nami's and Kaya's hands and pulled them next to me, "I don't trust Luffy with the camera and the Moss-head is already annoyed at me so I really don't want my camera broken."

"No problem," Ussop bragged putting his nose high up in the air, "I've been taking pictures since I was three years old and I've been asked to take…"

" **JUST TAKE THE PICTURE ALREADY**!" Nami and I hollered, baring our teeth at him, while Kaya just giggled in amusement.

"Alright, you don't need to bite my head off," Ussop muttered (I would later find out he secretly took a photo of us at that exact second, before he took the second picture of us girls), "There it's done."

"Let me see." Nami demanded, running up to Ussop and taking it out of his hands before nodded her head in approval.

"I'm going to go look around town and get some supplies, so I'll meet up with you guys at the restaurant we were at earlier alright?" I informed everyone, grabbing the camera from Nami, heading towards the shore to wash the blood off my arms, then grabbing a small money purse from my bag on the ship and stuffing it into my green hip bag, before walking towards the village to find some shops to get our supplies, "Let's see, I should stock up on Pepsi, we should get some medical things in case we ever need it, and I want to see if they have one of the Dragon Blades here."

"Go ahead," Nami sighed smiling as she shook her head, "You always do."

"Don't worry Sis," the three little boys called, grabbing my arms before I left, "We'll keep an eye on Shadow for you."

"Thanks boys," I smiled pulling them into a hug and ruffling their hair as I walked towards the village, "I'm counting on you."

 _Disinfectant wipes, Disinfectant cream, Band-Aids, plastic and fake metal doctor thread and needle, scalpel, gauze, wrappings, and temporary casts for hands, legs, and fingers_ I thought happily, picking the things off the shelves and putting them in the basket I was carrying (ok, so maybe I might be going _a little_ overboard on the First-Aid kit, but it's better to be safe than sorry and I'd rather have the things on hand in case we're in another situation like the one that happened to Shadow)

"Brothers am I right?" I joked at the lady behind the counter, as she gave me a quizzical look upon ringing my stuff up, "Can't keep them out of trouble."

"Yeah," the shopkeeper laughed nervously as I handed her the amount for the items before taking my bags and walking out the door, "Good luck with your brothers."

"Now where to next," I pondered glancing around the different shops before landing on a small antique shop, "That shop looks promising."

And boy was it. After glancing around the shelves looking for something that may look like one of the Dragon Blades, I huffed in annoyance when I couldn't find one only for something to catch my eye upon walking towards the door.

 _I wish Shadow was here with, then she could tell me if this is one of the Dragon Blades_ I thought sadly, going back to one of the shelves and picking up a dark purple necklace that had caught my eye, _Why is this one so…creepy?_

The necklace was on a silver chain and in the middle of it had a deep purple charm. But the creepy thing about it was the charm and how it was shaped in the design of a Dragon Eye that looked like it was staring right at you.

"How much for the purple dragon eye necklace?" I asked the lady behind the shop counter, taking the necklace off the shelf and walking up to the counter.

"You can have it for free if you want it" the lady smiled at me, "You see, I've been trying to sell that thing for the last five years, but everyone always says the same thing: Its really creepy, so it's been sitting on that shelf collecting dust ever since I got that thing."

"Are you sure?" I began with wide eyes, feeling kind of guilty that I'm not paying her something for it, "I feel kind of guilty doing that to you."

"Don't be sweetheart," the lady dismissed waving her hand at me, with a smile, "You would be doing me a favor taking that thing." 

"If you're sure," I smiled, taking the necklace and placing it into my green hip bag, thanking the lady before walking out the door, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it.," the lady behind the counter chuckled, before feeling the presence of someone behind her, calling towards the person without turning around, "I didn't expect to see _you_ so soon."

"I got curious," the voice chuckled in amusement, "So was that her?"

"Yup," the shopkeeper smirked, "Those rumors don't do her justice do they?"

"Nope," the voice softly laughed, "I wouldn't have believe them if I hadn't traveled all the way here to find out for myself."

"Leaving so soon?" the shop keeper commented upon seeing the voice start towards the back door.

"Yes, I only came to see for myself whether what I heard was true or not," the voice replied over their shoulders as they walked out the backdoor, "I have a schedule to keep and its best not to keep people waiting."

"Suit yourself.," the shopkeeper smiled, watching the voice leave.

"That lady sure was nice," I mused, walking into a grocery shop, and looking for cases of Pepsi, and grabbing six cases before heading up to the counter, "This will last me until we get to the Baratie, I think." (yes, I might have a tiny problem with Pepsi)

"Have a nice day.," the man behind the counter waved to me after I handed him the money, grabbed my Pepsi and walked out of the shop.

"There, now I can find Luffy and the others…" I grinned, walking up to the Going Mary, putting the shopping bags inside of the ship and going to our boats that were right next the ship and moving all our stuff inside our new ship, only for me to run towards the Going Mary's railing when something out in the distance of the sea caught my eye, "Huh, its gone, I thought I saw a turtle, but I guess not. I better go to the restaurant before Luffy eats the place dry."

After getting sidetracked by taking photos of the village, I entered the restaurant finding Luffy and the others sitting at a table by the window.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, sitting down next to Ussop and Nami, "I got distracted by an imaginary turtle and taking photos of the village."

"I'm not gonna ask," Zoro sweatdropped upon hearing the part of the imaginary turtle, "Shadow's resting safely on our boat, Kaya said she wanted to check up on her so she asked us to go on ahead."

"It's always something with you isn't it," Nami grinned, shaking her head, "We already ordered for you by the way."

"Chicken sandwich, extra mayo, hold the tomato, cheese curds, and a Pepsi?" I listed with a grin, hugging Nami when she nodded, "You're the best!"

"That's gonna give you heart problems, you know?" Ussop pointed out, "Not to mention, that pop addiction of yours is going to kill you."

"I know, but they taste so good," I stated with a dreamy face, and smacking Luffy's hands away when my cheese curds came, "Touch my cheese curds and you'll be looking for your hand in the sea."

"How can he be looking for his hand in the sea if he can't swim?" Ussop argued, shoving his fries in his mouth, "That doesn't even make sense."

"That's not the point," I dismissed with a wave of my hand, shoving cheese curds in my mouth, while stabbing the table with my butter knife when Luffy started reaching for my plate, "The point is, nobody touches my food unless they want to face my wrath, which Luffy should already know by now, right Luffy?"

"Right." Luffy agreed with his face full of cheese curds (correction: _my_ cheese curds)

"THEN WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR MOUTH!" I roared baring my teeth at him, tackling Luffy to the ground and giving him my famous stretchy torture, only to fail to notice the waitress bringing the rest of our food and Nami having huge tick marks appear on her forehead as she sat quietly in her chair before walking up to us and smashing our heads together.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!," Nami fumed baring her teeth at us, bashing our heads together, sitting back down in her chair, "NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT YOUR FOOD!"

" **You didn't have to hit us that hard**." Luffy and I complained standing up, rubbing our heads as we sat down in our chairs and began eating again.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO HIT YOU AT ALL!," Nami raged with tick marks on her forehead, baring her teeth at us, before sighing, "Honestly, you two act like a couple of five-year-olds."

"Is it just me, or did Nami looked like a mother reprimanding her children?" Ussop muffled through his laughter.

"Yeah, if you count child abuse as parenting." Zoro smirked, taking a swig of his booze (Ussop snorted upon that comment)

"Quiet you two." Nami warned, glaring at Zoro and Ussop.

"Umm…," Kaya coughed standing behind us (when did she get here?), "I wanted to give you guys something before you left, but I wasn't sure when you guys were planning on leaving."

"Well, considering its dark out," I pointed out, tilting my head towards the window of the restaurant (we all finished eating our food), "We're thinking of staying here in the village for the night and leaving in the early morning, right Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded leaning his chair back, patting his stomach, "It isn't very smart to navigate during the night, plus we're tired and we still need to restore our energy from our battles."

"Wow, that's the first smartest thing you've said since I've been sailing with you guys," Nami marveled impressed, "I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it," I smirked chugging my Pepsi and burping as I leaned my chair back, "As far as I can remember, he's always been slow on the upkeep, but he does have his moments when he sprouts something intelligent, only to ruin it a few seconds after he says it."

"That's great," Kaya smiled, clapping her hands together, "I have a suggestion for you guys, how about you guys spend the night at my house."

"I don't see why not," I grinned, standing up and placing money on the table to pay for our meals, "This way, we don't have to pay for a room to sleep in for the night, what about the rest of you?"

"Not having to pay for a room for the night?," Nami grinned standing up next to me, "I'm in, plus we could really use the girl time and we can bring Shadow with us."

"Don't worry about Shadow," Kaya assured us, "I already brought her to my house and she is sleeping peacefully, she should be able to start walking around tomorrow."

"Hey, us guys are gonna be coming along too, you know." Ussop growled in irritation, smacking his hand sideways in front of him.

"But you guys will be in another room far away from us girls," Nami smirked pulling Kaya and me to her sides, "We need our time away from you guys."

"But I haven't got to see Ivy ever since she left with Ace," Luffy whined with a glare at Nami, wrapping his arms and legs around me, "I want to hang out with her too you know."

"Luffy, remember what we talked about saying this that can change the story," I hissed through gritted teeth, whacking him on the head, then turning to Nami, who looked like she was going to hit him as well, "I got this Nami."

"Eh," Nami faltered from walking towards us, only to have her mouth hanging open a second later when Luffy got off of me and stood next to Zoro and Ussop with a determined look on his face after I whispered something in his ear (all I said was Ace wouldn't act like that and he doesn't like crybabies), "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Let's just say I know a few _tricks_ to handle Luffy and one of them is his admiration for his brothers," I smirked calling over my shoulder as I headed out the door, "Are you guys coming or not?"

"YAHOO!," Luffy grinned cheering, grabbing Ussop and Zoro as he ran out the door behind me with Kaya and Nami following close behind, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

"So what did you mean by Luffy's admiration for his brothers?" Nami interrogated in Kaya's bedroom (we arrived at her house and Kaya let us girls sleep in her room with her), the moment Kaya left to change into her PJ's, "I assume that Ace is one of the guys Luffy, Shadow, and you lived with as kids, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled with a faraway look on my face, laying back on the air mattress that Mary had brought in for the two of us (he had also brought us blankets and some pillows), with my arms behind my neck, "Luffy looks up to Ace, its sad though."

"Huh?" Nami furrowed her brows in confusion, "Why would that be a sad thing?"

"Ace had always been told when he was a kid that he never should have been born," I frowned with a glare up at the ceiling, "Imagine what kind of black pit of darkness that would create in a 10-year-old."

"That's horrible," Nami gasped with wide eyes, putting her hands to her mouth, "Why would _anyone_ say that to a 10-year-old?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it started even when he was younger than that," I frowned deeper, clenching my fist, "And they said that because of who his parents are, or to be more precise who his father was."

"Even still…" Nami softly spoke with a look of disgust on her face, "To say that to a child that young…how cruel can you get?"

"They didn't even _know_ his father," I glared up at the ceiling, gritting my teeth, "They only heard the lies that _they_ wanted them to hear."

"Are you kidding me?" Nami growled looking like she wanted to beat the crap out of those people, "How can they judge someone without even knowing the person?"

"The world is cruel, Nami," I frowned sadly at her, "We were the only ones to actually love him no matter who his parents were, Luffy, Shadow, the other boy, and me, I mean."

"I can't even imagine how hard it must've been to break down those walls of his," Nami smiled over at me, "But knowing Luffy, he wouldn't quit until you guys were friends."

"You have no idea," I laughed loudly, remembering all the times Ace had tried to kill the both of us (unsuccessfully might I add), "You wouldn't believe it now if you saw the two of them together but for _three whole months_ , Ace tried _everything_ to kill Luffy and me and when I say everything, I mean _everything_."

"No way," Nami snorted, muffling her laughter with her hands, "I knew Luffy was persistent, but come on _no one_ can be that stubborn."

"Try telling that to all the different bruises and scars I got from when Ace _kindly_ stepped on the heads of crocodiles as he sat safely on a rock watching Luffy get eaten by the pissed off crocodiles and me having to rescue Luffy," I deadpanned looking up at Nami, who was rolling on the floor laughing like a crazy person, "Not to mention all the other things Ace did to Luffy with me having to rescue Luffy."

"Now I really want to meet this boyfriend of yours." Nami wheezed sitting up and climbing onto the air mattress as Kaya came back into the room wearing a white t-shirt with white cotton shorts.

"Girls, I laid out some clothes for you to change into for the night," Kaya informed us, pulling her bed covers aside and climbing into her bed, "The clothes are laying on the counter in the bathroom, so go ahead and change into them, if you like."

"Thanks, Kaya," Nami thanked hugging the girl before rushing out the door towards the bathroom, appearing five minutes later wearing light blue shorts, and tank top, laying on the air mattress and kicking me up, "You're turn."

"Thanks Kaya for letting us stay the night," I thanked hugging Kaya, walking out the door and coming back in into the room 10 minutes later with a depressed look on my face, "Why me?"

"What took you so long, I was beginning…" Nami began only to burst out laughing upon seeing the Pj's Kaya found for me (it was a long pink, frilly, night shirt going down to my calves, even though it looked like something Kaya wore when she was 8), then grabbing my camera and snapping a picture of me with a triumphant smirk, "You look so adorable, I'm taking a picture."

"Don't you dare," I seethed, chasing Nami around the room as she stuck her tongue out at me with my camera in her hands, "DELETE THAT PHOTO RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope," Nami smirked, popping the "p", brandishing the camera tauntingly at me as she held it down before holding it high above her head as I try to grab it from her, "Besides, you look so cute and I bet your boyfriend will think so too."

"HE IS NEVER SEEING THAT PHOTO!," I fumed my face going bright red as I failed miserably in grabbing the camera out of her hands, turning towards Kaya with pleading eyes, "Kaya don't you have anything else for me to wear?"

"I'm sorry I don't have anything else that would fit you," Kaya apologized with a smile, watching us with amusement, "I had to look through my child clothes, and even _those_ are too big for you. It's lucky that Mary had put some of my child clothes away a long time ago."

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Nami guffawed, standing on a chair holding the camera up as continued trying to steal the camera from her, "NOT EVEN KAYA'S CHILDHOOD CLOTHES FIT HER, HAHAHA!"

"Whatever, you tall people will be _begging_ us shorties to help you when the zombie apocalypse comes," I grumbled under my breath, sighing in defeat, walking over to the air mattress and laying on my side, "And we'll be laughing as we think "Not laughing at us now are ya?" from our small, cozy, and safe hiding spots as you guys scream for help."

"That's just a myth," Nami rolled her eyes, coming down from the chair, walking over to the air mattress and laying down next to me, "Everyone knows it isn't real."

"Most myths are based off of facts," I pointed out turning towards her, "How do you think myths began?"

"Sure, Sure," Nami dismissed turning on her other side, back facing me, calling over her shoulder as she threw her blanket on herself and putting her pillow under her head, "Good night, Ivy, good night Kaya."

"Good night you two." Kaya yawned, pulling her bedcovers over herself and resting her head on her pillow before falling asleep.

"Good night, Nami, Kaya and Shadow." I yawned putting my blanket on myself and placing a pillow under my head as I pet Shadow good night and falling asleep.

"NAMI, IVY, KAYA, AND SHADOW," giggled a voice bouncing on my stomach in the morning, "WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!"

"Leave them sleep Luffy," Zoro's voice chuckled from the door way, "We're not leaving for a while anyways."

"But…" Luffy pouted only to widen his eyes upon feeling a dark aura coming out of me, "Uh Oh, I forgot Ivy doesn't like people waking her up."

"Luffy what did I tell you," I glared waking up and walking over to him, punching him in the face, sending him into the wall, "ABOUT WAKING ME UP IN THE MORNING!"

I huffed glancing around the room, before narrowing my eyes upon seeing Zoro attempt to hold in his laughter (failing miserably considering the small snorts of laughter coming from him).

"Something funny Moss-head?" I challenged glaring at him, walking slowly over to him with an evil aura seeping out of me, internally smirking upon seeing the I'm-so-screwed-look Zoro had on his face, "If you have something to say, then say it."

"Umm…well…not really…no…its just," Zoro gasped trying to control his laughter only to lose it a few seconds later, "WHAT…ARE HAHAHA…YOU HAHAHA…WEARING…HAHAHA!"

"You think what I'm wearing is funny?" I quietly spoke in a dark tone, walking closer towards him before tackling him to the ground and giving him my stretchy torture, "NOT SO FUNNY NOW IS IT?"

"BREAKFAST IS READY GUYS!" Kaya's voice echoed through the house.

"FOOD!" Luffy cheered with a grin on his face, getting up from being hit into the wall, speeding past Zoro and me, running down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen with drool coming off his face.

"Why is it so noisy in the morning?" Nami complained yawning, stretching her arms as she walked past me with a smile on her face, "And it's with your guys' unlimited supply of energy?"

"Who knows," I smirked lacing my arm through hers as we walked down the stairs, heading towards the dining table, "I stopped trying to figure that out after getting way too many migraines attempting to figure out that puzzle."

"No kidding," Nami sighed shaking her head in hilarity, as we pushed our chairs out and sat down at the table, "I think it's going to be _one_ mystery that's unsolvable."

"You laughed at her Pj's didn't you?" Kaya guessed walking into the room the same time as Zoro, pushing her chair out and sitting down at the table.

"Can it," Zoro grumbled rubbing his arms, pushing his chair out and sitting down at the table, "Where's Ussop and Luffy?"

"Ussop left earlier this morning saying something about how you guys helped him decide something important," Kaya smiled, glancing at us with happiness, "And I believe Luffy is in the kitchen disturbing the cook by attempting to eat all the food before it comes out."

"That jerk," I fumed pushing my chair out, storming into the kitchen with tick marks on my forehead, dragging Luffy by the ear a few seconds later (everyone sweatdropped upon hearing the loud clashing, crashing, and thudding noises coming from the kitchen), "STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD, YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT!"

"OWWW, LET GO OF MY EAR!," Luffy moaned in pain (I had used my armament Haki to grab Luffy's ear), as I shoved him onto his chair, and Luffy bared his teeth at me with a huge tick mark on his forehead, "THAT HURT YOU JERK!"

"GOOD IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HURT," I smirked sticking my tongue out at him after I hit him on the head, Mary came out carrying trays of food and placing it in on the table, "Maybe that will teach you not to steal other's food."

"When has that _ever_ stopped him before." Zoro commented rolling his eyes.

"True," I sighed getting up and walking into the kitchen when Mary went back inside to get some more food, grabbing the tray of pancakes from Mary's hands, "Here let me help carry the rest of the food out."

"Don't be silly, your Miss Kaya's guests," Mary smiled grabbing the tray from my hands, "Besides, I've never seen Miss Kaya look so happy before, ever since her parents passed away, so this is the least I can do for helping Miss Kaya get over her sickness."

"We really didn't do anything except be her friends," I smiled up at Mary before grabbing the tray from him again, "At least let me bring this out for you, I'll feel less guilty knowing I helped a little."

"If you insist," Mary nodded with a smile, going back for another tray only to pause and grab my arm before I walked out and looking at me with happy tears falling down his face, "I really can't thank you guys enough."

"All we did was give her a little nudge to help her along the way, she did the rest on her own," I grinned calling over my shoulders, pushing the door opened with my knees, carrying the tray, "You should be proud, she's a very strong woman who'll make an amazing doctor."

"That she will," Mary nodded, wiping tears from his eyes, watching me disappear back into the dining room, "You guys truly are honorable pirates."

"You're giving us an actual ship?" Luffy exclaimed with hopeful eyes, staring at the Going Mary (after I was done eating my breakfast, I went upstairs to change into some clothes I grabbed from our boat the night before and I figured I could take my time considering I didn't have to be there when Kaya shows us the boat, so when I walked downstairs finding that they had already left for the ship I wasn't surprised), "YAHOO, OUR OWN SHIP!"

"You're one step closer to your dream, Luffy." I beamed, proud of my little brother, walking towards them, with Shadow on my heels.

"SHADOW YOU'RE OK!" Luffy cheered, running up to me and Shadow.

"Aww you changed out of that adorable Pj's." Nami pouted playfully, as I threw a glare in her direction.

I changed into a pair of light blue jeans that came up to my knees with a gold strap that crisscrossed on the top of the jeans and I had my small green hip bag tied around my waist. For the shirt I chose a black sleeveless shirt that showed my belly button. The front was in a V design and the bottom of the shirt had a aquamarine-blue ribbon on the end. I had tied a grey and white sweatshirt around my waist (the sweatshirt had flame designs on the back). I chose my black leather steel-toed combat boots. For accessories, I had my mint-green fedora hat with the cat belt going around it, my silver dagger (Nami handed it back to me when we were at Kaya's) sheathed in its sheath hanging from my left hip, my green dragon necklace on my neck, my anklet with the charms on it on my ankle, and my black leather fingerless glove on my left hand with a hair tie on my right wrist.

"I loaded the ship up with all the provisions you might need on a long voyage last night before I came to get you guys," Kaya informing us with a smile, glancing up in surprise at something heading towards us, "Isn't that Ussop?"

"Thanks, it leaves nothing to be tired," Luffy thanked, looking like he _didn't_ recite a phrase wrong, "I think it is Ussop."

"THAT'S IT LEAVES NOTHING TO BE DESIRED, YOU IDIOT!" I corrected baring my teeth at him, smacking him upside the head, before standing next to Zoro in front of the boat with Luffy coming to stand next to me a second later.

"Hey Luffy, Ivy," Zoro voiced as we watched Ussop come speeding down the hill, rolling in circles as his backpack spins him around, "We better stop Ussop before he crashes into the ship."

"Thanks guys." Ussop muffled through our feet (we stopped Ussop by planting our feet on his nose just before he crashed into us).

"Anytime." the three of us intoned, before Luffy and Zoro jumped onto the ship with Nami (she was already on board) while I wanted to say good bye to Kaya and the three boys from the village before we leave (while I was waiting for Ussop to say good bye to Kaya, I grabbed the small boat that we've been sailing in and brought it onto the ship).

"Why are you bringing that onto the ship?" Zoro questioned raising his eyebrow at me as I jumped onto the ship dragging the boat and set it on the deck, "Isn't that those three boys that hanged out with Ussop?"

"Don't try to stop me from leaving." Ussop smiled at Kaya with a faint red hue on each of their faces.

"Because we might need the boat," I deadpanned leaning the boat against the mast before vaulting over the railing of the boat onto the ground, walking towards the boys, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"SIS IVY!" the three boys wailed tackling me to the ground, "We'll miss you."

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Ussop bared his teeth at the boys, slapping his hand up and down in front of him, "WON'T YOU MISS YOUR CAPTAIN?"

"No," the three boys deadpanned (slightly smirking upon Ussop's face), turning their heads to look at Ussop from where they had latched onto my legs and arms (Nami had taken a picture of us at that every second with my camera because she thought it was cute and hilarious) (I had got up after they tackled me to the ground and they immediately latched onto me), "We like Ivy now."

"TRAITORS!," Ussop raged baring his teeth at them, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU TURND THEM INTO IVY!"

"Boys go say good bye to your Captain before he blows his top," I chuckled pushing them towards Ussop, walking over to Kaya and giving her a hug, "We'll visit again sometime."

"You better," Kaya narrowed her eyes in a playful glare, hugging me back as she whispered in my ear, "Keep an eye on Ussop for me alright?"

"You like him don't you?" I smirked as I whispered in her ear, knowing I hit the bullseye when she softy nodded with a blush on her face, "I'll make sure Ussop writes to you every day or at the very least every week, so if you don't hear from us at the end of each month you can assume something happened to us unless there's a sign from us stating otherwise. The next time you see Ussop, he'll be stronger, so I assume you're gonna get stronger too right?"

"I know and I'm going to become much stronger," Kaya smiled at me, pushing away lightly, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Don't think of it as saying good bye," I smirked over my shoulders, jumping onto the ship, "Think of it as our promise to meet up again someday."

"I'm gonna hold you guys to that promise." Kaya smiled, holding back tears.

"Take care you guys," Ussop smiled waving at us, about to get into a small fishing boat, "I hope we meet again someday."

"How come?" Luffy asked looking down at Ussop from the ship's railing, tilting his head in confusion with a slight gleam in his eye (I know that look, he already decided to have Ussop on our crew the moment he knew who Ussop was).

"Are you antisocial or something?" Ussop muttered with a sweatdrop on his head, before turning towards us explaining, "I'm heading out for the high seas and hope to see each other again."

"What are you talking about?," Zoro smirked down at Ussop from the railing, pointing a finger to the deck of the ship, "Get on already."

"We're friends now aren't we?" Luffy grinned down at Ussop with that same gleam in his eye, "Hurry up and get on already."

"Ah," Ussop faltered looking at us in disbelief before a huge smile erupted on his face upon seeing all of us smirking down at him, jumping onto the deck of the ship with his huge bag being tossed onto the deck before Ussop climbed up the ship, "I'M A REAL PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!"

"DON'T BE STUPID USSOP!," Luffy glared baring his teeth at Ussop, punching him on the head, "I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

Our laughter echoing throughout the village as we sailed off on our next adventure not knowing where that will be…or at least the others don't but I do.

"That's a nice way of putting it don't you think Miss," Mary smiled walking up to Kaya, who was resting against a tree (he was talking about what I said about good byes), glancing out at the sea, "We were truly lucky to meet such nice and honorable pirates."

"Yes we were," Kaya smiled getting up and looking out in the distance of the sea, "I'm glad Ussop is traveling with them."

"You really like Ussop don't you Miss," Mary smiled down at Kaya with a knowing smile, "Shall we go back to the house and get you entered into doctor classes?"

"Yes I do like Ussop," Kaya nodded a light blush on her face, as they walked back to the mansion, "I want to get started on becoming a doctor right away, so let's hurry Mary."

"Of course, Miss." Mary smiled, walking next to Kaya as they approached the house.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. Chapter 26

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 26: Our Flag, The Two Bounty Hunters, and The Game

"You maggots, would attack the pirates known as Captain Ussop of the Going Mary" Ussop taunted to an imaginary enemy, turning towards us with sweatdrops upon seeing us quietly doing our own things (Nami was reading the newspaper, Zoro was sleeping…again, Luffy was painting on something…it had better not be the ship, and I was writing our lasted adventure down in our logbook, while printing out the pictures we took from the transponder snail and petting Shadow, who was resting on my lap, she was still recovering, but she's getting better I'd say by the time we get to Arlong Park, she should be back to fighting shape), "I thought you guys would be more energetic then this."

"We usually are," I smirked walking over to the transponder snail that was printing the pictures out, hitting Ussop on the head with the logbook as I walked by, "Today is just one of those days."

"I'm done drawing our pirate mark!," Luffy grinned holding up a flag with a poorly drawn Straw Hat…at least I think it's supposed to be a straw hat, on it, "I figured it's about time we get our own pirate flag."

"I can't say anything considering Luffy draws better than I can," I sighed depressed, a sweatdrop on my head, "But what do you guys think?"

"HOW CAN ANYONE DRAW WORSE THAN THAT?!" Nami screeched pointing to Luffy's flag, only to have her jaw hit the ground when I held up an even worse drawing of a Straw Hat, "HOW IS THAT _EVEN_ POSSIBLE!"

"HAHAHAHA!," Zoro roared with laughter upon seeing my Straw Hat drawing, "AT LEAST WE CAN ACTUALLY _TELL_ IT'S A STRAW HAT WITH LUFFY'S, BUT YOURS IS…JUST SAD HAHAHA!"

"How can you take such professional pictures," Ussop snorted with laughter after his eyes coming out of their sockets upon seeing my drawing, "Yet epically suck at drawing?" (***AN: Another true fact, I can't draw worth dog crap, but I somehow am able to take really amazing pictures and if someone traces the outline of a picture I print off of google and gives me oil pastels, I can get the colors super close to what the picture originally looked like…don't why I can do those two things extremely well and not be able to trace or draw something, but I can****)

"Don't know," I stated shrugging my shoulders in a dismissive manner, "I've always been like that, I blame my parents for giving me such _amazing_ artistic talent."

"Now I know why there isn't any drawings in the logbook," Zoro smirked, sitting down next to Luffy's flag, "And why she takes pictures all the time, cause she can't draw the things we've seen into our logbook."

"You don't seem bothered by people making fun of you for that," Nami pointed out raising an eyebrow over at me (I was grabbing the pictures and tapping them into the logbook), "Actually now that I think about it, you hardly _ever_ get mad at your friends for teasing you about different things about yourself."

"Why should I be upset?" I countered dismissing with a shrug of my shoulders, taping more pictures in the logbooks, "It is what is, it's not like I can change what I can't do by getting mad at someone for pointing it out."

"That's her motto," Shadow smirked walking onto the deck, and sitting on my feet, "Don't let people get under your skin and laugh it off."

"Move aside and let the real artist through," Ussop bragged grabbing the paints and a new flag, bending down and holding up a flag with a suspiciously looking long-nosed liar on the flag, Ussop's nose stuck high in the air, "Behold, a priceless work of pirate art."

" **That looks a lot like** ** _you_** **on that flag** ," Luffy, Zoro, and I accused with glares on our faces, walking up to Ussop and punching him on the head, " **JERK!"**

"Oww," Ussop whined rubbing his head as three large bumps appeared on his forehead, grabbing another flag and began to draw, holding up an amazing Straw Hat flag, "How about this?"

I chuckled upon hearing Luffy order Ussop to draw it on all the sails as well, walking into Nami's and mine bedroom, shutting the door behind me before sitting on the edge of my bed, dialing a phone number on my wristwatch transponder snail (I forgot, but I always have it on my left wrist).

PEDI PEDI PEDI CLICK

"How have you been Flame-Brain?" I smirked through the transponder snail.

"Oh you know, lighting Marco's pants on fire, burning the _boring_ paper work, and making things blow up in the kitchen," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, "How have you been?"

"So the usual then?" I smirked, chuckling softly through the transponder snail, "Well you remember Yassop telling us nonstop about his kid when we were little right?"

"How could I forget," Ace voiced with annoyance (yeah, we all got sick of hearing Yassop talk about Ussop when we were little), "The guy talk about Ussop constantly, I think even Mother Theresa may have gone on a murderous rampage."

"Yeah, well we met his son," I grinned, biting my lip, "Luffy asked him to join our crew and Ussop said yes."

"Let me get this straight," Ace spoke slowly through the transponder snail, "You're traveling with the kid we grew up hearing about constantly?"

"Hu uh," I gulped nervously through the transponder snail, "But he already has a girl he likes back at his village…"

"Where are you," Ace demanded through the transponder snail (yeah, he's _really_ not gonna like it when I tell him Zoro is sailing with us), "I'm bringing you back to the Moby Dick."

"NO YOU ARE NOT!," I fumed over the transponder snail baring my teeth before sighing preparing for the eruption that will come, "We also have Roronoa Zoro on our crew as well."

"You mean the pirate hunter Zoro?" Ace guessed, attempting to control his anger, only to raise his voice upon hearing a cannon ball in the background, "Ivy was that a cannon ball I just heard in the background?"

"What have those morons' gotten themselves into _now_ ," I muttered under my breath, speaking hurriedly to Ace before hanging the transponder snail up, "I got to go Ace, but just know I love you."

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP ON ME, IVY!," Ace raised his voice only to have me hang up on him, "WE ARE NOT FINISHED TALKING…"

 _She hung up on me_ Ace thought stunned holding the receiver in his hand, before slamming the receiver down in annoyance, storming towards the training room on the ship, and starting kicking the sand bags repeatedly in frustration, not noticing a pineapple bird walking into the room and staring at Ace, _What was that cannon ball that I heard? I hope it wasn't the marines_

"What has that punching bag ever do to you?" Marco voiced, leaning against the doorframe before walking into the room and bringing a chair over to Ace, "Ok spill it, what's bothering you Flame-Brain."

"Leave me alone Marco." Ace warned, punching a wooden dummy and setting it on fire.

"You know I'm not going to do that," Marco smirked, sitting in the chair, "You also know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

"Sorry I snapped at you," Ace sighed in defeat, sitting on the floor, "It's just…"

Marco was laughing his head off after Ace told him what happened with Ivy.

"Bro your jealous, only I don't think you have anything to worry about," Marco laughed getting off the chair, turning towards Ace as he opened the door to go back out onto the deck, "And you totally over reacted."

 _I did yell at Ivy, dammit I screwed up, I'll apologize to her the next time I see her or talk to her_ Ace thought putting his hands on his head before getting up and walking towards the kitchen

 _I feel really bad having to end our conversation like that, I'll just have to apologize to him the next time I call or see him_ I thought biting my lip, dashing out of Nami and mine bedroom, running onto the deck expecting to be surrounded by Marines, only for large tick marks to appear upon seeing the two numbskulls cheering at the railing with a cannon pointing out towards the sea

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!" I raged storming over to Ussop and Luffy, round-house kicking them in the face, sending them flying into the ship's wall with a loud thud, "I WAS HAVING AN IMPORTANT PHONE CALL, WHEN YOU TWO IDIOTS MADE THAT DAMN RACKET!"

"What's with all the yelling," Zoro yawned stretching his arms from his nap, only to widen his eyes upon seeing the super-pissed face I had on my face, "Anyone wanna tell me why Ivy looks like she wants to throw Ussop and Luffy into the ocean?"

"OI! OI!," Ussop hissed, marching up to me (to scold me about wrecking the ship), only to shriek, running behind Zoro grabbing onto his legs, upon seeing me throw my death-glare at him, "M-M-MONSTER! ZORO SAVE ME!"

"GET OFF ME!" Zoro fumed baring his teeth, trying to shake Ussop off.

"If you don't _mind_ , I'm going back to the girls' bedroom to finish my call that was so _rudely_ interrupted," I huffed started to walk back to the bedroom, only for huge tick marks to appear upon seeing another _wimpy idiot_ sail to our ship, "YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!"

"YOU THINK YOU DAMN PIRATES CAN KILL MY PARTNER AND GET AWAY WITH IT!," the first wimpy idiot roared, climbing onto the deck of the ship only to shriek like a girl upon seeing me leaning against the railing with an evil aura seeping out of me, as my face was covered in shadows from my hat down on my head, "I'M SORRY, WE DIDN'T REALIZE THIS WAS YOUR SHIP!"

"Unfortunately, you picked a bad time to mess with this ship," I glared up at Johnny, "Since you already know who I am, I'll make this simple for the both of you."

"Yes ma'am." Johnny gulped looking down at his boat that had Yosaku in it, debating whether to jump or not.

"As long as the both of you guys don't wreck our ship, we won't have any problems," I stated turning towards Ussop and Luffy, "You two knuckleheads go into the storage room and bring those limes out here."

"Eh?" the two boys tilted their heads at me with confusion, looking like they were going to argue, only to take one look at me before dashing into the storage room, coming back a second later with a crate full of limes.

"You, bring your friend up here," I directed towards Johnny before turning back towards Ussop and Luffy, "When he gets his friend up on the deck, you two start squeezing the lime juice into his mouth."

"Uh." Johnny began, not moving from his spot.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU MORON!," I raged baring my teeth at Johnny, kicking him towards the railing, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, GET YOUR FRIEND ON THE DECK NOW!"

"Calm down Ivy," Zoro chuckled walking over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I know Ussop and Luffy…"

"CAN IT, MOSS-HEAD!" I growled shoving his hand off of me, whacking Ussop and Luffy on the head upon seeing them stuff lime peels down Yosaku's throat when Johnny brought Yosaku on the deck, "YOU TWO DUMBASSES ARE GONNA SUFFOCATE HIM! TAKE THOSE THINGS OUT OF HIS MOUTH RIGHT NOW BEFORE HE CHOKES TO DEATH YOU IDIOTS!"

"Is she always like this, Big Bro Zoro?" Johnny muttered watching me with bewildered eyes as he stood next to Zoro.

"No, not usually," Zoro mumbled under his breath, watching me punch Luffy and Ussop on the head repeatedly, "She was fine 10 minutes ago, but got like…well… _that_ when Ussop and Luffy fired that cannon, sorry about that by the way."

"And I _think_ I know why," Nami smirked standing next to Zoro, watching the scene before her, "I know only _one_ thing that can piss a girl off that much. Remember when she said she was having a conversation with someone on the phone before those two _screwballs_ interrupted it? I'm willing to bet that someone was her boyfriend."

"Makes sense, I guess." Zoro nodded in agreement.

"WAIT, _SHE_ HAS A BOYFRIEND?!" Johnny pointed at the tiny girl in bewilderment, "BUT SHE'S ONLY 6-YEARS-OLD!"

"HAHAHA!," Nami guffawed, hands on her knees, "She's actually 20-years-old."

"NO WAY!" Johnny exclaimed in disbelief, "SHE'S SO SHORT!"

"I thought you said you knew who she was?" Zoro accused whacking Johnny lightly upside the head, "So shouldn't you already know these things?"

"Technically I only nodded my head, so I never actually _said_ I knew her," Johnny defended, "Besides, she scared the crap out of me man, I thought I had to agree with her otherwise I was dead."

"Still the same as ever I see," Zoro sweatdropped, walking cautiously over to me, Ussop, and Luffy, assessing if I calmed down or not, "Ivy, is Yosaku gonna make it?"

"As long as these two _birdbrains_ don't kill him," I threw a pointed look at Ussop and Luffy, "He should be fine in a couple of days or so. He had scurvy that's all."

"Really Big Sis Ivy?" Johnny exclaimed dashing over to me, grabbing my hands and looking at me with hopeful eyes, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, and please don't call me Big Sis when you two are probably older than I am, it's just creepy," I grumbled shoving my hands out of his, walking over to grab a Pepsi, taking a swig as I stood next to Nami, "Not to mention weird. Ah this stuff really hits the spot."

"HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!" Yosaku, Johnny, Ussop, and Luffy cheered, grabbing each other's arms as they danced around the deck.

" **YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY**!" Nami and I chided, baring our teeth at the doorknobs, only for Yosaku to fall back down in his pathetic state when Johnny brought him aboard the ship.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you," Nami sighed sitting on the stairs going up to the bedrooms, "Scurvy is a disease sailors can get from not having the right amount of nutrients."

"You're like a doctor." Luffy grinned up at Nami.

"Well how about that," Ussop stated, sticking his nose high up in the air, "I was right, she isn't dumb."

" **YOU GUYS ARE MORONS**!" Nami and I shouted baring our teeth at the two of them, hitting Luffy and Ussop on the head (I hit Luffy, while Nami hit Ussop), " **EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY**!"

"This is the kind of trouble you have when you sail on the seas." Zoro noted resting against the mast closing his eyes.

"Which means," Ussop concluded fingers rubbing his chin, "We have to think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients without a lot of food."

"Which is the main reason why it's _extremely crucial_ that we find a cook that knows how to do that," I emphasized each word slowly looking at Luffy so he would understand how important that is, "Do you understand Luffy?"

"Yeah, sure we need a cook," Luffy grinned nodding his head before turning towards me with one of his serious faces, "But I want a musician."

"THAT'S NOT THE MOST IMPORTANT POSITION THAT NEEDS TO FILLED RIGHT NOW, YOU BAKA," I fumed baring my teeth at him, whacking him on the head with a giant loaf of hard bread, "YOU CAN FIND A MUSICIAN LATER!"

"He's hopeless," Nami sighed in annoyance, "Completely and utterly hopeless."

"Uh-huh," Ussop agreed standing next to Nami and me, "Just when I thought he was going to say something smart too."

"If you guys are looking for a cook," Johnny began with a smirk, "I know just the place and the food will blow your minds, but getting one to join you guys is another matter all-together."

"And…they're gone," Zoro observed with a sigh, seeing Luffy and Ussop have faraway looks on their faces with drool coming out of their mouths, "I think you lost them at food, Johnny."

"Please," Shadow scoffed jumping onto my shoulders (she's in her black-footed ferret form), "You've lost Luffy on the _word_ food."

"AHHH!" Johnny shrieked jumping backwards, bringing a shaky finger and pointing it at Shadow on my shoulders, "THAT THING JUST TALKED!"

"Was that really necessary, Shadow?," I smirked up at her from my shoulders, "Did you really have to go and scare the poor guy?"

"Couldn't help myself," Shadow smirked jumping down in front of Johnny, changing into her emo-girl form, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Shadow."

"I think he fainted," I commented, seeing Johnny fall backwards unconscious, "What a wuss, Luffy can you drag him gently back out onto the deck."

"Sure." Luffy nodded grabbing Johnny by the ankles, and Zoro coming to help Luffy by lifting Johnny up by the armpits.

"Well that was new," Shadow mused watching Zoro and Luffy go out the door carry Johnny, a look of hilarity in her eyes, "Ussop pissed his pants upon meeting me, but I never had someone faint before."

"HEY!" Ussop raged baring his teeth at Shadow, smacking his hand sideways, "I DID _NOT_ PEE MY PANTS, YOU JERK!"

"I was there," I smirked looking over at him, (I couldn't resist playing along with the joke), "You totally pissed your pants."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU JERKS!" Ussop raged baring his teeth at me, huge tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"As fun as it is teasing Ussop," Nami smirked getting up, heading towards the door, "We have a cook to find."

"You're right," I smirked walking beside Nami as we stepped out onto the deck, with Ussop coming behind us, "Oh, your awake Johnny?"

"Yeah, he just woke up." Zoro grunted leaning against the ship's wall.

"You guys saw how that thing turned into a girl right?" Johnny inquired looking at each of us, before landing on Shadow smirking from my shoulders (she's back in her black footed ferret form), "That thing how did it do that."

"Leave the explanation to me." Shadow chirped jumping down from my shoulders and turning into her emo-girl form.

 _Behave yourself Shadow_ I thought-smirking walking over to Nami, who had picked up a bounty poster and was looking at it with a dark look (not hard to guess which one), only to step on a bounty poster and pick it up with a smile upon seeing that cocky grin of his, and that bright orange cowboy hat, only to frown pondering if he didn't have a bounty would that have saved him from death in the anime, _Who am I kidding, there's no way he wouldn't not get a bounty. Knowing him, he'll still find a way to piss someone off and end up with a huge bounty on his head_

"Nami, tell Luffy," I whispered putting my hand on her shoulder, picking up a stack of bounty posters from the ground, "You know you don't have to do it alone."

"I know that," Nami hissed through gritted teeth, shoving my hand off her shoulders and marching towards the girls' bedroom, "But I don't need your guys help."

"Ok, whatever you say," I muttered under my breath, flinching at hearing Nami slam the bedroom door close, "Jeesh, you'd think I just told her they'd stopped making Pepsi."

"I think _you_ would be the _only_ person that would be upset by that," Ussop countered sitting down next to me and picking up the bounty posters with furrowed brows, "What are these things?"

"They're Bounty Posters," I smirked over at him, getting an idea for a fun game, "Want to do something fun while we wait to get to the restaurant?"

"Yes please," Ussop pleaded with a grin, "Anything to take the boredom away."

"Good," I smirked gathering the bounty posters into different piles, before calling over to Luffy, Zoro, Shadow, and Johnny, "OI MOSS-HEAD! LUFFY! JOHNNY! COME OVER HERE AND JOIN USSOP AND ME IN A GAME I JUST CAME UP WITH!"

"YAHOO! A GAME!" Luffy grinned, rushing over to us, sitting down next to me.

"Sure why not, we have time to kill before we arrive at the restaurant," Johnny shrugged his shoulders, walking over to us before turning towards Zoro (he was being a party pooper, by laying against the mast wanting to take _another_ nap, even though he had three already and it wasn't even 11 in the morning), "Aren't you going to join us Big Bro Zoro?"

"It's time for my nap, so no I won't," Zoro grunted opening one of his eyes before closing it shut, "Besides, games are for little kids not grown men, I'm disappointed in you Johnny."

"Aww is the Moss-Head afraid he's gonna lose to a bunch of little kids?" I taunted with a smirk, sticking my tongue out at him, (Ussop, Johnny, and Shadow were snorting in laughter trying to hold it together, but losing it upon seeing Zoro's eyes snap open and Luffy wasn't even attempting to muffle his laughter in the slightest), "I get why you're _so tired_ all the time, I don't blame you, since you old folks get tired easily from hanging out with us youngsters all day long, _Grandpa Moss-Head_."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Zoro fumed baring his teeth at me, stomping over to us and plotting himself down between me and Ussop, "I'll show you, you Midget."

"Alright, rules are simple," I smirking as I explained the rules, walking over to the case of Pepsi and grabbing one, taking a big gulp before sitting back, "All you have to do is guess what the people on their bounty posters look like."

"I got up for this?" Zoro huffed in annoyance, starting to get back up, "This game is so…"

"You're tired already when we haven't _even_ started yet?" I mocked shaking my head in mock-disappointment, "I thought for sure you'd last a couple of rounds."

"I guess not everyone can handle us youngster's energy." Ussop mocked shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro boomed with huge tick marks on his forehead, baring his teeth at us, whacking us upside the head, "FINE I'LL PLAY YOUR STUPID GAME!"

"Johnny, hand me those stack of bounty posters next to you please," I directed pointing to the stack by his feet, grabbing them from him when he handed them to me, and I looked through them pausing on one that made me smirk, holding it so the picture is covered my chest before flipping it around towards everyone, "This is gonna be hilarious, ready and go."

"He looks like a pink furry man." Luffy laughed glancing up at the bounty poster (***AN: is it too easy to guess who's bounty this one is? probably)

"Nuh-Uh," Ussop countered, "He looks like a pink flamingo only creepier." (***AN: I know Mingo is a sadistic bastard, but I also think he's just a spoiled-rotten rich brat who is having tantrums just because he didn't get his way as a child. Unfortunately, when I watched the episodes of his past, I couldn't help, but feel a _tiny_ bit bad for him. No child should've had to go through that, but that also doesn't give him the right to act like a douchebag and that whole thing with his brother and Law, that really killed any tiny silver of pity I had for the douche.)

"What are you guys talking about" Zoro grumbled, "All I see is a creepy looking guy wearing a pink coat."

"Wrong," I smirked crossing my arms in front of me in an X , "The correct answer is, he looks like a flamingo."

"You guys are so weird…" Zoro sweatdropped.

"You guys ready for the next one?" I called, looking through the bounty posters before landing on a _familiar_ one that had a picture of man smirking at the camera sticking his middle finger up and he had a white and brown printed hat on his head, "And go."

"He looks cool." Luffy laughed, glancing at the poster.

"He looks like another creepy guy," Ussop scolded lightly hitting Luffy's head, "He doesn't look cool or nice for that matter."

"Don't judge someone before you get to know them," I frowned chiding Ussop, punching his arm, glancing through some more bounty posters.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that Ussop," Shadow smirked over at him, "He could turn out to have a _hilarious_ sense of humor."

I snorted upon hearing that, knowing full well he did _not_ have a sense of humor what so ever (I don't even think he ever laughed or made a joke as far as I knew).

"I _highly_ doubt that," Ussop countered grabbing the bounty poster and pointing to the guys face, "I mean look at this face, it just screams the-only-thing-I-find-amusing-is-cutting-people-open."

"Zoro hand me some ducktape," I directed upon landing on the next bounty poster, sticking ducktape over Luffy's mouth when Zoro came back with the ducktape, "I don't trust Luffy to keep his mouth shut on this next one."

"Why would he need to keep his mouth shut?" Ussop puzzled furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, you guys will find out later," I dismissed with a wave of my hands, showing them the picture of the bounty poster (Luffy as I knew he would, starting bouncing in happiness, and he muffled some words of recognition upon seeing the poster), "Now go."

"He looks like Luffy," Zoro eyed the bounty poster in interest, "so, who is he?"

"You mean you never heard of him?" Johnny exclaimed dumbfounded, staring at Zoro like he grew a pair of heads, "This is Fire Fist Ace the Fourth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

"So he's a big shot then?" Zoro guessed with a grunt.

"OF COURSE HE IS YOU FOOL!" Ussop fumed baring his teeth at Zoro, smacking Zoro on the arm, "The Whitebeard pirates are not people you want to mess with, they're one of the strongest pirate crews not to mention the fact it's one of the Four Emperors of the seas crews."

"Not only that, but they're the strongest of the four Emperors with Red-haired Shanks coming in second, and their Captain has held the title The Strongest Man Alive ever since I can remember," Johnny continued, "The only one who came even remotely close to taking that title was the Pirate King himself."

"Plus I heard rumors about a man that can turn himself into fire," Ussop began with a thoughtful look, "I'm pretty sure it was this Fire Fist guy."

"Well I heard that he's never been punched before," Johnny stated, "I heard rumors that even the strongest bounty hunters like us, know better not to go after the gigantic bounty on his head and those stupid enough to try are found burnt to a crisp."

I snorted at that comment about Ace burning people to death considering how ridiculous that was.

 _Ace killing someone? Get real. He may beat the occasional jackass up, which they deserve by the way, but him kill someone? Not a chance. He may act all macho, but deep down, he's a big softie._ I thought smirking walking towards the railing and seeing the restaurant in front of us, _Time to see whether the pervy cook's cooking is as amazing as they say it is._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	27. Chapter 27

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 27: The Cannon Ball, The Restaurant On The Sea, and The Pervy Cook

"GUYS!," Ussop trembled dashing to the ship's railing next to me (Shadow was laying on my shoulders in her Snow Leopard kitten form…she learned how to change her size when she's in her different animal forms or at least in her Snow Leopard form anyways), pointing a shaking finger at a Marine ship coming up next to us, as we stopped close to the Baratie, "THERE'S A MARINE SHIP POINTING THEIR CANNONS RIGHT AT US!"

"I've never seen that pirate flag before," a pink haired man wearing a white and grey stripped pantsuit with a metal plate on his knuckles, standing on the railing of the Marine ship alongside a lady, with a glass of wine in their hands, "I am Iron Fist Fullbody, but you people can just call me Sir."

" **Fat chance butt wipe** ," Luffy and me rejected putting our arms in an X in front of us before pulling our eyelids down sticking our tongues out at him from our ship's railing, " **Rejected, bleh**."

" **DON'T TAUNT HIM, YOU IDIOTS**!" Nami and Ussop fumed baring their teeth at us, punching us on the head with huge tick marks on their foreheads (Nami punching Luffy and Ussop punching me) (Nami had come out of the girls' room when we were done playing that Bounty Poster game).

"Who's the captain of this ship?" Fullbody narrowed his eyes, ignoring Luffy and me, "Step forward and identify yourself."

"My name is Luffy," Luffy answered stepping forward to the railing, "And I'm the captain of this ship."

"Luffy…huh, I've never heard that name before," Fullbody frowned rubbing his chin in thought, before bringing his eyes back to me, "But you on the other hand…look familiar."

"I get that a lot," I smirked leaning against the railing casually, petting Shadow in a bored manner, "We're not here to cause trouble, all we want is to get some food and leave, but I have a feeling you won't let us."

"What do you know? A pirate who isn't completely stupid," Fullbody smirked turning towards the Marines on his ship and giving them the thumbs down, before jumping into a small boat with the lady and sailing to the restaurant, "They're an eyesore, sink 'em."

"Not to state the obvious, but," Zoro pointed out at the cannonball coming towards, "If we don't do something that cannonball will wreck our brand new ship."

"As if I'd let that happen," Luffy grinned stepping back on the deck before launching himself into the air, "Let me handle this, GUM GUM BALLOON!"

"LOOK AT WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING, YOU IDIOT!" Nami screeched baring her teeth at Luffy, who had just threw the cannonball at the roof of the restaurant (which was smoking and there was a big hole in it).

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS THREW THAT CANNONBALL?" called two chefs rowing a small boat towards our ship and climbing onto the deck of our ship.

We all pointed our fingers at Luffy, who just landed back onto the deck of our ship.

"TRAITORS!," Luffy raged baring his teeth at us with tick marks on his forehead as he was being dragged off the ship and into the small boat by the two chefs, rowing towards the restaurant, "IT WASN'T _EVEN_ MY FAULT, IT WAS THAT STUPID MARINE'S!"

" **We pray for your save return** ," Ussop, Johnny, Yosaku, and me bowed towards Luffy, clapping our hands like we were saying a pray, " **And we pray you don't die a painful, terrible, and slow death**."

"So how long do you think he's gonna be stuck working for?" Zoro smirked before walking up to Yosaku and clapping him on the back, "Good to have you back Yosaku."

"Man I thought I was a goner, but I just have a couple of _tiny_ questions for all of you," Yosaku stated glancing around at his surroundings, "First, WHY THE HELL AM I ON A PIRATE SHIP?! Secondly, WHY IS THERE A SNOW LEOPARD KITTEN ON THAT LITTLE GIRL'S SHOULDERS?!"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear you say that considering how you almost died," I narrowed my eyes at him, leaning against the railing, before going into the storage room and bringing out the small boat of Luffy's and tossing it into the water, getting ready to jump into it and row to the restaurant, "And this is my pet Shadow, she can transform into different animals and humans, which I'll let her explain and show you."

"Where are you going?" Nami questioned narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion, "You're not going to cause trouble are you?"

"Yeah, don't think you're going to go to the restaurant and stuff your face with food, while the rest of us get nothing," Ussop piped in smacking his hand in front of him, walking over to me with Nami, Zoro, and Shadow on his heels, "If one of us eats we all eat."

"Of course not," I denied sweetly before muttering under my breath as I jumped into the boat, "Darn it, stupid vultures."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT, YOU JERK!" Ussop bellowed baring his teeth at me with tick marks on his forehead, leaping into the boat after me with Nami and Zoro jumping in a few seconds later with Shadow landing on my shoulders.

"Just shut up and paddle, Long-Nose," I smirked shoving the oars in his hands, cupping my hands to my mouth as I called up to Johnny and Yosaku, "WATCH OUR SHIP FOR US!"

"WILL DO BIG SIS IVY!," Yosaku yelled back only to have Johnny clamp a hand over his breath before whispering something in his ear, "SORRY, WE'LL WATCH THE SHIP FOR YOU SIS IVY!"

"HEY WHY DO I HAVE TO PADDLE!" Ussop exclaimed baring his teeth at me, "MAKE THE MOSS-HEAD DO IT!"

"Watch it Long-Nose." Zoro warned glaring at Ussop, taking the oars from him and started rowing.

"Because," I bantered baring my teeth back at Ussop as I pushed his face into the water, letting him go after a couple of seconds "HE ISN'T THE ONE WHO NEEDS MUSCLE TRAINING, YOU WIMP!"

"MUSCLE TRAINING MY ASS!" Ussop accused snorting water out of his nose, baring his teeth at me and punching me on the head, "AND DON'T DO THAT TO PEOPLE! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, YOU JERK!"

"You're exaggerating, I made sure to let you go before that happened," I dismissed with a wave of my hand, jumping onto the platform of restaurant when we rowed up to it, "Shadow before we walk in, make sure to change into your Blonde girl form alright."

"Already ahead of you," Shadow smirked jumping down from my shoulder and changing forms, calling over her shoulder at Nami, Zoro, and Ussop as She and I walked into the restaurant with the rest of them close behind, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"How am I the _only_ mature one on this crew?" Nami sighed shaking her head in amusement as she entered the restaurant and walked beside me and Shadow towards a table before sitting down in the chairs, and glancing over at a table where a couple was sitting, "Isn't he that Marine who tried blowing us up earlier?"

"Yeah it is," Zoro smirked as he glanced at the guy, noticing how pissed the guy is, "Although, I get the feeling that his date time isn't going the way he hoped it would."

"And judging from the glares he keeps sending towards that blonde guy in the black suit," Shadow smirked tilting her head in the direction of a _certain blonde cook_ who was taking orders from the other customers around us, "I'm guessing he has something to do with it."

"How can you guys figure all that out with just one glance at the two of them?" Ussop commented impressed, looking at us raising his eyebrow in dubiety, "Even I'm not that good at reading people."

"It's something that takes practice Ussop," I explained distractedly watching Fullbody, narrowing my eyes when he squashed a bug with his shoes, pushing out of my chair and getting up before turning towards everyone at the table, "Excuse me a moment, there's a douchebag that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Ivy, don't cause unnecessary trouble for us…" Nami began only to heave a big sigh before glancing up upon noticing the restaurant was dead silent and everyone in the restaurant had stopped what they were doing, staring at the little red-head girl walking up to the Marine Lieutenant crushing his hand as she held it, then gasping when she punched him in the nose, sending him crashing through the glass window with a pissed off glare on her face, "And she's gone."

" _Put that bug in your soup_ ," I hissed walking up to Fullbody grabbing his fist when he started bring his hand to his bowl, crushing his fist, " _And I'll make sure you can never use that fist of yours again_."

"It's you again," Fullbody glared shaking my hand off of his and shoving to the ground hard enough to scrap my knee (Sanji made a move towards us with a livid look at Fullbody only to skid to halt with wide eyes upon seeing me get up with a glare, punching Fullbody in the nose sending him crashing through the restaurant's glass window), "Little girls should talk to their elders with respect."

"Arrogant assholes like you, who think they're such big shots that can push people around," I glared getting up from the ground, charging at Fullbody, punching him in the nose and kicking him as he flew up in the air (from punching him as I got up), sending him crashing through the restaurant's glass window, "REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

 _"_ _Terrific,_ she just _had_ to do that to a Marine Lieutenant." Nami heaved a big sigh with tick marks on her forehead.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Ussop wailed baring his teeth, punching me on the head as I came back brushing my hands off before sitting down at my chair, "NOW THE MARINES ARE GOING TO COME AFTER US!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Zoro laughed as he smirked, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Nami fumed baring her teeth, punching Zoro on the head, "YOU WON'T BE LAUGHING WHEN THERE'S A FLEET OF MARINES COMING AFTER US!"

"We'll have Luffy take care of them for us," I deadpanned sitting down on my chair at the table, looking at the scrape before putting my hand on it and using Marco's healing ability, looking up to see Sanji come over to us with hearts in his eyes and carrying two roses in his hands, "Besides, he was gonna waste some perfectly good soup."

"Here are two lovely roses for two beautiful ladies," Sanji praised handing them to Nami and Shadow as he kissed their hands, then turning to me and giving me a lollipop and ruffling my hair (Nami, Ussop, and Shadow where trying to hold in their laughter, but completely lost it upon seeing my eyebrow twitch in irritation as I started at the sucker, which wasn't _even_ the kind I liked, by the way), "And a lollipop for the adorable little girl."

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that, Perve cook," Zoro sweatdropped upon seeing the depressed-pissed aura seeping out of me as I muttered softly on the floor moving my fingers in a circle, holding the lollipop in my other hand, "She's actually 20-years-old even though she looks like _that_."

"Why is it always me?" I mumbled moving my fingers in a circle from sitting criss-cross on the floor with a cloud of despair over my head, "I'm not _that_ short am I?"

"I'm sorry, here's a rose," Sanji smiled with hearts in his eyes, bending down in front of me, holding out a red rose (where the hell does he _even_ get those from?), "I happen to also like short girls."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID PITY FLOWER!," I fumed baring my teeth at him, smacking the rose onto the floor, getting up and sitting down in a chair, turning to Sanji before hitting my head against the table as Nami patted my back in sympathy, "JUST GET ME A DAMN CHICKEN SANDWICH WITH EXTRA MAYO, NO TOMATOES, AND A PEPSI!"

"There, there," Nami mocked, patting my back, turning towards Sanji with a smirk, "You heard the girl, go get her chicken sandwich and bring some cheese curds too."

"Don't worry, Ivy" Ussop smirked patting my back in mock sympathy, "You'll feel better when your food comes."

"I'm not upset Ussop," I smirked bringing my head back up, "I was only joking."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Vines," Shadow smirked as Sanji came back with the chicken sandwich, cheese curds, and my Pepsi and got the orders of everyone else at the table before heading back into the kitchen to prepare the orders, "How long do you think Luffy has to work here?"

"Knowing him, it'll be a month," Nami sighed shaking her head, "I don't understand why he's so freaking honest all the time."

"I'd say more like a year, but knowing Luffy, he'll try to talk the owner into letting him off earlier," I smirked putting a cheese curd in my mouth, taking a swig of Pepsi, "And to answer your question Nami, it's because he can't lie worth dog crap."

"He can't be _that_ bad of a liar?" Zoro pointed out raising his eyebrow at me.

"He's even worse than Ussop," I smirked biting my chicken sandwich and moaning at how good the sandwich was, "This settles it, this is chicken sandwich is the best I've ever tasted."

"Damn straight," Sanji grinned setting all the other's food down in front of them, "You'll never find better food than mine."

"True that," Shadow agreed taking a bite of her hamburger with a dreamy look on her face, "I never want to eat anybody else's cooking ever again."

"Yeah the food is amazing," Nami grinned pulling Sanji's face next to hers, "But it's a little expensive for me."

"Don't worry its free for you three girls," Sanji smiled in his heart mode, before turning towards the boys with emotionless eyes, "But you two still have to pay."

"How very _generous_ of you." Zoro voiced sarcastically with a sweatdrop on his head.

A loud crash made everyone in the restaurant turn to stare in the direction of where the crashing noise came from.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY CEILING YOU BRAT!" boomed a loud voice from the dust that was clearing, "NOW THAT'S ANOTHER THING YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR!"

"HOW IS THAT _MY_ FAULT?!" fumed a very _familiar_ voice of a certain rubber idiot, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME!"

I got up from the table, making my way towards the voices, freezing and almost bursting out with laughter upon seeing the scene in front of me. Zeff was sitting on Luffy, whacking Luffy on the head with his gigantic chef hat as Luffy glared at Zeff, snapping his teeth at him.

"How is it that you and your brother _always_ manage to cause mayhem wherever you go?" I chuckled shaking my head walking over to Zeff and bending down in front of Luffy, flicking his forehead with Armament Haki before standing back up and turning towards Zeff, bowing in apology, "I'm sorry for everything my _moron_ brother has done."

"Heh," Zeff smirked at me, getting off of Luffy, tapping Luffy on the head with his gigantic hat, "See, this is how you should act to your elders, you brat."

"Well, I don't wanna, so there," Luffy pouted, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed, sticking his tongue out at Zeff, before turning towards me with pleading eyes, "Make this crazy old guy let me go in one week Ivy."

"WHY SHOULD I?!" I shouted baring my teeth at him, pulling his cheeks with my Armament Haki, "ITS YOUR OWN FAULT, STUPID!"

"You remind me of someone that came here a long time ago," Zeff smirked at me, "You wouldn't happen to know of a Dawn Miller would you?"

"That's my mom," I nodded furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, releasing my hold on Luffy, turning my head towards him, "But how do you know her?"

"Ah, that explains it," Zeff smirked dragging a chair from a nearby table, sitting down on the chair, motioning for me to do the same, "You better have a seat, it's a long story."

"We wanna hear this too," Nami grinned grabbing a chair from their table and sitting in a circle around Zeff and me with Ussop, Zoro, Shadow, Luffy, and Sanji close behind, "Only if that's alright with you, Ivy?"

"I don't care," I smiled up at them as they sat down on their chairs, "I probably would've told you guys anyways, so this saves me the hassle."

"Alright now listen up cause I'm only going to tell you this once," Zeff declared as he began the story of how he met my mom, "That day we had one of the worst storms I've ever seen…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	28. Chapter 28: The Past Revealed

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 28: The Past Revealed

 _50 Years Earlier_

A 17-year-old girl, with long, curly, brown hair and grey eyes, was sitting at a bar-stool sipping a can of soda (the old-fashioned kind of Pepsi).

She was wearing a navy-blue, long-pantleg, sleeveless romper over a long-sleeved, white shirt with a dark green sweatshirt tied around her waist. On her feet was a pair of knee-high, black leather, steel-toed boots, with ice-blue shoelaces. For accessories, she had on a silver dragon necklace (the dragon was curled up sleeping), a black leather wristband, and a light blue slender ribbon that she had used to tie her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked to be about 5feet tall (maybe a little taller, but not much).

"Here's your order of cheese bites, Miss.," the bartender appeared with the stranger's food behind the counter of the bar, placing the basket in front of the woman and helping the next customer.

"Thank you," the lady thanked before stuffing some into her mouth, noticing a woman fighting against a man who was forcing her out of the bar, narrowing her eyes when he slapped the woman across her face, taking one last swig of her soda before getting off her stool and clamping a hand on the guy's arm, "I _suggest_ removing your hand off the girl before I remove it for you."

"This doesn't concern you," the man spat, smelling like alcohol, attempting to shove this new girl's hand off his arm, but failing when she squeezed his arm tighter, "Besides this bitch was asking to come with me."

"Really? Cause it looks to me like she doesn't want _anything_ to do with you," the brown haired girl smirked gripping the guy's arm tighter, "Not that I blame her, I wouldn't want anything to do with a _Monkey-Pig_ either."

"You little bitch," the guy spat, spewing spit on the brown-haired girl, letting the other girl go, swinging his arm at the brown-haired girl, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Firstly, eww," the brown-haired girl stated in disgust wiping her hand across her cheek where the guy had spit on her, dodging the guy's fists by ducking (really, he was soo weak it was child's play), "Secondly, like I'm gonna tell a jackass like you my name, I'm not an idiot."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" the man spat, swinging his hand at the brown-haired girl again, only to howl in pain when she grabbed his fist in one hand, and crushing his hand (possibly breaking some bones in his hand) as she clutched his hand tighter.

"Disgusting _pigs_ like you, who force yourselves on ladies," the brown-haired girl glared a death-glare that made the guy shiver in terror, pulling the guy's arm behind him before letting go and round-house kicking him, sending him crashing through the bar's windows, "REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

"Umm…" the other girl spoke quietly, staring at the brown-haired girl with wide eyes, "Thank you, Miss."

"Don't mention it, guys like him seriously are disgusting pigs," the brown-haired girl scowled with a dark look, turning towards the other girl with a grin sticking out her hand, "I'm Dawn, by the way. You're ok right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," the girl (she looked about 16-17 years-old) grinned back at Dawn, shaking her hand, "I'm Zahara, but everyone calls me Zara."

"So…you're named after a flower?" Dawn hinted with amusement as they sat back down at the bar stools, "It's a pretty name."

"I'm actually named after a lesser known earth dragon," Zara corrected with a smile, picking up a cheese bite and putting it in her mouth, "You see I'm from this clan that believes in dragons and we're the only ones who can tame them, which is why my village doesn't exactly let a lot of outsiders come to visit."

While Zara was talking, Dawn listened and took the time to glance at her.

Zara had long curly, dark brown hair, that she took the sides of her hair, bringing it to the back of her head, and braided that part, while the rest of her hair was left untouched and she had blueish-grey eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved, light green shirt under a brown, leather corset, and heavy black pants. On her arms was a pair of heavy, leather dark-brown, arm protectors going to her elbows. On her feet was a pair of black, leather, knee-high boots. She had a tattoo that was shaped like a dragon on her shoulder.

"That reminds me, I'm supposed to be getting my baby dragon today," Zara blurted standing up fast, grabbing Dawn's hands as she rushed out of bar, Dawn flying behind her, "You _have_ to see this Dawn, it's really beautiful when we get to choose our dragons."

"But, I thought your village doesn't allow a lot of outsiders inside?" Dawn reminded as she was being dragged towards a small boat by Zara, "Wouldn't the villagers get upset by me being there?"

"No," Zara dismissed jumping into the boat, pulling Dawn in with her, and started rowing, "And if they do, I'll say you rescued me from a terrible death."

"BUT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DIE!" Dawn pointed out, baring her teeth at Zara, lightly tapping her head.

"You never know," Zara grinned over at Dawn as she rowed towards her village, "I could've died."

"YEAH YOU _COULD'VE_ DIED, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU WERE GOING TO!," Dawn pointed out once again, baring her teeth at Zara, before sighing with a smile on her face, "Whatever, just know if your village kills me, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, yeah," Zara rolled her eyes in amusement, as she continued to row the boat, "Trust me they won't kill you, my clan is the most peaceful clan you'll ever meet."

"What's the name of this mysterious dragon clan anyways?" Dawn inquired raising her eyebrows over at Zara, "And how come I never heard of a clan like that before?"

"We're called the Danico clan," Zara replied with smile, "It's a pretty famous clan, but the clan itself was built far away from the rest of the world, so even though we're a famous clan, not many people believe we exist since not many people have actually seen the village with their own eyes."

"Why is the clan isolated?" Dawn pondered, furrowed her brows in confusion, "And why would someone want to build a village far away from others, when it has people that can befriend dragons?"

"Which is the reason right there," Zara frowned with a dark look coming onto her face as she rowed, "Many years ago, our ancestors went around the world trying to get people to understand that dragons are our friends, but the people revolted against the dragons and almost wiped the dragons off the map, luckily, my ancestors hide any dragons they could find that weren't killed in the battle and that was when they promised to never let that horrible disaster happen again, so they built a village high up in the mountains where they had hid the dragons, far away from the rest of the world."

"Those kinds of people make me want to give them a good punch in the face," Dawn glared her hands making a fist, "Why were the people acting like that towards the dragons?"

"They feared their power and they also were scared of how my ancestors were the only ones that could communicate with the dragons," Zara scowled still rowing the boat, "Which is why my ancestors alienated themselves from the rest of the world, making sure they kept to themselves and not made any waves with anyone."

"But the relationship between the other people of the world and the dragons must be better now, right?" Dawn observed glancing at Zara, hoping to make her feel better.

"True the relationship between the other people and the dragons is better," Zara nodded, but had a dark look a second later, "Even though it has gotten better, the village elder heard rumors that the World Government is keeping a close eye on all the other clans that are far away from the rest of the world."

"So…" Dawn carefully hinted, "Do they think, they're planning some kind of attack against the clans?"

"No," Zara frowned head bent down, "They just think the World Government is waiting to see if the clans need to be taken care of."

"This is exactly why I can't stand the World Government," Dawn muttered under her breath with a dark look, before turning towards Zara with a smile, "So how far is this village of yours anyways?"

"We're not even halfway there yet," Zara laughed as she rowed before turning towards Dawn with a puzzled look, "Why were you in that bar anyways?"

"Why were _you_ in that bar?," Dawn countered, only to sigh in defeat when Zara gave her a pointed look, "Fine, but afterwards you have to tell me what you were doing in that bar."

"It's a deal," Zara nodded grinning, before giving Dawn a playful glare, "Now spill it."

"I come from a family of highly respected Marines," Dawn began with dark look, bending her head downwards, hiding her face, "And when my mother told my father that she was pregnant, he was thrilled thinking he would have a son to continue the family tradition of having sons in the Marines."

"Let me guess," Zara butted in with a knowing frown, "He didn't take it very well when he found out it was a girl instead of a boy?"

"Worse, he was downright livid," Dawn glared out into the sea, "The bastard blamed me for him not having a son ever since I was born. He would hit me, throw me against a wall, and once he even threw a knife at me."

"What a douche," Zara glared, "You can't help that you aren't a boy."

"Which is why, he figured since he didn't have son, he'll just get a _son-in-law_ that is in the Marines," Dawn spat in disgust, "He was going to marry me off to this disgusting snobby idiot on my 18th birthday in two days, so I ran away during the night, trying to get far away from there as I could and ended up at that bar where I met you."

"We are totally going to celebrate your birthday," Zara smirked with a no-arguing-allowed face, "We have this tradition where just before the kids' 18th birthday, we have a celebration to congratulate them becoming adults and getting their first dragon."

"Ok, sounds cool," Dawn pondered in confusion, "But why would you go to a bar that is hours away from your village to hide?"

"Let me finish," Zara huffed with irritation, "If there's more than one child who will be 18 at the same time, which there usually are, depending on how many and what gender the kids are, they pick a name out of a hat, if you're a girl and there's boys that are also going to be 18, the girls pull out a slip of paper with one of the guys' name on it from a hat on the right, while the guys pull out a slip of paper with a girls' name on it from a hat on the left and that's the person you're paired up with."

"What do you mean by that?" Dawn questioned tilting her head sideways.

"Every child when they turn 8-years-old attend a school that teaches them about dragons, but only a handful get to stay in that school, because not every child in the village is able to communicate with the dragons," Zara explained, "And they stay in that school until they turn 12, then they go to another school until they're 18 and when they turn 18, they go to a "college" to train to be a dragon master, but before you enter the "college" you have to be paired up with someone and that someone is the name on that slip of paper."

"Very cool," Dawn grinned, "But why do you need to be paired up with someone before you can go to that college?"

"Because, you learn more advanced stuff there, and they teach you how to work together with a partner," Zara explained with a grin, "Plus, each partner gets to take care of their own baby dragon."

"Man, that sounds so cool," Dawn grinned with stars in her eyes, as she playfully glared in envy, "I can't wait to see your village, Zara, it sounds so amazing."

"You won't have to wait long," Zara smirked as she spotted the mountains up ahead, "My village is up ahead."

"NO WAY!" Dawn exclaimed with a grin, putting her hands to her forehead as she glanced around rapidly at her surroundings, "WHERE? WHERE IS YOUR VILLAGE?!"

"See those mountains in front of us and to our sides?" Zara smirked pointing her head towards the enormous mountains in front of and to the sides of them, "That's where it is."

"You must have a big village considering the hundreds of mountains you guys have around here," Dawn observed looking at the different rocks, "I can see why your ancestors made their home here, it's so enormous and secluded, not to mention it's hard to find."

"Yup, if you didn't know where to look, you'd just assume it's only gigantic mountains here," Zara agreed, before pointing out a small pointed rock way up in the mountain on the left side, "You see that pointed rock that's way up high in the distance on our left?"

"Umm…" Dawn narrowed her eyes, looking for the rock she was pointing to with her head, then finding what she was talking about, "You mean the rock that looks kind of hallow and has a pointed top on it?"

"That's the one," Zara laughed slowing her rowing down, "You can't tell from here, but that rock has marble floors, and hundreds of classrooms."

"So that's the school for the little kids then?," Dawn guessed grinning in awe, "I really want to see what is looks like inside."

"Uh-Huh, that's where the little kids go to school and coming up on our right is the second school I was talking about." Zara smirked upon seeing the awe on Dawn's face, "Maybe if we're lucky, the village elder will let me give you a tour of our village."

"That's incredible," Dawn praised with wide eyes, before glancing towards the right and spotting what Zara was pointing at with her head, "The one that looks like the other one only smaller and a tiny bit closer?"

"Yup, pretty cool huh?," Zara smirked, rowing up to a silver dragon gate that was built into the mountains ( they had built the gate, so both ends of it was on either side of the mountain), before knocking against the gate three times, and it creaked open on the third knock, "And this is the only way to get into and out of the village."

"And your ancestors created this village?," Dawn marveled in awe, glancing around at her surroundings, before jumping onto the fat rocks behind Zara when they docked, walking up huge, curling, flights of steps made out of rock (they were curved because it went around in a circle going up the mountains), "I'm jealous, I can't _even_ draw a stick person."

"Wow, that's sad," Zara laughed, pointing towards small little huts made out of rocks, climbing higher up the mountains, "We have many houses like those scattered around these mountains."

"I think I saw some scattered here and there before we came to the gate," Dawn recalled with wide eyes, looking at different contraptions that were used for collecting water, planting, and washing, "What are those weird things."

"Those are inventions that we use to help us gather water and other everyday things," Zara explained, walking up another flight of rock-stairs, "We're almost to the main village, which is where I live and we should go see the village elder when we get there."

"I'm starting to notice there are more merchants selling things," Dawn observed, glancing around at the different people, she also noticed a lot more houses that were bigger and nicer than the ones farther back were clumped together side-by-side (like a city), "I'm also starting to notice how it's starting to look a lot more like a city."

"That's because we're closer to the main village," Zara pointed out as they approached the main village, "And here we are, the main village."

The main village had huge rock buildings that had signs out in the front stating words like: Restaurant, Book Shop, Grocery, Dragons and More, and Hotel, plus there were tons of small shops selling all kinds of things. Not to mention all the massive houses all around, but right in the center of the village stood a mammoth rock building that towered over everything else.

"Who's that?" Dawn inquired pointing her head slightly towards a boy with bright red hair that had a fringe covering his left eye and green eyes (he was about 17-19 years old), who had a green baby dragon on his shoulder and turned around to glance at her when his dragon whispered something, "Forget it, let's just go see that elder."

The boy was wearing a heavy, black T-shirt under a black metal chest armor, heavy black pants with a silver belt that hanged off his hip, and black leather, steel-toed, combat boots. On his arms were the same kind of arm protectors that Zara had on except they were black not brown.

"His name's Ryu," Zara smirked throwing a knowing look at Dawn, "He's going to be in his second year in college, but he's the only one without a partner."

"Why's that?" Dawn asked eyebrows furrowed looking at Ryu, "I thought you said that everyone had to have a partner before they can enter the college?"

"Under normal circumstances," Zara explained smirking, "But that year, he was the only one that was turning 18, so he couldn't have a partner and girls have been trying to talk him into letting them by his partner ever since, but he refuses each time."

"How come?" Dawn puzzled, glancing at Zara before glancing back at Ryu, "I mean is there a reason why he's refusing them?"

"Who knows," Zara smirked at Dawn before grabbing her arm and running towards the huge rock building in the center of the village, "Let's go to the elder."

The two girls didn't see Ryu's lips curled up in a small smirk watching the two girls laugh as they ran towards the elder's building, with amusement in his eyes.

***(AN: Yeah, these next few chapters are going to be how Ivy's mom and dad met and a few other things from Ivy's mom's past. I wanted to write a few chapters on Ivy's mom, so I hope you guys like it)***

TO BE CONTINUED….


	29. Chapter 29: The Past Continued

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 29: The Past Continued

"Let me get this straight," the Elder spoke with irritation, "You brought an outsider into our village and now you want to give her a tour of our village is that right, ZAHARA!"

The Elder was a lady in her early 40's, who had black hair that was tied up in a bun and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue long-shirt (the ones that come down to your knees) that had a dragon symbol on the back with a hood that was down. The long-shirt had grey long sleeves and the front of the shirt had brown strings going in a criss-cross pattern. The shirt also had a brown belt going around the waist. She had gray stretch pants underneath the long-shirt and was wearing a pair of brown leather, steel-toed boots. On her arms were the same brown arm protectors.

"Reject…" the Elder began only to falter upon seeing the silver dragon necklace Dawn was wearing, turning towards Dawn with narrowed eyes, "Girl, where did you get that necklace?"

"It was my mother's," Dawn answered, swallowing down the lump in her throat, "She gave it to me, saying she received it from an old friend of hers."

"Old friend you say? Heh," the Elder smirked upon hearing that, "Your mother wouldn't happen to talk about this _friend_ of hers did she?"

"No, that was the only time she _even_ mentioned a friend giving her a necklace," Dawn recalled with furrowed brows, "Why, did you know her or something?"

"Typical," the Elder smirked shaking her head with a chuckle, "Knew her? Bah, we were best friends growing up and we caused so much trouble."

"My mother used to cause trouble? Guess you learn something new every day," Dawn mused with wide eyes, raising her eyebrows in disbelief, "Wow, I never knew she used to live here."

"Live here? Honey, she was born and raised here," the Elder frowned, "At least she did until _he_ talked her into leaving. I knew he was trouble when I saw him."

"Eh?" Dawn tilted her head in confusion

"Never mind," the Elder dismissed before turning towards Dawn with a smirk, "I changed my mind, the girl can stay."

"Really?" Zahara grinned, squealing with happiness.

"Yes really," the Elder smiled, eyes crinkling with fondness for the two girls, reminding her so much of when she and Dawn's mom were little, "I'll even let your friend join the college."

"No way, seriously?" Dawn turned towards the Elder with wide, hopeful eyes, "But wouldn't that make the other student's upset since I'm not even part of this village?"

"If they have a problem with it then they can deal with me," the Elder narrowed her eyes in a hardened glare, "Besides, you are part of this village, you may not have been living here, but your mother did, so you have our village's blood inside of you too."

"Thank you so much," Dawn bowed at the Elder before remembering she never told her what her name was, "I'm sorry, my name's Dawn by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Dawn," the Elder smiled, turning towards Zara, "Zahara make sure Dawn gets everything she needs for class tomorrow, I'll let them know there will be a new student arriving and that she's going to need her own baby dragon."

"Right," Zara nodded, grabbing Dawn by the hand, putting her hand on the door before turning around towards the Elder, "Let's go Dawn."

"Oh and Zahara?" the Elder called narrowing her eyes at Zara, "Just because I'm letting you off the hook this time, don't think you can bring anymore outsiders into the village, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Zara replied grabbing the door and walking out with Dawn beside her, "Phew, I thought for sure she was going to give me dragon poop scooper duty again, but she was strangely nice when she saw that necklace of yours."

"Hmm…" Dawn pondered going into the Dragon shop she saw earlier, with Zara beside her, "Now that you mention it, she did falter for a second when she saw the necklace."

"What can I do for you ladies?" the shopkeeper smiled walking up to us, landing her eyes on me, "Are you a new student up at the college?"

"Yes, she's going to start tomorrow," Zara grinned looking up at the shopkeeper, "Could you fit her an outfit?"

"Certainly," the shopkeeper smiled, grabbing Dawn and bringing her in the back, "Now let's see…"

After a grueling 30 minutes later, Dawn came out wearing a royal blue long-sleeve shirt under a heavy black corset that had the clan's dragon symbol on it. She had heavy, black pants with a silver belt hanging off her hips. On her feet was a pair of black leather, steel-toed, knee-high boots. She had on the same kind of arm protectors as Zara was wearing.

"I look weird don't I?" Dawn grumbled walking out of the changing room, "I don't really like these knee-high boots."

"Don't be ridiculous," Zara grinned glancing up upon hearing Dawn walk out, "You look stunning, even Ryu would think so too."

"Why would I care what he thinks?" Dawn tilted her head in confusion, "I don't even know the guy not that I'd want to either."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Zara smirked, looking at some schoolbooks and picking them up along with pens, pencils, notebooks, and some Dragon food, and placing them on the counter before turning towards Dawn upon seeing Dawn's questioning look, "You're going to need these too."

"Dragon food?" Dawn laughed before bringing out her money and setting it on the counter, walking out the shop with Zara looping her arm through Dawn's as they walked side by side down the street, "Where to next, Miss Tour Guide?"

"Well, do you want to take a look around the college, before we eat something?" Zara suggested glancing around the shops, "Or we could just go get something to eat, then we can just go to my place and crash for the night, since it's getting late."

"You sure?" Dawn asked, being lead towards Zara's apartment, "I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Are you kidding?" Zara grinned, walking up the marble rock steps, opening up her apartment door, and putting in a movie, "You're not a bother, now have a seat on my couch, while I throw in a pizza for us and then we can enjoy watching Jurassic Park."

"Umm…" Dawn grinned, as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead, "Do you really think it's a good idea to watch Jurassic while eating something that has red in it?"

"You're right, hmmm…" Zara agreed, putting her hand to her chin before snapping them, reaching for a different, replacing it with the other one in the movie player, and walking into the kitchen, calling over her shoulders, "Alright, let's watch HoundDog then."

"HoundDog? Never heard of it," Dawn mused before calling towards Zara, "What kind of pizza are you making?"

"Pineapple, and Canadian Bacon," Zara replied (***AN: I love this kind of pizza, which I never used to eat any pizza with meat, it was always cheese, but now this kind of pizza is my favorite, with Chicken Alfredo pizza coming in second***), walking back into the living room and sitting down on the couch next to me, "This movie is hilarious, it's about this little dog that follows this boy home and the dog has medication it's supposed to take otherwise it's goes on a rampage. Needless to say, the dog ends up terrorizing this kid, until he brings it back to the owner." (***AN: This is a real movie, although I'm not sure it's the right title though, I used to rent this movie out all the time when I was little and it made me laugh so hard each time I saw it, which was like a 100 times, while my mom though it was funny the first time, then she and my brother watched me laugh so hard like they thought I was insane. The dog was going after the kid, so he ducktaped a basket over the dog and when he came back from something he had to, he noticed the basket was chewed through. When he saw the dog coming after him, he locked himself in the bathroom, while the dog clawed at the door he was reading a tall stack of magazines, when he finished the very last one the dog had made a hole big enough for the dog to fit through. I have to say, it's a hilarious movie that you guys should watch.)

After we ate pizza, while laughing so hard at the movie, we went to bed.

"I'm so sleepy," Dawn yawned the next morning as she and Zara walked to the college, "Why do classes have to be so damn early."

"Because, they hate us," Zara yawned, walking up the stone steps to the front of the college, "What do you have first?"

"I think I have Dragon Basic 101 with Ms. Petunia," Dawn listed, walking with her eyes closed before opening them up with a snap, "Which reminds me, why are all the girls' named after flowers and the guys' are named after dragons?"

"It's a clan tradition," Zara explained opening a classroom door, and banging her head onto her desk, closing her eyes, "Now sleep, need sleep."

"Oh look who it is," came a snotty voice, "It's the freak."

"Do you have a cold?," Dawn intoned with a bored look on her face, sitting in the desk next to Zara, "You sound like you have one, maybe you should have the nurse examine you."

"Excuse me?," the voice shrieked walking up to Dawn with a pissed face (well, it was more like a kitten trying to be all macho, not effective in the slightest), "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Dawn," Dawn glared at the long-haired blonde girl, who the voice belonged to, "And I'm only going to ask you nicely once, walk away."

"You bitch!" the blonde-haired girl spat, swinging her arm at Dawn.

"I warned you didn't I?," Dawn seethed, grabbing the blond girl's arm and twisting it behind the girl's arm, hissing in her ear, "If you ever go near Zara or me again, I won't be as generous as I am right now."

"Impressive," came another annoying voice, this time a guy's, walking over to Dawn, and sitting in the desk next to her, "You got sass, I like that in a woman."

"Not interested," Dawn deadpanned, staring straight ahead, only to widen her eyes in disgust when he leaned closer to her, "Listen _pal_ , I said buzz off."

"Oh come on," the guy whined (she thinks he might think it was hot or something, but it wasn't), stretching out his hand to touch her, only to turn around in irritation upon feeling someone grab his hand, "Hey what's your problem…Ryu, what the…?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Ryu glared, squeezing the guy's hand tighter, "She said she's not interested."

"She's obviously lying," the guy grinned cockily, turning back to Dawn, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Isn't that right?"

"Disgusting assholes like you," Ryu snarled forcing the guy off of Dawn, before kicking him into the wall, and sitting back down at his desk, "REALLY PISS ME OFF!

"Woah, that's the first time I've seen him so pissed like that," Zara observed with wide eyes, before turning to Dawn with a smirk jabbing Dawn in the side with her elbow, "He must like you."

"Dammit, Eugene, not another wall…wait," the teacher walked into the room, seeing the wall broke, and "Eugene" laying on the floor, "If Eugene is laying on the floor, then who wrecked my wall this time?"

"It was her," the blonde haired girl from earlier, accused pointing a finger at Dawn with a smug look, "I saw her do it."

"Shut up, Delphine," Ryu spoke standing up, "I did it, because Eugene was being rude to the new girl."

" _You_ did that to my wall?" Ms. Petunia spluttered in disbelief, "Well I'll let you off on a warning this time since this is your first outburst in my class, just don't let it happen again."

"Thank you." Ryu nodded his head, sitting back down in his chair.

"Now that's taken care of," Ms. Petunia smiled clapping her hands together, glancing around the room before landing her eyes on Dawn, "You must be the new girl, well since you still need your baby dragon would anyone like to go with her?"

"I'll go with her," Ryu volunteered, standing up, "If no one else wants too that is."

Everyone, except for Dawn (she was titling her head in confusion upon seeing the reactions everyone had), had their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Right," Ms. Petunia coughed getting over her shock, "Off you two go then."

"So, what happened?" Zara questioned Dawn at lunch, "Did he say anything to you?"

"Not really," Dawn pondered as she fed a little blue-white baby dragon from her shoulders, with a lunch tray that had a can of soda, breaded cheese sticks, and spaghetti, "He just said he hoped I liked it here, and helped me name this little guy."

"How many words did he speak?" Zara interrogated with a serious face, staring at Dawn, "Was it 10? More than 20? Speak up woman."

"I didn't count," Dawn laughed at the serious face Zara had, forking some spaghetti into her mouth before speaking to Zara, "What does it matter how many words he spoke anyways?"

"Oh, you are so naïve my clueless friend," Zara mocked shaking her head, stuffing a fry from her tray into her mouth, "The most anyone can get him to talk is five words, otherwise he just grunts, its actually extremely annoying trying to have a conversation with him."

"Seriously," Dawn mused with a light chuckle, "He wasn't like that with me."

"Ever tried talking to a brick wall? Yeah, normally that's him," Zara intoned, stuffing another fry in her mouth, swallowing the fry and then imitating Ryu, "Zara: What did you have to eat last night Ryu…Ryu: *Grunt*"

"That's hilarious," Dawn choked on a laugh, wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes before hearing the bell signaling the next class, standing up and dumping her tray, calling over her shoulder at Zara, "Got to go to my next class."

"Which class is it?" Zara inquired dumping her tray, looping her arm through Dawn's as they walked outside towards the grounds of the school, "Maybe we'll have the same class again."

"It's Dragon Riding with Mr. Fafnir," Dawn listed walking closer to an arena type field, "What about you?"

"Dang it," Zara cursed under her breath, letting Dawn go, walking towards a building with a pen area after pouting playfully at Dawn, "I have, History Through The Ages with Miss. Leilani."

"That's too bad," Dawn pouted as well, waving at Zara as she entered the arena with an amazed look on her face, "I have that class after this one."

The arena had a sandy area in the center, with tall stone walls circling the outside of the arena. And it had rock bleachers going around in a circle, which was where everyone was sitting. But what stunned Dawn speechless, was the massive rock stables a little ways off to the right. It looked like a horse stable, except it housed dragons in it. Dawn sat in the front bleachers as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Hello everyone," echoed Mr. Fafner walking into the arena, "I would like for each of you to go into the stables and pick out a dragon before we begin."

Immediately upon entering the stables, Dawn felt something draw her towards a stable in the far back. A jade-green dragon lifted his head when it sensed Dawn standing in front of his stall, and glared at her for a second before nudging his head against the wood on his stall.

"Hey there," Dawn cooed slowly outstretching her hand, walking slowly towards the dragon, glancing at the name plate on the stall, "Your name's Yang right?"

 _That's right young one_ a voice rang out in Dawn's head, as she froze upon hearing that, looking around with confusion only to turn her head back to Yang, _I sense great power within you_

"Where…" Dawn began with wide eyes, glancing frantically around the stable, before bringing her eyes back to Yang, "Did you just…talk?"

 _Not very quick on things are you?_ Yang mocked-thought to Dawn, _I normally despise you humans and never let them ride on me, which is why I've been put far away from the others, however you're different from the others, so I'll allow you to ride me_

"Hey! I'm not slow, I'm just surprised that a dragon talked to me," Dawn defended with a smile on her face, rubbing Yang's snout, "And what do you mean by me having great power?"

"Wow, Yang actually _let_ you touch him?" Mr. Fafner grinned, walking over to Dawn, but stopping when Yang threw a glare in his direction, "I'm surprised, he never lets anyone even come close to him."

"I don't know why, but I felt something telling me to come to this stall," Dawn stated with a faraway look on her face, rubbing Yang's snout, before shaking her head out of her trance, "Anyway, this is the dragon I would like to ride."

"I'll put your name down," Fafner nodded walking back to the arena, with Dawn behind him, "Has everyone have a dragon they want to ride?"

All the students nodded, sitting down in the bleachers.

"Excellent," Mr. Fafner grinned, turning towards the class, before calling on Delphine, who had her hand up in the air, "Can anybody tell the class what's the correct way to get onto your dragon? Yes, Delphine?"

"You jump onto its back," Delphine answered smugly, nose high up in the air, "Duh."

"Only if you want to be a skewered meat-kabob," Dawn muttered under breath, (Ryu smirked upon hearing that, he was sitting a few seats away from her), replying when Mr. Fafner heard what Dawn said as well and called upon her, "Yes sir?"

"Miss Jones," Mr. Fafner smiled, calling towards Dawn, before frowning and giving Delphine a pointed look, "Would you like to explain to Miss Walker why that is the wrong thing to do and tell the class what is the correct way to ride a dragon?"

"If you just go up to the dragon it'll think you're a threat and lash out," Dawn explained, "You have to slowly walk up to the dragon and let them smell your hand, then you go onto its back when it dismisses you as a threat."

"Very good, Miss Jones," Mr. Fafner grinned, "And with that, bring out your dragons and let's practice riding the dragons."

"Show off." Delphine growled bumping into Dawn as she walked by Dawn, heading towards the stables.

"Ignore her," Ryu smiled at Dawn, walking beside her as they head into the stables, "She's just jealous."

"I try to not let things bother me," Dawn smiled back, walking towards Yang's stable, "I really don't know why she's jealous of me though."

"Because you're smart, beautiful, and you like doing things your own way," Ryu listed walking up to his dragon's stall, "Plus, you can kick major butt."

"Umm…yeah," Dawn faltered with a light red hue on her face, walking faster to Yang's stall, "What's wrong with me?"

 _What's wrong young one, you look a little flushed…Ahh, you like someone don't you?_ Yang thought-smirked giving Dawn a knowing look, as she opened his stall and bringing him out into the arena.

 _I do not like anyone_ Dawn denied huffing with a slight red hue on her face, walking Yang out into the arena.

 _Please, I lived long enough to know when someone's in love_ Yang thought-scoffed, _And you're in love my dear_

 _WHO SAYS ANYONE IS IN LOVE?!_ Dawn shrieked-thought, climbing onto Yang's back with a bright red face.

"You kids can take off with your dragons when you're ready," Mr. Fafner directed as the kids were on their dragons backs, "On your mark, now."

"Look at how Dawn's able to handle Yang so easily," a bunch of the other students remarked, flying with their dragons and watching Dawn effortlessly fly with Yang, "He's never let anyone ride him before and look at it her, she's able to handle Yang with such grace."

"Hmph," Delphine glared flying towards Dawn, "accidentally" bumping into Yang with her dragon, and making Dawn fall off, crashing onto the ground with a loud thud, "Whoops, my bad."

"Delphine, why would you do something like that?" Ryu glared flying up next to Delphine with his dragon, before soaring down towards Dawn, "DAWN!"

"Wha…" Delphine stammered wide eyes, watching Ryu who had a look of worry for Dawn, "Why does he care about _her_?"

"DAWN!," Ryu shouted leaping off his dragon just as it touched the ground, running towards Dawn and sitting on the ground, putting her head on his lap, "Hey Dawn, you ok?"

"Son of a bitch that hurts," Dawn cussed holding her hand to her shoulder, before leaping away in surprise with a red face upon just noticing her head was on his lap, only to hiss in pain, "OWWW!"

"Yup, its broken or at the very least sprained," Ryu observed touching Dawn's arm, before lifting her up in a princess hold, calling over his shoulders to Mr. Fafner and another boy, "I'm gonna take her to the nurse, Yegor, do you mind putting Yang back in his stall?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP TOUCHING IT, YOU JERK!" Dawn fumed baring her teeth at him, a faint blush on her face, pounding Ryu's chest with her fists, "NOW LET ME DOWN!"

"I was touching it because I wanted to see if it was broken," Ryu smirked down at Dawn, walking towards the building, "Now be quiet and let me carry you."

"Well…I don't mind…as long as Yang doesn't mind," Yegor mumbled watching Ryu with wide eyes as Ryu walked towards the college carrying a thrashing Dawn in his arms, as Yang snorted in amusement walking ahead of Yegor towards the stables, Yegor sweatdropped when they could still hearing those two bickering, "Huh, this is the first time I saw him purposefully trying to make someone upset. Maybe he likes her or something." (you know how guys try to get the girl they like, super angry just to see their reaction? Yeah, that's what Yegor was talking about.)

"I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!" Dawn pointed out baring her teeth at him, flicking Ryu on the forehead, "SO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh really?" Ryu taunted smirking down at Dawn, stopping to put Dawn on the ground, "Prove it then, I seemed to notice that your ankle got hurt, besides your arm."

"I will," Dawn claimed with confidence, attempting to stand up, but falling back to the ground, "Dammit."

"See told you," Ryu smirked crouching down in front of Dawn, "I _might_ be willing to help you again, if you say Oh Mighty Ryu, I'm sorry for doubting you."

"There is no way in _hell_ you're going to get me to say that," Dawn deadpanned turning her head away from Ryu before turning it back to him with bared teeth as she threw a handful of gravel at him, "HELP ME UP!"

"Jeesh, you women are impossible," Ryu smirked picking her up princess style, walking towards the college, "First you say you don't want me to carry you, then the next minute you want me to carry you, women are so hard to understand."

"Just keep walking, Red," Dawn smirked up at him, as they entered the nurses' office and Ryu setting her down gently on one of the beds, and he started taking off her boots to look at the injury, "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Stop squirming, I'm looking at how bad your injury is," Ryu ordered holding her ankle and tsking at the injury, "Delphine really done a number on you didn't she?"

"I had worse," Dawn deadpanned with expressionless eyes, only to hiss when Ryu put an ice pack on her foot, "That's cold."

"Hold still," Ryu chided wrapping tape to hold the ice pack on her foot (just until the nurse comes to bandage it up), turning towards Dawn with a smirk, "Now about this nickname you said."

"What about it?" Dawn gulped nervously, leaning back against the sick bed as Ryu moved closer to her, "I thought it fit you perfectly."

"Well I don't like it." Ryu smirked leaning closer to her.

"Oh and why…" Dawn began only get cut off by Ryu kissing her, after a few seconds she shoved him off of her, and ran (more like limp) out of the room, rushing outside and running towards a cliff far away from the college, sitting down on the edge of the cliff with small tears falling down her face, her blue-white baby dragon landing on her shoulder and rubbing his cheek against Dawn's, "How did you know I was here?"

"We followed you," Zara informed walking up to her friend, sitting next to her on the ledge, "Why don't we go back to my apartment and you can tell me what's wrong over a slice of pizza, your favorite soda, and a cheesy movie?"

"Sounds good," Dawn laughed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, as she grabbed Zara's hand, smiling upon seeing the red baby dragon on Zara's shoulder, "Hey you got a baby dragon."

"Yup, normally our baby dragons come with us in the mornings and sleep in the afternoon," Zara informed walking arm in arm with Dawn, rubbing the dragon under the chin, and it closed its eyes in pleasure, "But this little guy for some strange reason, likes to sleep in the mornings and cause trouble in the afternoons."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Zara shrieked with wide eyes, "HE KISSED YOU!"

The moment they got back to Zara's apartment, she immediately interrogated Dawn while helping Dawn wrap her foot.

"Yeah, he did," Dawn nodded with a bright red face, fingers lightly touching her lips, "I was really surprised that I ran off."

"So how was it?" Zara smirked with a knowing look, taking a bite of pizza, "Did you like it?"

"It wasn't bad for my first kiss, actually he was an amazing kisser," Dawn mumbled her face getting even redder, "To be honest, I actually kind of liked it."

"I KNEW IT!" Zara cheered smirking, pumping her fists up in the air, "You totally like him."

"No way," Dawn denied with a bright red face, slapping a pillow in Zara's face, "Just because I liked kissing him does _not_ mean I l-l-love him."

"Girl that's _exactly_ what it means," Zara smirked slapping Dawn in the face with a pillow, "And I _never_ said anything about you _loving_ him, I only said that you _liked_ him."

"Oh just shut up," Dawn screeched with a bright red face, before smiling at Zara, "Let's go to bed."

The next morning Dawn and Zara went to their morning classes together, then had lunch, and then it was time for their afternoon classes (Zara in combat training, and Dawn in History Through the Ages…Zara informed Dawn yesterday that Dawn had that class today and not yesterday).

When Dawn sat down in her desk, Ryu immediately, sat down in the desk next to her.

"We need to talk, Dawn," Ryu informed Dawn, turning towards her, "You know about that kiss."

"What about it?" Dawn whispered a faint blush starting to appear, staring straight ahead, "Did you think I would fall for you just because you kissed me? Get real."

"I think you've already fallen for me way before that," Ryu smirked leaning closer to Dawn and whispering in her ear, "But you liked that kiss, didn't you."

"No I didn't." Dawn denied never moving her eyes from the front of the room, her face getting redder.

"Has anybody ever told you," Ryu smirk whispering in Dawn's ear, "That you're adorable when you blush."

"Alright, is everyone here?" Miss Leilani spoke, walking into the classroom, standing in the front, before turning to the white board, only to turn around when Ryu had stood up.

"I have something to ask you, Miss Leilani," Ryu smirked down at Dawn, who had widened her eyes in confusion, "I would like for Dawn to be my partner, would that be alright?"

"Umm…" Miss. Leilani stammered, completely baffled, "I don't see why not, considering you both don't have partners it would only make sense, so sure."

Ryu gave Dawn a try-proving-the-kiss-isn't-bothering-you-now smirk as he sat back down in his desk.

When the class was over, Dawn hurried out of the classroom, she was walking down the hallway, only for Ryu to grab her arm and push her against the wall, holding her wrist with his hand.

"Were you seriously planning to run with that ankle of yours?" Ryu mocked, smirking, "Even without that injury, you wouldn't have made it far before I caught up to you."

"You never know until I tried," Dawn frowned, "What do you want?"

"I have something that I want to ask you," Ryu stated, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Dawn widened her eyes in surprise.

"Ever since you first came into the village, I liked you, but as I got to know you, I've started realizing that I love you," Ryu spoke, "So be my girlfriend."

"The same for me too, Red," Dawn smiled, "Yes, I'll…"

Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence because Ryu kissed her upon knowing she felt the same way.

***(AN: I think I may have rushed Ivy's parents getting together, what do you guys think? I still like how this part turned out though)***

TO BE CONTINUED…


	30. Chapter 30: The Past: 5 Years Later

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 30: The Past: 5 Years Later

 _5 Years Later (Dawn is now 22-years-old)_

"Zara, I can't do this," Dawn rambled pacing around a small room, wearing a white, long dress, with a semi-long trail on the ground, "We're too young and dresses aren't my style, so I look really weird…"

The dress was a long, no sleeve, white dress, that barely touched the ground. It had a design on the front-side that made it look like she had a huge flower petal on her side. Her hair was up in a bun with parts of her brown, curly, hair hanging down.

"Yes, you can," Zara assured, putting her hands on Dawn's shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Remember when you told me, you were dating him to figure out the feeling you had for him?"

Zara was wearing a long, lavender, one shoulder-sleeve bridesmaid dress. She looked pretty much the same as she had been 5-years-earlier, except her curly brown hair was cut so her hair went just to her shoulders.

"Yeah," Dawn paused in her pacing, "I called you in the middle of the night a few weeks later when I figured out that I loved him."

"Actually, it was at 3 in the morning, but that doesn't matter right now," Zara corrected with a grin, "What matters is, you're getting married today to the love of your life. So take deep breaths."

"Your right," Dawn smiled, taking a deep breath, "What will I ever do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Zara smirked, looking at the clock on the wall before putting her hand on Dawn's shoulders, "Alright, its show time, you ready?"

"How's my princess doing on her big day?" called a voice that I haven't heard in forever.

"GRAMPA!," Dawn squealed with delight, tackling her grandpa in a big bear hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to walk my princess down the aisle," grandpa smiled then frowned, "Don't worry your father isn't here, as if I'd let that blow hard come, after the way he treated you."

Everyone except for Dawn, call her grandpa the crazy one, because he was the only one who would listen to Dawn speak about her thoughts on her father's ideals. He also knew that times were changing and thought a lot of the old-fashioned traditions weren't correct anymore.

"I called him," Zara smiled, "I figured you'd need someone to walk you down the aisle and you always said how your grandpa was the only one in your family who thought the same as you, so ta da."

"THANK YOU ZARA!" Dawn grinned, giving Zara a huge bear-hug, "You're the best."

"I know, I'm amazing," Zara smirked, rolling her eyes playfully, lighting pushing her away, "I'm up so I'll see you on the end."

"Right," Dawn smiled, letting go of her friend, and standing next to her grandpa, "I can't believe I'm actually getting married."

"Believe it princess," grandpa smiled at Dawn, looping his arm through hers as they walked into the chapel, hearing it was the bride's turn, "You nervous?"

"Extremely terrified," Dawn agreed as they walked through the doors, and saw everyone stand up, landing her eyes on Ryu in his black tux (he grew his hair out, kinda like Sasuke's from Naruto Shippuden when all the kids are married and have kids of their own), taking her breath away, "But he's worth it."

"My princess is getting married," grandpa cried, handing Dawn to Ryu, "She's growing up so fast."

"We are gathered here today to unite the love of these two people," the pastor began with a smile, "The groom can say his vows now."

"Dawn, from the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I loved you," Ryu began, "You're the most intelligent, beautiful, and loving girl I know. Sure, you're stubborn, clumsy, hot-headed, and you trust people way to easily, but that's what I love the most about you, quirks and all."

"And the bride can say her vows now." the pastor smiled.

"Ryu, you are the most handsome guy I've met," Dawn began, crying a little with happiness, "Your cocky, you drive me crazy with all your stupid pranks, but your also the most loving, honest, caring, and funny guy and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Do you, Ryu Miller, take Dawn Jones as your wife, and promise to care and love her in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the pastor asked

"I do." Ryu smiled at Dawn as one of the small village boys brought the rings over, and Ryu put it on Dawn's finger.

"And do you, Dawn Jones, take Ryu Miller as your husband and promise to love and care for him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the pastor asked, turning towards Dawn.

"I do." Dawn smiled, grabbing the ring from the little boy and putting it on Ryu's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor smiled, and Ryu kissed Dawn.

 _3 Years Later (Dawn is now 25)_

"I can't believe how big Jason is now," Alexis commented, seeing a boy with strawberry blonde hair chasing a small, black-haired, little girl around a tree, "You only had him two years ago right?"

"Yes, he's already two years old," Dawn smiled at her friend she made when she first came to Ohara village (well it was more of an island, since it was so small to even be classified as a village), "And Robin sure has grown since the last time I've been here. She must be, what 5 by now?"

"Yeah, it's a shame really," Alexis sighed looking at Robin with sadness, "The only people that treat her with respect are me, Jayson, and you and all the other scholars here on this island."

"That's really too bad, because she's such a lovely girl," Dawn smiled watching the two kids climb on Dawn's white-blue dragon ( the baby dragon she had grew up to be the color of ice-blue, and its name is Turac), "I'm sure they would like her if they got to know her."

"I'm afraid I don't think so," Alexis shook her head sadly, before turning towards Dawn with a wink, "I see you left your husband back at the village."

"Yes, he…" Dawn trailed off upon seeing Turac glance up in the direction of the Danico clan with a snap, walking up to him and placing her hand on his snout, "What's wrong, Rac."

 _I don't know, but I got a bad feeling that someone happened back at the clan, we should go check it out, just to be sure,_ Turac thought-towards Dawn

"Jason, sweetie," Dawn called to her son, and he smiled running over to his mom, and Dawn put his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes as she said, "Mommy has something to check on, so I need you to stay here with Alexis and Robin until I get back, alright?"

"Ok," Jason grinned giving his mom a hug and a kiss, before pulling Robin to his side, "I like Rowbin anyway."

"I'm sorry to have to ask this of you Alexis and on such short notice," Dawn apologized giving Alexis a hug before climbing onto Rac's back, "Let's go Rac."

"Oh my god," Dawn uttered in horror when she and Rac arrived back to the village, "Who…did such an awful thing"

Someone or many people had ambushed the villagers and killed them. Some of the villagers were beaten to death, others had stones piled on top of their chests, while others had been cut up. Those same people that killed the villagers also set fire to the houses, and had set the villagers' bodies on fire.

"ZARA!" Dawn shrieked in dread upon seeing her friend laying on top of a rock with a spear through her chest, running towards Zara with tears falling down her face as she saw that nobody could save Zara, "No, no, no, this isn't happening."

"Run…away…Dawn," Zara coughed, smiling at her friend with her hand outstretched to Dawn's cheek, before taking her last breath, "Don't…cry…"

"ZARA!," Dawn wailed before snapping her eyes open upon seeing a blonde girl on the ground with deep cuts all over her body, "DELPHINE!"

"Dawn…I'm sorry…for being…rude to…you…," Delphine apologized through a bitter laugh, "Guess…karma…bite…me…huh"

"Don't you dare say those things," Dawn ordered tears running down her face, as she applied pressure to her wounds, "You're going to make it and you'll still be a pain in my butt…"

"Always…couldn't…stand…that about…you…," Delphine coughed, spewing blood from her mouth, looking at Dawn with a look of a person who knows they're going to die and accept it, removing Dawn's hand from her wounds, "Its…no…use…he…nicked…my… vital…organs…"

"It's not too late dammit, hey Delphine, DELPHINE STAY WITH ME," Dawn cried holding Delphine in her arms, as Delphine's eyes rolled back and she was gone, "Why did this happen?"

 _Yang are you there?_ Dawn thought frantically, setting Delphine down, before running frantically, hoping that Ryu wasn't dead only to cry upon seeing him laying on the ground, running up to him and picking him up in her arms as tears fell down her face, "NOOO, RYU!"

 _There is a way to save him, my child_ , came an old wise voice

 _Elder? Is that you? How do I save him? Please, I love him._ Dawn thought frantically.

 _Yes, you knew me as this village's Elder, but my real name is Ying, and I'm the leader of the dragons_ Ying spoke in a rush, _But if you want to save him, then I can explain everything later_

 _How do I save Ryu?_ Dawn thought, wiping her eyes

 _I warn you, that if you do this and you have more children together, then they're fates will be intertwined with another,_ Ying warned, _But only they can change the wheel of destiny, if they truly desire to_

 _I don't care, just tell me how to save him_ Dawn thought

 _Put that silver necklace on top of his chest,_ Ying instructed, _I gave that necklace to your mother long ago, and it's made out of one of my scales, so it has powers that can help you save your husband, but he'll be able to transform into a dragon now_

 _I don't care, if it'll save my husband, then I'm willing to accept that,_ Dawn thought, unclasping the dragon necklace and placing it on top of Ryu's chest, and stepped back in surprise when he started glowing, _So you're necklace has healing powers?_

 _No, young one_ Yang spoke up, _Remember when I told you, I sensed a great power within you?_

 _Nice of you to join us Yang,_ Dawn thought sarcastically, _Yeah, and what about it?_

 _You have a healing power, that was known only to a few back over a hundred years ago,_ Yang informed, _I only knew a select few who had this power back over a hundred years ago, and they were from the lesser known Danico clan_

 _How would you know, Yang when kept picking fights with everyone?_ Ying argued

 _Hey! I only picked fights with the ones that pissed me off, there were some that I was nice to_ Yang countered defensively

 _Ignore him, my child_ , Ying thought-rolling her eyes, _My brother was known to be a bit of a grouch when we were younger_

 _How will I know if it worked?_ Dawn thought still holding Ryu in her arms and he's still glowing, but then he started breathing, _I-i-it worked! Thank you guys so much!_

 _Heh, we didn't do anything, you made that happen all on your own_ , Ying and Yang smirked, _We'll be going now_

 _I'm just sorry, I couldn't help you save your other friends_ , Ying thought as they left

"RYU!," Dawn shouted with happiness, as Ryu's eyes started opening and his breathing was back to normal, "It's me, Dawn, open your eyes."

"Dawn…?" Ryu mumbled opening his eyes, staring up at his wife staring down at him with a tears falling down his face, "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you for good," Dawn smiled a sad smile, tackling Ryu in a hug as she cried, "Everyone in the village is dead."

"Jay is he…," Ryu widen his eyes with dread.

"He's safe, so is the Elder, but…" Dawn voiced trembled with sadness, "Zara, Delphine, and everyone else are dead."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect them," Ryu frowned, hugging Dawn close, "These Marine guys just came out of nowhere, there was about over 300 of them and their leader had a raven tattoo on his shoulder…"

"Raven tattoo…" Dawn furrowed her brows before bring her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with horror, "This is all my fault, I got everyone killed."

"Dawn, you're not making any sense," Ryu furrowed his brows in confusion, "What do you mean it's all your fault?"

"How did he find this place?" Dawn wondered in terror, turning towards Ryu, "My father wanted me to marry some Marine guy and I ran away two days before I had to."

"Ok, but why would you think it was him?" Ryu pointed out holding his wife in his arms, "It could've been another Marine that has a raven tattoo."

"Did the raven have a broken right wing?" Dawn intoned with expressionless eyes.

"Yes…" Ryu nodded grimly, holding his wife in his arms.

 _Another 5 years Later (Dawn is now 30-years-old, and Jay is 5-years-old)_

"So, what are you two going to name her?" a nurse asked, coming back into a hospital room holding a crying baby girl with bright red hair in her arms, putting the baby in Dawn's arms, with Ryu standing next to Dawn, "She's going to be a spunky girl when she's older."

"We've decided for a while now that we're going to name her Ivy Zara Miller," Dawn smiled down at the little girl (first name: Ivy, middle name: Zara and last name: Miller), turning towards her husband next to her, "She has your bright-red hair."

"She'll have your personality," Ryu smirked, playing with Ivy's little hands, "Isn't that right?"

A few weeks later, Dawn went to Ohara with Jay and Ivy riding on Rac.

"JAY!" Robin smiled, running up to him and hugging him (she is now 8-years old), glancing at Dawn holding Ivy in her arms wrapped in a blanket, "Is this your little sister?"

"Yup," Jay boasted, puffing out his chest with proudness at being a big brother, "I'm a big brother now."

"That you are," Dawn chuckled before bending down to Robin, "You want to hold her?"

"Is…can…am I allowed…you would let me do that?" Robin stuttered with wide eyes, sitting on the ground with Ivy in her arms (after Dawn gently laid Ivy in Robin's arms) and rocking Ivy, "She's so cute." 

"Hey Robin," Jay called sitting down next to Robin, "I have a feeling Ivy will need you to keep an eye on her when she's older."

"Very observant, Jay," Dawn smiled down at her son, "I have the same feeling as well."

"But nobody wants me to help them," Robin pointed out, still rocking Ivy in her arms, "So how will I be any help to someone if they run away from me."

"I can promise you, Robin," Dawn smiled down at Robin, "Someday, you will find people that will want to be your friends and they won't care what others think of you."

"If you say so," Robin shrugged her shoulders in dubiety, smiling down at Ivy before muttering to Ivy softly, "I truly hope so."

"Gaha," Ivy opened her eyes upon hearing Robin and smiled up at Robin, putting her tiny hand on Robin's cheek, "Gogoo."

"I think Ivy thinks so too, Robin," Dawn smiled, picking Ivy up from Robin's hands, "I'm sorry Robin, but we better get going, tell Alexis hi from us alright?"

"Aww," Robin pouted, but smiled when Jay gave her a hug from behind, and watched as Dawn, Jay, and Ivy, went onto Rac's back, waving as they took off, "COME AGAIN TO PLAY SOON YOU HEAR!"

What all four of them didn't realize was, that would be the last time Robin, Jay, and Ivy would see each other again for a very long time.

"Hey did you hear about what the Marines are planning?" a guy sitting at a table in a certain _sea restaurant_ smirked.

"Oh you mean that they're planning to wipe out Ohara off the map?" another guy smirked, not noticing how Dawn, who arrived a few hours ago with her two kids, froze for a second in her seat.

"What did you just say?" Dawn demanded quietly to the man, head bent down.

"Oh, so you haven't then," the second guy smirked, "The World Government issued a buster call on the people of Ohara, which means in 2 hours Ohara will be wiped off the face of the earth."

"It serves them right," the first guy sneered, only to widen his eyes as Dawn charged him, roundhouse kicking him sending him crashing through the restaurant windows "They never should have started making that weap…AHHHH!"

"YOU THINK MASSACRING AN ENTIRE VILLAGE IS JUSTICE?" Dawn snarled with a pissed-evil-glare, round-house kicking the first guy, sending him crashing through the restaurant's windows, "THERE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE ON THAT ISLAND!"

"Innocent?" the second guy sneered, "If they're so innocent then…"

"You even dare to finish that sentence," Dawn hissed with rage, throwing the guy against a wall hard, before calling over her shoulders at a younger Zeff and Sanji as she ran out the door jumping onto Rac's back, "Zeff, keep an eye on my kids until I get."

"WHAAA!" Zeff utter in disbelief, seeing the lady take off with a dragon (it wasn't the dragon that made him be in disbelief, it was the fact she left her kids with him and Sanji).

 _Rac, we need to hurry to Ohara and fast._ Dawn directed as she jumped onto his back, kicking her feet onto his sides and then they were taking off, _I just hope I'm not too late._

 _I'm too late,_ Dawn thought in dismay, seeing Ohara burning to the ground from Rac's back, hands to her mouth with tears falling down her face, _Dammit, it's exactly like last time and I was too late then to._

"Rac, fly over Ohara and see if there's any survivors," Dawn spoke with sorrow as they started flying towards Ohara only to stop when Dawn noticed the marines still there and Aokiji looking over into the distance, watching something in the sea, "Stop Rac, why would they send an vice-admiral all the way out here…unless they're making sure there's no survivors left."

"But what about little Robin?" Rac questioned, flying in the same spot, "Surely, they wouldn't kill children?"

"Rac, let's go back to the restaurant," Dawn cracked as she glanced at the horrible scene with guilt, "It's too risky staying here when the Marines could see us. We'll just have to pray that Robin can survive until we come back to check for survivors."

 _Robin, wherever you are please don't give up hope in finding true friends in this tragic world,_ Dawn thought as they fly back to the Baratie, _Now I know why Alexis didn't greet us this morning_

***(AN: And…that's a wrap on Ivy's mom and dad's past. I gave some hints about different unanswered questions about Ivy in the earlier chapters, but I'm not gonna tell you where they are. So I'm just going to let _you_ guys figure that out and if you want to ask me something, by all means go ahead, not that it means I'll necessarily answer the questions though.)***

TO BE CONTINUED…


	31. Chapter 31

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 31: Back to The Present, The Visitor, and The Chore Boy's Pestering

"Your mother kicked a guy through my glass windows," Zeff droned with the story of how he meet Ivy's mom, "And she threw another guy into that wall behind you."

"What a violent and scary woman," Ussop trembled with fear, before whacking Ivy lightly on the head with his hand, "Now I know where _she_ got her personality from."

"But why was she so angry at those two guys?" Nami puzzled with a frown, "I mean, you don't just kick some guys butt for the fun of it. There had to been a reason why she did that?"

"Oh there was a reason all right," Sanji noted with a glare on his face, "Those two bastards were talking about how the World Government was planning to kill every last person on Ohara like it was something funny."

"I'm surprised you remember that, you were barely a 5 year-old brat at the time," Zeff smirked, turning towards the rest of us with a deep frown, "I don't know the details, but the look in your mother's eyes that day when those men talked about Ohara…it was the look of pure terror and hatred, not unlike the look someone gets if all of their loved ones were murdered."

 _Ohara…why does that sound so familiar?_ Ivy wondered with furrowed brows, _I was probably barely even a week old, but I think I remember a black-haired girl rocking me in her arms, though the image is pretty grainy, so I could be wrong_

"How could I forget, you damn geezer," Sanji smirked over at Zeff, "You made me sit on the floor with Ivy in my arms, while Jay kept kicking me, yelling to let go of his baby sister. When Ivy's mom got back, I had huge bruises from _you_ kicking me when Jay and I were fighting with each other."

"If I hadn't done that, you two brats were going to harm Ivy," Zeff smirked, tapping Sanji on the head with his chef hat, "Not that I really cared though, I just figured her mom wouldn't be too happy with me if I'd let Ivy get hurt."

"Yeah right," Sanji mumbled under his breath, "You took one look at her and started ordering the chefs to keep a close eye on her."

"Did you say something, brat?" Zeff narrowed his eyes at Sanji, before getting up, walking into the kitchen, coming back with a small, dark brown wooden chest that had a dragon design on the front of it, "Your mother left this here, claiming she couldn't bring it with her where she was going."

"What is it? Let me see!" Luffy grinned, climbing onto my back and peering over my shoulder as I opened the box, "Oooh a silver dragon necklace."

"Why would my mom give this to you?" I furrowed my brows, holding the necklace up, "No offense, but she didn't really know you did she?"

"Not even in the slightest," Zeff smirked, sitting back down in his chair, "But she said it was better that way, whatever that means."

"Hey look," Shadow grinned resting on my head since Luffy is on my shoulders, pointing her paw to a small white envelope inside the rim of the chest (Shadow was in her Snow Leopard kitten form), "There's a letter stuck into the inside of the chest."

"Go ahead and read it," Zoro grunted, trying to pull Luffy off my back, "LUFFY GET OFF HER BACK!"

"Zoro, just leave Luffy," I sighed smiling, opening the envelope and reading the letter with Luffy reading it over my shoulders, "You know how he gets he'll just end up pestering me until I tell him."

 _Dear Ivy,_

 _I know you might not understand why your father had to leave us. But I hope you'll find out everything about your past. Right now, I'm probably back in the "normal" world, while you're having an adventure in the world where you came from, which is another thing I'm sorry about. By now, you probably heard things about where you're from; most are not a happy tail. Yes, you are from a well-known clan by the name of the Danico Clan and its people can communicate with dragons. Unfortunately two years after your brother was born, the Marines ambushed the people in the village and killed everyone in the Danico clan. However, I was given a chance to save your father. It pained me that I couldn't save everyone in the Danico clan, but I knew if your father was by my side, at least I knew I had him to lean on. Only to have the same tragedy strike again five-years-later, when the World Government ordered the elimination of Ohara, that was when your father and I decided that it was too dangerous for the four of us to stay in that world with all the Marines going after the small clans. We had hoped when we started living in the "normal" world, you kids would be safe from the World Government, obviously we were gravely mistaken. As the years went on, your father still received the newspaper from the other world, don't ask me how, and every day it talked about another small clan being wiped off the map. Two months of your father reading about different small clans being killed, he couldn't take it any longer, so he went back to that world to protect those small clans that were still there and promised he would be back when it was safe for all of us to return. Three days after your brother "died", I got a letter from your father assuring me that he's safe. I know I should've told you and it broke my heart everytime I heard you crying, but your father instructed me not to, because it wasn't time for you to know._

 _I left a little present for you at a floating sea restaurant with the head chef and a blonde curly eyebrow boy, before we left for the "normal" world. With the Marines searching for survivors from the Danico clan, I knew they would come after all my friends, so I figured they wouldn't look at the floating sea restaurant since I never really know the people there. You see, I wasn't able to bring the necklace with me because if the wrong people saw it around my neck, they would be able to piece together that I'm from the Danico clan and this necklace is a powerful item, that could be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands, so keep this with you at all times._

 _I hope this silver dragon necklace is able to help you change the fate of the one you hold most dear, like it did for me._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

"So it's a mystery necklace." Luffy nodded pounding his fist into his palm, climbing down from my back after he was down reading the paper.

"That's not how it…" Sanji began baring his teeth at Luffy only to stop when I cut him off.

"Don't bother Sanji," I smirked walking over to our table, sitting down at our table and Shadow following close behind, "It'll only give you a headache if you try."

"She's right." Zoro smirked, walking over to our table and sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah, Zoro and I had to learn the hard way," Nami smirked sitting down in a chair next to me with Ussop following her lead, "Now we just leave the explanations to Ivy if we can."

"True," Ussop nodded, sitting down on a chair, "We try to expect Luffy to do the most idiotic things, but even we can't believe how stupid Luffy is."

"Yup, haha," Luffy grinned, laughing as he sat down next to us on a chair, while we (expect for me and Shadow) sweatdrop at how he just agreed at how dense he is, "Even I surprise myself, sometimes."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT, YOU IDIOT," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, punching him on the head, "AND IF EVEN _YOU_ THINK WHAT YOU DO IS STUPID THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN DO THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Because, I think those ideas are cool." Luffy intoned leaning his chair back, putting his pinky up his nose.

"WELL THEY'RE NOT!" I yelled baring my teeth at him, stretching his cheeks with my hands (using Armament Haki), "ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD COME UP WITH IDEAS LIKE THOSE! AND FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, STOP PICKING YOUR NOSE!"

"Who's that?" Luffy pointed towards a guy that just walked in, ignoring me and still picking his freaking nose (I blame Ace for teaching him that…damn you Flame-Brain for teaching Luffy a disgusting habit), "He looks…dead? But that can't be right since he's standing right in front of us."

"OBVISOULY HE ISN'T DEAD YOU MORON!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, dragging him off to the kitchen for his chores, "STOP SITTING AROUND AND GET TO WORK!"

"Zeff is going to regret making Luffy work for him." I smirked sipping my Pepsi as I leaned my chair back.

"Why would you say that?" Ussop wondered turning towards me with a frown, only to widen eyes when Ghin, the man who walked in earlier, put a gun to Patti's head, "G-g-guys, we should leave, like right now."

"Luffy is a walking disaster in the kitchen," I explained walking up and heading towards the back door to get to the back-deck of the restaurant with Shadow on my shoulders (Fennec Fox form), not before smacking Ussop upside the head, "Put a cork in it, Chicken."

"Where are you two going?" Zoro questioned raising an eyebrow at me.

"We're going to watch Luffy pester someone." I smirked heading towards the back deck and climbing up onto the second railing before leaning against the wall with the shadows concealing Shadow and me.

"This food is delicious." Ghin muttered shoveling food into his mouth as Shadow and I watched the scene with a smirk before landing on Luffy, who was staring intently at Sanji and Ghin with a gleam in his eye.

 _Oh boy, I know that look in Luffy's eyes_ I thought-smirking, watching Luffy laugh then landed down in front of Sanji and Ghin.

"You're lucky he gave you some food otherwise you'd been a goner," Luffy grinned before turning towards Sanji, "Listen, I'm looking for a cook to join my crew, so how about you join my crew?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Sanji apologized, lighting a cigarette, "There's a reason why I can't leave here, so no I won't join your crew."

 _Those cigarettes are going to kill him_ I thought with a cough.

"No way," Luffy declared stubbornly, crossing his arms against his chest, "I don't accept."

"Whaaa?" Sanji looked up at Luffy in disbelief, "What do you mean, you don't accept?"

"I refuse your refusal," Luffy nodded sitting criss-crossed on the deck with a stubborn look on his face, arms-crossed against his chest, "It's that simple."

"I SAID MY ANSWER IS NO!," Sanji raged, baring his teeth at Luffy, tick marks on his forehead, "NOW TAKE YOUR SHIP AND YOUR STUPID STRAW HAT AND GET OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I CUT YOU UP!"

 _Now he's done it, he shouldn't have said that_ , I snorted with laughter, trying to muffle my laughter with my hands but completely losing it when Sanji and Luffy got into each other's faces as they glared at each other.

"HEY JERK," Luffy glared, getting up in Sanji's face as Sanji did the same, "NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY STRAW HAT UNLESS THEY WANT A BEATING!"

"Give it up Sanji," I advised smirking, jumping down from the top and landing in front of Ghin, Sanji, and Luffy with Shadow leaping down onto my shoulders, "Once Luffy makes up his mind, there's nothing anyone can do to change it."

"You…that…," Ghin sputtered with wide eyes, seeing me jump from the second level of the restaurant and land with no injuries, Ghin coughed out of his shock, "You jumped down from that high up and you didn't get injured?"

"Pff, are you kidding?" I scoffed stroking Shadow from my shoulders, "That's child's play. You should've seen the buildings and trees we used to jump down from as kids; they were way taller than that."

"That was amazing, Ivy-Swan!" Sanji praised, doing his noodle dance around me in his heart-mode, "Graceful as a swan."

"I'M ALREADY SPOKEN FOR, DART-FOR-BROWS!" I fumed round-house kicking him at the restaurant walls at the same time Luffy punched him on the head.

"She already has Ace, stupid." Luffy glared (his playful glared) whacking Sanji on the head, only to get the I'm-so-screwed-look as he turned towards me, "Uh-Oh."

"Remember what I told you Luffy?" I hissed walking up to Luffy and pulling his ear, "You can't say something that could change things in the future, you dummy."

" _That's_ what you're angry about?" Shadow sweatdrop, "I thought it was about him punching Sanji and butting into your fight?"

"No way," I dismissed, putting Luffy into a chokehold and giving him a noogie, "I think its adorable that he would stand up for me and my boyfriend."

"Wait, did he just say Ace?" Ghin inquired with furrowed brows, "As in "Fire Fist" Ace and the fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates."

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!" I fumed pushing Luffy to the ground and punching him on the head repeatedly upon seeing him open his mouth, "NOW LOOK AT YOU DID! ITS GONNA BE YOUR FAULT IF THINGS CHANGE, YOU BAKA!"

"You keep say that," Sanji pointed out, sitting down next to Luffy, Ghin, and me with Shadow sweatdropping as she watched me punch Luffy on the head repeatedly, "But what does that mean?"

"I guess there's no point keeping quiet about it is there?" I sighed letting Luffy go, and sitting down with Shadow on shoulders (she came when I let Luffy go), "I was planning on telling Sanji later, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

"Its fine, you were only trying to make sure that nobody ruins Ace and my relationship," Ivy smiled ruffling Luffy's hair, before turning back to Sanji and Ghin, "Yes, as Luffy said, my boyfriend is "Fire Fist" Ace from the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Who…wait hold on I think I remember him," Sanji furrowed his brows in concentration before whipping his head up to look at Ivy, "He wouldn't happen to wear a bright orange cowboy hat by chance does he?"

"Yeah he does," Ivy answered wearily, before sighing in defeat (knowing Ace and food never ends well), "What did that idiot do this time?"

"He ate a ton of food then took off without paying and that was about a year and a half ago," Sanji recalled, "But the weird thing was, he bowed and thanked us for the food."

 _Wait a second…a year and a half ago…that was when he came back late at night from one of the patrols, which he said that he never stopped for food_ , Ivy recalled her eyebrow twitching in irritation, _He probably fell asleep on his food again, which was why he came back to the ship late, he is so busted_

"How much was his bill?" Ivy asked, her eyebrow twitching even more in irritation, "I'm afraid to even ask…"

"Let me see if we still…" Sanji muttered, walking back into the kitchen and handing Ivy a check, "Here, I won't ask a nice lady to pay for her boyfriend."

 _I'm gonna kill_ him, Ivy thought, crushing the check in her hand upon seeing the amount of 800 berries on the check, Oh _he is so dead the next time I see him_

"HAHAHAHA," Luffy laughed as he glanced at the check, "Ace still eats a lot."

"Oh no, I'm paying his bill alright," Ivy chuckled darkly, pounding her fist into her other hand, "Then I'm going to hang it over his head for the rest of his life."

"Ummm…" Ghin sweatdropped upon seeing the evil look on Ivy's face, "I really don't think that's how a relationship works…"

"It is when _one_ of you eats almost a thousand berries worth of food," Ivy smirked evilly over her shoulder as she went back to the ship and came back a couples minutes later with a bag of money in her hands, tossing the bag to Sanji, "Here that should cover it and then some."

"Tell me something," Ghin whispered to Luffy, who had Shadow on his shoulder with a sweatdrop on her head as well, sweatdropping at seeing me with a creepy smile on my face, "Is she always this…scary?"

"Umm…" Luffy titled his head in confusion, looking at Ghin then back at Ivy then at Ghin before turning back at Ivy, not seeing what Ghin was talking about, "What are you talking about? Ivy doesn't look scary."

"Don't listen to him Ghin," Shadow muttered rolling her eyes at Luffy, "He's an idiot, and to answer your question yes, but only when someone extremely pisses her off, or Ace and Luffy do something stupid. Take exhibit A: Ace eating tons of food and Ivy having to pay his bill."

"Umm…" Ghin blinked rapidly, staring at Shadow, (Sanji had his mouth hanging open staring at Shadow speechless), "That thing talked right?"

"I _do_ have a name you know, it's Shadow," Shadow huffed, rolling her eyes at the two boys, "But yes, I can talk and change animal forms and human forms too."

"That's strange," Ghin mused, before glancing at Sanji, "Well, I'd better leave, thanks for the food Sanji."

"No problem," Sanji grinned, nodding his head at Ghin, who was sailing away, before grabbing Luffy by the back of his neck, "Come along Chore Boy, you got work to do. Are you coming, Ivy my sweet."

"Yes," Ivy narrowed her eyes at Sanji, getting up and flicking him on the forehead, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE PICKING YOUR NOSE," the voices of the cooks echoed out into the restaurant to the table where Ivy, Nami, Ussop, Shadow, and Zoro were sitting, "GO WASH DISHES OR SOMETHING!"

"Wait for it," Ivy smirked leaning back against her chair, sipping her Pepsi, smirking deeper upon hearing plates being broken, "And…there it is, Luffy breaking dishes."

"JUST HOW MANY DISHES DID YOU BREAK?!" the voice of Patti shouted, echoing out again to the table.

"I bet he's gonna say something stupid right about now." Ussop smirked upon hearing Luffy's voice.

"You know what," Luffy's voice rang out with seriousness that all 4 (Zoro only curled his lips up in a smirk) of them were muffling their laughter with their hands, "I forgot to count." (That comment made them lose it and even Zoro laughed loudly).

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS YOU IDIOT!," Patti's voice boomed out to the table, "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

"Chore Boy," Nami waved from the table we were sitting at with our delicious food that we were eating, seeing Luffy come down the kitchen's steps.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy grinned only to screech to a halt upon seeing all the food we were eating.

"We heard you have to work here for a whole year." Ussop smirked.

"Is that ok if we redraw the flag?" Zoro smirked.

"And Ussop," I called glancing over at him, noticing he was going to open his mouth, karate-chopping his head with my hand, "We are _not_ naming ourselves the Ussop Pirates, if anything we'd be called the Moss-Head Pirates, or the Shorties Unite Pirates."

"You're eating all this delicious food without me?" Luffy glared at us, "WHAT KIND OF CREW EATS DELICIOUS FOOD WITHOUT THEIR CAPTAIN?!"

"I think that's our business isn't that right?" Zoro smirked as Luffy picked his nose and dropped a booger into Zoro's glass (I'm pretty sure Luffy thought Zoro didn't notice, but he did).

"Oh boy," Ussop snorted, quickly putting his hands to his mouth to muffle his laughter upon seeing Luffy drop the booger into Zoro's glass (while the three of us were attempting to muffle our laugher), "This is going to be so good."

"You know I have to say the food here is really quite delicious," Zoro commented, bringing the glass up to his mouth (I had my face pressed to Shadow's shoulder, while Ussop had his hands on his mouth to stop his laughter, with Shadow putting her hands on her mouth, and Nami had her elbow on the table with her hand covering her mouth to muffle her laughter), just before it made contact with his lips, he grabbed Luffy and made him drink it (all four us lost it completely, as we laughed so hard while pounding our fists onto the table), "I feel bad for yah, but…YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS YOURSELF, HAHAHA!"

***(AN: I don't know about you guys, but this was the most hilarious parts in the anime for me. I laughed so hard while watching it, I told you I had a sense of humor of a 8-year-old :))***

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, GROSS!" Luffy flailed around on the ground in disgust.

"Yeah, well _I_ can't believe _you_ did that." Zoro countered, standing behind Luffy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" all four of us guffawed so hard.

"Let's go Chore Boy," Sanji called, dragging Luffy off into the kitchen, "You still have work to do."

"A floating restaurant you say?" a voice barked out to a man kneeling in front of him, "And there's a girl with a pet that can transform, and she's dating that Cocky Flame Idiot? Interesting, bring me there."

"As you wish.," grinned the man kneeling in front.

***(AN: I think I might've got Ghin's personality wrong. Let me know if I did)***

TO BE CONTINUED….


	32. Chapter 32

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 32: The Unwanted Visitor, The Deal, and The World's Greatest Swordsman

"I'm soo bored," Ussop whined hanging onto the ship's railing, "We've been waiting for 4 days now."

"We should enjoy the peace while it lasts, Ussop," I advised taping new pictures that I took into our logbook (I had taken pictures of everyone at the Baratie while we waited for Luffy), standing next to our printer transponder snail, "Besides, you should use this time to write to Kaya."

"Oh yeah," Ussop grinned shooting up out of his chair, zooming into the spare room up on the second floor where we kept our ink (except for mine), pens, and paper in a desk (the room will later turn into Chopper's doctor office, but for now we're using it as our offices), "I hope she's doing alright."

"Hey Ivy," Nami called coming out of the girls' bedroom carrying a small, lime-green picture frame in her hands, "Is this Luffy, Shadow, and you when you guys were younger?"

"Huh," I affirmed walking up to Nami and holding the picture in my hands as she handed it to me, chuckling with a smile upon seeing the picture, "Yup, that's us."

The picture was of Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Shadow, and me. Dadan had tried to get us to behave while she took the picture, but it was futile. Ace had Luffy in a chokehold, while I was whacking them on the head and Sabo was the only one looking at the camera (although, he had a big sweatdrop on his head) with Shadow on his shoulders also with a sweatdrop. Dadan hadn't given up hope in getting a good picture of all of us though, when she did get a decent picture (in that picture, had a turned his body away from the camera slightly, like he loathed being there, with Luffy in the middle of Sabo and Ace, and I was in the front sitting down with Shadow on my lap), she was going to throw this one away, but I wanted to keep it.

"Who are the other two boys with you?" Zoro wondered peering over my shoulders, with Johnny and Yosaku glancing at the picture as well, before widening their eyes in shock and giving each other a glance.

"That looks like…" Johnny gulped giving Yosaku a glance before looking back at the picture, "A younger "Fire Fist" Ace…"

"And that top hat…I know I've seen that before…" Yosaku mumbled with his hands on his chin, before snapping his head back up with wide eyes, "That looks like the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo."

"So he did survive after all," I grinned, walking into the girls' bedroom, carrying the picture with me, "That's a relief."

"She acts as if those two world famous badasses are harmless little kittens," Yosaku observed as they all watched Ivy shut the door behind her, in disbelief, "Doesn't she realize those two guys are on the top of the world's most wanted men alive?"

"I don't think she cares about that." Zoro pointed out with a smirk.

"How do those two know such famous people?" Nami mused, "I mean, I believe Ivy, but you wouldn't believe that Luffy knew so many important people."

PEDI PEDI CLICK

"Ivy, great timing, I was going to call you to apologize…" Ace broke off upon sensing an evil aura coming through the transponder snail, "Umm, why do I sense a chilling aura coming from you?"

"Gee Ace, I don't know," Ivy intoned expressionless, before baring her teeth at the transponder snail, "MAYBE ITS BECAUSE THE GENIUS I'M TALKING TO ATE ALMOST A THOUSAND BERRIES WORTH OF FOOD!"

"Whoops, my bad," Ace chuckled nervously through the transponder snail, "I forgot I still didn't pay there."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" I screeched through the transponder snail with bared teeth, "YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT WILL PAY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY !"

"You payed my bill?" Ace stunned with wide eyes through the transponder snail, "Ivy you are the best."

"I know, I'm amazing," I rolled my eyes through the transponder snail, "You still have to pay me back."

"I can think of one way." Ace smirked.

"That's not what I mean, baka!" I shrieked with a bright red face, "I meant that you have to give me back the same amount of money that I used to pay for your bill, stupid."

"Aww, but that's no fun," Ace smirked into the transponder snail, raising his eyebrow when he heard someone shriek like a girl in the background, "Who was shrieking like a girl?"

"That would be Ussop," I smirked before sighing as I had to hang up, "I'd better go and see what the "girl" is shrieking over now and Ace, I'm also sorry about how I had to hang up on you."

"Its fine, you had to make sure that numbskull didn't get himself into trouble," Ace smiled into the transponder snail, "Which I'm guessing that didn't turn out too well."

"I'll tell you about it the next time I call you," Ivy smirked into the transponder snail, "Bye Ace, I love you."

"Bye Vines, I love you too," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, hanging up the phone, "Keep that blockhead safe."

"It's a challenge but you know I try," Ivy smirked, hanging up the phone, walking out of the room and coming onto the deck only to widen her eyes upon seeing the huge run down ship that was sailing to the restaurant, muttering under her breath as she jumped over their ship's railing, landing in a crouch on the Baratie's deck before speeding into the Baratie with Shadow on her shoulders and Ussop and Zoro following her close behind in the small boat of Luffy's, "Holy crap, that ship is completely wrecked. I know I saw this in the anime, but to see it in real life…"

"You three guard the ship will you," Zoro called over his shoulder to Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku as he and Ussop jumping into the small boat of Luffy's heading towards the Baratie, "We're going to check out what's going on."

"Don't worry, leave guarding your ship to us Big Bro Zoro." Johnny called down to Zoro and Ussop.

"Leave everything to the two of us and Big Sis Nami." Yosaku agreed, calling down to Zoro and Ussop over the ship's railing.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Nami scolded, bonking Yosaku on the head with her fist, "It sounds so dumb."

(*************************************)

"What did I tell you, Patti!," Carne, the second main chef besides Sanji and Patti, accused smacking Patti on the arm, "Now Don Krieg is going to kill us all."

"I-I-I didn't think he'd actually come just because I roughed up one of his men," Patti stammered, hands on his head, "What are we going to do?!"

"I'm not so sure about that," I smirked, leaning against the wall from the second floor with Shadow on my shoulders (she's in her black footed ferret form), and my arms crossed against my chest, "I highly doubt he will be able to do anything at the moment."

"Why do you say that?" Carne and Patti glanced up at me with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Who is this Don Keg anyway?" Luffy wondered tilting his head in confusion at the people screaming as they ran, "And why are these people running away?"

"ITS KRIEG NOT KEG, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji corrected whacking Luffy on the head with his foot, "HOW HAVE YOU _NOT_ HEARD OF DON KRIEG? DID YOU GROW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE OR SOMETHING?!"

 _He's not wrong_ I thought glancing away with a sweatdrop on my head (Shadow was doing the same thing), before turning to see Ussop and Zoro coming to stand next to me.

"If you want the answer to your question about Don Krieg not being able to do anything at the moment," I smirked down at Patti and Carne, before turning my head to look at the entrance of the restaurant with expressionless eyes, "Just watch."

"Eh," the two chefs tilted their heads in confusion before widening their eyes in disbelief when Ghin carrying Krieg came through the doors, "She's right, look at him, Krieg looks like he can barely stand let alone attack our restaurant."

"Please, I need food and water," Krieg spoke weakly, "I'm begging you."

Krieg was a tall man with purple hair. He was wearing gold-plated armor and light purple pants.

"Yeah right," Patti scoffed, "We're better off handing you over to the Marines in the state your in."

"Yeah," Carne agreed, "We won't get another chance like this."

"Will someone please tell me who this guy is." Luffy prodded with furrowed brows.

"This guy uses any underhanded methods to win his battles," Sanji explained, lighting a cigarette, "I heard that he even went so far as to make his ship look like one of the Marine's just so he could attack his enemy."

"Not only that," Ussop trembled grabbing the restaurant's railing and crouching down to the floor, "I heard that he also raised a white flag at his enemies, only to kill the pirates when they came aboard his ship."

"That guy fights dirty," Luffy commented, turning towards Krieg with a small frown (you would barely even notice it if you didn't know him), "Not cool."

"I won't do anything after I eat, I swear," Krieg pleaded, still being held up by Ghin, "I'll even take your leftover scraps, just give me some food, please."

"Move," Sanji ordered to Patti, carrying a bowl full of food and some wine, kicking Patti into the wall, and setting the items in front of Krieg, watching as Krieg hungrily ate it all up, "Here."

It was no surprise when Krieg slammed Sanji into the wall with his arm.

"Yes, that food was delicious," Krieg smirked, frowning upon seeing Ghin grab his arm and plead with him to leave the restaurant alone, "I'll take it for my new ship, along with that cocky Flame Idiot's girlfriend and her pet."

"Don Krieg, this isn't what we agreed upon," Ghin pleaded with wide eyes to Krieg only to have Krieg dislocate his shoulder, "You promised you wouldn't….AHHHH!"

"Hey _Monkey-Face_ ," I smirked down at Krieg when he had dislocated Ghin's shoulder, walking down the steps with Shadow on my shoulders and everyone in the restaurant had their jaws hanging down to floor after I had walked up to Krieg and kicked him between the legs, "Put Ghin down, douche."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Ghin shouted up at me with wide eyes, "WHY WOULD YOU PURPOSELY PISS HIM OFF LIKE THAT?!"

"Cause I felt like it," I deadpanned with expressionless eyes, bending down to look at Ghin's injury and put my hand on his shoulder, using Marco's fast healing ability to fix his shoulder, "And I hate guys like him."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed.

"He's going to kill everyone in this restaurant now," Ghin informed with wide eyes, "You just signed their death warrants."

"Let him try," I smirked, removing my hand from Ghin's shoulder and walking over to Luffy, "Besides, Luffy already determined you're one of his friends and I have a feeling Sanji feels the same."

"Right," Luffy nodded with one of his rare serious faces, pulling his straw hat down on his face, "And once I make a friend and see them in trouble, I won't sit back while they need my help."

"That wasn't very nice, little girl," Krieg stated getting up, standing up and glaring at me, before resting his eyes on my green dragon necklace and narrowing his eyes at me, "That's a pretty necklace you got there."

"Yeah, what about it?" I smirked turning to face Krieg, "Do you like girls' necklaces or something?"

"That symbol, I recognize it," Krieg smirked, narrowing his eyes, "You're from the Danico clan aren't you?"

"Are you stupid?," I intoned expressionless eyes, "Everyone knows the Danico clan was killed a long time ago, so how can I be from that clan if there's nobody left."

"I'll deal with _you_ later," Krieg glared narrowing his eyes at me, before turning towards the chefs with a smirk, "For now, every last one of you chefs will be making something to eat for my crew of a 100 men and then you'll leave this ship."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Carne objected, "We refuse."

"I wasn't asking," Krieg glared with huge tick marks on his head, "I WAS ORDERING YOU!"

"Well, I don't listen to anyone who tells me what to do," Luffy stated, pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at Krieg, "I rather give the orders so there bleh."

"DON'T GO MAKING HIM ANY ANGRIER THAN WHAT HE ALREADY IS!" Patti fumed baring his teeth at Luffy, before noticing Sanji walking towards the kitchen, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the kitchen," Sanji informed walking towards the kitchen, only to stop when all the cooks pointed long-handled knifes at Sanji in order to stop him from going into the kitchen, "Looks like I have 100 mouths to feed."

"Sanji." Luffy voiced quietly with a gleam in his eye (if he wanted Sanji to join before, now he's more determined to have him on his crew).

"It's no secret that Don Krieg is a terrible and ruthless man, but that doesn't matter to me at the moment to me anyone who is hungry is someone that needs to be fed," Sanji began, "Isn't it a cook's sworn duty to feed those who are hungry?"

"You bring food out to the bums I kick out of this place over and over again," Patti announced, whacking Sanji, going over to a secret hiding place and pulling out a gun and shooting Krieg, "And I'm not about to argue over who's right in that particular situation, but this time your just flat out wrong."

"Are you guys trying to be funny? Because if you were, it wasn't," Krieg glared, firing bullets from his armor, "DIE!"

"Woah," Luffy observed, "That's a lot of guns."

"He's got them all over." Sanji remarked with wide eyes.

"I am by far the world's strongest man," Krieg bragged as he glared at us, "I have arms of solid steel, impenetrable wolf-steel body armor, and a diamond fist that can turn this world to dust, I have a ship that commands over 500 pirates, I won every single battle I had ever been in, I am Don Krieg, and I'm the only one fit to be called Don."

"Technically, its just your body _armor_ that's made out of that stuff, not your arms and your fist," I pointed out, smirking, "Not to mention that _Whitebeard_ is actually the world's strongest man not you, and I happen to know of a few people that could easily kick your ass. Finally, your right, you are the only one fit to be called Don, because you're an ugly monkey-face coward who hides behind his dirty tricks instead of battling someone like a real man."

 _She's completely insane,_ Ussop thought-crying

"This is about a 100 meals," Zeff broke in, interrupting Krieg's retort, throwing a bag full of food in front of Krieg, "Now go and take it to your men right away."

"Your Red-foot Zeff," Krieg smirked at Zeff, "The unrivaled pirate captain who was also the ship's cook."

"Yeah that's right," Zeff nodded narrowing his eyes at Krieg, "But I haven't been a pirate for many years now, I choose the life of a cook."

"Chose the life of a cook? Ha, yeah right," Krieg smirked evilly, "You didn't have a choice, old man, it was the only thing you can do since you lost that leg of yours in a sea accident, so you can't fight anymore."

"I don't need to fight anymore," Zeff frowned darkly, staring at Krieg, "What do you want?"

"You sailed the Grand Line and came back alive didn't you?," Krieg baited with a smirk, "So you must have the logbook that you used on your journey, give it to me now."

"Woah," Luffy turned to Zeff with awe, "Is he saying you've been to the Grand Line too, old man?"

"Yeah, and I do have a logbook, but I'd never give it to the likes of you," Zeff smirked, glaring at Krieg, "You ignorant brute, a logbook is too sacred and too important to give away."

"Then I'll take it by force then," Krieg smirked darkly back at Zeff, "It's true that we were defeated, but that's only because we lacked information, which is why I need that logbook and then with the information I gathered, me and my crew will sail back to the Grand Line where I'll find the legendary One Piece and become the King of the Pirates."

"Now hold on," Luffy interrupted, stepping forward in front of Krieg, "It's going to be me who will be King of The Pirates."

"What was that?" Krieg seethed with huge tick marks on his forehead, "I won't allow that kind if stupidity again."

"Stupid or not," Luffy declared with one of his rare-serious faces, "I'm just stating the facts like they are."

"This isn't one of your stupid play-pirates games." Krieg hissed.

"I know," Luffy agreed, still having one of his rare-serious faces, pulling his straw hat down a little, "But I'm still gonna conquer the Grand Line."

"NO YOU WON'T," Krieg fumed, "MY FLEET OF 5 THOUSAND MEN WERE WIPED OUT IN 7 DAYS YOU BRAT, THAT SEAS HELL NOW STOP WITH YOUR FOOLISH BEHAVIOR BEFORE I CRUSH YOU!"

"Go ahead," Luffy grinned, sticking his tongue out at Krieg, "That is if you can, bleh."

"I can and I will…" Krieg began only to break off upon hearing a certain Moss-head's voice.

"What's going on," Zoro smirked putting his hands on the hilt of his swords, "Need a hand, Luffy?"

"If you don't need help that's ok too." Ussop trembled, making Zoro and I roll our eyes at his antics.

"Thanks for the offer guys," Luffy grinned, thanking them, "But I think I can handle this clown."

"Too bad, but if you say you don't need our help then who am I to argue," Ussop laughed shakily, then turning to Zoro, baring his teeth at him when Zoro hit the side of Ussop's head with one of his sword's sheath, "Us awesome fighter are just gonna sit this one out then…GAH, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ZORO!"

"Shut up already, you weirdo." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Are those two guys part of your crew? HAHA," Krieg laughed evilly, "That's a small crew you got there kid."

"That's not all," Luffy glared at Krieg, "I also have four more."

"I'M NOT PART OF YOUR CREW!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy.

"When I leave to feed my crew," Krieg warned smirking darkly, picking up the bag of food as he went outside to his ship, "Those of you who don't wish to die had better leave before I get back."

"Sanji, Ivy, and Shadow," Ghin apologized, looking guilty, "I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen."

"It's alright Ghin," I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder, "You only were doing what any normal person would do if they found people that were starving to death."

"But…" Ghin started to argue, but was cut off by Sanji.

"Listen up Ghin," Sanji interrupted, "It's my sacred duty to feed those that are hungry, but now that your crew is fed, with a clear conscience I can beat every last one of them to a bloody pulp and anyone who destroys this restaurant, I'll kill without hesitation."

"You really are a basketcase, Sanji," Patti sweatdropped, "Feeding them, then threating them."

"This guy's awesome!" Luffy grinned, "Hey Ghin, didn't you go to the Grand Line, but why did you say you didn't know anything about it?"

"Our fleet of fifty ships was wiped out by a single man that had eyes like a hawk's." Ghin recalled with a look of pure terror.

"Based on your description I would venture a guess to say it was Hawk-eye Mihawk." Zeff guessed.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk," Zoro grinned, tightening his grasp on his swords, "The man that I've been searching for and the reason why I went out to sea."

"What did you guys do to him?" Sanji inquired to Ghin.

"We didn't do anything to him." Ghin defended.

"Perhaps you disturbed him during his nap." Zeff smirked.

"Why would he destroy an entire fleet for such a stupid reason?" Ghin countered.

"I know people who would do a lot more for a lot less." Zeff smirked.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, pointing a finger at me, "Ivy would do something like that."

"I would not." I argued, snapping at his finger, "But _he_ might."

"Anyways," Ghin sweatdropped, "I thought I'd give you a heads up as to what kind of place the Grand Line is."

"What kind of place is it?" Ussop voiced shakily.

"He probably means that anything can happen there." Zoro translated, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Luffy do we really have to go there?" Ussop squeaked before noticing Luffy wasn't paying attention, "Luffy…"

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Luffy grinned, cheering for the upcoming "adventures" we will have, turning towards me and giving me a high-five, "THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLAST!"

"I know right," I laughed, giving Luffy a high-five, "I can't wait to see the different islands and the different places we're going to see."

"DON'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF DANGER?!" Ussop seethed, baring his teeth at us.

"Fine with me," Zoro smirked keeping his hands on his swords' hilts, "It just means my life goal will be achieved on the Grand Line then."

"Its idiots like you guys that will end up dead," Sanji muttered, lighting a cigarette, "Of course Ivy is intelligent, unlike you three clowns."

"We might end up dead, especially with a rubber moron for a captain," Zoro smirked, glaring at Sanji, "But lay off the name-calling, we choose to go sail with this bonehead, so I'm the only one who can call me stupid."

"What about me?" Luffy grinned, looking up at Zoro.

"Me too, it only seems fair." Ussop agreed looking at Zoro.

"Shut up, stupid," Zoro smirked, hitting the side of Ussop's head with his swords' hilt, "The only one that I would even remotely consider being able to call me stupid besides myself, is Ivy, not you birdbrains."

"I knew you liked me, Moss-Head," I smirked only to start running out of the restaurant with Shadow on my shoulders upon noticing the huge waves that Hawk-Eyes made when he cut Krieg's boat in half, "GUYS, OUR SHIP WILL SINK IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!"

"Moss-Head?" Sanji smirked with a chuckle, "That's a good one."

"Can it, Curly-Brows," Zoro smirked, running after me and Shadow with Ussop and Luffy on our heels, "What the hell…where's our ship?"

"Big Bro Zoro, Big Bro Luffy, Big Bro Ussop, Sis Ivy," Johnny and Yosaku yelled swimming over to us (we were standing on the deck of the restaurant), "Nami sailed off with the Going Mary."

"She said to tell you guys that she had a lot of fun with you guys," Yosaku delivered Nami's message, "And that if its meant to be, she'll she you guys real soon."

 _Dammit Nami, I told you that you didn't have to that alone_ , I thought-cursing , not hearing Luffy tell Zoro that she was the only one that he would accept as the ships navigator, _What is it with Ace and Nami trying to do things on their own? They're soo freaking stubborn, it's so aggravating._

"I've made a promise that I intend to keep." Zoro's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as he started his duel with Hawk-Eye.

"No stay put you two," Luffy ordered, shoving Johnny and Yosaku down onto the restaurant's deck, "This is something Zoro has to do on his own without anyone interfering."

"I refuse to be defeated," Zoro grinned, only to get stabbed by Hawk-Eyes' small blade as he charged Hawk-Eye, "TIGER TRAP!"

"You're defeated, yet you won't step back," Hawk-Eye observed with a raised eye-brow when Zoro didn't budge as the blade was still stuck in Zoro's chest, "Why not?

"I don't know, but I will not run, even if I retreat a single step I would be breaking all the promises that I've made," Zoro smirked, unmoving, "I would lose my honor, and without that there would be nothing left for me."

"That's what defeat is." Hawk-Eye informed, narrowing his eyes at Zoro (probably trying to see if Zoro was a good swordsman as he started to expect that he might be).

"Then I won't accept it," Zoro declared with a smirk, "I would rather die than give up."

"State your name." Hawk-Eye ordered smirking, pulling the blade out of Zoro.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro introduced himself.

"I'll remember it," Hawk-Eye smirked, capping his small blade and bringing out his long black blade, "Nobody as strong as you has come around in quite some time, so as a swordsman's curtsey I'll use the world's strongest black sword to finish you."

"I appreciate it," Zoro smirked, charging at Hawk-Eye with his swords, only to have Hawk-Eye cut two of them in half with his black-sword, "3-SWORD STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE: 3 THOUSAND WORLDS!"

"But why?" Hawk-Eye inquired with wide eyes upon seeing Zoro standing in front of him with his arms raised out.

"Scares on the back are a swordsmen's shame."

"As you wish." Hawk-Eye smirked, striking his blade across Zoro's chest.

" **ZORO**!" Luffy and I shouted, flying over to where Zoro (Zoro had fallen into the sea, but Johnny, Yosaku, and Ussop had brought him into the boat) and Hawk-Eye was.

"Are you two that young warrior's comrade? Don't worry your friend will live, I'm impressed that you two didn't interfered," Hawk-Eye nodded towards us, "No matter how long it takes you to hone your skills, I'll keep my title until you seek me out. You what is your goal?"

"To be the King of the Pirates." Luffy replied with a slight ticked look on his face at Hawk-Eye.

"Your ambitions are even loftier than your friends'," Hawk-Eye lip's curled up in amusement, widening his eyes upon seeing the necklace on my neck, recovering from his shock as he looked at me, "You're from the Danico Clan aren't you?"

"I thought that you might figure that out," I smirked nodding my head in respect, "And since you're an intelligent man, you understand what would happen if the wrong people found out about me right?"

"Your flattery will get you nowhere," Hawk-Eye smirked, nodding his head in respect, "But you are correct that I won't tell anyone about you."

"I owe you one then," I smirked, "My goal is that I want to see all the different places of the world."

" A nice one to have," Hawk-Eye smirked over his shoulders at me as he walked away, "And you don't owe me a favor, if I did tell the Marines about you I'll have a certain Red-Hair-Child Captain after me for the rest of my life, so I'd rather not have him coming after me. Surprisingly, he may act like a naïve-simpleton, but he can be quite terrifying when he's mad."

"Wise choice," I laughed, waving at Hawk-Eye's back as he walked towards his black coffin-boat, pausing as he heard Zoro' voice.

"Luffy can you hear me?" Zoro's weak voice called out, "I know you need nothing less than the World's Greatest Swordsman in the world, so I solemly swear from this point onward that I will never lose again until the day I defeat him and take his title, is that alright, King of The Pirates?"

"Yup." Luffy grinned.

"You three are a good team," Hawk-Eye smirked, turning towards Luffy and me, "I hope to see again someday."

"Well I don't, bleh," Luffy taunted, sticking out his tongue at Hawk-Eye as Hawk-Eye jumped into his black coffin-boat, turning to me with a grin, "Ivy, are you and Shadow staying here or going on ahead?"

"I'm staying," I decided with a smirk, sending Shadow flying (snowy owl form this time) over to Ussop, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku, "But I'm sending Shadow with the others to find Nami."

"Alright if that's what you want to do," Luffy nodded, turning his head over to Ussop, Shadow, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku, calling to them, "I leave Nami to you guys until we get there."

"You got it Luffy," Ussop grinned giving him the thumbs up with Shadow was sitting on his shoulder, the boat starting to sail away, "I'll make sure to keep Shadow safe Ivy."

"You better, Long-Nose," I smirked, before giving him an evil smile, "Otherwise, I'll cut that nose of yours off."

"What is it with my nose?" Ussop cried, putting Shadow in front of his face (like I didn't know he wasn't there…).

"Hey Pops," Luffy grinned over at Zeff, "If I get rid of these pirates for you, would I be free to leave?"

"Sounds like a deal, Brat," Zeff smirked, "There's no telling how much more of my restaurant you'll wreck if I keep you here."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	33. Chapter 33

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 33: Protect the Restaurant, The Start of The Battles, and The Victor is: Rubber Monkey

"Hey Brat," Zeff called to Luffy, "Were you serious about being The King of The Pirates?"

"Of course," Luffy nodded, "I'm definitely going to be King of The Pirates."

"Heh," Zeff smirked, "I've seen many pirates in my lifetime, but you're the first one to state your desires without doubt."

"Yeah, that's Luffy for you," I smirked, digging into my green hip bag and pulling out that purple dragon necklace , "He may be an airhead, but he's got a certain charm about him that draws people to him and makes them believe that he can do it."

"I can see that." Zeff smirked, glancing at Luffy.

"Patti, Carne, open the fins," Sanji commanded, lighting a cigarette, "Otherwise the restaurant will be destroyed."

"Let me get this straight," Luffy concluded, "You're attacking the restaurant that gave you food? Don't you know that it's rude to attack someone who gave you food? I guess I'll just have to beat manners into you the hard way. GUM GUM ROCKET AND GUM GUM SCYTHE !"

"It's hard to believe that the Grand Line is filled with guys like him." Sanji stared at Luffy in awe as Luffy flew towards Krieg.

"Alright my turn," I smirked, holding my purple necklace in the air, "XIUHCOATL!"

Sanji (well, everyone except for me and Luffy) was stunned speechless as a purple sword flew above me and into my hands.

The sword this time was a long thin ninja sword that had a purple hilt and a silver dragon head on the end of the butt of the hilt.

"This one is soo cool," I squealed in excitement, "I take back what I said of it being creepy it's totally awesome." (everyone except for me and Luffy sweatdropped as they thought it was still creepy)

"What the…" Sanji uttered staring at me, his cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock, "Why did a sword appear where the necklace she was holding?"

"Sanji, pay special attention to how these two fight." Zeff smirked at Sanji before turning back to us.

"Hey look at that," Luffy pointed to a small boat in the shape of a fish had just came out of the restaurant with Patti and Carne paddling inside it, "It's a small fish."

" **LOOK CLOSER YOU IDIOT! IT'S A BOAT**!" Sanji and I raged, baring our teeth at him, kicking and punching him in the head.

"Paddle faster." Patti bickered to Carne from inside the boat.

"You paddle faster." Carne bantered, paddling closer to Krieg.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath, only to widen my eyes as I saw Krieg pick the boat up and throw it at the restaurant, "Sanji."

"On it," Sanji nodded, kicking the boat away from the restaurant (it still had Patti and Carne inside of it), "The cooks and I will never stop defending this place, so prepare to die."

" **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS**?!" Patti and Carne fumed baring their teeth at Sanji.

"My crew is experienced killers, so you dumb cooks better leave." Krieg glared with a dark look at all of us.

"All of us cooks were fired over and over at different restaurants because of how we fought constantly, but Zeff didn't care he let us work here," Patti smiled only to frown at Krieg, "We've finally found a place where we can be ourselves, so we're not about to let some jackass like you take that away from us."

"You fools," Krieg smirked darkly, sitting safely on his chair from his ship, raising his arm and barking to all of his pirates to attack, "If they want to die so bad, then let's grant their wish boys."

"YEAH, ATTACK!" all of the Krieg pirates cackled rushing towards us (and swimming in the case of some of the pirates were floating in the sea).

 _He really shouldn't have done that_ I thought smirking upon seeing a pirate attempting to take one of the cook's knives, smirking deeper when Sanji kicked the guy, only to widen my eyes in shock upon seeing Sanji use his hand-stand foot technique (the one where he has his hands on the ground and swivels his hands so he can kick in all directions), knocking all the pirates out.

"A kitchen knife is a cook's soul, how dare you desecrate one with your grubby hands," Sanji glared with tick marks on his face, "I'm gonna flay every one of you bastards."

"That guy knows how to kick some serious butt," Luffy grinned watching Sanji with giddiness, "I knew there was a reason why I liked him so much right off the bat."

"Holy crap, I knew Sanji's kicks were powerful and amazing from watching the anime, but that was incredible," I awed with wide eyes, smirking as I glanced at my new sword, "Time to test out my new sword."

"I'm a gentleman, but I'm not gentle." Pearl bragged, as Luffy and I turned our heads to him in confusion with raised eyebrows.

" **Was that supposed to be a joke? Because it wasn't even a little bit funny**?" Luffy and I stated at the same time, looking at Pearl with raised eyebrows and confused looks on our faces.

"Pearl, stop bragging and take care of that guy," a voice called out from the roof of the restaurant before jumping down and landing in front of me, "I'll take care of her."

"I was getting to that Freddie," Pearl glared at the boy who just landed on the deck, before turning back to Sanji, "Now where was I?"

Freddie was a guy in his early 30's with green hair that he had in two side-braids on the sides of his head. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants with tan shoes. He wore a red bandanna around his head.

"You…have braids," I pointed out, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "Do you have long hair?"

"Of course," Freddie boasted, sticking his nose in the air, "I've been growing my hair out ever since I was…Hey what's with that weird look on your face?"

"Must…cut all boys' long hair," I chuckled manically, running after him as he started running away from me, "DRAGON SLASH! HEY GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT YOUR HAIR!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO CUT MY HEAD OFF!" Freddy shrieked running away and jumping to dodge my attacks, "I SAID GET AWAY!"

"Oi bastard," Sanji called to the guy, kicking him to the ground, "You're going to wreck the restaurant, so stay there and let the nice lady cut your hair."

"BUT SHE'S THE ONE THAT'S ATTACKING ME!" Freddie accused with bared teeth, pointing a shaky finger at me, "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO WRECK THE RESTAURANT ITS HER!"

"I do hope that you're _not_ suggesting a _sweet,_ and _innocent_ lady is capable of such a horrible dead." Sanji warned, a pissed look on his face, glancing up at me with hearts, "He's all yours Ivy my love."

"I'm too peeved about his long hair right now to correct you, so I'll just deal with you later," Ivy smirked with star-evil-gleam-eyes, walking over to the guy and sat on his chest, taking her new purple sword and slicing his damn braids off, getting up and dusting her hands off with a satisfied smirk, "Ah that's better."

"M-M-MY HAIR!" Freddie wailed, holding a small mirror out of his pants' pocket, noticing how it barely reached his ears now, "YOU RUINED 30 YEARS OF HARD WORK!"

"Who cares about your stupid hair Freddie!" Pearl fumed, baring his teeth at Freddie, "Just kill the little girl already!"

"I know that, I don't need someone like _you_ telling me that," Freddie smirked darkly at me, taking out a gun from a holster dangling from his hip, "Now you've gone and pissed me off little girl."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," I mocked then smirked, getting into my fighting stance, holding my purple sword in my hands, "I really can't stand seeing guys with long hair."

"Take this, NOW DIE!" Freddie cackled shooting his gun rapidly at me, only for everyone (except for me and Luffy) to have their eyes bug out of their sockets upon seeing the bullets come right through me and my body turned to Ace's fire, "NO FREAKING WAY! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? THERE CAN'T BE TWO DEVIL FRUITS AT THE SAME TIME!"

"There isn't two Flame-Flame Devil Fruits genius," I deadpanned with bored eyes, leaning casually against my sword (I put the blade on the ground with the butt up, so I was leaning against the butt of the sword), picking the dirt between my nails (I really need to get a manicure and a pedicure while I'm at it, maybe I'll do that in Logetown), then deactivating Ace's Devil Fruit and activing Luffy's, sending Freddie smashing into the restaurant's wall and throwing my silver dagger as it sunk inches away from his face, "If you think that's crazy, then you're really going to think I'm nuts now, GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"

"Normally, I wouldn't let a girl fight, but damn Ivy," Sanji smirked keeping his eye on Pearl, "You can kick serious ass."

"That's the price I paid for living with 3 guys, no female influence," I smirked, musing while tapping my fingers to my cheek, "Actually, there was one female that we lived with, but she was more gorilla-man than woman."

"HAHAHA, you're right about that Ivy," Luffy laughed, flying towards us and hitting Pearl in the back of the head, making him get a nosebleed, "Boy that could've been really bad."

"Wanna tell me why everyone's freaking out?" Sanji puzzled watching all the pirates started freaking out.

"They're worried about a nose bleed." Luffy intoned with a blank face as he picked his nose.

"QUIT PICKING YOUR NOSE LUFFY!" I scolded baring my teeth at him, hitting him lightly on the head with the back of my blade, "I BLAME THAT FLAME-BRAIN IDIOT FOR TEACHIN YOU THAT DISGUSTING HABIT! HE WAS SUCH A BAD ROLE MODEL BACK THEN!"

"Nuh-Uh," Luffy argued, turning to face me, "He was the coolest."

"If you count starting fights with everyone he met, then yes," I muttered under my breath, "You're just lucky you were made out of rubber otherwise he would've killed you with those damn stunts of his."

"OUCHIE! WHY IS MY BUTT ON FIRE?!" Luffy hollered, bouncing on the deck.

"STOP DROP AND ROLL!" I ordered, dashing over to the deck, taking off my sweat shirt from around my waist and lightly dunking it into the sea before squeezing the extra water out of it and putting it on top of Luffy's butt, "There and you're welcome by the way…"

" **WATCH OUT, IVY**!" Sanji and Luffy called, seeing a chain being coming at me, and Pearl was throwing fire pearls at the restaurant only to have Zeff kick the fire away.

"Huh," I turned around to see a big black chain being thrown around my waist and I was being dragged towards Krieg with my sword dropping to the deck with a loud thud, "AHHHH!"

"IVY!," Luffy and Sanji shouted, having livid looks on their faces as they charged towards Krieg, "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!"

"Stop or I'll blow his brains out," Ghin's voice made Luffy and Sanji come to a skidding halt as they turned to Ghin, who had a gun pointed at Zeff's head, "Just leave this restaurant peacefully."

"Shoot the geezer Ghin," Krieg smirked, holding a thrashing Ivy in his arms, "Then this restaurant and this girl will be ours."

"What did you say?" Luffy spoke quietly, moving his straw hat down over his face, walking slowly towards Krieg.

"What are you hard of hearing?" Krieg smirked, still holding onto Ivy, "Since this girl is from the Danico Clan, I'm taking her along with the restaurant."

"LET ME GO, CREEP!" I shouted, bringing my foot up and kicking him in the eye, and using both my feet to kick him in the nose, "LIKE I'LL GO WITH SOME MONKEY-FACE ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"

"I'LL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy glared charging at Krieg and punching Krieg in the face, sending both Krieg and Ivy into the water, "Uh-Oh."

"YOU DUMBASS!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy, "YOU SENT IVY IN THE WATER TOO!"

"Luffy…I'm…gonna…kill…you," I coughed up water, laying on the deck drenched in water with the chain broke in half and still wrapped around my waist, turning to Sanji, "Sanji break this damn chain off of me will you."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded walking over to me and tapping the chain with his foot, making sure not to hit me, "Where's Krieg?"

"Give me a second, there's a rubber dumbass I need to kill," I smirked speeding towards Luffy, who was trying to run away, tackling him to the deck, pulling him to the edge of the deck, shoving his face into the water, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, YOU MORON!"

"I'm sorry," Luffy gurgled as I let his face go, standing up and glaring at me, "Where is Krieg?"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Krieg raged, coming up from the sea, "GHIN, SHOOT THE OLD GEEZER ALREADY!"

"There he is," I pointed to Krieg with a bored face, walking over to my purple dragon sword, bending down and picking it up, "Ghin, you don't have to listen to a butt wipe like him."

"But he saved our lives when we were starving." Ghin ignored me, protesting to Krieg.

"Where is that idiot," I wondered, looking around at the restaurant before laying my eyes on Luffy, who was breaking the fins off of the restaurant, "DON'T DO THAT, YOU MORON!"

"What why not?" Luffy tilted his head at me in confusion, "I didn't sink the restaurant, so I don't see the problem."

"YOU CAN'T SINK THIS RESTAURANT, YOU BASTARD!" Sanji glared baring his teeth at Luffy.

"But if there's no restaurant there wouldn't be a reason for them to attack right?" Luffy puzzled tilting his head in confusion.

"YOU CAN'T SINK THIS SHIP, I OWE MY LIFE TO IT!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy.

"You're gonna die for a restaurant, are you stupid?" Luffy asked.

"Whatcha say?" Sanji seethed, going over to Luffy, but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Just listen to what he has to say," I advised with a grin, "This is one of the rare times he actually says something intelligent."

"Getting killed is that how you want to repay your debt?" Luffy lectured narrowing his eyes at Sanji, "The old man didn't save you just for you to die, he did it so you can do something with your life, not to die like a fool."

Sanji was stunned speechless, he removed his hands from Luffy and took a step back, only to have Pearl attacking him. Before Pearl could hit Sanji, Ghin had knocked Pearl out.

"Ghin, you've betrayed her captain." Krieg glared narrowing his eyes at Ghin.

"I know, but I promise that he will die, but at my hands," Ghin stared at Krieg, "I thought it was the least I could do, let him die while standing up."

"Oh great," Krieg observed sarcastically, "My commander lost his marbles."

"My plan worked perfectly," Luffy grinned, "Now he's out in the open."

" **YOU LIAR**!" Sanji and I accused baring our teeth at him, " **THERE'S NO WAY YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN**!"

"Sanji, I'm only following orders, it would be my honor to kill you, my good friend." Ghin stated, moving his heavy weights in his hands.

"Gee thanks, asshole," Sanji said sarcastically, "But I'm not going down easily."

"I know," Ghin nodded, before turning to Luffy and me, "You too Chore-Boy and Short Girl."

"Gee thanks, but I'm not afraid of any Krieg pirates," Luffy raised his eyebrow, (Me: _wait for it and…there it is)_ , "Only because you outnumber any other pirate in the East Blue."

"Oh boy," Sanji sweatdropped upon seeing all the pirates start swimming towards Luffy with angry faces, "Now you really pissed them off."

"That's Luffy for you," I chuckled, smirking as I held my purple dragon sword in my hands, "He says things that people would think he was taunting them, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't realize that…half of the time anyways."

"Guess I was right." Luffy grinned, seeing the pirates with pissed off faces.

"Ghin, your job is to take care of the cook and I'll take care of the boy and the girl," Krieg smirked darkly, seeing Luffy run along the log to get to Krieg, throwing small bombs in the water, "Don't hurt yourself."

"LUFFY GET OUT OF THERE!" I screeched speeding towards Luffy, using Luffy's rubber power to grab him, setting Luffy on a floating log before baring my teeth at him, "THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, BAKA!"

"DON'T YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?!" Luffy ignored me (*sigh* typical), baring his teeth at Krieg.

"Fight you?" Krieg mocked-sighed sitting on his chair, "Do I have to? I don't have time to play your game, little fool."

"Oh yeah?," Luffy glared, snapping his teeth at Krieg, "HOW ABOUT I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"I-I can't obey your order," Ghin voice's echoed over to Luffy and Krieg, as we all turned our heads to see Ghin holding his weapons over Sanji (Sanji looked like hell), "I won't do it."

"What did you say?" Krieg warned narrowing his eyes.

"He treated me with such kindness and respect that I can't kill him," Ghin wept, sitting beside Sanji on his knees with his weapons laying on the deck, "I have obeyed every order you have given until now, so please let me disobey you once."

"You little son of a bitch," Krieg hissed, standing up to the edge of his ship, arms out in front of him, "I didn't expect such weakness in you Ghin."

 _I'm going to steal that douche's mask,_ I thought-smirking, creeping closer to Krieg and waiting until he brings his mask out before I take it and taking it off his face as he releases the poison.

"Thank you," I smirked jumping from a high mast and leaping down, taking his mask off Krieg's face before leaping back to the deck of the ship, and grabbing another pirate's mask and throwing it at Sanji, "SANJI CATCH!"

"Thanks Ivy!" Sanji called, as I put my mask on my face.

"Look the gas is clearing.," a random Krieg pirate pointed out

"DON KRIEG, WHAT HAPPENED?!" the random Krieg pirates shouted upon seeing Don Krieg coughing and no mask on his face.

"I took his mask, that's what happened," I smirked waving the mask back and forth, bending down to look at all of the pirates in the water, with one hand on my cheek, before standing up, pulling my fedora hat down so it casts shadows across my face, glaring at Krieg, "WHAT'S THE MATTER MONKEY-FACE? CAN'T TAKE WHAT YOU DEAL OUT?"

"When did you…" Ghin stuttered, wide eyes, with Sanji holding a mask to Ghin's face, and Ghin holding a mask to Sanji's, "I didn't even see you anywhere near him."

"That's an advantage of being short," I winked, tossing Krieg's mask far away into the ocean, "Plus, ever heard of the phrase, "Hell has no fury like a woman's fury? We woman tend to be very vengeful if someone pisses us off, unfortunately, he learned that the hard way."

"I'm not going down that easily you little worm," Krieg hissed standing up, "Ghin you are a pathetic scum, you should've just went ahead and died."

"Ghin, don't listen to this blowhard," Luffy glared (his super-pissed glares), running at Krieg, "Now I'm mad."

"Dumb kid, running straight ahead when you lose your patience," Krieg smirked evilly, throwing exploding shiny balls into the water, and shooting wooden spikes out of his armor, plus putting on a cloak of spikes, "You're only running towards your funeral."

"My funeral?" Luffy glared, running along the log towards Krieg, as spikes hit his shoulder and legs, "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

"He's got nowhere to hit." Sanji stated with wide eyes, gasping when Luffy hit Krieg through the metal spike cloak with his hands.

"Ouch," I scrunched my nose up in disgust as Luffy took out the wooden spikes out of his legs and shoulders, turning away, "I can't watch that."

"You're gonna have to do a lot better than that to kill me," Luffy smirked, pulling out the wooden spikes out of his shoulders and legs, "I don't think it's time for me to die just yet."

"DIE!" Freddie cackled coming up behind me and slashing me with a sword (where the heck did he get that?)

"AHHH!" I shouted holding my shoulder as blood started coming from it, holding my purple sword in my other hand, glaring at Freddie with a pissed look, "I thought I already gotten rid of you."

"Well you thought wrong," Freddie grinned darkly, raising his sword for a second time, "I'm not gonna lose to a short girl like you."

"Sanji stay back I got this," I smirked, calling to Sanji who had a pissed look on his face, "Just so you know, I'm actually 20."

"W-w-what?!" Freddie's eye bugged out of his sockets, "Doesn't matter, I'm still not gonna lose to you."

"Bring it on, Braidy-Girl," I smirked, charging at Freddie as I raised my purple sword in the air, "PURPLE DRAGON SPHERE!"

"I…lost…to…a…Midget…" Freddie coughed, flying into the restaurant's wall, landing on the deck with a hard thud.

"That's right, jerk," I smirked evilly, walking up to him, picking him up and repeatedly bonking him on the head with Armament Haki, "NOT SO FUNNY NOW IS IT? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I know two thing," Sanji declared sweatdropping at he and Zeff watched me cackle evilly before turning back to watch, "That kid's nuts and never tell Ivy she's short."

"I've seen one or two like them before, "Zeff smirked, "Stubborn kids who would rather die than run away from a fight."

"They'll stay, that's for sure." Sanji agreed.

"I'm just glad they're on our side," Zeff smirked, glancing at us, "Kids like them are one hell of a fight, I consider it an honor just to be able to watch them."

I looked up from dealing my wrath, upon hearing Luffy yell not the water not the water.

"LUFFY WATCH OUT!" I shrieked, seeing Krieg swing his golden spear at Luffy, who couldn't move his legs.

"He can't fight for much longer." Sanji stated shocked, watching Luffy hang onto Krieg's spear.

"Please, he had a lot worse done to him," I smirked slyly, standing up, walking to stand between Sanji and Zeff, dismissing Sanji when he opened his mouth, "A story for another day."

"Even with a hundred-thousand more weapons our Chore Boy will still bring him to his knees, because he does not know fear," Zeff smirked, explaining to Sanji, "In the struggle for your very existence, you can't have even the slightest bit of fear or you will be lost."

"You look tired," Krieg smirked darkly as he swung his spear at Luffy again, "Guess you should've saved more energy."

"What are you two talking about?" Sanji wondered, looking at us with confusion.

"That kid out there, when he's fighting he's not afraid of anything, not even death," Zeff smirked, "There is no doubt that Krieg's men are strong, but these two have something Krieg and his men can never have, they can never have these two kid's hearts."

"MY BATTLE SPEAR?!" Krieg hissed, holding his now broken battle spear, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I just punched it in the head five times," Luffy grinned, using Krieg's words right back at him, "It looks tired, maybe it needs a rest. Now that your little toy's broken, your nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Krieg glared down at Luffy.

"Yeah, without that blade it's just a bomb on a stick," Luffy grinned, stretching his arms, "And let's just face it, that's pretty lame."

"You think so?" Krieg smirked evilly down at Luffy, holding his battle spear…make that bomb-on-a-stick, "So what if it is, it can still blow you to pieces, and it sounds to me like a pathetic attempt at a bluff."

"Sure do," Luffy grinned, (for once, he looked cool without doing something stupid afterwards), "And ok, but your wrong."

"When you defy me you sign your own death warrant." Krieg fumed.

"Nu-Uh," Luffy taunted from up on a high mast, sticking his tongue out at Krieg, "Up here, bleh.""

"YOU MONKEY!" Krieg seethed, and what made me laugh was when Luffy started making monkey sounds right when he said that.

"Now GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy grinned, jumping down from the mast and hitting Krieg's armor.

"This armor is practically indestructible," Krieg bragged, "You won't make even a dent."

"But is it Luffy-proof?" I smirked towards Krieg.

"Well see about that," Luffy grinned, getting ready to use another rubber attack, "GUM-GUM BOZOOKA!"

"That's all you got?," Krieg mocked, only to glance down at his armor with huge eyes upon seeing a crack, "After all that talk…I DON'T BELIVE IT, MY ARMOR IS CRACKING!"

"GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy grinned hitting Krieg's armor once again, I TOTALLY WIN!"

"THIS WASN'T A GAME YOU IDIOT!," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, only to widen my eyes as Krieg was throwing a steel net at Luffy, "LUFFY WATCH OUT!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Krieg smirked, throwing the steel net at Luffy.

"Woah, he's alive," Luffy tilted his head, Luffy was snared by the steel net, falling into the ocean, "Great now I have that jerk right where I want him GUM-GUM GIANT HAMMER!"

"LUFFY YOU MORON!" I fumed putting my purple dragon necklace back into the green hip bag, taking my shoes off along with my green hip bag and jumping into the water after him, only I forgot that things under the water are heavier than when they're on land, "Dammit Luffy, why do you always get yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"You better help her save that kid." Zeff smirked, walking back into the restaurant.

"Eh?" Sanji muttered.

"He can't swim since the Devil Fruit took away his ability to swim and she might need help bringing him to land." Zeff informed, smirking when Sanji started taking off his shirt, and shoes.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sanji fumed, jumping into the water and helping me carry Luffy up on land.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I shrieked upon hearing Luffy snoring when we brought him up onto the deck of the restaurant, only to smile fondly at the knucklehead, and getting up with a piece of paper in my hand, handing it to Ghin when I saw him and the others leave, "Hey Ghin hold up a second, here it's our transponder snail telephone number."

"Why are you giving that to me?" Ghin puzzled, grabbing the piece of paper from my hands.

"Your our friend," I smiled, "If you are ever in trouble or you just want to talk, give us a call."

"Even after everything…you still call me our guy's friend?" Ghin looked shocked before smiling down at me and giving me a nod, "I'll do that, Ivy. And tell Chore-Boy when he wakes up, I'll see him on the Grand Line."

"Don't come back," Sanji called to Ghin (Sanji may have said that, but I could tell that Sanji liked Ghin), as Ghin and the other Krieg Pirates left on the small boat the restaurant uses for their shopping trips, "You don't have to bring that boat back either!"

I walked back into the restaurant with the sounds of Luffy snoring as I dragged him back into the restaurant with me.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Chapter 34

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 34: The New Member of the Crew, Sailing to Arlong Park, and The Mysterious Blue-Haired Girl

 _I'm sorry Ivy, but this is something I have to do on my own, you guys are too important to me to drag you guys into my troubles, please don't hate me,_ Nami thought miserably, changing into different clothes before walking out onto the Going Mary's ship railing

"They sure were nice guys, I wonder if I see them again would they let me join again?" Nami smiled sadly before crying, leaning against the Going Mary's ship rails, (wearing a green tank top with a design that looks like clovers, dark blue shorts with her circles on the sides, tan high sandals, and the Fishman Pirates tattoo on her shoulder), "I just want to be free."

(********************************)

"Has Luffy woken up yet?" I inquired walking into where Luffy was sleeping, coming down from the bathroom that I was just in taking a shower (I made sure to lock all the doors and windows).

"Not yet," Sanji replied turning around to face me, his eyes became hearts upon seeing me wearing a different outfit, "And you look just stunning Ivy-chawn."

I was wearing a green vest-type shirt (it looked like a vest, but the top was opened until it came above my belly button, then it was stringed closed on the bottom front, while the top front was opened that it showed the short green tank top I had underneath it, which came to the bottom of the vest, so I had my belly button showing), I had a sweatshirt tied around my waist (it was like Asuna's dress from Sword Art Online, the white and red one), I had on a pair of black short-shorts, but they were baggy on the top, and I was wearing ice-blue steel-toed combat boots. For my accessories, I had on my lime-green fedora hat, my green dragon necklace, my black leather fingerless glove, my transponder snail-watch, my green-hip bag, and a hair tie.

"Shut up, Curly Brow," I frowned, kicking him lightly on the shin as I walked by, going through a cupboard looking for a First-Aid Kit, and wiping my wound with disinfectant before putting a Band-Aid on it, before sitting down and putting Luffy's head on my lap, stroking his hair with a sister-love smile, and chuckling when he smiled as he snored, "What am I going to do with you and Ace?"

"Ace…Meat…Nami…Straw hat…Shanks…" Luffy mumbled in his sleep.

"Sanji, bring over that jade-green camera," I whispered to Sanji, "It's in my green-shoulder bag."

"This?" Sanji mouthed holding up my green shoulder bag and setting handing it to me, picking up our crew's logbook from the floor, "Do you mind if I look at your logbook?"

"Go ahead," I smirked, snapping a photo of a sleeping Luffy, and a couple of Sanji, "I can't draw so instead of drawing pictures of the places we go, I take pictures, plus I write down what we did."

"You took these pictures?" Sanji mused, looking through the logbook, "These are really good."

"MEATTT!" Luffy shouted bolting up awake, patting his head for his straw hat only to panic when it wasn't there, "WHERE'S MY HAT?!"

"Quit yelling," I scolded lightly hitting him on the head, handing him his hat after ruffling his hair, "You did good, Luffy. Ghin left me a message to give to you before they left, he says that he'll see us on the Grand Line."

"He did?," Luffy grinned, before glancing at the room with interest, before turning to Sanji, "Hey I was wondering…"

PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI CLICK

"Hello?" I answered my wrist transponder snail, my eyebrow twitching in irritation upon Sanji yelling at Luffy for holding onto the back of his shirt, walking up to the both of them and smashing their heads together as huge tick marks appeared on my head, and baring my teeth at them, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO, I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONSERVATION HERE!"

"Ivy, we have terrible news," Thatch began sadly (although I think heard a few snickers in the background and someone that sounds suspiciously like Marco saying that she's not gonna like this), "It's about Ace."

"What's wrong?" I inquired with dread, "Did something happen?"

"He…you see…he…," Thatch snorted while quiet fits of giggles, "He face-planted his food again HAHAHA!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" I gritted through barely controlled anger only to snap, baring my teeth through the transponder snail, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT SOMETHING SERIOUS HAPPENED!"

"Want me to smack them upside the heads for you?" Marco smirked over the transponder snail, hearing loud complains of Oww from the other ends, "Your welcome, and I told them that it was a bad idea, but Thatch just had to pull one of his stupid pranks."

"Thank you Marco, I'll gladly pay them back for that the next time I see them," I smirked, frowning at Luffy and Sanji who turned their heads at me when I yelled, shooing them away, and they walked out the door, "Where is Ace"

"He actually did face-plant in his food again," Marco sweatdropped, hearing his footsteps walk into I'm guess the cafeteria, and then hearing loud snores through the phone, then Marco's voice came back through the phone, "We've been trying to get him up for the last 3 hours, but nothing…Thatch had a field day with his face though and I don't know how Ace can even sleep through such loud noises, but he sleeps like a rock."

"Pictures Marco, I need pictures, bring the snail by his ear, I'll wake him up," I smirked, chuckling under my breath, hearing loud snores once again, "HEY SNOWPLOW TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"OWWW!" Ace complained, hearing him fall off the chair with a loud bang, then hearing everyone snicker, as Ace came back onto the snail, "I hate you, Ivy."

"I love you too," I smirked, rolling my eyes, "Let me guess at what you had to eat, it was mash potatoes with a dash of Flame-Brain drool did I get it right?"

"Har Har, your hilarious," Ace praised sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "And it was Chicken Alfredo actually."

"I know I try," I smirked with a dreamy look on my face thinking of Thatch's chicken alfredo, "Yumm, Thatch makes the best Chicken Alfredo."

"I know," Ace smirked, sticking his tongue out at me through the transponder snail, "And I'm not giving any of mine to you, bleh."

"I wouldn't want your drool alfredo anyways," I bickered sticking my tongue out at him, "Yours is probably more drool than sauce, bleh."

"Is not." Ace bantered.

"Is too." I bantered back

"Is not." Ace.

"Is too." Me

"Is too." Ace smirked.

"Is not…wait dammit I meant to say..." I began, but got cut off by Ace.

"Too late, you already said it. No take backs," Ace smirked, sticking his tongue out at me, "I win, bleh."

"Does everything have to be a competition with you?" I grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes actually," Ace smirked, "So what have you been up to?"

"Let's, we're getting a cook for the ship and his name is Sanji, he has weird curly eyebrows though," I listed with a smirk, "Oh guess who Luffy fought against and won?"

"Sanji…that's a weird name," Ace mused, smirking, "Knowing Luffy, it could've been a whale just because the ship bumped into it and broke his "special seat" so I couldn't begin to guess."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard, knowing that it was going to happen, "True, but he fought against Don Krieg."

"Seriously," Ace chuckled, "I had planned to fight him too, I heard rumors about him calling himself the World's Strongest Man which is why I was debating to fight him or not. I guess Luffy answered that question for me."

"Yeah," I smiled, hearing a crash coming from downstairs, "I got to go, but I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later then Ivy," Ace smiled hanging up the snail, "Stay safe all right?"

"I will," I assured, hanging up the transponder snail and running down the stairs and saw Yosaku in a panda shark, shivered upon seeing the shark and muttering under my breath, "This is going to be a long journey."

"Sis Ivy," Yosaku called, walking over to me after the panda shark fled, carrying a small letter in his hands, "We found this inside a hallow tree trunk close to where Big Sis Nami was heading."

"Huh," I mumbled in confusion, taking the letter out of his hands and reading it, muttering under my breath, "Why must her and Ace be so stubborn and ask for help when they need it."

 _Dear Ivy,_

 _I hope you're not mad at me for not telling Luffy and the others about me. But this is something I have to do alone. You guys are too important to me to drag you guys into my problems. I can't…I won't let anyone else get hurt by that monster. Tell the others something for me will you?_

 _Tell Luffy: Thank you for showing me that there are pirates that aren't cold-blooded killers_

 _Tell Zoro: I do believe he can be the World's Strongest Swordsman…only if he stops sleeping so much bleh._

 _Tell Ussop: If he lies anymore, his nose will get longer Ha_

 _Tell Shadow: She can kick some serious butt, and that you two make a great team together._

 _And finally it's your turn, Ivy: I know that you will save Ace in the end, I have faith in you. Your my very first female best friend and I'm happy that I was able to talk with you about difficult things, I bet it helped to take a load of your shoulders like it did for me right?_

 _Anyways, I wish you guys the best of luck on your journey and I know this will probably be pointless for me to say, but please don't come to find me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nami_

"So what does it say?" Luffy inquired, trying to peer over my shoulders at the letter, but I gave him a small shake of my head (no), "Yosaku, where is Nami going?"

"Well, from the direction the she was headed," Yosaku began, "We think we know where she's heading and what's she planning."

Since I already know what he was going to say, I walked upstairs to gather my things, coming back down with my green shoulder bag as we walked outside to Sanji's small boat.

 _I wouldn't do that if I were you,_ I smirked, seeing Patti and Carne coming up behind Sanji only to have Sanji kick their butts.

"Really guys?" a chef sweatdropped bending down to look at Patti and Carne, "That was just dumb."

(************************************)

" **SIT DOWN**!" Sanji and I bared our teeth at Luffy, who was running around the small boat with excitement.

"Don't you guys understand that every second brings us closer to Arlong?" Yosaku questioned, recalling the way Nami was looking at the poster, "What's weird was how Nami was staring at his bounty poster, it wasn't a normal stare, I think she was planning to take Arlong down and collect his bounty."

"I think it was more than just that, Yosaku," I challenged staring at Yosaku, "Think back on her stare, wasn't it more of a hatful stare?"

"Huh, now that you mention it," Yosaku pondered, rubbing his chin, "It did kind of look like that, it was like a deep hatred, but how is that possible?"

"Just a guess," I deadpanned, shrugging my shoulders, "But I think to get someone to hate you that much, you'd have to do something seriously sick."

"How sick?" Luffy asked turning towards me with a confused face.

"Think of it in this way, how would you feel if someone killed Ace right in front of you in the most horrible way?" I flinched, remembering that's exactly what happened in the anime, "I'm sorry bad example."

"I would feel very angry at the people who did that," Luffy looked at me in the eyes (one of his rare-serious faces), before he broke out in a grin, "But that'll never happen cause Ace is extremely tough and he can handle himself."

 _I know that too, Luffy, let's just hope that I can save him if the time comes,_ I smiled at him.

"Umm…" Sanji began with a sweatdrop on his head, "Who is Arlong anyways?"

"Yeah, who is he?" Luffy agreed.

"Don't tell me you two don't know who Arlong is?" Yosaku sweatdropped upon seeing Luffy and Sanji shake their heads they don't know.

"Sis Ivy, please tell me that at least _you_ know who Arlong is?" Yosaku pleaded, turning towards me, then turning back to Sanji and Luffy when I nodded my head yes, "Arlong is a fishman who destroyed everything down the Grand Line."

"A fishman?" Sanji repeated, rubbing his chin with his fingers.

"That's cool, I don't think I've ever met one before," Luffy grinned, pulling out our Logbook with a pen and ink as he started drawing a picture, holding up his picture with a huge grin, "Do they look like this?"

"HAHAHA!," Sanji laughed, pointing to Luffy's fish drawing, "I'm pretty sure that Fishman look nothing like that."

"CAN'T YOU GUYS FOCUS FOR ONE MINUTE?!" Yosaku fumed baring his teeth at Luffy and Sanji, sighing in defeat before talking again, "There's a reason why the Grand Line is called the pirate graveyard."

"Let me take over Yosaku," I advised, putting down my camera (I was taking some more pictures since I already knew all this), "Knowing Luffy, he won't understand it if you don't make it simple for him."

"Thanks, Sis Ivy," Yosaku smiled gratefully at me, sitting back down on his seat, rubbing the sides of his heads, "I was beginning to get a headache anyways."

"There are two different types of powers out on the Grand Line, which are the main reason that the Grand Line is called the pirate graveyard," I explained slowly, looking at Luffy, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen and writing something down, holding it up for them to see, "Think of it as a big ladder, on the bottom you have all the "small time" pirates if you will, then going up you have the more famous pirates with a good-sized bounties, and second from the top is the Seven Warlords of the Seas, and finally on the top of the ladder is the Empires of The Sea. But the top two are the main reasons why the Grand Line is called the pirate graveyard."

"Adding to that," Yosaku continued, "The Seven Warlords have approval from the Government to attack other pirates, but in exchange they have to give the Government a chunk of their treasure and if there's a war they need help to fight, the Warlords are ordered to help them fight it."

"Luffy, you remember the guy Zoro fought against right?" I smirked upon seeing him nod rapidly, "He's one of the Warlords, and Shanks is actually one of the Empires of the Sea."

"NO WAY, SHANKS IS SO COOL!" Luffy shouted with glee, "I can't wait to meet all the Warlords."

"He sure is," I agreed, "But the first Warlord we should know about is a fishman by the name of Jinbei."

"Not only that," Yosaku butted in, "Arlong has taken control of over 20 towns since coming to the East Blue, he's even more powerful than Krieg."

"Is this closer?" Luffy grinned holding up another drawing of a "fishman".

"THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE YOUR LAST DRAWING ONLY THE FISH IS STANDING UP!," Sanji pointed out, baring his teeth at Luffy, only to have a creepy dreamy look on his face a few seconds later, "Wouldn't it be great if Nami was a mermaid, I would give anything to see that."

"She'd look like this." Luffy declared with a "serious" face, holding up another drawing of a fish, only this time it has hair.

"Tear. That. Thing. Up. Or. Die." Sanji seethed, baring his teeth at Luffy.

"DON'T USE OUR LOGBOOK FOR YOUR STUPID DOODLES!" I chided, baring my teeth at Luffy, punching him on the head as I took away the Logbook, pen, and the ink from him, "HAVE EITHER OF YOU TWO BIRDBRAINS HEARD A WORD THAT YOSAKU AND I SAID TO YOU GUYS?!"

"Sure," Luffy nodded his head (*sigh* nope he didn't), "Some badass Fishman, some guy stronger than some other guy, we get it."

" **Ugh, no he didn't get it** ," Yosaku and I sighed, sitting back down on our seats, and I put the Logbook away in my green shoulder bag, snapping pictures of Yosaku, Sanji, and Luffy.

"I guess I'll get lunch started," Sanji decided standing up, turning towards me with hearts for eyes, "And what would the lovely Ivy like to eat?"

" **WHAT ABOUT US**?!" Luffy and Yosaku fumed baring their teeth at Sanji, " **WE WANT TO EAT TOO YOU KNOW**!"

"I'll get your guys' lunch later," Sanji turned to them with expressionless eyes, before turning back to me with hearts in his eyes, "But Ivy gets hers first."

"Sanji," I called walking up to him, flicking him on the head, "Knock that creepy heart thing off and I would like…OH CRAP!"

" **What's wrong**?" the guys turned to me with worried expressions (I had my hands to the side of my head with a terrified look on my face)

"I FORGOT TO GET MORE PEPSI BEFORE WE LEFT THE BARATIE!" I wailed with a depressed face, a cloud of despair hanging over my head (while Yosaku and Luffy had sweatdrops on their heads), "How could I forgot something so important?"

"THAT'S WHAT WAS WRONG?!" Yosaku voiced with disbelief, "THAT'S NOT WHAT IS IMPORTANT YOU KNOW!"

"Have no fear Ivy-Chawn," Sanji assured, holding a can of Pepsi in front of him, "I filled this boat up with some cases of Pepsi after I noticed how much you drank them back at the Baratie."

"YOU'RE THE BEST SANJI!" I squealed, giving him a hug before taking it out of his hands, opening it up and taking a big gulp of it, turning back to Sanji to list what I want to eat, "Could you make me Chicken Alfredo and some garlic breadsticks?"

"Of course, Ivy-Chawn," Sanji beamed down at me with hearts for eyes before turning to the two boys with a frown, "Now what would you two like?"

"I want meat off the bones." Luffy listed, grinning.

"I want salty bean sprouts." Yosaku grinned at Sanji, who was walking into the kitchen to make us our food.

"Eww," I frowned in disgust, "Why would you like bean sprouts?"

(*********************************)

 _Back at the Boat where Ussop, Zoro, Shadow, and Johnny were sailing in_

"That's Arlong Park dead ahead," Johnny pointed out, "Now before we do anything stupid we first should check if Nami is even here."

"Yeah good idea," Ussop gulped, (Shadow was in her emo girl form), "Let's hope she here."

"Let's attack." Zoro smirked, unsheathing his sword.

"I agree," Shadow smirked, "After all, it's better to attack when the enemy doesn't know you're here and if we don't attack them before Luffy comes, we'll lose our surprise attack."

"DIDN'T YOU TWO HEAR WHAT WE JUST SAID?!" Ussop raged, baring his teeth at Zoro.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed, "We don't even know anything about this place."

"Luffy told us to find Nami and bring her back," Zoro frowned at the two of them, only to have Ussop and Johnny hit him on the head with hammers and tie him up to the mast, then they did the same with Shadow, "So let's go…WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! UNTIE ME DAMMIT!"

"YOU GUYS ARE BOTH MAJOR WIMPS!" Shadow fumed, big tick marks on her forehead, baring her teeth at them.

"Zoro you're too injured to be of any help to use, so just sit tight and relax," Ussop smirked, whacking Zoro on his wound, only to get a terrified look on his face upon seeing Fishmen on a dock, "And Shadow, Ivy would kill me if you got seriously hurt…EHH."

"What is it Big Bro Ussop," Johnny inquired, only to get the same look on his face as he turned to were Ussop was pointing with a shaky finger, "FISHMEN!"

" **WHY DIDN'T WE DOCK RIGHT THERE**?" Zoro and Shadow fumed baring their teeth at the two, who were lying pressed down against the floor of the boat.

"SHUSH," Ussop yelled at the two tied to mast, "DIDN'T YOU SEE THE THREE FISHMEN OVER THERE?!"

" **DO NOT YELL AT US**!" Zoro and Shadow hissed, kicking their feet into Ussop's face.

"We could say that we couldn't find her." Johnny suggested, looking to Ussop, who just got up from the floor where he was sent by Shadow and Zoro.

"Let's run." Ussop agreed, upon seeing a Fishman swimming towards their boat, jumping into the water with Johnny right behind him.

" **UNTIE US, DAMMIT** ,!" Shadow and Zoro fumed baring their teeth at Ussop and Johnny as they dived into the water, the Fishman climbing onto the boat, " **YOU TWO GET BACK HERE OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE**!"

"There's just one guy and his pet?" the Fishman puzzled, looking at the two of them with confusion, "Maybe they just drifted?"

 ** _Those two are dead and they don't even know it!_** Shadow and Zoro thought as the fishman dragged the boat towards Arlong Park.

(**************************************)

 _Back to the boat with Luffy, Sanji, Ivy, and Yosaku_

"This is so great," I moaned forking my Chicken Alfredo into my mouth, "This is even better than Thatch's."

"Having a cook is the best," Yosaku nodded, putting his bean sprouts in his mouth, "I just hope you guys can get Nami to join again."

"I will, she's our navigator," Luffy assured with one of his rare-serious faces, only to glare when Yosaku took his meat, "HEY THAT'S MINE!"

"You just ate the other one," Yosaku observed, "This one's mine."

"BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED FOR THE MEAT!" Luffy fumed, glaring as he stood, not noticing the tiny tick marks appearing on my forehead, "AND I'M STILL HUNGRY!"

"I don't care, this one's mine," Yosaku taunted, running around the boat with Luffy chasing him, "If you want it you're gonna have to catch me first."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Luffy raged, tipping my can of Pepsi over as he ran by, running after Yosaku when he saw him going to take a bite of the meat, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE A BITE OF THAT MEAT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU MORONS!" I seethed baring my teeth at them, storming up to them with huge tick marks on my head, crashing their heads together, "YOU MADE ME SPILL MY PEPSI, YOU JERKS!"

(***********************************)

 _Back to Ussop and Johnny_

"Forgive me Zoro and Shadow," Ussop prayed, bowing his head towards the boat where Zoro and Shadow were in as it was being dragged off towards Arlong Park, "I'll let Luffy and Ivy that you two were courageous to the bitter end."

"Forgive me, Big Bro Zoro," Johnny prayed, bowing his head just like Ussop, "I will never forget you."

"Alright, let's find some land," Ussop suggested, as they swam towards shore, widening their eyes when they stood up after climbing onto the land, "What happened here?"

"I believe this is Goza Village," Johnny recalled with wide eyes upon seeing everything upside down, then running away when he saw a Fishman coming closer to them, "I heard that Arlong came by here a few weeks ago, but…"

"Yeah, this is just…Johnny?" Ussop panicked, looking to his side not seeing Johnny beside him, turning around slowly and started running when he saw the Fishman behind him, "AHHH! You may be a Fishman, but you can't catch me on dry land…EEEH!"

"DIE FISHMAN!" a little boy called, tripping Ussop and going to strike Ussop with his sword, only to have Nojiko punch him on the head before he could, "OWWW!"

"Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you, Cabo, not to mess with the Fishmen?," Nojiko huffed in irritation before turning towards Ussop, "You look and smell like a Fishmen, but I can see your human…mostly human."

Nojiko was a woman with short, blue (almost lavender) hair that had a small red ribbon in her hair. She had on a light-yellow tank top, dark-blue, blue jeans and flip-flops that had a red band going around the top of her foot. She also had purple tattoos going down to her elbow and going across her collar bone.

"EH, MOSTLY?!" Ussop bared his teeth at her.

"He's not a Fishman, but that is," Nojiko pointed to the Fishman that was running towards them, "Need I remind you, Cabo, what happened to your father when he stood up to them?"

"Stand back and watch as Captain Ussop takes him out with a single shot….AHHH!" Ussop boasted, cocking his slingshot, getting ready to shoot the Fishman, only to have Nojiko hit him on the head with a hammer.

"I guess he wasn't listening when I said the Fishmen will kill us if we stood up to them," Nojiko huffed, dragging Ussop by the nose, behind a building, "Come on tough guy."

(***************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Sanji, Yosaku, and Ivy_

"What is he trying to say?" Luffy wondered, staring at Yosaku with confusion (Yosaku was holding Luffy's hand from taking his food as he pointed at the food on his plate, then to himself with his other hand and pointing to Luffy and the food before shaking his head no), as he tried to take Yosaku's food, "Let my hand go already."

"HE'S TRYING TO SAY THAT'S HIS, STUPID!" I fumed baring my teeth at him, smacking Luffy upside the head, "STOP TAKING OTHER'S FOOD!"

"Oh really? And who decided that?" Luffy objected, "I don't see his name on it."

"I DECIDED THAT, YOU JERK!" Yosaku glared, swallowing his food, "I put it on my plate, so it automatically becomes mine."

"BE QUIET YOU TWO!" Sanji growled baring his teeth at the two, walking up to the railing of the boat, "Ivy…"

"Yeah," I nodded, walking up next to him, "And it's big."

"What the hell is that," Luffy wondered, looking at the sea-cow that just came up out of the ocean, "It's a cow."

"Not a cow," Sanji corrected with a frown, lighting his cigarette, "A hippo…maybe?"

"I would go more with a Sea-Cow," I smirked, "I'm pretty sure it's from the Grand Line."

"What is it staring at us?" Luffy observed with a frown, noticing it was glancing at us then at our food.

"He wants our food," Yosaku guessed, "Give it our food."

"What?!" Luffy glared, getting ready to hit it with one of his attacks, "GUM-GUM PISTOL! BAD SEA COW! STAY AWAY FROM OUR FOOD!"

"DON'T HURT IT, YOU JERK!" I fumed, punching Luffy on the head (with Armament Haki), and seeing Sanji kick it after he gave it some food, hitting him on the head as well, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?! DON'T HURT ANIMALS, YOU JERKS!"

"But…" Luffy argued, only to break off when I sent a glare his way.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU DON'T GO AROUND HURTING ANIMALS!" I bared my teeth at the two of them, going over to the food and walking over to Moo-Moo with a smile on my face as I carried a plate of food with me, holding out my hand slowly to it, lifting up the plate of food towards it, "Those jerks were mean weren't they? I'm sorry that they don't have manners, but I'll give you some food and unlike Curly-Brow over there, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Moo-Moo took one look at me with worry, but bent its head down to nibble the food on the plate and smiled when I started rubbing its nose.

"See I'm not gonna hurt you," I cooed, scratching it under its chin, "You aren't scary at all, you're a very sweet Sea-Cow aren't you? Can I ask you a favor?"

Moo-Moo looked at me after it was done eating, and nodded its head yes.

"Do you think you can take us to Arlong Park?" I smiled with hopefully eyes at Moo-Moo, "You see, we have a friend there that we want to help. I'm sure you know how evil Arlong is, which is way we want to help her. Could you help me out?"

Moo-Moo looked at me with wide eyes only to get sad eyes when I said Arlong being evil. Hesitantly, it nodded its head at me.

"Thank you," I thanked rubbing its head as I gently put rope around its tail, turning around to see Yosaku and Sanji with their jaws dropped to the ground in disbelief, "What can I say? I'm good with animals."

The giddy laughter of Luffy echoed across the ocean as we sailed towards Arlong Park.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	35. Chapter 35

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 35: The Hidden Betrayal, The First Ones to Meet Arlong, and Her Friends Can See Through The Façade

"Here's half of your payment," smirked a silver Fishman, pushing over a stack of bills to a Marine that looked like a rat, "The rest you'll get when you take away Nami's treasure."

"Chee, chee," the Marine laughed a rat-like laugh, "But of course, and you're sure that she has collect almost a hundred-million berries?"

"Positive," the silver Fishman smirked, "Although, we aren't exactly sure where she hid it, but we're confident that she collected that much or close to it anyway."

"Chee, Chee," the Marine laughed, getting up from his chair and taking the bills, "That's a lot of money, it's a deal."

"You're a smart Marine, HAHAHA," the silver Fishman laughed, turning towards an octopus in red and yellow one piece swimsuit, "Hachi, escort our guests back to their ship."

"Right away," Hachi grinned, ushering them into the floating jar that was in the water, "Whenever I see your face, it makes me laugh cause you look like a rat haha."

"Watch it Hachi," the silver Fishman warned smirking, "These Marines are our honored guests."

"Right sorry," Hachi apologized, hooking the rope around himself as he swam off towards the Marines' boats with the floating jar behind him, "Off we go."

(******************************)

 _A few hours before Cabo met Ussop and Nojiko_

"Out of my way, Lady," Cabo demanded towards Nami, "Today, I'm going to kill Arlong for killing my dad."

"Go home Kid," Nami suggested with a dark glare, hitting the kid with her brown Bo Staff, throwing a wad of bills at the kid, "Arlong doesn't have time to deal with whimpering punks like you. Use that money to keep yourself out of trouble."

"GO TO HELL!" Cabo blubbered through his tears, running off with the money, sending her a glare, not noticing the pained look Nami had on her face as she watched the kid run off.

 _I'm already in it. The least I can do is to make sure nobody else gets killed by that monster, even if everyone hates me because of it_ , Nami thought sadly, before taking a deep breath, putting on her best poker-face as she walked into Arlong Park.

"Nami, you're back," Arlong smirked from his chair, seeing Nami enter Arlong Park, "You've been gone a while, so how did you do?"

"I can't believe the world is filled with blind idiots," Nami smirked walking in, carrying a black bag filled with money, opening it to the Fishmen, revealing the money, "Wanna see?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed, smirking at Nami, "You are one devious liar."

"That's true." Nami agreed smirking, heading towards her "room".

"Arlong," a Fishman called, pulling up to the concert cement, dragging a small boat behind him, "We found these two floating close to Goza Village, thought they might be suspicious."

Arlong was a silver colored Fishman that looked like a cross between a shark and a swordfish (with his saw-metal nose of his). He was wearing a brown winter hat, a yellow Hawaiian shirt (only it didn't have any Hawaiian designs on it, it was just kind of styled that way) opened, brown shorts with a purple ribbon around his waist, tan sandals with Hawaiian dancer's fringe on his calves. He had a tattoo of the Sun Pirates on his chest, while a tattoo of his Fishmen Pirates, a gold chain bracelet on his right wrist, and two rings on his fingers (at least I think that's what they were, if they were don't ask me how he got them over the webbing between his fingers).

"Now why would two humans decide to sail to a destroyed village?" Arlong narrowed his eyes at the two, who were sitting on the ground, "Why did you two come here?"

"My boyfriend and I just wanted to take a little sail to visit our friend here on this island," Shadow mocked-sighed, kicking Zoro when he was going to open his mouth to protest, throwing a pointed look at him, "But this _dummy_ got us lost."

"We only came here to visit an old friend of ours," Zoro gritted his teeth, going along with the plan, "And we only came here to find her, you half-fish bastard…Oww."

"Shut it," Shadow hissed under her breath, kicking Zoro, "Play along for now."

 _That sounded like…Don't tell me…THOSE IDIOTS!_ , Nami thought, setting her back down in her room, rushing down the stairs and coming out of the shadows as she walked out where Arlong and the other Fishmen were with a dark look on her face, "I'm sick of listening to your bragging Arlong."

"Nami, you know that you're the only human that I can tolerate," Arlong smirked, turning when Nami spoke, "After all, you're my navigator."

"Nami…" Zoro widened his eyes upon seeing Nami walk out of the shadows towards them and hearing Arlong call her his navigator, "Why did he call you his navigator, Nami?"

"Do you really expect us to believe that fake façade you have on, Nami?" Shadow inquired.

"You two are pathetic, don't you get it, I was never your friend," Nami smirked darkly, "You fell for my act hook line and sinker. I'm really the navigator for Arlong and it just proves how foolish the both of you are for coming after me."

"So this is who you really are?" Zoro smirked.

"Nami you don't mean…" Shadow began.

"I do mean it," Nami smirked darkly, "You two were skilled enough to get what I needed, but what a bunch of suckers you two were."

"It's useless," Arlong smirked, "She's cold-blooded, you two should just forget her."

"I don't need to," Zoro smirked, leaning back towards the water and falling in, "I never trusted her in the first place, it wouldn't surprise me if she turns out to be a serial killer."

 _Ouch, that stung,_ Nami flinched slightly, widening her eyes upon seeing Zoro purposefully go into the water, her body moving on its own, running as she slipped off her high-sandals, diving into the water and bring Zoro back onto the cement, _That idiot_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Nami screeched, glaring at Zoro.

"You're a nice girl who can't stand to see one man die, so quit pretending," Zoro smirked, "And be quicker next time, I thought I was going to die."

"YOU BASTARD!," Nami glared, "Try that again and I'll make sure you two die."

"Really?" Shadow smirked at Nami.

"That's a lot of bandages," Nami observed smirking, "You must've been hurt pretty badly."

"Actually, I forgot my shirt," Zoro smirked, sarcastically, "I covered up with these so you wouldn't be distracted."

"Ugh," Nami glared, punching Zoro and Shadow, walking back up to her "room", "Lock these two up, I'll take care of them when I have the time."

"Arlong," the Fishman that dragged the boat with Zoro and Shadow, voiced, stepping forward towards Arlong, "Those two weren't alone, there was a weird Long-nosed guy with them, but he got away."

 ** _What the hell Ussop! You left us for dead and got spotted anyways?! If you're still alive when we find you, you're minced meat!_** Zoro and Shadow thought angrily as they got tossed into a cell.

"Where did you see him?" Arlong narrowed his eyes at the Fishman.

"He was in Cocoyashi Village." The Fishman informed Arlong.

"I've been meaning to go there anyways," Arlong smirked, getting up from his chair, walking out of Arlong Park with his Fishmen cronies behind him, "It's time to have some fun."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	36. Chapter 36

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 36: The Blue-Haired Lady's Shocking News, The Long-Nose Meets Arlong, and Nami Kills Ussop?

"Did you have a nice nap Mr. Tough Guy?" Nojiko taunted from her chair in the kitchen of her house upon seeing Ussop wake up, Cabo was sitting at the table as well, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nojiko and I grow tangerines."

"I remember you," Ussop glared, pushing the pink blanket off of him as he got up from the floor, "You're the jerk who hit me on the head when I was about to save you."

"Stupid Outsider I saved you, because if you had actually gone through with attacking that Fishman you would have been killed for sure," Nojiko glared, turning towards Cabo, whacking him upside the head, "And you, why would you go and do something so stupid?"

"I don't care if it's stupid," Cabo declared with a glare, looking into his cup, "Those bastards killed my family and friends, I went to Arlong Park intending to kill them, but a Witch stopped me."

"Go ahead and die then." Nojiko frowned, walking over to the sink.

"Oi, Oi," Ussop stated, squirting his cup of tie like a waterfall, smacking his hand in front of him, "Why would you say that?"

"But know this, Kid," Nojiko cautioned, sitting back down in her seat, "You survived death twice now, if me and that so called "Witch" hadn't stopped you from attacking those Fishmen, you would've surely been killed. So just finish your tea and then go."

"Hey, don't you think your being too hard on him?" Ussop commented, raising an eyebrow over at her, "I mean, he is a kid after all."

"I really don't care if he's a kid or not, the world is cruel," Nojiko deadpanned, "If he wants to die then let him. He doesn't know what true suffering is."

"Eh." Ussop uttered tilting his head in confusion at Nojiko.

"Revenge is not an easy path to walk and sometimes you have to suffer for a long time in order to get your revenge," Nojiko stated, "If you don't have the patience to wait to get your revenge, then rushing head first and getting yourself killed is the coward's move."

"What am I supposed to do then," Cabo yelled out in frustration, "I'm tired of seeing those Fishmen kill all my friends and family."

"Go home to your mom," Nojiko smiled down at the boy, "She's alive right?"

"Yeah." Cabo nodded, getting up from his chair, setting his mug down before running out the door.

"I bet she misses you," Nojiko smiled sadly before turning towards Ussop with a frown, "Now tell me what you're doing here, Outsider."

"You know," Ussop grinned, setting his cup down on the table, "For a chick with tats, you're really sweet."

"Piss off," Nojiko glared, getting up from the table and sitting the cups into the sink, turning towards Ussop, "Now answer my question."

"Sheesh, no need to bite my head off," Ussop frowned, turning towards Nojiko, "I'm Captain Ussop and I came here to find a girl named Nami."

"Nami…" Nojiko muttered with wide eyes, before getting up out of her seat, walking towards a picture with a young Nami, a young Nojiko, and a another woman, "Why would you be looking for Nami?"

"Huh," Ussop puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, "You know her?"

"Everyone around here knows that cow," Nojiko smirked with fondness, "She's my adopted sister, we grew up here with our adopted mother only Arlong killed her right in front of us and after that Nami joined up with Arlong."

"He killed your adopted mother and she still went and joined up with him?" Ussop stuttered with shock, "Why would she do that?"

"I'm sure she had a reason for it or maybe she's just a Witch," Nojiko smirked, only to widen her eyes when she heard shouts coming from outside, running out the door towards town with Ussop on her heels, "What is _he_ doing here? Don't tell me…Genzo."

(********************************)

 _Back at Arlong Park_

"You two better leave before Arlong gets back," Nami advised cutting the ropes off of Shadow and Zoro, handing Zoro his one sword, "And tell the others if they come, to get right back on their ship and get out of here."

"I won't promise that Nami," Shadow frowned, getting up and walking out of the cell with Zoro behind her, "But what I can promise you is that they're most definitely on their way as we speak."

"Yeah, she's right," Zoro smirked walking out of the cell, "You know how Luffy is. He will come after you."

"Just get out before I change my mind and kill the both of you." Nami glared, storming out of the room and marching up the stairs to her "room".

(*************************************)

 _Back at Cocoyashi Village_

"Nojiko, why did you…" Ussop whispered from behind a building wall as they peered over it, only for Ussop's eyes to widen upon seeing Arlong, "EEEEK, WHO IS THAT?"

"SHUT UP!" Nojiko hissed, punching him on the head, "That's Arlong."

"NO WAY! THAT'S ARLONG? HE'S FREAKING GIANTIC!" Ussop sputtered, eyes bugging out of their sockets, only to have Nojiko hit harder on the head, snorting in laughter when he hid behind the wall again, "I bet Ivy would look so tiny standing in front of him."

*****(Ivy: ACHOO! I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to smack that damn Long-Nose for some reason…)*****

"Your weird," Nojiko noted, raising any eyebrow in the I-think-you're-crazy look, "Now I'm not gonna tell you again, so be quiet."

"We can't have hobbies now?" Genzo intoned, sitting on the cement bench in the center of town, looking up at Arlong, "Next you're gonna say we can't read books or play with our children."

Genzo was an old man with scares all over his body. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a brown cap that had a pinwheel stuck into the top.

"Having a hobby is fine, but hording weapons isn't," Arlong smirked, "I have to keep the peace and that means by collecting tribute money and making sure nobody is starting a rebellion."

"What does he mean by that?" Ussop frowned glancing over the wall, "What the heck is tribute money?"

"It's actually what it sounds like," Nojiko explained, glaring at Arlong from behind the wall, "Money we have to pay him in order for him to let us live. He doesn't care if you're a child or an elderly, if even one single person can't pay, he'll destroy that village to the ground, just like how he did to Goza."

"He'll destroy an entire village just because a single person can't pay him?" Ussop remarked with disbelief, "That's insane."

"That's how he works, to him we're just sub-species that can be replaced, so it's always been easy for him to kill us," Nojiko glared at Arlong, only to widen her eyes in horror as Arlong started picking up Genzo, running towards Arlong and Genzo, "GENZO!"

"Don't go out there Nojiko," Ussop warned, attempting to grab her shoulder as she ran past him only to fail, "He's gonna kill the both of you…"

"ARLONG, PUT GENZO DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Nojiko yelled, running towards them, stopping when she got in front of Arlong (he had Genzo in his hand), "WE PAYED YOUR TRIBUTE FOR EIGHT YEARS WITHOUT FAIL, SO WHY WOULD WE REBEL AGAINST YOU NOW? THINK ABOUT IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Hording weapons is a sign that he was planning a rebellion against me, Arlong smirked over his shoulder, holding Genzo, "I was planning on killing only him, but if all of you want to save him, then I'll be more than happy to kill every last one of you pathetic humans."

"Everyone just go home," Genzo ordered to all the villagers, "Do you want to waste all of our hard work over the last eight years? All we need to do is have patience, don't worry about me."

"A fitting end," Arlong smirked, raising Genzo up in the air and was about to smash him into the ground, only to have Ussop attack him from the roof of a building, "WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME!"

"TAKE THIS: EXPLODING STAR!" Ussop cackled, putting his nose high up in the air, his knees shaking, "I'm the great warrior of the sea Captain Ussop and I command over 1000 men."

"That's the guy that I was talking about.," the Fishman pointed up to Ussop.

"BRING THEM ON YOU REPULSIVE HUMAN!" Arlong roared, lifting up the house that Ussop was standing on, "WHAT CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU DO TO ME?!"

"This isn't good," Kuroobi pointed out, grabbing Arlong, ordering Chew along with the some other Fishmen to go after the Long-Nose, while the rest bring Arlong back to Arlong Park, "If we let Arlong continue on this rampage, he'll destroy the village."

 _The exploding star didn't do anything to him and now he's pissed_ , Ussop thought-cried, jumping off the building and running away, _Am I dead yet?_

"He's not dead yet," a Fishman pointed towards Ussop, "GET HIM!"

"OH CRAP!" Ussop wailed running away, as a group of Fishmen started chasing him.

(**************************************)

 _Back at Arlong Park_

"She tells us to run, but we can't go anywhere without a means of transportation," Zoro huffed in boredom, sitting on Arlong's chair with a pile of Fishmen lying around unconscious, "Where is Luffy anyways? Things have been getting messier around here."

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS GENIUS!" Shadow fumed, baring her teeth at Zoro (in her emo girl form), "YOU JUST _HAD_ TO SLICE AND DICE THOSE FISHMEN DIDN'T YOU?!"

"That wasn't my fault," Zoro defended, putting his sword in its sheath, "They were the ones that came at me first."

"WHO CARES WHOSE FAULT IT IS!," Shadow shrieked, baring her teeth at him, "NOW WHEN THOSE FISHMEN COME BACK AND SEE THEIR COMRADES ARE LAYING ON THE FLOOR DEAD, WE'RE GOING TO BE SITTING DUCKS SINCE WE CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DUMBASS!"

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD," Zoro bared his teeth back at her, hearing a voice over a wall, "Did you hear that?"

"Umm…" Shadow closed her mouth, listening for what Zoro heard, hearing the voice too, peering over the wall and seeing Hachi fishing, "Why is he fishing…himself?"

"I have no idea," Zoro sweatdropped, staring at Hachi, "Great, he's another nutcase."

"I happen to love nutcases," Shadow smirked, "They're the most hilarious people to have as friends."

"….right." Zoro sweatdropped, glancing back at Hachi.

"That was weird." Hachi stated.

" **It sure was**." Zoro and Shadow called, jumping down from the wall onto the ledge where Hachi was.

"Who are you? Who am I? Why I'm Hachi." Hachi smiled up at the two.

"You're a Fishman I take it?" Shadow grinned down at Hachi.

"Yup," Hachi grinned back up at Shadow, "Are you two guests of Arlong?"

"…Guests?" Zoro faltered, peering over the wall at the Fishmen lying around, a sweatdrop appeared on both his and Shadow's head, "You…can say that."

"Arlong isn't here at the moment," Shadow smiled down at Hachi, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yup," Hachi nodded, grinning, turning to look up at Shadow, "Apparently, there's a Long-Nose weirdo running around Cocoyashi Village and Arlong went to hunt him down, before he left though, he locked up two of the Long-Nose friends."

"…You don't say," Zoro faltered, sweatdrop appearing on his and Shadow's heads, "Do you know how we can get there?"

"Sure do," Hachi grinned up at the two, tying the rope around his waist, pointing to the jar, "You two are our guests, so hop in, I'll take you guys there."

 ** _Is this guy an idiot? Well whatever, we're not gonna tell him we're the two friends of Ussop_** , Zoro and Shadow thought with major sweatdrops on their foreheads as they climbed into the jar ad headed off towards Cocoyashi Village.

(****************************************)

 _Back to Cocoyashi Village: The outskirts of it_

"All those in favor of leaving Ussop alone say I," Ussop's voice rang out, "I, I, I, I, I, I."

"Your dumber than I thought," a Fishman cackled, tackling "Ussop" to the ground only to find out it was a tree stump, "What the…"

"You agree with me too," Ussop laughed, pelting the Fishmen with eggs before running away, "EGG STAR SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"He went this way," a fishman shouted through the grass walking right past Ussop (he was behind the tree branches in a weird position), "Man that guy sure can run."

"I've made it down save and sound," Ussop sighed in relief, falling down the cliff, only to get a look of pure terror upon sensing someone behind him, turning slowly around to see Chew (***AN: Personally, I thought it was spelled Chuu, and maybe it's because he had huge lips, but I liked spelling it Chuu***), "EEEEEK!"

"You don't know how happy that makes me to know that you're safe," Chew spoke from behind Ussop, then dragging him by his nose to Arlong Park, "Let's go Long-Nose."

(*******************************************)

 _Back at Arlong Park_

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Arlong roared, shaking the Fishmen off of him, walking into Arlong Park, freezing to a stop when he saw all the Fishmen laying on the ground, "WHO DID THIS?!"

"Arlong…," a Fishman wheezed, crawling up to him, "It…was…the pirate hunter…Roronoa Zoro…the man and that goth chick…we caught earlier…"

"Arlong, I found the…" Chuu called, dragging Ussop by his nose into Arlong Park, only to stop in his step upon seeing the mayhem that Zoro caused, "What the hell happened here?"

"Zoro is what happened," Arlong glared, smirking when he landed on Ussop, "Bring that Long-Nose over here Chuu."

"Right away, chuu," Chuu nodded bringing Ussop in front of Arlong, grabbing a dagger with him, handing Ussop and the dagger over to him, "Here."

"Alright, you pathetic human," Arlong smirked, sinking the dagger into the cement, inches from Ussop's nose, "Now tell me where Zoro is."

"I have nothing to do with Zoro," Ussop cried, curling his nose closer to his face as Arlong moved the dagger closer to his nose, "Why is it always my nose WAA."

"Enough of your cowardly lies, chuu," Chuu glared down at Ussop.

"Me and Zoro are like brothers," Ussop wailed, silent tears coming down his face as Arlong moved the dagger even closer to Ussop's nose, "You kill me and he'll come after you."

"So if I kill you," Arlong smirked, pausing the dagger, "Zoro will come here?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Ussop corrected, "I'm trying to say the opposite."

"What I want to know is, who let those two escape?" Kuroobi interrupted carrying two ropes, walking from the cell, "Someone had to let them escape, I think it was Nami."

"That is pure conjecture," Nami glared, walking into the open from the shadows, "How dare you call me a traitor after I've sworn my loyalty to you guys for eight years now."

 _He just had to go and do that, didn't he,_ Nami thought-irritated, seeing all the Fishmen lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry Nami, we're all a little on edge." Arlong smirked at Nami.

"How long will I be suspected of betrayal?" Nami demanded, walking towards the Fishmen, "I'll have the amount that me and Arlong agreed to, so it wouldn't make sense for me to betray him now."

"What I can't figure out is why you care about that puny little village so much," Kuroobi smirked, taking a map out from behind him, "But I found this suspicious looking treasure map in your room earlier and it seems to be pointing to the village."

"What happened here?" Hachi exclaimed, coming back into Arlong Park and seeing the chaos.

"Zoro did this," Arlong glared at Hachi, "Why weren't you here, Hachi?"

"I was giving a slightly suspicious swordsman and an oddly nice goth chick…." Hachi replied, only to gasp, putting his hands to the side of his face, "OH NO, I MESSED UP!"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY WHEN EVERYTHING IS SO CLOSE TO WORKING OUT?!" Nami fumed, taking out her Bo staff and hitting Ussop when she saw him reaching into his bag, "ITS YOUR FAULT USSOP FOR GETTING IN THE WAY AND MESSING WITH ARLONG!"

"Nami, you really disappoint me," Ussop frowned up at Nami, with disappointing eyes, getting up, standing in front of Nami, "Even after stealing the ship our ship Luffy still believed in you, he put his faith in you and he still trusts you."

 _Don't look at me like that, it's only making this harder for me. Ussop forgive me_ , Nami flinched for a second, before glancing back up at Ussop with a dark smirk on her face, "The only thing that I trust is money, that fool deserved it."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Ussop spoke in shock.

"Everything was going according to plan until you idiots had to show up and ruin it, well too bad because I'm not gonna let you and your friends ruin my 8-years of hard work," Nami smirked darkly, picking up the dagger, and turning towards Ussop holding the dagger in front of her, "So long Ussop."

"HAHAHA, like _you_ can kill me…" Ussop laughed, only to die down when he saw the look in her eye, reaching into his bag and cocking a silver ball into his slingshot, shooting the ball into the ground, running away, "SPECIAL ATTACK: SMOKE STAR!"

"This is just like something you'd think of Ussop," Nami smirked darkly, blocking Ussop and charging at him, "stabbing" him with the dagger, and pushing him into the sea, "NOW GO DIE!"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Nami," Kuroobi smirked walking up to Nami, "You truly are our friend."

"I am _not_ your friend," Nami glared, walking up to her "room", "I only joined, so I could buy Cocoyashi Village, not to be anyone's friend. Keep your end of deal Arlong."

"She gives me the creeps." Kuroobi stated, shaking off the shivers he got.

"Of course," Arlong smirked, turning towards the other Fishmen, "She makes such good charts, I hate to see her go."

"What do you mean by that?" Hachi tilted his head towards Arlong with a confused face.

"I promised her that she could leave once she got the money to buy Cocoyashi village." Arlong mocked-sighed.

"She can't leave, she's the first human to be kind to me." Hachi exclaimed.

"I know," Arlong mocked-sighed, before smirking, "But I'm a man of my word. And the deal was _when_ she got the money, we didn't agree to her having a specific period of time that she had to give me the money, so say if some Marines came to get all of her money, it wouldn't be breaking the deal now would it?"

"That's harsh." Hachi observed.

And their laughter could be heard as a boat sailed closer to Arlong Park.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	37. Chapter 37

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 37: We Land on Cocoyashi Village, Johnny's Horrible News, and Nami's Been Betrayed

Flashback

 ** _"_** ** _And I'm out," Nami smirked throwing down her cards with triumphant, "I win."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You've got to be cheating," Ivy narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Nami, "Lift up your sleeves."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, there's no way that you can keep winning all the time," Usopp agreed, narrowing his eyes at Nami, "I mean no one can be that lucky."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What can I say," Nami smirked deeper, "When it's a game of cards, I'm the master."_**

 ** _"_** ** _She probably played card games for money, that's why she's so good," Shadow grumbled, turning to face Luffy, who had more cards than what he started with, "Why do you have more cards than what you started with, Luffy?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't know," Luffy grinned, holding up a ton of cards in his hands, "I think more cards is better."_**

 ** _"_** ** _IDIOT," Usopp fumed baring his teeth at Luffy, "LEARN THE RULES!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ok," Luffy grinned, "The one with the most cards wins."_**

 ** _"_** ** _THAT'S NOT HOW THE GAME WORKS, YOU MORON!" Ivy fumed, whacking Luffy upside the head._**

End of Flashback

 _Man, they sure were idiots, but they made me feel happy for the first time in a long time,_ Nami thought-smiling sadly, putting stuff away in her "room" only to widen her eyes open feeling a massive quake, running out of Arlong Park with terrified eyes, _THOSE IDIOTS, I THOUGHT I TOLD THEM TO STAY AWAY!_

(**********************************************)

 _Back at the boat with Ivy, Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku_

"Faster Cow," Luffy grinned, whacking Moo-Moo on the head, "Hang on Nami we're coming, I can see Arlong Park up ahead."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HURTING ANIMALS, YOU JERK!," I chafed, baring my teeth at him, pulling his cheeks with Armament Haki, before rubbing Moo-Moo on the head, "I'm sorry that this idiot hurt you, do you mind going a little faster please?"

Moo-Moo smiled up at me, swimming faster towards Arlong Park.

"You guys are seriously insane," Yosaku sweatdropped watching all of us, only to widen his eyes when he saw we were approaching Arlong Park fast, "SLOW DOWN BEFORE WE CRASH!"

"IVY WOULD YOU MIND TELLING THAT COW OF YOURS TO SLOW DOWN?!" Sanji suggested with a hint of panic in his voice, glancing up to where Yosaku was pointing at, getting huge eyes.

"Eh?," I furrowed my brows in confusion, looking at the two of them with my head tilted sideways, glancing up to where those two where pointing and got bugging eyes when I saw that were we're going to crash if Moo-Moo didn't slow, "MOO-MOO SLOW DOWN!"

"YAHOO!," Luffy grinned punching Moo-Moo on the head as he chanted, "FASTER, GO FASTER COW!"

" **DON'T TELL IT TO GO FASTER YOU IDIOT**!," Sanji, me, and Yosaku raged, baring our teeth at Luffy, only to hang onto the boat for dear life when we soared into the sky heading for Cocoyashi Village, " **WE'RE GONNA DIE**!"

"THIS IS FUN!," Luffy grinned, laughing as he sat on the front of the boat without a care in the world, "IT'S LIKE WE'RE FLYING!"

 ** _I'm gonna kill him_**! Sanji, Yosaku, and I thought, holding onto the boat as we started to fall to the ground.

"WE'RE FALLING!," I shrieked, glancing down at the ground, noticing Zoro and Shadow standing where the boat will crash, staring up at us, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The boat stopped inches from hitting them in the face when we landed on the ground.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US ALONG WITH ZORO AND SHADOW, YOU MORON!" I fumed, punching him on the head, while tackling him to the ground and giving him my famous stretchy torture, "DO YOU EVEN THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?!"

"Umm…" Sanji sweatdropped, glancing around before turning towards Zoro and Shadow, "Hey Moss-Head, where's the Long-Nose guy?"

"Don't call me Moss-Head, Perv Cook," Zoro hissed, getting wide eyes as he remembered what the Villagers said to Shadow and him earlier, "Oh crap, we need to hurry before Usopp gets killed."

"It's too late," Johnny demeaned, running up to us, "Big Sis Nami murdered him."

"SHUT UP!," Luffy warned, giving Johnny a dark glare, picking him up by his shirt, "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD NAMI DO THAT TO HER FRIENDS!"

"Believe what you want, but I saw her do it." Johnny wheezed, attempting to get Luffy's hands off of him.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?," Nami called glaring at us, walking towards us, before stopping a ways away from us, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nami," Luffy grinned, walking up to her, "Your our friend, we came to get you."

"What pests, friends? Don't make me laugh," Nami smirked darkly at us, "I don't care how monstrously strong you guys think you are, but you guys are no match for Arlong and his crew. So I suggest you guys leave this island before you're killed."

"Nami's heartless face is so hot," Sanji praised in his heart-mode and noodle-dance, "Remember me? I'm Sanji, let's run away together."

"Can it Romeo, this isn't the time or the place for that," Zoro frowned, whacking Sanji in the head with his sword hilt, turning back to Nami, "Where's Usopp, Nami?"

"Love is like a hurricane so back off," Sanji glared, baring his teeth at Zoro when he noticed Zoro wasn't listening, "HEY, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"With the fishes." Nami smirked darkly at Zoro.

"Cut the crap," Zoro growled, charging at Nami with his blade, only to have Sanji block him, "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S GOING ON? YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!"

"How sad, a swordsman striking a lady," Sanji smirked, taunting Zoro, "I would be pissed too, if someone had stopped me so easily."

"Watch your mouth." Zoro glared darkly at Sanji.

"I can say whatever I want to." Sanji glared at Zoro.

"LEAVE!" Nami seethed, glaring darkly at all of us, "Don't you idiots get it? I only with you guys to take everything you guys own, SO TAKE YOUR SHIP AND FIND A NAVIGATOR DUMB ENOUGH TO JOIN YOU GUYS!"

"Sleepy." Luffy declared, falling back onto the ground, putting his arms behind his head.

"Huh," Yosaku raised his eyebrow in disbelieve, "You're going to sleep in the middle of road and in a time like this?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, lifting his straw hat off his face, looking up at all of us, "I'm not gonna butt into this island's affairs, but I'm not leaving either, plus I'm pretty tired."

"Ugh," Nami fumed, glaring at Luffy, storming off and calling over her shoulders with a pissed-look, "FINE, GO AHEAD AND DIE THEN!"

"Big Bro Zoro, we should leave like she suggested." Johnny advised, glancing over at Zoro and the rest of us.

"Big Bro Zoro," Yosaku began, walking over to him, "Aren't you going?"

"No, I have to stay and watch over my idiot captain," Zoro smirked, sitting down against a tree, "After all, you never know what kind of trouble he'll get himself into."

"So does that mean you want Big Sis Nami on the crew too?" Johnny inquired, lifting an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Personally, I really don't care who our navigator is," Zoro smirked, opening up one eye, pointing his thumb at Luffy, "But I'm not the one who gets to decided that, he is."

"I get it, we'll be going then." Yosaku nodded, walking away with Johnny right behind him.

"Hey why do you think Nami was crying?" Sanji puzzled, lighting his cigarette.

"Was she crying?" Zoro replied, opening an eye.

"She was at least in her heart she was." Sanji pondered, looking up at the sky.

"If she was crying, it would be tears of guilt for killing Usopp." Zoro frowned, opening both of his eyes.

"Are you dense?" Sanji glared at Zoro, "Do you really believe that she could have killed Usopp?"

"Are you saying that Nami didn't kill Usopp?" Zoro stood up facing Sanji.

"What do you think?" Sanji countered, "You know her longer than I have, but my gut is telling me that she didn't kill him.

"I always thought she was a small-time crook," Zoro smirked, glaring at Sanji, getting up in Sanji's face, "Besides, Johnny saw her do it."

"What did you say?" Sanji glared, getting up in Zoro's face, "SHE'S NOT SMALL TIME!"

"Is she all you think about?" Zoro smirked getting ready to hit Sanji.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" I shrieked, baring my teeth at them, walking up to them and whacking them on the head, "Sanji's right Zoro."

"Huh?" Zoro glared up at me, rubbing his head, "Ivy, do you also believe that Nami didn't kill Usopp? But Johnny saw…"

"True he did say that," I huffed, brushing my hands off, sitting back down and petting Shadow, "But, what if Nami was actually trying to protect Usopp."

"Why in the world would she do that?" Zoro wondered, tilting his head towards me with confusion.

"Just humor me for a minute," I explained with a smirk, "Hypothetically, if Nami had an ulterior motive for being with Arlong and she knew the Fishmen would try to kill us, why do you think she would "kill" Usopp?"

"If she did, which I highly doubt she does," Zoro rolled his eyes, "It would be because she would want the Fishmen to think he was dead, so they wouldn't come after him."

"Uh-Huh," I nodded, smirking, "And what is Nami exceptionally good at?"

"Playing her enemies," Zoro stated with a smirk, "So you think that she has a reason for what she did?"

"I do," I smirked, standing up with Shadow on my shoulders, spotting Usopp coming towards us, "Look there he is now."

"You want to go Moss-Head?" Sanji glared, getting into Zoro's face.

"Bring it, Curly-Brow," Zoro smirked, going to charge Sanji with his sword, but stopped upon seeing Usopp get kicked by Sanji (Sanji was trying to kick Zoro, but didn't notice Usopp in the middle of the two), "Its Usopp."

"See I told you that he was alive," Sanji smirked, a sweatdrop on Zoro's head had appeared, "I knew Nami was too kind to kill anyone."

"Well, he was," Zoro sweatdropped, (Sanji had a sweatdrop on his forehead too), "Let's hope he still is."

"DIDN'T YOU TWO IDIOTS HEAR ME EARLIER!" I fumed, walking up to them and whacking them upside the head, "YOU TWO COULD'VE KILLED USOPP!"

"Usopp, did Nami do this?" Luffy panicked, shaking his shoulders.

"Ummm…." Sanji chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, "Actually, it was Zoro and me."

"No I didn't, it was all you." Zoro corrected with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Luffy, you're here?" Usopp mumbled.

"Yup." Luffy grinned, setting Usopp down gently.

"I'm here too." Sanji grinned, waving at Usopp.

"One of these days, I'm gonna kill you." Usopp glared, getting up in Sanji's face, baring his teeth.

"Look at that, you made a full recovery." Sanji grinned, sheepishly.

"Shut up." Usopp glared, baring his teeth at Sanji.

"Now that we know that Usopp is alive," I smirked, getting on Shadow's back (she was in her Black Wolf form), calling over my shoulders, as we took off, "Shadow and I have something to do, so we'll meet you guys at Arlong Park."

"What's with her?," voiced Nojiko, walking towards them with a glare, and sitting down on the ground with them, "I'll tell you guys why you shouldn't interfere with Arlong and I'll tell you about Nami's past."

"I'll pass," Luffy objected, getting up, walking away, "I don't care about her past, I'm going for a walk."

"Now he left?" Nojiko puzzled, tilting her head in confusion, "What's up with those three anyways?"

"Don't worry about them, it's just how they are," Zoro smirked, resting against the tree trunk again, "Even if you tell us, I doubt it'll change their minds."

"Now he's asleep?" Nojiko mused in disbelief, "Whatever, I'll start at the beginning…."

(**********************************************)

 _Back At Bell-Mere's Tangerine Orchids and House_

"One more little job, then this village will be free," Nami smiled, walking out of her house, freezing upon seeing the Marines walking with Genzo, "Huh?"

 _I've always hated that Rat-Marine, I think I'll pluck his whiskers off one by one heh heh_ I thought, smirking from the roof of Nami's house with Shadow on my shoulders, who had changed back into her Snow Leopard kitten form, (we were hiding on the roof in a small hidden area.

"Are you the pirate thief known as Nami?" Nezumi questioned mockingly, "According to our investigation, you have hidden plunder of stolen treasure in this tangerine growth, which the treasure now belongs to the Government, now hand it over."

 _What's going on? Why do the Marines want the money? How did they…Don't tell me…ARLONG YOU BASTARD!_ Nami thought, gritting her teeth, taking out her Bo Staff, and glaring at the Marines

"Chee, Chee," Nezumi laughed, smirking darkly at Nami, "Maybe you didn't hear me, you must hand over that money immediately."

"I'm one of the leaders of Arlong's crew," Nami smirked darkly at Nezumi, "He won't sit by, so I suggest you leave before…"

"Chee, Chee," Nezumi smirked darkly, ordering his men to look for the treasure, "Silly girl. Go look for the treasure Marines."

"Don't move, I said DON"T MOVE!," Nami fumed, whacking a nearby Marine that was walking over to the Tangerine Orchids, "Is this really what you should be doing right now instead of going after Arlong? Everyone in the village has been waiting for the Marines for years now, how dare you pass them by looking for money."

"Big talk from a filthy criminal," Nezumi smirked darkly, turning back to his men, "Keep searching, dig up this Orchid if you have to."

 _Ivy, are we going to help her now?_ Shadow thought.

 _No, just wait a few seconds._ I thought smirking.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF BELL-MERE'S TANGERINE ORCHID!" Nami raged, running towards the Marines and hitting them, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT MONEY ITS FOR…!"

"Lyndi," I chanted quietly, holding my new Silver Dragon necklace, "That's different, hey Shadow why is this one a bow and arrow instead of a sword?"

It didn't even glow, but in my hands was a silver bow and arrow. The bow was shaped like it had leaves on the tips, but it had a face of a dragon on it. The arrow had a heart design on the tip of the arrow (where you place the arrow onto the bow).

"That doesn't really matter at the moment, just shoot it." Shadow chided, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Fine," I grumbled, cocking the arrow into the bow, pulling back and letting it soar, it sunk inches from the nearest Marine's foot, "I've never even shot a bow and arrow before."

"WHO DID THAT?" Nezumi commanded, glancing around for the culprit, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"HEY ASSHOLES, DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER?!" I taunted, jumping down from the roof, carrying a silver dragon sword (I learned it can change into a silver sword too), charging at the Marines who started to dig up the orchids, attacking them with the blunt side of my sword, "STAY AWAY FROM THOSE ORCHIDS!"

The sword had two parts that could be connected together. Each part had blades on both ends and it had a silver dragon design as the hilt. The hilt had a hand grab that was silver and it was coiled around as the body of the dragon, which ended as the butt of the two blades had a silver dragon faces on the butt of the hilts.

"Ivy…" Nami muttered with shock eyes before glaring at me, pausing in whacking the Marines, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"To help you duh," I rolled my eyes at her, continuing to hit the Marines, then walking up to Nami when I took care of all the other Marines, whacking her lightly on the head, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS ALL ON YOUR OWN!"

"You did, but…" Nami began with a glare only to get cut off by me.

"NO BUT'S, AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT YOU WERE PROTECTING US!," I glared, flicking her on the forehead, before smiling at her, "We already know that and we don't care. Did you really think we were just going to leave you alone?"

"I had hoped you guys would listen, but I should've known better," Nami smiled sadly up at me, "Thank you."

"No problem," I grinned at her, taking my dagger out of its sheath, throwing it at Nezumi upon seeing him take out his gun, sending the dagger at the gun and it flew out of his hands with the dagger lodged into the gun, and it sunk into a tree with the dagger lodged into his gun, "Bad move, _Rat-Face_."

"Who the heck is that girl?" Genzo inquired, standing frozen watching us.

"That girl…" Nojiko faltered, eyes wide, standing next to Genzo, "She was the one from earlier."

"You brat," Nezumi hissed, glaring at me, "Do you realize that you just attacked a Marine captain?"

"You're voice is getting on my nerves," I glared darkly, rushing up to him, punching him in the face with Armament Haki, "Besides, I don't really care who you are, as long as you're a jackass I'll still kick your ass."

"I'll call the Government…" Nezumi squeaked, getting cut off as I sat on top of him.

"Go ahead," I smirked darkly, sitting on top of him as he lay flat on the ground, cracking my knuckles, "I hate those stupid whiskers of yours, I think I'll pluck them off slowly, one-by-one, heh heh."

"She wouldn't do that would she?" Genzo wondered with worry, only to sweatdrop upon seeing me pluck the whiskers.

"She's insane." Nojiko chuckled with amusement.

"That she is," Nami smiled fondly, standing next to Nojiko and Genzo, watching me, and then turning towards the two with a glare as she took off running, "I have someone that I need to chat with."

"Here's the last one," I cackled evilly, plucking the last whisker, then getting off of him, and round-house kicking him when he stood up, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK, YOU RAT-FACE BASTARD!"

"YOU'LL BE SORRY, YOU MIDGET!" Nezumi wailed, flying far away (from my kick).

"I heard that one before, bleh," I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at his figure with my hands in my ears before turning towards the other Marines with a dark smirk as I walked to them, bonking each of them on the head before they started running to their Marine Ship, "BEAT IT AND NEVER COME BACK EITHER!"

"Umm…." Genzo walked up to me, with Nojiko on his heels, "Just who are you?"

"What I want to know is, how such a tiny girl could kick someone twice her size's butt?" Nojiko smirked, walking up to me.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Ivy Miller," I introduced, mock bowing, "And I'm actually 20-years-old."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," Nojiko laughed, hands on her knees, before straightening up with a smirk on her face, "That is totally hilarious and amazing."

"Thank you, it makes it that much sweeter when I defeat someone taller than me," I smirked, putting my hand out towards her, "Ivy Miller."

"Nojiko," Nojiko smirked, shaking my hand, "I can tell that I'm gonna love you."

"Nobody understands my craziness, plus I also can tell we're gonna be friends," I smirked, nodded my head in agreement, "Where did Nami go?"

"She went to have a talk with someone," Genzo informed, walking up to Nojiko and me, "I'm Genzo by the way."

"You know Nami?" Nojiko inquired, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, it's a long story," I grinned changing the swords back to the necklace, putting back into my green hip bag, and Shadow leaped down from the roof onto my shoulders, "And this here is Shadow, she can transform into different animals and a couple different human forms too."

"Hello," Shadow smirked, changing into her black wolf form and then changing into her emo girl form, "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Hi," Nojiko smiled at Shadow, turning towards me, "Can you explain this to us?"

"Your surprisingly calm about Shadow," I smirked, impressed since nobody has been that calm, "Although Genzo looks a little frazzled by that, but you two are the first ones to ever be this unsurprised by meeting Shadow."

"I guess when you see Fishmen, there isn't really a lot to surprise you," Nojiko smirked, "Now can you tell us about Shadow and your sword thingy."

"Yeah, I'll warn you two it's a long story," I nodded, stroking Shadow in my lap, "I'll start at the beginning…"

(********************************************)

 _5 Minutes Later_

"That is really unbelievable," Nojiko mused with a smirk, "So you're from the Danico Clan."

"Yup," I smirked, standing up, getting onto Shadow's back (she's in her black wolf form), calling over my shoulder as Shadow and I raced off towards Luffy, "WE GOT TO GO, BUT COME SEE US LATER!"

"Do you think that girl and her friends can rescue us and save Nami?" Genzo asked, standing next to Nojiko as they watched us fade into the distance.

"If her friends are monsters like her," Nojiko smirked, "I have no doubt. I think we better get the villagers and go to Arlong Park."

"Why's that, Nojiko?" Genzo furrowed his brow in confusion, looking at her.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a show that we won't want to miss," Nojiko smirked, running towards the village, calling over her shoulders at Genzo, "Come on Genzo, we don't want to be late."

"I'm coming." Genzo called, walking behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	38. Chapter 38

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 38: The Scheme Revealed, Nami's Plea, and Her friends Fight For Her Freedom

"Arlong, those Marine maggots you keep on your pay roll just stole ever berry I had," Nami fumed, storming into Arlong Park, "Whatever happened to all that crap about dying before breaking a promise when it comes to money, bastard?"

"Did they?," Arlong smirked, (apparently, some of the Marines bolted with the money while I was busy taking care of Nezumi), picking Nami up by her throat, "Refresh my memory, when have I ever broke my promise?"

"Don't play dumb," Nami glared, "I know you and the Marines…"

"If I recall correctly, we never agreed to a set period of time when you have to give me the money," Arlong smirked darkly at Nami, squeezing her throat, "So I never broke my promise."

"You pig." Nami spat, running out of Arlong Park.

(*******************************************)

 _Back To Nami's House_

"Nojiko hold up for a sec.," Genzo yelled towards Nojiko, walking over to where Nami hid the money, only to widen his eyes when he saw it was gone, "Dammit, they must've taken it when we were watching Ivy."

"What's up Genzo…" Nojiko smiled, walking back to Genzo, only to glare when she saw the empty space where the money was, "Let's go, Genzo."

"Right," Genzo nodded, walking beside Nojiko towards the village, "It's time to end this."

(**************************************************)

 _Back To Ivy and Shadow (just entering the village)_

"What in the world," I uttered with wide eyes, seeing all the villagers with pissed off faces, and carrying weapons, spotting Genzo from a far, kicking Shadow gently towards Genzo, "Genzo, what's going on?"

"The Marines took Nami's money," Genzo glared, looking straight ahead, "Now we're going to attack the Fishmen."

"WAIT EVERYONE," Nami called running towards the villagers with a "smile" but everyone could tell it was fake, "It's not that much money, I can get it back in no time."

"Nami…" I whispered with sad eyes, turning my eyes towards the back of the crowd, seeing Luffy, lightly kicked Shadow's side towards Luffy, "Hey Luffy."

"Hi Ivy," Luffy spoke quietly, staring at the scene in front of him with an intense stare, never looking up at me, "I want to see what's going on."

"Right." I spoke softly, getting off of Shadow, landing next to Luffy, and staring at the scene as well.

"You've done enough, Nami," Genzo smiled down at Nami, placing a hand on her shoulders, "I can't imagine the pain you had to go through when you joined them."

"Just wait," Nami pleaded, holding her dagger in her hands, "I'm not gonna let anyone else get hurt by these monsters. YOU'LL ALL DIE!"

"We know," Genzo smiled, lifting his hand off of Nami's shoulder (that made Nami drop the dagger), calling over to the other villagers, and they walked past Nami, "Let's go, it's time to end this."

When every villager left, Nami dropped to her knees, glanced at her tattoo for a second before gripping it tightly, then picked up the dagger.

"ARLONG, ARLONG, ARLONG, ARL…" Nami screamed, picking up the dagger, and stabbing her shoulder repeatedly, only to have Luffy grab her wrist when she was going to stab her shoulder again, "Luffy, what do you want? You know nothing of what happened on this island for the last 8-years."

"Nope, I don't." Luffy agreed.

"This has nothing to do with you," Nami hissed, attempting to hide her tears, "I told you to leave this place."

"Yup, you sure did." Luffy agreed, never releasing his hold on her wrist.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! GO AWAY!," Nami screamed, throwing dirt at Luffy, then her voiced cracked as turned her head towards Luffy with tears running down her face, "Luffy, help me."

"Of course," Luffy nodded, releasing her wrist, putting his straw hat down on her head, glaring as he started marching towards Arlong Park, "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

"All you had to do is ask," I smiled, walking over to Nami and giving her a big hug, "He never even let me wear his hat, he must really love you."

"S-S-SHUT UP!," Nami shrieked, a bright red blush on her face, slightly punching me on the shoulder, looking at me with a smile on her face, "Go give him hell for me alright?"

"You got it," I smirked, getting back on Shadow, calling over my shoulder, "Don't worry anymore Nami, let us take care of the rest."

"Thanks," Nami smiled, getting up, walking back to Nojiko's house, "Be safe Luffy…everyone."

(***********************************************)

 _Back To Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp_

"WILL YOU QUIT PACING, ZORO!" Usopp fumed, baring his teeth at Zoro.

"I can't help it," Zoro smirked, holding onto his sword tightly, stopped his pacing, "I'm itching to fight."

"By the way, where are Luffy, Ivy-swan, and Shadow anyways?" Sanji questioned, lighting a cigarette, straightening up when he saw them walking closer to them, "There they are."

"Let's go." Luffy commanded, walking past them, never moving his eyes from staring straight ahead of them.

"Do we really have to?" Usopp cried, walking along side of Shadow and me (after Zoro pushed him forward by hitting Usopp's back with the butt of his sword)

"You guys ready?" I smirked down at Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp from where I was riding on Shadow's back.

"Been ready for a while now," Zoro smirked up at me, whacking Usopp on the head with his sheath, "This guy has been ready even longer than I have."

"If you count wailing, praying for safety, and pretending to be dead a few times ready for battle, then yeah," Sanji rolled his eyes, a sweatdrop on his forehead, glancing up at me with heart for eyes (I'll call it his heart-mode for now on), "But I've been ready for battle even longer than these idiots have, Ivy-Swan."

"Since we're going to battle, I'll let this one slide for now," I narrowed my eyes at Sanji, "Because I don't want to injury you before your battle, Sanji."

(***************************************************)

 _Back At The Entrance To Arlong Park_

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you guys through." Johnny declared, sitting in front of the entrance with Yosaku on the other side, creating an X with both of their swords.

"Be patience, we're waiting for the arrival of some men and a short girl with a pet." Yosaku continued, holding his sword across Johnny's.

"What men and a short girl with a pet?" muttered the villagers, standing in front of Johnny and Yosaku.

"Don't worry, they'll be coming shortly," Johnny grinned, "I'll bet my life on it."

"There," Yosaku grinned, seeing all of us walking towards them with a purposeful stride, standing up, "If they can't beat Arlong and his gang, then there really is no hope."

"Those are the four men and the short girl with her pet, who are going to change your destiny," Johnny grinned, standing up, "Burn their images into your memories."

"Step aside," Luffy commanded, walking to the entrance, stretching his arms out, and smashing the entrance opened, "Now, which one of you is Arlong?"

"That happens to be me," Arlong glared at all of us, landing his eyes on me, smirking as he laughed, "HAHAHAHAHA! She's even shorter than a regular human." (I had jumped off of Shadow when I entered Arlong Park).

"Move it," Luffy glared, smashing two Fishmen's heads together, "My name's Luffy."

 _Shadow, am I gonna have to fight…a shark?_ I thought, gulping as I glanced around the park and walking slowly through the entrance.

 _More than likely yes…I forgot about how you're scared of sharks_ Shadow thought-smirked, walking alongside of me.

 _I am not scared of them, I just…don't really like them, there's a difference,_ I thought-defended, _Besides, if it wasn't for that damn movie Jay made me watch…_

 _Right, that just made it worse,_ Shadow thought-smirked, _Why did he even think that watching Jaws would help you overcome you're fear of sharks?_

 _I don't know, all I know is I barely watched even 10 minutes of it, before I bolted_ I thought-shivering (***AN: I am positively terrified of sharks, and when I was little, my brother found out about it, so he _graciously_ decided to help me overcome it by forcing me to watch Jaws, which I only watched about 10 minutes of it, admittedly, he talked me into watching it for another 5 minutes by claiming it was only in the lady's head the shark wasn't real. However, 5 minutes later, I discovered that what he told me was a load of crap, so I bolted without watching the whole movie and ever since, my fear of sharks is worse. I even vowed if I ever get married someday and my honeymoon is somewhere near an ocean beach, I will only swim in the hotel swimming pool or I'll just lock myself up in the room, while he goes out on the beach to swim***)

"Are you ok Ivy?" Usopp inquired, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Usually, you're way up by Luffy and the others, but…"

"Eeek," I gasped with a scared face upon feeling Usopp touch my shoulder, only to turn around, smacking him in the face, and glaring at him, "DON'T EVER DO THAT, YOU JERK!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!," Usopp fumed, baring his teeth at me, "THAT HURT!"

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!," I scolded, baring my teeth at him, "AND I'M FINE!"

"If you two are done bickering," Zoro rolled his eyes, smacking us upside the head as he walked by, "I'd like to get to my fight."

"Right," I gulped, walking behind Zoro, muttering, "I can do this."

"Seriously, somethings up," Usopp observed, furrowing his brows, walking next to Shadow, "Hey Shadow, what's up with Ivy?"

"Oh that," Shadow smirked, whispering to him, "She's actually scared of something and she might have to face it today, if she wants to win her battle."

"Huh?" Usopp tilted his head in confusion, walking into Arlong Park.

"Never mind," Shadow smirked over her shoulders, "Just keep an eye on her."

"What does a pirate want with me?" Arlong narrowed his eyes at Luffy, only to have Luffy punch him, sending Arlong crashing into a pillar, "Who the hell are you?"

"That's for making our navigator cry," Luffy grinned, snorting out smoke, only to stop as he remembered something, "Uh-Oh, I forgot that Ivy…"

"Luffy don't worry about me, I'll be fine," I assured with a smirk, "You handle Arlong, we'll handle the others."

"Alright," Luffy nodded, turning back to Arlong, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I'm just letting you guys know that I don't mind if you hog all the action." Usopp stated, hiding far in the distance.

"Look, Long-Nose is still alive." Chuu intoned, glancing at Usopp.

"I see you're raring to go as usual." Zoro rolled his eyes with a sweatdrop on his head, walking into the Park, standing beside me, Sanji, Luffy, and Shadow.

"You guys are after Nami this whole time," Arlong laughed darkly, glaring at us, "But the girl is mine and I'm not giving her up."

"Wrong," I taunted smirking, "Nami, isn't someone's property."

"What?" Arlong glared down at me.

"I get that you've been treated like crap, Arlong," I frowned up at him, "But treating humans like this is only making you just like those Celestial Dragons."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Arlong glared deeper, "You're even weaker than the normal humans."

"That maybe so, but that just makes me want to prove all the people who laugh at how short I am wrong," I frowned, pushing my hat down on my face, "And I do know how it feels to be treated like trash, but unlike you, I've decided to not let that define who I am, instead I'm embracing it."

"Enough," Hachi glared, "MOO-MOO RISE!"

"Well look who's back," Luffy grinned, smashing his feet into the cement, "You're mine now, dumb cow."

"Looks like he has a plan for once," Sanji observed, while Zoro had a sweatdrop on his head, "Ivy where are you going?"

"Don't count on it Sanji," I called, jumping onto Shadow's back, running far away from Luffy, "You guys might want to move."

"Why, what's he gonna do?" Sanji puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion, only to follow Zoro.

"I don't know, but you heard her," Zoro called over his shoulder, running after me, "We need to move it."

"GUM-GUM PINWHEEL!" Luffy grinned, throwing Moo-moo far away, "Now Arlong, I came to fight you not your stupid cronies."

"YOU JERK!," I fumed, baring my teeth up at him, whacking him on the head, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T HURT ANIMALS!"

"THAT WAS THE WORST PLAN EVER!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth, kicking Luffy on the side of the head repeatedly.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ALL OF US TOO!" Usopp fumed, smacking the air in front of him, still hiding.

"Uh-Oh," Luffy muttered, moving his body back and forth, and he couldn't dodge when Hachi shot ink at him, "Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

"NOW YOUR FEET ARE STUCK, YOU DUMBASS!," I irked, baring my teeth at Luffy with huge tick marks on my forehead, trying to get his feet unstuck, "USOPP, GET YOUR COWARDLY BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"BUT HE'S THE ONE WHO STUCK THEM INTO THE GROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE!," Usopp fumed, baring his teeth, storming over to me and Luffy, "Luffy, seriously sometimes…"

"Zoro, and Sanji, take care of the octopus and the ray guy, while Usopp and I will work on getting Luffy unstuck," I directed smirking, grabbing onto Luffy's right arm and Usopp grabbing Luffy's left arm and we pulled as we walked, "Don't you ever think ahead Luffy?"

"Nice work you two, but my feet are still stuck in there." Luffy stated in a bored tone.

"They're still stuck?" Usopp uttered in disbelief, still pulling Luffy, turning towards me with sympathetic eyes, "Were those two other boys you talked about this idiotic?"

"Not stupid like Luffy no, but the one is so hot-headed that he doesn't even know the phrase: Some battles you just have to let go," I smirked over at him, pulling Luffy, "Shadow, try to keep the Fishmen away from us."

"On it." Shadow smirked, jumping in front of us.

"He can't be that stubborn." Usopp raised his eyebrow in dubiety, still pulling Luffy.

"For example, if someone insults someone he cares about and there was a fight going on, but he could run away and survive, he would fight the person who insulted the person he cared about instead of letting it go until some other time." I frowned, pulling Luffy.

"We can pull all day, but I bet my feet would still be stuck in there." Luffy guessed in a bored tone, picking his nose.

"ARE YOU EVEN TRYING AT ALL OR DO YOU WANT TO BE STUCK?!" Usopp fumed, baring his teeth.

"QUIT PICKING YOUR NOSE!," I raged, baring my teeth at him, only to dodge something coming at me, glancing up to see a Fishman that looked like it was part shark, muttering under my breath as I let Usopp handle Luffy, "Sorry Usopp, looks like it's my turn to fight."

 _It just had to be a freaking shark, why couldn't it be a starfish or a seahorse or something small and cute_ I thought-wailed as I unclasped my Green Dragon Necklace, turning it into the Green short-sword, standing in my fighting stance in front of the Fishman (he looked like a slightly smaller version of Arlong, except he was still tall, but not as tall as Arlong), _Shadow just stay there with Usopp_

"Arlong, let us handle these guys," the smaller version of Arlong smirked, "Hachi take care of Zoro, Kuroobi take care of the blondie, while I'll take care of the Midget."

"Sounds good to me," Hachi agreed, turning towards Arlong, "Is that alright with you?"

"Works for me," Arlong smirked, turning towards Kuroobi, "What about you?"

"Fine." Kuroobi smirked.

"Zoro and Sanji, you know what to do right?" I smirked over at them, "I'll handle Arlong Jr. over here."

"If you didn't know it," Zoro smirked, taking out his sword, "You would think _she's_ the captain instead of that rubber idiot."

"I know," Sanji smirked, getting into his fighting stance, "He may be an idiot, but he's got that aura about him that draws people."

"That short girl is fighting against…" one of the villagers observed with wide eyes.

"You scared yet little girl?" taunted Arlong Jr. with a smirk, "My name's Flounder….WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"What…parent would….name their…kid Flounder?" I wheezed between snorts of laughter, my sword fell onto the floor, bending down to pick up my sword when I controlled my laughter, smirking up at him, "Fishmen or not, that name is just asking for people to pick on them."

"Did she just….taunt the Fishman?" some of the villagers gasped in shock, "Does she have a death wish?"

"Little girls should watch their mouths," Flounder seethed, charging at me, snapping his teeth at my shoulder (missed it…but barely), "You should just go home Arlong Park isn't a place for little girls."

"That would be true if I _was_ a little girl," I smirked, dodging him, sticking my tongue out at him, "But I'm not, I'm actually 20, you stupid Fishbrain, bleh."

" **WHAAAATTTTT**!" all the Fishmen and villagers (except for Nojiko and Genzo) had their jaws hanging down to the ground with bugging eyes, " **SHE'S SO SHORT!"**

"Just because someone's short doesn't automatically mean they're a little kid," I scolded with a smirk, whacking Flounder on the nose with my sword as he charged past me again, "Too bad, looks like all you Fishmen are just brawns and no brains."

"Shut up, you pathetic human," Flounder hissed, snapping down on my shoulder as I dodged him, "Let's see you laughing when I break your shoulder."

"AHHHH! FUCK THAT HURTS!," I screamed, punching him on the nose attempting to get him to release my shoulder, only to drop my sword onto the ground, then getting an idea and activating Ace's flame power, "LET GO! TRY THIS, FIRE INFERNO!"

"YOU DARE HURT ME?!," Flounder hissed, releasing me, charging me again, slashing my leg, as he flipped me onto the ground, "YOU'RE JUST A WEAK PATHETIC HUMAN!"

"Oh you're dead." Chuu declared, running after Usopp (who had accidently let Luffy go, which sent Chuu flying into a wall.

"OH CRAP!" Usopp wailed, running out of Arlong Park with Chuu chasing him.

"I get it now, you must actually want me to kill you," Chuu droned, chasing after Usopp, only to stop when he saw the villagers outside with weapons, "I can only assume this is a rebellion, then you all have to…"

"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp chanted, aiming one of his exploding stars at Chuu, "Did you think it would be that easy? You're dealing with me now."

"I'm gonna get rid of you right now," Chuu fumed, running after Usopp, GET BACK HERE LONG-NOSE!"

"WAAAAAA!," Usopp cried, running away, calling over his shoulder, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK BIG-MOUTH!"

"He cracks me up," I chuckled, holding onto my shoulder with my left hand, holding my sword in my other hand, attempting to use Marco's fast healing ability power, only to have Flounder charge at me, "That jerk, fine, I'll use Jozu's Devil Fruit this time."

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Flounder hissed, flipping me onto the ground, and stabbing the ground where I kept moving to avoid his nose, "STOP MOVING AROUND, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"I just had an idea," I smirked, flipping myself unto his back, and holding onto his neck, as he flailed around the Park attempting to shake me off, "YAHOO! THIS IS FUN!"

"DAMN YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" Flounder raged, failing at bucking me off of him, "GET OFF OF ME!"

"That girl is insane." The villagers muttered with wide eyes open seeing me holding onto Flounder as he struggled to kick me off of him.

"I don't wanna," I smirked, lifting my hand as I activated Jozu's Devil Fruit, turning my arm into Diamond, punching his nose with my fist, back flipping off of his head, "Let's see if I can break that precious nose you're so found of, DIAMOND FIST!"

"You stupid little girl," Flounder smirked, glaring at me, as he stood in front of me, "My nose is indestructible, there's no way a puny little human can break my nose."

"You sure about that?" I smirked, seeing his nose crack, putting my hand back onto my shoulder, "Because it looks like I just did."

"What," Flounder panicked, putting his hands to his nose, only to have it shatter a few seconds later, "M-M-MY NOSE!"

"I win," I smirked, charging at him, thrusting my sword at him, "GREEN DRAGON EMBER FLAMES!"

"Look, she did it," a villager pointed out to Flounder lying unconscious with a broken nose, "She took down Flounder."

"Take that…Fishman…" I laughed weakly, holding myself up by leaning on my sword, only to fall sideways onto the ground, "I…need a…rest…"

"Ivy, you did great," Shadow rushed over to me, putting me onto her back, taking me over to the villagers, setting me against a wall, "Now rest for a while."

"Yeah," I smiled up at Shadow, cuddling up against her, shutting my eyes, "I'm…."

And that was all it took for me to fall asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	39. Chapter 39

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 39: The Moss-Head's Battle, The Curly-Brow's Battle, and The Long-Nose's Battle

"Looks like I picked one hell of an idiot for my captain," Sanji smirked, lighting his cigarette, "But our idiot captain is far better than a gang of guys who pick on a lady."

"We all did," Zoro smirked, shaking his head, "But at least he respects his friends and looks out for them."

"You rushed into certain death for one lousy girl?" Kuroobi raised his eyebrow in dubiety, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Lousy girl?" Sanji repeated glaring at Kuroobi, "Insult Nami one more time and you'll go from Fishman to Fish sticks got it?"

"I'll have to admit, your skills are impressive…for a human," Kuroobi smirked, standing in his fighting stance, "But I have to say, I never seen a pirate that still practices chivalry, it sounds to me like it's all an act."

"I assure you that my chivalry isn't an act," Sanji smirked, glaring at Kuroobi, "It's a 100% pure."

"You're not gonna get away with tricking me, Zoro," Hachi glared, "Now prepare to die."

"I don't think so," Zoro smirked, holding his sword, "The tables have turned, you Fishmen aren't the hunters anymore, now you guys are the ones being hunted."

"Do you guys really think that your group of a weak short little girl with a pet, a rubber idiot, and you two pitiful humans can take us down?" Arlong glared, landing his eyes on Flounder, getting huge tick marks on his face, smirking upon seeing Luffy stuck in the cement, "Since that obnoxious little brat pissed me off, I just came up with a game."

"GUYS, HURRY UP AND GET LUFFY UNSTUCK!" I shouted, walking into the Park, holding my shoulder with my hand as I activated Marco's fast healing ability, shaking the villagers off as they tried to stop me from leaving, "I'm fine."

"Why? What's he gonna…" Zoro puzzled, glancing at me and looking at Luffy before widening his eyes with realization, "Don't tell me…DART-FOR-BROWS, HURRY UP AND GET THAT MORON UNSTUCK!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU STUPID MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at Zoro, tick marks on his forehead, "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR THE PLACE FOR YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS!" I scolded, baring my teeth at them, smacking them upside the head, "GO GET LUFFY UNSTUCK YOU TWO! NOW!"

"Huh, interesting," Arlong smirked, walking up to Luffy, picking him up along with the cement and tossing him in the sea, "You may not be as stupid as I thought, but it's too late for him."

"LUFFY!," I shouted, taking off my shoes, my sweatshirt, my mint-green fedora hat, and my green hip bag, running and diving into the sea after him, before calling over my shoulders to Zoro and Sanji, "LET ME HANDLE LUFFY, YOU TWO CONCENTRATE ON YOUR FIGHTS!"

"IVY, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT THEY WANT!," Sanji shouted with wide eyes, seeing Kuroobi going to go after me, and Sanji kicked him, "Just where do you think you're going, Dirtbag?"

"Sanji, we have to defeat them quickly, and then we can go help Ivy and Luffy," Zoro directed, looking over at Sanji, "You take the fish."

"Right," Sanji nodded, "You slice and dice the octopus."

"We've got to help Sis Ivy." Yosaku stated, glancing over at Johnny.

"Yeah, but we're no match for them, besides we would only get in their way," Johnny pointed out, biting his lip, "But if we don't, then Big Bro Luffy and Sis Ivy could die…"

"You two wouldn't be able to help her," Genzo pointed out, walking into the entrance with Nojiko on his heel, "Let me help her…Nojiko what?"

"I'm coming too," Nojiko determined, staring at Genzo defiantly, "Don't even think about leaving me behind when they are fighting for my sis's life."

"Alright," Genzo nodded, running into the Park with Nojiko behind him, "Let's go."

"Too bad, Hachi's suckers are stuck," Hachi laughed, looking down at Zoro from the support beam, "So pretty cool huh."

"DON'T JUST STICK THERE, COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME, YOU DAMN COWARD!," Zoro fumed, baring his teeth at Hachi, "AND IT'S NOT COOL, IT'S STUPID!"

"I'll show you, I use 6-sword style," Hachi grinned, holding 6-swords, glancing at Zoro with a puzzled expression, "I've heard that you use 3-sword style, but why do you only have 1 sword?"

"I don't need 3 swords when you run away scared with only 1 sword in my hands," Zoro smirked with a slight grimace, sweat beating his forehead from his injury, only to fall over onto the ground, _Crap, why now?_

"Shut up," Hachi fumed, charging at Zoro only to come to a screeching halt upon seeing Zoro fall, running at him after shaking himself out of the shock, "I'm not gonna fall for that injured animal trick, that's for children."

"There's a certain man I have to defeat," Zoro smirked weakly, using his sword to help himself up, "Until I do, not even death can touch me."

"You look like you're having a bad day," Hachi pointed out with a little bit of concern, "I don't exactly like fighting an unfair fight, but whatever."

"Shut up," Zoro glared at Hachi, turning towards Johnny and Yosaku, "YOSAKU, JOHNNY, HAND ME YOUR SWORDS!"

"Uh…" Johnny and Yosaku uttered, glancing at each other before shrugging, throwing the swords at Zoro, who caught them without looking at the swords, "HERE, CATCH!"

"Thanks," Zoro smirked, catching them with his back turned to Johnny and Yosaku, charging at Hachi, "3-SWORD STYLE: STREAMING WOLF SWORDS!"

"HOW DARE YOU CUT ME," Hachi fumed, charging at Zoro, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I HAVE MORE SWORDS THAN YOU!"

"I was never good at math anyways," Zoro smirked, tying his headband around his head, "You may have more swords than me, but mine will always carry more weight than yours."

"Weight?" Hachi tilted his head in confusion at Zoro, "My swords weigh over 300 pounds each, and they're heavier than yours."

"That's not what I meant, I meant the burden…forget it," Zoro huffed, charging at Hachi, cutting Hachi and defeating him, "DRAGON TWISTER! Now do you understand the weight I carry in my swords?"

"I see." Hachi smiled, falling unconscious to the ground.

"He was actually pretty nice, weird but nice," Zoro grinned, putting his sword back into his sheath, sitting down on the ground, "I'm just gonna rest for a minute."

"Can't let the Moss-Head steal the show," Sanji grinned, lighting another cigarette, standing in front of Kuroobi, "I bet you taste good in butter."

"Let's see if you can talk after my Hundred-Brick Fist," Kuroobi smirked, sending Sanji flying through a wall, "I'm a black belt in Fishmen Karate…what?"

"That's the best you got?" Sanji taunted, walking back into the Park, lighting a cigarette, "The old man's kicks were 100 times worse than that and I didn't even die."

"I didn't know that there was a human that stand up after 1 of my punches," Kuroobi smirked, glaring at Sanji, calling over his shoulder as he dived into the water, "But there's a certain little bitch that I need to dispose of."

"No you don't," Sanji fumed, taking off his blazer, and shoes, diving into the water after him, "YOU LEAVE IVY-SWAN ALONE!"

 _Dammit Luffy,_ I thought in irritation, attempting to get Luffy to breath, only to snap my head up upon seeing Nojiko and Genzo swimming towards me, I pointed to Luffy's head then up onto the surface, mouthing the words, _Bring Luffy's head up onto the surface while I give CPR to him_

Genzo nodded at me, grabbing Luffy's head and swimming up to the surface, while Nojiko watched my back for any Fishmen, glancing at me in amusement when seeing me jump up and down on Luffy's stomach with a pissed face. I paused in my CPR compressions (I know that it isn't the _proper_ way to give CPR, but Luffy pissed me off with his stupidity, so yeah…besides he wouldn't die…at least I don't think so), when I saw a Fishman swimming towards us, pushing Nojiko at Luffy and mouthing the words _Keep giving him CPR, I'll take care of this guy._

Nojiko nodded hesitantly before continuing CPR on Luffy. I sighed in relief upon seeing Sanji grab the Fishman and giving me the thumbs up in his Heart-Mode before turning back to the Fishman with a glare. I stood behind Nojiko watching her back for any other Fishmen that would come, watching Sanji's fight, and knowing what was going to happen when Kuroobi grabbed onto Sanji.

"Your human bodies don't react well to a sudden change in pressure," Kuroobi smirked, grabbing Sanji, and diving down to the bottom of the sea, swimming back up, "Your organs should explode…AHHH!"

 _Fishmen use their gills in the water, which means that their gills are useless on land along with their lungs,_ Sanji thought, biting into the guy's gills and blowing air into it, an swimming back up to the surface, _So forcing air into his gills should suffocate this bastard_

"You," Zoro muttered, seeing Sanji come up out of the water, "Are they…"

"They're fine," Sanji assured Zoro, turning to face the sea where Kuroobi just popped up, "You get your ass up here, I want to fight you where I can breathe."

"It doesn't matter where we fight," Kuroobi coughed, getting out of the water, standing in front of Sanji, "I'd still be stronger than you."

"YOU'RE NECK! YOU SAID MY LOVE WAS WORTHLESS? SHOULDER! I CAN'T PROTECT ANYONE IS THAT RIGHT? BACK, RIBS, CHEST, LEGS! NOW FACE SHOT!" Sanji fumed, kicking Kuroobi (he never let Kuroobi get a chance to fight back, guess he had some pent up rage built up), sending Kuroobi crashing through a wall with a loud thud, "He was just seafood and seafood can't fight a cook."

"Flounder, Kuroobi, Hachi," Arlong glared, seeing his best men lying unconscious on the ground, (we may be brash, but we _do_ have standards, which is the unspoken rule between us: we may beat the bad guys up to a bloody pulp, but we never kill them), "YOU BASTARDS!"

"I need to go back down there to help Ivy smash the cement off Luffy's feet," Sanji began, lighting a cigarette, "But something tells me, ugly over there won't let me."

(*************************************************)

 _On the Outskirts of Cocoyashi Village_

"Damn, that Long-Nose freak is fast, Chuu," Chuu cursed, catching his breath, "How is he not getting tired yet?"

"Holy crap, I can't even see him, maybe I should've slowed down?," Usopp taunted, (he thought that the guy wasn't near him, so he assumed he was safe to taunt him when he wasn't around…), "They may be able to swim really fast in the water, but on land they're just turtles. NA, NA, STUPID BIG-MOUTH TURTLE MAN YOU CAN'T CATCH ANYTHING!"

"You're a really funny man, but you're not very smart are you? Chuu," Chuu deadpanned from behind Usopp, only to have Usopp run away again, "GET BACK HERE!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usopp wailed, running away, reaching into his bag and pulling out his latest invention, muttering under his breath, "Let's hope he buys it."

"SQUIRT GUN! Chuu," Chuu chanted, shooting a squirt gun at Usopp, sweatdropping upon seeing Usopp fall onto the ground with "blood" all over him, "What a pain in the ass, that Long-Nosed Freak sure could run forever, but it took one blast from my squirt gun to take him out completely. What a waste of my time, huh?"

 _I'm glad I made this ketchup star for these certain situations…I'm such a coward, Luffy and the others are fighting with all their might and I'm just too scared to fight. No, I promised myself that I'm going to be strong and if I don't fight with all my might, then how can I ever show my face to them? Especially Luffy, he puts all his faith in us and knows we won't let him down._ Usopp thought, getting up with new confidence, turning to Chuu, "STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"You were better off pretending to be dead," Chuu glared, running towards Usopp, grabbing Usopp's arm, "You cowardly fool."

"Ouch, let go," Usopp complained, reaching into his bag, whacking Chuu with a hammer, then pointing a rubber band at him, running away while Chuu had closed his eyes, "TAKE THIS! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP RUBBER BAND OF DOOM!"

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" Chuu roared, opening his eyes only to see Usopp not there, running after Usopp, "GET BACK HERE!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT! HAHAHAHAH!" Usopp taunted, running into the forest, throwing a sake bottle at Chuu, then breaking it with one of his attacks, "SPECIAL ATTACK: LEAD STAR!"

"Is this the only way you know how to fight?" Chuu raged, shooting at all the trees, "SQUIRT GUN CANNON!"

"No way," Usopp uttered, bugging eyes as he saw the trees cut down, forgetting that he moved so Chuu could see him, "Ahh, I swear if I survive this, my days of running away will be over."

"It's embarrassing having to fight such an idiot," Chuu seethed, coming up behind Usopp, "What did you say is over?"

"This whole fight is over," Usopp smirked, cocking a silver bullet into his slingshot, "I forgot to mention, but alcohol lights on fire. USOPP FLAMING STAR!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Chuu screamed, running towards the small ponds, "You're gonna pay for that, you stupid long-nose."

"USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp chanted, hitting Chuu on the head with a hammer, "I AM THE BRAVE CAPTAIN USOPP!"

"Bastard…" Chuu growled, starting to get up only to have Usopp keep hitting him.

"EEEEK!," Usopp shrieked, hitting Chuu on the head, and flinging rubber bands at him, "USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP RUBER BAND OF DOOM!"

"I…I actually did it," Usopp grinned, sticking his nose up high in the air, jumping with happiness, "See that loser, I just beat your ass."

And Usopp's proud laughter could be heard from Arlong Park.

TO BE CONTINUED…

(***AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I actually do have my own story that I'm writing. It's on fanfiction under the name Legends of The Dino World in case any of you want to read it. When I uploaded it, I didn't know where the "original" stories could be uploaded, so I just put it under a fanfiction. So if you do decide to check it out, it's not a fanfiction story, its one that I'm creating. And if you don't want to check it out, that's fine too.***)


	40. Chapter 40

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 40: The Rubber Idiot Is Back, The Pen, and She Will Always Be Our Friend

 _Ivy-Swan, I got the idiot from here, you and Nojiko go back up to the surface,_ Sanji mouthed to us, as he came swimming towards, taking over for us.

We nodded at him before we swam up to the surface (Nojiko going up by Genzo while I swam the other way).

"How many times have you tried to kill me in the last 8 years?" Arlong smirked at Nami, "You have a choice, either you become our chart surveyor and I'll kill these pirates, or fight alongside all these useless villagers and watch as I kill everyone on this island except for you and my Fishmen."

"NAMI, DON'T LISTEN TO THIS JACKASS!" I glared, jumping out of the water, landing in front of Nami with my back towards her, as I glared up at Arlong, "How many times do I have to tell you? Nami isn't your property, she's a human being."

"NAMI BELONGS TO ME!" Arlong roared, glaring down at me, "NOW GET LOST YOU TINY PATHETIC HUMAN!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE ARLONG? WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS JUST LIKE HOW THOSE CELESTIAL DRAGONS TREATED YOU!" I glared, an evil aura seeping out of me, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THOSE DISGUSTING PEOPLE!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Arlong seethed, huge tick marks started appearing on his forehead, "I WILL NEVER BE ONE OF THOSE…"

"BUT YOU ARE!" I shouted, glaring up at him with a pissed off face, "YOU'RE TREATING THE PEOPLE HERE JUST LIKE HOW THOSE CELESTIAL DRAGONS TREATED YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF IT?" Arlong fumed, giving me a glare.

"I know that a lot of us humans can be cruel and it really pisses me off," I pulled my hat down my head, casting shadow's across my face, looking back up at him with a pissed off glare, "BUT NOT EVERY HUMAN ARE COMPLETE JACKASSSES!"

A loud noise cut off Arlong's retort, and everyone in Arlong Park turned their heads to see Luffy grinning as he flew towards us.

"Luffy." Nami smiled, a light blush on her face.

"Arlong, that thing is going to be your downfall," I smirked, holding my green short sword in my hand, standing beside Nami, only to bare my teeth at Luffy when he threw Zoro into the sky, "YOU MORON!"

"Hahahahaha," Nami and I laughed after glancing at each other (because, classic Luffy), only for Nami to widen her eyes upon seeing my shoulder, "Ivy, your shoulder."

"Huh?" I furrowed my brows at her, glancing over at my shoulder, which I forgot that I needed to heal it, placing my hand on my shoulder, activating Marco's fast healing ability, only to notice that it was working slowly, "Damn, looks like I used up too much energy."

"Well of course you did," Nami smiled, bonking me on the head lightly, frowning as she looked around the Park noticing that Shadow was missing, "Hey Ivy, where's Shadow?"

"I don't know," I frowned, glancing around the Park, "She was gone when I woke up."

(************************************************)

 _Back at the village in a shop_

"You have quite the good eye," the shopkeeper praised a stranger who was looking at a piece of jewelry in the display case, "I assume that you know the legend of that necklace?"

"Of course," the stranger lips curled up in a smile, "If I'm not mistaken, the legend is about the dragon swords, correct?"

"That's right," the shopkeeper nodded, "But it's only a myth."

"Most myths are true," the stranger muttered with a chuckle, turning towards the shopkeeper, "I'll take the necklace."

The necklace had a black chain with a dragon charm in the middle. The dragon was pitch-black with wings out protectively around a black heart.

"Hey you go," the shopkeeper smiled, waving at the stranger as they left after paying, "Have a nice day."

"I better find…" the stranger smiled, thinking things over, and seeing who they needed to find, "You're…Shadow correct?"

"We have much to discuss," Shadow nodded, leading towards a pub with dark lights, (Shadow changed into her emo-girl form), "Let's make this quick, since I figure you have a schedule to keep."

"Right," the stranger nodded, taking out the necklace and handing it over to her, "I found one of the dragon blades, thought I'd leave _her_ a present."

"Yes, she's changed since the last time you've seen her hasn't she," Shadow grinned, taking the necklace from the stranger, before frowning, "Any news on _him_ yet?"

"I've heard that _he_ had started making his move, but there's nothing we can do until he does," the stranger frowned, getting up from the chair, pausing to look at Shadow, before walking out the door, "I have a bad feeling that this won't end well if _he_ isn't stopped. I better go, I don't want people getting suspicious. I only came to see how _she_ was before I left."

"Me too," Shadow sighed, noticing a hand written note on the table, reading it with a smirk, "Heh, nice."

 _Dear Red,_

 _I found this in a shop. Thought it could prove useful to you._

 _See you soon,_

 _-A watching bird_

(*********************************************)

"You know the biggest difference between you and me is?" Arlong questioned, glaring at Luffy.

"The jaw? The webbing? The nose?" Luffy listed, with an innocent face, jumping out of the way of Arlong, (like he didn't know he just insulted Arlong).

"SPECIES!," Arlong fumed, charging at Luffy, only to bite a stone pillar when Luffy dodged, "How is a puny human like you going to conquer the Grand Line, when you get even crush a stone pillar with your teeth?"

"QUIT YOUR BRAGGING! YOU'RE NOT THAT AWESOME!" Luffy glared at Arlong, "Besides smashing stones with your teeth isn't that smart."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU IDIOT!," Arlong shouted, charging at Luffy, "WHAT GOOD ARE YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN PULL YOURSELF OUT OF THE WATER?!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm worthless without my friends to back me up," Luffy glared at Arlong, picked up two swords and swinging them at Arlong, "I don't know how to use a sword, I definitely can't cook, I can't navigate, I can't transform, I can't copy other's Devil Fruit powers, and I'm a terrible liar."

"HEY!" Usopp frowned, smacking his hand in front of him, hiding a safe distance away.

"Even so, without them by my side," Luffy smirked at all of us, "I wouldn't survive."

"Heh, you may be a fool, but at least you're honest," Arlong smirked, standing in front of Luffy, "Tell me something, I can't imagine why your friends are sticking around you when you're such an idiot, so why do they?"

"You're right about one thing Arlong," I smirked, walking up to Luffy and wrapping my arms around his neck, "He may be a colossal idiot, but he is someone that brings light into our lives. And whenever he's around, you can't help, but forget about your worries."

"He looks out for his friends," Nami smiled, walking up to Luffy and me, putting her arm around Luffy's neck, "Not to mention, he shares your burdens with you."

"You feel like you can do anything when you're with him." Sanji listed with a smirk, walking up to us.

"He's fearless and he's honest." Usopp grinned, walking up to us as well.

"He may do crazy things, but you can't help but want to follow him." Zoro smirked, walking up to us.

"And above all," Shadow smirked, jumping onto my shoulders, "He's someone you can count on."

"Really?" Arlong glared down at all of us, "How can someone who is utterly useless be able to do all those things?"

"Simple," I smirked up at Arlong, "He can kick your ass, right Luffy?"

"Thanks guys," Luffy grinned at all of us, turning towards Arlong with a glare, "I can and I will kick your ass Arlong."

"Get to it you numbskull." Sanji smirked, tapping Luffy's head as he walked by.

"Luffy, if you die, then I'm going to kill you." Zoro smirked, whacking Luffy on the head with his swords' sheath as he walked by.

"I got your back Luffy." Usopp grinned, giving him the thumbs up, (only he somehow got back to a safe distance).

"Luffy, we'll be over there," I smiled, ruffling his hair as I walked by, "Just shout if you need us, but I doubt you will."

"Cheer all you want, it doesn't change a thing," Arlong glared, pulling out his broken teeth, "This is another prime example of how Fishmen are far superior than you pathetic humans, shark Fishmen can grow back their teeth and whenever a new pair comes, it's always stronger than the last."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy stated with stars-for-eyes, seeing him have a weird grin a few seconds later, "There's an idea."

"Oh no," I face-palmed, knowing when Luffy has that grin on his face it doesn't end well, then remembering what his _great_ idea was as I scrunched my nose up in disgust, looking back up to see Luffy with a pair of shark teeth in his mouth, "THAT'S SO GROSS, LUFFY!"

"HOW LONG DO YOU INTEND TO KEEP FOOLING AROUND?!" Arlong seethed, charging Luffy, biting his shoulder, "As strong as my teeth are, with a weak jaw like you pitiful humans have they won't work."

"AHHHHH!" Luffy yelled in pain, grabbing Arlong and getting him to release him by knocking Arlong to the ground, glancing around the Park, not seeing Arlong anyway, "Where did he go?"

"LUFFY, HE'S IN THE SEA!" Nami shouted in panic.

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head, glancing at the water, "Hey look, there's a shark."

"THAT'S ARLONG YOU IDIOT!" I fumed, baring my teeth at him, as a big sweatdrop appeared on a lot of people's heads, "NOW BE CAREFUL, HE'S WATCHING YOU AS WE SPEAK!"

"SHARK DIVE!" Arlong chanted, shooting out of the water at Luffy, "Impressive, not many people can dodge that."

"Phew, that was close," Luffy sighed in relief, only to barely dodge Arlong's next attack, stopping Arlong and slamming him into the cement, "GUM-GUM FINGERNET! GUM-GUM SPEAR!"

"LUFFY BE CAREFUL," Sanji shouted with wide eyes, "HE'S SUPER PISSED RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah I figured that much," Luffy nodded, tilting his in confusion upon seeing Arlong reached into a building, holding a sword, "What is he…that's a weird sword."

"The Sawblade," Nami muttered in horror, cupping her hands to yell at Luffy, "LUFFY, IF YOU GET HIT BY THAT THING, YOU'LL BE KILLED SO BE CAREFUL!"

"I know," Luffy frowned, dodging the sword by climbing higher up Arlong Park, jumping into a window, "Too close."

"Nami, stay here for sec, I want to take a picture of something," I smirked slyly, jumping onto Shadow's back (a big bald eagle form), camera in hand, "Bring me up close to that room without being seen Shadow."

"Why would you want to take a picture when Luffy's fighting?" Shadow sweatdropped, flying close to the window, but sticking to the side of the building so we wouldn't be seen by Arlong.

"Ever seen Luffy extremely pissed before?" I smirked, holding up my camera to the window, "I don't mean furious when he fought the other guys, but full blown livid."

"Nope," Shadow pursed her lips in thought, "I don't think he has _ever_ gotten that angry, Ace on the other hand…"

"We're about to," I smirked, getting ready to take the picture, "And got it, now hurry back down Shadow."

"Yeah, yeah," Shadow smiled, flying back down to the ground, just as Arlong Park came crashing down, "We win."

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nami shouted frantically, glancing around the Park, as I stood beside her, wrapping my arm around her neck.

"NAMI!" Luffy shouted as loud as he could, "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!"

"Yeah." Nami smiled with a faint blush on her face, wiping tears out of her eyes, glaring upon seeing the Rat-face Marine and his gang walk up to us.

We glanced at each other, nodding our heads at the same time, charging the guy with devilish smirks on our face.

" **GET LOST, YOU ASSHOLE**!" Nami and I smirked, kicking the guy at the same time, sending him fly into the air, turning towards the other Marines as we cracked our knuckles, slapping each other a high five when they all bolted after their captain like chicken.

"Remind me never to get on their bad side." Zoro sweatdropped, standing beside Johnny and Yosaku (they also had sweatdrops on their heads).

" **Hu-Huh** ," Johnny and Yosaku nodded, with huge sweatdrops on their heads.

"M-M-M-MONSTERS!" Usopp cried, hiding behind Sanji, pointing a shaky finger at us, "SAVE ME SANJI!"

"Hey Nami," I smirked, showing her the picture I took of Luffy, "This proves that Luffy _likes_ you."

"S-Shut up," Nami smiled with a red face, punching me on my shoulder, walking over to Luffy and giving him back his hat, "Here's your hat back."

"WAIT, PUT IT BACK ON NAMI!" I grinned, running up to all of them, "ITS PICTURE TIME!"

"YAHOO!," Luffy grinned, speeding up to me without his hat on his head, "Take a picture of Nami first, she's look good with my hat."

"Of course," I smirked, taking a picture of Nami with Luffy's hat, calling to Usopp, "OI USOPP COME TAKE US GIRLS' PICTURE!"

"Coming," Usopp grinned, running up to me, grabbing my camera out of my hands, as Nami and me drag Nojiko by the wrists with us, taking our picture as we posed, "And done, here you go Ivy."

"Thanks Usopp," I nodded, grabbing the camera, pushing the guys together, and Nami giving Luffy his hat back, noticing Johnny and Yosaku standing off to the side, running over to them and shoving them into their spots, "You two are our friends now, so you two are going to be in the picture as well."

"Really, Sis Ivy?" Johnny asked with a shocked expression.

"We're your guys' friends?" Yosaku asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned at them, glancing at all the guys, grinning at me, "Ok Ivy, take our picture."

"Zoro stop mopping," I chided, holding up my camera and taking a picture of the guys, then taking a picture of Arlong Park, "Another adventure done. Ok guys, I got the picture."

Our laughter rang out with true happiness as another adventure was coming to a close.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	41. Chapter 41

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 41: Good Old Fashion R and R, Our New-Old Crew Member, and Our Names Are Heard Through Out the World

 _Sengoku, we have a situation_ came a voice from the black transponder snail on the deck of the Going Mary, _Prisoner: Marshall D. Teach has….AHHHHH!... (DIAL TONE)_

 _He what? Hello? Dammit!_ Sengoku's voice could be heard on the black transponder snail.

Unfortunately, nobody was on the ship to hear the terrible news that the transponder snail had intercepted from the Marines.

(********************************************)

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a voice that sounded like a little girl, coming from the village's clinic.

"Who's that screaming like a little girl?" Sanji observed, walking besides me with Shadow on my shoulders, heading towards the clinic.

"That would be the Moss-Head," I smirked, leaning against the wall, petting Shadow, widening my eyes upon seeing Shadow hand me something, "Where did you…"

"I didn't, but an old friend showed up and handed it to me to give to you," Shadow smirked slyly, handing over a small slip of paper along with the black dragon necklace, "The friend also wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" I frowned, reading the slip of paper, shrugging my shoulders after I couldn't think of who it could be that had gave me the note and the necklace, "A watching bird?"

"Sounds creepy," Luffy grinned, peering over my shoulders at the slip of paper, "Why is Zoro screaming like a little girl?"

"DON'T DO THAT!" I fumed, baring my teeth at Luffy (who had wrapped his arms and legs around me when I wasn't looking), stretching his cheeks with Armament Haki, "And Zoro is being stitched up, because we don't have a doctor that knows how to do things like that."

"GET OFF OF IVY-SWAN, YOU JERK!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, kicking him on the head.

"So, we need a doctor, " Luffy ignored Sanji, turning his head towards me with a serious look (I thought with glee that maybe, just maybe Luffy understand the importance of getting a doctor before a musician is), "But I still want a musician first."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I bared my teeth at him, a huge sweatdrop on my head, lifting him off of me with Armament Haki, "THST ISN'T THE MOST IMPORTANT JOB THAT NEEDS TO BE FILLED RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh Ivy?" Sanji sweatdropped upon seeing a little boy coming up to me only to freeze with his mouth hanging down in shock.

"WHAT?" I growled, turning my head towards Sanji, glancing down at where he was pointing, seeing a little boy (I think he's name was Cabo or something like that), smiling sheepishly as I bent down to look at him, "Sorry about that, I'm Ivy. Is there something you needed from me?"

"Yeah," the boy grinned up at me, "You're the one who beat Flounder right?"

"Yup," I grinned, putting hand into a fist and lowering to the boy, "Give me a fist bump kid."

"My name's Cabo," Cabo smiled, giving me a fist bump back, grabbing my wrist as he dragged me off to somewhere, "My friends want to meet you."

"Ok," I laughed, as Cabo dragged off to his friends, "Woah, slow down."

"GUYS, I FOUND THE GIRL WHO BEAT FLOUNDER!" Cabo grinned gleefully, pulling me towards a group of four kids, "The girl with the pigtails is Pippy, the boy with the white-blonde hair is Dean, and the two twins are Billy and Bobby."

"Hi guys," I smiled, at them, only to have them tackle me to the ground as they hugged me, "Oomph."

"GUYS GET OFF HER!," Cabo scolded, bonking them on the head, "Don't just tackle someone when you first meet them."

"Fine.," the four kids pouted dejectedly, getting off of me and sitting close to me.

"It's ok," I smiled at them, sitting on the ground, "I don't mind."

"She's so cool." Pippy awed with stars in her eyes.

"She's so short though," Dean snorted, rolling his eyes, "I highly doubt that she took Flounder down."

" **DON'T BE RUDE**!" the twins chided, baring their teeth at him.

"Guys its fine," I grinned, getting up, holding out my hand to Dean, "Why don't you help me with a little demonstration?"

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes, getting up on his own and following me, "What do I have to do?"

"Throw rocks at me," I smirked, bending down to look at him, "I can see that you have a good arm aright?"

"Eh," Dean uttered, widening his eyes, before smirking, "Of course."

"Ah, Ivy," Cabo stammered, looking at me with worry, "Dean's extremely good at throwing things, he never missed. Are you sure…"

"Don't worry Cabo," I grinned, waving my hand in a dismissing manner, "He won't be able to hit me, no matter how good he is."

"Big talker," Dean smirked, setting a whole bunch of stones on the ground next to him, glancing with wide eyes, seeing me have my back facing them, "How do you plan on catching the rocks if you can't see them?"

"Go ahead and throw them when you're ready," I called, activating my Observation Haki, grabbing my dagger out from its sheath, jumping into the air with my eyes closed, crushing all the stones with the hilt of my dagger, landing in a crouch with my back still facing the, putting my dagger back in its sheath, sensing Dean throw another rock at my head, reaching out my hand to catch it, and crushing it with my hand, "Nice try Dean."

"How did you do that?" Dean commanded, running up to me.

"It's hard to explain, but to put it simply," I smirked turning around, walking towards the other kids with Dean following, and sitting down in front of them, "It's an ability that everyone can do, but only if they have the proper training."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Dean quietly spoke, sitting next to me.

"Aww, I knew you'd warm up to me," I smirked, standing up, "I can't guarantee that you guys would be able to do it, plus it takes a lot of practice, but I can show you the basics."

"Really?" the kids glanced up at me with stars in their eyes before jumping up and surrounding me, "Show us."

"First, sit down with your eyes closed and your back facing me," I instructed, seeing them do that I explained the next part, "I'm going to tap you guys lightly on the head and I want you guys to see if you can sense me and dodge it before I do, but the catch is, you have to dodge it without moving your body from that position."

"Alright," the kids nodded, sitting in the way that I instructed them to do, and trying to dodge (the two that could do it really well were Dean and Cabo, the others could kind of do it a little, but I knew with practice they would be masters at it), "This is hard."

"Don't beat yourselves up guys," I smiled, pulling them into a big hug, "You guys weren't too bad considering you've never did it before."

"Really?" Pippy asked with big wide eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that you guys will be able to do it with a lot more practice," I smiled, nodding my head, "If you guys ever want to practice that, just do what we just did earlier."

"Seriously?," Dean raised his eyebrow at me in dubiety, "I thought the training for that would be harder?"

"It may seem easy, but once you can dodge someone in practice you can move onto dodging rocks, plus having that ability can really help when you fight an enemy," I smiled, looking up at the sky, noticing it's already dark out, getting an idea before I had to leave, "Before I leave, do you guys want to see something cool?"

"Aww, you have to leave?" the kids pouted, standing up and hugging me, "What are you going to show us?"

"Step back for a second alright," I grinned, activating Ace's Devil Fruit, and raising my hand up in the air, "Fireflies: Fiery Dull."

"Oooh," the kids looked up at the small "fireworks" with awe, and waving good-bye to me as I walked away, "BYE IVY!"

"Bye guys," I smirked, walking towards Belle-Mere's grave, and paying my respects to her, "You sure got two strong women Belle-Mere. I wished I could've met you."

"I'm sure she would've liked to meet you too," Genzo smiled sadly, walking up to me, carrying a bottle of alcohol, "You two would have gotten along considering you two act a lot alike."

"I'm sorry," I smiled, getting up, "You probably want to pay your respects too."

"You're fine," Genzo smiled, sitting down next to me, turning towards me with narrowed eyes, "Tell me something, is Nami dating that Straw Hat fellow?"

"No, they're not dating," I smirked slyly over at Genzo, "But I do think that there's something between them."

"RAW HAM MELON!" Luffy shouted with two meat bones sticking out of his mouth, cutting off Genzo's reply, glancing around before turning to walk away, "Not here, I'll just go back then."

"BE QUIET!," I scolded, tackling Luffy to the ground, giving him my special stretchy torture, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERE'S A GRAVE HERE?"

"A grave?" Luffy repeated, lifting his head up to the grave as I released him, "I'm sorry, I give you to my conveniences."

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT, YOU IDIOT!," I corrected, baring my teeth at him, smacking him upside the head, "IT'S MY DEEPEST CONDOLENCES!"

"Come here boy," Genzo ordered, narrowing his eyes at Luffy, "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure," Luffy nodded, walking over to him and sitting down, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Nami is like a daughter to me," Genzo narrowed his eyes at Luffy, "So if you ever break her heart, I'll hunt you down and kill you, you got that?"

"Yeah…but I…" Luffy sweatdropped, looking confused, and I rolled my eyes walking up to him and whispering in his ear, "Ohhh, but I don't like Nami in that way."

"That father-threaten-daughter's-boyfriend-talk went just as I thought it would," I sighed, shaking my head, patting Genzo on the shoulder, "I'll make sure to beat him and send him to you if he ever does hurt Nami."

"Right." Genzo sweatdropped, watching Luffy and I walk away.

(****************************************************)

 _Days Later_

"Zoro did you bring all the Pepsi that I bought the other day onto the ship?" I called over to Zoro (he was carrying the cases of Pepsi onto the ship for me), Shadow was sitting on my shoulders as we gathered all the things we needed onto the ship before we leave, glancing down at Sanji who was carrying his small boat onto our ship (I had asked him to do that, because you never know when you might need the small boats), "Thank you Sanji. You can put your boat with my small boat back in the storage room."

"You got it, Ivy-Swan." Sanji smiled in his Heart-Mode, dodging the silver rose dagger that had sunk into the wall of the ship.

"Serves him right, stupid Dart-for-Brows," Zoro smirked, muttering under his breath as he walked past Sanji (he had snapped his head towards Zoro with a glare), carrying the last case of Pepsi onto the ship, "Why did you buy so many cases of Pepsi?"

"OI, OI!" Usopp glared, marching up to me with a tick mark on his head, "DON'T WRECK THE SHIP, JERK!"

"Because I might run out before the next island," I deadpanned, petting Shadow on my shoulder, turning to Usopp with a smirk, "Just be glad I made a tiny hole in the wall and not smashing everything to pieces, like a _certain_ someone that we know."

"Well when you put it that way…" Usopp sighed, standing beside me and Shadow, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead as we stared at Luffy (who was sitting on his "special seat" picking his nose), "I'm pretty sure that we have everything that we need for a while at least, so we can go."

" **Thanks for everything guys** ," Johnny and Yosaku grinned, waving up at us, " **We need to get going too**."

"Hold up," I smirked, running towards the transponder snail and writing down our number on a piece of paper, rushing back to the railing of the Going Mary, and throwing the piece of paper down to them, "Here catch."

"Huh?" Johnny puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, grabbing the slip of paper, reading it and furrowing his brows together in confusion, "What is it?"

"Is that…" Yosaku muttered, reading the slip of paper over Johnny's shoulder, and they raised their heads up towards me with wide eyes.

"Hu-Huh," I smirked down at them from the railing, "That's our transponder snail number, so if you ever are in trouble or just want to talk give us a call."

"Right, you two are our friends," Luffy laughed, jumping down onto the deck of our ship, and looking down at the two from the railing, "LET'S GO!"

"We can't," Sanji objected, glancing around the ship, noticing Nami wasn't here yet, "Nami hasn't showed up yet."

"She might not even be coming." Zoro stated, leaning against the mast.

"Why not?" Sanji glared at Zoro, getting in his face, "IF YOU TRIED TO HIT ON HER AGAIN, I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKING NECK!"

"Again?" Zoro repeated, raising his eyebrow, glaring at Sanji, "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're a stinking low-life, and it makes you happy to destroy true love because you can't get it on your own." Sanji smirked, glaring at Zoro.

"You try too hard." Zoro smirked, rolling his eyes at Sanji.

"What you say?!" Sanji glared, shooting sparks at Zoro.

"In all honesty," Usopp began, rubbing his hands to his chin, "She might want to stay here, since she can live with her friends and family in peace now."

"Yeah, but," Sanji pouted, grabbing Usopp by the collar of his shirt baring his teeth at Usopp, "Without Nami on board, I have a 98.72% less reason to stay with you stupid people on this stupid ship. Of course that doesn't include Ivy and Shadow that are stupid only the rest of you are."

"Hey, I'm still mad at you for the raw ham melon," Luffy frowned over at Sanji, and turning when he saw Nami running towards us, "There's Nami."

"SET THE SAIL!" Nami hollered, running towards us through the group of villagers trying to stop her.

"You heard the lady," I grinned, leaning against the railing, "Set the sails guys."

" **Right**." Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji nodded, running to unfurl the sails.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?!" Usopp bared his teeth at Shadow and me, running to help the other guys.

"She may be strong, but she's still a girl and us girls don't do heavy lifting," Nami smirked, landing onto the deck of the Going Mary, lifting her shirt slightly up, dropping a whole bunch of the villagers wallets, turning towards them and sticking out her tongue, "THANKS GUYS!"

"Eh…HAHAHAHA," Nojiko laughed, watching the Going Mary sail away, standing on the ground with all the other villagers, "My sister sure got us didn't she?"

"That damn brat," Genzo smirked, standing beside Nojiko, turning towards Nojiko, "I heard that Nami got a new tattoo."

"Really?," Nojiko smirked, turning towards Genzo with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

(************************************************)

 _The Next Morning (On the Moby Dick)_

"Hey Ace," Thatch grinned, sitting down across from Ace at breakfast, holding two fliers in his hands, "What did you say that young brother of yours name was?"

"Uh," Ace glanced up at Thatch, blinking rapidly before a fond look came onto his face, "His name's Luffy. Why do you ask?"

"Thought so," Thatch grinned wider, handing Ace the two fliers, "Take a look at what came with the paper this morning."

"Ok…" Ace spoke with confusion, not getting what Thatch was grinning so wide for, grabbing the fliers out of his hands, glancing at them for a few seconds before spitting his food all over with wide bugging eyes, and breaking out in a huge grin as he ran towards Pops' office with the fliers in his hands, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! POPS YOU'VE GOT SEE THIS!"

The first flier was a picture of Ivy with a huge evil smirk on face. Her mint green fedora hat casting shadows over her face, making her look eerie, especially with part of her bright-red hair falling into her face. She was standing in her fighting stance with a silver sword in her right hand. Right beside her was a black wolf standing next to her with an equally huge smirk on its face. Underneath the picture was the amount on her head: 39,000,000 Berries, Dead or Alive.

The second flier had a picture of a young boy with dark hair and he was wearing a straw hat. But the peculiar thing was the fact that he was grinning widely, like he didn't understand the danger. In the background was the back of the head of a certain sniper. Underneath the picture was the amount on his head 30,000,000 Berries, Dead or Alive. Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	42. Chapter 42

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 42: The Two Bounties, and The Place Where the King Lived and Died

 _Looks like I'm going to need to get more clothes_ , I thought-sighed, walking out of the shower of the Going Mary, grabbing a brown t-shirt that came above my belly button, a green jumpsuit, and my black leather, steel-toed combat boots, putting them on and tying the sleeves of the jumpsuit around my waist. Coming out onto the deck, wearing the jumpsuit, t-shirt, black boots, and my everyday accessories.

"What's in the news Nami?" I called, walking over to her, Shadow jumping onto my shoulders, "Anything that we don't know?"

"There's a start of an uprising in a kingdom called Alabasta," Nami frowned, looking at the paper, "And there was an incident at Impel Down a couple of days ago, but the Marines are claiming they have it all under control."

"Alabasta? Never heard of it," Usopp puzzled, turning towards us from the new invention he was working on, only to turn to me with worry upon seeing the look on my face, "Ivy, are you ok?"

 _Don't tell me…wait don't panic, it might not even have anything to do with that_ _ **asshole**_ I thought-taking a deep breath, putting a smile on my face as I turned towards Nami, "May I look at that article Nami?"

"Sure," Nami nodded, looking slightly concerned, handing over the paper to me, "Is something wrong?"

"What isn't wrong with the world?" I smiled, reading the article, biting my lip when I was done, feeling a little better, but there was a tiny seed of worry starting to grow in my chest, "Anyways, what are you working on Usopp?"

 _The article stated an unnamed prisoner had escaped, but the Marines assured that they were taking action to find this person and they would release more information if need be…I don't know for certain if it is Blackbeard or not, but I have a bad feeling that it is. Until I know for sure that it's him, I'll keep an eye and ear out for him._ I thought, completely ignoring Usopp, widening my eyes upon realizing that Ace would see the article too, _I need to call the Moby Dick! Knowing that Hot-Head, he would read it and automatically assume it's Blackbeard and go rushing off after him_

"Ivy where are you going?" Usopp shouted in puzzlement, watching me bolt into the Girls' room, slamming the door behind me, and everyone turned towards the door staring in bafflement at what just happened, "Somethings up with her."

"Yeah," Nami frowned, staring at the door, before glancing back down at the paper, "She started panicking when I mentioned the article about Impel Down…"

(*****************************************************)

PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI PEDI…CLICK

 _Please don't let me be too late_ I thought with dread, punching the numbers on my wrist transponder snail, _Come on, pick up_

"Ivy great timing," Marco sighed in relief over the transponder snail, "Talk some sense into that moronic boyfriend of yours."

"Let me speak to Ace," I demanded, through the transponder snail, hearing Marco walk towards loud pleas (I'm guessing they're trying to stop Ace from leaving), hearing a loud thud (I would guess Marco threw Ace into a wall), before hearing Marco give Ace a lecture and hand him the transponder snail, "LISTEN HERE, YOU STUBBORN, HOT-HEADED IDIOT!"

"Ivy, I…" Ace began through gritted teeth.

"DON'T TALK, JUST LISTEN TO ME AND USE THE TIME TO CALM DOWN!" I fumed, my voice cracking, "Ace, I'm begging you to calm down and think before you make a decision."

"I am calm…" Ace argued.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I shrieked, biting my lip, "You don't even know if it was Blackbeard, Ace. But I know it's gonna be pointless to try to stop you from going, so just promise me a couple of things alright?"

"Yeah." Ace agreed, sounding a little calmer now.

"The first thing, if you're going to go after him please bring along people to go with you," I pleaded, my eyed filled with sadness, "And the second thing, don't try to fight him right away. Just let this fight go, because you can always fight him another time."

"But…" Ace objected, only to break off upon hearing the pain and plea in my voice.

"I'm _begging_ you, Ace," I pleaded, tears starting to fall off my face, "It won't end well for you if you go alone and fight him right away. STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND LET OTHERS HELP YOU, DAMMIT!"

"Does this have anything to do with that tragic event that you mentioned when we were kids?" Ace guessed, getting his answer when I didn't say anything, "I die don't I? Ivy, say something."

"I-I-I can't," I cracked speaking softly, "Just promise me those things and that you'll wait to charge after him until we know for sure that it's him."

"I promise and thanks Ivy, I needed that," Ace promised, before grinning, "I see you have a bounty now, that's my girl."

"Who else is going to keep your stubborn Flame-Brain out of trouble?," I smiled weakly, wiping away my tears, "Really? Heh."

"You didn't see it did you?" Ace smirked, (I could hear Marco in the background stating that Ace had gone insane because he started taping up Luffy and mine bounty posters' all over the Moby Dick), "Luffy got one too."

"Looks like you're not the only whose a badass now.," I taunted with a smirk.

"The shortest badass anyone has ever seen," Ace smirked, "How did you two get those bounties anyways?"

"You know just what to say to a girl," I mocked-smirked, "Interesting story actually, let's just say that the next time you see us, you're going to probably have to _talk_ with Luffy."

"What…" Ace sputtered, falling onto the ground (I can only assume that's what happened, considering the loud thud noise), his voice coming back into the phone, "Dammit, here we thought he was too naïve to think about those things…so we never thought that we needed to…hell this is gonna be a pain."

"Epically, I pray for your sanity because you're on your own when that happens," I smirked, "Here's way I say that, our navigator she needed our help to take down Arlong and Luffy took him down. But before he did, _he willingly let her wear his hat_ , Ace."

"I'm screwed," Ace moaned in dread, banging his head against the wall, still holding the snail up to his mouth, "He actually likes a girl…to think…"

"Royally screwed," I smirked, enjoying the image of Ace getting a headache as he tried to talk to Luffy, "And I may or may not have punched a Rat-face Marine, which may or may not be related to me getting a bounty."

"Let me guess," Ace smirked through the transponder snail, "He was a dickwad wasn't he?"

"Ding, Ding, Ding, We have a winner," I imitated a game show host, "He was a major one."

"What's my prize?" Ace smirked through the transponder snail.

"You want a… _of course_ you'd want a prize," I rolled my eyes through the transponder snail, "Fine, you can ask for anything from me only once, which it can be redeemed anytime happy?"

"Very," Ace smirked slyly, something in his tone made me think that he had something planned, "I'm going to let Thatch talk to you now and Ivy, I love you and I promise I won't go after him for a while."

"I love you too and thank you Ace for promising me those things," I smiled, a great deal of worry off my chest (for now at least), hearing Ace hand the snail over to Thatch, "How's my favorite Pompadour?"

"I'm excellent," Thatch grinned, "How have you been?"

"Much better," I grinned, "What did you do with that Devil Fruit you found when I was on the Moby Dick?"

"As you know, I had planned on eating it when I found it and I wanted to take one last swim before I ate the thing, so when I was about to eat it after coming back up from the swim…you know what happened then," Thatch stated with a frown, but broke into a grin a second later, "After you and Shadow left, I ate the Devil Fruit."

"That's awesome Thatch," I grinned, internally relieved that Blackbeard doesn't have the Devil Fruit (unless he decides to try to kill Thatch again, which I doubt that he'd be that stupid to sneak onto the Moby Dick. Now that I think about it, I'm about 99% sure that he's too much of a coward to do that), "Keep an eye on Ace for me and I don't care if you have to put Seastone handcuffs on him just make sure he doesn't leave that ship."

"Isn't that a little…extreme?" Thatch pondered, "Don't worry Ivy, we'll keep an eye on Ace."

"He'll get over it," I dismissed, "It may be extreme, but it's better than him getting himself killed and he wouldn't wear them all the time, he would only wear them until he stops being so stubborn and lets people go with him."

"You can count on me," Thatch mocked-saluted through the transponder snail, "We've got his back, so he'll be safe."

"Thanks Thatch," I smiled, "I really should make a visit to see you guys."

"You should," Marco agreed, (apparently, he had shoved Thatch out of the way to grab the transponder snail), "We all miss you, especially Ace."

"I'll try to come visit you guys soon," I grinned, hanging up the transponder snail, "Tell everyone hi for me."

"Will do," Marco nodded, hanging up the transponder snail, "Take care."

"I will," I assured, walking out onto the deck, noticing Sanji off in a corner with a depressed aura seeping out of him, "Did Curly-Brows find out that Usopp got onto a bounty poster?"

"It's the back of his head," Sanji muttered, circling his fingers onto the deck, "It's not so great."

"I'll be seen around the world," Usopp bragged, sticking his nose up high in the air, "Girls will fall for me."

"I know one in particular that you'd like her to fall for you," I smirked slyly, jabbing Usopp in the ribs with my elbow, moving my eyebrows up and down, "Speaking of which, you better write to her now while its peaceful at the moment."

"Be quiet you," Usopp glared at me with a faint blush on his face, running upstairs to the "office" room with a happy face, "I better write to her."

"You wanna tell me why you were freaking out earlier?" Zoro questioned, coming over and sitting down in front of me.

"Yeah," Nami agreed, sitting down by me, and Luffy following a few seconds later, "Why did you look terrified when I mentioned the article about Impel Down?"

"Do you know someone that's in there, Ivy?" Sanji frowned, coming to sit by the group, and Shadow was on my shoulders.

"You could say that," I sighed, a deep frown on my face, petting Shadow, "My boyfriend and I had this evil person put into Impel Down about 3 years ago."

"Ok, but why?" Zoro questioned, opening one eye as he leaned against the mast.

"I knew from the episodes I watched in the other world, that this certain person will end up doing things that will lead to the tragic event," I grimaced, bringing my hat down, making my face completely covered in shadows, "And I promised myself when I was brought into this world that I'll do whatever it takes to stop that tragic event from happening."

"You mean that…" Nami muttered, wide eyes, piecing together some parts of the mystery, "Do you think it was that same person, you two locked away?"

"Unfortunately, it appears so," I glared, clenching my fist, "However, we don't know for certain if it was, but it's a safe bet that it is."

"Do you mean the thing you mentioned when we were kids, Ivy?" Luffy guessed, looking up at me with his rare-serious faces, "The thing that would shatter my confidence and leave a scar?"

"Y-you remembered that?" I widened my eyes in shock, before curling my lips up in a smile, "Impressive, yeah that's the one."

"Hmm," Luffy sat, thinking really hard, his face getting red, before shrugging his shoulders, and turning to me with a grin, "It's no use worrying about it right now, we'll worry about it when the time comes."

"Thanks…Luffy," I smiled, getting up, walking over to the transponder snail, and worked on printing the latest pictures, "Hey Sanji, I think it's about time we have lunch, wouldn't you say?"

"Yup," Sanji grinned, walking into the kitchen, coming back out a second later carrying an ice-cold glass of Pepsi with ice cubes, handing it to me and going back into the kitchen, "A refreshing beverage for the lovely Ivy."

"Thank you, Sanji," I thanked, flicking him on the forehead as I frowned, grabbing the Pepsi out of his hands, and going back to work on our logbook, "What's up Nami?"

"I'm just letting you know that I'm here for yah if you need it," Nami smiled, giving me a hug, turning to see Luffy sneaking towards her Tangerine Trees, bringing out her Bo Staff, charging at Luffy, whacking him into the wall, and baring her teeth at him, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU GIANTIC BLACK PIT!"

"QUIT WRECKING THE SHIP!" Usopp raged, coming out of the room, only to freeze upon seeing a Marine ship coming towards us, "MARINES! RUN FOR OUR LIVES!"

"If you quit screaming like a girl," Zoro frowned up at Usopp, turning towards the Marine ship with narrowed eyes, "You would've noticed how run down the ship is."

"Hey Luffy," I smirked over my shoulders at Luffy (he was sitting on his "special seat" after Nami had whacked him), "Recognize anyone on that ship?"

"Ummm…." Luffy narrowed his eyes at the Marine ship, not recognizing anyone, "Nope."

"FIRE MEN!" Fullbody commanded to his group of pathetic Subordinates, firing a cannon ball at us.

"Now I remember," Luffy hit his palm with his fist, then glaring at the guy, "You're the Pink-Haired douche that tried to hit our ship."

"Now you remember?" Usopp sweatdropped, smacking his hand sideways.

"Well what do you expect, it _is_ Luffy after all," Zoro sweatdropped, cutting the cannon ball in half, sending it flying into the ocean, and turning towards Fullbody with a dark smirk, "I was trying to have a nap."

"WHY ARE YOU TAPING PICTURES INTO OUR LOGBOOK?!" Nami shrieked, baring her teeth at me (Shadow was resting on my shoulders), "AREN'T YOU EVEN THE LEAST BIT CONCERNED?!"

"Not really," I smirked over my shoulder at her, going back to taping pictures into the logbook, and pointing towards Fullbody upon hearing Sanji walk out onto the deck, "Sanji, he's over there."

"THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM," Fullbody roared, "FIRE!"

"That can't be good." Luffy pondered, glancing at the cannon, "I'm pretty sure they shouldn't do that."

"What can't be good?" Usopp tilted his head in confusion, glancing up at Luffy, only to get bugging eyes when the cannon exploded damaging the already ruined Marine ship.

"That," Luffy stated, putting his pinky up his nose, "The cannon had cracks in it."

"You're right," Usopp agreed, staring at the ship, "They shouldn't do that and it isn't good."

"YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS ARE MINE!" Fullbody cackled, jumping onto the deck, "The two that has the bounties are coming with me."

"You got a lot of balls, Tough Guy," Sanji glared, kicking Fullbody and sending him flying, going back to the kitchen, "PICKING A FIGHT DURING LUNCH!"

"Come on Zoro, let's play tag." Luffy whined, poking Zoro (who was just going to take another nap…even though he had like 5 already)

"What?" Zoro opened one eye up, raising his eyebrow up in disbelief.

"I'll play." Usopp grinned, walking up to them, and I walked towards them too with Shadow jumping up next to Nami.

"Ivy, you're joining them?" Nami raised her eyebrow down at me in disbelief.

"On this ship you can be as weird as you want and nobody would judge you," I smirked up at her, "And let's face it, I'm weird so why wouldn't I?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Zoro sweatdropped, closing his eyes, "How old are you three?"

"Mentally or physically?" I smirked, poking Zoro in the face, "Cause mentally, the three of us are 6-year-olds."

"Especially that one," Usopp snorted, pointing to Luffy (we all were poking Zoro), "He's more of a 3-year-old."

"Gee, you could've fooled me," Zoro rolled his eyes sarcastically, shutting his eyes, "Now leave me alone so I can take my nap."

"Oh I get it," Usopp smirked, walking a safe distance away from Zoro, "He's just scared he'll lose."

"That's not it at all, you Jerkface," Zoro snapped his eyes opened, a huge tick mark on his forehead, "Now you better take that back."

"RUN USOPP!" I laughed, running around the deck of the ship with Luffy and Usopp right behind me laughing as Zoro chased us, "MOSS-HEAD CAN'T CATCH US! NEER, NEER! (***AN: the Neer, Neer is actually a taunt that I made up a few years ago***)

"ZORO'S PLAYING TAG!" Usopp taunted, running around the deck with Zoro chasing us.

"IS IT STILL TAG IF I KILL YOU?!" Zoro hissed, huge big tick marks appearing on his forehead, chasing us.

"The three idiots and the two lovely ladies and our adorable Shadow lunch is served." Sanji poked his head out of the kitchen's door.

"Is that the map of the Grand Line," I guessed, walking into the kitchen, sitting down at a chair, eating a chicken salad with my fork (the salad had lettuce, Caesar dressing, chunks of chicken, and chunks of eggs in it), noticing Nami reading a map, and Luffy barging into the kitchen before sitting down in his chair and ate his food, "What do you ever think happened to Buggy, Luffy?"

"Who?" Luffy spat his food, tilting his head in confusion before remembering who I was talking about, "Ohh, you mean that Big Nose Weirdo. I don't know, probably dead."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Zoro smirked, walking into the kitchen dragging Usopp by the nose, "Pirates can be a stubborn bunch."

"We also have very sensitive noses." Usopp glared at Zoro, rubbing his nose after Zoro let him go, sitting down at his chair not noticing that Luffy already ate his food.

"Not that I care, but…" Zoro smirked, picking up his fork and started eating, "Usopp your food is gone."

"Huh," Usopp furrowed his brows only to get bugging eyes upon seeing his plate gone and Luffy munching innocently on some food, turning towards Luffy baring his teeth, "STOP STEALING MY FOOD, JERK!"

"Usopp come here," I smirked, motioning him to lean his ear towards me, he smirked upon what I whispered to him, I turned back towards Nami, taking a gulp of my Pepsi, "Since we're almost to the Grand Line, we better stock up on supplies before we enter it since you never know when we'll be able to reach another island."

"That's a good idea," Nami nodded, glancing up at me from the map, "It looks like there's a famous town that we can stop at."

"Why is it famous?" Usopp tilted his head, looking at Nami with furrowed brows.

"It's said that town is the Beginning and the End." Zoro recalled, drinking his booze.

"Why would they call it that?" Luffy puzzled, glancing up at Zoro.

"There's a legend that goes with the town," Sanji explained, sitting down at the table, "It's believed that the King of The Pirates, Gold D. Roger, was born and died there."

"The name of that town is called Loguetown," I smirked, knowing a specific Smokey we'll be seeing (I find it hilarious that Smoker somehow always manage to end up stuck in traps with Luffy and the others. He's also one of the Marines that I find isn't a huge jackass), "But I also heard that a certain Marine Captain is stationed there and ever since he was stationed there, not one pirate who sets foot in Loguetown has ever been able to escape from him."

"Seriously," Usopp whimpered, glancing at Luffy, "Luffy, maybe we shouldn't go there…"

"We're going to Loguetown," Luffy determined, having one of his rare-serious face, "I want to see how The King of The Pirates lived."

 _That's part of it, but you also want to go there, because he's Ace's dad,_ I thought-smiling, as we sailed towards Loguetown, turning towards Luffy, "Luffy, this means that we have to be extra careful when we get there alright?"

"Sure," Luffy nodded grinning, (not listening at all *sigh*) "I want to see the place where The King of The Pirates was executed."

"He didn't hear a word that I said," I sighed, noticing a flier lying next to Nami on the table, picking it up, reading it and frowning, "Ivy "Little Red" Miller? Couldn't they have come up with a better nickname?"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" Usopp bared his teeth, pointing at my Bounty under the picture, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH DANGER YOUR IN?"

"Holy crap, I have a high bounty," I smirked, holding up my poster with pride and Luffy stretched his arms as he came over to me, glancing at the Poster (Shadow was on Nami's shoulders), "Now all three of us have Bounties now."

"Wait, I have a bounty?" Luffy grinned, picking up another flier off the table and laughing, "HAHAHAHA THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Look at that," Zoro smirked, glancing over Luffy and my shoulders, peering at the Bounty Posters, "Ivy's got a higher bounty than you, Luffy."

"What, let me see," Sanji snapped his head up, speeding over to us, peering over our shoulders to read the Posters, and going into his Heart-Mode when he finished reading it, "That's our Ivy-Chawn for you."

"We're screwed." Usopp cried with silent tears, watching all of us laugh (I had punched Sanji on the head), standing beside Nami.

"It was nice knowing you, Usopp," Nami cried with silent tears, watching us as well with Shadow on her shoulders (Shadow had a sweatdrop on her forehead as she watch the rest of us), "We've had a good life."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	43. Chapter 43

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 43: Setting Foot in Loguetown

"Hey Usopp," I grinned, walking up to him on the deck of the ship, seeing Loguetown up ahead, "Do you mind if Shadow and I tag along with you?"

"Sure I don't mind, but…" Usopp began, only to have Nami pulling my arm before I could reply to him.

"Oh no," Nami smirked, pulling me into her side tightly, "You're coming with me so we can buy you new clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones that I have?" I countered, reaching out my hand towards Shadow (she had jumped off my shoulders onto Usopp's when Nami came over to me), "Shadow, save me."

"No way," Shadow smirked, shaking her head, "You're on your own sister."

"TRAITOR!" I accused, pointing my finger at her, turning towards Nami, "What's wrong with the clothes that I picked out?"

"They're cute," Nami smirked down at me, "But you don't own anything girly do you?"

"OH HELL NO!" I shrieked in panic, failing at trying to get out of her grasp, "YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING ME INTO A SKIRT OR A DRESS!"

"I think you would look adorable in those things though," Nami smirked, calling to Sanji, "Wouldn't Ivy look even more beautiful if she wore more skirts and dresses Sanji?"

"She would be more radiant than the sun." Sanji agreed, twirling around us doing his noodle-dance.

"Can it Curly-Brows," I glared, kicking him in the nose, before turning towards Nami with pleading, "Besides, I don't fight if I'm in a dress or a skirt that would just be idiotic."

"Just accept it," Nami smirked down at me, "You're getting dresses and skirts."

"Well, while you torture Ivy," Zoro sweatdropped, walking towards the railing of the Going Mary, "I'm going to find me some new swords, I can't use 3-sword style with only one sword."

"Didn't you say that you were broke earlier?" Nami smirked, a glint in her eye, "Does this mean you're going to steal them?"

"That's…." Zoro gritted his teeth, opening his mouth only to think better and shut his mouth, "Can I…"

"Hmm?" Nami smirked deeper, leaning her ear closer to Zoro, still holding onto me, "Sure I'll lend you the money Zoro, but you have to pay me back with 300% percent interest."

"WHAT?!" Zoro widened his eyes, before sighing in defeat, "Fine, I really have no other way to get the swords, but damn I'm gonna regret this." (I don't know how to do the math for that since I suck at math, but I do know one thing: Never borrow money or anything for that matter from Nami)

"While the Moss-Head looks for new swords," Sanji grinned, lightly a cigarette, "I better stock up on supplies, considering we won't know when we'll get to another island and we have a bottomless pit for a captain."

"Shadow and I are going to look for ingredients that I can use to make new ammo," Usopp grinned, standing beside Shadow (who changed into her emo girl form), "I want to get working on that new ammo that Ivy suggested."

"Sounds good," Luffy grinned, sitting on his "special seat", "I'm going to see where they kill people."

"Ummm…" I sweatdropped (he sounded like Robin…expect he was grinning…maybe that was a clue about Robin joining the crew in the anime?), "On that note, we should meet back here on the Going Mary in about 2-3 hours sound good?"

" **Yup**." Everyone except for Luffy chorused, as we landed at Loguetown.

"Alright everyone," I warned, as we jumped off the ship and landing on the ground, "Make sure to keep an eye out for that Marine Captain and be careful."

" **Right**." Everyone except for Luffy agreed (Luffy was already running towards town), as they went their separate ways.

As Nami was dragging me towards a clothing shop, I felt the presence of someone watching me (I had my Observation Haki on, knowing that Luffy's dad would be around here somewhere), smirking because I was fairly certain I knew who it was. Then the next second, the presence was gone as we entered the clothing shop.

(********************************************)

 _Well, I'll be damned, there's still one of them left,_ Dragon smirked, watching the little red-haired girl being dragged into the clothing shop by a tall orange-haired girl, turning to leave when the girls went into the shop, smirking deeper as he knew those two had come with his son on their ship, _Things just got more interesting_

(********************************************************)

I had found a long brown fashion-coat, a green jacket with a hood that had white fur on the edges, a red leather-jacket, and I found a black skirt that had red on the bottom. And I got a few more sweatshirts, since my other ones were ruined.

"What happened to getting skirts and dresses?" Nami narrowed her eyes at me, seeing my pile of new clothes.

"I did, see," I smirked smugly, holding up the red skirt, and rolling my eyes when Nami threw me a pointed look, "Fine, here's my dress happy?"

I spotted a black leather dress with a zipper on the front on a rack next to me and I knew just when I would be wearing that. Picking it up and putting it onto my arms, throwing Nami another smug smirk as I walked up to the counter to pay for my new clothes.

"NAMI, I'LL MEET YOU BACK AT THE SHIP," I called over my shoulder, running out of the shop with my bags of clothes after I paid for the items, "Now where's my pen and paper."

(****************************************************)

 _Now where did he go,_ I thought glancing around the town from the top of a roof building, searching for Dragon, spotting him walking down a deserted street, and figuring he's extremely good at fighting and using Haki, I jump down onto the main street before silently following him using the shadows as cover.

"Now what would a member of the Danico Clan want with me?" Dragon announced, never turning around towards me.

"Damn you're good," I praised, smirking as I walked out of the shadows, "I figured as much."

"You don't become The World's Most Dangerous Man for nothing," Dragon smirked, turning towards me, "Now what can I do for you?"

"True," I smirked, nodding my head in agreement, reaching into my hip bag, bringing out a piece of paper with a handwritten message, handing it over to Dragon, "That's a message for Sabo, something big might happened later on and two people very close to him are gonna need his help."

"And you know this how?" Dragon grinned down at me, reading the message, "For all you know Sabo might not even be with us."

"Just a hunch," I smirked over my shoulder, raising my hand up in a wave, "Tell Sabo that I'll be waiting for him at the Sand Dollar bar in Alabasta in about a month and he should come if he wants help with getting his memories back."

"Heh," Dragon smirked, watching me leave, then continuing to walk to where he was headed, "You sure got a hell of a shorty on your crew, Luffy."

(*******************************************************)

"Luffy's dad seems like a pretty cool dad," I mused, walking into a shop, looking at the shelves for more Logposes, grabbing 4 of them that had 3 on them (the one they get at Fishmen Island, figuring I probably should get some of those while I was at it), "My theory is that Luffy got his "idiot energy" from his mom, but we still never got the answer to that though, so I could be wrong."

Here's my Dragon/Luffy theory: I think that when Dragon used to live in Goa Kingdom, he fell in love with a girl from Grey Terminal. When his parents found out, they tried to set up an arranged marriage for him. But he ran away during the night (I still haven't come up with a theory about the mom yet, maybe Dragon tried getting her to come with him and she somehow got killed? I don't really know, plus this is all just a theory, so it could be all wrong). That's my theory anyways, but who knows what Oda has planned. I also have a theory about Kid's alliance going after Shanks and at the same time, one of Blackbeard's cronies sneaking onto the Revolutionary ship.

After paying for the items, I walked around the shops and saw Usopp inside a trinket shop.

"We only accept the best cliental here at this shop and you sir are one of them," the shopkeeper smirked, holding up a gun that looked like a little kid's toy, "This here is the gun that Gold D. Roger, the pirate king, himself used."

"Seriously," Usopp exclaimed in awe, "That's so cool."

"I'm pretty sure that Gold Roger wouldn't be caught dead with that _child's toy_ ," I smirked walking into the shop, grabbing the gun and seeing a tag on the underside of the gun stating it was made in Clay Shore (***AN: Another made up name***), "Let's go Usopp, he's just trying to sell these fake kids' toys to any sucker who believes him."

"You mean the cliental that he spoke of was…" Usopp growled, glaring at the shopkeeper, "Asshole."

"She's lying," the shopkeeper gritted his teeth into a smile, glaring at me, "I can assure you that all these…"

"If you really want to scam someone," I cut him off with a smirk, ripping the tag off the gun, shoving the gun back at the shopkeeper, and placing the sticker on his shop's counter, "The least you can do is take the tag off the item before trying to sell it, amateur."

"That's right," Usopp nodded, sticking his nose up in the air, walking out the store alongside me, "Ivy, have you tried conning someone before?"

"My boyfriend and I used to do that all the time as kids," I smirked, walking beside Usopp, remembering how we laughed so hard at how gullible those people were, "The five of us had to find a way to make money since the person who was taking care of us pretty much made us fend for ourselves, so we decided to make "jewelry" and go into town to sell it claiming it was a designer-made jewelry, even though it was made out of twigs, grass, small rocks, and pebbles."

"Didn't anyone get suspicious of that?" Usopp snorted with laughter, "And how did you make it look like fancy jewelry?"

"Nope, who would suspect two 10-year-olds of conning them?" I scoffed, smirking, "We each had our own jobs, my boyfriend's was painting the jewelry, Luffy's was finding the materials we needed, the other boy's was making the jewelry, Shadow's was going into town to steal the paints, plus reach the materials that we couldn't, and mine was going into town with my boyfriend and getting the estimator to believe that the jewelry was expensive."

"How did they not notice it was a fake?" Usopp laughed loudly, as we walked around the town, "By the way, Shadow said she had something to do, so she'll meet back up with us at the ship."

"I wonder where she keeps running off to," I mused, continuing the story, "Oh they did, which is why the five of us were wanted by the police back then."

"EHHH?!" Usopp sputtered, widening his eyes, "You guys were wanted criminals even back then?"

"Yup," I smirked, "We also Dine and Dashed, beat police officers up, and beat random people up as well."

"DIDN'T ANYBODY EVER TEACH YOU GUYS MANNERS?" Usopp stuttered, with wide bugging eyes.

"Nope," I smirked, popping the "p", "The person who looked after us was even worse than us. She was a mountain bandit."

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Usopp uttered, pointing a shaking finger at me, "Now I know where Luffy got his rudeness from."

"Luffy didn't get that from the mountain bandit lady," I scoffed, waving my hand in a dismissive manner, "He got it from my boyfriend, who was way worse than Luffy."

"That's ridiculous," Usopp argued, raising his eyebrow in skepticism, " _Nobody_ can be ruder than Luffy."

"You think so?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows up at Usopp, "He used to beat complete strangers to a bloody pulp, he tried to kill Luffy on a regular basis for 3 whole months, insulted anyone he met, and hit people with a metal pipe."

"Ahhh…" Usopp gasped through an opened mouth in shock, eyes out of their sockets, shaking his head out of his stunned shock, "YET YOUR DATING HIM?"

"Let's just say, he had a lot of pent up anger and sadness back then," I smiled with a faraway look on my face, "But now even though he still has that sadness deep inside of him, he's extremely respectful and he's a lot more calmer now."

"I still think you're pulling my leg," Usopp narrowed his eyes at me, before turning to look at something in a shop, "Sweet these are the new goggles that I wanted."

(********************************************************)

 _Ah Shadow, it's been a while,_ Ying's voice rang out.

"Yes it has been a while," Shadow bowed in front of Ying, "I'm sorry about that."

 _Do not fret my dear, you have been busy overseeing the girl,_ Ying smiled fondly down at Shadow, _How is she doing?_

"She's strong," Shadow smiled, rising up to stand in front of Ying, "Her powers haven't fully awoken yet and I'm beginning to worry."

 _Worry not my child, when the time is right her powers will reveal themselves,_ Ying assured with a smile.

 _You and your positivity is really annoying, sister,_ Yang rolled his eyes.

 _It beats being a grouch, dear brother,_ Ying bantered.

"I have news and it's not good." Jay informed, landing in front of Ying and Yang.

 _Jay, it's nice to see you, child,_ Ying smiled, then frowned, _What seems to be troubling you?_

"Unfortunately, Blackbeard has escaped from Impel Down" Jay informed with worry, kneeling in front of Ying and Yang, "And he's been asking about Ivy."

 _That is troubling,_ Ying sighed, _He doesn't know about her powers yet does he_

 _I have never liked that fat pig, he needs to be stopped_ Yang thought with a snarl, _I knew many of his disgusting ancestors and he's just like them_

"As far as I know, he hasn't figured out who Ivy is or what her powers are," Jay voiced, "Let's hope that it stays that way."

 _It appears the wheel of fate is turning, the only thing we can do at the present moment is to keep a close eye on Ivy and Ace,_ Ying sighed, _Shadow and Jay just keep on your missions, I already have another keeping an eye out for Blackbeard as we speak_

" **As you wish Elders**." Shadow and Jay bowed, leaving the unknown location at this time.

 _Sister, do you think Ivy's love for Ace will be strong enough when it's time for her true powers to awaken?_ Yang questioned after Shadow and Jay had left

 _Their love is already strong, brother_ Ying smirked slyly, _I have no doubt that it will only continue to get stronger_

(********************************************************)

"Seriously Usopp," I sweatdropped, seeing Usopp start fighting with a young little girl for the googles, "You're picking on little kids now?"

"SHUT UP!," Usopp bared his teeth at me over his shoulders, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Nu-Uh," the little girl bared her teeth at Usopp, "You did, you stupid Long-Nosed Freak."

"Is Usopp…picking a fight with a little girl?" Shadow sweatdropped, landing on my shoulder (in her snow leopard kitten form), "Isn't that a little…jerky?"

"I tried telling him that, but…" I sighed, moving hand towards the two, "This happened."

"ITS MINE! NOW LET GO!" Usopp fumed, baring his teeth at the little, pulling the goggles towards him, "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU, LITTLE GIRL!"

"NO, YOU LET GO, BULLY! I GRABBED THEM FIRST!" the little girl bantered, baring her teeth at him, pulling the googles towards her, "THESE GOGGLES ARE MINE! NOW LET GO! I'M GIVING THESE TO MY DADDY AS A PRESENT, YOU LONG-NOSED BULLY!"

"BOTH OF YOU LET GO BEFORE YOU BREAK THEM!" I raged, clubbing them on the head (the little I hit lightly, while Usopp got punched hard), grabbing the goggles, sighing as I looked at them, "I have an idea, how about Usopp and your dad have a competition to see who gets them?"

"THAT HURT YOU JERK!" Usopp bared his teeth at me, pointing at the little girl, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT HER THAT HARD, HUH?"

"Because," I began in my normal voice before whacking him on the head baring my teeth at him, "I DON'T PICK ON LITTLE KIDS UNLIKE YOU!"

"Big Sister," the little girl called, tackling me into a hug, looking up at me with awe, "You're my Big Sister now."

"Oh great, she's got _another_ kid under her spell," Usopp grumbled under his breath, before turning towards me, "I guess that competition thing seems like a good way to settle who gets the goggles."

"Is that alright with you, sweetie?" I smiled down at the little girl, holding the goggles in my hands, bending down at her with my hand covering my mouth from Usopp, "I'll hold onto these for now, that Long-Nose guy might try to take them and run."

"HEY!" Usopp bared his teeth at me, smacking the air with his hand, walking behind us as the little girl led us to where her dad was.

"Big Sister, why is there a cat on your shoulders?" the little girl smiled up at me, holding my hand as we walked towards a building.

"This is Shadow," I introduced, as Shadow meowed at the girl, "Do you want to pet her?"

"Can I?" the girl looked up at me with hopeful eyes, petting Shadow when I nodded, "She's so fluffy."

"Show off," Usopp muttered, walking a little ways behind us, only to have a small rock hit his nose, "OWWW, WHY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY NOSE?!"

"Maybe because it's long?" I smirked, over my shoulders, holding a small rock in my hand, "And it's an easy target."

"Why is his nose so long anyways?" the little girl looked up at with innocent eyes, opening the door to the building, "My daddy's here somewhere."

"I think it's because he lied too much," I whispered in her ear with a smirk, "So make sure that you don't lie otherwise you might end up with a big nose like him."

"IVY, STOP GIVING THE LITTLE GIRL FUNNY IDEAS!" Usopp chided, baring his teeth at me, walking into the building behind us.

"I just remembered something that I wanted to buy," I smirked, walking out of the building with Shadow walking next to me (she's in a Boxer-dog form), calling over my shoulders at Usopp, and throwing the goggles at him, "We'll meet up with you guys later."

"Where's Big Sis going?" the little girl wondered, watching me leave, turning towards her dad, with Usopp right behind her, "Daddy, battle this guy for the goggles."

"I guess I should start looking at the shops," I smirked, taking pictures of the town as I walked beside Shadow, only to bump into someone, falling backwards onto my butt, rubbing my butt as I glanced up to see who I bumped into, "Oof, Ouch, sorry I wasn't looking where I was…"

"Watch it," the guy frowned, looking down at me, only to have his hand in front of my face when I didn't move, "Hey, are you ok little girl?"

"You're Crest head," I remembered Luffy calling Bartolomeo that, only to slap my hands over my mouth, getting up and standing in front of him, _Crap, I've been spending way too much time with Luffy_

"That was rude," Bartolomeo narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you lost or something, little girl?"

"Sorry about that," I apologized, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly, "Normally I'm not that rude, but I think I've been spending way too much time with my younger brother."

"Since you apologized, I'll let this one slide," Bartolomeo smirked, nodding his head, "But seriously, are you lost?"

"Not really, my brother and his crew are heading for the Grand Line, so we wanted to stop here to resupply before we head out," I explained with a smile, petting Shadow, "And this is Shadow, she's also sailing with us."

"Y-Y-YOU'RE PIRATES?" Bartolomeo stuttered with bugging eyes, "Should you guys even _be_ sailing the seas on your own?"

"Sure we can," I smirked, looking up at him, "I may not look it, but I'm actually 20-years-old."

"NO WAY!" Bartolomeo sputtered, getting over his shock a few minutes later, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised with all the crazy things in this world."

"Nope you shouldn't," I smirked over my shoulders, walking away from him, "It was nice meeting you."

"So what prank have you concocted this time?" Shadow smirked, walking beside me, entering a shop, finding what I needed and paying for it, "Whose the lucky sap that gets to be pranked?"

"All in good time my friend all in good time," I smirked slyly, pausing at another shop that sells a washer and dryer (or inventions that worked like them since I really don't know how the people in One Piece get their clothes washed…it's a mystery), "Should I get us a washer and a dryer? Maybe Usopp can invent something that works like that? I'm definitely writing those two things down on a list for things I'd like Franky to make for the ship, along with an indoor swimming pool."

"That isn't a bad idea," Shadow agreed, walking into the store with me (we made sure that nobody was looking when she changed into her little girl form), "But where in the world would we put them?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," I sighed, looking at the prices, "All I know is that Luffy has been wearing the same thing for a while now and it's starting to smell."

"No joke," Shadow agreed, scrunching up her nose in a gross face, "He's starting to smell like when he farts and let me tell you, your farts stink, but his are hundred time worse."

"I lived with three guys growing up, who farted constantly, so it's not my fault that I never had female influence growing up," I grinned, walking out of the shop, finding a used appliance shop and walking in there with Shadow next to me, "Besides, everyone farts it's just not everyone likes to show it."

"…Yeah," Shadow sweatdropped, looking up at me, "I blame Ace and Luffy for giving you that disgusting habit. At least when Sabo used to do it, he walked away from us, but not you three."

"So?," I deadpanned, walking up to the counter, asking the shopkeeper a question, "Umm…do you guys sell any invention that can wash and dry your clothes?"

"You mean a washer and a dryer?" the shopkeeper raised his eyebrow up at me like I just asked the stupidest question ever, "Yeah, there over there, since they're used I charge 500 berries for the both of them together."

"Seriously?," I voiced with disbelief, taking out my money and buying the washer and dryer, "That's really cheap, I'll take it."

"Go ahead pick out any washer and dryer that you like," the shopkeeper smiled, "All the washers and dryers in this shop I sell for the same price."

I found a small, silver washing machine and I also found a small dryer too. Shadow and I carried them out of the shop and walked back to the ship.

"AHHH!" I fell to the ground as a sharp pain erupted from my leg, telling Shadow to go back to the ship and I'll catch up in a minute, resting against one of the buildings, rolling up my pants leg and two new tattoos had appeared going down to just above my kneecaps in small letters with the words SMOKE and BARRIER, plus I had two new charms on my anklet, (one was a puff of smoke, and the other had two fingers crossed), _This is so weird, why are they just appearing now?_

Two familiar voices had me press myself flat against the wall, knowing it wouldn't be good if they see me right now. Only for my blood to run cold upon hearing what they were talking about.

"The higher ups are stupid for keeping this mess under wraps," Smoker seethed, "Is keeping the Marine's image really that important to them? If we make a mistake, I think we should let the people understand that look we've made a mistake, but we're fixing it."

"Well it _is_ Blackbeard that got away," Tashigi pointed out, "People would get a little uneasy about hearing that he escaped from Impel Down, Sir."

 _That's what he's calling himself now? Real original Teach, you're just coping Whitebeard, idiot._ I thought with disgust, _But this isn't good, if Ace hears about it he'll rush off after him._

"And that's another thing," Smoker ranted, "The higher ups had said that Insane Vice Admiral caught Blackbeard, but I heard that Lunatic mention something about bounty hunters had asked him to come pick up Blackbeard somewhere."

"Really?" Tashigi pondered, furrowing her brows in confusion, "I wonder who they were."

 _Thanks Gramps for not letting us down,_ I thought-smiling, quietly sneaking back to our ship, _Looks like I have a few transponder snail calls to make._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	44. Chapter 44

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 44: Snail-Call, Meeting Smokey, and Heading towards the GL

PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-CLICK

 _Perfect timing,_ I thought, hiding in a dark alleyway, hearing my wrist transponder snail ring, "Yosaku, Johnny, I was just about to call you two."

"This is bad Big Sis Ivy," Johnny panicked over the transponder snail, "Blackbeard escaped from Impel Down."

"I know guys," I bite my lip in worry, "My boyfriend and I were the ones to put him there."

"NO WAY!," Yosaku exclaimed with disbelief, "Is there something we can do?"

"Stop shouting, you're gonna burst my eardrum," I scolded, moving the transponder snail away from my ear before bringing it back, "There is something that the two of you can do for me."

"Anything, Big Sis Ivy," Johnny stated through the transponder snail, "Well, as long as it's not fighting the guy."

"Don't worry it's not," I assured, taking a deep breath, "I only want you guys to track that bastard down, but don't engage with him think you two can handle that?"

"That we can do," Yosaku nodded through the transponder snail, "We'll call you as soon as we locate the guy."

"Thanks guys," I sighed in relief, hanging up the transponder snail before dialing what I hoped was the right number, "Let's hope this is right."

"Yeah, who's this?" a voice grunted over the transponder snail.

"Is this Ghin?" I asked through the transponder snail.

"Ivy?" Ghin replied in shock over the transponder snail, "When did you get this number?"

"That's not really important right now," I dismissed through the transponder snail, "I need a favor."

"What do you need?" Ghin inquired over the transponder, "And why do you sound like you're about to cry?"

"Did you hear about Blackbeard escaping from Impel down?" I questioned, "And I'm not about to cry."

"Sure you're not," Ghin replied over the transponder snail, "Yeah, I heard. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"He's the man my boyfriend and I put there," I explained, taking some breaths, "And if he's not stopped for good, bad things are going to happen to a lot of people that I love."

"Long story short, you want us to help you hunt this bastard down?" Ghin guessed, smirking over the transponder snail, "No problem, we'll search for the guy and let you know where we found him at."

"Thanks Ghin," I thanked, hanging up the transponder snail, "But whatever you guys do, _do not_ and I repeat _do not_ try to fight him, just find him and keep eyes on him at all times got it?"

"Is he really that dangerous?" Ghin inquired, hanging up the transponder snail, "Understood Ivy, we'll call you when we located him."

 _This next call is going to be pleasant,_ I thought sarcastically, dialing the number, "Ace, you there?"

"What's up Ivy?" Ace chirped, "Is there anything you want to say to me?"

"So you heard?" I sighed over the transponder snail, "You were right."

"I'm sorry," Ace smirked, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Don't push it Freckles," I gritted my teeth, "I said that you were right about it being Blackbeard."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Ace smirked, frowning a few seconds later, "What are we going to do about him?"

"I already called in a couple of favors, so I have people looking for him as we speak," I frowned, "But I'm pretty sure that I have an idea of where he might be."

"Listen Vines, I'm bringing along Marco, Thatch, and a couple of other guys with me and we're going to head out to search for Blackbeard tomorrow night," Ace informed, through the transponder snail, "And when I meet up with you guys again, I'll be staying with you guys for a while."

"How surprising," I smirked, "The Hot-Head acting rational for a change?

"Shut up," Ace frowned through the transponder snail, "The Flying-Pineapple suggested it, since he thought I would like to see Luffy again considering Luffy and I haven't seen each other for a long time."

"Ah, good old Flying-Pineapple, the voice of reason," I smirked, and smiling, "I'm glad that you aren't going after him by yourself and I know that Luffy will be thrilled to see you again…although I never understood why he looked up to you, considering what a jerk you were."

"Hey, that was when we were kids so it doesn't count," Ace defended, "Besides I was toughing him up for when he set out for sea."

"Oh, was that what that was?" I chuckled, rolling my eyes, "Well, it's always the highlight of my day when I'm able to talk to you, Flame Brain, but I've got to go."

"I know, I'm awesome," Ace smirked, hanging up the transponder snail, "Bye Vines."

"Keep telling yourself that," I rolled my eyes in amusement, hanging up the transponder snail, "Bye Ace."

"Interesting conversation, Ivy Miller," Smoker's voice came from in front of me, "You're coming with me."

"Thanks but no thanks," I smirked, rising to my feet, standing in front of him, "Black and white stripes aren't my style."

"You don't really have a choice in the matter," Smoker grunted, taking out his weapon with the sea stone on it, activating his Devil Fruit power, "WHITE OUT!"

"You know something, Smokey," I smirked, unsheathing my dagger, "You're one of the Marines that I can actually stand."

"Oh?" Smoker grunted, charging me with his weapon, pinning me to the ground with his weapon jammed into my back, "Well, I could care less what a pirate thinks of me."

"Well, it's been fun, but see yah around, Smokey," I smirked, flipping Smoker over my shoulder as I came up, running away and calling over my shoulder, "Oh and nice try with the sea stone, but better luck next time."

 _That was close,_ I thought, running towards the Going Mary, sheathing my dagger, and seeing Zoro up ahead, _I thought about using Ace's Devil Fruit power, but I didn't think it would be wise_

"Ivy, Nami says we better leave as soon as possible," Zoro called, walking over to me, with Usopp, and Sanji coming towards us, "She's pretty sure there's going to be a huge storm coming."

"Right," I nodded, running alongside Zoro with Sanji on my other side and Usopp in the back, "Have you guys seen Luffy?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Sanji looked around us, "Nami and Shadow are missing too."

"I asked Shadow to carry a couple of things back to the ship earlier," I informed, "I forgot to get Luffy some new clothes…guess I'll leave that for another time."

"I saw Nami a little while ago," Usopp informed us, wearing his new goggles, "She said she was heading back to the ship."

"Now all that's left is…" Zoro trailed off upon hearing some of the townspeople muttering about something.

"Buggy the Clown is going to kill Straw Hat Luffy.," a random townsperson called.

"THAT DUMBASS!" I screeched, skidding to a halt, running towards the platform, and calling over my shoulders at Zoro and Sanji, "COME ON YOU TWO, LET'S GO SAVE THAT MORON!"

"Here, take this and head to the ship," Sanji threw a giant elephant tuna fish at Usopp, running behind me, and calling over his shoulder, "We'll catch up with you after we save that Rubber moron from whatever trouble he's in now."

"Why is it that everytime we land somewhere that complete birdbrain always seems to attract trouble?" Zoro seethed, a huge tick mark on his face, running behind Sanji and me, "You'd think we would be ready for his stupidity by now, but we always get stunned by how he does even more idiotic things each time."

"On the bright side, we never have to search very hard for him," I sighed, my lips curved upwards in a smirk, (Zoro and Sanji sweatdropped at that since it was true), looking up at the platform, and getting huge big ticks marks on my forehead upon seeing Luffy about to have his head cut off, "I'm too pissed right now to even comment on how stupid that rubber idiot brother of mine is."

"Who's the freak with the big nose?" Sanji inquired, looking up at the platform, "We better hurry and bring that thing down."

"He's such a pain," Zoro growled, a huge tick mark on his head, widening his eyes upon seeing me already at the top of platform and standing behind Buggy with an extremely pissed off face, "When did she…You know what, not gonna ask."

"Sorry, guys," Luffy grinned down at Zoro and Sanji, (but also to Usopp, Nami, Shadow, and me), "But it looks like I'm dead."

"You have a lot of nerve, Big Nose," I spoke quietly from behind Buggy with an evil aura seeping out of me and with huge tick marks on my forehead, kicking Buggy between his legs with Armament Haki, sending him flying into the sky, baring my teeth at him, "ATTEMPTING TO KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

"That's really harsh.," all the guys standing on the ground watching, shivered.

"AND YOU," I fumed, marching over to Luffy, hitting him (obviously with Armament Haki) repeatedly on the head before unlocking him, only to have Cabaji swing a sword down towards Luffy's head, "NEVER SAY THAT KIND OF THING AGAIN!"

"NOW DIE, STRAW HAT!" Cabaji roared, swinging the blade down only to have lighting strike the platform when he was inches from his head.

"That was divine intervention." Sanji stood in shock, dropping his cigarette.

"Quit talking nonsense and let's go." Zoro directed, running towards the ship with Sanji, Luffy, and me behind him.

"Who's that?" Luffy questioned, pointing to Tashigi up ahead.

"Zoro, you got this?" I smirked, running alongside of him, nodding at him when he gave me a nod for an answer, "Sanji we need to go, so let Zoro handle her."

"Zoro, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at him as he ran beside Luffy and me.

"I see the ship up ahead." Luffy grinned, running beside me and Sanji

"Great, now what?" Sanji irked, seeing Smoker standing in front of us.

"It's Smokey," I smirked, turning towards Sanji, "Go on ahead we'll catch up with you shortly."

"You sure?" Sanji glanced over at me with a worried expression.

"She's right, we've got this," Luffy grinned, nodding his head, getting into his fighting stance in front of Smoker, "GUM-GUM GATLING!"

"Alright," Sanji nodded, running towards the ship, baring his teeth at Luffy over his shoulders, "IF IVY-CHAWN GETS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL CUT YOU UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!"

"Why do I even bother trying to correct him?" I sighed, turning towards Smoker, getting wide eyes when I saw that Smoker had Luffy pinned to the ground, "LUFFY!"

"I thought I told you two that you're coming with me to Impel Down?," Smoker grunted, grabbing his weapon from his back, only to pin me to the building with his smoke when I started charging him, "I'll deal with you in a minute, so just stay there."

"LET LUFFY GO!," I shouted, thrashing to get out of the hold he had me in, but I couldn't, "Dammit, I can't move."

"Luck's run out for the both of you," Smoker grunted, raising the weapon in the air, swinging it down towards Luffy, only to have Dragon grab his wrist before he could, helping us escape, "It's you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dragon smirked at Smoker, turning towards me, "I'll make sure that your message gets delivered."

"Thanks," I smirked, nodding my head in thanks, grabbing Luffy's wrist, running towards the ship, and finding Zoro waiting for us, "Let's go Luffy. We need to get back to the ship."

"Guys we need to leave right now…" Zoro began, only to trail off upon seeing Luffy with a huge grin, stretching his arms and grabbing the buildings with his arms, "Umm…please tell me he's not doing what I think he's gonna do."

"Luffy, whatever you're about to do, don…..AHHHHHHH!" I pleaded with sweatdrops on my forehead, knowing exactly what he's gonna do.

"GUM-GUM ROCKET!" Luffy grinned, flinging us along with him to the ship, landing on the deck with a loud crash, (Zoro and I tumbled into the wall), "That was fun."

"LUFFY, I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" I shrieked, baring my teeth at him with a huge tick mark on my forehead, running after him, tackling him to the ground and giving him my famous stretchy torture, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US, YOU JERK!"

"ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA SLICE YOU UP!" Zoro bared his teeth with a huge tick mark on his head, jabbing Luffy with the butt of his sword, turning to see the washer and dryer sitting on the deck, "Ivy, what are those things?"

"Huh," I halted my torture on Luffy, glancing up at Zoro and turning my head towards where Zoro was pointing at, "Oh those, I bought a washer and dryer."

" **Huh**?" all the guys tilted their heads in confusion at me.

"Eh," I sweatdropped, "Don't tell me that you never seen one of those things before."

" **No, we haven't** ," the four guys shrugged their shoulders at me with a confused look, " **What does it do**?"

"ARE YOU GUYS ALL A BUNCH OF CLUELESS MORONS?!" I bared my teeth at them, a huge tick mark on my forehead, sighing as I turned towards them to explain, "It washes and dries your clothes for you."

" **Seriously**?," the guys exclaimed with awe, mouths hanging down, " **THAT'S SO COOL**!"

"HOW IN WORLD HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN WASHING YOUR CLOTHES?!" I bared my teeth, face-palming, "Which reminds me, everyone needs to put on a different set of clothes and hand me the clothes you're wearing now so I can wash it, plus any other clothes that you have that might need to be washed."

"I suppose that isn't a bad idea," Zoro agreed, walking towards the boys' room with Usopp, and Sanji behind him, "I was just thinking that it was about time to wash my clothes anyways."

"Luffy, do you mind carrying those two things into the storage room for me?" I smiled over at Luffy, "You also need to change, those clothes needs to be washed and I'm gonna have to stitch up the holes too."

"Yeah," Luffy sweatdropped, "But, I don't have any other clothes besides these right now."

"I thought you would forget to pack more clothes," I chuckled softly, bonking him on the head lightly, "Just go put the washer and the dryer in the storage room and I'll hand you some clothes."

"They better not be girls' clothes," Luffy muttered under his breath, carrying the two machines, placing them inside the storage room, and coming back out onto the deck as Nami and me came out of the Girls' room carrying our dirty clothes, "You girls sure have a lot of dirty clothes."

"That's because we don't want to smell like weeks old garbage unlike you four," Nami smirked, carrying her clothes, setting them down, before turning to me with raised eyebrows, "Why do you have a guy's t-shirt and shorts?"

"Well, I figured that Luffy wouldn't think to pack clothes before he left for sea," I explained with a smirk, "And since Ace didn't either when he and I left 3-years ago, I made him buy a bunch of clothes when we stopped at an island one time and now he never wears a shirt so I decided to pack them for Luffy."

"That explains the bag full of shirts, but what about the shorts?" Nami inquired with amusement, "And why doesn't he wear a shirt?"

"He had bought a ton of shorts that were way too small for him," I rolled my eyes, handing Luffy the t-shirt and shorts, "And that is something I can't tell you."

"These are Ace's clothes?" Luffy grinned, running into the boys' room to change, "Thanks, Ivy."

"What's the idiot so happy about now?" Sanji observed, walking out onto the deck wearing a different outfit and carrying his dirty clothes.

" **Oh, nothing**." Nami and I synchronized smirking, giving each other a knowing look and laughing.

"Knock that off you two, it's creepy," Zoro sweatdropped, walking out onto the deck, carrying his dirty clothes and wearing a different outfit, "Here Ivy."

"Why do you think we do that huh?," I smirked, grabbing his clothes from his hands, only to scrunch my nose up in disgust, "Jeez Zoro, when did you even wash these?"

"Yeah," Nami agreed, pinching her nose, waving her hand, "And these are so torn up."

"It's been a while," Zoro frowned at us, "I haven't had time to fix them either."

"Ivy, here," Luffy grinned, putting his dirty clothes in my hands, wearing Ace's clothes (which fit him just as I thought they would), turning towards Nami, "Can you stitch my clothes up for me Nami?"

"And why can't _I_ sew your clothes up, Luffy?" I narrowed my eyes at him over my shoulder, putting our clothes inside the washer, and pouring the detergent into it.

"Not to state the obvious," Shadow began, walking onto the deck with a sweatdrop on her forehead, "But you suck at anything artistic, including sewing."

"They get sewed up don't they?" I pouted under my breath, shutting the lid of the washer, and walking out to the deck, "I don't see the problem."

"Sure Luffy," Nami agreed with a smile, "I'll see what I can do to fix your clothes and I'll even do Zoro's clothes too."

"Hey Nami," Usopp called, walking out onto the deck, putting his dirty clothes into the storage room, "Take a look out the window, there's some huge clouds."

"Here everyone grab a raincoat," I directed, handing everyone (except for Shadow, she went into the Girls' room to sleep on my bed since rain made her sleepy) a raincoat (I already had mine on, it was a neon green one), (Sanji had blue, Luffy had red, Usopp had brown, Nami had orange, and Zoro had a jade green one), "I made sure to buy one for all of you guys."

I also bought a light green raincoat (for Vivi), a deep purple one (for Robin), a silver one (for Shadow), a light-blue one (for Franky), a black one (for Brook), and a brown one (for Chopper), oh and I also bought a lavender one (for Carue). Yes, I know that we won't be meeting them for a while, but I'd still like to buy it for them.

"You didn't have to do that," Nami smiled, taking her orange raincoat, putting it on as the rain started pouring down, "Guys."

" **On it**." the guys nodded, running towards the sails, the rudder, and the wheel, Nami didn't even need to finish her sentence because the guys knew what to do in storms.

"I feel bad leaving the guys to do all the work," I claimed, standing next to Nami on the second floor railing, watching the guys work, "But then I see how hard the work is and any guilt I feel disappears."

"I know," Nami smirked, looking at her map with a frown, "Are we really supposed to sail through a mountain?"

"I've heard that it's the only way to get to the Grand Line, unless you want to try your luck with the Sea Kings," I smirked, glancing at the map over her shoulders, "That Mountain apparently has small cannels leading to the four seas."

"REALLY?" Luffy grinned, jumping over to us when they were done, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"True, but you have to be very careful when you reach the mountain," I explained, "Because the channels are so narrow that if you miss the entrance even a little bit, you'll crash before even getting there."

"L-Luffy do we really have to go there?" Usopp whimpered, walking up to us, "Isn't there any other way to get to the Grand Line?"

"Not from what the old geezer told me." Sanji stated, walking over to us, lighting his cigarette.

"That's a pain, but if there's nothing we can do about then we'll deal with it." Zoro smirked, walking over to us.

"We'll be fine," Luffy grinned at all of us, grinning wider upon seeing, the Mountain up ahead, "I SEE IT!"

"Let's all say something for this special occasion," Sanji suggested, grinning, putting his heel of his foot on top of a barrel, "I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue."

"I'm going to be the King of the Pirates." Luffy grinned, putting his heel of his foot on top of the barrel.

"The World's Greatest Swordsman." Zoro smirked, copying the other two.

"I'm going so I can draw the map of the entire world." Nami grinned, putting her heel of her foot on top of the barrel.

"I'm going so that I can be a brave warrior of the sea." Usopp grinned, putting his heel on top of the barrel.

"I'm going so that I can see the world." I grinned, putting my heel on top of the barrel.

" **NOW TO THE GRAND LINE**!" we all shouted, smashing the barrel and breaking it.

After that, we all went inside the kitchen since it started to really rain.

"Better put in a new load of clothes," I mused, walking out onto the deck and going to the storage room, stopping when I didn't feel any rain dropping, looking up at the sky to see it's bright and no wind, running back into the kitchen with wide eyes, "NAMI, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"What?" Nami questioned, walking out onto the deck alongside me, only to widen her eyes in dread, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"We must not have checked the compass during the storm," I guessed, wide eyes as we stared out with looks of dread, "And we must've veered off course until we reached the Calm Belt."

"GUYS GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW," Nami yelled towards the kitchen, "AND BRING THE PADDLES TOO!"

"Why?" Luffy wondered confused, tilting his head sideways at us as he came out onto the deck, "It looks really nice out."

"Yeah, it's really peaceful right now." Usopp pointed out.

"IT'S BECAUSE WE ENTERED THE CALM BELT, NOW START PADDLING RIGHT NOW!" Nami shrieked, baring her teeth at him.

"What's the fuss about?" Zoro called, walking out onto the deck, "And why would we need to paddle when it's so nice out and this ship is a sail."

"The Clam Belt?" Usopp said, tilting his head.

"What's that?" Luffy puzzled, standing next to Usopp with head tilted sideways.

"THE _CALM_ BELT NOT _CLAM_ BELT YOU IDIOTS!" I fumed, baring my teeth at them, bonking them on the head, and kicking them towards the paddles, "GET THOSE PADDLES AND WORK ON GETTING US OUT OF HERE!"

"What's this Calm Belt anyways?" Usopp inquired as Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy started getting the paddles.

"It's a place on the sea where there's no wind or current," Nami explained with a huff, "Nothing moves a muscle there."

"So there's muscles _and_ clams?" Luffy grinned, bringing the paddles onto the deck.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" I bared my teeth at him, punching him on the head, with a huge tick mark on my face, huffing as I turned towards Usopp, "To put it simply, we're on a nest filled with giant Sea Kings with no way out."

"AHHH!" Usopp panicked, running towards Sanji and Zoro, "HURRY UP AND GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey Curly-Brow," Zoro smirked over at Sanji as he paddled, "Don't you know how to paddle?"

"Shut Moss-Head," Sanji glared, paddling faster than Zoro, baring his teeth at Luffy, who leaning against the railing, "LUFFY WHY AREN'T YOU PADDLING?"

"I lost the oar in the water." Luffy informed with a sweatdrop.

"IDIOTS!" I bared my teeth at them, smacking them upside the head, getting an idea, "Move, let me take over."

"You sure?" Sanji raised his eyebrow at me, going to hand me his oar, but widened his eyes when I shook my head no.

"I came up with a faster way to get back to those black clouds over there," I smirked, as everyone tilted their heads in confusion at me, watching as I put my hand out away from the ship, and activating a Devil Fruit power at the sea, "FIRE FIST!"

"YAHOO!" Luffy grinned, sitting on his "special seat" as we soared towards the black clouds.

"Now this is my kind of ride." Zoro smirked.

"Ohhh," Nami smirked, throwing me a knowing look, "We're approaching the entrance Ivy, could you slow down."

"Right," I nodded, turning my arm back to normal, and we came back to the Mountain, "Alright guys, Grand Line here we come."

" **YEAH**!" everyone shouted with huge grins, as we sailed closer to the Mountain.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	45. Chapter 45

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 45: The Musician's Old Friend, The Blue-Haired Girl and Her Partner Appear, and The Flower-Dude

"Everyone you're clothes are done," I called, folding some of the clothes into piles, seeing Luffy dangling from the ships head, "Luffy you'd better get down from there."

"NO, THIS IS MY SPECIAL SEAT AND YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Luffy glared at me, trying to hold on to the ships' head so he wouldn't fall into the ocean.

"WHEN DID I SAY THAT I WANTED IT?!" I fumed, baring my teeth at him, "NOW GET DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL INTO THE OCEAN, IDIOT!"

"I can see the Mystery Mountain," Luffy grinned, not listening to a word that I just said, "YAHOO!"

"Here Luffy, I fixed your clothes the best that I could," Nami smiled, putting his clothes on a pile, baring her teeth at him as she punched his head, "NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Ok," Luffy grinned, jumping down onto the deck, "I can't wait."

"Oh sure you listen to _her_ but not me," I grumbled with a smile, cupping my hands to my ears when I heard a loud noise, "Does anybody else hear that?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, coming over to me, "It's muffled by the rushing water, but you can still hear it if you listen closely."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nami raised an eyebrow up at Zoro and me.

"More than likely, it was probably just the wind." Usopp dismissed.

"What was that loud bellowing noise?" Shadow yawned, walking out onto the deck from the Girls' room, "That noise disturbed my nap."

"Nami, I see a Mountain up ahead." Sanji called down from the Crows' nest.

"That's impossible," Nami furrowed her brows in confusion, looking ahead of us, "There shouldn't be a Mountain ahead of us."

"Who cares." Luffy grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

" **THERE SHOULD ONLY BE OPEN WATER, YOU MORON**!" Nami and I bared our teeth at him, tick marks on our heads, " **SO THERE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A MOUNTAIN IN FRONT OF US**!"

"It's a wall then," Luffy fist-pounded his palm, only to get a frown on his face, tilting his head in confusion (like the episode where Luffy was walking backwards because he was watching Ace and Smoker fighting and he ended up going the wrong way and he got that look when he sat on the barrel), "But that doesn't make sense, why would there be a wall in the ocean?"

"No comment," I face-palmed, turning towards Nami, "I'm pretty sure that it is a whale."

"Should we fight it?" Luffy grinned, starting to move his arm in circles.

" **HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT A 100 TON WHALE, YOU IDIOT**?" Nami and I bared our teeth at him, punching him on the head.

"We're going to crash right into it if we don't do something." Sanji warned, looking up ahead.

"Look, there's a small opening on the left that we can get through," Shadow pointed out, running towards the rudder and calling over her shoulders at Usopp, "USOPP HELP ME WITH THE RUDDER!"

"Right." Usopp nodded, running on her heels.

"Umm…" Zoro sweatdropped upon seeing Luffy hauling our cannon out, along with the cannon balls, "Why does Luffy have the cannon and cannon balls out?"

"I don't know," Sanji sweatdropped, looking down at us from the Crows' Nest, "But something tells me, it's not good."

"Luffy, what are you…" Nami began with worry, only to bare her teeth at him, punching him on the head when he fired a cannon ball at the whale, "WE'RE SCREWED!"

"YOU JERK!" I bared my teeth at him, punching him on the head, "DON'T HURT ANIMALS!"

"Look, not even a cannon ball made it flinch," Sanji observed, jumping down from the Crows' Nest, "Or maybe its reaction time is just slow?"

"Who cares," Zoro dismissed, "We need to go before it notices us."

"GUYS WE'VE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM!" Usopp wailed, running out onto the deck, "THE RUDDER'S BROKEN!"

"Got any ideas on how to get to that opening there Miss Navigator?" I called over to Nami with a worried look, only to see the Ships' head break off as we sailed next to Laboon, "Uh-Oh."

"That was my "Special Seat", do you think you can break my special seat and get away with it?" Luffy glared, stretching his arm out and hitting Laboon in the eye, "Take this."

" **YOU MORON**!" everyone on the ship (except for Luffy) bared their teeth at him.

"Why does it feel like we're being sucked into something?" Shadow called with concern.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE _ARE_!" Nami shrieked, pointing towards Laboon, who had opened its mouth and drawing us in.

"I'm not through with you yet," Luffy glared, stretching his arm and jumping on top of Laboon, "There's more where that came from."

"LUFFY, YOU DUMBASS!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy as the ship went inside Laboon.

"Didn't we get swallowed up by the whale?" Shadow asked, looking around, seeing blue skies with birds around us.

"Yeah." Nami answered, glancing around the area.

"Then how did we end up back outside?" Sanji countered, looking around with furrowed brows.

"Could we be dreaming?" Usopp suggested, glancing around as well, slapping the air sideways with his hand when he saw me standing taking pictures, "Why are you taking pictures, Ivy?"

"Cause I want to," I smirked slyly, "And we _were_ swallowed up by the whale, but that isn't our only problem at the moment."

"Huh?," Zoro raised an eyebrow over at me, "Why's that?"

"Think about it," I hinted, glancing over at him, "What does everyone have in their stomachs?"

"Stomach acid," Shadow answered with furrowed brows, "But why would that be a prob…Oh crap."

"Uh-Huh," I nodded, putting my camera back into my green hip bag, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Why would stomach acid be a problem?" Nami puzzled, glancing at the "island", "I mean I get that stomach acid dissolves stuff, but then why is the island still there?"

"Take a closer look," Sanji directed, glancing at the "island", "That's no island, see the black thing under it?"

"Is that…iron?" Usopp guessed, turning his goggles' lens closer, "Someone's coming out from that little hut."

"Is that a flower?" Zoro wondered, tilting his head.

"No, it's a person," I corrected, watching the guy kill a squid that just popped up out of the stomach acid, "Not to change the topic, but where's Luffy?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sanji bared his teeth at the guy, who was sitting on a chair reading a newspaper and glaring at us.

"You wanna fight?" Usopp taunted, "We've got cannons and we're not afraid to use them."

"You try that and someone's gonna die." Crocus warned, glaring at us.

"Yeah? And who's that?" Sanji demanded with a small tick mark on his forehead.

"Me of course." Crocus stated.

"Excuse me?" Sanji roared, the tick mark growing bigger, "The old bastard's mocking us."

"Ease up there Bud," Zoro smirked, putting a hand to Sanji's shoulder, and walking to the ships' railing, calling out to the old man, "There's a couple of things that we want to know, where are we and who are you?"

"You've got some nerve," Crocus glared over at us (I had taken a picture of Crocus), "It's only polite to introduce yourself first before asking those questions to a person you just met."

"Alright fair enough, I'll go first," Zoro began with a smirk, only to get bared teeth and a huge tick mark when he got cut off by Crocus, "My name's…"

"My name's Crocus and I'm the keeper of the twin caves," Crocus cut off Zoro, "I'm 71-years-old and I'm a Gemini."

"I'll kill him, I swear." Zoro bared his teeth with a huge tick mark on his head.

"Hi, there Crocus," I smiled down at him from the railing, "I'm Ivy and I'm sorry for the way these three behaved."

"See this is how you should act," Crocus smirked up at me, noticing my necklace and widened his eyes, "You're from the Danico Clan aren't you?"

"Yup," I nodded, grinning, as Shadow leapt onto my shoulder (in her black-footed ferret form), "This is Shadow, the Moss-Head is Zoro, the Curly-Brow is Sanji, the Long-Nosed one is Usopp, and the orange-haired one is the lovely Nami."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Crocus smiled at us, turning towards Zoro, "And to answer your question, you're inside the whale's stomach."

"Is there a way out?" Nami inquired, looking around and spotting a metal door high up, "Why is there a metal door inside a whale?"

"Call it a doctor's playful mind," Crocus stated, looking up as he heard loud noises and the metal door being opened with three people tumbling into the acid, and he jumped into the acid to save them, "Those two again."

"Is that old man crazy?" Usopp shrieked, seeing the man dive into the gastric acid, "He's gonna be dissolved alive."

"Did anybody else notice Luffy tumbling out with them?" Sanji inquired, glancing at all of us.

"Who were those two weirdos anyways?" Zoro wondered with narrowed eyes, and Luffy came back up throwing Crocus and the two other people onto our deck, "Guess we can ask them now."

"Hold on Zoro," I smirked, walking over to Vivi, bending down to stare at her, and Shadow had tied them up with ropes, "You can interrogate the guy, I'll bring the girl upstairs."

"Sounds like fun," Zoro smirked darkly, bending down to look at Mr. 9, and I started bringing Vivi up the stairs, "Don't be too hard on her."

"The rest of you stay down here, I can handle the girl on my own," I directed, jabbing Vivi's back lightly with the butt of my dagger, calling over my shoulder, and walking into the room and pushing Vivi into a chair as I stood in front of her with a smirk, "While Zoro and I interrogate these two, the rest of you try to get us out of here alright?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Vivi glared, gulping as she looked up at me, "So you can try to torture…"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Ms. Wednesday," I smirked, sheathing my dagger, "Or should I say _Vivi Nefertari_."

"How do you…" Vivi gasped widening her eyes with fear before glaring at me, "You're a Baroque Works Agent aren't you?"

"Do I _look_ like someone who would take orders from a Zombie Croc?" I scoffed, untying her ropes, smiling up at her, and putting out my hand towards her, "The name's Ivy and I'm _not_ a Baroque Works Agent sent undercover as a pirate."

"Then how do you know who I am?" Vivi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me, "And how do I know that you're not lying?"

"It's a long story," I smiled, opening the door and motioning her to walk out, and heading down the stairs behind Vivi, "And one that will be told at a later time."

"IVY, WHY IS SHE OUT OF HER ROPES?! Usopp noted, glaring at me.

"Shut up, Long-Nose," I glared right back, bonking him on the head as I walked by, hearing Crocus tell a story of how the pirates left him, "I don't believe that Laboon's friends abandoned him, I think that something very tragic happened to them."

"How can you be so sure?" Crocus questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Just a feeling," I smirked, taking pictures of Laboon and Crocus and the Mountain (we got out of Laboon, while I was with Vivi), walking over to Sanji upon seeing him cook the Elephant Tuna that he bought, "That smells really good, Sanji."

"Thank you, Ivy-Chawn," Sanji turned towards me in his heart-mode, "I'll be done cooking our meal in a little bit."

"I can't wait, Sanji," I smiled, flicking his forehead, walking over to Nami when she kept looking at the compass with a perplex face, "What's up Nami?"

"The compass is broken," Nami frowned, only to bare her teeth upon seeing Luffy rip the mast off the ship and jab it into Laboon, "DON'T DO THAT, YOU JERK!"

"The compass isn't broken, Nami," I grinned, watching Luffy come down when Sanji brought the food out onto the tables, and Shadow leaping onto my shoulders, "The islands of the Grand Line have magnetic fields that mess with a compass, so using a compass to navigate the Grand Line is useless."

"WHATTT?!" Usopp exclaimed with wide eyes, "THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL ACROSS THE GRAND LINE?!"

"Stop panicking," Zoro frowned, hitting Usopp's head with the butt of his swords' hilt, "I'm sure that we'll figure something out."

"There _is_ one thing everyone uses to navigate the Grand Line with," I explained, sitting down next to Laboon, "They use a Log Pose."

"A Log pose?" Sanji repeated, tilting his head to the sideways, "I think I've heard that old geezer talking about one a long time ago, but I can't actually remember what it is."

"It's a special designed compass that reads the magnetic fields," Crocus continued with a nod at me, "When you reach a new island it will record the island's magnetic field and point towards the next island."

"Is it funny looking?" Luffy blurted, stuffing his face full with the food.

"I suppose you could call it funny looking." Crocus chuckled lightly.

"Is it this thing?" Luffy guessed, holding up a Log Pose with one hand as he continued to stuff his face with the other.

"Yes, that's it." Crocus nodded, and Nami grabbed it from Luffy and put it on her wrist only to have Sanji and Luffy break the Log Pose.

"YOU GREETY BOTTOMLESS PIT!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth at him, kicking him across the deck, making the Log Pose break, "YOU ATE THE FOOD THAT I MADE FOR NAMI AND IVY!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RING YOUR NECKS!" Nami seethed, baring her teeth at the two of them, kicking Luffy and Sanji into the ocean.

"Don't get so worked up, Nami," I smirked, walking into the Girls' room and coming out with a Log Pose, handing it to Nami, "Here."

"WHEN DID YOU GET THAT?!" Nami screeched, wide eyes.

"I bought quite a few actually a while back," I smirked, shrugging my shoulders, and walking over to Laboon, "I figured that we were going to need some knowing how Luffy is."

"That's Ivy for you," Zoro smirked, glancing over at me, "Always getting the important things."

"Well, _somebody_ has to think of these things since you _boys_ are more brawn than brain…" I smirked, glancing over at Usopp, "Well, three of you anyways."

"HEY!" Usopp smacked the air with his hand.

"See this is why you're the best Ivy," Nami smirked, lightly punching my head, "And that is for not telling us sooner."

"So what do we do with these two?" Sanji asked, tossing Vivi, Mr.9, and Luffy onto the deck of the ship before climbing back up, "I don't mind if the dazzling lady stays, but the guy can't."

" **Please, could you take us back to Whiskey Peak**?" Vivi and Mr.9 pleaded, bowing to the ground in front of us.

"Whiskey Peak, huh?" Zoro repeated, rubbing his chin with his hands, "I know I've heard that before, but I can't recall where."

"Sure, you guys can come with us," Luffy grinned at the two, "Besides I've never been there, so it'll be fun."

"Fun he says," Usopp muttered, eyes narrowed, "When has the trouble Luffy caused ever been "fun"?"

"Lighten up, Long-Nose," I smirked, clapping him on the back as I walked towards Laboon, "Now before we leave, I want a picture of us with Laboon."

"OK," Luffy grinned, grabbing Vivi and Mr.9, stretching the three of them over to Laboon, and everyone else came over too, "You two are coming as well."

"Hold this, Mr.9," I commanded, shoving him away from the group as I pushed the camera into his hands, "Take our picture will yah?"

"Weirdos," Mr.9 grumbled, taking the picture and handing it back to me, and Vivi dashing off to his side after the picture was taken, "Are we ready to go now or what?"

"Yup," Luffy grinned, swinging towards the ship, as we all started running after him (except for me, I wanted to say something to Laboon before we left), "LET'S GO!"

"Hey Laboon," I whispered with a smile, rubbing the whale's head, "I know it's hard, but wait for Brook a little while longer, I promise that we'll come back to you with Brook on our ship alright?"

(WHALE NOISE)

"COME ON IVY!" Usopp shouted with a grin towards me.

"I'M COMING!," I shouted back, turning towards Laboon, running towards the ship, "I got to go, but Laboon please stop hitting your head on the Mountain, I know Brook would be very sad to hear that you hurt yourself."

(WHALE NOISE)

"OUR NEXT DESTINATION: WHISKEY PEAK!" Luffy cheered, as we sailed off into the horizon, waving at Laboon, "BYE LABOON AND REMEMBER OUR PROMISE!"

(WHALE NOISE)

 _Brook, I know that you feel bad about leaving Laboon, but it's not your fault._ I thought sadly, leaning against the railing with a solemn look, _You're not the only one with guilt and sadness deep inside of them; we all have sadness inside of us._

 _I know that look,_ Vivi glanced over at me, only to narrow her eyes in sadness, _It's the same look that I get when I think of Alabasta_

"Worrying about _him_ again, Ivy?" Nami guessed with a concerned look on her face, walking over to me, and giving me a hug.

 _Him? Who's she talking about?_ Vivi thought with confusion, as she watched us.

"Is it that obvious?" I smiled sadly, pushing lightly away, "I'd feel a lot better if I could be there with him, but he said that he'll bring a handful of people along with him, so I guess I should feel slightly relieved by that."

"See," Nami smiled, lightly punching my arm, "And we'll be there to help if there's trouble, so for now all we can do is wait until it might happen."

"Right," I smiled, going to the Girls' room, calling over my shoulder at the other, "I'm gonna go to sleep for the night."

" **Ok**." Everyone said, waving at me.

 _Be safe, Freckles wherever you are,_ I thought sadly, laying down on my bed, holding a picture of Ace and me in my hands (Marco had secretly taken the picture a couple of months after Ace and I started dating), (in the picture Ace had wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his chin on my head while I fake glared up at him), laying my head on my pillow, putting the picture back into my hip bag, and falling asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	46. Chapter 46

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 46: The Way to Whiskey Peak, The Truth About Ms. Wednesday, and The Mysterious Bird

"Well, well, well," Luffy cackled, holding up his snowman (it was snowing, so Luffy, Usopp, and I decided to go outside to mess around in the snow, while Zoro was sleeping against the ship's wall out on the deck), "Look who stopped by, its Mr. Snowbarrel."

"You call that art? Behold a real work of art, the Snow Queen," Usopp boasted, putting his nose up high in the air, standing next to a snow sculpture of Kaya, turning towards me with a sweatdrop on his forehead, "Really, Ivy? Snowballs are the only thing you can make?"

"Hmph," I narrowed my eyes at him, making snowballs with my mitten-covered hands, chucking one at him and hitting his face, "HAHAHAHA!"

"That's nice, but can your lady do this…" Luffy grinned, smacking a twig on his Snowbarrel, sending it shooting at the Snow Queen and her head came off.

"EEEE," Usopp wiped the snowball from his face, seeing his Snow Queen's head was off and he got bugging eyes, marching over to Luffy's Snowbarrel with a tick mark on his head, kicking the Snowbarrel and smashing it, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"HEY YOU BIG BULLY!" Luffy glared, tackling Usopp to the ground, and running away when Usopp started chasing him with snowballs, then chasing Usopp with a huge snowball a few seconds later, "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!"

"COME BACK HERE AND TASTE YOUR MURDER!" Usopp cackled, chasing Luffy with an even bigger snowball.

"Hey Sanji, would you mind making me a cup of hot coco while you're cooking something for us?" I questioned, walking into the kitchen, sitting down next to Nami, "Where's Shadow?"

"I'm here," Shadow yawned, coming into the kitchen (she's in her snow leopard form), "I wanted to take a nap, but it's so freaking cold."

"EEEEEEEK!" Vivi screeched, jumping out of her chair, landing on the ground, pointing a shaky finger at Shadow, (Mr. 9 had fainted in his seat), "THAT THING JUST TALKED!"

"How rude," Shadow smirked, walking over to her, changing into her emo girl form, "I can also change my forms."

"Ms. Wednesday, meet Shadow," I smirked, taking a sip of my hot coco (Sanji had made everyone a cup of hot coco, and he had set my cup in front of me), "She's my friend and as you can see she can change into different animals and a few human forms."

"HEY MORONS," Sanji called, poking his head out of the kitchen door, "COME INTO THE KITCHEN AND DRINK HOT COCO TO WARM UP!"

"How can she do that?" Vivi inquired with wide eyes, turning towards Nami, "You haven't steered in a while, do you think that's wise?"

"I just checked it…" Nami began, glancing at the Log Pose, widening her eyes upon seeing that we were off course, "AHHHHH!"

"She sounds mad," Luffy observed, walking into the kitchen, picking up his cup of hot coco and drinking it, "What's wrong, Nami?"

"MAKE A HARD TURN 180 DEGREES NOW!" Nami barked towards Usopp and Shadow, turning towards Luffy, Sanji, and me, "YOU THREE GO WORK ON THE SAILS!"

"Why would we need to turn back?" Usopp puzzled, tilting his head at her, but going anyways with Shadow right behind him.

"YOU TWO GO TAKE THE SHOVELS AND START SHOVELING SNOW OFF THE DECK!" Nami directed towards Vivi and Mr. 9, kicking them out the door, turning towards me with a huff, "AND SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE THAT LAZY BUM UP!"

" **Aye, Aye,** " Everyone (except for Vivi and Mr. 9) saluted before running out onto the deck, hurrying to get to their posts.

"HEY SNOWMAN," I shrieked baring my teeth at Zoro, kicking Zoro, attempting to wake him up, but he was still sleeping, and running towards Luffy and Sanji to help them with the sails, "WE'RE IN A CRISIS HERE, SO WAKE UP!"

 _One Hour Later_

"That was a nice nap," Zoro grinned, stretching his arms as he walked towards us, glancing around at all of us (we were laying on the deck in exhaustion), "Guys come on, the weathers nice and all, but it's no time to be lazy. We better be going in the right direction."

 ** _SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!_** We all thought with tick marks on our face.

"Why are these two on our ship?" Zoro frowned, glancing at Vivi and Mr. 9, only to have me storm up to him and round-house kicking him into the wall, "GAHHH!"

"YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN AWAKE INSTEAD OF SLEEPING, YOU JERK!" I fumed, baring my teeth at him, getting up, marching over to him and round-house kicking him into the ship's wall, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!"

"YOU JERK!," Nami seethed, baring her teeth at him, punching him on the head (she punched him after he started getting up from when I kicked him into the wall), "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SLEEP WHILE WE DO ALL THE WORK? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WE DIDN'T TOSS YOUR LAZY ASS OVERBOARD!"

"Huh?" Zoro tilted his head in confusion at us, rubbing his head.

"ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!" Luffy grinned, sitting on his "special seat", clapping his feet together in excitement, "Our next adventure begins here. I CAN'T WAIT, HEHHEH!"

After we left Crocus and Laboon, Nami and I took showers and changed our clothes. Nami was wearing a black and pink tank top with the words MODE on it. She had also put on a yellow skirt with her trademark circles going down the sides with her tan heel-sandals.

I chose to wear a mint-green tank top that had a picture of a kitten on the front. I paired the top with black short-shorts and I was wearing my black-leather, steel-toed combat boots, along with my normal accessories.

"I'm weighing the possibility of monsters there." Usopp whimpered, hiding behind the mast.

"It _is_ a high possibility, considering this is the Grand Line." Sanji affirmed, lighting a cigarette, leaning against the railing.

"No problem," Luffy grinned, jumping down from his "special seat", "If we find monsters we can just leave."

"No we can't," Shadow corrected, leaping onto my shoulder (in her fennec fox form), "Didn't you hear what Crocus told us?"

"He probably heard it, but he didn't understand a word that old man said." Zoro sweatdropped, glancing over at Luffy.

"Typical," I sighed, leaning against the railing, turning towards Luffy, "We can't leave an island until the Log Pose is finished recording the island's magnetic field."

"And how long could that take?" Usopp gulped, looking over at me.

"It depends," I informed, petting Shadow, "It could take minutes, hours, or sometimes even years."

"Are you saying that even if we get attacked by monsters we can't leave until the Log Pose is finished recording?" Usopp wailed, holding onto the mast, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Oh shut up," Nami frowned, smacking Usopp upside the head, glancing over at Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy, "You three start getting the anchor ready to go."

"The scaredy cat, Shadow, and I will start furling the sails up," I informed, grabbing Usopp by the nose, "Come on Chicken, let's go."

"Oww," Usopp complained, trying to lift my hands off of his nose, "That hurts, let go."

"The anchor's ready, Nami-Swan." Sanji called down at Nami in his heart-mode.

"The sails are furled and the ropes are tightly secure," I stated, sliding down the ropes onto the deck with Shadow on my shoulders and Usopp crawling down the mast, "Are we ready to anchor, Miss Navigator?"

"Set anchor," Nami smirked over at Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, jumping off the railing onto the ground when the anchor was set with Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy following right after, "We're here at Whiskey Peak."

"I don't think that I'm gonna be able to make it with my don't-go-to-the-island-disease," Usopp gulped, holding onto the mast as Shadow (she changed into her emo-girl form) and I pulled him off the mast, "I'm serious, it's a real disease."

"Sure it is," I deadpanned, grabbing the back of his shirt, and jumping off the railing with Shadow on my shoulders and Usopp in my hand, "This _Chicken_ wouldn't let go of the mast."

"Why am I not surprised," Zoro rolled his eyes, glancing around at our surroundings with narrowed eyes, "This place…I feel like I've been here before."

"Welcome, I'm Igaram," Igaram greeted us with a smile, "MaMaMa, I'm the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

"Nice hair," Luffy grinned, glancing up at Igaram, "I like the curls."

"Thank you," Igaram smiled down at Luffy, lifting his head towards all of us, "MaMaMa, would you mind if we throw a party in your honor?"

"Yum, food," Luffy drooled, nodding his head rapidly at Igaram, "What will the food be?"

"Luffy, don't be rude," I hissed, stomping on his foot, "That would be wonderful."

"MaMaMa, fabulous, follow me," Igaram smiled, leading us towards a building, "Enjoy the party."

"Thanks again," Luffy grinned, bowing towards Igaram, "Now let's eat."

"Trap?" I whispered quietly at Nami and Zoro (Nami was walking next to me on my right, while Zoro was walking next to me on my left).

" **Definitely,** " they whispered back, as we walked into the building behind the rest of the others, " **Guards up**."

"Right," I smirked, nodding my head, walking into the building, sitting down on a chair at a table, reaching into my hip bag, and getting up to walk out, "I'm going to go for a walk, so I'll see you guys later."

"Are you sure?" a random Baroque Works agent questioned with a smile, "You must be hungry and thirsty, why don't you stay and have something to eat and drink?"

"I'm fine, but thank you," I smiled sweetly, walking out of the building, reaching into my hip bag, bringing out my camera, and taking pictures of the place before searching the empty houses for anything that can be sold for money, "Our founds are starting to go down, so I'd better go and look for anything that can be sold. Although, they might not have much, but it's worth a shot."

After about 5 minutes of taking pictures, I went inside some houses.

"Well, it doesn't seem that they have much," I noted, biting into an apple that I found inside a refrigerator, rummaging through the drawers, "But at least I can get something to eat that doesn't have any sleeping pills in it."

The next second after that, I felt pain on my leg.

 _Damn, it's that Snot guy, and that annoying Lemon lady,_ I thought with a frown, placing my leg on top of the table, glancing at my leg, and noticing I had two new charms, but no tattoos and all my other tattoos were starting to disappear, _Ok, that's new_

The first charm was in a design of a ticking bomb, while the other was in a design of a slice of a lemon.

"Looks like Moss-Head isn't the only one who's going to test out a new sword," I smirked, reaching into my hip bag, pulling out the black dragon necklace that Shadow handed to me, raising it in the air, chanting as I ran out of the building, "VOLOS!"

Coming down into my hands was a black sword. The blade was black, long and curved with jagged edges going up from the middle. The handle had a silver grip on it and the blade also had a small red line going up the blade on the side.

 _There's something that I wanted to take a picture of before I start fighting,_ I thought with a smirk, sneaking back into the building where everyone was sleeping, quietly reaching into my hip bag, pulling out my camera, and slowly creeping towards Sanji and Usopp (Sanji had taken Usopp's hands when he slept, muttering I found a very beautiful lady), biting my lip from laughing out loud, and walking out of the building after taking the picture of those two, _Blackmail, MUHAHAHAHA!_

"COME HERE CARUE!" Vivi whistled, and a duck sat on the ground holding out his wing, "NO NOT SHAKE! COME HERE!"

 _This is amusing, but where are those two?_ I smirked, watching Vivi from the alleyway, glancing around for the two Baroque Works agents, climbing up onto a roof of a building, crouching down, and peering down at Zoro and Vivi, _When those two jerks appear, and that Snot guy aims his bomb-boogie at Vivi I'll jump down_

"Show them how fast you are Carue, lead them in the dust," Vivi smirked, only to bare her teeth at her duck when Carue sat down on the ground, "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SIT NOW DID I?!"

"Seriously?" Zoro sweatdropped, looking at Vivi and Mr. 9, "They're so pathetic it's embarrassing."

"Igaram, the head of security of Alabasta Kingdom, and Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta Kingdom," Mr. 5 drawled, walking besides Ms. Valentine, stopping in front of Vivi and Igaram, "We have been ordered to see that the both of you are eliminated."

"RUN VIVI!" Igaram shouted, standing in front of Vivi, "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN, JUST GO!"

"You're a real princess, Ms. Wednesday," Mr. 9 exclaimed with wide eyes, "That's wow."

"A very busy Princess right now, Mr. 9." Vivi bared her teeth at him, sitting on Carue.

"Well I had enough fun for 1 night see yah," Zoro stated, dragging Luffy along with him, glancing up, noticing me, and continuing to carry Luffy away when he saw me put my finger to my lips down at him, _When did Ivy get there?_

"YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" Igaram directed over his shoulders at Vivi.

"I don't really get what's going on, but I'll buy you some time," Mr. 9 determined, standing in front of Vivi and Igaram, "You better hurry."

"Thank you," Vivi smiled gratefully at him, only to widen her eyes upon seeing Mr. 5 flick a boogie at them, "IGARAM! MR. 9!"

"Huh?" Mr. 5 narrowed his eyes upon seeing the bomb be sent flying up in the air with another bomb, "What the…"

"That is officially the most disgusting thing that I've had to do," I scrunched my nose in disgust, standing in front of Vivi, Igaram, and Mr. 9 inside the smoke that was clearing, holding onto my new sword, and smirking over at Snot guy and Lemon Lady, "I mean seriously Mr. Snot Guy, an exploding booger isn't awesome not even a little bit."

"Who's the little girl?" Ms. Valentine frowned over at Mr. 5, "And why can she use your Devil Fruit Power?"

"Ivy?" Vivi gasped, widening her eyes at me.

"Doesn't matter," Mr. 5 droned, picking his nose, "She interfered with our mission therefore she has to be eliminated as well."

"If you say so," Ms. Valentine smirked, using her Devil Fruit power to fly high up into the air, "To be honest, I don't really like picking on little kids though."

"How thoughtful of you Ms. Lemon," I smirked up at her, lifting up my sword, "If I _was_ a little kid that is."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Ms. Valentine narrowed her eyes down at me, coming down towards me.

"Oh just that I'm actually 20-years-old Ms. Lemon," I smirked, rolling away from her before she could squash me, only to widen my eyes as a snot-bomb flew at me, "OH CRAP!"

"EEEW," Zoro's voice came in front of me, "I just bought these swords too."

"Nice timing, Moss-Head," I smirked, getting up to my feet, standing beside Zoro, bending down to pick up my new sword, "Aww, does the poor Moss-Head find boogers disgusting?"

"I know that I shouldn't ask anything from the two of you since I literally just tried to kill you two and your friends," Igaram began, looking at us with pleading eyes, "But please protect Vivi in my place."

"Forget it," Zoro rejected, glancing over at Igaram, "Like you said, you were trying to kill us, so why would we help you?"

"I'm cool with it," I smirked over my shoulder at Igaram, "But we're not the ones that can decide that, you'll have to discuss it with our captain."

"Ivy," Zoro snapped his head towards me with wide eyes, "Why would we help them when they tried to kill us?"

"Why not?" I smirked over at him, turning back to Ms. Valentine and Mr. 5, "Besides, it's not our decision to make its Luffy's."

"She's right, Zoro," Nami pointed out, jumping down from a roof building, "Would we get a reward for bringing your princess back safely to Alabasta?"

"I can't promise anything, but if you deliver the princess back safely you can discuss it with her." Igaram bargained, looking at the three of us.

"I guess I'll have to live with that for now," Nami smirked, seeing Luffy walking towards us, "Oh look, he's our captain now."

"I FOUND YOU ZORO!" Luffy yelled, glaring at Zoro, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID ZORO!"

"Ummm…" I sweatdropped, turning towards Zoro, "What did you do this time or is this one of Luffy's delusions again?"

"What do you think?" Zoro sweatdropped, turning his head towards me, "What nonsense has he filled his brain up with this time?"

"Luffy's delusions then," I sweatdropped, walking over to Vivi and Carue, "I'll let you deal with the idiot, while I guard Vivi for now."

"I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!" Luffy glared, standing facing Zoro, "You repaid the villagers for the food and kindness by cutting them up."

"Yeah, but there's a good reason for that," Zoro explained, dodging Luffy's attack, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Uh-Huh," Luffy nodded, glaring at Zoro, getting ready to charge at him again, "NOW SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"THIS GUY IS A COMPLETE IDIOT!" Vivi bared her teeth at them.

"YOU MORONS!" I fumed, baring my teeth at them, turning towards Vivi with a smile, "I'm sorry Vivi, I wish I could tell you that my little brother wearing the straw hat doesn't always acts like a complete imbecile, but he does."

"Never mind those two," Mr. 5 droned up to Ms. Valentine, walking over to Vivi, Carue, and me, "Let's complete our mission."

"Right," Ms. Valentine cackled, flying up in the air, and fall down towards me with a dark smirk, "10,000 KILOGRAM PRESS!"

"That annoying high pitch laugh of yours is really getting on my nerves," I glared up at her, striking the air with my blade, sending black sparks up at her and she fell unconscious with a loud thud onto the ground, "DOUBLE BLACK WING SLASH!"

"NOSE FANCY CANNON!" Mr. 5 chanted, sending a flying booger at me.

"That's getting old Mr. Snot," I smirked, starting to activate Ace's Devil Fruit, as I also activated Mr. 5's Devil Fruit, blowing some air out in front of me and surrounding it with Ace's fire, and I sent it at Mr. 5, "FIERY AIR BULLET!"

"She just took down two of Baroque Works best agents." Vivi observed with wide eyes.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" I scolded baring my teeth at them, punching both Zoro and Luffy on the heads, "YOU CAN SOLVE WHO'S STRONGER AFTER WE BRING VIVI BACK TO ALABASTA, YOU IDIOTS!"

"WHAT DO YOU MORONS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Nami bared her teeth at them, walking over to us, "YOU TWO ARE LUCKY THAT IVY STOPPED YOU TWO OTHERWISE WE'D BEEN OUT OF A BILLION BERRIES!"

"Huh," Vivi tilted her head at Nami in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"In exchange for bringing you back to Alabasta safely we want one billion berries." Nami smirked.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Vivi bent her head downwards.

"You're a princess aren't you?" Nami frowned, furrowing her brows in confusion, "Don't you have a lot of money?"

"Nami, remember that newspaper article?" I reminded, with a soft voice, putting my hand on Nami's shoulder, "The one that I freaked out over."

"Oh yeah," Nami remembered, glancing up at Vivi, "I guess you wouldn't have money with a civil war going on."

"Yeah," Vivi nodded sadly, glancing back up at all of us, "I found out that the people in my country were being manipulated by Baroque Works without the people knowing that they were being tricked into fighting each other. So I went undercover in the organization to find out who was pulling the strings and what their plans were."

"And did you?" Luffy questioned, with one of his rare serious face.

"I found out that they are planning to take over Alabasta Kingdom, "And I did find out who was behind it."

"So who is it?" Zoro narrowed his eyes at her.

"If I tell you guys that, your lives will be in danger." Vivi widened her eyes at us.

"Yeah, I'd rather not have any more insane lunatics chasing after us." Nami nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys may be strong," Vivi rambled, "But there's no way that you guys stand a chance against one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile."

"Who?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Umm…" Zoro sweatdropped, "I thought you said that you _weren't_ going to say the guy's name."

"YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GO AND DOOM US!" Nami screeched, barring her teeth at Vivi, shaking her shoulders harshly, turning to see a bird and an otter, "AND WHY THE HELL IS THERE A BIRD AND AN OTTER STARING AT US?!"

"Warlord huh?" Luffy grinned, smacking his feet together, sitting on a crate, "Sounds cool."

"Looks like this time we've pissed off a pretty powerful person," Zoro smirked, grabbing the hilt of his swords, "This sounds like it'll be an interesting fight."

"We were bound to piss off someone powerful at some point," I smirked, sitting next to Vivi, "I've been itching to watch another Warlord fight ever since I saw Hawk-Eyes in battle."

"This is too much," Nami wailed, "When will we stop being hunted down by crazy people?"

"So when do we get to see this guy?" Zoro smirked over at Vivi.

"I wonder what he looks like." Luffy grinned, swinging his legs back and forth.

"More than likely, he looks like a Zombie Crocodile," I smirked, remembering that he honestly _did_ look like a dead person because of that pale complexion of his and that scare across his nose, "That with a cross between Captain Hook."

"Who?" Vivi glanced up at me with super confused look on her face.

"YOU THREE ARE A BUNCH OF MORONS!" Nami shrieked baring her teeth at us, storming away, "IT'S BEEN NICE KNOWING YOU IDIOTS, BUT I'LL LEAVING BEFORE THEY FIND OUT WHO I AM!"

"To answer your question Vivi, I'm actually from the Danico Clan," I ignored Nami, turning towards Vivi, "Somehow my parents found a way to travel into another world, which I call it the "Normal" World and I lived there for a very long time before coming back here."

"Danico Clan…are you related to Jay?" Vivi guessed, widening her eyes at me, "He and your father used to come to my palace and talk with my father."

"Yup, he's my brother," I grinned, glancing over at her, "When I lived in the "Normal" World, this world isn't real, but there's an anime about you guys."

"Jay told me about that," Vivi nodded, "He also told me that you know what will happen, and what did happen."

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling at her, "But I can't tell you anything about the future, so don't even ask."

"I know and I won't," Vivi smiled back at me, glancing over at Nami, widening her eyes upon seeing the Unluckies drawing our faces, "This isn't good, if the Unluckies bring those back to Crocodile then…"

"Wow those are so life like," Nami praised, glancing at the pictures, clapping her hands, then realizing that they had just taken off with her picture, "SO MUCH FOR LEAVING BEFORE THEY FIND OUT WHO I AM!"

"Where was she planning on going anyways?" Zoro sweatdropped, turning to Luffy, "I guess the five of us are now on Baroque Works hit list."

"Sounds awesome." Luffy grinned, smacking his feet together.

"It's not like we've haven't been on someone's hate list before," I smirked, pulling Vivi into my side, "Now Vivi's going to be stuck with us."

"Eh?" Vivi furrowed her brows down at me.

"What? Did you really think that we're just planning to bring you to Alabasta and then leave?" I raised my eyebrows up at her, "The moment you said what Crocodile was up to, Luffy already decided that he's going to kick that guy's ass."

"I couldn't ask…" Vivi began only to get cut off by Nami punching her on the head.

"You're the one who brought us into this mess," Nami narrowed her eyes at Vivi, punching Vivi on the head, "So now we're going to get you and us out of this by defeating Crocodile together."

"Besides, we can't stand to let a Dirtbag terrorize people if we can help," Zoro smirked, holding onto his swords, "We may be pirates, but we aren't assholes who won't help someone in trouble."

"Vivi, I'll distract the Baroque Works Agents that might already be here," Igaram declared, walking towards us wearing clothes like Vivi, "While you go with these pirates."

"Hold on, who said that we were taking her with us? And we still haven't decided on our payment yet." Nami stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Payment? Take her where?" Luffy pondered, tilting his head at us.

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ANYTHING WE JUST SAID?!" I bared my teeth at him, stretching his cheeks with my hands (Armament Haki), "Nami wants to get paid for us taking Vivi back to Alabasta safely."

"Ohh," Luffy grinned, glancing at Vivi and Igaram, "Sure we'll take her, it sounds like fun."

"Thank you, you guys are truly honorable pirates," Igaram bowed, turning towards Vivi, "Princess, please hand me the Internal Pose."

"Internal Pose?" Nami furrowed her brows in confusion.

"It's like a Log Pose except the Internal Pose always points to specific island," I explained, walking towards the building where Usopp, Sanji, and Shadow where, "Luffy, Zoro, let's get everyone so we can leave."

" **Right**." Zoro and Luffy nodded following me, only to stop when Igaram's ship (that he had just sailed off in after Vivi had handed him the Log Pose), suddenly blew up.

"GUYS WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" I shouted, running towards the building with Luffy and Zoro behind me, grabbing Shadow by the arm, and kicking Usopp and Sanji to wake them up, "GET YOUR BUTTS UP RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"NAMI, I'VE GOT USOPP! HE'S STILL ALSLEEP AND ZORO'S GOT SANJI!" Luffy informed, tossing Usopp onto the deck of the Going Mary, jumping up onto the deck, with Zoro and I doing the same thing a few seconds later, "IVY'S GOT SHADOW, LET'S GO!"

"VIVI, CARUE'S ON THE SHIP!" I hollered down at Vivi and Nami, "SO LET'S GO!"

"Alright," Vivi nodded, jumping onto the deck of the ship, grabbing Nami's hand and helping her up onto the deck, "Mr. Bushido, do you mind raising the anchor?"

"I'LL UNFURL THE SAILS!" I assured, climbing up and unfurling the sails, activating my Observation Haki and grinning upon sensing a familiar presence sitting on the second story guard railing, _The stoic and all-knowing Nico Robin_

" **The ships leaving**?" Sanji and Usopp whined, waking up, " **Can't we stay one more night**?"

"I told you that we should've left them behind," Zoro rolled his eyes as Nami dragged both Sanji and Usopp towards the other end of the ship, bonking them on the head, and coming back brushing her hands off, "Did you explain it to them?"

"Yup." Nami nodded, coming back and leaning against the railing, as I came down from the ropes, seeing Robin give me a sly smile, and I leaned against the railing next to Nami.

"I'm just glad we got away from the people chasing us." Robin spoke, curling her lips up in a smile, sitting on the railing, watching us with amused eyes.

"You said it." Nami answered instantly, not turning around.

"With all this fog out we need to make sure to avoid the rocks." Robin warned, still smiling, landing her eyes on me, _She's sure has grown into quite the spitfire_

"I'll take care…." Nami began only to break off upon finally realizing that there was another voice on our boat, "Hey Ivy was that you?"

"Nope, wasn't me." I smirked, watching the sea.

"Luffy was that you?" Nami inquired.

"Nope." Luffy replied.

"Zoro?" Nami asked.

"Nuh-Uh." Zoro grunted, shaking his head.

"Vivi?" Nami squeaked.

"No." Vivi answered.

Then everyone (except for me turned around slowly to face the person who was on our ship, I turned around, but not slowly).

"This is a nice ship," Robin curled her lips upwards, turning towards me, "I've been watching your battles, Miss Red."

"That was you that sent me that letter and the necklace wasn't it," I guessed, "That was your turtle that I saw back on Syrup Village wasn't it?"

"Who can say?" Robin smiled down at me, turning towards Vivi, "I've ran into your dear Mr. Aid a while back, he didn't look so good."

"YOU KILLED IGARAM!" Vivi glared up at her.

"Not necessarily Vivi," I countered, putting my hand on her shoulder, "We don't know for sure if she's the one who did that or not. And for all we know, Igaram could still be alive."

"What are you doing on my ship?" Luffy narrowed his eyes up at Robin, "And who are you?"

"ANSWER HIM, MISS ALL SUNDAY!" Vivi ordered, glaring up at Robin.

"Who's she partnered up with Vivi?" Nami asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Her partner is Mr. 0, the boss," Vivi informed, glaring up at Robin, "I followed her to find out who the boss was."

"She's a bad guy." Luffy nodded, staring up at Robin.

"To be accurate, I _let_ you follow me." Robin curled her lips upwards in a smile.

"So, she's a good guy." Luffy nodded, still staring up her.

"You knew that I was following you and yet you still told Mr. 0 what I knew?" Vivi glared, clenching her fist.

"That's right." Robin nodded, smiling down at all of us.

"So she is a bad guy then." Luffy glared up at Robin.

"CUT THAT OUT ALREADY, LUFFY!" Zoro fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy.

"Am I right to assume that you didn't come here to attack us?" I guessed, walking closer to her, "Considering you probably would be able to kill us already if you did come here for that."

"Correct, I only came to see how an old friend is doing," Robin smiled down at me, sighing when she noticed Sanji and Usopp pointing weapons at her head, using her Devil Fruit powers to knock them out of their hands and send Sanji and Usopp flying down to the deck, "I would really appreciate it if you two would stop pointing those things at me."

"AHHH!" I screamed, falling to the deck, holding my ankle, as a pain erupted from there.

"IVY!" Vivi started running towards me, (everybody was busy looking over at me to notice Robin's eyes widened for a second before going back to their stoic eyes).

"I'm fine," I grinned, looking back up to see Robin had Luffy's hat on her head, "Luffy, she just stole your hat."

"WHAT?" Luffy growled, turning towards Robin, glaring at her, "GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Robin smiled, tilting her head sideways a little, "I've heard lots about you and Miss Red over there."

"GIVE ME MY HAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Luffy glared up at her, not even listening to a word that she was saying.

"You're a bad person," Usopp whimpered, hiding behind the mast, "I demand that you leave at once."

"Judging from that Log Pose, I'd say that your next destination is Little Garden," Robin observed with a smile, "Your luck just got from bad to worse because we won't even need to lift a finger to kill you guys, you'll all be dead before you reach Alabasta."

"I told you to leave Evil Doer." Usopp ordered pathetically, hiding behind the mast.

"Evil Doer…really?" Zoro sweatdropped.

"You guys can use this to skip right past it without stopping," Robin informed, tossing Nami an Internal Pose, and tossing Luffy his hat back, "You guys would land at a small island right beside Alabasta, but the good news for guys is the route you would take is a route that the Baroque Works Agents don't know about."

"So she's good after all?" Nami puzzled, catching the Internal Pose.

"Sometimes not everything is what it appears to be," I smirked, getting up, only to whack Luffy upside the head with bared teeth when he took the Internal Pose out of Nami's hands and smashed it, "DON'T BE RUDE, YOU JERK!"

"You're not the one who decides where this ship goes," Luffy glared up at her, turning towards Nami, "And she blew up that funny old man, so I hate her now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Robin smiled, walking towards the edge of the ship, and jumping onto a gigantic turtle (the one that I saw back in Syrup Village), "If you guys do survive I hope I can see all of you again. Oh and Miss Red, say hi to Strawberry for me."

"Strawberry?" I frowned, thinking who Strawberry was then smirking really big when I knew who she's talking about, _Oh Jay, I'm never going to let you forget that nickname_

"Who's Strawberry?" Usopp turned to me (I had an evil aura coming out with an evil smirk on my face), yelping as he jumped behind Zoro, "S-S-S-SCARY! SAVE ME ZORO!"

"GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!" Zoro bared his teeth at him.

And we sailed off to Little Garden.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	47. Chapter 47

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 47: Approaching The Next Island, The Two Giant Warriors, and A New Enemy Appears

 _On a boat sailing towards Alabasta_

 _I wonder who this mysterious girl is,_ a young man in his 20's thought, sitting in the small boat and glancing forward out to sea, _I guess I'll find out when I get there_

(*********************************************************)

"Ivy, it's your turn to use the shower." Nami called walking out from the bathroom, wearing a white and purple long sleeve shirt and her yellow skirt along with her tan heel-sandals.

"Alright," I smiled, coming out of the Girls' room carrying a new set of clothes, walking into the bathroom, locking the door, taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower, "Feels good to get cleaned again."

Five minutes later (what, I lived with three guys for a long time, so I don't take an hour to take baths or showers), I walked out onto the deck wearing my new long brown coat (it has a hood in the back and you have to wear a shirt underneath it because it doesn't close in the front), with my mint-green Kitten tank-top underneath (that shows my stomach), a pair of long black Athletic (it had the material of athletic wear) pants that had a yellow stripe going down the sides. On my feet was a pair of my black leather, steel-toed combat boots and I also put on my normal accessories (I had asked Nami to sew a string on the inside of my hat, so that I can put it in my back in case I needed to without worrying that it'll fall off), I had my mint-green fedora hat hanging down my back because I wanted to put my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Aww," Luffy pouted, sitting on his "special" seat, looking out at the sea in front of us, "There's no snow."

"Snow in this climate?" Zoro sweatdropped, sitting against the mast for one of his naps, opening one eye to glance up at Luffy, and looking up at the beautiful blue sky, "There's no way that there will be snow when it's so nice and humid out."

"It happened before when you were sleeping," Luffy grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest, grinning when he saw me walk out of the bathroom, jumping down onto the deck and landing in front of me, "You put your hair up today. Where's your hat, Ivy?"

"Luffy you never know, there could be snow, since the Grand Line is so unpredictable," I smiled, ruffling Luffy's hair, "And I did put my hair up because it's so hot outside. I had asked Nami to sew a string on the inside of my hat, so I can dangle it against my back and so that it wouldn't fall off."

"Not a bad idea," Luffy grinned, running into the kitchen, and bugging Sanji for some food, "SANJI! I'M HUNGRY!"

"YOU JUST ATE FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Sanji's voice could be heard from the kitchen, then Luffy came soaring out of the door, hitting the wall of the ship with a hard thud, and Sanji walked out onto the deck a few seconds later carrying a tray full of drinks, "EVERYONE COME TRY MY LATEST DRINK INVENTION!"

"Ooh," I grinned, walking over to Sanji with Shadow on my shoulder, picking up a glass, and taking a sip of it, "Is this Pepsi with a dash of Cola and a hint of lime?"

"Good taste," Sanji grinned down at me, "Yup, I figured I'd try to invent some new Pepsi flavors for you, Ivy-Chawn."

"Thanks Sanji," I thanked, flicking his forehead as I walked by, (the other glasses had some different drinks inside of them), "Vivi, once you have your glass come on over to me and I'll show you our Logbook if you want."

"That would be nice, Ivy," Vivi smiled over at me as she picked up her glass, and she walked over to me, "What are you doing?"

"I'm printing out the pictures that I took recently," I smirked over my shoulder at her, "Then I'll tape them into our Logbook."

"Wait, why don't you draw the things you see into the Logbook?" Vivi puzzled, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow, "Don't all Logbooks have drawings inside them instead of pictures?"

"The answer to that is that she sucks at drawing," Shadow smirked over at Vivi from my shoulders (she's in her Artic Fox form), "Even if she wanted to draw the things that we've seen, she couldn't."

"Yeah," Usopp smirked over his shoulder, working on his new invention, "She's even worse at drawing than Luffy."

"It's true," I mocked-sighed, grabbing our Logbook from my mint-green backpack, and started taping pictures into it, "Which is why I take pictures instead of attempting to draw the things we've seen."

"Well, someone's thirsty," Sanji chuckled lightly, putting another drink in front of Carue, "Here's another."

"Look at him go," Luffy grinned, seeing Carue drink all the glasses that Sanji put in front of him, and turning to Usopp, "USOPP, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

"Huh," Usopp raised an eyebrow over at Luffy, setting his things down and walking over to him, laughing when he saw the scene in front of him, "That's hilarious."

"What's all the shouting about?" Zoro yawned, stretching his arms, walking onto the deck, and belting out at deep laugh upon seeing Carue, "Who wants to bet on how many drinks that duck can drink?"

"THEY'RE ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" Vivi bared her teeth at them, as Nami and I sweatdrop while watching the guys, turning towards me, "Do they always act like this?"

"Sadly yes," I sighed with a smile, sipping my drink, with Shadow on my shoulders, "But there isn't anyone else that you can count on when you need it."

"They may act like complete idiots," Nami smiled over at Vivi, leaning against the second story railing, looking down at Luffy with a faint blush on her face and a smile, "But when their friends are in trouble, they'll be there to help even if you don't want it."

"Hey Vivi," I smirked, showing her the picture of Nami wearing Luffy's straw hat, "Luffy actually let Nami wear his hat once see?"

"No way," Vivi smiled over at Nami, giving me a knowing look when she figured out the hidden meaning of my words, flipping to one of the new pages, pausing on one of the newer pictures that I took, and burst out laughing, "When did you take this one?"

"Hmm?" Nami glanced over Vivi's shoulders, looking at the picture, smirking widely upon seeing the picture, and giving me a high-five, "This is perfect blackmail material, Ivy."

"Why do you think that I took it?" I smirked, giving her a high-five, "What's even funnier is what Sanji was saying in his sleep."

"I've got to hear this," Shadow smirked from my shoulders as Nami, Vivi, and she leaned their head closer to me, "So what did he say?"

"I found a beautiful lady right here," I imitated Sanji, grabbing Vivi's hands with mine, closing my eyes with a creepy smile (Sanji's face during that time), opening my eyes and burst out laughing, as Shadow, Nami, and Vivi also bursted out laughing along with him, "I had to bite my lip from bursting out laughing."

"What's got those four so hyped up about?" Zoro raised an eyebrow, glancing over at us (we were laughing so hard).

"I don't know, but I have a weird feeling that it's one of Ivy's pranks," Usopp narrowed his eyes (like the episode in Alabasta where Luffy goes running ahead for food and Sanji stated look for the place with the commotion and that's where he'll be. And Usopp had that look when he said he's right about that, yeah that's the one), turning to glance out at sea, and seeing a dolphin swimming close to the ship, "It's a dolphin."

"Really where?" Luffy grinned, putting his hand onto his forehead, and seeing the dolphin get ready to jump over our ship, "It's so pretty."

"You know what they say about dolphins," Sanji grinned, leaning against the railing, lighting a cigarette as he watched the dolphin, "They're a pirates' best friend."

" **IT'S HUGE**!" all of us exclaimed, seeing the dolphin jump over the ship, and the guys ran to their posts when the dolphin landed into the water.

" **LET'S GO**!" all the guys said, running to their posts.

"Zoro, prepare the anchor," I directed after the guys had come back onto the deck from their posts, climbing up the ropes with Shadow on my shoulders (still in her Artic Fox form), "Shadow and I will handle the sails."

"Let me help as well." Vivi offered, climbing up the ropes behind me.

"You sure?" I questioned, glancing down at her, "I don't want to make you feel like you have to do something if you don't want to."

"I want to," Vivi smiled up at me, "I'd feel better knowing that I can help out."

"Suit yourself," I smiled, stepping onto one of the boards, and showing Vivi how to furl and unfurl the sails when she stood next to me, "I'll work on the other one and once you're done with that one, you can go onto the next one."

"Got it," Vivi nodded, calling down to Nami, "ARE WE READY TO FURL THE SAILS UP?"

"YEAH!" Nami shouted back up to us.

"This is Little Garden?" Luffy grinned, sitting on his "special" seat, clapping his feet together, "I can see why they call it Little Garden."

"I can't," Zoro sweatdropped, glancing around the area, "There's nothing _little_ about it."

"If I recall correctly," I smirked, sliding down the ropes, with Vivi right behind me, "There's a legend of two gigantic warriors that live here."

"Ok," Nami said slowly, glancing at me, "But that doesn't explain the name."

"It does if the warriors were literally giants," Shadow smirked, leaping onto the deck (changing into her Snow Leopard form), "Think about it, to them this place would be tiny while to us everything is huge."

"Are you suggesting that there are actual giants on this island?" Usopp wailed, holding onto the mast, "My don't-go-into-the-jungle-with-scary-killer-giants-disease is acting up again, so why don't we just not stop here?"

"We have no choice," Sanji pointed out, lighting a cigarette, "Our food supply is running low, thanks to a certain _Bottomless pit_ , so we need to restock."

"Not to mention," Vivi butted in, landing on the deck, and walking over to Carue, "We need to wait for the Log Pose to record this island's magnetic field."

"Think they have a Barbeque restaurant here?" Luffy glanced over at us with a grin, still sitting on his special seat.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE A PLACE THAT WOULD HAVE A RESTAURANT?" I fumed, pulling Luffy's cheeks, only to see an enormous tiger glancing at us from the stream, "TRY TO USE YOUR BRAIN FOR ONCE LUFFY!"

"SOMEONE WANNA EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THAT GIGANTIC TIGER JUST KEELED OVER DEAD?!" Nami screeched, with wide eyes upon seeing the same tiger just keeled over.

"Aww, you're so adorable." Sanji cooed in his Heart-Mode at Nami.

"Thank you." Usopp giggled like a girl, blinking his eyes at Sanji (Usopp imitated a girl).

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Sanji bared his teeth at him, a tick mark on his head, "I WAS TALKING ABOUT NAMI!"

"LOG POSE AND FOOD BE DAMNED!," Usopp yelled in panic, "WE ARE NOT STEPPING ONE FOOT ON THIS ISLAND!"

"Agreed," Nami nodded, "We'll just dock close to the river bank and we'll just stay on this ship until the Log Pose finishes recording."

" **Sanji, make us a pirate lunch** ," Luffy and I grinned (Shadow was standing beside me) over at him, " **We're gonna need our energy**."

"Energy? For what?," Nami inquired, realizing what we meant, baring her teeth at us, "YOU THREE ARE NOT LEAVING THIS SHIP!"

" **Oh you know** ," Luffy and I grinned, glancing over our shoulders, stars appearing around our faces, " **Fun stuff, wanna join us**?"

 _It's useless,_ Nami thought-wailing, _They're too enthusiastic_

"Do you mind if I tag along with you guys?" Vivi smiled, stepping towards us.

" **Sounds good**." Luffy and I grinned over at her.

"Vivi you too?" Nami groaned with disbelief.

"I want to go with them," Vivi smiled over at Nami, "Besides, it'll take my mind off things."

"Absolutely not," Nami frowned at her, "Its way too dangerous."

"I'll be fine Nami," Vivi assured, walking over to Carue, "I'll have Carue along with me."

"You sure?" Zoro sweatdropped, looking at Carue, who had just fell over looking white as a ghost, "Cause, he doesn't look that good."

"Don't worry, Nami," I assured, climbing onto Shadow's back, and Sanji left our packs of food and our drinks with Vivi and me considering Luffy would it eat before we get a chance to eat it ourselves, jumping off the ship and calling over my shoulders, "I'LL KEEP AN EYE ON VIVI!"

"THANKS SANJI!" Luffy grinned, running behind me as he jumped off the ship.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Vivi waved over her shoulder as she jumped off the deck riding Carue, and following us close behind.

"Luffy and Ivy are insane," Usopp stated, watching us fade into the distance, "At least, Ivy isn't as insane as Luffy is."

"True," Nami agreed, standing beside Usopp, seeing Zoro jump off the ship, "And where are _you_ going off to?"

"I'm bored," Zoro stated over his shoulders, "I figured since we have time to kill, I'll take a walk."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Usopp shrieked down at him, "YOU'LL GET LOST THE SECOND YOU STEP INTO THAT JUNGLE!"

"Zoro, hold up for a sec," Sanji called over the railing down at him, "If you find any animals that are edible, bring them back for our food would you?"

"Alright," Zoro smirked, sending sparks up at Sanji, "I get why you're asking me to do that, considering that you can't catch our food yourself."

"Are you suggesting that you can catch a bigger game than I can?" Sanji glared, sending sparks at him, "I'm not about to let that go unchallenged."

"I'm not _suggesting_ that your hunting skills are inferior to mine," Zoro smirked, sending lighting up at Sanji, "I _know_ they are."

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Moss-Head," Sanji glared, jumping down from the ship, landing next to Zoro, "The one who brings back the most pounds of meat wins."

"Prepare to be defeated, Dart-For-Brows," Zoro smirked, walking towards another direction, "Just wait, I'll bring back _tons_ not _pounds_."

"Why don't you let your hunting do the talking for you," Sanji smirked, walking in the opposite direction of Zoro, "Good luck, Moss-Head."

"Why does everything have to be a competition with those two?" Nami cried, silent tears running down her face, "Now without any strong people, we're just sitting ducks."

"If it makes you feel any better," Usopp cried, silent tears as well, "I'm just as baffled by those two as you are."

(*********************************************************)

_Into the Jungle (Vivi, Luffy, Shadow, Carue, and Ivy)_

"This is one weird looking shell-squid-fish," Luffy grinned, holding up a shell-fish-squid, "Ivy take a picture of it."

"That is weird," I agreed, taking a picture of it, "I think that's from when dinosaurs were still around."

(***************************************************)

 _Another part of the jungle (Sanji)_

"I got the strangest feeling that someone's been watching me, eh, I'm probably just paranoid," Sanji muttered under his breath, walking in the jungle, noticing a T-Rex about to eat him, kicking it, and dragging it behind him, "GET LOST, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY!"

(********************************************************)

 _A different area of the jungle (Zoro)_

"Hmm, I don't know what you're supposed to be, but you look edible enough." Zoro smirked, standing in front of a Triceratops.

(****************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Vivi, Ivy, Carue, and Shadow_

"That absurd, Ivy," Vivi objected, looking at me, "How can there be prehistoric creatures when they're all extinct?"

"I'm just telling you what I know," I shrugged, taking pictures, sitting on Shadow's back as she started to walk away from Vivi and Luffy, calling over to the two of them, "Shadow and I are going to take a look around, we'll meet you guys later."

"Ok." Luffy grinned, not looking over at me from glancing up at the sky.

(****************************************************)

 _Back at The Going Mary_

"USOPP!" Nami screeched, running onto the deck, carrying a book in her hands, "IVY WAS RIGHT!"

"Huh?" Usopp tilted his head in confusion, "She was right about what, Nami?"

"That the island has two giants on it." Nami confirmed, widening her eyes upon seeing a huge shadow come out of the woods, pointing a shaky finger behind Usopp, and never speaking a word.

"What's wrong, Nami?" Usopp began, only to turn around slowly in dread.

" **AHHHHHHH**!" Usopp and Nami shrieked.

(***************************************************)

 _Back into the jungle (Sanji)_

"You're a rude son of a bitch," Sanji glared, kicking the T-Rex again (apparently, he didn't kill it the last time, but now he did), dragging it behind him, stopping in place and snapping his head up upon hearing loud screams, "I don't know why, but I just got the strangest feeling that Nami needs me."

(********************************************************)

 _The part of the jungle where Zoro is_

"We both use 3-sword style," Zoro smirked, unsheathing his swords, and charging the Triceratops, "Let's see which one of us is stronger."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Vivi, and Carue_

"Why is there a Sea King on land?" Luffy pondered, starting up at a dinosaur.

"Don't be an idiot," Vivi bared her teeth at him, still sitting on Carue, "SEA KINGS CAN'T BE ON LAND!"

"You sure?," Luffy questioned, tilting his head at her, pointing up at the "Sea King", "Cause that sure looks like one."

"THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE ONE!" Vivi bared her teeth at him, moving her head towards where he was pointing at, "THAT'S A DINOSAUR!"

"Seriously?," Luffy exclaimed with star-eyes, climbing up the dinosaur, "THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Ivy was right," Vivi noted, glancing around at all of the surroundings, "I can only guess that it's because due to the Grand Line's random climate change, somehow this island is stuck in the time of the dinosaurs."

"Dino," Luffy grinned, sitting on top of the dinosaur's head, glancing around from up high, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Vivi bared her teeth up at him, "GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

(***************************************************)

 _Inside a wax hut in another different part of the jungle_

"Miss Golden Week," Mr. 3 smirked, pouring tea into some cups, "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, Mr. 3." Miss Golden Week intoned, grabbing the cup out of Mr. 3's hands when he brought it over, pointing silently to a figure that just walked in.

"What is it, Miss Golden Week?" Mr. 3 raised an eyebrow at Miss. Golden Week, putting his cup to his lips, only to widen his eyes and break his cup when he realized who had shown up, "Ms. Halloween, how _pleasant_ of you to show up."

Ms. Halloween is a lady in her late 30's with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black hooded dress with the hood up. She had on a pair of black-leather gothic boots and was carrying a huge black scythe in her hands.

"I'm only here because Mr. 0 sent me here," Ms. Halloween spoke softly, "Now where's that short red-head girl?"

"He sent _you_ here?" Mr. 3 sputtered, spewing tea out of his mouth, then getting a hold of himself and smirking at her, "The intel that I've collected stated that she and the others have landed on this island."

"Are you stupid?" Ms. Halloween sneered softly, "I asked where she was not if she was on the island."

"I…I'm not sure where she is specifically on this island…" Mr. 3 stuttered, only to get cut off by Ms. Halloween.

"Useless fool," Ms. Halloween snarled, storming out of the hut, "Drinking tea when they should be looking for that snot-nosed little girl."

"She's creepy." Ms. Golden Week deadpanned, sipping her tea, and watching her leave.

"That I would have to agree with you on that, Ms. Golden Week." Mr. 3 sighed in relief.

(*********************************************************)

 _Another part of the jungle (Shadow and Ivy)_

"Where exactly are we going?" Shadow inquired up at me, walking through the jungle while I sat on her back taking pictures, "Because we've only been wandering around for a while now."

"I don't really have a specific place in mind," I mused, taking pictures, only to feel something being thrown at us, and yelling down at Shadow, "RUN SHADOW!"

(****************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary (Nami and Usopp)_

"Hello, I'm Broggy," Broggy smiled down at Nami and Usopp, "Do you guys have any alcohol?"

"Umm…" Nami squeaked, "Yes, we do."

"Great do you mind, GAAAAHHHH!" Broggy began, only to have a T-Rex bite his butt, "THAT WAS RUDE, YOU DAMN DINO!"

" **WAAAAAAA**!" Nami and Usopp held onto each other with tears of fear falling down their faces upon seeing Broggy cut the head off the T-Rex, and they fell backwards onto the deck of the ship pretending that they were "dead".

"Pretend to be dead," Usopp whispered at Nami, "Don't move a muscle."

"I thought that only worked on bears." Nami whispered back.

"Do _you_ have a better idea?" Usopp hissed at her.

"As I was saying, could I have some…" Broggy grinned, turning around towards the two only to scratch his head in puzzlement upon seeing the two laying there, "Ummm…are you two ok?"

(**************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Vivi, and Carue_

"Woah, this is the best view ever," Luffy grinned, sitting on the Dino's head, "I bet this would be the perfect for our lunch."

"WE AREN'T HERE TO EAT!" Vivi bared her teeth up at Luffy, "NOW GET DOWN FROM THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS TO BE UP ON A DINOSAUR!"

"This island even has active volcanoes," Luffy grinned, glancing around the surroundings with awe, "HEY VIVI, THERE'S FUNNY LOOKING MOUNTAINS THAT HAVE HOLES IN THEM!"

"FORGET ABOUT GRADING THE LANDSCAPE!" Vivi bared her teeth, "NOW GOT DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU GET HURT!"

"Looks like you and me have something in common: we both like to eat," Luffy grinned, ignoring Vivi, talking to the dinosaur, "Could you take me to those funny looking mountains?"

"And he's talking to a dinosaur," Vivi sighed, a large sweatdrop on her head, only to bare her teeth when more Long-neck dinosaurs appeared after Luffy had yanked the dinosaur's neck, "IT CALLED THE OTHER DINOSAURS BECAUSE YOU IRRITATED IT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ooh, I bet if I go onto the tallest one, I'd have an even better view," Luffy grinned, swinging onto the tallest dinosaur, only to get eaten by it a few seconds later, "VIVI YOU'VE GOT TO TRY THIS!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Vivi bared her teeth at him, only to widen her eyes in horror upon seeing Luffy get eaten by the dinosaur, "AHH, LUFFY'S BEEN EATEN! WHAT WWAS THAT?!"

(***************************************************)

 _Back to Shadow and Ivy_

"WHY IS THERE A CREEPY LADY CHASING US?!" Shadow shouted up to me as she ran through the jungle with me on her back.

"I don't know, but you focus on running away while I protect us," I ordered, reaching into my hip bag, bringing out my black dragon necklace, turning myself around on Shadow's back, raising the necklace up into the air and chanting, "VALOS!"

"Ivy Miller," the lady spoke quietly, swinging her scythe at us, "I've been sent by Mr. 0 to eliminate you."

" _Of course_ she's a Baroque works agent," I smirked, only fall off of Shadow when a sharp pain in my ankle appeared, "AHHHHHH!"

"IVY!" Shadow shouted, running towards me.

"It's too late for her now," Ms. Halloween spoke softly, raising her scythe into the air, striking down at me, only to have a wall made out of candle hardened around her scythe at the last minute, "What the hell?"

"Funny, I'm still alive and kicking," I smirked, up at her from where I was laying on the ground, activating Mr. 3's candle power and placing candle cuffs onto her ankles, "I'm not that easy to kill."

"You little brat." Ms. Halloween seethed, running after me, only to face plant the ground, glancing down at her feet, and glancing up at me with fury.

"I really don't have time to fight with you at the moment," I smirked, jumping back onto Shadow's back, and smirking over my shoulders at her along with sticking my tongue out at her, "Good luck trying to get out of those, bleh."

"So are we going to Dory's?" Shadow smirked up at me.

"Yup, I want to ask Vivi about that creepy lady," I smirked, looking at my new charm, (it was a candle with a flame on it), "That and I want to ask Dory something."

(********************************************************)

 _Meanwhile, at Broggy's_

"Ummm…" Nami began nervously, holding a huge piece of meat in her hands, sitting beside Usopp, and glancing up at Broggy, "How long does it take to record the Log Pose?"

"A year," Broggy replied, biting into his meat, "This is good meat, don't you guys want any?"

(************************************************)

 _Back at Dory's_

"LUFFY, VIVI! CARUE!" I grinned, waving to them as Shadow ran towards them with me jumping off her back and running towards them, "THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I NEED TO TELL YOU!"

"Hey, Ivy and Shadow," Luffy grinned, looking back up at Dory, "Thanks for saving me, Mr. Giant."

"No problem, my name's Dory by the way," Dory grinned down at him, "Is she a pixie friend of yours or something?"

"Nah, that's Ivy," Luffy grinned up at him, "She's my friend and she's not a pixie she's just really short."

"I'm sorry if my little brother here was rude to you," I bowed in front of Dory, with Shadow beside me, "I'm Ivy and this is my friend Shadow."

"It's nice to meet you two," Dory grinned down at me and Shadow, "And your little brother wasn't rude at all, in fact I found him quite funny."

"What did you want to say to us, Ivy?" Vivi questioned, walking up to me with Carue following her.

"Oh right that," I frowned over at her, "Shadow and I bumped into one of the Baroque Works agents a few minutes ago."

"BAROQUE WORKS IS HERE ALREADY?!" Vivi exclaimed with wide eyes, "Which one was it?"

"Don't know who she was, but damn was she creepy," Shadow shivered, resting down at my feet, "She carried a long-handled black scythe."

"A long-handled black scythe?" Vivi frowned, widening her eyes in panic, "Why would he send _her_ after us?"

"Do you know who that lady was Vivi?" Luffy questioned, turning towards Vivi.

"Not personally no, but I've heard rumors about her and her partner," Vivi recalled, "Baroque Works has numbered agents from Zero to 9, but there's also two other agents that nobody really knows they exist."

"Who are they exactly Vivi?" I asked, sitting down next to Shadow and eating a huge piece of meat (we were at Dory's home).

"The lady that you met was named Ms. Halloween and her partner is number Mr. 0.5," Vivi explained with worried eyes, "Mr. 0 only sends them out when it's urgent otherwise they're usually with Mr. 0 and are never seen by the other agents."

"Why do you live out here anyways?" Luffy mumbled through the food in his mouth, looking up at Dory, "Don't you have a home to go back to?"

"Yes, but I can't go back there," Dory answered, "You see Elbaf, the place where I came from, has a rule that states if there's a fight and neither side yields, judgment is passed by Elbaf's god and he declares the winner."

"Has that ever happened before?" Shadow asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, Broggy and I have been fighting for over a century now and there's still no winner," Dory replied, biting into his meat, glancing up at the volcano that erupted, getting up, and walking away from us, "That's the signal for Broggy's and my battle."

"You've been fighting for over a hundred years?" Vivi exclaimed with shocked eyes, "Do you even know what you've been fighting over?"

"You know what," Dory grinned over his shoulder at us, carrying his sword and shield, "I can't remember."

"You've been fighting all this time and you forgot what you two were fighting about?" Vivi remarked with disbelief, "Wouldn't you two get tired of fighting after all these years?"

"Vivi, let it go," Luffy directed, glancing at the upcoming battle, "Just watch."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	48. Chapter 48

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 48: Luffy Gets Angry, The Dirty Trick Revealed, and Next Stop Alabasta

 _Somewhere in the jungle (Zoro)_

"What kind of monsters live in this jungle?" Zoro muttered, dragging the Triceratops behind him, "Heh, maybe I'll get lucky and that damn cook will get eaten by one."

(**************************************************)

 _Another part inside the jungle (Sanji)_

"It doesn't matter how big the catch is," Sanji smirked, dragging the T-Rex behind him, "It still has to be edible, something that lousy swordsman will never understand."

(**************************************************)

 _Back to Usopp and Nami (at Broggy's)_

"That's the signal for Dory's and my battle," Broggy grinned down at Usopp and Nami, getting up, and walking away from Usopp and Nami, "It's funny that we've been fighting for over a hundred years, yet I can't remember why we started fighting in the first place."

"How stupid," Nami muttered, biting into her meat, "Only guys would do something that dumb."

"He blocked that attack with his helmet," Usopp observed with awe, watching the battle, ignoring Nami, "If either of them messed up even a little bit that would be the end for them."

"This is boring," Nami intoned, putting her food down, getting up, and walking towards the woods, "Come on Usopp let's find the others."

"This is a fight between real men," Usopp smiled, watching the battle with admiration, "This is what I want to be: a proud warrior."

"Your saying that you want to be a giant?" Nami narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "Usopp, you do realize that will never happen right?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M SAYING AT ALL!" Usopp bared his teeth at her, "I want to be brave and courageous like them and I want to visit Elbaf someday."

"That's great Usopp." Nami deadpanned, sitting back down on the log.

(***************************************************)

 _Back over to Dory's (Vivi, Shadow, Carue, Luffy, and Ivy)_

"This fight is just wow," Luffy observed, falling backwards onto the grass, and sitting back up when it finished, "Aww, it's already over."

"Don't look so sad, there will be more chances to see us fight," Dory grinned, sitting down, and setting down a box of alcohol, "Broggy had two guests with him, a long-nose guy, and a girl."

"Does it really take a year for the Log Pose to finish recording the data?" Vivi inquired with worry, "Isn't there anything we can do about that?"

"Yes, it takes that long, which is there hasn't been any humans that survived here," Dory confirmed, biting into his piece of meat, "Not unless you want our Internal Pose that points to Elbaf, but you'd have to fight us for it."

"That won't work," Luffy commented, furrowing his brows, "We're looking to get to the island right after this one."

"Well, you guys could just try sailing there randomly, if you're lucky you might just get there eventually," Dory laughed, suddenly remembering something, "Now that I think about it, there _was_ 1 man who sailed before his Log Pose had finished recording." ***(AN: Dory did say this in the anime, and I guessed that it might have been Ace)***

"You wouldn't happen to recall if this man was wearing a bright orange cowboy hat would you?" I inquired, glancing up at Dory, "And did he happen to be sailing with about two others with him?"

"Actually, yeah he did wear a bright orange cowboy hat," Dory mused, rubbing his chin with his hands, "And he did leave with a couple of other guys, one looked like a pineapple."

 _Thanks Flame-Brain for keeping your promise,_ I thought-smiling, biting into my piece of meat, _And Marco thank you, please keep that hot-head safe until we get there_

(****************************************************)

 _Back to Sanji and Zoro_

"With this slab of meat Zoro doesn't stand a chance," Sanji smirked, dragging his haul behind him, and seeing Zoro carrying his catch behind him, and they stopped in a clearing, "Zoro."

"With this haul Sanji doesn't have a chance of winning," Zoro smirked, dragging his catch behind him, seeing Sanji dragging his catch behind him, stopping in a clearing facing each other, "Sanji."

" **I'm the winner** ," Zoro and Sanji smirked at the same time, glaring at each other, and baring their teeth at the same time, " **YOU'VE LOST DAMMIT**!"

"AS YOU CAN PLAINLY SEE, MY CATCH IS BIGGER THEREFORE I WIN!" Sanji bared his teeth at Zoro, putting his catch beside Zoro's.

"MORON, THIS IS ABOUT HOW MUCH MEAT WE BRING IN, NOT WHICH ONE'S BIGGER!" Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, putting his catch beside Sanji's, "AND CLEARLY MINE IS WAY MORE BEEFER THAN YOURS, SO I WIN!"

"YOURS IS JUST BONES!" Sanji objected, baring his teeth at Zoro, "YOU'VE PROBABLY ONLY HAVE 4 POUNDS OF MEAT THERE!"

"YEAH? WELL YOURS IS ALL MUSCLE AND SKIN!" Zoro countered, baring his teeth at Sanji.

"Unbelievable," Sanji huffed, walking back to the jungle, "How about this, I'll go back into the jungle and catch another one just to shut you up."

"If you're getting another one then so am I," Zoro glared, walking back into the jungle opposite of Sanji, "I'm not gonna let you cheat me out of a win just because of a dumb technicality."

"The end of the next eruption is when the competition is over." Sanji stated.

(****************************************************)

 _Back in the candle hut (Mr. 3, Miss. Golden Week, Mr. 5, and Miss. Valentine)_

"So how are you going to deal with those 5 Straw Hats?" Miss. Valentine gritted her teeth.

"One by one of course," Mr. 3 smirked, sipping his tea, "I found out something very _interesting_ about Little Red."

"What did you find out about her?" Mr. 5 droned.

"She has a boyfriend," Mr. 3 smirked deeper, "Who just so happens to be "Fire Fist" Ace."

"That _shrimp_ is dating _him_?" Miss Valentine widened her eyes, "How does that help you take them down?"

"Each of them has someone special to them, so I'm gonna trap the Little Red, Zoro, and the other girl by using those people against them," Mr. 3 smirked, "I want the two of you to take care of the other two and I also want Mr. 5 to plant a bomb inside Dory's box of alcohol."

(***************************************************)

 _Back to Nami, Usopp, and Broggy_

"I want to be just like you." Usopp grinned up at Broggy.

"Huh?" Broggy tilted his head in confusion, "You want to be a giant?"

"That's what I said, Ha," Nami laughed, throwing Usopp a triumphant smirk.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!," Usopp countered, "I mean that I want to be brave and courageous like you."

(*************************************************)

 _Back at Dory's_

"I'm gonna go and take a walk alright guys?" I informed, getting up, and walking out into the jungle.

"Why did that explode?" Luffy exclaimed, with wide eyes, as Dory's alcohol blew up.

"The other giant must've booby trapped it." Vivi guessed, wide eyes.

"NO WAY!" Luffy snarled, over at her, "THESE GIANTS FIGHT THEIR DUELS WITH HONOR!"

"I agree with Luffy, but then the question remains is who did it then?" Shadow glared, getting up.

"YOU STRANGERS DID IT!" Dory roared, getting up, and glaring at the three of them.

"It's no use trying to reason with him right now," Luffy frowned, taking off his hat and handing it to Vivi, "Here hold my hat."

(*********************************************************)

 _Inside the jungle (Ivy)_

"Now where is that candle-man," I frowned, stepping over a tree branch, looking up to see "Ace" leaning against a tree, and I walked over with a smirk, "Really Candle-Man? Do you think I'm stupid? Now come out and show yourself."

"Well, well, well," Mr. 3 smirked, walking out into the open, "Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought."

"You know what they say," I smirked, turning around to face him, "Never underestimate your opponent."

"True," Mr. 3 smirked deeper, "Which is exactly what I planned for."

"Huh?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, only to see a wax hand cuffs flying towards me, and Mr. 3 came out from the shadows, "Dammit, you made a wax clone."

"Bingo," Mr. 3 smirked, putting a small amount of wax over my mouth, bringing me towards a opened area and sticking me inside a wax cage, "One down, two to go."

(************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi, Luffy, Dory, Shadow, and Carue_

"How is he?" Luffy asked with concern.

"It looks like he calmed down now." Vivi observed over at Luffy.

"Well, I'm not," Luffy glared, putting his straw hat back on his head, "The other giant wouldn't do something so underhanded and neither would my friends, so there's someone else on this island."

"Wait a minute, didn't Ivy mention something about Shadow and her running into a Baroque Works agent earlier?" Vivi recalled, furrowing her brows, then widening her eyes upon hearing the eruption, "Isn't that their signal to battle?"

(****************************************************)

 _Back in the jungle (Zoro)_

"Oh damn, guess my time's up," Zoro grumbled, walking back towards the ship, accidently stepping on a baby Triceratops, and it bite him on the leg, "Oops, sorry buddy OWWW LET GO! I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY!"

(**************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Vivi, Shadow, and Dory_

"You can't go out there," Vivi pleaded with Dory, as Dory started getting up, "You'll die if you fight Broggy now with those injuries of yours."

"Injured or not," Dory claimed, standing up and putting the huge rock on top of Luffy, "I cannot run away from this fight, I'm sorry that I thought it was you guys. This is a judgment from Elbaf and if I lose then I'll know that I didn't have Elbaf's god protection."

"NO IT WASN'T!" Luffy glared up at Dory, trying to get the rock off of him, "SOMEONE INTERFERED WITH YOUR DUEL AND AN INTERFERED DUEL ISN'T A FAIR DUEL ANYMORE!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF ELBAF?!" Dory boomed, walking away, "I knew that you would try to stop me from fighting Broggy, which is why I put that rock on you and for that I am very sorry."

(************************************************)

 _Usopp, Nami, and Broggy_

"Go get him, Master Broggy." Usopp grinned up at Broggy, eyes full with admiration.

"Master?" Broggy scratched his head in puzzlement, shrugging his shoulders as he walked away from Nami and Usopp, "I feel that this time it's gonna be different."

"I don't get why guys must always continue to be stubborn," Nami huffed, standing up and dusting her hands off, "We need to get everyone and head back to the ship to come up with a plan, since we can't stay here for a whole year."

"You want us to go through the jungle that's infested with dinosaurs and who knows what else?" Usopp trembled, "ARE YOU INSANE?! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT TO THE SHIP!"

"Where's all that brave warrior stuff that you've been sprouting ever since we've met Broggy?" Nami narrowed her eyes at him, raising an eyebrow, "Or are you suggesting that you don't want to be a brave warrior anymore?"

"I said _someday_ ," Usopp defended, "I never said that I'd start being one _today_."

"My hero," Nami rolled her eyes, dragging Usopp by his bag (it was choking him), heading towards the woods, "At least for now, you can be a semi-dependable warrior."

"Nami…you're…choking…me," Usopp wheezed, removing Nami's hands from his throat, "We better hurry if we want to make it to the ship…Nami?"

"AHHHHH!" Nami screamed from a little ways up ahead.

"NAMI!," Usopp panicked, running towards where Luffy and Vivi were, "THIS IS BAD! A DINO ATE NAMI! I NEED TO TELL LUFFY!"

(**************************************************)

 _Back at the Candle-Cage_

"Two down one to go," Mr. 3 cackled, shoving Nami into the cage alongside me, "Now just wait there a little while longer."

"If I didn't know that you were going to help us free someone dear to us later on then I would have kicked your sorry ass by now." I seethed, glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Mr. 3 smirked smugly at me, raising an eyebrow up in mockery, "And pray tell, why would I do a thing like that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked, sticking my tongue out at him as he walked away, turning towards Nami, "He got you too? Who did you see?"

"That's not important right now," Nami grumbled, a faint blush on her face, turning towards me with narrowed eyes, "Wanna tell me who exactly is Mr. 3 gonna help save?"

"Oh that," I turned my head sideways, whistling, "I can't tell you that."

"Is that so?" Nami leaned in closer to my face, narrowing her eyes at me, "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he somehow frees Ace am I wrong?"

"No comment." I pursed my lips, looking away from her.

(********************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi, Luffy, and Shadow_

"I swear when I find the people responsible for messing with their duel, I'll kill them." Luffy growled.

"I know how you feel Luffy," Shadow glared into the distance, then frowning in worry, "But Ivy hasn't come back in a while and I'm worry about her."

"Now that you mentioned it," Vivi frowned, glancing around the area, "Carue's missing as well."

"GUYS THIS IS BAD!" Usopp wailed, running frantically out of the jungle towards the three, "NAMI'S BEEN EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!"

"STOP PANICKING, YOU SCAREDY CAT!" Shadow chided, slapping Usopp against the cheek.

"Shadow," Vivi frowned at her, walking over to Usopp, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down Usopp, did you actually see Nami get eaten by a dinosaur?"

"Well…no," Usopp stuttered, "I didn't go and see for myself because then I would have been eaten by a dinosaur."

"Why am I not surprised," Shadow scoffed, sitting on the log, "He keeps bragging that he's gonna be this _brave warrior of the sea_ , but he will never be one if he keeps acting like a scared chicken all the time."

"SHADOW!" Vivi shouted, narrowing her eyes at her, "That was uncalled for, I know that you're worried about Ivy, but don't take it out on the others."

"She's right, Vivi," Usopp agreed, bending his head down, "I do act like a chicken and I should've went to help Nami."

"Usopp, I'm sorry," Shadow apologized, walking over to him, "I shouldn't have said that to you. Vivi's right, I'm worried about Ivy."

"That's alright Shadow," Usopp smiled sadly at her, only to widen his eyes upon realizing what she just said, "What do you mean you're worried about Ivy?"

"She went for a walk a while ago," Shadow frowned, a look of concern on her face, "And she hasn't come back yet."

"If what Ivy said was true about the Baroque Works agents being on the island, then it's possible that they already captured both Nami and Ivy," Vivi concluded, biting her lip in worry, "And it's highly probable that they also were the ones who put that bomb in Dory's alcohol."

"Baroque Works agents here? A bomb in Dory's alcohol?" Usopp repeated, tilting his head sideways at Vivi in confusion, "Mind starting at the beginning."

"When Luffy, Carue, Vivi, Ivy, and I went off into the jungle," Shadow began with furrowed brows, "Ivy and I went off on our own a short while later and ran into one of the Baroque Works agents."

"After Broggy's and Dory's last fight, Broggy gave Dory some of our alcohol," Vivi continued, with a deep frown on her face, "Which I'm willing to bet that the Baroque Works Agents put that bomb in his alcohol."

"And it exploded inside his stomach when he drank it," Luffy glared, trying to get the rock off of him, "I tried to stop Dory from going to fight, but he put this damn rock on me."

(*******************************************************)

 _Into the jungle (Zoro)_

"Guess I'd better start heading back," Zoro smirked, dragging a Triceratops behind him (not the mom of the baby, he's not that heartless), faltering upon seeing a familiar blue-haired girl leaning against a tree, dropping his haul and running over to her, "Kuina, what are you doing here? AHHHHH!"

(*******************************************************)

 _Back to the Candle-Cage_

"You say Kuina didn't you Zoro?" I smirked over at him as he was tossed into the cage with Nami and me by Mr. 3.

"Shut up." Zoro growled over at me.

"Unfreaking believable," Nami huffed out in irritation, "Here I thought that you were at least smart enough not to fall for a trap."

"Don't be too hard on him, Nami," I smirked, glancing over at her, "You would have also been caught off guard if you saw Belle-Mere standing in front of you."

"You're short." Miss. Golden Week intoned, staring at me, eating a rice cracker, and standing close to the bars.

"DON'T TALK TO THE PRISONERS MISS. GOLDEN WEEK!" Mr. 3 scolded, baring his teeth at her, sipping his tea, "Now if those two idiots can do their job right then soon I'll have more wax figurines."

(********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, and Shadow_

"Even with him being injured that badly," Usopp muttered, shock eyes, "He still went to fight?"

"Yeah," Luffy glared, nodding his head, still trying to get the rock off of him, "I'M GONNA KILL THE PEOPLE WHO MESSED WITH THE DUEL!"

"Luffy," Usopp uttered, then standing confidently with a determined look, "Don't worry Luffy, you just get yourself out of that rock and I'll go and hold them off for as long as I can."

"I'm going too," Shadow declared, a determined look on her face, turning towards Vivi, "You in?"

"Yeah," Vivi nodded her head, frowning deeply, only to widen her eyes upon hearing Mr. 5's voice, "It's you two."

"You're not going anywhere." Mr. 5 droned, walking towards them with Miss. Valentine beside him, and stopping in front of them.

"Who's the Long-Nosed Weirdo?" Miss Valentine frowned, narrowing her eyes at Usopp, carrying Carue in her hand, throwing the duck at Vivi (without caring about the duck and how he landed hardly on the ground could've hurt him even further), "Here, you can have your stupid duck back."

"CARUE!" Vivi exclaimed, running towards Carue, picking him up in her hands, and glaring at Miss. Valentine, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARUE?!"

"We wanted him to quack in order to get you to come to its rescue," Miss. Valentine sneered, with a smirk, "But the dumb thing wouldn't comply so we beat it up."

"WHY YOU!" Usopp glared, only to frown in confusion, turning to Vivi, "Who are these two anyways?"

"I don't know," Shadow glared at Miss. Valentine and Mr. 5, "But something tells me that they're our enemies."

"Your right," Luffy glared up at the two, "These two are the jerks from the last island."

"So were you two the ones who put that bomb in Dory's drink?" Usopp guessed, glaring at Miss. Valentine and Mr. 5.

"Yeah we were," Miss. Valentine smirked over at Usopp, "But to be honest, I didn't really like the plan that Mr. 3 came up with."

"Mr. 3 the candle-man is here?" Vivi exclaimed with wide eyes, charging at the two of them, "PEACOCK SLASHER!"

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH A PROUD WARRIOR'S DUEL!" Usopp fumed, cocking a silver ball into his sling shot and shooting at Miss. Valentine, "EXPLODING STAR!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Shadow glared, leaping at Mr. 5 and biting his leg.

"Well it looks like that Long-Nose Weirdo and that cat just became the Baroque Works enemy." Mr. 5 droned, kicking Shadow off his leg, charging at Usopp, and Vivi, and throwing a snot-bomb at Usopp, "NOSE FANCY CANNON!"

"I'm gonna kick your asses," Luffy promised with a glare up at the two, (Usopp and Shadow were laying on the ground), "And I _always_ make good on my promises."

"Just give it up," Miss. Valentine smirked, sitting on top of Usopp, "We already have that little red Midget, the swordsman, and that other girl, so you have no chance of defeating us."

"You guys are in more trouble than I thought," Luffy glared up at the two, "You touch even a hair on Nami's head and I'll kill you."

"I would be more worried about yourself if I were you," Mr. 5 narrowed his eyes down at Luffy, kicking Luffy repeatedly in the face, and sending foot-bombs exploding into Luffy's face, "FOOT BOMB!"

"Let's go," Miss. Valentine smirked, putting candle hand cuffs on Vivi (Mr. 3 had given them to her), and shoving her forwards towards the jungle heading towards Mr. 3, "The other three are pathetic, so let's not waist time on them."

"Right," Mr. 5 agreed, walking behind Miss. Valentine, "He did say to take care of that Straw Hat, which I did."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	49. Chapter 49

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 49: The Gang's in Trouble, Luffy Enters, and Sanji talks with Mr. 0?

 _Back at the Candle-Cage_

"Did you two do what I asked?" Mr. 3 smirked, upon seeing Miss. Valentine and Mr. 5 coming out of the jungle with a pissed off Vivi, "Oh good, our final guest has arrived."

"Yes, they're taken care of," Mr. 5 intoned, turning towards us, "Your Straw Hat friend didn't put up much of a fight."

"Excellent," Mr. 3 cackled, making a huge candle cake thing, turning towards Miss. Valentine, "Bring that Red Midget over here first."

(*******************************************************)

 _Back at Dory's_

"Ussop, they're gonna pay." Luffy declared, with a pissed off face.

"Oh yeah," Usopp coughed out smoke, sitting up and glaring, "Those jerks have to pay."

"If they hurt Ivy in any way…" Shadow threatened, getting up and smashing the rock from Luffy's back.

"Looks like Carue can't take this either," Luffy grinned, glancing down at Carue, who was pecking the ground furiously, "Then we agree, let's beat them senseless."

" **HELL YEAH**!" Shadow, and Usopp shouted, while Carue quacked with them as they ran off towards where Mr. 3 was.

(******************************************************)

 _Back at the candle-cake_

"Touch me and I'll bite your freaking arm off," I warned, glaring at Miss. Valentine, as she opened the cage, pulled me out harshly, and shoved me towards Vivi, "Watch it."

"What I can't seem to understand is how such a _shrimp_ like you is dating that "Fire Fist"," Miss Valentine smirked darkly, shoving me forward, "It leads me to wonder what he sees in _a little girl_."

"Jealous?" I smirked over my shoulder, "Since it's obvious that _you_ can't find a guy that _doesn't_ find that laugh of yours annoying."

"You little bitch," Miss. Valentine seethed, pushing me up onto that candle-thingy, "Now get up there and shut your mouth."

"Mr. 5, bring the Princess over here and place her next to the Shorty," Mr. 3 smirked, glancing at Miss. Valentine after glancing at Mr. 5, "Miss. Valentine bring the other girl and place her next to the princess."

"Ugh," Miss. Valentine huffed, walking over to the cage and bringing out Nami, placing her next to Vivi, "Mr. 5, help me with the swordsman."

"Yeah," Mr. 5 nodded, walking over to the cage, bring out Zoro with Miss. Valentine helping, and placing Zoro next to me, "What next Mr. 3?"

"It's time to add my new wax figurines to my collection," Mr. 3 smirked, starting to spin the candle-thing, and glancing over at Broggy, "Don't look so glum, on the bright side you've won your battle."

"So this is what it feels like to be a candle on a birthday cake?" Zoro smirked, frowning when he tried to cut the wax and couldn't, "Damn, this stuff's hard."

"Guys this probably isn't a good time to mention this, but," I began, trying to move my legs, and failing, "You see that stuff falling down on us?"

"Yeah," Nami nodded, glancing up at the flakes, turning towards me with a raised eyebrow, trying to move but also failing at getting out of the wax, "So? Dammit, why can't I move?"

"That's my point," I deadpanned, "We can't because that stuff is making us stiff, so if we don't do something soon we're going to be a piece of that freak's art."

"Mr. Bushido," Vivi panicked, glancing over at Zoro, "Isn't there anything you can do to get us out of this mess?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Zoro rolled his eyes at her, still trying to cut the wax and still failing, "I can't cut this stuff from this angle."

"There is no way that I'm gonna die for this creepy weirdo's insane logic of art," Nami screeched, turning towards Broggy, "HEY GIANT, GET UP AND HELP US!"

"He can't," Mr. 3 smirked, putting wax pins in Broggy's hands and feet, "He's a little down because he just found out that the alcohol he gave his dear friend had a bomb in it."

"What is he talking about?" Nami pondered in confusion, turning to glance at Vivi and me.

"He means that he put a bomb into the alcohol that you and Usopp gave Broggy who in turn gave it to Dory," I began with a glare, glaring down at Mr. 3, "Which exploded inside Dory's stomach, so Broggy unknowingly fought against Dory when Dory was injured."

"I knew something was wrong with Dory," Broggy spoke with sadness, "I should've called the duel off the moment I realized there was something wrong."

"Technically, it wasn't me who placed the bomb inside Dory's drink, I had Mr. 5 do that for me," Mr. 3 smirked darkly, glancing over at Broggy, "And if you knew there was something wrong with Dory, then why didn't you call off the duel until Dory was feeling better? I didn't see a single shed of pity when you cut him down."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HONORABLE DUELS!" Broggy bellowed, glaring up at Mr. 3, "Someone like _you_ can never understand the tears and the pain when it comes to fighting your friends."

"You're despicable," Vivi spat, glaring down at Mr. 3, "You hide behind all your dirty tricks instead of fighting without using those gimmicks."

"You're a coward who can only use those dirty tricks to win because you can't win any other way." I glared down at Mr. 3.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!" Nami warned, glaring down at all of them, "WHEN LUFFY GETS HERE, YOU GUYS ARE SO GONNA GET IT!"

"You three can scream all you want, but nobody will be helping you," Mr. 5 drawled, looking up at us, "As I already stated earlier, I killed your three friends."

"Mr. Bushido, hurry up and do something." Vivi pleaded, speaking fast to Zoro.

"Hey Giant, why don't you and me take these guys down together," Zoro smirked, putting his swords to his legs, "We can still move enough to do this much."

"You're not gonna do what I think you're going to do are you Zoro?" Nami guessed with dread, looking at Zoro, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"This is the only way to get unstuck from something that's holding your arms or legs in place," Zoro smirked, glancing over at Nami with a serious face, "Unless you want to be a wax statue?"

"YOU CAN'T CUT YOUR FREAKING LEGS OFF ZORO!" I shrieked, baring my teeth at him, "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIGHT THEM WITHOUT YOUR LEGS HUH?!"

"The two girls are right," Mr. 9 sweatdropped, turning a little green, "That guy is insane."

"Wow," Miss. Valentine noted, glancing up at us with a disgusted face, "Not even I would be able to do something like that."

"Hey guys look," Vivi whispered, a smile appearing on her face, "Look its Luffy."

"You guys are screwed now," I smirked, gagging upon seeing Zoro's legs, "Zoro, do me a favor and do something about that blood coming out of your legs before I barf all over you."

"Yeah, I'm getting nauseated just looking at it," Nami agreed, looking a little green, turning towards Luffy, "LUFFY DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS CANDLE THING!"

"Quit looking at it then," Zoro suggested, calling down to Luffy, "ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS SHOWED UP!"

" **IT'S KINDA HARD NOT TO**!" Nami and I bared our teeth at him, then Zoro went into a pose, " **WHY ARE YOU POSING**?!"

"Hey if I'm gonna be stuck as a statue, I might as well end up in a cool pose," Zoro smirked, one of his hand up with his sword in the air while the other was on his hip, "You guys might wanna hurry and choose your poses too."

" **ARE YOU AN IDIOT**?!" Nami, Vivi, and I bared our teeth at him, " **THIS ISN'T REALLY THE TIME TO BE POSING**!"

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR MESSING WITH AN AWESOME DUEL!" Luffy roared, charging at Mr. 3, skidding to a halt upon seeing Mr. 3's hair, "DUDE YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

"YES HE HAS WEIRD HAIR NOW HURRY UP AND BREAK THIS THING BEFORE WE TURN INTO WAX FIGURINES HERE!" Vivi bared her teeth at him, noticing Usopp and Carue hiding in the bushes, "WHY ARE YOU TWO HIDING WAY BACK THERE?!"

"I don't really get what's going on, but all I have to do is take that weird looking pumpkin thing down right?" Luffy grinned up at us, stretching his arms back, "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"

"I don't think so Straw Hat," Mr. 3 smirked evilly, throwing wax hand-cuffs at him, and making Luffy fall down with the wax hand-cuffs on his ankles, "WAX-WAX HAND-CUFFS!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Shadow sighed, jumping down towards Luffy, trying to get the wax off of him, only it wasn't coming off, "This isn't coming off."

"He got caught already?" Zoro sweatdropped, along with the Vivi, Nami, and me, "Although, I shouldn't really have expected anything else."

" **MORON**!" Vivi, Nami, and I bared our teeth at him.

"I just remembered something," I smirked, a plan forming in my brain, whispering to Zoro, Vivi, and Nami, "Got it?"

"Oh yeah," Nami smirked, standing on the candle-cake thing, "I totally forgot that you can do that."

"That's what I call a plan." Zoro smirked, nodding his head in approval.

"IT'S A BETTER ONE THAN YOUR PLAN OF CUTTING OFF YOUR OWN LEGS!" I bared my teeth at him, then smirking, "All we have to do is what for Usopp, then I can put my plan into action."

"What's that Long-Nosed Weirdo doing here?" Miss. Valentine smirked darkly, walking over to him, "And the annoying duck along with that cat, I thought we taken care of them already?"

"Guess they're still alive," Mr. 5 noted, walking over to Usopp, Shadow, and Carue, "Guess that we're going to have to fix that."

"EXPLODING STAR!" Usopp chanted, flinging a silver ball towards Mr. 5, widening his eyes upon seeing Mr. 5 eat the ball, "HOLY CRAP! HE JUST ATE IT!"

"You're gunpowder isn't very tasty," Mr. 5 commented, "Exploding things don't work on my since I'm a bomb person."

"This is just what I needed," Luffy grinned, stretching his arms around Broggy and flinging himself off of Broggy, "GUM-GUM MALLET!"

"DON'T LUFFY," I screeched, seeing Luffy knock the pillar down, moving the flame closer to us, "Oh boy, this isn't good."

"That really didn't help us any," Zoro smirked, glancing up at the flame, and noticing that we were becoming wax figurines faster than before, "Good thing I got my pose ready since it's starting to speed up."

"Nice, the weird thing is off my ankles," Luffy grinned, tilting his head in confusion upon seeing us still standing up there, "Why are you guys still up there?"

"You fool," Mr. 3 smirked, "They're going to turn into wax figures faster now."

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE WAX FIGURES?!" Luffy exclaimed with horror, "You guys told me to knock down that pillar so that's what I did, you guys never told me that you were going to be wax figures."

"Is it really alright to put our lives in that guy's hands?" Vivi sweatdropped.

"LUFFY STOP STANDING THERE! HURRY UP AND SAVE THEM!" Shadow fumed, baring her teeth at him, noticing that he wasn't moving, "LUFFY SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"I…don't want to." Luffy deadpanned, standing still, expressionless eyes.

"QUIT BEING AN IDIOT!" Zoro bared his teeth at him, "WE REALLY DON'T HAVE THE TIME FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE A MORON AT THE MOMENT!"

"I know that you guys are in trouble," Luffy intoned, expressionless tone in his voice, "But for some reason, I just don't want to save you guys."

"LUFFY IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING TO SAVE US, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Vivi bared her teeth at him.

"I get that," Luffy intoned in a bored voice, "But I don't feel like saving you guys."

"Oh crap," I uttered, remembering the reason why he's acting like this, "LUFFY WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T STEP OUT OF THAT CIRCLE AND WE DON'T WANT YOU TO SAVE US!"

"Ivy, why are you saying that?" Nami inquired with disbelief.

"Look down at his feet," I commanded, seeing the black circle that Luffy's standing on, "See that black circle he's standing on?"

"Umm…yeah," Nami narrowed her eyes down at Luffy's feet, seeing the circle, "But what does a circle have to do with anything?"

"Vivi, isn't there a Baroque works Agent that uses colors to represent emotions?" I hinted, sighing, "That black circle that Luffy's standing on is one of those emotions: Betrayal Black."

"I forgot about her," Vivi nodded, smiling at me, "Good thinking Ivy."

"That isn't good for us," Zoro sweatdropped, "Those kinds of things work against Luffy, since he's an oaf."

"LUFFY STOP GOOFING AROUND AND HELP OUR FRIENDS BEFORE THEY BECOME THIS FREAK'S WORK OF ART!" Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, running away from Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine with Carue running away from Usopp, "CARUE WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME?!"

"Morons," Shadow paw-palmed, running after them, "I guess I have to save the two Chickens as per usual."

"I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU GUYS!" Luffy began, only to start laughing uncontrollably, "Never mind, I want to laugh right now."

"Laughter yellow." Miss. Golden Week intoned, eating a cookie in one hand as she held a paint brush and her paints in the other hand.

" **MORON**!" Zoro, Vivi, Nami, and I bared our teeth at him.

"WILL YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF AND GET SERIOUS?!" I bared my teeth at Usopp, Carue, and Shadow, who had just came out of the jungle, running away from each other, "SHADOW, LUFFY'S VEST!"

"Huh?" Shadow skidded to a halt, glancing over at Luffy, noticing the yellow mark on his vest, dashing over to him, and smudging the paint, "ON IT!"

"STOP MESSING WITH ME PAINTER GIRL!" Luffy bared his teeth at Miss. Golden Week, stretching his arms towards the big candle-cake- thingy, "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"

"Bull Fight Red." Miss. Golden Week announced, painting a red circle on the ground.

"WHAT WERE YOU AIMING AT, YOU FOOL?!" Vivi bared her teeth over at Luffy.

"Now for Sadness Blue, and Tranquil Green," Miss. Golden week announced, turning towards the blanket where a pot of tea and crackers were sitting, and sat down, "Come and have some tea and crackers."

"Don't mind if I do." Luffy spoke in a monotone voice.

"This isn't good," I stated, "I can't move my arms anymore."

"Does that mean you won't be able to do the plan?" Nami guessed with fear, "LUFFY I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP AND SAVE US!"

"I told you that you girls should've posed," Zoro smirked smugly, "Now you three will be stuck in those lame poses."

" **WHO CARES ABOUT POSING**?!" Vivi, Nami, and I bared our teeth at him, " **WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED**!"

"What is Luffy doing? Huh?" Usopp narrowed his eyes at Luffy from the jungle, seeing the green paint on Luffy's back, cocking a silver ball into his sling shot and firing it at Luffy, "SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR!"

"He's not very good at hitting his target is he?" Miss. Valentine cackled, seeing it hit Luffy, "He missed us and hit his friend instead."

"Are you sure about that?" Usopp smirked, sitting on Carue's back, calling out to Luffy, "LUFFY, YOU SNAPPED OUT OF IT YET?"

"He was aiming for his friend all along?" Mr. 5 observed, "His target wasn't us, he was aiming for that Straw Hat's back all along."

"Thanks Usopp," Luffy glared, standing in front of Mr. 3, "YOU MESSED WITH MY FRIENDS AND NOW I'M REALLY MAD!"

"A little too late Straw Hat," MR. 3 smirked, pointing to all of us, who are now solid wax, "You barely have 30 seconds left before their hearts stop completely."

"I won't need 30 seconds," Luffy glared at Mr. 3, "I will save my friends."

(***********************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"This is really weird," Sanji narrowed his eyes, jumping down from the railing, lighting a cigarette, and walking out into the jungle, "I've been waiting here for a while now and nobody has shown up yet. I better go and check to make sure that Nami-Swan and Ivy-Chawn are alright. Oh and that Moss-Head and the Rubber Idiot as well I suppose."

(*******************************************************)

 _Back at the Candle-cake_

"Face it Straw Hat, you will never see your friends again," Mr. 3 smirked, activating his wax fruit and making an armor, "CANDLE CHAMPION!"

"What the heck is that?" Luffy uttered, eyes out of his socket, then whispering with stars for eyes, "That's so cool."

"DON'T ADMIRE HIM!" Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, rubbing his chin in thought, snapping his fingers, pulling out a rope, pouring oil onto it, and handing it to Carue, "Carue, lay this around the candle sticks, while Shadow and I handle the other two jerkwads."

"I'll take Ms. Lemon," Shadow smirked, glaring at Miss. Valentine, "Usopp do you mind taking care of Mr. Snot."

"With pleasure," Usopp grinned, standing in front of Mr. 5, calling over his shoulder at Luffy, "LUFFY, SET THE ROPE THAT CARUE HAS ON FIRE!"

"How is a rope going to help us save them?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways, grabbing Mr. 3, and setting the rope on fire, "I don't have fire, so I'll have to borrow yours."

" **That was really hot** ," Vivi, Nami, and I smirked, landing on the ground, " **Couldn't you come up with a better way to get us out of there**?"

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU THREE ARE BEING A LITTLE PICKY?!" Usopp bared his teeth at us.

"Need any help, Shadow?" I smirked, walking over to her, standing beside her, glaring at Miss. Valentine.

"Nah, I've got this," Shadow smirked, glancing over at me before turning back to Miss. Valentine, "You realize you're in your bra and not a top right?"

"I am?" I repeated, glancing down and noticing that I still had my black pants on, but instead of my long brown coat and my kitten tank top, I was wearing my silver bra, "Damn, that was my favorite shirt too."

"Your chest is so small, HA," Miss. Valentine laughed, smirking at me, "Now it really makes me wonder what that boyfriend sees in you."

"QUIT LOOKING, CREEP!" I bared my teeth at her, wrapping my arms around my chest, "Besides not every guy likes girls with huge chests."

"Sure, whatever you say," Miss. Valentine mocked, turning to face Shadow, "I'd rather not beat up cats, but if you insist."

"How very _considerate_ of you," Shadow rolled her eyes sarcastically, charging Miss. Valentine, and Miss. Valentine fell backwards unconscious, "ARTIC ICE SHARDS!"

"When were you able to do that, Shadow?" I grinned at her, only to grimace upon feeling something bite my stomach, "Ouch."

"I've always had been able to do that, but I never really got the chance to fight before," Shadow grinned, frowning upon seeing my face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing," I assured her, walking beside her, as Usopp started his fight with Mr. 5, "Look, Usopp maybe a chicken, but when it comes down to it he sure will fight with all his might."

"Yeah…" Shadow sweatdropped, "I suppose whatever helps you to win the fight, however cowardly it may be."

(******************************************************)

 _Back to Sanji (walking in the jungle)_

"What is a house doing in the middle of the jungle?" Sanji pondered, walking into the small house, and hearing a noise, "Where is that coming from?"

PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-CLICK

"Hello, you've reached the crap restaurant," Sanji answered through a transponder snail that he found in a basket, "Can I take your order?"

"QUIT FOOLING AROUND JACKASS!" a loud voice boomed over the transponder snail, "You're report is a little late."

"Report?" Sanji repeated, furrowing his brows, "Who am I speaking to?"

"It's me asshole," the voice answered with annoyance, "Mr. 0."

 _Mr. 0? Isn't that Crocodile?,_ Sanji thought, not speaking for a few seconds, _I better tread lightly here then._

"Well, I haven't heard back from you in a while," Crocodile grunted over the phone, "So have you taken care of Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats like I asked you to?"

"Yes, I've eliminated those pesky brats," Sanji assured over the phone, only to widen his eyes in confusion upon seeing a bird and an otter charging at him, "What the hell…"

"I've sent the Unluckies to confirm what you just told me as well as sending you an Internal Pose to Alabasta, they should be arriving shortly…" Crocodile began, only to break off upon hearing Sanji beat the Unluckies, "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"It appears that the Straw Hat was still alive," Sanji chuckled nervously, "But he's dead now."

"Are you telling me that the report you just told me was a lie?" Crocodile warned, challenging Sanji in a dangerous tone, "Didn't you just tell me that you killed all the Straw Hats?"

"At the time, I thought I had gotten rid of them," Sanji countered, "Now I have gotten rid of them for sure."

"Very well then," Crocodile grunted, hanging up the transponder snail, "Make sure to go straight to Alabasta then."

(************************************************)

 _In Alabasta_

"Miss. All Sunday," Crocodile called over to Robin, "Dispatch Mr. 2 and have him kill Mr. 3 before he gets to Alabasta."

"I'll inform him right now." Robin smiled, walking away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	50. Chapter 50

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 50: The Ending of the Battles, Next Stop: Alabasta, and The Dire Situation

"We can't let you pirates screw up our mission any longer," Mr. 5 stated, glaring in front of Usopp, "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Usopp grinned, cocking a silver ball into his sling shot, and firing it at Mr. 5, "TRY MY SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING STAR!"

"I thought I already told you that exploding things don't work on me," Mr. 5 intoned, eating the silver ball, only to have his whole face turn red and steam to come out of his ears, "AHHHH! WATER! I NEED WATER!"

"I'm sorry, did I say exploding star?" Usopp smirked, sticking his nose up high in the air, "What I meant to say was my new special tabasco star. It's pretty hot isn't it? I had to learn that the hard way."

"DAMN YOU!" Mr. 5 fumed, latching onto Usopp, "I REFUSE TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY SOME CHEAP COWARDLY TRICKS! FULL BODY EXPLOSION!"

"WAHHHH!" Usopp cried, running around frantically, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!"

"FLAMING ONIGIRI!" Zoro chanted, cutting Mr. 5 unconscious, "Heh, these flaming swords aren't too shabby."

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!" Luffy roared, charging after Mr. 3, only to have Mr. 3 run away and Luffy follow after him, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

"YOU GOT TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Mr. 3 stuck his tongue out at Luffy, running into the jungle, _As if I'd fight that Straw Hat, nobody told me how powerful he was_

"REAL MEN DON'T INTERFERE WITH A FIGHT AND THEY SURE AS HELL DON'T USE DIRTY TRICKS TO WIN A FIGHT EITHER!" Luffy raged, skidding to a halt, seeing tons of Mr. 3's in the jungle, "Huh?"

"Can you find the real me, Straw Hat?" Mr. 3 taunted, hiding, "I bet you can't"

"…." Luffy glanced around at all the Mr. 3's before locking onto a specific Mr. 3, stretching his leg back and sent it fly into the one he had locked onto to, "GUM-GUM STAMP!"

"You shouldn't be able to…you only have brute strength not smart," Mr. 3 wheezed, falling backwards unconscious, "So how did you know?"

"Having smarts isn't all that great," Luffy huffed out smoke from his nostrils, "And I know it was the real you because of instinct."

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?" Shadow smirked darkly, blocking Miss. Golden Week from leaving, calling over to Carue, "OI CARUE! COME HELP ME WITH SOMETHING!"

"EEEEEEK!" Miss. Golden Week shrieked, getting a terrified look on her face, turning towards the other way, only to gulp when Carue blocked her from going the other way (Carue also had an evil smirk on his face), "AHHHHH!"

"Usopp, give me some rope would you?" I smirked over at him, grabbing the rope out of his hands and walking over to Shadow, Carue, and Miss Golden Week, "Nice work, Shadow and Carue. I'll take it from here."

"Fine," Shadow smirked, walking a little ways away, while Carue gave Miss. Golden Week a small peck before joining Shadow, "Let us know if you need any help."

"Will do," I smirked, tying the ropes around Miss. Golden Week, pulling her towards the others, "Shadow and Carue got this one trying to sneak off."

"Please let me go," Miss Golden Week begged, looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, "I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I don't think so," Usopp glared down at her, "We can't let her go."

"So are we going to kill her then?" Zoro smirked, putting his hands on the hilt of his swords.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ KILLING HER!" I bared my teeth at him, punching him on the head, bending down to smile at her, "She may be our enemy, but she's still a little girl."

"Well I hate her," Luffy glared, sitting down, eating crackers, putting his arms across his chest, "She was bullying me."

"Yeah, but that leads the question," Nami smirked down at Miss. Golden Week, "What are we going to do with her."

"We _could_ tie her up against a tree trunk," Vivi pondered, "I'm sure there would be some Baroque Works Agents coming anyways."

"She might be eaten by a dinosaur then," I objected, "Plus, we don't even know for sure if there are Baroque Works agents coming and even if they do come, she might die from dehydration and malnutrition by the time they find her."

"Ok, so what do we do with her then?" Usopp wondered, tapping his chin with his finger, "Why don't we round up the other Baroque Works Agents and leave them here."

"Fine," I sighed, walking over to Luffy, and sitting down next to him, "I really can't think of any other ideas right now."

"Here Ivy," Vivi smiled, walking over to me, handing me her mint-green dress shirt, "I have a tank top under this so, you can use this."

"You sure?" I smiled, grabbing her mint-green dress shirt, and putting it on, leaving it unbuttoned for now, "Thank you Vivi."

"No problem," Vivi nodded, looking sad the next minute, "It's my fault that Baroque Works came here."

"Stop feeling sorry," Nami narrowed her eyes at Vivi, tapping Vivi on the head, grimacing when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "Ouch."

"You ok, Nami?" Luffy glanced over at Nami with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine Luffy," Nami assured, frowning upon seeing Sanji run towards us, "Now he decides to show up?"

"Ivy," Zoro smirked over at me, "You look ridiculous in Vivi's shirt."

"Shut up, Zoro," I narrowed my eyes over at him, nibbling on a cracker, "Oh look, Sanji finally decides to show up."

"NAMI-SWAN! IVY-CHAWN! VIVI-CHAWN!" Sanji called, waving his hand, running towards us in his heart-mode, "ARE YOU THREE ALRIGHT?"

"Of course he's happy," Usopp muttered under his breath, "That jerk."

"Oh Nami and Ivy, you two look lovely…" Sanji praised, noddle dancing around us, only to have both Nami and I punch him on the head.

" **Finish that sentence, we dare you**." Nami and I hissed, punching Sanji on the head.

"If you stand around dressed like that," Sanji informed, changing into his badass-gentlemen side, taking off his black blazer, and covering Nami with it, "You'll catch a cold, so here take my jacket."

"Oh thank you, Sanji." Nami smiled gratefully up at him, frowning when she saw something in Sanji hands, "Sanji what is that?"

"Right," Sanji answered, holding the Internal Log Pose to Alabasta in his hands, "While I was walking in the jungle, I found this weird looking hut and when I walked inside of it a transponder snail starting ringing. Turns out it was Mr. 0 himself, and then these weird creatures came carrying this Internal Pose to Alabasta."

"Sweet, we can leave for Alabasta now," Luffy grinned, running towards the Going Mary, calling over his shoulders, "LET'S GO GUYS!"

(********************************************************)

"See, I told you that mine's bigger." Zoro smirked, sending bolts of lightning at Sanji.

"Clearly mine is bigger." Sanji glared, sending sparks at Zoro.

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, "CLEARLY MINE IS BIGGER THAN YOUR'S!"

"Doesn't matter to me," Luffy grinned, looking at the catches that Zoro and Sanji had laying on the ground side-by-side, "They both look yummy to me."

" **SHUT UP**!" Zoro and Sanji bared their teeth at Luffy.

"Does everything have to be an argument with those two?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes with a sweatdrop on my head, watching those two bicker from over the ship's railing with Shadow on my shoulder, "Seriously, they fight constantly over the littlest things."

"You're telling me," Usopp agreed, watching Zoro and Sanji fight, leaning against the ship's railing next to me, a sweatdrop on his head, "Just last week, I overheard them arguing over who gets to use the bathroom first."

"I don't know about you two, but I find their bickers to be highly entertaining," Shadow smirked, watching Zoro and Sanji continue to bicker, "It's like a comedy show."

"Well if the two don't knock their _comedy show_ off soon, we'll be behind schedule and we won't be able to stop Crocodile," Nami deadpanned, yelling over the ship's railing down at them, "HEY MORONS, HURRY UP AND CUT THE MEAT SO WE CAN LEAVE ALREADY!"

"Usopp, tell Mr. Dart-for-Brows here that my catch is bigger than his." Zoro directed up at Usopp.

"I really could care less," Usopp sweatdropped, narrowing his eyes, "All of it is going down the same place anyways, so who cares which one is bigger."

"Can't you two agree it's a tie?" Vivi suggested, trying to calm them down.

"No way," Zoro objected, smirking, "I don't believe in ties, so when I fight I fight to win."

"OI STUBBORN IDIOTS," I called down to the two, "WOULD YOU MIND HAVING YOUR PETTY SPAT ANOTHER TIME? WE REALLY NEED TO LEAVE!"

" **Yes**." Zoro and Sanji answered, cutting up their meat and putting it onto the boat (they still were kicking and hitting each other every few seconds).

"Couldn't you two fit anymore meat on the ship?" Luffy pouted, sitting on his "special seat"

"No if we put any more on the ship then it would spoil because we wouldn't be able to eat all of it." Sanji explained, lighting a cigarette.

"I don't know," Shadow mused, "I think with that giant black hole for a stomach, we would be safe to put more meat on the ship."

"IF THERE'S TOO MUCH WEIGHT ON THE SHIP IT'LL SINK, YOU BAKA!" I bared my teeth at him, smacking him upside the head.

"ARE YOU PURPOSELY TRYING TO SINK OUR SHIP?" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at him.

"Look over there," Zoro directed, pointing behind us, as Dory and Broggy stood in front of us, "Isn't that those two giants from earlier?"

"Yeah, but I wonder what…" Vivi smiled, glancing over at where Zoro was pointing, only to get huge eyes upon seeing something huge pop out of the water, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!"

"It's a giant goldfish," I smirked, jabbing Usopp in the ribs, "Looks like one of your lies wasn't actually a lie."

"No way, I literally made that up to Kaya," Usopp sputtered, eyes out of the sockets, coughing and sticking his nose up in the air, "I mean, yes I knew that there was a giant goldfish."

" **Our friends** ," Broggy and Dory grinned at us, " **Keep going straight no matter what**."

"WHO CARES IF ONE OF USOPP'S LIES IS ACTUALLY TRUE!" Nami shrieked, baring her teeth, yelling at Usopp, "WE NEED TO SAIL AWAY FROM THAT THING BEFORE IT EATS US!"

"What are you talking about?" Luffy frowned down at Nami from his "special seat", "The giants told us to sail straight, so that's what we're going to do."

"THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE LIKE THE TIME WITH LABOON YOU MORON!" Nami bared her teeth at Luffy, noticing that we were getting closer to the goldfish, "IF WE DON'T TURN THIS SHIP AWAY FROM THAT THING, WE'LL BE EATEN!"

"Accept it Nami," I advised, patting her shoulder, "You know who those two guys get when someone they admire tells them to do something."

"I'm gonna die from being eaten by a gigantic goldfish," Nami wailed, biting into a rice cracker that Luffy handed to her, only to blink rapidly when the goldfish got cut in half, "What just happened?"

"Looks like the giants lent us a hand," Sanji smirked, looking over at where the two giants were, "That's what I call an amazing send-off."

"They are so cool." Usopp awed, waving at back at them with a huge grin on his face.

(*********************************************************)

"Hey Shadow," I called out towards Shadow from the bathroom, "I'm not feeling so hot, would you mind grabbing me my pair of silver sweatpants and my black t-shirt for me?"

"Yeah sure," Shadow nodded with a look of worry, grabbing the clothes, watching me for a few minutes, following me towards the girls' room, "Is everything alright?"

"I probably just have…have a…" I mumbled, walking towards my bed only to fall onto the ground.

"IVY? IVY! IVY! IVY!" Shadow shouted, running towards me, and running out onto the deck, "GUY'S THIS IS BAD! IVY JUST COLLAPSED!"

"NAMI JUST COLLAPSED TOO!" Vivi informed in a panic, rushing out onto the deck, "BRING THEM TO THE GIRLS' ROOM NOW!"

"What's going on?" Usopp stuck his head out of the second story door (he was writing a letter for Kaya).

"Why is everyone so loud?" Zoro yawned, walking out onto the deck.

"NAMI AND IVY ARE SICK!" Luffy exclaimed with worry.

(********************************************************)

 _On Drum Island (Ace, Marco, and Thatch)_

"Marco, I'm worried," Ace stated, a look of worry on his face, "Ivy hasn't been answering my transponder snail calls for a while now."

"There could be a number of reasons for why she's not picking up," Marco pointed out, "Maybe she's doing something and didn't hear the snail."

"I don't know Marco," Thatch frowned, rubbing his chin with his hands, "I've got a bad feeling that something has happened to her."

"Thanks a lot Thatch," Marco glared at him, "Now you got Ace even more worried than what he already was and it might be for nothing too."

"I'm gonna try again," Ace furrowed his brows with concern, dialing the transponder snail, hearing the dial tone, "Still nothing."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back on the Going Mary (A few Minutes before Nami collapsed_

"Guys, I will go to Elbaf someday," Usopp declared, a look of admiration on his face, putting his foot up on the railing, "And I will become a brave warrior like Master Broggy and Dory."

" **ELBAF, ELBAF, WHERE EVERYONE IS HUGE**!" Luffy and Usopp cheered, dancing around on the deck, " **WE WILL GO TO THE ISLAND OF HUGE GIANTS**!"

"Where do they keep their unlimited supply of energy?" Nami mused weakly, giving Vivi the Internal Pose, and starting to walk towards the Girls' room, "Hey Vivi, could you keep an eye on our course for me?"

"Sure," Vivi nodded, looking a little concerned for her friend, grabbing the Internal Pose from Nami's hands, "Are you feeling alright Nami?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Nami assured, walking towards the Girls' room only to fall onto the deck, "I'll…be fine…once I…"

"You just take a rest, Nami," Vivi began with a smile, only to catch Nami when she fell, "NAMI! YOU'RE BURNING UP! EVERYONE GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! NAMI COLLAPSED TOO!"

"What? Ivy and Nami are sick?" Sanji exclaimed, bolting out of the kitchen, and directing Luffy to carry Nami to the Girls' room, "LUFFY BRING NAMI TO THE GIRLS' ROOM! SHADOW DID YOU BRING IVY INTO THE GIRLS' ROOM?!"

"Yes, she was already walking towards her bed when she collapsed," Shadow nodded solemnly, opening the door for Luffy, and he set Nami in her bed and put Ivy in her bed, "I'll go get two thermometers."

"Zoro, watch our course for us will you?" Vivi called up to Zoro, walking into the girls' room, and ordering Luff and Usopp, "Luffy, Usopp, bring me a bucket of cold water and two washcloths. I'm gonna see if I can't bring down their fevers."

" **On it** ," the two boys nodded, rushing off and coming back with what Vivi asked, setting it down next to Vivi, " **Here**."

"Let me put the cold washcloth on Nami," Luffy volunteered, one of his rare serious face, dunking the cloth into the cold water, ringing it out before laying it on Nami's forehead, "Vivi, let me handle Nami's and you can help Ivy."

"Alright," Vivi nodded, walking over to Ivy, putting the washcloth in the cold water, ringing it out and placing it on her forehead, "Remember to check the washcloth often and continue to put it in the cold water and place it back on Nami's forehead."

"I got it," Luffy nodded, grabbing a chair, and sitting down next to Nami, "Please get better Nami."

"Is it really safe to let the Moss-Head keep watch on our course?" Shadow sweatdropped, coming back into the Girls' room, carrying the two thermometers in her hand (she is in her emo girl form), handing them to Vivi, "I brought the thermometers Vivi."

"We really don't have the time to be picky at the moment," Sanji commented, furrowing his brows, "Besides, navigating the ship isn't our top priority right now, it's worrying about these two at the moment."

"I've heard that sailors traveling the Grand Line sometimes get sick because their immune systems aren't used to the sudden climate changes, so this might be what's happening to them. But I'm no doctor, so I can't help them," Vivi spoke, voice full of concern, looking down at Ivy, then turning towards Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji, "Isn't there anyone on this ship with even a small amount of medical experience?"

Usopp and Luffy didn't say a word, they only pointed a finger at Vivi.

"Ivy told Luffy countless times that we needed a doctor on our ship," Shadow stated, sitting on a chair beside Ivy's bed, "But Luffy kept insisting that he wanted a musician first, so we've never got a doctor yet."

"She even told you and yet you didn't listen?" Usopp narrowed his eyes (like the Alabasta episode), a huge sweatdrop on his head, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"How would I know that something like this would happen?" Luffy defended, putting his lips like the Fishman Chuu's, turning towards Sanji with a grin, "I know that eating meat when you're sick will help right Sanji?"

"Meat does have protein, but eating food when you're sick isn't a full remedy," Sanji stated, furrowing his brows in worry, "Besides, I put a hundred time more effort in preparing their food, then you losers, anything rotten or moldy I give to you guys."

"Jerk." Usopp slapped the air with his hands.

"It still tastes good to me." Luffy grinned, turning to face all of us from where he was sitting.

" _You_ would say that," Usopp muttered, narrowing his eyes with a huge sweatdrop on his head, "You basically eat anything."

"Not everything," Luffy denied, frowning at Usopp, "I wouldn't eat a sword, a ship, or anything else like those things."

"Who in their right minds would eat those things?" Usopp narrowed his eyes further, a bigger sweatdrop on his face, "That would be disgusting."

"My point is," Sanji interrupted, a sweatdrop on his head, "I know which foods to make that might help someone with a certain sickness, but I won't be able to make those foods until I know what the illness is. They need to be taken to a doctor."

"In that case," Luffy grinned, turning his head towards Sanji, "Feed them every type of food we have until we find the right ones to make them feel better."

" **SHUT UP**!," Sanji and Shadow bared their teeth at him, a huge tick mark on their heads, " **THEY DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO EAT**!"

"Uh, Vivi," Usopp chirped nervously, picking up the thermometer from Nami's mouth, and taking a look at it, "104 for a temperature is bad right?"

"That's not just bad, it's dangerous," Vivi remarked, widening her eyes, taking out the thermometer from Ivy's mouth, "She has 104 temperature as well, we need to take them to a doctor and fast."

"Let's not panic," Usopp advised, looking calm, but a little tremble of worry in his voice, "I'm sure that there will be doctors that can help them when we reach Alabasta."

"That'll be too long," Vivi objected, a look of panic on her face, "It might take us a week if not longer to reach Alabasta and they don't have that long."

"Hold on," Luffy grinned (it was a grin filled with worry), looking over at Vivi, hoping that she would tell them they were overreacting, "We may be overacting for nothing."

"YOU IDIOT, CAN'T YOU SEE HOW SERIOUS THIS IS FOR THE TWO OF THEM?!" Shadow bared her teeth at him, "THEY COULD DIE IF THEIR FEVERS GET ANY HIGHER!"

" **We wouldn't know, we've never been this sick before**." Sanji and Usopp synchronized, tilting their heads sideways in confusion.

"MORONS, ARE YOU GUYS REALLY THIS DENSE THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR THEM?!" Vivi bared her teeth at the three of them, "WHATEVER IS WRONG WITH THEM IS MORE THAN LIKELY LIFE THREATING, JUST LIKE SHADOW SAID THE TWO OF THEM COULD DIE IF WE DON'T GET THEM TO A DOCTOR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

" **WAAAAA**!," Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy wailed, running around the room in panic, " **THEY'LL DIE! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!** "

" **YOUR SCREAMING ISN'T GOING TO HELP THEM, NOW SHUT UP**!" Vivi and Shadow scolded, baring their teeth at the three of them.

"Right," Luffy skidded to a halt, nodding his head, "We need to hurry and find them a doctor before they die."

"No we can't afford any more delays," I voiced weakly, sitting up on the edge of the bed, "Besides, I probably only have the stomach flu, so I'm sure if I rest for a while I'll be better in no time."

"She's right," Nami agreed, sitting up on the edge of her bed, "Look in the second drawer on my desk, you should see a newspaper in there."

"You two should be resting," Vivi frowned at us, walking over to the drawer and pulling out the newspaper, widening her eyes as she read the paper, "No, this is horrible."

"What's wrong, Vivi-Chawn?" Sanji smiled over at her, walking towards her, peering over her shoulders, reading the article Vivi had in her hands, widening his eyes, "That can't be good."

"What is it?" Luffy puzzled, glancing up at Vivi.

"If this article is true, then stopping Crocodile is going to be harder than what it was," Vivi frowned, widening her eyes in dismay, "The article states that three-hundred-thousand army soldiers have went over to join forces with the Rebel Army."

"What are we going to do?" Usopp frowned, biting his lip, "We really have to hurry to get Vivi to Alabasta now, but we also need to find Ivy and Nami a doctor and fast."

"That newspaper is 3 days old already," Nami pointed out, getting up off her bed, "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to get there faster."

"Which means, we have no time to waste," I continued, getting up off my bed and walking alongside Nami, "Did you understand that Luffy?"

"Things are bad and out of our control?" Luffy guessed, looking at us with concern, "Are you two sure that you two should be moving around?"

"That sunk in better than I'd hoped it would," Nami smiled weakly, walking out of the room, with me behind her, "And we don't have time to waste looking for a doctor, besides I'm sure that we only got a small stomach flu but we appreciate the concern."

"They sure recovered fast." Luffy grinned, watching us shut the door behind us.

"They were faking it," Usopp frowned over at Luffy, "Nobody can recover from being sick that quickly you idiot."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Little Garden_

"Kill Mr. 3 before he gets to Alabasta he says," Mr. 2 muttered under his breath, landing on Little Garden with his crew, "If Mr. 0 wasn't so damn terrifying, I would have a half of mind to take him down myself. You navigator."

"Yes, Mr. 2. Mr. Bon Clay Sir.," a navigator replied, dashing over towards Mr. 2.

"Answer me something," Mr. 2 demanded, tapping his finger to his arm, "We traveled from Alabasta to here in a straight line, did we not?"

"Yes, we did.," the navigator nodded his head.

"If that's true," Mr. 2 glared over at the navigator, "THEN WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T WE SEEN THAT WAX IDIOT?!"

"Umm…Maybe we missed him?" the navigator suggested weakly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?!" Mr. 2 roared, kicking the guy into a nearby tree, only to have another one of his crew come up to him, "WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"She's here…" the guy whimpered, pointing towards someone walking out into the open towards them.

"What are you blabbering about? Who's here?," Mr. 2 huffed in annoyance, glancing over to where the guy was pointing at, widening his eyes upon seeing the lady glaring at him, "You're.."

"Just get me out of these damn hand cuffs you buffoon and bring me back to Alabasta," Miss. Halloween spat quietly, fuming with rage, and the crew helped her get the wax hand-cuffs off, "That little red-haired bitch is gonna pay."

"Ummm…Mr. 2 sir," one of Mr. 2's crew whispered over to him, "Are we really going to bring _her_ along with us? It's just that…she creeps us out."

"We really don't have much of a choice," Mr. 2 whispered back, a sweatdrop on his head, calling to his crew to set sail, "Let's go everyone."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	51. Chapter 51

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 51: Vivi's Request, The Waffle Appears, and Approaching Drum Island

"Who let Zoro in charge of navigating?" Nami irked, walking shakily out onto the deck with me along with her, "What have you been looking at to navigate because we're off course."

"Shouldn't the two of you be in bed resting?" Zoro threw us a pointed look, "We're not off course, and I've been watching that cloud there."

"We can't because if we leave everything to you screwballs, we'd be stranded with no food or water," I deadpanned, putting my hands to my head, "I have the worst headache right now."

"Clouds change shape and move constantly you moron," Nami chided, putting her hands to her head as well, "I know, my head's killing me too."

"Then you two go rest and leave the other stuff to the rest of us." Zoro suggested, glancing over at us with narrowed eyes.

"If we let you birdbrains handle everything, then you guys would run everything into the ground," Nami huffed, breathing heavily, glancing up at the sky, "The air…it's changed."

"IVY, GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN BED RIGHT NOW!" Shadow lectured, walking out onto the deck, giving me a pointed look, "Or do I have to call you-know-who and have him make you?"

"My head hurts too much to even argue with you at the moment," I sighed, walking weakly towards the Girls' room, Shadow helping me into bed, "Besides, I really rather not have to listen to him scold me."

"Wise choice," Shadow smirked, covering me up with another blanket, putting another cold wash cloth on my forehead, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to me, "Now lay down and rest."

"Yeah, Yeah," I muttered weakly, laying my head against the pillow, only to stumble to the bathroom to grab my wrist transponder snail, seeing that Ace had called, and calling him back as I stagger back to my bed, "Dammit, he must be so worried."

PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-CLICK

"Ivy, thank god," Ace muttered, answering the transponder snail, then giving me a playful scowl, "I thought something happened to you because you haven't picked up the transponder snail for a while."

"Yeah sorry about that," I chuckled weakly, ignoring Shadow, who was narrowing her eyes at me, "I just been very busy lately and I must not have heard it."

"Uh-Huh," Ace narrowed his eyes through the transponder snail, clearly not buying my playing-it-cool act, "What's really going on?"

"What makes you think that ther…" I mumbled, falling to the ground and blacking out.

"Ivy? Hey, you still there?" Ace question, his voice laced with panic, "IVY! If this is one of your pranks, it isn't funny, come on talk to me!"

"I told her not to get up," Shadow chided, picking Ivy up, laying her back on her bed, and picking up the transponder snail, "Ace, Ivy…she's sick."

"I knew it," Ace muttered, taking a deep breath, "How bad?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it's really bad," Shadow admitted, looking down at Ivy, "She and another one of our crewmate suddenly collapsed with a fever of over a hundred degrees and I'm pretty sure their fevers are continuing to go higher."

"That's serious," Ace exclaimed, wide eyes, "They need doctors and fast."

"We know that Ace," Shadow agreed, putting a cold wash cloth on Ivy's forehead, while holding the transponder snail in her other hand, "We're looking for one as we speak, so try not to worry about her. I'll call you when she's better."

"Where are you guys?," Ace demanded through the transponder snail, "I'm coming to you guys."

"No you're not, Ivy wouldn't want you to worry," Shadow frowned through the transponder snail, "Keep searching for Blackbeard with Marco and Thatch. I'll call you when she's feeling better, so just stay with Marco and Thatch."

"You're right, but damn this sucks not being able to be there for her," Ace sighed, hanging up the transponder snail, "Make sure to call me if anything changes with her."

"I know it does, but she doesn't want to add any worry and trouble for people," Shadow smiled sadly through the transponder snail, hanging up the transponder snail, "You'll be the first person I call."

"I'm going to go check up on Nami," Vivi declared, walking out onto the deck, "Is something wrong, Nami?"

"I'm not sure, but somethings coming and it's big," Nami predicted, looking up at the sky, turning towards Zoro, "Do me a favor Zoro and get everyone out here."

"Why?" Zoro argued, furrowing his brows in confusion, "The sky has been nice and sunny all day."

"Just do it," Nami frowned up at him, "I have a bad feeling."

"Fine, you are the navigator and your hunches about the weather have been right so far," Zoro noted, calling towards the others, "EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!"

"What's up? Is Nami sick again?" Luffy frowned, coming out onto the deck.

"What's wrong?" Usopp wondered, coming out onto the deck.

"How many times must I tell you to stay in bed?" Shadow scolded, walking behind me, and walking out onto the deck with me, "You're just as stubborn as Ace is."

"I heard that we needed to come out onto the deck," I smiled weakly, wobbling out onto the deck, "I thought I'd come and see if there's anything that I can do."

"I find it hard to get motivated when _you're_ the one giving the orders." Sanji baited, coming out onto the deck, and turning towards me with a frown, "Ivy, you really should get back into bed."

"Oh shut up, Dart-For-Brows," Zoro glared down at Sanji, "Our navigator has some orders for us."

"Listen up, there's a powerful wind and it's heading straight for us," Nami directed weakly, "Something big is coming, so I need someone to steer and someone to unfurl the sails."

"Huh," Usopp scrunched his eyebrows together, "But it's nice and sunny out."

"Have I ever been wrong about these kinds of things before?" Nami challenged, leaning against the second story railing, "Now get moving."

"Ivy your fever's getting worse," Shadow exclaimed, putting her hand on my forehead, pulling me towards the Girls' room, "You have to go back to bed and this time stay in bed."

"You too Nami," Luffy frowned at her, putting his hand on her forehead, waving his hand when it got red, and pulling her by the arm towards the Girls' room, only to pause when Vivi started talking, "We're finding the both of you doctors and until then, you two have to stay in bed."

"I have a favor to ask of everyone," Vivi began, glancing down at everyone, "I know we need to hurry as fast as possible to Alabasta, but we need to find Ivy and Nami doctors first."

"Right," Usopp grinned, nodding his head in approval, "First we find them a doctor then we sail straight towards Alabasta."

"A very wise choice," Sanji grinned, in his heart-mode, "Vivi is such a compassionate and kind princess."

"Perv Cook is at it again," Zoro sweatdropped, turning to look out at sea, getting wide eyes upon seeing a cyclone in the direction where they were just sailing towards, and pointing towards the cyclone, "What the hell is that thing?"

"IT'S A CYCLONE!" Vivi quavered, wide eyes, staring at the cyclone that would have hit them if Nami hadn't directed them, "We would have been in its direct path if Nami hadn't directed us what to do."

"Nami's amazing," Luffy praised with a grin, pulling Nami into the Girls' room, "Nami as your captain I order you to stay in this bed and get some rest. That goes for you too Ivy."

"She is incredible," Vivi marveled, staring at Nami's back as Luffy brought her into the Girls' room, "It's nearly impossible to predict a cyclone, but she did."

"Not to mention that she was sick too," Usopp pointed out, standing beside Vivi, "The next island we see, we'll stop and find a doctor for Ivy and Nami."

(****************************************************)

 _On a certain summer island_

"What's _he_ doing here?" a pirate sitting on a cliff uttered, looking through a telescope, spotting a man sailing towards the island, and running towards where the others were, "CAPTAIN WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

"Hmm," a certain red-haired captain glanced up at one of his crewmembers, "Take a deep breath and tell me what has you so riled up."

"It's _him_ ," the pirate panicked, "Hawk-Eyes Mihawk has come to the island."

"Is that so?" Shanks grinned, glancing up as he sensed his old friend's presence, "If you came to fight, I'm a little under the weather today."

"As if I would want to settle the score with a guy who has only one arm now," Hawk-Eyes smirked, pulling out two pieces of paper, "I came upon a certain swordsman a while ago and there were two companions of his that reminded me of a story you once told me about two rambunctious little kids that you meet a long time ago."

"Oh?" Shanks grinned fondly, remembering the two little terrors, "And why's that?"

"A short while after that I stumbled upon these," Hawk-Eyes curled his lip up in a smirk, handing the bounty posters over to Shanks, "When I read the names, I thought that you might be interested to know that your two little admirers have grown up."

"So you two finally set out on your own," Shanks smiled, looking down at the two posters with pride, jumping up with a wide grin, pulling Hawk-Eyes close to him, and dancing around, "LET'S DRINK!"

"I thought that you said that you were recovering from a hangover?" Hawk-Eyes sweatdropped, having a cup of alcohol shoved into his hands, "And I really should be going."

"Nonsense, it's such a happy occasion not to celebrate," Shanks grinned, holding a bottle up, "Have I ever told you that they are like my own kids?"

"Plenty of times now." Hawk-Eye grumbled, sitting down on a log, and drinking alcohol.

"Oops," Shanks grinned, sitting down next to Hawk-Eyes, drinking alcohol, "By the way, I also met this really polite young man, who is Anchor's older brother."

"He has an older brother?" Hawk-Eyes mused, a huge smirk came onto his face, "Interesting."

"Yup, I didn't even know that Luffy had a brother until he showed up with his crew along with Ivy," Shanks grinned, taking a drink of his alcohol, "When Luffy's brother and Ivy came, we've noticed that there was something going on between them. I wonder if they figured it out by now or not."

(***********************************************)

 _A boat sailing for Alabasta (Ace, Marco, and Thatch)_

"Any news on Ivy, Ace?" Thatch inquired, with worried eyes, glancing over at Ace from the middle of the boat.

"Yeah, and it's not good," Ace spoke softly, furrowing his brows in worry, looking down at the transponder snail, and glancing up at Thatch, "She and another one of their crew members suddenly came down with a fever of over a 100 degrees."

"I'm sure your brother is working on finding them a doctor, Ace," Marco assured, glancing over at Ace from the front of the boat, "So try not to worry too much."

"I know, but still…" Ace sighed deeply, looking out to sea, _Get better soon V_

(********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"What the hell…," Zoro muttered, keeping watch up in the Crow's nest, spotting a clown standing on the water, "Why is there a clown standing on water?"

"Don't be absurd, Zoro," Usopp called up to him, raising an eyebrow in dubiety, "No one can stand on water."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, tilting his head with disbelief, "Everyone knows that clowns can only be seen at circuses."

"Ok…," Zoro spoke slowly, a large sweatdrop on his head, frowning down at the two, "Then let me ask you guys something, what do you two think about people standing on water?"

"Like I already said before," Usopp narrowed his eyes in disbelief, a large sweatdrop on his head, "It's impossible, so it's a stupid question to ask."

"Hey, I'm sure if someone tried hard enough they could do it eventually," Luffy defended, narrowing his eyes, "So it might be possible."

"I highly doubt that," Usopp narrowed his eyes, the sweatdrop growing bigger, "Sometimes, I wonder if you were born without common sense."

"That's not really my point," Zoro huffed in exasperation, pointing out to sea, "Then how would you two explain that?"

"Huh," Usopp frowned, looking at where Zoro was pointing at, focusing his goggle lenses and seeing the clown wave at them, "I take back what I said, there is a clown standing on water."

"No way really?" Luffy grinned, looking at where Zoro and Usopp were looking at, and seeing the clown standing out there, "Think he's a doctor?"

"Does he _look_ like a doctor, you moron," Zoro frowned down at Luffy, and all three of them had more large sweatdrops on their heads when the clown only stared at them, "Why is that clown just staring at us?"

"Yeah, it's kinda freaking me out," Usopp agreed, staring at the clown, "Maybe he's frozen solid?"

"That would explain why he's just standing there," Luffy nodded, staring at the clown, noticing the clown was starting to talk, "Hey look it's gonna say something."

"It sure is chilly today.," the clown noted, staring at them.

"It sure is.," Luffy agreed, turning towards Usopp.

"I would say it's freezing in fact.," Usopp nodded, turning towards Luffy.

"Really?," the clown echoed, "I didn't think it was that cold."

"What is that thing?" Luffy frowned, pointing to a ship that just popped up out of nowhere.

"IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!" Usopp wailed, pointing a shaky finger at the huge ship, "AND IT'S HUGE!"

"Great this is just what we need," Zoro grumbled, setting his hands on the hilt of his swords, "We don't have time to fight these guys right now."

"What's going on up there?" Vivi wondered, holding onto the edge of Nami's bed (Carue was laying on the ground wrapped in a blanket), "Why are we shaking?"

"What are those morons up to now?" Shadow muttered in irritation, putting the wash cloth back on Ivy's head, "Nami and Ivy won't be able to get their rest if they keep acting like buffoons all the time."

"I'll go see what trouble those numbskulls got themselves into this time," Sanji glared, getting up and walking up onto the deck, "If Nami and Ivy get any worse I'm holding all of them responsible…what's going on guys."

"We're under attack and it's still snowing," Luffy grinned over at Sanji, only to frown, "How's Nami and Ivy?"

"I got that from the guns being pointed at my head," Sanji frowned, lighting a cigarette, as Wapol's soldiers point tons of guns at all of them, "And that shaking didn't help them any."

"So you guys are real pirates then." Wapol mumbled, eating a sword.

"Uh." Sanji uttered, dropping his cigarette, a look of disgust on his face.

"I have seen some pretty revolting things, but…that just made it to the top of my disgusting list." Zoro stated, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"That's messed up," Luffy noted, a look of disgust on his face as well, "Who would even _want_ to eat those kinds of things?"

"My gums are bleeding just from _watching_ him." Usopp gagged, sticking out his tongue, and a look of disgust on his face.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a Log Pose or an Internal Pose pointing to an island called Drum Island would yah?" Wapol inquired, eating the hilt of the sword, "You see, we're trying to get back there."

"Drum Island?" Sanji repeated, furrowing his brows in confusion, lighting another cigarette, "Never heard of it."

"That's too bad," Wapol mumbled, eating a bite of our ship, "Hey your ship isn't half bad."

"OUR SHIP ISN'T YOUR LUNCH!" Luffy glared, clubbing two soldiers heads together when they blocked his way from going over to Wapol, and using his Gum-Gum power to send Wapol flying, "NOW GET OFF MY SHIP!"

"This isn't good, Wapol is a Devil Fruit user." a random soldier pointed out, as all the soldiers started running onto the ship, and then they were sailing away.

"That guy's name was Waffle?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion, "He didn't look like a waffle and I'd doubt he'd be very tasty."

"They called that Garbage Can _Wapol_ not _Waffle_ ," Usopp corrected, karate-chopping Luffy's head, "And why in the world would you think he was food?"

"You sure?" Luffy countered, glancing up at Usopp, "Because it sounded a lot like _Waffle_ to me and plus waffles are yummy food that you can eat."

"YES I'M SURE, YOU FOOD OBSESSED WEIRDO!," Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, "Besides, he looked _nothing_ like a waffle."

"Well whatever," Luffy dismissed, ignoring Usopp, and walking into the Girls' room, "I'm gonna go check on Nami and Ivy."

"Hold on, I'm coming too," Sanji declared, walking behind him into the Girls' room, "Who knows what trouble you can get into while the girls are busy taking care of Ivy and Nami."

(********************************************************)

"No change," Luffy observed, sitting on a chair by Nami, twisting his face in order to make Nami smile, untying himself and frowning, then grinning, "I know, if we want to cool them down we should dump cold water on them."

" **YOU IDIOT**!" Vivi, Sanji, and Shadow bared their teeth at him, punching, and kicking Luffy into the wall, " **THAT WILL ONLY MAKE THEIR FEVERS WORSE**!"

"Shadow do us a favor," Sanji requested over his shoulders, putting on his brown coat and mittens, and walking out the door with Vivi right behind him, "Make sure this _idiot_ doesn't disturb Nami and Ivy for us will you?"

"I'll do my best," Shadow nodded, turning her head towards Luffy when Sanji and Vivi left, seeing Luffy pick up a marker and started drawing on his face, and falling off her chair when she saw Luffy turn towards her, "Luffy what are you…AHHHH!"

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Zoro asked, walking into the room, freezing upon seeing Luffy with his face twisted and drawn on, falling backwards onto the ground, "QUIT THAT! YOU'RE FREAKING US OUT!"

"I thought if I looked funny then maybe those two would feel better," Luffy pouted, untying his face, and wiping off the drawings from his face, "But it didn't work, they're still laying there."

"He thinks that was funny?" Zoro muttered under his breath, sweatdropping, standing up and walking over to Shadow, "That was more creepy than funny if you ask me."

"You said it." Shadow nodded, standing beside Zoro, as a sweatdrop appears on both of their heads.

"Hey Usopp," Sanji called, coming out of the Girls' room, Vivi right behind him, "How long has it been this cold and calm?"

"About 15 minutes maybe," Usopp replied, shoveling snow off the deck with Carue pushing the snow off the ship too, "To be honest it's starting to freak me out, because by now we usually end up in a bad situation."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Vivi smiled at them, looking out to sea, "When we get close to a certain island the seas get calmer, but when we're far away from an island the seas that's why there's the crazy weather we've been having."

"Why is that exactly?" Sanji questioned, furrowing his brows.

"On the Grand Line there's many islands that have different climates, for instance there's fall islands, winter islands, spring islands, and summer islands, plus everything in between," Vivi explained, "So the Grand Line has crazy weathers because all of those different climates mash together, but when you get closer to a specific island the seas become calmer because there's only one climate nearby."

"That makes sense," Usopp grinned, leaning the shovel against the ship's wall, "So does this mean that we're close to a winter island?"

"I believe so," Vivi nodded, putting a warm blanket around Carue, and turning towards Sanji, "Do you see an island up ahead Sanji?"

"Ummm…" Sanji narrowed his eyes, glancing around the surroundings, and spotting a island in front of them, "ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!"

"Island?" Luffy grinned, hearing Sanji's voice, and tapping his foot in excitement, "Nami did you hear that? There's an island, so wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Just go Luffy," Zoro chuckled softly, sitting down on the chair where Luffy was sitting, "Shadow and I can watch over Ivy and Nami."

"Thanks," Luffy thanked, zooming out the door the moment Zoro said that he could go, "It's a snow island, sweet."

"Luffy, just so there's no misunderstanding between us," Sanji enunciated slowly, looking at Luffy, "We are only here to find Nami and Ivy a doctor _not_ to go on one of your "adventures" are we clear?"

"I love the snow," Luffy grinned, sitting on his "special seat", clapping his feet together, clearing ignoring Sanji (really what was he expecting?), "It's so white and beautiful."

"And…he's gone," Sanji sighed in defeat, "I'll get ready for the inevitable."

"That's all we can do really," Usopp sweatdropped, narrowing his eyes, turning towards Luffy, "Aren't you cold, Luffy?"

"Yeah, its 10 degrees below freezing out here," Vivi frowned at Luffy, "You better go put a coat and mittens on."

"Oh…C-c-c-cold," Luffy shivered, going to put on a coat and mittens, "I'm going to do that right now."

" **YOU** ** _JUST_** **FIGURED THAT OUT NOW**?!" Vivi and Usopp sweatdropped, smacking their hands in front of them.

"I just realized that there could be snow monsters there," Usopp trembled, grabbing hold of the mast, "This is terrible, my don't-go-to-the-island-disease is acting up again."

"Suck it up, Long-Nosed-Liar," Sanji frowned, tapping him on the head, "This is for Ivy and Nami, so deal with it."

"This is much better," Luffy grinned, coming back out onto the deck wearing a red coat, "Another adventure, I CAN'T WAIT! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ahhh," Usopp cried silent tears, holding onto the mast, "We're all gonna die from being eaten by snow monsters."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	52. Chapter 52

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 52: Docking At Drum Island, The Journey Towards The Top Of The Mountain, and The Ox Man

"Before we start running off," Sanji emphasized slowly, throwing a pointed look at Luffy, "We need to find out if there's even any people living on this island."

"Yeah," Usopp nodded in agreement, narrowing his eyes at Luffy, "It wouldn't do Ivy and Nami any good if we run off on our own only to find out that there isn't any people on this island."

"Snow, Snow, Snow," Luffy chanted with a big grin on his face, clapping his feet together, sitting on his special seat, "Another adventure, I can't wait."

"He's not listening what so ever," Usopp sweatdropped, staring up at Luffy with narrowed eyes, "Doesn't he realize how serious this is?"

"What do you expect?" Sanji frowned, glancing up at Luffy with a sweatdrop, "You know how he gets when there's a new island to explore."

"I'm sure Luffy knows how serious the situation is," Vivi assured, smiling up at Luffy, "Hey Luffy, do you see any people yet?"

"Uh-Huh," Luffy grinned, jumping down onto the deck, then frowning at them, "But they don't look very happy to see us."

"It would make me extremely suspicious if they did." Sanji commented, leaning against the ship's railing, lighting a cigarette.

"True," Usopp agreed, furrowing his brows in confusion, "When has anyone been happy to see pirates?"

"Back in Whiskey Peak," Luffy recalled, frowning at Usopp and Sanji, "They were nice, they gave us really yummy food."

"You really are a moron," Sanji deadpanned, pointing out that those people were trying to kill them, "They only gave us that food so that we would let our guards down and then they would've handed us over to the Marines, or did you forget that already?"

"Oh right, I forgot," Luffy grinned sheepishly, turning towards them with a blank face, "But these guys were carrying guns."

"Great," Sanji sarcastically exclaimed, "We haven't even set one foot on the island yet and they already hate us."

"Even still," Vivi countered, scrunching her eyebrows in worry, "We still need to get Nami and Ivy to a doctor, so let's try to ask them for help."

"So we've finally reached another island," Zoro smirked, coming out onto the deck wearing his new jade green winter jacket (I had also bought everyone winter jackets when I bought our raincoats), walking over to the anchor and getting it ready to put it into the water, "I've let Carue and Shadow in charge of watching over Ivy and Nami for a while."

"Great Mr. Bushido," Vivi smiled, climbing up onto the poles to start working on the sails, "Sanji and Zoro would you two mind getting anchor ready, and Usopp you would go and steer the rudder for me?"

" **On it**.," the boys answered, going to their posts.

"Vivi, let me help you with the sails too," Luffy grinned up at her, climbing up the wooden poles and helping her, then they climbed back down when they were finished, and the other boys came back onto the deck when they were done with their jobs too, "If we're ready, then let's go."

"Hold up Luffy," Zoro stated, grabbing the back of Luffy's coat, "First we need to decide who's going and who's staying on the ship."

"I already decided that I'm going." Luffy grinned up at Zoro, (Zoro had released Luffy when he stopped trying to run off).

"I'm coming too," Vivi declared, stepping forward, "I would only go crazy just sitting on the ship with nothing to do."

"Then I'm going too," Sanji stated, stepping forward, "After all, someone needs to make sure this _Dunce_ stays out of trouble."

"Don't forget me," Shadow called, coming out of the Girls' room (she's in a white wolf form), "I'm going to carry Ivy, while one of the two of you can carry Nami."

"I've been wanting to do some training alone anyways," Zoro smirked, nodding his head in approval, "I'll stay with Carue on the ship in case someone tries to attack our ship."

"Yes, go forth my comrades," Usopp cheered, only to bare his teeth at Zoro when he realized that Zoro didn't include Usopp staying on the ship, "WHY DON'T I GET TO STAY ON THE SHIP TOO, HUH?!"

"Because you'd only get in my way.," Zoro intoned, rolling his eyes.

"I will only ask nicely once," a voice boomed, cutting off Usopp's retort, "Pirates are not welcomed here, so leave this island."

"We didn't come to cause trouble," Vivi pleaded, looking at the man standing on a cliff, "We only seek a doctor to help our friends who are seriously sick."

"That's the oldest trick in the book," a random villager glared, pointing a gun at us, and shooting the deck by Sanji's foot, "We won't fall for that. NOW LEAVE!"

"Big mistake pal," Sanji glared, going to charge over to the guy, only to have Vivi jump in front of him and wrap her arms around his waist to get him to stop, "Vivi."

"Sanji no, we didn't come here to fight," Vivi begged, looking up at him, only to fall onto the deck as one of the villagers shoot her, "AHHH!"

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted, turning his head towards the cliff, glaring at the people on the cliff, and getting ready to charge them as well, "YOU BASTARDS!"

"NO STOP IT, LUFFY!" Vivi ordered, bowing towards the people on the cliff, "It only grazed my arm."

"Vivi.," Luffy uttered, halting from running towards the people on the cliff, watching Vivi.

"You are not fit to be Captain, Luffy, not everything can be solved by fighting," Vivi frowned up at him, turning back towards the people on the cliff, "If you don't want us to step foot on your island then we won't, but I beg of you to call a doctor, our two friends are dying from an illness."

"You're right Vivi," Luffy nodded, bowing towards the people on the cliff, "I'm sorry about that, please call a doctor our two friends are really sick."

"Bring your friends," the guy narrowed his eyes at them for a second before nodding his head, "I'll show you to our village."

"Thank you," Vivi smiled, turning towards Luffy with a pointed look, "See, I told you that sometimes asking nicely will work just as well as fighting."

"You were right," Luffy grinned over at her, standing up, "You're incredible Vivi."

"Luffy come help me put a jacket on Nami," Sanji called, grabbing Nami's orange jacket, and walking into the Girls' room with Luffy right behind him, "Need any help Shadow?"

"I got it, but thanks Sanji," Shadow smiled over at Sanji, putting Ivy's neon green winter jacket on Ivy, then turning back into her white wolf form, carrying Ivy on her back, and calling over her shoulder as she walked out of the Girls' room and joining the others, "Let's go."

" **Right**.," the two boys nodded, walking behind Shadow (Sanji was carrying Nami).

(********************************************************)

"I apologize for the way we acted earlier," the man apologized, leading them to the town, "We only have one doctor at the moment and she's a witch."

"That's the most outrageous thing I have ever heard," Usopp stated, raising an eyebrow in dubiety, "There's no such things as witches."

"Well this _is_ the Grand Line, so you're bound to see some really bizarre things," Sanji pointed out, turning towards the man, "What do you call this island anyways?"

"Actually, this island doesn't have a name yet," the man stated, leading them towards a house, "I'm Dalton by the way."

"Is that even possible for a place to not have a name?" Vivi wondered, walking beside Shadow, only for everyone (except for Luffy and Usopp) to sweatdrop upon seeing Usopp start freaking out.

"WAAAAAAA!" Usopp wailed, seeing a bear walking towards them, and falling to the ground pretending to be "dead", "A BEAR! QUICK EVERYONE PRETEND TO BE DEAD!"

"It's just a hiking bear, it's harmless," Dalton informed, bowing to the bear, a sweatdrop on Dalton's head, "Don't forget to bow, it's proper manners."

"Get up, you idiot," Shadow deadpanned, standing over him with a huge sweatdrop on her head, "Your so hopeless."

"What are you doing Usopp?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head down at him, a sweatdrop on his head, "Get up already, we need to hurry and get Nami and Ivy a doctor."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"Looks like my wounds have finally healed," Zoro grinned, clapping his feet together, sitting on a barrel, getting up, and jumping into the river, "Now I can get back to real training, I'm was starting to get bored watching the ship. I'll start by training my body to be resistant to cold weather. Carue, you should come in too it'll help strengthen that chicken body of yours."

(Carue shakes head no rapidly, then jumps in after Zoro when Zoro doesn't pop back up from the water)

(*********************************************************)

"We're here at my village, Big Horn," Dalton smiled, a look of fondness for his village appeared on his face, turning towards a lady calling towards him, "It's good to see you again. Is everything alright?"

"Dalton," the lady smiled, standing in front of Dalton, "I just wanted to let you know that I will be voting for you in the upcoming election."

"Ah, Luffy its another hiking bear," Usopp whispered, jabbing Luffy in the ribs, pointing his head at the lady standing in front of Dalton, bowing at the "hiking bear", "You need to bow too."

"There's another one?" Luffy whispered back at Usopp, glancing at where Usopp was pointing at, and bowing at the "hiking bear", and Dalton getting a sweatdrop on his head, "Right, bowing."

"Vivi, do me a favor," Shadow hissed, a tick mark on her head, "And punch these two rude _idiots_ for me and Sanji, since we can't do it ourselves."

"Umm…," Vivi sweatdropped, walking over to the two, whacking them on the heads, only to hit them a second time when Shadow gave her a pointed look (Vivi only lightly punched them the 1st time), "That was a lady not a hiking bear you two."

" **Ohhh**.," the two blockheads uttered.

"I got to go, Dalton," the lady smiled, waving as she left, "It was nice talking to you."

"You too," Dalton smiled, waving back, walking over to a house, and opening the door for them, "This is my house, you can sit the two girls on that bed over there."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO MORONS?!" Shadow bared her teeth at Luffy and Usopp, punching them on the head after she put Ivy down on the bed, "DO YOU TWO ALWAYS HAVE TO BE RUDE TO EVERYONE?!"

"Don't mind them," Vivi smiled over at Dalton, taking Nami and Ivy's temperatures, only to widen her eyes upon seeing what their temperatures were, "THEIR FEVERS WENT UP TO 107 DEGREES!"

"How long have they had those fevers?" Dalton urged, wide eyes, "If their fevers get any higher they'll more than likely die."

"We know," Shadow sighed, face full with worry, glancing up at Dalton, laying down on the bed next to the two girls, "Which is why we need that witch-doctor to help them."

"Both of them had high fevers for several days now," Vivi replied, biting her lip in concern, "Now you know for sure that we weren't lying to you."

"Yes, I'm very sorry about that," Dalton nodded, "You see the castle up on the tallest mountains outside the window?"

"It's a massive snowman." Luffy grinned outside, standing on top of a huge snowman that he just created after Shadow hit them on the head earlier, giving Usopp a high five.

"It's the feared snow beast Snowvilla." Usopp grinned, standing on top of a huge dragon that he made out of snow, giving Luffy a high five.

"The only thing that I can see right now is those stupid morons' snow creatures," Sanji irked, putting his face out the window, baring his teeth at them, a large tick mark on his face, "GET IN HERE BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"YOU GUYS ACT LIKE A COUPLE OF 5 YEAR OLDS!" Shadow bared her teeth at the two (they had just walked back inside), shoving them both into chairs, and handing them a cup of hot coco (Dalton had made everyone some), "NOW SHUT UP AND DRINK YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"That castle used to belong to this island's king, but Kureha, the island's only doctor, has been living up there," Dalton frowned, sitting down on a chair, "She's also the one the people call a witch."

"That's just our luck," Sanji huffed, glancing out the window, "The one time that we need something as fast as possible and it's far away."

"Is there a way to call her?" Vivi inquired, looking over at Dalton.

"As much as I want to help you guys, there isn't any way to contact her," Dalton frowned, down casting his head, "She only comes down from the mountains when she feels like it and she takes whatever she wants from the injured people's homes as payment when she's done."

"She doesn't sound like a nice lady." Usopp noted, taking a sip of his hot coco.

"She kinda sounds like a pirate." Luffy commented, taking a sip of his hot coco.

"I'll admit her skills as a doctor are impressive," Dalton admitted with a soft chuckle, "But she's quite eccentric, not to mention she's almost a 140 years-old."

"That's crazy," Vivi voiced, a shock look on her face, "How can she get down the mountain when she's that old?"

"There's a rumor going around that some villagers have seen her come down the mountain in a sleigh that was being pushed by a creature," Dalton retold, looking out the window, "The reason why some of the villagers call her witch is because there's another rumor going around, that some of the villagers saw her come down the mountain during the night when the moon was bright and her shadow in the sky looked like a witch."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS? WHERE THERE'S SNOW THERE'S SNOW MONSTERS!" Usopp wailed, rolling around on the floor, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Is he always like this?" Dalton inquired, a sweatdrop on his head, watching Usopp, "Or is he sick too?"

"He's always like this," Shadow frowned, a tick mark on her head, getting up and kicking Usopp in the side, "STOP WHINING YOU BIG BABY!"

"Doctor Kureha is the only doctor we have," Dalton frowned, glancing down at his cup, "The only thing we can do is wait until she decides to come down from the mountain."

"THAT COULD BE WEEKS OR LONGER!" Sanji exclaimed, rising up off his chair, "AND THEY CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"

"Nami, wake up," Luffy repeated, slapping Nami's face, then turning towards Ivy and slapping her face, and doing that for about a minute, "Ivy, Nami, wake up."

" **KNOCK THAT OFF YOU DUMBASS**!" Vivi, Sanji, Usopp, and Shadow bared their teeth at him, " **YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO THEM! THEY'RE SICK**!"

"Good, they're awake," Luffy grinned down at them as they opened their eyes, "So the only way to see the doctor is to climb up the mountain, so we're going to have to climb the mountain."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark appeared on his head, "HOW DO YOU THINK THAT THEY'RE GOING TO CLIMB UP A MOUNTAIN WHEN THEY'RE SICK, YOU BLOCKHEAD?!"

"Don't be stupid Sanji," Luffy frowned over at him, "They can't climb up the mountains on their own, their sick."

"I KNOW THAT YOU BAKA!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, kicking him on the head, "I'M ASKING YOU HOW YOU PLAN TO GET THEM UP THERE YOU TWAT!"

"Why didn't you just say so from the start?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, before grinning, "I plan on carrying Nami on my back and Shadow can carry Ivy on her's."

"I'm gonna kill him," Sanji declared, being held back by Usopp and Vivi, baring his teeth at Luffy, "One of these days…"

"Calm down Sanji," Shadow advised, sighing, and turning towards Luffy, "Luffy, you do realize doing that would make them even sicker right?"

"What's wrong with carrying them up the mountain?" Luffy wondered, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion, "Didn't we just say that we need to hurry and get them to a doctor?"

"We did, but you will never make it up there," Shadow pointed out, "The castle is far away and its too steep for someone to climb."

"Nu-Huh," Luffy challenged, a determined and stubborn look appeared on his face, "I can do it."

"Yeah, _you_ might be able to," Sanji countered, narrowing his eyes at Luffy, and speaking slowly, "But Nami and Ivy wouldn't be able to handle it."

"It'll be fine," Luffy grinned, dismissing Sanji, "Even if we fall, we'll land on soft snow."

"That won't matter Luffy," Vivi claimed, "A fall from that height would kill any normal healthy person."

"Can't you understand that both Ivy and Nami have such high fevers that they might die?" Usopp frowned at Luffy, "Going outside in the cold and climbing up a mountain would only make their conditions worse."

"Guys, thanks for worrying…about us…," I smiled, weakly up at them, "We're…tough…so…we can…handle a…tiny mountain…right Nami…?"

"Are you…kidding?..." Nami laughed weakly, "We've…been in…worse situations…than this…"

"Besides…we need…to get…Vivi…to Alabasta…" I grinned weakly, "So…Luffy…get…us…up there…as quickly…as you…can…"

"Well…what are…you…waiting for…captain…" Nami smiled up at Luffy, "We…leave everything…up to you…"

"That's what I'm talking about," Luffy grinned, giving us a light high five, "You two leave everything to me."

"Unbelievable, now our navigator and our Logbook Keeper are just as crazy as our captain," Usopp muttered, walking outside with the others, sighing in defeat, turning Luffy to face him, "Now listen very carefully Luffy, you can't fall even once or else Nami will die."

"Not even once?" Luffy exclaimed with wide eyes, then frowning over at Usopp, "Why aren't you telling Shadow this too?"

"Because I'm not a dimwit, unlike you," Shadow called over her shoulders, smirking at Luffy, and starting to walk towards the mountain (in her white wolf form), with Ivy strapped to her back, "We better hurry."

"I'm coming with too," Sanji declared, walking towards Luffy, "There's no telling what this baka would do if there isn't someone there protecting Nami from the trouble he got into."

"I'm not gonna stop you guys from going," Dalton advised with a smile, "But you guys should climb up the mountain from the other side, that way you can avoid the Lapins. Lapins are fierce carnivorous rabbits."

"Nah, we'll be fine," Luffy grinned, running ahead of Shadow with Nami strapped to his back, calling over his shoulder at Sanji, "SANJI, HURRY UP BEFORE NAMI AND IVY DIE!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sanji scolded, baring his teeth at Luffy, running after them, "IF YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, THEN YOU'LL JINX US!"

"Are you sure that those three will be alright?" Dalton asked, looking down at Vivi and Usopp.

"Those three aren't the ones we have to worry about," Usopp replied, sitting down on the ground, "They're all really strong."

"Its Nami and Ivy that we have to worry about," Vivi stated, sitting on the ground next to Usopp, "We'll stay out here for a while."

"Then I'll join you two as well," Dalton smiled down at the two of them, sitting down on the ground, "We used to have a lot of doctors here, but they had to leave this island."

"Why would so many doctors have to leave an island?" Usopp wondered.

"The king that ruled here exiled them and he also kept a bunch of the doctors as his own personal doctors," Dalton glared up at the sky, "He wanted it that way because then the people would have to grovel before him in order to get help from the doctors."

"That's despicable." Vivi seethed.

"That's not even the worst part," Dalton glared deeper, clinching his fists, "A few months back when this country was attacked by a group of pirates, the king, Wapol, didn't even try to fight against the pirates. He and his cronies fled out to sea like cowards the second he heard that the pirates were on the island."

"Those kinds of people make me sick," Vivi glared, "What kind of king does that to his country?"

"It must have been a pretty big group of pirates considering they attacked the whole country," Usopp observed, furrowing his brows in confusion, "But that does explain why you acted the way you did towards us."

"No actually," Dalton corrected, glancing over at Usopp, "There was only 5 people and the captain called himself Black Beard."

"That's impossible for 5 people to be able to attack a whole country." Vivi challenged, widening her eyes.

"Black Beard?" Usopp muttered, rubbing his hands on his chin, "I feel like I've heard that name before."

"The only good thing about that was it ended Wapol's tyrant rule and now we're trying to rebuild this country," Dalton sighed sadly, getting up, and walking to the door, "Why don't the two of you come inside and have a cup of coco?"

"That sounds good," Usopp grinned, getting up, walking towards Dalton, turning towards Vivi with a frown, "Hey you coming Vivi?"

"Yeah," Vivi nodded, getting up, and walking behind Usopp into Dalton's house, _Black Beard…I've heard that name before too, but where…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	53. Chapter 53

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 53: The Rush Towards the Doctor, The Witch Appears, and The Waffle Gang Strikes Again

"How many times has Ivy told you, Luffy," Shadow frowned over at Luffy, as they were walking through the snow, dodging a small white rabbit that came at her, "When it's snowing, or raining outside you need to wear the proper clothes."

"Yeah," Sanji agreed, walking next to Luffy, also dodging the small white rabbit that had come after him, "Nobody wears sandals when there is almost 5 feet of snow on the ground."

" **Just looking at your feet is painful**.," Sanji and Shadow deadpanned, once again dodging the same white rabbit.

"I'm not changing my police," Luffy glared at Sanji and Shadow, dodging the rabbit same rabbit that tried going after him now, "Someone told me a long time ago that everyone has something they wear that their known for, so my red vest, my Straw Hat, and my sandals are what I'm known for."

"I'm pretty sure that you mean policy," Shadow intoned, a sweatdrop on her head, glancing over at Luffy, dodging the rabbit again, "And you're only known for your straw hat you dummy."

"Well whatever," Luffy grinned, ignoring Shadow, turning towards Sanji, avoiding the rabbit, "Did you know that people who live in snow countries don't sleep at all?"

"Huh," Sanji sweatdropped, glancing over at Luffy with a raised eyebrow, sidestepping away from the rabbit, "Why is that?"

"Cause if they do sleep then they'll freeze to death in their sleep." Luffy grinned over at Sanji, shuffling towards Sanji to avoid the rabbit again.

"That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard," Sanji deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on his head, ducking his head down to avoid the rabbit, "Everyone has to sleep at some point, nimrod."

"It's the truth," Luffy glared, walking beside Sanji, swerving his body at an angle to sidestep the rabbit, "Someone told me that a long time ago."

"Who? Usopp?," Sanji intoned, rolling his eyes at Luffy, lifting his leg up and avoiding the rabbit, "You believe things way too much."

"No, it wasn't Usopp," Shadow deadpanned, an expressionless voice, moving closer to Sanji to dodge the rabbit once again, "Ivy's boyfriend told him that when they were younger, because he knew Luffy would believe pretty much anything someone says."

"Nu-Huh," Luffy pouted over at the two, ducking his head down to dodge the rabbit, "He said that it was a proven fact."

"Back then, those two didn't exactly get along," Shadow explained to Sanji, ignoring Luffy, turning her body to miss the rabbit's attack, "Actually, it was more Ivy's boyfriend that had issues with Luffy and Luffy didn't have a problem with him."

"I can believe that," Sanji smirked, shaking his head, sprinting up a little to evade the rabbit's attack, "Luffy can be annoying at times."

"He wouldn't lie to me." Luffy defended, frowning at the two of them, shuffling to the left to evade the rabbit coming after him.

"Yeah, _now_ he wouldn't." Shadow muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, sidestepping out of the way from the same rabbit charging at her.

"Ok if what you say is true Luffy," Sanji challenged, leaping a little up in the air as the rabbit charged at him again, "Then why does that Dalton guy have a bed in his house?"

"Hmm…good point," Luffy frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together in concentration, snapping his fingers and grinning over at the two, dodging the oncoming rabbit flying towards him, "I got it, it's for when he dies."

"What an idiot." Shadow groaned, face-palming, (or paw-palming if you prefer), a sweatdrop on her head, and avoiding the rabbit again.

"That's even _more_ stupid," Sanji claimed, jumping up into the air as the rabbit came after him again, "Ok then, did you know that women in snowy countries have skin smooth as silk?"

"No I didn't know that," Luffy frowned, bending down a little to dodge the rabbit, "How come?"

"It's because when you're cold you rub your skin together to get warmer," Sanji explained, sidestepping the rabbit coming after him again, "So that's why women in snow countries have snowy smooth skin."

"Ok," Luffy spoke slowly, furrowing his eyebrows, stepping closer to Shadow when the same rabbit came after him again, "Then why is their skin snow white?"

"The snow dyes their skin white." Sanji explained, in his heart-mode, moving out of the way of the rabbit.

"Sanji, you're pretty dumb you know that." Luffy commented, raising an eyebrow over at Sanji, evading the rabbit.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a huge tick mark on his head, and kicking the rabbit when it came to attack him again, "YOU'RE BECOMING A PAIN IN MY ASS!"

 _You both are idiots_ Shadow thought, a sweatdrop on her head, glancing over at the two.

"No kidding," Luffy frowned, watching the bunny soar away, walking next to Sanji, "What was that thing anyways?"

"Ummm…" Shadow called over her shoulders, widening her eyes, skidding to a halt upon seeing gigantic bunnies blocking their way, "Sanji, I _really_ don't think you should've done that."

"Huh," Sanji wondered, tilting his head sideways in confusion, coming to a stop next to Shadow, widening his eyes when he saw the bunnies blocking their path, "Why do you say tha…shit."

"What's the matter you two?" Luffy questioned, furrowing his brows in confusion, stopping beside Sanji, widening his eyes when he saw the rabbits too, "What are those things?"

"My guess," Shadow began, looking at those rabbits, "It's those Lapins that Dalton warned us about."

"Nu-Huh," Luffy countered, frowning slightly at Shadow, "They're obviously polar bears."

"HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION ?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, "THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE POLAR BEARS YOU DIMWIT!"

"Because, we're close to the mountains and they're big and white, duh," Luffy spoke slowly, explaining to Sanji like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "What else could they be?"

"Well whatever the hell they are," Shadow shrilled, looking at the two boys with an edge of panic, "They're coming, so we need to get away from them right now."

"LUFFY WATCH OUT!" Sanji shouted, seeing one of the huge bunnies soar at Luffy, "How can they move so fast when they're so freaking huge? Are they gorillas?"

"I already told you Sanji, they're polar bears," Luffy frowned over at Sanji, dodging the "polar bear", "You don't listen do you?"

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON THAT I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, running alongside Shadow with Luffy on his other side, "AND THEIR RABBITS, STUPID!"

"How did you get from gorilla to a rabbit?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, running next to Sanji.

"WHO CARES WHAT THOSE THINGS ARE YOU MORONS!" Shadow bared her teeth at them, running alongside Sanji, "WE NEED TO HURRY AND GET IVY AND NAMI TO A DOCTOR!"

"Move it you damn bunnies," Sanji glared at the bunnies, turning towards us as we run and dodge those stupid bunnies, "Listen Luffy and Shadow, just leave those annoying rabbits to me. You two just keep dodging them."

"Got it," Shadow nodded, running beside Luffy, while Sanji flanked us from behind, "You'll watch our backs then."

"Why can't we fight them?" Luffy whined, glancing back at Sanji.

"Because if we did then it would only make Ivy and Nami's condition worse," Shadow explained slowly, glancing over at Luffy, "Think what would happen if either of them got hurt if we fought those bunnies."

"Damn, it's so annoying that we can't fight them when they're coming after us though," Luffy grumbled, dodging the bunnies, calling over his shoulder at Sanji, "Sanji, then what are we supposed to do?"

"Just dodge the rabbits," Sanji directed, kicking rabbits away from us as he ran, "Let me handle the fighting."

"It's kinda difficult when we have rabbits coming after us," Luffy bared his teeth at Sanji, "But that's the only thing we can do right now."

"We need to get rid of them somehow," Shadow observed, turning her head back at Sanji, "It'll take us hours to fight all of them."

"I know, and with all this snow I can't get a good footing to land a solid kick at them," Sanji grumbled, running behind us, and kicking the rabbits, "Damn, these rabbits sure are persistent."

"Sanji, Shadow, there's a cliff up ahead," Luffy pointed out, running towards the cliff, bouncing on the bunny, landing on the cliff, and sticking his tongue out at the rabbits when Sanji and Shadow came up beside Luffy, "Can't get us now you stupid bunnies, bleh."

"NICE GOING YOU MORON!" Shadow bared her teeth over at Luffy, running alongside, Luffy and Sanji, glancing back to see that the bunnies are chasing them, "NOW THOSE BUNNIES ARE REALLY PISSED!"

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO AND TAUNT THEM?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, running alongside Shadow.

(********************************************************)

 _Back at Dalton's_

"I've been wondering something," Dalton stated, glancing over at Usopp and Vivi, "You guys are pirates traveling the seas, yet you guys still don't have a doctor isn't that a pretty reckless thing to do?"

"We've been meaning to get one for a while now," Usopp grinned, scratching the back of his head, "But our captain doesn't actually think of things ahead of time, he's more the type that deals with the problem when we get to it."

"I suppose that is one way to live." Dalton chuckled softly.

"Dalton," the voice of the lady that Usopp thought she was a polar bear called, knocking on his door, "I've heard that you've been looking for Dr. Kureha?"

"Yes that's right," Dalton nodded, opening the door and ushering her in, "These people have two very sick friends that are in dire need of her help."

"That's a shame," the lady stated, standing outside the door, "I just heard that she was seen in Coco Weed."

"Bow to the bear." Usopp muttered, bowing to the "bear".

"Dalton, we need to get there as soon as possible," Vivi stated, looking over at Dalton, then smacking Usopp upside the head, "Quite being rude."

"Yes, we can get there using my sleigh," Dalton nodded, running out the door with Vivi and Usopp right behind him, "Let's go."

(********************************************************)

 _At Coco Weed_

"WAHHHH!" Tamachibi cried.

"Would you mind doing something about your kid?" a random customer sitting at a stool inside a restaurant frowned at the owner.

"Tamachibi, please tell me what's wrong?" the father inquired, looking his son in the eyes, "If you don't stop crying then you'll have to go up to your room."

"That doesn't sound like a very nice father," an old lady cackled, kicking the door off its hinges, "HAPPY I'M HERE? DO YOU WANT MY SECRET TO STAYING YOUNG?"

"DR. KUREHA?!" all the people in the restaurant exclaimed with bugging eyes, running towards the other side of the restaurant, "No thank you."

"Hmm," Dr. Kureha smirked, walking closer to the boy, turning towards the father as a creature walked through the door, "Do you want me to treat the boy?"

"No, he's not sick or anything.," the father stuttered, putting his arms around his son.

"Well excuse me… _doctor_ ," Kureha smirked, starting to walk towards the door, "Since you know so much about sicknesses, my friend here and I will leave then."

"Ah, wait come back.," the father pleaded towards Kureha and her "friend" before they could leave.

"Do me a favor and get my medical bag from the sleigh," Kureha directed down towards her friend, motioning for the father to put the boy on the table, "Place the boy on the table."

"Alright," the father nodded, placing the boy on the table, looking at his son, "Be good for the doctor alright."

 _Just as I thought,_ Kureha thought as she glanced over the boy, looking down at the boy with a smirk, "Could you tell me what hurts little boy?"

"My arms.," Tamachibi hiccupped, glancing up at Dr. Kureha.

"Uh-Huh," Kureha smirked, touching the boy's leg, "Does…this hurt?"

"AHHHH!" Tamachibi screamed.

"There, now you forgot all the pain in your arms," Kureha cackled, grabbing the medical bag from her friend that came back into the restaurant, "Thank you."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" all the people in the restaurant bared their teeth at her.

"Calm down, I barely touched the boy," Kureha smirked over her shoulders at them, reaching into her bag, pulling out a scalpel, and turning towards the boy, "He has an infection that needs to be operated on quickly, if we're not too late he should be fine."

"You're doing the surgery here?" the father puzzled, glancing at Kureha, "Shouldn't you be giving him anesthesia?"

"This is the anesthesia," Kureha cackled, her friend had knocked the boy out by head butting him, then she went to work on fixing the boy, and she wrapped his legs up when she was done, "All you have to do is wrap his legs, now for my payment I'll be taking your trash bags, toilet paper, plume wine, all of your food, oh and 50% of this shop's assets."

"50%? That's way too much.," the father glared at Kureha.

"Thanks old lady," Tamachibi smiled over at Kureha from the couch that he was laying on, "The pain's all gone."

"Your son just gave me a nice tip, so I'll reduce my fee to 49%," Kureha smirked, turning towards the boy before walking out of the restaurant with her friend behind her, "Oh and boy this happiness you're feeling don't ever forget it."

"Thank you," the father smiled up at Kureha, watching her leave the restaurant, "I'll pay the cost."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at where the Going Mary is_

"We've finally made it back to our home," Wapol grinned creepily, landing on Drum Island with his cronies, as Chess and Kuromarimo had killed all the guards on the cliff, "I wonder if the citizens of Drum Kingdom missed me."

"I'm sure they have your majesty," Chess assured, glancing around, noticing a ship, and pointing to it, "Hey Kuromarimo isn't that those pirates' ship that we bumped into earlier?"

"Yes it is," Kuromarimo nodded, turning towards Wapol, "Your greatness Sir, it appears those disrespectful scum have landed on this island."

"What?" Wapol hissed, glaring over at the ship, "How dare they lie to me when they said they never heard of this place before. FIND THEM AT ONCE!"

"Judging from these footprints," Chess guessed, glancing down at the snow, "It appears that they were heading to Big Horn, Wapol Sir."

"Shall we go after them, your majesty?" Kuromarimo smirked at Wapol.

"Oh yes we will," Wapol smirked darkly, "I'm going to teach that Straw Hat a lesson."

"A fine plan indeed, your greatness," Chess smirked, calling over to the other soldiers, "You heard your king, now let's move out."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	54. Chapter 54

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 54: The Nightmare Returns, The Mountains Approach, and The Blue-Nosed Monster?

"Did we lose those annoying rabbits yet?" Shadow wheezed, glancing back at where the bunnies are, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the rabbits start jumping up and down, turning towards Sanji with panic, "Sanji, please tell me those rabbits aren't trying to do what I think they're doing."

"Eh?," Sanji furrowed his brows, turning towards where Shadow was pointing a shaky finger at the rabbits, widening his eyes and dropping his cigarette, "Oh crap."

"What's wrong with those bunnies jumping up and down?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, watching the bunnies, "Maybe they're in a bad mood because they're hungry?"

"NO, THEY'RE IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE YOU PISSED THEM OFF, GENIUS!" Shadow fumed, baring her teeth at Luffy, running beside Luffy and Sanji, "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE BUNNIES JUMPING UP AND DOWN LIKE THAT IS THEY'RE TRYING TO CREATE AN AVALANCHE!"

"A what now?" Luffy frowned, running beside Shadow and Sanji.

"AN AVALANCHE!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, seeing the snow coming down fast, "DAMN THOSE STUPID BUNNIES HAVE DONE IT NOW!"

"Ahh, why is there a whole bunch of snow coming towards us?" Luffy exclaimed with bugging eyes, running beside Sanji, seeing the bunnies snowboarding (or tree boarding?) up to them, grabbing a huge tree bark floating by them, grinning as he placed Sanji and Shadow on the bark with him, "YAHOO! THANKS ANNOYING BUNNIES FOR THE GREAT IDEA!"

"Luffy do you see anything that we can stand on that will be high enough so the snow can't get to us?" Shadow inquired, glancing around, spotting a cliff up ahead, and calling over to Luffy, "Luffy do you see that cliff up ahead? Pull us up onto it."

"Got it," Luffy nodded, grabbing the cliff, standing up on it, grabbing Shadow and Sanji and pulling them up onto it, "Guys, we've got a problem."

"What is it Luffy?" Sanji asked, widening his eyes when he realized that we weren't up high enough, spotting another tree bark coming down towards them, jumping back onto the tree bark and placing Luffy and Shadow along with him on it, "WE'RE NOT UP HIGH ENOUGH, SO KEEP STAYING ON THIS TREE BARK!"

"SLOW DOWN OR WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Shadow shrieked, pointing to a huge boulder in front of them.

"THE NEXT TIME I SEE THOSE DAMN BUNNIES I'M GONNA TURN THEM INTO STEW!" Sanji glared, pushing Luffy and Shadow away from the boulder, "WE DIDN'T COME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO HAVE NAMI AND IVY DIE!"

"Rabbit stew sounds good," Luffy grinned, only to widen his eyes upon seeing Sanji crash into the big rock, and Luffy grabbed a hold of Sanji and carried him as well, "SANJI!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back a little ways from the Going Mary_

"I feel more like a popsicle than human," Zoro shivered, popping up out of the water, "Looks like I need to train my body more. I'd never thought there was so many fish in such a cold climate."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Coco Weed_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE JUST MISSED HER?!" Usopp exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"Usopp, what are we going to do now?" Vivi inquired, biting her lip in worry, glancing at the little boy, "Did she say if she was heading somewhere else?"

"No, she treated my leg then she left," Tamachibi smiled up at her, "I was pretty out of it, so I didn't hear if she was planning on going anywhere else."

"This isn't good," Dalton frowned, sighing, "If we can't contact Dr. Kureha then your two friends lives will be in serious danger."

"Dalton are you looking for Dr. Kureha?" a random man sitting on a chair in the restaurant questioned, glancing over at Dalton, "I think I heard her mentioning something about stopping by Gyasta."

"Gyasta?" Vivi repeated, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Dalton, where is Gyasta exactly?" Usopp asked, turning towards Dalton.

"Its village by the lake that's much farther up north from here," Dalton informed, with furrowed brows, "Ice skating is very popular up there."

"Why in the world would we need to know that ice skating is popular there?" Usopp sweatdropped, glancing at Dalton.

"Then we don't have time to waste," Vivi began, only to widen her eyes upon seeing a man walking through the restaurant all beat up, "What in the world happened to him?"

"DALTON THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" the man coughed, stumbling into the restaurant, "We have a huge problem."

"What's wrong?" Dalton spoke, rushing over to the guy, a look of worry on his face, "I thought that you were supposed to be on guard duty today?"

"I was, but this ship came out of nowhere," the man explained in a rush, "I managed to escape, but they killed all the other guards."

"You're not making any sense," Dalton voiced, furrowing his brows in confusion, "Who killed all the guards?"

"Wapol," the man panicked up at Dalton, "Wapol is back on the island."

"Wapol?," Dalton repeated, a look of rage upon his face, "Where is he?"

"He's at Big Horn right now," the man exclaimed, "You have to go there and stop him."

"I'm sorry you two, but I have something to take care of," Dalton apologized, glancing over at Usopp and Vivi, handing them a map, "Use this to get to Gyasta and you can take the sleigh."

"But Dalton…" Vivi began, only to trail off when Dalton was already out the door, "I hope he'll be ok."

"Dalton really loves his country," Usopp observed, watching Dalton run off towards Big Horn, "And the people respect him."

(********************************************************)

 _Back to…somewhere in the forest_

"I must've swam too far away from the ship," Zoro shivered, walking around in the snow wearing only his green pants, seeing Kureha and her friend stopping in front of him in their sleigh, "Hey, old lady would you mind dropping me off at the nearest town? Woah, what are you doing wearing clothes like that? I've seen some pretty weird ladies in my day, but…"

(Kureha motioned with her finger for him to come over to her)

"BE CAREFUL HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME LITTLE BOY! I'M A 139 AND I'M STILL STRONG!" Kureha warned, punching Zoro, sending him flying, and directing her friend to continue pulling the sleigh, "Let's go, that boy is obviously some kind of freak."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HER PROBLEM?!" Zoro bared his teeth, a tick mark on his head, "DUMB OLD HAG!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Usopp and Vivi_

"Hey Vivi," Usopp called, glancing over at Vivi as the rode inside the sleigh, "Are you sure that we're going in the right direction?"

"I'm not quite sure," Vivi admitted, glancing up at Usopp from the map that Dalton gave them, "But judging from the map that Dalton gave us, I believe that we're going in the right direction."

"That's not very reassuring Vivi," Usopp stated, glancing over at Vivi, a sweatdrop on his head, "You're a princess aren't you?"

"What does being a princess have anything thing to do with getting to Gyasta Usopp?" Vivi frowned over at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't you do something?" Usopp questioned, "If we don't hurry to this witch-doctor before Sanji, Luffy, and Shadow get to her castle, then they'll leave once they see that she isn't there."

"I understand that Usopp," Vivi huffed in irritation, "But I can't snap my fingers and we'll be magically there. I'm a princess not a witch."

"So what?," Usopp countered, raising an eyebrow at her, "It's the same thing isn't it? They both can get the impossible done."

"That's only in fairy tales, in real life it's a lot more difficult to get things done," Vivi narrowed her eyes over at Usopp, handing him the map, "You take a look at the map if you don't think that we're going in the right direction."

"Don't be ridiculous," Usopp bickered, "I wouldn't be able to figure out where we are with all this snow everywhere."

"So you're saying that you don't know how to get there either then?" Vivi narrowed her eyes further, looking back at the map.

"Yup, you're right," Usopp grinned, sticking his nose up in the air, "I have no idea how to get there either."

"And you're proud about that fact?" Vivi sweatdropped, glancing up from the map, and taking a look at their surroundings, "If we keep going in this direction, we'll be bound to run upon a sign that points to Gyasta."

"Right," Usopp nodded, neither of them noticing the sign that they just passed which pointed to the direction of Gyasta and that they were going in the wrong direction, "There's no way that we'll miss that sign."

"Why is the ground shaking?" Vivi pondered, glancing up from the map, only to widen her eyes when she figured out what it was, "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

"What do you think it is Vivi?" Usopp whimpered, glancing over at Vivi.

"IT'S AN AVALANCHE!" Vivi shrieked, pointing to the snow that was coming towards them.

(********************************************************)

 _Back to…who knows where_

"25 thousand, 6 hundred 31…what's that rumbling?" Zoro counted, doing pushups, only to get up when he heard that rumbling sound, and he got trapped under the snow, "Oh crap, AHHHH!"

(********************************************************)

 _At Big Horn_

"It seems like the Straw Hats aren't here," Wapol mumbled, eating the villagers' houses, "Listen well my citizens, everything is my food."

"Your majesty, once you have finished eating there is something that I learned not that long ago," Kuromarimo called up to Wapol, "It seems that those Straw Hats have went up to your castle."

"It appears that they are searching for Doctor Kureha up there," Chess continued, "And while you were gone from your castle, she made the castle her home."

"THAT HAG IS LIVING IN MY CASTLE?!" Wapol fumed, calling down to his subjects, "MY LOYAL SUBJECTS WE LEAVE FOR THE CASTLE AT ONCE!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" a loud voice boomed, striking Wapol with a sharp fan-type weapon, "YOU'RE TYRANT RULE ENDS HERE WAPOL!"

"Who's that?" Kuromarimo muttered, a glare on his face.

"I'VE BEEN CUT!" Wapol wailed, rolling around on the snow, "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"That's precisely the reason why I've come here," Dalton announced, standing in front of Wapol and his two henchmen, "And I'm going to make sure that you do die."

"Look its Dalton," a random villager whispered, staring at the scene with wide eyes, "He's come to save us."

"Dalton, so you're alive." Chess noted, putting an arrow into his bow.

"Dalton, how dare you hurt his majesty." Kuromarimo hissed, getting into his fighting stance in front of Dalton.

"He's not dead, even though I wish that he was," Dalton glared, narrowing his eyes at them, "Besides, doesn't _his majesty_ have his own personal group of doctors?"

"That's right," Wapol called, bolting up and yelling at his doctors, "Get over here and fix me MD-20."

"This is exactly what I was talking about," Dalton glared, a dark look on his face, "You make everyone beg on their knees in front of you in order to get the help of the doctors, such things disgust me."

"I thought that I was a goner for a minute there," Wapol sighed in relief, wiping an imaginary sweat off his brow, turning towards Dalton, "That's one of the laws here in Drum Kingdom."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THAT UNJUSTICE A LAW!" Dalton shouted, a dark pissed look on his face, "I WORKED FOR YOUR FATHER WHO WAS A GREAT MAN AND I HAD HOPED THAT YOU WOULD SEE THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS, BUT I CAN SEE NOW THAT IT'S POINTLESS!"

"Dalton you dare…" Chess began, only to get cut off by Dalton.

"A RULER WHO TURNS HIS PEOPLE INTO HIS HOSTAGES ISN'T A KING AT ALL!" Dalton seethed, glaring at Wapol, "IT'S A CRIME TO DO THAT!"

"You done now?" Wapol spoke in a bored manner, putting his pinky up his nose, "Chess, Kuromarimo, kill him."

"Of course your majesty," Chess smirked, spotting villagers holding weapons coming, putting arrows into his bow, turning towards Dalton, "The three of us worked closely together Dalton for a very long time, so I know your weakness, Haha."

"DALTON, WE'VE COME TO HELP!" a group of villagers shouted.

"Huh," Dalton uttered, widening his eyes in panic, running towards the villagers, and standing in front of the villagers, "GET AWAY!"

"Why Dalton?" the villagers muttered in horror, rushing towards Dalton as he fell to the ground with arrows sticking out of him.

"You care too much for people," Chess cackled evilly, putting his bow away, "That is your weakness Dalton."

"He always had a soft heart," Kuromarimo smirked darkly, "Too easy really."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wapol bellowed evilly, "A fitting end for someone like him."

"Your majesty, now that Dalton has been taken care of, let's head after the Straw Hats," Chess advised with a smirk, only to frown upon feeling the ground shaking, "Why's the ground shaking?"

"RUN FOR IT!" a villager shouted, pointing out towards the mountains, "THIS VILLAGE IS GOING TO BE BURIED BY AN AVALANCHE!"

"CHESS, KUROMARIMO, GET ON!" Wapol ordered, kicking his hippo as they got on, "Switch to Serious Mode Robson."

"Your Majesty, please let us on.," the MD-20 pleaded.

"No way, get your own hippo," Wapol laughed, glancing back and getting bugging eyes upon seeing the avalanche right behind then, "ROBSON HURRY UP! AHHHH!"

"It's too late your majesty." Kuromarimo stated as they all got stuck under the snow.

(a few seconds later you could a giant mouth making a hole in the snow)

"Oh so it was you three that tasted nasty," Wapol commented, spitting out Chess, Robson, and Kuromarimo, then turning towards the mountain with a dark look, "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THEM!"

"Them who your highness?" Chess puzzled, blinking rapidly.

"Did you not just say that the Straw Hats were climbing up the mountain?" Wapol recalled, a tick mark on his face, "Those damn Straw Hats must've been the ones who caused that avalanche just now."

"Uh," Kuromarimo sweatdropped, before grinning up at Wapol, "Great deduction your majesty."

"Brilliant as ever, your highness," Chess praised, smirking up at Wapol, "Shall we go after them then?"

"Of course we are," Wapol sneered, getting on top of Robson's back, and riding towards the castle with Chess and Kuromarimo following on the sides, "I'm gonna teach them what a fight in the snow is really like."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back up on the mountain_

(a baby Lapin was attempting to dig his mother out of the snow, glancing up when it saw Luffy, growling at him when he came closer, cowering in fear when Luffy moved his arm towards him, only to blink rapidly when he didn't feel Luffy hit him, opening his eyes to see that Luffy had saved his mom, and they watched Luffy walk away)

"There you are," Wapol called with a smirk, "I'm gonna make you pay you damn Straw Hat."

"Huh?" Luffy turned around open hearing a voice call out to him, tilting his head at them in confusion, still carrying Nami and Sanji, glancing down at Shadow, "Who are these weirdos?"

"I don't know I've never seen them before," Shadow shrugged her shoulders, walking past them with Ivy on her back and Luffy walking beside her, "Who cares, we need to hurry up to the mountain."

"Right," Luffy nodded, walking alongside of Shadow, only for the both of them to stop as Wapol blocked their path (he was riding his hippo), glancing up at him, and glaring at him, "Move it."

Shadow growled at Wapol, considering she shouldn't talk around enemies.

"I don't think so," Wapol smirked smugly, ordering his two henchmen, "Chess, Kuromarimo, kill those three unconscious one first since they're ignoring me the most."

"What did he say?" Luffy hissed, getting ready to fight only to glance down at Shadow, who was lightly shaking her head no, and they started running away, "Dammit, YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS LATER!"

"FLAMING ARROWS!" Chess chanted, smirking as he shot an arrow at Shadow's back, only to have it blocked by one of the Lapins, "What the…"

"STATIC ELECTRIC HAIR BALL PUNCH!" Kuromarimo chanted, smirking as he dashed towards Luffy, only to have a different Lapin block the attack before it could connect to Nami, "What…"

"Did…did those things just…protect them?" Wapol stuttered, bugging eyes, his jaw falling open, "But that's impossible, Lapins never form bonds with humans."

"Hey Luffy," Shadow smirked over at Luffy as they ran past Wapol, giving a nod towards the group of Lapins who were giving them a nod, "Isn't that the Lapin that you saved earlier?"

"Huh," Luffy grinned, looking back at the Lapins, and giving them a thumbs up and a nod, "Yeah, they are. THANKS GUYS!"

(the two Lapins that had blocked the two attacks from hitting Nami and Ivy gave them a thumbs up and a grin)

"Looks like you made some new friends, Lu," Shadow grinned over at Luffy, standing in front of the mountain, "Looks like we've made it, now all we have to do is climb this sucker."

"They were pretty amazing weren't they?" Luffy grinned back at Shadow, turning his head to look at the mountain, glancing at it with one of his rare-serious faces, nodding in sync with Shadow, and they started climbing up the mountain.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi and Usopp_

"That avalanche must've buried us under the snow," Vivi muttered, popping up out of the snow, glancing around for Usopp, pulling him out of the snow by his nose, "USOPP WAKE UP!"

"Just give me a second Vivi," Usopp mumbled, lying on the ground, "I'm having such a lovely dream, where I'm in a world far away from here sitting in a field of flowers with a river next to it."

"YOU'RE CROSSING INTO THE AFTERLIFE!" Vivi shrieked, shaking Usopp's shoulders, "YOU NEED TO GET UP!"

"Look at all the Usopp pirates," Usopp mumbled, "All 74,000 of them and their all brave warriors of the sea."

"OK YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Vivi screeched, slapping Usopp on the face repeatedly, "WAKE UP! USOPP! USOPP! USOPP! USOPP!"

"You've saved my life Vivi thank you," Usopp thanked, (it took Vivi about 2 minutes of slapping Usopp across the face repeatedly to get him up), "I just have one question for you though, why does my face feel like its swollen?"

"Eh," Vivi chuckled nervously, accidently walking on Zoro, who was lying in the snow, "That's just the side effect of living in the snow country haha."

"Oh," Usopp shrieked upon seeing Zoro pop out from the ground, "AHHHH! M-M-MONSTER!"

"That was a close one, but why did I dream about a field of flowers?" Zoro grumbled, dusting snow off himself, glancing up at Vivi, then glancing over at Usopp with a sweatdrop on Zoro's head and staring at him for a good 30 seconds (apparently his face was so swollen that Zoro had no idea who he was until he saw the nose), "Oh it's you Usopp, why are you guess out in the snow?"

" **THAT'S WHAT WE WERE GOING TO ASK YOU**!" Vivi and Usopp bared their teeth at him.

"I was doing some strength training and I guess the ship must've moved because I couldn't seem to find it anywhere." Zoro answered, holding his arms across his body.

 _Meaning you got lost again,_ Usopp sweatdropped, looking at Zoro with narrowed eyes and mouth down (like his expression in Alabasta), "Strength training in only in your pants when it's freezing cold outside? You're real stupid aren't you?"

"That's not the point," Zoro bared his teeth at Usopp, "NOW WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR COAT!"

"Not a chance.," Usopp refused, looking at Zoro with a bored expression.

 _Maybe Ivy and Nami got sick from the mental exhaustion of dealing with these two?,_ Vivi thought, a sweatdrop on her head as she watched the two bicker back and forth, and the three of them started walking towards the nearest village.

"Then how about your shoes?" Zoro pleaded, walking beside Usopp.

"Nope.," Usopp deadpanned, glancing ahead while they walked.

"Just one of your shoes then." Zoro begged, walking alongside Usopp.

"I said no," Usopp intoned, turning his head towards Zoro as they walked into town, "You did this to yourself."

"I hate you," Zoro narrowed his eyes at Usopp, only turning towards a villager, "What's going on here?"

"What's going on here?" the villager repeated, turning around only to get bugging eyes upon seeing Zoro dressed in only his pants, "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING PANTS?!"

"Dalton's stuck under the snow and they won't let us help him.," another village spoke.

"Hmm," Zoro frowned, glancing at the guys, only to smirk upon seeing what they were wearing, "Hey Usopp, those are our enemies right?"

"Yeah…" Usopp confirmed, turning his head towards Zoro, only to narrow his eyes in dread upon seeing the look in Zoro's eyes, "Uh-Oh, I know that look."

"Zoro what are you going to do?" Vivi spoke slowly, only to have her jaw drop open upon seeing Zoro already beat one of Wapol's army soldiers unconscious, and Zoro was wearing the guy's coat.

"This is so warm," Zoro smirked, patting the coat, "I like this thing."

"THAT'S WHY YOU KNOCKED OUT ONE OF THEIR SOLDIERS?!" Usopp bared his teeth up at Zoro, smacking the air with his hand, "WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS BEATS SOMEONE UP FOR THEIR COAT?!"

"I recognize you," a different Wapol soldier glared, standing in front of Zoro, failing to realize that Zoro had already taken his weapons from him, "You were on that ship from earlier."

"You're a little slow aren't yah," Zoro smirked, holding the guy's weapons in his hands, smirking deeper upon seeing the guy searching frantically for his weapons, "Looking for these?"

"When did you?" the guy sputtered, widening his eyes and every single Wapol soldier fell unconscious as Zoro attacked them.

"HAWK-WAVE!" Zoro smirked, standing behind all the soldiers, "How disappointing, I'd thought they would put up more of a fight."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the top of the mountain_

"Hang in there just a little bit longer guys," Luffy mumbled, glancing over at Shadow as they climbed up the mountain, and seeing the top in front of them, "We've finally made it."

"Yeah," Shadow wheezed, lying down on the ground in front of the castle, only widening her eyes upon seeing Luffy start to fall off the cliff, "LUFFY!"

A creature rushed towards Luffy and grabbed him before he fell.

"Our…friends…help…them…" Shadow wheezed, grabbing onto the creatures arm before blacking out.

"Hey…help…my…friends…first…before…me…" Luffy pleaded, looking up at the creature, before blacking it himself.

 _These two…went so far for their friends?,_ the creature thought before running into the castle and bring Kureha out with him, "Doctor, there's a person and a talking wolf carrying three sick people up the mountain."

"What, they carried them up that mountain?" Kureha looked up at the creature, running outside with the creature following close behind, "Two have severe frostbite, one has a spinal fracture, and the other two have, how about I let you tell me what those two girls have?"

"Kestia," a child-like voice stated, "I'll go bring the two girls in and get started on their treatment since theirs is the most serious of all the others."

"Not bad," Kureha smirked, nodding her head, bringing the other three inside behind the creature, "I'll handle these three then."

"Right.," the child-like voice agreed, walking into the castle.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	55. Chapter 55

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 55: The Raccoon Dog Appears, The Curly-Brow Cook and the Rubber Idiot Failed Attempts At Eating Chopper, and A Battle Is On The Horizon

"Boy, what was that girl doing?" an unfamiliar woman's voice reached my ears, talking over a transponder snail (I think that it was a transponder snail, but I'm too sick to know for sure).

 _Who's she talking to?_ I thought tiredly, before blacking out.

 _(Ivy's dreaming right now)_

 _"_ _Good morning." Ace smirked over at me, his eyes closed, lying next to me with his arm wrapped around me,_

 _"_ _Good morning to you too," I smiled over at him, trying to get to get up, but Ace's grip on me tighten, "You know we have to meet back up with Luffy and the others, so let go."_

 _"_ _I have a better idea," Ace smirked in my ear, "We could continue from where we left off last night, then meet up with them,"_

 _(End of Ivy's dream)_

"Oh crap, why did I have _that_ dream?" I muttered, sitting upright in the bed, turning around to see Nami sitting up in a bed looking at me with a raised eyebrow, turning to see the adorable Chopper standing against the wall facing us, but trying to hide, "Hi Nami, how are you feeling?"

"We are so going to be talking about that later," Nami smirked, turning towards Chopper with a sweatdrop on her head, "Umm…I think you've got that hiding thing backwards."

"That is the correct way to do that hiding thing, but," I sweatdropped, watching Chopper, "It's kinda too late to fix it now, since we've already seen you."

"SHUT UP, STUPID HUMANS!" Chopper frowned, peeking over the wall at us, "Do you mind telling me what temperature you both have?"

"I-I-IT TALKS!" Nami exclaimed, turning towards me with bared teeth, "AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT HIM TALKING?!"

 _Chopper is so adorable, the anime doesn't give him justice,_ I thought, animal-heart-mode as I looked at Chopper, who was crashing into things, and turning to Nami with a smirk, "Shadow's an animal and she can talk, so it doesn't really surprise me that this guy can talk."

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE CHOPPER!" Kureha scolded, walking up the stairs, coming into the room, and smirking at us, "It's good to see you both up and it seems like both of your fevers have started going down as well."

"Nice outfit," I smirked, praising her, (Nami had turned her head towards me and was looking at me as if I was insane), "It fits someone as young as you."

"He warned me that you would try everything to get me to discharge you and girlie over here early," Kureha smirked, touching my forehead before walking over to Nami, "But thanks for the compliment."

 _Damn you, stupid Flame-Brain,_ I thought-cursing, only to glance up at Kureha with a sweet innocent face, "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just saying that outfit looked good on you."

"Uh-Huh," Kureha smirked, turning towards me, and handing back my transponder snail, "This kept ringing non-stop, so I answered it for you. There was a polite young man on the other line and when I explained what happened to you two he warned me that you would try to sweet talk your way out of leaving early."

"Who are you?" Nami inquired, glancing over at Doctor Kureha, "And there should be three others that were with us."

"I'm the only doctor around here," Kureha greeted with a smirk, turning towards Nami, taking a swig of her plum wine (she has brought that with her when she entered the room), "The name's Kureha, but the two of you may call me Irene and there were three others that came with you two they're sleeping in the other room."

"That's good," I smiled gratefully up at her, "Thank you for helping us, Irene. Those three tough guys weren't seriously hurt were they?"

"Nah, the blondie had a spinal fracture and the other two had extreme frost bite, but they should be fine," Kureha smirked over at me, taking a swig of her wine, before narrowing her eyes at the two of us, "What were the both of you girls doing? I had asked that boy of yours Red, but he had no idea what you guys had been up to."

"Huh?" Nami furrowed her brows over at Kureha, "Didn't we have the stomach flu or something?"

"Girlie is that what you thought? Then you two are lucky that those three brought you girls up the mountain to see a doctor because if they didn't you two would've surely died," Kureha informed, glancing over at Nami with a raised eyebrow, "You two of you had a sickness known as Kestia."

"Kestia?," Nami repeated, a look of confusion on her face, looking at Kureha, "I've never heard of it, so what is it?"

"Not many people know about it anymore, since it had supposedly died out over a 100 years ago so you wouldn't know about it," Kureha smirked, sitting in a chair, "It's a poisonous tick called Kestia, it introduced bacteria into your bodies and it causes high fevers, and severe pain, but it would've went away in 5 days without treatment."

"Really?" Nami smiled, sitting up straighter in her bed, "Then we really didn't need to stop for a doctor."

"Um Nami," I began, glancing over at Nami, "I wouldn't be so sure on that."

"Eh?" Nami puzzled, turning her heads towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Red's right," Kureha smirked, getting up out of her chair, walking towards Nami, and leaning close to her face, "It would've went away because you two girls would have been dead in five days, which is why people named it the 5 day disease. But what I can't figure out is how you two girls contracted the disease, you girls would've had to been walking around an ancient jungle with your belly's showing. No, that's ridiculous…huh?"

 ** _She doesn't know how right on the mark she is_** , Nami and I thought, a large sweatdrop on both of our heads appeared as we remember what happened in Little Garden.

"No way," Kureha muttered, glancing at us, and cackling, "What insane girls you two are, you two stay bed your treatment isn't finished yet."

"We'll be fine," Nami smiled over at Kureha, "Besides, we're feeling a lot better."

"Yeah," I nodded, grinning over at Kureha, "Plus, we're kinda in a hurry to get somewhere."

"It'll take 3 whole days for your bodies to heal completely, so you two better so in bed and rest." Kureha warned, starting to walk out the door.

"3 WHOLE DAYS?!" Nami repeated, sitting up in her bed, wide eyes, "WE CAN'T STAY HERE THAT LONG!"

"The only way that I let my patients leave is if they're either fully healed or if they're dead," Kureha smirked darkly, putting a scalpel to Nami's throat, "As I see it, you two are neither, so you two better get used to it."

"Irene, is it alright if I go walking around inside the castle?" I inquired, glancing over at Kureha, rolling my eyes when she gave me narrowed eyes, "I understand how serious our sickness is, so I promise that I won't try to leave. I'll be so bored just sitting here."

"Aren't you feeling weak and tired though?" Kureha narrowed her eyes at me, taking the scalpel away from Nami's throat, "I suppose that it would be alright, but if you start feeling sick you had better come back here and lay down or I'll be forced to drag you back here."

"I'm not feeling tired or anything to be honest, I'm actually like those guys in the other room," I grinned, getting up from my bed, starting to walk out the door, and turning back towards Kureha, "And once again Doctor Irene, thank you."

"Heh," Kureha smirked, taking a swig of her wine, turning towards Nami, "So she's a tough Red like those others in the other room."

"Uh-Huh," Nami smirked, laying down to rest, "She may not look it considering her height, but she can kick serious butt."

(*********************************************************)

"Now where is Wapol's treasure room?" I muttered, opening every door that I find as I walked around the inside of the castle, opening another door, smirking wide opening seeing the treasure room, walking into it, and started stuffing a whole bunch of treasure into bags (where did I get those bags from you may be asking? Well, it's one of those mysterious anime things where the characters pull things out from nowhere), "What do you know, looks like Wapol had one of the dragon blades. Sucks for him, but I'm taking it."

As I was stuffing treasure into bags, I noticed something glittering, so I picked it up and saw a dragon necklace. This dragon necklace had a black and white dragon on either side of a ruby-red heart. After putting it inside my neon green coat pocket, I continued putting treasure into bags until I heard loud voices shouting out in the hallway.

"MEAT!" the unmistakable voice of Luffy echoed into the treasure room.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chopper's child-like voice rang out into the treasure room.

"HOLD ON LUFFY!" Sanji's voice boomed off the walls in the treasure room, "LET ME COOK THIS GUY FIRST!"

 _If they don't knock it off soon, I'm going…_ , I thought in irritation, only grimace upon feeling a sharp pain on my ankle, pulling my pants leg up, glancing down at my ankle bracelet, and seeing another charm on it, this time it was in the design of a reindeer face with a pink top hat on its head and it had a blue nose in the center, "Aww, I love this new charm."

"WAHHHHH!" Chopper shrieked from out in the hallway.

" **COME BACK**!" Luffy and Sanji commanded from out in the hallway.

"DON'T RUN AWAY MEAT!" Luffy pouted, I could hear his voice from inside the treasure room.

"DON'T EAT IT YET!" Sanji chided, from out in the hallway.

"That's it," I fumed, marching out into the hallway, huge big tick marks on my head, tackling both Luffy and Sanji to the ground, punching Sanji in the head before punching Luffy in the head and giving him my famous stretchy torture, "STOP TRYING TO EAT THE POOR GUY, YOU JERKS!"

"Holy, she wasn't kidding when she said she's tough like those guys," Kureha mused, watching us crash into the room, before turning back to Nami, "What were you going to ask me?"

"Yup, she is," Nami sweatdropped, watching us before turning towards Kureha, "Would you mind telling me more about this talking deer?"

"He's different from ordinary reindeer because he ate a human-human devil fruit, but a friend of mine asked me to look after him when he dies," Kureha smiled sadly, drinking her wine, "And I did, I took Chopper under my wing and taught him everything I know about being a doctor. He might even be better than me someday."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Big Horn_

"So who's this Dalton guy anyway?" Zoro wondered, standing off to the side while everyone else was frantically searching for Dalton.

"We'll explain it to you later, so don't…got to bow," Usopp frowned over at Zoro, bowing upon seeing a hiking bear, the standing back up and turning towards Zoro, as everyone went into the snow and started digging frantically for Dalton, "As I was saying, don't just stand there, grab a shovel and help us look for Dalton."

"GUYS I FOUND DALTON!" a random villager shouted out in glee, only to get a look of dread on his face upon pulling Dalton out and seeing the shape that he was in, "We…were too late."

"Dalton.," Vivi spoke quietly, looking down at Dalton with a look of pain.

"It's not too late," a random MD-20 doctor stated, walking over to the group of villagers, "He's still alive, but we have to hurry and help him."

"Why should we let _you_ guys help him?" a random villager sneered over at the group of MD-20's, "You guys are Wapol's personal doctors so why would you guys want to help Dalton?"

"We _are_ still doctors, besides none of us liked working for Wapol," a MD-20 stated glumly, stepping forward, "This country can't afford to have any more brave people like Dalton die, so we're his only chance."

"Fine, then hurry up and save him.," the villagers nodded.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the castle_

"Hey old lady," Luffy grinned, looking at Kureha (I had continued stuffing bags full of treasure when I was done with dealing the two of them their punishment), "Join my crew, we need a doctor."

"Luffy, that's your name right?" Kureha narrowed her eyes at Luffy, "Did I just hear you call me an old lady?"

"Yup, that's my name," Luffy grinned, nodding his head at her, "And I sure did call you an old lady."

"I'D WATCH WHAT I SAY IF I WERE YOU!" Kureha scolded, kicking Luffy into the wall, "I'm still in my youthful 130's thank you very much."

"Dang, you're a tough old hag." Sanji noted, getting sent flying into the wall by Kureha.

"I have no interest in life on the seas," Kureha objected, taking a swig of her plume wine, "Besides, it would be a waste of my youth."

"That's just an excuse," Luffy grinned, standing up and walking over to Kureha, "It's about adventure, old woman."

"I see that this _one_ is a slow learner," Kureha observed, narrowing her eyes at Luffy, "Didn't I just tell you to watch what you say?"

 _So…these guys are pirates_ , Chopper thought, doing his hiding-backwards-thing as he watched them from the wall, only to start running when Luffy and Sanji started chasing him again, "WAAAAAAAA!"

"WAIT FOOD GET BACK HERE!" Luffy called, running after Chopper with Sanji right behind him, "LET ME HAVE 1 BITE OUT OF YOU!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT, YOU IDIOTS!" Kureha shouted, grabbing many different weapons as she started chasing after them, "YOU TWO WON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON MY CHOPPER'S HEAD!"

"Oh, Nami my dear, in a couple of minutes I'll be making you and Ivy-Chawn a reindeer dish that you two will never forget.," Sanji promised, his heart-mode activating, chasing Chopper as he ran to catch up with Luffy, turning his back to look at Nami, only to get bugging eyes when he saw Kureha dashing after them, "GYAAAAAA!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kureha threatened, grabbing two knives from the wall, charging after them, "I'LL EAT YOU GUYS BEFORE I LET MY REINDEER BE EATEN BY YOU TWO CLOWNS!"

" **SCARY HAG**!" Sanji and Luffy yelped, eyes bugging out of their sockets, bared teeth with their jaws opened, a look of terror on their faces as they bolted like the wind to get away from her.

"THE SCARY OLD HAG IS CHASING US!" Sanji wailed, sprinting alongside of Luffy, his eyes going out of their sockets, jaw opened wide with bared teeth.

"AND SHE'S CARRYING KNIVES!" Luffy pointed out, eyes out if his sockets as well, running like the speed of light, his jaw hanging opened with teeth bared.

"I'm not really hungry right now, I rather have some peace and quiet," Nami muttered under her breath, shivering when a cold draft came into the room, noticing the door to go outside of the castle was opened, starting to get up out of bed to close the door only to freeze in place upon hearing Chopper call to her, "Brr its cold, I'm just gonna go shut the door."

"Phew, I think I lost those two," Chopper sighed in relief, wiping an imaginary sweat off his brow, glancing around to make sure that Luffy and Sanji weren't around, closing the door, and turning towards Nami, "No you and that other girl should be staying in bed since the bacteria will remain inside your bodies for a while longer."

"Hey Nami look at the treasure I found," I smirked, dragging the bags behind me as I walked into the room, seeing Chopper start crashing into things, setting the bags down, walking towards him with a smile on my face, and bending down in front of him, "Hi, I'm Ivy, your name's Chopper right?"

"That's a nice haul Ivy," Nami nodded her head in approval, looking at the bags filled with treasure, and turning her head towards Chopper, "This is the one who has been taking care of us."

"I'm sorry for startling you, oh and I'm also sorry for the way that those two rude knuckleheads are acting towards you," I smiled down at him, "Thank you for taking care of us, isn't that right Nami?"

"Yeah," Nami grinned over at Chopper, "You saved our lives so thank you."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" Chopper giggled, doing his happy dance, "HEARING THOSE WORDS DON'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL!"

 _AWWWW! He's even cuter in real life,_ I thought, my heart-mode activated as I glanced down at him, "Chopper do you mind if I give you a hug?"

 _He's not good at hiding his emotions is he?_ Nami thought, watching me give a little hug to Chopper with a sweatdrop on her head.

"Something's weird is going on with this castle," Sanji observed, running alongside Luffy, glancing around the inside of the castle as they run, "It's freezing cold inside the castle and there's snow literally everywhere."

"You're right," Luffy agreed, putting his arms around himself as he shivered, and running beside Sanji, "It is cold in here."

"Seriously you just realized how cold it is after someone mentions it?" Sanji sweatdropped, slapping the air with his hand, glancing over at Luffy with a raised eyebrow, "Not the sharpest knife in the drawer are you?"

"DIE YOU TWERPS!" Kureha cackled, landing in front of the two, carrying the knifes in her hands, (both Luffy and Sanji stared at her for a few seconds before taking off away from her), throwing them at the two of them as she chased after them, "GET BACK HERE BOYS!"

" **AHHHHHHHH**!" Luffy and Sanji shouted, speeding off to get away from Kureha, big wide eyes, and mouths opened.

"Luffy, I know it's not my place to tell you what to do, but you should _really_ rethink your decision about letting her join our crew," Sanji advised, running alongside Luffy, dodging various weapons that Kureha throw at them, "I'm pretty sure that doctors aren't supposed to chase their patients around trying to kill them."

"You're right," Luffy agreed, running beside Sanji, dodging different weapons that Kureha throws at them, "SHE'S MORE OF A DERANGED LUNATIC THAN A DOCTOR!"

"So are you guys really pirates?" Chopper questioned, walking slowly towards me, nervously putting his hoof onto my hand then quickly taking it back, and then walking carefully and slowly over to Nami and doing the same thing to her.

"Yup," Nami smiled over at him, "You know we won't try to eat you so you don't have to act so nervous around us."

"I'M NOT NERVOUS SO SHUT UP!" Chopper denied, tapping her hand with his hoof before pulling it away quickly, "Really real pirates?"

"Real pirates," I smiled down at him, walking carefully towards him, "We go on adventures and see the most unbelievable places that you can only dream about until you see it with your own eyes."

"For real?" Chopper snapped his head towards me with a wide eyes, "If you guys are pirates does that mean that you guys have a pirate flag?"

"We sure do, it's on our ship," Nami nodded, smiling down at Chopper, giving me a knowing look before glancing back down at him, "Are you interested in becoming a pirate?"

"NO I'M NOT, IDIOT!" Chopper hollered, crashing into the bookcase, "SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, she was just asking a question it's nothing to get worked up over," I smiled, walking over to him, picking up the fallen books off of him, and helping him up, "Would you be interested in coming with us? We really need a doctor on our ship and you would be the most adorable doctor ever."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Chopper giggled, doing his happy dance, only to frown up at me, "I'm a blue-nosed-walking-talking-reindeer-monster, I don't belong on a ship with humans."

"We're all weird Chopper," I smiled down at him, "You don't look scary to me. What about you Nami? Does Chopper look like a vicious man-eating monster to you?"

"No way," Nami grinned over at Chopper, "He looks like a cute animal to me."

"Chopper, I'm an animal and I can walk and talk too," Shadow grinned, walking into the room, "I can promise you that these people are the weirdest bunch that you'll ever meet, but they also are the kindest too. They will never judge their friends by what they look like or how they act."

"THERE YOU ARE MEAT!" Luffy shouted, barging into the room with Sanji right behind him, "COME ON AND LET ME EAT YOU!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Chopper yelled, eyes out of his sockets, his tongue out and running out of the room in panic, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT YOUR GUYS FOOD!"

" **COME HERE DEER**!" Luffy and Sanji ordered, running after Chopper.

"Damn, those brats can run," Kureha huffed, sitting down in her chair, taking a swig of her wine, turning towards us, "I didn't like what the two of you were doing, tempting my little reindeer and wanting to take him away from me."

"Excuse me, I have a couple of butts that I need to kick," I smirked, cracking my knuckles, and running out the door after Sanji and Luffy, "STOP TRYING TO EAT CHOPPER, YOU JERKS!"

"Are they always this…lively?" Kureha turned to Nami with a raised eyebrow, "Let me tell you about Chopper's scar on his heart."

Shadow went to lie down on Nami's lap.

(**************************************************)

"Where did that reindeer meat go?" Luffy pouted, glancing around, as he skidded to halt with me and Sanji skidding to halt on either side of him.

"CHOPPER ISN'T REINDEER MEAT, YOU JERK!" I bared my teeth at him, whacking him upside the head, a tick mark on my head, "HE'S OUR FRIEND, THEREFORE WE CAN'T EAT HIM!"

"No wonder it's freezing cold inside the castle and that there's snow everywhere," Sanji noted, pointing towards an opened door, "The front door to the castle is wide opened."

"So that's why there were those huge gusts of winds coming into the castle," Luffy grinned, walking over to the door with Sanji walking right beside him, "Let's close then."

"STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" Chopper yelled, standing on the railing looking down at the two, "DON'T YOU TWO DARE TOUCH THAT DOOR!"

"Hmm," Sanji glanced up, turning his head back to Luffy, and ignoring Chopper, "Just ignore him and let's close the door."

"DID YOU TWO NOT HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Chopper roared, changing into his human form, "DON'T TOUCH THAT DOOR!"

"Woah, what's his problem?" Luffy wondered, glancing up at Chopper, "Why is he getting angry?"

"You both are completely inconsiderate blockheads," I frowned, walking over to the door, glancing up to see the nest of snow birds, and calling over to Luffy and Sanji, "Come over here and then you two will understand why Chopper got so upset at you two."

"Oh," Sanji said, walking up to me, glancing up to see the bird nest up on the door, "I see now."

"Oops," Luffy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "If we would have closed the door then those birds would have fallen out of their nest."

"Now I think the both of you should apologize to Chopper," I advised, only to sigh when I saw that neither of them were listening, "And they're not listening to a thing I'm saying."

"Hang on," Luffy hawed, gaping at Sanji, "Did that reindeer just…talk?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded, staring at Luffy, "Not only that, it also was standing up on two feet."

" **HE'S A MONSTER**!" Sanji and Luffy exclaimed, eyes out of their sockets, and their mouths wide open with bared teeth.

"Let's get this straight," Luffy declared, a serious look on his face (one of his fake serious looks), "He walks upright and talks."

"But not human." Sanji continued, looking at Luffy.

"Has fur." Luffy listed, looking over at Sanji.

"He's little." Sanji noted, continuing to look at Luffy.

"And becomes big." Luffy finished, looking at Sanji.

" **CLEARLY HE'S A MONSTER**!" Luffy and Sanji concluded, wide eyes, jaws wide open.

"CAN YOU GUYS BE _ANYMORE_ RUDE?!" I bared my teeth at them, crossing my arms and punching them on the head, "TRY TO THINK ABOUT OTHER'S FEELINGS BEFORE YOU TALK!"

"That's soo cool," Luffy grinned, getting that certain gleam in his eye, "I want him to join our crew."

" **You only want him to join because he's a walking, talking reindeer**." Sanji and I deadpanned, watching Luffy with sweatdrops on our heads as stars started blinking around Luffy's face.

"And…he's gone," I shook my head in amusement, watching Luffy run off to find Chopper, "I should've guessed that he would want Chopper on his crew once he found out Chopper can walk and talk."

"Seriously," Sanji chuckled lightly, standing beside me, watching Luffy run off, "He's such a little kid sometimes."

"True that," I snorted, "At least he's easy to figure out."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	56. Chapter 56

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 56: Luffy's Pestering, The Waffle Returns, and Time For Some Payback

"Shadow distract me," I pleaded, as Chopper got a needle out of his medical bag, sitting in a chair, putting my arm onto it, and looking in the other direction, "You know how I…OWWW!"

"Done," Chopper smiled at me, patting my shoulders, as he placed the needle into its proper disposal container, walking over to Nami and drawing her blood next, "I'm going to start on the tests to see if the bacteria is gone or not."

"I know you had to draw our blood for that Chopper," I pouted, as he stuck a Band-Aid on where he draw my blood, "But I still detest being poked and prodded by sharp metal death jabbers."

"Death jabbers?" Shadow sweatdropped, lifting an eyebrow over at me, "How in the world can needles kill someone?"

"Easy," I stated, looking childish-serious, "Someone can jab a needle into you and inject a deadly substance inside you."

"Umm…Ivy," Nami pointed out, a sweatdrop on her head, "Technically, that would be what's _inside_ the needle not the needle itself."

"Same difference to me," I muttered, crossing my arms, lying farther down in the chair, "They still hurt when it pierces your skin."

"There, there," Chopper smiled, patting my shoulder, handing out a sucker to me, "Here have a sucker, that will make you feel better."

"I don't want a stupid sucker," I sniffed, grabbing the sucker, taking the wrapper off the sucker, and placing it in my mouth, "Orange my favorite."

 ** _And yet, she still took it_** , Shadow and Nami thought, a sweatdrop on their heads as they watched me eat my sucker.

"See, you're feeling better already," Chopper declared happily, walking out of the room, carrying the vials of blood with him, "I'm going to go and the tests, so I'll be back once I get both of your results back."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot," Nami smirked over at me, a gleam in her eye, "What was that dream about?"

"Dream?" Shadow repeated, a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about Nami?"

"When little miss Ivy woke up from being unconscious due to us being sick," Nami smirked deeper, "She muttered something about why having that dream."

"That dream?" Shadow repeated scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, only to smirk widely when she realized what that meant, "You had a sex dream didn't you?"

"She totally did, look at her face," Nami laughed, "And I bet I know who it was too."

"S-S-SHUT UP!" I sputtered, my face bright red, "It's embarrassing enough the way it is."

PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-CLICK

"Speaking of which," Shadow snorted, glancing at my transponder snail, then glancing at me with smirk, "That's probably him now."

"I hate you both," I glared at the two of them, picking up the transponder snail, and walking out the door into the hallway, "Hello?"

"Ivy, you're ok," Ace sighed in relief, only to narrow his eyes, "Why are you up out of bed when you should be resting?"

"Doctor Kureha said I could," I defended, talking into the transponder snail, "Besides, I'm feeling much better and I'd be bored out of my mind sitting in bed."

"Yeah, you never were the type to sit still in one place for long periods of time," Ace chuckled, before once again narrowing his eyes through the transponder snail, "What in the world were you guys doing that you and the other crewmember to end up with Kestia anyways?"

"Umm…" I tilted my head sideways, beads of sweat appearing on my forehead, "You know that prehistoric island that's named Little Garden right?"

"Uh-Huh," Ace nodded slowly, "But wha…don't tell me that you two walked around that island without shirts on?"

"No, we didn't…at least we never intended to," I explained, "Let's just say there was this evil man that had wax-devil fruit powers who was going to turn me, Nami, Zoro, and this other girl that we're bringing to Alabasta, into wax statues and the only way to free us from the wax covering us was by lighting us on fire, so that's how me and Nami had no shirts on."

"Go back a sec," Ace directed over the transponder snail, "Why did a guy with wax Devil Fruit powers tried to turn the four of you into wax statues?"

"That has something to do with the girl we're taking to Alabasta," I answered through the transponder snail, "She's from Alabasta and she is being chased by this bad guy, who's trying to take over Alabasta."

"So the usual then?" Ace laughed through the transponder snail, "I'm going to go on a whim here and say that this bad guy sent that wax guy after you guys in order to kill this girl right?"

"Wow impressive," I commented, "This girl is the princess of Alabasta, so we're taking her to Alabasta and of course Luffy wants to kick this bad guy's ass."

"Not surprising," Ace smirked, "Once Luffy gets something stuck in his brain there's no changing it."

"Like you're one to talk," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "You may be smart, Flame-Brain, but when you get into one of your stubborn moods, you tend to forget to use that brain of yours."

"The same could be said about you," Ace countered, only to smile, "The three of us will meet you guys back in Alabasta then."

"Three of you?," I frowned, thinking who was with him, then smirked into the transponder snail as I figure out who was with Ace, "Are you with Thatch and Macro then?"

"Yup," Ace smirked, handing the transponder snail over to Marco, "I'm going to hand the snail over to our favorite flying-pineapple, since I know you want to speak to them."

"Thanks Ace," I thanked, hearing the snail be handed over and I could hear Ace in the background saying that hurt you stupid flying-pineapple-bird, "What up my favorite Flying-Pineapple-Bird?"

"I'm so going to kill you, you damn Flame-Head," Marco warned towards Ace, "You better not start that either, Ivy."

"Start what Marco?" I said sweetly, biting my lip from laughing, "Oh do you mean don't start this: Oh Great Old Wise Flying Pineapple, we bow before you in search of your guidance."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Marco bared his teeth at Ace and Thatch who were bursting out laughing upon hearing me talk, "Thanks Ivy, thanks a lot, now they're going to be saying that the whole time that we're traveling."

"Your welcome, that's my goal in life, to annoy the hell out of as many people as I can," I spoke with a serious face into the transponder snail before bursting out laughing, "Mission success."

"No wonder I have a high blood pressure and headaches all the time," Marco grumbled, handing the transponder snail over to Thatch, "I'm putting Idiot #1 on the transponder snail now."

"HEY WHY ISN'T ACE IDIOT #1?" Thatch glared over at Marco, before smirking into the transponder snail, "You are the master when it comes to pulling pranks, sister."

"Well, I did learn from the best, bro," I smirked through the transponder snail, "How's Ace been Thatch?"

"True, nobody can pull a prank off better than me," Thatch smirked, "He's doing fine, we've been keeping an eye on him. More importantly, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great now," I assured through the transponder snail, "I'm sorry that I went and worried you all."

"Stop that, it's not your fault that you got sick," Thatch reprimanded, hanging up the transponder snail, "We'll meet you guys back in Alabasta then."

"Right, I look forward to seeing you guys again," I smiled, hanging up the transponder snail, hearing loud noises coming from outside, "What is terror is Luffy causing _this_ time?"

"Day 3," Chopper noted, looking at the blood samples that he took from Nami and me, "The subjects' bacteria count has gone down by 70%"

"Whatcha doing?" Luffy grinned, looking over Chopper's shoulder and glancing down at the blood, "Ooh, it looks fancy."

"GYAAAA!" Chopper shrilled, crashing into the medical equipment, catching the vials of blood and other things he needed before it crashed to the ground, catching two vials with both of his feet (one on each foot), two vials with his hands (one in each hand), and a few on his head, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE UNLESS YOU WANT TO GIVE THEM A HEARTATTACK!"

"Nice save, you really are amazing monster," Luffy clapped, grinning when he thought of something, walking over to Chopper with a mischievous grin on his face, reaching out his hands towards Chopper, and tickling him, "But what will happen if I do…THIS!"

"KN…KNOCK..HAHA…THAT…HAHAHA…OFF…HAHAHAHA…," Chopper wheezed through snorts of laughter, trying not to laugh otherwise he would break the vials, glaring up at Luffy when Luffy stopped tickling him, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"HAHAHAHA! You're hilarious," Luffy laughed loudly, grinning at Chopper, "That was funny."

"SHUT UP!" Chopper frowned over at Luffy, setting the medical stuff down, "Now get out of here before you break something."

"Aww, but I want to be friends with you," Luffy pouted, then grinning at Chopper, "I really, really like you, you know."

"Eh," Chopper faltered, glancing up at Luffy with wide eyes, "Y-y-you…you like me?"

"Yup, you're super amazing, Shi, Shi, Shi," Luffy grinned, laughing down at Chopper, "You'd make a great pirate, so join my crew."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Chopper shrieked, banging into a cabinet, "I CAN'T BE A PIRATE WITH YOU!"

"Why not?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head in confusion, "Look little guy, you've got to be my friend and I knew that my crew is going to love you."

"DID YOU SLIP AND HIT YOUR HEAD ON THE ICE OR SOMETHING?!" Chopper yelled, crashing out into the hallway, falling down the stairs, "I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND OR A PIRATE!"

"Shi, Shi, Shi," Luffy laughed, glancing down at Chopper from the top of the stairs, "I think you're the funniest guy I know. Oh yeah, we're going to be great friends."

(********************************************************)

"Man, I can't find that baka anywhere," I frowned, walking around the castle, sighing in defeat and going back towards where Nami is, smelling some yummy food coming from where Nami is, sprinting towards where Nami is, "Sanji must be cooking."

"Looks like Red is back," Kureha smirked, glancing her head up upon hearing me barge through the door, "Have fun on your walk, Missy."

"Yup, I found Wapol's treasure room, took the treasure if that's all right with you," I smirked over at Kureha, sitting down at the table, calling out to Sanji, "Sanji, that's smells good."

"Ahh, that's what those bags are," Kureha smirked, nodding her head in approval, "I hate that tin bastard, so go ahead and take all of his treasure with you."

"Seriously?" Nami snapped her head up, Berri signs as her eyes, turning towards me, "Ivy, did you make sure to bag every single piece of that treasure?"

"Already taken care of, Nami," I smirked, picking up my silverware upon seeing Sanji come out of the kitchen carrying our food, and biting into my food when he placed it in front of me, "Superb as always Sanji."

"Thank you Ivy-Chawn," Sanji gushed, his heart-mode activated, setting food down in front of Nami, "Here you go Nami-Swan, oh and don't worry, Madam I made…"

"I'M NOT A MADAM, I'M STILL IN MY PRIME OF YOUTH, THANK YOU!" Kureha cut Sanji off, by sending him flying into the wall with a kick.

"I could've told him that was going to happen," I sweatdropped, feeling Shadow come up onto my shoulders, "Hey Shadow, were you worried about me?"

"Yes I was very much young lady," Shadow glared at me, tapping my nose with her paw, "You ever do something like that again…"

"I'm sorry, Shadow," I smiled over at her, scratching her behind the ear, and giving her a piece of my food, "Here try some of this Shadow."

"Hey Red," Kureha called over to me, staring at Shadow and me, "I've been wondering about that fluffball on your shoulders."

"Huh," I blinked, glancing over at her, "Is it about how she can talk?"

"Nah, that doesn't surprise me since I know my little Chopper can walk and talk," Kureha smirked, dismissing the thing about Shadow being able to talk, taking a swig of her plum wine, "I remember visiting a clan a long time ago that had dragons and you remind me of someone I meet there."

"Really?" I grinned, looking up from eating, "You must mean the Danico clan right?"

"Yeah, with that cat of yours sitting on your shoulder it reminded me a lot of that clan," Kureha nodded, taking a swig of her wine, "Where did you get Shadow."

"Actually, I'm from the Danico Clan," I grinned over at Kureha, "And Shadow has always been by my side."

"T-t-that's impossible," Kureha stammered, spitting her wine, glancing at me, then her lips curled up in a small smirk, "Now I can see why you remind me of someone from there. You look a lot like Dawn and Ryu."

"Those are my parents," I smiled, stroking Shadow, "I used to live in this other world with my parents and brother, but then I came back to this world where I learned that I'm actually from here."

"So that means the only ones that are left from that clan are you, your brother, and your mom right?" Kureha observed, "What about your dad?"

"I don't know if my dad is still alive or not," I admitted, stroking Shadow, "And I haven't heard about my mom either. Last time I knew, she was still in the "normal" world, but it's been years since then so I'm not sure."

"DOCTOR RENE!" Chopper shouted, zooming into the room with Luffy right on his heels, "TELL HIM TO STOP BUGGING ME!"

"WAIT HOLD ON!" Luffy grinned, chasing Chopper around Doctor Kureha, "COME BACK!"

"I'm afraid to even ask." Shadow sweatdropped, watching the scene.

"Luffy just stop pestering the poor kid," I frowned, continuing to eat my food, "Let him be."

"Luffy, what in the world are you doing?" Nami inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, pausing in eating her food.

"I'm not pestering the little guy, Ivy you meanie," Luffy glared at me, "He's going to join our crew and be our friend."

 ** _10000 Berries says that Chopper never said that,_** Shadow and I thought, sweatdropping as we watched Luffy chasing Chopper.

"Did he really say that?" Nami smiled, clapping her hands once, turning towards Chopper, "That's great, Chopper."

"NO, I'M NOT," Chopper objected, glancing over at us from behind Kureha's legs, "I NEVER EVEN SAID THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

 ** _Yup, though as much_** , Shadow and I thought, the sweatdrops on our heads growing bigger.

"Yes you did say that." Luffy grinned, glancing at Chopper.

"I did _not_ say that," Chopper denied, frowning at Luffy, "You only said that."

"Did too." Luffy countered.

"Did not." Chopper bickered.

"Did too." Luffy grinned.

"Did not." Chopper argued.

"Did." Luffy grinned, staring at Chopper.

"Not." Chopper glared at Luffy.

"Did." Luffy grinned, following Chopper as he ran off.

"I DID NOT!" Chopper shouted, running out of the room with Luffy on his heel, "JEEZ YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Umm…" Nami blinked rapidly, turning towards me with raised eyebrows, "Did Luffy seriously have that type of argument?"

"Uh-Huh," I nodded, sweatdropping as we watched the two of them with sweatdrops on our heads, and continuing back to eating our food, "That just proves how childish he is."

"You're one to talk," Shadow scoffed, glancing at me with a raised eyebrow, "I know for a fact that you and your boyfriend have those types of arguments all the time."

"Friend huh?" Kureha muttered sadly, taking a swig of her wine, "If only he knew what that word means to someone who went through what Chopper has."

(*********************************************************)

"HEY REINDEER, JOIN US AND BE OUR FRIEND!" Luffy grinned, walking into a room, seeing a plate full of food, started to eat all the food (he even ate the plate), "Yum food."

 _This guy is a pirate? He sure doesn't act like one,_ Chopper thought, watching Luffy take out the plate from his mouth, walking slowly out into the open, "Hey, so are you really a pirate?"

"Of course I'm a pirate," Luffy grinned, turning towards Chopper, "My crew and I do all kinds of fun stuff, like fishing and singing."

"Huh," Chopper blinked up at Luffy, "Pirates…sing?"

"Sure we do," Luffy grinned, telling Chopper all the amazing things that pirates do, "We sometimes even dance too."

"You call that being a pirate?" Chopper voiced with skepticism, "I thought pirates find buried treasure and fight."

"Well, we also do that too," Luffy grinned, "Being a pirate is so much fun, we get to go on these amazing adventures and meet the most amazing people."

"You guys seriously do stuff like that?" Chopper awed, glancing up at Luffy with wide curious eyes and a smile on his face, "For real?"

"We go to so many weird and incredible islands," Luffy grinned, "We also meet some pretty funny and weird people too."

"That's so awesome," Chopper exclaimed in awe, "But I can't be a pirate."

"Oh come on, why not?" Luffy pouted, chasing after Chopper, who had started running away, "IT'LL BE LOADS OF FUN!"

"I SAID NO," Chopper shouted, locking Luffy inside a cage, holding the key in his hand, "There now you can't pester me anymore."

"What's the big idea?" Luffy frowned, putting his face up next to the bars, "I just wanted you to join us."

"That's exactly what I mean by pestering," Chopper bared his teeth at Luffy, walking away, only to see that the keys weren't in his hands, "Now stay there and be quiet, man what was his problem…huh?"

"Heh, Heh," Luffy laughed behind Chopper, a creepy look on his face, "NOW COME BACK HERE!"

"GYAAAAA!" Chopper wailed, running away from Luffy as Luffy started chasing him again, only to stop as a flight of stairs came up ahead and Luffy crashed into the wall, "WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY AND HOW IN THE HECK DID HE STEAL THE KEY!"

"BE MY FRIEND ALREADY! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Luffy chanted, trying to stop from crashing into the wall, but he crashed into the wall anyway.

"Eh, this scent…" Chopper muttered, sniffing the air with his nose, widening his eyes with panic upon realizing what he smelled, speeding away towards Doctor Kureha, "HE'S BACK, WAPOL'S HERE!"

"Wait deer come back," Luffy shouted, running after Chopper, only to skid to a halt upon hearing a familiar annoying person talking, and running to where the voice was, with a pissed off look on his face, "It's the guy with the annoying mouth."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	57. Chapter 57

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 57: The Time For Payback Is Here, The Pirate Flag, and The Other SH Members Make Their Way Up The Mountain

"DOCTOR RENE!" Chopper panicked, barging into the room, "WE'VE GOT A HUGE PROBLEM! WAPOL'S BACK AND HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, that Waffle guy's here?" I smirked, setting my fork down, and getting up out of my chair, "I'm ready to kick some bad guy's behind."

"You will not be fighting Red," Kureha smirked, tossing me onto the bed beside Nami's, holding a knife to my throat, "You are still recovering, so stay in bed."

"Yes…Irene," I gulped, huffing when she started walking out of the room with Chopper, "Poop, I really wanted to fight that guy too."

"Don't worry Ivy-Chawn, and Nami-Swan," Sanji grinned over at us, pausing to glance over at us, and walking out with the others, "I'll make sure to beat them three times as hard for you two lovely ladies."

"Give them hell for us Sanji," I called, waving at him, falling backwards onto the bed, "This sucks."

"Why do you and the others have to piss off everyone that we meet?" Nami smirked, turning towards me, resting on the bed.

"That's just our style Nami," I stuck my tongue out at her, before closing my eyes, "We might as well try and get some sleep for a while."

(*********************************************************)

 _Outside in the front of the castle_

"I'm back my lovely castle did you miss me?," Wapol smirked creepily, getting off of Robson with Chess and Kuromarimo doing the same a few seconds later, glancing up at the castle with narrowed eyes upon seeing a different flag up on top of the castle, "WHY IS THAT FLAG UP THERE INSTEAD OF THE DRUM KINGDOM'S FLAG?!"

"The castle didn't miss you Wapol," Kureha smirked, walking outside with Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji close behind her, "And that flag of Drum Kingdom was old and tattered so I burned it."

"YOU WHAT?!," Wapol seethed, glaring at Kureha, "Get out of my castle, you crazy old hag."

"This castle isn't yours anymore," Kureha glared, standing in front of him, facing Wapol with Chopper and Sanji standing on either side of her, "It's being used for a better purpose than what _you_ have been using it for."

"That's right," Chopper agreed, glaring at Wapol, "Now leave this castle and island at once."

"It appears that all the town folks down in the villages also think that Drum Kingdom has died out," Sanji smirked, glaring at Wapol and his cronies, "Guess they had enough of your arrogant asshole ways, so I would turn back to your pathetic ship and beat it if I were you."

"I'M REALLY SICK OF YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Luffy fumed, charging at Wapol, stretching his arm back, hitting Wapol in the face, and sending him almost over the cliff, "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

" **YOU'RE MAJESTY**!" Kuromarimo and Chess hollered, frantically running after Wapol, grabbing him before he fell off the cliff, and pulling him back up.

"That guy's arm…just stretched," Kureha muttered, widening her eyes in shock as she gawked at Luffy, "And he just sent Wapol flying."

"Shi, Shi, Shi," Luffy grinned, laughing as he stood facing Wapol and his cronies, "I couldn't fight you guys last time because I was protecting my friends, but now you guys are so going to get it."

"HOW DARE YOU HIT WAPOL!," Kuromarimo seethed, glaring at Luffy, standing facing Luffy in his fighting stance, "DON'T YOU KNOW HE'S DRUM KINGDOM'S KING?!"

"HE'S A MONARCH!," Chess hissed, standing facing Luffy, putting arrows into his bow, "FOR SHAME!"

"Who cares," Luffy frowned, facing Chess and Kuromarimo, stretching his cheeks out and sticking his tongue out at them, "He ticked me off, so now I want to kick his ass, bleh."

"I'm assuming that you've met this tin bastard before?" Kureha guessed, turning towards Luffy, "Judging from the way you hit him, it wasn't a very pleasant meeting either."

"You got that right," Luffy growled, part of his mouth up in a scowl, pointing at Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo, "They tried attacking my friends and they ate part of my ship. That big mouth weirdo has it coming and I'm going to be the one to beat him senseless."

 _He fights someone because they…messed with his friends? I've never seen a human go to such lengths for their friends, but this guy…_ Chopper thought, staring at Luffy.

"That's great and all Luffy," Sanji began slowly, turning towards Luffy, "But aren't you cold, since you know, you're not wearing a coat or any winter clothes?"

"Yeah, it's 50 below zero outside." Chopper pointed out, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Hang on a second," Luffy frowned, then his eyes bugging out of their sockets and mouth wide opened in shock, "DID THOSE FREAKS JUST CALL THAT BIG MOUTH WAFFLE WEIRDO A KING? BUT DIDN'T THEY SAY THAT THEY WERE PIRATES?"

"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT _NOW_?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, slapping the air with his hand, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SLOW ALL THE TIME?!"

"So besides being disrespectful," Kuromarimo smirked darkly, "You also have wax in your ears."

"King Wapol has returned to his castle and to his country," Chess began, only to bare his teeth at Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper, "ARE YOU THREE EVEN LISTENING TO US?!"

"IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" Luffy shivered, wrapping his arms around his body, running into the castle to get a coat, "BIG MOUTH CREEP, JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE! I'LL BE BACK TO KICK YOUR ASS ONCE I FIND A COAT!"

"He really is an idiot," Sanji muttered, a sweatdrop on his head, watching Luffy run into the castle, lighting a cigarette, "None of the less, he's my screwball of a captain."

"Does he always act like that?" Chopper inquired, glancing up at Sanji, "And another thing, how can he stretch like that?"

"Unfortunately, our captain always acts like an idiot," Sanji grinned down at Chopper, "And the reason why he can stretch is because he's a rubber man."

"Rubber man?," Chopper repeated, blinking rapidly up at Sanji with a puzzled expression, "What the heck is a Rubber man?"

"Basically, he's a monster." Sanji grinned down at Chopper, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"STRAW HAT, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES!" Wapol fumed, standing up, glancing around, only to get bugging eyes when he didn't see Luffy anywhere, "WHERE DID THAT PUNK GO?!"

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait," Sanji deadpanned, taking a drag out of his cigarette, "The scatterbrain doofus went inside to grab a coat."

"Are you serious?" Wapol uttered, bugging eyes, mouth hanging open, "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE?"

"Your highness," Kuromarimo smirked, "Allow us to handle them."

"Yes, your greatness," Chess smirked, "A king shouldn't have to sully his hands, allow us to take care of them for you."

"HAHAHAHA!," Wapol laughed, smirking at Kuromarimo and Chess, "Fine, you guys handle the old lady, the reindeer, and some of the Straw Hats, while I'll just wait for that brat to come back."

"Of course, your Majesty," Kuromarimo smirked, standing facing Chopper, Kureha, and Sanji, "They don't look like much of challenge, so it would be a waste for you to fight them."

"You can count on us your highness," Chess smirked, putting arrows into his bow, "You just save your energy for your fight with that Straw Hat wearing pipsqueak."

"This castle isn't yours anymore Wapol," Kureha frowned over at Wapol, "It's that old quacks grave now."

"I almost forgot about stupid fool, HAHAHAHA!," Wapol laughed darkly, glaring at Chopper, Kureha, and Sanji, "How dare you desecrate my castle by putting up that idiot's flag, as ruler of this country I demand that it be burnt down immediately."

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH THAT FLAG OR STEP INSIDE THIS CASTLE ANYMORE!" Chopper roared, changing into his human form, "THAT FLAG IS A SYMBOL OF HIS FAITH, SO I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT DOWN, NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"Look it's the monster that was always with that quack-doctor," Kuromarimo recalled, pointing at Chopper, "The one that Dalton stopped."

"HAHAHAHA!," Wapol laughed creepily, glaring at Chopper, "Not only will we be burning that flag down, but we'll also be slaughtering every last one of you and then we'll be going back into the castle."

"Hey old lady," Sanji called over his shoulder at Kureha, only to get punched on the head by her, "Are you going to fight as well?"

"Old Lady? I thought that you would've learned by now," Kureha frowned, punching Sanji on the head, "I'll step in if you guys can't handle them, Junior."

"Don't worry Sir, we'll get them out of your hair," Kuromarimo smirked, throwing a big hair ball at Kureha, "Speaking of hair…STATIC MARIMO HAIR BALL!"

"Hey Afro bastard," Sanji narrowed his eyes at Kuromarimo, stopping the hair ball from striking Kureha with his leg, "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not alright for guys to strike a lady? Especially a hot young one."

"Hehehehehe," Kureha cackled, smirking at Sanji, "Now that's more like it Blondie."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back inside the castle_

"I need a coat," Luffy exclaimed, barging into our room, tossing things around, and making loud noises, "Any coat will do."

"Luffy, what in the world are you doing?" I yawned, sitting up (Shadow was curled up into my side), "Why aren't you outside kicking that Waffle's butt?"

"Well I would be kicking his butt," Luffy faltered, glancing over at me with a grin, "But I forgot to put on my jacket."

"Wait, what happened to that red one that I bought you?" I narrowed my eyes at him, sitting up in my bed straighter, "You were wearing it earlier weren't you?"

"What's going on?," Nami yawned, sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, "Luffy?"

"Well…umm…yeah…" Luffy gulped, turning his head away from me, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, tapping his two fingers together nervously, "I…kinda…sort of…lost it."

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST ME TO BUY THAT FOR YOU?!" I bared my teeth at him, chuckling darkly, "Fine, then you'll be paying me back the hundred-thousand Berries that I used to buy that for you, heh, heh, heh."

"NO FAIR!" Luffy uttered, his mouth hanging opened, a blue patch going across his nose, "BUT I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!"

"Luffy if you need a coat," Nami chuckled lightly, pointing at her coat lying on the chair, "You can borrow mine."

"Thanks Nami," Luffy grinned over at her, picking it up off the chair, putting it on, turning towards me with a frown and sticking his tongue out at me while he ran out of the room, "This is why I like Nami better than you, she's nicer, bleh."

 _You won't be saying that later on,_ I thought with a smirk, glancing over at Nami, who was blushing, _Lu, you have no filter do you?_

(*********************************************************)

 _Back outside in the front of the castle_

"Damn, why won't this stupid disgusting hair ball come off my leg?" Sanji grumbled, kicking out frantically to try to get the hair ball off his leg, "Is there static electric on this thing or something?"

"Correct," Kuromarimo smirked, throwing more hairballs at Sanji, "And there's more where that came from."

"I swear I'm going to smack that hairball guy silly when I get these nasty things off of me," Sanji growled, shaking his feet all over, calling over his shoulder to Chopper, "Come help me get these gross things off of me."

"I'm coming," Chopper stated, sprinting over to Sanji, who had handed Chopper one of the hair balls, and Chopper handing it back to him, "Here."

"No you take it." Sanji bared his teeth at Chopper, handing the hair ball back at Chopper.

"I don't want it." Chopper bared hi teeth at Sanji handing the hair ball back to Sanji.

"Don't give it back to me." Sanji scolded, baring his teeth at Chopper, handing the hair ball back to Chopper.

"QUIT GIVING IT TO ME!" Chopper bared his teeth at Sanji, shoving the hairball at Sanji.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Chopper, handing him the hair balls.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HE THREW THEM AT!" Chopped stated, baring his teeth at Sanji, and giving the hair balls back to Sanji, "SO YOU KEEP THEM!"

 _What do you know, my little Chopper is making friends,_ Kureha smiled, a sweatdrop on her head, and watching the two of them bicker back and forth, "Umm…would you two stop goofing around…"

"Do you guys know that I have never washed my hair once in my entire life?" Kuromarimo smirked darkly, "And there's a very good reason for that."

"His hair is so brittle that it makes it perfect for lighting on fire," Chess smirked, putting flaming arrows into his bow, and shooting them at Sanji and Chopper, "FLAMING ARROWS!"

"Oh crap, he's gonna burn these disgusting hair-balls," Sanji muttered, widening his eyes upon seeing the arrows come at them, only to have Chopper hand him all the hair balls and start running away, "HEY, WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM ALL BACK TO ME?!"

"Here," Chopper spoke, handing Sanji all the hair balls, calling over his shoulder as he ran away, "DECOY PLAN!"

"Decoy plan?" Sanji furrowed his brows in confusion, only to bare his teeth at Chopper when he realized what that meant, "WHY AM I THE DECOY?!"

"ARM POINT!" Chopper shouted, charging at Chess, his arms grew huge, only to have Wapol shove Chess out of the way and eat Chopper, "GET OUT OF THIS COUNTRY…AHHHH!"

" **CHOPPER**!" Kureha and Sanji yelled, widening their eyes with horror.

"This jacket may be a girls coat and it's not as awesome as my red coat," Luffy mused, running out of the castle, and coming towards Sanji, Chopper, and Kureha, "But it sure is nice and warm."

"Luffy, about time you showed up," Sanji grinned, thinking of an idea, calling over his shoulder at Luffy, "LUFFY GRAB ONTO MY LEG FROM THERE!"

"Your leg?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion, shrugging his shoulders, stretching his arms out, and grabbing onto Sanji's leg, "Like this?"

"Yup, just don't let go," Sanji nodded, swinging his leg back, and sending Luffy flying into Wapol, "ARMEE DE L' AIR RUBBER SHOOT!"

"THIS IS THE COOLEST THING EVER! SHI, SHI, SHI!" Luffy laughed, frowning when he saw Wapol eating Chopper, and hitting Wapol in the stomach hard enough that he spit out Chopper, "DON'T EAT MY FRIEND, YOU BASTARD!"

 _I'm…I'm his friend?,_ Chopper thought, widening his eyes in shock, standing next to Sanji and Luffy, glancing up at them, "You guys saved me, thank you."

"No problem…" Sanji trailed off, seeing Luffy wearing Nami's jacket, walking up to him and started tugging the jacket, "Isn't that Nami's coat that you have on Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy answered distractedly, putting his hands to his forehead, looking around to see Wapol still alive, "Big Mouth Freak is still standing, but his hippo is flying to the moon."

"TAKE THAT JACKET OFF RIGHT NOW, JERK!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, tugging harder on the jacket, a tick mark on his head, only to pause when Luffy made that comment, "But how is he still standing? You hit him pretty hard didn't you?"

"Yeah…," Luffy sweatdropped, staring at Wapol, "I guess he's…tough?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sanji sweatdropped, taking his hands off Luffy, standing beside Luffy, and they had huge sweatdrops on their heads as they watched Wapol, "What is he doing?"

"Chess, tell me what I ate today and make sure it's in the order that I ate them in." Wapol commanded, smirking over at Chess.

"You started eating two cannon balls, one sautéed in butter, while the other was raw," Chess listed, holding a notebook in front of him, "Then a cannon ball and gunpowder salad, followed by the main course if a toasted cottage."

"And you said I ate a lot." Luffy sweatdropped, standing beside Sanji.

"You _do_ eat a lot," Sanji sweatdropped, "It's just that this guy is a bigger pig than you are."

"Whatever I eat becomes part of my body thanks to the Munch-Munch Devil Fruit I ate," Wapol smirked, turning into a house, "MUNCH-MUNCH: WAPOL HOUSE!"

"He turned into a house?" Sanji narrowed his eyes, the sweatdrop growing bigger.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Luffy exclaimed, stars appearing around his face, only to widen his eyes in disgust when Wapol started eating his own men, "THAT'S MEAN!"

"H-H-H-HE'S EATING HIS OWN MEN?!" Sanji sputtered, dropping his cigarette onto the snow.

"COME FORTH, MIRACULOUS UNION!" Wapol cackled.

"Miraculous Union?" Sanji sweatdropped, raising an eyebrow, "More like ridiculous union to me."

"SWEET!" Luffy exclaimed, wide eyes, his jaw hanging opened with his tongue sticking out, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark on his head, "ITS RIDICULOUS!"

"You all will be punished for your actions against me," Wapol assured, an evil smirk on his face, "But first I need to burn down that quack's flag that soiling my castle."

"A pirate flag?" Luffy blinked, looking up at the flag on the castle with his blank looks (the one that makes him look like he's not thinking about anything, but he's really thinking), glancing down at Chopper to see Chopper have a pissed off look on his face, and pulling his Straw Hat down his face slightly, "Reindeer that flag…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT FLAG!" Chopper raged, running at Wapol, "DOC. EVEN TRIED SAVING YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!...I won't hurt you if you promise to leave this island and never come back."

"CHOPPER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kureha called, widening her eyes, "EVEN IF HE PROMISES THAT, YOU CAN'T BELIEVE A WORD THAT TIN BASTARD SAYS!"

"But, Doc said…AHHH!" Chopper began, only to get shot by Wapol.

"CHOPPER!" Kureha shouted, widening her eyes with panic.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Wapol laughed evilly, pointing his cannon towards the flag, and shooting it, "NOW IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT I BURN THAT FLAG!"

"Huh," Luffy uttered, widening his eyes, and running towards the flag, and saving the flag just in the nick of time, "HEY UGLY BIG MOUTH! YOU GUYS WEREN'T REAL PIRATES! AND YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT IT MEANS TO FLY A PIRATE FLAG!"

"Don't make me laugh, flags have no meaning." Wapol glared up at Luffy.

"If you think that then you're a lot dumber than I originally thought," Luffy glared down at Wapol, "Pirate flags represent the pirates' dream."

 _He…He…he protected that flag…for me…_ , Chopper thought, glancing up at Luffy, only to widen his eyes as Wapol fired a cannon at Luffy, "WATCH OUT!"

"He was blown to smithereens, HAHAHAHAHA!" Wapol laughed darkly, only to glare when he heard Luffy's voice, "What…"

"NICE TRY UGLY!" Luffy glared down Wapol, the smoke clearing, and Luffy had ripped off the sleeve from Nami's jacket, tying it together on top of the castle, "I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS PIRATE FLAG ORIGINALLY BELONG TO, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER. A PIRATE FLAG IS SOMEONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS AND IT WON'T BE BROKEN BY JACKASSES LIKE YOU!"

 _This guy…he didn't even know me very well, but he protected Doc's flag for me_ Chopper thought, glancing up at Luffy.

(*******************************************************)

 _Back at Big Horn_

"This wait is killing me," Vivi huffed out in frustration, pacing around the ground, "What if they didn't get Ivy and Nami up there in time? What if something happened to them while they walked towards the mountains?"

"You have too many worries Vivi," Usopp smiled at her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and walking back to lean against the fence, "If it's Luffy, Sanji, Shadow, Nami, and Ivy, they'll be fine. They're strong."

"You're right Usopp," Vivi sighed in relief, smiling over at Usopp, "You're so full of wisdom Usopp."

"No he isn't, he's full of crap," Zoro frowned, poking Usopp in the forehead repeatedly, "He's just too scared to climb up the mountain to see if the others are ok."

"WELL OF COURSE I AM!," Usopp bared his teeth at Zoro, his knees shaking, "I HEARD THAT THERE'S A YETI LIVING UP THERE, NOT TO MENTION THE MAN-EATING BUNNIES! IS IT SO WRONG TO NOT WANT TO BE EATEN?!"

"Then why didn't you say that you were scared from the start, coward?" Zoro rolled his eyes, poking Usopp in the forehead, and Vivi sweatdropped.

"DALTON, YOU SHOULDN'T BE MOVING!" a doctor called, running out of a building behind Dalton.

"I need to get up to the castle." Dalton claimed, shrugging the doctor's hands off his shoulders.

"Get on," Usopp directed, bending his back towards Dalton, "I'll carry you up the mountain."

"Alright, if you're sure," Dalton sweatdropped, leaning against Usopp's back, only to get a bigger sweatdropped when Usopp couldn't carry him, "Umm…I don't think…this is working."

"It…is…just…let…me…get…my…baring…" Usopp wheezed, struggling to carry Dalton, "I…almost…got…it…now…"

"What is that idiot doing?" Zoro face-palmed, walking over to Usopp, picking up Dalton like it was nothing, and calling over his shoulder to Usopp, "Let's go Usopp."

"Zoro, you jerk," Usopp fumed, getting a red face, storming up to Zoro and started to punch and kick him, "YOU THUNDER STEALER, I'M GONNA…"

"Knock it off," Zoro frowned at Usopp, shoving Usopp lightly.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Usopp bared his teeth over at Zoro, "RIGHT WHEN I WAS GETTING MY SECOND WIND TOO."

"Uh-Huh." Zoro deadpanned, walking alongside Usopp, and carrying Dalton.

"I WAS!" Usopp glared over at Zoro.

"Sure you were." Zoro intoned, expressionless voice.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE…." Usopp blustered.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	58. Chapter 58

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 58: The Mysterious Golden Ball, The Amazing Transforming Reindeer, and The Waffle's Terror Ends

"Hey Reindeer, I'm going to kick these guys butt for showing your friend's flag disrespect," Luffy grinned down at Chopper, "You in?"

"Y…you want me to help you?" Chopper glanced up at Luffy from where he was standing up on the roof of the castle, and nodding his head up at Luffy, "Yeah."

"I'll just have to destroy you along with that flag." Wapol glared, getting ready to shoot his cannon at Luffy.

"I don't think so Tubby," Sanji glared, charging at Wapol, only to have his back to make a cracking sound, "GAHHH!"

"Sounds like you're back bone gave out," Kureha observed, kicking Sanji in the back, "AND IT WILL CONTINUE TO WORSEN IF YOU KEEP MOVING SO STOP!"

"HAHAHAHA! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT AMOUNG YOURSELVES GO AHEAD," Wapol smirked, pointing his cannon at Luffy, only to have Chopper charge after him, "WHAT THE…"

"STOP! DON'T!" Chopper raged, charging at Wapol, throwing his arm at Wapol, only to have it be blocked by Chess and Kuromarimo, "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FREAKS!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Luffy grinned, giving Chopper a thumbs up, "GO GET EM REINDEER GUY!"

"Nobody likes you," Kuromarimo taunted, smirking at Chopper, "Everyone in this country is afraid of you because they think you're a monster."

"You don't have any friends," Chess baited, smirking down at Chopper, "Yet you still want to save this country? That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard."

"SHUT UP!" Chopper glared, standing facing Chess and Kuromarimo, "EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, I CAN STILL FIGHT FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN AND AS LONG AS THAT FLAG FLYS I WILL!"

"YOU SAY THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE BECAUSE I'M HIS FRIEND YOU JERK!" Luffy seethed, flinging himself down onto the ground, knocking into Wapol and his two cronies, landing into the ground with a loud crash, and standing up facing Chopper, "Didn't I already tell you, reindeer guy? You're my friend."

"HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT?!" Chopper spurted, wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"Things like that can't hurt me because I'm a rubber man, Nishi, Shi, Shi," Luffy grinned, holding his Straw Hat onto his head, laughing as he looked down at Chopper, "Do you think you can take care of that two headed guy for me?"

"That guy over there?" Chopper glared over at the guy, nodding his head at Luffy, "Piece of cake."

"Good," Luffy grinned, turning towards Wapol, standing in his fighting stance, "I'll take care of this Big Mouth creep."

"You'll pay for knocking me down." Wapol sneered, standing facing Luffy.

"I'm taking you down." Chopper promised, glaring at Chess and Kuromarimo.

"Is that so?" Chess taunted, smirking, "You and what army you little freak?"

"Freak? That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Sanji sweatdropped, glancing up from the ground, " LET ME GO AND FIGHT, YOU OLD HAG!"

"Stay down," Kureha frowned down at him, "When push comes to shove my little reindeer can hold his own."

"MY NAME IS TONY TONY CHOPPER AND IT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY THE WORLD'S GREATEST MAN," Chopper stated, glaring at Chess, "HE MAY FORGIVE YOU FOR DESECRATING HIS FLAG, BUT I WON'T!"

"That old fart wasn't a great man, he was a senile old coot." Kuromarimo smirked down at Chopper.

"RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper glared, taking out a golden ball, and breaking it with his teeth, "The effects of this rumble ball lasts for 3 whole minutes and that's all the time I need to take you down."

"3 minutes?" Chess repeated, looking down at Chopper with skepticism, and smirking down at him, "Ha, you won't even be able to defeat me in 3 years let alone 3 minutes."

"We'll see," Chopper smirked up at Chess/Kuromarimo combo-weirdo, and breaking the ball with his teeth, "RUMBLE!"

"Just 3 minutes?" Luffy grinned, turning his body so he faced Chopper (completely forgetting the fact that he should be fighting that Waffle guy), "AMAZING!"

"He can defeat them in just 3 minutes?" Wapol echoed, jaw unhinging, only to shake himself out of his shock, and glared down at Chopper, "No way can he be able to do that."

"This should be quite the interesting fight, hee, hee, hee." Kureha cackled, glancing at Chopper.

"You're no match against me," Kuromarimo sneered, smirking, "Not when I've seen all 3 of your forms now."

"Buck Point: Leg Boost," Chopper called, charging at Chess/Kuromarimo, "Heavy Point: Weight Feet."

"So you're a reindeer-human then," Chess taunted, smirking down at Chopper, shooting fire arrows at him, "Your just like Dalton, you Zoan Devil Fruit types only have 3 forms. So there's no way that you'll get the jump on me…WHAT?!"

"No, I'm a human-reindeer," Chopper called, changing from his human form into his jumping leg form, and jumping into the air above Chess/Kuromarimo, "JUMP POINT!"

"That guy can really jump." Sanji commented, looking up at Chopper from the ground.

"Woah," Luffy grinned up at Chopper, tiny little stars started appearing around his face, "THAT'S SO COOOL!"

"I don't get it," Kuromarimo glared up at Chopper, and striking Chopper with two wooden mallets, "You Zoan types are only supposed to have 3 forms."

"GUARD POINT!" Chopper chanted, changing into his form that makes him look like a shrubbery (or maybe more of a hedgehog? At least he looks like those things to me anyway), "The rumble ball enhances the Devil Fruit transformations, and I learned that there are 4 other forms so do the math jerks."

"7 forms?," Chess exclaimed, mouth hanging open, only to close it and glare down at Chopper, "I don't know how you're doing that, but it must be a trick."

"ARM POINT!," Chopper chanted, charging at Chess/Kuromarimo, changing into his muscle arm form, and breaking the wooden mallets of Chess/Kuromarimo's with his arms, "Could a trick do that? If you think that was impressive, just wait until you see what my iron hooves can do to rocks."

"A TALKING REINDEER THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO 7 DIFFERENT FORMS!," Luffy awed, gigantic stars in his eyes, kneeling on the ground with huge stars flashing all around his face, "MY DREAM CAME TRUE! SHI, SHI, SHI!"

"Umm…" Kureha sweatdropped, watching Luffy, and glancing down at Sanji, "What's wrong with your friend?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with him," Sanji sweatdropped, watching Luffy, "But to answer your question, he's just in pure bliss because he can't control his glee over seeing a walking-talking-transforming reindeer."

"WHO CARES IF YOU CAN CRUSH BOULDERS!," Kuromarimo sneered, throwing axes at Chopper, and hitting Chopper's arms, "I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU!"

"That reindeer can really take a hit." Sanji noted, watching Chopper taking blows after blows.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Chess taunted, smirking darkly down at Chopper, swinging his axes at Chopper, "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME IF YOU KEEP DODGING MY ATTACKS ALL THE TIME!"

"Heh, I wasn't dodging your attacks, I was looking for your weak spot," Chopper smirked, turning back into his small reindeer form, putting his hooves together, and changing into his brain point, "BRAIN POINT: SCOPE!"

"He's gonna shot a beam." Luffy gulped in anticipation, staring at Chopper so he doesn't miss him "shooting a beam".

"NO HE WON'T, YOU IDIOT!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark on his forehead.

"You shut your trap," Luffy glared, a tick mark on his forehead, and making his lips like Chuu's, "I'm telling you that it's got to be a beam."

"And you know this how, Mr. Smart Guy?" Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy.

"I just do." Luffy glared over at Sanji.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" Sanji bared his teeth over at Luffy, sighing, "Alright then, tell me what kind of _beam_ he'll be shooting then?"

"A big one." Luffy stated, turning back towards Chopper.

"You were looking for my weak spot?" Kuromarimo smirked darkly, "Unfortunately for you, I don't have one."

"You sure about that?" Chopper smirked, finding the guys' weak point, jumping up into the air, changing into his muscle arm form, and striking Chess/Kuromarimo in the chin, "CLOVEN ROSEO!"

"WAAAA!" Chess/Kuromarimo wailed, getting hit by Chopper and falling unconscious.

"Everyone has a weak spot, yours was your chin," Chopper smirked down at Chess/Kuromarimo, changing back into his little form, and towards Luffy and Kureha, "I told you guys that I would beat you in 3 minutes."

"THAT WAS AMAZING REINDEER!" Luffy grinned, giving Chopper a thumbs up, "NO, YOU WERE BETTER THAN AMAZING!"

"SHUT UP!" Chopper giggled, doing his happy dance.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back inside the castle_

"Now that Dr. Kureha is distracted," I whispered to Nami and Shadow, sneaking out of the room (Shadow was walking alongside of us carrying bags of treasure) with Nami right behind me, and we were carrying all the bags of treasure along with us, "We better go back to the ship before she comes back."

"Right," Nami nodded, glancing right and left, and dragging bags of treasure behind her, "But first, we should stop and turn these bags of treasure in for cash."

"Good idea," I nodded, dragging some bags of treasure along with me, grimacing upon feeling a slight prick on my ankle, and stopping as I saw Wapol standing in front of us, "Dammit Luffy."

"Why did you stop Ivy?" Shadow inquired, blinking rapidly when she stopped next to me and saw Wapol in front of us, " _Oh joy,_ it's this freak again."

"Why did we stop?" Nami puzzled, coming to a stop on my other side, and staring at Wapol, "Who's he?"

"I assume you three are with the Straw Hat?" Wapol narrowed his eyes at us, seething when he saw the bags of treasure that we were carrying, "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING WITH MY TREASURE?!"

"Listen here you ugly Waffle," I smirked, stepping forward towards him, "This treasure belongs to us now, so unless you want that ugly face of yours to be even uglier than I suggest that you leave this country before I make you."

"Ivy," Nami hissed, punching me in the arm, "Don't piss him off."

"What, I'm just stating the truth," I shrugged nonchalantly with a bored tone in my voice, continuing to walk past him, with the others right behind me, "His face is pretty ugly."

"That's true," Shadow smirked, turning around when Wapol tried to eat us, jumping up into the air and falling down onto Wapol's head, sending him face-planting into the floor, "Bad move pal. HEAVY BRICK KNOCK OUT!"

"When was Shadow able to do that?" Nami wondered, gawking at Shadow, who had walked back to us after dusting off her hands, picking up the bag of treasure and walked along beside me, "You didn't beat him did you? Because Luffy would be pretty miffed at you for that."

"I always been able to fight, it's just that I never get the chance to fight," Shadow smirked over at Nami, "I know that Luffy would be upset, so I only knocked him out temporarily. He should be awake in about 3 to 4 minutes."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back outside the castle_

"Hey Luffy," Sanji called over to Luffy, "Where did he go?"

"He who?" Luffy frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"That guy." Sanji spoke slowly.

"That guy who?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways.

"THAT TIN PLATED BASTARD!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a huge tick mark on his forehead, "HE'S GONE, YOU DIMWIT!"

"Oh yeah," Luffy spoke, glancing around the area, "But when did he sneak away?"

"Probably when you were drooling over those transformations," Sanji guessed, widening his eyes upon hearing screams coming from inside the castle, "THE GIRLS ARE INSIDE THE CASTLE!"

"THAT WAFFLE BETTER NOT HURT NAMI!" Luffy fumed, speeding inside the castle, "HOLD ON I'M COMING!"

"LUFFY WAIT FOR ME!" Sanji yelled, crawling fast towards the castle.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back inside the castle_

"SHADOW, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT HE WOULDN'T BE UP FOR 3-4 MINUTES?" Nami screeched, running alongside Shadow and me, carrying bags of treasure with her, "WANT TO TELL ME WHY HE'S UP NOW!"

"I GUESS I MAY HAVE MISCALCULATED HOW MUCH FORCE I NEEDED TO USE ON HIM!" Shadow answered, carrying bags of treasure in her arms as she ran with us.

"YOU THINK!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at her.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW," I butted in, running alongside Nami, carrying bags of treasure with me, "WE NEED TO PROTECT THE TREASURE AS LONG AS WE CAN UNTIL LUFFY SHOWS UP!"

"WHERE IS THAT MORON ANYWAYS?!" Nami questioned, turning her head towards me, glancing behind her, screeching to a halt, turning her body around, and standing in front of Wapol with a puzzled expression, "What is he doing?"

"He's turning himself into a…bucket?" Shadow sweatdropped, standing beside Nami, and tilting her head in confusion.

"It's official, that is going on my Top Disgusting Things That I Have Ever Seen list," I declared, scrunching my face up in disgust, watching Wapol eat himself, "Then again, being able to make yourself look skinny would be pretty cool."

"Yeah, but eating yourself to do it…" Shadow sweatdropped, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm lean and mean," Wapol smirked darkly, chasing after us as we started running away from him (carrying the bags of treasure with us of course), only to have Luffy come punch him in the face and sending him flying into the brick wall, "I'm gonna eat you three up…GAHHH!"

"STAY AWAY FROM NAMI AND THE OTHERS, YOU BASTARD!" Luffy fumed, punching Wapol in the face, sending Wapol crashing into the brick wall, only to blink rapidly upon seeing Wapol look skinny, "Wait, wasn't this guy a fatso before?"

"Lu…EH?," Nami began with a smile, only to notice that one of her sleeves on her jacket was ripped off, getting an evil look on her face, walking up to Luffy and bonking him on the head with her fist, and speaking in a deadly calm voice, "Mind telling me why my jacket is torn up before I murder you?"

"It wasn't my fault," Luffy defended , beads of sweat appearing on his face, mouth wide opened and no pupils in his eyes, and a scared look on his face, "It was that Big Mouth's fault."

"Oh well if _that's_ the case, beside I should've known that you wouldn't bring it back in perfect condition," Nami smiled sweetly at Luffy, only to turn away from him with shadows on her face and an evil gleam in her eyes, "Then I'll let it go…with my usual interest of 300%, which brings your total to one-hundred-thousand Berries, heh, heh, heh."

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID THAT EARLIER!" Luffy exclaimed, mouth hanging opened, blue splotches appearing across his nose, beads of sweat coming down his face, "I NEVER WOULD HAVE BORROWED IT THEN!"

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Wapol seethed, getting up from the floor, standing facing us with a dark smirk, "Behind me is the door to the castle's armory and I'm the only one who has the key to it…"

"What key?" Luffy voiced, raising an eyebrow at him (with the you're crazy look), not seeing the key in Wapol's hands, "You don't have key."

"Hey Ugly Waffle," I smirked, tossing the key up and down in my hands, "You mean this key?"

"When did you…" Wapol hissed, glaring at me, going to charge at me but Luffy blocked him, "YOU DAMN BRAT! GIVE ME THAT KEY!"

"I DON'T THINK SO, YOU FREAKY WEIRDO!" Luffy grinned, blocking Wapol, "I still have to kick your butt."

"When in the world did you swipe that from him?" Nami gapped at me, mouth hanging open, as we ran away from the fight.

"Let's just say my boyfriend taught me how to pick pocket when we were younger," I smirked over at her, opening the door to the armory, glancing around for anything that could be cashed in for money, and stuffing a whole bunch of stuff into bags before running out of the room with Shadow and Nami close behind me, "Let's go get some money."

"Why do I get the feeling that the four of them were complete terrors when they were younger?" Nami mused, running alongside Shadow, "Only they became even bigger chaos makers now."

"You don't know the half of it Nami," Shadow smirked, running beside Nami, "All four of them had criminal records back when they were little kids."

"No way," Nami faltered, running alongside Shadow, "What was the person looking after them doing?"

"She was a mountain bandit, so the five of us pretty much went out on our own every day," Shadow explained with a grin, "Ivy grew up without a female influence…except for the one that was taking care of us, but she's hardly what I call female."

"That explains a lot," Nami shook her head in amusement, glancing over at Shadow, "Considering that Ivy's really strong, I assume that Luffy and the other two boys were strong too. I mean, I know that Luffy is strong, but what about the other two?"

"HURRY UP YOU TWO!" I shouted back at them, carrying the treasure bags, not knowing that I cut off Shadow's reply, running out of the castle and heading towards town, "OTHERWISE I'LL BE KEEPING ALL THE MONEY FOR MYSELF!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Nami bared her teeth at me, running after me with Shadow right behind us.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back inside the castle_

"HEY BIG MOUTH GET BACK HERE!" Luffy roared, following Wapol into a room, "I GOT YOU CORNERED NOW!"

"It's actually the other way around," Wapol sneered, pulling off a tarp and revealing a huge gigantic cannon, and aiming it at Luffy, "NOW DIE, YOU RUBBER FREAK!"

"Huh?" Luffy blinked rapidly, not seeing anything happen when Wapol pulled the lever repeatedly.

"…." Wapol continued to pull the lever, still nothing happened, only to have his eyes big out when a bird came out of the cannon, "WHAAAATTTT!"

"Snow birds, cool," Luffy grinned, then pointing a finger at Wapol as he laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Wapol raged, glaring at Luffy, "STOP LAUGHING AT THIS ISLAND'S KING!"

"So what?," Luffy smirked, grabbing Wapol in the face, "It doesn't matter if you're a king or a person who's great or not so great because in the end, I'm still gonna kick your lousy butt."

"Actually it does matter Straw Hat," Wapol glared, trying to break free of Luffy's hold, "Because what you're doing is an international crime and I'll report you to the World Government."

"Go ahead, that doesn't scare me," Luffy grinned, "I take my opponents down whether they may have a high status or not and you're no different."

"YOU DAMN STRAW HAT!" Wapol fumed, opening his mouth wide so that he could eat Luffy, only to have Luffy use his Gum-Gum powers to push his mouth back, "I'LL EAT YOU! HUH?!"

"You can try to eat me if you want," Luffy grinned, stretching his hand so his thumb was on the bottom of Wapol's mouth and his fingers were on the top, "But I just stopped from doing that, Shi, Shi, Shi."

"MUNCH-MUNCH TONGUE CANNON!" Wapol cackled, turning his mouth into a cannon, pointing it at Luffy, firing it, and noticing that Luffy disappeared, "That idiot went and let his guard down."

"Looks who talking," Luffy grinned, landing behind Wapol, stretching his arms around Wapol, spinning his legs and sending Wapol flying up into the roof of the castle, "GUM-GUM BLOW GUN!"

"I'm going to burn that flag down…" Wapol hissed, seeing the flag flying in the air and widening his eyes when he saw Luffy glaring at him from the roof.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THAT FLAG!" Luffy glared, stretching his arms all the way back, and bring them forward at Wapol, sending Wapol flying out into the sky, "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi, Zoro and Usopp (heading up the mountain on a cable car with Dalton)_

"Hey look out the window," a random villager directed, pointing out the window of the cable car, "Isn't that Wapol flying through the sky?"

"What?" Dalton muttered, rushing to the window and seeing Wapol flying away, "Isn't that…"

"Heh." Zoro smirked, leaning against the cable car's wall.

"Luffy." Vivi smiled, seeing Luffy standing on top of the roof's building.

"See I told you so Vivi," Usopp grinned, sitting on the floor of the cable car, glancing up out of the cable car's window, "With Luffy, there's nothing to worry about."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	59. Chapter 59

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 59: The Happy News, The Cherry Blossoms In Snow?, and The Cutest Doctor Joins Our Crew

"We better hurry back to the castle before Kureha finds us missing," I advised over to Nami, (we were riding Shadow to get back up the mountain as fast as possible), "I really don't want to find out what she'll do to us if she sees us missing."

"You've got that right," Nami shivered, looking down at Shadow (she was in her white wolf form), "How much longer till we get to the castle Shadow?"

"Not long," Shadow answered, running towards the castle, and pointing her head towards the castle that's in front of them, setting them against the wall, "I know you two want to hide so I'll set you here."

" **Thanks**.," Nami and I whispered up at her.

(*********************************************************)

"I'll go ahead and scope out the situation first," Usopp assured the villagers inside the cable car, and walking behind Zoro when they left to go towards the front of the castle, "You guys can come after that."

"LET GO OF ME USOPP!" Zoro grunted in irritation, shoving Usopp's face with his hand as Usopp held onto his legs as he walked.

"I'M BACKING YOU UP ZORO!" Usopp trembled, snapping his head side to side, making sure there weren't any monsters around.

"IF YOU'RE THAT SCARED JUST GO BACK TO THE OTHERS JEEZ!" Zoro suggested in annoyance, only to glance up at the roof the castle upon hearing a loud voice, "LUFFY, WHAT THE…"

"Oh, it's you guys," Luffy grinned, flying into them, and knocking them into the snow along with him, "Oops, Shi, Shi, Shi."

" **GYAAAAAAA**!" Ussop and Zoro hollered, being knocked to the ground by Luffy, and a snow puff of smoke appeared when Luffy crashed into them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a huge tick mark on his head, and the snow-smoke cloud disappearing, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm…dead." Usopp coughed, lying on the ground with a bloody nose. 

"I thought that you were more of Big Mouth's guards coming to fight," Luffy grinned, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm surprised that the two of you decided to come up here…well not you Zoro, but, Usopp I thought that you were too scared to come up the mountain."

"Are you kidding?" Usopp grinned, sticking his nose up in the air, "I bravely fought a condor on the way up here."

"Are you guys alright? I heard that crash and came to see if you guys were ok," Vivi called, running over to them, and smiling over at Luffy, "I assume since you're here Luffy, you managed to make it up here in time to save Nami, and Ivy then?"

"This mountain sure was a doozy, but it was nothing compared to the time I climbed Mountain Leni back when I was just 2 years old…" Usopp rambled on, (the others weren't paying attention to him)

"Yup," Luffy grinned, ignoring Usopp, "Sanji got hurt on the way here though, but this old lady doctor helped him too."

"That's good," Vivi sighed in relief, turning towards Luffy, "Did you send Wapol flying earlier?"

"Yup, Shi, Shi, Shi," Luffy grinned, giving Vivi a thumbs up, "I sent him flying so far, I doubt he'll be able to come back to this country."

"Y-Y-YOU REALLY SENT WAPOL FLYING?!" Dalton exclaimed, stumbling towards Luffy with wide eyes, "WHAT ABOUT HIS TWO CRONIES?!"

"You mean the afro guy and that freaky clown freak?" Luffy frowned, before breaking out into a huge grin, "The reindeer took care of them."

"Reindeer?" Dalton repeated, furrowing his brows in puzzlement, glancing over at a tree nearby, and seeing Chopper doing his backwards-hiding thing, "Uh…I recognize you, you're from back then aren't you?"

"…" Chopper only stared at Dalton with beads of sweat going down his forehead.

"Thank you, Reindeer and Straw Hat," Dalton thanked, bowing to the ground in front of them, "You have saved this country from that despicable man."

"I just did it because that Waffle guy was pissing me off," Luffy grinned, turning towards Usopp, "Hey, I made a new friend."

"DALTON!" the villagers shouted, running towards him, only to freeze upon seeing Chopper, "IT'S A MONSTER SHOOT IT!"

"NO DON'T SHOOT IT!" Dalton commanded, stepping towards the villagers, "DON'T HARM IT!"

"GAHHHHHH!" Usopp shrieked, eyes out of their sockets, mouth hanging opened with bared teeth, and seeing Chopper standing by the tree, "ITS A YETI! SOMEBODY SHOOT IT!"

"JERKFACE! HE'S NOT A YETI! HE'S MY NEW FRIEND THAT I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!" Luffy bared his teeth at Usopp, a huge tick mark on his head, punching Usopp on the head, "LOOK NOW HE'S RUNNING AWAY BECAUSE YOU SCARED HIM!"

"THAT'S YOUR NEW FRIEND?!" Usopp exclaimed, mouth hanging opened, watching Luffy chase Chopper through the woods.

"GYAAAAA!" Chopper shrieked, running into the woods with Luffy close on his heels.

"HEY COOL-MONSTER-REINDEER, COME BACK!" Luffy shouted, rushing after Chopper.

"Bring all the wounded into the patient rooms inside the castle." Kureha cackled, calling over to the villagers.

"Hey I know you," Zoro seethed, pointing a finger out at Kureha, only to get kicked by Kureha before he can finish his sentence, "You're that old hag from before I'm gon…"

"Sanji, what happened to you?" I whispered to him, he came over to us and hide behind the wall.

"What happened to me isn't important right now," Sanji whispered back, giving both Nami and I a pointed look, "We really should stay to make sure that you two finish getting your treatment."

"We can't," Nami hissed, frowning at Sanji, "If we do that, we might not make it in time for Vivi to stop the Rebellion from happening."

"So be quiet, otherwise if she hears you, then we really will have to stay 2 more days," I hissed, flicking him on the forehead, "And then by the time that we make it there, Vivi's country might be obliterated."

"QUIT YOUR GRUMBLING," Kureha shouted, kicking the wall apart where we were hiding, "AND GET BACK TO THE MEDICAL WARD RIGHT NOW!"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Sanji, Nami, Shadow, and I shrieked, running back into the castle with Kureha chasing after us.

(*********************************************************)

"Phew," Chopper sighed, wiping an imaginary sweat off his brow, sitting up on the ledge of the roof of the castle, staring up at the moon, "Looks like I've lost him. The moon sure is bright."

"Found you," Luffy spoke, creeping up behind Chopper, getting a creepy look on his face, only to start chasing Chopper once again when Chopper started racing to get away from Luffy, "DON'T RUN AWAY MONSTER GUY! COME BE A PIRATE WITH ME! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"GYAAAAAA!" Chopper ran into the woods again, with Luffy right on his tail.

"GAHHHHH!" Sanji's shrieks could be heard from inside another room, "AAAAGHHHHH!"

"What the hell is she doing to him?" Nami whispered over to me from across her bed, a look of pure horror on her face.

"It sounds like she's chopping him up with a saw blade while he's still alive," I whispered back over at her from across my bed, a look of horror on my face as well, "Poor guy."

"Would you two girls please stop making those kinds of comments?," Dalton sweatdropped, turning his head towards us from the bed that he was lying in, "You're making the villagers uneasy."

"His injuries have gotten worse, just like I thought they would," Kureha commented, taking a swig of her wine, "Now where's that key to the armory"

"Dr. Rene, about our medical fees," I smirked, taking the key out, and hiding it in my hands, "You can go ahead and let us off the hook on that, oh and could you discharge all of us right now?"

"Listen here Red," Kureha narrowed her eyes at me, walking over to me, "That ain't happening, but I'll tell you what _will_ happen, I'm going to take all the money and treasure that you have on your ship and you guys will be staying here for two more days."

"Ivy, why would you say something like that?" Vivi exclaimed, frowning over at me, "Don't you get that what you two got was so serious that you two would've died if it wasn't for Dr. Kureha."

"You worry too much," Nami smirked, giving me a wink, "Besides, we don't feel like we're gonna die anymore right Ivy?"

"Hmm," I smirked, nodding my head, twirling the keys around my finger, "Then I guess I'll just toss these keys to the armory out, since I don't need em, unless Doctor Rene would be willing to negotiate something with us."

"Is that…" Kureha narrowed her eyes at me, coming close to my face, "How did you get that key?"

"Let's just say I learned how to pick pocket," I smirked, dangling the keys, "And who would pass up the opportunity to steal from someone when they aren't paying attention?"

"You've got some nerve Shorty, trying to blackmail me into letting you guys go," Kureha narrowed her eyes at me, snatching the keys out of my hand, picking up her jacket, starting to walk out the door, and turning towards us, "You really don't play fair do you? The only thing that I'll be willing to do is let you guys off with the medical fees, but I'm afraid as a doctor I cannot discharge you two until you girls are completely recovered."

"THEN GIVE BACK THE KEYS!" Nami shouted.

"LISTEN YOU TWO!," Kureha rose her voice slightly, turning towards us, "I have to go take care of a few things, but when I come back I better not have found out that you two took a coat out of the back closet and had ran off. And I better not have found out that the guy with the spinal fissure is missing from his bed because of one of your friends had carried him while you guys escaped. Now the rest of you villagers, I need your help in the armory, so move it."

"Yes, Ma'am.," the villagers nodded, walking out of the room behind her.

"Are doctors really supposed to do that?" Shadow sweatdropped, sitting on my lap.

"Did she just say for us to grab a coat, get the others, take Sanji, and leave?" Nami sweatdropped, blinking a few times.

"I think so." Vivi nodded, sweatdropping as well.

"Let's hurry before she changes her mind," I advised, getting out of bed, putting on my black leather, steel-toed boots, my neon green jacket, grabbing my other personal items, and rushing out of the room with Vivi and Nami right behind me, (Shadow was on my shoulders), and going into the room where Sanji is and grabbing him before rushing outside of the castle, "We got to find Luffy and the others."

" **Right**.," Nami, Vivi, and Shadow nodded, running behind me as I carried Sanji.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back outside the castle_

"I've sure been running along time," Chopper mused, sitting back up on the roof of the castle watching the moon, glancing down upon hearing Luffy yell, and staring at Luffy, "Geez that kid never quits does he?"

"HEY COOLEST-TALKING-TRANSFORMING-REINDEER-MONSTER!" Luffy shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth, "COME BE A PIRATE WITH US!"

"Isn't about time that you let it go Luffy?" Usopp pointed out, raising an eyebrow over at him, "If the guy doesn't want to come then stop pushing him to do it."

"When has that ever stopped him before?" Zoro muttered, turning towards Luffy with a sweatdrop, "You just going to have to accept the fact that this guy doesn't want come with us."

"Nuh-Huh," Luffy pouted stubbornly, crossing his arms against his chest, glaring at Zoro, "I want him to come with us and I've already decided that he's going to be our ships doctor."

"YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN, YOU MORON!" Zoro fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark on his face, "HE HAS TO BE THE ONE TO DECIDE THAT _NOT_ YOU!"

"REINDEER COME ON AND BE PIRATES WITH US!" Luffy shouted, only to grin huge when he saw Chopper walking towards him, turning towards Zoro and sticking his tongue out at him, "See I told you that he's going to come with us, so there bleh."

"JUST BECAUSE HE SHOWED UP DOESN'T MEAN HE'S GOING TO COME WITH US, YOU IDIOT!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a big tick mark on his head.

"You're gonna come on our ship and be a pirate with us kay." Luffy grinned over at Chopper.

"I can't." Chopper spoke quietly, a sad look on his face.

"Sure you can, it's a whole lot a fun." Luffy grinned down at Chopper.

"That's not a very good argument." Usopp sweatdropped, smacking the air sideways with his hand.

"I can't, I'm not a human…" Chopper began, only to get cut off by me running up to him, and picking him up.

"As I already said," I grinned at Chopper, holding him in my arms, "We're all weird, but we don't care and if you come along with us I promise you that nobody will judge you for the way you are or if you have a blue nose because if they did you can be sure that we would beat them into a bloody pulp for messing with you, since your our friend."

"I'm…your friend?" Chopper blinked at me, glancing around at everyone, who were all grinning, smiling, nodding, or smirking, "But I can talk."

"SHUT UP AND LET'S GO! SHI, SHI, SHI!" Luffy grinned, shouting at the top of his voice.

"Okay," Chopper nodded, smiling, and squirming to get me to let him down, "PUT ME DOWN YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

"Aww, he's so adorable," I gushed, heart-mode, pouting as I set him down, "Alright Chopper, I get carried away when I see an adorable animal, so sorry in advance."

"Most people don't make friends by telling them to shut up," Zoro sweatdropped, walking over to me, "I suppose you want pictures again don't you?"

"Yup," I grinned, pushing the guys together (I pushed Chopper lightly), taking out my camera, and snapping a picture of them standing in front of the castle, "We need to start thinking of finding more girls for the crew."

"No kidding," Nami nodded, getting into place for the girl's picture, grabbing Vivi and me, with Shadow leaping onto my shoulder, and I handed the camera to Usopp, "Usopp, did you get it yet?"

"And done," Usopp grinned, sticking his nose up in the air, "It's a professional picture if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, you do take great photos Usopp," I grinned, grabbing my camera from him and starting taking different photos, "But I'm disappointed that I couldn't take more pictures of this place."

"Hey, Ivy?" Chopper smiled up at me, "Why do you take pictures? Don't all pirates draw what they see in their Logbooks instead of taking pictures of it?"

"That's because she sucks at drawing," Zoro smirked, leaning against a tree trunk, opening one eye, and getting a tick mark on his face as a snow ball hit him in the face, "IVY!"

"Yes, Moss-Head?" I smiled sweetly over at him, turning towards Chopper, "But Moss-Head is right though, I can't draw."

"Oh," Chopper smiled up at me, and walking back into the castle, "I'd better get my things pack before we set off."

"Alright, see you in a little bit then Chopper," Nami waved with a smile, getting a sweatdrop upon seeing Zoro and I throwing snowballs at each other, "And Ivy has started a snowball fight…"

"TAKE THIS YOU STUPID MOSS-HEAD!" I cackled, throwing a snowball at Zoro, hitting it dead-center on his face, "WANT SOME MORE?!"

"SHUT UP MIDGET!" Zoro smirked, throwing a snowball at me, hitting me in my face, "MY GRANDMA CAN THROW BETTER THAN YOU!"

"OH ITS ON NOW!" I smirked, throwing a whole bunch of snowballs at him, only to have one hit Usopp in the face, "IT WAS ZORO!"

"HEY!" Zoro bared his teeth at me, sailing a snowball into my face, "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"I'M TRYING TO MAKE A SNOWMAN HERE, YOU DAMN JERKS!" Usopp bared his teeth at us, throwing a snowball at me, hitting me in the face, only to get beads of sweat on his forehead upon seeing the evil looks on Zoro and my faces, and slowly starting to walk backwards, "Umm…what's with those creepy looks on your faces?"

"Hey Zoro," I smirked, walking beside Zoro as we walked slowly towards Usopp, "I think Long-Nose here wants to join in our snowball fight, what do you think?"

"Well, he did throw that snowball at you, so I do believe your right," Zoro smirked, walking beside me, "Besides, making snowmen is for little kids real men have snowball fights."

"C-c-can't we talk about this, guys?" Usopp whimpered, walking backwards before full out running away from us, "GAHHHHH!"

" **GET BACK HERE, LONG-NOSE**!," Zoro and I smirked, chasing after Usopp, throwing snowballs at him, and Luffy joining us a few seconds later.

"Sometimes I worry about their sanity," Shadow sweatdropped, watching us from Nami's shoulders, "They act like such little kids."

"Hey Nami," Luffy grinned over at her, standing up from the ground, "We should say goodbye to Dalton and the old lady before we go."

"Don't be rude Luffy," Nami frowned over at him, "Chopper and her are saying their goodbyes to each other, so we'll leave once Chopper comes back out."

"Wait," Usopp frowned, standing up, and glancing over at her, "We're just going to leave without thanking them for all that they did for us?"

"Nope, I left them a little something," I smirked slyly, turning towards the castle upon hearing loud noises, and seeing Chopper running towards us with Kureha chasing him, "Look there's Chopper now."

"Why is he being chased by Kureha?" Vivi puzzled, standing with us.

" **DOES IT MATTER**?!" Luffy, Nami, and I shrieked, dodging the stray weapons that Kureha was throwing at Chopper, as we all piled into the sleigh that Chopper was pulling, and Vivi bringing Sanji into the sleigh as well, " **WE NEED TO HURRY DOWN THE MOUNTAIN BEFORE SHE KILLS US**!"

"Everybody get on the sleigh, I'll bring us all down the mountain." Chopper directed, running down the mountain with us all inside the sleigh, stopping at the bottom of the mountain when we heard cannon fire, and we all awed at the sky.

"Hey Chopper, I can lift you up to get a better view of the sky if you want?" I suggested, taking pictures of the Cherry Blossoms falling into the sky, only to glance down when I didn't hear a response, and seeing Chopper staring at the sky with tears falling down his face, "Never mind."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the castle_

 _Stay safe Chopper_ , Kureha thought, silent tears falling down her face, walking back into the castle, pausing at a table in the patients room when she saw something sitting on it, picking it up, and smirking with a cackle as she read the note attached to a bottle of plum wine, and muttering under her breath, "Cheeky little brat, that Red."

 _Dear Doctor Rene,_

 _Thank you for everything and don't worry, we'll take care of Chopper for you. We'll come back to visit someday and when we do you can bet that Chopper will be an even amazing doctor, one that you can be proud of. I left you a little thank-you gift, since we couldn't thank you personally before we left. I heard that you liked plum wine._

 _Keep staying hip and young,_

 _Red_

"Those kids sure were different than your ordinary pirates," Dalton smiled, standing beside Kureha, only to pick up another letter with his name on it, and smiling wider upon reading it, "They were true and honorable people."

 _Dear Dalton,_

 _I know that you may never forgive yourself for what you did when you worked for Wapol, but if you look around you'll see that the people respect you and they forgive you. I can't wait to see the difference you made to this island as its ruler the next time we come back. I know that you'll do an amazing job because you're a kind-hearted person._

 _Hope everything will work out for you and this country,_

 _Ivy_

 _P.S. I left some berries inside your house to help you rebuild the things that might need to be fixed._

"DALTON!" a random villager called, running up to him, carrying two pieces of paper in his hands.

"YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!" another random villager shouted, running alongside the other villager.

"What is it?" Dalton inquired, grabbing the two papers from the villager's hand.

"A week ago, this stranger showed up in Robelle town, we don't know where he landed from, but there were two others along with him.," the first villager explained.

"We could only assume that they were with him, but the two had been seen in different towns," the second villager continued, "The strange thing about when the first stranger showed up, there wasn't any snow falling that day."

"He told us that he was hunting down Black Beard," the first villager finished, "And once he realized that Black Beard was gone, he gave us these and told us to give a pirate wearing a Straw Hat a message. He'll be waiting for him in Alabasta."

"That girl has a 39,000,000 Berri bounty?" Dalton exclaimed, widening his eyes upon seeing the posters, "And that Straw Hat has a 30,000,000 Berri bounty?"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"Hey Ivy," Usopp called, walking up to me, "What exactly did you for Dalton and Doctor Kureha?"

"Oh that," I smirked, petting Shadow, "I bought Kureha a plum wine and I left Dalton some money."

"How much did you give him?" Nami inquired, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I gave him a million Berries," I replied, glancing up at Nami, and giving her a pointed look, "And the country is going to need all of it to help fix all the damages that Wapol created."

"Yeah, but…" Nami began, only to sigh in defeat, "You're right."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	60. Chapter 60

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 60: The Way to Alabasta, The Training, and The Giant "Seagull"

"Ivy, can't you go a little easier on me?" Nami whined, attempting to block the fake wooden sword being swing at her with her own fake wooden sword, "I _am_ fragile you know."

"Didn't you ask me to help you train to become stronger?" I mocked, raising my eyebrows at her, swinging the fake wooden sword at her, "Or did you want to be weak forever?"

"Yeah, I did ask you to help me get _stronger_ not _kill_ me," Nami whimpered, striking her sword at me, only to have me block it, "If I knew that you would be trying to kill me, I never would have asked for your help."

"She's brutal when it comes to helping someone train," Shadow smirked, sitting on the steps by Chopper, as they watched the scene before them, "It may seem harsh, but it is effective."

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Hey Ivy," Nami called, walking over to me, "Do you think you can help me train?"_

 _"_ _Huh?" I glanced up at her from planting some purple flowers into a flower pot (I had bought it a while back), setting my tools down, and standing up to face her, "Sure, I already have an idea for your training, so we'll start tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Great," Nami smiled, clapping her hands together once, and walking away, "I need to get stronger for Vivi's sake."_

 _"_ _Don't torture her too hard, V." Shadow smirked, jumping onto my shoulders as I walked towards where Usopp was._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're talking about," I smiled innocently, walking into the room where Usopp was, and calling to him, "Hey Usopp, could you make me two wooden swords for me?"_

 _"_ _Uh," Usopp glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, but why?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to train Nami," I explained with a grin, "And the swords don't have to be fancy or anything, you can just make them out of the wood scraps that we have."_

 _"_ _Sure." Usopp nodded._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Vivi-Chawn, Ivy-Chawn, Nami-Swan, and the lovely Shadow, your dinners are ready," Sanji smiled, sticking his head out of the kitchen, frowning as he called to the guys, "Oh and your losers' dinners are ready too."

"YAHOO!" Luffy grinned, running into the kitchen with Usopp on his heels, sprinting over to Chopper, grabbing him by the arm, and running into the kitchen, "CHOOPER YOU HAVE TO TRY SANJI'S FOOD!"

"Let's go Nami," I grinned over at her, setting the swords down, and walking beside her into the kitchen, "I know that you have a powerful punch, so I'm sure once you get your body stronger, you'll be able to get an even better punching arm."

"I have to have a good arm because of certain idiots who are on this ship," Nami smirked, only to furrow her brows upon seeing Vivi's worried face, "What's up Vivi?"

"I can't find Carue anywhere," Vivi stated, glancing over the railing, getting bugging eyes upon seeing Carue in the river, grabbing an oar and pulling Carue up, "SOMEONE GET ME A BLANKET!"

"Here Vivi.," Usopp said, handing Vivi a blanket, and Vivi wrapped it around Carue.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING IN THE RIVER, CARUE?!" Vivi shrieked, wrapping her arms around Carue.

"Tens berries says he slipped and fell into the river." Zoro smirked, walking into the kitchen, sitting down at the table, and started drinking his beer.

"I'll take you up on that," I smirked, walking over to him, pushing out a chair next to him, sitting down, and drinking my Pepsi, "I'll bet one-hundred thousand Berries that Carue jumped into the river after you because he thought that you had drowned from hypothermia."

"You're on Shorty." Zoro smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Uh-Huh," Chopper muttered, walking into the kitchen, walking over to Carue, and listening to him talk, "Looks like Ivy wins that bet."

"Why do you say that, Chopper?" Sanji inquired, glancing over at Chopper.

"He says that Zoro jumped into the lake and didn't come up for a while, so he thought that Zoro was in trouble and jumped in after him," Chopper translated, looking up at Sanji, "I can understand animals."

"Heh," I smirked, giving Zoro a smug look, "Cough it up Moss-Head."

"YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!" Nami fumed, baring her teeth at us, punching us in the head, "THAT WASN'T SOMETHING YOU TWO SHOULD BE BETTING ON!"

"YOU CAN TALK TO ANIMALS?!" Luffy exclaimed, star-eyes, glancing at Chopper, "YOU'RE SO COOL!"

"SHUT UP!," Chopper giggled, doing his happy dance, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL, YOU JERK!"

"He sure looks happy," Shadow sweatdropped (she's in her emo-girl form), turning towards Chopper, and holding up a blue bag, "Chopper, this must be your medical bag right?"

"Yeah, it is," Chopper smiled, nodding his head, only to furrow his brows in confusion as he took it from Shadow, "But I forgot to pack it so…"

"Doctor Kureha must've put it in the sleigh before you left," Nami smiled, standing next to him, "You're just full of surprises aren't you Chopper? Not only do you have amazing medical skills, but you can also talk to animals."

"What do you mean amazing medical skills?" Zoro grunted, turning towards Nami as he put food in his mouth, "Is he a doctor or something?"

"Chopper is a first-rate doctor that Kureha taught him everything she knows," Vivi smiled, walking into the kitchen, holding Carue in her arms, pulling out a chair from the table, and sitting down, "Didn't you guys know that?"

"No way," Sanji grinned down at Chopper, standing near our table, "Are you seriously a doctor?"

"HE'S THE MOST AMAZING REINDEER EVER!" Luffy grinned, putting his arms in the air, and eating food.

"Really now," Shadow commented, looking at them with a you-are-an-idiot-look, "If you guys didn't know that, then why did you ask him to join us in the first place?"

"Because he is a talking-walking-transforming-reindeer-monster." Luffy grinned, putting food into his mouth.

 ** _Of course Luffy thought that, why am I not surprised?_** , Shadow, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and I thought, sweatdrops on our heads.

"Honestly, I thought we were bringing him for back-up food." Sanji admitted.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," I bared my teeth at him, round-house kicking Sanji into the ship's wall, a large tick mark on my head, "STOP TRYING TO EAT CHOPPER, YOU JERK!"

"Hey Ivy?" Chopper called, pulling my jacket to get my attention.

"What's up?" I smiled down at him, bending down to face him.

"Could you show me the Logbook?," Chopper questioned, looking up at me with a curious look in his eyes, "I would like to see where you guys have been since now."

"It's your Logbook now too," I smiled, standing up, walking into the Girls' Room, coming back out with the Logbook, sitting down on a chair, and placing Chopper on my lap, "We can look through it together ok?"

"Ok," Chopper smiled up at me, looking at the pictures before pointing to one with Yosaku and Johnny with chopsticks up their noses and dancing, "What are those two doing?"

"That's a dance that they showed us how to do," Luffy grinned, glancing over my shoulders at the picture, dragging Chopper along with him, and shoving chopsticks at him, "YOU DO THE DANCE TOO!"

"Hold on guys," Usopp grinned, standing up on a chair, holding up a mug filled with some drink, and calling to everyone, "A toast to our new friend, Chopper."

" **TO CHOPPER**!" all of us smiled, clinking our glasses together and taking a swig of our drinks.

"Who's going to have first watch tonight?" Shadow inquired, glancing at us.

"I'm up anyways at that hour," Zoro declared, standing up, "So I'll take the first watch."

"I've been wanting to get some training in, so I'll take the watch with Zoro," I decided, standing up as well, "Sanji and Chopper can take the 2nd shift, Usopp and Shadow can take the 3rd shift, and Nami and Luffy can take the last shift."

"Sounds good," Shadow yawned, heading towards the Girls' Room, "Night everyone."

"Come on Chopper, I'll show you were you can sleep." Luffy grinned, pulling Chopper with him towards the Boys' Room.

"Yeah, I better go to bed too." Sanji waved, walking into the Boys' room.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH SHADOW?!" Usopp bared his teeth at me, a tick mark on his head, "WHY CAN'T I BE PAIRED UP WITH SANJI OR ZORO?!"

"YEAH, WHY AM I PAIRED UP WITH LUFFY?!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at me, a faint red hue on her face.

"Man up, you coward," I rolled my eyes at him, walking over to Nami, and whispering in her ear, "I thought you might be happy to spend some time with Luffy."

"OH WHATEVER!" Nami shrieked, her face bright red, storming into the Girls' room, "I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"

"What's with her?" Zoro commented, kicking Usopp lightly towards the Boys' room, "Just go to sleep Usopp."

"Fine, but when me and Shadow are on the brink of death, you two better save us." Usopp glared, marching into the Boys' room.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes at him, taking out my dagger, and smirking at Zoro, "Ready to get some training in?"

"Bring it, Shorty." Zoro smirked, standing on the deck, facing me, and taking out his swords.

"You may be strong on your attacks, but your defense sucks," I smirked, standing behind him, with my dagger close to his throat, and taking my dagger away from his throat, "If I were a normal enemy, you'd be dead right now."

"How did you…" Zoro faltered, wide eyes, before smirking at me, "Alright, help me fix that then."

"That's why we're sparing aren't we?" I pointed out with a smirk, walking back in front of him, "The reason why I could slip past you was because there was an opening on your right. I can tell that your right hand is your dominant hand yes?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded, looking a little impressed, "But how did you know that? I trained so that both of my hands were strong."

"That maybe so," I observed, "But one hand will always be stronger than the other no matter how hard you try to strengthen both, plus I noticed that you put your left arm back a little. You should try placing your body in a different stance than your forward stance."

(*********************************************************)

 _What was that_ _noise coming from the kitchen?_ , I thought groggily, lifting my head up from my pillow (Zoro and I had finished our shift a while ago and Usopp and Shadow are on watch right now).

"LUFFY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!," Sanji's voice shouted from the kitchen, "STOP TRYING TO EAT ALL OF OUR FOOD DURING THE NIGHT!"

"Did Luffy decide to have a midnight _snack_ again Sanji?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes as I walked into the kitchen, and blinking upon seeing Luffy stuck in a giant mouse trap, "You never learn do you Luffy?"

"More like midnight _dinner_ ," Sanji frowned down at Luffy, tapping him on the head with his foot, "We seriously need to think of getting locks for all of our food places."

"No kidding," I agreed, turning towards Sanji, "Didn't you try placing tacks on the ground by the refrigerator a couple of nights ago?"

"Yeah, but no matter what I put down by it this dolt somehow always manages to avoid the traps I set," Sanji huffed in irritation, "I tried placing super glue, marbles, a net, and even a small cage that I had Usopp make, however I think I found the right trap to use."

"I'll still put those locks on our list of things that we need," I yawned, walking back to the Girls' Room, "Night Sanji, night Luffy."

(*********************************************************)

 _In Alabasta_

"I got a report that there's pirates attacking a village," Robin informed, walking into the room and calling to Crocodile, "Are you going to go?"

Robin was wearing an old west purple shirt that showed her stomach and it had ties in the front. She also had on an old west skirt that had fringes on the bottom. Over her shirt she had on a long white coat and on her feet were a pair of white fur boots. She also was wearing a purple cow girl hat.

"Of course," Crocodile smirked, walking out of the room, "The country's hero must keep up his appearances."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"Can I watch you print the pictures out?" Chopper asked, looking up at me from where I was standing by the printing transponder snail.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded down at him, grabbing the pictures and taping them into the Logbook, "And that's all there is to it Chopper."

"Really?" Chopper voiced, staring up at me, "I thought it would be more work than that."

"Nope, it's pretty simple," I smiled down at him, shutting the transponder snail off once I was done, handing Chopper the Logbook, and heading towards the bathroom, "Chopper, you can look at the book, I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright," Chopper nodded, sitting down on the steps, and glancing at the pictures and reading my handwriting about the places we went to, only to glance up when he heard Nami's voice, "What is that thing?"

"It's a seagull," Luffy grinned, sitting on his special seat, "Hi, seagull."

"DON'T BE A MORON!" Nami bared her teeth at Luffy, whacking him on the head, a tick mark on her forehead, "SEAGULLS AREN'T THAT HUGE!"

"IT'S A GIANTIC EAGLE!" Shadow shrieked, pointing at the "seagull" coming towards them, "AND IT'S COMING!"

"Nu-Huh," Luffy frowned down at them, "It's a seagull."

"NO IT'S AN EAGLE, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Shadow bared her teeth at him, smacking him upside the head, "AND ITS COMING TOWARDS US BECAUSE YOU CALLED!"

"You're dumb, you know that Shadow?" Luffy commented, frowning down at her, "It's obviously a seagull because seagulls live by water and we're sailing on the water, so it's a seagull."

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER WHAT IT IS?!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at them, only to freeze in place when the eagle soared over them, "OH CRAP! HERE IT COMES!"

"Good it's gone," Chopper sighed, only to look around when he didn't see Luffy, "Where did Luffy go?"

"He was right here a second ago…" Shadow trailed off upon seeing Luffy dangling from the eagle's mouth, baring her teeth at him with a huge tick mark on her head, "THAT MORON!"

"WAAAA!" Chopper wailed, running towards the others in panic, "GUYS, AN EAGLE IS ABOUT TO EAT LUFFY!"

"Got any sixes?" Usopp inquired, holding cards in his hands, sitting in a circle with Sanji and Zoro.

"Go fish," Sanji directed, holding cards in his hands, turning towards Zoro, "Got any 3's Moss-Head."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE PLAYING CARDS!" Chopper scolded, dashing around in panic, "LUFFY'S IN TROUBLE!"

"Go fish, Fancy-Brows," Zoro smirked, turning towards Chopper with a frown, "Did he say that he needed help?"

"Uh…well, no." Chopper faltered, blinking at Zoro.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Zoro stated, never looking up from his cards, "Got any 9's Long-Nose?"

"GUM-GUM: WHIPLASH!" Luffy chanted, grinning, sending the bird onto the deck with a loud crash, and knocking into Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper, "Look, I got some meat for us."

 _Huh, what has that idiot gotten himself into this time?,_ I thought, coming out of the shower, putting on the clothes I picked out, and walking out onto the deck, "What was that loud noise?"

I was wearing a dark blue tank top with circle holes in the front and it went past my stomach. I had on a pair of blue-jean shorts that came past my kneecaps. On my feet were my trusty black-leather, steel-toed combat boots in addition, I had on my normal accessories.

"Luffy being eaten by giant eagle," Usopp frowned, walking over to Luffy and karate chopping his head, "I HAD A GOOD HAND TOO, YOU JERK!"

"Oops, my bad," Luffy apologized, scratching the back of his neck, grinning over at me when he noticed I put my hair up in a high pony tail, "You put your hair up again."

"Yup," I nodded, flicking his forehead, "Alabasta is going to be extremely hot, so I wanted to put my hair up."

"Why does he look so surprised when you put your hair up?" Zoro puzzled, glancing over at me.

"When I was little I had a boy's haircut, so when I started growing it out I always left it down," I explained, sitting down on the deck, "I guess he never seen me put my hair up before."

"Everyone, I have something important to say," Vivi spoke, walking over to us with Carue next to her, and sitting down on the steps, "We're getting closer to Alabasta now, so from this point on we have to be extremely careful."

"Yeah," Sanji nodded, lighting a cigarette, "It's all most certain that Baroque Works have already called the other number agents to come."

"Not only that," Vivi continued, furrowing her brows, "But they also more than likely called the Millions and Billions as well."

"How many are we looking at Vivi?" Shadow inquired.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say it would be all of them," Vivi frowned deeper, "Which would be 2,000 of them."

"T-T-TWO THOUSAND OF THEM?!" Usopp cried, "THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE CAN DEFEAT ALL OF THEM ALL ON OUR OWN!"

"We have to try," Nami frowned, tapping Ussop on the head, "Remember, this is for Vivi."

"We've been at worse odds than this," I smirked, "Besides, it's too late to turn back now."

"Heh," Zoro smirked, putting his hand to the hilt of his swords, "This will be a piece of cake."

"It'll be just like any other of our battles," Sanji smirked, lighting a cigarette, "And Ivy's right, Luffy already decided that he wants to kick Crocodile's ass, so there's nothing we can do now."

"You guys are all so amazing," Chopper awed, sitting next to Carue, "Alright, I'll do my best too."

"Let's hurry up so I can kick Crocodile's ass already." Luffy grinned, punching hi palm with his fist.

"You guys…" Vivi muttered, staring at all of us with small tears starting to fall down her face, "Thank you."

"Vivi," I smiled, giving her a hug, "You're a really brave princess, but remember you have us now to help you."

"Yeah," Nami smiled, giving Vivi a hug too, "You're our friend, so we won't leave you to do this on your own."

"Bring it in guys," I ordered, placing my hand out, and everyone doing the same, "Straw Hats on three, 1, 2, 3."

" **STRAW HATS**!" everyone shouted, throwing their hands up in the air.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	61. Chapter 61

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 61: The Weird Ballerina Dude, The Plan, and The Approaching Island

"Hey Vivi," I called, walking over to her with Shadow on my shoulders, "Are we almost there to Alabasta yet?"

"Yeah…" Vivi began, only to break off upon hearing Sanji's irked voice from down below on the deck (we were standing on the second floor railing), and we looked down at them.

"Don't lie to me Luffy," Sanji warned, grabbing Luffy's face when he started looking away from him, a tick mark appearing on Sanji's hand, "Don't look away from me. Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"No idea what you mean Sanji," Luffy lied, beads of sweat on his forehead, whacking his hand sideways, never looking Sanji in the eyes, and his lips were Chuu style on the side of his face, (told you he was an extremely bad liar *sigh*), "I don't know anything, no clue what so ever."

"You weren't kidding when you told me Luffy was a worse liar than Usopp," Nami sweatdropped, standing beside me, looking down at the scene, "At least with Usopp, he usually keeps a straight face and has confidence in his voice when he lies, but with Luffy, it's so obvious that he's lying."

"Then explain to me how the food I carefully divided so it'll last us until we reach Alabasta, suddenly go missing during the night? And don't even _bother_ trying to lie to me, you have a terrible poker-face," Sanji narrowed his eyes at Luffy, his eyebrow twitching in irritation when Luffy shrugged his shoulders, releasing Luffy's face, and glancing down at Luffy with a mocking-sweet face, "What's that on your cheek?"

"I forgot about the crumbs," Luffy murmured, only to clamp his hands over his mouth once he realized that he was tricked, "Oh crap."

"I _KNEW_ IT WAS YOU!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a huge tick mark on his head, kicking Luffy into the ships' wall, turning towards Nami and me with a smile, "Ivy and Nami, we really need to get locks for our food storage places, so that _Idiot_ can't eat all of our food during the night."

"He never learns does he?" Shadow chuckled, laying on my shoulder, seeing Luffy hit the wall with a loud crash, "You would think after the 50th time that Gramps played that same trick on him, he would've learned by now."

"Speaking of which," I narrowed my eyes, turning my body towards the 3 "accomplices" (AKA: Chopper, Usopp, and Carue) sitting on the edge of the railing fishing with beads of sweat on their foreheads as they munched on food, "I highly doubt that Luffy ate all the food by himself."

"How's the fishing going, _guys_?" Sanji smirked, walking over to them.

"It's…well…uh…GAH!" Usopp stuttered, only to have Sanji bash their heads together.

"Pathetic," Sanji huffed in annoyance, dusting his hands off, before walking back over to us, "I can't keep my eyes off of anyone for a second."

"Luffy, where's all of our fishing bait?" I called, holding my fishing rod, and the now empty bucket that had our fishing bait inside of it.

"Well, I was super hungry and we didn't have any food left, so me and Usopp ate it." Luffy informed, turning his head back at me from where he and Usopp were sitting on the railing fishing.

"That was all you Luffy," Usopp frowned over at him, smacking the air with his hand, "I only ate what was stuck to the bottom of the lid, you ate everything else."

"THAT WASN'T FOOD, YOU TWO DISGUSTING PIGS!" I bared my teeth at them, a huge tick mark on my head, smacking them upside the heads, "THAT WAS FOR FISHING, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT OUR BAIT!"

"Did you guys catch anything yet?" Vivi smiled, walking down the steps towards them, only to shove Usopp and Luffy aside, blinking rapidly upon seeing Carue hanging off their fishing lines, her eyes out of their sockets, mouth hanging open with bared teeth once she comprehended what she was seeing, "CARUE!"

"Think we can catch a shark?" Luffy grinned over at Usopp, not noticing the evil auras seeping out of Vivi and me.

"Don't know, I really want to catch a Sea King." Usopp grinned back at Luffy, also not noticing the evil auras coming out of both Vivi and me.

Vivi and I glanced at each other, nodding our heads, before grabbing the oars and whacking them on them on their heads with the oars.

"STOP. FISHING. WITH. MY. DUCK!" Vivi seethed, a pissed off look on her face, hitting Usopp on the head with an oar.

"DON'T USE CARUE FOR BAIT, YOU JERK!" I bared my teeth at Luffy, a big tick mark on my head, clubbing Luffy on the head with the oar, "ITS YOUR OWN FAULTS FOR EATING OUR BAIT!"

"Hey guys," Zoro yawned, walking towards the railing, and pointing to some fog up ahead, "What's that stuff ahead of us?"

"Stuff?," Chopper echoed, tilting his head in confusion, standing next to me, and squirming when I picked him up and set him on top of my head, and he stared at the stuff where Zoro was pointing at, "Yeah, what is that?"

"Cotton candy," Luffy guessed, scrunching his face up in disgust when he tried eating it, "Nope, definitely _not_ cotton candy."

"Obviously," Sanji rolled his eyes at him, leaning against the railing, lighting a cigarette, "Why would you try eating it anyway?"

"There's nothing to worry about," Nami assured us, walking onto the deck, glancing at the fog, "It's just steam coming up from the underwater volcanoes."

"Really?," Chopper awed, coming down from my head as I set him back down on the deck, glancing up at Nami, "I never knew that there was so many amazing things out in the world."

"I know right?" I grinned down at him, "And I want to see all the amazing things the world has to offer."

"Sanji, we're hungry," Luffy whined, glancing up at Sanji, "Can't you make us anything?"

"AND WHO'S FALUT IS THAT?," I bared my teeth at him, punching him on the head, "YOU FOUR SCREWBALLS AT ALL OF OUR FOOD, SO HE CAN'T MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF THIN AIR!"

"They're hopeless," Sanji sighed, pulling up his sleeves, and walking into the kitchen, "But I'll see if we have anything left in the storage room."

"We've got something." Luffy grinned, feeling a tug on the line.

"YOU GUYS HAD BETTER BE FISHING WITH CARUE!" Vivi warned, standing up on the second floor of the ship, only to sweatdrop upon seeing a man wearing a pink coat with swans on it, "Who in the world is that guy?"

"This is getting out of hand, I really need to stop jumping onto every random duck that I see." Mr. 2 advised himself, holding onto Carue, only to fall into the water, and came back up onto the deck after Luffy helped him up, "Thank you, you guys saved my life."

" _That's_ what he thinks is his problem?" Shadow muttered, sitting on my shoulder (in her black ferret form).

"Could I trouble you for a hot bowl of soup? Chicken noddle will do." Mr. 2 inquired.

" **NO WAY**!" everyone on the ship shouted baring their teeth at him, " **WE CAN'T EVEN FEED OURSELVES**!"

"So you can't swim?" Luffy questioned, bending down in front of him, with Usopp, Chopper, and me following him.

 _Ouch,_ I grimaced, feeling a slight pinch on my ankle, sitting down next to Luffy, and looking at Mr. 2, "So why can't you swim?"

"It's because I ate a Devil Fruit, Shorty." Mr. 2 grinned over at me.

"Really?," Usopp inquired, sitting down next to Luffy's other side, "What's your power?"

"Could you show us?" Chopper pleaded, looking at Mr. 2 with big eyes.

"I suppose I could, since my ship isn't here yet," Mr. 2 grinned, standing up, and hitting Luffy in the face, "Here's my power."

(*********************************************************)

 _On Mr. 2's ship_

"Did that cross-dressing buffoon jumped onto a random duck again?" Ms. Halloween seethed, tapping her finger against her arm, jumping onto the railing, and calling down to Mr. 2's crew, "I'm going on ahead to Alabasta."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back on the Going Mary_

"Why you…" Zoro glared, getting ready to unsheathe his swords.

"Hold on, it's all for fun remember," Mr. 2 assured, changed into Luffy, then Nami, and opened his shirt up to reveal Nami's body, "I can also change bodies too."

"STOP THAT!" Nami fumed, punching Mr. 2 in the head, her face red.

"Yeah, that wasn't very smart," I chided, staring down at Mr. 2, "Girls' bodies aren't something to flash around."

"Your right, ouch," Mr. 2 agreed, rubbing his head, "I really shouldn't show you guys anymore."

" **Aww** ," Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I pouted, " **Do more**."

"If you insist," Mr. 2 grinned, touching all of our faces, then turning into all of us, "Alright, how do you like this?"

" **IT'S THE BEST SHOW EVER**!" Mr. 2, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I danced around the deck with our arms looped together.

"I'm disappointed in Ivy," Nami sweatdropped, watching all of us with Shadow on her shoulder, "I thought that she wouldn't be easily fooled but…"

"Is that a ship?" Vivi puzzled, pointing towards a ship with a giant swan on the front that was coming towards us.

"It's time for me to go already? What a shame." Mr. 2 grinned, a flow of tears falling off his face, standing up on the railing, giving us a thumbs up before he had to leave, "But remember my swans, true friendship isn't determined by time."

" **LET'S MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY**!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted, crying as they waved good bye to Mr. 2.

"We better be on our way." Mr. 2 directed, calling to his crew as he leaped onto his ship.

"YES, SIR, MR. 2, MR. BON CLAY SIR!" random Mr. 2 pirates saluted as they sailed off.

" **THAT GUY'S MR. 2**?!," everyone, (except for Shadow and I), on the ship exclaimed.

"Wait Vivi, are you saying that you didn't know he was Mr. 2?" Luffy inquired, looking up at Vivi.

"I never met Mr. 2 or Mr. 1 and his partner," Vivi admitted, frowning, "I heard rumors about Mr. 2."

"And those would be?" Usopp inquired, glancing up at Vivi.

"He wears a swan coat with the words Bon Clay written on the back," Vivi listed, casting her head down, "And he's a tall ballerina."

"HOW COULD YOU _NOT_ KNOW IT WAS HIM EVEN AFTER SEEING HIM?," Shadow sweatdropped, smacking her hand (or paw), sideways.

"It's all my fault," Vivi frowned deeper, biting her lip, "I should've known that it was him the moment I saw him."

"Don't be yourself up Vivi," I smiled, up at her, smirking at all of them, "Besides, it's a good thing that we've met him now."

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at me.

"Yeah," Usopp nodded, raising an eyebrow at me, "Now if Mr. 2 finds out that we're the ones Baroque Works is searching for, he can change into us."

"And that wouldn't be good," Chopper butted in, sitting on the steps, "We won't be able to tell our friends from foes if he does that."

"Not quite Chopper," Zoro smirked, leaning back against the wall, "Ivy's right, it _is_ a good thing."

"And why's that exactly, Mr. Bushido?" Vivi inquired glancing down at him.

"Because now we know what he can do and we can come up with a strategy to counter it," Zoro smirked, turning towards Chopper and me, "Chopper can you get some bandages from your Dr. Office, and Ivy can you get a black marker?"

" **Yeah sure** ," Chopper and I nodded, going to grab the things, coming back down with the items, and handing them to Zoro, " **Here**."

"What are you going to do with those?" Shadow puzzled, raising an eyebrow up at him, "I'm assuming that you have a plan?"

"Yes I do have a plan," Zoro rolled his eyes, grabbing the items from Chopper and my hands, and shouting towards the kitchen, "OI, CURLY BROWS GET OUT HERE!"

"WHAT IS IT YOU STUPID MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji bared his teeth at Zoro, walking out onto the deck carrying a Pepsi, handing it to me, and leaning against the railing, "I find it very hard to get motivated when _you_ are giving the orders, you do realize that?"

"Thank you, Sanji," I smiled gratefully up at me, sipping my Pepsi, and smirking at him, "It would seem that Moss-Head over here has a plan to counter this Mr. 2 guy that we just met."

"So what can this Mr. 2 fellow do?" Sanji asked, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"He can change into anyone that he touches." Luffy answered, grinning.

"You're kidding," Sanji uttered, turning towards Zoro with a smirk, "Alright Moss-Head, let's hear this _brilliant_ plan of yours."

"Can it, Dart-For-Brows," Zoro gritted his teeth, turning towards us, "My idea is this, we draw an X on our arms and wrap bandages over it."

"Two questions," Nami narrowed her eyes in thought, "One: why does it have to be a mark instead of a secret phrase or word? And two: why the bandages?"

"The problem with a secret phrase or word is they might be able to guess what it is," I explained, petting Shadow, who was sitting on my shoulder, "And the bandages would help cover the mark, so they would only see the bandages and not the mark."

"How very uncharacteristically smart of you," Sanji noted, narrowing his eyes at Zoro, as he put the mark on his right arm and wrapping the bandage around it, "How do we know that he's not an imposter now?"

"I'LL STAB YOU!" Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, wrapping the bandage around his right arm.

"Yup, that's Zoro." Luffy confirmed, standing next to Usopp with Nami helping him tie the bandage together.

"That's definitely Zoro." Usopp nodded, wiping the imaginary sweat off his brow, standing beside Luffy, and tying the bandages around his arm.

"Come on guys," I smirked, helping Shadow with her bandage and mark, calling over to them, "Give Zoro a break."

"I'm surprised Zoro," Nami observed, putting her mark and bandage on after she helped Luffy, "Usually, you're more charge in swords a blazing then to actually come up with an idea."

"Want some help, Ivy?" Chopper asked, walking over to me, and helping me with my mark and bandage, "I already did mine."

"Thank you Chopper," I smiled down at him, walking over to Vivi, who was trying to help Carue (Carue tried doing the mark and bandages himself, but he ended up looking like a mummy-duck), "Hey Vivi, do you need any help with your bandage?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Vivi smiled gratefully, turning towards Chopper, "Tony, would you mind helping Carue?"

"No problem," Chopper nodded, coming over to Carue and helping him with his mark and bandages as I helped Vivi with hers, "There, I believe everyone has their marks and bandages now."

"Right," Luffy grinned, putting his hand in front of him, "No matter what happens on Alabasta, this mark on our arms is a sign of our friendship."

"Friends." I smirked, putting my arm out in front of me, next to Luffy's.

" **Friends** ," everyone nodded, putting their hands in front of them, making a circle, before bringing their arms up and shouting, " **ALABASTA! HERE WE COME**!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	62. Chapter 62

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 62: The First Stop: Nanohana, The Meeting, and The Luffy's Logic Part 1

"So hungry." Luffy moaned, sitting in a corner of the ship with his sandal in his mouth.

"And so hot." Chopper complained, sitting in a corner of the ship where the sun isn't hitting that spot of the ship.

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT, YOU GREEDY PIG?" I bared my teeth, a large tick mark on my head, punching Luffy on the head, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE ALL OF OUR FOOD, NOT TO MENTION OUR BAIT AS WELL!"

"What is that thing?" Shadow pondered, pointing to a huge cat that just popped out of the ocean.

"LOOKS LIKE FOOD TO ME!," Zoro claimed, putting his swords in his mouth and hands, standing in front of the animal with a crazed look in his eye.

"YEAH!," Luffy agreed, staring at the cat with a craze look in his eyes as well, "LET'S EAT!"

" **IT'S A SEA MONSTER**!" Usopp and Chopper shrieked, holding onto each other, bugging eyes and tongues hanging out.

"It's a Sea Cat." Vivi corrected, glancing up at it with wide eyes.

"THE THING'S BACKING AWAY!" Zoro observed, watching it with no pupils in his eyes.

"PUT THIS BOAT IN REVERSE!" Luffy ordered, calling over his shoulder without taking his eyes off of the sea cat.

"No, we can't do that." Usopp stated, silent tears falling down his face.

"DON'T LET THAT THING GET AWAY!" Sanji threatened, rushing out onto the deck, going over to Zoro and Luffy, and staring up at the cat, "Which way should I cook you?"

"NO, YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" Vivi shouted, grabbing an oar, whacking them in the head, and sending them face-planting into the railing.

"THAT WAS OUR FOOD, VIVI!" Luffy glared up at Vivi, "I WAS HUNGRY!"

"Why did you do that?" Sanji muttered.

"I'm sorry guys," Vivi apologized, leaning the oar back against the wall, "But I can't let you eat the sea cat."

"Is there a specific reason why we can't eat it?" Usopp inquired, glancing up at Vivi from where he was shaking from fright, "I mean, I would've been able to take it."

"Yes, there is a reason," Vivi nodded, stroking Carue (he had walked over to her and stood beside her), "Sea Cats are sacred animals in Alabasta."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that," Nami recalled, walking over to Vivi, "It looks like we're getting closer to closer to Alabasta now."

"Uh-Huh," Vivi smiled, nodding her head, "The Sea Cat was proof that we're in Alabasta's weather climate."

"Hey you two, what's wrong?" Shadow asked, (she's in her blonde-girl form), bending down over Chopper and me, (we were lying on the deck where the sun wasn't hitting with beads of sweat on our faces), a sweatdrop on her forehead.

" **Too…hot...** " Chopper and I panted, lying side by side.

"It's only going to get hotter, so you two better get used to it." Shadow advised, the sweatdrop getting bigger.

"The food got away." Luffy pouted, biting the railing with silent tears falling down his face.

"Don't worry Luffy," Vivi assured, looking over at him, "You'll be able to eat real soon."

"Really?," Luffy grinned, brightening up, and turning towards all of us, "Alright, let's land then eat, oh and help Vivi."

" **THAT'S A SIDE NOTE**?!" everyone on the ship sweatdropped, smacking their hands sideways in front of them.

"We're here guys," Nami declared, pointing towards a small port city up ahead, "Isn't this Nanohana, Vivi?"

"Yup," Vivi smiled, glancing out at the front of the ship, "We need to get supplies before we head out to the desert."

"Is there anything specific that I can do to help?" Chopper smiled, standing up, and walking over to Usopp.

"Just do what you can do, Chopper," Usopp grinned, clenching his hands in front of him, "You're not expected to do anything more than that. And if you feel overwhelmed, then run."

"Kinda sounds like the pep talks you give yourself, Long-Nose," I smirked, standing up, walking over to them, and lightly smacking him upside the head, "But really Chopper, just do what you can and don't try to overdo it."

"Listen everyone, I want you all to do your best to control yourselves while we're here," Nami enjoined, clapping her hands together once in order to get our attention, "And remember that our enemy is trained assassins, so try not to cause too much attention."

"You do realize that the one who needs to hear that warning the most has already abandoned ship right?" Zoro sweatdropped, leaning against the mast.

"FEED ME NOW!" Luffy roared, running ahead towards the city the moment we docked our ship.

"GET BAK HERE!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth at Luffy, with a huge tick mark on her head.

"He doesn't know the meaning of the word control," Usopp sweatdropped, leaning over the railing of the ship, only to turn his head to look at me, (I had come out of the Girls' Room wearing a long neon-green coat with the hood over my head), "And just _where_ do _you_ think you're going, Ivy?"

"I have some business in town anyways, so I'll just go and make sure that _Moron_ stays out of trouble." I smirked, jumping over the railing of the ship, landing on the ground, and walking towards the town.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Nami bared her teeth at me, "WHAT ABOUT THE BAROQUE WORKS OFFICERS? THEY'LL KNOW ITS YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR HAIR!"

"I'm not worry about those clowns," I dismissed, calling over my shoulders, and walking towards town, "And I tied my hair up into a pony tail, so as long as I keep this hood over my head I should be fine."

"I wished that they would be even the _slightest_ bit concerned about those bounties on their heads," Nami sighed, a sweatdrop on her head, "And I wonder what kind of business she had to take care of?"

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with letting them go off on their own when they don't even know the city." Vivi added, biting her lip as she watched my back fade into the horizon.

"I wouldn't worry," Sanji smirked, standing up, and lightening a cigarette, "We never have to look too hard for Luffy. Just go to the one place where there's a commotion and that's where he'll be and I'm sure Ivy would be there too."

"He's right." Usopp deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on his head, and narrowed eyes.

"Yup," Shadow agreed, a sweatdrop on her head, staring out towards the city, and standing against the railing beside Usopp, "Luffy always manages to bring Ivy into trouble along with him, but I'm sure that they'll be fine."

(*********************************************************)

 _In the town Nanohana_

 _I'll meet with Sabo first, then I'll go find Luffy afterwards,_ I thought-grinning, opening up my green hip bag, pulling out the lime-green picture frame with the picture inside of it, walking into the Sand Dollars Bar, and sitting in a corner far away from everyone else, _Now I'll just wait for Sabo to show up._

(*********************************************************)

 _On the Going Mary_

"Those two can take care of themselves," Zoro grunted, standing up, leaping onto the ground, and calling up to the others, "Let's go get something to eat, then we can find Luffy and Ivy."

"Wait Mr. Bushido," Vivi called down at him, "We can't just go walking around the city with Baroque Works agents looking for us."

"Don't worry you guys, Usopp has a plan." Usopp grinned, sticking his nose up in the air.

(********************************************************)

 _Somewhere outside the city_

"That's weird, there's no restaurants in this place," Luffy tilted his head in confusion, staring out at the opened desert, "Where the heck are all the restaurants?"

(*********************************************************)

 _At the Sand Dollars Bar_

 _I'm here, but I don't see the girl anywhere?_ , a young blonde hair boy thought, glancing around at the bar as he entered, seeing someone wearing a neon green coat lift their head open seeing him enter the bar, and he walked over to the person, and sat down across from them, "Are you the person I'm supposed to meet?"

"You haven't changed at all have you Sabo?," the person smirked, sipping a can of Pepsi, "I see that chipped tooth of yours is fixed."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Sabo puzzled, furrowing his brows at the stranger.

"You really have lost your memories," the person spoke quietly, setting the can of Pepsi down, and pulling the hood down to reveal a bright-red haired girl, "And you do know me, Sabo."

"How do you know my name?" Sabo narrowed his eyes at the girl as she put the hood back over her head.

"You, me, and two other boys used to play together as children," the girl explained, sipping her Pepsi, "I also had a pet that would play with us as well, does any of that sound familiar?"

 _It sounds a little familiar, but whenever I try to remember the images are all blurred,_ Sabo thought, turning to look at the girl, "Not really."

"Well, maybe this will help," the girl stated, pulling out a lime-green picture frame, pushing it over to Sabo, resting her elbow on the table with her hand on her cheek as she watched Sabo look at the picture, "The two that I'm hitting are Ace and Luffy, and the cat sitting on your shoulders is Shadow. Luffy's the one with the straw hat."

"This…is me," Sabo stuttered, looking down at the picture, before snapping his head back up at the girl, and a big grin spreading out on his face, "Ivy, you're Ivy."

"Good to have you back Sabo," Ivy smirked, getting up out of her chair, grabbing the picture frame, putting it back inside her hip bag, giving Sabo a hug, before walking out of the door, "I'm sure that you need to get going before someone recognizes you, so I won't take up anymore of your time. But I'll be sure to keep in contact with you."

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, grinning as he watched Ivy walk out of the bar, noticing a slip of paper in front of him, and chuckling to himself when he read it, "Thanks Ivy, I remember now. Keep those two knuckleheads out of trouble."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"This is your idea of a plan?" Nami hissed, walking under a huge tarp with Usopp, Vivi, Carue, and Zoro underneath the tarp as well, "We're sticking out like a sore thumb."

"You've got a better idea?" Usopp hissed back, walking through town under the tarp, with Sanji, Chopper, and Shadow walking beside the tarp, and taking the tarp off upon seeing a safe spot to hide, "We're in the clear guys."

"Yeah we figured that," Zoro grunted, rolling his eyes at Usopp, turning towards Vivi, "You do have a plan to stop this fight from breaking out right? So tell us what we need to do."

"I do," Vivi nodded, casting her head downwards, "But I only asked you guys to take me to Alabasta safely…"

"Are you still thinking like that?" Nami frowned, walking over to Vivi, and tapping her on the forehead, "Do you really think we'll leave you to fight on your own after we traveled all this way?"

"Whether you like it or not," Usopp grinned, "You're one of us now."

"What kind of friends would we be if we just let you go charging to your death?" Shadow smirked, sitting next to Zoro on the ground.

"Besides, if we let the country get destroyed, we'll be out of a huge reward for bringing you here," Nami smirked, leaning her face close to Vivi, with an evil look on her face, "You understand right?"

"Yes." Vivi gulped.

"You're such a _great_ friend." Zoro stated sarcastically, a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Thank you, Zoro," Nami smiled sweetly (cough**fake**cough), "I still haven't forgotten the debt you owe either."

"You…" Zoro gritted his teeth, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You better pay me those four-hundred-thousand Berries," Nami smirked, an evil look appearing on her face, "Even as a ghost, I'll still haunt you for my money."

"WHY THE HECK DID IT GO UP?!" Zoro exclaimed, a patch of blue appearing on his face.

"Because you still haven't paid me back that interest you owe me," Nami chuckled darkly, "And the interest will continue to go up until you pay me the full interest back."

"Usopp, please talk some sense into this crazy witch." Zoro pleaded, turning towards Usopp.

"No way," Usopp sweatdropped, smacking the air with his hand, "You borrowed that money from her, so it's your problem."

"Hey Vivi," Chopper called, glancing up at Vivi, "How are we going to get the supplies that we need when the Baroque Works agents are looking for us?"

"Actually Chopper," Sanji grinned, looking at Shadow and Chopper, "There are three of us that they haven't seen before."

"Huh?" Chopper furrowed his brows up at Sanji, only to nod his head when he figured out what Sanji meant, "Right, you and me, but who's the third?"

"Me," Shadow smirked, stepping over to them, "They may have seen me in my animal form, but they haven't seen me in this human form yet."

"Oh yeah," Vivi smiled, taking out a piece of paper and pen, "I made a list of things that we're going to need. We need clothes, food, and water."

"Clothes?" Sanji scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It's so we won't be recognized." Vivi explained.

"Perfume, I would like some perfume." Nami stated, smiling up at Sanji.

"Of course Nami." Sanji nodded, in his heart-mode.

"Food and water." Zoro grunted, leaning against the wall.

"Tabasco." Usopp butted in.

"And remember the food." Zoro grunted.

"And tabasco." Usopp repeated.

"Who cares what you want, Moss-Head." Sanji glared.

"Tabasco." Usopp repeated.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT?!" Zoro bared his teeth at Usopp.

"The three of us will be back shortly." Shadow assured, walking alongside Chopper and Sanji.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy_

"Dammit, I'll just go back the way I came from since there's obviously no restaurants here," Luffy grumbled, started to run back towards the city, only to skid to a halt when he saw smoke coming from a cabin, and then speeding towards it, "If there's smoke there's fire and if there's fire then there might be cooking."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	63. Chapter 63

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 63: The Clothes, The Poison Powder, and The Mysterious Man Appears

"Ivy-Chawn would look gorgeous in these clothes," Sanji gushed, his heart-mode activated, holding up an outfit, seeing two other outfits, and grabbing them as well, "These would be perfect for Nami and Vivi."

"I don't think that is what Vivi had in mind when she asked you to pick out clothes," Shadow sweatdropped, sitting beside Chopper, (he also had a sweatdrop), noticing that Sanji wasn't listening, "And…he's not listening to me."

The outfit Sanji had picked out for Ivy was a jade-green dancer girl outfit. The top was like a swim suit bikini top, with a gold, light weight, long fashion draper vest, (the ones were it doesn't have anything in the front to hold it together). The skirt was long and it was jade green. It had a gold trimming around the edge of the top of the skirt.

Sanji had picked out a lavender dancer girl outfit for Nami. The top looked like a sports bra with the same type of vest on hers except it was light pink. Her skirt was white with the same color trimming on the top of the skirt as her top.

The outfit Sanji had picked out for Vivi was a dark purple dancer girl attire. The top was dark purple with some pink trimming around the top and bottom of the "shirt" (it looked like Nami's except different colors), with the same type of vest that Nami and Ivy's had except Vivi's was light blue. The skirt was long and light blue with a purple fabric in the front.

"I get the feeling that Sanji's a world class perv for some reason." Chopper sweatdropped, watching Sanji act creepy, and Chopper picked out his outfit.

"Calling him a perv is an understatement," Shadow sighed, the sweatdrop getting bigger, picking out her outfit, along with four long cloaks, and paying for them, "I better get some long cloaks for us."

Shadow picked out a white dancer girl outfit. The top had long puffy sleeves and went to her breast bone. The top had a brown vest like the other girls and it had brown trimming around the top and bottom of the shirt. Unlike the other girls' outfits, Shadow's bottoms were white puffy pants with brown trimming on the top. She also had picked out a brown cloak (for her), a jade green cloak (for Ivy), a dark purple cloak (for Vivi), and a white cloak (for Nami).

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy_

"It doesn't look like it would be tasty," Luffy observed, looking at the bags he had just opened that were filled with green powder, putting his finger into the green stuff, putting his finger into his mouth, gagging with disgust, tossing the bags into the cabin's outdoor stove-thing, and started to walk away only to have a whole bunch of rain start falling down onto him, "YUCK! WHO WOULD WANT TO EAT THIS POSION?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DANCE POWDER?!" the home owner of the cabin exclaimed, rushing out of the cabin.

"Huh?" Luffy turned around, tilting his head in confusion, "Dance powder?"

"THE STUFF THAT WAS IN ALL THOSE BAGS THAT WERE SITTING OVER THERE!" the homeowner bared his teeth at Luffy, pointing to the spot where the bags should've been.

"Oh, you mean that poison?" Luffy frowned, raising an eyebrow at the old man, "I burned it."

"WHAAAATTTT!" the old man shrieked, mouth hanging opened, before glaring at Luffy, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"It was poison," Luffy spoke slowly, "So I burnt it."

"IT'S NOT POISON!" the old man fumed, baring his teeth at Luffy, "IT WAS DANCE POWDER!"

"Are you sure?" Luffy frowned, raising an eyebrow at the old guy, "Cause it tasted more like poison to me."

"Dance powder is powder that you use to summon rain," the old guy explained, "It turns regular clouds into rain clouds, do you understand?"

"Nope, it sounds way too complicated for me to understand." Luffy admitted.

"Yeah I suppose you wouldn't understand that huh?" the old man laughed.

"Hahaha, yeah I wouldn't," Luffy laughed along with the old man, before frowning at the old man, punching him on the head, "Don't be rude old guy."

"Right sorry," the old man apologized, "But since the powder turns normal clouds into rain clouds, the other towns that would've received the rain don't."

"So it's a mystery powder." Luffy declared, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Yup, that's exactly right.," the old guy mocked, clapping his hands.

"Are you making fun of me again, old man?" Luffy frowned, punching the guy on his head again, "I'm sorry that I burned it, but can't you just get more of it?"

"It's not that simple, because of the fact that the powder takes away rain from other people, it caused all sorts of disputes," the old guy explained, only to clamp his hands over his mouth, "So the world Government banned it and classified it as illegal."

"Illegal?" Luffy repeated, moving his face closer to the old guy, narrowing his eyes, "So you're a criminal then."

"Heh," the old guy smirked, picking up a sword, and charging at Luffy, "Yes, NOW DIE!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Sanji, Chopper, and Shadow_

"One of the reasons why I love to visit the different places is because of all the different foods and spices," Sanji grinned, glancing at a food stand selling venison kabobs, picking one up and holding it up in front of Chopper, "Want one?"

"Seriously Sanji?" Shadow sweatdropped, seeing Chopper shake his head frantically, "He's a _reindeer_ and that's _venison_ which is another name for _deer meat_ so of course he wouldn't want one."

"Sanji, there's a smell that I can't stand, so let's hurry up and get out of here," Chopper suggested, looking a little sick, only to bear his teeth upon seeing Sanji "flirting" (more like creeping the poor ladies out) with some ladies, "SANJI!"

"Let me handle him," Shadow smirked, walking over to Sanji, placing her arm around him, acting as a little sister, "Brother, you promised that you would take me shopping."

"Uh," Sanji frowned at her, hissing at Shadow, "What are you doing?"

"We're here to buy supplies _not_ attempting to get a sexual harassment charge," Shadow hissed back, pulling him away by his ear, calling over her shoulder at the girls, "Sorry, my brother forgot to take his meds this morning."

"Yeah, this horrid smell mixed in with the food is getting too much for me to handle," Chopper complained, his tongue sticking out, "So let's get the supplies that we need and get back to the others."

"Smell? Oh, you must mean the perfume coming from that shop," Sanji guessed, pointing at the shop across from us, then running into it as he remembered what Nami wanted, "That reminds me, I have to get a perfume for Nami."

"Is it really alright to leave Sanji on his own?" Chopper inquired, standing beside Shadow in his walking point form, a large sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"Yeah, its fine," Shadow assured, walking away from the food with Chopper next to her, "Let's just find a nice shady place to sit at until Sanji comes back."

"Good idea," Chopper agreed, looking grateful, "Preferably somewhere far away from these smells."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy_

"I had no idea how strong you were, kid," the old man chuckled nervously, standing up with bumps on his head, waving to Luffy (Luffy was walking away with a small box of food), "REMEMBER ABOUT YOUR PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE DANCE POWDER!"

"Thanks for the food, rude old guy," Luffy grinned, turning around to wave at the old guy, and calling over his shoulders as he walked away, "Don't worry, I couldn't turn you into the Marines even if I wanted to. I'm a pirate."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Nami, Zoro, Vivi, Usopp, and Carue_

"I'm so bored," Usopp complained, sitting on the ground, "When are the three of them coming back?"

"Knowing Curly-Brows, he probably got lost." Zoro smirked, sitting on the ground across from Usopp.

 ** _You're one to talk,_** Usopp, Nami, and Carue thought, a gigantic sweatdrop on their heads.

"Hey look," Vivi smiled, pointing towards three figures coming towards them, "I see them."

"Great," Nami stated, standing up, "Now all that's left are those two and then we can head out."

"NAMI-SWAN, VIVI-CHAWN," Sanji called, waving his hand as the three of them came towards Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi, and Carue, and handing the clothes towards everyone once they gathered together, "Here are your clothes."

"Sanji, I know I asked you to get us clothes, but these are meant for dancer girls." Vivi sweatdropped, putting on the clothes, and Nami was putting her clothes on as well.

"Well I love the outfit." Nami gushed, twirling around in her outfit.

"My heart…," Sanji mocked putting his hands to his chest, "You two enchantresses made my heart stop with your beauty."

"But commoners wouldn't wear these," Vivi pointed out, "We're trying to blend in not stick out."

"Aren't dancers common?" Sanji countered, his heart-mode activated.

"We're crossing the desert," Vivi reasoned, (or at least tried to, but Sanji was already a lost case), "We'd be burned to a crisp."

"Don't worry, if you lovely ladies get tired I'll just carry you," Sanji assured, doing is Noodle-Dance around Vivi, only to pause when he didn't see Ivy, "Has Ivy not come back yet?"

"This is pointless," Vivi muttered, a rugged look on her face, only to pull herself together, "Now that you mentioned it, she and Luffy have been gone for quite a while."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Shadow smirked, patting Vivi on the shoulder, sitting down by the boys and eating, "They'll show up eventually."

"With trouble following them, no doubt." Zoro smirked, eating a piece of meat.

"It's a high probability that will happen," Usopp muttered, biting into a piece of meat, glancing over at Chopper (who was lying on the ground looking pitiful), "Hey Chopper, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Is he not feeling well?" Nami questioned, looking over at Chopper with worry.

"It's the perfume," Sanji informed, sitting down, and lightening a cigarette, "He can't stand the smell."

"Oh yeah, Tony has an incredibly sensitive nose," Vivi commented, "Some of this stuff does have a strong smell."

"Really?" Nami smirked, squirting some perfume onto herself, "Ohh."

"GAHHH!" Chopper exclaimed, putting his hands to his nose.

"You smell like an angel in a field of flowers." Sanji praised, doing his Noodle-Dance.

"You're an idiot." Zoro deadpanned, drinking his bottle of alcohol.

"YOU WANT TO GO, MOSS-HEAD!" Sanji bared his teeth at him, a huge tick mark on his head.

"So Vivi, Carue," Shadow smirked up at them, putting her meat down, "Now that we've gathered all of our supplies, all that's left is for you and Carue to ask us."

"Eh," Vivi widened her eyes, only to smile at them, before nodding her head, "Please, help me to bring peace back into this country."

"About time." Nami smirked, giving Vivi a thumbs up.

"We were going to help you whether you gave us permission or not." Zoro smirked, standing up.

"As if we'd let a gorgeous girl go fight on her own." Sanji smirked, leaning against the wall.

"D-d-don't worry Vivi," Usopp trembled, his knees shaking, "The great Captain Usopp will protect you."

"I'll do what I can to help." Chopper nodded, sitting up.

"That's what I like to hear," Shadow smirked, nodding her head in approval, only to glance around and noticing that Ivy and Luffy were still missing, "Um…guys, we're still missing Ivy and Luffy."

"We'd better go look for them," Nami huffed out in annoyance, walking towards town with the others following her (except for Shadow), noticing that Shadow wasn't coming with them, turning around and facing Shadow, "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah," Shadow smirked, walking towards the Going Mary, calling over her shoulders, "I'm going back to the Going Mary, since someone needs to guard the ship from all those Baroque Works ships that we saw before we docked."

"Carue says he's coming with you Shadow." Chopper translated, watching Carue walk towards Shadow, and the rest started walking towards town.

"Actually guys, I'll be recognized if I go with you, so I'm going to stay here."

"I'm going to stay and protect Vivi." Sanji declared.

"This is an Alabasta town?" Usopp marveled, glancing around at all the different shops and booths as they walked into the town.

"Young traveler, how would you like to buy this solid gold apple?" a booth owner inquired, holding a "gold" apple out in front of a man who was walking by, "I normally never do this, but I'll let you in on a little secret, this solid gold apple will let you live for a thousand years."

"Thanks but no thanks," the man smirked, obviously knowing it was a scam, and started walking over to a fortune teller booth, "I'm not that interested in living for a thousand years, just living for today is good enough."

 _Huh, that man,_ Zoro thought, narrowing his eyes at the guy walking over to the fortune teller booth.

"SOLID GOLD?!" Chopper awed, standing beside Usopp, "WOW!"

"AND YOU CAN LIVE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS?!" Usopp exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"I see you men have good taste," the booth owner praised, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you two the apple for a thousand berries."

" **WE'LL** …" Usopp and Chopper began, only to have Nami hit them on the head.

"YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!" Nami bared her teeth at them, punching them on the head, and dragging them behind her, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NOT TO BELIEVE EVERYTHING SOMEONE SAYS!"

"Even a blind person can tell it was a scam," Zoro sweatdropped, pulling back the curtain on the booth, revealing a man painting the apples, only to turn around upon hearing the same guy from earlier asking a question, "Who's that?"

"OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Nami bared her teeth at Usopp and Chopper, "WE HAVE TO FIND LUFFY AND IVY!"

"I have a couple of questions for you," the guy smirked, laying two pieces of paper in front of the fortune teller, "Have you seen either one of these two?"

"Monkey D. Luffy and Ivy Miller," the fortune teller read the names off the papers, "I've never heard of them."

"They might be in town somewhere," the guy added, taking the papers and putting them back into his pocket, "My friends and I have been looking for them for a while now."

"If they had, I've never seen them," the fortune teller replied, "But you might be able to find out if they had stopped here. Your best bet would be asking around at that restaurant over there."

"Thank you Ma'am," the guy thanked, bowing, and walking towards the place that the fortune teller was pointing at, "I was starting to feel a little hungry anyway." (a little? Ha)

"Who was that?," Chopper wondered, staring at the guy's back, "He looked like he would be strong."

"And why would he be looking for Luffy and Ivy?" Usopp puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter?" Nami guessed, a look of confusion on her face, "Just by looking at him you can tell he's not someone you'd want to mess with."

"No, he's not a bounty hunter," Zoro corrected, narrowing his eyes at the guy, "I recognize that symbol."

"Well whatever," Nami dismissed, "We need to find Luffy and Ivy."

" **Right,** " Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro nodded, following Nami to find Luffy and Ivy, " **Let's go find them**."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	64. Chapter 64

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 64: The Dead-Alive Man, The Flying Rubber Man, and The Reunion

"Now, where can that idiot little brother of mine be," I muttered, walking around town, "Knowing him, he's probably looking for food…"

"What's all the commotion about?" a random village inquired, standing in a crowd of people that were standing outside in front of a restaurant.

"Someone died," another villager answered, "Apparently, he dropped dead right in the middle of a conversation with the owner."

 _Someone died?,_ I thought, stopping from walking upon hearing the murmurs coming from the villagers, turning around, walking through the group of people, and walked into the restaurant, _That sounds like something Ace would do…_

"We think he ate one of those Desert Strawberries," a random villager stated, sitting at a table inside the restaurant, "It's a poisonous spider that looks like a strawberry. And if you go anywhere near the person who ate it, you'll be poisoned to."

"Just look at how his arm his sticking up in the air with a piece of meat still on the fork in his hand." Another random villager pointed out, sitting at a table inside the restaurant.

 _Yup, that's Freckles alright._ I thought-smirking, glancing around the restaurant upon entering, spotting Ace sitting on a stool at the counter, walking closer to Ace, and seeing Ace had face-planted his food for the umpteenth time again.

"Uh, Miss," a random villager began, seeing me walk towards Ace, "I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

 _One sure way to wake Flame-Brain up is by doing this,_ I thought, smirking over my shoulders at the people in the restaurant, walking up to Ace, grabbing his hat, and placing it on my head.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HA…Oh Ivy, it's you," Ace fumed, a pissed look on his face as he grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his lap, only to break off into a huge grin upon seeing me smirking up at him, "Damn, I fell asleep again didn't I?"

" **HE FELL ASLEEP**?!" everyone in the restaurant bared their teeth, and their arms up in the air.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" a random villager exclaimed, "HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION!"

"And now they're talking like nothing happened." another random villager observed.

"I give your face-plant a solid 10," I smirked, giving him a napkin, and getting off his lap, "Here, you got food on your face."

"Thanks," Ace thanked, grabbing napkin out of my hand, wiping his face, only to get wide eyes when glancing at me, "HOW DID YOU GET SO TALL?!"

"You noticed," I smirked, sitting down next to him, ordering cheese curds and a Pepsi from the cook, and turning around to face him, "I had an awesome growth spurt since I left the Moby Dick." (cough**lie**cough. Remember back in Loguetown when I bought that item for a prank? Yeah, I bought shoe lifters that you can put inside your shoes in order to make yourself taller.)

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" Ace countered, raising an eyebrow in dubiety, turning towards the cook as he continued to eat, "What's with everyone here? Does this place do comedy skits or something?"

"No, that's not our thing," the cook sweatdropped, "We just thought you died."

 **DAMMIT, CUT THAT OUT**!" everyone in the restaurant (except for me) shouted, baring their teeth at Ace (who had just fallen asleep again), and their arms up in the air.

"Hahaha," I laughed, shaking my head in amusement, leaning close to his ear, and shouting, "ACE, LUFFY STEALING YOUR FOOD AGAIN!" (second sure way to get Ace up)

"LUFFY, I'M GOING TO…dammit, I did it again didn't I?" Ace yelled, only to blink rapidly when he noticed Luffy wasn't here, turning towards me, and realizing I still had his hat on my head, "Can you give me my hat back?"

"You got some nerve eating in public like this," Smoker's voice cut off my retort, "2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace."

"That mark on his back…," a random villager in the restaurant observed, turning his head to me, widening his eyes, "And that girl's hair…I recognize them. She must be "Fire Fist" girlfriend."

"Now that you mentioned it, she does look like her," a random villager nodded, "But I thought she was short."

"Girlfriend?" Smoker narrowed his eyes at me, "Now that makes sense."

"Nice to see you again Smokey," I smirked, turning around in my seat with Ace doing the same thing, and tossing Ace his hat back, "Don't tell me that you followed us all the way from Loguetown? I'm flattered really."

"So he is here," Smoker grunted, glaring at me, "Tell me something, Ivy Miller, why are you and Straw Hat in this country?"

"We have some _business_ with Crocodile if you must know," I smirked, "My boyfriend and I haven't seen each other for a while and we really want to catch up, so unless you have some business with us we really would like to eat our food in peace."

"Is there anything specific you want from us, _Captain_?," Ace smirked, baiting Smoker, "Like my girlfriend said, we have some catching up to do, plus I'm looking for my little brother."

"I'm afraid your little reunion is going to have to wait," Smoker grunted, standing in front of us, "As long as you two are part of a notorious pirate crew, I'm going to have to take the both of you into HQ."

"Notorious?," I scoffed, smirking, looking at Ace, "I don't think so, although that time that Thatch put hot sauce in our food…now _that_ was violent."

"I remember that," Ace shivered, turning towards Smoker with a smirk, "We were just sitting peacefully eating our food and you just want to take us in? That's a dumb logic, so how about I _actually_ give you a reason to take us in?"

 _Ace is going to be_ _ **soo**_ _pissed at me for not warning him, but it'll be so worth it,_ I thought-smirking, moving away from Ace and Smoker upon hearing a certain _Idiot's_ loud voice coming from outside.

"GIVE ME FOOOOOD!" Luffy's voice shouted, stretching his arms into the restaurant, flying into the building, knocking into Smoker who in turn knocked into Ace, and sent them flying through the walls, "GUM-GUM ROCKET!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I guffawed, slapping the counter with my hand, tears of laughter falling off my face, "THIS IS EVEN FUNNIER IN REAL LIFE!"

(***AN: This is one of my favorite parts in the anime, it's so hilarious…at least to me***)

"Oh Ivy, you're here?" Luffy grinned, turning his head towards me before turning his head at the cook, hitting the counter with his silverware that he picked up, "Hey old guy, give me food, food, food, now, now, now."

"Sure thing…," the cook spoke nervously, putting food in front of Luffy, "But you see kid, it's just that…you might want to start running now."

"Why's that?" Luffy muttered, stuffing his face full with food, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"That man that you just sent flying through the wall," the cook explained, a sweatdrop on his head, watching Luffy eat, "Do you have any idea who that was?"

 _A thousand Berries says he was too excited to get food that he didn't even know that Ace and Smoker were in front of him,_ I thought, a sweatdrop on my head, watching Luffy eat without a single care in the world.

"Who sent someone flying?" Luffy muttered, through the food in his mouth.

" _You_ did.," the cook deadpanned, the sweatdrop growing bigger.

"Really?," Luffy intoned, stuffing his face with food, glancing at the large hole in the wall, and turning towards the cook with a raised eyebrow, "That's a really weird decoration. So why did you put those holes in the wall?"

" **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT**!" everyone in the restaurant (except for me) shouted, baring their teeth at Luffy, holding up their arms in the air.

"I did? Really?" Luffy deadpanned, eating his food.

 _I figured as much_ , I thought, the sweatdrop getting bigger, _He'll figure it out eventually._

"Dammit, So. What. The. Hell. Was. That.," Ace hissed, pulling the stones off of himself, pushing his hat back on his head, and storming through the holes back towards the restaurant, "Who was that damn punk?"

"What just happened?" Smoker grunted, lighting a cigar, pushing the stones off himself, and walking back to the restaurant.

"Look at all these holes in people's homes, who would be so rude…oh hi there, many apologizes for disturbing your meal," Ace seethed, marching towards the restaurant, only to stop when he walked through a house with a family eating, bowing to them, and stomping back to the restaurant, only to stop upon seeing Luffy sitting at the counter eating, "What kind of world class idiot would do something like this? Luffy? Heh, I should've known."

"STRAW HAT!," Smoker shouted, pushing Ace's face into the ground, and standing in front of Luffy, (Luffy was eating as he glanced up at Smoker), "I knew you'd be here…WILL YOU QUIT EATING?!"

"YOU'RE THAT SMOKEY GUY!" Luffy spewed food into Smoker's face upon realizing who that guy was, shoving all his food into his mouth, and rushing out the door with me on his heels after we bowed for the meal, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ALABASTA!"

"WHO CARES WHAT HE'S DOING HERE, WE NEED TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I scolded, grabbing my things, putting my hood back over my head, pushing Luffy down to bow to the cook, and then rushing out of the restaurant behind Luffy, tossing a bag of coins at the cook, "THAT SHOULD COVER THE BILL FOR THE THREE OF US!"

"STOP YOU TWO!" Smoker growled, running after us, "YOU TWO NEED TO COME WITH ME!"

"WAIT UP, LUFFY AND IVY!" Ace called, running after us.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Usopp, Vivi, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, and Zoro_

"I'm starting to get worried," Vivi frowned, biting her lip, "Ivy and Luffy have been gone for a really long time now."

"Not to mention Nami and the others as well," Sanji added, lighting a cigarette, only to see Nami and the others rushing towards them, "Look, there's Nami."

"We could be in serious trouble if those two don't hurry up." Usopp stated, standing in front of Sanji.

"Why's that?" Sanji puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"The Marines are here, and they're with that Smoker guy from Loguetown," Nami explained, standing beside Usopp, "So we need to get Luffy and Ivy so we can get out of here."

"There was also a mystery man looking for Luffy and Ivy," Chopper added, standing beside Nami, only to glance up when he heard loud noises, "What's that?"

"It's the Marines," Zoro commented, pushing everyone behind the brick wall, "We need to hide."

"They seem excited about something." Usopp observed, sitting against the tiny brick wall, as they all peered over the wall.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sanji dismissed, lighting a cigarette, sitting against the brick wall, "The Marines are probably chasing some idiot pirate who's running crazy around town."

" **…** " all the Straw Hats were quiet for a few seconds until what Sanji said sunk in.

"You don't think…" Chopper began.

"Nah, it couldn't be," Nami chuckled nervously, before a big sweatdrop appeared on her head, "Could it?"

"The probability of it being those two are very very high." Usopp deadpanned, a huge sweatdrop on his head.

"We should probably start getting ready to run." Zoro advised, standing up.

"I hate to agree with Moss-Head, but he's right." Sanji admitted, standing up.

"Oh come on guys," Vivi chided, trying to reassure everyone that it might not be them, "It could be anyone…"

"LUFFY DON'T RUN TOWARDS THE OTHERS, YOU DUMBASS!" I shouted, running behind Luffy, (he was running towards he spot where the others were), "WE NEED TO GET RID OF THESE MARINES FIRST!"

" **IT IS THEM**!" all the Straw Hats shouted, grabbing their things and running towards the ship.

"YOU MORON, DON'T LEAD THEM TO US!" Zoro shouted, baring his teeth at Luffy.

"Leave Straw Hat and Red to me," Smoker ordered, running in front of his men, activating his Devil Fruit power, "WHITE BLOW!"

"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD," Luffy chanted, running alongside me, only for all the Straw Hats to skid to a halt upon hearing a unfamiliar voice, "Who's that?"

"HEAT HAZE!" Ace hollered, sending fire at the smoke coming at us, jumping down from the roof of the building, standing with his back facing us, and smirking at Smoker.

"It's that guy from earlier." Nami recalled, staring at Ace with wide eyes.

"But why is he helping us?" Usopp wondered, staring at Ace.

"Alright, so Mystery Guy has Devil Fruit powers." Zoro noted, turning to face Ace.

"Who is he though?" Vivi pondered, staring at Ace.

"He's always showing off." I grumbled, shaking my head, a smirk on my face.

"Heh, just give it up Smoky, a fight between fire and smoke would be pointless." Ace smirked, standing facing Smoker.

"Ace? Is that you?" Luffy stuttered, staring at Ace, only to get a huge big grin on his face.

"You haven't change a bit, Luffy." Ace smirked over his shoulder at Luffy.

"It is you," Luffy grinned wider, staring at Ace with adoration, "Did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?"

"Yeah, but now isn't the time to chit-chat," Ace smirked, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up after I've taken care of these guys."

"Right," Luffy nodded, a grin on his face, as we started running towards our ship.

"Do you two know that guy from somewhere?" Usopp inquired over his shoulder, running ahead of Luffy and me.

"Luffy and Ivy, how do you two know him?" Nami questioned, running ahead of Usopp.

"We'll tell you later," I smirked slyly, running behind Luffy, "Right now he bought us some time to get to the Going Mary, so let's not waste it."

"She's right," Vivi agreed, glancing over at us, "We need to hurry and get out of here while we still can."

"Which way do we go Nami?" Chopper called, running ahead of her.

"Left, Chopper," Nami directed, running alongside of Vivi, "Everybody got that?"

"Yes Nami," Sanji gushed, his heart-mode activated, "I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Ugh," Zoro uttered, running alongside of Usopp, "Shut up, you love sick freak."

"Woah," Luffy awed, walking backwards as he watched Ace's fight with Smoker, going in the wrong direction, "Ace is so awesome."

"YES, ACE IS AWESOME, BUT PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU MORON!" I fumed, baring my teeth at him, a large tick mark on my head, and running after him.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"If we got everything let's shove off." Nami commanded.

"Setting sail." Usopp shouted.

"Umm…guys." Chopper began, a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Where's Ivy?" Sanji asked, a sweatdrop on his head.

"THAT MORON!" Zoro bared his teeth, a large tick mark on his head.

"Looks like Luffy dragged Ivy into his troubles again." Shadow sweatdropped.

" **WHERE'S LUFFY AND IVY**!" everyone on the Going Mary shouted.

(********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy and Ivy_

"What the…that's weird," Luffy frowned, carrying a barrel of water, walking down the alleyway with me right beside him, stopping, placing the barrel on the ground, sitting on it, and tilting his head in confusion with narrowed eyes, "I could've sworn that the others were right here, but now they're gone."

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IS HUH?!" I bared my teeth at him, a large tick mark on my head, stretching his cheeks with my Armament Haki, "BECAUSE YOU BEING THE CLUELESS BIRDBRAIN THAT YOU ARE WERE TOO FOCUSED ON ACE'S BATTLE THAT YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT YOU WERE GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!"

"I guess giving you a chance to escape was pointless," Ace smirked down at us from a roof of a building, "And I also see that Ivy still has her temper."

"Hiya Ace." Luffy grinned, watching Ace leap off the roof and land onto the ground.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Ace smirked.

"You could say that." Luffy grinned, getting off of the barrel and starting to arm wrestle Ace.

 _You guys barely got to spend time together before…,_ I thought sadly, taking their picture, and wiping away the tear from my eye, _It made me really sad to know that Luffy was so close to saving Ace not once but two times and yet each time Ace was so close yet so far away._

"How many years has it been?" Luffy grinned, still arm wrestling Ace.

"I don't know, but you haven't changed much," Ace smirked, "You're a little taller, but you still look the same."

"You too aside from the Devil Fruit," Luffy grinned, getting red in the face from arm wrestling Ace, "Hey remember when you used to go into the fields, eat a watermelon and you spit the seeds out like a gatling gun?"

"That was you." Ace corrected, getting a red face as well, arm wrestling Luffy.

"The farmers would chase you and you screamed like a little girl." Luffy grinned, his face getting redder.

"That was you too," Ace corrected, both of them breaking the barrel, "I remember because I watched and laughed."

"Luffy only did that because _you_ told him to do that." I reminded, throwing Ace a pointed look.

"I don't remember that." Ace denied, glancing over at me.

"And I gave you a beating for that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now _that_ I do remember," Ace grimaced, going through his bag, pulling out his canteen, throwing it at Luffy, "Here catch."

"Where's Marco and Thatch?" I inquired, leaning against the wall, "Aren't they supposed to be with you?"

"Who are Marco and Thatch?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways, furrowing his brows in confusion, "And why are you here on this island, Ace?"

"Their members of this pirate crew that I joined," Ace smirked, turning around to show Luffy the tattoo on his back, "The crew is called the Whitebeard Pirates and they should be somewhere around here."

"I can't wait to see them again," I smirked, only to push my hat down my face with a deep scowl on my face, "Luffy, Ace and the other two pirates are hunting down a man by the name of Blackbeard."

"Why? What did he do?" Luffy frowned, glancing up at me.

"A couple of months after Ace and I left for sea, we met Whitebeard, which is how Ace and I became part of his crew," I began, "A couple years after that, Blackbeard tried killing one of his own crewmates."

"But thankfully, this badass shorty stopped him," Ace grinned, pulling me into a sideways hug, "So Ivy called up Gramps to have Blackbeard be put into Impel Down."

"He must have done something really bad to have Ivy willingly call Gramps," Luffy grimaced, "I wouldn't wish Gramps on anyone."

"You have no idea," I frowned deeper, "Unfortunately, he escaped from Impel Down."

"Hey Luffy, you and your friends should come and join the Whitebeard pirates," Ace smirked, showing Luffy the tattoo on his back, "This tattoo is my pride and joy."

"No thanks." Luffy grinned, drinking a lot of Ace's water.

"I figured you would say that," Ace smirked, only to get bugging eyes when he noticed Luffy drinking all of his water, "STOP DRINKING IT ALL, YOU MOOCH!"

"Come on, let's go find our ship," I smirked, walking beside Ace and Luffy, "I'm sure that they're wondering where we are."

"Yeah, your right." Luffy grinned, walking by Ace's left side and I'm walking next to Ace on his right.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	65. Chapter 65

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 65: The Search, The Crew's Answers, and The Meeting of The Flame-Man

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"Is it _really_ ok to leave Luffy and Ivy?" Chopper inquired, leaning over the railing of the ship, a look of worry on his face, "Since Luffy's our captain and Ivy is like our vice-captain."

"They'll be fine," Nami dismissed, looking around for a place to hide the ship, "Besides, we're not going to leave them behind. We're just going to hide the ship until things settle down, then we'll go back and look for them."

"Don't worry Chopper," Shadow smirked, standing next to him (she's still in her blonde girl form), "This always happens, Luffy always drags Ivy into his chaos."

"Yeah, Luffy attracts trouble like how a dead person attracts vultures." Usopp nodded, a sweatdrop on his head, staring out at the town.

"That's the _only_ reliable thing our captain ever does." Zoro deadpanned, a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"I swear if that idiot gets Ivy-Chawn hurt in any way I'll…" Sanji threatened, glaring out at the town.

"There's a secluded cove up ahead that we can hide the ship at." Vivi informed, leaning on the other side of the ship, pointing in the direction of where the cove was.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy, Ace, and Ivy_

"Luffy, do you know where your ship is?" Ace asked, walking beside Luffy.

"I don't know," Luffy grinned, walking alongside Ace, "That's funny."

 _What an idiot_ I thought, walking behind them, narrowing my eyes (just like Usopp in Alabasta), with a large sweatdrop on my head.

"Uh," Ace chuckled lightly, shaking his head in amusement, "Most pirate captains remember where they leave their ships, Luffy."

"It's not my fault," Luffy grinned, walking beside Ace, "I was hungry and I forgot where we left the ship."

"That reminds me," Ace remembered, stopping, turning towards Luffy, and lightly tapping him on the head with Armament Haki, "There, now we're even."

"What did you do that for?," Luffy glared up at Ace, rubbing his head, "And why does it hurt?"

"Because you sent him flying through the restaurant's walls remember?" I deadpanned, walking behind them, "And he can do the same thing that I can."

"Ohh," Luffy grinned, sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry about that, Ace."

"It's fine, just be more careful next time," Ace smiled, ruffling Luffy's hair, "So tell me about this crew of yours."

"There's a swordsman that carries around 3 swords and wants to be the World's Greatest Swordsman, then there's our navigator who likes maps, tangerines, and money, there's also a cook who makes yummy food, there's a liar too, and we also just got a doctor who happens to be a reindeer." Luffy listed, grinning over at Ace.

"Don't forget Vivi and Carue," I smirked, walking behind them, "The princess and her giant duck."

"Oh yeah," Luffy grinned, turning back to Ace, "All of my crew is so interesting."

"Sure sounds like it," Ace grinned, looking over at Luffy, "But I'd wager that you're the interesting one out of all your crew."

"Interesting is an understatement," I muttered under my breath, glancing up to see a whole bunch of Baroque Works Billions standing in our way, "Looks like we've been spotted."

"Stop right there, you three," the Baroque Work Billion man smirked, "You guys are my ticket to a promotion."

"Anyways, let's find your ship," Ace suggested, ignoring the Baroque Works agents, walking past them with Luffy and I following him, "We'll start looking at the dock."

"Kay," Luffy grinned, only for all of us to stop and turn around when we heard two voices, "Huh? Who are those two?"

"Marco, Thatch," I grinned, running over to them, (they had already beaten all the Baroque Works agents), "It's been a while, how have you two been?"

"I've been good," Thatch grinned, giving me a hug, "Especially, now that I have my partner in crime by me."

"He's been crying like a baby ever since you left the Moby Dick," Marco rolled his eyes, giving me a hug, turning towards Ace, "Remember what Pops told you, Ace."

"Yeah, I know." Ace nodded, giving Marco a bro-hug, and then giving Thatch one as well.

"Hey, Pineapple," Luffy called, furrowing his brows up at Marco (Ace, Thatch, and I were snorting with laughter from Luffy's comment), "What are you talking about?"

"I AM _NOT_ A FREAKING PINEAPPLE!" Marco bared his teeth at Luffy, only to huff in irritation, "Pops is letting Ace stay with you guys, but he still is the 2nd division commander on the Whitebeard Pirates. So I'll be sending Ace his commander paper work every once in a while."

"Pops is what we call Whitebeard, Luffy," I smiled, placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "And just so you understand Luffy, Ace isn't joining our crew."

"Yeah, Ace is joining my crew." Luffy grinned widely.

"NO HE ISN'T LUFFY!" I bared my teeth at him, stretching his cheeks, letting go of Luffy, and sighing, "Think of it like Ace is being transferred to another section of a pirate ship. He may be in a different part of the ship, but he's still part of that pirate ship, does that make sense?"

"Ohh," Luffy nodded, grinning as he looked at me, "I really want Ace to be in my crew, but it's still pretty cool to have him with us."

"Pops made Ace promise to stay with you guys," Marco informed, throwing Ace a pointed look, "That means no going off on your own."

"Yeah I know." Ace grumbled.

"We better get going," Thatch stated, giving me a hug good-bye, "It was nice seeing you again Ivy. You need to come see us."

"I will," I smiled, giving Thatch a hug, whispering in his ear, "Thank you for watching over Ace."

"Your welcome," Thatch whispered back, pushing lightly away, "It was nice to finally meet you, Luffy. We've heard so much about you."

"You did?" Luffy grinned, nodding his head in respect.

"Yeah, Ace just about made our ears bleed from the amount of talking he did about you," Marco intoned, giving me a hug, "Make sure to call us and you really do need to visit sometime."

"I will," I promised, giving Marco a hug, lightly pushing away, "Tell everyone I said hi."

"We will," Thatch nodded, walking beside Marco as they walked away, "See yah guys soon."

"I liked those two," Luffy grinned, standing beside Ace, watching the two of them walk away, "They were nice."

"Yes they are," Ace smiled fondly, watching them walk away, turning towards Luffy, and walking towards the dock, "Let's go find your crew Luffy."

"Right." Luffy nodded, walking beside Ace.

 _Ace, you finally found a place where you belong,_ I thought sadly, watching Ace and Luffy walk together, and I started walking behind them, _You found people besides Luffy, Sabo, and I who truly accept you no matter who your father was._

"I found my ship." Luffy grinned, pointing at his ship out in the distance, jumping over the brick wall with me doing the same thing.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T ESCAPE US!" Baroque Works agents shouted, running after us.

"You clowns never learn," Ace smirked, standing in his fighting stance, calling over his shoulder to us, and glancing over his shoulder when he didn't see us, "Ivy, Luffy, go on ahea…and you two already left."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"Do you see them anywhere?" Vivi inquired, glancing around at the shoreline.

"Umm…," Usopp glanced around with his goggles, turning his lens closer, "Nope, nothing yet."

"Hold on a sec," Shadow mumbled, looking through a pair of binoculars, spotting Luffy and Ivy, only to get a sweatdrop when seeing Luffy start stretching his arms back with Ivy clamped tight into his side, "Please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's going to do."

"Huh," Zoro grunted, grabbing the binoculars from Shadow, and getting beads of sweat on his forehead, "I've been on the receiving end of that enough times to know that's exactly what he's going to do."

"Eh?" Nami furrowed her brows, grabbing the binoculars, looking through them, getting beads of sweat on her forehead as well, "This won't end well."

"Luffy, let me g…GAHHHH!" I stammered nervously, knowing exactly what he's going to do, only to have Luffy launch us towards the ship, seeing Chopper and Sanji standing in the place where we're going to crash, barreling into them, and landing on the ship with a loud crash, "CHOPPER, SANJI GET OUT OF THE WAY! GYAAAA!"

"Hey guys, shi, shi, shi," Luffy laughed, stand up on the deck, putting his hat back on his head.

"Tony, Sanji, Ivy, are you guys alright?" Vivi asked, rushing over to us with a concerned look on her face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LUFFY!" I bared my teeth at him, a huge tick mark on my face, tackling him to the ground, giving him my famous stretchy torture, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DON'T GO LAUNCHING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Sanji bared his teeth up at Luffy, kicking Luffy on the head.

"Oops, sorry guys my bad." Luffy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

" **YEAH YOUR SORRY ALRIGHT,** " Sanji and I fumed, baring our teeth at him, " **SORRY EXCUSE OF A CAPTAIN, YOU MORON**!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to join him," Zoro muttered, a sweatdrop on his head, "I blame it on my own stupidity."

"Don't we all," Nami sighed, a sweatdrop on her head, "Ok you two, how do the both of you know the guy that helped us earlier?"

"Chopper, are you still alive?" Usopp asked, bending down in front of Chopper (he was laying on the deck with a huge bump on his head), poking Chopper in the stomach, with Carue on Chopper's other side, "Can you hear me Chopper?"

"Yeah…," Chopper mumbled, opening his eyes, sitting up, "I'll be fine."

"He's my big brother," Luffy grinned, sitting on the edge of the ship's railing, "His name's Ace."

" **BROTHER**?!" everyone (except for Shadow, Luffy, and I) exclaimed, mouths hanging open with bugging eyes.

"Hang on, you don't mean "Fire Fist" Ace do you?" Nami questioned, recovering her shock.

"Uh-Huh." Luffy nodded, a huge grin on his face, clapping his feet together.

"I'm not surprised that you have a brother, but what's he doing on the Grand Line?" Zoro puzzled, staring at Luffy with furrowed brows.

"He and Ivy left three years before I did, so he's a pirate," Luffy answered, a huge grin on his face, "I've never thought that I'd run into my big brother here."

"Wait, didn't you say that Ace is your boyfriend, Ivy?" Sanji recalled, lighting a cigarette.

"Uh-Huh," I nodded, sitting on the steps with Shadow sitting next to me, "We've been dating for 3 years."

" **THAT'S HER BOYFRIEND**?!" everyone (except for Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Shadow, and I) exclaimed, eyes out of their sockets, mouths hanging down.

"I thought as much." Nami smirked, sitting on the round by the wall next to me.

"Luffy, where is Ace anyways?" Shadow inquired, raising her eyebrow at him, "Please tell me you two didn't just leave him?"

"Kind of…," Luffy admitted, scratching the back of his neck, "But Ace can take care of himself, he's really strong."

"Really?" Chopper tilted his head up at Luffy, eyes filled with curiosity, "How strong is he?"

"Let me put it this way," Luffy grinned, sitting on the railing, a look of pure adoration on his face as he talked about Ace, "When we were younger, I could never beat him in a fight and that was before he ate a Devil Fruit."

"You mean that there was an actual flesh and blood person that _you_ couldn't beat?" Nami marveled, a look of dubiety on her face, raising an eyebrow at Luffy, "That seems highly unlikely."

"In Luffy's defense," I smirked, glancing at all of them, "Luffy sucked at using his Devil Fruit powers at that time."

"A big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster," Usopp deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head, "He seems like he would be even more powerful than Luffy is."

"I guess so," Luffy grinned, a look of pure happiness and fondness on his face, "He used to beat me up all the time, but I bet I could kick his big butt now. HAHAHAHA!"

"I'd like to see you back that claim up." Zoro muttered, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Ace is going to kick your butt for that, Luffy." I smirked, sitting on the steps, sensing Ace coming.

"EXACTLY…," Ace's voice boomed, kicking Luffy into the ship's wall, crouching on the ship's railing where Luffy was sitting at, and smirking as he held onto his hat, "Who's butt is getting kicked?"

"Hi Ace," Luffy grinned, sitting up, "This is my crew that I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Ace bowed from his crouch on the ship's railing, "And I want to thank you guys for taking such great care of my little brother and my girlfriend. I know that they can be a handful especially my little brother."

" **No, no not at all**." Everyone (except for Shadow, Luffy, and me) bowed back in perfect sync.

"Come on, be honest," Ace smiled at them, "This is Luffy we're talking about, isn't he a bit much to handle at times?"

" **No not at all**." Everyone (except for Shadow, Luffy, and I) dismissed.

"You guys are truly good people," Ace smiled, "I'm glad they found good people like you guys."

"I'm sure the three of you have quite a bit of catching up to do," Sanji observed, starting to walk to the kitchen, "So why don't you come onboard and I'll make you guys some tea."

"That's very thoughtful, but I don't want to impose." Ace smiled, lighting Sanji's cigarette with his Devil Fruit power.

"He's different from what I thought he'd be." Sanji mused, leaning against the wall of the ship.

"From what Ivy told me, I thought he was going to be an even bigger terror than Luffy," Usopp added, wide eyes, "But, he's polite, helpful, and gracious. The polar opposite of Luffy."

"I know," Nami agreed, silent tears falling down her face, her hands to her chest, "One only cares about stuffing his face. How can Luffy be related to two most polite people?"

"While the other two only cares about their brother," Zoro muttered, wide eyes, "Ivy and Ace are polite, it makes you wonder what went wrong with _that one_."

"I wish I had a wonderful brother and sister like them." Chopper declared, silent tears falling down his face.

"Forget that," Sanji stated, "I wished I had a wonderful captain like them."

"Not that this isn't entertaining to watch," Shadow interrupted, a look of panic on her face, "But we have company."

"Huh," Usopp puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion, glancing over at where Shadow was pointing at, and getting wide eyes upon seeing the fleet of Baroque Works ships, "GYAAAA! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Usopp, wha…" Vivi began, rushing over to Usopp, only to widen her eyes in fear, "THOSE ARE THE BILLION SHIPS!"

"Those guys again?" Luffy glared in annoyance, standing up, and getting ready to fight them," Don't they ever give up."

"Luffy, leave them to me," Ace smirked, jumping down into his dingy boat (or maybe it's more of a raft?), activating his Devil Fruit power, and sailing towards the ships, "I'll handle them."

"He's going all by himself?" Nami blurted, wide eyes, staring at Ace from over the railing of the ship.

"And in that Dingy boat too." Usopp noted, standing beside Nami, watching Ace over the railing of the ship.

"HERE HE COMES!" a random Baroque Works officer shouted, pointing to Ace, "IF WE CAN TAKE HIM DOWN, WE'LL GET A BIG PROMOTION FOR SURE!"

"Heh," Ace smirked, sending his Dingy into the water, sending himself flying over the ships, attacking the ships with his Fire power, and landing safely on his dingy, "FIRE FIST!"

"H-H-HE ROASTED THEM!" Usopp exclaimed, bugging eyes, seeing the ships on fire as they toppled into each other like dominoes.

"AND HE TOOK DOWN THOSE SHIPS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Chopper exclaimed, bugging eyes.

"Showoff," I muttered, a smirk on my face, watching Ace come back to the ship, only to get wide eyes and place my hands to my cheeks upon realizing something, "OH CRAP!"

"What's wrong, Ivy?" Luffy grinned, walking over to me.

"I FORGOT TO BUY CLOTHES FOR THE DESERT!" I exclaimed, a depressed aura around me, _I wanted to pick the clothes out because I didn't want Sanji to pick out something for me…_

"Have no fear, Ivy-Chawn," Sanji smiled, his heart-mode activating, handing me a pile of clothes, "I picked out some for you."

"Thanks…you shouldn't have…" I grumbled, taking the clothes out of his hands, sighing, _There's nothing I can do I guess…_

"Go try them on." Nami smirked, pushing me towards the Girls' Room, and shoving me inside.

"Nami, stop pushing me jeez," I grumbled, closing the door, putting the clothes on, and calling to Nami through the door, "Do I really have to wear these?"

"Yes, now get your butt out here," Nami smirked through the door, only to get a "dangerous" tone in her voice when she didn't hear me move, "Don't make me come in there and drag you out."

"Ugh, fine," I huffed, opening the door, walking out onto the deck, "This is so embarrassing."

"Ivy, you look smoking," Nami smirked, turning towards Ace, "Doesn't she look gorgeous, Ace?"

"Huh?," Ace glanced up, looked over at me, spewed his drink out of his mouth, coughing, and sprinting over to me, "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Clothes." I intoned, a bored expression on my face.

"I CAN SEE THAT!," Ace exclaimed, "Don't you have a jacket or something?"

"Nope," I deadpanned, "And I'm not going to wear a winter jacket when it's boiling outside."

"Don't you have anything else that you can change into?" Ace inquired.

"Not unless I want to stand out like a sore thumb," I sighed, "Believe me, if I could wear something else then I would already be in it."

"I figured something like this might happen," Shadow smirked, carrying a jade green cloak in her arms, handing it to me, "Here, I bought a cloak for you."

"You are a life saver Shadow." I grinned, taking the cloak from her, and putting it on.

"You looked amazing." Ace smirked, whispering in my ear.

"Shut up," I grumbled, a blush on my face, walking over to Sanji and whacking him on the head, "That is for getting me these embarrassing clothes."

"He's such a perv." Zoro deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head.

"Anyways," Nami butted in, glancing over at Vivi, "So where do we need to go, Vivi?"

"We need to go to Yuba," Vivi informed, a determined look in her eye, "I'm going to try to talk the leader of the Revolutionary Army to stop this pointless fighting."

"Alright then," Luffy nodded, one of his rare serious faces, "Let's go to Yuba and then I can kick Crocodile's ass."

" **TO YUBA**!" all of us shouted, as we sailed towards Yuba.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	66. Chapter 66

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 66: The Kong-Fu Dugongs, The Enemy Gathers, and The Journey Through The Desert

"Ahoy there Maties, it is me Captain Rice Ball Usopp," Usopp announced in a different voice, sticking his finger through a rice ball, and turning the rice ball towards Luffy, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Rabi the riceman." Luffy grinned, sticking three rice balls together to make it look like a snowman.

" **QUIT PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOD, YOU DAMN KNUMBSKULLS**!" Sanji and I bared our teeth at them, a huge tick marks on our heads, hitting them over the head with metal frying pans (well, I just punched Luffy on the head, while Sanji used the frying pan on Usopp).

"IF YOU GOT FREE TIME, THEN WASH DISHES!," Sanji bared his teeth at the two of them, and returning back to cooking, "I need help since I still need to pack our food for Yuba."

"Let me know if I can help with anything." Ace smirked, sitting on a chair next to me at the table.

"Yeah, let me know if there's anything that I can help out with too," I smiled over at him, getting tick marks upon seeing Luffy and Usopp wash dishes in the mop water that we just used to swab the deck with, stomping up to them, punching them on the head, and baring my teeth at them, "DON'T WASH OUR DISHES WITH DIRTY WATER, YOU IDIOTS!"

"But Sanji said to wash the dishes." Luffy frowned, rubbing his head.

"YES, BUT NOT WITH THAT WATER!" I bared my teeth at him, pointing towards the sink, "BRING THOSE PLATES TO THAT SINK OVER THERE AND REDO EVERY LAST DISH!"

"But that's going to take forever…" Usopp whined, frowning up at me.

"THEN YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU TWO _GENIUSES_ DECIDED TO WASH OUR DISHES IN DIRTY MOP WATER!" I bared my teeth at him and Luffy (Luffy was standing beside Usopp), "NOW GO AND WASH THE DISHES!"

" **Yes Ma'am**." Usopp and Luffy synchronized, carrying the plates over to the sink, and started washing the dishes.

"Geez, I swear they're going to give me an ulcer." I huffed in irritation, sitting back down on my chair, and drinking my glass of Pepsi.

"You two can just relax," Sanji grinned, glancing over at us, "I'll let you two know if there's something that you two can help with and thanks Ivy for getting those two screwballs in line."

"It's a tough job, but someone has to do it," I mocked-sighed, turning to Ace with a smile, "Did the others tell you about what's going on with Vivi?"

"Uh-Huh." Ace nodded.

(*********************************************************)

 _In a certain city in Alabasta_

"A report just came in," Robin smiled, walking into a room, and talking to a figure sitting in a chair, "The Billions ship that we stationed in Nanohana has been destroyed by someone and there were no survivors. Since I already know that you'd want it to be verified, I'm having it checked as we speak."

"No great loss, we have tons of replacements," Crocodile grunted, only to seethe, "It seems that we have some unwanted visitors. I want to know who these people are, what they look like, then I want them to be eliminated immediately before they can ruin my plans."

"Understood," Robin nodded, "I already dispatched the lizard runners to contact the other agents."

"Excellent." Crocodile grunted in approval.

 _He doesn't know about Ivy and I want to keep it that way,_ Robin thought, _If he does figure out that she's from the Danico clan it wouldn't end well for her_

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"This heat is unbearable," I moaned, walking onto the deck, taking my cloak off, seeing Nami, Ace, and Shadow sitting on the steps with smirks on their faces as they looked at a picture, smiling as I walked over to them, only to freeze with dread when I realized which picture it was (the one where Nami had taken my picture when I was wearing Kaya's Pj's), and chasing Ace around the deck to get the picture away from him, "THROW THAT THING AWAY, FLAME-BRAIN!"

"Nuh-uh," Ace smirked, sticking his tongue out at me, running around the deck, "Why would I when you look adorable in that picture?"

"S-S-SHUT UP AND GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" I stuttered, a light blush on my face, only to have Ace put a hand on my forehead to stop me from hitting him, "YOU ARE SO DEAD, FRECKLES!"

"I'll give the picture back to you," Ace smirked, still keeping his hand on my forehead, (I was trying to hit him, but I couldn't because I was short and he had his hand on my forehead so I couldn't connect my punches to him), "If you give me a kiss."

"Eh?," I faltered, blinking rapidly, my face going bright red, standing on my tippy toes, kissing his cheek, and taking the picture out of his hands, "I hate you."

"I love you too." Ace smirked, pulling me into a hug, and kissing my head,

"Aww," Nami gushed, glancing over at Ivy and Ace, "They're cute together."

"Gag." Zoro grunted, lifting weights, with Chopper laying on the deck.

"What a nice breeze." Chopper smiled, a dreamy look on his face as he laid on the deck with the wind from Zoro's weights passing over him.

"Nami, I'd like to stop here for a moment." Vivi stated, tying a barrel of water to Carue, and jumping off the boat with Carue onto the ground.

"What's up Vivi?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways, sitting on his special seat.

"Carue, I need you to deliver this letter to my father. It contains everything that Igaram and I uncovered about Crocodile's plans. It's a long ways to the palace, so be sure to conserve your water alright?," Vivi smiled, tucking the letter into Carue's hat, only to bare her teeth when Carue stopped about a few feet from the ship and started drinking the water, "I SAID _CONSERVE_ NOT _CONSUME_!"

"I did know that Crocodile was here in Alabasta, but him trying to take over a kingdom? It sounds like a bad joke, because why would a pirate drop anchor and settle down in one spot?" Ace pondered, leaning against the railing, wrapping his arms around me, "Unless he has a lady, it doesn't make sense."

"So are you thinking there's more to this then what meets the eye?" Sanji questioned, lighting his cigarette.

"Wait, so are you thinking that Crocodile has a hidden motive than what he's letting on?" Usopp guessed, landing on the deck.

"It's just a guess, so it might not even be true, but yeah I do think that there's something more to it then what Crocodile's letting on." Ace nodded, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I thought the same thing," Zoro nodded his head, "Looks like Ace has brains _and_ brawns."

"Unlike a certain _someone_ we know," Nami narrowed her eyes, throwing a pointed look at Luffy, "Let's go then guys."

(*********************************************************)

 _At a certain café_

"THAT-WAS-ONE-HECK-OF-A-LONG-TRIP-I-TELL-YOU!," boomed a loud voice, and the voice walked inside the café with a large man, "ITS-ALL-YOUR-FAULT-MR.4-THAT-MY-HIPS-HURT!"

"S…ooorrr…rrrrryyy…" the large man spoke slowly.

"I see you're still full of energy, Ms. Merry Christmas," Paula smiled, putting coffee on, and turning around towards Ms. Merry Christmas, "Is business doing good for the both of you?"

"OF-COURSE-IT-IS!," Ms. Merry Christmas shouted, smacking the table with her hands, "IF-IT-WASN'T-I-WOULDN'T-BE-IN-SUCH-A-GOOD-MOOD!"

"Of course," Paula smiled, leaning against the counter, "Would you two like some coffee?"

"YES-BUT-HURRY-I-DON'T-WANT-TO-WAIT-HURRY-HURRY-UP!" Ms. Merry Christmas shouted, slapping the counter with her hands, "WHAT-KIND-OF-WEIRD-SONG-IS-THAT?"

"Song?," Paula furrowed her brows in confusion, hearing voices outside, "I'm only playing classical music so there shouldn't be any words."

"UN! DEUX!" Mr. 2's voice echoed, dancing into the café, "How's it going guys?"

"Freak." Paula muttered, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"I'M _NOT_ A FREAK!" Mr. 2 denied, dancing to the counter, "I'll have an octopus parfait."

"A what?" Paula repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"An octopus parfait, all the world class ballerinas eat it," Mr. 2 explained, sitting down on a stool, glancing at the door where his crew is, "You guys can go, but don't forget to practice those dance moves we learned earlier."

" **Yes, sir**.," all of Mr. 2's crew nodded, and dancing out of the restaurant.

"Fine I'll just have sparkling water then," Mr. 2 frowned, glancing at Ms. Merry Christmas, "Oh, the fat old hag is here as well?"

"SHUT-UP!," Ms. Merry Christmas glared over at Mr. 2, "YOUR-VOICE-IS-MAKING-MY-HIPS-ACHE!"

"I heard that Mr. 1 and his partner are coming as well," Mr. 2 recalled, "I've never actually met them before."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"So Vivi, how are we going to get to Yuba?" Usopp inquired, calling over to Vivi.

"I'll show you," Vivi smiled, sitting a map on the deck, pointing to where we are and pointing to where we need to go, "We're here and we need to get to here."

"What's all that stuff between the two places?" Luffy grinned, peering over Vivi's shoulders, "And why isn't there any water on the map?"

"There is any water between here and Yuba," Vivi explained, "And the only way to get there is to walk through the desert."

"We're going to walk through a desert? Cool," Chopper awed, standing beside me, "Does anybody know how hot it's supposed to be?"

"Over 100 degrees in the daytime." Nami informed, putting her cloak on.

" **WHAT**?!" Chopper and I exclaimed, our mouths hanging open, " **PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE JOKING**?!"

"Nope, she isn't," Ace smirked, leaning against the ship's wall, only to walk over to me, leaning his face closer, and narrowing his eyes at me, "Which means you can't have Pepsi."

"NOOOO!" I wailed, silent tears falling down my face, turning to Chopper with pleading eyes, halting on putting my cloak on, "Please tell me he's lying Chopper."

"He's absolutely right, Ivy," Chopper frowned up at me, "You need to drink water when it's that hot out, not Pepsi. As your doctor, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ban you from drinking Pepsi and you really shouldn't be drinking that at all."

"See told ya," Ace smirked smugly, patting my shoulder mockingly, "Just think of it as a chance to get rid of that Pepsi addiction of yours."

"I do _not_ have an addiction," I glared, putting my cloak on, glancing at Ace, noticing his cloak, and raising my eyebrows at him, "Nice cloak."

"Thank you." Ace smirked.

"NAMI-SWAN, VIVI-CHAWN, IVY-CHAWN!," Sanji exclaimed, wide eyes, "Where are your dancer outfits?"

"We have to put these cloaks on otherwise we'll get severe sunburn," Vivi explained slowly, walking over to Luffy, carrying clothes in her hands, and handing them to Luffy, "Put these on Luffy."

"But…those outfits were so sexy…" Sanji pouted, rolling around on the deck in circles.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Café_

"It's already past eight, so where is Mr. 1 and his partner?," Mr. 2 complained, twirling around, "I'm soooo bored."

"STOP-THAT-YOU'RE-MAKING-ME-DIZZY!" Ms. Merry Christmas bared her teeth at him.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Ha." Mr. 4 laughed slowly.

"You wanna go?" Mr. 2 glared, getting into Ms. Merry Christmas's face.

"You don't have the guts." Ms. Merry Christmas bickered, getting into Mr. 2's face.

"Stop it you two," Paula chided, turning her head when someone threw people into the restaurant, "Huh."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!" Mr. 2 shouted, rushing over to his crewmates, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PRACTING YOUR DANCE MOVES?"

"We…were…but…" one of Mr. 2's crew wheezed.

"Oh, these were your crewmates?," a voice spoke, walking into the restaurant, "They were acting suspicious so I thought that they were an enemy."

"YOU BASTARD!" Mr. 2 raged, charging at Mr. 1, kicking him, and sending him through the restaurant wall.

"I'll kill you," Mr. 1 seethed, starting to charge Mr. 2, only to stop when Paula stood in front of him, "Move out of my way Ms. Double Finger."

"The both of you need to calm down," Paula frowned, taking off her headband, and turning towards Mr. 2, "Now that all the agents are here, we need to head to Rainbase."

" **Right**.," all the agents nodded.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the Going Mary_

"What are those things?" Zoro sweatdropped, pointing at a little creature that had just popped out of the sea.

"Turtles?" Shadow guessed, staring out over the railing of the ship.

"Seals?" Sanji guessed, staring out over the railing of the ship, a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Kung-Fu Dugongs." Vivi corrected, her eyes wide.

"If you want to come ashore, you'll have to beat me first, but I doubt that will happen," Chopper translated, "You bunch of cowards, he says."

"Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it," Usopp smirked, jumping over the ships railing, landing on the ground, and getting beat by the Kung-Fu Dugong, "Here comes the pain."

 _He's acting confident because those Kung-Fu Dugongs are small and he thought that he could take them, otherwise he'd be hiding behind Zoro or Sanji right now,_ I thought, a sweatdrop on my head, jumping onto the ground, bending down over Usopp, "You should know better than to think you can beat an enemy just because they're short, Usopp."

"You're…right…" Usopp wheezed, laying on the ground with big welts on his face.

"Pathetic." Zoro groaned, face-palming, and a large sweatdrop on his head.

"We got two winners over here, Vivi." Nami pointed to Luffy and me, (I had walked over to them after talking to Usopp and I fought them and I made sure not to hurt them).

"THAT'S BAD TOO!," Vivi bared her teeth at us, "IT'S ONE OF THEIR RULES, IF THEY LOSE A MATCH THEY BECOME PUPILS TO THE WINNER!"

"Seriously?," I exclaimed, heart-mode activated, cuddling the adorable seals, "Can we keep them?"

"And…she's gone," Ace sighed, a smile on his face, jumping off the ship onto the ground, walking over to me (I was being tackled by the seals as they had hearts in their eyes), and bending down over me, "Ives, we can't keep them."

"B-b-but, they're so adorable," I pouted, giving puppy dog eyes to Ace, holding a seal in my arms, "Can't I keep just one of them?"

"You know we can't," Ace spoke, sighing, and bending down in front of me, "They're water animals, so they wouldn't make it in the desert."

"Besides," Sanji frowned sadly, "We don't have enough food to feed ourselves let alone tons of seals."

"Ivy, release the seal," Shadow directed, standing beside Ace, and giving me a pointed look, "Let go of the seal."

"Fine," I sighed, putting the seal down, only to have my heart pang when I saw the looks the seals were giving me (puppy dog eyes), "Aww, they're so cute."

"I agree, they are adorable," Vivi nodded, giving me a pat on the back, "But how are we going to get them to stay behind?"

"Let me try," I smiled, bending down to the seals that I beat, and talking to them, "Would you guys do me a favor?"

(They nodded their heads, with hearts in their eyes)

"I know you guys really want to come with us and I want you guys to come with us too," I smiled, glancing at all of them, "But where we're going isn't a place for you guys to come with us, so would you guys stay here?"

(The seals hesitantly nodded their heads with sad looks on their faces)

"Don't be sad, we'll see you guys again someday," I promised, standing up, and walking towards Ace, "There I did it, they'll stay here."

"That's my girl," Ace smiled, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sure it was heartbreaking for you."

"It was," I pouted, moving my head sideways, "And just to let you know I hate you."

"Thanks Luffy for making our food supply go down even more." Usopp glared over at Luffy, and walking with the rest of us.

"I don't understand we couldn't let them come with us." Luffy frowned, walking with his arms behind his head.

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOOD AND WATER TO FEED THEM, YOU IDIOT!" Nami bared her teeth at him, a large tick mark on her head, punching him on the head, and walking alongside him, "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE ACE?!"

"I can't be Ace, Nami," Luffy frowned, speaking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm Luffy."

"Let's just hurry up and get to Yuba." Shadow sweatdropped, walking with the others.

" **Yeah**.," all of us agreed, walking in a group.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	67. Chapter 67

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 67: The City of Erumalu, and The Sandstorm

"So…thirsty…," Luffy panted, holding onto a stick as he walked, his tongue sticking out, "And…hungry…"

"ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!," Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, using a stick to help him walk, "IF YOU HADN'T BEATEN THOSE SEALS THEN WE WOULD HAVE FOOD AND WATER TO DRINK WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT IT BEING GONE!"

"I don't know what we would've done if Chopper and Ivy hadn't persuaded them to stay," Nami frowned, walking beside Vivi, "It broke my heart that we couldn't bring them along, but we barely have enough food to feed all of us let alone that many seals."

"And they really would have if Ivy and I hadn't convinced them to stay," Chopper stated, walking slowly, "They kept saying that they would follow their masters anywhere."

"I'm…dying…here…," I panted, holding onto a stick as I walked beside Ace, my tongue sticking out, turning my head to Ace, and glaring at him, "Stop standing so close to me, I'm hot enough without you making it worse."

"Nah," Ace smirked, walking closer to me, and lifting me up onto his shoulder, "I think I'll carry you."

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU OVEN!" I bared my teeth at him, my face bright red, and hitting his back with my fists.

"Weren't you dying of this heat?," Ace smirked, turning his head towards me as he walked, "I figured that you'd want a break from walking."

"Well…I…fine," I stammered, faltering in hitting his back, my face getting redder, "But can you give me a piggy back ride instead?"

"Ace is so nice," Nami sighed dreamily, watching Ace give Ivy a piggyback ride, and walking beside Vivi, "Ivy's lucky to have such a considerate and kind boyfriend."

"I know," Vivi agreed, a dreamy look on her face, watching Ace and Ivy, and walking beside Nami, "You can't find many guys like him now days."

"Barf," Zoro muttered, scrunching his nose up, and walking by the two girls, "Girls and their boy craziness."

" **BE QUIET, YOU MEAT-HEAD**!" Nami and Vivi bared their teeth at him, " **DON'T RUIN A GIRL'S DREAM**!"

"Vivi, I see a city up ahead," Sanji stated, calling over his shoulder, and pointing at the city, "We can't be in Yuba already, can we?"

" **CITY**?!," Luffy, Usopp, and I snapped our heads up, looking brighter when we heard Sanji's comment, and rushing ahead of everyone else, " **FINALLY, WATER**!"

"Umm…," Shadow sweatdropped, walking beside us, and staring at the city, "I'm pretty sure that you won't find any water here."

"This isn't Yuba, it's Erumalu," Vivi corrected, standing beside us, and looking at the city with sad eyes, "This city used to be green with plants."

"It was green?," Usopp repeated, raising an eyebrow at Vivi in skepticism, and glancing around at the city, "Not to point out the obvious, but this place looks dried out."

"It used to have lots of water, but without the water all the plants died out," Vivi spoke softly, lowering her head down, a pain look on her face, "This is what Crocodile has done to my country. Never in Alabasta's history has it never rained before, but for three years it hasn't rained here in Alabasta Kingdom."

"It hasn't rained for three years?," Nami repeated, her eyes wide, and a look of shock on her face, "That's impossible, there must have been at least small droplets of rain."

"It's not impossible," I frowned, walking over to Vivi, and giving her a hug, "If it seems unnatural, then it probably is."

"What do you mean?" Chopper inquired, looking up at me with a puzzled expression.

"Think about it," I spoke, pushing my hat down my head, letting Vivi go, and frowning deeply, "The only way for something impossible to be possible is if there's some special powers helping to make it possible."

"So, you think this Crocodile has a Devil Fruit power?" Zoro guessed, narrowing his eyes in thought, and nodding his head at me, "You know, that might not be such a bad theory."

"It would make sense," Nami nodded her head, rubbing her chin with her fingers, and furrowing her brows in thought, "But that leads to another question, what Devil Fruit power does Crocodile have?"

"And there's another question too," Ace furrowed his brows in thought, "Why would he go to all the trouble to take away the kingdom's water?"

"Not all of Alabasta's water is gone," Vivi spoke softly, biting her lip, "The one place where there's still water is Alubarna. It's the city where the King's palace is. The strange thing though, is that it's been raining there more than usual."

"Do you think Crocodile has anything to do with that?" Usopp hinted, glancing over at Vivi.

"I know he does," Vivi spat, a glare on her face, "There was an incident three years ago, Crocodile had his minions bring bags full of Dance Powder to the castle. But he ordered them to tip the bags over so it broke open in a city with people."

"Dance Powder?" Shadow puzzled, furrowing her brows in confusion, "What's that?"

"It's a powder that makes rain," Nami explained, "The thing is though, it turns regular clouds into rain clouds. The cloud would've turned into a rain cloud by itself, but this dance powder makes it turn into one earlier, so when it would've turned into a rain cloud it would've been over the neighboring city."

"So basically, it takes the rain away from where it was supposed to be headed?," Chopper guessed, frowning, "I bet those people weren't too happy about that."

"Your right about that Chopper," Nami nodded, "It caused so many fights that the World Government banned it."

"I ate some a while back," Luffy grinned, "It tasted pretty gross though."

"You…ate dance powder?" Nami deadpanned, narrowing her eyes (the face she made in this part in the anime), a sweatdrop on her head, and walking past Luffy.

"That's not even food, it's for making rain." Zoro deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head, and walking past Luffy.

"I'M NOT LYING, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!," Luffy shouted, baring his teeth at Nami and Zoro, "IT TASTED SO GROSS THAT IT MADE ME WANT TO PUKE!"

"That's really not something to be proud of." I deadpanned, narrowing my eyes at Luffy, a large sweatdrop on my head, walking past him.

"The people asked my father to show them if there was any Dance Powder in the castle," Vivi continued, down casting her head, "He told them they could look and when they did they found bags full of Dance Powder."

"Vivi, that means your dad is the bad guy here." Luffy accused, pointing a finger at Vivi.

"NO YOU IDIOT, HE WAS FRAMED!" Sanji bared his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on his head, and kicking Luffy repeatedly in the head, "DID YOU FORGET THAT CROCODILE IS THE ENEMY?!"

"So they even had Baroque Works officers working inside the palace." Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"The air…," Nami muttered, whipping her head up upon feeling something in the air, and glancing down at Chopper and Shadow, "Do you two feel that too?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, standing on top of a rock, and sticking his nose up in the air, "Whatever it is, it's coming."

"And it's not natural," Shadow narrowed her eyes, looking out into the distance, and calling towards the others, "We better take shelter."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!," Usopp whimpered, pointing a shaky finger at a huge sand-tornado coming at us, "LOOK OVER THERE!"

"THAT'S A SANDSTORM!," Vivi shrieked, widening her eyes, and rushing towards some huge rocks with us following her, "EVERYONE GET BEHIND THESE HUGE ROCKS!"

"Ivy, come on," Ace shouted over the loud wind, grabbing my hand, and rushing over to the rocks as he pulled me along with him, "Don't let go."

"I know," I shouted back, trying to yell over the wind, only for my hand to slip out of his, and being sent flying into the sand, "GAHHHH!"

(a minute later you could see everyone popping out of the ground from being buried in the sand)

"I…hate…Crocodile," I muttered, grabbing Ace's hand, standing next to him, and dusting myself off from the sand, "Well, now we know what his Devil Fruit ability is."

"Why do you say that?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion, smashing the sand off himself, and landing beside Ace and me.

"Obviously, that sandstorm wasn't ordinary," Sanji rolled his eyes, kicking his way out of the sand, and standing beside us, "So it's safe to assume that's his Devil Fruit ability."

"Come on Usopp, get up," Shadow directed, pulling Usopp's nose after she got herself out of the sand, and laying on the ground next to Usopp, "Where's the others?"

"I got Chopper." Zoro called, popping out of the sand, holding Chopper, and bringing Chopper onto the ground with him.

" **We're here too**." Nami and Vivi waved, popping out of the sand, and landing next to the rest of us.

"Is that…," I narrowed my eyes, glancing over in the distance, seeing a person laying down on the ground, running towards it with Vivi and Luffy behind me, only to skid to a halt, widening my eyes, and putting my hands to my mouth, "How horrible."

"WHAT GIVES CROCODILE THE RIGHT TO DESTORY THESE INNOCENT PEOPLES' LIVES!" Vivi shouted in agony, falling to her knees, hitting the ground with her fists, and tears falling down her face, "THE PEOPLE OF ALABASTA WERE IN PEACE UNTIL HE RUINED IT. ALL THE WHILE, HE PASSES HIMSELF OFF AS A HERO WITH THE PEOPLE BELIEVING EVERYTHING HE SAYS. I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM GET WAY WITH THIS!"

(Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and I stormed over to one of the old buildings with fury in our eyes and broke the building)

"I doubt that made them feel better." Zoro commented, staring at us.

"The only thing that will make their fury go away is kicking Crocodile's butt," Ace nodded up at Zoro, making a grave for the skeleton (I went over to help him after breaking the building), "To be honest, I'm getting kind of pissed at this guy too."

"Vivi, let's get moving," Luffy suggested, one of his rare serious look on his face, walking past Vivi, "I'm itching to kick this bastard's ass."

"He's right," Nami smiled down at Vivi, holding out her hand towards Vivi, and helping her up, "Once Luffy and Ivy lock on an enemy, there's no stopping them."

"Let's hurry to Yuba." Zoro smirked, holding onto swords' hilts.

"Right," Vivi nodded, standing up, and getting a determined look on her face, "I have to tell Leader to stop this pointless bloodshed."

"Then let's stop talking and let's get moving," I smirked, walking beside Vivi, giving her a knowing smirk, leaning close to her, whispering in her ear, and lightly jabbing her side with my elbow, "Do you like Koza, Vivi?"

"W-W-WHAT?!," Vivi spurted, a light blush on her face, and turning her head towards me as the group walked, "No, he's just a friend."

"Uh-Huh," I smirked wider, giving her a deeper knowing look, and walking beside Vivi, "Whatever you say, Vivi."

 _Ivy, will you stop trying to play cupid?,_ Shadow thought-smirking, and walking beside me.

 _But it's so fun,_ I thought-smirked, putting my arms behind my head, and walking back to Ace, _Besides, why can't I get people together when they obviously like each other?_

 _You like playing Cupid way too much,_ Shadow thought-smirking, _But I also know that it's pointless to try to stop you_

 _You hush and let me have my fun,_ I thought-smirking, walking beside Ace.

"Alright everyone let's go." Zoro directed, walking with the group as we headed towards Yuba.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	68. Chapter 68

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 68: The First Night in the Desert

"I'm…burning…up…," Luffy panted, walking with a stick, and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, "I…don't…think…I…can…sweat…anymore."

"Will you _please_ stop doing that," Nami frowned, walking beside Vivi, and wiping the sweat from her brow, "You're making the rest of us hot with all your pathetic groaning."

"Can't…take hot…weather," Chopper moaned, his tongue sticking out, and being pulled by Zoro on a makeshift sleigh, "Can't…go…on."

"It's because of all that fur," Usopp glared, walking with a stick, and his tongue sticking out, "Why don't you take off that _stupid_ reindeer costume?"

"What did you just say to me, _Big-Nose_?," Chopper glared, getting a huge tick mark on his head, turning himself big, and getting in Usopp's face, "DON'T MAKE FUN OF REINDEERS!"

"AHHH! MONSTER!" Usopp shrieked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chopper, don't turn yourself big," Zoro frowned, glancing back at Chopper, "Or I'm going to stop pulling you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER, YOU LONG-NOSED FREAK?!" Chopper bared his teeth at Usopp, getting into Usopp's face.

"Take it easy on the nose or I'm going to have to get tough with you." Usopp blustered, his knees shaking.

"TURN SMALL WILL YAH!" Zoro ordered, hitting Chopper on the back, and a tick mark on his head.

"Furnace, put me down now," I directed, lightly hitting Ace's head, starting to climb down from Ace's back (he still was giving me a piggyback ride), only for him to tighten his grip on me, "Flames, put me down."

"Don't want to." Ace smirked, walking as he carried me on his back.

"I'm dying from the heat," I glared, hitting his back with my fists, "And you're just making it worse. SO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope," Ace smirked smugly, popping the "p", and continuing to walk, "Just deal with it."

"So…hot," Luffy moaned, using a stick to walk, and his tongue sticking out, "Need…water…"

"Fine, but only one mouthful Luffy," Nami ruled, handing the jug of water to Luffy, getting tick marks on her head when Luffy filled his mouth with water, baring her teeth at him, and punching him on the head, "DON'T DRINK SO MUCH!"

"You did say one mouthful," Shadow sweatdropped, watching the scene before, and walking beside Sanji, "You really should've made it clearer on who's mouth your basing that off of, Luffy's or a normal person's."

"IDIOT, YOU BETTER SAVE SOME OF THAT WATER FOR USOPP!" Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, punching him on the head.

"Hold on, you just had some, so I get some now," Sanji bared his teeth, rushing over to them, and fighting with them as they kicked up a sand cloud, "GIVE IT HERE!"

"NO WAY!" Usopp's voice could be heard through the smoke, "OWW, JERK!"

"STOP IT," Luffy's voice could be heard through the smoke, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO HIT ME FIRST! NOW GIVE IT BACK!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR WASTING ALL OF OUR WATER!" Nami's voice could be heard through the smoke as well, "NOW HAND IT OVER BEFORE YOU WASTE EVEN MORE!"

"IT'S ALWAYS HIS FAULT!" Usopp's voice can be heard through the smoke, "STOP KICKING ME SANJI!"

"Stop it guys," Vivi called, "You're only going to wear yourselves out if you keep this up."

(*********************************************************)

"I'm hungry." Luffy stated, sitting on a log by the campfire (we had sent camp for the night), and drooling as he watched the food that Sanji was making.

"Don't be such a greedy pig," Sanji chided, watching the food cook, baring his teeth at Luffy when he glanced at Luffy to see him starting to grab the food, kicking him on the head, and a tick mark appeared on his head, "THE FOOD IS STILL RAW, SO DON'T EAT IT YET!"

"Why is it so cold out here when it was so hot earlier today?" Nami shivered, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.

"I'm nice and warm," I smirked down at her, sitting close to Ace on the rocks, "I got my own personal heater."

"Is that the only reason why you're with me?," Ace faked pouted, putting his hands to his heart, and turning his body backwards, "I thought you love me."

"Yup," I smirked, patting his shoulder in fake sympathy, and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll never have to worry about being cold."

"I'm so jealous," Nami grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself, and glaring up at me (I had done the _mature_ thing, sticking my tongue out at her), "Ivy, I hope you know that I hate you right now."

"I love you too," I called smirking, throwing her a kiss, and calling over to Sanji, "Oi Sanji, is the food ready yet?"

"Yes, Ivy-Chawn," Sanji waved, his heart mode activated, and turning to the others, "Supper is ready, guys."

"Does he always act like that?" Ace inquired, jumping down onto the ground, and helping me down.

"Yeah, he always acts like that around every girl," I sighed, walking beside Ace, grabbing a plate, putting food on my plate, and walking back to the rocks (and flicking Sanji on the forehead as I walked by), "I usually just give him a flick on the forehead when he does that to me."

"Just look at all those stars," Chopper awed, glancing up at the sky as he ate, "I never could see them back at my home."

"I'm way too cold to enjoy the stars." Usopp shivered, setting his empty plate down.

"It doesn't bother me." Chopper smiled, sitting his empty plate down.

"That's because you have such a nice warm fur coat." Usopp stated, rubbing his cheek against Chopper's.

"Back. Off." Chopper bared his teeth at Usopp.

"It's not my fault you're so soft and fluffy." Usopp countered, rubbing his cheek against Chopper's.

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME!" Chopper glared, changing into his human form.

"WAAAAHHHH! MONSTER!" Usopp shrieked, putting his arms up in the air, his eyes bugging out of their sockets, and his knees shaking.

"Chopper, don't turn big," Zoro scolded, scooting closer to Chopper, "We need to huddle for warmth."

"YAHOO!" Luffy grinned, stretching his arms, and huddling against Chopper with Usopp coming into the huddle, "SO WARM!"

"Get closer Chopper." Usopp demanded, laying close to him with Zoro and Luffy laying close to Chopper as well.

"See Chopper, isn't this nice and cozy?" Luffy grinned over at him, and Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy fell asleep.

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, a smile on his face, and he fell asleep too, _So this is what it feels like to have friends…_

"Hey Ace, would you mind washing my dishes while I put these guys to their tents?" I whispered, jumping down onto the ground, calling up to him, walking over to Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper, carrying them into their tent, and taking a picture of them (they quickly latched onto each other when I put them into the tent), and walking back out to Vivi, Nami, Shadow, Sanji, and Ace, "Those guys sure do sleep like a log."

"Yup," Nami yawned, walking towards her tent, "Guess that's our que to go to sleep too."

"The walking through the desert must've pooped us out," Ace yawned, walking towards his tent, and walking inside, "I'm hitting the hay too."

"Vivi and I will sleep in Nami's tent with her," Shadow yawned, walking towards Nami's tent, pulling Vivi along with her, and walking into Nami's tent, "Come on Vivi."

"I better sleep too," Sanji waved over his shoulder, walking towards his tent, and walking into it, "Good night, Ivy."

"Good night, everyone," I yawned, walking towards my tent, only to have something grab my wrist, and pull me into a tent, "EEEK!"

"Ivy, its me." Ace smirked down at me, holding my wrists down, and laying on top of me.

"Don't scare me like that," I glared up at him, my face going bright red, "Would you get off me so I can go to my tent?"

"And miss seeing your adorable bright red face? I don't think so," Ace smirked down at me, "Besides, I miss having you sleep next to me."

"Sleeping is the only thing that we'll be doing," I grumbled, my face red, "Now would you get off of me so I can sleep?"

"Sure." Ace smirked, rolling off of me, laying on his side, pulling me close to him, and wrapping his arms around me and we fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	69. Chapter 69

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 69: The Sandstorm Returns, The Desert Bandits, and The Dragons?

"I FOUND A SHRIMP!" Luffy grinned, waking up the next morning, walking around our campsite, and finding a "shrimp", "SANJI, MAKE US SOME SHRIMP FOR BREAKFAST!"

"BE QUIET!," I glared, waking up, coming out of Ace's tent, walking over to Luffy, and smacking him upside the head, "NOT EVERYONE HAS THE SAME ENERGY AS YOU!"

"You would think after all those times that Ivy kicked his butt for waking her up in the morning that he would remember that she hates being woken up when she doesn't want to be woken up." Shadow sweatdropped, walking out of the tent, and Nami and Vivi coming out of the tent a few seconds later.

"Good morning," Sanji chirped, coming out of his tent, and started cooking our breakfast, "How is everyone today?"

"I WOULD BE A LOT BETTER IF EVERYONE WOULD STOP BEING SO CHIRPER IN THE MORNING!" I bared my teeth, sitting down with an annoyed look on my face, and an evil aura seeping out.

"GYAAAA!" Usopp shrieked, hiding behind Zoro (they had just walked out of the tent), "M-M-MONSTER!"

"S-s-she's scary." Chopper trembled, sitting on top of Usopp's shoulders, and glancing at me with a terrified look on his face (ad Usopp had the same look on his face).

"GET OFF ME, YOU TWO!" Zoro bared his teeth at them, trying to pull them off of him (unsuccessfully).

"What's with them…," Ace yawned, walking out of his tent, stopping, blinking rapidly, and seeing me, "Oh, that makes sense now."

"Luffy, what do you mean that you found a shrimp?" Shadow inquired, walking over to Luffy, and Usopp coming over to Luffy with Chopper behind him.

"Don't be dumb, Luffy," Usopp frowned, walking over to him, raising an eyebrow at him, and stopping in front of him, "Everyone knows that shrimps can't live in the desert."

"Then how do you explain…this." Luffy grinned, holding up the "shrimp" close to Usopp and Chopper.

"I stand corrected, it _is_ a shrimp," Usopp grinned, glancing at the "shrimp", "It's a desert shrimp."

"Seriously? Wow, I never knew that there were so many different animals in the world." Chopper smiled, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"It looks yummy," Usopp grinned, a dreamy look on his face as he pictured the many tasty dishes that Sanji could create with it, "I wonder if it's edible?"

"Why not?," Luffy grinned, holding the "shrimp", "Crawfish are edible."

" _Of course_ you would know that," Shadow muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, only to widen her eyes when she realized what Luffy was holding in his hand, "Luffy, that's not a shrimp…"

"LUFFY, GET RID OF THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" Vivi shrieked, widening her eyes once she saw what Luffy was holding in his hands.

"Nuh-uh," Luffy frowned at Vivi, still holding the "shrimp", "This shrimp is our breakfast and throwing it away would be wasteful."

"THAT'S NO SHRIMP, YOU IDIOT!," Shadow bared her teeth at him, a tick mark on her head, and standing away from him, "IT'S A SCORPION!"

"Is that another name for a shrimp?" Luffy scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"HOW ARE YOU THIS CLUELESS?!" Vivi bared her teeth at him, "ITS NOT A SHRIMP, ITS A POSIONOUS ANIMAL! THE POSION IN ITS STINGER CAN KILL YOU IN SECONDS!"

"Poop, I really wanted to eat it," Luffy pouted, holding up the scorpion to Usopp, "Do you want it?"

"Hey now," Usopp bared his teeth, his eyes out of his sockets, his arms up in the air, and his legs out, "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Yeah, Yeah," Luffy frowned, throwing the scorpion a long ways away, "There it's gone."

"This…," Nami snapped her head upwards, feeling a change in the air, and narrowing her eyes, "This feels exactly like last time."

"It smells the same too." Chopper agreed, standing on a rock, and sniffing the air.

"Yeah," Shadow nodded, narrowing her eyes, and looking at the sky, "I think it's another sand storm."

"The wind's picking up." Ace commented, holding onto his hat, and glancing ahead of us.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND THOSE ROCKS!" Zoro directed, pointing to a pile of rocks, and running towards them with us on his heels.

"IT'S TOO LATE!," I shouted over the wind, holding onto my hat, trying to walk against the wind, grabbing Ace's hand, only for my grip to slip out of his, and was sent flying into the sand, "GAHHHH!"

(once the sandstorm passed, you could see everyone's heads pop up out of the sand)

"Ivy, you ok?" Ace asked, holding out his hand to me, and helping me up.

"I was already in a bad mood and now this Crocodile just made it worse," I scowled, grabbing Ace's hand, and landing on the ground, "Thanks."

"I should've mentioned this earlier," Vivi admitted, looking guilty, getting up out of the sand, and pulling Usopp by nose, "But sandstorms are one of the deserts dangers."

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now," Luffy called, getting out of the sand with the others doing the same, "Let's just hurry to Yuba."

"Right." Nami nodded, as we all started walking towards Yuba.

(*********************************************************)

"Hey Sanji," Luffy grinned, walking next to him, and turning his head towards him, "Let's have those lunch boxes now."

"No," Sanji frowned at him, turning his head at Luffy, and walking next to him, "Not until Vivi-Swan says we can."

"Come on Vivi, how about it?," Luffy pestered, grinning as he walked beside Vivi, "Can we eat now?"

"STOP PESTERING HER!" I bared my teeth at him, walking beside Ace, holding onto a stick, and my tongue sticking out.

"We still have a long ways to go, Luffy," Vivi stated slowly, glancing at Luffy with sorry-eyes, "And we need to make our supplies last till we get there."

"Don't be silly Vivi," Luffy looked at Vivi, one of his fake-serious looks on his face, "Haven't you ever heard the old proverb? Make sure to eat whenever you're hungry?"

" **QUIT MAKING THINGS UP, YOU BIG FAT LIAR**!" Usopp and I bared our teeth, smacking the air with our hands in a sideways fashion.

"If you're that hungry I'll tell you what," Vivi smiled at Luffy, "How about the next rocks we see, we can take a break?"

" **He's always hungry** ," Nami, Shadow, and I sweatdropped, glancing at Vivi, " **Don't encourage him, Vivi**."

"ALRIGHT!," Luffy grinned, putting his hands up in the air, and shouting at the top of his lungs, "WHOEVER WINS AT ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS HAS TO CARRY EVERYONE'S STUFF!"

"QUIT DECIDING THINGS!" Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy.

"Isn't it supposed to be the _loser_ has to carry everyone's stuff?" Zoro sweatdropped.

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!" Luffy grinned.

"Wait." Nami panicked, hurrying to choose her action.

"You're going way too fast, Luffy." Shadow scolded, picking her action.

"I WIN! SHI, SHI, SHI!" Luffy grinned, and laughing as he won.

 ** _What an idiot,_** Nami, Sanji, Shadow, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and I thought, staring at Luffy with sweatdrops on our heads, and everyone (except for Ace and I) handed all of our stuff to Luffy.

"Why didn't you two give Luffy your stuff?" Chopper smiled up at us, seeing that we were carrying our backpacks, and walking beside us.

" **We…like to carry our own things and we don't want to burden someone by having them carry our stuff** ," Ace and I smiled nervously, scratching the back of our necks, turning our heads away from the others, making our eyes slits (like how Usopp gets when something happens that is always to be expected: like Zoro getting lost), and large sweatdrops on our heads, **_Actually, it was because knowing Luffy, he'll somehow manage to lose our stuff_**.

"Why do I have to carry all this stuff?" Luffy complained, pulling the stuff in the makeshift sleigh, and his tongue sticking out.

"You're the one who said that the winner gets to carry everyone's stuff," Sanji smirked smugly, walking ahead of Luffy, "So shut up and haul."

"I spot rocks up ahead." Usopp called, looking through his goggles, and seeing rocks up ahead.

"LUNCH TIME!" Luffy grinned, looking brighter, and racing like the wind towards the rocks. 

"Looks like he perked up fast," Ace chuckled, watching Luffy speed off towards the rocks, only to furrow his brows in confusion upon seeing Luffy running back, "That's weird, why is he coming back?"

"THERE'S A WHOLE FLOCK OF INJURED BIRDS!" Luffy panicked, rushing towards us, grabbing Chopper, and rushing back towards the birds, "LET'S GO CHOPPER!"

"Birds?," Vivi furrowed her brows in confusion, putting her hand to her chin, widening her eyes upon knowing what they could be, and calling towards Luffy, "WAIT A MINUTE! THOSE BIRDS MIGHT NOT BE INJURED AS THEY APPEAR TO BE!"

"Jeez," Sanji huffed in irritation, lighting a cigarette, rushing off after Luffy, and calling over his shoulder, "COME ON MOSS-HEAD, WE BETTER GO AFTER THE MORON BEFORE HE GETS HIMSELF INTO TROUBLE!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, FANCY-BROWS!," Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, a tick mark on his head, and rushing off after him, "That captain of ours is such a pain."

(*********************************************************)

"Our…stuff…it's gone." Usopp uttered, blinking rapidly, standing beside all of us, stunned speechless, and seeing all of our stuff gone.

"Luffy," Nami spoke in a dangerously quiet voice, bending her head down so it casts shadows across her face, walking over to Luffy with an evil aura seeping out, and punching him on the head, "I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm sorry, I should've mentioned this earlier," Vivi apologized, looking guilty at all of us, "Those birds pretend to be dead so they can steal stuff from unsuspecting travelers."

"That's what I call playing dirty," Shadow frowned, standing beside Vivi, and patting her back, "Don't beat yourself up, Vivi. Anyone with a kind heart would've been fooled by them too."

"Those birds tricked me." Luffy glared, only to have Sanji walk over to him and grab him by the cloak front and lean his face close to Luffy's.

"YOU JUST HAD TO LET BIRDS ROB US BLIND, YOU DOLT!," Sanji glared, shaking Luffy back and forth, and a large tick mark on his head, "WE HAD FOOD AND WATER IN THOSE POUCHES TO LAST US UNTIL YUBA! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO MAKE IT IN THE DESERT WITHOUT FOOD AND WATER?!"

 ** _Called it,_** Ace and I thought, large sweatdrops on our heads.

"It's not my fault," Luffy countered, frowning at Sanji, "Those birds outsmarted me."

"So you're saying that your dumber than a bird?" Sanji deadpanned, narrowing his eyes.

"What you say?" Luffy glared at Sanji, tackling him to the ground, and they kicked up a sand cloud as they fought, "I HAVE A BIGGER BRAIN THAN THOSE JERK BIRDS!"

"NO, YOUR NOT THAT SMART!," Sanji's voice could be heard through the smoke, "THEY KNOW HOW TO TRICK SOMEONE, WHILE YOU ARE JUST AN IDIOT THAT EASILY GETS TRICKED!"

"YOU BIG JERK!" Luffy's voice could be heard through the smoke.

"YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!," Sanji's voice shouted through the smoke.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?!" Luffy's voice taunted through the smoke, "THAT HURT!"

"THAT'S THE STUPIEST COMEBACK THAT I HAVE EVER HEARD!," Sanji intoned, only to yelp when Luffy pulled his hair, "OWWW!"

"IDIOT!" -Luffy

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Sanji's voice could be hear through the smoke, "SQUIRREL BRAIN!"

"AM NOT!" -Luffy

"ARE SO!" -Sanji

"NUH-HUH!" -Luffy

"YOU ARE SO!" -Sanji

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TW…!" Zoro began, stepping towards Luffy and Sanji, only to have Ace stop him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Save your energy," Ace smiled, watching the two of them fight, and placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder when Zoro was going over to them, "At times like this, it's better to let them blow off some steam."

"Yeah, you're right," Zoro nodded, sitting down on a rock, "I'm sure that we'll find some food and water, so let's not worry about it right now."

"Good idea," Usopp panted, laying on a shady rock, his tongue sticking out, "Because when I think about it, I get really thirsty."

" **Huh**?," Sanji and Luffy stopped their fighting upon hearing some noise close by, glancing up, getting bugging eyes, their mouths falling open, and seeing the birds prancing close by them with smirks on their faces as they started eating and drinking our stuff, " **THEY'RE TAUNTING US**!"

"GIVE US OUR STUFF BACK!" Luffy raged, running after them as they started running away with smirks on their faces.

"DON'T CHASE AFTER THEM, LUFFY!" Chopper shouted, sighing as he sat down on the rock.

"He's hopeless," Shadow smirked, shaking her head, "I'm sure that he'll come back."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed, a large sweatdrop on his head, and narrowing his eyes at the direction where Luffy went, "Bringing trouble along with him, no doubt."

"Well, let's just try to enjoy the peace while we have it," Nami sweatdropped, walking over to me, sitting down on the rock next to me, turning her head towards me, a smirk on her face, leaning closer to me, and jabbing my side with her elbow, "I saw you come out of Ace's tent this morning, so did you guys have sex?"

"NO WE DIDN'T!," I shrieked, my face bright red, lower my voice, "And we haven't."

"Whaa, you're saying that all this time you guys never…" Nami smirked, "Girl, what are you waiting for?"

Luckily for me, Vivi's shrieks interrupted Nami and my embarrassing conversation.

"THERE'S LUFFY!" Vivi smiled, pointing to Luffy, only to get a puzzling expression on her face upon seeing something chasing Luffy, "What's chasing him?"

"Someone want to tell me what that thing is?" Sanji deadpanned, puffing out a cloud of smoke, and seeing a huge lizard popping out of the sand behind Luffy.

"THAT'S A SANDORA DRAGON!" Vivi exclaimed, widening her eyes.

"It's a what?" Usopp glanced at Vivi, a look of confusion on his face.

"A Sandora Dragon," Vivi repeated, and explaining to us, "They're the biggest reptile in the desert. They wait under the sand for their prey and ambush them. They hardly ever need to use their sharp claws and teeth because they're so big that they can easily swallow their victims whole."

"I got to admit," Ace chuckled, sitting up on the rock, "That boy has a talent for attracting trouble."

"No kidding," I laughed, sitting next to Nami, glancing over at Ace, "He always was like that."

"What kind of crap star was he born under to attract trouble where ever we go?," Zoro smirked, rushing towards Luffy, pulling out his swords, and Sanji right behind him, "Is he too much to handle, Luffy?"

"We'll lend you a hand." Sanji smirked, jumping up into the air.

"Thanks guys," Luffy grinned, stretching his arm back, "I found our meat."

"NATSU- MAKI!" Zoro smirked, cutting the lizard with his swords.

"GUM-GUM: PISTOL!" Luffy smirked, hitting the lizard with his Devil Fruit powers.

"EPAULE SHOOT!" Sanji smirked, kicking the lizard, and they all beat the lizard.

"They…didn't have to go _that_ far did they?" Usopp gulped, watching the scene with his mouth hanging opened, and silent tears falling down his face.

"Whenever those three and Ivy fight," Nami stated, standing beside Usopp, her mouth hanging opened, and silent tears falling down her face, "It almost makes me feel sorry for the bad guys."

"Luffy isn't the same weak little brother anymore," I smiled, walking over to Ace, sitting down next to him, and watching Luffy with fondness, "He can _actually_ use his Devil Fruit powers now."

"Yup," Ace agreed, watching Luffy with fondness, and a smile on his face, "I'm proud of him."

" **WAAAAA!** " Nami, Chopper, and Usopp shrieked, pointing a shaky finger behind Ace and me, and terrified looks on their faces as another Sandora Dragon appeared behind Ace and me.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION EARLIER THAT SANDORA DRAGONS ALWAYS HUNT IN PAIRS!" Vivi exclaimed, her eyes wide.

" **Get with it**." Usopp, Nami, and Chopper deadpanned, smacking their hands sideways in the air.

"Ace, remember that move we did as kids?" I smirked, standing beside Ace on the rock, and facing the lizard.

"Yeah." Ace smirked, standing beside me, and facing the lizard.

"Get ready to barbeque the lizard," I smirked, looping my arms through his, and sent him flying at the lizard, "NOW!"

"ACE JUST GOT EATEN BY THAT LIZARD!" Usopp shrieked, running around in circles frantically, seeing Ace jumping into the lizard's mouth, only to have his eyes go out of their sockets upon seeing the lizard barbequed, and Ace landing back onto the ground, "HOLY CRAP, HE JUST FRIED THAT LIZARD TO A CRISP!"

"Anyone up for grilled lizard?" Ace smirked, landing next to me.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	70. Chapter 70

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 70: The Perv Camel, The Uncovered Secret, and The Mysterious Mr. 0 is…

"This is convenient," Sanji commented, cooking the lizard meat on the rocks, and handing the pieces of meat to everyone once it was done (he had put sticks on the meat so we wouldn't be burned), "It's so hot outside that the rocks are like a frying pan."

"I've been wondering something ever since Luffy came back," Zoro addressed, swallowing his piece of meat, and raising an eyebrow, "What's with the camel?"

"I don't know," Luffy mumbled, taking a bite of his meat, and grinning, "He was getting eaten by those mystery plants when I was chasing those jerk birds, so I saved him."

"Well, it's obviously not a wild camel." Shadow noted, taking a bite out of her meat, and glancing up at the camel.

"You're right," Vivi nodded, looking up at it, and taking small bites out of her meat, "It's evident from the saddle and bridle that it's not a wild camel."

"Hey, I know you," Chopper smiled, walking over to the camel, and talking to it, "This camel gave Shadow and I a ride to escape being captured."

"Oh yeah," Shadow grinned, walking over to the camel, and patting its head, "I totally forgot about that."

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Chopper, I don't think that we should wait for Sanji in this truck," Shadow advised, walking behind Chopper, and jumping up into a truck, "We should just find a shady tree."_

 _"_ _We'll only be in here for a minute," Chopper smiled, laying down on the floor of the truck, "Besides, there isn't any trees around here."_

 _"_ _Alright, but only for a minute," Shadow directed, throwing Chopper a pointed look, laying down beside him on the floor of the truck, and they both fell asleep, "Then we'll…"_

 _"_ _Do we have everything loaded?" a man's voice echoed, waking Shadow up, and the man slammed the back doors shut, "Then let's get going."_

 _ **W-what**_ _, Shadow thought, sitting up, rubbing her eyes, only to widen her eyes when she felt the truck moving, and shaking Chopper awake, "Chopper, wake up."_

 _"_ _What's wrong?," Chopper yawned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, only to widen them upon feeling the truck move, "Why is the truck moving?"_

 _"_ _We must've fallen asleep," Shadow whispered, glancing around the truck frantically for a place to hide when she heard the man saying something about a noise in the back, and pulling Chopper along with her, "Hide."_

 _"_ _What are we supposed to do now?" Chopper whispered in panic, glancing at Shadow, "How are we supposed to get back to Sanji and the others?"_

 _"_ _We'll wait until this truck stops and when there's an opening, we'll rush out of here and head back to the others." Shadow informed Chopper._

 _"_ _The truck stopped," Chopper pointed out, feeling the truck stop, the back doors opened, and a camel stood in front of them, "It's…a camel."_

 _"_ _Why is it looking at me like that?" Shadow inquired, a large sweatdrop on her face, noticing the camel staring at her with hearts for eyes, "It's starting to freak me out."_

 _"_ _He says that he would be honored to bring us back to where we came from," Chopper translated, smiling up at the camel, and jumping onto its back, "Come on Shadow."_

 _"_ _Ugh, fine," Shadow sighed, jumping onto its back, putting a blanket over Chopper, and taking off, "Don't get any funny ideas, you pervert camel."_

 _"_ _Thank you, camel," Chopper smiled, jumping down from the camel when they got to where they needed to go, and Shadow jumping down after Chopper, "But why did you help us?"_

 _(Camel spoke)_

 _"_ _I'm just cool like that?" Shadow translated, rolling her eyes, and narrowing her eyes at the camel, "Why are all boys such perverts? But seriously, thanks camel."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Does that mean this camel can carry people?" Usopp grinned, walking over to it, and biting his meat as he stood next to the camel, "That's going to make walking through the desert a whole lot easier."

"Yeah he's a great camel alright," Shadow muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "A great pervert."

"It looks like the camel can carry 3 people." Ace observed, sitting beside me, and eating his meat.

"Camels are what you think of when you think of deserts," Nami grinned, throwing sand onto the campfire, and dusting her hands off, "So those two things do go hand and hand."

"Great, I'll take the first turn," Luffy grinned, starting to climb onto its back, only for it to bite Luffy's head, "OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm a freedom-loving-hard-boiled-yet-compassionate-sun-of-the-desert," Chopper translated, standing beside the camel, and glancing at all of us, "I'm very grateful to you for helping me out of the jam back there and I would be glad to give some of you a ride, but I'm afraid that I do not accept male passengers."

" **YOU GAVE CHOPPER A RIDE**!" Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji bared their teeth at the camel, beating the camel up.

"I'm too macho.," the camel grinned, putting up his hoof in a thumbs-up sign, and his teeth sparkling.

" **YOU PERVERT CAMEL**!" Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp fumed, baring their teeth at the camel, large tick marks on their heads, and they beat up the camel again.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU THREE JERKS!" I fumed, baring my teeth at them, a huge tick mark on my head, and smacking all three upside the head, "STOP PICKING ON ANIMALS! "

"I'm sorry that my crewmates are disrespectful cavemen," Nami cooed, walking over to the camel, and rubbing its nose, "What should e call you?"

"Idiot." Luffy suggested, raising his hand up high in the air, and standing next to Sanji.

"Dumbass." Sanji suggested, also raising his hand up in the air, and standing beside Usopp.

"Pervert." Usopp suggested, also raising his hand up high in the air, and standing beside Zoro.

"Eyelash it is then." Nami grinned, sitting on top of Eyelash, and rubbing its head.

" **Uh** ," Zoro and I sweatdropped, staring at Nami with looks of she's-crazy, " **How exactly did you arrive at that name**?"

"Vivi, Ivy, climb on." Nami called, grinning as she sat on Eyelash's back.

"I'd rather _not_ sit on a pervert camel's back," I deadpanned, walking beside Ace, and a sweatdrop on my head, "I'll just walk, but you can let Vivi and Shadow sit on Eyelash."

"No thanks," Shadow deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on her head, and walking alongside Usopp, "I think I'll walk."

"Suit yourself," Nami shrugged, calling down to Vivi, "How about you?"

"I'll walk, but thank you for the offer." Vivi smiled up at Nami, walking beside Luffy.

"Just get on." Nami smirked down at her, and helping Vivi up.

"Pervert camel." Sanji muttered, glaring at Eyelash as he walked beside Usopp and Luffy.

" **Pervert camel**." Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy taunted, calling towards the camel.

"You guys better keep up if you don't want to be separated," Nami smirked, calling over her shoulder, and Eyelash, Vivi, and Nami, speeded away leaving the rest of us in the dust, "IF YOU GUYS GET SEPARATED YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE DESERT ALIVE!"

"Gee, your concern for our safety is so _reassuring_ ," I muttered sarcastically, running to catch up with them, with Ace running next to me, and calling over my shoulders to the others, "LET'S GO GUYS!"

"I like this side of Nami too." Sanji gushed, his heart-mode activated, and running alongside of Zoro.

"What else is new," Zoro deadpanned, running next to Sanji, rolling his eyes, and pulling the sleigh behind him, "Get on Chopper."

"Right." Chopper nodded, jumping onto the sleigh.

(*********************************************************)

 _At a certain casino_

"Thank you all for making the long journey here," Robin smiled, walking into the room where all the number agents were gathered (except for Mr. 5, and Mr. 8), "It's rare to have all the number agents gathered in one place…well, most of the number agents."

"Where are we, Ms. All Sunday?" Mr. 1 inquired, narrowing his eyes at her, and sitting in a chair in front of a long table, "And I thought that we were supposed to meet the boss?"

"We're in a casino in the city of Rainbase called Rain Dinners," Robin smiled as she explained, "And I think you've made them wait long enough, don't you think Mr. 0?"

"Quite right, Ms. All Sunday," grunted a voice from behind a chair, "Especially when the end is close at hand."

" **Huh**?" all the agents furrowed their brows in confusion, staring at the back of the chair where the voice was coming from.

"I have been his voice for a long time now and carrying out his orders as he saw fit," Robin smiled, glancing at all of the agents, "But there is no longer any need for me to do so."

"Operation Utopia," Crocodile grunted, smirking, and turning his chair around to face the agents, "That has been the goal ever since I've created the Baroque Works organization."

" **CROCODILE**?!" all the agents (except for Robin) exclaimed.

"I don't understand," Ms. Double Finger frowned, a look of puzzlement on her face, "Why would one of the Seven Warlords go against the World Government?"

"You're telling me that we've been takin orders from a pirate all this time?" Mr. 2 puzzled, with a look of confusion on his face.

"IS THAT A PROBLEM?!" Crocodile warned, daring any of them to challenge him.

" **N-no**.," the agents (except for Robin) shook their heads, and bending their heads down.

"Good," Crocodile smirked, handing all the agents (except for Robin), a piece of paper, "These are your final orders."

"Sir," Ms. Halloween called, landing on the floor in a crouch, standing up, and tossing a battered Mr. 3 on to the floor, "I found Mr. 3 sneaking around the premises."

"T-t-that's…" Ms. Merry Christmas stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at Ms. Halloween.

"Dependable as always, Ms. Halloween," Crocodile smirked, turning his chair around to face Ms. Halloween, and picking up his glass of alcohol, "Since you're back, I assume that you've taken care of that short brat and her friends?"

"Uh…well…not exactly…" Ms. Halloween stuttered, biting her lip in fear.

"What?," Crocodile glared, breaking his glass with his hands, and a vein popped on his head, "You're telling me that not only did Mr. 3 fail me, but you as well?"

"There's a specific reason for that," Ms. Halloween spoke frantically, gulping, and glancing up at Crocodile with fear in her eyes, "Our intel wasn't complete."

"What are you talking about?" Crocodile narrowed his eyes at her.

"The short girl with the red-hair that was traveling with the Straw Hat and his crew isn't an ordinary girl," Ms. Halloween explained in a rush, standing up, and facing Crocodile, "She somehow was able to copy Mr. 3's Devil Fruit power."

"Pathetic as always, HAHAHA," cackled an annoying laugh walking into the room, "To think that you got beaten by a short little girl. HAHAHAH!"

"Mr. 0.5," Ms. Halloween seethed, glaring at a blond hair little boy walking into the room, and turning back to Crocodile, "As I was saying, the girl isn't ordinary."

"Don't make up excuses for your fail…" Mr. 0.5 began with a sneer, only to get cut off by Crocodile yelling at him.

"BE QUIET!," Crocodile fumed, glaring at Mr. 0.5, and turning to Ms. Halloween with narrowed eyes, "Ms. Halloween could be right."

 _This isn't good,_ Robin thought with panic, _Ivy will be in danger if he finds out_

 _A girl that can copy Devil Fruit powers? Ah, she must be from the Danico Clan,_ Crocodile thought, turning towards Robin, "I seem to recall a legend of a child from the Danico Clan being born once every 50 years that has extraordinary powers."

"There is a legend of a baby being born from that clan, but it's just that, a legend." Robin denied, replying to Crocodile.

"Straw hat? A short girl with red hair?," Mr. 2 mumbled, furrowing his brows in thought, putting his fingers to his chin, and snapping his head back up when he realized who those two were, "I've seen them before."

"You have?" Crocodile narrowed his eyes at Mr. 2.

"Yes," Mr. 2 nodded, turning into the different faces of the crew, and turning back to himself, "I had no idea that they were our enemy."

"Ms. All Sunday, have those faces that Mr. 2 showed us copied," Crocodile directed, turning towards Robin with a smirk, "Make sure to contact all of our agents and tell them to bring me Princess Vivi and that red haired girl too."

"Of course," Robin faked-smiled, walking out of the room, _Dammit, Ivy's in danger now._

"As for Mr. 3," Crocodile smirked darkly, picking up Mr. 3, draining all of the water from his body, and tossing him into the banana gator's tank, "It's time for my pets' lunch."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	71. Chapter 71

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 71: The Tsunami Alert, The Captured Friends, and The Missing Crewmates

"Usopp…I'm so thirsty…," Luffy panted, walking beside Usopp, using a stick to walk, his tongue sticking out, noticing some cactus on the ground, rushing over to them, ripping them out of the ground, and sucking the bottom of the cactus to get water, "I…can't…stand…being…thirsty…anymore."

"Umm…Luffy, I don't think you should be drinking that…," Usopp sweatdropped, stopping in his walking (he also was using a stick to walk), glancing back at Luffy, shrugging his shoulders, and continuing to walk with the others, "Do what you want. I'm too exhausted right now."

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Shadow inquired, seeing Luffy stop walking, and turning to face Luffy.

"TSUNAMI!," Luffy shouted, running around in panic, "A TSUNAMI IS COMING!"

"Oh for the love of…," Sanji muttered in irritation, turning to face Luffy, a tick mark on his head, "What is it _this_ time?"

"Anyone want to tell me why Luffy is acting like a crazy person this time?" Zoro asked, a sweatdrop on his head, watching Luffy, and pulling the makeshift sleigh with Chopper inside.

"I told him that wasn't a good idea," Usopp muttered, glancing at Luffy with a sweatdrop on his head, "But did he listen? No."

"What wasn't a good idea?" Chopper questioned, sitting up in the sleigh, watching Luffy, and turning his head towards Usopp.

"He said he was so thirsty that he couldn't stand it anymore," Usopp deadpanned, the sweatdrop getting bigger, "So he chomped down on those cactus back there to suck out the moisture from them."

"Cactus?" Shadow puzzled, walking over to a pile of cactus that Luffy drank from, picking one up, and holding it up for the rest to see, "You don't mean these do you?"

"Yup." Usopp deadpanned, nodding his head, and the sweatdrop growing bigger.

"Let me see that," Chopper directed, rushing over to Shadow, glancing at the cactus, and getting wide eyes, "Please tell me he didn't drink the moisture from this cactus?"

"That's what I just said, Chopper," Usopp intoned, raising an eyebrow up at him, "What's the big deal?"

"THE MOISTURE IN THIS TYPE OF CACTUS IS USED TO MAKE HALLUCINOGENS DRUGS!" Chopper exclaimed, getting a syringe filled with a sleeping drug ready.

"LOOK OUT WE'RE GOING TO DROWN!" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm back, "GUM-GUM…!

"Knock out." Chopper grinned, poking Luffy with the needle, and giving Sanji, Zoro, and Shadow a thumbs up (or hoof up).

"And the amazing Chopper saves the day." Shadow smirked, nodding her head at Chopper as Sanji and Zoro start dragging Luffy behind them as they started walking.

"Way to go, Chopper," Zoro smirked, glancing down at Chopper, and dragging Luffy behind him, "Looks like we got separated again."

"Now that you mentioned it," Sanji observed, dragging Luffy by his ankle, "I haven't seen Ace or Ivy for a while."

"Oh great," Usopp deadpanned, walking beside Shadow and Chopper, "When did they disappear?"

(*********************************************************)

 _Somewhere in the desert_

"Thanks, Flame-Brain," I glared, walking beside him, and crossing my arm across my chest, "You got us lost."

"We're not lost," Ace assured, walking beside me, "Besides, I'm sure we'll find the others eventually."

"Sure we'll find the others in this desert where everything looks the same," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes, and walking beside him, "It'll be a piece of cake."

(*********************************************************)

 _Another part of the desert_

"Thanks to Eyelash here," Nami smiled, rubbing Eyelash's head, and holding onto the reins, "We'll be at Yuba in no time."

"Yes, I'm grateful to Eyelash," Vivi smiled, only to frown in worry, and glancing into the distance, "But do you think the others are going to be alright?"

"Of course they'll be alright," Nami dismissed Vivi's concern with a wave of her hand, and smirking over her shoulders at Vivi, "All they have to do is follow our footprints."

"You're right," Vivi smiled, glancing behind her, getting wide eyes upon seeing that there's no footprints in the sand, "NAMI, OUR FOOTPRINTS ARE GONE!"

"WHATTT?!" Nami shrieked, glancing behind Vivi, seeing the footprints gone, and widening her eyes upon seeing shadows creep up on them, "V-V-VIVI, LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" Vivi turned her head backwards, and saw what Nami was talking about.

" **GYAAAAA**!" Nami and Vivi screamed.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Zoro, Sanji, Shadow, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy_

"Don't worry about Ace and Ivy," Zoro smirked, dragging Luffy behind him, and walking beside Sanji, "Those two can take care of themselves."

"That's true, Shi, Shi, Shi," Luffy laughed, waking up from the sleeping drug, grinning up at the rest, only to frown, "Sorry about my big brother and sister, they're flakes."

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark on his head, and kicking Luffy.

"THEY'RE NOT THE FLAKES," Usopp bared his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on his head, and he also was kicking Luffy, "IT'S _YOU_ WHO'S THE FLAKE!"

"WE GOT SEPARATED FROM THEM BECAUSE WE WERE TOO BUSY DEALING WITH YOUR NORMAL IDIOTICY!" Shadow bared her teeth at him, a tick mark on her head, and kicking Luffy.

"AS USUAL, THIS IMBECILE CAUSED US TROUBLE AS ALWAYS!" Sanji bared his teeth at him, kicking Luffy, a tick mark on his head, only to snap his head up upon hearing screams, "That sounds like…"

"Nami," Luffy finished, one of is rare serious looks on his face, glancing towards the direction of where it came, and turning towards Usopp, "Do you see anything?"

"Hold on give me a sec," Usopp mumbled, turning his goggle lens, looking out into the distance, getting a panic look on his face upon seeing the scene before him, and turning towards the others with worry, "BAD NEWS GUYS! NAMI AND VIVI HAVE BEEN CAPTURED! Oh and the camel."

"Who cares about that stupid camel," Sanji intoned, glaring as they all ran towards where the girls were being held captive, and a huge tick mark on his head, "If those bastards hurt even a single hair on their heads, I'll…"

"Something's never change," Shadow sweatdropped, running beside Sanji, and smirking, "Alright, let's go rescue them."

" **Right**." Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy nodded, and running towards where the girls were.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	72. Chapter 72

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 72: The Sand Pirates, The Rebel Army, and The Two Forces

"LUFFY, WAIT A SECOND!," Zoro called, running after Luffy, and Sanji, Usopp, Shadow, and Chopper running right behind him, "WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT A PLAN BEFORE WE CHARGE IN!"

"GUM-GUM: GIVE ME WATER!" Luffy yelled, running towards where Vivi and Nami were being held, (Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Shadow had face-planted the sand comically when Luffy said that).

" ** _THAT'S_** **WHAT HE WAS WORRYING ABOUT**?!" Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Shadow, and Zoro sweatdropped as they stood side by side, smacking the air with their hands sideways after they had gotten up from the ground.

"He does realize that Nami, Vivi, and Eyelash are in danger right?" Chopper inquired, looking up at Usopp with a raised eyebrow.

"He probably was too focused on getting some water that he hasn't seen Nami, Vivi, and Eyelash yet." Usopp sweatdropped, watching Luffy stretching himself towards the pirate ship, and landing into the ship's mast with a loud crash.

"That looks like a pirate ship," Sanji observed, pointing in the direction of where Luffy headed, and where a huge pirate ship stood in the sand, "But how can a pirate ship be on land?"

"Don't know," Shadow smirked, running towards the pirate ship, and calling over her shoulder, "Let's go find out."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Ace and Ivy_

"Hold up," I commanded, stopping, and turning towards Ace, "Did you hear that?"

"I thought I heard something too." Ace nodded his head slowly, and looking around with narrowed eyes.

"That sounded like…Nami and Vivi screaming," I frowned in worry, glancing in the direction of where I heard their voices coming from, "I hope they're alright."

"They'll be fine since they have Luffy, Zoro, Shadow, and Sanji there to protect them," Ace assured, started to walk with me beside him, only for us to stop upon seeing a giant scorpion pop out of the ground in front of us, the scorpion wouldn't let us past it, and Ace activated his Devil Fruit power as he charged the scorpion, "Alright, you asked for it."

"Guess we'll be having fried scorpion," I smirked, watching Ace beat the scorpion with ease, "I suppose the best bet for us to find the others is wait for them. So let's just wait for them at the nearest town."

"Sounds like a plan." Ace nodded, and we started walking.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy and the others_

"I was so thirsty that I must've miscalculated how far it was." Luffy panted, sitting on the deck of the ship, his tongue sticking out, and he had crashed into the ship and broke the mast.

"Hold on a sec," Nami narrowed her eyes down at Luffy, (she and Vivi were tied together and the pirates were going to eat Eyelash), "Are you saying that you _didn't_ come here to rescue us?"

"I was really thirsty." Luffy defended, frowning up at her.

"You're going to pay for that later," Nami glared down at Luffy, and pointing her head towards where Eyelash was hanging over a fire pit, "But for now, you have to do something before they eat Eyelash."

"You're kidding," Luffy deadpanned, raising an eyebrow up at Nami in disbelief, and a sweatdrop appeared on his head, "You can actually eat him?"

"We Bar-Bar Sand Pirates have a saying," a voice boomed, jumping down onto the deck, "With the exception of friends, anything in the desert can be eaten."

"Right on," Luffy grinned, "I even eat stuff straight off the ground."

"That's gross, you'll get sick," Barbarossa sweatdropped, scrunching his nose up in disgust, and grinning down at Luffy, "I'm Barbarossa, the captain of the Bar-Bar sand pirates."

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the captain of the Straw Hats," Luffy greeted, grinning really big, "Let's eat the camel."

"HOW'S THAT?!" Nami bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, and pushing Luffy's head with her foot.

"I'm sorry for the way we treated your friends," Barbarossa apologized, grinning sheepishly down at Luffy, and waving to his crew to untie Nami, Vivi, and Eyelash, "It's just we're hungry and we sometimes get carried away."

"Don't worry about it," Luffy grinned, glancing up at Barbarossa, "It happens to me too."

"THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN, YOU JERK!" Nami bared her teeth, the tick mark growing bigger, and punching Luffy on the head.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble our captain caused you," Shadow apologized, jumping onto the deck of the ship (Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp following behind her), and bowing in front of Barbarossa, "I'm Shadow and we're part of his crew."

"He didn't cause any trouble, I think he's funny," Barbarossa grinned down at them, frowning upon seeing his crewmate's concerned look as he walked over to Barbarossa, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that we don't have enough lumber to fix the mast," the crewmate informed Barbarossa, "I checked the extra lumber storage and we don't have enough left."

"Is there something that I can do to help?" Luffy frowned, standing up, and facing Barbarossa, "Can't you guys get more wood from somewhere?"

"Yes, there's wood at the Meriyasu Oasis." Barbarossa stated.

"I'll go there and get the wood for you." Luffy decided, a determined look in his eye as he stared at Barbarossa.

"No, it's too dangerous." Barbarossa objected.

"I'm the one who broke your mast," Luffy stated, his rare serious look on his face, and staring at Barbarossa with a stubborn look in his eye, "I won't feel right if I don't fix it."

"Alright, if you insist." Barbarossa nodded his head.

(*********************************************************)

 _At Katorea_

"Did you get the guns?" a young man with blonde hair asked from laying down on a cot, and he never lifted his head up to look at the person that walked in.

"Yes, but it's not as much as we would've liked to get," a man answered, only to stop talking when he heard loud noises outside, widening his eyes upon seeing the blonde man get up and walk out of the tent, "Boss…"

"What's all this racket?," the blonde man questioned, walking outside, narrowing his eyes upon seeing a young boy carrying a bunch of weapons, and walking over to one of his men, "Who's the kid?"

"Koza," the man who Koza walked over to exclaimed, "This kid wants to join the Rebel Army."

"Is that right?," Koza frowned, narrowing his eyes deeper, walking over to the kid, and standing in front of the kid, "Go home kid."

"No, I want to fight too.," the kid whined, glaring at Koza.

"Show him," Koza commanded, turning towards one of his men before turning back to the kid, and the man showed the kid his shoulder (it looked like it has been bitten off), "I can also show you the medical ward and the cemetery."

"Getting injured or dying doesn't scare me.," the kid lied, recovering from his shock.

"That's the difference between us," Koza frowned, "We're all scared, but our only option is to fight. Just go home."

"But…" the kid began, only to get cut off by Koza.

"I SAID TO GO HOME!" Koza yelled, and going back into the tent when the kid left, "THIS IS NO PLACE FOR LITTLE KIDS!"

(*********************************************************)

 _At the King's Palace_

"No, I will not give that order.," a man frowned, talking to the two men standing in front of him.

"But if you don't act now," the man wearing a green cloak argued, furrowing his brows in puzzlement, "This castle will be overtaken by the rebels."

"SO WHAT IF IT DOES!" the first man shouted, glaring at the two men, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? IT'S NOT THE BUILDING THAT MAKES THE KINGDOM IT'S THE PEOPLE!"

"But your majesty…" the man wearing the green cloak pleaded.

"I SAID NO!" Cobra fumed, glaring at the two men, "IF WE ATTACK THE REBELS, WE ATTACK THE KINGDOM'S PEOPLE AND I WILL NOT DO THAT!"

"I understand your majesty," the man wearing a white cloak spoke, bowing towards Cobra, "But there must be something that we can do."

"There is," Cobra nodded, sighing as he sat back down in his throne, "We must find out who is responsible for causing trouble and it's not the rebels."

"You're right, Sir," the man wearing the green cloak agreed, "But we've tried to find solid leads, but it has always turned up empty."

"Chaka, Pell," Cobra smiled down at them, "I know that it is difficult, but we must wait until Vivi comes back with information on who's behind the chaos."

"Right," Pell smiled, nodding his head up at Cobra, "I'm sure during the last 3 years that she and Igaram have been gone they must've uncovered something."

"CHAKA! PELL!" a royal soldier shouted, barging into the room, "CARUE'S BACK!"

"Excellent," Chaka smiled, rushing out of the room with Pell, and going towards Carue, "Maybe he has some news for us."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	73. Chapter 73

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 73: The Sand-Sleigh, The Message From Vivi, and The Decisions

"Since you insist on going to the Oasis," Barbarossa grinned down at Luffy, jumping off the ship with Luffy right behind him, landing on the ground, and pulling out two sleighs, "You can use this sand sleigh to bring back the lumber."

"That looks more like a canoe than a sleigh to me." Nami observed, standing next to Shadow, and watching the scene before them as they stood on the ground (Zoro and the others also jumped off the ship and stood on the ground).

"Does it really matter?," Shadow grinned, standing beside Chopper, and staring at the canoe with stars in her eyes (Chopper also had stars in his eyes), "It looks awesome in my opinion. What do you say Chopper?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, glancing up at Shadow with stars in his eyes, and turning back to the canoe, "It looks like it would be amazing to ride in it."

"These sleighs can fit two people inside of them," Barbarossa informed Luffy, calling up to the ship, and turning back to Luffy, "I'll send Zaba and Rasa with you in the other sleigh to help you find the Oasis. Who will you take with you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine alone." Luffy grinned up at Barbarossa, and walking to the sleigh.

"I know you're strong Luffy," Usopp began, crossing his arms across his chest, and giving Luffy a pointed look, "But there's a limit to the amount of luck a person has before the danger finally catches up to them."

"I don't know Usopp," Zoro smirked, leaning against the ship, "Luffy isn't a normal person, so who knows how much luck Luffy has left."

"Even still, it looks like it'll be dangerous out there if you don't know what you're doing," Sanji pointed out, lighting a cigarette, and looking at Luffy, "You sure you wouldn't want one of us to come with yah?"

"Thanks for your concern guys," Luffy grinned, looking at all of them, and nodding his head in thanks, "But I'll manage on my own."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you Luffy," Nami smiled, walking over to him, and narrowing her eyes at him, "Promise you'll be careful out there, alright?"

"I will." Luffy promised, nodding his head at her, and starting to climb into the sleigh, only to freeze upon hearing Vivi shout in surprise.

"What the…" Vivi uttered, seeing a kunai being thrown at her, bending her body backwards, dodging it, jumping backwards, and seeing a blue-haired girl land onto the ground from the ship's Crow Nest.

"Very impressive Rasa," Barbarossa frowned, narrowing his eyes at the girl, and crossing his arms across his chest, "But that was rude, you could've killed her."

"Hmph," Rasa scowled, walking over to the ship, taking out her kunai, and turning towards Vivi with a dark smirk, "These others look like they're outsiders, but she looks like she's from here."

"How could she tell?" Chopper asked, glancing up at Shadow with wide innocent eyes.

"I'd even wager that you had some experience with a sand sleigh," Rasa continued, narrowing her eyes at Vivi, "Which means, you'll be coming along with us."

"No way," Sanji objected, narrowing his eyes at Rasa, and stepping forward a little bit, "It's much too dangerous for Vivi to go."

"Shut up." Shadow hissed, stepping on his toes.

"She stays here with us," Nami glared at Rasa, stepping forward a bit, and standing next to Sanji, "And I don't really care for your attitude."

"I'll be glad to go." Vivi smirked, staring at Rasa with a challenge in her eyes.

(*********************************************************)

 _At the Rebel Army Base_

"It isn't like you to yell at kids Koza," Koza's right hand man stated, walking into the tent, and standing beside Koza, "What's wrong?"

"He reminded me a lot of me when I was his age," Koza huffed, rubbing his head with his hands, and chuckled humorlessly, "I guess I haven't changed at all."

"Ah," Koza's right hand man smirked, giving Koza a knowing look, "Reminiscing about the old days? I suppose that you've thought about a certain blue-haired princess that we used to hang out with as well."

"Be quiet," Koza frowned, turning towards his right hand man, and directing him, "Contact all of our other forces around Alabasta Kingdom and relay this message: as soon as we get enough weapons, we will attack the capital with a full force attack."

"I'll get right on it." Koza's right hand man nodded, and rushed out of the tent to give the message to the other forces around Alabasta Kingdom.

(*********************************************************)

 _At the King's Castle_

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Igaram and I have found out who is behind all the awful things that have been going on here in Alabasta. Unfortunately, Igaram sacrificed his life to help me escape from these people. The person behind all the terrible things is Crocodile. But don't worry dad, I found an amazing group of friends that are bringing me to Alabasta. I'll be home soon._

 _Love,_

 _Vivi_

"I should've known," Cobra exclaimed, pacing around the room, crushing the letter in his hands, and looking out of the window, "I had foolishly thought that Crocodile was doing good for the people."

"It's not your fault, your majesty," Chaka assured, frowning, and standing next to Pell, "He had us all fooled."

"I can't believe that Igaram is gone," Pell muttered sadly, giving Carue barrels of water, and rubbing Carue's head, "You did a good job Carue, you should be proud."

"Yes, he gave his life to protect Vivi," Chaka added, frowning, and narrowing his eyes in pain, "He truly was a noble soldier."

"His noble sacrifice will not be in vain," Cobra declared, turning around to face Pell and Chaka, "Notify all of the Royal Army that we will attack Crocodile at Rainbase tomorrow."

"But your majesty," Chaka argued, stepping forward a little, and looking at Cobra, "If we go and attack Crocodile now, the Rebel Army will capture the castle."

"And so what if they do?" Cobra frowned at them, "Haven't I already told you before? The people are what makes a kingdom, not the castle."

"Of course," Pell nodded his head, bowing his head at Cobra, and walking out of the room with Chaka right behind him, "We'll inform the soldiers right away."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	74. Chapter 74

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 74: The Journey, The Rebel Soldiers?, and The Smoke Makes His Move

"Luffy, why don't you let me pilot the sleigh," Vivi suggested, her eyebrows furrowed in dread, walking over to Luffy (who was already inside the sleigh and started monkeying on the ropes), and a small smile on her face, "These sand-sleighs are very hard to use."

"No way," Luffy frowned, glancing up at Vivi, lifting his head up from where he was working on the ropes, and going back to the ropes, "It can't be that different from regular ships, so I'll do it."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn out badly for him?" Zoro groaned in annoyance, a large tick mark on his head, face-palming, and watching Luffy sleigh off fast, then come back, "I don't know much about sand sleighs, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you ride those things."

" **LET VIVI HANDLE THE SLEIGH FROM NOW ON**!" Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Shadow bared their teeth at Luffy, with large tick marks coming onto their heads.

"Good…idea.," Luffy wheezed, laying on the sleigh, with his tongue sticking out.

"I warned you that it was difficult to control," Vivi chuckled lightly, walking over to the sleigh, and getting inside, "Take it easy Luffy."

"Zaba, let's go." Rasa ordered, jumping into the second sand sleigh with Zaba following her a few seconds later, and they took off in their sleigh with Vivi and Luffy following close behind them.

"This is fun," Luffy grinned over the wind, standing behind Vivi inside the sleigh as they sleighed through the sand, "We should ask them if we could borrow one of these. I bet that we can get to Yuba faster if we had one of these."

"True, we probably would be able to get to Yuba faster if we used one of these," Vivi agreed, nodding her head, working on the ropes, and watching ahead of them, "But like I already said, it's really hard to control the sand sleighs."

"Then how are you so good at it?," Luffy countered, narrowing his eyes at Vivi, and frowning in skepticism, "Cause, you make it look easy."

"I had one when I was a little girl," Vivi recalled, a sad look in her eyes, and she continued to steer the sleigh, "I used to ride it all the time."

"HEY VIVI, WATCH OUT!" Luffy shouted, pointing to the other sleigh that had bumped into them, and glaring at Rasa as they passed her and Zaba, "THAT WASN'T NICE!"

"RASA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Zaba frowned at her, and glancing over his shoulder towards where Luffy and Vivi had been pushed.

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!," Rasa glared, steering the sleigh, and muttering under her breath, "If she's lucky that spoiled little princess will be fine."

"Huh?" Zaba furrowed his brows in confusion.

(*********************************************************)

"VIVI, WE'RE GETTING PULLED IN FARTHER!" Luffy yelled, his eyes wide, and seeing the sleigh start sinking.

"THAT ISN'T GOOD!," Vivi exclaimed in panic, trying to pull the ropes to get them out of there, "THIS IS QUICK SAND, IF WE GET PULLED IN FARTHER WE'LL NEVER GET BACK OUT!"

"CAN'T YOU PULL THE SLEIGH UP?" Luffy questioned, shouting towards her, and trying to be heard over the wind.

"I TRIED LUFFY!," Vivi called, shouting over the wind, and a look of defeat on her face, "BUT THE SAND IS JUST TOO STRONG!"

"ALRIGHT, THEN ITS MY TURN," Luffy grinned, stretching his arm back, then stretching his arm forward, grabbing something solid to pull the sleigh up, and sending the sleigh flying into the air, "GUM-GUM!"

(*********************************************************)

"RASA, IF THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE IT WASN'T FUNNY!," Zaba glared at her, glancing over his shoulder, and looking worried, "THEY'RE NOT FOLLOWING US!"

"Fine by me," Rasa scowled, keeping her eyes forward, never looking back, only to look back when seeing an arm grab onto their sleigh, widening her eyes upon seeing Luffy and Vivi flying towards them, and land ways ahead of them, "It's not our job to look for her…EHH?!"

"Hope you weren't waiting long." Luffy grinned, giving Rasa a triumphant grin as they went past her.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Shadow, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and the Bar-Bar Pirates_

"What are we supposed to do while we wait for them to get back?" Chopper inquired, looking at the rest of them with a smile.

"We can always eat the camel." Barbarossa suggested, a grin on his face, and looking at Eyelash with a glint in his eye (Eyelash was crying silent tears).

" **SECOND**!" Sanji and Usopp smirked over at Eyelash, raising their hands high up in the air, and they had a glint in their eyes.

"WE ARE NOT EATING EYELASH!" Shadow frowned, baring her teeth at them, a tick mark on her head, and smacking both of them upside the head, "Even if he is a pervert, he still is helping us."

"I was just kidding." Barbarossa grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Didn't sound like you were kidding to me." Nami deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at Barbarossa, a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

(*********************************************************)

 _Somewhere in the desert (Ace and Ivy)_

"I…hate…you…," I panted, walking beside Ace (I was walking with a stick), wiping beads of sweat off my forehead, and my tongue sticking out, "You…suck…"

"Don't be jealous of my awesome Devil Fruit power," Ace smirked, sticking his tongue out at me (I had done the _mature_ thing: sticking my middle finger up at him), only for us to stop as a lizard blocked our path, "What is that thing?"

"I believe it's a lizard," I deadpanned, standing beside Ace, and trying to muffle my laughter as the lizard stepped where Ace was stepping (only to lose it when I saw Ace's eyebrow twitching in irritation), putting my hands on my knees, and guffawing loudly as I watched the scene in front of me, "THIS…IS…HILARIOUS!"

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!," Ace frowned over at me, turning back to the lizard, and pointing over his shoulder at the cooked scorpion that we just ate, "Are you sure you want to get in our way, _Pal_?"

"DON'T THREATEN THE POOR THING!" I scolded, smacking Ace upside the head as I walked by him, walking towards the lizard, smiling at it as I bent down, and cooing at the lizard as I rubbed its head, "Did that big bully pick on you? I'm sorry that he has no manners."

"That thing started it." Ace mumbled, turning his head away from me, and his eyes narrowed.

"Ignore him, he's just being a baby," I frowned over at him, turning back to the lizard with a smile, and removing my hand from his head, "Can I ask you a favor?"

(The lizard nodded its head at me with hearts in its eyes)

"Could you take us to the nearest town?" I asked, bending down, and looking at the lizard with a smile on my face.

(The lizard nodded his head, bending his back to me, and racing towards the town when I climbed onto his back, with Ace running close behind us)

"Wow, that lizard sure is fast," Ace chuckled, stopping as we arrived at the nearest town, helping me off the lizard, and looking up at the sky, "It's getting late, it would be dangerous if we continued looking for the others now. Our best bet would be to stay in this town tonight and we'll continue searching for them tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help," I smiled at the lizard, giving it a rub on the head, walking over to Ace, and looking up at the sky, "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's see if this town has a hotel or something…," Ace suggested, walking ahead of me, turning around when noticing I wasn't walking, and raising an eyebrow over at me, "What's up?"

"D-did you just say hotel?" I gulped, recalling that stupid dream I had when I was sick, and standing frozen.

"Yes, that's what I said," Ace nodded, walking over to me, leaning his face close to mine, and narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, not at all," I chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact with him, my face going red, and walking slightly faster than Ace, _Dammit, why did I have to remember that now_

"Hmm…," Ace narrowed his eyes at me, walking behind me, saw a hotel in front of us, walking into the building (I had walked beside him), and we walked up to the front desk, "Do you have a room for the night?"

"Yes," the lady behind the counter nodded, grabbing the key, and handing it to Ace, "Here you go sir."

"Thank you." Ace thanked, walking beside me as we went to the room, and he opened the door once we stood in front of it.

"I'm beat," I faked-yawned, stretching my arms, hurrying to the second bed, only to have Ace grab my wrist, and pin me down on the first bed, "I'll take the second bed, so don'…EEE!"

"Oh no, you don't," Ace smirked down at me, narrowing his eyes, "You've been acting weird ever since we left that lizard, wanna tell me why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied, turning my face away from him, and my face getting red, "Now would you mind getting off of me so I can sleep?"

"Nah, I like this position," Ace smirked down at me, cocking an eyebrow at me, "I can do this all night if I have to. I'd start talking if I were you, because you know I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Do your worst, Freckles," I smirked, only to have the smirk fall off my face when seeing Ace hold both of my wrists in his hand and started reaching for my neck with his other hand, and he started tickling me, "There is nothing you can do that will get me to tell you."

"Are you sure about that?," Ace smirked triumphantly, and tickling me, "Do you surrender?"

"FINE…HAHAHA…I'LL…YOU…HAHAHA…JUST…STOP…HAHAHA…TICKLING…ME…HAHAHA!," I wheezed with laughter, taking deep breaths after he had stopped tickling me, sitting upright, my face going bright red, and shifting my eyes sideways, "It's…well…embarrassing. The reason why I've been acting weird I mean."

"Embarrassing?" Ace repeated with confusion, raising an eyebrow at me, and motioning for me to continue.

"Remember that time Nami and I were super sick?," I questioned, my voice soft, and continuing when I saw Ace nod his head, "Before I woke up when Chopper saved us, I had a dream…about you."

"What would be embarrassing abou…ohhh," Ace began, furrowing his brows in confusion, then smirking when he realized why it was embarrassing, "You had one of _those_ dreams didn't you?"

"This is so embarrassing…" I muttered under my breath, only for Ace to push me back on the bed and kiss me.

The kiss lasted for a while and when he pulled away, I could still taste fire and ashes.

"I won't force you to do something if you're not ready," Ace smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around me, and closing his eyes, "I'm happy with being able to wrap my arms around you. Now let's go to sleep."

 _Ace, you're so sweet and kind,_ I thought-smiling, resting my head on the pillow, closing my eyes, and letting Ace's warmth lull me to sleep, _It's not fair that such a sweet and kind person dies. I don't care what those Marines butt wipes say, I won't let you die. And I'm going to make sure that you understand how much you mean to everyone that you care about._

(*********************************************************)

 _The next day_

"Camu, since you and your soldiers have come to this town," the mayor began, smiling at Camu, and watching them eat and drink, "The attacks on this town have stopped entirely."

"Man or beast would have to be pretty stupid to make an enemy of the Rebel Army," Camu smirked, shoving food in his mouth, and taking a drink from his cup, "We will keep helping this village as long as we get paid in food and water."

"Of course," the mayor nodded, walking back into the kitchen to bring more food and water, and smiling at Camu and his "soldiers", "I'll bring more food and water right away."

"You're too kind," the guy sitting next to Camu chuckled, eating some food, and drinking from his cup, "How long do you think we'll stay here this time?"

"I don't know for sure," the man sitting across from the other man stated, drinking from his cup, and setting his silverware down, "But I hope we can stay here for a while."

"Camu wouldn't make us leave," the third man smirked, taking a swig from his cup, and belching, "Not when there's still food and drinks still here."

"Those guys have no table manners," I frowned, taking a bite out of my food, taking a swig from my glass of Pepsi (what? Chopper isn't here, besides I haven't had a Pepsi since we docked in Alabasta and one Pepsi won't hurt), sitting down in a chair next to Ace, and getting a sweatdrop on my head as I watched Ace eat, "It seems that they aren't the only ones with poor table manners."

"Of course we're not going to leave," Camu smirked, taking a drink from his cup, and taking a bite out of his food, "Not until we eat and drink this place dry."

"SAND PIRATES ARE COMING!" a random townsperson shouted, running into town, and his voice laced with terror.

"We're leaving." Camu commanded, getting up, walking over to his stuff, picking it up, and started walking out of the restaurant.

" **WE'RE LEAVING**?!" the three men exclaimed, standing up, grabbing their stuff, and frowning at Camu.

"Yes, we're leaving because we can't take on pirates," Camu began, starting to walk out of the restaurant, with his three friends right behind him, only to be blocked by the lizard that gave Ace and I a ride here, and the four of them turned around upon hearing Ace, "What the…"

"I think I'm about to lose my lunch, you cowards got a lot of nerve calling yourselves Rebel Soldiers," Ace muttered, stuffing his face full of food, and never looking at Camu or Camu's friends as he ate, "Not that it's any of my business, but if you ask me, what the four of you are doing is damn despicable."

"You're right," Camu's first friend glared, standing next to Camu, and getting into a fighting position, "It is none of your business."

"What are you doing here Food Thief?" Camu's second friend seethed, getting into his fighting position, and charging Ace.

"You're one to talk." I deadpanned, putting food into my mouth, taking a swig of my Pepsi, watching Ace toss 3 of the guys into the wall without moving from his spot, and feeling Camu grab me from behind (unfortunately for him, he made me spill my Pepsi).

"HAHAHAHA, I'VE GOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Camu laughed darkly, holding a dagger to my throat, and never noticing the dark aura seeping out of me.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Ace smirked, standing up, facing Camu, and pulling his hat down, "And she isn't my little sister."

"Oh, and why's that?" Camu taunted, smirking, and holding the dagger closer to my throat, "I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of," Ace smirked, sitting back down, and continuing to eat, "It's my girlfriend, by the way she's actually 20-years-old despite how short she is."

"Huh?," Camu puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion, looking down at me, and widening his eyes in shock, "What in the…"

"If you're going to use a dagger on someone, then you should learn to use it properly," I smirked, pointing my dagger at him, and pulling my hat down so it casts shadows across my face, "I'll give you three seconds to let go of me."

"I'm sorry," Camu apologized, letting go of me, and bowing in front of us (his friends also bowed), "Who are you guys?"

"I think we can let it slide this time, just don't do that again," I smirked, sheathing my dagger, putting out my hand in greeting, and introducing Ace and I, "The name's Ivy Miller and that glutinous pig over there is my boyfriend, Ace."

"It's nice to meet the two of you," Camu smiled nervously, and cupping his hands together, "We're clearly no match against those pirates, so could you two take care of them for us?"

"I'm not against the idea," Ace mused thoughtfully, setting his silverware down, and grinning up at the four of them, "We'll help you guys on one condition."

"Anything you two want." Camu promised, smiling gratefully at us.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Nanohana_

"Tashigi, I want you to tell the Marines that we're going to Rainbase," Smoker grunted, frowning, and puffing out smoke from his cigar, "I have a feeling that's where the Straw Hats are headed."

"But why would they go there?" Tashigi pondered, furrowing her brows in confusion, and rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"Those two said something, which leads me to believe that's where they're headed," Smoker grunted, narrowing his eyes, and glaring at Tashigi, "NOW GO!"

"Right, Sir." Tashigi nodded, saluting him, and running off to tell their soldiers the orders.

 _Straw Hat is "Fire Fist's" and Red's little brother? Huh, I believe that Straw Hat and "Fire Fist" are brothers, but Red looks nothing like those two,_ Smoker thought-scowling, _But it would explain why those two were with Straw Hat…maybe they just grew up together as children, so to them it feels like they're siblings?_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	75. Chapter 75

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 75: The Desert Bandits, The Oasis, and The Return of Two

"Despite how Luffy may act," Nami assured, walking over to Barbarossa, leaning against the ship's railing, standing next to him, and smiling up at him, "You can always count on him when you need him."

"I don't doubt that," Barbarossa agreed, never taking his eyes away from staring straight ahead into the distant, narrowing his eyes, and a look of worry on his face, "But he's not what I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Chopper inquired, looking up at Barbarossa with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your friend may be strong," Barbarossa explained, looking at them, and turning back to face forward, "But the desert is unpredictable."

"That's true," Usopp nodded, rubbing his finger to his chin, and narrowing his eyes, "We witnessed it firsthand."

"Yeah," Shadow nodded, walking over to them, and glancing up at the sky in thought, "It can be peaceful one minute, then a huge sandstorm comes the next."

"Right," Barbarossa nodded, glancing at us, and pursing his lips, "That isn't the only thing that can make the desert dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Sanji questioned, leaning against the ship's railing, and lighting a cigarette.

"I believe that the desert can sense the emotions of people," Barbarossa explained, looking out at into the distance, "And I can feel that people are restless."

"I don't believe in superstition and all that crap," Zoro grunted, leaning against the ship's wall, and his eyes closed, "But what I _do_ believe in is Luffy and how he never lets us down."

"You are so lucky that Ivy wasn't here to hear that," Nami chuckled softly, shaking her head lightly in amusement, and glancing out into the distance, "You know how superstitious she is."

"That's for sure," Shadow laughed, only to frown upon seeing something coming towards them from the distance, squinting her eyes, and pointing towards what she saw, "What is that?"

"Huh," Chopper uttered, looking towards where Shadow was pointing, and scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, "Why are there tons of people coming for us?"

"What are you talking about Chopper?," Usopp puzzled, tilting his head sideways, squinting his eyes at the place where Shadow and Chopper were looking, and widening his eyes slightly, "Well what do you know? There must be a 100 men riding horses and they're headed straight towards us."

"Men?," Barbarossa repeated, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, widening his eyes, and calling towards his men, "EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!"

"I'm going to take a guess here and say those guys aren't friendly," Sanji guessed, a bored tone in his voice, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, seeing all the people on the ship rushing everywhere, and glancing at Barbarossa, "So who are those guys?"

"They're a group of desperate desert bandits that are always attacking us," Barbarossa scowled, only to widen his eyes upon seeing a beetle pushing a huge pile of poop up the hill, "IT'S A GRAND DUNG BEETLE!"

"That's a what now?" Zoro sweatdropped, opening his eyes, and raising an eyebrow.

"A grand dung beetle," Nami explained, a look of annoyance on her face, and glancing at Zoro, "Basically, it's a beetle that pushes around enormous balls of poop."

"You're kidding," Usopp sweatdropped, raising an eyebrow at her, and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, "Ok, so why are all these people freaking out over a small beetle that pushes around poop?"

"Don't let its size fool you, Usopp," Shadow advised, staring at the beetle, a smirk on her face, and turning her head towards Usopp, "The beetle itself may be harmless, but the huge poop that it pushes around sure isn't."

"So? What's the big deal?" Usopp puzzled, raising an eyebrow at her, and tilting his head sideways, "It's just a huge turd."

"That huge turd can crush a human to death," Shadow smirked evilly, "I've heard that every year over a 100 people are killed by that massive ball of dung, at least I think it was a 100."

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard," Usopp laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, and smirking in challenge at Shadow, "Nobody can die from being crushed by a gigantic ball of poop."

"Actually, I have heard of people dying from that," Sanji smirked, glancing over at Usopp, and pointing with his head towards the desert bandits who were running away, "Why do you think those bandits are running away?"

"Such a horrible way to go." Usopp uttered, silent tears falling off his face, and falling onto the deck.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi, Luffy, Zaba, and Rasa_

"Is this the place?" Luffy raised an eyebrow over at Vivi, glancing around when they got off the sleigh, and turning towards Vivi, Zaba, and Rasa, "It sure doesn't look like an oasis to me."

"This used to be a flourishing city," Vivi spoke softly, bending her head down, biting her lip, and a pained look on her face, "But like the others, this city has been struck by the sandstorms."

"Have you been here before?" Luffy questioned, staring at Vivi with his rare-serious face, and glancing around at the surroundings.

"Yes, this city gave me a sand sleigh when I was little." Vivi nodded, glancing up at Luffy, and biting her lip.

"That was a day that I'll never forget," Rasa frowned, glaring at Vivi, and standing facing her, "The king had made a promise and I foolishly had hoped that he would keep it, so I had waited here for a long time, but he never kept his promise."

"You're…that girl," Vivi snapped her head up, putting her hands to her mouth, and frowning at her, "It wasn't my father's fault, there were tons of cities like thes…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!," Rasa fumed, cutting Vivi off, and speaking softly in a pained voice, "When everyone in this city had abandoned hope, I hadn't. I was the only one left and I would've died if it wasn't for the Bar-Bar Pirates taking me in. Do you know how painful it is for a young child to be all alone?"

"I'm sorry," Vivi apologized, hugging Rasa, and tears falling off her face, "I'm here now."

Luffy and Zaba nodded to each other and loaded wood into the sleigh. They silently agreed to let those two alone for a while.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Ace and Ivy_

"I cannot believe you," I frowned, walking beside Ace (he had the lizard pulling food and water that Ace had stolen from the town), crossing my arms against my chest, and turning my head away from him, "You're just as bad as Camu and his friends are."

"I paid for the food and water." Ace countered.

"NO YOU DIDN'T _I_ DID!" I bared my teeth at him, glaring at him, and a large tick mark on my head, "YOU WERE GOING TO JUST TAKE THE STUFF WITHOUT PAYING IF I HADN'T PAID FOR IT!"

"Either way, the stuff is paid for." Ace grinned over at me.

"Just letting you know, I'm keeping track of how much money you owe me," I smirked darkly, opening my hip bag, taking out a small vile, filling it with water, and putting it back inside my hip bag, "And I will collect."

"I'm sure you will," Ace sweatdropped, furrowing his brows upon seeing me fill a small vile with water, and raised an eyebrow at me, "Why did you fill that small vile up with water?"

"Because, we're going to need it." I smirked slyly, walking next to Ace, taking out my camera, and snapping pictures.

(*********************************************************)

 _Somewhere at a unknown location_

 _Shadow, it's good to see you,_ Ying smiled down at Shadow (she had just came into the place), _How is Ivy doing?_

"She is greatly improving," Shadow smiled, bowing in front of Ying, "But her true power hasn't awakened yet."

 _I see,_ Ying frowned in thought, _Her true power will awaken when the time is right._

 _And what if you're wrong?,_ Yang voiced, _She might not even have the power._

 _Optimistic as always I see, dear brother,_ Ying deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at him, _She does have the power, that I am sure of._

 _What makes you so sure that she has the power?,_ Yang countered, rolling his eyes at her, _So far she has shown no sign of having the power._

 _If you would stop being so hot-headed for a minute, you would've sensed her power,_ Ying scolded, only to smile upon sensing another presence walk into the place, _Jay, it's nice to see you again._

"Yes, it's been a while." Jay nodded, bowing in front of them.

 _Is there any news on Black Beard, Jay?_ Ying inquired, staring at Jay with a serious face.

"Only that he's been asking around about Ivy," Jay frowned, getting up, and standing straight up, "And he started finding people to join to him."

 _Troubling indeed,_ Ying frowned deeply, only to smile upon sensing another presence, _Shadow, Jay, there is another who I have also entrusted to keep watch over Ivy. You can come in now, Young One._

"It's been a while, Strawberry.," a voice teased, walking into the place, and stepping into the light.

"Robin," Jay smiled widely, turning his body towards her, and his whole face light up like a Christmas tree, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Robin nodded, standing in front of Ying and Yang, and a look of concern on her face, "But now isn't the time to catch up, we have a big problem, Elders."

 _So she's the last of the Ohara_ Yang narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Robin, _Speak, Child_

"Elder, during the mission that you've sent me on to keep an ear and eye out for anything suspicious concerning Ivy, a man found out about her and now he is seeking her," Robin frowned deeply, "I figured the best way to hear things was to work with criminals, so the last four years I have been working with Crocodile and he found out about Ivy."

 _That was a wise decision on your part, Young One,_ Ying praised, sighing in worry, _Try to do your best to protect Ivy, Robin and the same goes for the two of you, Shadow and Jay._

" **Of course Elders**." Jay and Shadow bowed, and walking out of the building with Robin behind them.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy and the others_

"There is a town up ahead," Barbarossa grinned down at the Straw Hats, waving at them from the deck of the ship, "You should be able to find water there without any problems."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Umbrella Guy," Luffy waved, walking with the others, and a big smile on his face (they had come back with the lumber), "I'll see yah around sometime."

"I've been meaning to ask," Nami began, sitting on Eyelash with Vivi behind her, holding onto the reins, and glancing around, "Where's Ivy and Ace?"

"Don't know," Luffy shrugged his shoulders, a grin on his face, and walking beside Usopp, "But there's nothing to worry about, they'll show up sooner or later."

"There he goes again," Usopp sweatdropped, narrowing his eyes at Luffy, and walking beside him, "Saying something without any doubt."

"Anyways, let's go to this Foodo Town as fast as we can." Luffy grinned, walking with a spring in his step (it's obvious why he's so happy).

"That's Ido, not Foodo, moron." Zoro corrected, a large sweatdrop on his head, and pulling Chopper in the makeshift sleigh.

"He's not even thinking about Ace and Ivy," Shadow muttered, a large sweatdrop on her head, and walking beside Sanji, "They could be in serious danger and he thinking of food."

"That's Luffy for you," Sanji sweatdropped, only to go into his heart-mode upon seeing Ivy walking towards them with Ace right beside her, and started running towards them, "IVY-SWAN!"

Ace and I didn't say anything as I stuck my foot out, effectively tripping Sanji as he came towards me (he had face-planted into the sand).

"He never learns," Chopper sweatdropped, rushing over to Sanji, shaking his head in disbelief, and making sure that Sanji was ok, (he was fine, I'm not heartless), "Sanji, are you ok? Say something."

"Ivy-Swan is so cute when she's annoyed." Sanji gushed, sitting up, his heart-mode still activated, and standing up.

"So what happened to you two?" Vivi asked, smiling down at us.

"This _Screwball_ got us lost," I deadpanned, throwing Ace a pointed look, and smirking at the others, "So you guys were the "Sand Pirates" those flakes were scared of."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion, and tilting his head as he looked at me, "We just left the Sand Pirates."

"Well, never mind," Ace dismissed, jabbing his finger towards the food and water that the lizard was pulling, and grinning, "You guys mentioned something about needing food and water, right? Well, it just so happens that we found some."

"That was very considerate of you," Sanji nodded his head in thanks, "This should last us a while."

"Ace is one incredible guy." Usopp awed, looking at Ace with respect.

"He sure is," Nami agreed, turning her head towards Luffy, narrowing her eyes, and large sweatdrop on her head, "He's kind and thoughtful to a fault, unlike a certain _someone_ we know."

"Don't be too thankful, he stole it," I deadpanned, petting the lizard before taking the ropes off of him, and turning around to the others, "Actually, it was more he _would've_ stole it if I hadn't paid for it."

"There were these guys pretending to be rebel soldiers, but they were just using the villagers to get food and water," Ace explained, looking a little ticked off as he spoke, "So Ivy and I got into a fight with them and they practically handed us all the food and water in the village as payment for taking care of "Sand Pirates", but we told them to leave most of food and water in the village."

"I get that the villagers need protection, but don't you think they would've realized that they been duped?" Shadow questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ace.

"Not necessarily, the villagers know that the mere mention of the Rebel Army is enough to send most bandits running, it's ingenuous really," Ace explained, standing beside me, "A confident swagger is key to tricking someone."

"I get that my Kingdom can't help everyone and I find nothing wrong with towns, cities, and villages trying to keep themselves safe," Vivi frowned, a determined look in her eye, and a smirk on her face as she glanced at us, "But I need to find out if these bandits will actually protect the people of that town when the lives of the town's people are in danger."

"You want to find out if these bandits have hearts of gold?" Ace spoke in disbelief.

"Yes, and in order to pull this off it will require everyone to help," Vivi nodded, glancing at all of us, and smiling, "Will you guys help?"

"I'm game." I smirked, putting my hand out in front of me.

"Count me in." Shadow smirked, putting her hand on top of mine.

"Sounds like fun." Ace smirked, putting his hand on top of Shadow's.

"Alright," Luffy grinned, putting his hand on top of Ace's, "Things are starting to get interesting."

"What does he mean by interesting?" Chopper asked, crawling up onto my shoulder, and sticking his hoof on top of Luffy's.

"Luffy, you need to calm down," Nami sweatdropped, putting her hand on top of Chopper's, "This is only a game, we're not going to hurt anybody, you understand?"

"I understand," Luffy nodded, grinning, "We're going to track down these fake Rebel Soldiers and beat them up."

"He didn't understand a thing," Sanji sweatdropped, putting his hand on top of Nami's, "Someone needs to put him on a short leash."

"I doubt even that would help." Usopp sweatdropped, putting his hand on top of Sanji's.

"All we can do is wait for the unavoidable." Zoro sweatdropped, putting his hand on top of Usopp's.

"Thanks guys." Vivi smiled, putting her hand on top of Zoro's.

" **LET'S GO**!" everyone shouted, flinging their hands up in the air.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	76. Chapter 76

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 76: The Test, The Second Night In The Desert, and The Run Away Meat?

"I should've known that you gentlemen were on top of it," the mayor smiled, walking towards Camu and his friends, and rubbing his hands together nervously, "We're counting on you men to take care of those Sea Pirates."

"S-S-Sea…Pirates…not Sand Pirates?" Camu gulped, stopping in his tracks, beads of sweat falling down his face, and turning around slowly towards the mayor (Camu's friends did the same).

"That's right; I've heard that Sea Pirates are more ferocious and dangerous than Sand Pirates," the mayor nodded, holding up two bounty posters, and smiling at Camu and his friends, "In fact, these two have a pretty high bounties and our scouts says these two are coming with their friends."

"30 MILLION BERRIES?!," Camu's friend exclaimed, glancing at the bounty poster with eyes out of the sockets, only to have his mouth go into the Fishman, Chuu's, lips upon seeing the second bounty poster, "39 MILLION BERRIES?!"

"Camu, look at the second bounty poster," Camu's second friend whispered, jabbing his head towards the second bounty poster, "Doesn't that look like that girl we've met earlier?"

"How can such a short girl get such a high bounty?," Camu exclaimed softly, his eyes going out of their sockets, turning towards his friends with a calm face, and getting over his shock, "Here's the plan: we'll run in the opposite direction of those pirates once we get outside."

"Tch," I grumbled, hiding behind the wall, watching Camu and his friends, (Ace was right beside me), and a pout on my face, "What is it with everyone thinking short people can't be badasses?"

"There, there," Ace mocked sympathy, patting my head, a smirk on his face, and we walked away once Camu and his friends left, "Even if nobody else thinks you can kick major ass, I know you can."

"Oh whatever," I grumbled, walking beside Ace, crossing my arms across my chest, "Let's go follow them."

"Right." Ace nodded, walking beside me, and we hid in the shadows of the buildings as we followed Camu and his friends.

"What do we do?," Camu's third friend hissed, walking beside Camu, and glancing back behind them to see the villagers following them, "The villagers are following us."

"The plan is still the same," Camu whispered, looking a little annoyed, and walking beside his friends, "Once we get outside, look for a path where there isn't any pirates."

"There's a slight problem with that…" Camu's first friend pointed out, stopping outside the village, and seeing Luffy and the others (except for Vivi, Nami, Ace, and I) blocking their paths from all sides.

"Those pirates blocked all of our escape routes." Camu's second friend finished the sentence, and glancing at Camu with a panic look on his face.

"I can see that." Camu hissed, glancing around at his surroundings, and trying to find a way to escape.

"GO GET THEM INVINCIBLE REBEL ARMY!" the mayor shouted, standing on top of a roof's building, and glaring down at Luffy and the others.

"What's this," Luffy smirked, pulling his hat down over his face so it casts shadows across his face, and standing in front of Camu, "You guys are Rebel Soldiers?"

"No, nothing of the sort…" Camu spoke in a rush, smiling nervously, only to break off when the mayor started talking again.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, YOU EVIL PIRATES!," the mayor taunted, shouting at the top of his voice, and glaring down at Luffy and the others, "THESE REBEL SOLDIERS WILL MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF YOU!"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Camu bared his teeth at the mayor, a tick mark on his head, and turning back towards Luffy and the others.

"This guy is spineless as a jellyfish, completely unreliable," Nami muttered, a sweatdrop on her head, hiding behind a tree with Vivi next to her, and turning to Vivi with a raised eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to let this play out? It might be better if the guys and Shadow take care of them now."

"They may be cowards," Vivi narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her, her eyes calculating the situation, and turning towards Nami with a smirk, "But let's see how this plays out."

"If that's what you want," Nami muttered under her breath, glancing at Vivi, raising an eyebrow at Vivi in dubiety, and turning back to watch the scene in front of her, "But I doubt that it'll make a difference."

"According to the crowd," Luffy smirked darkly, standing facing Camu and his friends, and making his voice sound deeper, "You guys are the real deal."

"Long time no see," Ace smirked, hiding behind a wall close by to the action (I was hiding next to him), and calling out to Camu and his friends, "You boys are going to have to muscle through this one on your own."

"Listen Ace, we can't fight theses pirates," Camu whispered, pleading to us with panic in his voice, and glancing at Luffy, "We were faking being Rebel soldiers."

"You guys should've thought about that before you boys decided to pretend to be Rebel Soldiers," I smirked, calling towards them, and hiding beside Ace, "Now you're going to have to face the consequences."

"I suggest you guys start acting like men." Ace suggested, an edge of irritation in his voice, and narrowing his eyes at them.

"After all, there's people in this village that look up to you guys," I voiced, a smirk on my face, and narrowing my eyes, "It wouldn't be fair to let them down, now would it?"

 _S-she's right, ever since I was a little kid I've wanted to be strong like Chaka and Pell,_ Camu thought, widening his eyes, before turning towards Luffy with a determined look in his eyes, "If it's a fight you want then there's a hundred-million more soldiers like us in this village."

 _H-h-he's an idiot!,_ I thought, falling comically sideways, standing back up, a large sweatdrop on my head, and watching Camu, _He just used a move straight out of Usopp's playbook._

"Babies lie better than that." Usopp chided, smacking the air with his hand, a sweatdrop on his head, and an eyebrow raised up at Camu.

"Like you're one to talk." Sanji deadpanned, standing beside Shadow, and a sweatdrop on both of their heads.

"Yeah," Shadow deadpanned, nodding her head in agreement, and standing next to Sanji, "I remember you saying something very similar to what Camu just said."

"A HUNDRED-MILLION?!" Luffy exclaimed, eyes out of their sockets, and mouth hanging open, "NO WAY!"

" **CAN'T YOU TELL A LIE WHEN YOU HEAR ONE**?!" Shadow, Sanji, and Usopp bared their teeth at him, smacking the air sideways with their hands.

"Jeez, he's such a screwball," Nami hissed, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and a tick mark appearing on her head, "How many times do I have to tell him not to believe everything that people say?"

"That's one of the worst bluffs ever." Zoro intoned, a sweatdrop on his head, and standing next to Chopper (Chopper was in his human form).

"Wait," Luffy exclaimed, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open, and turning towards Zoro and the others, "THAT WAS A LIE?!"

"Obviously." Sanji deadpanned, the sweatdrop growing bigger.

"A lie?" Chopper sighed in relief, wiping his brow with his hand, and facing Camu, "Phew."

"Geez, not you too." Zoro grumbled, turning towards Chopper, and a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Damn, they figured it out," Camu cursed, getting into his fighting stance, charging at Luffy, and hitting Luffy in the face, "We've got no choice, let's fight."

"Big mistake pal," Luffy smirked, getting up, wiping the blood from his face, charging at Camu, and hitting Camu in the face, "GUM-GUM: PISTOL!"

"Idiot, we're not trying to knock them out." I mumbled under my breath, frowning as I saw Camu being sent flying into the ground hard.

"All we ever wanted when we were younger was to protect people," Camu declared, standing back up, a determined look in his eyes, and brushing himself off, "And we wanted people to look up to us like how we do with Chaka and Pell. It isn't too late to change that."

" **We're with you**." Camu's friends nodded, standing in their fighting stance, and glaring at Luffy and the others.

"That's Rebel Soldiers for yah." Sanji called over his shoulder, running away with the others, and pretending to be scared.

"I've never seen anyone as terrifying as they are." Usopp chuckled lightly, running away, and pretending to be scared.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Luffy grinned, glancing up at Camu, only to have me pick him up as Ace and I ran by him, "Now I can leave this village in your hands, knowing that you'll protect it."

"Be quiet Luffy," I scolded, whacking Luffy on the head, running beside Ace as I carried Luffy, and calling over my shoulder at Camu and his friends, "Those Rebels sure have an icy-glare."

"Hey Luffy, when can we stop running?," Ace inquired as soon as we were far enough away, running alongside me (the others were running with us too), "Surely we can drop the act now."

"What?," I smirked over at him, taunting him as I ran, and turning my head at him (I had put Luffy down), "Don't tell me the Flame-Brain is getting tired already?"

"You are so going to get it for that." Ace smirked, chasing after me, and throwing me over his shoulders when he caught me.

"You got to catch me first," I taunted, sticking my tongue out at him, running away from him, only to squeal when he throw me over his shoulders, "EEEK! ACE PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope," Ace smirked, popping the "p", and carrying me over his shoulder as he walked with the others, "This is your punishment for being rude."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I whistled, turning my head away from him, and glancing down at Shadow, "Where do you think we should rest for the night?"

"It is getting late isn't," Shadow stated, glancing up at the sky, and turning towards Nami, "Hey Nami, I think we should start thinking about setting up camp for the night."

"Yeah," Nami nodded, glancing down at Shadow from her spot on Eyelash's back, and getting off, "Here's fine."

"I'll work on making our supper then." Sanji grinned, heading to work on the dinner, while everyone else were setting up the tents.

"Great, I'm starving." Luffy grinned, sitting on the ground, and snuggling up to Chopper.

"Hey Nami," I grinned, walking over to her, and standing in front of her, "Do you want to get some training in while we wait for the food?"

"Yeah sure," Nami grinned, nodding her head, walking with me, standing in front of me, and getting into her fighting stance, "Are we practicing hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yup," I nodded, smirking as I charged her, swinging my fist at her only for her to block it, and sending a kick at her, "Not bad, you blocked my punch this time."

"I've been practicing," Nami smirked, turning her head to the side to see Ace, Usopp, Chopper, Shadow, Zoro, Luffy, and Vivi watching us as they sit on the ground, "Look Ivy, we've got an audience."

"I guess we do," I smirked, charging at Nami, and kicking Nami, "Enjoying the show?"

"Dinner is served everyone." Sanji called, grinning at us as we dashed to get our food.

"This looks so good Sanji," I praised, scooping some food onto my plate, heading towards some rocks, and sitting on them with Ace coming a few seconds later, "Thank you for the meal, Sanji."

"You're most welcome, Ivy-Chawn." Sanji gushed, his heart-mode activated.

(*********************************************************)

"That was really good," Nami smiled, (we had just finished eating and washing our dishes), nodding her head at Sanji, walking over to where Ace and I were sitting on the rocks, taking out my camera, and snapping a picture of us before she put the camera back, "They're so cute."

"What time is it?" Ace yawned, waking up, glancing down at me, a smile on his face, gently picking me up, walking towards the tents, and calling over his shoulder at Nami, "Good night, Nami."

"Good night Ace," Nami smiled-whispered, waving at Ace, and going into her tent, "They really love each other."

(*********************************************************)

 _The Next Morning_

"Why did I wake up sleeping next to Ace?" I yawned, biting into my breakfast, and sitting next to Ace and Nami.

"Oh that," Nami smirked slyly, putting her face close to mine, and narrowing her eyes, "You were really tired yesterday, so Ace being the gentlemen that he is, didn't want to wake you so he carried you into his tent."

"Oh," I yawned, my eyebrow twitching in irritation upon seeing Luffy and Usopp whining, walking over to them, standing behind them with a pissed off face, holding my silverware in my hands, and speaking eerily quiet, "If you two don't want my silverware up your butts I suggest the two of you be quiet."

" **Yes Ma'am**.," Luffy and Usopp gulped, nodding their heads.

"Good," I chirped, walking back to Nami and Ace, sitting back down, and eating my breakfast, "Every single time we eat it always ends up with them acting like a bunch of lunatics."

"She really isn't a morning person is she?" Vivi chuckled, eating her food, and glancing over at us, "It's weird how Ace and Ivy are nice and always wash their dishes after every meal."

"LUFFY, GIVE MY FOOD BACK RIGHT NOW!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, stretching Luffy's cheeks apart, and a large tick mark on his head.

"NEVER!" Luffy frowned, glaring at Zoro.

"It makes me wonder if what Ivy told me a while back is actually true," Nami smirked, glancing up at Ace and I sitting on the rocks, and turning towards Vivi, "Those two are well-mannered that you never would've guessed that they have high bounties on their heads."

"Ace and Ivy have bounties?" Vivi repeated, turning her head towards Nami with wide eyes, and smiling, "I figured Ivy had one, but I never knew that Ace had one."

"It's such a large sum that every bounty hunter around the world, at least the stupid ones, are hell-bent on trying to capture him," Nami told, a far way look on her face, and glancing over at Ace and Ivy, "But those who are smart enough to know not to mess with the Whitebeard Pirates stay away from "Fire Fist" Ace because just the mention of his name strikes fear."

"I would've never had guessed that Ace was that terrifying," Vivi frowned, glancing up at Ace then glancing up at Nami, "If Ace is that terrifying enough to scare away people just by mentioning his name than this Blackbeard is just a dangerous."

"He's terrifying alright. A traitor that killed one of his own," Nami scowled, putting sand onto the campfire, dusting her hands off, and looking slightly worried, "If I were betting odds, I'd say those two won't stop hunting for Blackbeard until they stop him, even if it'll kill them in the end. It's time to go guys." 

"You're wrong, Nami," I glared, jumping down onto the ground, landing next to her, pushing my hat down my head, and bending my head down, "He's not terrifying, he's just a freaking coward."

"So who cares if I ate some of your food." Luffy's voice cut off Nami's reply.

"I'll reach down your throat." Zoro threatened, sticking his fingers up Luffy's nose, pulling Luffy's cheeks, and glaring at Luffy (Luffy had stuck his fingers up Zoro's nose and was pulling his hair).

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOTS!" Nami bared her teeth at them, punching them on the head, and a large tick mark on her head, "CLEAN UP YOUR THINGS SO WE CAN HEAD TO YUBA!"

"Awesome, its floating meat," Luffy grinned, releasing Zoro, walking over to a piece of meat that was floating, and chasing after it when the meat started running away, "WAIT MEAT!"

"What are you talking about?," Nami began, only to break off upon Luffy running away to chase after the meat, and baring her teeth at him, "GET BACK HERE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	77. Chapter 77

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 77: The Thieves, The Scorpion, and The Gift

"Has anyone seen where Ivy and Ace went?" Chopper asked, glancing around the surroundings, noticing Ace and Ivy were missing, and turning to look at everyone, "And shouldn't we go look for Luffy considering all the trouble he might cause?"

"Chopper, you're still new so let me give you some advice," Shadow deadpanned, walking over to him, and patting his shoulder in sympathy, "It doesn't matter if we go searching for Luffy because sooner or later he'll turn up with the chaos he created following behind him."

"She's right," Usopp deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head, and laying down on the rock, "Besides, those three are strong, so they can take care of themselves."

"We better enjoy the peace while we can." Nami smiled down at Chopper, sitting down next to Chopper, and packing our things into a backpack.

"Knowing Luffy, the peace won't last long." Zoro grunted, resting against a rock, shutting his eyes closed, and a large sweatdrop on his head.

(*********************************************************)

 _In the desert (Luffy)_

"ACHOO!," Luffy sneezed, scratching his head in confusion, pausing in his chase for the "flying meat", shrugging his shoulders, and continued to search for the "flying meat", "That's weird. Ivy told me when we were little that when you sneeze someone was talking about you. HEY, GET BACK HERE FLYING MEAT!"

(*********************************************************)

 _In the desert (Ace and Ivy)_

"Ace," I whispered-warned, hiding behind a big rock (Ace was right next to me), sensing that the "flying meat" was actually two little kids who stole our meat, and throwing a pointed look at Ace, "They're just kids, so be nice."

"I'm always nice," Ace countered, looking at me before turning back to watch the two kids, "Besides, it's against my code to harm anyone unless they start it first."

"It's not your personality that I'm worried about," I deadpanned, a sweatdrop on my head, and glancing up at Ace, "It's your face that frightens people."

"What?" Ace glanced down at me, raising an eyebrow at me, and giving me the your-crazy-look, "My face isn't scary."

"Not all the time, but sometimes it can be," I intoned, staring at Ace, and turning back to the kids, "You can be very intimidating, which is why some people may think your face is scary."

"Seriously?," Ace pouted, glancing down at me, a glum look on his face, and muttering under his breath, "I-I don't try to scare people."

"I know that deep down you're just a big soft teddy bear," I mocked-sympathy, patting his shoulder, and grinning at him, "Shall we say hello to our new friends?"

"We shall," Ace smirked, nodding his head, and jumping onto the rock close to the two boys, "That smells good, you boys enjoying it?"

"If you boys wanted something to eat," I smirked, jumping up onto the rock, crouching next to Ace, and looking down at the two boys, "You could've just asked us for food and we would've gladly given you some."

"STAY BACK!" the oldest boy ordered, standing protectively in front of his younger brother, pulling out a gun, and pointing it at Ace, "MAKE ONE MOVE AND THE BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Heh," Ace smirked, noticing how the kid's hands were shaking as he held the gun in his hands, and glancing over at me before turning back to the kids, "As a general rule, I'm not fond of people pointing guns in my face."

"Not that it would kill you," I muttered under my breath with a small smile on my face, turning towards the kids with a smile, and putting my hands up to show them we mean no harm, "Hey, hey, we're not going to harm you guys, so why don't you put the gun down?"

"I SAID STAY BACK!," the eldest boy shouted, pointing the gun at me, shooting at me in panic, and widening his eyes in fright at what he did, "I-I-I'M SORRY!"

"That was a bad move kid," Ace frowned, picking up a small stone, throwing it at the bullet, sending it away from me, and glancing at me in concern, "You ok, Ivy?"

"I'm fine and thanks by the way," I nodded, jumping down, landing in front of the boys, taking the gun out of the boys hand, tossing it aside, and bending down to look at them, "That wasn't very nice, but considering your just kids, I think we can let it slide."

"Little kids shouldn't be handling guns anyways," Ace frowned, jumping down, and landing next to me, "You could've hurt Ivy or yourselves."

"I'm sorry," the eldest boy apologized, bowing to us, and glancing at us, "I-I just panicked."

"It's alright since nobody got hurt," I smiled, sticking out my hand to him and his brother, and I introduced myself and Ace, "I'm Ivy and this is my boyfriend Ace."

"I'm Dip," Dip greeted, a huge smile on his face, shaking my hand, and bringing his brother to me, "And this is my little brother, Chip."

"I've never seen anyone as strong as Ace before," Chip awed, shaking my hand, and grinning up at me, "Are you strong like your boyfriend?"

"Don't let her shortness fool you," Ace smirked, walking over to me, and wrapping his arms around my waist, "She's actually super strong, maybe even stronger than me."

"Y-y-you're flattering me," I muttered, a light blush on my face, and pulling his arms off me, "I'm not _that_ strong."

"That's incredible," Chip praised, stars in his eyes as he looked up at me, turning his head, and seeing Nami and the others walking towards us, "Who are they?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT IVY-CHAWN?!" Sanji waved, running towards us, his heart mode activated, only to glare at Zoro when Zoro whacked him on the head with his swords' sheaths, "DON'T HIT ME YOU STUPID MOSS-HEAD!"

"Oops my hand must've slipped," Zoro smirked, sending sparks at Sanji, and stopping to face Sanji, "And in any case, I did you a favor."

"What was that, Shitty Swordsman?," Sanji smirked, sending sparks at Zoro, stopping to stand facing Zoro, getting in Zoro's face, and a large tick mark on his head, "You're just jealous that you can't find love."

"Oh brother," Shadow sighed, a large sweatdrop on her head, and walking beside Chopper and Usopp, "There they go again."

"You would think that they would get tired of fighting all the time." Usopp deadpanned, walking beside Shadow, and a large sweatdrop on his head.

"I'm starting to see some of the "normal" patterns that take place on the ship," Chopper intoned, walking beside Usopp, and a large sweatdrop on his head, "I've only been a part of this crew for a couple of weeks now and there is never a time that those two aren't fighting."

"It sure makes things lively." Vivi chuckled softly, a sweatdrop on her head, and walking beside Nami.

"AT LEAST I DON'T ACT LIKE A PERV AND SCARE WOMAN AWAY WITH THAT CREEPYNESS OF YOURS!" Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, a large tick mark on his head, and getting in Sanji's face.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS KNOCK THAT OFF ALREADY!" Nami bared her teeth, two large tick marks on her hands, punching Sanji and Zoro on the head, and walking over to Ace and Ivy, "Its embarrassing go out into public with these morons."

"But you wouldn't have us any other way, right Nami?," I smirked, looping my arm through hers, and introducing the two little boys, "The oldest boy is Dip and the youngest is Chip."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Dip greeted, bowing, pushing his brother to bow too, coming back up, and pleading to Ace and me, "Ace and Ivy, would you mind doing Chip and I a favor?"

"There's someone we would like the two of you to find and catch for us," Chip spoke softly, bending his head down before bringing his head back up, and glancing at us with pleading eyes, "It's really important."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy_

"Today is the day that I will take down the mighty "Fire Fist" Ace," a man cackled, standing next to a huge cannon, and not noticing his pet bird had ate the end of the cannon where the fire was, "Light it up Popo."

(The bird slowly started walking away)

"What's wrong Popo?," the man frowned, turning around only to start chasing the bird when he saw Popo had ate the string with the fire on it, "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD! IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!"

"Darn it, where could that meat gone off to?," Luffy frowned, only to glance up upon seeing an old man yelling down at him, and catching a ball-thing, "Huh? What is this thing?"

"HEY KID WATCH OUT!" the man yelled, ducking onto the ground with his hands on his head and his eyes shut closed, only to slowly open them when he didn't hear the bomb go off, "Why…didn't it go off?"

"Ohh, so that's what this thing is." Luffy grinned, popping out of nowhere, and standing in front of the man.

"GAHHH!" the man shrieked, tripping backwards, and hanging onto the cliff with his hands.

"SHI, SHI, SHI," Luffy laughed, bending down in front of the old man, and grinning down at the old man, "You're one hilarious old guy."

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE!," the man chided, glaring at Luffy, "NOW HELP ME UP BEFORE I FALL!"

"Sure," Luffy grinned, helping the old guy up, and turning to face the guy, "What are you doing up here anyways old man?"

"I happen to be looking for someone," the old man explained, frowning at Luffy, and getting on Popo, "And my name's Scorpion _not_ old man."

"Who are you looking for anyways?" Luffy inquired, grinning up at Scorpion, "Do you mind if I tag along with you? I kinda got lost from my friends."

"Sure, kid," Scorpion nodded, lightly tapping Popo's side when Luffy got on, and they took off, "I'm a bounty hunter and I'm looking for "Fire Fist" Ace."

"You're going to pick a fight with Ace?" Luffy grinned, holding on to Popo as they raced off, "This I got to see."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to the others_

"Here's a picture of him," Dip spoke softly, handing Ace and I a picture, "We've been following him from the badlands. His name's Scorpion and he's a bounty hunter."

"This guy's a bounty hunter?" Zoro pondered, glancing at the photo, and raising an eyebrow up in dubiety, "You sure?"

"What I want to know is," Nami narrowed her eyes at the boys, "Why would children chase after a bounty hunter?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons," I smiled, standing next to Ace, and peering over his shoulder to look at the photo, "What do you think, Ace?"

"A couple of my crewmates and I heard a rumor of a man going by the name Scorpion had defeated Blackbeard," Ace frowned, bending his head down, and pushing his hat down, "And we also heard that he lives in Yuba, which is why we were coming here."

"This guy defeated Blackbeard?," I scoffed softly, a scowl on my face, and whispering quietly to Ace, "It's obviously a trap."

"Uh-Huh," Ace nodded, only to bring his head up upon sensing something coming, and turning to me, "Do you sense that?"

"Yup," I narrowed my eyes, activating my Observation Haki, and calling to the others, "Heads up guys, we've got company."

"IT'S BAROQUE WORKS!" Usopp cried, hiding behind Zoro, and whimpering, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"STOP BEING A BABY!" Zoro bared his teeth at Usopp, and trying to get him off of him, "JEEZ, YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN!"

"No, it's not Baroque Works," Chopper declared, sniffing the air, and standing next to Shadow on a rock, "It's…two people and possibly a bird?"

"Wait, isn't that...," Sanji narrowed his eyes, seeing something coming towards us, and getting a tick mark on his head, "Guys, I found Luffy."

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy grinned, waving at all of us, and jumping off of Popo, "Ace, this is a real fight, so no holding back on this guy."

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO!" Ace bared his teeth at Luffy, turning towards Scorpion, and smirking, "There's something that I'd like to know before we start fighting…"

"QUIT RUNNING OFF ON YOUR OWN, YOU BAKA!" I bared my teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on my head, and stretching his cheeks (with Armament Haki), "YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT!"

"I'm sorry," Luffy frowned, looking over my shoulder at Ace's fight, and scrunching his eyebrows together in annoyance, "Can you let go of my cheeks now? I want to watch Ace's fight."

"Fine," I sighed, releasing his cheeks, and turning to watch the fight, "Everytime I watch Ace fight, I can't help but to be impressed."

"I know," Usopp nodded, a look of awe on his face, standing beside me, and watching the fight, "I see why Luffy looks up to him so much."

"I'm thankful to you," Scorpion grinned, beads of sweat on his forehead, and panting heavily from fighting, "If defeating you were easy, it wouldn't be much of a victory."

"You're not too bad yourself." Ace smirked, standing facing Scorpion, and standing in his fighting stance.

"I'm glad you approve because I'm not finished yet," Scorpion grinned, pulling out a weird invention, and pointing it at Ace, "This baby can blow a hole straight through yah."

"STOP, YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM DADDY!" Chip shouted, running towards his dad, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"HE'S TOO STRONG!" Dip hollered, running towards his dad, and wrapping his arms around his dad, "Please come home before you get hurt."

"I figured as much," Ace smirked, pushing his hat down his face so it casts shadows across his face, and turning towards Scorpion, "You lied about beating Blackbeard didn't you?"

"You saw through that did yah," Scorpion laughed softly, holding onto his kids, and looking at all of us, "I only wanted to prove to my boys that you should never give up on your dreams."

"I think they get it," I smiled, only to widen my eyes in horror as a huge rock was falling towards them, "You should go bac…GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"GUM-GUM…" Luffy began, getting one of his rare serious face, only to be stopped by Ace.

"Luffy, I got this," Ace assured, running towards them, throwing out his fist, sending a fist made out of fire at the rock, and breaking the huge rock, "FIRE FIST!"

"Are you guys alright?" Vivi inquired, running towards us, and bending down to look at the two boys.

" **Yes**.," the two boys nodded, helping their father up onto Popo, and getting on Popo as well.

"Thank you," Scorpion grinned, sitting on Popo, and the three of them waved at us as they went back home, "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU GUYS!"

"I almost forgot," Ace smirked, turning to Luffy and me, digging around in his pocket, pulling out a huge piece of paper, tearing it in half, and handing them to me and Luffy, "I know I'm going to stay with you guys, so this will help us find each other in case we ever get separated."

"Huh?," Luffy tilted his head in confusion, holding the half of paper in his hand, and raising an eyebrow up at Ace, "How can a piece of paper help us find each other?"

"You don't want it then?" Ace smirked, looking at Luffy.

"No, I'll keep it," Luffy grinned, frowning upon hearing small sniffs coming from me, turning towards me, and walking over to me, "Why are you crying, Ivy?"

"It's nothing, Luffy," I smiled weakly, wiping the tears from my eyes, holding onto the other half of the Vivre Card, sticking it inside my pocket, walking over to Ace, and giving him a hug, "Thank you, Ace."

"It's just a piece of paper, Ivy," Usopp muttered, a sweatdrop on his head, and raising an eyebrow, "You don't need to get so emotional over a scrap of paper."

"Just a scrap of paper?," I spoke quietly, walking slowly towards Usopp, an evil aura seeping out of me, grabbing him by his shirt, and lifting him up close to my face, "Don't you ever say that again, got it?"

"Ivy, put Usopp down," Shadow whispered, standing by me, and putting her hand on my shoulder, "He doesn't know, so it's not his fault."

"Sorry, Usopp," I apologized, releasing him, and walking over to Nami, "I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah, it's alright," Usopp frowned, tilting his head in confusion, and muttering under his breath, "Why did she suddenly freak out over that piece of paper though?"

"I'll tell you later." Shadow sighed, walking over to Chopper.

"Luffy, let's aim to be top pirates," Ace grinned at Luffy, walking over to Ivy with a look of concern, giving Ivy a hug, and whispering in her ear, "We'll talk later."

"I'm fine now." I smiled, pulling Ace away lightly, and glancing at everyone.

"It's ok," Luffy grinned, giving me a thumbs up, and turning to Ace, "You, Ivy, and I will be top pirates."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	78. Chapter 78

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 78: The Tsunami Alert Part 2, The Ruins, and The Strange Writing

"STOP SPILLING ALL THE WATER, YOU SLOB!" Usopp bared his teeth, whacking Luffy upside the head, and seeing Luffy spill water everywhere.

"What's the big deal?," Luffy frowned at Usopp, dropping the water canteen on the ground when Usopp hit him, "Ace and Ivy brought back tons of water."

"WE STILL NEED TO CONSERVE OUR SUPPLIES SO THEY LAST UNTIL WE GET TO YUBA, YOU IDIOT!," I bared my teeth, punching him on the head, and a large tick mark on my head, "SO STOP HOGGING ALL THE WATER FOR YOURSELF!"

"But Sanji is doing the same thing," Luffy pointed out, a frown on his face, and pointing to Sanji (he was carrying a small canteen of water), "Why don't you yell at him too."

"For once, Luffy actually made a good point," Shadow commented, narrowing her eyes at Sanji, walking next to Zoro (he was dragging the makeshift sleigh behind him with Chopper in it), and throwing a pointed look at Sanji, "If Luffy can't hog the water then it seems fair that the rest of us can't hog all the water either Sanji."

"But, I was saving this water for when the girls needed water," Sanji pouted, holding the canteen protectively, and walking beside Eyelash, who was carrying Nami and Vivi, "And I would gallantly swoop in and rescue them."

"Who would want to be rescued by a pervy cook with Fancy-Brows?" Zoro smirked, sending sparks at Sanji as he walked, and a challenge in his eyes.

"What you say, Moss-Head?" Sanji glared, turning his heads towards Zoro, and shooting sparks back at him.

"You heard me," Zoro smirked, pulling Chopper on the makeshift sleigh, and taunting Sanji, "Those curly eyebrows of yours are one of the reasons why girls run away from you."

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE MOSS GROWING ON MY HEAD!" Sanji bared his teeth at Zoro, a large tick mark on his head, and getting in Zoro's face.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, a large tick mark on his head, and getting in Sanji's face.

"Why is it everytime those two are in the same vicinity of each other they always fight?," I sweatdropped, walking beside Ace, only to walk up to the two _Morons_ , punching them on the head, baring my teeth, and a huge tick mark on my face, "OI MOSS-HEAD, YOU FORGOT ABOUT CHOPPER! DART-FOR-BROWS, STOP SPILLING ALL THE WATER!"

"I'm surrounded by a bunch of little kids," Nami muttered in exasperation, holding onto the reins for Eyelash, and turning her head back to Vivi, "Hey Vivi, would you mind telling us about this Rebel Army?"

"No I don't mind," Vivi frowned, a faraway look on her face, and her eyebrows scrunching together in concern, "It all started back when I was a little girl…"

Since I already knew all this, I just tuned it out. After Vivi was done telling the story, I smirked as I walked beside Ace.

"You mean to say that little boy that you knew when you were a kid is the leader of the Rebel Army?" Nami exclaimed when Vivi was done telling the story, her eyes wide in disbelief, and furrowing her brows in sympathy, "That's…so sad."

"Especially since she likes him," I sung teasingly, moving my eyebrows up and down at Vivi, and smirking upon seeing the light blush on her face, "Isn't that right, Vivi?"

"Oooh, she's blushing," Nami smirked, turning her head back to look at Vivi (she had a bright red face), and giving me a nod with a knowing smirk, "She likes him."

"I-I-I DO NOT!" Vivi stuttered, a small smile on her face, and holding onto to Nami, only to have a frown in worry on her face, _Leader, can't you see that this is all a setup? I'm going to stop all of this, even if I have to beat some sense into you like when we were kids._

"GET BACK HERE CROCODILE!" Luffy roared, running around the desert like a crazy person, and he even managed to run on air (how?, I have no idea).

"Huh?" Usopp sweatdropped, standing next to Sanji, and holding onto his walking stick.

"What's wrong with Dumber over there?" Shadow sweatdropped, standing next to Sanji, and watching Luffy.

"What I'd like to know is, how in the heck is he running on air?" I sweatdropped, narrowing my eyes in disbelief as I watched the _Lunatic_ , and standing next to Shadow, "Zoro, didn't you say something about Luffy eating some cactus and then he went all bat-crap-crazy?"

"Yeah," Zoro deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head, looking down at Chopper, and glancing back up at me, "Thankfully we had Chopper there to make a sleeping drug to knock out Luffy, but…I doubt he'll be any help this time."

"That's just great," Nami grumbled, looking down at Chopper, and getting a huge sweatdrop, "We can't leave that idiot alone for even a freaking second without him causing some sort of trouble."

"Sorry about my little brother," Ace apologized, bowing to everyone, and a sweatdrop on his head, "He's a flake and I know he's hard to handle so thank you guys for putting up with him."

"Don't worry about," Sanji grinned, lighting a cigarette, and shaking his head as he watched Luffy, "We signed up to be with the dolt, so if anyone's to blame it's us."

"Yup," Nami smirked, calling down to Zoro before the rest of us took off, "We'll let you handle Luffy while the rest of us will continue on ahead."

"WHY IS IT _MY_ JOB TO HANDLE THE IDIOT?!" Zoro bared his teeth at Nami, and calling towards her.

"I seem to remember a certain _debt_ that you owe me," Nami smirked darkly, calling over her shoulder as the rest of us started walking away, "HAVE FUN!"

"If that woman doesn't end up in hell I'll kick her down there myself," Zoro grumbled, dragging the makeshift sleigh behind him, and walking towards Luffy, "YOU MORON BETTER SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I LET CHOPPER STICK YOU WITH ANOTHER NEEDLE!"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU CROC!" Luffy glared at Zoro, and seeing Zoro as Crocodile, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"If we can't knock him out with a needle, we'll just have to knock him out the old-fashioned way," Zoro huffed in irritation, standing facing Luffy, taking out his swords, and widening his eyes upon seeing Luffy start stretching his arm out, "OH CRAP!"

"GUM-GUM: SUMMER BREEZE!" Luffy raged, charging at Zoro, and being sent flying into the sand by Zoro.

"I'm used to dealing with his craziness, but it never gets any less annoying," Zoro deadpanned, standing up, and sheathing his swords, "Once again, I ask myself why in the hell did I think following this dolt was a good idea?"

"What the heck happened?" Chopper inquired, rushing over to Zoro, and finally feeling better, "Why is Luffy stuck in the sand?"

"Long story short: Luffy's an idiot," Zoro deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on his head, looking around, and noticing the others were gone, "How _considerate_ of the others to leave us behind."

"Looks like Luffy is back with us." Chopper observed, noticing Luffy starting to sit up, and a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Have you recovered what's left of your sanity?" Zoro intoned, walking over to Luffy, and glancing down at him.

"I know you," Luffy glared up at Zoro, still a little out of it, starting to get up, and going into his fighting stance, "You're that mean jerk Crocodile."

"I take that as a no," Zoro deadpanned, baring his teeth at Luffy, punching him on the head, and a large tick mark on his head, "TIME TO WAKE UP, MORON!"

"Eh," Luffy blinked rapidly, glancing around his surroundings, standing up, and noticing everyone besides Zoro and Chopper were gone, "Where's the others?"

"No idea." Zoro deadpanned, standing beside Chopper, and narrowing his eyes (like how Usopp does when Luffy does something stupid).

"Huh," Luffy frowned, tilting his head sideways, and furrowing his brows in confusion, "How can you not know where the others are?"

"Pretty easily actually." Zoro deadpanned, standing beside Chopper, and crossing his arms across his chest.

"You trying to be funny?" Luffy frowned deeper, and getting more confused.

"Hahahaha." Zoro laughed dryly, standing facing Luffy.

"You're laughing at a time like this?" Luffy exclaimed in disbelief, looking at Zoro with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am." Zoro intoned, looking at Luffy with bored eyes, and standing next to Chopper.

"Great, so we're lost again." Luffy concluded, a frown on his face, and furrowing his brows in thought.

" **YES WE'RE LOST AGAIN AND GUESS WHO'S FAULT IT IS**?!" Zoro and Chopper bared their teeth at him, a large tick mark on their head, and glaring at Luffy.

"Is it my fault?" Luffy guessed, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You guessed correctly," Chopper intoned, stepping onto a rock, and smelling for the others, "I can't smell the others. The only thing that I can smell is that the wind is blowing from the left."

"Alright, if Chopper can't smell anything then we know that they aren't in that direction." Zoro concluded, walking in the opposite direction from where Chopper tried smelling for the others, and walking beside Chopper.

"I'm not so sure that we can trust Zoro's sense of direction," Luffy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and still standing in the same spot when he woke up, "He gets lost even when there's a flight of stairs right in front of him."

"I DO NOT!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a tick mark on his head, and walking away with Chopper, "YOU CAN STAY HERE IF YOU WANT TO, BUT CHOPPER AND I ARE GOING TO FIND THE OTHERS!"

"FINE, I'M COMING!," Luffy shouted running after them, "WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"

"I've been wondering something ever since I joined the crew," Chopper inquired, looking up at Zoro with curiosity, and glancing back to see Luffy walking behind them, "Are all pirates like this?"

"No, I think it's just us," Zoro chuckled softly, walking beside Chopper, and glancing back at Luffy, "We're not a normal pirate crew and then there's our insane captain."

"I'm starting to wonder if I got onboard the wrong ship," Chopper smiled lightly, walking beside Zoro, and sweatdropping as they glanced back at Luffy, "You were the first to join Luffy's crew right?"

"What do you know, I was just thinking the same thing," Zoro smirked, shaking his head in amusement, and glancing down at Chopper, "Yup, I was the first, but Luffy started recruiting the others pretty quickly after that."

"I know I just joined, but while I watched you guys I noticed that everyone just does their own thing," Chopper pointed out, walking beside Zoro, and looking up at with curious eyes, "It doesn't seem like anyone works together."

"That's true, all of the crew has their own reasons for joining and it may look like we have absolutely no idea how to work together, especially when you first look at our captain," Zoro stated, his lips curling up into a small smile, and walking beside Chopper, "But somehow we manage to make it work."

"Yeah, I'm with you on that one. When you first meet Luffy, he doesn't seem like a pirate captain at all," Chopper mused, a smile on his face, and rubbing his chin in thought, "But when you put it that way, I can see what you mean."

"We chose one scatterbrain for a captain," Zoro smirked, looking back at Luffy, and getting a faraway look in his eyes, "But fighting beside him all this time has given me another goal."

"Really," Chopper questioned, looking up at Zoro with curiosity, and smiling up at Zoro innocently, "What's your new goal?"

"I don't know how to explain it." Zoro admitted, walking beside Chopper, and furrowing his brows in thought.

"Oh." Chopper muttered, walking beside Zoro, and thinking.

(*********************************************************)

 _To the others_

"Are you sure it's alright to just leave them?," Vivi questioned, a look of worry on her face, and watching them fade into the distance, "Maybe we should wait for them to get back."

"You worry too much Vivi," Nami chided, turning her head around towards Vivi, and holding Eyelash's reins, "It'll probably take them a while to find us, so we'll just find a nice place to relax until they show up."

"Preferably somewhere shady." I suggested, walking next to Ace, using a stick to help me walk, and my tongue sticking out.

"That…would be…wonderful…" Usopp agreed, walking beside me, also using a stick to help him walk, and his tongue sticking out.

"Do you want me to give you another piggyback ride, Vines?" Ace inquired, trying not to laugh, and looking at me.

"Yes please." Usopp imitated my voice, smirking at me, and walking closer to Ace.

"BACK OFF, LONG-NOSE!" I bared my teeth at him, running ahead of him, and sticking my tongue out at him when Ace lifted me up onto his back, "GET YOUR OWN RIDE!"

"Oh come on, no fair," Usopp glared at me, then glaring at Nami, and grumbling under his breath, "Nami and Vivi have that stinking pervert camel and you have Ace. My feet are killing me, it's not fair that you girls get to have someone carry you while us boys have to walk."

"Suck it up and be a man," Sanji frowned, walking beside Eyelash, and looking back at Usopp, "Ace and I are men and you don't hear us complaining."

"That's because you guys are a bunch of freaking monsters," Usopp grumbled under his breath, a scowl on his face, and stumbling behind the others, "I'm fragile and delicate."

"Hey Nami, why don't we take a break in that shady area over there?" Ace suggested, pointing his head towards a group of buildings up ahead.

"Yeah, I was getting tired anyways," Nami nodded, stopping at the area, and getting off Eyelash, "Thanks for the ride Eyelash."

"How will the others find us here?" Vivi asked, looking a little worried, and getting off of Eyelash.

"These buildings are on top of a hill," Shadow pointed out, walking over to the shady part of the building, and sitting down on the ground, "So we should be visible."

"I hope your right," Vivi mumbled, furrowing her brows upon seeing me walking away, and lifting her head up, "Where are you going, Ivy?"

"I just want to take a look around," I called over my shoulder, walking towards a building, and smiling as I turned around to face her, "These buildings were once a Alabasta civilization, weren't they?"

"Yes," Vivi nodded, a sad look on her face, and recalling the history, "There were many ancient Alabasta civilizations like this one, but as you can see not many survived due to the desert's climate and such."

"I'm not going to go very far," I assured, calling over my shoulder as I walked towards the buildings, and lightly waving over my shoulder, "I just want to see the buildings."

The buildings were made out of rock and parts of the ruins had crumbled due to old age. To be honest, I do find going to old ruins (even though I've never _technically_ been to any, but it's still pretty fascinating to hear about these things) rather fascinating because I can learn tons of things from it, but I'm not a major history buff like Robin though.

"To think someone actually created these buildings," I awed, walking into a building, glancing at the designs of the building, walking farther into the building, and stopping in front of a huge blue-cube with weird writing all over it, "So this is a Ponegliff? If only Robin were here…"

"You called Red?," Robin's voice echoed across the walls, smiling, walking into the room, and standing next to me, "Ah, you found one of the Ponegliffs."

"When did you get here?" I smiled up at her, watching her look at the Ponegliff with such intensity, and raising my eyebrows at her, "You seriously should teach me how to read the writing on those things."

"Maybe I will someday," Robin smiled, glancing up at me, then going back to reading the writing on the Ponegliffs, "And I'm only here to give you a warning."

"Which is?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows up at her, and watching her look at the writings.

"Crocodile has learned about you and he ordered every Baroque Works Agents to capture you and Vivi alive," Robin informed, glancing up at me, and a small frown on her face, "Just thought I'd warn you, but I have a feeling that it won't make a difference on what you guys have planned."

"You're right about that," I chuckled, furrowing my brows in thought, and glancing up at Robin, "So what does the writing on the Ponegliff say?"

"Once every 50 years, a baby from the Danico Clan will be born with an amazing power," Robin recited, bending back up, facing me, and her eyebrows scrunching together in thought, "In order to unlock this power, this child will have to prove that they are worthy of being the holder of this power. Unfortunately, the rest of the writing is covered by the sand and with years of being on the Ponegliff, it's impossible to get off."

"I really don't like the sound of that," I sighed, narrowing my eyes in thought, and seeing Robin start to walk away, "Robin, I hope we meet again."

"As do I," Robin smiled, nodding her head, and walking away, "Stay safe, Red."

 _I better get back to the others,_ I thought, walking out of the building and heading towards the others, "See I'm back."

"Are you alright Usopp?," Vivi inquired, glancing at Usopp with concern (he was standing up with his legs shaking), "Maybe we should rest for a while longer…"

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine," Usopp bragged, sticking his nose up in the air, and his legs shaking with pain, "In fact, I'm feeling so strong at the moment that it almost hurts."

"You could've fooled me," Sanji deadpanned sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and pointing out the obvious, "Then I guess all the _shaking_ that your legs have been doing are from the adrenaline for the upcoming battle?"

"Of course," Usopp boasted, sticking his nose up high in the air, his legs kept shaking, Sanji had bent down behind Usopp's legs and jabbed his hand in the back of Usopp's legs effectively making Usopp fall, "Whatever the danger I the great Captain Usopp will never fall for even one sec…WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU JERK!"

"Felt like it." Sanji deadpanned, lighting a cigarette, and leaning against the building.

"HAHAHAHA!" I guffawed, bending on my knees, coming back up, and wiping an imaginary tear from my eye, "Talk about ruining his speech Sanji."

"IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY, JERKS," Usopp bared his teeth at us, looking up at us from the ground (he was laying on the ground on his stomach), and a large tick mark on his head, "I ONLY FELL OVER BECAUSE SANJI JABBED MY LEG REALLY HARD! IT WASN'T BECAUSE I WAS IN PAIN!"

"Your mind might be saying that," I smirked, pointing a finger to his shaking knees, and laughing loudly upon seeing the pissed off face Usopp had on his face, "But it seems like your legs would disagree with you."

"Vivi said that we were close to Yuba," Nami broke in, making the rest of us stop and look over at her, and we started going towards Yuba, "I wanna see how far we can get."

"But, what about the others?" Vivi countered, looking back behind us with a worried look, and biting her lip.

"Knowing them like I do, we'll run into each other eventually," I assured, glancing up at her, and walking beside Ace, "Besides even if we don't run into them out here in the desert, we'll run into them in Yuba."

"How can you be so sure?" Vivi frowned, glancing down at me, and sitting behind Nami on Eyelash.

"You should know by now that once Luffy makes up his mind he won't stop until he accomplishes what he set his mind to and right now he wants to kick Crocodile's ass," I smirked, walking beside Ace, and throwing a pointed look at him, "These two D. Brothers are quite stubborn like that."

"She's right," Ace grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and walking next to me, "We always have been stubborn once we set our minds on something, I guess Luffy got that from me."

"I know _another_ person who's just as stubborn if not more." Shadow muttered under her breath, walking beside Usopp, and throwing me a pointed look.

"Please, I'm nowhere even _close_ to being as stubborn as Ace and Luffy." I denied, walking beside Ace, and frowning as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Let's just hurry up and get to Yuba." Usopp whined, walking with a walking stick, and his tongue sticking out.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too far now," Vivi informed, a sad look on her face, and holding onto Nami, _I just hope I'm not too late_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	79. Chapter 79

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 79: The Underground Ruins, The Three, and The Journey To Yuba

"I found someplace shady," Luffy grinned, seeing a shady place by some rocks, stretching his arms back, and flying towards the rocks (only he wasn't paying attention and he sent Zoro and Chopper flying towards it too), "Ahh, nice and cool."

"I SHOULD CUT YOU IN HALF, YOU DUMBASS!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on his head, pushing the huge rocks off of him when he was sent crashing into the rocks by Luffy, and standing up.

"Right, sorry," Luffy grinned sheepishly, glancing around, spotting Chopper ways away from them, and getting blue coloring across his nose when Zoro put his sword against Luffy's throat, "Why is Chopper over there? He sure is a weird gu…right it's my fault, sorry."

"It's a mystery why none of us has thrown your ass overboard by now," Zoro deadpanned, sheathing his sword, walking towards one of the huge rocks, only to fall down a hole, "WHA…!"

"That's a big hole," Luffy observed, staring down into the hole, and calling down to Zoro, "What's up with this big hole?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Zoro bared his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, standing up, and glancing around the place he fell into, "Dammit, that didn't feel good…what is this place?"

"Who knows," Luffy commented, a grin on his face, lowering himself into the hole, and standing behind Zoro, "But this place is nice and cold."

"What are you doing down here?" Zoro inquired, frowning at Luffy, and walking around.

"I lowered myself down." Luffy grinned, laying down on the ground on his back, and closing his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Zoro exclaimed, a tick mark on his head, and glancing over at Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy countered, frowning in puzzlement, standing up, walking over to Zoro, and glancing around his surroundings.

"Because, we'll probably be separated from Chopper now," Zoro explained, a large tick mark on his head, and standing facing Luffy, "And without Chopper we have no way of finding the others."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Luffy assured, grinning at Zoro, and sitting down on the ground.

"Oh? And why's that?" Zoro deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on his head, and narrowing his eyes at Luffy.

"Chopper's falling down here too," Luffy grinned, standing up, and pointing to Chopper (he had just fallen down from the ceiling of the underground place), "See, told yah."

"Ouch," Chopper moaned, rubbing his butt as he pushed the rocks off of himself, standing up, noticing Luffy and Zoro, and walked over to them, "Where are we?"

"No idea," Zoro intoned, standing in front of a huge blue cube, and looking at the blue cube, "All I know is, we're definitely underground."

"Hmm…," Chopper nodded, walking closer to the blue cube, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he looked at the writing on the cube, and glancing at Zoro, "I recognize these writings from a book that Dr. Kureha had. I only glanced at it briefly, but I'm pretty sure that it was some sort of alphabet, at least that's what I think it was."

"Who cares about stupid things like that," Luffy commented, laying on the ground on his back, and putting his hands under his head, "All I care about is how it's nice and shady down here."

"Let's say you're right," Zoro countered, glancing over at Luffy before turning his head back to Chopper, and narrowing his eyes in thought, "Then explain why such a place like this is doing underground?"

"I'm a doctor _not_ an archeologist, so I don't know," Chopper admitted, frowning in thought, and glancing around the place, "But it looks like it may have been built underground or this place was buried after it was built, either way I get the feeling someone is trying to hide this building for a reason and my guess is it has to do with that enormous blue-cube over there."

"It has nothing to do with us, so let's not worry about it," Zoro grunted, walking over to Luffy, and looking down at us, "What we _do_ need to worry about is finding a way out of here, isn't that right _Captain_?"

"Why? It's nice down here," Luffy pouted, "And it's way too hot up there."

"We need to hurry up and find the others," Zoro reminded, standing beside Chopper, and narrowing his eyes at Luffy, "So get up."

"I DON'T WANNA," Luffy whined, rolling around on the ground like a baby, only to have Zoro hit him on the head, and Luffy stood up, "Alright, let's get going."

 _That was fast_ , Chopper thought, standing next to Zoro, and a large sweatdrop on both of their heads.

"We got to hurry and catch up with the others," Luffy declared, standing up, and glancing up at the hole where Zoro fell down from, "That's the hole where Zoro fell down on his ass, right?"

"SHUT UP!," Zoro bared his teeth at him, a large tick mark on his head, and standing next to Chopper as they watched Luffy, "IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I FELL DOWN!"

"GUM-GUM: PISTOL!" Luffy chanted, stretching his arm up through the hole, only to miss the hole.

"What are you trying to do?" Zoro sweatdropped, slanting his eyes at Luffy's antics, and standing beside Chopper (who also had a sweatdrop on his head).

"Dammit, it's really hard to hit a target that small." Luffy frowned, stretching his arms up through the hole, only to miss the hole again, and more rocks fell on top of him.

"And I say again, what are you trying to do?" Zoro deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on his head, standing beside Chopper, and watching as more rocks fall down on Luffy, "Here's an idea, why don't you just grab the boulder beside the hole?"

"This is really starting to bug me," Luffy frowned, smashing his arms around the ceiling, making huge rocks fall down, and puffing out smoke from his nose, "GUM-GUM: GATLING! There that's better."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THIS PLACE COLLAPSE WITH US INSIDE OF IT?!" Chopper bared his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on his head, and staring at Luffy in confusion, "YOU COULD'VE JUST GRABBED ONTO THE BOULDER BESIDE THE HOLE!"

"Calm down, I have an idea," Luffy grinned, stretching himself around the stone pillar, and twisting himself around it as well, "You probably should turn small, Chopper. GUM-GUM."

"This is going to suck," Zoro stated, seeing what Luffy was planning, and turning to Chopper, "We have no other choice Chopper, so just accept it."

"GUM-GUM: SPRING! YAHOO!" Luffy grinned, flying towards Zoro and Chopper, and catching them in his arms as they flew out of the hole and into the sky.

"LUFFY, HOW ARE WE GOING TO LAND?!," Chopper questioned, his eyes wide in panic, and glancing down as they soared in the air, "SLOW DOWN!"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO JUST ACCEPT IT?" Zoro reminded, soaring in the sky with Luffy and Chopper, and a look of terror on his face.

"YEAH, BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" Chopper shouted, only to widen his eyes upon seeing the desert getting closer, and being sent crashing into the sand.

"That was awesome, let's do that again," Luffy grinned, sitting up on the sand, glancing around, and spotting Zoro and Chopper, "Where are they? There they are."

"This settles it," Chopper coughed, sitting up on the ground, and getting the sand out of his clothes, "I definitely chose the wrong ship to join."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Chopper." Zoro grunted, sitting up on the sand, and shaking the sand off of him.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to the other Straw Hats_

"You're falling behind," Sanji observed, walking beside Usopp, and raising an eyebrow at him, "Where's all that energy and strength you were bragging about, _Captain Usopp_?"

"Oh that," Usopp replied, walking with his walking stick, and his tongue sticking out, "I meant that as more of a metaphorical sense not literally."

"Sure you did," I rolled my eyes, holding onto Ace (he was giving me a piggy back ride), glancing up at Vivi, and calling to her, "Vivi, those guys will be fine, so don't worry so much."

"Don't deny it," Nami smirked, turning her head back towards Vivi, and smiling, "It's written all over your face."

"You're right," Vivi smiled, nodding her head, and looking at us with awe, "How do you guys do it? Having complete trust in one another I mean."

"I guess we're just that type of crew that knows we can count on each other without questioning if we can trust each other," Shadow smiled, walking beside me, and glancing up at Vivi, "It's like a group of friends that automatically know they can put their trust in each other."

"I used to think all pirates were heartless killers," Nami spoke softly, bending her head down, and a light smile on her face, "But Luffy showed me that not all pirates were like that. He also made me realize that a single person can't do everything on their own and asking for help from people isn't wrong because when people are working together they're stronger than if they work alone."

"That's true," Ace smirked, nodding his head, only to rub his head when I punched him on the head, "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," I deadpanned, narrowing my eyes down at him, turning my head away, and pointing towards where Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro were walking towards us, "See Vivi, what did I tell you?"

"HI, GUYS!" Luffy grinned, stretching his arms, and flying towards us (with Chopper and Zoro along with him).

"About time you guys showed up." Sanji smirked, walking beside Eyelash, and stopping to greet the others.

"Yeah, we thought you guys were lost forever," Shadow smirked, walking beside me, and talking over her shoulder, "Vivi told us that Yuba wasn't too far away now."

"Finally," Usopp sighed in relief, walking beside Luffy, and turning his head towards him, "I've been wondering something, what is that thing that Ace gave to the both of you?"

"I don't know," Luffy frowned, taking the paper out, and looking at it, "It looks like a scrap of paper to me."

"It's not just a scrap of paper my dear little brother," I chided, smirking as I took out my half, and holding it up so everyone can see, "It's called a Vivre Card."

"What is a Vivre Card?" Chopper asked, glancing up at me with curious eyes, and walking beside Zoro.

"A Vivre Card is a piece of paper made out of a person's finger nail," I explained, getting off of Ace, and looking at everyone as they stopped walking to look at me, "Because of that, the paper points to that person no matter where they are, however it is also that person's life force, so if the person is seriously hurt the paper will shrink and if the person…dies so does their Vivre Card."

"Seriously?," Zoro smirked, raising an eyebrow at me, and a look of dubiety on his face, "How can a piece of paper point to a specific person? And how come I never heard of one before?"

"Because Moss-Head, you can only get Vivre Cards in the New World," I smirked, turning towards Ace, and holding the Vivre Card in my hands, "Ace, a demonstration if you please."

"Sure," Ace smirked, walking away, and stopping ways ahead of us, "IS THIS FAR ENOUGH?"

"YUP," I called, holding up the Vivre Card in my hand, showing the others, and smirking upon seeing the bewildered looks on their faces (well, except for Luffy, he had stars around his face) as the Vivre Card starting moving in the direction where Ace is, "OK, YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!"

"That's extremely helpful to have," Usopp commented, smirking as he glanced at Zoro, and walking beside Luffy, "Especially with a certain direction-challenged swordsman."

"Since these are really important, Ivy and Luffy, give me your hats," Nami directed, holding out her hand, and grabbing her sewing kit, "I can sew these to the underside of your hats and I'll also sew a string on your hat Luffy like I did with Ivy's."

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy grinned, handing her his hat, and handing her his half of the Vivre Card, "You're the best."

"Yeah, Nami," I smirked, handing her my hat, and handing her my half of my Vivre Card, "You're the _best_."

"Shut up," Nami muttered, a light blush on her face, focusing on sewing the papers onto our hats, and handing them back to us, "Here."

"Ace…carry me…," Usopp wheezed, using a stick to help him walk, and his tongue sticking out, "I'm…dead…"

"No way," I smirked, walking over to Ace, and being lifted onto his shoulders (Ace was giving me a piggy back ride), "Get your own ride."

"You…suck…Ivy…," Usopp glared, walking beside Zoro, and whining to him, "Zoro…carry…me…"

"Not a chance," Zoro smirked, walking beside him, and dragging the makeshift sleigh with Chopper in it behind him, "Just suck it up."

"NO FAIR, USOPP!," Luffy glared, walking beside Usopp, and glaring at Zoro, "IF USOPP GETS TO BE CARRIED BY ZORO THEN SO DO I!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO CARRY HIM, MORON!" Zoro bared his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on his head, and continuing to walk.

"You guys, we're close to Yuba now," Vivi interrupted, smiling as she pointed in the distance towards the direction of Yuba, and sitting behind Nami on Eyelash, "It's just past those rocks up there."

"Great," Luffy grinned, stopping, and putting his hands up high in the air, "Yuba or bust."

" **YUBA, HERE WE COME**!" everyone cheered, raising their hands up high in the air.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	80. Chapter 80

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 80: The City of Yuba, The "War", and The Fight

"Look guys, we made it to Yuba," Vivi smiled, pointing towards the lights in the distance, only to frown when she felt something was wrong, "Something doesn't feel right."

"I can't tell, Vivi," Luffy frowned, wrapping his blue head wrap around his face, and standing next to Sanji, "There's way too much sand being blow everywhere to see anything."

"Hey Chopper, you smell that?" Shadow narrowed her eyes, standing next to Chopper, and putting her nose up in the air.

"Uh-Huh," Chopper nodded, narrowing his eyes, and sniffing the air with his nose, "It's the same smell as those other times."

"Is that…a sandstorm?" Ace frowned, standing next to me, and pointing towards a huge sand-tornado heading towards Yuba.

"Let's go." I directed, running towards the city (with the others running behind me), and skidding to a halt when we got to the city.

"Didn't you say that Yuba was supposed to be an Oasis?" Usopp inquired, looking around the city, and raising an eyebrow over at Vivi, "It sure doesn't look like one now."

"It looks the same as that other town we were at from earlier." Zoro observed, glancing around with a blank face, and standing beside Chopper.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that sandstorm we saw earlier sucked all the water up." Sanji guessed, lightening a cigarette, and standing next to Eyelash.

"You guys are welcomed to rest here for a while," a man called, shoveling sand, and glancing over at us, "We don't get many travelers here anymore."

"That's very kind of you, but we came here because we heard that the Rebel Army was here." Nami smiled, getting off of Eyelash, and helping Vivi off.

"If you guys were planning to join them, I'm afraid that you've wasted your time because they left," the man glared, picking up buckets, and throwing them at us, "SO GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"OWWW! HEY QUITE THAT!," Usopp whined, getting whacked by the buckets, and baring his teeth at the old man, "THAT HURTS!"

"Sir, we're not going to join them," I smiled, walking over to the old man, and dodging the buckets, "We're trying to stop them, so could you tell us where they are?"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" the man smiled sheepishly, putting the buckets down, and glancing up at me, "As you can guess, they moved once the town started drying up and they set up their base in Katorea."

"KATOREA?!" Vivi exclaimed, her eyes wide, and a look of despair on her face, "That's…back where we started."

"So…we wasted all this time walking to get here only to find out that it was all pointless?" Zoro huffed, an annoyed look on his face, and standing beside Chopper.

"Don't worry Vivi, we'll think of something." Luffy grinned, putting his hands on her shoulder, and staring at Vivi with a look that left no doubt in his words.

"Vivi?" the man repeated, glancing up at us, and looking at Vivi.

"SHUT UP, YOU DOLT," I hissed, smacking Luffy upside the head, and stretching his cheeks, "WE CAN'T GO AROUND SAYING HER NAME TO STRANGERS! DID YOU FORGET THAT THERE ARE TRAINED KILLERS AFTER HER?!"

"Oh right," Luffy nodded, turning towards the old man after I released him, and putting his hands up, "Nope, she is definitely _not_ a princess."

" **BE QUIET**!" all of us bared our teeth at him, a large tick mark on our heads, and smacking him upside the head.

"Princess Vivi, it's really you," the old man smiled, walking up to her, and taking her hands in his, "It's me, Toto. I may have lost a bit of weight from the last time you saw me."

"Toto, is that really you?" Vivi uttered, looking at Toto, and small silent tears started falling down her face, "It's been so long."

"Please Vivi," Toto frowned at her, silent tears falling down his face, and smiling sadly at her, "You have to stop those fools from tearing our country apart."

"I promise, we'll stop this unnecessary bloodshed," Vivi promised, nodding her head, and a determined look in her eyes, "I also promise to bring back Koza to you, even if I have to drag him back here."

"Thank you," Toto smiled gratefully, letting Vivi's hands go, and going back to shoveling the sand, "The two of you were also close and if anyone can bring back my idiot son, it's you. You guys are welcomed to sleep in one of the hotels."

"That would be very kind of you," Ace thanked, bowing to Toto, and walking towards a building with the others following, "It'll be nice to kick back and relax after all the walking."

"You said it," Chopper nodded, walking into a room with us following him, and glancing up at Ace, "The heat was starting to get to me."

"Great work today everybody, now let's lay down on those comfy beds and get some well-deserved sleep," Usopp grinned, falling back onto the bed, faking to be asleep, only to have Zoro throw a pillow at him, "Good night."

"Please, you haven't done anything but complain this whole time." Zoro stated, throwing a pillow at Usopp, and hitting him on the head.

"WHY YOU!," Usopp glared, baring his teeth at Zoro, a large tick mark on his head, standing up, and throwing a pillow at Zoro (the pillow hit Zoro in the face), "STOP COMPARING ME TO YOU AND ALL THE OTHER SUPERHUMAN FREAKS!"

"Now you're really starting to annoy me stupid Long-Nose." Zoro glared, the pillow falling onto the floor slowly, and a large red mark where the pillow hit him on his face.

"I think Blue-Nose here wins the award for the laziest talking animal in the desert." Usopp glared, throwing a pillow at Chopper, and the pillow hit Chopper in the face.

"YOU TRY WALKING AROUND IN THE DESERT WITH A FUR COAT, YOU JERK!" Chopper glared, baring his teeth at him, and getting in Usopp's face.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT STUPID!" Usopp glared, baring his teeth at Chopper, and getting in Chopper's face.

"Sanji, I think that's my bed." Vivi smiled nervously, seeing Sanji laying on her bed, and a large sweatdrop on her head.

"I know," Sanji grinned, patting the bed, and glaring at Usopp and Chopper when Usopp threw a pillow at him, "I just thought you would like someone to keep you company...YOU'RE TOAST DAMN LONG-NOSE!"

"And the award for the biggest pervert goes to Sanji." Usopp smirked, throwing a pillow at Sanji and the pillow hit Sanji in the face, and Chopper was giggling beside Usopp.

"ALRIGHT SLINGSHOT BOY, I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS PILLOW SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROA…!," Sanji glared, picking up a pillow, getting ready to throw it at Usopp, only to notice Ace laying on my bed, baring his teeth, and pointing a finger at him, "WHY DOES HE GET TO LAY ON A GIRL'S BED WHEN I CAN'T?!"

"Because he isn't a pervert unlike you," I deadpanned, walking over to my bed, only to stop mid-walk when a pillow hit the back of my head, turning slowly around to see a certain Moss-Head smirking, and smirking darkly as I started throwing pillows at Zoro, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOSS-HEAD!"

"Bring it on, Shorty." Zoro challenged, smirking, and dodging the pillow being thrown at him (delightedly for me, a lot of the pillows hit him).

"You guys don't seem to underst…" Nami began, only to be hit by a stray pillow, her eyebrow twitching in irritation as the pillow fell to the floor, baring her teeth, and joining the pillow fight, "THAT'S IT, YOU ALL ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"There's never a dull moment with them is there?" Vivi chuckled lightly, standing next to Shadow, and watching us.

"Nope," Shadow laughed, standing next to Vivi, and smirking at her, "Well, what can you expect? When there's a hotel room and pillows everywhere, it's a must to have a pillow fight."

"WHO THREW THAT?" Ivy's voice boomed from the fight, and pillows were being thrown everywhere, "TAKE THIS, YOU STUPID FLAME-BRAIN!"

"NICE TRY VINES," Ace's voice smirked over all the noise, "BUT IT WON'T WORK ON ME!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE, LONG-NOSE!" Sanji's voice could be heard over all the noise, "TAKE THIS!"

"YOU CALL THAT A THROW?" Zoro's voice taunted over all the noise, "LET ME SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MAN THROWS, FANCY-BROWS!"

"WHAT YOU SAY, YOU DAMN MOSS-HEAD?!" Sanji's voice fumed over all the fighting, "TAKE THAT BACK!"

(*********************************************************)

 _The next morning_

"Here Luffy," Toto smiled, handing Luffy a small barrel of water, "Last night you dug such a big hole that I was able to distill the moist sand into water, however I'm sorry that I'm not able to give you any more than that."

"That's ok, you worked hard to get this water for me," Luffy grinned, taking the barrel from Toto, and thanking him, "I'll make sure to drink it with care."

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Hey old man," Luffy frowned, sitting down on the ground across from the old man, "How can you live in a place where there's no water?"_

 _"_ _The water will come, just you wait and see," Toto spoke in a tone that has no doubt, lancing over at Luffy, and shoveling sand away from his hole, "It doesn't matter how many times the sandstorms come, I'll keep digging up the sand because this land was entrusted to me by the king himself and I trust the king."_

 _"…"_ _Luffy stared at Toto with a blank face (or that's what it looks like, but he's actually thinking), turning to Toto with a determined look on his face, and starting to dig a hole, "Ok, then let's dig."_

 **End of Flashback**

"You take care, Toto," Vivi smiled, waving over her shoulder at Toto, and walking with us, "Thank you for everything."

"That Toto was a nice man," Chopper smiled, walking alongside Sanji, only to stop, and frown in confusion upon seeing Luffy walk over to a tree and sit down on the ground, and lean against the tree, "What's wrong, Luffy?"

"What are you doing Luffy?," Shadow puzzled, standing next to me, and raising her eyebrow in confusion, "We need to hurry if we want to stop the Rebellion."

"I quit." Luffy declared, sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree, and glancing up at us.

"What do you mean, you quit?" Nami puzzled, looking at Luffy, and standing beside Vivi.

"We need to get going before it's too late to stop the Rebellion or else many innocent people will lose their lives for nothing." Vivi frowned sadly, pleading with Luffy, and furrowing her brows in worry.

"All I want to do right now is kick Crocodile's ass, do you understand, Vivi?" Luffy narrowed his eyes at Vivi, glaring at her, and sitting up, "Even if we do somehow manage to stop people from fighting it won't stop Crocodile from trying to destroy this country, besides we won't be able to get to Katorea in time to stop the fighting."

"We won't know unless we try." Vivi countered, frowning at Luffy, and standing in front of Luffy.

"Didn't you say that you want everyone to make it out of this alive?" Luffy continued, ignoring her reply, and staring at Vivi, "Be realistic Vivi. This is a war, people are going to die because in a war there are always people that die."

"Our brother may be a dolt when it comes to everyday things, but you've got to admit when it comes to fighting he can be pretty smart." Ace commented, standing next to me, and glancing at Luffy.

"Yeah, it surprises me sometimes," Zoro agreed, nodding his head, and watching the scene before us, "Although, in a fight it's only sometimes that he's clever."

"WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH NOT WANTING PEOPLE TO GET HURT OR KILLED?!" Vivi roared, hitting Luffy, sending him flying into the sand, running over to him, sitting on top of him, and hitting him repeatedly on the face, "WHY SHOULD THESE PEOPLE DIE WHEN THEY DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG?!"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT IT'S ONLY ALRIGHT FOR _YOU_ TO DIE?!" Luffy glared, punching Vivi, and sending her flying into the sand.

"LUFFY, YOU'VE GON…" Usopp began, starting to go over to them, only to have me put my arm out to stop him and shake my head no.

"AFTER BEING IN THIS COUNTRY, I CAN TELL WHAT THIS COUNTRY NEEDS THE MOST!" Luffy yelled, being hit by Vivi repeatedly in the face.

"AND WHAT IS THAT, LUFFY!" Vivi glared, punching Luffy in the face, and sitting on him when she sent him flying into the sand.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT THIS COUNTRY'S PROBLEM IS GOING TO GO AWAY JUST BECAUSE YOU STOPPED THE PEOPLE FROM FIGHTING?!" Luffy glared, taking the blows, and glancing up at Vivi, "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE DOWN CROCODILE ALL BY YOURSELF?!"

"THEN WHAT ELSE SHOULD I BE DOING, HUH LUFFY?!" Vivi inquired, punching Luffy, and small tiny tears were forming in her eyes, "TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO?!"

"YOU CAN ASK US FOR HELP!" Luffy exclaimed, holding onto her shoulders, and looking at her, "We're friends aren't we? There now you see. I know how much you want to take down Crocodile, so tell us where he is and we'll help you take him down together."

(*********************************************************)

 _At a certain casino_

"A report has just come in," Robin smiled, walking into a room, and talking to a figure standing by the windows, "The Straw Hat and his crew have made it to Yuba and are heading this way."

"Did you contact all the other agents about bringing me Princess Vivi and that short girl alive?" Crocodile inquired, lighting a cigar, and puffing out smoke.

"I already did," Robin assured, standing close to the door, and smiling, "Do you want me to tell the agents to make sure the Straw Hat and his crew don't make it to Rain Base?"

"Yes, Straw Hat and his crew must absolutely not make it to Rain Base," Crocodile grunted, picking up his glass, and taking a swig of it, "And make sure the Agents understand that I need both Princess Vivi and that short girl brought to me _alive_."

"Of course," Robin smiled, walking out the door, and calling over her shoulder, "I'll go let them know right away."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	81. Chapter 81

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 81: The City Of Dreams, The Mission Brings Trouble, and The Split Up

"Change of plans everyone," Vivi smiled, setting a map on the ground, and talking to us as we huddled around her, "We're going after Crocodile."

"That is the fastest way to help this country." Nami nodded, looking down at the map, and standing beside Luffy.

"And this way we won't have to walk through the desert where we came from," Zoro smirked, placing his hands on the hilt of his swords, and standing beside Chopper, "I was starting to get bored looking at the desert scenery anyways."

"Where is this damn Croc anyways, Vivi my love?" Sanji frowned, standing beside Vivi, and lighting a cigarette.

"I heard that Crocodile is in Rain Base," Vivi recalled, pointing to a spot on the map, and frowning, "It's a day's journey from here."

"Not to state the obvious, but I'm guessing this Crocodile has every one of his Agents searching for us as we speak," Ace began, frowning, and standing beside me, "Which means we'd better keep an eye out for any Baroque Works Agents and we probably should try to keep a low profile."

"He's right," I agreed, writing an X on Ace's right arm, wrapping his arm with the bandages, and looking at everyone after I was done, "Especially with Mr. 2 out there."

"Do you really think we _can_ keep a low profile when we have Luffy with us?" Chopper sweatdropped, looking at Luffy, walking beside Shadow as we all walked together in a group, and narrowed eyes.

"I _highly_ doubt it," Shadow deadpanned, a large sweatdrop on her head, looking at Luffy, and walking beside Chopper, "Plus, we also have two _other_ crewmates that don't know the word inconspicuous."

"Let's get a move on then." Zoro called, starting to walk in the wrong direction, only to halt in his walking when Vivi called to him.

"Umm…" Vivi sweatdropped, walking over to Zoro, tapping Zoro on the shoulder, pointing to where the others were walking, and walking with Zoro to the others, "Mr. Bushido…you're going the wrong way."

" **Ughhh…** " Luffy and Usopp moaned, both of them using a stick to help them walk, and their tongues sticking out.

"We barely even started walking not even 3 minutes ago and you two are whining already?" I smirked, (Ace is giving me a piggy back ride), turning my head to look at them, and shaking my head, "That's just sad."

"Not to mention pathetic," Nami sweatdropped, sitting on Eyelash's back, holding onto his reins, and slanting her eyes at the two of them, "The rest of us are getting tired of hearing those pathetic moans of yours."

"Like you two can talk," Usopp glared up at us, walking beside Luffy, and using a stick to help him walk, "At least you have that damn stupid camel and Ivy has Ace to carry her, we have to walk on our feet all day long."

"Yeah, why don't you two let us ride the camel or have Ace carry one of us." Luffy glared, walking beside Usopp, and using a stick to help him walk.

"You two are a big fat camel hog and carry hog." Usopp taunted, glaring at us, and walking next to Luffy.

"Get off your high horses." Luffy glared, walking beside Usopp, and taunting us.

"Uh, Luffy," Usopp corrected, a sweatdrop on his head, looking at Luffy, and smacking the air sideways with his hand, "It's a camel _not_ a horse."

"Nuh-uh, people can ride it so that makes it a horse." Luffy argued, (let's just say he wouldn't make it as a lawyer because well…his arguments stink), turning his head towards Usopp, and frowning at him.

"Just because you can ride them doesn't make them a horse," Usopp frowned, explaining slowly, and walking beside Luffy, "A camel has three huge lumps on their backs, where as a horse doesn't and as you can plainly see Eyelash has three huge lumps on his back which would make him a camel _not_ a horse."

"I still think it's a horse." Luffy frowned, walking beside Usopp, and using the stick to help him walk.

"I'm impressed Chopper," Zoro praised, walking beside Chopper, and smiling down at him, "You went all day without me having to drag you in the sleigh."

"Thanks, I figured this is going to be a tough battle so I should work on doing things on my own and work on strengthening my body," Chopper thanked, smiling up at Zoro, and turning his head over at Vivi, "Hey Vivi, does this Rainbase have water?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that Rainbase is another city besides the capital that has tons of water," Vivi informed, a small smile on her face, and sitting behind Nami on Eyelash, "It's a gambling town."

"Gambling?" Nami repeated, her eyes going into Berri signs.

"Don't even think about it, Nami," Zoro sweatdropped, looking at Nami, and walking beside Chopper, "We're not here to gamble."

"Am I safe to assume that Crocodile has his headquarters somewhere in that city?" Ace guessed, holding onto me, and walking, "Considering you told us the two places with unnatural amount of water are in Rainbase and Nanohana."

"Yes, that's right," Vivi nodded, bending her head down, and narrowing her eyes in hatred, "He owns a casino called Rain Dinners."

"How will we know which building is that?" Shadow inquired, raising an eyebrow over at her, and walking beside Chopper.

"It's pretty hard to miss," Vivi stated, bringing her head up, and scowling as she looked forward, "It's the only building that has a large alligator on top of it."

"Seriously?" Sanji scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Vivi, and walking beside her, "How _original_."

"GUM-GUM: NO WAY!" Luffy's voice made us all turn towards him, he had his barrel of water in his hands (which were stretched far away from Usopp), and Usopp was pleading to Luffy to let him have a drink, "I SAID NO!"

"Come on Luffy," Usopp whined, trying to take the barrel of water away from Luffy, and silent tears were falling down his face, "Please, I'm dying here."

"NO!," Luffy frowned, stretching his arms way from Usopp, and keeping the barrel of water away from Usopp, "GUM-GUM: LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Just let me have one tiny sip," Usopp begged, attempting to snatch the barrel of water away from Luffy, "Isn't that why the old man gave us that water?"

"This water isn't regular water," Luffy declared, frowning at Usopp, and keeping the barrel away from Usopp, "The old man had to dig all night just to be able to find this much water, so we can't just drink it all right away."

"GIVE IT HERE!" Usopp bared his teeth, fighting Luffy for the barrel, and trying to take it away.

"NO!" Luffy bared his teeth at him, keeping the barrel away from Usopp.

"Wow, who would've guessed that dope _can_ restrain himself when he wants to." Nami marveled, looking at Luffy and Usopp.

"Well yeah, of course I can, Nami," Luffy frowned, stopping his fight with Usopp, and scolding her, "That was a rude thing to say, you know?"

"Thank you everyone," Vivi thanked, smiling gratefully at us, and smiling, "I would never be able to defeat Crocodile on my own, so thank you guys for helping me."

"Hey now, don't jinx us," I smirked, looking up over at her, "We haven't defeated Crocodile just yet and if you really want to thank us, after we defeat Crocodile for good feed us until we explode."

"Be careful how you answer Vivi," Sanji smirked, walking beside Eyelash, and giving her advice, "These guys can eat a lot, I should know."

"I promise I'll feed you all until you burst," Vivi giggled, noticing the city in the distance, and pointing towards it with her finger, "There's Rainbase."

"YEAH, TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS!" Luffy grinned, pumping his hands in the air, and walking beside Ace.

" **WADUH**!" (translation: water), Usopp and Chopper shouted, their jaws falling to the ground, and silent happy tears were falling down their faces.

"You guys are way too noisy," Zoro chided, a sweatdrop on his head, and standing close to Chopper and Usopp, "Did you three morons forget that we're trying to _not_ bring attention to ourselves?"

"Why's that?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways in confusion, and frowning.

"BECAUSE IF THOSE BAROQUE WORKS AGENTS FIND US, THEY'LL TAKE US TO CROCODILE AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL DO TO US!" Shadow bared her teeth at him, punching him on the head, and a large tick mark on her head.

"LAYING LOW, BUT WE'RE COMING FOR YOU CROCODILE!" Luffy yelled at the top of his voice, and standing next to Usopp.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A THING WE JUST TALKED ABOUT?!" Usopp bared his teeth, punching Luffy on the head, and a large tick mark on his head.

"Well whatever happens, I'll be happy to protect Nami-Swan, Vivi-Swan, and Ivy-Swan," Sanji declared, a large star near his face, and putting up a thumbs-up, "You ladies can just call me "Prince"."

"Move it, _Prince_." Zoro deadpanned, walking beside Chopper, and walking with the group into Rainbase.

"I SAID ONLY THE LADIES GET TO CALL ME THAT, MOSS-HEAD," Sanji bared his teeth at Zoro, a large tick mark on his head, and walking with the group, "I DON'T WANT SOME SHITTY SWORDSMAN TO CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!," Zoro bared his teeth at Sanji, getting into Sanji's face, and a large tick mark on his head, "YOU WANNA GO, FANCY BROWS?!"

"Are they at it _again_?" Nami sweatdropped, getting off of Eyelash, helping Vivi off of Eyelash, sitting down on the ground, turning to Luffy and Usopp, only to find them already gone, "Luffy, Usopp, why don…and they already left."

"Yup, they left a second ago shouting about getting water," Chopper sweatdropped, heading towards the bathrooms, and talking over his shoulder at us, "I'm going to head to the little boy's room."

"Alright, be careful," I smiled, sitting down on the ground beside Ace, smirking up at him as he pulled so I was sitting between his legs, and bending my head backwards to look up at him as he wrapped his arms around me, "How long do you think it'll take for those two to come barging out of there with trouble right behind them?"

"Knowing Luffy like we do, I'd say…15 seconds." Ace smirked, wrapping his arms around me, and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you really think that we can count on those two birdbrains to stay out of trouble?" Sanji sweatdropped, sitting down on the ground, and lightning up a cigarette.

"It's just them going to get barrels of water for us, even a little baby can do it without any trouble," Nami assured, sitting down next to Vivi, and smiling at us, "How much trouble can those two possibly get into when it's such an easy job?"

"This is Luffy and Usopp we're talking about here," Shadow deadpanned, sitting down by Zoro, and frowning at him as he kept whacking Eyelash with a small twig, "I'd say we should be prepared to run."

"I agree with Shadow," Zoro agreed, whacking Eyelash in the face with the twig, and baring his teeth at me when I punched him on the head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"QUIT PICKING ON EYELASH, JERK!" I bared my teeth, a large tick mark on my head, and punching Zoro on the head.

(*********************************************************)

 _In the restaurant_

"Captain Smoker, what are we doing here in Rainbase?" Tashigi wondered, sitting at the bar counter next to Smoker, "And what makes you think that Straw Hat and his crew will be coming here?"

"My instinct tells me something big is going down in this country," Smoker grunted, frowning in thought, neither of them noticed Luffy and Usopp barge into the restaurant and sit right across from them, "And I have a feeling that Straw Hat and Crocodile are in the center of it."

"Do you think that Straw Hat and Crocodile are working together then?" Tashigi pondered, looking at Smoker.

"If you look at it from what you can see, then it would make sense considering Princess Vivi was seen traveling with them," Smoker grunted, frowning in thought, "But I don't get is why did it look like she was part of their crew? Something tells me that Straw Hat and Crocodile are not working together."

"In any case, Straw Hat and his crew are the ones we're after, isn't that right, Captain Smoker?" Tashigi questioned, clenching her fist as she remembered Zoro.

"Straw Hat may seem like an idiot at first, but he's going to cause us trouble in the future," Smoker grunted, glancing over at Luffy and Usopp, and they all stared at each other for a few seconds, "Oddly enough, Straw Hat might be clos…"

(Smoker, Tashigi, Usopp, and Luffy stared at each other for a few seconds before Usopp and Luffy spit their water right into Tashigi and Smoker's faces) (Luffy and Usopp's eyes were out of their sockets as they spit the water)

"RUN AWAY!" Luffy panicked, holding his huge barrel of water in his arms, and running out the door with Usopp on his heels, "WHY IS SMOKEY HERE!?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Usopp answered, running alongside Luffy, and carrying a huge barrel of water, "LET'S HURRY AND FIND THE OTHERS!"

"That's a new record," I smirked, standing up, and pointing towards where Luffy and Usopp were running away from the Marines chasing them, "Luffy normally can last about 30 seconds before trouble starts chasing him."

"You got that right," Ace laughed, standing up, and putting his white sash around his head, "You'd better put your hood up too."

"Right," I nodded, putting up my hood over my head, glancing around, finding the casino that Vivi was talking about, pointing to it, and running with everyone else (Luffy and Usopp had caught up with us), "Guys, let's split up and meet in the front of that building over there."

" **Right**.," everyone nodded, splitting up, and running away.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	82. Chapter 82

***Author's Note: Hey everyone, starting Monday I'm helping out at my Vacation Bible School, so I'm probably not going to be able to update all week (I'm sorry guys). I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 82: The Meet Up, The Trap, and The Zombie Croc Appears

"I just got word that Straw Hat and his crew are in Rainbase," Robin informed, walking into the room, and standing by the door, "And it would seem that "Fire Fist" Ace is with them as well. Shall I inform the Agents in Rainbase to apprehend Straw Hat and his crew?"

"That won't be necessary," Crocodile smirked darkly, sitting in his chair, and drinking from his glass, "Let's give them a _warm_ welcome. And I would like you to go get Princess Vivi and that short girl with the red hair and bring them to me alive."

"As you wish, Crocodile." Robin smiled, walking out of the door, and frowning when she was by herself.

(*********************************************************)

 _In the streets of Rainbase_

"TASHIGI, INFORM ALL THE MARINES IN RAINBASE TO HELP US CAPTURE STRAW HAT AND HIS CREW!," Smoker called over his shoulder, running out of the restaurant after Luffy, and glancing around for Luffy, "Those idiots sure can run, I'll give them that."

"Looking for me, Smokey?" Luffy taunted, swinging upside down in front of Smoker, sticking his tongue out, and running away, "CAN'T CATCH ME, BLEH!"

"YOU'VE GO SOME NERVE, STRAW HAT, BUT DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME FOREVER!," Smoker seethed, running after Luffy, and activating his Devil Fruit, "WHITE VINE!"

"GUM-GUM: BALLOON!" Luffy chanted, stretching his body into a balloon, and landing in a pen with horses, "Too close."

"Damn, where did Straw Hat go?" Smoker growled, running past the pen, and looking for Luffy.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Chopper_

"That's bette…WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" Chopper exclaimed, walking out of the restroom, finding everybody missing, and sticking his nose up in the air, "Luffy's scent is over there, Zoro's, Shadow's, and Vivi's is there, Sanji's is there, Usopp's and Nami's is coming from that direction, Ivy's and Ace's is coming from over there…What is going on?"

(*********************************************************)

 _To Zoro, Vivi, and Shadow_

"Mr. Bushido, Shadow, what are we going to do?" Vivi inquired, a panic in her voice, standing between Shadow and Zoro, and seeing a group of Marines coming from one direction and the Baroque Works Agents coming from the other direction, "We're surrounded on both sides."

"Hey Moss-Head, think you can take out those Marines while I take out those Baroque Works Clowns?" Shadow smirked over her shoulder, standing in front of Vivi with her back facing Vivi, and getting into her fighting stance as she faced the Baroque Works Agents.

"Are you kidding? I could take both groups down without breaking a sweat," Zoro smirked, standing in front of Vivi with his back facing Vivi, standing facing the group of Marines, getting his swords out, and pushing Vivi down a different direction, "Get going, Vivi."

"But…" Vivi began, only to get cut off by Shadow.

"We'll be fine," Shadow smirked, nodding her head at Vivi, and standing back to back with Zoro, "Just hurry up and go. We'll catch up with you guys after we take care of these jerks."

"…Alright," Vivi nodded hesitantly, running away from the battle, and dashing for the casino, _Thank you, everyone_.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Usopp, Nami, and Sanji_

"Hey Usopp, I'm leaving you to protect Nami," Sanji declared, stopping to face the Marines coming their way, and narrowing his eyes over his shoulder at Usopp, "If I find out that Nami got even a tiny scratch on her while she was in your care, I'll make sure that long nose of yours gets a nose job."

"Oi, Oi," Usopp glared, running beside Nami, and smacking the air with his hand, "ENOUGH WITH THE NOSE! AND DON'T WORRY, I'LL PROTECT NAMI!"

"But Sanji…" Nami began, only to get cut off by Sanji, and running beside Usopp.

"Don't worry, Nami my love," Sanji assured, smirking over his shoulder at her, and lighting a cigarette, "Without that Smoke freak around I should be able to take them down easily. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up with you once I've taken care of these jokers."

"Be careful." Nami nodded, running beside Usopp, and heading towards the casino.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Ivy and Ace_

"These guys are starting to get on my nerves," I commented, standing back to back with Ace, swinging my Green Dragon Sword at the group of Baroque Works Agents, and frowning, "If we keep fighting them then we'll never catch up with Luffy and the others."

"I know, it's like these guys are endless," Ace frowned, standing back to back with me, fighting the Baroque Works, and smirking over his shoulder at when he got an idea, "I have an idea. It'll take too long to fight all of these goons, so why don't we make a wall to hold them off."

"A wall huh?," I smirked, swinging my sword at the group of Baroque Works Agents, creating a wall of green flames that joined together with Ace's flames, and we ran towards the casino, "GREEN DRAGON EMBER!"

"HEAT HAZE!" Ace chanted, connecting his flames with mine, and running beside me towards the casino, "That should by us some time."

"Yeah," I smirked, running beside Ace, and going to the casino, "We'd better hurry up and find the others."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Zoro and Shadow_

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Shadow chanted, sending bolts of lightning at the Baroque Works Agents (successfully knocking them out), and frowning at how weak they were, "Geez, these guys are all bark and no bite."

"No kidding," Zoro smirked, looking down at the unconscious bodies of Marines laying around him, only to get beads of sweat coming down his face upon hearing a female's voice nearby, "That voice…don't tell me."

"Roronoa Zoro, I'd thought I might find you here," Tashigi stated, standing facing Zoro, and glaring at Zoro and Shadow when she saw the bodies laying on the ground around them, "I knew that you were scum, but killing innocent civilians? That's low even for you."

"Do you know her or something Zoro?" Shadow wondered, titling her head sideways in confusion, and standing close to Zoro.

"No I do not," Zoro objected, turning his head towards Shadow, and standing facing Tashigi, "She's just an annoying girl that I fought with back in Loguetown to settle a dispute."

"We did not settle anything," Tashigi glared, taking out her sword, and standing in her fighting stance, "I lost that match fair and square, yet you didn't kill me because I'm a girl. SO NOTHING IS SETTLE UNTIL YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

 _She looks and acts way too much like her,_ Zoro thought, baring his teeth at her, a large tick mark on his head, pointing a accusing finger at her, grabbing Shadow by the wrist, and running away, "WILL YOU PUT THAT DAMN FACE AWAY!"

"EXCUSE ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF I LOOK LIKE YOUR DEAD GIRLFRIEND, JERK!" Tashigi bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, and running after them, "GET BACK HERE, COWARD!"

"Umm…" Shadow blinked rapidly, flying behind Zoro as he dragged her towards the casino by her wrist, and a large sweatdrop on her head, "What…just happened? And why did you run away from a fight?"

"Let's just say that she's the _one_ person I can't handle." Zoro claimed, running towards the casino, and dragging Shadow by the wrist.

"Huh, so even the Moss-Head has something he runs away from." Shadow smirked.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Usopp and Nami_

"GET BACK HERE, YOU RATS!" random Baroque Works agents shouted, running after Usopp and Nami down an alleyway.

" **WAAAA**!" Usopp and Nami yelled, running away from the Baroque Works Agents, and silent tears falling down their faces.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Usopp cried, running alongside Nami, jumping over a pile of barrels, and sending the barrels at the Baroque Works Agents.

"Nice one Usopp." Nami praised, seeing the Baroque Works Agents crashing into the barrels and into each other, and giving Usopp a thumbs up.

"H-H-HOLY CRAP, IT ACTUALLY WORKED!," Usopp exclaimed, eyes out of sockets, mouth opened in a O, and running beside Nami, "I mean, yes of course it worked. Just like I planned."

"Sure you did," Nami deadpanned, running beside Usopp, glancing ahead of them, and pointing towards the casino, "Look, there's the casino and it looks like it's in the middle of a lake."

"Where is everyone?" Usopp frowned, stopping by the stairs to the entrance of Rain Dinners, and not noticing the Baroque Works Agents standing close by.

"THERE THEY ARE!" random Baroque Works Agents exclaimed, pointing towards Nami and Usopp, and getting ready to fire their guns at them, "FIRE!"

" **AHHH! WE'RE SCREWED!** " Nami and Usopp cried, putting up their hands in the air, and silent tears were falling down their faces.

"GET LOST!" I smirked, whacking the Baroque Works Agents on the head with my sword, jumping in the air, landing in front of Nami and Usopp with Ace landing beside me, and smirking up at Usopp and Nami, "Hey guys, miss us?"

"These guys just never learn, do they?," Ace smirked, landing beside me, (with Zoro and Shadow following him a few seconds later), and putting his hat back on his head.

"Man, you take all the fun," Zoro smirked, landing beside me, and Shadow following him a second later, "I was just about to take those annoying clowns down."

"Thanks guys," Nami thanked, looking at us, and furrowing her brows together in confusion, "Hold on, wasn't Vivi supposed to be with the both of you, Shadow and Zoro?"

"She was with us, but there was a slight problem that we had to take care of so we sent her on ahead," Shadow explained, furrowing her brows in worry, and standing beside Zoro, "Are you saying she isn't here yet?"

"Not yet, but maybe she's already inside," Usopp suggested, only to turn around upon hearing a familiar voice shouting in the distance, and getting a huge sweatdrop on his head when the voice came closer to them, "Why am I not surprised?"

"And it looks like Luffy brought company." Ace smirked, shaking his head in amusement, and seeing Luffy running towards us with Smoker on his heel.

"GUYS, WE NEED TO GO INSIDE NOW!," Luffy hollered, running towards us, and charging into the casino with us right behind him, "CROCODILE, I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DOLT!" I bared my teeth at him, punching him on the head, and a large tick mark on my head, "DO YOU WANT EVERYONE IN THIS CASINO TO KILL US?! WE'RE DEALING WITH THIS COUNTRY'S "HERO"!"

"Not to state the obvious, but the only one of us who actually knows what Crocodile looks like is Vivi," Shadow deadpanned, standing beside Zoro, and a large sweatdrop on her head, "And she's MIA (Missing In Action) at the moment."

"Oh, that's right." Luffy panicked, glancing at Usopp and Nami.

" **VIVI! CROCODILE! COME OUT!** " Nami, Luffy, and Usopp shouted at the top of their voices.

"Oh brother." Zoro huffed under his breath, face-palming, and watching the three of them with a large sweatdrop on their heads.

"You know what?," Luffy stated, one of his fake serious face, and standing beside Nami, "I'm thinking that they might not come just because we called for them."

"NO CRAP GENIUS!," I bared my teeth at him, smacking him upside the head, a large tick mark on my head, and the tick mark getting bigger when I heard Smoker's voice, " _TERRIFIC_ , SMOKER'S HERE!"

"RUN!" Ace smirked, running alongside of me, and the others stared running along with us, "WHY DOES SMOKEY KEEP FOLLOWING LUFFY EVERYWHERE?"

"If you ask me, I'd say he developed a special affection for Luffy." Zoro smirked, running alongside Shadow, and looking over his shoulder at Smoker.

"EWW!, NO WAY!" Luffy objected, making a disgust face, and running beside Nami, "I hate Marines and I don't like guys."

"The V.I.P. lounge welcomes you.," a random casino worker smiled at us as we ran through a door (and Luffy may or may not have threw a couple of security guards into a slot machine).

"Did…he just say V.I.P. lounge?" Usopp puzzled, running beside Ace, and raising an eyebrow at us.

"That's what he said, but it's obviously a trap." Shadow frowned, running next to Nami, and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't these V.I.P. deals have free drinks?" Zoro smirked, running beside Shadow.

"And food." Ace grinned, running beside me.

"WE'RE NOT HERE FOR FREE FOOD AND DRINKS, MORONS!" I bared my teeth, punching Ace on the head, and running beside him, "INSTEAD OF THINKING OF THOSE THINGS YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING FOR TRAPS!"

"Which way do we go?" Usopp asked, running beside Luffy, reading a sign that says **V.I.P** **Goes Left and Pirates Go Right** , and following Luffy, "Do we go right or left?"

"V.I.P, CHOOSE V.I.P!" Shadow directed, running next to Zoro, and following Luffy around the hallway bend, "THAT'S THE DIRECTION WE SHOULD GO!"

"That's crazy talk, Shadow," Luffy frowned, turning Right, and stopping because of a dead end, "We're pirates and pirates are supposed to go Right."

"He's got a point there." Usopp stated, following Luffy, and we all stopped running.

"NO HE DOESN'T!" Nami bared her teeth, punching Usopp on the head, a large tick mark on her head, and we all fell down into a trap door, "GYAAAAA!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FELL FOR A STUPID TRAP LIKE THIS!" Zoro shouted, falling down the trap door.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" I bared my teeth, falling down the trap door, and seeing Smoker fall down with us, "GAHHH! I THINK i=I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Chopper and Sanji_

"This is so weird, all of their scents disappeared," Chopper noted, walking around the town, and hiding in the alleyway upon seeing Tashigi, _S-S-She's a Marine. Don't tell me the others were captured by the Marines!_

"Captain Smoker must be chasing after Straw Hat," Tashigi grumbled under her breath, walking into the alleyway, rubbing her glasses clean with her shirt, bumping into Chopper, and dropping her glasses on the ground, "I still can't believe that jerk, Roronoa Zoro ran off lik…Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright, Sir?"

"Are these yours?" Chopper asked, holding out a pair of glasses to the girl, and giving them to her.

"My glasses," Tashigi smiled, thanking Chopper, putting her glasses back on, and walking out of the alleyway, "You are such a kind person. Thank you for find them for me."

"Yo, Chopper," Sanji grinned, stepping into the alleyway, and calling towards him, "We better hurry up and find the others."

"Did you hear that, Sanji? She said I was a kind person," Chopper smiled, doing his happy dance, and never hearing what Sanji had said because he was too happy, "Not that I care what a stinking human thinks."

 _You say that, but…_ , Sanji sweatdropped, watching Chopper, and walking over to him, "Chopper, we really need to go and find the others."

"Oh right." Chopper nodded, walking with Sanji out of the alley, and a determined look on his face.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to the others_

"Pretty clever wasn't it?" Luffy questioned, staring out of the cage, standing next to Usopp, and holding onto the bars of the cage.

"Oh yeah, there's no way someone could see that coming." Usopp nodded, standing beside Luffy, and holding onto the bars of the cage.

"ANYONE WITH A BRAIN COULD SEE THAT COMING FROM A MILE AWAY, YOU MORONS!," I bared my teeth, a large tick mark on my head, and punching Luffy on the head.

"I EVEN TOLD YOU BIRDBRAINS THAT IT WAS A TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Nami bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her hand, and punching Usopp on the head, "YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS RUNNING HEAD FIRST INTO DANGER WHICH ALWAYS RESULTS IN US GETTING INTO THESE SITUATIONS BECAUSE OF IT!"

"Something's wrong," Luffy noted, looking a little sick, and holding onto the bars of the cage, "I don't feel very good."

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Shadow inquired, a look of concern on her face, and standing beside me.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like all of my strength is being taken from me," Luffy panted, sticking his tongue out, and still holding onto the cage's bars, "It's like when I fall into the sea or something."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Ace sighed, standing next to me, and keeping an eye on Smoker, "It's a high chance that this cage is made out of Sea-Prison Stone."

"Sea-Prison Stone? What's that?" Zoro asked, sitting against the cage, and opening one eye.

"You know how Devil Fruit users like Ace can't be harmed by knives, guns, and physical attacks?" I explained, a bored tone in my voice, and continuing when they nodded, "There are only two ways to deal with Devil Fruit users like that: the first is by using Armament Haki and the second is called Sea-Prison Stones."

"Ok, but what is it exactly?" Nami wondered, furrowing her brows in confusion, and sitting down by me.

"It's a stone that's like the sea," I explained, sitting down next to Nami and Ace, and grimacing, "When something is made out of it, it can prevent a Devil Fruit user from using their powers."

"She's right," Smoker grunted, sitting on the ground of the cage, and closing his eyes, "It's the main way to keep Devil Fruit users from being able to use their power."

"Aren't you a knowledgeable girl, Miss Red," observed a wheezy voice from a chair, smirking as the voice turned around in the chair to face us, and holding a glass of wine in his hand, "Or should I say, Ivy Miller, descendent of the Danico Clan."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	83. Chapter 83

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 83: The Puppet Master Revealed, The Struggle, and Operation Utopia

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you," I smirked, glaring at Crocodile, standing up to the bars of the cage, and pulling out my silver dagger from my hip bag, "But I have this habit of despising assholes."

"That's too bad," Crocodile smirked darkly, sitting in his chair, and taking a swig from his glass, "I heard rumors about the infamous Straw Hat Luffy and I have to say I'm disappointed."

"Hey Ivy," Luffy inquired, standing next to me, and glaring at Crocodile, "Is Ugly over there Crocodile?"

"Obviously." Usopp hissed under his breath, standing beside Luffy, and frowning at Crocodile.

"I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you," Zoro smirked, sitting down inside the cage, opening one of his eyes, and holding onto the hilt of his sword, "Since the last few dirtbags that did ended up beaten to a pulp."

"I admit that some of you aren't completely stupid, but still you "Pirates" won't be a challenge for my organization," Crocodile declared smugly, sitting his glass down on the table, and smirking evilly at all of us, "I would've liked to have Miss Red be brought along with the _other_ Guest of Honor, but this will have to do."

"Other guest?" Nami puzzled, scrunching her brows together in confusion, standing beside Shadow, and narrowing her eyes at Crocodile.

"Even as we speak, my partner is on her way to fetch the Honored Guest," Crocodile smirked darkly, sitting back in his chair, and turning around so his back faced us, "Until the Honored Guest shows up you really should try to get along, considering you all will be dying together anyways."

(*****************************************************)

 _To Vivi (Outside in the town of Rainbase)_

 _I don't have time for this, I need to go to the others as soon as possible,_ Vivi thought, being surrounded by Baroque Works agents, and knocking them unconscious.

"You put up quite a good fight, Princess," a Baroque Work agent smirked, standing up, facing Vivi, and getting ready to attack, "No wonder you were an Number Agent, but THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!"

"PEACO…WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vivi chanted, getting ready to use her Peacock Slasher, only to gap when something came out of nowhere and knocked all of the Baroque Works Officers down, and a huge smile came onto her face as she saw who it was that helped her, "PELL!"

"Still causing mischief I see," Pell smiled, flying down, picking her up, and setting her down on the roof of a building, "I'm glad that you made it home safe, Princess."

"Impressive," Robin praised, walking out of the shadows, and smiling at Vivi and Pell, "This is the first time I've seen a flying man, but I wonder if you're stronger than me?"

"Princess Vivi," Pell glared, standing protectively in front of Vivi, and glaring at Robin, "Is this woman our enemy?"

"Now, Now," Robin smiled, "I'm only here to ask the Princess to attend a party in her honor, however I get the feeling that you won't let her."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, YOU FOUL WOMAN!" Vivi screeched, charging at Robin, throwing her String Slasher at Robin, only to have Robin grab her arm, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING IGARAM!"

"Is that any way for a Princess to talk?," Robin scolded, grabbing Vivi's wrist, and stopping Vivi from using her weapon, "Besides it's not like I did anything different from what your personal guard did to my employees down there, now is it?"

"She killed Igaram?" Pell glared, widening his eyes in horror upon seeing Robin use her Devil Fruit Power on Vivi, "PRINCESS VIVI!"

"You are all hypocrites," Robin frowned, using her Devil Fruit power on Vivi to send a hand through Vivi's chest, and tossing her to the side, "Crocodile hates to be kept waiting, so if you insist on challenging me then make it fast."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR LAYING YOUR FILTHILY HANDS ON PRINCESS VIVI!" Pell roared, soaring at Robin in his falcon form, and charging to attack Robin.

"TRES FLEUR!" Robin chanted, activating her Devil Fruit power to grab Pell's wings, and sending him crashing into the building's roof.

"PELL!" Vivi shouted, a look of worry on her face, sitting up, and coughing a little bit.

"PRINCESS VIVI?!" Pell exclaimed, standing up, turning his head towards her, and then glaring at Robin, "You're a Devil Fruit user aren't you?"

"Did it really look like I killed her? It was only a joke," Robin laughed, standing facing Pell, putting out her arm, and activating her Devil Fruit, "And to answer your question, yes I ate the Bloom-Bloom Fruit. I can bloom any part of my body like a flower like so. This is my power. It doesn't matter where you go, my reach is endless."

"I'LL AVENGE IGARAM AND KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Pell fumed, activating his Devil Fruit, and charging after Robin.

"What a fool," Robin sighed, activating her Devil Fruit power, and putting Pell in a submission hold, "SEIS FLEUR!"

"N-N-NO PELL!" Vivi shouted, her eyes wide in horror, and standing frozen.

"I thought I already told you, it doesn't matter how fast or strong you are when you face against me I'll always be the winner because my reach is endless," Robin frowned, holding Pell by the throat with her Devil Fruit power, and making him go unconscious, "CLUTCH!"

"PELL!" Vivi screamed, her eyes wide in horror, and unable to move.

"It would seem that Alabasta's Strongest Warrior isn't much of a challenge after all," Robin noted, walking towards Vivi, grabbing Vivi, putting Vivi's hands behind her back, activating her Devil Fruit power to put Vivi's hands together (like if she was handcuffed), and started walking towards the casino, "Let's get moving, Princess, your friends are all waiting for you."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Rain Dinners_

"Sanji Impression," Luffy imitated Sanji's voice, parting his hair to the side so it covers his eye, (admittedly, I also found a black marker in my hip bag and may or may not have drawn the curly eyebrow on Luffy), and he put his two fingers together (like he was holding a cigarette), "Which one of you numbskulls ate the meat?"

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Usopp and I guffawed, slapping the ground with our hands, rolling on the ground, and tears falling down our faces.

"My turn," I imitated Zoro, holding onto my swords, and walking around like I was lost, "Zoro impression: how did I end up here?"

" **BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO ZORO**!" Luffy and Usopp roared with laughter, rolling on the ground, and tears falling down their faces.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MORONS SCREW AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Nami bared her teeth at us, a large tick mark on her head, and clubbing us on the head, "WOULD IT KILL YOU TO ACT SERIOUS FOR ONCE?!"

"We were going to die of boredom if we didn't do something." I frowned, rubbing my head with my hand, and putting my swords away.

"INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE IDIOTS YOU THREE SHOULD BE THINKING OF WAYS TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Shadow bared her teeth at us, a large tick mark on her head, noticing Zoro sleeping, and punching him on the head, "AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING, YOU LAZY BUM?!"

"Is it morning already?" Zoro yawned, waking up, and rubbing his eyes.

"IT'S AFTERNOON, YOU MORON!" Shadow bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her forehead, and the tick mark growing bigger upon seeing Ace snoring, "IVY, WAKE THAT BONEHEAD BOYFRIEND OF YOURS UP!"

"He's asleep _again_?" I chuckled lightly, walking over to Ace, and screaming in his ear, "RISE AND SHINE, FLAME BRAIN!"

"AHH…Huh?," Ace bolted up, blinking rapidly, glancing around, and realizing he fell asleep, "I fell asleep again didn't I?"

"HAHAHAHA!," Crocodile's voice cut off my reply, turning his chair around to face us, and smirking at us, "My, my, you sure are a lively bunch."

"Keep acting smug, because once we get out of here you won't be laughing for long," Usopp warned, glaring at Crocodile, standing beside Luffy, and holding onto the cage's bars, "Luffy here will kick your butt all the way to the moon, isn't that right Luffy?"

"That's right," Luffy nodded, standing next to Usopp, holding onto the bars, only to start feeling weak, "NOW FIGHT ME…"

"PAY ATTENTION, STUPID!" Usopp bared his teeth, whacking Luffy's hands off the cage's bars, and a large tick mark on his head, "YOU GOTTA REMEMBER NOT TO TOUCH THE BARS!"

"You never did trust me, Smoker," Crocodile smirked, ignoring Usopp, and taking a sip of his drink, "It's too bad that you're going to die here along with Straw Hat, considering there is no way that the Marines would've sent you out here since they have no reason to doubt me, which I can safely assume that you came here all on your own."

"In all honesty, I think the Seven Warlords is a load of crap," Smoker glared, sitting off into the corner of the cage, and puffing out smoke, "Once a pirate always a pirate, however I'll admit that there was _one_ pirate who I respected, the late King of The Pirates, but that's the only one."

"Respect, trust, and friendship are all useless," Crocodile sneered, sitting in his chair, and setting his drink down, "The only person you can count on in this world is yourself so those things are pointless."

"Who does he think he is sneering at us like that?" Nami seethed, a large tick mark on her head, and glaring at Crocodile.

"Calm down Nami," I advised under my breath, standing next to her, and smirking at her, "I have a plan, so just deal with this Zombie Croc for a little while longer."

"I really hate this guy," Ace hissed under his breath, standing beside me, and glaring at Crocodile, "Ivy, does that plan of yours involve me getting a punch in at the guy?"

"LET GO OF ME!" Vivi's voice cut off my reply, and we all snapped our heads towards where Vivi was standing on the steps going into the room, "CROCODILE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"It would seem that our Guest of Honor has arrived," Crocodile smirked darkly, turning his chair towards the direction of Vivi, and holding out his hands towards the feast on the table, "My humbled greetings my royal princess of Alabasta…I mean Miss Wednesday. I hope it wasn't too much trouble bringing our Special Guest here, Miss All Sunday?"

"Not at all," Robin smiled, standing behind Vivi, and glancing down at the cage, "I'm sorry that the officers couldn't bring both the Princess and Red to you. We weren't informed at the time that "Fire Fist" Ace would be traveling with them."

"I have both in my possession so it doesn't matter," Crocodile smirked, glancing at Vivi, and sitting in his chair, "I compliment you on having avoided our assassins in order to get this far, Miss Wednesday."

"You have no idea what I'd do or how far I'd go to see you dead, Mr. 0," Vivi raged, glaring at Crocodile, and charging towards Crocodile, "I JUST WISHED YOU WOULD'VE DIED IN YOUR CRADLE, YOU MONSTER!"

"VIVI WAIT, GET US OUT OF THIS CAGE FIRST!" Luffy shouted, holding onto the bars of the cage, and watching Vivi.

"What does she think she's doing?" Zoro frowned, watching Vivi, and sitting against the cage, "She can't win against him on her own."

"It's useless to talk to her at the moment," Shadow sighed, standing beside Nami, watching Vivi, and a concerned look on her face, "She isn't thinking straight."

"THIS COUNTRY WOULD STILL BE PEACEFUL IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!," Vivi roared, charging at Crocodile, and using her attack on him, "PEACOCK STRING SLASHER!"

"H-H-HOLY CRAP!" Usopp exclaimed, his eyes bugging out of their sockets upon seeing Vivi take Crocodile's head off, and his mouth open in disbelief, "SHE CUT OFF HIS HEAD!"

"No she didn't," Ace corrected, standing beside me, and glancing at the scene before us with narrowed eyes, "He used his Devil Fruit power."

"No way," Nami muttered under her breath, staring at Crocodile, only to widen her eyes upon seeing Crocodile standing behind Vivi, "VIVI BEHIND YOU!"

"Feel better now that you got that off your chest?," Crocodile spoke quietly, putting his hand over Vivi's mouth, and activating his Devil Fruit Power to stand behind Vivi, "You must've heard things about me, Ms. Wednesday, like how I have the power of the Sand-Sand Fruit. Want me to show you my Sand power by turning you into a mummy?"

"Your Devil Fruit power might be able to protect you from physical attacks," I smirked, holding my dagger, using Armament Haki to cover the silver dagger, and throwing it at Crocodile, "But can it protect you against attacks like these, Zombie Croc?"

"I had planned on not killing you, but now you've gone and pissed me off you stupid brat," Crocodile glared, shoving Vivi into a chair by the table, pulling out the dagger from his hand, and turning towards me, "But before I kill every last one of you insects, I'll let you in on my plan."

"Crocodile, it's time." Robin informed, looking at her pocket watch, walking down the stairs, and standing beside Crocodile.

"Excellent, Operation Utopia is beginning." Crocodile smirked darkly, standing beside the table, and tying Vivi's hands behind the chair.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	84. Chapter 84

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 84: The Zombie Croc's Scheme, The Evil Plan: Part 1, and The Final Straw

"Operation Utopia?" Vivi repeated, a puzzled look on her face, scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion, and sitting on the chair with her hands tied behind her back, "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO ALABASTA!"

"Whatever this Operation Utopia is," Shadow frowned, glaring at Crocodile, and standing beside me, "It doesn't sound good."

"Yeah, it sounds evil," Usopp nodded, gulping, his knees shaking, and standing beside Luffy, "I-I-I think we should leave while we still can."

"Knock it off you coward," Zoro frowned, hitting Usopp's head with his swords' hilts, and standing up, "We promised Vivi that we would help her and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"How noble of you _Pirates_ ," Smoker grunted, looking up at us, and sitting down inside the cage, "I guess _not all_ pirates are savages."

"Do you know what kind of people I despise the most, Ms. Wednesday?" Crocodile inquired, a large smirk on his face, and sitting back down in his chair, "Hypocrites who talk about the happiness of others."

"Y-y-you plan to kill my father?" Vivi guessed, snapping her head up to look at him with wide eyes, and snarling at Crocodile, "YOU'D BE DEAD BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO HIM!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile smirked evilly, taking a sip from his glass, and glancing at Vivi, "But I don't plan on killing him…yet. I have something far more worse than death planned for his _Highness_."

"Oh, you mean Mr. 2, right?" I smirked, standing beside Ace, and taunting Crocodile, "That plan of yours to have Mr. 2 pretend to be Cobra is pretty lame, Zombie Croc. I mean anyone with a brain would be able to come up with that, so it's really not that impressive."

"I wonder if you'll still think that once all those citizens start doubting their king and make me their new king." Crocodile narrowed his eyes at me, and taking a drink from his glass.

(*********************************************************)

 _At the Castle_

"CHAKA, WE'VE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR HIS HIGHNESS, BUT HE'S NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" a random royal soldier shouted, rushing into a room, and standing in front of Chaka.

"Are you sure that his highness didn't go out for a walk late last night?," Chaka suggested, a look of worry on his face, and biting his lip, "He's got to be somewhere."

"That's impossible sir," a random soldier stated, "The guards that were stationed outside his room reported seeing no such thing. And if his highness had gone out for a walk, the guards all over the city would've reported seeing him by now."

"GO AND SEARCH EVERY SQUARE INCH OF THIS CITY UNTIL WE FIND HIM!," Chaka ordered, a large frown on his face, _How can his highness just disappear like that? I hate to think this, but what if Baroque Works have already infiltrated our ranks?_

"Chaka, we found his highness," a random Royal Soldier informed, running into the room where Chaka is, and catching his breath from running, "But…the report from the guard that found him…well, it claims that his highness is in Nanohana and stating that he was responsible for that Dance Powder incident a while back."

"What?!" Chaka uttered, widening his eyes in disbelief.

(*********************************************************)

 _At the Rebels base_

"KOZA, WAIT FOR US!" random rebel soldiers shouted to Koza (who was riding his horse and taking off).

 _Why would you do this?_ Koza thought, not hearing the Rebel Soldiers calling to him, and racing off on his horse, _Have you really sunk this low, Cobra?!_

(*********************************************************)

 _In the city of Nanohana_

"I have come to make a sincere apology, it was I who stole the rain from my people," Mr. 2 imitated Cobra, dressing like Cobra, and standing with his Royal Soldiers, "In order to put this incident behind us, this town and all of its people shall be destroyed."

"Is this…a joke your Highness?" a random townsperson muttered in disbelief.

"GO MY LOYAL SOLDIERS!," Mr. 2 commanded, "BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND AND LEAVE NO TRACE BEHIND!"

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT THE PEOPLE IN MY TOWN ARE DYING BECAUSE THEY CAN'T GET ENOUGH WATER TO DRINK!" a little boy shouted, holding onto a metal hammer, charging at Mr. 2 only to have Mr. 2 kick him, sending the little boy flying, and the boy sat up from the ground, wiping his bloody nose as he glared at Mr. 2, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ALL THE TOWNSPEOPLE!"

"Are you alright, little boy?" a random townswoman inquired, helping the boy sit up, and widening her eyes when she saw Koza on his horse in front of "Cobra", "KOZA!"

"Just what the hell…" Koza intoned, glancing around at the town, and narrowing his eyes at "Cobra", "Do you think you're doing, Cobra?"

"I came here to apol…" Mr. 2 began, only to have Koza cut him off.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Koza fumed, getting off his horse, landing facing "Cobra", and a pissed look on his face, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA …ANY AT ALL HOW THE PEOPLE IN THOSE DRIED UP TOWNS FELT AS THEY DIED?!"

"I was only apologizing because the one responsible for causing this drou…" Mr. 2 continued, only to have Koza cut him off again, and having his guards block Koza from coming after him.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!," Koza roared, trying in vain to get past the guards, a furious look on his face, and one of the Royal Guards shot him, "THOSE PEOPLE DIED BELIEVING IN YOU TO THE VERY END! WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW IS AN INSULT TO THEM!"

"KOZA!" a random townsperson shouted, running towards Koza only to stop when he saw a huge ship that was going to crash into the town, and pointing towards the sky with his finger, "A HUGE SHIP IS ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THE CITY!"

"EVERYONE RUN AWAY!" another random townsperson shouted as the ship came crashing down into the city.

"This is a fitting end for the final mission of Baroque Works," a woman smirked, jumping out of the ship, and sashaying next to a man, "Although, it is kind of an easy mission."

"Was there any mission that we _didn't_ find easy?" the man deadpanned, walking beside the woman, and they walked through the city.

"Your right," the woman smirked, sashaying next to the man, and they walked through the city, "We'd better meet up with Mr. 2 and head for Alubarna for our next mission."

"I can't wait.," the man intoned, licking his finger with his tongue, and walking beside the woman.

(*********************************************************)

"I just never feel like myself if I don't have this on," Mr. 2 grinned, changing back into his self, walking outside of town with his crew, and putting his headband on, "Now boys, what did you think of my _Kingly Performance_?"

" **It was the best Mr. 2, Mr. Bon Clay, Sir**.," all of his crew praised, as they walked out of town, and they never noticed the boy watching them from the shadows.

 _What the heck…there's two kings?_ the boy thought, furrowing his brows in confusion, watching "Cobra" transform into a different person, only to realize that they've been tricked, and started to rush back to the town only to bump into a man and a woman, _I've got to tell everyone!_

"What a naughty boy," the woman chided, staring down at the boy, and standing beside the man, "You saw something you weren't supposed to, didn't you?"

"That stupid freak messed up big time," the man growled, staring down at the little boy, and a dark look crossed his face, "I guess it would be pointless to ask you to keep your mouth shut huh."

(*********************************************************)

"BRING MORE WATER!," a random townsperson shouted, trying to put out the huge fire that the "Royal Guards" had set, widening his eyes upon seeing a little boy be tossed from nowhere, running over to the boy, and noticing the boy was beaten up, "HEY KID, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"What's going on?," a random Rebel Soldier questioned, running towards the man, widening his eyes upon seeing the boy, and glaring into the distance, "Have they _really_ sunk this low?"

"Koza, you shouldn't be moving around,." Koza's second in command chided, helping Koza walk over to the boy.

"Tell all of our soldiers around Alabasta to prepare for the final battle," Koza directed, standing up, and glaring out into the distance, "The outcome of Alabasta will be determined by our last final attack."

"I'll let them know." Koza's second in command nodded, rushing off to find a transponder snail, and a determined look in his eye.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	85. Chapter 85

***Author's Note: Hey guys, my college classes just started on Monday, so I might not be updating as often as I like. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 85: The Uproar In The Castle, The Key, and The Beginning of The Escape Plan

"THE KING WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Chaka roared, glaring at the Royal Soldier who just barged into the room to report about the king, and a ticked off expression on his face.

"But Chaka, if his Highness had left from here to go to Nanohana the times would be accurate," the Royal Soldier hinted, a slight panic in his voice, and standing before Chaka, "To make matters worse, the people who have trusted His Highness have brought up arms and we don't have enough Soldiers to push back the Rebellion Army. If we don't do something soon this city will become a blood bath."

 _It's just as I was afraid of, Baroque Works have infiltrated the Royal Army,_ Chaka thought, turning towards the Royal Soldier, and a determined look on his face, "GIVE THIS ORDER: ALL ROYAL SOLDIERS MUST BE READY TO ENGAGE THE REBEL ARMY!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at the casino_

"If you listen hard enough you'd be able to hear those fools shouting about protecting Alabasta," Crocodile smirked darkly, staring at Vivi, and taunting her, "It's tragic really, the Kingdom that they all love so dear will be what destroys it."

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Ace glared, sitting down inside the cage, and glaring at Crocodile.

"I've seen some major psychos, but this guy is the worst." Zoro frowned, sitting on the ground inside the cage, and narrowing his eyes at Crocodile.

"In my opinion, depraved is the perfect word to describe this asshole." Shadow glared, sitting beside Zoro, and glaring over at Crocodile.

"CROCODILE, I'LL KICK YOUR AS…!" Luffy glared, holding onto the cage's bars, and started feeling sick again (seriously…this kid never learns *sweatdrop*).

"Is he stupid or did he forget about what those bars do to Devil Fruit users?," Smoker sweatdropped, glancing over at Luffy, noticing me off into the corner, and walking over to me, "Do you have a plan or something?"

"He's stupid," I deadpanned, using Ace's Devil Fruit power to heat the bars in a small corner of the cage, and never looking up at Smoker, "And to answer your question Smokey, yes I do have a plan."

"That's Ivy for you, she always has a plan," Nami grinned, slowly walking over to me, and sitting down beside me, "What's the plan?"

"You'll see soon enough," I whispered, grinning back, breaking the bars where I used Ace's Devil Fruit power, and slipping through the small hole that I made, "Just keep Crocodile distracted."

"Ms. Wednesday, do you know why I've gone this far to destroy this country?" Crocodile taunted, sitting in his chair, smirking over at Vivi, and taking a sip from his glass.

"AS IF I'D UNDERSTAND _ANYTHING_ INSIDE YOUR FOUL MIND!," Vivi glared, getting ready to tip her chair over, only to look up at the ceiling to see me shake my head lightly down at her (meaning the No signal), and widening her eyes a little before glaring back at Crocodile, _How did Ivy get out of the cage? I'll just have to hope that she came up with a plan to get the others out of the cage_

"You've got a pretty sharp tongue for a princess," Crocodile smirked darkly, standing up, and taking out the fake key from his pocket, "Tell you what, Ms. Wednesday, I'll give you two choices. You can either stay here and attempt to save your pathetic friends or you can come with my associate and I to Alubarna. Of course if you do decide to stay here, you'll suffer the same fate as your loser friends because in about 1 hour this room will be filled with water and my _precious_ pets will have a big feast."

"A feast?" Luffy exclaimed, a dreamy look on his face, and drool coming from his mouth, "That sounds tasty."

" _WE'RE_ THE FEAST FOR HIS PETS, YOU MORON!" Usopp bared his teeth, karate chopping Luffy's head, and a large tick mark on his head.

"Since I'm feeling generous today, if you do choose to stay I'll even give you the key to the cell," Crocodile smirked darkly, "accidently" stepping on a button on the floor, and "accidently" dropping the key into the trap door, "Oops, I "accidently" dropped the key to your friends' cell."

"You mean this key?" I smirked, standing up on the ceiling's rafter, holding up the key that I swiped from Crocodile when he wasn't paying attention (I used Luffy's Devil Fruit power to get the key), and dangling it back and forth.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	86. Chapter 86

***Author's Note: Sorry guys for the late update, I've been watching the episodes and writing the lines down to help me write this story (I'm currently on where they use Rocket Man to go after Robin in Water 7). I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 86: Are They Gators or Bananas, Mr. Prince, and the Captain's Decision

"When did you…" Crocodile stuttered, glancing up at me with wide eyes.

"Haha, she sure got us," Robin chuckled softly, "She took the key from your pocket when she broke out of the cell."

"USOPP CATCH!" I smirked, throwing the key at Usopp, only Usopp didn't catch them, and everyone in the room (except for Robin) watched with eyes out of their sockets as the key dropped into the Banana Gator's tank, it was silent for a while, and I bared my teeth at him, "HOW DID YOU MISS CATCHING THE KEY, YOU DUMBASS! THAT WAS A PERFECT THROW!"

"IVY BEHIND YOU!" Vivi shouted, and getting wide eyes upon seeing Crocodile using his sand devil fruit to grab me from behind.

"TAKE THIS, YOU ZOMBIE CROC!" I smirked, reaching into my bag, pulling out the vile of water, throwing it at him, only to have Robin use her devil fruit power to put my hands behind my back and bring me back into the cage, "Crap."

"HAHAHA!," Crocodile laughed darkly, standing up and starting to walk away, "It doesn't matter now whether you have the real key or not because either way this room will fill up with water and you all will become my Banana Gators snack. One more thing, Straw Hat Luffy have you ever wondered how a sandstorm could hit a place perfectly each time?"

"YOU'RE LUCKY I DON…," Nami fumed, baring her teeth at Usopp, faltering in choking Ussop to death, turning her head at Crocodile, letting her hands go from Usopp's neck, and widening her eyes, "You don't mean…"

"You sent all those sandstorms over Alabasta and took all the water away.," Luffy concluded, glaring at Crocodile from the cage, and his face covered by shadows.

"That was a dumb move, Miss Red," Robin intoned, pushing me into the cage (gently), and whisper as she walks back to Crocodile, "I have a plan so just sit there and be quiet."

"Um guys, what are _those_ things coming up out of the tank?" Shadow inquired nervously, pointing a finger at a huge banana gator coming out of its tank.

"Banana gator?," Vivi echoed, getting the rope off of her hands, standing up, and widening her eyes, "This is bad."

"Why? All I see are a bunch of weird bananas with alligators growing out of them," Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways, and scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, "How would bananas be a bad thing?"

"You idiot, look closer," Usopp commanded, standing beside Luffy, and pointing at a gator, "They got bananas growing out of them, they're weird gators not weird bananas."

"It's time to choose Ms. Wednesday," Crocodile smirked, turning to look at Vivi, "You can save one million innocent civilians or a mere four pirates who have no future, the odds for both are quite low. I do hope you like to gamble Princess because like they do upstairs, you're going to have to roll the dice."

"Vivi, get us out of here. I know that you can." Luffy assured, nodding his head slightly, and staring at Vivi with no doubt.

"You're finally starting to beg for your life, Straw Hat?," Crocodile smirked darkly, turning his head at Luffy, only for Luffy to cut him off, "There's no shame in that, everyon…"

"I'm not begging, it's just," Luffy began, glaring at Crocodile, and getting a pissed off look on his face, "IF I DIE THEN WHO ELSE IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Don't flatter yourself, _Small Fry_." Crocodile frowned slightly, freezing from walking upon hearing Luffy, and turning his ahead to look at Luffy.

" _YOU'RE_ THE SMALL FRY WHO THINKS HE'S A BIG SHOT!" Luffy countered, glaring darker at Crocodile, and standing beside Usopp.

"That's what I call an awesome comeback," Ace whispered, a smirk on his face, looking impressed at his little brother, and giving me a high five, "He's grown so much."

"I know right," I whispered back, a smile on my face, standing beside him, and giving him a high five, "It surprised me too."

"You two are acting like he's your kid or something," Zoro grumbled, watching us with a frown, and a huge sweatdrop on his head, "It's kind of grossing me out."

"Actually, having kids doesn't sound like a bad idea." Ace smirked down at me.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, FLAME-BRAIN!" I shrieked, my face bright red, and pulling my hat down over my face, _To be honest, I wouldn't mind having kids_

"VIVI, SHOW THAT GATOR WHO'S BOSS!," Luffy shouted, seeing a huge Banana gator stand in front of Vivi, and giving her a thumbs up.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? IT'S TOO BIG VIVI DON'T LISTEN TO THIS KOOK, GET OUT OF THERE," Usopp whimpered, and holding onto the cage's bars, "But get us out of here too."

"But she only has to beat one of them." Luffy stated, pointing to the gator standing in front of Vivi.

"Not quite," Ace corrected, glancing out into the tanks, and seeing a bunch of Banana Gators waiting to get out of the tank, "Take a look out into the tank."

"WAHH, THEY'RE WAITING IN LINE TO EAT US!" Usopp wailed, running around inside the cage in panic, and silent tears falling down his face, "VIVI GET US OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANNA BE GATOR FOOD!"

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about," Smoker grunted, sitting in a corner in the cage, and tilting his head towards the rushing water flowing inside the room, "The room is starting to fill up with water."

"At least now we won't drown like rats." Zoro intoned, sitting in a corner of the cage, and holding onto his swords.

"WE'RE STILL GOING TO DIE UNLESS WE FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!," Nami fumed, baring her teeth at Zoro, and punching him on the head, "I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'D RATHER NOT BE EATEN BY A HUGE GATOR!"

"PEACOCK STRING…AGHHH!" Vivi chanted, getting ready to attack the banana gator with her strings, but the gator charged at her and bite the stone stairs were Vivi was just standing.

"That was way too close for comfort," Shadow mumbled, looking relieved, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the gator going for another strike and Vivi not moving, "VIVI GET UP!"

"You just _had_ to jinx her didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at Shadow, and widening my eyes upon seeing the gator freeze when it heard a transponder snail ringing, "Saved by the bell…or snail."

"That wasn't funny even in the slightest." Smoker deadpanned, a sweatdrop on his head, and puffing out smoke from his cigar.

"Nobody asked your opinion." I grumbled, sitting down inside the cage, and moving my finger around.

PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-PEDI-CLICK

"Someone's calling, yes?" Robin answered, picking up the transponder snail, and scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Hey pal, is this working alright?," Sanji's voice asked over the transponder snail, "I've only used a transponder snail once before."

"It's working just fine, you must be one of the millions right?," Robin guessed, narrowing her eyes in suspicion when Sanji didn't answer, and furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion, "What do you want?"

"Hurry up and state your business." Crocodile barked, getting annoyed that the call was taking so long, and slowly small tick marks started appearing on his face.

"Now I _know_ I heard that voice before," Sanji smirked into the transponder snail, and we could feel the taunt coming off of him from the cage, "Yeah hello, you've reached the crap restaurant."

"The crap restaurant?," Crocodile repeated, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, and narrowing his eyes.

"Does that ring a bell, if it doesn't then this should: Little Garden." Sanji taunted through the transponder snail.

 _The four members of the Straw Hats should all be locked inside that cage…the only one that we should be missing is their pet_ , Crocodile thought, and the tick marks growing bigger in annoyance, _Do they have more members that we don't know about?_

"Wasn't that…" Zoro trailed off, recognizing Sanji's voice, and making sure that Crocodile doesn't know.

"SA-!" Luffy shouted, only to have Usopp clamp his hand over Luffy's mouth.

"Shut up," Usopp hushed, keeping his hand over Luffy's mouth, and talking softly, "They don't know about him, let's try to keep it that way, so zip it."

 _That's right, Sanji and Chopper are still out there since they never were captured_ Vivi thought, hope sparkling in her eyes, _If I can just get to them then they can help the others_

 _Oops, I guess it must've slipped my mind to tell Crocodile that there are more crew members,_ Robin thought, her lips slightly curving upwards into a smile, _In all honesty, ever since I heard Ivy was a crew member of the Straw Hats, this Monkey D. Luffy intrigued me_

"Just who the hell are you?" Crocodile demanded, a deep scowl on his face, and gritting his teeth in annoyance, _I hate it when my plans don't go the way I want them to_

"Just call me Mr. Prince." Sanji smirked over the transponder snail.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Shadow thought, rolling her eyes, and large sweatdrop on her head

"Mind telling me where you are, _Mr. Prince_?" Crocodile spoke through the transponder snail.

"I'm afraid I can't, if I did you'd come running to get rid of me, even though I _highly doubt_ you could kill me," Sanji baited, smirking through the transponder snail, and knowing how pissed that would make Crocodile, "Unlike you, Mr. 0, I'm not stupid enough to give away such vital information…"

"Mr. Prince hurry up, otherwise we'll become gator food." Usopp pleaded.

"Mr. Prince, come rescue us." Shadow shouted.

"Thanks for letting me know that my loudmouth crew is with you," Sanji smirked, only to hear gunshots over the transponder snail a few seconds later, "All I have to do I find you and GAHHH!"

"Not so tough now are you?," a Baroque Works agent's voice came over the transponder snail, "We've got him Sir, he won't be going anywhere."

"Where are you?" Crocodile smirked into the transponder snail, and he started walking with Robin out of the room.

"I'm at the front of the casino." the Baroque Works agent informed, and the line went dead.

"FULL PANIC MODE!" Usopp shrieked, running around the cage, and tears falling down his face, "PANIC, PANIC, FULL PANIC MODE ACTIVATED!"

"IF HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" Zoro irked, baring his teeth, and a large tick mark on his head.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I exploded, baring my teeth at Usopp, punching him on the head, sitting back down next to Ace, and smirking, "Do you honestly believe Sanji could be beaten by the likes of that Zombie Croc and his cronies?"

"Ivy's right, there's no way Sanji would die that easily," Luffy nodded, seeing Vivi start climbing up the stone stairs, only to widen his eyes upon seeing the gator striking where Vivi was, "VIVI WATCH OUT!"

 _They all have done so much for me, now it's my turn to do something for them,_ Vivi thought, glaring at the gator with new found determination, jumping out of the way, and running out of the room, "I'm going to get help, so just hold on."

"Things have gone from bad to worse," Nami stated, seeing the gator tank's window broke, and more water comes flooding into the room faster, "That stupid gator made the window broke open so now the water is gushing out faster."

"I say at the rate the water is flowing out, we don't have an hour anymore," Ace observed, glancing around with calculating eyes, "We'd be lucky if we have 20 minutes."

"Hey, you stupid gator, if you're hungry come and get me.," Nami baited, putting her hand outside the cage.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!," Usopp exclaimed.

"I'm trying to lure that gator close enough so he'll bite this cage apart." Nami stated, sticking her hand out of the cage, and biting her lip.

"That's not a bad idea." Usopp noted, his knees shaking, and putting his hand outside the cage.

"COME AND GET US YOU STUPID BANANAS! YOU ROTTEN BANANAS!," Luffy shouted, sticking his hand outside the cage.

"I already told you it's a gator with a banana growing out of it." Usopp corrected, frowning at Luffy, and a sweatdrop on his head.

"Then why is it called a banana gator?" Luffy frowned, turning his head to look at Usopp, and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Let me explain it to you," Usopp sighed, facing Luffy, only to get a huge tick mark on his head upon seeing Luffy not paying attention, "You heard of the monkey dance right?"

"IT'S A BANANA!" Luffy shouted, putting his hand out of the cage, and taunting the gator.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOND!" Usopp bared his teeth, smacking the air, sighing in irritation, only to smack Luffy's hands off the bars, "There's a dance called the monkey dance, even though it has the word monkey in it it's not an actual monkey…DON'T TOUCH THOSE BARS!"

"How do you know it's not a banana if you haven't eaten one?" Luffy countered, and a smug look on his face.

"I'm with Luffy on this one," Ace broke in, walking over to Luffy, and standing beside him, "They're weird bananas."

"You two and your food," I scoffed, walking towards Usopp, and standing beside him, "I'm with Usopp, they clearly are gators."

"They're bananas." Ace bickered, starting to walk over to me, and stand in front of me.

"They're gators." I countered, getting into Ace's face, and standing in front of him.

"BANANAS!" Ace bared his teeth at me.

"GATORS!" I bantered, baring my teeth at him, and getting my face closer to his.

"BANANAS!" –Ace

"GATORS!" – Me

"Did they seriously fight over…whether those things were bananas or gators?" Smoker sweatdropped, watching the two of us huff and stomp away from each other.

"I really wish I could tell you that they're not that childish, but…" Shadow sighed in annoyance, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the gator try to bite the cage, but broke his teeth instead, "HOLY CRAP!"

"Straw Hat, did you know that woman beside Crocodile has been on the run from the World Government for over 20 years and her bounty is over 70 million Berries?" Smoker informed, sitting up higher inside the cage, and smoking his cigar, "She's so dangerous that the World Government gave her that bounty when she was just 8 years old."

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed, pulling my mint green fedora hat down, sending shadows across my face, and glaring at Smoker, "Did you ever wonder why the _World Government_ put such a high bounty on an _8 year old_ little girl, let alone a high bounty? I wonder if most of the _Marines_ are truly upholding justice or if most of the pirates aren't actually the bad guys that they're made out to be?"

"What does that mean?" Smoker frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together, and narrowing his eyes at me.

"You're smart, you figure it out," I intoned, bringing my head back up, and looking back at Smoker with bored eyes, "And while you're at it, ask your superiors about O'Hara."

"It's impolite to make so much noise at dinner like you have been, BAD MANNERS KICK COURSE!" Sanji shouted, kicking the gator, and smirked at us, "Hey guys, been waiting long?"

"Now the useless dolt decides to show up," Zoro grumbled, baring his teeth at Sanji, and a large tick mark on his head, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET US OUT OF HERE, DART-FOR-BROWS!"

"Nami my dear, do you love me now, Nami my sweet." Sanji gushed, doing his weird noodle dance, and hearts for eyes.

"Sure, and I'd love you more if you hurry up and open this cage." Nami sweatdropped.

" **He is one love-sick idiot**." Zoro, Usopp, and Ace thought, with sweatdrops on their heads.

"Since these Gator's manners are so poor that they attacked a lady, I'll take my sweet time." Sanji glared, kicking the nearest gator, and making it spit out a wax ball.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR CHIVERLY!," Usopp yelled, "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'RE ABOUT TO DROWN, SO JUST BREAK THIS STUPID CAGE APART!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Luffy puzzled, tilting his head sideways, and seeing a huge white ball of wax.

"It's Mr. 3," I deadpanned, seeing Mr. 3 get out of his wax ball, turning to Nami with a smirk, and she did the same thing, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup." Nami smirked, nodding her head at me, and we whispered to Sanji our plan.

"Those two scare me sometimes." Usopp sweatdropped, seeing Sanji beat Mr. 3 until he used his Devil Fruit power to open our cage.

"No kidding," Zoro nodded, getting out of the cage along with the others, and unsheathing his swords, "Sometimes I wonder of those two are worse than our enemies."

"We should be able to get out through that hallway," Shadow called, pointing towards the hallway blocked by hundreds of banana gators, only to blink rapidly open seeing Luffy, Zoro, Ace, and I take all of those banana gators down, and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head, "But the problem wit…Umm, I guess there's no problem."

"I had trouble with just one of them." Vivi mumbled, a depressed aura around her, and a large gray cloud hung over her head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, it's just that those four just have crazy abnormal strength," Nami assured, patting her back in an attempt to make Vivi feel better, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the walls start caving in and water starting filling the room up faster, "SANJI BREAK A WALL FOR US TO GET OUTSIDE NOW!"

"On it, Nami, my love." Sanji nodded, breaking the walls, and jumping into the water along with the rest of us.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	87. Chapter 87

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 87: Mr. Prince's Rescue Plan, The Scissor, and The First Round

"Ace, breath," I pleaded, giving him CPR to get the water out of him (we escaped the room and we're now outside), giving him mouth to mouth, only for Ace to kiss me, insuring I didn't break the kiss by putting his hands to the back of my head, smirking as my face turned bright red while he continued to kiss me, and I pulled his ear when he broke the kiss, "W-W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I couldn't _not_ do that," Ace smirked, sitting up, and pushing my wet hair out of my face, "Besides, it's fun to make your face go red."

"Get a room you two," Shadow suggested, ringing out her hair, and turning to Sanji (who was currently kicking Luffy in the stomach in order to make him spit out the water, which Luffy was laying on the ground unconscious with water squirting out of his mouth), "Hey Sanji, when we heard you got shot earlier we assumed that was part of your plan. So where's Chopper?"

"You'd be right," Sanji smirked, lighting a cigarette, and rolling his eyes at Luffy, "I made it look like I got beat so Crocodile would come out and Chopper was the decoy."

"YOU USELESS BAG OF BOLTS, WAKE UP ON YOUR OWN!" Nami complained, baring her teeth, climbing out onto the ground, and pulling Usopp along with her, "I SWEAR I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU INSIDE THAT TANK FILLED WITH THOSE GATORS IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!"

"Guys, where's Mr. Bushido?" Vivi inquired, pulling herself onto the ground, ringing out her hair, and glancing around not seeing Zoro.

"Damn that captain is such a pain," Zoro grumbled, pulling himself out onto the ground, and dragging Smoker behind him, "I just had to pick a captain that won't let anyone die, even if it's our enemy."

"CACTUS HEAD, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sanji irked, walking over to Zoro, baring his teeth, and a tick mark on his head, "DID YOU FORGET HE'S OUR ENEMY?!"

"SHUT UP, FANCY-BROWS!" Zoro heaved, trying to catch his breath, an annoyed look on his face, and standing up, "I couldn't care less if he died or not, but our _softhearted_ Captain gave me orders to save him."

"This isn't the time for us to be fighting," Usopp advised, sitting up, and coughing, "We need to leave before Crocodile realizes we escaped and starts coming after us again."

"Usopp's right for once," Sanji agreed, turning towards Nami, and grinning, "Nami, put some of that perfume I bought you on."

"Ok, but why?" Nami puzzled, raising an eyebrow up in dubiety, and spraying the perfume on.

"One whiff of that stuff makes me swoon like a schoolboy in love," Sanji gushed, spinning around towards Nami, and his heart-mode activated, "I'd follow that scent all the way to hell."

 _Idiot_ , Zoro thought, a large sweatdrop appeared on his head as he watched Sanji, only to block Smoker's weapon with his sword, "By all means go, eh."

"RORONOA!," Smoker glared, attempting to strike Zoro with his weapon, only to have Zoro block it, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!"

" _I_ didn't save you," Zoro corrected, narrowing his eyes at Smoker, and holding up his sword, "If it were me, I would've let you drown, but my captain has a thing about not letting people die."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with me carrying out my duties and arresting you, right?" Smoker grunted, narrowing his eyes at Zoro, and pulling his weapon back.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," I scowled, pulling my hat down, and standing beside Ace, "Marines talk about how pirates are the bad guys, but at least we don't kill people."

"I should arrest you Straw Hats, but I hate owing someone," Smoker stated, glancing at Luffy (who had just woken up), and hearing the other Marines running towards us, "This is the only time I'm willing to look the other way. The next time we meet Straw Hats, I'm bringing you all to Navy Headquarters."

"Good luck with that." Luffy grinned, standing up, facing Smoker, and seeing the rest of us start running.

"Hey Sanji," Shadow called, running beside me, and calling towards Sanji, "What did you write on that paper you put on Mr. 3 before we left."

"Oh that," Sanji smirked, running alongside of Nami, and his lips curved up in a smirk, "Just a thank you note."

(******************************************************)

 _Back at the casino_

 _I can't believe I fell for such an obvious trick_ , Crocodile thought, stomping back to the room after he realized we played him, (he also had tick marks on his forehead), with Robin right on his heels, and hurrying faster upon hearing a huge crashing noise coming from where he left us all to die, "They thought getting me away from here would somehow save them? Ha, if they're still alive I'll kill them myse…."

"It would appear they escaped," Robin observed, stopping beside Crocodile, glancing around the room, seeing the room empty except for Mr. 3 laying on the ground unconscious with a note stuck onto his shirt, and glancing over at Crocodile, "What are you going to do now?"

"We go after them of course," Crocodile fumed, ripping the note off of Mr. 3, reading it, crushing it in his hand as he read it, tossing it on the floor, and storming out of the room after us, "I still need Princess Vivi and that midget."

 _I'm glad you made it out alive, Red_ , Robin thought, glancing over her shoulders at the note, reading it as she walked after Crocodile, and her lips curled upwards slightly in a smirk, _Stay safe_

The note that Sanji had written, lay crumbled on the ground. The words didn't have a single crumble on them, almost like the words were mocking whoever read the note.

 _See you later, Dumbass-Gator,_

 _Mr. Prince_

 _(*********************************************************)_

 _Back to the Straw Hats_

"LUFFY, COME ON!," I shouted, cupping my hands to my mouth, noticing Luffy still standing in front of Smoker, and I stopped to turn my body towards Luffy, "WE NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE SMOKIE CHANGES HIS MIND!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," Luffy shouted back, turning towards Smoker, and grinning widely, "I knew you weren't a bad guy, Smokie. Shi-Shi-Shi."

"GET OUT OF HERE!," Smoker shouted, his facing turning red, pretending to hit Luffy with his weapon, and sitting down on the ground after Luffy ran away, _Damn Straw Hat, acts way to much like Gold Roger_

"OH CRAP," Luffy blurted, running towards the rest of us, and grinning widely as he caught up to us, "ALABURNA HERE WE COME!"

"Please don't tell me we're actually planning on _running_ all the way to Alubarna," Usopp wheezed, running beside Nami, and turning his head towards Sanji, "Besides, we can't leave without Chopper."

"Chopper's fine," Sanji assured, stopping when he saw something coming towards us in the distance, and grinning upon seeing Chopper riding a crab, "Here he comes now."

"He's riding….a crab…" Usopp spoke dumbfounded, his eyes looking like a crab, and Chopper made the crab skid to a halt in front of us.

"It's not a crab," Shadow grinned, glancing up at the crab, and climbing on top of it, "It's a giant crab."

"I found us a ride," Chopper grinned, waving down at us, and looking very pleased with himself that he helped us, "He's one of Eyelash's friends."

"No wonder its face looks shady." Nami muttered, a large sweatdrop on her head, and climbing on top of it.

"I guess the _only_ friends a perv knows are pervs," I stated, climbing up behind Nami, and narrowing my eyes at the crab, "You better not do anything weird or I'll turn you into our lunch, got it?"

"Sounds good to me." Luffy grinned, poking the crab in the eye with his fingers, and climbing up after Nami hit him on the head.

"And you say _I'm_ mean to animals." Ace muttered under his breath, climbing up behind me, and a sweatdrop on his head appeared.

"You say something, Freckles?," I challenged, narrowing my eyes down at him, and sitting down by Nami and Shadow.

"Nope." Ace denied, climbing to the top, and sitting down beside me.

"I'm impressed that you managed to find this moving crab, Tony," Vivi smiled, climbing up, and sitting down beside Nami, "It's almost impossible to spot one, since they're always submerged under the sand."

"At least Chopper found us a ride," Zoro commented, climbing up the crab, and sitting down beside Luffy, "And judging by his size I'd say he's a fast crab."

"Alright Chopper, let's hurry and get out of here before Crocodile comes back." Usopp suggested, climbing onto the crab, sitting down beside Zoro, and Chopper making the crab start moving.

"Too late for that," I frowned, sitting up straighter, noticing Crocodile's hook coming towards Vivi, and widening my eyes as Vivi starts getting pulled off the crab by the hook, "VIVI!"

"AHHHH!" Vivi shrieked, the hook wrapped around her waist as she was being dragged off, only to widen her eyes as Luffy took her place, and Luffy tossed her back onto the crab, "LUFFY!"

"YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD," Luffy grinned, a determined look in his eyes, and glancing at us with his rare serious faces, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST GET VIVI BACK HOME SAFE AND SOUND!"

"YOU GOT IT," I smirked, nodding my head at him, and cupping my hands to my mouth, "DON'T GO AND GET YOURSELF KILLED, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"You heard the idiot," Zoro smirked, nodding his head at Luffy, and turning towards Luffy, "We need to keep moving to Alubarna."

"Bu…" Chopper began, looking over at Luffy, biting his lip in worry, and nodding his head as he made the crab move again, "Right, let's g crab."

"You're not actually gonna leave him behind are you, Zoro?" Usopp voiced, a look of disbelief on his face, and a look of worry, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"VIVI NO!" Nami gritted her teeth, holding Vivi back from going after Luffy, and a look of worry on her face.

"LET ME GO!" Vivi cried, struggling to break free from Nami's hold, and tears falling down her face, "WE HAVE TO GO BACK! I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE HIM!"

"Vivi, calm down," Shadow pleaded, holding onto Vivi as well, and furrowing her brows together in concern, "Luffy will be fine."

"She's right," I smiled, walking over to her, and putting my hands on her shoulders, "Luffy will be fine, you just have to trust us."

"If anything, we should be feeling sorry for Crocodile. There hasn't been anyone who pissed off Luffy and got away with it." Nami smiled, releasing Vivi once she settled down, only to bite her lip in worry, and glance towards the direction where Luffy is, _Luffy, you better not die_

"Whatever happens to Luffy or us isn't the least bit important," Zoro announced, glancing back to Vivi, and holding onto his swords, "You're this country's only hope, so even if it costs us our lives, we're getting you to Alubarna safely."

"Vivi, this is a fight you and you alone started, but now you have us to help you." Sanji grinned, lighting a cigarette, and glancing at Vivi.

"I may not have known you for very long, but I can tell that you love this country," Ace grinned, standing beside me, and nodding his head at Vivi, "And if you're friends with Luffy and Ivy then you're my friend too."

"You're stuck with us whether you like it or not," Shadow grinned, nodding down at her, and hugging Vivi, "You already know that you can trust Luffy."

"Thanks guys," Vivi thanked, standing up, wiping the tears from her eyes, a new determination in her eyes, and cupping her hands to her mouth, "LUFFY, WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU IN ALUBARNA!"

(********************************************************)

 _To Luffy_

"As soon as I'm finished with you, I'm going after Vivi and that midget." Crocodile smirked darkly, standing facing Luffy, and spreading his feet apart.

"I WON'T LET YOU GO AFTER MY SISTER OR VIVI," Luffy raged, standing facing Crocodile, and getting into his fighting stance, "YOU'RE THROUGH MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	88. Chapter 88

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 88: The Baroque Works Make Their Move, The Winner: Zombie-Croc, and The Masters' Pupils

"What are you looking at, punk?" Mr. 2 growled, sitting across from Mr. 1 inside a carriage being pulled by Benji (Robin's turtle), glaring at Mr.1, and using his Devil Fruit powers to change his face into Mr. 1's.

"Get my face off of your damn disgusting one before I kill you." Mr. 1 glared, arms crossed, and sitting beside Ms. Double Finger.

"How can you be so unprofessional?" Ms. Double finger questioned, a sweatdrop on her head, and puffing out smoke from her pipe, "You do realize that you let a little boy see you right?"

"I'm soo bored," Mr. 2 whined, turning his face back to normal, and laughing, "So a little boy saw me did he? HAHAHAHA!"

"That isn't something to laugh at, you idiot," Mr. 1 glowered, a vein in his forehead popped, and giving Mr. 2 a death glare, "We had to take care of the little pest because _you_ didn't do your job correctly."

"Y-you didn't kill him did you?" Mr. 2 faltered, his laughter dying down, and gulping the lump in his throat, "I mean, he was a _kid_ after all."

"We are trained assassins," Ms. Double Finger reminded, narrowing her eyes at M. 2, "It doesn't matter whether our target is a child or an old person, we take our targets down without hesitation but to answer your question, no we didn't kill the kid."

 _That's a relief_ , Mr. 2 thought, mentally sighing in relief, and sitting back on the bench, _I don't know about the other agents, but I have standards. I won't kill or harm children or the elderly_

(*********************************************************)

 _Back To Luffy and Crocodile_

"Sister?" Crocodile repeated, scrunching his brows in confusion, standing before Luffy, and getting an evil smirk on his face, "Tell me something Straw Hat, did that _sister_ of yours ever tell you about where she came from?"

"Nope and I don't care, we decided long ago that we are siblings and nothing will change that," Luffy glared, standing facing Crocodile, "Besides, I'm not here to talk about my sister, I'm here to kick your ass for Vivi."

"The thing about unrealistic fools like Princess Vivi, is they take a stand without even knowing what a fight entails." Crocodile stated, glaring at Luffy.

"Yup, she's a weakling, yet she tries with all her might to help those around her," Luffy frowned, crackling his knuckles, "Which is why until I take you down for good, she won't stop until she either wins or dies trying."

"How absurd," Crocodile laughed darkly, glaring at Luffy, "You're willing to die for the sake of friendship? Ha, I cast aside those things long ago."

"That just proves _you're_ the stupid one," Luffy grinned, cracking is knuckles, "Everyone knows you can't do anything without your friends."

"Hahaha," Robin chuckled softly, putting her hand to her mouth, and glancing up at Luffy, _Monkey D. Luffy…perhaps you and your crew are the true friends that I've been searching for._

"Is something amusing? Perhaps you would like to die as well, Nico Robin?" Crocodile glared, a warning in his tone that clearly stated I-do-not-find-it-funny-and-you'd-better-watch-it, and a vein on his cheekbone popped.

"Go ahead and try if you can," Robin challenged, her smile dropped slightly, and calling over her shoulder as she started walking, "I seem to recall you saying you wouldn't call me by that name."

"Where are you going?" Crocodile inquired, narrowing his eyes at her, and lighting his cigar.

"I'm heading to Alubarna," Robin stated, walking away, "We do have a princess to catch."

"Damn woman, I'll never figure her out," Crocodile grumbled, taking a puff out of his cigar, and throwing a sand time keeper by Luffy's foot, "I have 3 minutes to spare after that, I'm sure that _your_ time will run out as well. Your move kid."

"With pleasure," Luffy smirked, stretching his arm back, and hitting Crocodile with his fist, only to have Crocodile dodge it, "GUM-GUM: PISTOL!"

"By now it should be quite obvious that you can't defeat me," Crocodile declared, using his Devil Fruit to run towards Luffy, and going to stab Luffy with his hook, only for Luffy to dodge it, "All you're doing is wasting your time."

"GUM-GUM: BAZOOKA!," Luffy chanted, stretching both arms back, charging Crocodile, letting his hands blow air at Crocodile, and walking away when Crocodile's head disappeared from his attack, "Good riddance you lousy old sand gator-zombie."

"THERE'S NO WAY A RUBBER FREAK LIKE YOU CAN EVER HOPE T…." Crocodile fumed, returning his head back, getting tick marks on his head, and getting cut off by Luffy using his gatling gun on him to make his head disappear again.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Luffy grinned, (bazinga! That's my little brother! I taught him so well), standing facing Crocodile, and watching Crocodile's head come back, "Could you repeat that?"

"I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID, CHILDISH GAMES!" Crocodile fumed, large tick marks appeared on his head, and more veins popped on his head.

"I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES, I'M DEAD SERIOUS, JERK!" Luffy defended, baring his teeth at Crocodile, and failing to hit him with his attacks, _Dammit, I can't hit him because he keeps turning into sand!_

"We both might be pirates, but I'm in a completely different league than you, DESERT SPADA!" Crocodile smirked darkly, sending a "sand blade" towards Luffy, and Luffy dodged it, "Impressive reflexes boy."

"WHAT THE…" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth hanging open, and eyes out of sockets upon seeing the desert split open by Crocodile's attack, "THE DESERT IS SPLIT IN HALF!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET EVER STANDING UP AGAINST ME!" Crocodile raged, the tick marks growing bigger, and sending another sand attack at Luffy, "DESERT GIRASOLE!"

"WHAT THE…" Luffy shouted, trying to run to the top of the huge hole, but failing, and the sand making him sink, "THE SAND IS MAKING ME SINK!"

"Quicksand, the perfect burial when you need to get rid of someone in a hurry," Crocodile smirked evilly, looking down at Luffy as he tried helplessly to get back up to solid ground, "Face it Straw Hat Luffy, there's not a single person who can best me in a desert fight."

"IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET MYSELF BE BURIED ALIVE IN THIS STUPID SAND, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Luffy roared, using his Devil Fruit power to send himself flying out of the hole, and landing on the ground with a grin before trying to catch Crocodile, "GUM-GUM: BAZOOKA! If I can't punch you, then maybe I can catch you, GUM-GUM: FINGER NET!"

"Moron, I already told you before that your useless attacks won't work on me," Crocodile deadpanned, sighing in boredom as Luffy tried in vain to attack him, and grabbing Luffy's arm, "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!," Luffy glared, struggling to break free of Crocodile's hold, "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"DESERT CUTLICK!" Crocodile chanted, taking out all the water from Luffy's arm, and tossing him to the ground.

"M-M-MY ARM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM?!," Luffy shouted, rolling around on the sand, and seeing his arm was shriveled up, "YOU TURNED MY ARM INTO A MUMMY!"

"QUIT WHINNING! YOU'RE LUCKY THE ONLY THING I DECIDED TO ATTACK _WAS_ YOUR ARM!" Crocodile ordered, a glaring at Luffy, "The sand in my hand absorbed all the water in your arm and I can do that with your entire body."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!," Luffy hollered, eyes out of sockets, mouth hanging open, glancing at the spot where he took off his cloak, remembering something, and running towards his cloak with a grin, "That's it."

"A wasted effort." Crocodile said, watching Luffy drink a barrel of water, and Luffy's arm went back to normal.

"I beg to differ, this barrel of water is no ordinary water, it was given to me by that old guy in Yuba who spent all night digging it up and he believes that Yuba will never be defeated by the sand" Luffy grinned, holding the barrel in his hand, holding it up, charging at Crocodile, and taking a huge bite out of Crocodile's head, "And if he still believes it then so do I, GUM-GUM: MUNCH-MUNCH!"

"VERMIN! IT'S TIME FOR YOU AND THAT CURSED LAND OF YUBA TO DIE!" Crocodile seethed, returning back his head, the veins in his forehead growing bigger, and sending a sandstorm towards Yuba, "SABLES!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to the other Straw Hats_

"Looks like Luffy's fight has started." Ace observed, glancing his head up at the sky, and narrowing his eyes upon seeing a huge sandstorm appear in the sky.

"Judging by the size of the sandstorm, Luffy is giving Crocodile a run for his money." Shadow smirked, sitting next to Chopper, and they glance up at where the sandstorm is.

"Nah, its more like he pissed off Crocodile with his "Luffyness"." I smirked, resting my head on Ace's shoulder, and glancing up at the sandstorm.

"It's sad that we _actually_ understand what that means." Usopp sweatdropped, glancing up at the sandstorm with a hint of worry.

"Only those who know Luffy would understand that." Sanji nodded, a large sweatdrop on his head, and glancing up at the sandstorm.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy and Crocodile_

"Where do you think the sandstorm will hit once it becomes a monster?" Crocodile smirked darkly, releasing the sandstorm, "Let me tell you, it will hit Yuba."

"NO, NOT THERE DAMMIT!" Luffy seethed, a vein on his forehead popped, and grabbing onto Crocodile's green coat, "YOU LEAVE THAT NICE OLD MAN ALONE, HE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"The sandstorm will become so strong that even _I_ won't be able to stop it." Crocodile laughed darkly, walking away, and glaring upon seeing Luffy run at him and grab the front of his coat.

"QUIT YOUR BULLCRAP!" Luffy raged, running at Crocodile, a pissed off look on his face, grabbing the front of Crocodile's coat, only to have Crocodile pierce Luffy with his hook, "IF YOU DON'T END THI….uh…."

"Just who in the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that," Crocodile sneered, tossing Luffy into the quick sand, (never noticing that Luffy figured out his weakness when Crocodile broke the barrel of water) and walking away, "This was a complete waste of my time."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Rain Base_

"You want _me_ to go to Alubarna?" Tashigi voiced in disbelief, glancing at Smoker (who was getting onto his four wheeler).

"Do you have wax in your ears?" Smoker grunted, putting his goggles on, and sitting on his four wheeler, "That's what I just said."

"Am I to pursue the Straw Hats or assist the Royalists with the uprising?" Tashigi questioned, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm leaving you in charge so do whatever you feel is the right thing to do," Smoker grunted, starting his four-wheeler, and driving away "I have some urgent business out at sea, so be ready to receive orders from me at any time, oh and Tashigi, be sure to keep a close eye on what happens to this kingdom. Situation like these always mark the turning point of an era."

"Alright men," Tashigi directed, glancing at all of the marines waiting for her orders, "Stock up on all of the supplies that we need, we're heading to Alubarna to capture the Straw Hats."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to the other Straw Hats_

"I looked him straight in the eye and yelled you bone-legged bastard," Usopp exaggerated, sticking his nose up in the air, and making up another made-up story, "Ever since that day, ever crab around the world have been self-conscious about their bone-legs."

"Ohh, so that's why crabs walk sideways." Chopper nodded, clearly believing what Usopp was saying, and putting his hoof to his chin in thought.

"You got it," Usopp nodded, putting his hand to his chin (like he does when he makes up his fake stories), and his nose up high in the air, "During that time, a little twerp heard the whole thing. It was a lobster."

"Lobsters are crabs too?" Chopper questioned, looking up at Usopp with innocent curiosity, and smiling.

"You better believe it." Usopp lied smugly.

"Don't listen to him, Chopper," I advised, lifting my head up, and glancing at Chopper, "He's lying."

"What?" Chopper frowned, glancing over at me, and then turning his head up at Usopp, "You liar."

"IVY, YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO HAVE CHOPPER AS MY FOLLOWER, JERK!" Usopp accused, baring his teeth at me, and pointing an accusing finger at me.

"You never really had a chance to begin with," Shadow intoned, rolling her eyes at his antics, and sitting beside Nami, "Everyone already knows you're a liar and if Chopper didn't know that, he would've found out eventually."

"Seriously Ivy, you would make a awesome mom," Ace muttered, glancing at the log book, and seeing the different pictures of me with kids (pictures taken from the different islands we've seen so far), "Kids love you."

"Uh…yeah…someday…" I stammered, pulling my hat down to cover the bright red hue coming onto my face.

"I shudder thinking about Ivy having kids," Usopp shivered, holding his legs up with his arms, a scared look coming across his face, "With Ivy's temper and Ace's strength…they would be pure demons."

"I know who we're going to hire as a babysitter if we ever need one," I smirked, sticking out my tongue at Usopp, and getting a sweatdrop upon seeing Zoro lift Eyelash as a weight, "Umm…Zoro, you do realize you're using Eyelash as a weight right?"

"Yeah," Zoro grunted, lifting Eyelash, and sitting down as he lifted Eyelash up, "I couldn't bring my normal weights with me, so I had to improvise."

"You're just wasting energy by doing that." Nami stated, a sweatdrop on her head appeared, narrowing her eyes in disbelief, and shaking her head.

"Just leave him be," Sanji baited, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, and sitting down next to Chopper, "Meat-heads like Zoro have a 1 track mind. They constantly need to keep moving, especially since our resident Moss-Head just found out how weak he was compared to a warlord."

"Just say what's on your mind or shut up." Zoro irked, snapping his head up when Sanji said he was weak, and setting his sword down (he had Eyelash sit on it while he used it as a weight).

"I guess I'll have to spell it out for you since you don't have a brain," Sanji smirked, taking out his cigarette from his mouth, putting the cigarette between his fingers, "You can try to act tough all you want, but you're scared that Luffy might not win this one."

"Me scared? Ha, I don't get scared," Zoro glared, standing up, a dark aura seeping out of him, and a large tick mark on his head, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, FANCY-BROWS!"

"I don't want to look at the ugly mug of yours," Sanji began, only to have a vein on his forehead pop, and getting in Zoro's face, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU DAMN MOSS-HEAD?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zoro hissed, glaring at Sanji, and getting in Sanji's face.

" **YOU WANNA FIGHT**?!" Zoro and Sanji bickered, getting ready to fight each other, only to have me and Nami hit them on the heads with our fists.

" **QUIT IT, YOU DUMBASSES**!" Nami and I chided, marching over to them, and punching them on the head with huge tick marks on our hands.

 _They're scary!_ Chopper thought, glancing down at Sanji and Zoro (they had huge bumps on their heads), and a scared look on his face, _And they're strong_

 _Yup, she still scares the crap out of me_ Ace thought, a large sweatdrop on his head, _I'm still determining which one terrifies me more, shitty Gramps or her_

"I know everyone is worried about Luffy, but he won't lose, you guys told me that," Vivi smiled, trying to act as if she wasn't worried, but we could tell she was the one worrying the most, and assuring all of us, "Besides, Luffy promised he'd meet us back at Alubarna and he never breaks his promises."

"You seem to be the most worried out of all of us," Ace commented, glancing up to look at her, and grinning, "Luffy may be an idiot, but he would never lose to anyone, so don't worry so much."

"Ace is right," Nami smiled, walking over to Vivi, and tapping her on the forehead, "So worry about the rebellion and not us."

"Trust us, Vivi, Luffy won't die," I nodded, smirking at Vivi, getting up, and pushing her down next to me, "Ace and I should know, we lived with the kid for 6 years. He doesn't die that easily."

"Ace should know, he tried murdering him for 3 whole months when Luffy was 7." Shadow smirked, sitting beside Chopper, and throwing a smirk at Ace.

"I still think you're lying about that," Usopp objected, raising an eyebrow in dubiety, and crossing his arms across his chest, "I mean, Ace is such a polite and kind person that its hard to believe he would do something like that."

"Yeah, at first when Ivy told me about that, I thought it could be possible considering he's Luffy's older brother," Nami agreed, nodding her head, and looking at Ace, "But now that I've actually got to meet him, I can't see him doing those kinds of things."

"Um…actually the…" Ace began, scratching the back of his neck, only to slump forward, and break off in the middle of his sentence.

"WAHHH!" Chopper shrieked, running around in panic, and his arms up in the air, "ACE JUST KEELED OVER DEAD! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR, STUPID!" Zoro irked, baring his teeth at Chopper, smacking the air with his hand, and getting a large tick mark on his head, "AND STOP RUNNING AROUND!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DRAWING ON HIS FACE, IVY?!" Nami shrieked, baring her teeth at me, a large tick mark appeared upon seeing me put Ace's head on my lap and started drawing on his face with a marker, "SHOULDN'T YOU BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR BOYFREND?!"

"Hey, if the Flame-Idiot falls asleep at random times, he should expect to be covered in doodles when he wakes up." I deadpanned, drawing random things on his face with an evil smirk.

"…" Chopper faltered, blinking rapidly, freezing in place upon hearing what I said, and glancing over at me, "So…Ace isn't dead?"

"No," I replied, glancing up at Chopper, and immediately burst out laughing upon seeing the whole crew's faces, (it was a mixture of disbelieve at how someone could suddenly fall forward midsentence and not be dead), "HAHAHAHA! WHAT MADEYOU GUYS THINK HE WAS DEAD!"

"HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE JUST FELL FORWARDS MIDSENTENCE?!" Usopp pointed out, baring his teeth at me.

"That's what narcolepsy is," I explained, wiping a stray tear from my eye, "Ace isn't dead, he just falls asleep at random times."

"You're kidding." Sanji muttered in disbelief, shaking his head in bewilderment, and seeing the sleep bubble coming out of Ace's nose.

"And on that note," Nami broke in, clapping her hands together, and glancing down at the crab, "Full speed ahead to Alubarna Scissors."

"Scissors?" Usopp repeated, raising an eyebrow up at Nami.

"The name I gave the crab," Nami smiled, narrowing her eyes at Usopp in challenge, "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not really." Usopp gulped, knowing the wrath he'll face if he comments on it any further, and looking away from Nami.

"Oh no, I forgot to mention this earlier, but moving crabs are creatures of the desert so they don't like the water." Vivi remembered, widening her eyes upon seeing the river up ahead.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!," Usopp wailed, trying to explain what was wrong with the picture here, "It's a _crab_ , a freaking crab. It can exist both on land and in water, besides there will be way to much desert for us to walk through if we swim across the river, we'll be way too tired to fight."

"We really don't have much of a choice," I noted, standing up, only to get a look of dread on my face as Chopper, and Usopp huddled together and they glanced back up at Nami, Shadow, Vivi and me, "Um…what are…"

"Do you think it will work?" Usopp whispered.

"Well Scissor _is_ Eyelash's friend," Chopper muttered, "The question is if _they_ would be willing to do it."

"Ok, but you're going to have to ask _her_." Usopp whispered.

"Why me? Why don't _you_ do it?" Chopper mumbled.

"Because, I don't want to end up as a charred person," Usopp hissed, "Besides, this way if you ask her, we'll end up with more food to eat."

"Boys, is there something you want to ask us?" I smiled sweetly, walking over to them with Nami, Shadow, and Vivi right behind me.

"Well…we thought if you girls would show Scissor your dancer outfits he might be able to get across the river," Usopp chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "If he had the right motivation…"

"Why didn't you just say so," Nami grinned, walking over to the crab, pulling me by my wrist, and taking off her cloak, "Ivy, you too."

"Hell no," I objected, wrapping my arms around myself, and a huge red hue on my face, "It's embarrassing enough having to _wear_ the stupid outfit without having a pervert crab looking at me."

"Ace." Nami smirked, blocking me from getting away once I realized what they were planning.

"Ace is still sleeping, so why…" I smirked smugly, walking backwards, only to have the smirk fall off my face upon feeling strong arms wrap around me, and glancing up to see Ace smirking down at me, "Crap."

"You know that wasn't very nice, drawing on my face like that," Ace smirked, " Are you going to take your cloak off or am I going to have to take it off for you?"

"FINE, I'LL TAKE THE STUPID CLOAK OFF!" I exclaimed, pushing Ace away with my hands, my face going bright red, taking my cloak off, and standing beside Nami, _He knew how that sounded and he still said that!_

"The sex appeal power worked," Chopper observed, seeing Scissor run across the water with hearts for eyes, "He's really running across the water."

"Actually, I think we're sinking." Shadow stated, seeing Scissor start to sink.

"OH HELL NO, I DID NOT GET EYE-CANDIED BY A PERVERT CRAB FOR NOTHING!" I fumed, baring my teeth at the stupid crab, a large tick mark on my head, "LISTEN YOU PERVERT CRAB, IF YOU DON'T GET US ACROSS THIS RIVER, I'M GOING TO MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF YAH!"

"It won't do any good, Ivy." Zoro called, starting to swim to the other side with Chopper on his head, and the others starting to follow behind us.

"Ivy what about Ace?," Chopper inquired, glancing over at me, only to latch onto Zoro's face in fright upon seeing the look on my face, "WAHHH, SCARY!"

"He can drown for all I care," I growled, swimming next to Shadow, and large tick marks on my head, "It's his fault anyways."

"Chopper…face…can't…breathe…" Zoro wheezed, trying to pull him off of his face and swim at the same time, and baring his teeth at him once he got Chopper off of him, "NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO LET YOU DROWN!"

"How is this my fault?" Ace voiced, pulling up next to me on his dingy-raft-thingy, (apparently, he brought it along with him before we left for the desert).

"EEEKKKK!" Usopp screeched, seeing a huge catfish pop out of the water in front of us, pointing a shaking finger at it, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"IT'S A SANDORA CATFISH!" Vivi shouted, calling over her shoulder as she started to swim away, and her eyes wide, "EVERYONE SWIM AWAY FROM IT! THEY LIKE TO EAT HUMAN FLESH!"

"OH COME ON," Usopp wailed, swimming away, and silent tears falling down this face, "FIRST STUPID DRAGONS TRY TO EAT US AND NOW A GIANT CAT, I'M SICK OF BEING SEEN AS SOMEONE'S FOOD!"

"What the heck…" Shadow muttered, stopped swimming upon seeing the catfish fall backwards into the water unconscious, and grinning when seeing the Kung-Fu-Dugongs sitting on top of the catfish, "Ivy, you're day just got better."

"SOOO ADORABLE!" I squealed in delight, my animal heart mode activated, and hugging the cuties when they motioned for us to hop on the catfish so they could bring us to shore, "Thanks guys, you guys are the best."

"They said they were just looking after their fellow pupils and their master." Chopper translated.

"They think Luffy and Ivy are our masters?" Usopp scoffed, waving his hand up in dismissal, "As if."

"You really think it's wise to argue with them when they're helping us get across the river?" Nami challenged, raising an eyebrow at Usopp, and calling to me, "Ivy, where's Ace?"

"He brought his _puny_ dingy-raft-thingy with him before we left the Going Mary," I grumbled, hugging the seal-otters against my chest as I sat down, "So Mr. Einstein decided to wait for us at the shore."

"Why didn't you just go with him?" Nami questioned, glancing over at me, and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because I'm mad at him at the moment," I stated, moving my head to the side, and going back to hugging the seal-otters, "Besides, these guys are way cuter than that Flame-Brain anyways."

"Think we'll still be able to make it in time?" Zoro inquired, leaping off the catfish when we made it to the shore, and everyone else did the same, "Thanks guys."

"I don't know," Vivi pondered, jumping off the catfish, waving a thanks at the Kung-Fu Dugongs, and furrowing her brows in worry, "Even if we take Eyelash, I doubt we'll make it."

"Don't forget that Eyelash can only carry two people," Usopp frowned, walking over to Eyelash, and poking it on the cheek, "And he only allows _female_ passengers, the turd."

"Just a heads up," Ace called, walking towards us, and jabbing his thumb in the direction of where some loud noises were coming from, "While I was waiting for you, I sensed something coming towards us."

"What is it?" Shadow frowned, narrowing her eyes through the dust cloud that just appeared, and barely making out what it is through the smoke, "I can't see anything."

(AN: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to make sure I wrote down what I needed for my stories and I have some good news….

Ivy: She FINALLY finished all the story arcs in One Piece that she needed to review!

Me: Ivy, what are you doing here?

Ivy: I got too bored waiting for you to write new chapters to my story, so I waited until you had good news to tell your readers and I wanted to be the one to tell them

Me: Sounds fair enough. Yes, you heard her right my readers, I have finished with all the story arcs in One Piece that I wanted to go over which means…

Ivy: She'll be writing a lot more chapters now!

Me: That's true, I wanted to go to the Sabadoy Archapilligo Arc and stop once I finished that Arc (For obvious reasons, I'm skipping the Amazon Lilly, Impel Down, and Marineford Arcs).

Ivy: I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO BASTARDS FOR MESSING WITH ACE!

Me: Um…I think I better end it here before Ivy goes on a murderous rampage…anyway, stay tuned for more updates!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	89. Chapter 89

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 89: The Fastest Animals, Luffy Saved By A Demon?, The 2nd Part of The Plan

"THE ENEMY IS HERE TO KILL US ALL!," Usopp whimpered, falling to the ground, and pretending to be dead, "EVERYONE PRETEND TO BE DEAD!"

"Do you _have_ to be a whimpering chicken everytime we decide to fight against an enemy?" Shadow deadpanned, bending over him, glancing down at him with narrowed eyes, and a large sweatdrop on her head.

"It's Carue and the Super Sonic Duck Squadron," Vivi smiled widely, knowing what the noise was upon seeing their shapes when the sand-cloud disappeared, and running over to Carue with a huge smile on her face, (I took her and Carue's picture at that exact moment), "You guys came to help us."

"Carue is here?," Usopp cheered, sitting up, and rushing over to Carue with a huge grin on his face, "CARUE MY PAL!"

"He sure perked up in a hurry." Ace sweatdropped, walking over to me, and raising an eyebrow as he watched Usopp.

"He's always like that," I intoned, turning towards everyone with a serious tone, and standing beside Ace, "Before we head off to Alubarna, there's something we need to discuss."

"What's that?" Nami questioned, looking at me, and standing beside Vivi.

"We all know that Baroque Works best agents will be waiting to ambush us to get to Vivi once we step into Alubarna," I restated, a grin forming on my face, and an evil gleam came into my eye as I glanced at everyone, "Since they want Vivi, let's give them Vivi."

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" Chopper exclaimed, baring his teeth at me, climbing onto my shoulders, and hitting my head with his hooves, "THAT'S EXACTLY THE _OPPOSITE_ OF WHAT WE WANT TO DO!"

"Hold on guys," Sanji assured, lighting a cigarette, and blowing out a puff of smoke, "Let's hear what Ivy has to say, I think she has a plan."

"You'd be right, Curly-Brows," I smirked, pulling my hat down so it casts shadows across my face as I smirked, and I explaining my plan to them, "Vivi, how many entrances are there to Alubarna?"

"There's the East, South, North, and West gates," Vivi answered, furrowing her brows in confusion, and standing beside Nami, "Why do you ask?"

"What would happen if we all had on the same cloaks and ride on the Super Sonic Duck Squadron as we entered Alubarna?" I smirked, tilting my head up, and telling them about my plan.

"The Baroque Agents wouldn't know which one of us was Vivi and they would have no choice but to take out all of us," Zoro smirked, nodding his head in approval, "Not a bad plan."

"One problem with that plan," Usopp informed, sitting down on the ground, and his brows knitting together in concentration, "What if they guess which one of us is Vivi?"

"That isn't going to be a problem," I smirked, explaining further, "Because Vivi won't be there, she'll be riding Carue towards the castle while we distract the Baroque Works agents. This is my plan: we'll ride the ducks to Alubarna and lead the Baroque Agents away in pairs."

"I couldn't ask th…" Vivi begun, with wide eyes, realizing what I was saying, only to get cut off by me.

"You didn't ask, this is something we want to do. And Zoro already said the only thing that matters is getting you back to the castle alive no matter what happens to us," I grinned, walking over to her, and tapping her on the forehead with my knuckles, "Besides, I'll be coming with you to make sure you get to the castle alive."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ace rejected, giving me narrowed eyes, and clenching his fist, "YOU WILL NOT GO WITH HER ALONE!"

"Excuse me?," I cautioned, walking over to Ace with narrowed eyes, and a dangerous tone in my voice, "I don't have to ask for your permission to go with Vivi, besides I won't be alone, I'll have Shadow with me."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!," Ace exclaimed, "THE POINT IS THERE ARE TRAINED ASSASSINS WAITING TO KILL US AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE THAT YOU COULD DIE!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" I hollered, getting into his face, and glaring at him, "GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN AND GETTING YOURSELF KILLED BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN STUBBORNESS OF YOURS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU _EVEN_ TALKING ABOUT?!" Ace exclaimed, furrowing his brows in confusion, only to falter upon seeing the look on my face.

"Never mind," I spoke quietly, pulling my hat down so it casts shadows across my face, and calling over my shoulder to him, "Go ahead of the others and find the clock tower, once inside you'll know what to do."

"I never seen those two seriously fight before," Chopper commented, a sad look on his face, and glancing up at Nami, "I wonder what's wrong?"

 _I think I know_ , Nami thought, a sad look came onto her face as she watched Ivy.

"Everyone else, grab a stick," I chirped, putting on my best cheerful face, and holding out a bunch of sticks in my hands, "We're drawing to see who gets paired up."

"Looks like the pairs are Nami and Zoro, Sanji and Chopper, and Eyelash and Usopp," Nami called, glancing at the sticks, "While Shadow and Ivy go with Vivi and Ace goes ahead of us for a secret mission that Ivy gave him."

"WHY THE HELL AM I WITH EYELASH? HE'S A FREAKING CAMEL, NOT A FIGHTER!" Usopp whined, smacking Eyelash's side with his hand, baring his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, and pointing an accusing finger at Nami and Chopper, "AND ANOTHER THING, WHY THE HELL DO NAMI AND CHOPPER GET THE TWO STRONGEST PEOPLE?"

"That's just how the sticks were drawn," Zoro rolled his eyes, walking over to his duck, and sitting on it, "The sticks were drawn fair and square so suck it up."

"I WANT A REDRAW!" Usopp wailed, sitting down on his duck, and silent tears falling down his faces.

"Objected," I smirked, handing everyone their white cloaks, getting on my duck with Shadow doing the same, everyone getting on their ducks, nodding their heads at each other, putting the white cloaks on, and rushing off, "Vivi, Carue, Shadow let's go."

" **Right**." Vivi, Carue, and Shadow nodded, putting their cloaks on, and we rushed off on the ducks.

(*******************************************************)

 _Back to Luffy_

"M…Me…Meat…" Luffy wheezed, unable to move, sinking into the sand, only for hands to sprout under him and toss him out of the quicksand, and looking up at Nico Robin, "Th…Thanks."

 _H-h-he thanked me? Nobody has ever thanked me before_ , Robin thought, stepping back a little in shock, but regaining composure, and narrowing her eyes down at him, "Tell me something, why do the people that carry the D. in their names fight so hard?"

"D?" Luffy huffed, attempting to catch his breath, and scrunching his brows together.

"Perhaps it was a pointless question to ask," Robin mused, using her Devil Fruit powers to toss Luffy's straw hat at her, catching it with her hands, and seeing Pell walking towards them, "You're awake already?"

"Unlike last time, you won't be taking me down," Pell fumed, walking towards Robin, and glaring at her, "NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH PRINCESS VIVI, YOU FOUL WOMAN!"

banana gator, and taking off, "Besides, you might want to help the boy's wounds. He's the brave pirate-knight in shining armor that escorted your precious princess to this country. In case you're wondering, she's fine, but for how long who knows?"

 _If I'm not strong enough to beat her then who is strong enough to protect princess Vivi?_ Pell thought, glaring as he watches Robin leave on the banana gator, and snapping his head down as Luffy grabbed Pell's cloak, _This boy…_

"MEAT! GIVE ME MEAT!" Luffy commanded, grabbing Pell's cloak, and giving Pell a determined look.

(*********************************************************)

 _Back at Nanohana_

A man stepping into the town and seeing the disaster.

"So the Baroque Works has started their final plan," a man commented, sighing in sadness, and glancing up at the sky, "I saw those pirates' ship, which means she should be in the country. I just hope I can make it in time."

(*********************************************************)

 _Outside of Alubarna_

"AT THIS RATE THE REBELS ARE GOING TO GET HERE FIRST!" Miss. Merry Christmas complained, standing by the gates with the other Baroque Works number agents, "ARETHEYEVENTRYINGTOSTOPTHISREBELLIONORWHAT?!"

"There's a good chance they won't make it here before the Rebels," Miss Double Finger guessed, taking a drag out of her pipe, and puffing out smoke, "After all, they did take up a lot of time at Rainbase."

"Heeerrrrreeee theeeeeeyyyyy coooommmmeeee." Mr. 4 spoke slowly, nobody listening to him, and Mr. 2 speaking over him.

"If the Rebels get here before them what are we supposed to do?" Mr. 2 wondered.

"We won't have to _do_ anything," Miss Double Finger smirked darkly, "If they start fighting then no one can stop it, not even the princess."

"Theeeeyyyy coooommmmiii…" Mr. 4 began, only to get cut off by Miss Merry Christmas,

"SAY SOMETHING SOONER YOU SLOW DIMWIT!" Miss Merry Christmas bared her teeth, looking through binoculars, and seeing them, "DUCKS?...THEY'RE ON DUCKS? AND THEY'RE NUMBERS HAVE GONE UP! THEY HAVE 6 PEOPLE!"

"It doesn't matter," Mr. 1 smirked, "Princess Vivi is our only target."

"You say princess Vivi is the only one we need to eliminate," Miss Merry Christmas deadpanned, glancing through the binoculars, and looking back up at Mr. 1, "Then why don't you take a stab which one is her?"

"They're all wearing the same outfit." Miss Double Finger observed, wide eyes, and glancing through the binoculars.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	90. Chapter 90

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 90: The 2nd Step Begins, The Opponents Revealed, The Failed Interception

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TELL WHICH ONE IS PRINCESS VIVI NOW?!," Mr. 2 repined, wide eyes, and furrowed brows.

"GET'EM, MR.4!" Miss Merry Christmas directed, pointing a fat finger at the Straw Hats, and Mr. 4 aimed a cannon launcher at the Straw Hats and sent a baseball flying towards them.

"SCATTER!," Zoro's voice directed over the cloud of sand, and they all split up into the assigned pairs, "STICK TO THE PLAN EVERYONE!"

 _They're splitting off into pairs, and two of them are headed to the south gates, which is where the Rebels are going to strike. Which means, one of those two must be Vivi,_ Miss Merry Christmas concluded, looking at two of the Straw Hats that broke away from the rest of the group, and running after them with Mr. 4 right behind her, "LEAVE THE TWO HEADING TO THE SOUTH GATE TO US! LET'S GO MR.4!"

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy…" Mr. 4 complied, running behind Miss Merry Christmas, and carrying a huge bat on his shoulders.

"Mr. 1, two others just spilt from their group and are headed for the west gate," Miss. Double Finger observed, glancing out of the corner of her eye and seeing two more Straw Hats break away from their group, taking a drag from her pipe, puffing out smoke, and running after them with Mr. 1 following close behind, "One of them might be Vivi, we'd better go after them."

"Right.," Mr. 1grunted, following Miss Double Finger, and taking off after the two Straw Hats.

"Hmm…GAHHH!," Mr. 2 yelled, glancing behind him, only to get head butted by one of the Super Sonic Duck Squadron as they ran into Mr. 2, and he ran after the two Straw Hats that spilt off from the rest of the group with a pissed off face, "YOU DUCKS ARE FINISHED!"

(*********************************************************)

 _Inside the city of Alubarna_

 _What did Ivy mean by me dying because of my stubbornness? And what was with that encrypted words about a clock tower?_ Ace thought, running towards a clock tower, getting inside, and smirking upon seeing two people guarding a gigantic bomb, _I get it now. Nice plan Vines._

(********************************************************)

 _A little distance way (Vivi, Shadow, and Ivy)_

 _On second thought, sending Ace to take care of the bomb might not have been such a good idea…_ Ivy thought, biting her lip as she sat on her duck as they ran towards Alubarna, and her duck right behind Vivi, (Shadow was riding her duck in front of Vivi), _I thought that he would be the safest bet out of all of us if the bomb went off considering he's made out of fire, but…I don't even know if he can survive being blown up by a bomb._

 _Stay safe everyone_ , Vivi thought, furrowing her brows in worry, and riding Carue with Shadow and I guarding her.

"Guys, we've got company," Shadow informed, pointing to a black dot up in the sky that was heading towards us, and pulling the reins on the duck to stop, "I sense that creepy lady with the black scythe and another scent which I can only guess, but I'd say it's that Mr. 0.5 guy."

"Carue, keep going to the castle," I instructed, getting off my duck, walking up to Carue, and whispering in Vivi's duck's ear, "You need to get Vivi to the castle alive. Let Shadow and I handle these two."

Carue quacked back at me in understanding and giving me a wing-salute before running-at-the-speed-of-light towards the castle.

"CARUE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vivi's voice exclaimed from the distance, and her voice faded as they got closer to the castle, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM THERE!"

"Get ready," I advised, standing beside Shadow, glancing up at the sky, noticing how the dots were getting closer, and then two people landed on the ground in front of us, "I'll take Miss. Creeper and you can take the…HOLY CRAP, THAT KID JUST FLEW ON A CLOUD!"

"Great deduction _Sherlock Holms_ ," a blonde-haired boy rolled his eyes, getting off a cloud, (he literally sat on a cloud and landed it on the ground…exactly like Goku in Dragon Ball), standing in front of us, and baring his teeth at me with a huge tick mark on his head, "I ate the cloud-cloud fruit, so I can….QUIT LAUGHING, YOU JERK!"

"HAHAHAHAH….HOW CAN HE SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE…HAHAHAHAHA!" I guffawed, rolling on the ground, pounding my fists on the ground, standing up, wiping an imaginary tear from eye, and smirking at him, "That is the _lamest_ Devil Fruit power I have ever seen."

"WHY YOU…" the boy snarled, going to come at me, only for Miss. Halloween to fly down onto the ground and punch him on the head.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR LAME DEVIL FRUIT POWER, IDIOT!" Miss. Halloween scolded, baring her teeth, punching the boy on the head as she landed on the ground, and standing facing us, "We have a job to do or did you forget?"

"DON'T HIT ME, OLD HAG!" the boy raged, baring his teeth at her, and a large tick mark on his head.

"WHAT'CHA SAY, YOU DAMN BRAT?!" Miss. Halloween bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, and stretching the kid's cheeks with her hands.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, seeing Miss. Halloween's Devil Fruit power, and wanting to ask her something, "But I was wondering if you ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Huh?" Miss. Halloween paused, glancing over at me, releasing the boy's cheeks, and pointing to a pair of gigantic red wings that were coming out of her back, "Oh, yeah, I ate the wing-wing fruit, so now I can make any type of wings come out of my back."

The wings had black as the bones and red as the skin. The edges were pointed.

"THAT'S SOO COOL!" I proclaimed, stars for eyes, and tiny stars flashing around my face.

"DON'T GO BEING IMPRESSED BY HER, MORON!," Shadow scolded, baring her teeth at me, karate-chopping my head, and a large tick mark on her head, "SHE'S THE ENEMY IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN!"

"Hey old hag," the boy called, glancing over at Miss. Halloween, and standing facing us, "Which one do you think is Princess Vivi?"

" **Heh**." Shadow and I smirked.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Usopp and Camel_

"Thank you so much for following us all the way here." Usopp thanked, raising his voice to sound like a girl, and stopping upon getting a safe distance away into the city.

"Say what?" Mr. 2 sputtered, a confused look on his face, standing facing the two Straw Hats, and stopping when they did.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Zoro and Nami_

"You guys are really good," Nami smirked, stopping her duck when they got a safe distance into the city, and facing Mr. 1 and Miss Double Finger, "That's right, I'm the real Princess Vivi."

"What are you…" Zoro began, only to cough before raising his voice in a girl's voice, "I mean, _I'm_ the real Princess Vivi."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Sanji and Chopper_

"We can go ahead and take off these silly clothes now," Sanji ordered, raising his voice in a girl's voice, stopping a safe distance away into the city, and facing Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, "Its highly entertaining how you all fell for our plan, hook line and sinker."

" **TOO BAD**!," we all smirked, taking off our cloaks, and sticking out our tongues at our opponents, " **YOU GUESSED WRONG**! **BLEH**!"

(*********************************************************)

 _To Usopp and Camel_

"You're that pirate from the ship," Mr. 2 accused, pointing an accusing finger at Usopp, and a huge sweatdrop appeared on his head upon seeing Eyelash, "And…they sent a _camel_ to fight?"

"DON'T KILL ME!" Usopp wailed, holding onto Eyelash, (both had silent tears running down their faces), and they held onto each other.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Nami and Zoro_

"ZORO, YOU CAN TAKE EM!" Nami cheered, pumping her fist up into the air (the two ducks they were riding were doing the same thing), and standing a safe distance away from Zoro, Mr. 1, and Miss Double Finger.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro bared his teeth, glancing back at her, and a large tick mark on his head, "I DON'T NEED A CHEERING SQUAD!"

"Remind me again," Nami challenged, narrowing her eyes at him, "Wasn't there a certain _debt_ that you still owe me?"

"I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING, YOU DEMON WOMAN!" Zoro denied, baring his teeth at her, and the tick mark growing bigger, "YOU SAID I PAID ALL OF IT BACK TO YOU!"

"I can't believe that we fell for such an obvious trick." Miss Double Finger muttered under her breath, a look of embarrassment on her face, and standing beside Mr. 1.

"You know what they say, the oldest tricks are usually the ones that work the best," Mr. 1 grunted, standing beside Miss. Double Finger, and crossing his arms across his chest, "Distract us while princess Vivi escapes."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Sanji and Chopper_

"If everything goes smoothly," Sanji smirked, standing beside Chopper, and lighting a cigarette, "Vivi-Swan should be arriving at the gate right about now."

"WHAT!" Miss Merry Christmas sputtered, standing beside Mr. 4, and a look of shock on her face.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Ivy and Shadow_

"Too bad the rebellion that your _Boss_ is trying desperately to start won't be happening," I smirked, pulling my hat down so it casts shadows across my face, getting off the duck, and standing beside Shadow, "When someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us. It's ass-kicking time."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Ace_

"Ribit, nobody told us that a Whitebeard Pirate was sailing with those Straw Hat Pirates," Miss. Father' Day commented, a large sweatdrop on her head, standing beside Mr. 7, and they faced Ace, "Let alone one of his division commanders."

"It matters not, Miss. Father's Day," Mr. 7 assured, standing beside Miss. Father's Day, and holding out his gun, "Once we finish this last mission, we'll be promoted, besides we are ordered to take out anyone that tries to hinder _Boss_ 's plans."

"You two do realize that the bomb will kill both of you along with the others in the square right?" Ace informed, raising an eyebrow at them, and frowning slightly, "I don't know about you two, but I wouldn't follow a leader that's willing to kill his comrades."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Vivi_

 _Good luck everyone_ , Vivi thought, getting closer to the entrance of Alubarna, and looking up with a determined look in her eye, "Carue, let's hurry. If I don't get there before Leader does, then all of this will be for nothing."

(Carue quacked and ran faster)

(********************************************************)

 _Outside the walls surrounding Alubarna_

"DON'T LET THE CANNON BALLS FALL!" a random Royal Soldier instructed, pointing towards the cannon balls that were falling off the rack, and yelling at the other Royal Soldiers.

"SORRY SIR," a random Royal Soldier apologized, rushing over to the cannon balls, and putting them back, "THE GROUND IS SHAKING!"

"There's 2 million angry Rebels storming this way," Chaka stated, standing by the wall, and frowning slightly, "The ground is bound to shake with that many people coming."

 _Flashback:_ _2 Hours Earlier_

 _"_ _CHAKA, WE'VE GOT BAD NEWS!," a random Royal Soldier panicked, barging into a room, and bowing on his knee, "I've just got word that the Rebels are heading here and they're declaring this their final attack. With that many people and guns, this castle won't stand a chance against them. What do we do?"_

 _ **Dammit, Pell picked the worst time to leave. If he was here he would know what to do**_ _, Chaka thought, turning towards the Royal Soldiers, and giving them orders, "Have all the Royal Soldiers start gathering all the weapons and ammo that we have. We'll leave straight away to the city's borders. If the Rebels want a final attack, then we'll give them one. Additionally, have the Soldiers vacate the city. I don't want any innocent civilians getting hurt or worse in this battle."_

 _"_ _Yes Sir.," the Royal Soldiers saluted, and ran off to do as instructed._

 _End of Flashback_

"HERE THEY COME, MEN!" Chaka shouted, seeing the Rebels coming, and getting ready for the fight.

 _If I can't stop the Rebels here, then its all over_ , Viv thought, getting off of Carue, furrowing her brows in worry, standing outside the border of Alubarna, and putting out her arms when she saw the Rebels approaching, "REBELS STOP THIS POINTLESS FIGHT! YOU'VE BEEN SET UP!"

 _That sounded like…_ Koza thought, widening his eyes, slowing his horse down for a second upon seeing a person standing in the way, only to continue going faster upon a cannon ball being shot out onto the ground, and he didn't hear or see Vivi because of the huge sand-cloud that came from the cannon ball hitting the ground, _Never mind, I can't afford to be distracted._

 _NO, with all this smoke, Leader can't hear or see me!,_ Vivi thought, wide eyes, a cannon ball hit the ground right in front of her, and holding back tears as she yelled as loud as she could, "LEADER, LISTEN TO ME! WE'VE ALL BEEN TRICKED! LEADER!"

"YOU FOOL!" Chaka fumed, a vein popped in his forehead, glaring at the "Royal Soldier" who shot the cannon ball, and never noticing the Baroque Works tattoo on the man's arm, "I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU THE ORDER TO SHOOT YET!"

"I'm sorry Sir," the "Royal Soldier" apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, and chuckling softly, "I panicked and I guess my hand slipped. Forgive me Sir. Haha."

"Did you see a person over there?" Koza asked, calling to the man across from him, and wide eyes.

"A person?" the random Rebel soldier repeated, looking confused, and riding his horse, "Dude, focus on the fight."

"Right," Koza chuckled nervously, riding closer to the city, and didn't realize he just passed Vivi, _There's no way that it could be her. She hasn't been to Alabasta in years._

"LEADER!," Vivi screamed-pleaded, trying for the final time to get her voice to reach Koza, but failing, widening her eyes upon feeling Carue push her to the ground, and Carue laid on top of her as horses came stepping on the duck, "CARUE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	91. Chapter 91

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 91: Vivi In Danger, The Battles Begin, The Brave Warrior of The Sea Comes To The Rescue?

"CARUE, ARE YOU OK?!" Vivi choked, holding back tears, gently lifting Carue off of her, and setting her duck in her arms, "Thank you for protecting me."

Carue weakly lifted his head and gave her a faint quack.

"There's still time to stop this pointless bloodshed from getting any bigger," Vivi declared, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, and a determined gleam in her eyes as she stared towards the city, "If I learned anything from my time with everyone on that ship, it's to never give up until the very end."

"Well said Vivi," Mr. 2 smiled, transformed into Usopp, sitting on a horse, and stopping right in front of her, "Hop on, we've got a Rebellion to stop."

"Usopp, nice timing," Vivi smiled gratefully, starting to get up, bending down to pick up Carue, freezing in place upon hearing what "Usopp" said, and turning around slowly with wide eyes, "Let me grab Carue and then we can go…"

"We don't have time to worry about a stupid duck," Mr. 2 dismissed, waving a hand, and glancing down at Vivi, "If you want to stop the rebellion from getting worse, we need to leave now."

 _Stupid…duck…?_ Vivi thought, the smiling falling off her face, turning around to face "Usopp", and glaring at him, _Usopp wouldn't say that about Carue!_

**Flashback**

 _"_ _Forward my fellow comrade," Usopp grinned, sitting on Carue's back, pointing his finger towards the other side of the deck, "ATTACK THE ENEMIES! SHOW THEM NO MERCY!"_

 _Carue quacked and they raced towards the other side of the deck on the Going Mary._

 **End of Flashback**

"Usopp," Vivi demanded, narrowing her eyes at "Usopp", and glaring at Mr. 2 in suspicion, "Show me your _arm_."

"Are you really doubting me?," Mr. 2 mocked, holding up his arm with the bandage wrapped around, and smiling down at her, "Happy?"

 _I knew it! He isn't Usopp_ , Vivi thought, glaring deeper at Mr. 2, and standing protectively in front of Carue, "You _almost_ made me believe that you were the real Usopp, but two things gave you away, _Mr. 2_."

"And here I thought my imitation was perfect," Mr. 2 mocked-complained, turning himself back to normal, and smirking down at Vivi, "I even wrapped a bandage around my arm exactly how we were informed that you guys had around your arms."

"Your impersonation wasn't as _perfect_ as you thought it was," Vivi smirked, glaring daggers at Mr. 2, and backing away from Mr. 2 slowly, "The _real Usopp_ wouldn't call Carue a stupid duck and just leave Carue behind. And the bandages around the arms were only _part_ of our counter attack against your Devil Fruit power."

"Aren't you smart," Mr. 2 mocked-praised, getting off the horse, and chasing after Vivi when Carue flung her onto his back as they rushed off towards the city, "But having smarts won't save you."

"CARUE!," Vivi yelled in surprise, furrowing her brows in worry, and clinging onto Carue with worry.

(*********************************************************)

 _To Sanji, Usopp, and Eyelash (3 Minutes Earlier)_

"What part of distracting the enemy so they wouldn't go after Vivi did you two hopeless wimps _not_ understand?" Sanji rambled, narrowing his eyes at Usopp and Eyelash (they both had huge wilts on their heads), and a large tick mark on his head.

"Well…you see, the distracting-the-enemy part of the plan went great, but the _actual_ fighting part of the plan only lasted 2 seconds," Usopp explained, standing next to Eyelash, and giving Sanji a thumbs up (while Eyelash gave him a hoof-up), "1 second each."

"DON'T BE PROUD OF THAT FACT!" Sanji bared his teeth at them, a large tick mark on his head, and a sweatdrop appeared on his head, "YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!," Usopp defended, baring his teeth at Sanji, a large tick mark on his head, and pointing an accusing finger at Eyelash, "I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT PARING ME UP WITH A _CAMEL_ WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA, BUT DID YOU LISTEN…NO!"

"WE'VE GOT WORSE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN YOUR WHIMPERING!" Sanji scolded, baring his teeth at Usopp, sighing in frustration, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, and glancing into the distance with a worried look on his face, "Like how you two clowns let Mr. 2 get away and he's probably going after Vivi right now."

"Right, sorry." Usopp nodded solemnly, casting his head down, and looking guilty.

"If you really want to make up for getting beaten so easily, then go and do what you can to help Chopper at the South East Gates," Sanji hinted, dropping the cigarette into the ground, crushing the cigarette with his foot, and narrowing his eyes upon noticing Usopp's goggles were missing from his head, "I'm going to make sure Vivi is alright."

(*********************************************************)

 _Back to Vivi and Carue_

"CARUE, YOU'RE TOO INJURED TO RUN!," Vivi pleaded, widening her eyes in shock, and biting her lip to keep herself from crying, "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!"

 _"_ _Carue, keep going to the castle," I instructed, walking up to Carue, and whispering in Carue's ear, "You need to get Vivi to the castle alive. Let Shadow and I handle these two."_

Carue quacked in defiance. Running faster with determination in his face as he remembered what I said to him. Knowing he needs to get Vivi to the castle alive, no matter what happens to him.

 _Even with all these wounds…you're still giving it your all just to make sure I get to the castle alive…_ Vivi thought, putting her hands to her mouth, small tears started forming out of her eyes, and widening her eyes upon seeing Carue start running towards the city walls, "CARUE, YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE WALL!"

"What a stupid duck," Mr. 2 cackled, seeing Carue run up the wall, and his eyes going out of their sockets upon seeing Carue flap his wings and bite into the cliff with his beak so he wouldn't fall, "Ducks can't…WHAT THE HELL!"

"Carue, you're amazing," Vivi praised, wrapping her arms around Carue, putting her head on his back, and glancing over her shoulder to see Mr. 2 climbing up the cliff after them, "We're almost there…EEEKKKK!"

"HAND OVER THE PRINCESS RIGHT NOW, YOU TRICKY DUCK!" Mr. 2 commanded, climbing up the cliff, and climbing faster when Carue started running faster.

"It'll be pointless to try to find Koza in this chaos," Vivi muttered under her breath, her eyes going wide at the sight before her, and a determined glare on her face as Carue started running towards the castle, "We need to go to the castle and find Chaka."

"HERE I COME!" Mr. 2 cackled, jumping off the cliff, and landing on the ground in the city.

"The Rebels shouldn't have been able to make it this far into the city," Vivi frowned, glancing at all the people fighting, only to widen her eyes upon hearing a loud gunshot go off, noticing Carue slowing down, and falling to the ground when Carue crashed to the ground a safe distance away from the battle field, "CARUE, DON'T TELL ME…YOU GOT HIT BY A STRAY BULLET!"

"STOP GETTING IN MY WAY, YOU STUPID DUCK!" Mr. 2 commanded, charging past Carue, preparing to attack Vivi, only getting head-butted in the stomach by two ducks appearing out of nowhere, and being sent crashing against the ground, (landing face-first into the sand with his feet stuck up in the air), "GAHHH!"

"Captain Carue, you did a damn good job protecting Vivi," Sanji's voice smirked, walking out from behind a building, and lightening a cigarette, "You can rest easy, I'll take it from here."

"Sanji," Vivi smiled, glancing up at him, and staying close to Carue, "You saved us, thank you."

"You can thank me _after_ you stop the Rebellion," Sanji grinned, nodding his head down at her, turning towards Mr. 2, and glaring at him, "Now go and leave this creep to me."

"Right," Vivi nodded, getting up, setting Carue on the 1st duck's back, getting on the 2nd duck's back, and they took off towards the castle, "Let's go."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Mr. 2 fumed, getting up, and kicking Sanji, only to have Sanji block the kick with one of his own.

"The name's Sanji," Sanji smirked, blocking Mr. 2's kick with his own, and glaring at Mr. 2, "I think I'll start by making you return our sniper's prized goggle and unlike him, you won't be able to beat me as easily as you beat him."

"Then you must be the mysterious Mr. Prince," Mr. 2 guessed, jumping away from Sanji, and glaring at Sanji, "If you're friends with that weakling, I doubt you'll be much of a challenge."

"Listen well you ridiculous face-changing freak cause I'll only say this once," Sanji smirked darkly, standing facing Mr. 2, and glaring at him, "Keep your grubby hands off this country."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Nami and Zoro_

"PUNCH EM OUT, KNOCK EM OUT!" Nami cheered, standing away from Zoro, and pumping her fists up in the air, "GO, ZORO!"

"SHUT UP AND GO HIDE SOMEWHERE!" Zoro bared his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, turning back to Mr. 1 and Miss Double Finger, only they walked right past him and headed towards Nami, "Eh?"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Nami bared her teeth at him, a large tick mark on her head, only to get quieter upon seeing Mr. 1 and Miss. Double Finger walk towards her, "THE ONLY REASON WE KEEP YOU AROUND IS BECAUSE THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO IS TAKE DOWN THE…really…bad…evil…looking people…haha…"

"Assassin rule: all weaker targets are to be eliminated first." Mr. 1 recited, cracking his knuckles as he walked towards Nami, and an evil smirk on his face.

"Getting rid of me won't accomplish anything," Nami laughed nervously, backing away slowly, and running away, "I mean, sure I know how to dress, but I have absolutely _no_ fighting skills…WAAAHHHH!"

"That's blaringly obvious," Miss Double Finger smirked darkly, swinging her hips as she walked, puffing out smoke from her pipe, and they walked after Nami, "As we said before, getting rid of the weak ones first is the fastest way to finish our work."

"This is exactly why I told her to shut up and hide," Zoro bared his teeth, running after her, and a large tick mark on his forehead, "Did she listen? No."

 _That idiot better not have gotten lost again, because if he doesn't save me, I'll ring his neck! I guess I have no choice, but to fight…_ Nami thought, running away from Mr. 1 and Miss Double Fingers, stopping with _new-found_ confidence, only to start running with silent tears falling down her face upon seeing M. 1 and Miss Double Finger right behind her, (I guess her confidence only lasts for 5 seconds?), tripping over her feet, face-planting the ground, and being saved from having a huge building fall on top of her (curtsey of Mr.1) by Zoro, _LIKE HELL!_

"WHY DID YOU THINK I TOLD YOU TO GO AND HIDE SOMEWHERE, MORON!" Zoro scolded, baring his teeth, standing in front of Nami, cutting the building, and turning towards Mr. 1 with a huge smirk, "You've got a rather unusual body."

"I ate the Dice-Dice Devil Fruit, which allows me to be able to make blades out of my entire body," Mr. 1 explained, narrowing his eyes at Zoro, and a bored expression on his face, "You must be the swordsman that supposedly cut down 100 bounty hunters back at Whiskey Peak."

"If I've not mistaken, he's also the pirate who turned down an invitation to join Baroque Works several years ago," Miss Double Finger guessed, standing beside Mr. 1, and taking a drag out of her pipe, "And he's the one who cut down Mr. 7 during that time."

"That was this guy?" Mr. 1 marveled, turning towards Miss Double Finger, and turning his head back to Zoro.

"That was your Mr. 7's fault for not accepting my terms, which were, I'd join…only if you make me your boss," Zoro smirked evilly, standing facing Mr. 1 and Miss Double Finger, "To which he _rudely_ slashed at me so naturally, I had to put him in his place. If you two are here to invite me to join Baroque Works, I have to be honest with you, I wouldn't join an organization that's about to get its ass handed to it _even_ if my life depended on it."

"What is a small group of unknown dead-beat pirates going to be able to do against a huge organization consisting of hundreds of members?" Mr. 1 glared, a large tick mark on his forehead, and seething in rage.

"Maybe we are just a group of nobody pirates," Zoro smirked darkly, spreading his feet apart, and putting his hands on his swords' sheathes, "But I rather be a nobody with friends than to be a puppet tin soldier without a will of my own."

"Miss Double Finger." Mr. 1 hissed, never taking his eyes off of Zoro, and glaring daggers at him.

"I know, I know," Miss. Double Finger assured, a soft chuckle coming out of her mouth, waving her hand in a dismissive manner, and sashaying after Nami, "I'll take care of the girl."

(*********************************************************)

 _To Chopper and Usopp_

 _I'm at the South Gate just like Sanji asked, but…I don't see anyone. Maybe Chopper already finished them off?_ Usopp thought, hiding behind a small stone wall, slowly moving his head over the wall, glancing around, widening his eyes upon seeing Chopper laying on the ground, and rushing over to him, "CHOPPER! CHOPPER, CAN YOU HEAR ME, PAL?!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(AN: Hi guys, this last Friday I was so excited to wake up early on Saturday to write you guys this chapter, but I woke up on Saturday at 5 in the morning with a huge stomachache…let's just say until today the toilet was my new friend. Onto the good news, last week was my finals of my college classes until spring. So until January 8th I'll be updating a lot more and even better news, I only go into the college one day a week for my spring classes, the rest of my classes are online, which equals a lot more chapter updates!)


	92. Chapter 92

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 92: The 1st Battle: Usopp and Chopper VS Mr. 4 and Penguin-mole, Luffy's Dead?, The Cowards Combo Attack

"Usopp…you're alright," Chopper wheezed, sitting up, and smiling up at Usopp in relief, "That's a relief. Sanji and I were worried about you when your ducks came to tell us you were in trouble."

"It looks like _you_ are the one that's in trouble," Usopp frowned, helping Chopper up, glancing around his surroundings, and sticking his nose up, "Here I came to my friend's aid. I, the great Captain Usopp, the Champion of the seas, the hero of the world, was going to demonstrate my _amazing_ fighting skills…"

"Don't let your guard down," Chopper advised, standing up, and glancing around with narrowed eyes, "They're underground waiting for us."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER!," Usopp ululated, his eyes going wide upon seeing a huge pillar suddenly fall over, and his eyes going out of their sockets, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT PILLAR JUST FALL DOWN WHEN THERE'S NO ONE AROUND!"

"I already told you," Chopper recited, standing next to Usopp, and keeping an eye in front of them, "They're underground."

"Ok, but that leads to my next question," Usopp voiced, raising an eyebrow up at Chopper in dubiety, and gulping, "How in the world did they get underground in the first place?"

"Because Miss. Merry Christmas ate the Mole-Mole Devil Fruit which made her be able to turn herself into a mole-woman," Chopper explained, and never taking his eyes off from in front of them, "Her partner, Mr. 4, is a number 4 batter and his dog is his pitcher."

"That doesn't make any sense," Usopp demurred, furrowing his brows in confusion, only to have Chopper tackle him out of the way of a baseball that M. 4 hit towards them, and a huge explosion came from where they were just standing, "Huh?"

"Usopp, you ok?" Chopper asked, looking down at Usopp with concern, and standing up.

"Yeah, thanks Chopper," Usopp assured, standing up, nodding his head at Chopper, and looking in the direction of where the baseball came from, "BUT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"It's just as I said earlier," Chopper restated, standing up, narrowing his eyes, and widening his eyes upon seeing the gun-dog standing ahead of them, "Mr. 4 is a batter who hits the baseballs that his dog pitches…Crap, there's his dog now."

"His dog?," Usopp repeated, glancing at where Chopper was looking at, falling backwards, and pointing a shaky finger at the "dog", "GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING CAUSE IT'S DEFINITELY _NOT_ A DOG!"

"RUN!" Chopper commanded, seeing the dog sneeze, running away from it, widening his eyes as Usopp got hit by the baseball, and the baseball exploded in Usopp's face, "USOPP!"

"Four…" Mr. 4 spoke, popping his head up out of the hole in the ground, and hitting the baseball at Usopp.

"Chopper, I'll ask this one more time," Usopp coughed, sitting up, and glancing at him, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Those baseballs are a timed bomb that will explode even if it doesn't connect with anything," Chopper clarified, frowning at Mr. 4, and standing up, "I tried catching one of them and throwing it back at him, but those things were as heavy as cannonballs, so for him to be able to hit those things, he must be super strong."

They both were quiet as Mr. 4 came out of the hole and leaned his bat against a broken wall. Usopp's eyes came out of their sockets upon seeing the bat break the wall.

"HOLY CRAP!" Usopp exclaimed, eyes out of their sockets, blue tint on his forehead, beads of sweat rolled down his face, and his nose going in a zig-zag pattern, "THAT'S INSANE!"

"MR.4-WHAT-ARE-YOU-STANDING-AROUND-FOR?" Miss. Merry Christmas chided, jumping out of the hole, and standing beside MR. 4, "HURY-UP-AND-KILL-THEM-ALREADY-YOU-MORON!"

"You're right, Chopper," Usopp agreed, standing beside him, and nodding his head, "She _is_ a mole."

"I HAVEN'T EVEN TRANSFORMED YET, YOU BRAT!" Miss. Merry Christmas bared her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, and glaring at Usopp.

"Since you were doing such a good job fighting them on your own before I showed up, I'll leave taking care of them to you," Usopp decided, falling to the ground, moving his head to the side, and pretending to be dead, "Just do your best bud a favor, have my body buried at sea when I'm gone."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BACKING ME UP, YOU COWARDLY JERK?!" Chopper bared his teeth at Usopp, a large tick mark on his head, sitting on the ground in front of Usopp, and smacking the ground with his hands.

"THAT WAS _BEFORE_ I KNEW THAT I HAD TO FIGHT A DISTURBING MUTANT DOG HYBRID THING, A FREAKING MUSCLE-MAN, AND A HIDEOUS MOLE-PENGUIN WOMAN!" Usopp defended, baring his teeth at Chopper, getting in Chopper's face, sitting down in front of Chopper, and smacking the ground with his hands, "SANJI NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING THESE MONSTERS! I'M A HUMAN AND AS SUCH THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH A HUMAN CAN DO AND THIS ISN'T ONE OF THEM!"

"NO, YOU'RE JUST A GUTLESS CHICKEN WITH A FREAKISHLY LONG NOSE!" Chopper bickered, baring his teeth at Usopp, and getting into Usopp's face.

"AT LEAST _MY_ NOSE ISN'T _BLUE_!" Usopp bantered, baring his teeth at Chopper, and smacking the ground with his hands.

"YOU WANNA GO, LONG-NOSE!?" Chopper challenged, standing up, and baring his teeth at Usopp.

 _They must be stupider than I thought,_ Miss. Merry Christmas thought, a large sweatdrop on her head, and watching them fight with narrowed eyes, "Not that I care if you two want to kill each other, but…do you two morons really think it's a wise idea to be bickering right now?"

" **Eh** ," Ussop and Chopper faltered, stopping their fighting, blinking rapidly at Miss. Merry Christmas, standing up, and bowing at her, " **Very sorry**."

"Whatever," Miss. Merry Christmas huffed, shaking her head, curling her lips up in an evil smirk, and pointing with her head towards Mr. 4, (who was currently petting his dog…gun), "Lasso is a gun that ate the Dog-Dog Devil Fruit: Model Dachshund."

"That doesn't make sense," Chopper puzzled, furrowing his brows in confusion, and standing beside Usopp, "How can a gun eat something when it can't _even_ move?" 

"Yeah, if that was supposed to be a lie then it wasn't a very good one." Usopp nodded, raising an eyebrow up in skepticism.

"It's a new technology here on the Grand Line," Miss. Merry Christmas explained, annoyed look on her face, and activating her Devil Fruit powers to turn into a mole, "This place is called Mole-Hill Block 4 and it'll be your graves."

"SHE'S TURNING INTO A MOL…" Usopp began, only to tilt his head with a blank expression upon seeing Miss. Merry Christmas in her "Mole" form, "Penguin?"

"I'M A MOLE NOT A FREAKIN PENGUIN!" Miss. Merry Christmas fumed, baring her teeth at Usopp, and a vein on her forehead popped.

 _Now's my chance to get away while she's underground,_ Usopp thought, running away, Miss. Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 jumped into one of the holes, and never noticing a baseball heading towards him.

"USOPP WATCH OUT!" Chopper shouted, widening his eyes, rushing towards Usopp, grabbing him out of the way before he got hit by the baseball, (barely in time), "Usopp, are you ok?"

"You saved me again Chopper, thank you." Usopp thanked, glancing up at the huge explosion, and standing next to Chopper when he let him go.

 _How in the hell did those two have time to move out of the way?..._ Miss. Merry Christmas thought, narrowing her eyes at them, and widening her eyes when she noticed Chopper in his walking form, _Ah, that blue-nosed reindeer changed forms._

"Since those two are underground and we don't know where they'll strike from," Chopper suggested, running beside Usopp, and knitting his brows together in concentration, "We have no choice but to keep moving."

"You're right." Usopp nodded, running, and jumping into one of the holes when no one was looking.

"Our biggest problem right now is Mr. 4," Chopper concluded, charging at Mr. 4, only to have Miss. Merry Christmas grab onto his legs with her arms, "If we can get rid of him and his annoying baseball bombs, then we won't have to worry about getting blown up…Huh?"

"We can't have a baseball game without a batter." Miss. Merry Christmas smirked evilly, popping out of the hole, and grabbing Chopper's legs with her hands.

 _If they keep going into those stupid tunnels, I won't be able to make any of my attacks hit them, basically I would just be wasting precious energy playing Whack-A-Mole,_ Chopper thought in frustration, turning into his small form, breaking free of her hold, glancing around only to notice that Usopp was missing, and getting a tick mark on his head, _Where did that coward run off to now?_

"Hold up, wasn't there two of them before?," Miss. Merry Christmas observed, noticing Usopp missing, and scanning the area, "Where did the other guy with the long nose go?"

"It was very _considerate_ of you to dig these holes for me," Usopp smirked, jumping out of the hole, carrying a huge hammer, and hitting Mr. 4 in the head with it, "USOPP 5 TON HAMMER!"

"That sneaky brat was hiding in the tunnels," Miss. Merry Christmas fumed, a large tick mark on her head, and glaring at Usopp, _He looks too scrawny to be able to even lift 5 pounds, so how in the hell can this wimpy bean carry around a 5 ton hammer?_

"I'm a traveler of the world's oceans, a crusher of notorious monsters, villains, and foes, a sinker of countless ships, a flattener of numerous towns, trembling with fear people everywhere call me Master of Destruction," Usopp boasted, swinging the hammer around with one hand, and fixing his goggles, "Heh, I suggest you take the time to remember my name: Captain Usopp."

"Here I thought you were just a cowardly wimp," Chopper marveled, eyes looking over at Usopp in awe, and clapping his hands together, "You're incredible Usopp."

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause," Usopp praised, holding his hand up, and sticking his nose up high in the air, "I'll be signing autographs later."

"To think I thought you were useless up to this point." Chopper muttered.

"Hey," Usopp frowned, smacking the air with his hand, and glancing over at Mr. 4, _I can't believe how well that went. To think he actually got knocked out by a little fright._

 _Something's fishy with that long-nosed freak_ Miss. Merry Christmas thought, narrowing her eyes at Usopp, and glancing at Mr. 4.

"Now it's your turn Penguin…" Usopp smirked, turning around, and blinking rapidly upon not seeing Miss. Merry Christmas, "Where did she go?"

"I'M A MOLE NOT A PENGUIN!" Miss Merry Christmas bared her teeth at him, popping her head up out of the hole, and going back down inside the hole when Usopp rushed over to her, "MISSED ME!"

"USOPP HAMMER!" Usopp chanted, hitting the top of the hole with the hammer, only for Miss. Merry Christmas to pop out of another hole.

"Yahoo." Miss Merry Christmas taunted, popping her head out of a different hole, smirking at Usopp, quickly going back inside the hole, and popping her head out of another hole.

"USOPP 5-TON HAMMER!" Usopp chanted, hitting the hole with the hammer.

"OVER HERE, STUPID!" Miss. Merry Christmas baited, popping her head out of a different hole.

"USOPP RUBBER BAND OF DOOM!" Usopp chanted.

"LOOKING FOR ME?" Miss. Merry Christmas cackled, popping her head out of another different hole.

"USOPP 5-TON HAMMER!" Usopp chanted, falling to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily, and wheezing, "You're…really…starting…to…piss…me…off…penguin…"

"You dumbass," Miss. Merry Christmas wheezed, popping her head out of the hole, and catching her breath, "There's no point in carrying that huge hammer when you can't even hit me."

"Let me tell you something Penguin lady," Usopp lied, staring at Miss. Merry Christmas, and glaring at her, "You may have heard that those Baroque Works agents were taken down by the Straw Hats, but it was actually me who took down those 100 Baroque Works Agents all by myself."

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Chopper praised, raising his fists up in the air.

"5 TONS!" Usopp boasted, raising the hammer up into the air.

"AWESOME!" –Chopper

"5 TONS!" –Usopp

"AWESOME!" –Chopper

"5 TONS!" –Usopp

"AWESOME!" –Chopper

"5-TON…" Usopp began, only to stop when he saw Mr. 4 waking up, eyes going out of their sockets, dark lines appeared on his forehead, beads of sweat rolled down his face, and smacking the air with his hand, _CRAP! Of course the stupid behemoth has to choose now of all times to wake up!_

 _I knew there was something weird with that guy's hammer,_ Miss. Merry Christmas thought, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at Usopp and Mr. 4, _There ain't no way someone could be unharmed after getting hit on the head by a 5-ton hammer_

At the exact moment, Mr. 4's dog…err…gun…whatever you want to call it, sneezed and sent a baseball at Usopp's hammer, which made the hammer blow up.

"IT WAS A FAKE THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Chopper flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open, and eyes out of the sockets.

"OF COURSE IT WAS!," Usopp confessed, holding his "hammer" in his hands, and baring his teeth at Chopper, "I CAN BARELY LIFT 5 POUNDS! ONLY INSANE PEOPLE LIKE ZORO, SANJI, LUFFY, ACE, AND IVY CAN LIFT THAT MUCH! THIS IS ONLY 2 FRYING PANS TIED TOGETHER ON A STICK AND COVERED IN PAPER!"

"You tricked me with a piece of paper?" Miss. Merry Christmas growled, a dark look on her face, and diving into the ground, "MR. 4, TAKE CARE OF THAT REINDEER AND LEAVE THIS LONG-NOSED LIAR TO ME!"

"Where did she go?" Usopp panicked, looking around frantically, and keeping an eye on Chopper.

 _It's no use, I'll just have to find a way to beat these guys in 3 minutes,_ Chopper thought, narrowing his eyes, pulling out a gold ball, and crushing it with his teeth, "RUMBLE! BRAIN POINT: SCOPE!"

"MOLE BANANA!" Miss. Merry Christmas shouted, popping out of the hole, and attempting to hit Usopp in his _family's jewels_.

"HEY NOW!" Usopp shrieked, jumping into the air, his legs over his neck, his hands down protecting his balls, and his eyes going out of their sockets, "IT'S NOT NICE TO GO AFTER THAT SPOT ON A GUY!"

"You dodged it didn't you, so quit complaining," Miss Merry Christmas intoned, chasing after Usopp when he started running, "MOLE BANANA!"

 _That wall…heh, if she keeps chasing after me, she's bound to hit her head on the part of the wall that's hidden underground,_ Usopp thought-smirked, running towards the wall, standing on top of it, only for the wall to break, "I HOPE YOUR HEAD SPLITS IN TWO YOU STUPID PENGUIN!"

 _Usopp!_ Chopper thought, glancing in the direction of where that loud crashing noise came from, and shaking his head, _I can't worry about him right now. I have to concentrate on my battle and once I beat Mr. 4 I can check on Usopp_

"I told you, I'm a mole you moron, not a penguin," Miss. Merry Christmas fumed, popping up out of the rubble, grabbing Usopp's ankles, and heading towards another wall, "MOLEHILL HIGHWAY!"

"STOP IT! THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS TO DO OUT HERE! IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL YOU'LL RUN INTO SOMETHING!" Usopp wailed, silent tears flowed down his face, widening his eyes as the wall got closer, and a huge Usopp-shaped hole was made through the wall, "LIKE THAT WALL IN FRONT OF YOU! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! GAHHH!"

"MOLE-MOLE: IMPACT!" Miss. Merry Christmas chanted, sending Usopp's body smashing through the wall.

"That's it," Chopper smirked, throwing sand at the dog, grabbing the dog, stuffing the dog's face into a hole, yelling over his shoulder, and running away, "USOPP, GET AWAY FROM THE MOLE-PENGUIN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" Usopp affirmed, running beside Chopper, and holding his nose.

"Just what exactly are those two morons doing now?" Miss Merry Christmas wondered, only to widen her eyes as a huge explosion erupted through the tunnels, "GAHHHHH!"

"Those tunnels may be good for hiding, but the drawback is all those tunnels are connected to each other," Chopper concluded, widening his eyes upon seeing Miss. Merry Christmas, Mr. 4, and the dog coming out of the fire, and glaring, "This isn't good, they're still alive and to make matters worse, my Rumble Ball is almost out of time.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!," Usopp declared, running away, only to have Miss. Merry Christmas grab his ankles, "THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN BEAT THEM IF THEY SURVIVED THAT EXPLOSION!"

"RUNNING AWAY FROM THEM WON'T MAKE THEM GO AWAY, USOPP!" Chopper stated, glancing at Usopp, a frown on his face.

"Your Blue-Nose friend is right," Miss. Merry Christmas smirked, popping out of a hole, and grabbing Usopp's ankles, "It doesn't surprise me though, with a _captain_ as weak as theirs, it stands to reason that his crew would also be weaklings."

"What'cha say?" Usopp uttered, a dangerous tone in his voice, freezing upon hearing what she said, and shadows covered his face.

"We just heard that idiot got killed," Miss. Merry Christmas smirked darkly, clearly baiting Usopp and Chopper, "Mr. 0 said so himself, being that he was the one who killed that Straw Hat idiot."

"STOP TALKING CRAP, YOU OLD MOLE-HAG!" Usopp fumed, a large tick mark on his head, and glaring at her, "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT LUFFY WOULD DIE!"

"Oh?" Miss. Merry Christmas narrowed her eyes at him, cocking an eyebrow at him, "And what makes you so sure he's still alive?"

"BECAUSE SOME DAY, HE'S GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Usopp declared.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Miss. Merry Christmas laughed evilly, turning to Usopp with a sneer on her face, "ONLY IDIOTS LIKE YOU AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS WOULD BELIEVE A RIDUCULOUS STORY LIKE THAT!"

"CHOPPER LISTEN!," Usopp commanded, only to have Miss. Merry Christmas start heading towards a different wall, "A REAL MAN…"

"MOLEHILL HIGHWAY!" Miss. Merry Christmas chanted, smashing Usopp through a brick building, "MOLE-MOLE IMPACT!"

"No…matter…how…terrifying…or hideous…your enemy is…" Usopp gasped, only to get hit by Mr. 4's bat.

"4-TON BAT INTERCEPTION!" Miss. Merry Christmas chanted, heading towards Mr. 4, and having Mr. 4 hit Usopp on the face.

"USOPP!" Chopper shouted, widening his eyes in horror, and getting ready to charge at Miss. Merry Christmas and Mr. 4 only to stop upon hearing Usopp.

"Even…when…you…don't…have…a…chance…in…hell…of…winning…" Usopp rasped, standing up, and his nose is broken, "THERE ARE TIMES WHEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT NO MATTER WHAT! LIKE WHEN YOUR FRIEND'S DREAMS ARE BEING LAUGHED AT!"

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Miss. Merry Christmas sputtered, her eyes going wide.

"Luffy _is_ going to be King of the Pirates someday," Usopp glared, gaining determination from someone laughing at his best friend, and a large tick mark on his head, "THAT'S THE ONE THING I WON'T LET YOU LAUGH AT!"

"I guess the brat didn't learn his lesson," Miss. Merry Christmas hissed, a large tick mark on her head, and calling over her shoulder, "LET'S TRY IT AGAIN MR. 4!"

"AS IF I'D LET YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIEND AGAIN!" Chopper glared, charging at her, and smirking as he turned into a new form, "HORN POINT!"

"You can act tough all you want, but it won't change the fact that you two will never be able to beat us." Miss. Merry Christmas cackled, heading towards another wall, and getting ready to smash Usopp through it again.

"CHOPPER GET BEHIND ME!" Usopp instructed, taking out his sling shot and cocking a silver ball into it, and taking off his shoes.

"Got it." Chopper nodded.

"SPECIAL ATTACK: SMOKE STAR!" Usopp chanted, shooting the silver ball into the ground, jumping out of the way, "THE REST IS UP TO YOU, CHOPPER!"

"THAT BRAT TOOK OFF HIS SHOES!" Miss. Merry Christmas fumed, holding up an empty pair of shoes, and trying to look for Usopp through the smoke.

"4-TON BAT INTERCEPTION!" Usopp shouted, making his voice sound like Miss. Merry Christmas, and smirking.

"NO, DON'T DO IT MR. 4!" Miss. Merry Christmas panicked, struggling to get away from Chopper's horns, only to get sent flying when Mr. 4 hit her on the face with his bat, "GYAHHHHH!"

"And now the Grand Finale," Usopp smirked, stretching a huge sling shot across Chopper's horns, placing a hammer inside the middle, sending it flying at Mr. 4, and Mr. 4 and his dog was sent crashing far away when the hammer hit them, "USOPP-CHOPPER SPECIAL COMBO ATTACK: HAMMER COMET!"

"WE DID IT!" Chopper cheered, only to start running around in panic when he saw Usopp fall to the ground, "USOPP DON'T DIE ON ME! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"That's you, dimwit.' Usopp deadpanned, smacking the air with his hand, and sitting up.

"Oh, yeah." Chopper giggled sheepishly, stopping his running around, and working on fixing Usopp.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	93. Chapter 93

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 93: The Second Battle: Sanji VS Mr. 2, The Exposed Weakness, and Sanji Meets His Match

 _This guy has quite the kick, he might even be stronger than me,_ Mr. 2 thought, being sent crashing into a brick wall by Sanji's kick, standing up, and glaring at Sanji, "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU, SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Likewise," Sanji galled, be sent crashing into the wall across from where Mr. 2 was sent, (Sanji got sent flying by Mr. 2's kick), standing up, and also glaring at Mr. 2, "If you want to kill Vivi, you'll have to get past me first."

 _Who does this punk think he is? Fine, if that's what he wants_ , Mr. 2 thought in irritation, and attacking Sanji with his feet, "BALLET KENPO: DEGERENT SWAN CYCLE!"

"MONTE SHOOT!," Sanji chanted, blocking the attack with one of his own kicks, and they both were sent crashing into the brick walls again, _This freak-clown blocked my monte shoot_

 _You've got to be kidding me, my ultimate Ballet Kenpo attack was stopped by that stupid, insignificant cook_ , Mr. 2 thought-irked, getting up, and scowled darkly at Sanji, "I was going easy on you earlier, but now I'm getting serious."

"Let's see it then." Sanji frowned, getting up, and glaring at Mr. 2.

"Once you see this hilarious face, you'll die of laughter." Mr. 2 cackled, changing his nose, eyes, mouth, and head, (well…he _thought_ he did, but it was pretty much his weird face), turning towards Sanji, only to lay on the ground, silent tears fell down his face, a depressed cloud loomed over his head along with a depressed aura coming out of him, and holding up a mirror.

"Seriously dude, about 90% of that was your _own_ ridiculous face," Sanji deadpanned, narrowing his eyes in disbelief, a large sweatdrop on his head, baring his teeth, and kicking Mr. 2, "QUIT FOOLING AROUND YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"I'M NOT FOOLING AROUND, YOU JERK!" Mr. 2 fumed, baring his teeth at Sanji, and changing his face into Usopp, _Only a heartless jerk would dare hurt his friends, heh._

"I think I have a pretty good idea what you're trying to do," Sanji intoned, lightening a cigarette, and puffing out smoke from it, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not like my idiot captain who easily gets tricked."

"Let's just see you hurt me now…GAHHH!" Mr. 2 chuckled darkly, turning his head towards Sanji, only to have Sanji kick him, "DON'T YOU HAVE A HEART! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WOULD HURT HIS FRIENDS?!"

"It doesn't matter what you change your face into, you still wouldn't be any of my friends," Sanji deadpanned, sighing in exasperation, "You might look like them, but you don't have their souls, idiot."

"So even if I were to become _her_ , it wouldn't matter because technically I'm not really her?," Mr. 2 countered, raising an eyebrow up in challenge, turning into Nami, sweatdropping upon seeing Sanji go into his heart-mode, turning back to himself, more sweatdrops appeared when Sanji deactivated his heart-mode, turning into me, and turning back into Nami, _Well, he's easy to read…really easy to read…incredibly easy to read…_

"How cute," Sanji cooed, his heart-mode activated, only to get kicked continually by Mr. 2, "GAHH!"

"If I knew it would be _this_ easy to beat you, I would've saved me the trouble of getting smacked around and done this from the beginning." Mr. 2 laughed annoyingly, putting his foot on Sanji, and smirking down at him.

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME YOU DAMN…" Sanji seethed, only to get into his heart-mode when Mr. 2 changed into Nami, biting his lip, and silent tears fell down his face, _DAMMIT! Nami and Ivy are just too cute to hurt even if that asshole is wearing their faces_

"This desert air is so hot that it makes me want to rip my clothes off." Mr. 2 baited, turning into Nami, and pulling his shirt open a little.

"I'll help you." Sanji volunteered, going into his super heart-mode, only to have Mr. 2 karate chop his eyes, and sent him crashing into the ground.

"BALLET CHOP!" Mr. 2 chanted, turning back into himself, and karate chopping Sanji in the eyes.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Sanji raged, charging at Mr. 2, only to get hit by one of Mr. 2's attack.

"MASCARA BOOMERANG!" Mr. 2 chanted, sending his mascara at Sanji, and cutting Sanji.

"THAT'S IT!" Sanji hissed, running at Mr. 2, getting ready to kick him, only to skid to a halt when Mr. 2 turned into Ivy.

"Sanji, how could you even think of hurting delicate lady like me?" Mr. 2 imitated, turning into Ivy, making his voice sound like hers, kicking Sanji, turning back into himself, and smirking, "This really has been a treat, but I'm afraid I have a princess to kill so I'll be finishing you off now, _Lover Boy_. BALLET KENPO: MEMORIES OF A SUMMER'S DAY!"

 _Damn, if I don't find a way to take this guy down soon, he'll finish me off…heh, I just found his weakness_ , Sanji thought, smirking when he figured something out while Mr. 2 was spinning towards him, and kicking Mr. 2, (which sent him crashing into the brick wall), "OMERE SHOOT!"

 _What's with that confidence all of a sudden?_ Mr. 2 thought-glared, standing up from getting sent flying into the brick wall, and narrowing his eyes at Sanji, _He was helpless just a second ago, so what the hell changed?_

"There's a drawback to your Devil Fruit isn't there?" Sanji smirked, tapping his shoe against the ground, and lighting a cigarette, "Whenever you change into someone, you can't attack, which is way you have to turn back into your _annoying_ self right before you attack."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Mr. 2 sputtered, turning so his back faced Sanji, and beads of sweat fell down his face.

"Bullseye." Sanji deadpanned, putting his hands inside his pants pockets, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head as he watched Mr. 2.

"SO WHAT?!" Mr. 2 raged, putting the two swans from his coat onto is feet, and glaring at Sanji, "The one on the right is Pen and one on the left is Cub."

"WHO CARES!" Sanji bared is teeth, only to widen his eyes when Mr. 2 kicked with the swans on his feet at Sanji, dodging the attack just in time, and seeing a neat hole in the wall where the swan hit the building, _That swan just made a hole and there isn't even any cracks near it_

"True power when put into 1 point will not destroy anything needlessly." Mr. 2 cited, taking out his swan from the building, kicking at Sanji again, and Sanji got pierced by the swan's bill. 

_Dammit, with those irritating swans of his, he has a farther reach than I do_ , Sanji thought bitterly, lightening a cigarette, and glaring up at Mr. 2, _Then again, if I can time my attacks when he has to change back into himself…I might have a chance to beat this freak_

"BALLET KENPO: MEMORIES OF A WINTER'S SKY!" Mr. 2 chanted, jumping up into the air, seeing Sanji up above him, and turning back into Nami, "NICE TRY LOVER BOY!"

"You've got a little something on your left cheek." Sanji hinted, tapping his cheek with his hand.

"Really?" Mr. 2 frowned rubbing his cheek with his hand, changing back into himself, and smashing into the ground when Sanji kicked him.

"VEAU SHOOT!" Sanji chanted, sending Mr. 2 crashing into the ground, landing on the ground, started to walk away, only to stop when Mr. 2 chuckled softly, "What's the matter? All you have to do it turn back into Nami and I won't be able to fight back."

"You…beat…me…fair…and…square…" Mr. 2 grinned sadly, laying on his back, and glancing at Sanji, "Go…ahead…and…finish…me…off…Baroque Works…will…do…it anyways…"

"It was a good match," Sanji grinned, walking over to Mr. 2, holding out his hand, and shaking his hand, "Beyond that, we don't need to say anything else."

 _He truly is a respectful rival_ , Mr. 2 thought, grinning, shaking his hand, only to fall back to the ground when Sanji kicked him, _I suppose I deserved that…ha…ha…_

"I'm taking back our sniper's goggles," Sanji declared, walking away, carrying the goggles in his hands, lifting his shirt open a little bit, and scowling, "Damn, looks like I broke some bones again…terrific."

(*********************************************************)

 _Somewhere inside the city_

"Koza, where are you going?" Koza's second in command pondered, seeing Koza start running away, and furrowing his brows in confusion.

"I'm going to the castle to demand a surrender from the King." Koza stated, running towards a horse, and calling over his shoulder.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Koza's second in command shouted, widening his eyes in disbelief, "THE CASTLE IS BEING GUARDED BY MOST OF THE ROYAL ARMY, NOT TO MENTION CHAKA AND PELL TOO! AND OUR REINFORCEMENTS HAVEN'T ARRIVED YET!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Koza stated, jumping onto the nearest horse, and taking off, _I have to find out for myself why the king did that back in Nanohana…it doesn't make any sense_

(*********************************************************)

 _Outside the grounds of the castle_

 _Please let Chaka or Pell still be there_ Vivi thought-pleaded, running towards the castle, and stopping in front of the guards.

"HALT!" a guard commanded, seeing someone running towards them, and holding his fan-sword out, "YOU ARE ABOUT TO TRESPASS ON ROYAL PROPERTY!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Vivi barked, putting her hands onto her knees, and catching her breath, "TAKE ME TO CHAKA OR PELL IMMEDIATELY!"

"P-p-princess Vivi," a guard stuttered, widening his eyes in shock when he realized who she was, and bowing in apology before leading her to where Chaka was, "I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were here, we'll bring you to Chaka right away."

"Thank you," Vivi nodded gratefully, running with the guards to where Chaka is, and pleading with Chaka once they found him, "Chaka, this is going to sound crazy, but we need to destroy the palace."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS, PRINCESS?" Chaka exclaimed, his eyes going wide, and facing Vivi.

"It doesn't matter if the castle is gone, because it's not the castle that makes a country, it's the people," Vivi frowned, glancing up at Chaka, and determination in her eyes, "We can always build a new castle, but we can never replace this country's people…so please help me destroy the palace."

 _I really want to meet these pirates that turned the Princess into such a confident woman_ , Chaka thought, widening his eyes, staring at Vivi, noticing the determined look in her eye, and smiling, "As you wish, Princess."

"We're seriously doing this." a guard whispered, carrying huge boxes of gun powder to the cannons, and shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've done a commendable job with quelling the unrest for the past two years without Igaram," Vivi praised softly, standing out on the balcony, standing beside Chaka, and looking outside with worry on her face, "I'm sorry for living the country so suddenly. It's funny, one of my friends made me realize that stopping the rebellion won't do any good as long as _that man_ is still alive…I just hope…they are alright."

"I would love to meet the pirates that made you believe in yourself, Princess," Chaka smiled, looking down at Vivi, and standing beside her, "After all this is over, invite them here for a banquet. I would like to know what kind of people they are."

"Chaka…" Vivi smiled, remembering how we act whenever there's food around, getting ready to laugh, only for her laugh to die in her throat upon seeing a palace guard stumbling onto the roof covered in cuts, and widening her eyes in horror when she heard a voice that turned her blood cold.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	94. Chapter 94

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 94: The 3rd Battle: Nami VS. Miss. Double Finger, The Secret Weapon, The Strength To Fight

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _I need you to do me a favor Usopp," Nami voiced, walking into the room that Usopp uses for his workshop, and sitting on a bench, "I want you to build me a weapon."_

 _"_ _Eh?" Usopp uttered, glancing up at her, and raising an eyebrow at her, "What are you going to do? Hide behind it?"_

 _"_ _I know Ivy has been training me to get stronger, but we're running out of time," Nami frowned, bending her head down, a sad look on her face, only to get a huge tick mark upon seeing Luffy being chased around the room by Chopper when he stuck chopsticks up Chopper's nose (and laughing when the chopsticks broke when Chopper sneezed), baring her teeth, and throwing them outside onto the deck, "I'm tired of putting the others in danger and this time it's extremely important for us to…STAY STANDING AGAINST THAT WALL UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN MOVE, YOU IDIOTS!"_

 _"_ _You do realize that you're not giving me a lot of time here?" Usopp sighed, putting his hands to his chin, and glancing up at Nami, "I mean, we're almost to Alabasta already."_

 _"_ _You're right," Nami agreed sadly, getting off the bench, starting to walk out of the door, and freezing in place upon hearing Usopp, "I guess it was dumb of me to think someone could make me a weapon in this short amount of time…"_

 _"_ _True, any normal person wouldn't be able to make a weapon in this short amount of time," Usopp agreed, grinning at Nami, and a bragging star appeared his face, "But I'm not a normal person, besides I like a challenge."_

 _"_ _Does that mean you'll make a weapon for me?" Nami squealed in happiness, turning around, tackling Usopp in a huge hug, and walking away, "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU, USOPP!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah," Usopp deadpanned, a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, and recovering his shock, "Now as to the matter of costs…"_

 _"_ _Thank you, I really mean it." Nami smiled, interrupting Usopp, and starting to walk out of the room._

 _"_ _Top of the line materials to build a weapon aren't free…" Usopp stated, only to bare his teeth at Nami when she ran out of the room, and a large sweatdrop on his head, "COME BACK HERE NAMI!"_

 _"_ _I'm counting on you, Usopp." Nami waved, a huge sweet smile on her face, and rushing out of the room._

 _"_ _She loves taking money from people, but won't give any when she asks someone to pay for something that she wants.," Usopp grumbled under his breath, going back to work on his invention, and sighing._

 _"_ _Alright boys, you're free to go." Nami chirped, seeing Luffy and Chopper standing stiffly against the wall, and walking towards the deck._

 **End of Flashback**

 _All the others are fighting with everything they have and here I am just hiding…I hope they're all ok…_ Nami thought, standing against a brick wall, only to widen her eyes in terror when she felt something pierce her shoulder, being sent crashing to the ground, watching as something started piercing the concrete wall where she was just standing, and scrunching her eyebrows together in concentration when Miss. Double Finger stood smirking darkly at her, (her spikes made part of the wall break into a huge hole), "AGHHH!"

"Its useless little girl." Miss. Double Finger smirked, stepping out of the hole, and standing in front of Nami. 

_What in hell was that?_ Nami thought, grimacing, holding her shoulder with her arm, and narrowing her eyes at Miss. Double Finger, _Was that some sort of weapon or does she have Devil Fruit powers?_

"I ate the spike-spike Devil Fruit which allows me to release spikes from anywhere on my body." Miss. Double Finger confirmed, smirking, and taking a puff out of her pipe.

 _I have to be careful otherwise I'll end up even worse off than that wall_ , Nami thought, taking out her new weapon, and glaring at Miss. Double Finger, _Alright Usopp, time to see what this weapon can do._

"Don't tell me you're _actually_ going to try to fight me?" Miss. Double Finger commented, raising an eyebrow up at Nami, seeing Nami get up from the ground and spread her legs apart, and noticing how Nami is standing in defiance, "I don't whether to feel pity or sad for you."

"You're damn right I am," Nami smirked, putting her Clima-Tact together, and holding it high up into the air, "And with the Clima-Tact, I think I have a better chance of beating you."

"Clima…what?" Miss. Double Finger frowned, raising an eyebrow in confusion, and a knitting her eyebrows together in puzzlement.

Her Clima-Tact was blue and it had 3 parts to it that can be attached and unattached. It looks like it's made out of metal or steel.

"FINE TEMPO! Aww, it made doves appear…Ha…ha," Nami chanted, putting the 3 parts together to make a triangle, her eyebrow twitching in irritation as doves came out of her weapon, throwing the thing down onto ground, and baring her teeth, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Are…you ok?" Miss. Double Finger asked, raising an eyebrow at Nami, and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"CLOUDY TEMPO! Oh my…such pretty flowers…Ha-Ha…" Nami chuckled humorlessly, putting the 3 parts into a gun, pointing it at Miss. Double Finger, only to have it pop out flowers, baring her teeth, and tossing it on the ground again, "WHAT THE CRAP WAS USOPP THINKING, CALLING THAT JUNK AN ATTACK?!"

 _Poor girl,_ Miss. Double Finger thought, putting her hand to her cheek, and watching Nami with a look of pity, _Having friends that make her go out and fight with such a pathetic weapon_

"Don't play dumb with me, you stupid bird," Nami threatened, grabbing a dove that was attempting to fly away, wrapping her hands around its neck, leaning her face towards it with an evil aura, letting it go when Miss. Double Finger began coming after her, and dodging the attacks, "WAHHHH!"

"Why do you keep dodging my attacks when you know that you don't have a chance to defeat me?" Miss. Double Finger frowned, repeatedly attacking Nami, only to have Nami keep dodging the attacks, and sighing as she stood in front of Nami.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, lady," Nami declared, grabbing the 3 parts, only to realize one part of the Clima-Tact was mission, and narrowing her eyes at Miss. Double Finger when she saw the missing part under Miss. Double Finger's foot, "My Clima-Tact, when did you take it?"

"I didn't," Miss. Double Finger intoned, narrowing her eyes in disbelief, and a large sweatdrop appeared on her head, " _You_ dropped it all on your own."

"Give it back." Nami demanded, glaring at her, bending down, and picking it up when Miss. Double Finger kicked it towards Nami.

"I'd be glad to," Miss. Double Finger deadpanned, kicking the part to Nami, and sighing, "Unlike you, I don't need a hunk of junk like that to help me win my battles."

"FORECAST THUNDER: THUNDER TEMPO!" Nami chanted, putting the three parts together into like a wishbone, pointing it at Miss. Double Finger, and a boxing glove popped out.

"FINGER STINGER!" Miss. Double Finger chanted, using her Devil Fruit power to turn her finger into a long needle, and cutting Nami on the cheek.

 _If I die here, I'm going to haunt that useless, Long-Nosed, sack of crap for the rest of his miserable life,_ Nami thought-raged, running away from Miss. Double Finger, hiding inside a building, blocking Miss. Double Finger's spikes with her Clima-Tact, pulling off her cloak, and running away, "AHHHH!"

"HEDGEHOG STINGER!" Miss. Double Finger chanted, rolling into the building, pulling Nami's cloak off her head, and narrowing her eyes in the direction where Nami took off, _Looks like she has more battle experience than I thought. Not that it'll help her._

 _Ivy's training paid off,_ Nami thought-relieved, hiding behind wooden crates, wiping away the sweat from her brow, and glancing at a piece of paper, _There's got to be something in this stupid instruction manual that Usopp gave me that I can use to beat this spiked-woman_

 ** _Use these tricks at a party, people will love them_** , (Usopp's handwriting)

 _HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO USE STUPID PARTY TRICKS DURING A FIGHT, YOU MORON!_ Nami thought-fumed, reading the manual, and a large tick mark on her head, _WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU BETTER HOPE YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE!_

 _ **I wrote down some fighting techniques on the back**_ (Usopp's handwriting)

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little kitty." Miss. Double Finger sang, walking towards Nami, and stopping when Nami stood facing her.

"I may not look like it, but I was a thief for 8 years, as such, I learned how to get myself out of some pretty terrifying situations," Nami smirked, coming out from behind the wooden crates, tearing her skirt down the sides, tying her outfit's vest so it looks like another shirt, taking off her jewelry, taking out the hairpin in her hair, and twirling her Clima-Tact around with her wrist, "So bring it on, _Hussy_."

"My, my, kitty found her claws," Miss. Double Finger frowned slightly, narrowing her eyes at Nami, and puffing out smoke from her pipe, "Show me what you've got then."

"HEAT BALL!" Nami chanted, blowing on the 1st part of her Clima-Tact, and a red-bubble came out.

"What's that?" Miss. Double Finger muttered, glancing at the bubble, and feeling warmth on her body when the bubble popped on her, "It's warm."

"COOL BALL!" Nami chanted, blowing on the 2nd part of the Clima-Tact, and a blue bubble popped out.

"How refreshing." Miss. Double Finger noted, feeling coldness on her when the blue bubble popped on her.

"THUNDER BALL!" Nami chanted, blowing into the 3rd part of the Clima-Tact, and yellow bubble came out.

"Oh my, that tingles." Miss. Double Finger observed, feeling small shocks go through her when the yellow bubble popped on her.

 ** _Keep in mind that these attacks aren't finished yet, so if you do choose to use them in battle, then use them with caution_** (Usopp's handwriting)

 _IF THE ATTACKS AREN'T COMPLETE, THEN DON'T GO WRITING THEM DOWN IN THE DAMN MANUAL YET FOR GOD'S SAKE!_ Nami thought-raged, silent tears fell down her face, and baring her teeth.

"I had enough of your childish magic tricks," Miss. Double Finger glared, activating her Devil Fruit power to make her feet turn into needles, stabbing Nami in the ankle when Nami started running away, getting ready to step on Nami with her whole foot turned into tiny needles, only to be sent flying by Nami, "STINGER STEP…EHHH!"

 _Please let there be something I can use for battles and not for parties…that's it_ Nami thought-pleaded, putting the 3 parts together so it looked like a giant cross, holding it up in front of her, and widening her eyes when Miss. Double Finger was sent flying, "CYCLONE TEMPO!"

 _What the hell_ , Miss. Double Finger thought-seethed, getting up, and glaring at Nami, _I thought that piece of junk of hers was just some sort of idiotic toy_

 _Of course, the heat ball and the cool ball joined together and when they stop spinning, they hit each other which creates ab airflow generating a powerful wind, brilliant Usopp_ , Nami thought-grinned, only to get a huge sweatdrop on her head upon reading further into the instruction manual, and narrowing her eyes in disbelief, _Of course the dunce wouldn't understand that…_

 **** ** _The Cyclone Tempo acts like an ordinary boomerang, which makes for a great outside toy_** (Usopp's handwriting)

 _At least he built something useful instead of those ridiculous, not to mention annoying, party favors_ , Nami thought-sighing, reading further, and smirking, _Let's see, what else can I…this looks promising_

"ONLY A COMPLETE FOOL WOULD TURN THEIR BACKS ON THEIR ENEMY, NOW DIE!" Miss. Double Finger fumed, seeing "Nami" standing with her back facing her, stabbing "Nami" with her Devil Fruit, and widening her eyes when "Nami" started disappearing, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Gotcha," Nami smirked, appearing beside Miss. Double Finger, and explaining, "Tell me something, what happens when there's a difference in the air density in a place like Alabasta?"

"A-Are you saying that you created a mirage?" Miss. Double Finger stuttered, widening her eyes in shock, and turning around towards Nami, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"By using a cool ball I changed the air density," Nami smirked wider, twirling her Clima-Tact with her wrist, "I'd say this is the perfect weapon for me. Now that I understand how this works, I'd say my chances of beating you just doubled."

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, little girl," Miss. Double Finger hissed, going after Nami when she started running away, and taking one of the parts of Nami's Clima-Tact, "I'll admit, that's an interesting gadget you've got, but if all it does is do lame magic tricks then it doesn't do you any good to fight with it, besides a wool sweater could produce more static than this piece of crap."

 _Just you wait, you pin cushion_ , Nami thought, reading the manual, and getting an evil gleam in her eye, _Tornado Tempo? That sounds powerful_

 _ **The Clima-Tact has one ultimate attack: The Tornado Tempo. As long as your enemy is human, they won't be able to stand back up, however the drawback is you can only use it once, so use the attack as a last resort**_ (Usopp's handwriting)

 _I need to figure out a way to distract her until I'm ready to use the attack…if only there was more moisture in the air…that's it_ , Nami thought, furrowing her brows in concentration, putting one knee on the ground, holding two parts of the Clima-Tact in her hands while the other is on top of her head, and making rain come out of them, "RAIN TEMPO!"

"First magic tricks and now water tricks?" Miss. Double Finger deadpanned, a sweatdrop on her head appeared as she watched Nami, and narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"ROTATING SPRINKLER!" Nami chanted, twirling around, and making the rain go all around.

"Desperate." Miss. Double Finger intoned.

"NO I'M NOT!" Nami bared her teeth, stomping the ground with her foot, and a large tick mark appeared on her head.

"I've grown bored of your lame tricks," Miss. Double Finger frowned, turning her head into tiny needles, charging at Nami, hitting the wall, and making a huge hole in the wall, "SEA URCHIN STINGER!"

 _If I would've stood there, I would've been Swiss cheese_ , Nami thought, widening her eyes upon seeing the huge hole in the wall where she was just standing, and blowing heat balls up into the air, _Now's my chance_

"Since you showed me something interesting, it only seems fair that I do the same," Miss. Double Finger smirked, walking towards Nami, slipping down her jacket a little, turning her fingers into needles, and plunging them into her shoulder, "STINGER DOPING!"

 _Interesting? Try disgusting_ , Nami thought, scrunching her nose up in disgust upon seeing her stick herself with needles, glancing up at sky, and blowing more hot and cold bubbles, _It's a cloud, but it's still too small. I'm going to need to make it bigger if this to work_

"At least you're a world class expert at something, even if it is running away," Miss. Double Finger frowned, using her Devil Fruit power to turn her arms into spikey weapons, and ready to punch Nami, "Are you prepared to die?"

"Are you?" Nami countered, smirking, and seeing a huge thunder cloud above Miss. Double Finger.

"You're bluffing…" Miss. Double Finger declared, narrowing her eyes down at Nami, turning her head to look up at the sky, widening her eyes when she saw the thunder cloud above her, and getting struck by lightning.

"You sure about that?" Nami smirked, seeing Miss. Double Finger get hit by lightning.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Miss. Double Finger hissed, glaring daggers at "Nami", coughing out smoke from the lightning, striking "Nami" with her Devil Fruit, only to realize it was another mirage, "Another mirage?"

"Today's forecast calls for pleasant weather and stable humidity and mild winds, however a high pressure system will be moving in sometime during the afternoon. This could cause strange weather in one particular area, so residents in that area should watch out for mirages," Nami smirked, pacing path and forth, smacking the Clima-Tact on her shoulder, and appearing behind Miss. Double Finger, "But more importantly a tornado has been issued for that area."

"Oh dear, looks like that left leg of yours is pretty injured, so much so that I doubt you'll be able to run away again," Miss. Double Finger smirked, noticing Nami grimacing slightly, turning her hair into tiny needles, charging at Nami, only to have Nami stick her foot out, "SEA URCHIN STINGER!"

"THIS PAIN IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT VIVI'S BEEN THROUGH!" Nami glared, pulling her foot out of the spike, putting the 3 parts of the Clima-Tact into the shape of a T, pointing it at Miss. Double Finger, watching in surprise as Miss. Double Finger got wrapped with a spring with plastic doves on the ends and sent crashing into the wall, "TORNADO TEMPO!"

"GAHHHH!" Miss. Double Finger shrieked, crashing into the wall, and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Huh, definitely not what I was expecting," Nami grinned, walking over to Miss. Double Finger, bending down, picking up the pieces of her Clima-Tact, falling to the ground, leaning against a wall with a smile on her face, and pumping her arms up into the air, "I did it."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	95. Chapter 95

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 95: The 4th Battle: Zoro VS. Mr. 1, The Man Who Can Cut Steel, The Moss-Head Uses Haki?

"You used to be one of the infamous bounty hunters in the West Blue," Zoro guessed, smirking, unsheathing his swords, and getting ready to attack Mr. 1, "You went from the top of the heap to being a scrap-eating dog for Crocodile."

"Shut up." Mr. 1 scowled, using his Devil Fruit powers to turn his arms into blades, and getting ready to attack Zoro.

"Let's see whose swords are better." Zoro smirked, charging at Mr. 1, and having Mr. 1 block his swords, "3 SWORD STYLE: FULL NEEDLE!"

"SPIDER DEFENSE!," Mr. 1 chanted, blocking Zoro's attack, and putting his hands together into fists.

"Your body is as hard as steel," Zoro concluded, turning around to face Mr. 1, and smirking, "Unless I can cut steel, I won't be able to hurt you."

"Smashing and cutting attacks won't work on me." Mr. 1 explained, turning to face Zoro, and getting ready to attack Zoro again.

"I can't cut steel yet," Zoro smirked, putting his bandanna around his head, and getting ready to attack Mr. 1, "I guess there's only one thing left for me to do."

"And what's that?" Mr. 1 inquired, frowning at Zoro, and using his Devil Fruit to turn his arms into blades.

"I've been waiting for a chance to up my game and when I beat you, I'll be a swordsman that can cut through anything." Zoro bragged, getting ready to attack Mr. 1.

"You defeat me?" Mr. 1scoffed, smirking smugly at Zoro, and pounding his fists together, "I hate to break it to you, but ever since I ate the Dice-Dice Devil Fruit, there hasn't been _any_ swordsman that can cut me."

"I don't know how many swordsmen you faced and I don't really care, but you never faced me before." Zoro smirked darkly, getting ready to attack Mr. 1, and charging at Mr. 1.

"The only thing sharp about you is your tongue." Mr. 1 glared, charging at Zoro, only to have Zoro block it.

"I warned you, _Baldy_." Zoro smirked darkly, blocking Mr. 1's Devil Fruit blades with his own sword, "ONI-GIRI!"

"It's true that I never fought against you, but you never fought against me," Mr. 1 glared, charging at Zoro, using his Devil Fruit powers to turn his leg into a blade, and striking Zoro, only to have Zoro dodge it just in time, "So who's eating their words now?"

 _His whole body can turn into blades, but his blades don't have a grip_ , Zoro thought, dodging Mr. 1's attack, and tilting his back backwards.

"SPARKLING DAISY!," Mr. 1 chanted, holding his hands out in front of him, using his Devil Fruit power to turn his fingers into blades, moving his fingers so it cuts Zoro, only for Zoro to dodge, and the building behind Zoro broke into pieces, "What happened to that threat of you being able to cut steel once you beat me?"

"That wasn't a threat, it was a promise," Zoro smirked darkly, blocking Mr. 1's attack with his swords, "And I _always_ keep my promises."

"This is one promise that you won't be able to keep," Mr. 1 stated, using his Devil Fruit powers to turn his arms into spinning blades, charging at Zoro, only to have Zoro use his swords to block the blades from hitting him, "SPIRAL HUMMING!"

 _Sparks? Just how fast is his blades moving?_ Zoro thought, seeing sparks come from both of their blades, getting cut by Mr. 1's blades, sent crashing into a pillar, the pillar broke into pieces, and the pieces falling on Zoro, _What…its like I can sense the energy of everything around me…_

"Damn, that guy was a pain…huh," Mr. 1 frowned, thinking Zoro was dead, starting to walk away, only to freeze when he felt Zoro was still alive, and widening his eyes in shock upon seeing Zoro standing up, _That's impossible! How the hell is this guy still standing with all the blood he lost and those stones falling on top of him? Did he somehow dodge all the stones?_

"I had bad luck with stones today," Zoro chuckled lightly, frowning as he glanced at the stones, sensing his sword underneath a pile of rubble nearby, breaking the stones, bending down, picking up his sword, and turning back to Mr. 1 with a glare, _Somehow I felt the spot where the rubble wouldn't fall…I don't know how_

"You couldn't defend with _3_ swords, what makes you think you'll be able to defend with _1_ sword?" Mr. 1 glared, getting ready to attack Zoro.

"I'm not going to defend," Zoro declared, holding out his sword, and charging at Mr. 1, "1 SWORD STYLE: LION'S STRIKE!"

"ATOMIC SPLIT!," Mr. 1 chanted, charging at Zoro, falling to the ground, and he got cut by Zoro, "GAHH!"

"Thanks to you, I reached the next level." Zoro huffed, catching his breath, sheathing his swords, and putting his bandanna back onto his arm.

 _He…learned how…to cut…steel…just like he said_ , Mr. 1 thought-chuckled, falling to the ground, and glancing over at Zoro, "What's…next…diamonds?"

"That would be pointless." Zoro answered, falling onto his knees, and catching his breath.

"Good…luck…" Mr. 1 laughed softly, and falling unconscious.

 _Dammit, I lost too much blood…I guess I should be thankful that these cuts aren't that deep_ , Zoro thought, falling to the ground, and blacking out, _Those idiots…better not…be dead…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

(AN: Hi guys, I know this is a little late, but Merry Christmas. This chapter is my Christmas present to all of you and the next chapter is also going to be my Christmas present to all of you guys.)


	96. Chapter 96

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 96: The 5th Battle: Ivy and Shadow VS. Miss. Halloween and Mr. 0.5, The Knock-Out, The Gang

"Old hag," Mr. 0.5 called, standing facing Shadow, and an evil smirk on his face as he stared at Shadow, "I'll deal with this _shrimp_ while you deal with the red-head and try _not_ to kill her, Boss needs her alive."

"Shut up," Miss. Halloween glared, using her Devil Fruit power to sprout small, purple, bat-like wings out of her back, flying up into the air, taking out her scythe, and swinging her scythe so it sent an air-blade down at me, "DEMON CUTTER!"

 _Too close_ , I thought, doing a back-hand-spring to dodge the attack, releasing a breath of relief, only to feel a sharp pain on my ankle, (annoyingly, making me fall to the ground), "GAHHH!"

"I think I'll start by cutting off your hair." Miss. Halloween smirked darkly, landing behind me, grabbing my hair, and putting her scythe around my neck.

"Go ahead," I glared, reaching into my sheath, pulling out my silver dagger, slashing my hair with one swipe, leaping backwards away from Miss. Halloween, kicking her in the jaw with my feet, and throwing my dagger at her, "It's not like it won't grow back."

"Y-y-you _actually_ cut your hair," Miss. Halloween stammered, going back into the air, and glaring down at me, "You're a woman aren't you?"

"Last time I checked," I smirked, activating her Devil Fruit power, making giant green-dragon wings come out of my back, only to have Miss. Halloween cut my stomach with her scythe and send me crashing into the ground, "GYAAAA!"

"IVY!" Shadow shouted, glancing over her shoulder from her battle with Mr. 0.5, biting her lip in worry, and glaring at Mr. 0.5 as she went back to her fight, _I can't worry about her at the moment_

 _Dammit, I think she broke my ribs_ , I thought, coughing up blood, standing up, reaching into my hip-bag, pulling out the red dragon necklace, and raising it up into the air, "MORGONA!"

The weapon this time was a long-handled, red scythe with 3 blades. The handle on it was in the design of a dragon's foot. The 3 blades looked like a dragon's wing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!," Miss. Halloween sputtered, eyes going wide, before composing herself, and smirking evilly as I flew back up into the air towards her, "It seems that story about a Danico Clan baby being born every 50 years with extraordinary powers wasn't a legend after all."

"Stupid skirt," I grumbled in annoyance, ripping the skirt so it wasn't long, making huge dragon wings that had blue flames as the wings coming out of my back, holding my scythe in my hand, and slashing Miss. Halloween with it, "BLUE SEA SLASH!"

"That _puny_ attack won't hurt me," Miss. Halloween gloated, putting her hand to her shoulder, her Devil Fruit power isn't activating, her eyes going out of their sockets as the wings disappeared from her back, and crashing into the ground, "I still have my Devil Fru…AHH! MY WINGS, THEY'RE GONE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WINGS?!"

"The scythe's blades are coated with sea prism stones," I smirked, landing on the ground, deactivating Miss. Halloween's Devil Fruit, turning my scythe back into the Red Dragon necklace, and walking over to Miss. Halloween, (who was laying on the ground unconscious), "Why do you think it's called _Blue Sea_ Slash?"

"Ivy, nice going," Shadow smirked, glancing over her shoulder, and turning into a hawk, "Now I can fight you without any distractions."

"Oh?" Mr. 0.5 taunted, sitting criss-crossed on a cloud, and raising an eyebrow up at her, "You call what you were doing earlier _fighting_?"

"One _minor_ detail that we declined to mention," Shadow smirked darkly, turning into a hawk, and flying around his head, "I'm not a person, I'm actually an animal that can transform."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mr. 0.5 stammered, his eyes going out of their sockets, flailing his arms around to shoo away Shadow, only to fall off the cloud, landing on the ground, and knocking himself out, "GET AWAY FROM ME! WAHHH!"

"That is so pathetic, it's sad," Shadow sweatdropped, landing on the ground next to me, turning back into her blonde-hair girl form, and shaking her head in disbelief, "Weren't these two supposed to be elite of the elites? If you ask me, they were more birdbrains than being the best."

"Maybe we're just getting stronger," I shrugged, grinning, and running towards the city with Shadow right on my heel, "In any case, we should hurry up and find the others."

"Right." Shadow nodded, running after me, and a huge grin on her face as we headed towards the castle.

(*********************************************************)

Back to Ace

"I warned you guys, but you didn't listen," Ace mocked, glancing over his shoulder at the two Baroque Works agents (who were both tied up, sitting against the tower's wall, and unconscious) as he dismantled the two bombs, and sitting down, _Luckily, I got here with enough time to stop the bomb from going off…I better go and find the others_

(*********************************************************)

To Chopper and Usopp

"HANG IN THERE USOPP!," Chopper panicked, putting bandages all over Usopp, giving Usopp a shot, and checking his heartbeat, "IT'S ONLY A FLESH WOUND!"

"Right now, I feel fantastic," Usopp chirped, laying on the ground, and looking a little dazed, "I see a beautiful field of flowers."

"YOU DON'T MEAN HEAVEN?" Chopper fretted, a look of panic on his face.

"No matter how great of a pirate you may be, you cannot escape the cold embrace of death," Usopp exaggerated, (the award for best drama goes to *Drum Roll* Usopp), reaching a hand towards Chopper, and moving his head sideways like he was dead, "I leave all my vast treasure hoard to you my little friend, all 15 pieces of gold and silver. Be a good doctor."

"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE USOPP!," Chopper cried, bending his head down, and taking out a sticky bun, "I…still have something to apologize to you. Two days ago, you asked me if there were any sticky buns left…I…lied to you. There was one left and I hid it from you. I was planning on sharing it with you, but I'll just have to eat all of it, even though I won't enjoy it."

"MY BUN, MY PRECIOUS!" Usopp declared, snapping up, snatching the bun out of Chopper's hands before Chopper could eat it, and shoving it greedily into his mouth.

"Don't you think that's _a bit_ excessive Chopper?" Sanji grinned, walking towards them, and tossing Usopp his goggles, "Here Long-Nose Mummy."

"My goggles, you got them back," Usopp smiled gratefully, catching the goggles, only to have his eyes go out of their sockets upon seeing the lens broken, You're the be…THEY'RE BROKEN! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!"

"Have any of you guys seen Nami or Ivy yet?" Sanji interrupted, ignoring Usopp's rambling, glancing around as they walked towards the castle, and seeing Ivy running towards them, "There they are."

"Hey guys," I waved, running towards them with Shadow right behind me, and grinning widely, "Seeing as you guys are alive, I'll take it that your battles went great."

"IVY-SWAN!," Sanji cooed, running towards me with his heart-mode activated, only to skid to a halt upon seeing my hair, falling to his knees, silent tears fell down his face, and pointing a shaky finger at me, "Y-y-your hair…"

"Yeah, it was either my head or my hair," I explained, running my fingers through my hair, and a large sweatdrop appeared on my head, "I figured I could grow out my hair again better than having my head chopped off."

My hair now goes slightly above my shoulders.

"Looks like Vivi wasn't able to stop the fighting," Shadow observed, pointing towards people riding horses into the city, and frowning, "I'm guessing those are the Rebel's reinforcements."

"You'd be right," Ace frowned, running towards us, and smirking when he saw my hair, "I like the new look, Ivy."

"I thought it was time for me to get a new look," I smirked, holding my stomach with my hand, and walking towards the castle, "Did you find it?"

"Yup, and I took care of it," Ace nodded, narrowing his eyes at me, and noticing me holding a hand to my stomach, "You're injured aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm fine." I denied, walking beside Shadow, and holding my stomach.

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me your stomach?" Ace countered, raising an eyebrow up at me in challenge.

"I do mind actually," I stated, looking straight ahead, only to shriek when Ace grabbed my wrist, "LET GO!"

"Chopper, come look at Ivy's cut." Ace directed, never letting my wrist go, and walking towards the castle.

"CHOPPER CAN LOOK AT MY INJURIES LATER," I bared my teeth, smacking Ace's hand away, and walking beside Shadow, "RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO GET TO THE CASTLE!"

"For the last time," Zoro's voice exclaimed, baring his teeth, a large tick mark on his head appeared, and giving Nami a piggy-back ride, "MY INJURIES ARE WAY MORE SEVERE THAN YOURS ARE!"

"QUIT WHINNING, YOU BIG BABY!," Nami bickered, baring her teeth at Zoro, and a large tick mark appeared on her head, "ANY HONORABLE MAN WOULD HELP A DISMAL WHO'S ABOUT TO FAINT FROM HER INJURIES!"

"You are _such_ a liar." Zoro grumbled under his breath, walking towards us when he saw us, and sighing in relief, (he will never admit it, but he's glad that we're all ok).

"Hi, guys," Nami grinned sweetly, getting down from Zoro's back, and smirking at me when she saw my haircut, "I love your new haircut, Ivy."

"Thanks," I grinned, walking over to her, looping my arm through hers, and calling over my shoulder as we headed towards the palace, "Let's go to the palace."

" **Right**.," everyone nodded, and we made our way to the castle.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	97. Chapter 97

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 97: The Zombie-Croc. Enters The Castle, The Deadly Sacrifice, The Flying Rubber Man To The Rescue

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, _Princess_ ," Crocodile taunted, walking out of the shadows with Robin right beside him, and smirking widely as they walked towards Vivi and Pell, "Considering this castle is going to be mine soon."

"CROCODILE!" Vivi seethed, widening her eyes in terror, and glaring at him, _If Crocodile is here, then…what happened to Luffy?_

"It would appear that we have some company Boss," Robin smiled, hearing guards pounding on the gate, activating her Devil Fruit power to make hands come out of the gates, and pushing the guards down the steps, "DIECISEIS FLEUR!"

"I'm glad you are joining us, _your Majesty_ ," Crocodile smirked darkly, seeing Cobra being led to the roof, and having Robin pin Cobra to the wall with iron stakes, "It's unfortunate that this will be your last time in this castle since _I'm_ going to be the new ruler."

"FATHER!," Vivi cried, widening her eyes in horror, and glaring at Crocodile, "LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Damn you Crocodile," Chaka hissed, unsheathing his sword, and glaring daggers at Crocodile, "RELEASE HIS HIGHNESS AT ONCE!"

"Vivi…I'm…sorry for…messing up…your efforts…to save…Alabasta…" Cobra spoke softly, a look of sadness appeared on his face as he glanced at Vivi, and breathing hard, "Vivi…you must…leave…before he…kills you…"

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE!," Vivi declared stubbornly, a look of pure determination appeared in her eyes as she death-glared at Crocodile, "One thing I learned while traveling with Luffy and the others is to fight for what you believe in with everything you have and to never give up."

"If you're hoping that those pathetic _pirate friends_ of yours will come to your rescue, don't bother. My associates and I have already killed them all," Crocodile smirked darkly, turning towards Vivi, and taunting her, "I'll admit that Straw Hat has audacity unsurprisingly, he was no match for me."

"YOU'RE LYING!," Vivi seethed, glaring at Crocodile with pure hatred in her eyes, and clenching her hands into fists, "THERE'S NO WAY LUFFY AND THE OTHERS WOULD DIE BY A JACKASS LIKE YOU!"

 _Vivi…just who are these pirate friends of yours that turned you into such a strong and independent woman?_ , Cobra thought, widening his eyes in shock, (I guess he never heard a princess swear before…now that I think about it, this is the first time Vivi has ever swore…oops…), and bending his head downwards with a smile on his face, _She swore, but I'll let it go this time since she learned how to fight for what she believes in_

"Think whatever you want to," Crocodile frowned, turning towards Cobra, and narrowing his eyes, "Before I kill you and your daughter, there's something I want to ask you: Where is the Pluton?"

_H-h-how did he find out about that?_ , Cobra thought, widening his eyes in shock, before narrowing his eyes at Crocodile, and small beads of sweat fell down his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me old man," Crocodile warned, narrowing his eyes in challenge, and lightening his cigar, "I know for a fact that the secret to the ancient weapon Pluton's whereabouts have been passed down from the Nefertari Kings to their successors for generations, now I'm going to ask you again; where is the ancient weapon Pluton located in Alabasta?"

 _An ancient weapon is located in Alabasta?_ , Vivi thought, furrowing her brows in confusion, and whispering up at Chaka, "Chaka, is that true? Does Alabasta have an ancient weapon called Pluton?"

"Yes, its true Princess," Chaka nodded, whispering back, and narrowing his eyes at Crocodile, "I can only imagine what Crocodile plans to do with it and none of them are good."

"I heard that one blast from Pluton can destroy an entire island without leaving a trace," Crocodile smirked darkly, and puffing out smoke from his cigar, "With that much power, I'll surpass even the World Government's authority and it'll be all too easy to get other pirates to join me."

 _So that was his plan from the beginning_ , Cobra thought, scrunching his brows together, and glaring at Crocodile, "I'm afraid that I have no clue as to where it is and I'm not even entirely sure it exists."

"I figured you'd say that," Crocodile smirked smugly, curling his lips up in a half-smirk, and puffing out smoke from his cigar, "Which is why I had my _associates_ plant a bomb that will go off in 30 minutes and the bomb has a blast radius of 5km."

"IF YOU DO THAT THEN…" Vivi shouted, widening her eyes in horror, and realizing something, _Wait a second, Ivy sent Ace on ahead for something…could that have been why she sent him on ahead?_

"Given my calculations, the Rebel Soldiers should arrive at the town square in about 20 minutes," Crocodile stated, turning towards Cobra, and narrowing his eyes at him, "I have another question for you, where is the Poneglyph?"

"Why would you want to know where that is?," Cobra frowned, scrunching his brows in confusion, and narrowing his eyes at Crocodile, "Can you even read Poneglyphs?"

"There's a legend about a baby being born from a certain _dragon_ clan every 50 years with special powers," Crocodile explained, and turning towards Vivi with a huge evil smirk on his face, "Tragically, the World Government order this specific dragon clan to be eliminated. However, three people survived. As it so happens, one of the survivors was a baby that was born on the time it was 50 years. Now, I want her powers."

"THERE'S NO WAY LUFFY AND THE OTHERS WILL LET YOU TAKE HER…" Vivi seethed, glaring daggers at Crocodile, only to widen her eyes upon hearing Cobra speak.

"I'll take you to where the Poneglyph is located," Cobra interrupted, bending his head down, and looking at Vivi with a sorry face, _Don't worry, Vivi, I won't let Crocodile hurt Ivy._

"Wise choice, _your Majesty_.," Crocodile cackled evilly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!," Chaka fumed, his face covered in shadows, and unsheathing his sword, "I CAN NO LONGER SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU TORMENT INNOCENT LIVES, CROCODILE!"

"WAIT COMMANDER CHAKA!," Hyota called, rushing out onto the roof with others along with him, standing beside Chaka, and glaring at Crocodile, "Let us, Alabastian Elite Royal guards, take care of this guy."

"To protect his Highness and his family is our sworn duty," Arrow stated, standing beside Hyota, and glaring at Crocodile, "Commander Chaka and Pell are needed by the Royal Family and we cannot let you two die."

"We will fight until we die." Barrel declared, standing beside Arrow, and scowling at Crocodile.

"We four shall put an end to our Country's threat.," Brahm decreed, standing beside Barrel, and holding his weapon in his hands.

 _Something…isn't right about them_ , Vivi thought, narrowing her eyes in concentration at them, and watching them charge at Crocodile, _Those marks…_

 _They didn't…_ Chaka thought, widening his eyes in horror, and seeing the black marks all over the Elite Guards' bodies, _Those fools knew what happens when you drink from the Hero Water and they still did it. That water may give you unbelievable strength, but you die within minutes_

"Forgive…us…Commander…Chaka…" Hyota wheezed, falling to the ground, and looking at Chaka before taking his last breath.

"We…just…couldn't…stand…to…watch…Crocodile…destroy…Alabasta…any…longer…" Arrow coughed, falling to the ground, along with the other two Elite guards, and looking at Chaka before dying.

"This is the very sight of stupidity, HAHAHA," Crocodile laughed, jumping up to the palace's highest roof, and sitting casually on the ledge, "Sacrificing your lives just to fight me, how moronic. HAHAHAHAHA!"

 _He's not even letting them try to fight_ , Chaka thought-raged, activating his Devil Fruit power, and charging at Crocodile, "YOU VILE SCUM!"

"CHAKA NO!," Vivi shouted, widening her eyes in panic, and trying to grab Chaka's cloak only to fail.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE CHAKA!," Cobra shouted, and widening his eyes in panic, "YOU'LL DIE IF YOU TRY TO FIGHT HIM!"

"Here comes _anothe_ r type to die for others," Crocodile intoned, sighing in boredom, and raising an eyebrow upon seeing Chaka's Devil Fruit power, "A Zoan Devil Fruit user…interesting."

"DOG-DOG DEVIL FRUIT: MODEL: JACKAL!," Chaka spoke, charging at Crocodile, and striking Crocodile with his sword, only to have Crocodile turn to sand, "HOWLING FANG!"

"How pathetic," Crocodile frowned, slashing Chaka with his hook, and glaring down at Chaka (who was laying unconscious on the ground), "Here I thought that such a bigshot would put up more of a fight."

"CHAKA!," Vivi yelled, widening her eyes in terror, and glaring at Crocodile, "DAMN YOU, CROCODILE!"

 _V-Vivi? She really is back, but that was the first time I ever heard her swear_ , Koza thought-shocked, running to the roof, stopping when he saw the scene in front of him, and widening his eyes, "VIVI!"

 _No it can't be…_ Vivi thought, turning her head around, and seeing Koza, "KOZA, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"I came here to persuade the Royal forces to surrender, but…," Koza explained softly, still trying to process what he was seeing, and catching his breath, "Why is this country's _Hero_ about to murder the king?"

"Simple," Robin smiled, bending her head down, and her white cowboy hat casting shadows on her face, "Imagine the worst-case scenario and I'm sure you'll figure out the correct answer."

"Tell me, Vivi," Koza frowned slightly, turning towards her, and remembering the things his father said to him, "It wasn't the king who took away Alabasta's water was it?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Vivi began, turning towards Koza with a glum look on her face, and narrowing her eyes in pain, "The Rebels and the Royal Armies have been set up by Crocodile."

"It must be painful to find out that all the things you have been fighting for was nothing more than a trap set up by me and my organization," Crocodile taunted, smirking darkly, and looking down at Koza with mock pity, "It's too bad you found out the truth."

"KOZA, GO DOWN TO THE TOWN SQUARE AND GET EVERYONE YOU CAN AWAY FROM HERE!," Cobra directed, looking at Koza with pleading eyes, and taking huge breaths, "CROCODILE PLANTED A BOMB THAT WILL DETONATE EVERYONE IN THE TOWN SQUARE IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES!"

Cobra didn't need to say anything more because Koza started running towards the town square, but Vivi tackled him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" Koza fumed, struggling to break free from Vivi's hold on him, a light blush came onto his face, and Vivi pinning him to the ground, "EVERYONE IN THE TOWN SQUARE WILL BE BLOWN UP IF I DON'T…"

"THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT, STUPID!," Vivi chided, frowning down at Koza, and pinning him down onto the ground, "IF YOU GO DOWN THERE SHOUTING THAT THE TOWN SQUARE IS GOING TO BE BLOWN UP THEN ALL THOSE PEOPLE WILL BE IN A PANIC TO GET AWAY! AND WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE ANYONE!"

 _Is this really the same Vivi?_ Koza thought, widening his eyes in shock, and he stopped trying to break free from Vivi's grip.

"The only way to save all those people in the town square is what you should've done from the start," Vivi frowned, releasing her grip on Koza, and sitting down next to him, "Tell the Rebels to raise the white flag and the same goes for the Royal Army."

"Good judgment, Princess," Crocodile mocked-praised, curling his lips up into a smirk, charging at them, and raising his hook up to strike, "But do you honestly think I'll let you ruin my carefully devised plan?"

"I am this country's guardian deity the Jackal charged with the duty of destroying enemies of the Royal Family," Chaka glared, blocking Crocodile's hook right before he was going to strike Vivi, and standing protectively in front of Vivi and Koza, "As long as I have even a _sliver_ of breath inside me, I will continue to fight."

"And _that_ is the definition of stupidity." Crocodile frowned, and a large tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"PRINCESS! KOZA! RUN!," Chaka ordered, holding Crocodile back, and calling over his shoulder, "I'LL HOLD HIM BACK AS LONG AS I CAN, NOW GO!"

"Right," Koza nodded, carrying a huge white flag, and running off ahead, "HEAR ME REBELS! ITS TIME TO END THIS POINTLESS FIGHT, SO STOP FIGHTING!"

"ROYALS WAVE THE WHITE FLAGS OF SURRENDER!" Viv shouted, calling over the ledge of the roof, nodding in approval when the soldiers started waving the white flag, only to widen her eyes upon hearing a gunshot and seeing Koza falling to the ground, "KOZA!"

"DAMN THOSE ROYALS SHOT KOZA!," a random Rebel soldier fumed, glaring at the Royal soldiers, and both groups continued to fight.

 _It has to be a Baroque Works agent who shot Koza_ , Viv thought, widening her eyes in horror, putting her hands to her mouth, and glaring at Crocodile.

"Comrades…listen…we've…been…" Koza wheezed, trying to be heard over all the chaos, but failing since there were gunshots being fired from everywhere, and no one could see where those gunshots were coming from with the huge sand cloud making it hard to see, _It's no use, they can't hear me_

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!," Vivi hollered, trying to get her voice to reach them, and falling to her knees in pain when she figured it was useless, "THIS WHOLE WAR IS…set up…"

"A good effort princess," Robin praised, a smile on her face, and bending her head downwards, "But I'm afraid your voice won't reach them."

"I'M NOT GIVING UP!," Vivi declared, standing up, and glaring at Crocodile with determination in her eyes, "AS LONG AS I CAN STOP THE BOMB, I'LL BE ABLE TO SAVE THOSE PEOPLE!"

"If I do this the Rebellion will stop, if I do that the Rebellion will stop," Crocodile mocked, grabbing Vivi by the throat, and glaring at her, "It's time to wake up, Princess. Your idiotic ideals are starting to become a bit pathetic."

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!," Vivi croaked, putting her hands on Crocodile's in order to try to get him to let her go, and giving Crocodile her death-glares, (it was almost as scary as mine are *wipes imaginary tear* I taught her so well), "I DON'T CARE IF MY IDEALS ARE UNREALISTIC! I'M STILL GOING TO SAVE THIS COUNTRY!"

"You really are a sad little girl," Crocodile glared, walking over to the edge of the roof top, and dangling Vivi over the edge, "Give it up, you only have 15 minutes left to stop the bomb and all of your weak, pathetic friends are dead. Let me spell it out for you, you will never save this country."

"CROCODILE DON'T YOU DARE…!" Cobra fumed, seeing Crocodile hold Vivi over the ledge and realizing what he was going to do, and widening his eyes in horror as Crocodile let Vivi go over the edge of the roof.

"Good bye, Princess," Crocodile smirked darkly, letting Vivi fall, starting to walk away, only to freeze upon hearing a _familiar annoying_ voice, _It can't be…I killed that brat!_

"GAHHH!," Vivi shrieked, falling towards the ground, blinking rapidly upon feeling strong arms catching her, and getting a huge smile on her face as she saw who had caught her, "Y-y-you're alive."

"Gotcha," the voice smirked, catching Vivi in his arms, and glaring up at the roof, "Like I'm gonna die by that Zombie-Croc Bastard."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	98. Chapter 98

***Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely late update guys. I have a lot of stories in mind, but very few names, so I was looking up names and writing them down so I had more character names for my stories. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 98: The Rubber Man is Back, The Ticking Clock, The Race To Find The Bomb

"Luffy, Pell," Vivi croaked, holding onto the front of Luffy's vest with her hands, resting her head on Luffy's shoulder as she cried, and Pell was flying them up to the roof, "There isn't much time before the palace square gets blown up and no matter how loud I yell my voice won't reach the people down in the square…"

"Did you forget about your friends, Vivi?," Luffy interrupted, looking at Vivi with a huge grin on his face, and tilting his head down towards the ground where we all were, "We heard you and as long as we do we'll always make sure your voice gets heard."

 _This boy…is so strange. He had serious injuries, but as soon as he ate meat he demanded me to take him to Crocodile…_ , Pell thought, shaking his head in amusement, a smile on his face, and gently dropping Luffy onto the roof of the palace, "Be careful Luffy."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine since you gave me all that meat," Luffy grinned cockily, landing onto the roof, setting Vivi down gently, moving his arms in a circle, and grinning confidently at Crocodile, "Besides, I'm not gonna lose again since I know what his weakness is now."

 _HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT DAMN PUNK GET OUT OF THE QUICKSAND WITH ALL OF THOSE INJURIES!_ , Crocodile thought-fumed, two veins on his forehead popping out, glancing over at Robin, and narrowing his eyes in suspicion, _The only way that damn brat could've gotten out of there is if someone helped him…but the only people who knew where that rubbery brat was at were me and… Nico Robin._

 _Oops, it would seem that Crocodile figured out I helped Monkey D. Luffy_ , Robin thought, a small smile forming on her lips, and glancing down to see the rest of the Straw Hats come running, _Speaking of D.'s, here comes another stubborn hot-head D._

 _I owe Robin and Pell a huge thank you for saving that Rubber-Brain idiot_ , I thought-smile, running beside Ace, and pointing up to the roof with my finger, "I told you Luffy always keeps his promises."

" **LUFFY**! **WE KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE**!" Chopper and Usopp wailed, looking up at where I was pointing at, and tears of joy started falling down their faces when they saw Luffy.

"Sure, that's why you boneheads were crying all the way here." Shadow muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, and walking beside me.

"I almost forgot," Nami declared, walking over to Usopp, baring her teeth at him, taking out her Clima-Tact, putting it in her hands like a bat, swinging it at Usopp, and sending him flying (even though he was bandaged up like a mummy…), "I ASKED YOU TO MAKE ME A WEAPON _NOT_ A FREAKING PARTY PROP YOU KNUMBSKULL!"

"HAVE YOU NO EMPATHY?! IN CASE YOU CAN'T SEE, I'M FATALLY INJURED, YOU JERK!," Usopp exaggerated, standing back up, baring his teeth at Nami, and getting in her face, "BESIDES, THAT _PARTY PROP_ YOU SO DEMONIACALLY CALLED IT SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL LIFE!"

"YOU'RE STANDING UP JUST FINE, YOU DEMON WITCH!" Zoro raged, baring his teeth at Nami, and a tick mark on his forehead appeared.

"Everyone is alright, thank goodness," Vivi sighed in relief, running towards us, and gasping in shock upon seeing my short hair, "Ivy…your hair…"

"It was either my hair or my head and I figured I'd have a better chance of growing my hair out than trying to grow another head," I smirked, running my hands through my hair, and scowling upon feeling parts of my hair longer than the others, "I'm glad that everyone made it out of their battles with scrapes and bruises." (Well…maybe more than scrapes and bruises, but hey at least we all made it out of our fights alive.)

"I think its more than some little scrapes and bruises, which reminds me," Sanji interjected, swiveling towards Zoro, narrowing his eyes at him, and starting to lift his leg up, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET PRECIOUS AND BEAUTIFUL NAMI GET HURT!"

"CAN IT, ROMEO!," Zoro glared, pointing his thumb at Nami (who was apparently kicking Usopp…note to self: high heels are a bitch, but make for a great weapon), and a large tick mark appeared on his forehead, "SHE'S FINE!"

 _I can't imagine Luffy liking such a short-tempered girl, then again who am I to judge when I have a short, feisty, spitfire of my own? Besides its fun to mess with her,_ Ace thought-smirked, watching Nami, then walking over to Ivy, wrapping his arms around her from behind, bending down, and whispering in her ear, "Should we tell them that the bomb is disabled?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I smirked, leaning my head backwards, and looking up at Ace, "I want to see their hilarious faces when they see the bomb has already been taken care of."

"Chopper…do your…buddy a…favor," Usopp moaned melodramatically, laying on the ground with Chopper right next to him, and moving his head sideways like he's dead, "Bury my body out in the wilderness when I'm gone."

"I thought he wanted to be buried out at sea." Shadow deadpanned, standing next to me with her arms crossed, and rolling her eyes at Usopp's antics.

"NAMI KILLED USOPP! DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR! Oh wait, that's me," Chopper panicked, running back and forth, only to stop when he realized that _he_ was the doctor, and started pulling out medical stuff, "HANG IN THERE USOPP!"

"I'm sorry," Luffy spoke softly yet it still rang with the same commanding voice that made everyone stop and listen to him, bending his head down so his face was covered in shadows, and when he brought his head back up his voice was back to the same loud, obnoxious, and commanding one, "I lost to him once, but this time I'll win. The rest is up to you guys."

"What are you waiting for?," I smirked, cupping my hands to mouth, and smirking up at Luffy, "Hurry up and make him regret ever messing with Vivi and Alabasta Kingdom."

"Don't go doing something stupid, you hear?," Ace smirked, standing next to me, (I jabbed him with my elbow when he said that), and glancing up at Luffy, "If you die then I won't have a bungling kid brother to watch over."

"Hurry up and kick his ass already." Zoro smirked, standing beside Chopper, and slightly furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"If you die, we'll make Ace our new captain." Sanji smirked, standing beside Nami, and smirking up at Luffy.

"Luffy if you die, I'll resurrect you from the dead and kill you all over again." Nami threatened, glancing up at Luffy with worry, and biting her lip.

"We'll eat all of your food if you die." Shadow smirked, standing beside me, and glancing up at Luffy.

"Do your best Luffy and good luck." Chopper shouted, glancing up at Luffy with worry on his face, and standing beside Shadow.

"Be safe Luffy and remember when all of this is done I'll feed you guys until you all burst." Vivi promised, smiling up at Luffy, and standing beside Nami.

"If you can't beat him, then no one can." Usopp declared, glancing up at Luffy, and we all shouted in encouragement.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SANDY ASS YOU ZOMBIE CROC!" Luffy glared, stretching his arms so he went flying up towards Crocodile, and punching Crocodile in the face.

"Did anyone else notice that gigantic barrel on Luffy's back?" Nami wondered, glancing at all of us, and glancing back up at Luffy.

"He probably is going to use it for one of his _brilliant_ ideas." Shadow intoned, watching Luffy with a huge sweatdrop on her head, and we all had huge sweatdrops on our heads.

"The question is, is this one of his _genius_ ideas or did he actually use his brain for once?" Usopp deadpanned, glancing up at Luffy, and standing beside Chopper.

"If what is inside that barrel is what I think it is, then he might've actually figured out that Zombie Croc's weakness." Zoro observed, smirking as he glanced up at Luffy, and narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"What do you mean Zoro?" Chopper inquired, glancing up at Zoro, and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I get it," Sanji blurted out, smirking as he figured it out, and looking impressed, "I guess he wasn't as idiotic as we gave him credit for."

"Luffy has always been smart when it comes to fighting," Ace smirked, glancing up at Luffy with pride in his eyes, and standing beside me, "But when it comes to traps…he's still too trustworthy."

"Yup," I agreed, standing beside Ace, and nodding my head, "No matter how many times we try to explain to him about traps, it never sticks."

"WILL YOU FOUR QUIT BEING SO SECRETIVE AND TELL US WHY LUFFY HAS THAT STUPID BARREL!" Nami glared, baring her teeth at us, and standing beside Usopp, and Chopper.

"Watch, you'll see." Shadow smirked slyly, glancing back up at Luffy.

"I guess you didn't get enough the first time," Crocodile glared, standing facing Luffy, only to have Luffy punch him and send him crashing into the ground, (successfully, cutting off Crocodile as he continued to talk), "It doesn't matter how many times you try to defeat me, you can't hi…GAHHH!"

"HOW DID LUFFY DO THAT?!" Vivi exclaimed, widening her eyes in surprise, and standing beside Nami.

"Thought so," Zoro smirked, glancing up at Luffy, and standing beside Chopper, "That huge barrel that Luffy had on his back is filled with water."

"Umm…I still don't get it." Usopp stated, glancing at us in confusion, and watching Luffy.

"You remember how we said Crocodile took away all the water in Alabasta right?," Sanji explained, talking slowly, and continuing upon seeing Nami, Usopp, and Chopper nod their heads, "Its difficult to make sand stay together, unless the sand is damp."

"In short, Luffy figured out that he will be able to hit Crocodile if he gets wet," I continued, glancing over at the three, and moving my head back towards Luffy, "Luffy used the water to make his fist wet so he can hit Crocodile."

" **Ohhh**.," Chopper, Nami, and Usopp stated, watching Luffy fight.

"Guys go on and help Vivi with what she needs," Luffy called down to us, a huge smirkish grin plastered on his face as he glared at Crocodile, and stretching his arm back to normal, "Leave this Zombie Croc to me."

"Aye-Aye Captain," I smirked, nodding my head at him, and turning back to the others, "Let's go…"

"Hold it," Sanji ordered, standing beside Vivi, and glancing at her, "Before we start running off we need to know what's going on so we can help Vivi."

"Listen up, we don't have a lot of time so I'm only going to say this once," Vivi explained, going into her "princess mode", and a frown appearing on her face as we huddled closer to her, "Crocodile intends to use a bomb to blow up the Palace Square and we only have until 4:30 to stop it before it goes off."

"THAT'S INSANE!," Usopp exclaimed, looking at us with a sweatdrop on his head, and a look of worry on his face, "THERE'S NO WAY THAT WE CAN FIND THAT BOMB IN TIME!"

"We have to try," Shadow frowned, smacking Usopp upside the head (A.N.: I call it the Gibbs Smack and if you fellow readers don't know what I'm talking about watch NCIS), and shaking her head in disappointment, "Remember, we're doing this for Vivi."

"We'll never find the bomb in time if we all stick together," Zoro commented, furrowing his brows in concentration, and glancing at all of us, "We'll have to split up into pairs."

"I was just thinking the same thing," I grinned, nodding my head in agreement, and glancing at all of us, "How about these for pairs: Chopper and Nami, Shadow and Vivi, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace and me."

"Sounds good except why are Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji all by themselves?" Chopper inquired, glancing up at me, and standing beside Nami, "Plus is it really a wise idea to let _Zoro_ go off on his own?"

"HEY!" Zoro bared his teeth, a large tick mark appeared on his forehead, and Nami completely ignoring him.

"We really don't have much of a choice," Nami sighed, moving her hands to her temple, and rubbing them on her head as if she had a major headache, "Our numbers are wacked up with Luffy gone, besides we'll have a better chance of finding the bomb with them going solo."

"Since all of us are going to be splitting up, we should have a signal to let the others know if one of us finds the bomb." Ace suggested, standing beside me, and glancing at all of us.

"I have _just_ the person to handle that job," Shadow smirked, glancing over at Usopp with a glint in her eye, and calling over to Usopp, "Oi, Long-Nose-Chicken, do you still have those red smoke ammos?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a brave warrior of the sea _not_ a chicken," Usopp huffed, glaring at Shadow, digging around in his bag, and pulling out a handful of red balls, "You mean my Red Snake Star?"

"I get it, good thinking Shadow," Sanji nodded, a smirk on his face, grabbing them out of Usopp's hands, and handing all of us one, "We can use these for a signal."

"We better hurry," Vivi frowned, running off with Shadow, and all of us running in different directions, "Let's go Shadow."

(*********************************************************)

Back at the roof of the palace

 _I thought that damn brat was a complete moron, so how in the hell did he hit me…_ , Crocodile thought, crashing into the ground, and glaring at Luffy, _Don't tell me this birdbrain actually figured out that I can't turn into sand when my body is wet? It doesn't matter because I have a nasty surprise for the little rotten punk_

 _H-H-H-HE HIT CROCODILE!_ , Cobra thought, widening his eyes in shock, and staring at Luffy in surprise, _Who is this kid?_

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET, SO GET UP YOU BASTARD!," Luffy fumed, glaring at Crocodile, and cracking his knuckles, "I figured out how to beat you."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	99. Chapter 99

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 99: The 2nd Round: Water Luffy VS Crocodile, The Name is…Monkey D. Luffy, The Victory Is Crocodile

" _You_ defeat me? Ha, what a laugh," Crocodile barked, getting up, and glaring at Luffy, "What did you figure out that makes you _so_ sure that you can beat me?"

"Back when my Yuba water fell onto your arm I could touch you, which means once you touch water you can't turn into sand and that's why you took all the water from Alabasta," Luffy grinned cockily, stretching his arms and legs, and glaring at Crocodile, "Now I can kick your ass for real."

"I'll admit, I'm impressed you managed to figure that out," Crocodile smirked darkly, standing up, and putting out his hands, "But it won't help you, after all _I'm_ One of the Seven Warlords of The Sea."

"So what?," Luffy glared, facing Crocodile in his attack stance, and giving Crocodile an icy glare (I taught him so well! *sob* I'm so *sniff* proud), "THEN THAT MAKES ME THE 8TH WARLORD OF THE SEAS!"

 _That…makes literally no sense…_ Cobra thought, a sweatdrop on his head appearing as he watched Luffy, and narrowing his eyes, "Who is that kid?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him considering he's famous for creating chaos wherever he goes…although I have a feeling its part of his charm," Robin chuckled softy, looking a Luffy in interest, and her lips slightly curving upwards in a smile, "I heard he helped your Vivi escape death quite a few times now."

" _He's_ the one who brought Vivi back?," Cobra pondered, glancing up at Robin, and glancing back at Luffy with narrowed eyes.

"From what I heard, he's not only a pirate, but he's the captain of his own crew." Robin informed, her eyes never leaving Luffy while she talked, and her slight smile turned into a small smirk.

"GUM-GUM: PISTOL!," Luffy chanted, stretching his arm towards Crocodile, only to widen his eyes upon seeing Crocodile dodge the attack and put his hand on Luffy's arms, _Crap, he dodged it and now he's going to use that weird water-sucking-thingy-power_

"It doesn't matter if you're covered in water or not," Crocodile smirked evilly, holding Luffy's arm with his hand, only Luffy pulled his arm back, "If I can touch you my hand will just suck up all the water anyways."

"AS IF I'LL LET YOU TURN ME INTO A MUMMY!," Luffy raged, pulling the barrel's nozzle over his head, squirting water all over himself, stretching his arm out towards Crocodile, and making Crocodile step backwards, "GUM-GUM: SHOT GUN!"

"DAMN BRAT!" Crocodile fumed, stepping backwards, and glaring daggers at Luffy.

"GUM-GUM:" Luffy began chanting, stretching his arm, and slightly smirking.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO WIN?," Crocodile seethed, a vein in his forehead popped, and glaring at Luffy, "YOU CAN'T WIN BATTLES BY USING THE SAME ATTACK, MORON!"

"Heh," Luffy smirked, throwing the barrel at Crocodile, and grinning, "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR! NOW GET WET, YOU DAMN ZOMBIE CROC!"

"It was obvious you were going to do that," Crocodile deadpanned, putting out his hands, creating a sandstorm, and pushing Luffy back along with the barrel, "SABLES!"

"THAT'S CHEATING!," Luffy hissed, jumping into the air, grabbing the barrel, and landing back onto the roof, "MY BARREL!"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!," Crocodile cackled darkly, glaring at Luffy, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME WITHOUT THAT BARREL! THIS FIGHT IS THE SAME AS LAST TIME!"

"You're right about me not being able to do anything without this barrel," Luffy glared, shadows coming onto his face, and drinking all th water from the barrel, "BUT I'M DIFFERENT FROM LAST TIME WE FOUGHT!"

 _THIS KID REALLY IS A MORON!_ , Crocodile thought, his eyebrow twitching in agitation, a large tick mark appeared on his forehead as he stared at Luffy (who looked like a major idiot due to the fact that his stomach is filled with water…), and a look of disbelief on his face, _I DON'T THINK THERE IS ANYONE ELSE WHO IS EVEN MORE COMPLETELY STUPID THAN THIS KID!_

"WATER LUFFY!," Luffy called, looking very pleased with himself (like he _didn't_ come up with such an idiotic thing…*sigh*), his eyes going out of their sockets upon seeing water start leaking out of his stomach, baring his teeth, and trying to stop it from leaking (really, what did he expect was going to happen when Crocodile pierced him? Oh wait, I forgot this is _Luffy_ we're talking about here…he _didn't_ think), "OH CRAP, I'M LEAKING!"

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DIMWIT ACTUALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO ATTACK ME!_ Crocodile thought-fumed, glaring at Luffy, and more veins in his forehead popping.

"I guess I shouldn't have drank that much water…" Luffy moaned, attempting to keep the water inside of him, and beads of sweat falling down his face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!," Robin laughed loudly, her hand coming up to her mouth, only to widen her eyes a little when realization hit her, and her laughter stopped, _I haven't laughed that hard ever since…O'Hara. Maybe this Monkey D. Luffy and his crew will be the ones to set me free…_

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU DAMN BRAT!," Crocodile seethed, charging at Luffy, veins in his forehead popping out, and raising his hook at Luffy, "STOP GOOFYING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS!"

"I'M _ALWAYS_ SERIOUS, YOU JERKWAD!," Luffy frowned, spitting a water bubble at Crocodile, stretching his arms out behind him, bringing them forwards towards Crocodile, and sending Crocodile flying into the ground, "GUM-GUM: BAZOOKA!"

 _This kid acts like he's messing around, but the next instant he's so serious…maybe that his tactic?_ , Crocodile thought, (sadly no, that's just the way Luffy is), watching Luffy with interest, and an impressed gleam in his eye, "That kid…he's weird, but just who is he?"

"It's time for us to leave," Robin stated, using her Devil Fruit power to make hands grow out of the iron stakes, pulling the stakes out of Cobra's shoulders, and leading Cobra out of the roof, "You are going to show me where the Poneglyph is."

"There isn't any point in looking at something you can't read," Cobra stated, getting up, having Robin use her Devil Fruit power on him to make his arms go behind his back, and narrowing his eyes at her, "Why do you want to see it anyways?"

"I don't have to answer you," Robin scowled, her face covered by shadows, only to soften her gaze as she glanced over her shoulder at Luffy, "I wonder how much longer until your luck runs out…for your sake, I hope it doesn't run out too soon, Monkey D. Luffy."

"GET GOING NICO ROBIN, UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT TO BECOME A MUMMY?," Crocodile ordered, glaring at Luffy, and never looking at her, "I'M OFFICIALLY BEYOND PISSED RIGHTNOW, SO I'LL JOIN YOU AFTER I KILL THIS WORM!"

"Nico Robin?," Cobra muttered, his eyes going wide, glancing up at her, and being lead out of the palace, _Wasn't she the one who killed all of the people of O'Hara when she was only 8?_

"As you wish," Robin frowned slightly, leading Cobra out of the Palace, and her face showing no emotion, _Petronius asswipe_

"I'M GOING TO DESTORY EVERY LAST ROCK ON THIS GROUND AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!" Crocodile smirked darkly, bending down, putting his hand on the ground, and everything started withering, "GROUND SICKLE!"

"AHH! FALLING!," Luffy exclaimed, seeing the ground being split into two, to keep himself from falling he did the upside down splits, spitting water at Crocodile, only to widen his eyes upon seeing Crocodile use is hand t suck up the water, "TAKE THIS! WATER-WATER: PISTOL! DAMMIT, HE SUCKED UP THE WATER!"

"Did you really think some puny _water_ would kill my powers, Water Luffy?," Crocodile smirked evilly, putting his hands down to the ground, and everything started crumbling, "My right hand can turn anything into sand."

 _He isn't kidding, even those gigantic statues are turning into sand_ , Luffy thought, scrunching his eyebrows together in concentration, only to glance down to see his sandals were disappearing, and his eyes going out of their sockets, "GAH, MY SANDALS!"

"Everything touching the ground is done for," Crocodile cackled, glaring at Luffy, and getting back up, "GROUND DEATH!"

"I have to watch out for that right hand of his otherwise I'll end up like the roof," Luffy observed, hanging off the roof by the railing, and glancing up at the roof where it was a literal desert now, "Where did that Zombie Croc go now?"

"YOU ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS, YOU DAMN BRAT!," Crocodile hissed, grabbing Luffy by the throat, lifting him up over the railing, dodging a small drop of water that Luffy spit at him, using his hand to suck out all the water from Luffy, dropping Luffy over the railing, and walking away, "YOU LOST TO ME TWICE NOW, STRAW HAT LUFFY!"

SPLAT

Crocodile didn't know realize the mistake he made by dodging that water droplet that Luffy spit at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	100. Chapter 100

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 100: The Blockade, The Search Is On, The Rubber Idiot Is Back…Again

"Knock it off, Ace." I complained, sitting on the ground inside the clock tower, sitting against the wall, and writing in the Logbook.

Well, I was _trying_ to write in the Logbook, but it was rather distracting when you have a certain _Flame-Brain_ idiot kissing your neck while you write.

"But I'm so bored waiting for the others to get here," Ace murmured against my skin, stopping kissing my neck, and lightly tracing his finger against a small tattoo on the back of my shoulder, "I almost forgot that you have that."

"How could you forget the day that Marco almost committed 2 homicides?" I grinned, setting the Logbook down, and playing bumping my shoulder against Ace's.

"Yup, it's all coming back to me now," Ace grimaced, recalling the wrath of the Flying Pineapple Bird, and grinning down at me, "Although, I seem to recall me faring better than Zeke."

"Considering you only _talked_ me into getting the Whitebeard tattoo and Zeke was the one who _actually_ inked the tattoo on me…" I trailed off, a huge smile on my face, and we both burst out laughing.

 **** ** _Flashback: 3-Years-Earlier_**

 _"_ _WHY THE HELL CAN'T I!," I glared, folding my arms against my chest, and sending Marco my famous icy glare, "ACE GOT HIS TATTOO YESTERDAY!"_

 _"_ _BECAUSE I SAID SO!," Marco fired back, standing facing me with his arms crossed against his chest, and sending an icy glare back, "GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP THEIR BODIES PURE AND INNOCENT, NOT GO AND GET TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS ALL OVER THEIR BODIES!"_

 _After I saved Thatch from Teach, Marco decided that I was his little sister and as such, he had the sworn duty as the older brother to protect my "innocence". He even went so far as to make a contract when he found out Ace and I were dating, stating Ace is not allowed to take my "innocence" (he refused to call it virginity and sex claiming A) he doesn't want the mental image of his little sister doing the nasty…his words not mine B) he refuses to admit that I'm old enough to even be thinking of those kind of dirty thoughts) until 3 years_ _ **after**_ _Ace and I are married (but even then he said that it might be longer)._

 _"_ _I JUST TURNED 18, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD MARCO!,"I shouted, narrowing my eyes at him, glaring at him, and stomping off to Zeke (our ship's tattoo guy), "I'M A FREAKING ADULT NOW, SO IF I WANT TO GET A TATTOO I'LL DAMN WELL GET ONE!"_

 _"_ _Wow, the Flying Pineapple Bird is speechless," Thatch laughed, seeing Marco standing there with his mouth gapping open, walking over to him, and putting his arm around Marco's shoulders, "She has a point though, she is an adult now."_

 _"_ _NO SHE ISN'T, I MEAN LOOK AT HER!," Marco fumed, jabbing his hands in the direction of where I was, and sighing in exasperation upon seeing me walk into the tattoo rom with Zeke and Ace, "She…looks like a freaking 8-year-old."_

 _"_ _And acts like one too," Thatch smirked, slapping Marco on the back, and walking off to the kitchen, "Speaking of which, she isn't the only one who acts like that either. That Ace also acts like it too, especially when he's around Ivy."_

 _A painful hour later, I had come out of the room with a neon green Whitebeard tattoo on the back of my shoulder. (Note to self: never get another tattoo ever again…all those needles *shudder*)_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

"I will stab you." I warned, seeing Ace reach for the pasta I was eating, (Thatch had made for me) and brandishing my fork threateningly at him.

"But I'm hungry and it's unfair that you get Thatch's delicious pasta while I get stuck with obnoxious paperwork," Ace glared playfully over at me, looking miserably down at the huge stack of paperwork, and dramatically sniffing back tears, only to curse under his breath when he realized I wasn't going to fall for his act, "Stupid Flying Pineapple Bird."

Yup you heard right folks. Marco stopped by to drop off Ace's commander paperwork and Thatch's famous chicken, broccoli pasta with red sauce. Also, Thatch had sent along my favorite: garlic bread sticks with cheese inside of them along with Marianna sauce (Yumm!). Hilariously, Thatch only brought food for me and not Ace. And now Ace is trying to steal my food.

(*********************************************************)

To Robin and Cobra

"Is your name _really_ Nico Robin?" Cobra asked, glancing back at Robin, and narrowing his eyes at her, _Somehow, I don't think she's as dangerous as they say she is…_

"So what if it is?," Robin scowled, leading Cobra, and scowling deeper upon seeing a line of Marines blocking their path, "Get out of our way _Marines_."

"Not going to happen," Tashigi frowned, blocking Robin's path, and glaring at her, "Do you have any idea who that man is?"

"Yes I do, and to be honest, I don't really care," Robin scowled, glaring daggers at Tashigi, and shadows forming onto her face, "Just to let you know, I have absolutely _no_ intention of bowing down to the demands of some idiotic Marine weaklings."

"And _I_ have no intention of giving in to the demands of a _lowlife killer_ ," Tashigi stated, unsheathing her sword, and glaring at Robin, "Now release the king at once."

"Ironic coming from _you_ ," Robin hissed, glaring at Tashigi, and standing beside Cobra, "You leave me no choice."

"MARINES FORGET ABOUT ME! I'LL BE FINE!," Cobra interrupted, looking at the Marines with pleading eyes, "THERE'S SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! AT 4:30 THE PALACE SQUARE IS SET TO BLOW UP! YOU HAVE TO HURRY AND STOP IT SOMEHOW!"

"WHATTT!," Tashigi choked, taking out her pocket watch, and widening her eyes, "THAT'S 7 MINUTES FROM NOW!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! JUST SAVE THOSE PEOPLE FROM GETTING KILLED!," Cobra boomed, looking frantic, and begging at the Marines, "THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME, SO HURRY!"

"THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO SAVE YOU FIRST!," Tashigi decided, raising her hand up in the air, and a determined look in her eyes, "SOLDIERS, AIM…"

"W-w-w-what ar…," Cobra stuttered, widening his eyes upon seeing the guns pointed at Robin, and shouting at them in panic, "STOP! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO…!"

 _Dammit, I_ _ **really**_ _didn't want to do this,_ Robin thought in frustration, using her Devil Fruit powers to make hands appear on all of the Marines, and knocking out all the Marines, "TREINTA FLEUR: STRANGLE!"

"S-S-SHE'S A DEVIL FRUIT USER?!" Tashigi sputtered, glancing at all of the Marines laying on the ground unconscious, and her eyes wide in shock.

"You're lucky I only knocked them out," Robin glared, glancing at Tashigi, and deactivating her Devil Fruit power, "You'll be wise to not make me any angrier than what I already am."

"SARGENT MAJOR TASHIGI!" a marine called, (he was one of the Marines that wasn't knocked out) running over to her, and holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"What is it?" Tashigi inquired, turning her head to glance at the Marine, and furrowing her brows in confusion.

"THAT WOMAN IS NICO ROBIN, GRANTED THE BOUNTY POSTER IS 20 YEARS OLD, BUT ITS HER!," the Marine informed, looking frantic at Tashigi, and showing her the piece of paper in his hands, "20-years-ago, an eight-year-old girl was the culprit of setting 6 Marine Warships on fire and killing everyone on the little island of O'Hara. What surprised me at the time was how much the World Government put on her head: 79, 000, 000 Berries. But she vanished without a trace for years.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR ANNOYING CHATTER!," Robin fumed, her eyes blazing with seething rage, (and a glint of sadness), and glaring at all the Marines, "ARE YOU GOING TO GET OUT OF MY WAY OR DO YOU ALL WISH TO DIE?!"

 _I'll have to send the other Marines to the Palace Square, while I handle Nico Robin_ , Tashigi thought, putting her sword in front of her, and calling toward a random Marine, "SERGEANT, TAKE THE TROOPS TO THE PALACE SQUARE AND STOP THAT BOMB!"

"But…," the Marine began, but broke off upon seeing the look Tashigi was sending him, nodding his head, and leading the other Marines towards the Palace Square, "YOU HEARD HER! MOVE OUT!"

"NICO ROBIN, RELEASE THAT MAN AT ONCE!" Tashigi ordered, holding the sword in front of her, and glaring at Robin.

"I thought I already told you," Robin glared, using her Devil Fruit power to grab Tashigi's sword, pointing the sword at Tashigi's throat, and covering Tashigi's mouth with her hand, "I _don't_ take orders from despicable Marines."

(*********************************************************

To Usopp and Zorro

"KUHAHAHA!," Usopp cackled, imitating Crocodile, and raising a hook up into the air, (apparently, he stuck a hook inside the bandages on his hand…sadly, these are my crewmates…), "NOW DIE, YOU SMALL TIME PIRATES!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW ME IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SCREW AROUND?!," Zoro fulminate, baring his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, and smacking Usopp upside the head.

"DON'T GO HITTING INJURED PEOPLE YOU JERK!," Usopp repined, baring his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, and getting into Zoro's face, "AND I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WASN'T _SCREWING AROUND_! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF TRYING TO GET INSIDE SOMEONE'S HEAD, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE THEM?!"

"THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!," Zoro barred his teeth, getting into Usopp's face, and the tick mark on his head growing bigger, "WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES TO FIND THE BOMB SO HURRY UP AND KEEP SEARCHING!"

(*********************************************************)

To Nami and Chopper

"Chopper, do you think you can find the cannon guy with your nose?" Nami asked, running beside Chopper, (who was in his walk point), and trying not to trip over all the bodies laying on the ground, _All these people…_

"It's no use with all the gunpowder in the air." Chopper frowned, running beside Nami, and bending his head downwards.

"Try to find the smell of a guy that's about to fire a cannon." Nami suggested, running beside Chopper, and looking at Chopper with a serious face.

"EH?," Chopper faltered, looking at Nami with a you-lady-are-certifiably-insane-look, and raising his eyebrow up as if silently saying _seriously_?, "WHAT KIND OF SMELL IS THAT?!"

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD _I_ KNOW!," Nami answered, shrugging her shoulders, and narrowing her eyes at him, "JUST HURRY UP AND DO IT!"

(*********************************************************)

To Sanji

 _Vivi mentioned something about the bomb having a blast radius of 5 km_ , Sanji thought, running past buildings, and thinking to himself, _And if that's the case, the bomb would have to be pretty damn big…right?_

 _ **Flashback: Before they spilt up**_

 _"_ _IF WE DON'T STOP THE BOMB EVERYONE WITH THE 5 KILAMETERS BLAST RADIUS WILL DIE!" Vivi explained, waving her arms frantically, and looking at all of us with determination._

 _"_ _But…that means…" Nami began, her eyes going wide, and shadows crossed her face._

 _"_ _Both the Rebel and Royal Armies will be totally wiped out," Chopper frowned, glaring off into the distance, and thinking of all those people that will be severely injured, "How can anyone be that cruel?"_

 _"_ _I hate to make the bad news worse, but those two armies aren't the only ones that will be caught up in the bomb," Shadow spoke, a forlorn look on her face, and scowling into the distance, "Just think of those innocent civilians that weren't able to leave in time."_

 _"_ _Not to mention the cannon person that Crocodile sent to shoot the bomb." Ace added, moving his head downwards so it casts shadows on his face, and glaring out into the distance._

 _"_ _What are you talking about Ace?" Usopp questioned, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, and glancing at Ace as if he grew a second head._

 _"_ _Think about it," I explained, frowning, standing beside Ace, and a pissed-off aura coming out of me, "With a blast radius of that size, the accuracy will be super low, so whoever Crocodile sent to shoot it will have to be close by."_

 _"_ _Which means, Crocodile sent whoever to shoot the bomb to die, since whoever it is won't have enough time to get away," Zoro concluded, a glare on his face, and smirking darkly at us, "Nice Boss Baroque Works has. Makes me glad I didn't join that clown group."_

 _"_ _ARE YOU SAYING THAT ZOMBIE CROC IS WILLING TO SACRIFICE HIS OWN MEN?!" Usopp exclaimed, his eyes going wide, and putting his hands up in the air, "THAT'S THE EXACT DEFINITION OF PURE EVIL!"_

 _"_ _It shouldn't be too surprising considering this is Crocodile we're talking about," Sanji commented, narrowing his eyes, and lighting a cigarette, "We better hurry up and find this bomb."_

 _"_ _ **Right**_ _." we all nodded, splitting up into our assigned pairs, and rushing off into different directions._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _DAMMIT, I SHOULD'VE STAYED CLOSE TO THE PALACE SQUARE!,_ Sanji thought, screeching to a halt, (his legs looked like a staple), kicking holes into buildings, and running towards the Palace Square, _I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO ALL WAY BACK, SO I'LL HAVE TO MAKE A SHORT CUT!_

(********************************************************)

To Vivi and Shadow

"SEE ANYTHING UP THERE, SHADOW?!" Vivi shouted, cupping her hands to her mouth, and tilting her head upwards to where Shadow was, (Shadow was in her snowy owl form).

"SORRY VIVI, NO LUCK!," Shadow calling back down, her eyebrows scrunching together in worry, and calling to Pell, (who was also flying up in the air to help them search), "PELL, HOW ABOUT YOU? ANYTHING?!"

"NOPE," Pell shook his head: no, flying up higher, and scanning the area, "I'VE CHECKED ALL THE SURROUND BUILDING'S ROOFTOPS AND NO SIGN OF A CANNON!"

 _If its not up on top of a building, then is it inside a building?_ Vivi thought, running around, and her eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement, _But there isn't any buildings that are big enough to hide a cannon…hold on a second. There is one, but it couldn't be…could it?_

(*********************************************************)

Back to Luffy

"I thought I was a goner," Luffy gasp, sitting up, looking around frantically, only to stop his head to glare in a specific direction, never realizing that the small drop of water saved his life, and he took off running, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, YOU STUPID ZOMBIE SAND CROC!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	101. Chapter 101

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 101: The Marine's Decision, The 2nd Message, The Good Person Disguised As Bad

 _I really despise hurting people…even if they_ _ **are**_ _pathetic Marines_ , Robin thought, looking back over her shoulder at Tashigi laying pathetically on the ground, turning her head back at Cobra, and making Cobra lead her towards the Royal Crypt, "Move it, Your Highness, I don't have all day."

 _DAMMIT! HOW CAN I BE THIS WEAK!,_ Tashigi thought-bitterly, pounding the ground with her fist, reaching for her sword, only to stiffen upon sensing someone walking towards her, and widening her eyes when she looked up to see Crocodile smirking darkly down at her, _THIS IS BAD! I CAN'T FIGHT CROCODILE LIKE THIS!_

"I'm surprised Nico Robin let you live," Crocodile smirked evilly, walking past Tashigi, calling over his shoulders, and walking away, "Do you _finally_ realize how weak and pathetic you are, _little girl_? You can _talk_ about upholding your _justice_ all you want but when it comes down to it, the only ones who can actually _do_ something are the ones who can fight."

 _I TRAINED SO HARD AND I STILL DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST NICO ROBIN!_ , Tashigi thought, tears started falling down her face, pounding the ground with her fist, once again stiffening when sensing another person coming towards her, and widening her eyes upon seeing Luffy, _Straw Hat…_

"The Zombie Sand Croc, where did he go?" Luffy demanded, looking down at Tashigi, his eyes going soft when he saw the cuts on Tashigi (Luffy's heart of gold I tell ya), and determination in his eyes.

 _What do I do? It doesn't feel right to take Straw Hat into custody…but it's not like I can abandon my duties as a Marine_ , Tashigi thought, biting her lip, a shadow crosses her face, and struggling with an internal battle, _I was foolish to think I could take down Crocodile and Straw Hat Luffy…I realize that now…_

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT?!," Luffy acrimony, huffing out in irritation, and frowning at Tashigi.

"….," Tashigi frowned, biting her lip, for seconds she stayed quiet, only to lift her hand up, and point in the direction with her finger where Crocodile headed, "He went in that direction towards the Royal Crypt."

"Thank you." Luffy thanked, nodding his head, and starting running in the direction where Tashigi pointed at.

 _Who would've thought? A pirate being polite,_ Tashigi thought-scoffed, banging her head into the ground, and lifting her head a little bit, _Maines Powerful? What a joke. We can't even take down a Warlord without the help of a filthy pirate._

 _This is weird. I can't move even though I ate all that meat,_ Luffy thought, crashing into a building wall, falling to the ground, and falling asleep, _Since I can't move, I'll just take a rest and then I'll kick that Zombie Croc's Ass…yup._

(*********************************************************)

Inside the Royal Crypt (With Robin and Cobra)

"The Poneglyph is down inside a hidden chamber," Cobra spoke in monotone, pointing towards a staircase leading downwards, and being pushed forwards towards the stairs, "The only to get to the secret chamber is by a hidden staircase."

"This architecture is incredible," Robin marveled, following Cobra down the staircase, glancing at the walls as they went past, and putting he hand against it, "Someone who was a genius when it comes to building must have made this secret chamber."

"That's correct, my ancestors built this secret chamber," Cobra confirmed, glancing back at Robin, and his lips curling upwards lightly into a smile, "Are you actually able to read the Poneglyphs?"

"Yes…which is why Crocodile partnered up with me and why he can't kill me…yet," Robin replied, glancing at Cobra, and narrowing her eyes, "The Poneglyph most likely holds the location to Pluton and holds the secrets to the Danico Clan am I wrong?"

 _What would she want with the child of the Danico Clan?_ , Cobra thought, glancing back at Robin with narrowed eyes, and walking down the stairs, "We were only told to protect the Poneglyph, besides we never were taught to read the writings on it, so I wouldn't know."

" _Protect_? Don't make me laugh." Robin scoffed, standing beside Cobra, and standing inside a huge open tomb.

"It's right past those huge doors." Cobra said, pointing towards two huge red marble doors, and narrowing his eyes as he watched Robin open the doors before going inside.

 _The only way for the chosen Danico child to unlock their true power is if the child makes the ultimate sacrifice,_ Robin thought-read, walking over to the blue Poneglyph, narrowing her eyes in concern, and putting her hand against the writings, _However, there is a way to bring the child back. A white dragon scale from the Ancient Dragon has the power to bring the child back. As long as the child of the Danico Clan and the person that they made the ultimate sacrifice for proves without a shadow of a doubt that they love each other, will the white dragon scale work. Of course there is…I can't read the rest because of the sand covering the writing._

"Did it tell you what you wanted to know?" Cobra questioned, sitting against the tomb's wall, and a bored look on his face.

"Is that a Poneglyph, Nico Robin?" Crocodile's voice echoed against the walls, coming down the stairs, and standing beside Robin, "It's…different from what I pictured it would be."

"You arrived quickly," Robin commented, bending her down, and her white Cowgirl hat shadowing her face, _I wonder if Monkey D. Luffy survived? Somehow have a feeling he did_

"If you were able to read it, like you say that you can," Crocodile smirked giddily, rubbing his hands together, and a smug look came onto his face, "Then start reading it out loud."

"Alabasta is conquered by Kahira in the year 239 of the Heaven's Calendar, In year 260 the Bitein Dynasty of Taymar begins," Robin lied, reading off the writings on Poneglyph, (as if Robin would let Crocodile have control over a weapon and Ivy), and making sure to keep her face emotionless, "In 306, the great Taph Temple of Erumalu finishes its construction, in 325 Mamudin, the hero of Oltea is…" 

"WHAT THE HELL," Crocodile fumed, glaring at Robin, and his veins in his forehead popping, "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT THE HISTORY OF THIS HELLHOLE OF A COUNTRY! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE PLUTON IS AND HOW TO GAIN THE POWERS OF THE DANICO CLAN!"

"Neither of those things are on here," Robin lied smoothly, raising up her head, frowning slightly at what Crocodile said about history (NEVER EVER mess with Robin and her history…*shudder* just thinking about what she'll do…*shudder*), and glancing up at him, "The only thing these texts read are about history. It never mentions anything about the Pluton or the Danico Clan."

 _I may not be able to read the writings on the Poneglyphs, but I highly doubt we were told to guard it simply because it had history written on it_ , Cobra thought, narrowing his eyes in curiosity at Robin, and leaning against the wall, _So why would she lie to Crocodile?_

"What a shame that such a gifted, hardworking, and exceptional agent, such as yourself would betray her boss and partner that she worked with for 4-years," Crocodile mocked-sighed, glaring at Robin, raising his hook in the air, charging at her, only for Robin to dodge at the last second, and Crocodile hooking her hat, "I always knew you would betray me."

"Did you _honestly_ expect me to let you take control over a weapon of mass destruction and take the powers of the Danico clan?," Robin smirked lightly, reaching into her coat pocket, pulling out a vile, taking off the cap, and throwing it at Crocodile, "I always knew _you'd_ try to kill me the second you got the chance, so I came prepared."

 _Water?_ Crocodile thought, dodging the vile, only to have Robin use her Devil Fruit power on him to sprout a hand out of his shoulder, and somehow able to make the vile smash onto the ground

"KNOWING SOMEONE FOR LONG TIME CAN BE A BAD THING BECAUSE THEY'LL KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!," Robin hollered, charging at Crocodile, her dagger out in front of her, only to stop when she realized Crocodile disappeared, and widening her eyes when Crocodile pierced her chest with his hook, "Where did h…GAHHH!"

"DIE NICO ROBIN!," Crocodile cackled, removing his hook from her chest, only to glance up when a piece of rubble hit him on the shoulder, "What is going on?"

 _I'm…sorry…Ivy…Ying…Yang…Jay…and…Saul…I failed…_ Robin thought-bitterly, laying on the ground, and holding her hand against the wound on her chest, _There was…so much…more things…I wanted…to do…_

 _ **Flashback (Unknown Location)**_

 _Young one, it is time for you to switch locations,_ Ying spoke, smiling down at Robin, and sympathy in her eyes as she looked at Robin, _It is time for you to go to your real friends_

 _"_ _You mean I'll be joining Luffy's crew?"_ Robin faltered, glancing up at the Elder with a sad smile, and kneeling before the Elder, _"I'll do my best, Elder."_

 _Keep a close eye on Ivy, Young one,_ Yang voiced, a glint of amusement in his eyes, and rolling his eyes when he noticed the look Ying was giving him, _What, the little squirt's mother was one of the few humans I could tolerate and I am curious to see if she's like her mother_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on Ivy."_ Robin promised, nodding her at them, and walking out once she was dismissed

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

"Did you know that this Crypt has a _special_ function programmed into it?," Cobra spoke, his voice echoing off the tomb's walls, and his lips curling slightly upwards, "If even _one_ of those pillars break, then this whole thing goes down. As my sworn duty as the 12th King of Alabasta to protect the lives of the people, even if it costs me my life, we both shall die down here."

"How clever and noble of you," Crocodile sneered, smirking darkly, and cackling like a mad-man (I think we can all agree the Zombie Sand Croc is indeed in fact a mad-man, considering he's trying to blow up an entire country), "Except for one thing, you forgot all I have to do is turn these walls into sand to escape. Your _noble_ sacrifice was all for not KUHAHAHAHA! AND IN THREE MINUTES THIS WHOLE COUNTRY WILL BE MINE! KUAHAHAHA!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	102. Chapter 102

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 102: The Realization, The Crews Frantic Rush, The Rubber Moron Awakes

"GAHHH! STOP SHOOTING AT ME!," Usopp shrieked, his teeth going like shark teeth, running away from the Royal Soldiers who were chasing him, and running in the opposite direction away from Rebel Soldiers who were also chasing him, (apparently, they thought a long-nosed chicken covered head to toe in a white cast was a Rebel and a Royal soldier…ummm…I can't say I'd agree with them, but…eh…), "WHERE THE HELL DID ZORO RUN OFF TO NOW? GETTING LOST AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

Somehow between following Zoro and getting chased by the two armies, Zoro managed to get himself lost…typical *sigh*.

 _The clock tower where the Sand-Sand Clan's secret base is…,_ Vivi thought, furrowing her brows together in concentration, ignoring Usopp, and widening her eyes upon figuring out where the bomb is located, _It's the only place that's big enough to hide the cannon and still have a perfect aim at the Palace Square…it has to be there._

"KNOCK IT OFF! ITS DANGEROUS SHOOTING AT SOMEONE WHEN THERE IS A LOT OF PEOPLE!," Usopp chided, running away from stray bullets that were aimed at him by the Royal army, reaching into his bag, pulling out his silver ammo, putting the silver ammo into his slingshot, and aiming it at the Royal army, "STOP IT, YOU IDIOT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT A REEL SOLDIER YOU MORON! TAKE THIS! SMOKE STAR!"

"It has to be there, no doubt." Vivi babbled, talking to herself, and ignoring Usopp.

"TAKE THIS! USOPP RUBBER BAND OF DOOM!," Usopp cackled, turning towards the Royal army soldiers that were chasing him, reaching into his bag, pulling out a rubber band, shooting it at the Royal Soldiers, only to have Vivi pull his nose to drag him towards her as he ran by, "OWWW! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO PULL ON MY NOSE!"

"Usopp, signal everybody," Vivi directed, looking at Usopp with determination in her eyes, and her lips going slightly upwards into a cocky grin, "I think I may know where the bomb is."

"Why didn't you just say that before," Usopp grinned, reaching into his bag, pulling out a red ammo, putting it into his slingshot, and firing it up into the air, "SPECIAL ATTACK: RED SERPENT STAR!"

(*********************************************************)

To Zoro

"How the hell did I get way out here?," Zoro muttered, looking around in confusion at some sort of jungle outside of the city of Alubarna, only to turn his head in the direction of the city, smirking upon seeing the huge red smoke in the sky, and running towards there, "Heh, looks like they find the bomb. Better hurry then."

(*********************************************************)

To Nami and Chopper

"Look," Nami called, pointing up into the sky, and grinning down at Chopper, "That's the signal."

"They must've figured out where the bomb is." Chopper grinned, looking at where Nami was pointing, and running towards the red smoke.

(*******************************************************)

To Sanji

 _That's the signal_ , Sanji thought-grinned, running in the direction of the red smoke, and frowning slightly, _Let's just hope we're not too late._

(*********************************************************)

To Ace and Ivy

 _Looks like Vivi figured out where the bomb is at_ …, I thought-smirked, standing while holding an apple core in my hand, and turning back to smirk at Ace, "You're going down, Flame Brain."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Vines_ ," Ace smirked, also holding an apple core in his hand, and turning to me with an even wider smirk, "I _can't wait_ for one of your famous back massages when win."

Your probably going WTF as to why Ace and I were arguing _again_. Well, we were bored waiting for the others, so we bickered about who can eat more apples, which lead to an apple-core throwing contest. (yes, I even used Mr. 3's Wax-Wax Devil Fruit power to create two candle-buckets so we could see who could throw the most apple-cores into their buckets). Now to the matter of my so called famous-back-massages, (which are just that and not anything perverted, so do me a favor and get your minds out of the gutters!) I have been told I give an incredible back massage, which Ace found out back when we were kids and hasn't stopped bugging me to give him another ever since.

 ** _Flashback: Two Days After Sabo's Death_**

 _I was sitting against a tree to think about Sabo, when Ace walked towards the cliff carrying a crumbled white paper in his hands…Sabo's letter. I noticed small tears slowly falling off his face and debated whether to come out of the shadows or not, knowing this was a strong turning point for Ace in the anime._

 _ **To heck with it**_ _, I thought, walking out from the shadows, hating to see people in pain, walking towards him, and seeing him his back stiffen, while wiping the small tears off his face,_ _ **Me and my caring heart**_

 _"_ _Go away Ivy," Ace hiccupped, his voice weak, never turning around towards me, only to turn around to glare at me when he sensed I was still there, and charge at me, "I SAID GO AWAY!"_

 _I didn't say anything as I slowly walked closer to him. Right before his fist connected with my face, I grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. I never let him go and after a few minutes of him kicking, punching, and biting to break free of my hold, he stopped trying to break from my hold. We fell to the ground on our knees and I let him cry on my shoulders._

 _I forced down the lump in my throat while thinking about how Ace only ever cried heartbreaking sobs two times in his life (the first was when Sabo "died" so right now and the second…watching the Whitebeard crew and Allies fight to the death to save him…and he didn't have anyone to lean on both times._ __

 ** _That changes right now, but hopefully the Marineford Arc doesn't happen_** _, I thought-glaring into the distance, releasing Ace after a few minutes, and motioning with my finger for Ace to turnaround with his back facing me, "Turn around, I'm gonna rub your shoulders."_

 _"_ _EWWW! NO WAY! I DON'T WANT YOUR CUTIES!," Ace exclaimed, a blush appearing on his cheeks, moving away from me, only to give me his evil-glare at me when I pulled him back down (I also may or may not have given him the Gibbs Smack), and relaxing after a few minutes of me rubbing his shoulders, "I SAID NO YOU ANNO…huh, that actually feels pretty good."_

 _Unfortunately, I didn't realize the grave mistake I made by giving him that back rub. I would soon realize the error that I made, when Ace would start to bug me for another one (which I did and of course when Ace wanted something, Luffy would want it too)_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"And I hope you're ready to bring me Thatch's famous chicken-broccoli pasta with red sauce, his delicious garlic breadsticks with cheese inside of them, and a Pepsi for a whole year," I smirked, tossing my apple core towards my bucket, only to have Ace knock it out of the way with his apple core, and pointing an accusing finger at him, "CHEATER!"

"Too bad my fingers slipped and knocked the apple-core _you needed to win_ ," Ace smirked, mock pity, and smirked smugly, "Looks like I win your famous back rubs."

"I can't _believe_ you would resort to _cheating_ just to get a stupid back massage," I glared-playfully, narrowing my eyes at him, and shaking my head at him, (he must really want me to give him a back-rub considering he hates cheaters just as much as I do), "I'm disappointed in you."

"Ah-ah, but these aren't just _any_ back massages," Ace mocked-chided, shaking a finger at me, (I tried to bite it), and moving his face close to mine, "These are your _magical_ and _amazing_ back massages. Seriously, you have unbelievable magic hands."

"Whatever," I mumbled, my face going red, baring my teeth at him, and pushing him away from me, "STOP STANDING SO CLOSE TO MY FACE!"

(*********************************************************)

To Shadow

"VIVI, DID YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE THE BOMB IS?!" Shadow shouted, flying down, landing beside her, turning back into her blonde human form, and widening her eyes upon seeing a bunch of Baroque Works agents charging at them, "VIVI GET GOING AND LEAVE THESE GUYS TO ME AND USOPP!"

"Right," Vivi nodded, taking off towards the clock tower, and calling over her shoulders, "GOOD LUCK!"

"CRAP, WE SIGNALED THE ENEMY TOO! WAHHH!," Usopp caterwauled, running around in panic, only to stop upon remembering something, pulling an object out of his bag with a impish glint in his eye, and dragging his fingernails down the object, "TAKE THIS! USOPP NAILS OF DEATH! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OWW! I HAVE SENSITIVE EARS DAMMIT!," Shadow berated, baring her teeth, putting her hands over her ears, and smacking Usopp upside the head, "IN CASE YOU FORGOTTEN, I'M AN ANIMAL _NOT_ A HUMAN! AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING CHALKBOARD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"AT LEAST IT WORKED!," Usopp fumed, baring his teeth at her, and getting into her face, "AND QUIT HITTING ME!"

"I didn't hit you, _Dimwit_ ," Shadow deadpanned, rolling her eyes, walking over to the Baroque Work agents who were laying on the ground with their hands over their ears, putting out her hands to their faces, and a silvery mist came out, effectively making the Baroque Work Agents fall asleep, "Silver Moon Mist. Let's go catch up with Vivi."

"W-w-what did you do to them?," Usopp inquired, shaking his head out of the shock, and running beside Shadow, "They're not…dead are they?"

"No, those _clowns_ are asleep." Shadow smirked, glancing back at Usopp, and running towards the clock tower.

(*********************************************************)

Back To Luffy

"That nap was just what I needed," Luffy yawned, stretching, blinking rapidly as he sat up, glaring as his brain started waking up, taking off, only to screech to a halt upon seeing the staircase, and rushing down them, "TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS…huh? That hole looks Croc-ish."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N: Happy Valentine's Day everybody! Here's a special V-Day gift to you guys!


	103. Chapter 103

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 103: The 3rd Round Begins, The Help From A Enemy?, The Cat Burglar's Plan

 _What's with everything crumbling to pieces_?, Luffy thought, running down the stairs, dodging the falling rubble, punching a hole in the ceiling, and landing inside the tomb, "CROCODILE, I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"You _again_?," Crocodile seethed, glaring at Luffy, and the veins in his forehead popped, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!?

"As many times as it takes to get back what you stole from Vivi," Luffy frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together, and glaring at Crocodile, "AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL I GET IT BACK FOR HER!"

 _Just who is this kid?_ Cobra thought, looking at Luffy in astonishment, and his eyes wide in surprise, _No matter what Crocodile throws at him, this boy always seems to come back more determined than the last time._

"Straw…Hat…," Robin chuckled weakly, laying on the ground, a light smile on her face, and watching Luffy in amusement, _Why am I so glad to see Luffy? Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that in all the four years I worked with Crocodile, I have never seen him so flustered as he is now. It's amusing to see Luffy give Crocodile a run for his money, since no one else could even came close to being on Crocodile's level…that is until now._

"There is _so_ many things that I've stolen," Crocodile smirked darkly, raising an eyebrow in a mocking manner, and shrugging his shoulders, "You'll have to be more specific."

"This country," Luffy frowned, staring at Crocodile with a blank expression, and narrowing his eyes slightly upon seeing Robin on the ground with a huge wound, "That is what you've stolen and I came here to get it back."

"I don't recall ever _stealing_ this country yet," Crocodile smirked evilly, watching Luffy with a you-are-stupid look, and his smirk fell off his face when Luffy cut him off, "Besides, I have no intention of giving it back once I'm king…"

"Her country was already stolen the moment I set foot here," Luffy interrupted, a glare on his face, stretching his foot back, and kicking Crocodile, "THIS IS HER COUNTRY AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY VIVI'S SMILE ANYMORE!"

 _That ignorant fool forgot he can't hit me without water…GAAHHH…HOW IN THE HELL CAN HE KICK ME WHEN HE DOESN'T…Ah, I see, he used his blood. Maybe this kid isn't as stupid as I gave him credit for,_ Crocodile thought, being sent crashing into the ground by Luffy's kick to his cheek, glaring up at Luffy from the ground, narrowing his eyes at Luffy's foot, noticing the blood dripping down Luffy's leg, standing up, and smirking at Luffy, "I'm surprised that _you_ came up with the clever idea to use your blood."

"Heh, blood hardens sand too doesn't it?," Luffy smirked, stretching his leg back to normal, and looking pretty pleased with himself, "I wasn't sure if it would work, but I figured since blood flows like water it _has_ to work."

"I'll admit, you're becoming an _annoying persistent_ ," Crocodile smirked darkly, taking the cap off of his hook, and showing Luffy the hook, "I'll reward you with a fight between pirates and when pirates fight, there's no such thing as playing dirty. So I'll be using my poisonous hook."

(*********************************************************)

Back To Zoro

 _I'm positive the smoke was coming from this direction_ , Zoro thought, running towards the smoke (more like running in the _opposite_ direction), skidding to a halt upon seeing a line of Marines standing in his way, and starting to unsheathe his sword, _Dammit, I don't have time to be messing with these Marines right now_

 _She told us he had a terrible sense of direction….but she never said anything about it being_ _ **this**_ _bad_ , a Marine thought, standing beside another Marine, watching Zoro rush towards them, and a sweatdrop appearing on all their heads, "I KNOW YOU HAVE NO SENSE OF DIRECTION BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS EVEN FOR _YOU_! GO BACK TO THAT CORNER AND TURN NORTH TO GET TO THE PALACE SQUARE, MORON!"

"TURN BACK AND HEAD RIGHT!" the Marine standing beside the first Marine shouted, pointing in the direction where Zoro just came from, and shaking his head in disbelief, "THIS IS THE WRONG WAY!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE _THIS_ STUPID?" the third Marine added, standing next to the second Marine that just talked, and the three of them glancing at each other in bewilderment, _Seriously, how can_ _ **anyone**_ _have this bad of a sense of direction?_

 _ **Flashback: (after they all split up)**_

 _"_ _I have a favor to ask of all of you,"_ I smirked, using my new Wing-Wing Devil Fruit power to fly to a group of Marines, and land in front of them, _"My friend Zoro has a terrible sense of direction, so I'm going to need you guys to help him get to the Clock Tower."_

 _And I left three very stunned Marines watching me fly off into the sky, with their mouths hanging open._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 _Stupid?_ , Zoro thought, racing in the direction where the Marines pointed, and a sweatdrop on his head as confusion settled into him as to why the Marines were helping them, _I don't know why the Marines are helping us, but I don't have time to figure that out right now._

(*********************************************************)

Back To Usopp, Shadow, and Vivi

 _That damn asshole shot my leg,_ Shadow thought, laying on the ground, holding onto her leg, widening her eyes when the said Asshole was about to swing his sword down at her, closing her eyes, and opening in shock to see Tashigi had blocked the guy's sword at the last second, _Why the heck are the Marines helping us?_

"STOP STANDING THERE GAWKING! GET OVER HERE AND CARRY HER TO WHERE YOU GUYS NEED TO GO!," Tashigi barked, glaring over her shoulder at Usopp and Vivi, and commanding the Marines that came with her to prepare to fight the Baroque Works agents that were coming, "LEAVE THESE GUYS TO US WHILE YOU GUYS WORRY ABOUT STOPPING THE BOMB! NOW HURRY UP AND GO!"

" **Yes Ma'am** ," Usopp and Vivi sputtered, rushing towards Shadow, lifting her up, and the three of them heading towards the Clock Tower, " **Thanks**."

"Thank you…for saving me." Shadow thanked, smiling over at Tashigi, and being carried by Usopp and Vivi.

"Vivi, I know how you feel," Usopp spoke softly, noticing Vivi looking at all the innocent people bleeding on the ground, and glaring straight ahead, "But we can't stop to help them right now. I promise when this is all over, if there is anyone left I'll make sure that Chopper saves them."

"R-right," Vivi swallowed, wiping a tiny tear out of her eye, and smiling over at Usopp, "Thanks Usopp."

"Don't thank me yet," Usopp frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together in worry, and running towards the Clock Tower with Vivi right on his heels, "We only have less than two minutes to stop the bomb from going off. If we're going to succeed, then we are going to need everyone's help to pull this off."

"VIVI! USOPP! SHADOW!," Nami waved, sitting on Chopper's back as he ran towards them, and a huge grin on her face, "DID YOU GUYS FIND THE CANNON!"

"Why are the Marines helping us?," Chopper asked, stopping in front of them, Nami jumped off Chopper's back, widening his eyes upon seeing Shadow's bullet wound on her leg, and rushing over to her, "SHADOW WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"It's…just a scratch," Shadow assured, wincing as she stood up, and swatting Chopper slightly with her hands when he tried to treat her wound, "We have more important things than treating my bullet wound."

"Fine, but _after_ we save this country I'm treating that wound," Chopper frowned, using his "doctor" voice that lead no room for argument, and turning towards Vivi, "So did you guys find the cannon?"

"Yes and no," Vivi answered, looking around at Nami and Chopper, explaining, and pointing a finger up at the clock tower standing in front of them, "We haven't actually _found_ the cannon, but I'm pretty sure I know where it is. I believe it's in the Clock Tower."

"You know what they say," Shadow smirked, a chuckle coming out of her mouth, and standing beside Chopper, "If you want to hide something, the best place is right in plain sight."

"How didn't we see that before?," Chopper grumbled, glancing up at the clock tower, and sighing, "From the clock tower, you have a perfect view of the palace square."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how are we supposed to get up there?," Nami pointed out, her eyes narrowing in concentration, and raising an eyebrow, "I mean, it's not like we can just _fly_ up there. Unless one of us has secret wings they haven't told us about?"

"There's got to be a way to get up there," Usopp pondered, putting his fingers to his chin, and moving his head towards Vivi, "Isn't there stairs that can lead us up there, Vivi?"

"There is," Vivi replied, bending her head downwards, and frowning, "But there is only one stairs that leads to the clock tower and it's too far away for us to make it up there in time. I was hoping Pell could fly us up there, but he said he had something to check on…"

"Dammit, I can't fly you guys up there either cause of my leg," Shadow scowled, looking up at the clock tower with a glare, only to squint her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief, muttering under her breath, and a large tick mark appearing on her head, "Unfreaking believable."

"What…is that…," Usopp mumbled, frowning when he saw Shadow, and yelling up upon seeing what Shadow was looking at, "SANJI HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?"

"YOU LEFT A MESSAGE: GO TO THE CLOCK TOWER, SO HERE I AM," Sanji replied, calling down to them, and leaning out of the tower's window, "I FIGURED THE CANNON WOULD BE AT THE TOP SO I JUST STARTED CLIMBING!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!," Zoro called, popping his head out of the clock tower window above Sanji, and smirking down a Sanji, "What are you doing down there?"

"HOW THE HELL DID _YOU_ GET HERE _BEFORE ME_ , STUPID MOSS-HEAD?" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth up at Zoro, and a large tick mark on his head.

"The Marines kept saying "Go North" so I kept going North until I got up here." Zoro explained in a bored tone, his demeanor not even caring that he got North and Up mixed up (how one does that…I have _no_ idea…), and looking down at us.

"DO YOU _EVEN KNOW_ THE _DIFFERENCE_ BETWEEN NORTH AND UP, IDIOT?!," Sanji questioned, baring his teeth at Zoro, a sweatdrop on his head along with the tick mark growing bigger, "NORTH AND UP ARE TWO _COMPLETELY_ DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS, MORON!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!," Nami raged, huffing in irritation, taking out her Clima-Tact, putting it together, and pointing at Usopp, Chopper, and Vivi, "USOPP STAND IN FRONT OF THE CLOCK TOWER! CHOPPER GET ONTO USOPP'S HEAD! VIVI STAND ON CHOPPER!"

"HOW IN THE HELL IS STANDING IN A WEIRD POSITION GONNA HELP US GET TO THE TOP OF THE TOWER?," Usopp complained, baring his teeth at her, and still getting doing what Nami said (smart man; Nami is _almost_ as scary as me when someone messes up our plans), "YOU DO REALIZE WE'RE WASTING TIME DOING THIS?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!," Nami glared, baring her teeth at Usopp, and glancing over at Shadow, "I know you're injured Shadow, but do you think you can make some wind?"

"No problem," Shadow grinned, putting her hands up into the air, and making wind come out of her palms slowly, "Just tell me when to release it."

"Will do," Nami grinned back, turning back towards Usopp, Chopper, and Vivi, putting the 3 pieces of the Clima-Tact together into a T, throwing the Clima-Tact at Usopp, and lifting them up into the air when it hit Usopp's balls, "SHADOW NOW!"

"Got it," Shadow nodded, moving her hands outwards, and letting the wind go, "WIND CURRENT!"

"Why…me…," Usopp wheezed, silent tears falling down his face, his face going into a –when-you-eat-something-sour expression, and failing his arms around when he saw how high up he was, "GYAHHHHH!"

"CHOPPER JUMP UP TO WHERE SANJI IS!," Nami instructed, cupping her hands by her mouth, and glancing up at Sanji, "SANJI YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT?!"

"YUP!," Sanji nodded, sticking out his leg, and frowning slightly, _Although it's a little risky, but I guess we really don't have much of a choice._

 _Don't tell me she's planning to get us up to the top like this?_ , Vivi thought, widening her eyes in shock, and frowning in worry, "It's too late to turn back now, Tony. We have no other option."

"Right," Chopper nodded, a determined look appeared in his eyes, not even realizing that Usopp was falling to the ground, and continuing to look straight ahead, "Hang on tight Vivi."

 _I see what Nami was thinking_ , Zoro thought, glancing upwards, his eyebrows scrunching together, his eyes narrowing as well, unsheathing his swords, and turning back to look down, _If the person Crocodile sent to shoot the cannon is supposed to be up there, then why haven't we seen them yet?_

"CHOPPER GRAB ONTO MY RIGHT LEG!," Sanji directed, sending Chopper and Vivi upwards to Zoro once Chopper grabbed onto his leg, and shouting up, "HERE THEY COME ZORO!"

"ZORO…YOUR SWORDS…" Chopper trailed off, seeing Zoro holding out his swords, and a worried look came across his face.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT! I WON'T HURT MY CREWMATES! I'LL TOSS YOU UP WITH THE BACK OF MY BLADES," Zoro chided, throwing them up when Chopper landed on his blades, and calling up to them, "KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE PERSON SHOOTING THE CANNON!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Chopper thanked, starting to toss Vivi up into the clock tower, and seeing two people standing over the edge of the clock tower, "WAAHHHHHH!"

"YO CHOPPER, TOSS VIVI UP HERE!," I smirked, waving down at them, grabbing Vivi by the wrist, and Ace grabbed Chopper, and we pulled them into the clock tower, "COME ON UP!"

"IVY?! ACE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?," Nami screeched, baring her teeth up at us, a large tick mark on her head, and they all ran up the stairs towards us, "Actually on second thought, I really don't want to know."

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, NAMI!," I shrieked, my face going red, and baring my teeth at her, "ACE TOOK CARE OF THE BOMB AND THE TWO BAROQUE WORKS NUMBER AGENTS IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING!"

"What _were_ you two doing up here anyways?," Shadow inquired, sitting on the ground, leaning against the clock tower's wall, (they all came up here shortly after Nami's "greeting"), and wincing as Chopper tended to her bullet wound, "OUCH, THAT HURT!"

"Maybe if you guys _wouldn't_ get _injured_ so much," Chopper began softly, applying alcohol to disinfect the wound, and baring his teeth at her, "THEN IT WOULDN'T HURT THAT BAD!"

"We started eating apples, which led to a contest of who can eat the most apples, which led to the contest of who can throw more apple-cores into their buckets and then we had a thumb war because we were bored," I listed, counting off on my fingers, sitting beside Ace, and glancing around at everyone, "We also played Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?," Nami smirked, shaking her head in amusement, then walking over to me, baring her teeth, and clubbing me on the head, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THE REST OF US THAT THE BOMB WAS ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF?!"

"Well…I…um…thought it would be funny to see your expressions when you guys figure out that the bomb was disabled…Ha-ha…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly, and not looking at Nami.

"I see," Nami spoke softly, bending her head downwards, lifting it up to reveal an evil glint in her eyes, smirking at me over her shoulder, and calling to Chopper, "Chopper, I believe Ivy has _life-threating_ battle wounds that needs to be tended to."

"You bitch." I cursed-playfully, glaring- playfully at her, and attempting to try to get away, but Ace wrapped his arms around my waist to make sure I didn't move.

"Love you too," Nami smirked, throwing me a kiss, narrowing her eyes at Ace, and sitting down beside Vivi, "Ace, make sure that Ivy doesn't run off."

"Don't worry, she'll be on her _best_ behavior," Ace smirked down at me, ignoring my death glare, and bopping my nose with his finger, "Isn't that right, Ivs?"

"I. Will. Bite. You.," I threatened-mockingly, glaring up at him, only to widen my eyes in horror upon seeing Chopper coming towards me carrying…a freaking needle, and I started panicking to get out of Ace's hold, "SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY CHOPPER HAS A FREAKING DEATH JABBER IN HIS HANDS!"

"Death jabber? Seriously, Vines?," Ace mocked, smirking down at me, and shaking his head in amusement, "It's a booster shot. Everybody has to get one to make sure when they get a serious cut that the infection doesn't go into their bloodstream."

"I know that, stupid," I frowned, smacking Ace against his chest, and dramatically pointing to the needle, that had somehow gotten closer to my arm, "Why is Chopper giving me one when I already had mine?"

"I know for a fact that you _didn't_ get your booster or tetanus shots back when we were on Whitebeard's ship," Ace spoke smugly, leaning his face closer to mine, and smirking, "Cause every time those nurses would try to get you into the medical bay, you would somehow magically disappear."

"Shut up, Chopper doesn't need to know that," I hissed, glaring up at Ace, punching him on the shoulder upon seeing Chopper holding now _two_ death jabbers in his hands, and pointing an accusing finger at him, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU JERK! NOW CHOPPER IS GIVING ME _TWO_ FREAKING DEATH JABBERS!"

"I can hold your hand if you like." Ace grinned, seeing Chopper standing in front of me, and laughing as I flipped him the bird, ( if you don't know what that is its putting up your middle finger at someone).

"As if I want to hold _your_ stupid hand," I muttered, pouting, not looking at Ace, only to hold out my hand to him when Chopper poked those Death Jabbers into my arm, "I'm am so going to get you and Nami back for this."

I smirked gleefully upon feeling Ace stiffen, knowing first hand how much you really _don't_ want my revenge biting you in the butt.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N: Double chapters is my V-Day gift to you all! Enjoy!


	104. Chapter 104

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 104: The 3rd Fight: The Victor Is Luffy, The Day The Rain Fell, The Rubbery Knight

Back To Luffy

"GUM-GUM: PISTOL!," Luffy chanted, stretching his arm back, then hitting Crocodile, only to get jabbed by Crocodile's hook, _Ouch, Ivy probably will reprimand me for getting hurt again…_

 _Just how strong is this kid to be able to push Crocodile back when my Alabasta Elite Soldiers were no match against Crocodile?_ , Cobra thought, watching Luffy's fight with Crocodile in flabbergasted, and his eyes never breaking away from the fight in fear of missing something, _If that boy can't beat Crocodile, then I don't think_ _ **anyone**_ _will be able to…_

"This poison will spread throughout your body within minutes," Crocodile cackled evilly, smirking darkly at Luffy, and holding up his hook, _All I need is to buy me a little time for the poison to kill the damn brat, then this country will be mine. Sure, it may be a cowardly move, but this brat is annoying and I hate to admit it, he might even be better than me…someday._

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING!," Luffy raged, glaring at Crocodile, charging at Crocodile, using his Devil Fruit power to hit Crocodile, "GUM-GUM: GATLING!"

"JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DAMN PUNK?!," Crocodile roared, dodging Luffy's attacks, and glaring at Luffy as he still attacked Crocodile, "You're going to die anyways, so why bother continuing to fight?"

"That's _exactly_ why you don't understand a single thing and you _never_ will," Luffy panted, standing on one knee with his fist into the ground, glaring over at Crocodile, and giving Crocodile one of his famous lectures, "I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS WITH EVERYTHING I GOT, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME AND THEY WILL DO THE SAME FOR ME!"

"YOU AND YOUR CREW ARE UTTERLY MORONIC!," Crocodile seethed, glaring daggers at Luffy, and veins in his forehead popping "IF YOU LET THAT BRATTY PRINCESS AND A COUPLE OF YOUR _FRIENDS_ DIE, YOU'D NEVER HAD TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN! LOYALITY IS FOR WEAKLINGS!"

"NONE OF US WANT VIVI TO DIE AND YOU'D KILL HER IF WE LEFT HER BE!," Luffy fumed, glaring back at Crocodile, and standing back up, "AND HAVING FRIENDS DOESN'T MAKE YOU WEAK JERKWAD, THEY MAKE YOU STRONGER!"

"KUHAHAHAHA! You can talk tough all you want _boy_ , but your body is still freezing up on you," Crocodile cackled evilly, smirking cockily, only to frown he didn't hear the cannon going off, "Besides, even if you and your _insignificant friends do_ actually happen to find the cannon, I made a second timer to go off and the bomb should be going off right about now…WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDN'T THE BOMB GO OFF?!"

 _Thanks guys_ , Luffy thought-grinned, standing up, facing Crocodile in his fighting stance, and smirking cockily, "Looks like my _insignificant friends_ aren't so insignificant anymore."

 _Hahahaha,_ Robin thought-laughed, laying on the ground, and closing her eyes for a second, _I don't know why, but being around Luffy seems to make me laugh and forget about my worries…_

"You're bluffing," Crocodile frowned, glaring at Luffy, narrowing his eyes at him, _Unless…no that's impossible for_ _ **her**_ _to know where the bomb is and have enough time to defuse it._

"Think whatever you like," Luffy smirked wider, cracking his neck, and dodging Crocodile's attack, "But the fact still remains that you _can't_ beat me and I made a promise to become the King of The Pirates, so I'm _not_ going to lose to someone like you."

"IF YOU HAD _ANY_ IDEA ABOUT THE GRAND LINE, THEN YOU WOULD BE WISE TO GIVE UP ON YOUR CHILDISH DREAMS!," Crocodile fumed, charging at Luffy, only to have Luffy smash his hook into the ground with his foot, and effectively breaking Crocodile's hook off, _Just where in the hell does this brat's strength come from?_

"I'M THE ONE WHO WILL BEAT YOU!" Luffy declared, kicking Crocodile in the face with his foot, and dodging the small dagger attached to his hook.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR TALKING TO?!" Crocodile fumed, slashing out at Luffy, only to be sent crashing upwards into the ceiling when Luffy kicked him, "GAHHH!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHO YOU ARE! IF YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS THEN I'M KICKING YOUR ASS NO MATTER WHO THEY MAY BE!" Luffy seethed, kicking Crocodile in the stomach, sending him crashing up into the ceiling, and stretching his body around to send him flying upwards at Crocodile, "GUM-GUM: STOMP!"

"SABLES PASTCUTO: MURDER!" Crocodile chanted, only to have Luffy punch him in the face, being sent crashing through the ceiling, and landing on the ground inside the city street with a hard thump, "GAHHH!"

 _Amazing,_ Cobra thought, his eyes widening in awe as he watched Luffy defeat Crocodile, (took him three tries to do it but hey you know what they say, the 3rd time's a charm), and a look of disbelief on his face, (like he thought Luffy couldn't do it, pssh, as if, this _is Luffy_ ), _He sent Crocodile crashing through the bedrock and into the city like it was nothing._

(*********************************************************)

Back to the others

"EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!," Vivi shouted, trying to be heard over all the fighting going on down below, and tearing up when nobody listened, "PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

"Vivi," Nami whispered, narrowing her eyes in sadness, only to widen her eyes when she saw something crashing out from the ground and flying into the air, and squinting her eyes at whatever landed with a hard crash, "Umm…am I seeing things or did something just smash through the ground?"

" **No you weren't seeing things** ," Chopper and Shadow confirmed, nodding their heads, and wrinkling their noses in disgust, " **And by the smell of the old cigars, it's more than likely…** "

" **CROCODILE!** ," everyone exclaimed, wide eyes, and then smirks came onto our faces at the same time, " **LUFFY WON**!"

"There isn't any enemies left," Vivi began speaking softly, kneeling on the ground, silent tears falling off her face, scratching the hard ground with her fingers, standing up, and yelling down towards the battles, "SO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING! THERE'S NO POINT IN SHEDDING NEEDLESS BLOODSHED! STOP FIGHTING!"

Unfortunately, the defeat of their "hero" didn't stop them from fighting and it wasn't until the rain that was the cause of this fighting, started pouring down from the skies did the cries of battle stop.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Vivi cried, glancing down to see everyone had _finally_ heard her voice, and wiping away her tears as she smiled down at everyone.

"Look, everyone is stopping." Nami noted, wiping away a small tear from her eye, and pointing down towards the Palace Square.

"Vivi?," Koza's second in command remarked, narrowing his eyes at Koza in suspicion, and crossing his arms across his chest, "Koza, I thought Vivi was out of the country for the last 2 years. Did _you_ _know_ that she was back and didn't tell us?"

"Huh," Koza uttered, blinking rapidly, staring up at the Clock Tower with a smile on his face, and shaking his head out of his daze before turning back to his second in command, "Nope, I had _no_ clue that Vivi was back."

"Uh-huh, right," Koza's second in command smirked, narrowing his eyes further, and sounding like he _didn't_ believe a word Koza said, _Koza just admit that you love Vivi._

"WHY IS SIR CROCODILE LAYING ON THE GROUND?!" a random Rebel Soldier exclaimed, standing in a circle around a unconscious Crocodile, and glancing down at Crocodile.

" _SIR CROCODILE_?," Usopp shrilled, baring his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, and stomping towards the stairs, "I DOUBT THEY WILL BE CALLING HIM _SIR CROCODILE_ AFTER I STRAIGHTEN THEM OUT!"

" **Ease up there, Tiger** ," Sanji and I deadpanned, grabbing the back of Usopp's cast, and holding him back as he flailed his arms in a circle, " **Just sit here and shut up**." 

(*********************************************************)

Back to Luffy

"You have my thanks." Cobra smiled slightly, thanking Luffy, and the three of them still inside the tomb.

"No sweat," Luffy grinned, laying flat on the ground, and resting his eyes, "It was a piece of cake."

"Here, use this on him," Robin rasped, tossing a small vile across to Cobra, and sitting up against the tomb's walls, "It should neutralize Crocodile's poison."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Cobra spoke, glancing over at Robin, and narrowing his eyes at her, "Why did you lie to Crocodile? Even though I can't read the inscriptions, I know that says where the Pluton is and how to gain the Danico Clan's powers. So why didn't you? I mean, if you did then this country would've been Crocodile's by now."

"I wasn't going to let that _egotistical psychopath_ get his hands on two of the world's most feared and powerful weapons," Robin stated, watching Cobra give Luffy the anti-dote, and leaning back against the wall while closing her eyes, "Besides, I _didn't_ come here to wrack havoc, I came here to accomplish a mission. And I hoped to find information coming from the Lost History, but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

 _Lost history?_ , Cobra puzzled, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, and glancing at Robin, "I…I don't understand."

"I've always hated this type of life and I never wanted to be a criminal," Robin smiled sadly, tears falling down her face, and looking peaceful for once in her life, "All I ever wanted in life was to be treated like an equal and to gain knowledge, but I guess my dream was hopeless from the start."

"Alright, let's go." Luffy grinned, grabbing both Robin and Cobra, and starting to jump up through the hole in the ceiling.

"I NO LONGER HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!," Robin glared, pulling Luffy's arm off of her, and scrunching her eyebrows together in puzzlement, "JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING SOMEONE TO DIE IF I CAN HELP IT!," Luffy frowned stubbornly, jumping out of the hole, and glaring at Robin, "DO WHAT YOU WANT ONCE I SAVE YOU!"

(*********************************************************)

Back to the others

"Everyone, our nightmares is over," Vivi called, smiling down at everyone, a look of relief on her face appeared, only to frown when she heard the comments that the people down below were saying, "We can _finally_ live in peace."

"WE CAN _NEVER_ LIVE IN PEACE KNOWING WHAT THE KING HAS DONE!" a random Rebel soldier remarked, scowling up at Vivi, and getting a loud agreement from the Rebels.

"ROYALS THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AT ONCE!" Chaka's voice boomed, stumbling down the palace stairs, and breathing heavily.

"REBELS THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL, MAA-MAA!" a familiar voice instructed, walking forward, carrying a young child in his arms, and looking around the palace square.

 _Igaram? But I thought Miss. All Sunday killed him?_ Vivi thought, widening her eyes in surprise, and tears of relief rushing down her cheek, _Maybe Ivy was right about Miss. All Sunday being good…_

"I was surprised as well Princess," Pell smiled, landing behind her, and glancing down at Igaram, "I found him wandering towards the palace carrying the young child in his arms."

"You _knew_ that weird-hair-guy was still alive, didn't you Ivy?," Nami whispered, jabbing her elbow into my sides, and narrowing her eyes at me, "That's why you said Miss. All Sunday may not be a bad guy."

"Only the person who keeps the secret knows the truth," I whispered-smirked, sticking my tongue out at her, and glancing down at the palace square, _Good thing I can keep a secret, and surprisingly I can lie pretty good here, unlike when I lived in the normal world…_

"LISTEN UP ROYAL AND REBEL ARMIES! THIS YOUNG BOY HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY TO YOU ALL!," Igaram commanded, gently nudging the boy in encouragement, and softly speaking to him, "Go ahead."

"THE ONES WHO ATTACKED NANOHANA WEREN'T THE REAL ROYAL SOLDIERS!," the boy informed, hiccupping every so often, and small tears fell down his face, "THEY WERE ONLY DISGUISED TO _LOOK_ LIKE THE ROYAL ARMY! IT WAS A TRAP SET UP BY SOMEONE!"

"The boy speaks the truth," Koza spoke softly, sitting up, and frowning, "It was all a trap to get us to fight with each other from the very beginning."

"I will gladly explain what's been happening in this country, but only if everyone puts down their weapons." Igaram instructed, throwing a pointed look at both the Rebel and Royal armies, and explaining once they set down their weapons.

"Peace can be brought to Alabasta and its all thanks to all of you…," Vivi began with a smile on her face, turning her head backwards, a look of worry came onto her face when all of us weren't there, and running down the stairs to go outside, "GUYS? EVERYONE WHERE ARE YOU?"

(*********************************************************)

To us

"Did we really have to leave?" Chopper wondered, running alongside Nami, and carrying Shadow on his back, "SHADOW QUIT KICKING MY BACK! YOU CAN'T RUN ON THAT LEG SO DON'T EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT GETTING OFF MY BACK!"

"I CAN WALK FINE ON MY OWN!" Shadow started to argue, but broke off when Chopper gave her a death glare, (he may be cute, but when it comes to his doctor roles…yeah don't mess with him), and pouting, "Fine, but just so you know I'm silently protesting."

"I don't know why the lot of you have to make getting a checkup so difficult," Nami intoned, running beside me, and shaking her head in exasperation, "You're _only_ making things worse when you fight against it. And to answer your question Chopper, we had to leave because if the Marines come looking for us, which they will, and see us being friends with Vivi then it will only be bad for Vivi and her dad."

"Usopp, I'm trying to be nice here considering you're injured," Sanji gritted his teeth, running beside Usopp, and baring his teeth at Usopp, (totally losing his patience…well, whatever was _left_ of it anyways), "BUT IF YOU DON'T RUN FASTER I'LL DRAG YOU!"

"I'm trying unfortunately, I have this disease called If-I-Get-Dragged-Anymore-I'll-Die," Usopp claimed melodramatically, only to fall backwards when Zoro started dragging him by his foot, "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SYMPATHY FOR A DYING MAN? OWW, WACH WHERE YOU'RE DRAGGING ME, DAMMIT! YOU MADE ME HURT MY HEAD ON A ROCK!"

"YOU CAN PUT ME DOWN ANYYTIME NOW, FRECKLES!," I suggested, being carried Bridal Style by Ace, and my face glowing bright red, "SERIOUSLY, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!"

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my gorgeous girlfriend walk on an injured leg?," Ace smirked, raising an eyebrow (that turd knows I hate it that he can do that while I can't) in a care-to-argue down at me, and smirking smugly upon seeing the surprised look on my face when I saw my foot was slightly sprained, "You just shush that pretty mouth of yours, while I, your handsome and charming boyfriend, carry you."

"More like cocky and egoistical," I muttered under my breath, and giving Ace my innocent look when I saw him narrowing his eyes-playfully down at me, _Actually, he's more sexy and ridiculously handsome…not that I would tell him that. His ego doesn't need to grow any bigger._

"Guys, I found Luffy," Zoro hissed under his breath, seeing Cobra carrying Luffy on his back, and speaking under his breath, "Heads up, Luffy's with the King."

 _Could these people be this boy's friends that he was talking about?_ , Cobra thought, stopping in front of them, and narrowing his eyes slightly at them, "Who are you people? I don't think I ever seen you guys here before."

"We're just travelers passing through," Sanji lied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, and a innocent smile on his face, "And that guy on your back is with us. We were trying to find him ever since he took off "exploring""

"He tends to do that a lot," I smiled sweetly, internally smirking, and waving at Cobra, "Little brothers…what can you do?"

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I believe that you are lying," Cobra smirked, his lips slightly curling upwards, and a amused glint appeared in his eyes as he glanced at all of us, "I can only assume if this boy is with you, then you are the pirates that helped Vivi arrive here safely, are you not?"

"How would you know that?," Sanji frowned, narrowing his eyes at Cobra, his back stiffening on high alert, and wincing when I kicked him with my foot, "Ow."

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!," Vivi grinned, waving cheerfully at us, barreling towards us, and looking at her dad in relief, "DAD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"D-D-DAD?!," Sanji baffled, his eyes going out of their sockets, his mouth hanging onto the ground, and pointing a finger at Cobra, "YOU'RE VIVI'S DAD?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWAT!," Shadow scolded, Gibbs-smacking him upside the head, baring her teeth, and a large tick mark on her head, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ZORO JUST GOT DONE TELLING US THAT?!"

"I would be dead right now if it wasn't for this brave, young man over here," Cobra praised, gently setting Luffy down against a building, and his face showing gratitude and awe, "His strength is unbelievable. Even though he had poison inside of him, he carried me and another person up to safety."

"Should we be worried about the poison?" Chopper frowned, glancing up at Cobra, and his brows scrunching together in worry, "I mean, did he receive an antidote?"

"Yes, the other person that this boy saved was kind enough to give him one," Cobra assured, narrowing his eyes slightly in thinking, and glancing at all of us, "The poison should be neutralized by now."

"Dummy," Nami whispered, walking over to Luffy, bending down, and lightly tapping her knuckles against his forehead, "Take better care of yourself. I…We need you."

"It would seem not only this boy helped saved this country, but you guys as well," Cobra smiled, glancing at all of us, and frowning slightly upon seeing all the cuts, bruises, and blood running down our bodies, "It would also appear that everyone needs to be treated for their injuries."

"This is nothing, we can wait," Ace grinned, moving his head in the direction where all the people were gathered, and smiling, "Your people are expecting your presence. It's only appropriate the King and Princess say something to their people, don't you think?"

"That's perfect," Vivi smiled, clapping her hands together, grinning at all of us, only to have Sanji cut her off, "I can introduce you all and expla…"

"Vivi dear, we _really_ _don't_ care about the glory. We did it because we wanted to, besides we're _pirates_ and we don't want to _ruin_ our _reputation_ ," Sanji grinned, lighting a cigarette, and sitting on a barrel, "So please, don't mention us alright?"

"I seem to recall you promising us to feed us until we explode," I recalled, grinning, winking at her and leaning against Ace, "Basically food, water, and somewhere to crash is all we require for our services."

"That is if its alright with you, Your highness," Nami bowed, being polite, and leaning against the wall, and looking extremely tired, "I was hoping we could rest at the palace, so we can hang out with Vivi for a while longer, if that's alright?"

"I think that can be arranged for the people that helped save this country," Cobra smiled, nodding his head at us, and walking towards the group of people, with Vivi right behind him, "I'll see to it that you all will be brought to the palace right after I speak to my people."

 ** _That was exhausting_** , we all thought, falling to the ground at the same time when Cobra and Vivi left, and resting our eyes until Cobra, Vivi, and some Royal Soldiers woke us up to bring us to the palace.

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	105. Chapter 105

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

 **Warning: this chapter does contain a (**Ahem**)** ** _mature part_**

Chapt. 105: The 5 Days of Deserved R and R, The Morning After, The Smell of a New Couple Raising In The Horizon

"You're telling me you _never_ had a boyfriend let alone, kiss a guy before Ace?," Nami inquired, raising an eyebrow up at me in skepticism, and sitting criss-cross on the floor, "Not _even_ in the "Normal" world?"

We had been inside the castle for a day already and Nami and I were the first ones up. Of course we haven't had any _girl time_ in a while, so she, Vivi, and I were sitting on the floor in Vivi's bedroom. I had on a neon green tank top with TRAINING FOR THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE on it. I had on a pair of black shorts that came to my kneecaps. I also had on a pair of black-leather-steel-toe-combat-boots, along with my other accessories

"Ace is my very first boyfriend," I sighed, scooping out chocolate ice cream from a plastic container with my spoon, and swatting Name's spoon away with my spoon, "Don't mess with my chocolate Nami."

"Stingy," Nami muttered, scooping out some Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream with her spoon, and playfully glaring at me, "Seriously though, you're beautiful, intelligent, and sarcastic, how can they be such fools not to like you?"

"It's because they can't handle my awesomeness," I spoke in a serious voice, trying to hold onto my serious-face, but losing it, and all three of us burst out laughing, "It was because a lot of the guys thought I was weird."

"Wow, douchey thinking much?," Nami scoffed, jabbing her spoon into her ice cream harshly, and smirking up at us, "If I chose who I wanted to hang out with based on perfection, I wouldn't have any friends."

"People are cruel," Vivi added, staring intently into her Chocolate Silk Pie ice cream…a little _too_ intently, and a faraway look came into her eyes, "I mean, why do people have to judge someone based on their looks? Everyone has quirks, some more than others, but that doesn't mean their weird."

"I noticed you haven't said much up until now," I smirked, lightly bumping my shoulder into hers, Nami and I looked at each other at the same time, and giving Vivi huge knowing smirks, "Could it be our dear Vivi was thinking of the _handsome Koza_ resting in the Doctor's chamber?"

"W-W-WHAAATT! N-N-NO I WASN-N-T!" Vivi denied, her face going bright red, and going back to laser-eyeing her carton of ice cream.

"Speaking of _handsome guys_ ," Nami smirked, pointing her head in the direction of where Ace just walked into the room, only to bare her teeth at him when he pulled me up by wrist and dragging me lightly outside of the palace, "EXCUSE YOU, WE WERE HAVING GIRL TIME!"

"Ace, where are we going?," I questioned, hurrying to keep up with him, he walked past a building, pulling me into the alley, I was about to ask the question again, only to have Ace push me up against the building's rock wall, cutting off what I was going to say by kissing me, and resting my forehead against his when we broke the kiss, "Nami is going to kill you for interrupting girl time, you do realize that?"

"I think I can handle Nami, besides I figured out what I wanted for my prize that I won," Ace smirked, kissing neck up to my jaw, and lifting his head to look at me, "And I'm choosing to redeem it right now."

" _That's_ why you interrupted Girl-Time?," I laughed, gulping at the intensity of his stare, and a pink hue started forming on my cheeks, "What does the Flame-Brain want for his prize?"

"You." Ace smirked, rubbing his fingers up and down my arm, and looking at me with a serious expression.

"Me?," I repeated in confusion, my face going a new shade of bright red upon realizing what he meant, and biting my lip as I looked up at him, "Doing _that_ is what you want as the prize?"

"Only if you're ready to and you want to," Ace assured, stroking my cheek with his thumb, and waiting patiently for my answer, "And if you're not ready, we can always wait until you are ready."

 _I really do want to_ , I thought, looking up at Ace, and biting my lip, "I'm ready and I want to."

"You sure?," Ace asked, looking me straight in the eyes, making sure there wasn't any doubt, setting me down, grabbing my hand, and walking towards hotel that hadn't gotten damaged during the fight, "I don't want you thinking you have to just because of me saying I want it as my prize…cause I was only teasing about the prize part. I want to do it because you want to."

"I'm not agreeing to it because of the prize, I'm agreeing to it because I honestly want to," I admitted softly, walking into the hotel, standing beside Ace as he got a room key from the lady at the desk, walking up the stairs to the hotel room, and standing in front of the door waiting for Ace to unlock it, _I hear that it hurts when it's your first time. I guess I'll find out._

"You're positive you want to do this?," Ace asked, putting the key in the lock, turning towards me, and triple checking of this is what I wanted, "Once we step into that room, I'm not sure I can control myself if you do change your mind."

"I came this far with you didn't I?," I smiled, letting him know I had no doubt about my decision, walking into the room when Ace unlocked the door, starting to begin a rant when I didn't see him, only to be cut off by Ace spinning him around towards him, pressing his lips against mine, lifting me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he presses me against the wall, "Ace for once in your life, stop being a kind person and be sel…"

The kiss was more intense and it was filled with so much passion it was electric. I gasped when his fingers started lifting up my shirt, sending little sparks of pleasure from where his fingers barely touched my stomach. Glancing at me for permission to take off my shirt and throwing it over his shoulder when I nodded.

"What's with you and the walls?" I breathed, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck while snaking his fingers up my back to unhook my bra, closing my eyes with a moan when he found my sweet spot on my neck, and arching my neck out further.

"Maybe I think you look sexy up against wall." Ace smirked, crashing his lips onto mine, carrying me over to the bed, setting me down, leaning over me, kissing my stomach as he took off my shoes, kissing up leg, lifting a hand towards my shorts, pulling off, and throwing them over his shoulder.

Flipping him over so I was leaning over him, I lightly trailed my finger down his legs and stopping at his boots. I pulled them off and worked on unbuckling his shorts. Once those were off, I tossed them over my shoulder along with his boxers. Flipping me over, he started trailing kisses along my legs until he got to my underwear. He pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder. The rest of night, I leave up to the reader's imagination. **(**AN: I have never kissed a boy, never had a boyfriend, and I never done** ** _that_** **before, so I was basing this part off of what I've seen on TV or read in books, which is why it might be sort of "innocent" compared to the real thing. Oh and I'm in my 20's***)**

(*********************************************************)

 _Why do I smell ashes and flames…Ohhh, yeah, Ace and I…its kinda embarrassing, but in a good way_ I thought, my eyes slowly opening, a huge blush appearing on my face as I recalled last night, smiling as I turned my head to see Ace sleeping next to me, starting to move off the bed, only for Ace to tighten his arms around me, and his breath sending shivers down my spine, _We better hurry back to the ot…EEK!_

"Where are you going?" Ace smirked into my ear, his eyes closed, and smirking wider when feeling me shudder from his breath, "You realize you only look like a little kitten that's trying to be tough right; highly ineffective."

"I'm going to take a shower," I stated, starting to move off the bed, only for Ace to pull me back down onto the bed, pinning my wrists down with his hands, and smirking down at me, "And you _can't_ jo…EEE."

"As tempting as taking a shower with you sounds, I have a _better_ idea," Ace murmured against my neck, kissing my sweet spot on my neck, and smirking as a quiet moan escaped from my throat, "Let's stay here and continue where we left off last night."

"But Luffy and the others should be awake already and they'll want to leave as soon as possible," I argued distractedly, (its kind of hard to make a sound argument when a certain _annoyingly attractive_ Flame-Head kissing my sweet spot, effectively making it _extremely_ difficult to think logically), tangling my fingers into his hair, and my eyes fluttering open and close in bliss, _Now I understand why some girls say their sweet spots are bitter-sweet. It feels so good, yet it makes our reasoning go out the window…_

"You know as well as I do that Luffy won't be waking up for a while yet." Ace mumbled, tailing kisses up my neck to my jaw, that was all it took for me to pull him down on top of me and going for round 2.

(*********************************************************)

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having sex with you," I winced, my butt hurting slightly, glaring-playfully at him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and feeling Ace wrap his arms around my waist, _I guess this answers my earlier question._

"I didn't hear you complaining in fact with the amount of shouting you did, I'd say you enjoyed it," Ace smirked in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his chin on my shoulder, "I wouldn't have guessed you were virgin with the way you acted last night. I still have many more nights of rocking your world, so don't think I'm letting you go."

"Shut up," I muttered, lightly hitting-playfully his shoulder, turning around, giving him a kiss on the check, getting off the bed, picking up my clothes from the floor, walking into the bathroom, and calling over my shoulder, "I'm taking a shower and you _can't_ join me."

"It's adorable that you're still so innocent even after last night," Ace taunted, a huge smirk coming onto his face, and staring at me, _Her innocence is so adorable, but I shattered that…whoops, oh well._

"I _dare_ you to explain to Marco why you took away his _precious, angelic, and pure_ little sister's innocence." I smirked, closing the bathroom door, raising my voice so he can hear me, setting my clothes on the floor, walking into the shower, turning it on, and snickering loudly upon hearing a string of cursing coming from behind the door.

"SHIT!," Ace cussed, leaning back onto the bed with his hands behind his head, a content smile on his face, widening his eyes upon hearing what Ivy said, and glaring-playfully at the bathroom door when he heard loud snickering coming from there, _I'm am_ _ **so**_ _dead when Marco finds out I slept with Ivy…eh, it was totally worth it though._

(*********************************************************)

"WHERE THE HELL HA…," Nami interrogated the moment Ace and I walked back into the palace, baring her teeth, only to break off when she noticed I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, narrowing her eyes at us in scrutiny, and smirking as realization came, "Those were the same clothes you had on _yesterday_ and the both of you disappeared for a whole day…you two had sex didn't you?"

If the bright blush on my face didn't clue her in, then our wrinkled clothes sure did.

"It's about time," Nami smirked, glaring at Ace, stomping towards him, baring her teeth at him, and clubbing him on the head with her fist, "HOW DARE YOU RUIN GIRL-TIME FOR _THAT_! NEXT TIME YOU RUIN GIRL-TIME I WON'T BE SO KIND!"

(*********************************************************)

Outside in the city

"Crocodile, due to your malicious actions, I hereby revoke your title of One of The Seven Warlords of the Sea," Tashigi spoke in monotone, staring blankly down at Crocodile, and still feeling useless due to her having to let us Straw Hat Pirates help them do their job, "All your possessions now belong to the World Government. You and your subordinates will be taken to Navy HQ to await your punishments."

(*********************************************************)

On a Marine ship heading towards Alabasta

"Smoker was with the sudden rain?," a lady inquired, narrowing her eyes at Smoker, and crossing her arms against her chest, "You didn't use the Dance Powder did you?"

The woman had long pink hair. She was wearing a red suit, (it looked like a lady version of the one that Akainu was wearing…without the flower), and she had on a long-white Marine Captain jacket.

"Don't be idiotic," Smoker glared, turning the chair around, and smoking a cigar, "I may be hard for the higher ups to control, but I'm not a moron."

"Pardon Hina…Hina will reflect on her baseless accusations," the lady, Hina, apologized, speaking in third person, and getting a little ticked off, "Hina is vexed. Why did you ask for Hina's help to find one _tiny, measly_ ship? Hina can't believe it would be _that_ difficult for Smoker to find the ship."

"Hmph…it wouldn't be difficult for me to find those pirates if they were _normal_ pirates," Smoker grunted, taking out a coin, flipping the coin up into the air, and holding it onto the back of his hand, "If I win, you take all this Dance Powder and Crocodile back to Navy HQ."

"Hina can't believe Smoker is still deciding things by a coin," Hina rolled her eyes, and deciding to amuse him anyways, "Heads."

"It may be childish, but at least it helps solve disagreements _without_ violence," Smoker deadpanned, lifting up his hand off the coin, (if it were me, I'd ask if the coin was rigged, but whatever), and his lips curling upwards into a smirk, "It was tails, you lose Hina."

"Fine, Hina admits defeat." Hina frowned, narrowing her eyes at Smoker, and sighing in irritation.

(*********************************************************)

Back to Tashigi

"BUT SERGEANT MAJOR," a random Marine began, looking at Tashigi in bewilderment, and getting cut off by Tashigi, "THE STRAW HATS ARE DEFENSELESS RIGHT NOW! WE MAY NOT GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO…"

"I SAID NO!," Tashigi seethed, glaring a pretty mean death-glare at the Marines surrounding her, and an annoyed aura coming out of her, "I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO TOUCH THE STRAW HATS RIGHT NOW! TAKING THEM INTO CUSTODY WHILE THEY'RE WEAK IS ONLY A COWARDS WAY TO FIGHT, YOU GOT THAT?!"

" **Yes, Ma'am**." all the Marines nodded, saluting, and making sure all the Baroque Works agents were hand-cuffed with Sea-Prism stone handcuffs.

(*********************************************************)

Back at the Palace

"How are you feeling, Koza?," Vivi inquired, walking into the room where he was staying in, her eyebrows knitting together in worry, and walking over to his bed, "You're not going to die are you?"

"Vivi, were you worried about me?," Koza teased, opening his eyes to look at her, and laying on the bed, "That reindeer-doctor said I'll be fine and I was lucky the bullets didn't hit anything major."

"Of course I was worried, idiot," Vivi glared, a faint red hue on her cheeks, and tapping her knuckles lightly against Koza's forehead, "We can't have the Sand-Sand Clan's leader dying on us now can we?"

"Still the same girl with a huge heart I see," Koza laughed, reaching out for her wrist, pulling her down on the bed so she's sitting next to him, and frowning slightly, "So I hear you're pretty chummy with that Straw Hat wearing pirate…"

 _Is he talking about Luffy? Wait, Koza wouldn't be…jealous would he?,_ Vivi thought, scrunching her eyebrows together in puzzlement, and looking at Koza with a tilted head, "Luffy is just a friend and nothing more than that."

 _First name basis huh? For some reason ever since I heard about Vivi traveling with the kid wearing the Straw Hat, I've been irritated whenever I hear his name,_ Koza thought, narrowing his eyes at Vivi, grabbing her shoulders, kissing Vivi, only to widen his eyes when Vivi ran out of the room with a shocked expression on her face, _Why the hell did I do that?_

 _STUPID KOZA!,_ Vivi thought-huffed, barging out of the room with a bright red face, heading towards where everyone else is sleeping, silently walking into the room, and sitting down on the window seat, _HE'S SO…SO…SO…aggravating! But…why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Vivi?," I rasped, rubbing my eyes with my hands, sitting up in bed, and blinking away the sleep while I yawned, "What's going on?"

I had on a ice-blue cotton tank top with a kitten on it and a ice-blue cotton short-short shorts with kitten paws all over it. (in case you couldn't tell, these were my PJ's)

"I'm sorry Ivy, I didn't mean to wake you." Vivi apologized, wiping away a stray tear with her finger, and smiling weakly at me.

"Well I'm up now," I whispered, fully awake now, walking over to her, hugging her from the back, letting go, and giving her a playful-serious stare, "Obviously something's bugging you, so spill girl."

"I-I-It's nothing," Vivi stuttered, sighing in defeat when I gave her a pointed look, and turning towards me, "Does…Ace every make your heart feel like it's going to explode?"

"Everytime," I answered automatically, a smile on my face, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion, smirking widely when I figured out why she asked that, and narrowing my eyes at her in mock-interrogation, "He also makes me feel like I have thousands of butterflies in my stomach and I'm pretty sure that will never go away. Why do you ask? Did Koza do something…holy crap, he _did_ do something!"

"Uh-Huh," Vivi squeaked, nodded her head, and her face going bright red, "H-h-he kissed me and I was so surprised that I…ran out of the room…"

 _I think its time I played match-maker, heh-heh-heh_ , I thought, smirking wider, internally rubbing my hands together like a villain, and an evil glint came into my eye, "That's exactly what happened to me when Ace kissed me the first time."

"Wait, seriously?," Vivi muttered, snapping her head to look at me in surprise, and raising an eyebrow up at me, "Then…how did you know that you loved Ace?"

"Simple, I went to sleep to think about my feelings and I realized that I loved him, but I didn't want to wreck our friendship," I explained, smiling, hugging Vivi, walking back to bed, calling over my shoulder, and closing my eyes to sleep, "Ace pointed out to me that it was too late for that once he kissed me. Go get sleep and I believe by morning you'll have your answer Vivi."

"She's right you know," Igaram smiled, walking into the room with Cobra right behind him, standing behind Vivi, and placing their hands on her shoulders, "We watched you guys playing with each other as kids and you guys may not have noticed it back then, but _we_ sure did."

"Did you ever wonder why I asked Koza what he would do if he was king?," Cobra questioned, smiling down at Vivi, and a knowing look in his eyes, "Because both Igaram and I could tell that you two loved each other and honestly, Alabasta couldn't ask for a better King than Koza. That being said, I don't think I could pick out anyone better than Koza to date my daughter."

"Daaddd, you're embarrassing me," Vivi whined, shaking her head, and smiling at their backs as they left the room, _Besides, Koza and I aren't even dating yet…_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	106. Chapter 106

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 106: The Unwilling Realization, The Final Day In The Palace, The Call From The Enemy?

"Sergeant Major Tashigi reporting in Captain Smoker," Tashigi saluted, a blank look on her face, walking past Hina, and a depressed aura seeping out of her, "I'm tired, so I'm going to take a rest."

"I heard about Straw Hat." Smoker grunted, sitting on the steps, and puffing out smoke from his cigar.

"Forgive me Captain, I helped aid the pirates," Tashigi spoke softly, swallowing a lump in her throat, and never looking at Smoker, "My actions were shameful…"

"Why are you apologizing?," Smoker grunted, narrowing his eyes at Tashigi, and glancing up at Tashigi, "Didn't you follow your instincts on what's right and what's wrong like I directed you to do?"

"My actions had nothing to do with justice, because I…I wasn't strong enough to fight the enemy," Tashigi sniffed, trying to hold back tears, and biting her lip, "The only thing I could do was to let the Straw Hats take down the enemy while we just stood and watched…"

"There comes a time in everyone's life that they realize there's someone out there that is stronger than me," Smoker stated, calling towards Tashigi, and blowing out smoke from his cigar, "You can either let it get you down or train yourself even harder so the next time you won't be as weak."

"Excuse me Captain," Tashigi spoke quietly, walking up the stairs to the ship, walking past Smoker, only to stop when Smoker talked, and she let the tears out, "I'm really rather tired…"

"TASHIGI, IF YOU'RE THAT FRUSTRATED THEN STOP CRYING AND WORK ON GETTING STRONGER!," Smoker suggested, raising his voice, and never looking back at Tashigi, "YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO SURVIVE IF EVERYBODY IS GETTING STRONGER AND YOU'RE CRYING ABOUT IT!"

"YES SIR!" Tashigi hiccupped, walking into her room, and crying a little more.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you slackers," Smoker grunted, glaring at all the other Marines standing on the ground, and puffing out smoke from his cigar, "I expect to see just as much guts and determination as Tashigi has, from the lot of you."

"Captain Smoker Sir, you have a phone call from Navy HQ." a random Marine gulped, stepping forward, carrying a Transponder Snail in his hands, and handing it to Smoker.

"This is Navy HQ, am I speaking with Captain Smoker?" a voice on the other land inquired.

"Yeah." Smoker answered gruffly, holding the Transponder Snail to his ear, and speaking into it.

"Concerning your capture of Crocodile and his Baroque Works agents," the voice on the snail rambled, "You and Sergeant Major Tashigi will be awarded with medals, along with moving up by one rank…"

"Capture?," Smoker scowled, correcting the Marine talking, only to get cut off by the voice, "Didn't you read my reports? I wasn't the one who captured Crocodile."

"There will also be an award ceremony banquet for the both of you, which is…" the voice began, ignoring Smoker, and talking over him.

"LISTEN YOU IMBECILE, WE WEREN'T THE ONES WHO CAPTURED CROCODILE, IT WAS THE STRAW HATS!" Smoker snapped, growling into the phone, and veins in his forehead popping.

"It's pointless to argue Smoker," Hina warned, frowning at Smoker, and a warning tone in her voice, "The higher ups are hell-bent on covering up the fact that Pirates had to do our job for us."

" _We_ defeated Crocodile? That's bull crap," Smoker fumed, glaring at the Transponder Snail, and more veins in his forehead popping, "My subordinate is inside her room **_crying_** because she _couldn't_ fight him, so give those old farts at Navy HQ a message for me."

"Smoker don't do it." Hina warned, knowing actually what the _message_ Smoker might have for the higher ups, and a warily tone in her voice.

"TELL THEM TO EAT SHIT AND WHILE THEY'RE AT IT GO TO HELL!" Smoker raged, slamming the phone down, and shaking his head in disgust before slamming the door to his room shut.

(*********************************************************)

Back at the Palace

 _Looks like my advice worked after all_ I thought, sitting on the bench-window seat, looking out the window down at the Palace square, smirking widely upon seeing Vivi sending Koza off with a kiss on the lips, and glancing at Nami, (who was sitting on a chair beside Luffy's bed and putting a new wet washcloth onto his forehead) with a evil glint in my eye, _Now to get Nami and Luffy together…_

"Whatever it is that your scheming, do me a favor and don't," Ace accused, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder, and throwing me a pointed look when I looked up at him with a innocent smile (cough *fake* cough), "Don't even _bother_ trying to deny it because I saw that mischievous glint in your eyes."

"I haven't the faintest clue as to what you're talking about," I denied, still staring at Nami with that glint in my eye, and smiling sweetly up at Ace, "Don't you think that Nami and Luffy would make a cute couple?"

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I would say you were crazy to state that _Luffy_ could ever fall in love with anything besides meat," Ace grinned, looking at Nami, and glancing down at me, "But it would appear the naïve simpleton of a brother did indeed fall in love and I agree with you, however just let them figure it out for themselves."

"You're such a part pooper, Freckles," I pouted, mock-sighing, only to have my Transponder Snail on my wrist start ringing, and we both looked at each other with wide eyes, "It couldn't be…could it?"

"No way, I haven't even called anyone from there for a while," Ace dismissed, gulping when I answered it, and turning pale when I handed the Transponder Snail to him, "Hello?"

"PORTAGUS ACE, YOU STUPID FLAME-BRAIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER'S INNOCENCE!," fumed one enraged Flying-Pineapple, baring his teeth through the Transponder Snail, and a huge tick mark on his forehead, "AND DON'T EVEN _BOTHER_ TRYING TO DENY IT! I _AM_ HER BIG BROTHER AFTER ALL AND BIG BROTHERS KNOW THESE THINGS!"

I sighed, pushing Ace out of the room, waving at his helpless face, and shutting the door behind me. Only to jump high up in the air when Nami appeared behind me.

"Who in the world was that screaming on the Transponder Snail?," Nami questioned, raising an eyebrow up at me, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, and her arms cross her chest, "And why on _earth_ were they reaming Ace for?"

"Just a annoying Flying-Pineapple who thinks he's my Big Brother and thinks its his sworn duty to protect my innocence from _foul, disgusting, sexist piglets_ ," I deadpanned, an annoyed tone in my voice, and rolling my eyes, "And I assume I don't have to tell you why he's reaming Ace."

"Flying-Pineapple?," Nami repeated, raising an eyebrow up further in confusion, and looking at me as if I were insane, _It's probably better I don't even know what a Flying-Pineapple is…_

"Yes, it's a _very old and wise_ Flying-Pineapple," I nodded, speaking with fake-seriousness, and trying _very_ hard to keep a straight face, "A lot of people often ask it for guidance."

"You, Luffy, and Ace sure have some weird friends, you know that Ivy?" Chopper added, sitting at a table grinding medicine, and the Palace's doctor watching Chopper with interest from the chair beside Chopper, "Does anyone know where Zoro went? If I find out he took off his bandages to train again…"

"Well its a good thing I have a _weird, adorable, reindeer_ doctor as my friend then," I cooed, trying _not_ to burst out laughing, walking over to him, lifting him out of his chair, and rubbing my cheek against his, _Should I go out and rescue Ace from Marco's wrath or not?_

"SHUT UP YOU JACKASS!" Chopper giggled, doing his Happy-Dance (well, the best he can when he's in someone's arms), shivering from recalling Chopper's wrath that I had brought onto myself before, and lightly smacking my chest with his hoof, "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL, YOU DIGUSTING HUMAN!"

(*********************************************************)

On board a certain ship

"Thank you Bon Clay," Robin thanked, stepping onto the deck of a _certain_ pirate ship, scanning her surroundings on the ship, and nodding thanks at the male-ballerina, "You were the only one that I actually thought was decent out of all the Baroque Works agents and I figured you'd help hide the ship since you seemed to actually consider yourself friends with the Straw Hats."

"I would like to think the Straw Hats and I are friends and honestly, they didn't seem like horrible people," Mr. 2 admitted, steering the ship to hide it somewhere, and sitting down to rest, "And they certainly aren't your average Pirate Crew."

"I have a feeling your right about that," Robin chuckled softly, walking over to my purple flowers, bending down to look at them, walking towards the girls' room, and calling over her shoulder as she closed the door, "I'm going to take a shower, let me know if there's any _unwanted_ visitors approaching."

"Will do," Mr. 2 mocked-saluted, leaning against the mast, never seeing the flash of pain cross over Robin's face when he did that, and closing his eyes, _If I were being honest, Miss. All Sunday was actually one of the Baroque Works Agents that I could stand._

 _I'll have to borrow some clothes from one of the girls until I can buy my own_ , Robin thought, looking through the drawers, pulling out Nami's white dress shirt, along with Nami's deep purple pants, going into the shower, coming back out, walking over to the second table beside a hurriedly made bed, picking up a neon green picture frame, placing it back, looking through a mint-green backpack, pulling out a stack of pictures that were placed inside a secret hiding spot inside the backpack, and smiling as she went through them, _These are all pictures of Ace and Ivy…I wonder why they were placed inside a hidden spot in the backpack?_

 ** _Flashback: 3-Years-Ago (Ace and Ivy have been on the Moby Dick for a month)_**

 _"_ _MARCO!," I called, throwing my clothes all over the place, looking through my bag, and lifting my head up when sense Marco was leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom door, "Have you seen my camera?"_

 _"_ _Uh, V, what would I want with your camera?," Marco deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at me, and maintaining a great poker-face, "Did you ask Thatch? Maybe he saw it."_

 _"_ _I forgot you're not the photography type," I frowned, going back to digging through the bag, and walking past Marco towards the kitchen, "I think I will go ask Thatch."_

 _"_ _You do that," Marco nodded, internally smirking, pushing off the doorframe, and heading towards Pop's room,_ _ **It's a good thing I don't look like the photography type and I have a terrific poker-face.**_

 _I didn't realize that Marco was the one to steal my camera or the fact that he was secretly taking photos of Ace and I and placing them inside my bag. Plus, to this day he still has that camera._

 **** ** _End Of Flashback_**

 _I can say for sure when these photos were taken, but its obvious that they're in love with each other_ , Robin smiled, flipping through the pictures, and putting them back when she was done, _Just like Jay and I…_

(*********************************************************)

To Sanji and Usopp

"I'm sure Vivi will be thrilled to see all these people working together," Usopp observed, walking alongside Sanji, and glancing around at all the people working together to fix their houses, and shops, "It's like the fighting never happened."

"It's because the Princess is so cute," Sanji smiled cheekily, walking beside Usopp, carrying a huge brown paper bag filled with groceries, stopping when Usopp was talking to a person that had a huge hole in their house, freezing when hearing their voices, and getting beads of sweat rolling down his forehead, _Whoa, that house looks like someone smashes their foot…uh-oh._

"Woah, what the heck happened to your house?" Usopp remarked, his eyes going wide as he saw the huge hole in the building, and standing beside the homeowner.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT ITS NOT JUST MINE. ALL THE HOUSES LEADING STRAIGHT TO THE PALACE SQUARE IN THIS DIRECTION HAVE THESE HUGE HOLES IN THEM!," the homeowner scowled, pointing behind his house towards the lining of houses that have a huge holes in them, and throwing out his arms, "IT'S LIKE SOME PUNK KICKED HIS WAY THROUGH THEM TO MAKE A PATH TOWARDS THE PALACE SQUARE!"

 _Why do I get the feeling that this has Sanji written all over it?,_ Usopp thought, deadpanning, narrowing his eyes at Sanji, and a huge sweatdrop appearing on his head, _Yup, I thought so. Only Sanji could be stupid enough to make a path by smashing homes to pieces_

"Hey Usopp," Sanji spoke nervously, pointing in the direction away from where they were at, and trying to remain calm, "I think we must've taken a wrong turn over in that direction."

(*********************************************************)

To Zoro

 _I don't know exactly what that thing was that I did while fighting Mr. 1, but whatever it was is something I need to become stronger,_ Zoro thought, sighting criss-cross on the ground, and lifting two humongous boulders with his forearms, _And if I can't figure out how to control it at will, then I won't become stronger._

(*********************************************************)

To Nami

"Wow, you have so many interesting books," Nami praised, running her fingers over the covers of the books on the bookshelf, picking one off the shelf, sitting down on a couch, and leaving through the book, "Is it really alright for me to take some with me?"

"Absolutely, besides I've already read them," Cobra nodded, smiling at Nami, and glancing around the library, "Quite a few times actually."

"Thanks so much," Nami thanked, lifting her head up from the book, and greeting me and Ace as we walked through the door into the room without looking up, "Hey guys."

"Ooh books," I grinned, seeing all the amazing books everywhere, starting to walk towards Nami, only to fall to the ground when sudden bursts of pain broke out up my leg, and clutching my leg, "When you're don…AGHHHHH!"

"IVY!," Ace shouted, panic in his voice, rushing towards me, lifting my up in to his arms, bursting through the room where Chopper is, and setting me down on one of the unoccupied beds, "CHOPPER, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH IVY!"

"What the heck happened?," Chopper asked, running towards the bed, and trying to look at me, but I was rolling around on the bed so much that he couldn't get near me, "WE HAVE TO GET HER TO CALM DOWN OTHERWISE I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Ivs, Ivy, you need to stop moving around otherwise Chopper can't help you," Ace spoke softly, grabbing my hand, and stroking my face with his hand when I started calming down, "It's ok, I'm right here."

"It hurts," I whimpered, closing my eyes, leaning into his hand, and wincing when I felt a slight prick in my arm, "It always hurt but never like this before."

"CHOPPER WHAT HAPPENED TO IVY!," Nami demanded, rushing into the room, walking over to the bed, and frowning deeply, "I figured as much."

"What? Figured what exactly, Nami," Ace demanded, looking at Nami (who was giving Chopper a knowing look), narrowing his eyes at them, and raising his voice slightly, "What exactly aren't the both of you telling me?"

"She didn't tell you?" Shadow asked, looking a bit surprised, walking into the room, standing in front of the bed, moving part of Ivy's hair out of the way, and mumbling softly to herself, "Typical, keeping everything to herself so she won't worry anyone."

"Will someone just tell me what is going on?" Ace gritted his teeth, taking deep breaths to calm down, and rubbing circles on Ivy's hand.

"Ivy gets these sharp bursts of pain whenever she gets near a Devil Fruit user for the first time," Nami explained, sighing loudly, and sitting down in the chair by Luffy, "I don't know how to explain it other than it's a power that only people from the Danico Clan possess. It's basically why she can use Devil Fruit users' abilities."

"No," Shadow corrected, looking down at Ivy in worry, and speaking softly, "She's the only one from the Danico Clan that can use this power as far as I know of anyway."

"I had no idea her power use so rare," Nami marveled, glancing down at Ivy, and a partial smile coming onto her face, "Anyways, her ankle bracelet gets new charms on it whenever she gets close to a Devil Fruit user for the first time. The last few times though, I've noticed the pains were getting worse, but I just assumed she'd tell someone if they got worse. Which clearly she _didn't_."

"There was something bugging me ever since I ran tests on her blood back on Drum Island," Chopper commented, looking at some sheets of paper, and frowning slightly, "I found traces of some type of genes that I've never seen before inside her body."

"Damn, it never hurt this bad before," I chuckled, starting to sit up, only to have Ace push me back down, and starting to bicker at me, "I'm feeling better, so you can let me go now, Flame-Head."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU SCARED ME?!" Ace bickered, baring his teeth at me, and getting into my face, "YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS BED, SO JUST SIT YOUR CUTE BUTT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

"I SAID I'M FEELING FINE!," I bickered, baring my teeth at him, and getting into his face, "AND I _DARE_ YOU TO TRY AND STOP ME!"

"DON'T TEST ME, IVY!," Ace bantered, "IF I HAVE TO SIT ON YOU TO GET YOU TO STAY IN THAT BED THEN I WILL! AND DON'T THINK I WON'T EITHER CAUSE I WILL!"

"Oh brother," Shadow sighed, standing beside Nami, and watching them bicker with each other with giant sweatdrops on their heads, "They haven't bickered like this since they were little kids."

(*********************************************************)

To Sanji and Usopp

"I wonder what Ace and Ivy are bickering about _this time_ ," Usopp muttered, walking up the steps beside Sanji, a sweatdrop appearing on his head when he heard their voices from the Palace steps, and narrowing his eyes, "Those two bicker almost as much as you and Zoro."

"Oh please," Sanji scoffed, walking up the stairs, opening the castle doors, and they started walking down the hallway, "That shitty Swordsman and I do _not bicker_ , we despise each other and it's mutual. If anything we fight because we hate each other."

"Whatever you say Sanji," Usopp intoned, a large sweatdrop on his head, waving at Chaka as they walked past him, and glancing up at Sanji, "Do you think Luffy is awake yet?"

"I doubt it," Sanji deadpanned, walking beside Usopp, and a large sweatdrop on his head, "If he _had_ woken up, we would've heard his loud, obnoxious voice from the Palace stairs."

"That's true," Usopp agreed, his sweatdrop growing bigger, and greeting Vivi as she came around a corner, "Hey Vivi."

"Sanji, Usopp hi," Vivi greeted, walking along side of them, and a slight worried expression on her face, "I was just coming back from seeing Koza off when my dad came rushing up to me saying something happened to Ivy, so I was just heading back to the room to see for myself."

"SOMETHING HAPPENED TO IVY-SWAN?! I SWEAR IF THAT FIRE-IDIOT DID SOMETHING TO HER…!," Sanji roared, his eyes turning into fire, running ahead, and barging into the room, "I'M COMING IVY-SWAN!"

"What a love-sick moron," Usopp intoned, watching Sanji rush off with narrowed eyes, standing beside Vivi (who had her mouth hanging open in disbelief), and they started walking into the room, "Come on Vivi."

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME IF I'M ALRIGHT?," I fumed, a large tick mark on my head, and crossing my arms across my chest in a huff, "I don't even remember what happened, besides I'm feeling fine now."

"How can you _not_ remember screaming in agony?," Ace frowned, knitting his eyebrows together in worry, and glancing down at me with concern, "I'm pretty sure you'd shaved life off of us in worry."

"I remember feeling like someone was stabbing my leg over and over with tiny daggers, but the rest not so much," I explained, frowning slightly, and my head slightly bent downwards, "It was like someone pushed me down inside my body and dulled my senses."

"I SLEPT GOOD! AH WHERE'S MY HAT! I'M STARVING!," Luffy interrupted Ace's reply, stretching as he woke up, grinning widely, patting his head, moving his head side to side when he didn't feel his hat on his head, and glancing around the room, "MY HAT! MY BREAKFAST! MY HAT! MY BREAKFAST!"

"You _just_ woke up and you're _already_ causing a racket," Sanji noted, sitting on chair, lightening up a cigarette, and half of his lip curling upwards into a half-smirk, "And its evening, so it would be dinner not breakfast."

"And your hat is right over there," Usopp chuckled softly, pointing towards the table beside Luffy's bed, and shaking his head in amusement as Luffy put it on his head, "You're lucky one of the Royal Soldiers found it otherwise you might never have gotten it back."

"YOU EVER MAKE _ME_ WORRY LIKE THAT AGAIN…," Nami seethed, stomping over to Luffy, punching him on the head, baring her teeth at him, widening her eyes upon realizing what she said, bending her head down so shadows crossed her face, and speaking so softly, "I mean, you're our captain and what would we do if you die, stupid."

"What are you talking about Nami?," Luffy puzzled, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at her, and his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, "I can't die until I become King of the Pirates."

"I _COULD_ STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW!," Nami exasperated, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders, shaking him fiercely, and baring her teeth at him, "YOU WERE IN BED FOR THE LAST _3 DAYS_ BECAUSE YOU HAD POISON INSIDE YOU, DIMWIT! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR VIVI AND CHOPPER YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

 _Wasn't Nami the one who took care of him?,_ Shadow thought-inquired, lifting up an eyebrow at me, and communicating with me.

 _Yup, it was_ , I thought-smirked, staring at Nami

"I'VE BEEN ALSEEP FOR _3 WHOLE DAYS_?!," Luffy exclaimed, his mouth dropping open in horror, and automatically knowing the answer to the math problem (surprisingly he's smart when he has to calculate how much food he missed…oh course this is _Luffy_ and food ), "I MISSED 15 MEALS!"

" _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?!," Nami fumed, baring her teeth at him, clubbing him on the head with her fist, sighing in annoyance, and a large sweatdrop on her head, "And why the hell is he so fast at calculating math equations that deals with food?"

"I've stopped trying to figure that out a _long time_ ago," I intoned, looking at Nami, and a sweatdrop appeared on my head, "Although I think it helped that Makino tried to teach us basic education skills, like reading, writing, and math."

"I remember that," Ace laughed, looking down at me, and a faraway look in his eyes, "You and Luffy were hopeless when it came to math."

Begrudgingly, Ace was right. He was the only one out of the three of us that actually knew how to do those detestable math problems.

"At least I'm slightly better at math than Luffy." I protested, pouting, and my arms crossed against my chest.

"I thought it was Luffy making all that noise," Zoro smirked, walking into the room, not noticing the dark aura seeping out of Chopper when he saw Zoro without his bandages on, walking over to a pitcher, filling up a glass of water, and drinking it in one big gulp, "Did something happen to Ivy?"

"YES, SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER," Chopper deplored, clomping over to Zoro, baring his teeth at him, a large tick mark on his head, and thwacking Zoro with his hoof, "WHERE ARE YOUR BANDAGES?! YOU TOOK THEM OFF AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?!"

"CUT IT OUT CHOPPER!," Zoro glowered, swatting his hand at Chopper (who was attempting to push Zoro towards a chair so he can redo his bandages), and setting down the cup, "BESIDES I COULDN'T TRAIN WITH THEM ON!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!," Chopper galled, pushing Zoro onto a chair, and redoing the bandages, "NOW SIT DOWN ON THIS CHAIR SO I CAN REDO YOUR BANDAGES OR I'LL SEDATE YOU JUST SO I CAN!"

"I'd listen to him Moss-head," Sanji smirked, lightening a cigarette, and closing his eyes, "He may be nice, but once he's in his doctor mode he turns into quite the scary reindeer."

"He _was_ trained by _Kureha_ ," Shadow pointed out, only to make us all shiver (well except for Ace and Chopper, fortunately for them, they never had the _pleasure_ of meeting the _pleasant_ doctor… actually, in Chopper's case he lived with her and he's still terrified of her), "Her crazy was _bound_ to rub off on him."

"Straw Hats, you have a Transponder Snail call from someone named Bon," a random Royal Soldier informed, shuffling into the room, and carrying a huge Transponder Snail on a tray, "He claims he's a trusted friend of you guys."

"We don't know anyone by that name," Zoro disclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the Transponder Snail in suspicion, and scanning at all of our faces, "It could be a trap set up by the Marines."

"I _hate_ to agree with Cactus Head," Sanji mock-sighed, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, and frowning slightly, "But he does have a point."

"Since the lot of you are being _Chickens_ I'll answer it," Shadow rolled her eyes, walking over to the Transponder Snail, picking it up, narrowing her eyes in deadpanned way, and slamming it down onto the receiver when the person on the other line started speaking, "Hello…Ugh."

"HELLO-HELLO," the voice spoke through the transponder snail, only to get cut off by Shadow slamming the Transponder Snail down onto the receiver, "IT IS MOI…"

"Thank god…," Sanji began, only to bare his teeth at the Transponder Snail when it began ringing again, and a large tick mark on his forehead, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU ANNOYING CREEP!?"

"Mr. 2 right?," Luffy questioned, picking up the Transponder Snail, and frowning slightly, "Hurry up and tell us what you want."

"I _really_ don't like to be called that," Mr. 2 frowned through the Transponder Snail, and a slight annoyed tone in his voice, "I have to say you Straw Hats are a force to be reckoned with, anywho, I'm calling to let you guys know that I took your ship."

" **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTARD?!** " Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro clamored, baring their teeth, and large tick marks on their foreheads.

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FIND YOU!," Usopp threatened, baring his teeth at the Transponder Snail, and the tick mark on his head growing bigger, "YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT MARY YOU JACKBUTT!"

"Mary? Oh, you mean your ship, don't worry I'd never put a finger on her, after all we _are_ friends aren't we?," Mr. 2 assured, smiling wide through the Transponder Snail, and giving us a location of where he is, "Meet me at the upper part of the Sandora River once you chaps are ready to hail tail it out of this country and I'll give you back your ship."

CLICK

"Do you think we can trust him?" Usopp inquired, glancing at all of our faces, and frowning slightly in concern.

"He didn't really give us much of a choice," Ace commented, narrowing his eyes in concentration, and sitting on the edge of my bed, "You can't be a pirate without a ship."

"Then it's settled, we'll go and get our ship back." Luffy declared, sitting on the bed, and glancing at all of us.

"I hear the captain is awake," a woman that looks like Igaram boomed, entering the room, and standing in front of us with her hands on her hips, "Dinner will be served shortly."

" **EHH, IT TUBE-HAIR GUY**!," Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji blurted, pointing at the lady, their eyes going out of their sockets, and their mouths hanging opened, " **WE THOUGHT YOU DIED**!"

" **QUIT BEING RUDE**!" Nami, Shadow, Vivi, and I reproached, clubbing them on the back of their heads, and baring our teeth at them.

"This isn't Igaram," Vivi corrected, standing beside the lady, and introducing us to her, "This is our Palace's head chef, Terracotta. She's Igaram's wife."

"I heard about couples resembling each other but…this is unreal." Zoro uttered, sweat drops on his face, and looking at Terracotta in disbelief.

"I heard the captain eats a lot, so I went ahead and had my staff prepare a quick snack for you and all your friends." Terracotta smiled, waving her hand to signal a Palace staff to bring in a metal cart full of fruit, the staff gaping in bewilderment upon seeing Luffy grab all the fruit off the cart and shove it into his mouth and eating it all in seconds flat, (I think Luffy past his old record…)

" **GREEDY PIG**!," Sanji, Zoro, Ace, and I bellowed, baring our teeth at him, and punching him on the head, " **SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US, JERK**!"

"I have 3 days worth of eating to make up for, lady," Luffy publicized, piercing her with a menacing glare (fake…probably), and staring at her with a judging look, "That's 15 meals besides today's food that I need to make up for, so don't go holding back on me got it?"

"Oh-ho-ho, a challenge huh?," Terracotta smirked, holding up her arm, and a driven look appeared on her face as she strolled out of the room with the other service staff following behind her, "I gladly accept. In my 30 years of being this Palace's Head Chef, I've never met a stomach I couldn't fill. So you kiddos eat as much as you want."

" ** _Don't_** **encourage him**." Nami, Shadow, and I deadpanned, looking at each other with a pity expression on our faces, (pity for the ones who had to _feed_ Luffy's back-pit of a stomach), and sighing mockingly.

"While we wait for them to send someone to fetch us when it's time to eat, I still haven't taken our photos yet," I grinned, standing up, digging through my hip bag, pulling out my camera, pushing the boys together, snapping their photos, handing the camera to Usopp, grabbing Vivi's wrist, and us girls standing together, "Come on Vivi, get in the photo."

"Usopp, hand me the camera so I can take a picture of Ivy and Ace," Nami grinned devilishly, taking the camera out of Usopp's hands, pushing me towards Ace, snapping the photo, and awing at how great it turned out, (I was surprised because at the last second Ace bent down and pressed his lips to my cheek), "Ivy your expression was hilarious."

Luckily for her, someone from the Palace came to fetch us saying that dinner is served and leading us to the dining area.

"Dinner is served," a staff bowed, moving out of the way for the kitchen staff to set a whole bunch of dishes in front of us after we sat down on our chairs, and standing off to the side, "Please enjoy."

"I don't even know where to begin, it all looks incredible," I gaped, picking up my fork, cutting some chicken off from a dish, placing it on my plate, reaching for the spoon in the potato salad, putting some onto my plate, getting bugging eyes upon seeing my piece of chicken gone, narrowing my eyes over at Luffy, slapping my spoon against his hand as he reached for my breadstick, and baring my teeth at him, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD LUFFY!"

"Jeez, he never learns does he?," Nami intoned, biting a piece of meat off her fork, sitting on the chair beside me, biting off a piece of meat from her fork, glancing towards the chair beside Usopp, and blinking in surprise, "What's Eyelash doing here?"

"So Ivy," Shadow smirked evilly, resting her elbows on the table, glancing over at me with her hands on her chin, and making everyone (except for Luffy and Chopper those pure, naïve souls) spit out their drink or food with bright red blushes on their faces when they heard what she was talking about, "I heard from a highly _reliable_ source that you aren't a virgin anymore."

"Nami, what's a virgin?" Luffy asked innocently, glancing over at her, and frowning slightly in puzzlement.

"W-W-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR?," Nami sputtered, her face going beet red, throwing a incredulous look towards Ace and I, and glancing at us in disbelief, "DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU TWO EGGHEADS HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WITH HIM BEFORE?!"

"Wait, that means before Ivy was…," Sanji mumbled incoherently, silent tears falling down his face, and being overdramatic, "How could he ruin such a precious flower…"

"You're right Ivy, this all looks good," Zoro agreed, coughing to change the subject, which worked since we all got back to talking, sitting across from me with Ace sitting on the chair next to him, stabbing some type of seasoned meat off his plate, only to glance down at his plate when his fork wouldn't stab into the meat, glancing up at Luffy with accusing eyes, and pointing his fork at him, "LUFFY YOU TOOK MY FOOD AGAIN!"

"Chopper quit eating that fast otherwise you'll choke," Sanji advised, cutting his pork chop eloquently, looking at Chopper with a sweatdrop on his head, (Chopper was slurping his noodles like there wouldn't be any left…knowing Luffy, there probably wouldn't be anything left), and shouting when Chopper started turning blue as he pounded the table, "CAN WE HAVE A GLASS OF WATER OVER HERE!"

"Why is it _Everytime_ we eat, you guys act like undisciplined monkeys?," Shadow deadpanned, lifting a shrimp into her mouth, pausing the fork inches from her mouth when a glob of rice smacked her in the face, her eye twitching in indignation, scanning the table for the culprit, locking onto Usopp (who apparently had started flinging food at Luffy when he stole food from his plate), flinging the shrimp halfway across the table at Usopp, pelting Usopp in the face, going back to eating, lifting her head up to look at us when she felt Nami's, Vivi's, Ace's and mine stares, and giving us a look that meant **_What_**?, "What? If he didn't want food flinging at him then he shouldn't have flung food at me in the first place."

"LUFFY YOU STOLE THAT FROM MY PLATE, YOU JERK!," Usopp accused, glancing down at his plate, noticing that his lobster _mysteriously_ disappeared, lifting his head up, narrowing his eyes when they landed on Luffy with a pair of chipmunk cheeks, setting a foot onto the table, baring his teeth at him, flicking a spoonful of rice at Luffy, not noticing it hit Shadow, only to glare around the table when a shrimp hit him in the face, and pointing an accusing finger at Shadow, "SHADOW DON'T FLING FOOD AT PEOPLE!"

"YOU LIAR!" Nami accused, punching Luffy in the cheek when he was shaking his head no that he didn't take Usopp's food, and laughing.

"This is exactly how we act on the Moby Dick," Ace laughed, shoving mouthfuls of dumplings into his mouth, drinking some alcohol from his mug, and a fond look in his eye, "Except with more rowdiness."

"Don't forget the occasional arm wrestle," I added, a grin on my face, stuffing some lettuce salad into my mouth, taking a swig of my Pepsi (yes Chopper reluctantly allowed me _one_ Pepsi, considering we were celebrating), and biting into a spring roll, "Not to mention all the brawls breaking out."

 _Time to test out the advice Ivy gave me_ , Usopp thought-cackled, pouring his Tabasco Star onto his rice ball, bursting out laughing when Luffy took the rice ball from Usopp's plate, and Luffy started breathing fire, "AHAHAHAHA! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL THINK TWICE BEFORE STEALING OTHERS FOOD!"

"AHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT LUFFY!" Zoro belted out a deep laugh, slapping the table with his hands, and laughing at the face Luffy was making.

"NOT FAIR! THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!," Luffy rasped, pounding the table, and waving frantically for a staff person, "WATER! I NEED WATER!"

 _I have to thank Ivy for giving me that idea, it worked out_ _ **way**_ _better than I planned,_ Usopp thought-snorted, wiping away tears from his eyes, glancing next to him, and getting bugging eyes upon seeing Eyelash cackling next to him, "EYELASH? WHEN THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?"

"OI SANJI, MAKE SURE TO GET THE RECIPE FOR THIS BAKED NOODLE DISH!," I grinned down at him, putting a forkful of the said noodle dish into my mouth, and saw Sanji talking to a passing kitchen staff, "I seriously can't get tired of any type of pasta dishes."

"LUFFY, MANNERS!," Ace scolded, glimpsing Luffy talking to the King with food in his mouth, and throwing a piece of broccoli at his head, "DON'T GO TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTH FOOD, DITZ!"

"Guys there's plenty more food where that came from so don't eat so fast," Vivi pointed out warily, a sweatdrop on her head, and laughing out loud a few seconds later, "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can't see how the Princess can be laughing at such undignified table manners," a Royal Soldier quietly observed, standing towards the back wall with a line of other Royal Soldiers, watching us with a look of disgust on their faces, "I have never seen such vulgar manners before."

"I know," another Royal Soldier agreed, watching us, and shaking his head disapprovingly, "They're in the presence of royalty and they're acting like barbarians."

Pretty soon all the Royal Soldiers standing watch were bursting out laughing and joining in on the fun.

"Now that all of our stomachs are full," Cobra smiled, his laughter dying down, sitting his silverware down after everyone was finished eating, standing up, and leading us towards the Royal Bath, "Here are the Royal Baths. The girls ones are on the right and the guys ones are on the left."

"Don't even _think_ about it, Ace," Nami narrowed her eyes at him, looping her arm through mine, sticking her tongue out at him over her shoulder, and dragging me into the girls' bath along with Vivi, "Ivy is coming with Vivi and I for a much needed Girl-Time, which _you ruined_ last time."

"This is so cool," Luffy grinned, running into the bath, and turning towards Ace with a mischievous glint in his eye, "It's like when we were kids."

"Yeah, but way fancier than a barrel," Ace chuckled, only to turn his head towards Luffy in surprise when Luffy splashed water at him, sprinting after Luffy, grabbing a small bucket, filling it up with water, tackling Luffy to the ground, sitting on top of him, and dumping the water on his head, "GET BACK HERE LUFFY! NOT SO FUN NOW IS IT?!"

"Amateurs," Usopp tasked, grabbing two buckets, filling them with water, and splashing one of them in Ace's face, "Let the great Captain Usopp show you how its done."

"What are they 3-year-olds?," Zoro intoned, watching the 3 of them run around splashing each other with buckets of water, a huge sweatdrop appearing on his head, beginning to say something only for Usopp to splash a bucket of water in his face, baring his teeth, and storming after them to join them, "You wouldn't see me caught _dea_ …THIS MEANS WAR, LONG-NOSE! GET BACK HERE, CHICKEN!"

"It sounds like the boys are having fun," I noted, laying inside the tub (to be accurate, it was more like a pool) on the girls' side, closing my eyes in happiness, and wiping a small tear away, _Ace hasn't laughed this happily for a long time and I'm glad him and Luffy are getting more time to spend with each other…they deserve it._

"They can make even _bathtime_ crazy," Nami smiled, sitting on a bench, and letting Vivi wash her back, "I wonder if there's a ship out there with a bath as huge as this one?"

 _Probably not, but I knew a_ _ **certain blue-haired-cola-lover-bikini-bottom, (**AN: get it? Bikini-bottom? Hello, Sponge-bob Squarepants anyone?**) wearing-shipwright**_ _that could build one in a flash with the materials around us and still make it look spectacular_ , I thought-smirking, going deeper into the tub, and sighing in bliss, _Note to self: add royal bath and bathroom to list of things to ask Frankie to build for the Thousand Sunny_

"Ivy, you're turn," Vivi called, smiling, and starting to wash my back, while Nami went into the giant pool-tub, "Where's Shadow, by the way."

"She said since she can't stand the water, she would go ahead to the ship," I explained, sitting down on the stool in front of her, and speaking quietly, "You do realize we can't stay at the Palace forever? We were actually thinking of leaving tonight."

"W-W-What?," Vivi uttered, freezing for a second before going back to washing my back, and a somber look on her face, "You guys are leaving so soon…"

"Yeah, we figured if we stayed any longer more Marines will show up," Nami stated, her lips pressing together, and glancing over at Vivi with a sad smile, "We all would love to have you come with us. Of course Carue can come too."

"We'll give you until 12 in the afternoon tomorrow to make your decision and we'll be waiting on the Eastern Port, so if you decide to come with us that will be your only chance," I smiled, turning around towards Vivi, resting my hands on her shoulders, and giving her a huge hug, "Whatever you choose to do, we'll understand."

"Hey Zoro, look at us," Usopp chortled, sitting under the fountain with Luffy doing the same beside him, criss-crossing their legs, their hands pressed together like they were praying, and water running down their backs, "We're training."

"Ha-ha real funny you two," Zoro deadpanned dryly, sitting on a stool, scrubbing Chopper's back, and a sweatdrop on his head, "The both of you are _real comedians_."

"So where's the women's baths?," Sanji smirked, raising his eyebrows up and down, playfully jabbing his elbow into Igaram's side, and a perv-star flashing around his face, "Eh? Eh?"

"AS IF I'D TELL YOU!," Igaram spewed, his mouth hanging open in shock, and his fists clenching, "THAT'S WHERE THE PRINCESS IS!"

"IT'S…" Cobra began, standing beside the wall, and posing in a disco pose with a perv-star flashing by his face, "RIGHT OVER THIS WALL!"

"YOU'RE ROTTEN MAJESTY!" Igaram sputtered, his eyes going wide in shock, and standing there stunned speechless.

"I LIKE YOUR STYLE OLD MAN!," Usopp praised, smirking, walking with all the other guys towards the wall, and they all were peering over the wall at us girls.

 _THOSE LOUSY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERTS!,_ Nami thought-fumed, sighing in displeasure, walking out of the bath, pulling me along with her by the wrists, standing facing the guys, and putting her hand on our towels, "Our flashing will cost you boys 1 hundred-thousand Berries each."

"Flashing?," I repeated, my eyes going wide in realization, my face going bright red, and trying to wrap the towel around me tighter, but Nami pulling both of our towels off before I got the chance, "OH HELL NO NAM…EEEK!"

"HAPPINESS PUNCH TIMES TWO!," Nami chanted, pulling off both of our towels, and wrapping her towel back around herself when all the guys (except for Ace) fell off the wall with nosebleeds, "Quit complaining, Ivy. You have a smoking body and you should be comfortable with showing it."

"WELL I'M NOT!," I huffed-playfully, stomping towards my towel, wrapping it around me, picking up a soap bar, baring my teeth at him, and chucking it at Ace (who was the only that didn't get a nosebleed and was openly staring at me), "QUIT STARING, PERV!"

"Why should I? It's not like I'm staring at something I _haven't_ seen before," Ace smirked, ducking his head down, dodging the soap (which hit Usopp in the back of the head), moving his head back up, sticking his tongue out at me, ducking another bath item, chuckling to himself, and joining the other guys, _Its way to easy to tease her…and her reactions are too hilarious not to._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	107. Chapter 107

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 107: The Three Musketeers, The Marines Attack, The Tearful Farwell

 _THIS IS TERRIBLE! I HAVE TO WARN THEM BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!,_ Igaram thought-panicking, sprinting towards the room where we were staying, carrying four pieces of paper in his hands, banging the door opened, and blinking rapidly when seeing Vivi bolt up in her bed, "The Straw Hats, where did they go?"

"They left a little while ago," Vivi answered, sitting up in her bed, smiling sadly, and gazing curiously at Igaram, "What do you have in your hands Igaram?"

"It's…well…here take a look for yourself," Igaram faltered, setting the four pieces of paper on a table, and a concerned expression on his face, "We have to tell them…"

"It would be pointless to tell them," Vivi smiled, a soft laugh coming from her throat, picking up the papers, and glancing at them, "It would only make them happy and quite pleased with themselves."

"Y-y-you're joking right?," Igaram stuttered, his mouth hanging open in shock, and widening his eyes when Vivi shook her head.

The first piece of paper had a boy grinning widely up at the camera. The Bounty poster read: Monkey D. Luffy: 100,000,000 Berries.

The second piece of paper had a young man wearing an orange cowboy hat and leaning against a wall while pushing the hat up a little with a finger that was on fire. This Bounty poster read: Portgas D. Ace: 650,000,000 Berries. (***AN: I know that Ace's bounty doesn't increase in the anime, but I figured it would make sense that it did if he continued to travel with Luffy and while him helping Luffy take down Crocodile…it was what I thought up.***)

The 3rd piece of paper had a picture of a short girl with long flaming red hair. She was holding a sword in her hands, and was standing beside a black wolf. Her Bounty poster read: Ivy "Little Red" Miller: 99,000,000

The final piece of paper had a picture of green-haired man. His Bounty poster read: Roronoa Zoro: 60,000,000

(*********************************************************)

Back at the port

"Captain Hina, the two soldiers you sent out to catch the enemy ship are back," a random Marine informed, rushing up at Hina, and saluting, "And we have a problem with locating the Straw Hats ship."

"What do you mean?," Hina inquired, turning towards the Marine, and narrowing her eyes, "I thought we properly confirmed their ship being at Erumalu?"

"It was…," the Marine nodded, scratching his head sheepishly, and frowning slightly, "Or at least earlier this afternoon it was there, but I just received a report saying it suddenly vanished. However, we do have men searching for it as we speak."

 _I guess Smoker_ _ **wasn't**_ _joking afterall about them not being your typical pirate…Hina is shamed,_ Hina thought-glaring into the distance, and barking orders at them, "Good, they couldn't have gotten far."

"Pirates are the scum of the worst kind." Jango professed, standing on a pirate ship that was headed for the dock, and wearing a white Marines hat.

"Didn't _you_ used to be a pirate?" Fullbody pointed out, standing on the ship, and wearing a white Marines baseball cap.

"ACK, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Jango blurted, his jaw hanging open in surprise, (how in the hell did he become a Marine?), and dancing alongside Fullbody.

"SHALL WE DANCE?!" Fullbody exclaimed, a serious look on his face, and they both started dancing.

 _THOSE DAMN OLD COOTS FORCING THESE TWO PAIN-IN-THE-ASS-IDOTS INTO MY CARE! HINA IS ANNOYED!_ , Hina thought-irked, putting her hands to her forehead in exasperation, and a large sweatdrop on her head appeared upon seeing them saunter off the ship carrying an armful of flowers, "Why were you two late?" 

" **We went to pick these beautiful flowers for you, Miss Hina**." Jango and Fullbody declared, kneeling on one knee, and holding out their flowers.

"Completely unnecessary.," Hina sighed, pointing a finger in the direction of her ship, "Now hurry up and get to your posts. We're going to capture the Straw Hats."

" **S-S-STRAW HATS**?!," Jango and Fullbody exclaimed, glancing at each other with terrified expressions on their faces.

(*********************************************************)

To the desert

"Luffy…how can you keep eating?," Usopp uttered in disbelief, sitting on a duck while we headed towards our ship, watching Luffy devour a meat on a stick with a sweatdrop on his head, "We literally ate an _hour_ ago…"

"Het vas un four jgo Lusipp," Translation: That was an hour ago Usopp," Luffy stated like it was the most _obvious_ thing in the world, and mumbling unchoerently because of the food in his mouth, "Dehsdes, Pablavasta fas toref kood." Translation: Besides, Alabasta has good food.

"He says, "that was an hour ago Usopp, besides Alabasta has good food," I translated, throwing a pointed look at Luffy, and looking at everyone with a bored expression as they stared at me with stunned faces (except for Shadow, Ace, and Luffy), "What? I had _a lot_ of practice in speaking fluently in Food-Luffy language. Which he knows he _isn't_ supposed to be talking with food in his mouth."

I was wearing a black T-shirt that had a skull design on the front, I had a blue-jean vest over it (it was like a jean-jacket expect without the long sleeves). I had on a pair of jade green shorts that came to my knees and had a yellow belt hanging off the side. On my feet were my trusty black-leather-steel-toed combat boots. Of course we all had on our cloaks over our clothes.

"I can't believe you can _actually_ understand that," Sanji frowned, shaking his head, and tapping Luffy on the head with his foot, "AND YOU! QUIT TALKING WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH, YOU DIGUSTING PIGLET!" 

"Nami?," Chopper observed, glancing at Nami, his eyebrows knitting together in worry, and noticing Nami was keeping her head down, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'll give you my meat…only _one_ though." Luffy offered, noticing the expression on her face.

 _Dammit, I'm going to have to have the talk with him soon_ , Ace thought, sighing as if he was _already_ tired, (if he thinks he's tired now, just wait until he has to give the talk with him), and smiling in understanding at her, "I may not have been with you guys when Vivi first started sailing with you guys, but I can see you, Ivy, Shadow, and her were all very close."

"It's not that…," Nami sighed, looking ahead with a sad smile on her face, and her amazing poker-face, "I-I'm sad because we didn't get the 1 billion Berries."

" ** _THAT'S_** **WHAT YOU WERE DEPRESSED ABOUT**?!" Usopp, Zoro, Shadow, Luffy and I exclaimed, baring their teeth at her (Chopper fell forward on his duck with silent tears falling down his face, Usopp fell off his duck, and Sanji was stunned speechless)

"Gee, you're _such_ a _good friend_ Nami," Shadow commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and helping Usopp back up onto his duck, "You even made Usopp fall of his duck."

"So?," Nami intoned, shrugging her shoulders, and a bored expression on her face, "He did that on his own accord."

" **BUT** ** _YOU'RE_** **THE ONE WHO CAUSED IT**!" Shadow, Zoro, Luffy, and me hollered, baring our teeth at her.

"I see the Mary," Chopper observed, pointing a hoof in front of us, and we all got off our ducks, "And it looks like Mr. 2 kept his promise to keep his hands off our ship."

"My friends," Mr. 2 grinned, spinning around in circles on our ship, "Did you guys miss me?"

"No," Zoro deadpanned, carrying a box up the stairs, bumping into Mr. 2, and setting the box in one of the rooms, "Hey watch out."

"Thanks for the ride ducks," I thanked, bending down towards them, rubbing their heads, whispering to them, and putting a letter inside one of their pouches, "I have _one_ last mission for you guys. Would you be so kind to give this to Vivi tomorrow for me?"

"QUACK!" the ducks nodded, saluting me, and taking off towards the palace.

"THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP DUCKS!" Sanji thanked, setting our bags down, and waving goodbye to the ducks.

"HAVE A SAFE TRIP!" Zoro called, grabbing things, and bringing them onto the ship.

"SAY GOODBYE AND THANKS FOR THE KING AND ALL THE OTHER GUYS FOR US!" Luffy grinned, waving goodbye at the ducks.

"MAY WE MEET AGAIN…Wait a second!" Mr. 2 exclaimed, waving goodbye to the ducks, and sitting on the stairs with a pout, "Is this anyway to greet your friend after not seeing each other for a long time?"

"We're _not_ friends," Luffy glared, (it was one of those glares he saved for his friends), turning his head towards him, and crossing his arms across his chest, "You tricked us."

"NO I DID NOT! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES ON BAROQUE WORKS HIT LIST!," Mr. 2 denied, sighing in irritation, and frowning at all of us, "Besides, Baroque Works is finished, so I don't see why we can't be friends."

"If we're friends then why did you go and steal our ship?" Luffy accused, narrowing his eyes at Mr. 2, and crossing his arms against his chest.

"How dumb are you?" Mr. 2 mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"WATCH IT!" Luffy warned, baring his teeth at Mr. 2, and a large tick mark on his forehead.

"He actually did us a huge favor," Nami called over her shoulder, the tone in her voice was monotone, and lifting up a box from the ground, "If he _hadn't_ done that our ship would probably be in the Marines hands right about now."

"Not probably sister," Mr. 2 corrected, giving all of us a stern look, and standing on our ship, "It would have _definitely_ been in the Marine's hands right about now."

"You protected the Mary? Why?" Luffy inquired, glancing up at Mr. 2 with a shocked look on his face.

"Because you guys are my friends." Mr. 2 grinned, silent tears falling down his face, and giving us a thumbs up.

" **WE KNEW YOU WERE GOOD ALL ALONG**!," Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered, dancing around the deck with Mr. 2, and singing, " **STOPPP JOOOKING AROOOOUND**!"

" **More like he needed someone to help him get away from the Marines and he figured since we beat Baroque Works, we were the best bet for him and his crew to get past the Marines** ," Shadow, Ace, and Zoro deadpanned drily, lifting up boxes, putting them onto the ship, and raising their eyebrows up at him, " **Are we right, Twinkle-Toes?** "

"ACK!" Bon Clay uttered, a look of horror on his face, and holding up his arms in the air in guilt.

" **SAY IT ISN'T SO BON CLAY**?!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper shouted, their mouths hanging down in shock, and their eyes bugging out of their heads.

"Sadly, it is true, but in these desperate times we must band together in the name of friendship," Mr. 2 admitted, putting his forearm over his eyes, and silent tears fell down his face, "If you value true friendship, then let me hear you."

" **HELL'S YEAH**!" Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and I shouted, raising our fists into the air, and we danced around the ship with Mr. 2.

"Those four trust people _way_ too easily for their own good," Shadow intoned, watching them with a sweatdrop on her head, and sighing, "At least Ivy is a lot more cautious than Luffy is…"

(*********************************************************)

Back at the port

"MISS HINA!," a random Marine hollered, running towards her, and saluting, "WE FOUND THE STRAW HAT'S SHIP! IT'S LOCATED AT THE UPPER PART OF THE SANDORA RIVER!"

"Perfect," Hina nodded, biting into her glove to take it off, and narrowing her eyes slightly, "Tell the others to prepare for battle."

(*********************************************************)

Back on the Going Mary

"GAHHHH!" I screamed, falling to the deck, and my hands going to my head.

Of freaking course I had to start having the searing pains when, we were being attacked by the Marines being lead by Captain Hina. My anklet had a bunch of new charms on it. The first one was a pile of yellow sand. There was also a deep blue one with points on the end, a blade with no hilt, a mole, a baseball bat, a cloud, a pair of wings, a pair of white swans, a falcon, and a black jackal.

 _"_ _RYU, NOO!" a younger version of my mom screamed in panic, running towards a figure laying on the ground clearly dead, and tears streaming down her face._

 _"_ _HAHAHAHA!," a Marine with a raven tattoo that had a broken wing cackled, standing on a ship with a bunch of other Marines standing behind him, and they all had blood on them, "THAT WILL TEACH HER NEVER TO REFUSE ME HAHAHAHA!"_

 _"_ _I REFUSE TO MARRY THAT DISRESPECTFUL BLOWHEART!" a even younger version of my mother spat, fuming at a tall guy with gray hair…my grandpa maybe?_

 _"_ _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I seethed, my eyes filled with venom, my arms and legs were strapped down to a medical table, and glaring daggers at a young guy with blonde hair standing in front of me with a smirk that made me want to kick his teeth in, "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ONCE I GET OUT OF THESE DAMN RESTRAINTS!"_

 _"_ _Doubtable," the boy smirked wider, walking towards me, and leaning down towards my face, "Didn't your mom tell you? What a shame, but I can't blame her since it must bring up such horrible memories for her."_

 _"_ _JAY!," I shrieked, my eyes widening in horror as two guys dragged a beaten Jay into the room, and seething in rage towards the boy leaning against the wall watching me with a smirk, "LET MY BROTHER GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

 _"_ _And lose my only leverage over you? I don't think so," the boy smirked deeper, walking over to me, and whispering in my ear, "You already saw what I did to your mother. Be a good girl and do what I say or you will end up being the last surviving person from the Danico Clan."_

 _"_ _Fine, I'll do whatever you want, just…let my brother go…" I gritted my teeth, glaring at the guy, and bending my head downwards in defeat._

 _What the hell are these…?_ I thought, holding my head with my hands in pain, and watching as images flashed before my eyes, and feeling my body being slowly moved to somewhere, _Are these images of the past and future or something?_

"GUYS WHAT DO I DO?!," Ace's voice boomed in my ears, and a panic tone in his voice, "SHE'S SPASMING AND HER EYES AREN'T OPENING!"

" **SORRY ACE, BUT WE'RE KIND OF BUSY HERE TOO**!" Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, and Sanji shouted, and I could hear shouts of things being kicked and a lot of cannon fire.

"SET HER DOWN ACE!," Shadow instructed, setting a hand to Ivy's chest once he did as he was told, closing her eyes, and a slight blue glow came out of her hand, "THERE, SHE SHOULD BE OK FOR NOW!"

"What did you do Shadow?" Ace inquired, looking up at her, and jumping back in surprise when I bolted up, "THANK GOD YOU"RE ALRIGHT!"

"I don't exactly know, but it was some healing thing and I think I could only do it due to the fact Ivy and I are partners," Shadow frowned slightly, a sigh of relief on her face, and shaking her head at me, "Glad to see you back from the dead."

"What the heck are you talking about? I feel great," I puzzled, tilting my head sideways, grinning widely upon seeing the fleet of Marines shooting at us, jumping up, and rushing to help in the fight, "A FIGHT BOOYAH!"

"Unfreaking believable," Nami uttered, staring at me with narrowed eyes, standing beside Ace, and never hearing low chuckles coming from behind the girls' room, "She's acting like she _wasn't just_ screaming in pain."

"Usopp, did _you_ do that?" Luffy inquired, looking at Usopp stunned, and staring at the Marines ships that were falling over from a cannon ball being shot at them.

"HOLY CRAP!," Usopp flabbergasted, looking shocked as well, only to recover a few seconds later by sticking his nose up, "I mean, of course I meant to do that."

"GUYS I CAN'T KEEP PLUGGING UP THESE HOLES!" Chopper complained, popping his head up from below, and going back down with Shadow on his heels.

"Is that…," Mr. 2 started, squinting his eyes at the main Marine ship, and widening his eyes in panic, "STRAW HAT, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"

"No way," Luffy rejected, cracking his knuckles, peering over his shoulder at Mr. 2, and continuing to fight, "If you want to go, then go ahead, but we're staying here."

"QUIT BEING SO STUBBORN!" Mr. 2 shrieked, stomping his foot against the deck, and frowning at all of us.

"We have something to do at the Eastern Port at noon." Ace explained, throwing fire at the Marine ships, and smirking back at Mr. 2.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO RISK YOUR LIVES FOR?!" Mr. 2 questioned, looking at all of us with an you-guys-are-all-insane look, and raising an eyebrow at us.

"We have a friend we need to pick up before we leave." Shadow smirked, popping her head up from down below, and going back down.

 _WHAAATTT! THESE GUYS ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES…FOR A FRIEND?_ , Mr. 2 gapped, looking at us in shock, and silent tears falling down his face, "LISTEN UP MY SWANS! WOULD YOU GUYS BE ABLE TO SLEEP AT NIGHT KNOWING WE DIDN'T HELP OUR FRIENDS WHO ARE WILLING TO RISK THEIR LIVES FOR THEIR FRIENDS?!"

"MISS HINA, THE ENEMY IS SPLITING INTO TWO GROUPS!" a random Marine stated, looking through his binoculars.

"The duck is obviously the decoy." Hina guessed, narrowing her eyes, and looking at the two ships.

"MISS HINA THE STRAW HAT CREW IS SPOTTED ON THE DUCK SHIP!," a Marine called, pointing towards the duck ship, and they were speeding after it, "THE SHEEP SHIP IS THE DECOY!"

"WERE YOU LOOKING FOR LITTLE OLD MOI?! TOO BAD YOU GUESSED WRONG! AHAHAHAHAHA!," Mr. 2 cackled, putting his foot on the railing of his ship, deactivating his Devil Fruit power, a serious look on his face, and moving his hand, "Bring it on Sister."

"Hina is humiliated," Hina scowled, glaring at Mr. 2, and they attacked his ship, "MEN TAKE THESE MEN ALIVE!"

" **BON CLAY, WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AND OUR FRIENDSHIP**!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I cried, standing at the railing of our ship, and watch as his ship went down. Sanji will never admit it, but even he had shed a few tears.

"I went on a little adventure. In the sea's dark storm, I encountered a single small ship," Vivi's voice echoed, and we looked for her, "This ship was filled with the most amazing people that made sure they never strayed off course. Even though I made many incredible memories with them, there is still plenty of things that needs to be taken care of."

"That's Vivi's voice," I smiled, looking out from the railing, standing beside Ace, bending my head downwards so shadows crossed my face, and silent tears fell down my face, _Even though I knew you wouldn't be coming with us, it still hurts saying goodbye to a wonderful friend._

"We have to leave now," Zoro intoned, holding onto his swords' hilts, "Besides, you heard her speech and its already past noon."

"NO, THERE'S NO WAY SHE WON'T COME!" Luffy frowned, turning towards the rest of us with a slight glare, and leaning against the railing.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to let this one go, Luffy," Ace smiled sadly, walking over to him, and putting his hand on his shoulder, "She's not like the rest of us, she has a place where she's needed."

"THIS IS BAD YOU GUYS!," Usopp panicked, pointing out towards the distance at a fleet of Marine ships heading towards us, "THE MARINES ARE COMING FOR US AGAIN! I COUNT 6 SHIPS AND THERE IS MORE COMING!"

"DAMMIT, WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW, LUFFY!" Sanji cursed, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"EVERYONE!" Vivi's voice boomed, making all of us turn to see her standing on the cliff with Carue standing beside her.

"VIVI, SHE CAME!" Chopper cheered, his face breaking out into a huge smile.

"CARUE IS HERE TOO!" Usopp cheered.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? TURN THIS SHIP AROUND AND LET'S PICK THEM UP!" Nami grinned, lifting her face off of the railing.

"I'VE CAME TO SAY GOODBYE! I WOULD'VE LOVED TO GO ON MORE ADVENTURES WITH ALL OF YOU, BUT I CAN'T IGNORE MY DUTIES HERE!," Vivi shouted sadly, looking at us as she bite her lip, and tears started falling down her face, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIME PASSES CAN WE STILL BE FRIENDS?!"

"WE'LL…." Luffy began, a huge smile on his face, only to have Nami and I slap our hands over his mouth, and pushing him down onto the deck with sad looks on our faces.

" **BE QUIET, IDIOT**!," Nami and I chided, slapping our hands over his mouth, pushing him down onto the deck of the ship, and speaking softly, " **We can't answer her otherwise the Marines will know she's friends with pirates and she'll be branded as a criminal**."

"However, I never said we couldn't answer her silently." I smirked, taking the wrappings off my arm along with everyone else doing the same, standing side-by-side on the deck, and holding up our arms with the X mark.

After that, we left and Vivi left back to Aluburna.

"Looks like the Marines have stopped following us," Zoro commented, only to turn his head towards us upon hearing groans, and looking at us with huge sweatdrops on his head, "What's with the pathetic mopping?"

" **WE MISS HER**!" We sobbed, (except for Ace) hanging our heads over the second railing, and silent tears falling down our faces.

"I _knew_ I should've just dragged her on board," Zoro grumbled, an annoyed look on his face, "If you guys miss her so much then, you guys shouldn't have let her leave."

"YOU SAVAGE!" Chopper sputtered, mock-horror in his eyes.

"BARBARIAN!" Shadow called, a disapproving look in her eyes.

"DEPLORABLE MONSTER!" I mocked.

"DUMBASS!" Sanji cussed.

"3-SWORDS!" Luffy.

"Luffy, 3-swords isn't an insult," Usopp deadpanned, speaking slowly, "Since you know, he _can_ use 3-sword style."

"4-sword style." Luffy retried, glaring at Zoro.

"Luffy…4-sword style isn't an insult…" Usopp began.

"Technically it is, it's just _not_ a very effective insult." I claimed.

 _I'm guessing her true power is starting to come out_ , Robin thought-smiled, walking out of the room, and onto the deck, "I'm glad we managed to escape the Marines."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	108. Chapter 108

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt. 108: The Mysterious Stowaway, The Letter, The New Crewmate?

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, having his back facing Robin, only to widen his eyes upon hearing her unfamiliar voice, turning around, unsheathing his sword, and pointing it at her, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ON BOARD OUR SHIP?!"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ON OUR SHIP?!" Nami seethed, taking out her Clima-Tact, and pointing it at Robin.

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!" Usopp exhorted, holding onto the mast, a megaphone in his hand, and silent tears fell down his face.

"W-W-WHO IS SHE?!" Chopper whimpered, holding onto the mast, and a look of panic on his face.

"I don't know," Sanji gushed, his eyes going into his heart-mode, and noodle dancing around her, "But she is _one_ fine lady."

""Hey, you're the lady that…" Ace started, mumbling under his breath, pointing a finger at her, and widening his eyes in realization when Robin discreetly put her finger to her mouth that meant SHH, _Crap, I can't let Ivy know what I'm planning_

 ** _Flashback: A couple of months after I left the Moby Dick_**

 _"_ _Looking for something for your girlfriend?" Robin's voice chuckled softly, walking into the store, and grinning internally upon seeing what Ace was looking so intently at, "Sorry to pry, but it looked like you were having a difficult time…"_

 _"_ _Yeah, my girlfriend and I have been dating for 3-years now and I know she's the one," Ace grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with his hands, and looking back at the display case, "I'm just not sure when or how I'll do it though…and I have no clue which one to pick out either."_

 _"_ _I'm sure she'll love any one you pick out, but I'd go with emerald one that has the dragon wings on it," Robin's voice suggested, a smile on her face as she started walking out of the shop, and putting up her hand over her shoulder in a wave before disappearing, "I tend to lean in the direction of things that are different from everyone else chooses."_

 _"_ _She does like different," Ace chuckled softly, looking up, furrowing his brows in puzzlement upon not seeing Robin anywhere, shrugging his shoulders, and walking out with the item he just bought, "Than…huh?"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"I thought I already told you people _not_ to point those dangerous weapons at me," Robin smiled softly, using her Devil Fruit power to smack the weapons out of their hands, pulling out one of our picnic chairs, setting it down on the deck, and sitting on it, "I've been here long enough to take a bath oh, I had to borrow your clothes. Mine were torn."

" "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!," Nami exploded, baring her teeth at Robin, and stomping her feet on the deck, "BARGING INTO OUR SHIP AND TAKING OUR THINGS…HEY LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT!"

"Monkey D. Luffy," Robin smiled, putting her chin on her knees, and smiling tauntingly at him, "I hope you haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"LUFFY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS BEAUTIFUL LADY?!" Sanji fumed, grabbing Luffy by the front of this vest, shaking him back and forth, and baring his teeth at him, "I SWEAR IF YOU LAID EVEN _ONE_ FINGER ON HER I'LL….!"

"He seems to forgotten that she came onto our ship back at Whiskey Peak," Shadow deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at him, a large sweatdrop on her head, and sitting on my shoulders (she's in her snow leopard kitten form), "Which begs the question: how did she manage to sneak onto our ship not once, but twice without our knowledge?"

"She _was_ Baroque Works 2nd in command," Zoro pointed out, narrowing his eyes at her, and in position to defend us if need be, "So it's hardly surprising that she went unnoticed."

"ALL EVIL STOWAWAYS MUST LEAVE THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY!" Usopp instructed, hiding behind the mast, and talking into the megaphone.

"QUIT LYING LADY!," Luffy frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly at her, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Wrong," Robin smiled, a taunting gleam in her eye, and a smirk in the tone of her voice, "What you did to me was completely unbearable."

"I can't tell if she's taunting us or if she isn't going to kill us." Chopper commented, lowering himself a little ways down the pole, and narrowing his eyes at her.

"She's the good-guy, Chopper," I smirked, lifting him up, holding him in my arms, and winking at him, "Trust me Chopper, I know these things."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU LOUSEY GOOD FOR NOTHING…!" Sanji accused, baring his teeth at him, and shaking Luffy violently, "ANSWER ME!"

"ALL MYSTERIOUS DIABOLICAL CHICKS MUST VACATE THE PREMISES STRAIGHT AWAY!," Usopp panicked, shouting into the megaphone, and hiding behind the mast, "PLEASE EXIT THE GOING MARY IN AN ORDERLY FASHION THANK YOU!"

"You're really weird, you know that?," Luffy commented, looking at Robin with a I-think-You're-Weird-Lady look, "Hurry up and tell me what you want?"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black," Chopper intoned, staring over at Luffy with a sweatdrop on his head, "He's weirder than all of us combined."

"I wanted to die, but you forced me to live and _that_ is your crime," Robin explained, putting her hand to her cheek, and a smile on her face, "Since I don't have anywhere else to go, I decided as your punishment I would join your crew."

"I see your point," Luffy nodded, staring at Robin with one of his rare serious looks on his face, and a gleam in his eyes, "Welcome."

" **LUFFY**?!" Zoro, Nami, and Usopp exclaimed, their mouths hanging down in shock, and beads of sweat appearing on their foreheads.

"It's alright, she isn't a bad guy," Luffy grinned widely, and we all knew that it was final, "Besides, Vivi's dad said something about her not telling that Zombie Croc something, so she must be good."

(*********************************************************)

Back at the Royal Palace

"Hmm?," Vivi glanced up from her chair, seeing one of the Super Sonic Duck Squadron push open the door, walking over to the duck, reaching into the pouch when it started quacking frantically at its pouch, pulling out a letter, widening her eyes when seeing who it was from, and reading it with happy tears falling down her face, "What is it…that's a letter."

 _Dear Vivi_

 _It was a blast to have you on our ship with us. I'll admit, it does sadden me to see you and Carue leave us, but always remember that you two will be a Straw Hat no matter what. I thought that you might want something to remember us by, so I made a scrapbook with pictures of our times together. Oh and I also put our transponder snail number inside of it too, so be sure to call us._

 _With lots of love and best wishes,_

 _Ivy_

 _P.S.: The others don't know I sent this to you, but they send their love as well._

 _You guys…thank you,_ Vivi thought, wiping a stray tear away, grabbing the scrapbook out of the duck's pouch, and smiling widely as she looked through the pictures, _I'll never forget you guys. Be safe out there._

(*********************************************************)

Back at the Going Mary

"If looks could kill, Robin would be dead right now," Shadow teased, turning into her emo girl form, bumping her shoulder teasingly with Nami's, and watching Nami scowl at Robin and Ivy as they planted some flowers into pots with loud laughter coming from them, "So why are you giving Robin your evil death glare?"

"Who does she think she is? Being all buddy-buddy with Ivy as if they were best friends," Nami glowered, putting her elbow onto the railing, and tapping her finger against her cheek in irritation, "She's acting as if she knew Ivy for ages."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Robin hanging out with Ivy," Shadow remarked, a smirk on her face, "It sounds like you're afraid of losing another girl best friend."

"Pl-ease, as if," Nami grumbled, fuming as she stormed over to Ivy when she heard her ask Robin to recut her hair, grabbing her wrist, and dragging her up onto the upper deck, " _I'm_ recutting your hair. I don't trust her."

"Now we can begin your interrogation," Usopp declared, setting a huge wooden desk onto the deck, with a desk lamp, a pad of paper, a pencil, and two chairs seating on opposite sides of the desk, "What is your name?"

"Nico Robin." Robin answered automatically, sitting down on the chair opposite of him, resting her elbow on the desk, with her hand resting on her cheek, using her Devil Fruit powers to make an arm appear on the deck, and Luffy and Chopper tilted their heads in the direction the arm tilted.

"That the easy question," Usopp investigated, writing down things in his notes, and narrowing his eyes at Robin, "What is your occupation?"

"I'm an archeologist," Robin replied, maintaining her amazing poker face, and there was a somber-far-away look in her eyes (it was barely even there), "I come from a long line of them."

"He does realize that those intimidating desk lamps only work in movies and TV shows right?" Ace chuckled, walking over to Zoro, watching Usopp with a raised eyebrow, and leaned against the wall across from Zoro, "Or so Ivy tells me. Back when we were kids, she would used to tell us stories about movies and TV shows from where she came from."

"Yeah, but Usopp isn't even in the _leas_ t bit intimidating," Zoro intoned dryly, watching Usopp with a sweatdrop on his head, "I'll have to admit though, it does help us to know if she's an enemy or not."

"Ever since I was 8, I've spent years running away from the Marines by joining different evil organizations…not _exactly_ what I wanted to do, but it helped me survive thus far," Robin continued, a smile on her face, "And now here I am hoping to stay on this ship with all of you."

"I assume there were things that you had to do when you worked for these evil organizations," Usopp guessed, writing things down in his notepad, and narrowing his eyes at her, "What _exactly_ did you have to do in those Organizations?"

"As you already noticed with me coming onto your ship two times without any of you noticing, I am good at being stealthy," Robin stated, tilting her head to the side, and a innocent smile on her face, "But mostly I was assigned to kill people."

"GAHHH!," Usopp uttered, tilting his head back, silent tears falling down his face, only to bare his teeth when Luffy and Chopper were rolling on the deck with laughter as they watched Robin's Devil Fruit arms, "LUFFY, IN MY PROFESSIONAL INVESTIGATIO….HEY ARE YOU TWO MORONS LISTENING TO ME?!"

"NAMI, YOU CUT MY HAIR TOO SHORT!," I accused, stomping down to the lower deck, my arms crossing over my chest, and a pout, "NOW IT'S GOING TO LOOK WEIRD!"

Instead of my hair going to my shoulders, it's now slightly past my ears.

"YOU LOOK FINE, SO QUIT WHINING!," Nami barked, huffing in front of me, and glaring at Robin, "You might have fooled Luffy, but you will _never_ fool me, the second I see you doing something suspicious you getting booted off this ship, clear?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Robin smiled, pulling out a pouch, and mock frowning, "I stole all of Crocodile's money and jewelry before the Marines sieged it, but whatever am I going to do with it all?"

"Did you say…money and jewelry?," Nami faltered, her eyes going into Berri signs, and holding the bag up to her cheek while rubbing it against her cheek, "YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Here catch, Red," Robin smiled, tossing a piece of jewelry at me, and putting her hand to her cheek, "Crocodile had that in with his jewelry. Thought it might be useful to you."

"Is this what I think it is?," I grinned, catching it in my hands, and grinning up at Robin, "Nice, its another Dragon Blade."

The necklace had a blue crystal with a dragon wrapped around it.

" **Oh boy, she turned them to the dark side**." Usopp and Zoro deadpanned, smacking their hands sideways, and looking at us with sweatdrops on their heads.

"If she can turn Ivy to her side, then she's bad news." Zoro commented, watching us talk to Robin as if we were best friends.

"Oh love, I was struck by your beauty like a thunder strike on a stormy night," Sanji cooed, coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with 4 small plates with yummy looking chocolate cakes and drinks, twirling around towards Robin, his eyes in his heart-mode, and looking tough as he set it down on the desk, "For my 3 gorgeous ladies and the fabulous Shadow."

"What did I tell you about saying things like that?" I frowned, flicking Sanji on the forehead, putting my new Dragon necklace into my hip-bag, sitting down on a chair, picking up the delicious chocolate cake with my fork, and stuffing it into my mouth, "This is delicious as always Sanji."

"She's right," Robin agreed, nodding her head, forking a piece of cake into her mouth, and smiling up at Sanji, "I don't think I ever had any food quite like this before. It's marvelous Sanji. Thank you."

"I _highly suggest_ you move your hand away from my cake before you get stabbed by my fork," I advised, forking some more cake into my mouth, noticing Ace's hand trying to snatch my cake, and never looking back to _actually_ see if it was him, "Which reminds me Ace. I've been wondering something ever since we left the palace, how bad did the Flying Pineapple ream you for?"

"Oh, actually he was pretty cool about it," Ace grinned nervously, scratching the back of his neck under my scrutiny eyes, and standing beside me, "You know once I explained things to him."

 _Explain? Explain_ _ **what**_ _exactly?_ , I thought, narrowing my eyes at him, and not believing a word he was saying, "He let you go just like that?"

"Yup, just like that." Ace nodded, snapping his fingers, and gulping down a thump in his throat.

"Hmm…" I narrowed my eyes even more, shrugging it off, and continuing to stuff my face with the yummy cake, _He's been acting weird ever since Robin came onto the ship…well whatever, I'll find out eventually._

"Sanji was a lost cause from the very beginning." Usopp sighed, watching Sanji pampering Robin, and a large sweatdrop on his head.

"Great, now Ace turned to the dark side," Zoro intoned, seeing Ace sit down at the desk eating the chocolate cakes, and shaking his head in disappointment, "Well, it looks like it's just you and me who are the only ones left on this ship of insanity."

"We shouldn't blame the others for having such easy weaknesses," Usopp nodded, pointing his thumb at himself, a star appeared by his face, looking pretty badass standing along Zoro, turning his head towards Luffy when he called, his eyes going out of their sockets upon seeing Luffy having hands coming out of his head (curtsey of Robin) to make himself look like Chopper, Usopp's lips going like Chuu's, and he rolled on the deck alongside Luffy and Chopper, "It looks like it's up to u...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Great, it looks like I'm the one to make sure everyone isn't killed_ , Zoro thought, walking up the stairs to the upper deck with a tick mark on his head, _Why did I decide to join these morons again?_

"They sure are a lively bunch; are they always like this?," Robin smiled, walking up to the upper deck, leaning against the railing beside Zoro, and smiling up at him, _I think I'm going to like it here_. (**AN: I didn't realize until I wrote those words but, it's the same lines from the movie Annie. Not the new one, but the old version**)

"Yeah." Zoro grunted, eyeing Robin warily, and leaning against the ship's railing with his back.

(*********************************************************)

At an unknown location

 _Her true powers are starting to come out,_ Ying smiled, watching Ivy's reflection through a waterfall (the kind where you can see the person, but not actually be with them. It's like a crystal ball), _Be careful young one, things are just going to get trickier moving forward_

 _Sister, I have never seen anything like what Shadow did for that young one before,_ Yang commented, peering through the magic waterfall, and watching both Ivy and Shadow with a glint of interest in his eyes, _Those two are a…intriguing bunch_

 _I haven't seen you this fascinated with the human species since Dawn,_ Ying teased, smiling as she looked through the magic waterfall, _Those two are different than normal partners, brother…_

(*********************************************************)

Back at the Revolutionary Army's Hideout

"How was your meeting with the nice red-head, Sabo?," Dragon smirked, turning his chair around to face Sabo who had just walked into Dragon's office, "Did you remember anything?"

"Yes," Sabo nodded, bowing his head slightly down before bringing it back up, and grinning widely, "I remember everything."

"Good," Dragon nodded, pushing a stack of papers towards Sabo, getting out of his chair, and looking out the window, "Take a look at those."

"The Medal of Courage and Bravery was awarded to Marine Captain Braxus Nethers for his heroics at stopping a world disaster by eliminating the threat," Sabo read, frowning as he looked at a picture of a Marine with a raven tattoo with a broken wing, and furrowing his eyebrows, "By eliminating they mean total annihilation. But what did they annihilate?"

" _That_ is exactly the reason why I wanted you to look at these old newspapers," Dragon smirked, turning around, walking back into his chair, and sighing as he started to begin telling Sabo of the legend of the Danico Clan, "There's a legend about an old and ancient Dragon Clan that was massacred by the Marines."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	109. Robin's Story Arc Chapt 1

***Author's Note: Sorry for being late on updating chapters, but my computer deleted everything that I wrote and my Flash Drive won't work. Needless to say, every story, pictures, and ideas that I saved on my Flash Drive is completely gone. I also decided to start writing Robin's Arc and skip the Sky Island Arc for now. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapter

We left Sky Island and we are currently walking around this jungle. I had changed into a mint-green off the shoulder shirt with black shorts that had flame designs on it.

"We need to stock up on emergency supplies," Nami commanded, walking through the jungle with everyone following her lead, looking back at me with a worried expression, and walking back to me, "Cheer up, I'm sure wherever Ace is, he'll be alright."

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling a tight smile, walking beside Robin, and noticing some weird groove in the forest, "Does anybody else notice a weird groove in the dirt?"

"I saw it too," Chopper agreed, turning his head back to look at me, and glancing around at all the different plants, "It looks like it was made by someone riding a bicycle through here."

"That's impossible Chopper," Sanji pointed out, walking beside Nami, and glancing towards Chopper, "The only way someone can get to this island is with a ship because of how the island is surrounded by water and besides there isn't anyone living on this island."

"That's true," Usopp agreed, walking beside Luffy, only to run after Chopper when he started running off ahead, "HEY CHOPPER WAIT FOR US!"

"What's gotten into him? I didn't see anything," Luffy frowned, only to bare his teeth upon seeing a "mushroom", a large tick mark appearing on his head, and chasing after Chopper, "CHOPPER YOU BIG JERK! YOU WERE GOING TO HOG THAT BIG MUSHROOM ALL TO YOURSELF!"

"THAT'S NOT A MUSHROOM YOU DUMBASS!," Shadow raged, baring her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, jumping down from shoulder, and sighing, "Let's go before that Rubbery Moron gets himself into trouble as usual."

"CHOPPER, LUFFY, DON'T GO RUNNING OFF ON YOUR OWN!," Nami scolded, baring her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, running after them, only to skid to a halt upon seeing Chopper fall, and widening her eyes upon seeing the tall man sleeping against the rock, "Chopper what happened? Who in the…"

"What happened?," Zoro inquired, running towards the rest of us, narrowing his eyes at the tall guy, and putting his hands on his swords' sheaths, _Who is he?_

 _N-N-No, it can't be him…_ Robin thought, widening her eyes in pure terror, falling to the ground, and her whole body shaking, _What is he doing here?_

"ROBIN!," I shouted, standing in front of her protectively, reaching for my silver dagger, and frowning deeply at Aokiji, _She finally finds true happiness and I won't let anyone take that away from her. Not even you Aokiji._

"ROBIN IS FREAKING OUT!," Usopp wailed, running around, and a look of panic on his face, "MEGA PANIC MODE ACTIVITATED!"

"To think there's something even _Robin_ is terrified of," Nami marveled, scrunching her eyebrows together in worry, glancing back at Robin, and narrowing her eyes at Aokiji, "Someone want to explain to me why this guy has Robin terrified out of her freaking mind?"

"H-H-He's Admiral Aokiji from the Marines," Robin explained weakly, slowly standing up, and smiling tightly at me, "He's known as the World Government's ultimate powerhouse."

"AN ADMIRAL? BUT THAT'S THE HIGHEST RANKS THERE IS!," Chopper stated, glancing at Aokiji in flabbergasted, and a puzzled look came onto his face, "Why would the World Government send him after us?"

"If I remember correctly, the only ones who hold that rank are Kisaru, Akainu, and this guy," Sanji recalled, glaring daggers at Aokiji, and keeping an eye on Robin, "I can't believe The World Government would send someone as powerful as him after us…we must be getting pretty famous."

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT YOU DUNCE!," Shadow chided, baring her teeth at him, whacking him over the head, turning into the emo girl form, and a large tick mark appeared on her forehead, "IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, ROBIN IS IN A MAJOR CRISIS!"

"Now hang on just a second. Everyone just calm down. I didn't come here on official orders, it was a nice day so I decided to go out for a bicycle ride," Aokiji assured, holding his hands up, glancing up, seeing Nami, and leaning close to her face, "Another sexy lady with big bozonkas. Are you free tonight?"

 _I can't believe he said that!_ I thought, my mouth gapping wide, and falling over comically sideways.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SERIOUSLY SAID THAT, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Nami seethed, her face going bright red, a large tick mark on her head, baring her teeth, and kicking Aokiji.

"OI, OI, DON'T KICK HIM NAMI!" Usopp chided, baring his teeth, and smacking the air with his hand.

"OI, YOU BASTARD, DON'T TALK TO NAMI-SWAN THAT WAY!" Sanji fumed, baring his teeth, and a vein in his forehead popped.

"Jeez, you guys need to learn to relax a little," Aokiji observed, scratching his head, and thinking, "You all act like…like…umm…like those watcha ma callits, know what I mean?"

" **No, we don't** ," Zoro and I sweatdropped, moving our hands sideways, and staring at Aokiji in disbelief, **_This Dimwit is supposed to be the Marines strongest fighter?_**

"Robin are you absolutely sure this weirdo is an Admiral?," Chopper asked, glancing at Robin with a raised eyebrow, and narrowing his eyes at Aokiji, "I mean, he's even more weirder than Luffy."

"Don't judge someone solely based on their appearances," Aokiji advised, laying down on the ground, and shutting his eyes, "If you do that, then you'll lose. Anyways, I only wanted to confirm the rumors that Nico Robin joined your group and I also wanted to see the child of the Danico Clan for myself. Now that another member is added to your crew. The overall bounty is…let's see…screw it, the math it too difficult for me. Let's just chalk it up to some big ass number."

"Just do the damn math," Zoro deadpanned, muttering under his breath, standing next to me, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, _Although, who am I to talk?_

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU," Luffy fumed, stretching his arm back, getting ready to attack Aokiji, and baring his teeth at us when we grabbed him, "GUM-GUM…HEY LET GO OF MEDD! I WANT TO KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!"

"ARE YOU INSANE, LUFFY!," Usopp yelped, rushing at Luffy, holding him back from attacking Aokiji, and baring his teeth, "YOU CAN'T PICK A FIGHT WITH THIS GUY!"

"LUFFY JUST HOLD ON A SECOND!," Sanji reprimanded, tackling Luffy to the ground, and baring his teeth at him, "HE ISN'T HERE TO FIGHT US, DOLT!"

"HE MADE ROBIN SCARED. NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY FRIENDS!," Luffy seethed, struggling to break free, baring his teeth at Aokiji, and a large tick mark on his head, "LET ME GO SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!"

 _Luffy…everyone…I finally found the place where I belong,_ Robin thought, smiling happily, walking over to Luffy, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Luffy thank you for caring about me. But I don't think Aokiji is here to harm any of us, so you can relax."

"Well…of Robin says it's alright, then I'll let it slide this once," Luffy grinned, calming down, glaring at Aokiji, and pointing a finger at him, "BUT I STILL DON'T WANT HIM HERE, SO GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Where did all these people come from?" Nami questioned, glancing at the edge of the jungle, and seeing a lot of people walking towards us.

"So this is where the passenger ship went missing," Aokiji concluded, opening one of his eyes, standing up, and glancing around, "Looks like I've got work to do."

"I was just about to start cooking our lunch anyways," Sanji grinned, standing up, lightening a cigarette, and calling to Zoro, "OI SHITTY SWORDSMAN! GO OUT AND FIND FOOD THESE PEOPLE CAN EAT!"

"What was that, Dart-For-Brows," Zoro smirked, a challenging tone in his voice, only to bare his teeth at me when I started pulling him away, and a large tick mark appeared on his head, "OWWW, LET GO OF MY EAR, YOU MIDGET!"

"Come along like a good dog, Moss-Head," I deadpanned, grabbing his ear, pulling him towards the jungle by his ear, and calling over my shoulder at Robin, "COMING ROBIN?"

"Sure," Robin smiled, walking towards us, and helping us pick food, "How much food do you think we should bring?"

"At least 3 arms full if not more," I calculated, glancing at the amount of food we have, and the three of us walked back, "Let's head back."

"Chopper, is there anything I can help with?" Nami inquired, walking towards Chopper (who was examining all the people), and glancing at everyone, "I know I'm not a doctor like you, but I still want to help."

"Could you help me check everyone and do First-Aid on those that need it," Chopper instructed, handing her a First-Aid kit, and treating one of the people, "If they have serious injuries, then send them over to me. I'm trying to check everyone, but there's just too many people, so if you and Shadow could help with that then that would be great."

"You got it Chopper." Nami nodded, walking over to Shadow, and walking towards everyone.

"Sanji, is this enough food?," I called, laying our food on the table, getting a huge tick mark on head upon seeing Luffy attempting to steal some, baring my teeth, and round-house kicking him, "THIS FOOD ISN'T FOR YOU SO BACK OFF!"

"Serves the Baka right," Sanji deadpanned, cutting the food, sticking it on the stove, putting the food on plates, and handing out the food to the people, "IT'S CHOW TIME EVERYONE!"

"What exactly happened to you guys?" Shadow inquired, sitting down next to me, holding a plate of food on her lap, taking a bite of her food, and glancing at the people, "If you don't mind me asking."

"It was such a normal day that nobody could've guessed the horrific catastrophe that doomed us all." one of the people spoke sadly.

"It was just awful," another person spoke up, a gloomy look on his face, bending his head downwards, and staring at his food, "We were coming back home from visiting Poochi when our ship collided with a giant frog doing the front crawl and he broke the ship into pieces."

"You can't be serious?," Usopp laughed, raising an eyebrow up in dubiety, and waving his hand dismissively, "That's totally ridiculous."

"Ah, so that's what happened," Aokiji nodded, sitting down, biting into his food, and drinking some water, "That must've been Yokozuna."

"That's so cool," Luffy grinned, his eyes turning into stars, and eating his food, "That frog sounds really cool."

"Once you all have eaten I'll help you guys get to a inhabited island that isn't too far from here," Aokiji stated, setting down his plate, glancing up at all the people, standing up, walking towards a huge bundle of food and drinks, "I've already packed all the food and drinks that you will need until you get to the island."

"How are they going to get to the island without a ship and Log Pose?" Zoro wondered, taking huge bites out of his food, and narrowing his eyes at Aokiji.

"They'll be fine." Aokiji assured in monotone voice, tying string around the boxes, and laying back down on the ground.

"There's nothing reassuring about anything you say." Usopp intoned, a large sweatdrop appearing on his head, and slapping the air sideways with his hand.

"You know something" Luffy grinned, walking up to Aokiji, and grinning wider, "You aren't such a bad guy after all."

"He really can make friends with anybody," Robin smiled, laying on the grass, watching Luffy, and widening her eyes upon seeing a huge fish come jumping out of the lake, "WATCH OUT!"

"FOOD!," Luffy grinned wider, stretching his arm back, looking at the fish with a dreamy look on his face, and getting ready to attack it only to have Aokiji use his Devil Fruit Power at the last second, "GUM-GUM…HEY YOU FROZE MY FOOD, JERK!"

 _He's a Devil Fruit User?_ Zoro thought, snapping his eyes towards Aokiji, and widening his eyes upon seeing the whole sea was frozen, _H-H-He froze the whole sea?!_

"That should hold out for a week so you can take your time," Aokiji noted, putting everything on the edge of the sea, heading back towards the grass, and laying down, "Your food and water should stay fresh longer and you all should put on some warmer clothes."

"We never thought that there were pirates that were kind," a person praised, walking up to us, waving good bye to us, and they headed towards the next island, "We will never forget how well you treated us."

"Good luck and safe journeys everyone," I smiled, waving back at them, turning towards Aokiji, speaking to him, and heading towards Nami, "As far as pirates go, we aren't as bad as you Marines make us out to be are we Aokiji?"

 _True. Lately, I've been having some doubts about the morals of some Marines,_ Aokiji thought, lifting an eye open, and watching all of us, _Particularly that obnoxious Akainu._

TO BE CONTINUED…


	110. Chapter 110

(***Author's Note: Sorry for being late on updating chapters, but my computer deleted everything that I wrote and my Flash Drive won't work. Needless to say, every story, pictures, and ideas that I saved on my Flash Drive is completely gone. I also decided to start writing Robin's Arc and skip the Sky Island Arc for now. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt.

"LUFFY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!," I raged, chasing Luffy around when he shoved a piece of ice down my shirt, baring my teeth at him, and a large tick mark on my head, "GET BACK AND TASTE YOUR MURDER!"

 _Those two…act a lot like their grandfather that its unnerving_ , Aokiji thought, watching the two of us, and calling to us, "It's really troublesome the way the both of you act like your grandfather."

" **D-D-Did he just say…Grandpa**?," Luffy and I stopped, glancing at each other in terror, beads of sweat falling down our faces, slowly turning our heads towards Aokiji, holding onto each other, and turning our faces towards each other, " **Does he even understand the horrible evil he's brought upon himself by even speaking that forbidden name?** "

"What's wrong with you two?," Zoro inquired, raising an eyebrow up in disbelief, and staring at us with a large sweatdrop on his head, "Why did they suddenly look like death is upon them?"

"It's always been bugging me," Usopp agreed, standing beside Zoro, glancing at the both of us, tilting his head sideways, and a large sweatdrop on his head, "The two of them normally didn't even have the word "Danger" in their vocabulary, but the moment someone speaks anything about their Grandpa, it's like they're totally different people."

"No kidding," Nami nodded, glancing at us with a large sweatdrop, standing beside Usopp, and smirking devilishly, "It kind of wants me to meet the only thing that can terrify the two of them."

" **NO YOU DO NOT**!," Luffy and I denied, baring our teeth at her, and purple marks covering across our noses, " **If you ever do, be warned. It's everyone for themselves**."

"Ok, Ok, we won't mention him anymore, jeez," Nami rolled her eyes, sitting down beside Robin, and letting Chopper sit in her lap, "Note to Self: if Luffy ever annoys me just say Grandpa."

"What scares the hell out of me is how strong you all will become later on," Aokiji rambled, sitting up, and staring at all of us, "You guys may be small in size, but I know a formidable threat when I see one and you Straw Hats are a massive one. Especially you, Nico Robin."

"I WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE HERE FOR ROBIN!," Luffy glared, standing up, and glancing at all of us, "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY!"

"Her bounty isn't only the size of her power, but it is also the level of how dangerous she poses to the World Government," Aokiji babbled, standing up, glancing at all of us, and glancing at me when I cut him off, "I had hoped you'd changed…"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT AOKIJI!," I raged, bending my head down so shadows crossed my face, standing in front of Robin protectively, and holding out my silver dagger, "DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU TO ASK WHY THE WORLD GOVERNMENT WOULD CONSIDER AN 8-YEAR-OLD LITTLE GIRL A THREAT OR ARE YOU JUST BLINDLY FOLLOWING SOME OLD-FARTS' ORDERS BECAUSE THEY'RE AFRAID OF WHAT MIGHT COME OUT IF PEOPLE FOUND OUT THE TRUTH? ALL ROBIN EVER WANTS TO DO IS LEARN ABOUT OUR WORLD'S HISTORY! WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH WANTING TO GAIN KNOWELEDGE?!"

 _She has a point. I always had my doubts about why the higher ups gave Robin that high bounty as a child,_ Aokiji thought, looking slightly taken aback, regaining his composure, and frowning slightly at me, "That may be true, however I can not overlook her actions during the time she wasn't with you."

"And here I thought you were one of the good Marines, but you're just a body without a will of its own," I muttered, glaring daggers at Aokiji, and getting into a fighting stance, "WHAT ROBIN HAS DONE IN THE PAST DOESN'T MATTER TO ME, WHAT MATTERS IS THAT NOW SHE'S A STRAW HAT AND IF YOU WANT TAKE HER AWAY FROM US YOU'LL HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST!"

"I wonder what the others will think," Aokiji frowned deeper, glancing at all of us, and continuing, "Why do you think she survived for 20 years without getting caught by the Marines? It's because she used the protection of all the organizations that she joined and then betrayed every last one of them when she felt the Marines closing in on her. And she'll do the exact same thing to you guys. Once things start getting dicey for her, she'll toss you all away like trash."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!," Luffy fumed, glaring at Aokiji, and a pissed-off aura seeping out of him, "ROBIN IS OUR FRIEND. SHE'D NEVER DO THAT TO US AND WHO CARES WHAT ROBIN HAS DONE IN THE PAST!"

"You tell him Luffy," Usopp agreed, nodded his head, standing by Robin protectively, holding out his slingshot, and putting a sliver ammo into it, "If it did, we wouldn't have a dangerous ex-pirate hunter or a degenerate conniving ex-woman-thief on our crew."

"WATCH IT LONG-NOSE!," Nami hissed, baring her teeth, a large tick mark on her head, karate-chopping Usopp on the head, standing in front of Robin protectively, and holding out her Clima-Tact, "I'll admit, I had my doubts about Robin, but she proved that she's our friend and we won't let you take her away from us."

"Who we are now is the only thing that matters to us," Sanji glared, lighting a cigarette, taking a puff out of it, and standing protectively in front of Robin, "None of us cares about what we've done in the past."

"ROBIN IS OUR FRIEND!," Chopper glared, and standing protectively in front of Robin, "AND I WON'T LET ANYONE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY FRIENDS!"

"Don't think we'll let you take her away from us quietly," Shadow smirked, standing protectively in front of Robin, and glaring at Aokiji, "When someone messes with one of us, they mess with all of us."

"Many people have tried to attack us," Zoro smirked, holding out his swords, and standing protectively in front of Robin, "And they all suffered the same fate. They all got their asses kicked by us, so go ahead and do your worst."

"Those poor clueless fools," Aokiji pitied, shaking his head, and glancing down at Robin, "They have no idea that they will suffer the same betrayal as the others before them."

 _Everyone…this time it's different. I finally found the place where I belong and I'm not going to let anything happen to them,_ Robin smiled slightly, glaring at Aokiji, and activating her Devil Fruit Power, "I FINALLY FOUND PEACE AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM! TRIENTA FLEUR!"

"Was it something I said?" Aokiji mocked, turning into ice at the last second so he wouldn't die from Robin's attack, and appearing out of the shattered ice, "Really now? That was a little excessive don't you think?"

"IYAHHHHHH!" Usopp screeched, seeing Aokiji standing, eyes going out of sockets, and baring his teeth, "WE'RE TOTALLY SCREWED! EVERYBODY RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!"

"I didn't want to kill you but," Aokiji sighed, tearing some grass, flinging it into the air, turning the grass into an ice sword, striking the sword down at Robin, and widening his eyes upon seeing Zoro blocking the sword at the last second, "You left me no other choice…huh."

"SILCE SHOOT!" Sanji chanted, jumping at Aokiji, kicking the ice sword out of his hands, and landing beside Zoro.

"I don't remember me asking for your help, _Cook_." Zoro frowned, glaring at Sanji, and having Aokiji put his hand on his shoulder.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, _Moss-Head_." Sanji scowled, glaring at Zoro, and having Aokiji grab his leg.

"GUM-GUM: PISTOL!," Luffy chanted, throwing his arm back, charging at Aokiji, only to have Aokiji freeze all three of their limbs, and they all fell to the ground, "LET GO! WAHHH! MY HAND IS BEING FROZEN!"

"No way," Nami faltered, her eyes going wide, and glancing at the scene before, "H-H-He took down 3 of our best fighters all at once."

"THIS IS BAD! IF THEY GET FROSTBITE THEIR LIMBS WILL BEGIN TO ROT!," Chopper panicked, standing beside Nami, and watching them, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"I know," Usopp nodded, standing beside Chopper, and watching the scene before them, "But I can't seem to move…did he freeze me too?"

"NO, YOU'RE JUST FROZEN FROM FEAR, COWARD!" Chopper corrected, baring his teeth at him, and smacking the air with his hoof.

"You appeared to have found some true friends this time," Aokiji observed, turning to ice, moving closer to Robin, and freezing her as he hugged her only to have me push Robin out of the way at the last second, "But you will never change, Nico Robin…What…"

"ROBIN! WATCH OUT!" I shouted, rushing towards her, pushing her out of the way, and getting frozen.

"RED!" Robin yelled, widening her eyes in surprise upon seeing me frozen, landing on the ground, glancing up, and putting her hands to her mouth, _Why did you do that for me?_

" **IVY**!" everyone hollered, widening their eyes in horror as they saw me frozen solid.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	111. Robin's Arc Chapt 3

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt.:

"That was an extremely stupid thing for her to do," Aokiji admonished, moving his hand backwards, making a fist, swinging it towards me, (he could've swung faster, but he held back slightly), and having Luffy sliding towards me and grabbing me at the last second, "I'll just have to break her instead."

"NO YOU DON'T!," Luffy seethed, sliding towards me, grabbing me at the last second, wiping his brow in relief, and tossing me to Usopp when Aokiji went to kick me again, (for once Usopp was actually pretty awesome considering he ran to help me), "USOPP CATCH!"

"SAFE!," Usopp cackled, catching me, running towards Nami and Shadow, and cheering wildly, "BOOYA!"

 _I can't believe they saved their friend by using such an idiotic method,_ Aokiji thought, glaring at us, and the side of his lips going up a tiny bit, _Admittedly, I never actually wanted to kill any of them_

"USOPP! CHOPPER! TAKE ROBIN AND IVY BACK TO THE SHIP!," Luffy ordered, sending a serious look at all of us, and glancing at Sanji, Zoro, and Nami, "THE SAME GOES FOR THE THREE OF YOU AS WELL SANJI, ZORO, NAMI! I'M FIGHTING THIS JERK SOLO!"

"ARE YOU…" Sanji started, glancing at Luffy with a frown on his face, and baring his teeth at Zoro when Zoro whacked him on the head while passing by, "WATCH IT, CACTUS HEAD!"

"Our Captain gave us our orders, Dart-For-Brows," Zoro deadpanned, running towards Usopp, glancing over his shoulder at Luffy with narrowed eyes, and they all headed towards the ship, "Besides, we're better off protecting Robin and Ivy. We'll just have to trust Luffy that he'll be alright."

"I KNOW THAT, SHITTY SWORDSMAN!," Sanji bared his teeth, running behind Nami and Robin, and a large tick mark appeared on his forehead."

"You and that fiery red head are really strange," Aokiji noted, standing facing Luffy, freezing him, and walking away, "You made it so I'd be the bad guy if I go after your friends. I didn't really feel like fighting any of you anyways. Keep a close eye on Nico Robin."

(*******************************************************************)

Back at the Going Mary

 _This is all my fault_ , Robin thought-frowning, sitting on the edge of the shower, looking at me, and helping Chopper, Usopp, and Shadow pour water over me, _She got hurt because of me._

"Don't worry Robin, Ivy will be back to normal before you know it," Chopper smiled tightly, furrowing his brows in concern, pouring water over me, and muttering under his breath, "At least…I hope so."

"You better hope this works," Shadow cautioned, pouring water onto me, and glancing at Chopper, "Otherwise, Ace will fry you into his next meal."

"DON'T REMIND ME!," Chopper bared his teeth, a large tick mark on his head, and looking at Sanji and Zoro as they came into the bathroom, "How are the both of you doing now that you went into the sea?"

"We're doing fine," Sanji assured, looking at Ivy, and furrowing his brows in concern, "I'm more worried about Ivy."

"She should've been thawing out by now…," Nami frowned, pouring water onto me, and widening her eyes upon feeling the ice start getting extremely hot, "Is it just me or is the ice starting to feel like burning lava?"

"That isn't just you Miss Navigator," Robin replied, widening her eyes when the ice started melting, everyone's jaw dropping as they saw the ice melt away leaving my surrounded by a fiery glow, and they all continued to stare at me as I opened my eyes, "How did she…"

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I confused, tilting my head sideways, and shivering wildly, "C-C-C-COLD! F-F-F-FREEZING!"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE COLD!" Nami fumed, baring her teeth at me, wrapping a towel around me, and whacking me upside the head, "YOU HAD ALL OF US SCARED OUT OF OUR MINDS!"

"Sorry everyone," I apologized, scratching the back of head, grinning, glancing around the room, and scrunching my eyebrows together when I didn't see Luffy, "Did Luffy stay back to fight Aokiji?"

"After you're little _heroic_ stunt, he stayed back to fight him while we had to rescue your butt as usual," Zoro smirked, standing up, jumping off the ship, calling up to all of us, and we all followed him, "We better see what damage Luffy caused and find a way to deal with it."

"I'll stay back on the ship with Miss Red," Robin smiled, keeping a firm hand on my shoulder, and leading me to the bedroom when everyone started walking away, "After all, she should stay here to warm up."

"I'm going to stay and help Robin in making sure Ivy stays put," Shadow smirked, leaning against the railing, turning into her emo girl form, and turning her head towards Nami, "Are you staying on the ship too Nami?"

"Yeah," Nami nodded, leaning against the railing, and watching the others walk away, "The guys don't need all of us to help Luffy besides, I know how stubborn Ivy is."

"Guys really I don't feel cold anymore," I grinned, assuring them, and pointing to the guys as they came back, "They're back."

"LUFFY'S FROZEN SOLID!," Chopper yelled, rushing towards the ship, the others behind him, carrying Luffy, heading towards the shower, and starting pouring water on him, "START POURING WATER ON HIM STAT!"

"Hey Nami, does the Log Pose have our next destination?" Usopp inquired, peeking his head out from the bathroom, and tilting his head, "Although, even if we can go to the next island, I'd doubt Luffy would be happy when he wakes up and figures out he missed an adventure."

 _I was thinking the same thing,_ Nami thought, a sweatdrop on her head, looking at the Log Pose, and giving everyone their jobs for the rest of the day, "I was thinking we'll just rest here until tomorrow. So let's just enjoy the peace while we can."

"It's been an exhausting day," Shadow yawned, following me to my room, turning into the snow leopard kitten, curling up next to me, and mumbling to me, "You scared me today."

"Sorry Ce-Ce," I smiled, laying on my side, petting her head, pulling out the photo of Ace and I, putting it away, and wishing Nami and Robin good-night when they entered the room, "Good night Nami. Night Robin."

" **Night Ivy and Shadow**." Nami and Robin replied, crawling into their beds, and falling asleep.

 _You are the one from the prophecy?_ a voice spoke, _You seem a little short to be of use to us. However I am curious to see your strength_

 _You sound different, Old Voice,_ I noted sleepily, dreaming, and a image of a huge red-dragon with wings that looked like fire appeared, _That's what you actually look like? I have to admit, I pictured you differently_

 _Insolent child, I'm not the Dragon Elder,_ the dragon corrected icily, frowning down at me, and introducing himself, _My name is Raf. I'm one of the legendary elemental dragons. I control the element fire and you should be giving me gratitude for unfreezing you._

 _Wait, so you're not that Old Voice?_ I puzzled, tilting my head side ways, and a scrunching my eyebrows together, _Then that would explain why you don't look anything like what I pictured the Old Voice looks like._

 _THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!_ Raf exclaimed, baring his teeth at me, a large tick mark on his forehead, sighing in exasperation, and putting his claw out towards me, _Take this scale. This is one of my scales and it will bestow upon you extraordinary powers. You should be grateful normally, the Danico child blessed with the Power of the Dragons would have to wait far longer than you did to receive the power of the Legendary Dragons. For some reason Dragon Elder felt you needed our powers._

 _Awesome,_ I grinned, grabbing the red scale, nodding in thanks to Raf, and falling into a deep sleep.

 _Save guard that scale, Rude Shrimp_ , Raf directed, smirking, fading away, and his voice echoing, _You must never let it fall into enemy's hands_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	112. Robin's Arc Chapt 4

(***Author's Note: Sorry for being late on updating chapters, but my computer deleted everything that I wrote and my Flash Drive won't work. Needless to say, every story, pictures, and ideas that I saved on my Flash Drive is completely gone. I also decided to start writing Robin's Arc and skip the Sky Island Arc for now. I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***)

Chapt.

"I made Potato Payee for the three _beautifully radiant_ ladies," Sanji chirped, walking out onto the deck, carrying a large tray of food, spinning around to Nami, Robin, Shadow and I, setting the mouth-watering food in front of us, his eyes in his heart-mode, and setting a glass of Pepsi in front of as well as setting drinks in front of all of us, "And I didn't forget your Pepsi, my sweet Ivy-Chawn."

"Why thank you Sanji," I smiled sweetly, getting up, flicking him on the forehead as I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge, coming back, sitting down on my chair, pouring ketchup on my potato, and baring my teeth at Sanji, "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

 _I'm starting to think that Perv actually likes that,_ Zoro thought-sweat dropping, sitting against the ship's mast, closing his eyes to take a nap, opening an eye to look at Sanji, and smirking, "People are _trying_ to get sleep since we had to stay up all night unthawing our dumbass captain. I'd appreciate it if you could take your _creepiness_ somewhere else, _Pervert_."

"My _sincere_ apologies, _Cactus-Head_ ," Sanji sarcastically mocked, shoving two cigarettes up his nose (for what reason…I have _no_ clue), making his voice sound high-pitch, snorting them out when he heard Zoro, and getting a large tick mark on his head, "I am truly sorry that my _gentlemanly-manners_ were disrupting your _precious_ nap-time."

"WHAT'CHA SAY, YOU CIGARETTE-SNORTING DARTBOARD!" Zoro hissed, baring his teeth at Sanji, getting into Sanji's face, and a large tick mark on his head.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Sanji glared, getting into Zoro's face, baring his teeth, and a large tick mark appearing on his head.

"Allow me to repeat it for you, Dartboard-Brows," Zoro smirked, getting into Sanji's face, and sending sparks at him with his eyes, "I called you Dartboard-Brows, Dartboard-Brows."

"Oh sure, sticking cigarettes up your nose is _extremely gentlemen-like_ ," Shadow deadpanned, sitting on a chair beside me, (she changed into her Emo-Girl Form), eating her food, watching the two of them fight with a large sweatdrop appearing on her head, and sighing in exasperation, "And they're fighting… _again_."

"Is it really that surprising?," Robin chuckled softly, taking a bite of her food, and glancing at all of us with fondness in her eyes, "Ever since I joined you guys, there hasn't been a time where those two _weren't_ fighting."

"Luffy frozen imitation." Luffy grinned, coming out of the kitchen, standing on the deck in front of Usopp and Chopper (who were suspiciously sitting on the deck in anticipation), holding a bag, pouring flour over himself, hitting the wall, and rolling on the deck in laughter with Usopp and Chopper.

"DON'T USE OUR FOOD FOR YOUR OWN ENTERAINMENT, MORON! TAKE THIS MOP AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP!," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, a large tick mark on my head, grabbing the mop from the kitchen, punching him on the head with the mop, shoving the mop into his hands, Gibb Smacking the other two Morons, and pointing my finger towards the kitchen, "THAT GOES FOR THE BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS AS WELL!"

"He could've died and he's making jokes about it?," Nami intoned, taking a bite of her food, and watching the three of them swabbing the deck with the mops, "He talks about being our captain, but times like this is why people underestimate him."

"At least he has the element of surprise," Shadow agreed, a huge sweatdrop appearing on her head, taking a bit of her food, and glancing at Luffy with narrowed eyes, "That's one good thing about him."

"Oooh, I smell yummy food," Luffy grinned widely, dropping the mop on the deck, sniffing the air like a dog, and rushing to Nami, "What is that Nami?"

"It's a Potato Payee," Nami answered, narrowing her eyes at him, and blocking Luffy from seeing it, "Sanji made it and _you_ can't have it. This one is mine so hands off."

"Meanie," Luffy pouted, "glaring" at her, turning towards Sanji with a huge grin, and running away from me when I started chasing him with the mop, "Fine, I'll just get Sanji to make me one."

"GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!," I fumed, brandishing the mop, baring my teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on my head, and chasing Luffy around the deck, "SANJI DON'T YOU DARE MAKE THIS BIRDBRAIN ANYTHING TO EAT UNTIL HE CLEANS UP HIS MESS!"

"As you wish Ivy-Swan," Sanji gushed, activating his Heart-Mode, his going expressionless as he saw Zoro sleeping, and kicking Zoro with his feet, "Oi, how long do you plan on sleeping while the rest of us slave away?"

"I can sleep for however long I feel like it," Zoro replied, opening an eye, putting his hands on his swords sheaths, and smirking, "If you don't like it then why don't you make me get up, Fancy-Brows."

"I think the both of you had all you can handle of each other for today," Nami intervened, pushing them apart, herding Sanji towards the kitchen, and sitting back down in her chair, "Besides our _esteemed_ Leader requested your mouth-watering Potato Payee."

"He was frozen solid, yet his Bottomless-Pit for a stomach wasn't damaged," Sanji sighed, walking into the kitchen, and making all of our lunches, "I was just about to make lunch anyways."

"Why is it called that anyways?," Chopper questioned, sitting down on a chair, and glancing up at Nami with curiosity, "Potato Payee is such a weird name."

"The name Payee comes from a man-eating squid-fish hybrid monster that's over 10 meters long and only lives on the most dangerous part of the sea," Usopp boasted, lying as he sat next to Chopper, and sticking his nose up, "I would know considering I had to wake up at midnight just so I could catch it."

"Sounds like one of your made up lies if you ask me." Chopper spoke in a monotone voice, staring at Usopp with narrowed eyes, and raising his eyebrows up in skepticism.

"It's the truth I tell ya. I only speak the truth," Usopp avouched, attempting to reassure Chopper that he was telling the truth, and making a cross over his heart with his finger, "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"You really don't want him to answer that." Shadow advised, sitting down on a chair, and glancing at Usopp with expressionless eyes.

"If your gut is telling you something isn't right then you should listen to it, is what I always believe," Robin smiled sweetly, tilting her head sideways, and drinking a cup of coffee, "You end up dying a tragically gruesome death when you don't listen to your gut."

"Even Robin doesn't believe anything I say?," Usopp wailed, falling backwards onto the deck, baring his teeth at her, and smacking the air with his hands, "DON'T SAY THOSE FRIGHTENING THINGS ROBIN!"

"You should take it easy for a while, Ivy," Nami advised, looking at me in concern, pointing a thumb at Luffy, and deadpanning, "You aren't like this bozo who can immediately run around like a complete imbecile."

"Uh-Huh." Luffy grinned, holding up to fingers in a peace sign, and being completely oblivious as to the fact that Nami was insulting him.

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT, KNUMBSKULL!" Nami bared her teeth, punching Luffy on the head, and a large tick mark on her head.

"Ladies and Germs lunch is served," Sanji announced, setting our food in front of us, and smiling down at me, "If you're still feeling chilly I can make something to warm you up, Ivy my love."

"I'm fine Sanji," I assured, eating my food, taking a bite, narrowing my eyes at him, and punching him on the arm, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

 _What the heck is that? That looks like a giant frog…_ Zoro thought, leaning against the railing, eating his food, noticing something in the water, and calling to the rest of us, "Hey guys you're never going to believe this but…there's a giant frog doing the front crawl."

"Oh come on, you _can't_ be serious?," Usopp dismissed, walking over to the railing, breaking off his ramble upon seeing the frog, and his eyes going out of their sockets, "Who in their right mind would take anything that weird…HOLY CRAP, IT'S A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL!"

"AFTER IT!" Luffy commanded, pointing towards the frog with his finger, and a dreamy look on his face, "WE HAVE TO CATCH IT FOR OUR LUNCH!"

"WE ARE _NOT_ EATING A FROG, YOU SCREBALL!," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, a large tick mark appeared on my hand, and clubbing him on the head, " EATING FROGS IS DISGUSTING!"

"Come on Chopper, you heard the captain," Zoro enjoined, rushing towards the helm, pulling up the anchor, and calling over his shoulder to Chopper, "Let's follow that frog."

"Who said they could change course _without_ _my_ permission?" Nami challenged, walking onto the deck, narrowing her eyes at all of us, and her eyebrow twitching in irritation, "Well? Someone care to explain?"

"There's a giant frog with scares all over it and we're following it," Luffy explained, pointing towards the sea, and frowning slightly at Nami, "But we lost sight of it. Could you tell us where that frog is headed?"

"Not a chance," Nami intoned, leaning against the railing, grabbing binoculars, seeing where the frog is headed, and a large sweatdrop on her head, "Who cares about some slimy frog anyways."

"I believe the frog is headed for that lighthouse up ahead." Robin informed, sipping some coffee, and looking up from the book she was reading.

"DON'T GO TELLING THEM THAT!" Nami scolded, baring her teeth at Robin, and sighing in defeat when everyone started scrambling towards their posts, "I can't believe we're actually going after some stupid frog."

"It feels like we just hit something," Shadow observed, scrunching her brows together in confusion, glancing over the railing, seeing railroad tracks, and widening her eyes when she heard Railroad Crossing alarms, "PUT THE SHIP IN REVERSE NOW! WE HAVE TO GET OFF THESE TRAIN TRACKS!"

"Why Shadow?," Sanji puzzled, tilting his head sideways in confusion, glancing up, widening his eyes upon seeing a train coming, and racing towards his position with everyone following his lead a few seconds later, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is? EVERYONE GET TO YOUR POSITIONS NOW!"

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A TRAIN OUT ON THE SEAS?!" Usopp panicked, racing to his station, his eyes going out of their sockets, and sighing in relief when the ship got off the tracks, "That was too close for comfort."

"We may have gotten out of the way of that train, but that frog didn't," Zoro grunted, leaning against the mast, widening his eyes when he saw Yokozuna standing directly in the path of the train, and shaking his head when the frog went flying from being struck by the train, "Really, what did that frog expect?"

"I heard pirates were reckless, Hiccup, but I never thought they were suicidal," a female's voice slurred, walking out of a lighthouse, and standing on a platform with a little girl and a blue cat, "Sailing in front of the Puffing Tom like that."

"Hiyah, my name's Chimney," the little girl greeted, smiling at us, and introducing themselves, "This is my Granny Kokoro and this is my Kitty-Cat Gonbe."

 _It looks more like a rabbit to me_ , I thought, a sweatdrop on my head, turning towards them, smiling, introducing ourselves, and petting Shadow (who turned back into her Snow Leopard Kitten form and was sitting on my shoulder), "Hi, I'm Ivy and this is my friend Shadow."

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be the King Of The Pirates." Luffy introduced, stepping forward, and grinning widely.

 _He reminds me of Roger_ , Kokoro thought, taking a swig from her bottle of alcohol, staring at Luffy, and laughing, "I like you. You're funny."

"Puffing Tom? Is that the name for that train that almost hit us?," Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette, and puffing out smoke, "How can a train move on water?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded, turning his head towards them, and frowning in puzzlement, "I've never seen a train that can move on water before."

"It was steam to go along those train tracks that you sailed into," Chimney explained, glancing at all of us, and an annoyed look came onto her face, "Normally people know to stay off the tracks when the bell and alarm goes off. The only people crazy enough to stand on them when it does are you guys and that irritating frog, Yokozuna."

"Chimney, Yokozuna has his reasons," Kokoro frowned slightly, drinking from her bottle again, and laughing, "Even if he is annoying."

"I thought that frog was just stupid but it turns out he was being super manly," Luffy laughed, "I'm not going to eat that frog after all."

"It's more reckless than manly," Usopp deadpanned, smacking the air with his hand, and a large sweatdrop on his head, "He's probably going to end up being killed by that train if he keeps it up."

"Where are you folks headed?," Kokoro inquired, taking a swig from her bottle, and pointing to the train, "If you want you all can take the train to the gourmet town of Poochi."

"Food," Luffy nodded, getting a dreamy look on his face, and nodding his head rapidly, "That's what I'm talking about, let's go there."

"WE ARE NOT SAILING AROUND FOR YOUR BOTTOMLESS-PIT OF A STOMACH!," Zoro rejected, baring his teeth, punching Luffy on the head, a tick mark on his hand, and glancing at Nami, "Besides we don't need to take a train when we have the Going Mary, stupid. Plus we already have a destination or did you forget?"

"Maybe another time then," Chimney grinned, glancing at all of us, "Where is your Log Pose pointing at anyway?"

"If I'm guessing right," I smirked, petting Shadow, and glancing mysteriously at everyone, "I believe our next destination is Water 7."

"That would be my assumption as well," Robin agreed, nodding, and smiling at all of us, "Of course it is only true if the Log Pose is pointing East of here."

"It looks like that's where the Log Pose is pointing at." Nami concluded, glancing at the Log Pose, and looking back up at the rest of us.

"Then you guys are in for a real treat. We call Water 7 the City of Water," Kokoro continued, smiling fondly, and staring at all of us, "Water 7 has the world's best shipyards. Their shipwrights are so exceptional that the World Government even hires them to build their ships."

"No way," Chopper marveled, a look of disbelief came onto his eyes, and smiling wide at Luffy, "Then we need to find a shipwright there."

"You've got it," Luffy grinned, and nodding in agreement, "We'll find the best shipwright Water 7 has to offer and have them join our crew."

"Leave finding the shipwright to me guys," Sanji promised, smirking, and activating his Heart-Mode, "I'll find the hottest girl in town."

"DID YOU FORGET THAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR A SHIPWRIGHT _NOT_ JUST A HOT GIRL, IDIOT!," I fumed, smacking Sanji upside the head, baring my teeth, a large tick mark on my head, and smirking slyly, "Not that it matters to me if the shipwright is a girl or not. But I have a feeling the shipwright that joins our crew isn't going to be what you're hoping for Sanji. Not even remotely close what so ever."

"In that case, you guys are going to want these," Chimney grinned, handing two pieces of paper to Nami, and explaining what they were, "A reference sheet signed by Granny Kokoro to give to a fellow that goes by the name Iceberg and Granny Kokoro drew you directions on how to get to Water 7."

"That's a big help," Shadow smiled, thanking them, and waving as we started heading towards Water 7, "Thanks a bunch you two."

"We'll be heading to Water 7 soon, so we'll keep an eye out for you guys," Kokoro smiled, waving us off, and going back into the lighthouse, "It'll take the Log Pose a week to lock onto the next island."

"CITY OF MEAT, HERE WE COME!" Luffy shouted, laughing in glee, and sitting on his special spot.

"It's Water 7 Luffy," Usopp corrected, smacking the air with his hand, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, "Not City of Meat."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	113. Robin's Arc Chapt 5

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

"I don't want a hot shipwright Sanji," Luffy rejected, discussing what the shipwright will look like with Sanji and Chopper, and frowning slightly, "I want a manly dude that's bigger than a 6-foot tall bear."

"That is _extremely_ impossible Luffy," Usopp denied, smacking the air with hand, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, "There is _absolutely no way_ a guy that huge exists besides, even if there is a remote chance that one does exists, he'd be way too big to be able to fit on the Going Mary."

"It doesn't make a difference whether our shipwright is a girl or not, he or she just has to be good at his/her job," Zoro grunted, leaning against the ship's mast, opening one of his eyes, and a sweatdrop on his head, "The problem is getting someone to _willingly agree_ to travel with us."

"How much longer until we reach Water 7, Nami?," I inquired, coming out of the girls room from changing my clothes, walking towards her, and putting Chopper onto my shoulder that didn't have Shadow resting on it, "I'm excited to see a new place."

I changed into a black shirt that had neon-green droplet patterns on it with a tie in the same design. I also had neon green short-shorts on and I was wearing neon-green leather combat-boots. The shirt also had a sleeve for one arm that went along with it and it was in the same design as the shirt. I was also wearing my other accessories.

"We should be there faster than I thought, so it shouldn't be too much longer," Nami smiled, taking out the map that Kokoro gave us, only to bare her teeth upon seeing the terrible drawing on it, crumbling it up, tossing it onto the deck, and a large tick mark on her head, "And thanks to Kokoro's map…STUPID DRUNK. SHE DRAWS WORSE THAN IVY AND LUFFY COMBINED!"

"I thought those two were the only ones that were bad at drawing." Chopper agreed, looking at the paper, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Let's find a shipwright that looks like this." Luffy declared, drawing in a sketchpad, and proudly holding up another one of his _amazing_ pictures.

"I'd run before I even _walked_ down the same _street_ as that guy." Usopp admitted, a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, standing beside Sanji, and both of them had black marks of terror across their faces.

"Forget running, I'd jump into the sea to get away from that freak," Sanji added, glancing at the drawing with black marks across his face, and standing beside Usopp, "Although he looks part octopus, so I'd doubt jumping into the sea will save me."

"Really? I don't see any octopus qualities on him." I stated, walking past them, glancing at the picture, and a large sweatdrop on my head.

"Usopp, why are you hugging the ship?" Shadow questioned, sitting down on Robin's lap, and glancing at Usopp (who was currently climbing the mast and hugging it with small tears coming down his face), "Don't get me wrong, I love Mary too, but you don't see me hugging the ship like a weirdo."

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HUGGING HER YOU JERK!," Usopp fumed, baring his teeth at Shadow, a large tick mark appeared on his head, and climbing down onto the deck with a somber smile on his face, "I'm hugging Mary because even though she's been through a lot, Mary still takes care of us. Plus, all of her scars are memories for all of us and I'm reminiscing about our journey so far that's all."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, nodding his head, and smirking, "She treats us with respect and it's about time we do the same for her."

"Why do guys always claim ships and cars as females?," Nami muttered under her breath, coming towards all of us, and handing each of us our allowance, (well except for me, Nami, Robin, and Shadow…for _obvious reasons_ ), "Alright guys, here's your allowance. Don't go spending it all at once, since we'll be here for a week. And don't come to me for more when you blow all of it at once because that is all you're getting."

"We should get a huge bronze statue." Luffy declared, a huge grin on his face.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD WE NEED A STATUE, BAKA?!" I blustered, baring my teeth at him, a large tick mark on my forehead, karate chopping him on the head, sighing, glancing over the railing, pointing a finger at Water 7, and getting huge-mesmerized eyes, "Woah, I knew Water 7 was spectacular , but this is just incredible. Guys, I think we're here at Water 7."

"REALLY?," Luffy laughed gleefully, rushing towards his special spot, putting his hands to his forehead, and widening his eyes in amazement when he saw Water 7, "Nobody said anything about Water 7 being this cool."

"Incredible." Robin muttered, glancing at Water 7 with a smile on her face, and standing against the railing.

"I hardly believe such a beautiful place like this exists." Shadow marveled, turning into her Emo-Girl Form, and standing beside me.

"I understand why you want to travel around the world to see these amazing places, Ivy." Chopper smiled, standing next to me, and glancing up at me.

"This place even has a giant water fountain in the center of its city," Usopp observed, standing beside Chopper, and staring at Water 7 in awe, "And the whole city is surrounded in water."

"I think this place just made the top of my Stunning Places We've Been To list," Sanji stated, standing beside Zoro, and staring at Water 7 in amazement, "Right above Skypeia."

"Once we land, let's have a race down those waterslides." Luffy declared, pointing towards the huge water slides looking things, and a wide grin on his face.

"I highly doubt that's what those things are used for," Zoro interjected, a sweatdrop on his head, and pointing out the obvious, "Even if they were you still wouldn't be able to slide down them, or did you forget that _you can't swim_?"

"Oh yeah," Luffy realized, pouting, and mumbling under his breath, "But I really wanted to ride those slides…stupid Devil Fruit making me unable to have fun in the water."

"Does anybody know where we're suppose to enter the city?" Nami wondered, glancing around, and a look of concentration appeared on her face.

"HEY!," a fisherman shouted, calling towards us, and pointing towards the back entrance with his finger, "YOU GUYS NEED TO ENTER FROM THE BACK, NOT THE FRONT!"

"Thanks for the help," Shadow thanked, smiling, and waving to the guy, "People here are much nicer to pirates aren't they?"

"Yeah, it's a nice pace from the normal greeting we usually get," Usopp chuckled, standing beside her, and marveling at the buildings floating on the water as we entered from the back, "Everything is floating on the water."

"Wouldn't all the buildings and houses get flooded?" Chopper inquired, glancing up at Robin, and scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"The people knew their houses might get flooded, so they built pillars under their houses to protect it from the water," Robin explained, smiling, and pointing to a nearby building, "See."

"So that's why this place is nicknamed the City of Water," Sanji grinned, nodding his head, and lighting a cigarette, "The name sure fits."

"You pirates aren't here to cause trouble are you?" a shop guy questioned, a slight smile on his face, and setting stuff out for his café.

"No sir," I assured, smiling, and leaning against the railing, "We only came to get our ship repaired. We have no intention of causing trouble."

"I was just teasing you guys," the shop guy smiled, pointing a ways farther, and waving at us, "There's a small cave to the left of here that you can anchor your ship there."

"Thanks," Nami thanked, waving as we sailed to the small cave, and directing us once we sailed to our destination, "Everyone, get to your positions. We'll set anchor here."

" **Got it**." Everyone nodded, heading towards our positions, only for the mast to come off when Zoro was pulling the string to the sails.

"ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO BREAK THE SHIP!?" Usopp fumed, stomping over to Zoro, baring his teeth at him, and a large tick mark appeared on his head.

"No, I was only pulling the rope like I usually do," Zoro defended, holding the mast in place while Usopp nailed it back together, and looking at the ship with narrowed eyes, _If the Mary is in_ _ **this**_ _bad of shape…is it even possible to fix it?_

"It's kind of weird that the people here aren't scared of us like they normally are." Chopper frowned slightly, helping fixing the mast, and glancing at all of us.

"They more than likely have people to protect them from pirates," Shadow guessed, walking over to me, and glancing at the city, "I'm really interested to see the city."

"Me too," Sanji nodded, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, and standing beside her, "I should go stock up on food supplies and I'm curious to see what new foods Water 7 has to offer."

"I would like to check out their medical supplies," Chopper agreed, standing beside Sanji, "Plus, I would like to see if they have any new medical books."

"Then would it be alright if I tag along with you Doctor?" Robin smiled, walking towards Chopper, "I was just thinking that I needed new books to read."

"I want to see their weapon shops." Usopp grinned, standing beside Luffy, and getting ready to jump onto the grass.

"Hold it," Nami ordered, standing in front of Usopp and Luffy, sticking her thumb towards the two gigantic gold pillars (we got from Skypeia and I even got the huge gold pillar the people were trying to give to us, while everyone thought it was a weapon), and narrowing her eyes at the two of them, "You two are coming with me to exchange these gold pillars for money. Then we need to find Iceberg."

"Fine," Usopp nodded, picking up the gold pillars with Luffy, glaring at Zoro, jumping onto the grass with Nami and Luffy, and calling over his shoulder at Zoro, "ZORO YOU BETTER HAVE THAT MAST FIXED BY THE TIME WE GET BACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro raged, baring his teeth, a large tick mark appeared on his head, and fixing the mast as everyone went off in different directions into the city.

"Where to first, Ives?" Shadow inquired, grinning over at me, walking beside me, frowning slightly in worry, glancing at a rental shop, walking in, and renting a Yagura, "We would like to rent a Yagura."

"Alright," the shop owner smiled, glancing up from reading the newspaper, walking to a pen, and setting up the Yagura, "There you go."

"Thanks," I smiled, handing the money over to him, getting into the Yagura with Shadow doing the same, and heading towards the city while I took pictures, _This place is so magical_

"Should we stop here?" Shadow asked, pulling to a stop, stopping beside a walkway, getting off the Yagura, and we walked into different shops, "Do we need any more ink for our logbook?"

"Yeah," I nodded, walking in the shop, picking up different supplies, pausing upon seeing a certain item, smirking mischievously, picking it up, heading towards the counter with Shadow on my heels, paying for my items, walking out of the store, and sitting down at a nearby café, _I'm definitely going to be needing this to deal with a_ _ **certain Perv skeleton.**_

 ****"Hi, welcome to Water's Edge Grill," chirped a waitress, coming over to us, and smiling at us, "What can I get the two of you today?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," I ordered, glancing at the menu, and smiling at the girl, "The shrimp alfredo and the garlic breadsticks."

"Sure thing," the waitress nodded, jotting my order down, and glancing up at me, "That also comes with either the Soup of The Day or Caesar Salad."

"I'll take the Caesar Salad." I stated, folding my menu together, and handing it to the waitress.

"No problem," the waitress smiled, grabbing the menu, and glancing at Shadow, "And for you?"

"Give me the same as her," Shadow ordered, turning her head towards me once the waitress left, and frowning slightly, "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today?"

"I guess I'm just worried about Ace," I sighed, putting my elbow on the table with my hand on my cheek, and eating my food when the waitress brought it, "Thank you."

"Ace is an idiot, but he has enough sense to know when to run away from a fight that he can't win," Shadow assured, smiling, and eating her food, "And even if that Hot-Head does get himself into trouble, we'll be there to bail him out of it."

 _I hope your right Shadow_ I thought, taking bites of my food, and a worried look on my face.

"A girl with a pretty face like yours shouldn't be looking so down in the dumps," a male's voice smiled, placing a hand onto my shoulder, "Don't you have a boyfriend? Cheer up."

"That's sexual harassment." a lady's voice deadpanned, standing beside a guy with black hair that was wearing baggy pants and a white t-shirt.

"NOW SHE LOOKS _EVEN_ MORE DEPRESSED THAN WHEN YOU STARTED TALKING TO HER!" the guy with the baggy pants reamed, baring his teeth, a large tick mark appearing on his head, and pointing a finger at me (I had my head bent downwards so shadows crossed my face).

"I was only trying to cheer her up." the first guy deflated, slumping his shoulders.

"Just stop talking," the second guy advised, a sweatdrop appeared on his head, and walking over to me, "Sorry about him, Iceberg means well. I'm Benny. The blonde lady is Kalifa."

 _So this is Iceberg and Kalifa_ , I grinned, getting up, taking my food (I had asked the waitress for a box), picking up my bags, smiling at Iceberg, and frowning slightly at Kalifa, "It's nice to meet you. My friend and I were just leaving. Thanks for cheering me up, Ice-Pops."

 _Ice-Pops? She's a strange one_ , Iceberg thought, glancing at Kalifa and Benny, watching Shadow and I leave, and they started walking away in the other direction, "Let's go Kalifa, Benny. Didn't you say there was a ruckus going on at the shipyard?"

"Yes, Iceberg Sir," Kalifa nodded, walking beside Iceberg, glancing backwards at me with narrowed eyes, and looking at her notes, "Apparently, some pirates are refusing to pay for the repairs done to their ship. I wouldn't really trouble yourself with it though. I'm sure Lucci, Kaku, Polly, and the rest of them can take care of it."

"I know, but I still need to check it out to make sure nobody will get hurt." Iceberg stated, walking towards the Shipyard with Benny and Kalifa on his heels.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	114. Robin's Arc Chapt 6

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

 _At the Revolutionary Army's Hideout_

"So that's what happened to Ivy's clan," Sabo marveled, widening his eyes with furrowed eyebrows, sitting down in a chair across from Dragon, and processing what Dragon told him, "I knew that she was special, but wow."

"She has a pretty _big_ destiny," Dragon agreed, turning in his chair to face the window, and smirking as he called over his shoulder to Sabo, "I have an important job for Koala and you Sabo. We intercepted a Marine transponder snail conversation. Apparently, the Marines are escorting a family of Celestial Dragons to an unnamed location. I need the both of you to go onto that ship unnoticed and free the prisoners. If it so happens that the prisoners are extremely thankful to you two for saving their lives that they want to join our cause, then so be it."

"Of course," Sabo nodded, walking out of the room, going towards Koala, and they both headed out, "We'll have each other's back, Dragon sir."

 _I know you will_ , Dragon thought, glancing at the reflection in the window of Sabo walking out the door, and a far away look in his eyes came onto his face as he wondered about a **_certain rubbery idiot_** , _Be safe._

(**********************************************************************)

 _At an unknown location_

 _These new pirate bounty posters are so uninterestin…that looks like…_ _ **he'll**_ _be_ _ **very**_ _pleased_ , a young man thought, sitting behind a wooden desk, wearing a long white coat, looking through the pirate bounty posters with boredom, pausing on one particular one that caught his eye, smirking evilly as he walked out the door holding the piece of paper in his hands, knocking on a door, entering when a male voice called, walking towards the desk, and setting the piece of paper in front of the man, "I found someone I think you'll find _extremely recognizable_. Look familiar to you?"

 _That looks like…_ the older man scowled, staring at the paper with wide eyes before recovering from his shock, and a dark smirk came onto his face, "Except for the red hair, _She_ looks like her mother. I just _hate_ to see a _precious_ family be torn apart. I believe its time for a _memorable family reunion_ don't you agree _Son_?"

"I couldn't agree with you more Father," the young man smirked evilly, walking out of the room, and his dark smirk going deeper as he thought, _And I have_ _ **just**_ _the trap to lure her out_.

(**********************************************************************)

 _Back at Water 7 (the Galley Law's ShipYard)_

"I _greatly_ appreciate the repairs you've done to our ship," a pirate mocked-thanked, standing in front of the workers of Galley Law, and his crew standing behind him, "But I'm afraid that your price is way too high, so we aren't going to pay you."

"If you think we're just some weaklings that we'll let you walk all over us," a man in a blue outfit spoke softly, chiseling something into a huge piece of log, never glancing up, and all the other workers silently agreed on something as they looked at each other, "Then think again."

"Oops," a worker mocked-apologized, carrying a huge log over his shoulders, and "accidently" smacking the log into the pirate's head, "You should watch where you're standing."

"I'm _so sorry_ ," a worker with a long nose mocked-apologized, swinging a gigantic saw down at the other pirates, "accidentally" cutting some of the pirates, and jumping up into the air, "My hand sometimes twitches."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" a random pirate shouted, baring his teeth, and pointing an accusing finger at the workers, "THE FIRST TIME I CAN BELIEVE IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN AN ACCIDENT, BUT TWO TIMES?! ARE YOU JACKASSES _TRYING_ TO PICK A FIGHT WITH US?!"

"Did we ever get to test that cannon yet?" a worker inquired innocently, pointing a finger to a cannon off to the side, and talking to another worker.

"Not yet." the 2nd worker replied, smirking, and lighting the cannon up.

" **YOU BAST…GAHH**!" the pirates raged, running towards the workers, and getting hit by the cannon ball.

"We are the Galley La Company and you'd do well to remember that," the worker with the blue outfit frowned, puffing out smoke from his cigar, and standing in a group with the other workers, "We don't like those who don't give us respect for the job we do. You pirates had your chance to give us respect and you blew it, so now we'll be handing you over to the Marines."

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Luffy, Nami, and Usopp_

"I don't get what's your guys problem about going to the shipyard," Luffy grumbled, walking in front of Usopp and Nami, and frowning slightly, "We have the money so let's just go to the shipyard already."

"This is gold, not money Luffy. We need to exchange the gold for money before we can buy anything," Usopp explained slowly, pulling a cart along (they decided to put the bags of gold inside a cart instead of carrying the bags to the bank), "Besides, it's way too _obvious_ that we're carrying something expensive if we enter the city pulling this huge cart."

"So?" Luffy frowned, glancing back at Usopp, and pointing out something, "We'd _still_ be carrying around a ton of money if we exchange the gold for money. I don't see the difference."

"IT'S LESS SUSPICOUS CARRYING AROUND MONEY THAN IT IS CARRYING AROUND TONS OF GOLD, MORON!" Nami fumed, baring her teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark on her forehead, and Gibbs-smacking Luffy upside the head.

"Another thing," Luffy glared, turning around to face Nami and Usopp, walking backwards, and pointing an accusing finger at Usopp, "Why does Usopp get to carry the gold, but I can't?"

"Because only _you_ would be capable of losing all this gold." Usopp deadpanned, narrowing his eyes, and a large sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm _pretty_ sure I should be insulted." Luffy narrowed his eyes, walking backwards, putting his hands behind his head, and pouting.

"You're right. You _definitely_ should be insulted," Nami smirked, glancing at Usopp, and shaking her head, "It means neither one of us…actually, _none_ of the crew trusts you with something important."

"What?," Luffy gapped, his mouth opening wide, getting over his shock, turning forward, crossing his arms, pouting as he turned his head, a fake-hurt aura coming out of him, brightening up when he saw a shop, and pointing a finger to it, "I don't think I can sail with a crew that doesn't trust their captain…what is that?"

"It's a Bull rental shop," Usopp read, stopping the cart, glancing up at the sign, standing beside Luffy, and a thought-bubble appeared with a Bull-dog in it, "Do that mean they rent out Bull-Dogs? Nah, why would they rent out Bull-Dogs at a place surrounded by water?"

"They might if this place was a animal adoption center," Nami concurred, standing beside Usopp, and glancing at the shop, "But I _sincerely_ doubt that's what this shop is."

"Excuse me," Luffy called, walking into the shop, and standing in front of the shop owner, "I'd like to rent some bulls."

" **DON'T GET SOMETHING WHEN YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS**!" Nami and Usopp chided, baring their teeth, and standing beside each other before following Luffy inside the shop.

"Sure thing," the shop owner smiled, setting his newspaper down on the table, grabbing some wooden saddles, and glancing up at Luffy, "How many people are with you?"

"3, including myself." Luffy answered, grinning, and holding up 3 fingers.

"There are 3 different types of Bulls: Yagura, Rubaka, and King," the shop owner listed, pulling out 3 wooden saddles, walking outside, and carrying the saddles to a pen, "Since there are only 3 of you, I'd go with 2 Yaguras."

"Sounds good," Luffy grinned, following the owner outside, and standing beside Usopp, "Then I'll have one of them rare and the other well-done."

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT DO YOU?!" Nami screeched, baring her teeth, a large tick mark on her forehead, and punching Luffy in the head.

"This is your guys first time in Water 7 isn't it?," the shop owner chuckled, a sweatdrop appeared on his head, and explaining, "Bulls are a type of fish that can swim. It's the only way to get around Water 7. It's actually like riding a horse. Go ahead and pick out 2 Yaguras that you like. For 2 two passenger Yaguras it will be 2,000 berries."

"They really do look like horses," Luffy grinned, walking over to the pen, and stomping his feet in disgust when one of the horse-fish licked his face, "EWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! GROSS!"

"I think you've got yourself an admirer Luffy," Usopp joked, smirking, shaking his head in amusement when Luffy started yelling at the bull, and turning to face the shop owner, "Are these Yaguras all right with carrying heavy stuff?"

"Yup, people use them all the time to carry their stuff," the shop owner assured, putting the saddles on the Yaguras, "You folks are all set. I'll take the 2,000 Berries now."

"About that," Luffy frowned, grabbing the bag, and opening it, "We still need to cash all this gold in. Do you know anywhere we can do that?"

"DON'T GO SHOWING PEOPLE OUR MONEY, STUPID! Nami seethed, karate chopping Luffy in the head, baring her teeth, and a large tick mark on her head, "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE DON'T TRUST YOU, BIRDBRAIN!"

"Your best bet would be to go to the ship building island downtown," the shop owner suggested, getting over his shock, and smiling sweetly, "That will be 1 million Berries for the two Yaguras."

"DON'T CHANGE THE PRICE YOU JERK!" Usopp glared, baring his teeth, picking up the bag of treasure, setting it into the Yagura, sitting inside the saddle, and handing the guy 2,000 Berries, "Here is the 2,000 Berries."

"Can't blame me for trying," the shop owner smiled sheepishly, grabbing the money, handing a map to Nami, and waving as they left, "Here is a map of Water 7."

"Thanks Old Guy," Luffy thanked, grinning as he waved, and sitting beside Nami, "Since we're heading to an island called Ship Building, I bet we'll be able to find the coolest Shipwright there."

 _Only Luffy would be able to come up with that type of logic_ , Nami thought, sweatdropping, glancing at the map, and steering the Yagura in the direction where they are supposed to go, "Remember Luffy, we need to cash the gold in first."

"Yeah I know Nami," Luffy deadpanned, frowning at her, "It's like you don't _actually_ think I'll remember it."

"Hey Long-Nose," a random guy called, waving down at Usopp, "Just wanted to say hi."

"WHY I OUGHTA…YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M DOWN HERE!" Usopp glared, baring his teeth, his eyes white, a tick mark on his hands, and brandishing his fist up at the guy.

"Seriously Usopp, you need to let go of this _obsession_ you have with your long nose," Nami mocked, sighing in mock pity, and glancing back at Usopp, "I mean, why can't you be more like Ivy? You don't see _her_ getting upset over someone insulting her height."

"IVY IS A COMPLETE _MONSTER_ WHEN SOMEONE MAKES FUN OF HER HEIGHT! SHE BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF ANYONE WHO DOES!," Usopp objected, baring his teeth, noticing the Yagura going a different way, and pointing it out, "Nami, are we supposed to be going up?"

"Usopp's right, the Yaguras are going up," Luffy grinned, glancing over the saddle, and seeing the Yaguras going up, "These horse-fish can do anything."

"THAT'S GREAT, BUT WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE GOING TO THE SHOPPING DISTRICT THAT OLD MAN MENTIONED!," Nami hissed, punching Luffy in the head, baring her teeth, cutting herself off upon seeing how high up they were, and screaming as they went down, "WAHHHHH!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WAHHHH!," Usopp shrieked, blinking rapidly upon sensing the Yaguras stopping, widening his eyes in amazement upon seeing the huge market in front of him, and scrunching his eyebrows together when he saw tons of people wearing masks, "This is so cool. Why are there tons of people wearing those freaky masks?"

"Who cares," Luffy dismissed, grinning widely, sniffing the air with his nose, and taking off with his Yagura for food, "I smell food and I want it all."

"FRESHLY MADE WATER-WATER OCTOPUS DUMPLINGS OVER HERE!," a woman hollered, standing behind a stand with a display of food, and smiling up at Luffy when the Yagura stopped by her stand, "Hello there. Would the both of you want some water meat?"

"Yes please, I'll take 10 of those," Luffy grinned, the Yagura also nodded, handing over money, grabbing the water-water octopus dumplings, taking a bite out of it (the Yagura also bite into the food as well), and they both got heavenly-dreamy looks on their faces, "Sooo good."

"Luffy, be a pal and let me have a taste," Usopp begged, clapping his hands together as if he was praying, and glancing at the food with drool on his face, "I just want one."

"No way," Luffy denied stubbornly, moving his head sideways, and continuing to eat the food, "Get your own."

"Nami, Luffy isn't sharing is food with me," Usopp whined, looking at Nami with sad eyes, and pointing a finger at Luffy, "Make him share with me."

"DOES IT _LOOK_ LIKE I'M YOUR GUYS MOTHER TO YOU?! YOU TWO ARE ALMOST GROWN MEN SO START ACTING LIKE IT!," Nami chided, baring her teeth, glancing at the map, herding the Yaguras into an aquatic elevator, and sighing as she turned her head towards them, "Besides, we're almost to the Shipyard. All we have to do is take this water elevator and we'll be there."

"They _really_ do use water for everything around here." Usopp marveled, staring at the elevator in amazement as they went up to the 2nd level.

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Chopper and Robin_

"This is the backstreet shopping district," Robin smiled, walking beside Chopper, and admiring the architecture, "Why don't we go and find that bookshop?"

"I always thought backstreet means there isn't a lot of people, but this one is sure crowded," Chopper stated, weaving between people, walking beside Robin, pausing as he walked past a stand selling masks, and frowning up at Robin, "What are those creepy things?"

"It's a mask, Chopper," Robin smiled, glancing at the stand, walking beside Chopper, and seeing a bookstore up ahead, "People wear them on their faces."

"Wait, you mean those aren't their actual faces? Phew," Chopper sighed in relief, glancing up at Robin, and smiling at her, "That would be pretty creepy if that was their actual faces."

"People wear masks as a costume. Where Ivy came from there's a holiday called Halloween where people dress up and they sometimes might wear a mask," Robin explained, chuckling softly, "I heard that one of the islands around here holds a costume contest. Which is probably why there's so many people wearing them. I think the seatrain makes a stop there."

"You know all of that even though we've only been here not even an hour?," Chopper gapped, glancing up at Robin in amazement, and walking beside her, "You really are incredible Robin."

"It's just a habit I picked up as a child. I guess I never really grew out of keeping tabs on my surroundings," Robin smiled lightly, pointing a finger to the bookstore, and walking beside Chopper, "I believe I found our book store Doctor. Go on ahead and I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Ok," Chopper nodded, rushing off into the bookstore, and oblivious to the nightmare that approached Robin in that instance, "Today is the best day ever."

Robin smiled as she started walking towards the bookstore, only to freeze in terror when a masked person walked past her saying the words that made the smile on her face vanish in dread. Widening her eyes in horror as she turned around to face the person.

"CP9." a masked person spoke softly, walking past Robin.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	115. Robin's Arc Chapt 7

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapter 115:

 _Back at the Going Mary_

 _I finally fixed that stupid mast. Usopp better be appreciative_ , Zoro thought, taking out his swords, sitting down on the deck, leaning against the mast, closing his eyes, snapping them open, glaring, and blocking a sword from striking him with his own sword, _Now I think I'll take a nap…huh?_

"Here I thought we'd be merciful by killing you as you slept," a guy smirked darkly, trying to make his sword go at Zoro, but failing as Zoro blocked his sword, and standing on the deck with a group of people, "But oh well. We'll still get that bounty on your head whether you're alive or dead."

 _These weirdos are bounty hunters?_ , Zoro thought, a large sweatdrop appeared on his head, and smirking evilly at the guy, "I haven't heard of bounty hunters that wear diapers before, so who the hell are you clowns?"

 _Dammit, I told Big Bro that these outfits were weird looking_ , the guy thought-scowling, baring his teeth, and a large tick mark appeared on his head, "THESE ARE THE UNIFORMS OF THE FRANKY FAMILY! NOW DIE!"

"You diaper-wearing-freaks are disturbing my afternoon nap," Zoro smirked, unsheathing his 2nd sword, defeating all of them, sending them flying overboard, sheathing his swords, and going back to sleep, "2 SWORD STYLE: RHINO CYCLE!"

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Luffy, Usopp, and Nami_

"This is the place," Nami smiled, glancing up at a gigantic bank, walking into the bank with Usopp and Luffy right behind her, being lead into a private room, and setting the bag of gold down in front of the inspector, "So how much is all this worth?"

 _Stupid idiots won't know that I gave them an estimate lower than what this gold is exactly worth HAHAHA,_ the inspector thought-smugly, inspecting the gold, and smiling innocently up at the three of them, "All of this gold is worth 1 hundred-million berries."

"HOLY CRAP!," Luffy shouted gleefully, grinning widely at Usopp, and never noticing the narrowed eyes Nami was giving the inspector, "With this much money we can make the Mary even better than before and we'd have money to spare to buy a gigantic bronze statue."

"Quit it with the statue, Luffy. Cause it ain't going to happen," Usopp deadpanned, swiping the air with his hand, and smiling happily, "But you're right about making the Mary even better than before."

"I'm glad you accept my appraisal," the inspector smirked cockily, rubbing his hands together, and placing a contract with ink on the table, "All I need is your thumb prints and signature than I'd be _happy_ to prepare your money for you."

"There's something I forgot to mention _Mr. Appraiser_. The idiot with the straw hat has a 1 hundred-million berry bounty on his head. His _sister_ is part of our crew and his brother is Fire-Fist Ace from the Whitebeard Pirates and they also have high bounties on their heads as well. I'd think _very_ carefully about your reappraisal because I'd just _hate_ to call them here," Nami smirked darkly, slamming her foot down on the table before Usopp and Luffy could sign the contract, and using her "sugary-sweet" voice, "Those 3 tend to get _extremely_ pissed when someone lies to them, so it would be in your best interest to not lie again. Care to take back your estimate?"

 _Dammit,_ the appraiser glared, speaking through clenched teeth, and handing them the money inside 3 briefcases, "Fine, the gold is worth 3 hundred-million Berries."

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Chopper_

 _All these books are so incredible,_ Chopper thought, in his human form, walking around the bookstore, paying for the stack of books he paid for, and walking out of the shop with a smile on his face, _I wonder where Robin went? She did say she'd be right behind me, but I didn't see her in the shop…_

"Have a nice day." the shop lady smiled, waving at Chopper as he left the store.

 _I can't wait to read these books. I bet once I'm done, Robin, Nami, and Ivy will want to read them,_ Chopper thought, flipping through the pages, smiling as he slowly walked, glancing up, the smile vanishing completely, dropping his books in shock, and turning his head in every direction in panic, "Robin? ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU!"

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Shadow and Ivy_

"We better head back to Nami, Luffy, and Usopp," Shadow stated, walking along the river-sidewalk, turning around when she didn't hear me walking beside, and baring her teeth at me when I took off my clothes (I kept my underwear and bra on) and started swimming in the river, "WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU SWIMMING IN THE RIVER CANNAL?"

"Because I want to," I grinned, floating on my back, diving underwater upon hearing voices, grabbing the briefcase that fell into the river, coming up, swimming towards the edge of the cannel, getting up onto the sidewalk, putting my clothes back on, and smirking as I walked towards Luffy, Nami, and Usopp, "Hey guys, missing something?"

"IVY MY SISTER!," Nami cried silently, rushing over to me, hugging me, glaring at Luffy, stomping over to him, and punching him on the head, "YOU ARE SO LUCKY IVY WAS SWIMMING IN THE RIVER CANNEL OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Why _were_ you swimming in the river cannel anyways Ivy?," Usopp intoned, a sweatdrop appeared on his head, walking beside me, carrying two of the briefcases, and we headed towards the ShipYard, "Are you even supposed to be swimming in the river cannel?"

"Probably not," Shadow frowned, walking beside Usopp, and a huge sweatdrop appeared on her head, "That doesn't stop her from doing it though."

"That looked like fun," Luffy grinned, walking beside me, and pouting as he glared at Nami and Usopp, "If I had known that Ivy would be having fun, I wouldn't went with her instead of Nami."

"Maybe if you weren't such a imbecile…," Nami glared, carrying the 3rd briefcase, walking beside Usopp, and stopping as we made it to the gate of the ShipYard, "Here's the shipyard."

"There Luffy goes being rude again," I sighed, seeing Luffy start climbing the gate, baring my teeth at him, and a large tick mark appeared on my forehead, "STOP ENTERING THINGS WITHOUT PREMISSION YOU RUDE BAKA!"

"What's all the ruckus about?," a worker inquired, walking towards the gate, stopping Luffy with his palm, and swinging his feet over the railing, "Alright you rascals, only employees are allowed past this gate. Let me just come over to you folks and we can converse about what brings you champs to the Galley La Shipyard."

"Why are you over there Usopp?" Luffy inquired, tilting his head in confusion, and scrunching his eyebrows together in puzzlement, "And since when are you working at a shipyard?"

"I'M OVER HERE YOU DUMBASS!," Usopp seethed, baring his teeth at Luffy, a large tick mark appeared on his forehead, smacking Luffy repeatedly on the cheek, and pointing a finger at Kaku, "AND MY NOSE ISN'T SQUARE!"

"Now that's no way to talk in front of women. Especially a little squirt like this beautiful madam," Kaku chided, leaning against the gate, walking over to me, rubbing my head, walking back to the gate, and introducing himself, "Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. It's a pleasure to meet you lads. My name is Kaku."

"I'll have you know _Giraffe-nose_ , I'm actually 20 years-old," I corrected icily, narrowing my eyes slightly at him, "And if you'll _kindly_ stop talking like an old man that would be great otherwise, I might just have to kick you in your gonads."

"What a shameful way for a lady to talk," Kaku gapped, moving slightly away from me with a slight fear on his face, coughing to regain his composure, and turning towards Nami, Luffy, and Usopp with a smile, "So what brings you folks here?"

"Hey Shadow," Usopp whispered, a confused look on his face, and glancing at her, "What's a gonad?"

"I have no idea," Shadow admitted, standing beside him, and whispering back to him, "Whatever it is, it sure freaked Kaku out though."

(**AN: Gonads/Gonad is an old-fashioned word for a guy's nuts…How do I know this? I learned it from watching an episode of a TV show. And people say you can't learn anything from watching TV lol**)

"We've come to see Iceberg about fixing our ship," Nami smiled, handing over the recommendation letter to Kaku, "Here is a recommendation letter we received from Granny Kokoro."

"It's not everyday youngsters come here with a recommendation from Miss Kokoro," Kaku smiled, glancing at the letter, and glancing at all of us, "Iceberg is an extremely busy man. He's the mayor of Water 7, the president of the Galley La Company, and the manger of the Sea Train."

"Wow, I guess getting a meeting with him will be impossible," Shadow sighed, standing beside me, " I suppose we should've made an appointment with him before we came here."

"I'll tell you scamps what," Kaku smiled, stretching his legs, "If you can tell me where you anchored your ship, I'll saddle on over to it and take a gander at the damages while you fellows wait for Iceberg. That way he'll be able to determine how much the cost will be to fix your ship."

" It's over by the rocky cave. You don't mean you're going to _run_ all the way there are you?," Usopp gapped, staring at Kaku as if he were insane, and his jaw falling to the ground upon seeing Kaku jumping off the roofs of the buildings heading towards the ship, and his eyes going out of their sockets, "It's way to far to…HOLY CRAP!"

"Nonsense whippersnapper, I'll be back in 10 minutes," Kaku boasted, calling down to us, and heading towards our ship, "Or you're money back."

"Hey guys, I'll meet you all back at the ship. There's something I need to do first," I declared, seeing Lucci off in the yard, glaring as I jumped over the fence, stomping over to him, pushing Lucci against a wall, unsheathing my dagger, putting it up against his throat, whispering to him, and kicking him where the sun don't shine before I walked away, " _I know you can talk. Give your CP9 marine-jackass boss a message for me: Mess with Nico Robin and you mess with all of us._ You better hope your nutcracker heals before you get the shit beaten out of you by my brother. Normally, I'm a lot nicer talking to my enemies the 1st time, but I'm in a crappy mood. Oh, and you _will_ get beaten by my little brother in case you were thinking you're invincible, _Cheetah-surface_."

(*********************************************************************)

 _On Banaro Island_

 _I hope you can forgive me someday, Ivy_ , Ace thought, crouching on a building's roof, glaring down at the traitor walking past with his lackeys, _Who am I kidding? She'll be too stubborn to forgive me._

"If it isn't my old commander Ace," Blackbeard cackled, smirking up at Ace, "How's Pops doing?"

"A traitorous piece of trash like you is never allowed to speak Pops' name," Ace glared, cracking his knuckles, and glaring daggers at Teach, "And quit acting as if we're friends _Teach_. You destroyed whatever friendships you had on the Moby Dick the moment you tried to kill Thatch and Ivy. I also know for a fact that you're smarter than what you pretend to be, so why don't we stop doing this little dance and get to the reason why I've been searching for you."

"That's mighty kind of you Ace, ZAHAHA," Blackbeard laughed, smirking darkly, "Before we fight, there's something I want to ask you. How about you join my crew? We'll bring a name to ourselves by capturing Straw Hat Luffy and Ivy."

"AS IF I'D JOIN UP WITH A BACKINGSTABBING JACKASS LIKE YOU! YOU WON'T BE TOUCHING A _HAIR_ ON IVY'S OR MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HEAD!," Ace raged, giving Teach his best Icy Glares, activating his Devil Fruit power, and a bullet past through him, "I'll get to you guys in a second so back off. FIRE GUN!"

"I thought I would never be able to obtain that Devil Fruit I've been searching for so many years. I had almost given up hope, but then Thatch came back to the Moby Dick carrying the Devil Fruit. It was almost within my grasps, but then that stupid little bitch had to go and ruin everything," Teach rambled, smirking darkly, activating his Devil Fruit, "When I was locked up in that hellhole, I met someone that told me a little secret about Ivy. I actually should be thanking you and her for sending me into Impel Down."

"I don't really find the ramblings of a crazy lunatic that interntaing…" Ace began, glaring down at Teach, and to get cut off by Teach.

"There's something _fascinating_ about your _Precious_ girl that I learned while in Impel Down," Teach cut Ace off, smirking wider, "Eating Devil Fruits isn't the only way to obtain those powers. While locked up in Impel Down, a man told me about a legend of an ancient dragon clan that was wiped out a long time ago. The legend states a child of this clan that is born every 50 years will be blessed with extraordinary powers. The legend also states if this copies a Devil Fruit, a none Devil Fruit user will be able to obtain one of the Devil Fruit powers that child copied. I never believed it until consequentially I bumped into her and your annoying younger brother back on Jaya. I didn't realize that I _literally_ bumped into Ivy until I started being able to use the Darkness-Darkness Devil Fruit. ZAHAHAHA, after all these years my dream came true ZHAHAHA."

"A really touching story," Ace sarcastically intoned, rolling his eyes, summersaulting down to the ground, and glaring at Teach, "I don't really care what Devil Fruit power you have or how you got it. All I care about is kicking your ugly ass, so if you _don't_ mind I'd like to begin."

"Still the unbearable, arrogant, prick aren't you ZAHAHA," Teach smirked, glaring at Ace, making a dark tornado, and rolling on the ground when Ace sent his Fireflies at him, "OWWWWWW!"

"Oops, my hand slipped," Ace intoned dryly, shooting his Fireflies at Teach, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched Teach rolling on the ground while whimpering like a baby, _Isn't the Darkness-Darkness Devil Fruit a Logia Type? Then I shouldn't be able to touch the bastard, so why is he…_

"The reason why I've searched for this Devil Fruit for so long…," Blackbeard smirked slyly, grabbing Ace by the shoulder, punching him in the stomach, and sending him crashing into a building, "It's been so long since you've been hit hasn't it Ace? Allow me to reintroduce you to that feeling. ZAHAHAHAHA!"

 _GAHHH! SHIT, THIS ISN'T GOOD_!, Ace thought, standing up, brushing the pieces of the broken building off him, coughing out blood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and glaring at Teach, _Dammit, his Devil Fruit allows him to render other Devil Fruit powers useless. Maybe Ivy was right about waiting to fight this douche until I got stronger._

"You finally figured it out," Blackbeard smirked darkly, standing, and glaring at Ace, "Last chance before I bring you to the Marines Ace. Join my Crew and you can even bring Ivy and your younger brother with you."

"I'd never take the word of a backstabbing bastard," Ace smirked, standing up, creating a ring of fire, and charging at Blackbeard with a huge ball of fire, "FLAME COMMANDMENT: FLAME EMPIRE!"

"I HOPE YOU SAID GOOD-BYE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND BEFORE YOU LEFT, ACE, BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE SEEING HER AGAIN! ZAHAHAHA!," Blackbeard smirked evilly, charging at Ace with a gigantic tornado of darkness, and a explosion erupted when the two Devil Fruit powers collided, "DARK VORTEX!"

The only thing that remained when the smoke cleared from the explosion was a dagger, an orange cowboy hat, a green-stripped backpack, and a small dingy floating at the edge of the island.

(********************************************************************)

 _To Shadow and Ivy_

"I'm going to take a walk," I informed, walking on the sidewalk with Shadow, walking away from the Shipyard, stopping suddenly, bending over, coughing up blood in my hand, and falling to the ground, "This pla…"

"Ivy, are you alright? Oh my god, you're coughing up blood…IVY! IVY!," Shadow smiled, walking beside me, only to turn towards me when she noticed I wasn't walking alongside her, widening her eyes in horror upon seeing the blood, rushing up to me when I fell, and rushing towards the shipyard, "USOPP! NAMI! LUFFY! SOMEONE HELP! IVY NEEDS HELP!"

"Calm down Shadow," Usopp advised, running alongside Shadow, glancing around the place where Shadow left me only I wasn't there, seeing a giant blue guy carrying me, and pointing towards the guy, "HEY BLUE GIANT GUY STOP RIGHT THERE! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING OUR FRIEND?!"

The blue guy turned his head around to glare at them (like in challenge) and continuing to walk away while carrying me. Not once saying a word.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	116. Robin's Arc Chapt 8

***Author's Note: I do not own One Piece, Oda does, I do own the characters I made up in this story (ex: Ivy, Cecily (Shadow), and any other made up characters throughout this story that I might create). Also, please do not copy this story and claim it as your own***

Chapt.

"Hey Big Bro is back," a loud voice echoed as I started blacking out, and feeling someone lay me gently down on something soft before I blacked out, "Woah, what happened to her?"

"No idea, found her laying on the ground by the edge of a water cannel," a male voice spoke, "Kiwi, Mozu, you're both in charge of this girl."

" **You can count on us Big Bro**." two female voices promised, carrying me up I believe it was a flight of stairs before laying me down gently on something soft, feeling something wet brushing against my cheek and arms, and something soft was put over me.

 _"_ _NOOOO ACE!" I screamed, tears falling down my face, my eyes widening in horror as Akainu's fist was protruding out of Ace's chest, falling to my knees, and screaming at the top of my lungs in agony_

"ACE!," I shouted, bolting upright in bed, blinking around an unfamiliar room, grabbing my things, and rushing down the stairs to the front door with a desperate look on my face, _I have a really bad feeling that Ace had done the thing I told him never to do! I need to go to him._

"STOP!" a male voice commanded, racing towards me, grabbing me by the waist, wrapping his arms around me, and continuing to hold me, "YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE RIGHT NOW! YOU WERE HURT BADLY! STOP STRUGGLING!"

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND ACE!," I screamed, tears falling down my face, hitting the person's arms to break free of their hold to no avail, and starting to calm down, "I-I-I have to find him."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go off in your condition," the voice stated, releasing the hold on me when he knew I wouldn't take off, and helping me to a chair, "When I found you, you had tons of bruises all over yourself. I couldn't just leave you alone like that, so I brought you here to my house, The Franky Family. I'm the SUPEEERRR amazing Franky. Those two lovely ladies with the fabulous square hair are Kiwi and Mozu. They took care of yah while you were out."

"Thank you Franky, everyone," I smiled sadly, sitting on a chair, and introducing myself, "I'm Ivy. My crewmates are probably worrying where am I so I should be getting back to them."

"What's a pipsqueak like you doing sailing with pirates?" Franky asked, sitting down on the chair next to me, opening a bottle of Cola, and handing me a bottle of Cola, "And why in the world would you want to go back to the people who gave you those bruises?"

"No, they didn't give me those bruises, trust me they would never harm any of their friends, I think I got those bruises because of something different," I smiled, taking a swig of Cola, and burping, "And I'm actually 20 years old despite how I look."

"If you say so. Oh, don't worry about your friends, a Emo chick and a Long-Nose weirdo saw me carry you, so they know I took yah," Franky assured, smiling, and not realizing the misunderstanding that situation could've created, "I'm sure they'll be here to get you back soon. You still need to rest."

 _Doesn't he realize the misunderstandings he may have created?_ I thought-sweatdropping, and grinning up at him, "Do you have any Pepsi around here?"

"No, we don't have that crap around here," Franky intoned, taking a swig from his bottle of Cola, "Coke Cola is the only soda we have around here."

"Pepsi is _not_ crap," I narrowed my eyes at him, setting my bottle of Cola down on the table, and standing up, "Coke Cola is crap."

"Take. That. Back." Franky glared, standing up, and facing me.

"I'll take it back once _you_ take back your comment about Pepsi being crap." I frowned, glaring at him, walking closer to him, and getting into his face.

"YOU FIRST!," Franky fumed, baring his teeth, and getting into my face, "COLA IS THE BEST!"

"NU-UH, PEPSI THE BEST!" I bared my teeth.

"COLA!" –Franky

"PEPSI!"

"COLA!"

"PEPSI!"

"BIG BRO STOP PICKING ON THE POOR GIRL!," Kiwi scolded, baring her teeth, smacking Franky upside the head, and pulling me to the chair, "She's still recovering from a traumatic injury."

"You're right Kiwi," Franky apologized, sitting in his chair, and opening another bottle of Cola, "So Ivy, what brought you and your crewmates here to Water 7?"

"We came here hoping to fix up our ship. Unfortunately, none of us wants to admit that the ship might be too damaged. The crew and the ship, we've been through so much together," I explained, smiling sadly, taking a swig from the cola bottle, "The Going Mary, our ship, has taken us up into the sky, through a desert island, and we never could've made it without Mary."

"So that's how it is," Franky cried, standing in a line beside Kiwi and Mozu, blowing into a Kleenex, "T-T-That's such a beautiful story…I'm not crying…You're crying."

 _Sure, sure_ , I thought, sweatdropping, and continuing, "I actually from another world that I call the "Normal World". In this normal world, the types of things people can do in this world aren't real in the one where I came from. That world had these shows and one show had you guys in it. I learned that I was actually born here. I'm from the Danico Clan. I was sent here on a mission, but I'm afraid I'm too late to protect the ones I care about."

 _She's…from the Danico Clan? That…isn't possible_ , Franky thought, widening his eyes in shock, freezing before he took another drink from his Cola, and narrowing his eyes at me as he recovered from his shock, "I assumed that those Marine turds eliminated that clan a long time ago."

"Miraculously, my mom, my dad, my brother, and I were the only ones to survive," I explained, grabbing my mint-green backpack, pulling out the Log book, and showing Franky the pictures, "Here's a picture of the Going Mary. We got it from Kaya. She's this super sweet girl from the village where Usopp came from. Usopp is the Long-Nose guy you saw with that Emo girl. Those two aren't _technically_ dating, but you can tell they like each other. Which is why he will have an especially hard time accepting that the Mary won't be able to be fixed."

"I can tell you guys care for that ship deeply," Franky muttered under his breath, glancing at the photos, and narrowing his eyes slightly in concentration, _I was planning on buying wood on the black market to build my own ship, but I think my plans have changed._

"There's a bunch of ideas I came up with for a ship that I wanted to run by you," I grinned, putting the Log Book back in the backpack, rummaging through my bag, pulling out a sheet of paper, and standing beside Franky's chair, "Ideas sometimes will pop into my head, but I'm awful when it comes to drawing and making the ideas. Since you're the best shipwright in the world, I'd figured you might be able to help."

 _These are pretty easy to build, the trick would be figuring out how to put these things onto a ship,_ Franky thought, glancing at the paper in concentration, getting up out of the chair, and calling over his shoulder to me as he walked out of the house, "There's something I've got to do in town, so stay here and rest up."

(**********************************************************************)

 _To Sanji_

 _Water 7 has tons of different foods. Not to mention this city is the ideal place to have a date. I wish I had Robin-Swan, Nami-Swan, and Ivy-Chawn with me right now…On second thought, Ace would fry me alive if I went out on a date with Ivy-Swan,_ Sanji thought, a perv look on his face, sitting on a Yagura, holding his bags of foods, shaking himself out of his thoughts, and narrowing his eyes slightly upon seeing Robin walking with a tall man wearing a mask, _Didn't Robin and Chopper go shopping together? Why is she alone with that guy?_

(********************************************************************)

 _Back on the Going Mary_

 _They told me their ship is in bad shape, but I didn't think it was this bad,_ Kaku thought, walking around the deck of the ship, walking down, looking at the keel, and widening his eyes, _Their keel is wrecked…how have they been sailing this long?_

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing on our ship?" Zoro demanded, unsheathing his swords, and pointing them at Kaku.

"Pardon me for disturbing your nap. My name is Kaku and I'm a shipwright from Galley La and I was taking a look at your ship to assess the damages," Kaku explained, folding his arms across his chest, walking back up to the deck, and bending his head downwards, "I'm afraid I have bad news, Sonny. This ship can never be fixed."

"What are you talking about?," Zoro frowned, narrowing his eyes at Kaku, and moving his swords closer to Kaku, "The Going Mary has got us through many things so far and now you're telling me that it can't be fixed?"

"Afraid so champ," Kaku nodded, explaining, and heading back to Galley La once he was done, "Your keel is completely destroyed and once a ship's keel is damaged there's nothing anyone can do to fix it."

 _I knew Mary's scars were deep, but I never thought she wouldn't be able to sail ever again,_ Zoro thought solemnly, sheathing his swords, sitting against the mast, looking up at the sheep head, and closing his eyes, _Usopp won't like this. I have a bad feeling that there might be a huge fight over this._

(********************************************************************)

 _Back to the Galley La Shipyard_

"We have to tell the others about Ivy." Usopp whispered, walking back to the shipyard, and walking beside Shadow.

"We will once we get this ship business dealt with," Shadow affirmed, frowning slightly, and a look of worry on her face, "Besides, I don't think that blue-giant is going to hurt Ivy. So let's not worry the others right now."

"Alright." Usopp nodded, frowning slightly, and walking beside Shadow as they entered the shipyard.

"I already did a background check on them and despite their barbaric attacks up until now, they seem to be completely harmless," Kalifa declared, holding a clipboard in her hands, glancing at her notes, and looking back up at Iceberg with a proud-star flashing next to her eye, "The one in the middle is named Straw Hat Luffy, additionally he's the captain of his own crew called the Straw Hat Pirates. His crew includes the notorious former pirate-hunter Zoro, Ivy Miller, and Nico Robin. The other crewmates of his are still unknown. Their overall bounty is over 3-hundred-million Berries."

"Is Ivy Miller that Red-Head girl we met earlier?" Benny inquired, standing beside Kalifa, and glancing at Luffy, Shadow, Nami, and Usopp, "Where is she anyways?"

"Well…the thing is…," Shadow stammered, standing beside Usopp, and giving each other a worried look, "She suddenly coughed up blood before she fell. I came here to get help, but when Usopp and I came back, a giant-blue guy was carrying her away."

 _Giant blue guy…Could it be…_ , Iceberg thought, widening his eyes slightly, regaining his composure, and petting a mouse, "That must've been Franky. She should be safe with him. Once we discuss your ship repairs, you can go over to the Franky House and check on her."

"Do you know this Franky guy, Ice-pops?" Luffy asked, grinning at Iceberg, and tilting his head.

"You can say that," Iceberg answered, the corner of his lip curling upwards slightly, and turning towards Kalifa, "Tyrannosaurus needs a cage, food, and water."

"I already taken care of it Sir," Kalifa declared, pushing her glasses up with her hand, and a star appeared next to her eyes, "Don't forget you have a meeting with the glass executive at 11, have lunch with the mayor of Pucci at noon, a interview with the newspaper at 2, and you have to sign documents when we get back."

"Exceptional as always Kalifa," Iceberg complimented, petting his mouse, and shouting like a baby, "I DON'T WANNA!"

"You flatter me Sir," Kalifa monotoned, scratching something in her notepad, "Very well then, I'll cancel everything."

"ARE YOU ALLOWED TO DO THAT?!" Usopp sweatdropped, his mouth hanging open, and getting bugging eyes.

"Of course I'm allowed to do that," Iceberg replied, petting the mouse, and not caring that he just canceled all of his Mayor duties, "I'm the Mayor I can do what I want. Besides those things are such a bore."

"You must not be a very good Mayor then," Luffy noted, raising an eyebrow up, dodging Kalifa as she kicked him repeatedly, and baring his teeth at her, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LADY!"

"I WILL NOT SIT AROUND WHILE YOU LOUSE DISREPECT ONE OF THE BEST SHIP BUILDERS IN THE WORLD!," Kalifa raged, kicking Luffy, only to kick Iceberg and Usopp accidentally, stopping, blinking rapidly, and composing herself, "You'll have to forgive me, I get carried away sometimes. However, do show some respect towards Iceberg, since he is a respected man."

 _What the hell was that? That was no ordinary kick_ , Nami thought, dodging her kicks, narrowing her eyes slightly, and standing up, "We are terribly sorry. We meant no disrespect."

"It's best not to make Kalifa angry," Iceberg muffled, his face swelling, and small tears of pain came down his face, "Or all hell breaks loose."

"And you called _us_ disrespectful?," Shadow deadpanned, a sweatdrop on her head, and narrowing her eyes in disbelief, "Kicking someone is _way_ worse than pointing out observations."

"Anyways, we came here looking for you," Nami interrupted, walking towards Iceberg, pulling out the letter from Kokoro, and handing it to him, "This is a letter of recommendation from Kokoro. She told us you'd be able to help fix our ship."

 _Granny Kokoro sent them here?_ , Iceberg thought, grabbing the letter from Nami, reading it, and tearing it up when he saw the lipstick mark on it, _Creepy old bat._

"HEY! DON'T GO TEARING THAT LETTER UP!," Luffy scowled, walking towards Iceberg, and stopping when Iceberg spoke, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP US?!"

"Sorry force of habit," Iceberg apologized, glancing up at Luffy, "Sure I'll help you guys."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TEAR UP THE LETTER?!" Usopp fumed, baring his teeth, and a large tick mark appeared on his head.

"That lipstick mark freaked me out," Iceberg intoned, sticking his pinky up his nose, and leading them to the shipyard, "Since Kaku is looking at your ship, I'll give you guys a tour of the Shipyard while we wait for him to get back."

 _Did this guy seriously cancel all of his appointments so he could help us? Whatever, I'll just grab our money and then…_ Usopp thought, a sweatdrop on his head, reaching down to grab the briefcases, only to look down when he didn't feel them, and widening his eyes in panic when he didn't see the briefcases, "GUYS! THE MONEY IS GONE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
